The Nessie Chronicles
by The Nessie Chronicles
Summary: Nessie has some time to kill before she is getting married. She reflects upon her time from her last major growth spurt. Romance, new friendship, drama. Post BD. Lots of Lemons hence the M rating mainly Nessie and Jacob! BITE ME AWARD WINNER;POST BD STORY
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE Belongs to Stephenie Meyer - I am just playing!**

**Growing….**

Hello….

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, aka Nessie (thanks to Jacob), aka the Midget (thanks to Uncle Emmett). You know my back story: I don't need to tell you that I am a Vampire-Human hybrid, Mom, Dad and family were vegetarian vamps also some of them with special talents, and my husband to be a shapeshifter – shape of choice being a wolf, so…..

I am getting married today! omg! I am technically only five, and the year is 2012, I mature completely at 7 years, and I am meant to look like a 17 year old (but I think I look a bit older!), and Jacob proposed only six months ago! Today is the last day I am a Cullen – but I am keeping that name, and adding Black as a double barrel! Not that Jacob was happy about it, but it was tough! So I will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black! Woo Hoo!

But back to my story, I have been writing the 'Nessie Chronicles' since I could read and write, and I was looking back on them today and reflecting the good, the bad, the funny and the sad stuff that has affected me over the past few years. I had time to kill seeing as I got up at 7 am and I wasn't due to getting hitched until 5 pm. I based what I am remember on what I have written and the view points from other people that are in my life, so….

I am going to skip the pansy stuff – the stuff when I am growing up, I am getting to the nitty gritty, cos a lot has happened since I hit puberty – and boy did I hit puberty! I had big growth spurts, and they usually happened pretty quickly. After five years though, I have changed. I have an aversion to pink, but up until I hit "2" Alice always dressed me in some pink thing, but now, I am a bit of a jeans fiend. I rarely wear dresses now, much to the dismay of Alice, but she still 'dresses' me, being the fashonista that she is! So it's not a bad thing, seeing as she is in the know in the fashion sense! It has its advantages!  
I love my pop rock, heavy rock, indie, classical and any sort of music. My mix is eclectic.  
I still project my thoughts or memories into others with a few added extras - you know these things intensify over time, but I am more vocal now, and like to talk – no surprise there then!

I still need to set the scene, so I need to go into a few things first!

After the Volturi came and went, I grew again, I looked about seven at the time, and then it seemed to have levelled off for a while. I got to my first birthday with no mishaps, then my second, but was that going to last? Hell no! I made some new friends, new allegiances were forged.  
The day after the Volturi left, the wolf pack decided to merge. Sam didn't want to be the Alpha any more, and he wanted to spend some time with Emily, he wanted to keep his wolf, but didn't want the responsibility. They were due to get married a few months down the line – Claire and myself being the customary flower girls and given the chance for Alice to dress me in pink – I HATE PINK! She also arranged their wedding. So the minute Sam made his choice, Jacob said he felt the change immediately, and felt all the wolves alliances fall to him. He was and still is a good leader. He promised me he would never give up his wolf, in order to stay with me, so he will never age.

Jacob gave the pack a choice – whether they wanted to be part of the pack or carry on with their lives. Leah surprised us all by saying she was giving up her wolf, she wanted her life back. Five of the younger ones felt it was too much for them and gave up their wolves also. In total they were back to ten wolves – still a big pack though.  
Once their hierarchy was established, Leah leaving, Seth became the Beta. I had asked Jacob a few months later why Sam, Jared or Paul didn't take the beta, and Jacob said "No idea hun, maybe it's because Seth has been with me throughout this whole malarkey and maybe him being beta has reflected upon that. He has grown up in the past few months, he deserves it." There were no fights between the pack, they seem to have accepted it.  
Jacob then sat down with Dad and Carlisle and rehashed the treaty. Dad felt Jacob and Seth had become 'part of the family' and had wanted to do something about it – something Jacob to begin with very angry, but eventually accepted it – you will find out about that later!

Jacob felt the same way about the Cullen's, and he felt that they could come and go as they please, they could pass the treaty lines, go to La Push if and when they please, as long as they stick to their 'diet'. Carlisle felt the same way, and felt that Jacob and his pack could come onto their land with no qualms – treaty sorted then!

Mom practiced with her shield. She was able to get Dad to listen to her thoughts now; she could project her 'second' bubble as she called it, over him. Came in handy when they were talking about me, which was a lot of the time!  
Alice and Jasper went back to their normal routine. Jasper spent some time with Charlotte and Peter – where ever they were in America, he came back after a few months. Alice continued being Alice. She organised Sam and Emily's wedding, so that kept her busy.  
Emmett and Rose disappeared for times on end. At the time I didn't know what they were up to, now I do and shudder to think! Emmett is now not so subtle about it – which Dad hates, now that I'm "not so midget like!" Rose stated she disliked the smell of 'wet dog' and Jacob continued with the blonde jokes, but I think they really like each other, which either party are not willing to admit to each other, although they have admitted to me, but be it on pain of death if I were to mention it to the other person!  
Carlisle took Esme to Isle Esme for a few weeks needed vacation. I never called them Grandad and Nana, and they didn't mind. I did see them that way but I liked using their names.

After that, Dad started home schooling me, teaching me as much languages he could cram into my brain, along with English, Latin, Mathematics (which I hated), Chemistry, Biology, Physics. He taught me how to play the piano, but I had a keen interest in guitar. I broke the strings the first time – strummed to hard.

Grandpa – Charlie, was still on the 'need to know' basis. He knew about the imprinting when Jacob explained, and was not happy when he was told that we were getting married, Jacob offered to go into it, but then Grandpa put his hands up like he was about to be shot and was like "Need to know only, need to know only! As long as Nessie is happy, then I am, I couldn't think of a better man for her."

The other covens went back to normal life. As far as I am aware, Benjamin stayed with Amun, but was very tempted to stay with us to see what our way of life was like. The Amazon coven went back to their way of life, and Zafrina wrote to me often.

Garrett left with Kate to the Denali coven, and has stayed with them ever since. He has been a vegetarian for three years with only one slip up, although it was almost a major one! Which I will get to.

I am digressing, so I need to get back to what I was reading in my Nessie Chronicles:  
I am going to start with: My first period! God I sound like that woman from 'Friends' when Chandler was forced to sit in a one woman play whilst Joey hosted a roof party – I loved Friends, Jacob, Emmett and I would sit and watch them for hours.

I had another major growth spurt at the end of last year, now making me look about eleven years old. I didn't grow much height wise, but there was a very noticeable difference. We all thought that would be the last one, and I would have another one in at least three years time. But things never go the way we like them too!

This is when it all began, when I quickly realised Jacob was much more than my best friend. I didn't know what imprinting was, only that I was the 'imprintee'. Dad and Jacob didn't want me to know at first, allowing me to make my own choices, Mom wanted to tell me though.  
Mom and I are very close, I could tell her anything! I was a Daddy's girl – and I could wrap that man round my finger, but I tried not to take advantage of it (much). So they were leaving me to my own choices, and boy did I make choices!

I was woken up at the end of summer in 2011 by someone stroking my cheek. I took a deep breath in and smelled a very woodsy scent- that was my Jacob.  
"Hello sleepy head, time to get up hun, it's almost 11.30."  
I put my hand to his cheek.  
_Five more minutes…..dreaming…  
_"No chance! Charlie wants to see you this morning!"  
And with that, I felt the covers being torn from me.  
"Why did you have to do that?" I mumbled.  
"Cos you would be back off to the land of nod if you got the opportunity, come on, up you get. It's your Dads wrath you incur if you are not up. I need to run to La Push to see Billy for minute, and I offered to wake you on my way, it was either that or Emmett, and you know he isn't as nice as me. Last time, he sat on you!"  
"Ok, I'm up, I'm up!"  
"Right then, I'll see you in a few," and with that he kissed me on my forehead and jumped out the window.  
I dragged myself out my bed, and I felt oddly strange. I had a discomfort in my lower back and my chest felt a bit tender. I didn't think anything of it, as I had been playing baseball yesterday with my family. I am not as durable as the rest of them, still tough, and if I really hurt myself, I do heal quickly. I am strong and as fast as my Mom, but not as shiny, which means I will be going to school once my growth levels out.  
So with that thought, I went to the bathroom for a shower. I did my thing and got myself out and dried, and that's when I noticed something was different. I had hair 'down there' and little buds starting to grow where my flat-as-a-pancake chest was. Odd.  
Still in my towel, I texted Mom: _can you come back to the cottage please, just you, not Dad x  
_Seconds after I sent the text, Mom was here, I could smell freesias in the air.  
"What's wrong Nessie?" Mom walked into my bedroom.  
"I'm not sure…..I think I am growing again."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I think I am growing breasts, and I have hair down there." I pointed to below my stomach. Mom looked stunned, and didn't say anything for a few seconds, which for me was a long time.  
"Oh".  
"Oh? Is that it – what does it mean? What's going to happen next?"  
"I think I am going to need your Dad."  
"NO, I do not need him knowing this, it's embarrassing!"  
"Sweetie, he is going to know anyway, the minute you get to the house, and he is your Dad."  
"But….I…"  
"Give me a minute, I will explain it to him, and speak with Carlisle." Mom didn't give me much a choice, she left.  
I continued to sit there in my towel for the next five minutes, starting to feel a bit pissed off. I decided to get dressed. I didn't feel like getting dressy, so I put on a pair of bootcut jeans and a purple t-shirt as I was waiting for Mom and Dad to come back.  
I then smelt the freesias and a honey-lilac smell. Mom and Dad dashed into the cottage.  
They came into my bedroom, and sat on the bed, so I sat with them. I could feel the tension in the air – what was going on?  
"Ok, what's going on?"  
"We think you are hitting puberty," said Dad, who was pinching the bridge of his nose"  
"Eh?"  
"There are things that we need to talk about honey," Mom started saying. "We think this is another one of your growth spurts."  
I currently stood at 5ft 2in, just taller than Alice, I have always been on the dainty side. My hair still curled into its bronze ringlets, and I still had a cherubic (as my Dad calls it) face.  
This was when I got the whole 'period' talk. Lovely.  
Nice and awkward – Mom was at ease talking to me about the anatomy of the female body and what was going to happen. Great.  
Dad…not so much, especially when I asked about the male anatomy. "Uh..Well.. you see." This was the how the conversation kept on going, starting and stopping! He eventually got there. I thought I should have a bit of fun with this. So I looked at Mom, and with the most innocent look and I said:  
"So how are babies made Mom?"  
"I think that's for another time, sweetie." She patted me on the head.  
"No, if you're imploding me with all this information, you might as well get on with the rest!"  
I had read Carlisle's anatomy and physiology books, I knew how babies were made, I knew the reproductive systems – I am not stupid, just didn't think it would happen to me so quick, I'll admit, I panicked a little! I just wanted to make this funny, and take the heat off me, so of course, I didn't think this while Dad was here – he was too much in a stutter trying to tell me about it to listen to my thoughts. It was very funny.  
"Well, you see Nessie…..the thing about it is…..When…When a man and a woman love each other, they…um…then make a baby," answered Dad.  
"But how?" I looked at them both, trying hard to think about the menstrual cycle in my head: and watching Dad cringe at the same time, I had to cough to disguise a laugh.  
"Nessie," replied Mom, "A baby is made when a man's sperm meets the woman's egg. The egg becomes fertilised and a baby starts growing in the woman's uterus, in her stomach."  
"I see that Mom, but how does the sperm get there?" I really had to try hard not to think about this or I'd give the game away.  
Dad took over "A man's…um…"  
"Penis?" I interrupted  
"Yes, a man's penis enters a woman's vagina, and this is called sex, but when they love each other, it's called making love," replied Dad as fast as he could, looking really mortified.  
"And when is the sperm released then?" I was quite surprised I was getting this far.  
"Well, it's called an orgasm, and it's very pleasurable for both," said Mom, looking at Dad with a small smile. Ew. I didn't want_ that _image in my head.  
"So when Emmett and Rose 'disappear'," I used my fingers as quotations. "They are making love?"  
"That's one way of putting it, yes," said Dad – I think if he could go red, he would have been the colour of puce by now.  
"And Alice and Jasper." Not really making it a question.  
"Yes Nessie." Dad said.  
"And Carlisle and Esme."  
"Yes."  
"So what does a man do, when they don't have someone to have sex with?" I was loving this, I was giggling in my head. Dad snapped his head round. Uh oh, game was up. Dad's face was a picture!  
"You knew the whole time?" Dad stood up from the bed pacing the room.  
"What?" asked Mom.  
I started replaying the memory in my head, including my thoughts.  
Dad looked at Mom and said "She knew the whole time, she read one of Carlisle's medical books, and she panicked this morning and wanted to take the heat off that! You little monster, you had me all in a pickle, trying to explain all that, and you kept going on!"  
I rolled about my bed fully laughing, not caring about it now. "Yep, Emmett would be so proud!"  
"Renesmee….I can't believe you would do that!" Scolded Mom, she was also trying to hide a smile. Result. Score one for me!  
"It's not 'score one for you'! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" shrieked Dad.  
"Yeah, hang on…" I put my hands to both their cheeks – something I have been able to do for a while, project my thoughts onto two people, and showed them the entire scene. "And wait till I tell Emmett, he won't let you live that one down when I show him!"  
"You wouldn't dare." Dad glared at me. Challenge?  
In that split second, I jumped out my open window and ran to the house. Dad was faster than me, but he would never physically stop me.  
"You want a bet?" I heard him just behind me, I ran through the back door. I streaked passed Esme who was cooking in the kitchen.  
"Hello Esme!"  
"What's going on?" asked Esme looking at bit stunned.  
I ran straight to Emmett, who was sitting in the living room. He got into a pouncing stance thinking there was something wrong. I ran right at him, jumped onto him (almost knocking him to the floor, but not quite) and slapped my hand to his cheek before Dad could stop me. I gave him a blow by blow, and suddenly I was on the floor.  
"Oh my God!" laughed Emmett, who was now rolling about on the floor in stitches of laughter. "Your face Edward. Bloody classic."  
Rosalie, who was sitting flicking channels got up and asked "What? What's so funny?" So I jumped over Emmett, who was still laughing and showed Rosalie, who smirked and look at Edward. Emmett shouted. "The Midget got you there!"  
"Hey!" I shouted as I smacked his arm.  
"This isn't a laughing matter, she is hitting puberty! She is growing…." He pointed at his chest, which made Emmett boom again. Dad looked at me with pure venom.  
"Daddy, I am not embarrassed anymore, I was to begin with, but this is so funny, wait till I show Jacob!"  
"You will not young lady - "  
"You just got 'young ladyed'!" interrupted Emmett, who was still laughing.  
"You will _not_ show Jacob, he does not need encouraging, and this is really immature Nessie," continued Dad. "And furthermore, maybe we should restrict the amount of time you two spend with each other from now on if these are the ideas you are getting!" He turned and pointed to Emmett "And you, you and Jacob are always tag teaming me, so the same applies to you."  
I got angry all of a sudden. "You will not! Jacob is my best friend, and you will not stop me from seeing him –"  
"Emmett, please stop laughing, you are not helping, and no, that's not going to happen for a while, not if I can help it!" shouted Dad.  
I whipped round and looked at Emmett. "What were you thinking?"  
Emmett, suddenly looking like a rabbit in head lights. "Um, I was thinking that –"  
Dad rounded on Emmett and pointed at him. "For the love of God, you finish that sentence, and I will make sure that _your_ anatomy is unusable."  
Emmett out his hands up. "Ok, ok, this is not my fault that you have a hormonal teenager –"  
"She is not a teenager, she is almost five in a few months-"  
"She looking like a hormonal teenager." Emmett put his hands up to continue. "And you just got pranked, I personally found it highly amusing. Not my fault you can't take a joke," said Emmett, now looking at me with a wide grin on his face.  
"This is a sensitive matter, and not to be spoken about lightly," continued Dad. Mom came up behind him and put her arm round his waist.  
"Come on honey, you just got flustered, Nessie is your little girl, you didn't think that this would be coming up so soon."  
Carlisle came down the stairs. "At least we know that this is normal growth, like Nahuel said it would be. Although a bit sooner than I thought it would be."  
"I know Carlisle." Dad was pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I wasn't ready for this. I thought I had a few more years yet."  
I was about to say something when Mom added. "I know honey, but we have to deal with this, and everything else. We all knew she was going to grow fast, I'm feeling the same as you, but we have to accept it and move on, and if Jacob is there for her, is that a bad thing? She will come to realise this anyway in the next year or so, so let's not be so hasty about the whole 'Jacob thing', and we can't blame him for this happening to her, so we have to deal with it, ok?"  
"Well, I can blame him, he was the one that imprinted on my daughter!"  
"That's hardly his fault, and you know it, Edward. You know he likes her as a best friend at the moment, and that's enough for now, it's enough for him, he would never ask anything more of her until she is ready for that."  
"But Bella, I am not ready for that, I am not ready to lose her yet."  
"You are not losing her Edward." Mom then gave Dad a cuddle. I was confused.  
I was starting to get really angry, they were talking about me as if I wasn't here, and what about the whole 'Jacob thing'? I know he is my best friend and all, but what's the big deal?  
Alice danced beside me and put her hand on my bare arm. I showed her how I felt. "I know honey, but you need to do what your Mom and Dad ask of you, so does Jacob," she whispered. I snapped my head round at her, she was taking their side, Alice usually came to my aid.  
I touched her again. _Thanks for the support! I don't know how quick this puberty thing will happen, but they are not taking my Jacob away from me. _Dad hissed.  
Mom noticed the interaction. "What's wrong honey?"  
I started to get tearful. I don't normally do tears, what was happening? What started out as a joke was going completely wrong! And Mom was now being sympathetic to me.  
"Don't take my Jacob away," I pleaded, my bottom lip trembling, betraying me.  
Dad brought his hands to his temple "Why do you say it like that? Like you own him?"  
I brought my whole 5ft 2 in up to him and hissed at him "Why are you being like this? It was only a joke, I can't help what's happening to me, at least Jacob would be there for me rather than get all flustered like you! You are talking about me like I am not here, and talking about Jacob when he is not here to defend himself!" I knew this was a low blow, but I had enough, my back was starting to ache, and my chest was tight. I brought my hands to my chest only to realise that they felt bigger than they did ten minutes ago. I went goggle-eyed!  
Dad was taken aback by my outburst and the hissing then he just stared at me wide eyed as he heard the last thought going through my head. His demeanour changed, he came to me and put his cool arms around me. "I am sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to get so offended. If it had been anyone else, I would have laughed like that big lump over there did."  
"Hey! I object to that…Ow! What you do that for?" – Rosalie just slapped him upside the head.  
"Because, you big donut, she is going through some stuff, which is evident to see, and they are having a moment, so let them have it!"  
"We can have a _moment_, if you like!" Emmett suggested wagging his eyebrows. "All this sex talk is making me horny!"  
"EMMETT!" screamed my Mom, and before Mom could hit him upside the head, they both ran up the stairs as fast as they could. That was another image I didn't need.  
Dad cringed as the image vividly went through my mind, bad enough that he has to hear them think it, let alone hear and see it in his head. I felt him smile on my hair. "I'm sorry sweetheart I shouldn't have over reacted. I see now that you are growing again, and instead of denying it, I should be helping you," he crooned in my ear.  
Mom came up to us and I was suddenly in the 'Nessie Sandwich'. I suddenly burst into tears. This was so unlike me, one minute I was angry, next tearful.  
"So does that mean we get to go shopping? Asked Alice, who was now on the balls of her feet  
"NO!" shouted Mom and Dad in unison.  
"But, she will need to in a few days time, I can see it, Nessie is so much more clearer to me now that she used to be. And I can see that tomorrow-" Alice said with her eyes closed, she must be seeing something.  
"Alice, not now," warned Dad.  
I suddenly heard a padding of paws, I knew that sound off by heart. That was my Jacob; I could visualise Dad rolling his eyes when I thought that. The sound stopped and suddenly Jacob came in wearing just a pair of cut off joggers. He noticed the atmosphere in the room, then looked at me.  
"Why is Nessie upset? What's wrong?" he came right up to me and put his huge hand on my shoulder.  
"Nothing is wrong Jacob." Mom looked up from our 'Nessie sandwich'. "She is going through some stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with _dog_."  
I looked up into Dad's eyes "Dad, there is no need for that." My face was tear streaked. I reached out to Jacob to show him what happened in the last fifteen minutes.  
"Oh." Jacob started blushing.  
"See, nothing to concern yourself with, _Jacob_."  
"Edward, what can I say, this isn't my department!" Jacob turned to me and stroked my cheek. "But you need anything Ness, just ask me hun."  
I sniffled "Ok."  
Dad looked at Jacob in surprise, I turned round to Mom, who raised her eyebrow at Dad.  
"I will tell you later Bella." Mom nodded.

It turned out that Jacob had thought _poor girl, I hope she gets through this ok, not that I know what a period feels like, but when you live with two sisters, I have had experience - being on the brunt of their hormones. I'll be there if she needs me, I'll even go and buy the stuff she needs, as embarrassing as that will be!_ That's what got Dad!

Dad admitted to me after Jacob and I eventually got together, that he was surprised that he wasn't thinking of himself and what was to come, only thinking of me and how to get me through it. I scolded Dad when he told me that, of course my Jacob wouldn't be thinking – "Yes! When she gets older, we'll be the ones having all the sex, and not talking about it!" That is not Jacobs's nature. My Dad was soon realising this in a short period of time. He didn't like to think he was in the wrong, but he came to accept it.

Anyway….I am digressing, you will find this throughout my time of reflection, you will also find I will put other people's opinions over also, you will just have to get used to it!

What was I saying, oh – Mom raised an eyebrow and Dad told her he would tell her later! Right, I am back on track….  
Carlisle came to stand next to Esme, who asked "what was the thought that changed your mind Edward?"  
We were an open family, there was a lot of love and with that came an awful lot of embarrassment!  
"Nessie felt 'bigger'," Dad closed his eyes and cringed. "Than she did fifteen minutes ago."  
"Oh, I see. Mmm, we have had growth spurts before, and I suppose everyone is different, and grows and different rates…" Carlisle was now talking to himself, full of thought with his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
"Does this mean that Nessie will be starting soon?" Esme asked.  
"I think so darling, I think so….Nessie, how do you feel now?" Carlisle asked, now taking a seat on the sofa, and indicating for all of us to sit. There was a noise near the kitchen, and Jasper walked in, immediately noting the atmosphere in the room. I immediately felt calm.  
"Jasper! I think we should take a walk!" Alice jumped up almost into his arms.  
"What's going on? The whole room is tense, Nessie especially."  
"Come on," Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "I'll explain shortly, they need to sort some things out." And with that they gracefully left.  
Great, another person who needs to know the gory details. Lovely.  
I was sitting next to Jacob, who put his arm around me, letting me know he was there; I leaned into him, taking in his smell. I could faintly smell Seth, Billy, Rachel and Paul; I wondered why he went home?  
Carlisle started. "If you are feeling different from what you felt like-" he looked at his watch "Twenty minutes ago, then I think this is going to happen like when you were first born. In the average girl, these things tend to happen at once or one at a time. Boys are slower to develop than girls. I think this will be a major growth, like Nahuel said, he went through some major changes and then matured within seven years, and maybe you might mature sooner, we are dealing with the unknown. This may be a major growth spurt for you and after that it may be more subtle."  
"Here's hoping." Dad muttered.  
"Well, if this is the case, then shouldn't we be going to get some toiletries then?" Esme offered. "If this is as quick as you say it is, then Nessie is going to need them soon enough."  
"I think so too," Mom mused.  
"What do you mean 'stuff'?" I asked.  
"Sanitary towels, tampons and some pain relief."  
I looked at Esme after she spoke. "Tampons….but they go in –"  
"Yes they do sweetheart, but that's something to think about when we go to the shop, you can decide then," said Esme. Mom touched my hand.  
I felt Jacob tense beside me. I looked at Dad and he put his head in his hands when I got a visual of trying out a tampon, I was really making his day worse! I couldn't help thinking about it, whether they would be comfortable or not.  
Dad stood up, looking a bit exasperated. "On that note, I think you and your Mom should go to the supermarket. Not here, go to the one in Seattle, no one knows you there." He got up and walked to the kitchen, and Jacob got up after him. I think he had enough at this point.  
"Ok honey, let's go. Edward, can you call Charlie and let him know that Nessie will see him in a few days, I'm sure he won't mind waiting."  
"I'll go and speak to him; he's going to find out anyway, might as well be from the 'need to know' guy," Jacob offered.  
"Ok, but be nice about it, he doesn't need gory details and such," Dad snapped.  
"Sure, sure."  
Mom stood up taking my hand and led me to the garage. She took the keys to her Ferrari and motioned for me to get into the passenger seat. We left fast, Mom being a fast driver, not as fast as Dad, but fast none the less. I could see Jacob in the trees running towards Charlie's house. I had to smile as I knew he liked to race the cars! I think the canine aspect seems to take over then!

We got to Seattle in little under an hour, considering it is a three hour drive from Forks. And we drove to a big supermarket. We parked the car. People were staring, not only at the car but at Mom as well. Can't say I blame them, Mom is pretty.  
We walked in, and the security guard was staring, we searched for the correct aisle and then the search began.  
There were so many! Big pads with wings, small ones for thongs (note to self; ew!), some without wings, tampons for light, medium, heavy, super heavy, super heavy plus – you get my point! I touched Mom's arm: _what ones do we get?  
_"Well from what I can remember from my human memories, my period was a bit sore and not that heavy, but my Mom, your Grandma, she used to be laid up with cramps, and hers were heavy – "  
_Ok, too much info there Mom…  
_Mom looked at the shelf for a minute and then decided what to get. "Why don't we get medium flow pads with wings, and night time pads with wings. And we will get medium to heavy flow tampons, incase you want to try them."  
We walked round to another aisle, and she picked up some over the counter pain relief and then we made our way to the checkouts, thankfully she picked a really young girl, and she gave me a sympathetic look as she was scanning the items through. I started to go red; at least it wasn't a man!  
We made our way to the car – again, people were taking pictures of the damn thing. I touched Moms arm. _I wished you had taken the Volvo!_ Mom laughed as we managed to get into the car, and she drove home.  
My back ache was getting progressively worse, so I decided to take some of the pain relief Mom got me. I wasn't feeling all that sociable, I decided to just go right back to the cottage without speaking to anyone. I just collapsed onto my double bed (note to self, someone made it; smells like Alice, no doubt checking my walk in wardrobe at the same time, making sure I was using it!). I put my hands to my chest and noticed they were getting bigger again. I got up from the bed and took my t shirt off. I looked at the 6ft mirror attached to the door of the walk in wardrobe, and noticed that indeed, my boobs (I felt slightly immature when I giggled at that word) had grown again. They started to look, well nice! I noticed my waist was thinner, because my hips were getting big. I turned around to face the mirror side on, and noticed my bum started to get a bit of a shape. I got taller too. Whilst I was admiring myself in the mirror, there was a knock on my door:  
"Nessie, can I come in?"  
Crap crap crap! That was Jacob, I was too preoccupied to notice anyone come to the cottage.  
"Not yet, hang on a sec, I….I was just checking something!"  
"Are you ok? I know all that was embarrassing before…I don't think I handled it all that well honey," Jacob muttered through the door.  
"Yeah, I am ok, just a lot to take in." I opened the door after slipping my t shirt back on.  
Jacob was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans – he looked….well, nice!  
"You should wear clothes more often, you suit them." I complemented. I looked him over again, and I felt my heart skip a beat; what was that?  
"Alice feels the same way, she feels that I need a whole new wardrobe, I have told her not to bother, but there is no point telling that vertically challenged pixie. She will go and do it anyway. She is planning on sorting all of us out with clothes. She is like a force of nature."  
"I know, that's Alice for you - got to love her."  
"Do you?"  
I swatted him on the arm. "You know you do!"  
"I know, wouldn't want to admit that now or incur her wrath! But how are you feeling?"  
"Not my best to be honest, I don't know if you want to hear this, you are my best friend and all, but there are limitations!"  
"Nessie, I will always be here to listen, no matter what the problem." Jacob put his arm round me and we sat on my bed. I starting to get a dull ache down in my lower stomach, I put my hand there when I felt it.  
"Well, if you really want to know, I'm growing again. My boobs, bum and hips are getting bigger. My back aches, my chest aches, you get the picture." Raising my hand in annoyance.  
"Oh…well, that's part of becoming a woman honey. Nothing much you can do about that, just got to let it take its course." Jacob looked down where my hand was. "You sore?"  
"Little bit, I took some pain relief before, it's helped slightly. I feel like just going to bed, I feel a bit drained today. I don't usually get angry or tearful. I seem to be at one end of the spectrum then violently shoved to the other."  
"That's hormones for you hun. I think its part and parcel of your period."  
"Shame men don't go through this."  
"I don't know about that." I glared at him then. "Well, what if we, you know, get kicked there, or accidentally knocked them?"  
I looked at him for a second then we both started laughing. "Well, shall I kick you in the nuts and see what's worse!" Jacob laughed even harder.  
"You would have to catch me first."  
"I would, but I am not in the mood." That just made us laugh even harder and we both fell back on the bed.  
My big double bed was against the left wall, with the walk in wardrobe on the right wall with an adjoining bathroom next to it. The window is on the back wall, facing the forest. I had a large book shelves on either side of the door –and on one of the shelves, had a flat screen 19in TV with a combined DVD player. My walk in had clothes on the railings line each side in plastic bags, underwear, jeans, t-shirts in draws underneath on one side and shoes in their boxes in the other, and CDs and DVDs on the top shelves (I had a little stool). Alice made it her duty to make sure my walk in was stocked with the latest fashion.  
A chest of drawers that sat underneath my window had my iPod and dock on it and also had my little eeyore and pooh plush toys, along with a little russet coloured wolf next to them. I got my fascination of winnie the pooh when I seen a very old film with him on. Not the new kind on TV now, but classic pooh. Jacob made me the plush russet coloured wolf toy after the Volturi left. Mom thought it was cute, I used to sleep with it all the time – not so much now, but Dad rolled his eyes when he seen me receive his gift. I still wore the bracelet he gave me along with the locket Mom and Dad gave me at my first christmas. On my bedside cabinet lay my new alarm clock. I broke the last one when it tried to wake me up. I think that's the fifth one I have been through.  
I looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. "Time has gone in today, its 8 pm."  
Jacob sat up and looked at the time; he then looked at me "You thinking of hitting the sack?" I nodded. "Bit early isn't it?"  
"I know, but I feel so tired, I haven't even had anything to eat today."  
"How's the thirst?"  
"Oddly, I don't feel thirsty, only hungry."

Food – funnily enough, I didn't mind. Mom thought it was going to be an issue as I refused the baby formula. But as I got older, I appreciated more of a choice, something I am thankful for, as the rest of them don't really get the choice, apart from herbivore or carnivore. I hated green stuff and any vegetables. Ugh. But I loved my meat, really rare. So does Jacob – no surprises there really. I liked both savoury and sweet, and I really like chocolate – not a lot at once, cos one time I gorged with Jacob (it was after valentine's day) - we were in competition with each other, I then had a bit of projectile up along the wall which ran down onto the carpet, needless to say Emmett, Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie found it highly entertaining. Esme on the other hand, who is normally nice and calm was going a tad mental. Dad was split between laughing and scolding the others, who encouraged me to eat all the chocolate by the way, and Mom had to walk out the room because of the smell! Esme was franticly trying to get chocolate vomit off the walls and the cream carpet. She didn't succeed getting it out the carpet, so she had to order another one, and burn the vomit one.  
Anyway, not so keen on milk, but will drink it if necessary. I like fizzy juice as I could feel it pop away in my stomach. I liked my eggs and chicken. Dad said that Mom craved that when she was pregnant with me, so maybe it's related. I like pizza, crisps – junk food mainly, and Jacob was happy with that cos whatever I didn't eat, he inhaled it.  
I still like to hunt, anything really. I do prefer the carnivores as they have a better taste to them. I do get donated blood on occasions when we are unable to hunt.

"Well honey, I brought you some chocolate and a can of coke to keep you going."  
"Aw, thanks Jacob." He was always thoughtful like that. I then felt that pain in my stomach again, and brought my hand there. "I think it's time for me to get changed into my jammies." I ate my chocolate, drank my coke then went for a quick wash, brushed my teeth and changed. I left the bath room and found Jacob lying on my bed, with his legs dangling off the end.  
"Hey you, budge up." Jacob moved towards the wall, and took the duvet out from underneath him. I didn't really need a duvet; it was more of a comfort thing. I got into my bed, and Jacob wrapped the duvet round us both. This was a first for me, but I didn't mind the comfort, I felt quite needy today. I lay facing the room, and he lay behind me, cuddling in, he started stroking my hair which felt so nice.  
I then felt that pain again it started as a dull ache leading into a painful throb, and I then grabbed my stomach.  
"You alright?"  
"No," I said through gritted teeth. "Is it meant to be this bad?"  
"Like I said, you will need to kick me in the nuts to find out!"  
"I am sure that can be arranged."  
Jacob then put his left arm round me and put his hand on my lower stomach. I froze, wondering what he was doing, then he started rubbing that area back and forward, the heat from his hand was a distraction, and dulled the ache a bit. I didn't mind, as long as it helped. I relaxed again.  
"Is that ok?"  
"Actually, I think it's helping, it's nice."  
We lay there in perfect companiable silence; there was no need to make conversation. Jacobs's body heat made me a little hot, but the heat coming from his hand really did help the pain, it was like a distraction technique. I listened to his steady heartbeat, and mine was thrumming away as usual. The sounds were sending me to sleep.  
"Ness?"  
"mmm mmm.  
"Night hun."  
I touched his left hand.  
_Night night my Jacob. Thank you for this.  
_I felt him smile behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Getting older…**

I woke up that morning with no heat beside me. I didn't feel right, sticky somehow. Jacob must have went on patrol last night, I lost track of the days he did it. They all took turns, and the need for it wasn't that much at the moment, but Jacob always felt the need to patrol "Just in case" he would say.  
The pain I had last night was still there but worse. It felt like I had been punched in the gut, if I knew what that felt like, as no one ever has, or would try to.  
I looked over at the clock – 10 am. My stomach started to growl indicating the need for food, but I didn't feel hungry.  
If I was going to get out of bed, I needed to be quick about it so I flipped the covers away, looked down and I gasped at what I saw: there was dark crimson colouring between my legs, on my jammies, on the bed sheets and duvet, I could smell it – coppery and stagnant. I almost gagged looking at it – how ironic, me gagging, but it was my own. I knew what this meant, I got my period. I don't know why I woke up – it looked like I had been massacred. Bugger.  
I heard Dad talk to Mom, he must have seen what I did.  
"Bella, there is a slight problem…."  
"Oh?"  
"I think you should go to Nessie, she is going to need you right now, I think my being there will embarrass her even more." Mom didn't ask any more questions and in less than a second, there was a knock at my door. I felt like crying, I was so ashamed.  
"Honey, can I come in?"  
"Mom, I didn't mean to," my voice sounded deeper, only an octave, but it still sang out like the others.  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"I had an accident; I didn't think to put on one of those pads you bought me last night and…"  
Mom came in and looked at the bed then at me, I thought she might have been annoyed, but she continued to stare at me. I started to cry.  
"Mom, I didn't mean to."  
"Oh no honey, that's not what I am staring at, I am looking at your face. The sheets are easily discarded. I think we will have to burn the lot though, and get you a new mattress. You need to look in the mirror. But first we need to get you showered."  
I felt cold hands wrap themselves around me and then Mom helped me out of my dirty clothes, and put me in the shower first. I looked down and gasped again, but not at the mess.  
At my fully grown breasts. Oh my God, oh my God, oh, my God. I just kept on staring.  
Mom started laughing. "Nessie, they aren't going to go away, get yourself cleaned up and we will sort them," pointing at my chest. "later".  
I giggled, I was glad I had a close relationship with my Mom, she was the best, never made me feel awkward or embarrassed.  
I put the shower on to as hot as I could tolerate, and started cleaning. I was in there for at least thirty minutes before I started to feel clean. I heard the door open and shut, and as I stepped out, I had noticed my sanitary stuff sitting in the little basket on top of the window sill.  
I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel, and noticed stains on it already, I mentally cringed. I popped a pad into my knickers and got dressed. Mom had laid a blue t shirt with a beige cardigan and a pair of joggers. She knew I would feel bloated.  
I went back into my bedroom, and the mattress including the sheets were gone.  
"Your Dad is away to Seattle to get you a new mattress and bedding," said Mom as she came through the door."  
"Time for you to check yourself out." Mom turned me around to face the mirror and I gasped. The face looking back at me, no longer had cherubic features, but more angular. My lips were fuller, and my jaw line was defined, more like Dads. My hair was longer, and now sitting just above my bottom, where yesterday it was just halfway down my back.  
My boobs were definitely bigger, I could see the well defined mounds underneath my t shirt, I think that's why Mom gave me a cardi so I wouldn't feel insecure. I felt a bit loose, as if I needed something there to support them.  
I noticed I was now taller than Mom. She stood at 5ft 4in, and now I was above that. I looked down at my feet, and surprise surprise, they were bigger too. I realised now that none of my clothes or shoes were going to fit me. I touched Mom's arm.  
_My clothes and shoes Mom, none of them are going to fit.  
_"That's ok, Alice is onto that, that's why you have Rosalie's joggers, shoes and cardi and your Dads t shirt. Alice went with Edward to Seattle, and we may need to go there tomorrow if Alice doesn't get everything.."  
_Oh. Ok. So I am not imagining it then. I've grown again…Why wait till tomorrow?_ I thought for a second. _What are we doing with the clothes in the walk in then?  
_"Although I didn't think you would grow this quick, but Carlisle did say that this is new, and we don't know what to expect. We are going tomorrow instead of today incase you grow again. I didn't want this to be a waste of time for you. We will send your stuff to various charities, I had thought of the girls at La push, but the wolves will probably complain about the smell! We can change our minds about Seattle if we think that your growing has stopped. I am hoping so, cos they," pointing at my chest. "Are big enough!"  
_Mom!  
_She started giggling. I then started laughing too and flopped down onto the bed. I felt so lethargic. Mom looked at me and asked "You hungry?"  
"I am actually, I didn't feel hungry before and I feel a bit drained now."  
"Well, lets go back to the house and I am sure Carlisle won't mind you having some blood from the fridge. Although a period is not actually classed as blood loss, you can still get a bit anaemic over time. I think if you have some blood it will perk you up a bit, and Esme could rustle up a big greasy breakfast if you fancy it?"  
I didn't usually go for the greasy kind, but it really appealed to me now. How strange, maybe a hormonal thing. I then had a stab of panic and touched Mom's arm.  
_What about the rest of them….Jasper, Emmett; they are bound to smell me.  
_"They will honey, but your Dad and surprisingly Jacob threatened them – especially Emmett, not to say a word.  
_That's my Dad for you. I will need to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, it was bang out of order. I have never hissed at him or you, and I felt bad immediately after. Do you think he will forgive me?  
_"He has already done so sweetheart. I think yesterday was such a shock to him, and you would have been all over the place anyway, you were bound to feel happy one minute then sad the next, I am afraid that this is what happens."  
_And this is going to happen every month – lovely!  
_"'Fraid so Nessie." She stood up and pulled me up and gave me a cuddle. It didn't matter that she was as cold and hard as a stone, she was still cuddly. And I embraced it. "Come on, let's get you fed!" She pulled me out the door and we ran to the house.  
As we entered via the kitchen door, I could smell a breakfast being made for me. I walked over to Esme and leaned against the counter. Esme was at the oven frying away. There were three plates, and heaps of food; fried eggs, bacon, tattie scones, sausages, mushrooms on two of the plates (I hate them). I looked at Esme.  
"Is Jacob coming for breakfast Esme?"  
"Of course he is….it is Jacob after all. He said he was bringing Seth," she patted my hair. "You are looking a bit pale, do you want some blood warming up sweetie?"  
I touched her cheek. _Thank you Esme that would be wonderful_. Esme always thought of others. It was hard to picture Esme and Carlisle as grandparents as they were so 'young'. But then again, this was all I had known. I didn't really socialise with people who were not 'in the know' so to speak. When I looked younger, I spent time with Claire, and I still do. She is six now, and loves brushing my hair, and loves being cared for by Alice, another doll to add to Alice's collection!  
Once Esme finished cooking, she went to the fridge, took out the red plastic bag, and warmed it up for me. When the microwave binged, she put it into a cup for me. I downed it in one. Esme then went back to the fridge to get me another!  
"Thank you Esme, I think I needed it! I'm still hungry though!"  
"No problem darling," Esme patted my arm.  
I heard two lots of paws padding their way to the house. They abruptly stopped to phase and dress. Jacob and Seth entered the house from the front, they never bothered knocking anymore. Seth had gotten bigger again over the past year. Instead of being the lanky beanpole he was, even after he found out he was a wolf, he was now a bit more muscular, but still lovable Seth. He and Dad got on really well, and Alice liked him around to help her incase she feels the need to not see!  
Once Jacob had clocked me, he stopped in his tracks and stared. Seth walked right into him. "Hey- "  
Seth looked in Jacob's direction and seen why he was staring. "Whoa Nessie, you grew, like overnight! You look nice by the way. Jacob was trying not to think about it last night, so of course we all knew." I started blushing, although I knew it wasn't Jacob's fault, I felt a twinge of annoyance.  
"Hey, I mean it in a nice way Ness. You do look good," he walked over and stood next to me. Seth had gotten taller over the last few years, not as tall as Jacob. "You got taller too. You reach my shoulders now. Still a midget though."  
"Anybody standing next to any of _you_ lot will look small."  
"I know, I know; what can I say….oh hey, thanks Esme – I'm starving." Seth took one of the piled plates and starting digging in.  
"Do you want some orange juice Seth?" asked Esme.  
Seth gave a thumbs up so not to spray me with food.  
In the meantime, Jacob was still staring, now catching flies with his gaping mouth. He was looking as if he was a kid in a sweetie shop. I walked over to him and touched his cheek. _You ok? You look weird! Your food is going cold._ Jacob came out of his trance "Yeah…um….food." He walked over to the counter and started wolfing down his food.  
I took my plate and ate mine, with not so much gusto as the other two, but I was ravenous. Esme started filling the sink and I grabbed her hand. _I'll do that Esme, you made our breakfasts._  
"Don't be silly, you eat, it will only take two minutes." I smiled and continued to eat. I had immediately felt better after the two pints of blood, and the food was making me feel better. I never normally ate like this. Maybe my body needed it to sustain the growth.  
Jacob never looked up from his food. It was like he was embarrassed. I was starting to get annoyed as he never commented about me like what Seth did. I felt a bit put out.  
It was really starting to get to me. I dropped my fork onto the plate, and the noise brought everyone to attention; Seth and Jacob looked up at me. I look straight into Jacobs dark brown orbs.  
"You haven't said anything to me Jacob – why?" I am a straight to the point person, no point in hanging around – I thinks that's Rosalie rubbing off on me.  
"Uh…I…you…are beautiful. I was surprised the change was so quick hun, it caught me off guard," he reached over the counter and put his hand over mine. "You struck me dumb!"  
Where his hand was, I felt a tingle. I looked down rather surprised at the affect on me. It was nice.  
"I felt a bit put out when you didn't say anything."  
"Sorry. But you are…you are stunning."  
"I don't feel like it just now."  
"Of course you don't, no woman does at this time of the month."  
"You should live with Leah," muttered Seth.  
That was it, Seth's comment broke the tension and we all laughed, including Esme. It brought me back.  
"No thanks Seth," Jacob clapped Seth on the back. "That pleasure is all yours."  
"I thought Leah, you know, didn't have-" Seth interrupted me:  
"Not anymore, but before she changed, she was a nightmare! Mom was just as bad."  
"My sisters were bad too. And I thought this was a myth, and although they are twins, Rachel started before Rebecca, and after a few months, they ended up getting it at the same time. They say women in the workplace end up naturally synchronising themselves. So it was twice as bad at home. They always took their tantrums out on me."  
"Well, I'll try to keep my tantrums to a minimum then. I'll just bite you instead."  
"Ness, you can bite me anytime" Jacob teased. So I grabbed the hand that was in mine and bit down hard. "OW! What you do that for." I smirked.  
"Well Jacob, you did say she could bite you anytime, this would be that 'anytime'," Seth pointed out saying the last word with finger quotations. Jacob glared at Seth and went to slap him across the head, Seth ducked and he missed.  
"I'll get you."  
"You can try old man." Jacob tried to swat him again, and Seth kept on ducking. He jumped off from his stool at the counter and ran into the living room – Jacob in hot pursuit.  
They carried on like an old married couple for five minutes. I knew Jacob could get him if he really wanted to, he was humouring Seth. I sat and giggled away. I needed this, to make light of the situation.  
Esme came over and sat next to me, playing with my hair. I touched Esme on the arm. _Where is the rest of the clan? _Esme smiled at my nickname for our family.  
"They are out hunting darling, Carlisle is at work, Alice and Edward are in Seattle and your Mom went back to the cottage." I didn't even know that Mom left. How observant was that?  
_When will they be back? They meaning mainly Emmett, who is going to make fun of me regardless of what Dad and Jacob say.  
_"We will see about that, you are quite a show stopper."  
_What do you mean Esme?  
_"You were pretty before Nessie, but pretty in a childlike way. You are completely dazzling now. You have effectively grown into a young lady overnight, I think that's why Jacob was so taken….away by it all. Besides, Alice will be back soon and will want to see to you before any of the rest of them to see you, so they can get the full effect. Your Dad hasn't seen you yet."  
I was a bit speechless, which was very unlike me these days. I was flattered by Esme's comment.  
_Well Esme, thank you._ I smiled at her.  
I heard the jeep being pulled up, I felt a butterfly in my stomach. _Is that Emmett?_.  
"No. That's Alice and your Dad; they needed the jeep to get the mattress."  
I seen the front door fly open and Alice dashed to my side. She looked me up and down. "Wow, you are stunning, in fact- stunning I don't think is the best word. Breath taking, If I had a breath that you could take.  
"Thanks Alice."  
Alice turned on the boys, who were still play fighting in the living room. She clicked her fingers. "Right you two get the bags out the car and carry them up to my room," Alice turned towards me. "Let's make sure these clothes fit – no arguing, you will do as I say!" And before the boys could protest, Alice grabbed my arm and we flitted upstairs to her room.  
She made me try on all the clothes she bought, we were there for hours. I needed a toilet break halfway through, and realised I didn't have anything with me. I shouted to Alice. "I'm on it, give me a sec." And a second she was; she came back and she threw the sanitary towel in my direction.  
Alice replaced everything. She remembered what I looked like in her vision and knew that my growth had stopped, so the sizes were very accurate. She bought me a few bras in different sizes "you still need to get fitted, you are not getting out of that missie." The bra that was a 32C fit me the best. Alice was surprised at the size.  
Alice got me everything in a size 10 (*this is uk ten, I don't know what it would be in us sizing*).  
Shoes, she bought pairs in sixes and sevens, and it turned out I was a seven, she bought all the jeans in different lengths, and it turned out I needed the longest, as I reached 5ft 8in.  
"I'll take the clothes back tomorrow and get you some bras in the same size," Alice stated.  
Alice picked out something nice; a beige top with white and blue icicle patterns that had an A-line and tied at the back. It showed off my new boobs (I sound like I just went for surgery!) and dark blue boot cut jeans that made my legs go on forever. Alice insisted on the red four inch heeled shoes. She then sat me down at her vanity unit and straightened my hair, something I have never done. Because of the thickness and weight, my natural curl was very loose, and even straightened, didn't do much to the length. Alice decided to cut, feather and layer my hair. "A more grown up style than having just one length, you'll thank me for it." Sure sure I thought! The pixie even put on some make up.

***************************************  
Once Alice primped and preened me to within an inch of my life, she told me to wait while she checked who all came back. She danced back through her bedroom door, and grabbed my hand, indicating I should go with her. But first, she took to the huge mirror she had in her room and turned me around. I was stunned at first, looking at this woman in front of me. Still the same eyes though, but older somehow. The clothes did look good, and my boobs! Oh my god they were really noticeable now. I stood there for a minute  
"Come on. Everyone is waiting for you, you can admire later."  
_Who is 'everyone'?  
_"Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and Rachel."  
_Oh…..  
_"You will be fine."  
_I know, I take they all know why I have changed?  
_"Yep."  
_Great…..  
_Alice stopped and but her hands in mine. "Renesmee, you have to understand that they now that these events are facts of life. They know that this was bound to happen someday, and that it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
_I know.  
_"Think about it Ness, you could start school soon because if I am right, the growing has levelled out and you should grow at a very subtle pace, even this might be it, we don't know. So suck it up and enjoy the compliments cos I know they want to see you."  
And with that she led me down the stairs.  
When I descended, the room went audibly quiet apart from the heartbeats and the breathing. It was like that for a few seconds before someone spoke.  
"Whoa Ness, you are all woman! Ha, look at those!"  
No need to guess who that was.  
"EMMETT, so help me god, that is your niece!"  
That was Dad.  
"Yeah I know, but everyone else was thinking it though, weren't they?"  
Silence again, and everyone looking me up and down. Eyes wide and mouths open. I felt like a freak, I started tearing up again.  
"Don't you ever think the Renesmee." Dad ran to me and put his cold arms round and embraced me. I grabbed him and cuddled in.  
_I am sorry about yesterday.  
_"There is no need to apologise, you are feeling all over the place – your Mom explained to me. So did Carlisle. There was a lecture." I giggled. "Do you want to know what they are thinking?" I nodded. "They think that you look absolutely gorgeous. Even Emmett, he only said that to make fun of you, which he now knows, is wrong." He glared at Emmett, who was rubbing his head as Rosalie and Bella both hit him. That was becoming a regular occurrence. Dad laughed at that thought. I felt the room become calm. I looked at Jasper and he winked at me, letting me know things were ok. Alice was bouncing up and down like a child who needed the toilet, as she was pleased with the results.  
I looked around the room again. Charlie looked gobsmacked, but Jacob….he had that look on him again. He looked kind of adorable, I don't know why I hadn't seen that before. I could feel my Dad tense at that thought.  
"She looks like she is at least seventeen Edward. Ness only looked about eleven yesterday, how is this possible? I knew she grew quick when she was born but…." Charlie trailed off with a wide eyed look.  
"Need to know Charlie, need to know," said Jacob. "If you want me to go into it – "  
"NO! no. That's alright, I don't need to know. Don't want you guys to move now do I? Charlie replied with his head in his hands. "Sometimes it gets a bit much," he laughed nervously.  
"Dad, I know this is strange, and someday we will tell you what's going on, but we can't risk it just now."  
"I know Bells. I know." Mom gave Charlie a cuddle. He didn't even flinch at the coolness of her now, he was used to it.  
"You do look good by the way," said Embry from across the room. "Just so you know."  
"Thank you Embry, that's sweet of you."  
"It's true, Ness, you do. You will make some man happy one day," Quil added, looking at Jacob. Why was he looking at Jacob?  
"He will be very lucky," said Billy also looking at Jacob.  
I was getting confused. Why were they looking at Jacob like that? I knew I was his imprintee, but I didn't know what it actually meant.  
I could feel Dad wince at something. "Bella, Jacob, can we take a walk please?"  
Jacob looked up at Edward, coming out of his trance again "Sure, sure."  
Dad let me go and walked towards the door. I realised this must have been hard on him, I wasn't so little any more, but I would still be his Daddy's girl and always would be. I had seen him smile at that thought. Mom and Jacob left with him.  
I found out what was said during their walk (which turned out to be a drive) later on in the year:

**Edwards POV**

"Bella, Jacob, can we take a walk please?" I walked to the front door and I could hear them behind me.  
_What have I done now?  
I think I have been too hard on Dad…..I know I am not so little any more but I am still his Daddy's girl, always will be…._that was my daughter; I smiled.  
As we left the house, I continued walking to the car, and picked up the keys to the Vanquish.  
_Oh yes! Its Vanquish time!  
_I turned round to Jacob. "I don't want the smell of wet dog in my car, so keep as still as possible, you got that?" I said a bit too harshly.  
"Sure, sure."  
Bella hadn't said anything up to this point, I think she knew what I wanted to discuss, and I felt it was a matter that both us should be there for.  
I had heard his thought earlier when Nessie came down the stairs. He was stunned to silence before when he saw her in the kitchen, but now, dressed for the age that she looked like, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _Oh my god, she really has turned into the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes, Bella's eyes were so beautiful but Nessie's eyes are amazing. Her face, so grown up now, lost the roundness. Hang on – her hair got longer. I hope she isn't in pain right now. She was really sore last night. I don't think I can take my eyes off her. Don't look there, don't look there. _I had rolled my eyes at this point, because I knew exactly where he was trying not to look. At least his thoughts were not vulgar. _I don't know if she would want to take this to the next level – how would I do that? Am I ready for that? I need to let her make her own choices and mistakes, or she won't live or learn in her short life. I can't just say "hey Nessie, imprinting means it's you and me for life." It has to be so much more than that. What if she goes to school, and meets someone…..I'll still be her best friend, no matter what, if she wants something more, then she can have my heart, she could stomp all over it as far as I care, as long as she has it….. _"Need to know Charlie…."  
I knew then that this was the start of something. So I needed to deal with the mutt while everyone was fussing around Nessie.  
We all got in the Vanquish, Bella in the passenger seat and Jacob in the back and I drove to the coast line. Seeing as we were now allowed here, I thought it was a nice place for a bit of peace and quiet.  
I stopped the engine and a cliff edge and sat for a second, trying to place my wording. I looked in the interior mirror at Jacob.  
"Well _Jacob_, I heard your thoughts back there."  
Bella turned around in her seat to look at him. "What were you thinking Jake?"  
"Well…um."  
"He was thinking how beautiful our daughter is, he couldn't take his eyes of her – all of her.  
"Hey, now that's not true. I tried not to look there, and they are kinda hard to miss."  
I growled at him  
"He has a point Edward. She has grown in a beautiful young lady. He imprinted on her, he is bound to have some opinion," said Bella. "And don't growl at him, he is only a dog after all." Bella laughed.  
"Aw Bells –"  
"Fair point." I interrupted.  
"So, what were you thinking Jake?" asked Bella.  
"I was thinking…do you know how awkward I am feeling right now, discussing my feelings."  
"She is my daughter Jake, I want to know your intentions. I didn't think this would be happening so soon. I thought we would have at least three more years to go on this, but maybe she is a fast developer. She will probably have another growth spurt but I think it may be subtle."  
"I know that Bells. But I don't know what my feelings are. I have an inkling, but.." Jacob trailed off. He sat there looking at something in the distance.  
_I do love her, as a best friend, but things have changed so dramatically, I don't know! Aaaarrrrggghhh this is so frustrating.  
_"It's frustrating for us too," I said.  
Jacob then sat forward in his seat and looked me right in the eyes. "You know that's still freaky by the way."  
"I know." I smiled.  
"I do love her, you know that, as her best friend. But I need to let her make her own choices before I can tell her about the imprinting, cos I don't want that influencing them. She already owns me, you know that, the way she refers to me. But after seeing her today, put everything into a different perspective. She is a gorgeous young lady and I know it's not about looks, cos mentally, she is a lot older. Probably the same mind setting as us now." Jacob took in a breath. "She can have my heart, in whatever capacity, she can do what she likes, but if she chooses me in the end, then I won't argue with it."  
Bella reached over and touched his hand. "I know you mean well Jacob, and I think I can speak for both us here when I say; I wouldn't want anyone else to be that man she ends up being with." I hissed and Bella slapped my hand. "But I don't want this to go too fast too soon. I know she is almost five age wise, but physically, she looks the same age as us now. We can't argue with that."  
I then looked at Bella. "You are being very reasonable about this Bella."  
"We have to be Edward. If we stop her doing something she wants to do, and I am not just talking about Jake here, I am talking about everything that will go on in her life, she will just rebel. We will set boundaries and rules, just like any parent would. But look at the time Charlie said: "when you're under my roof." What did I threaten him with?"  
I recalled that memory. When Bella wanted something, she set out to get it. Renesmee was very much like her mother in that respect. I then felt Bella lift her shield over me.  
_You know you won't deny her anything, you can't deny what is going to happen with Jake, it will happen my love we have to accept that. It may be instantaneously - we don't know. At the moment, she does own him, and he will always be hers. That's part of the whole imprinting thing; they are soul mates, like you and I. Look at what happened when one of the reservation girls started flirting with Quil on the beach. Claire threw a stone at her! She had to go to hospital to get stitches.  
_I laughed at the memory – I had seen it when that day when they were patrolling round the house, Seth was thinking about it especially so I would see; Jacob looked at me puzzled.  
"Claire and the stone."  
"Oh, she has a good aim that one," he smirked.  
_I think we need to lay down the rules for him. He loves her, but he is not quite in love with her yet. But I think that will change and very soon.  
_I turned round in my seat to look at Jacob. I knew in the years to come, he was going to be my son-in-law. It was inevitable and I shuddered at the thought, but I had to admit, I couldn't think of a better person, no, man to take that honour. He was there when we needed him and his pack when the Volturi descended, and was always there for anything Nessie needed, he was, at the time "a much abused nanny" he quoted to Bella one time, and now he was so much more. I also started to see him more like a brother – plus we couldn't get rid of the wet dog smell, so he might as well stay! So I gave him the rules.  
"Right Jacob, here are the rules."  
He looked up at me. "There are rules?"  
I hissed at him indicating for him to shut up. "Rules. Let her make her own choices – which I know you have decided already." Bella looked at me smiling, and her free hand went into mine. "Do not force her to do something she is not ready for."  
"I would never-"  
"I know, I am just establishing the facts. I hear what men think Jacob," I said tapping my temple. "I know she would never allow it. Nessie is too much like her mother," I stated looking into Bella's golden eyes.  
"If or when, I use that word lightly, your relationship progresses further, I want this done traditionally." Jacob looked at me then.  
_Traditionally? Eh?  
_"No sex before marriage."  
"What! I haven't even thought that far ahead yet, and I would be doing that anyway, we Quileute's have traditions also you know."  
"I think what Edward is trying to say. Don't be rash. If I know Nessie, and she is like me, she will want before that anyway. I did," Bella bit on her bottom lip and looked up at me though her long eyelashes. That made me tingle down below. Her hand was stroking my palm and leaving little currents of electricity.  
"Oh, OH….Hey I did not need that visual thank you very much, and Bella, stop looking as if you want to jump him, I don't need to see _that_!"  
I turned to look at Jacob. "Look, I am just asking for a bit of restraint. If I set down ground rules for both you and her, she will go out of her way to defy them, and I will have to go out of my way to make you into a fur coat.  
"Furthermore, what I am trying to say," I gave an audible sigh. "If the time comes, and you and her want to progress your relationship, then I give you my blessing." I closed my eyes.  
_Wow, he must really like me.  
_"Not that much mutt." Jacob barked out a laugh.  
_You do really, just admit it._ I smiled.  
"I also want you to restrain yourself with your thoughts round me too. Its bad enough I have to listen to Emmett all the time about boning Rose – his term, not mine. I don't need it from you, especially when my daughter is involved." Jacob laughed again.  
I realised that I couldn't refuse my daughter when the time comes. She is a grown woman, as hard as it was for me think it, let alone admit it, it sent a stab to my dead heart. If Jacob was what she wanted, and let's face it, it's going to happen, then that's who she will get. It would hurt her too much to deny it. And who am I to deny her one true love when I have Bella, and all the things Bella went through to be with me. At least this way, I would know about it. So with my pondering over. I smiled at Jacob, and flashed him my bright white teeth.  
"And Jacob…..if you ever hurt her. I will kill you."  
Jacob smiled "I would never give you that opportunity!" We all laughed together and set off back the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Making friends at school**

**Nessie's POV**

It was a few weeks after the whole 'unveiling Nessie' thing, and my growing seemed to have stopped for now. Alice, as lovely as she is, was still trying to get me to wear pink. She forced a hot pink top over my head that had some embellishment down one side. I felt like doing what I did two years ago:

Jacob took me to a little play park down by the reservation; it was just a mile from the beach. I was wearing this awful pink monstrosity, but to Alice and Rosalie – I looked lovely. Pictures included. Nice.  
Well, I hated this thing and I looked like a right marshmallow. I could see Jacob trying not laugh at me. Well, I'll show them…..let me set the scene:  
The play park was a plush green area that had a huge slide, four swings and a roundabout. Very basic, but it was something to do while Momma and Daddy went hunting.  
"Come on Ness, race ya to the slide!" Jacob ran off. I was warned to be careful around humans, and not to show them who I really am, so I ran at 'toddler' pace, which was far too slow. The burn that the human's blood caused didn't really bother me anymore. There was always a dull thirst, but it was manageable.  
Jacob beat me to the slide, and climbed up it. He was far too big, but did it anyway and came sliding down. I followed after him. It wasn't very fun to be honest – I could run faster. I skipped to my Jacob and touched the tips of his fingers. _That wasn't very good_.  
I was suddenly in the air. "Well then Nessie, I will just have to push you as high as you can go on the swing."  
I touched his cheek this time. _You promise? As high as I can go?  
_"Anything for you hun."  
So, he carried me over to the bigger swings and sat me down. This was the opportunity I was looking for. He started swinging me, and with each push, I was getting higher and higher. I was holding onto the chains and pushing myself also. I lowered my left hand down and put a bit of the bottom of my dress in-between the links. I pushed it further and further so I could knot it to itself. I then turned to look at Jacob. He smiled. So innocent!  
He pushed me harder again and when I was at the highest I could go; I jumped. There was a ripping sound – didn't care about that, I landed gracefully like a gymnast and turned towards Jacob.  
"Ness, what have you done? You do realise that Pixie and Blondie will murder me?" he whispered wide eyed.  
I looked at him, giving him the pout and the eyes. He fell for it every time.  
He jogged over to me, scooped me up and took me straight home. The dress ripped all up my left side. I had made sure it was unfixable. Hehe.  
Jacob ran into the house with me, placed me on the sofa. "Alice, need to go; Nessie is on the sofa." And with that he ran out the house. Chicken. The guy, who was not afraid of the Volturi, was shit scared of Alice – funny!

Digressing again. After that, 'accidents' always happened when I wore pink. I accidently spilt something down it, smeared it with something, catching it on something. Rose was quick to catch on, she may be blonde, but she wasn't stupid. But Alice was and still is determined to this day to get me into pink! But things were starting to get interesting….

"Would you stop fussing Nessie. It's your first day of school; you want to make a statement!"  
"I don't want to look like a poof!"  
Alice hissed "Do you even know what a poof is?"  
"No, I just heard Jacob call Emmett that one time."  
"A poof is a gay man."  
"Oh – Emmett isn't gay."  
"Of course not, he was just comparing him to one."  
"Well, I hope Emmett got him back."  
"He did, he called him a gimp."  
"What's a gimp?"  
"Someone who is disabled."  
I looked at Alice and started laughing. "That's terrible, they shouldn't say things like that to each other!"  
"I know, but that's Emmett and Jacob for you." Alice decided she lost her battle with the pink top. "Ok let's put this on."  
It was a dark bottle green fitted shirt with a black embellished vest top underneath along with a pair of flared dark blue jeans with timberland boots. Now that was better.  
"That's better Alice, when are you going to learn that I like the 'not so girly look'."  
"It's not for the lack of trying you know. I don't want you looking like a boy. You are related to Bella; I should have given up a long time ago," she sighed. I patted her arm and started laughing again.  
I had gone hunting yesterday with Jacob to prepare myself for today. I was starting half way through August, and school had already been back three weeks.  
"So, what's your story?"  
"I am Edward's niece."  
"And…"  
"He is now my legal guardian. My 'Mom', his sister who was adopted the same time as him, although separately, died recently and the courts decided he was to care for me."  
"Remember to call them Edward and Bella."  
"I know, that's gonna be strange."  
"At least you are not the only one starting today. There are two more girls starting today also."  
Carlisle had found out a few days ago that there were two other students starting today along with me. I was starting in the year above when Mom started, so I would be graduating in two years. Dad wanted to me to start interacting with people my own 'age'. Carlisle agreed and enrolled me into Forks High School. Well, Forks being Forks, knew all about this and it was hot gossip. As Dad told Mom, I'll be like 'the shiny new toy'. Oh well.  
Mom sympathised, as she knew what it was like, as the students were all over her like a rash! She still kept in touch with Angela and sees her occasionally and like Charlie, she didn't ask any questions.  
I wanted Jacob to start with me, but Carlisle said he looked too old, and the story would not be plausible as he would be remembered from the years back when he arrived on his bike to see Mom.  
So I was on my own. Dad wanted Mom to go to University in Alaska and she wasn't keen on leaving me. But they decided that they could come home at the weekends, or even at night, because although it was a very long drive, they could run faster, and would be back if I needed them. I also pointed out that they needed a life. Dad laughed at that and Mom agreed, giving each other 'that look'. I knew what that look meant, and I didn't need the visual thank you very much. Dad was going to major in music, especially piano, and Mom was going to major in English lit.  
I didn't know what I wanted to do. But for the time being, I was happy to learn and make some friends. Dad pointed out that I would probably sail through the lessons so I knew I would ace all the classes. Mom went to Mr Jenks and got papers saying what my grades were. So I got into the advanced classes. The new girls where going into the same classes as me, Carlisle couldn't find out much more than that.  
After Alice finished preening my hair, she walked over to the pink top and held it up to me, hoping I would change my mind. "It does look nice you know." Alice danced over to me, and put it up against me. I pushed her arm away in disgust. _I wish she would just wear the damn colour._ I pulled my arm back and looked at Alice.  
"What did you say?"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"You did, you said 'I wish she would just wear the damn colour'."  
Alice stared at me for a second. "Um…I thought that yes."  
"You thought it?"  
"Mmm," Alice sat back on the long futon she had in her room, top discarded on the floor. "You heard me say that?" she brought her hand to her face and thought for a second.  
"But you project your thoughts onto us, not the other way round, you flipped what Bella and Edward can do. But…On the other hand, maybe, like Carlisle said, these things intensify over time. Bella can now put her second bubble over Edward and keep it there." Alice was more talking to herself at this point. "When she does that, he can only hear her thoughts and no one else's, as he is effectively in her mind when she does that, although I can still see them in the future. She can keep her shield up for days if she needed to. Interesting," she trailed off.  
I was getting frustrated. "What's interesting?"  
Alice came out of her daze, looked up at me. "Well, I can see you clearly now, that you are getting older and of course, with us all the time. I have become attuned to you. I still can't see the wolves, but I don't think that will ever change, although I can see their imprints. Bella had to use her gift in short space of time, so now it's like second nature to her.  
"With you, maybe it's the same. Aro can hear what you are thinking but has to touch you to do so, but he can also pull up all your memories from way way back. Maybe you can hear what someone is thinking there and then? Put your hand on me and tell me what I am thinking?"  
So I sat next to her, and I placed my hand on arm. I normally just said what I was thinking, and pushed that forward, no effort needed, I don't even know how I did it.  
"I am just hearing what you are thinking now. What did you do before?" Alice asked.  
_I was annoyed at you so I shoved your arm away, I wasn't really thinking….  
_"Well, clear your mind then."  
I took a deep breath in, and cleared my thoughts, which was quite difficult as there was a lot there. I am sure Emmett would have had no problem doing this."  
"Clear your mind Nessie."  
I smiled. Ok back to business. A full minute later, when I was where I needed to be I heard, _I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh baby I'm a fool for you. You're the Queen of the superficial, how long before you tell the truth?  
_I took my arm away and laughed. "You're singing a Muse song!"  
"Yeah, I am! I think you need to work on this Nessie. I also think we need to speak to Carlisle and your parents, come on." Alice grabbed me from the futon and we raced down stairs. Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa, hand in hand, and Carlisle was talking to Jasper in the kitchen.  
"Hey, we have made a new discovery, and by the way, Nessie is going to knock them dead at school- she may be in jeans and a shirt, but they are from Italy, so I got my way there." Alice stuck her tongue out at me then let go of my hand and danced to Jasper.  
Carlisle looked up at me - I was still on the stairs where Alice left me. "New discovery?"  
I walked over and touched Carlisle on the cheek. His eyes widened, I turned to look at Dad, as he would have seen it as well.  
"Well, that's interesting."  
"What is it?" I forgot about Mom, so I skipped over to her and showed her too. Alice was whispering to Jasper about our new discovery.  
"It is very similar to what Aro can do, can you see the other persons memory?" asked Carlisle  
"I don't know Carlisle, Alice and I only tried with what she was thinking there and then."  
"Do you want to try?"  
"Ok, but I really have to clear my mind. May take a minute." I motioned for Carlisle to sit next to me on the other sofa, across from Mom and Dad, who were both smiling at me.  
I cleared my mind, and touched Carlisle's arm. After a minute, I saw something that was not of this time. I saw an old grey windowless room. There were tables in two rows of four. They had white sheets over whatever was underneath them. I must have been looking through Carlisle's eyes as there was no one else in the room. It also looked to be in a different time. He seen two people roll a trolley through with a woman on it.  
"_She fell from a cliff sir, nothing we could do. No life sir, we were told to bring her here"._ They wheeled the trolley in and left. I could hear a faint heartbeat, and a groan of pain. Carlisle walked over to the trolley and placed his hand inside the woman's hand, and he looked down on her.  
Esme.  
She looked awful. Her neck was at an awkward angle, and her lips were blue. Her hair was stuck to her face, and still wet. "_Its ok, you are going to be ok." _I could feel the love coming from Carlisle and I could see Esme looking at him.  
"_Please,"_ she rasped. "_Agony. Help me…please."  
_Carlisle stroked her cheek and bent down to her ear. "_This will hurt, but the pain will go away, I will make it better for you."  
_He bit into her neck, and then released. He raised the hand he was holding and he bit down into the radial artery. Esme groaned in pain, unable to move her body because of her broken neck.  
"_It burns…..it burns!"  
"It will for a while."  
"Don't leave me"  
"I won't….."  
_I was pulled from the memory as quick as it came.  
"What did you see?" asked Mom.  
"Esme." I whispered.  
Dad had seen what I had and confirmed this to Carlisle.  
"Well Nessie, seems that with your growth spurt, your talent has grown as well. I think that you will have to practise over time to get it right, but I think you will get there."  
"Why did you show me that memory?"  
"Because I love Esme, and I wanted to take the pain away. I knew Esme when she broke her leg when she was sixteen." Esme came to sit next to Carlisle, her and Rosalie were back from hunting.  
"She was then married, and that didn't end well. She lost her baby, was in an abusive marriage and felt there was nothing left. I wanted to show you that no matter what happens; there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, that we can all be saved."  
Esme took Carlisle's hand and looked him in the eyes; there was a burning passion behind them. "And you saved me, you saved me." They hugged each other. I could see Esme dry sobbing at that memory, and I could see why Carlisle showed it to me.  
"On a lighter note, shouldn't you be going to school?" Dad asked.  
"Oh, that."  
"You nervous?" That was Jasper, of course he would pick up on that.  
"Just a little. What if they don't like me?" I asked quietly. Mom moved over to where I was sitting and placed her cool arms around me, she leaned into me and smelled my hair.  
"Of course they will. You have to remember though, you look so beautiful, and they will be intimidated. That's what it was like when Edward was at school. They didn't approach him."  
"And look at what happened to the one that did?"  
"I know Edward - danger magnet here!" Mom pointed to herself.  
"That's beside the point Nessie, you look like you have come off the catwalk, albeit in jeans and a shirt, but still –"  
"Alice, you are not going to let it go, are you?" I mumbled.  
"I will get you in a dress someday, I have seen it!" Alice quipped.  
"Mmmm, we will see," I replied.  
I turned to look at Dad, who was smiling at me. "Is Jacob coming?"  
"Yes, he will be here shortly. I have something to give you both anyway."  
"Oh?"  
"I'll tell you when you are both here," said Dad with a faraway look. "Go and get your bag and coat -"  
"I don't need a coat."  
"You need to fit in, this is Forks. Doesn't matter what day of the year it is, it will try and rain. Even if you are warm all the time, the humans will think it strange if you don't go with the norm."  
"Ok, I don't know which one."  
"I do!" Alice disappeared upstairs and retrieved a nice black knee length thick woollen coat. It had a big collar on it, and elongated sleeves that just reached my knuckles. She also had a pair of knee high boots and my messenger bag that had my school supplies in it. She sauntered over to me, and pulled me up. "If you are going to wear this, you will need to change your boots, put these on. They won't look right otherwise." I did what I was asked - for a change. I sat back down and Mom put her hands in mine.  
"Just remember to be yourself, you will fit in, don't worry about that."  
Emmett and Rose strolled in and came to stand behind us on the sofa. "You could always massacre them if they annoy you anyway."  
"EMMETT!" Everyone cried out in unison. I tried not to laugh, I knew he was joking.  
"What? She'll be fine. She will probably score anyway. All the boys will be drooling." Emmett turned to me "All you need to do hun is smile and they will do what you want. Good thing if you want your homework doing, book carrying, bit of serenading, fun behind the bike shed – if you know what I mean?" Emmett winked at me put his hands over his dead heart with a goofy look on his face.  
"We always know what you mean. Not exactly subtle now are we?"  
"It is called; being honest!" Rosalie went to slap Emmett across the head again, but he ducked. "Ha!, missed….ooof!"  
Mom elbowed him in the gut.  
"Hey, I've just eaten you know."  
"And?"  
"And? It was grizzly; I don't want to waste that! Why am I always getting hit by you two anyway?"  
"Because you are always saying or doing something inappropriate," scolded Rosalie.  
"And you all love me for it. It's called honestly." Emmett pinched her chin. Rosalie snapped her head back so he would stop doing that.  
"No its not, that's stupidity. And speaking for the rest of the family, loving you would be going too far, they just put up with you," Jasper commented suppressing a smile.  
"Hey! Now I resent that!"  
"He bit! I roll them out, and reel them back in! And what you going to do about that?" Jasper had a big grin on his face imitating a fisherman with a rod.  
"You. Me. Outside. Now."  
Emmett thundered off towards the kitchen.  
"Grand! We have a score to settle anyway big man."  
"No we don't, I won. This is a fresh one."  
"No you didn't, you cheated."  
"I don't cheat."  
"You bloody do you big moron, come one, lets whip that ass of yours!"  
Emmett thundered out the back door with a face that looked like he swallowed a wasp and Jasper jogged up to me, kissed my hair. "At least that's him out your face! Good luck Renesmee."  
"Thanks Jasper, now go have fun," I replied.  
"I plan on it." Jasper winked at me and shot out the back door.  
With all this going on, I didn't hear the front door open and close; I didn't even hear his car pull up into the drive. It was my Jacob, I knew his heartbeat anywhere. I looked up at him, and had an intake of breath. Somebody made an effort.  
He was wearing a suit! He had black trousers, black suit jacket, which was draped over his arm. His white button down shirt was set out against his russet skin; the shirt matching his teeth, and it was fashionably tucked into his trousers. And he had a burgundy tie. His black hair was short and sat up in all directions, and he was wearing black boots. It took me a second to breathe again. I only every saw him topless (he looked good topless!) and cut off joggers/jeans/sweats. I had this gormless look on my face, I didn't understand why I was looking at him this way - he looked really nice. I could smell cologne. It went well with his natural scent. I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
I finally spoken; "Hey Jacob, you made an effort"  
"Of course!" He did a quick turn. "Do you like?"  
"Yeah!" One worded answers were all I could spew out about now. I have never seen him look like this, and he look hot!  
I looked over to Dad, he rolled his eyes.  
"I can't take the credit for it though – all Alice." He looked over to Alice and she smiled showing her perfect white teeth.  
I gathered myself "What's the occasion Jacob?"  
"Ness, remember last week when I told you I had an interview at the bank for a loan, well its today."  
It all clicked.

Last month Jacob, who had graduated from school, got a qualification in mechanics. He had to do a workshop for his certificate at the college in Seattle. He knew everything there was to know about mechanic and more to do with cars than anyone I knew. But he needed to this piece of paper to prove it. He decided that he wanted to run his own garage. I told him it would do well, as the one nearest us - Dowling's was overpriced, and he was crap. Jacob would get a lot of business. He needed starter money.  
He needed a premises; preferably a self owned one, but he would have been happy to rent for now. He needed the rest of the money to buy stock and supplies. He was going to run it by himself to start with then when he made enough, he would take on staff.  
Jacob and Dad sat down and did a presentation for Jacob to take to the bank to show he was serious. Jacob even got back in touch with his college tutor for tips, and he offered Jacob a chance that if he got his own registered place, he would sent apprentices, who would be paid for by the college, and Jacob would get a little for it too. It meant that the apprentices got to learn on the job, and Jacob got free labour.

"That's right, it's today."  
"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous," Jacob said quietly.  
"You and me both," I couldn't take my eyes off him. I stood up, walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck Jacob." I felt my lips tingle slightly when I pressed them to his cheek. What was that?  
"You too. I think I am going to balls this up."  
Dad stood up and came over to him. "No you won't Jacob. You have that presentation, you have rehearsed so many times and you've got it in the bag." Dad slapped him on the back.  
"Yeah Jake, you will do well."  
"Thanks Bells."  
"Big day for both of us then," I said squeezing Jacobs hand. There was that tingle again. What _was _that?  
_She does look nice, I hope she does ok toady_. Crap. I immediately let go of his hand.  
Jacob turned towards me and asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No…I…um…just heard what you thought."  
"WHAT? It's bad enough we have a mind reader, let alone two. When did that happen?" Jacob smiled.  
"This morning, about twenty minutes ago actually." I touched his hand again and showed him up to where Carlisle showed me his memory.  
"Well, what can I say? You are one of a kind. Special." Jacob looked down at me and winked, he then kissed me on the forehead.  
That wink and kiss gave me a butterfly feeling in my stomach. I blushed. This had been happening a lot to me over the past few weeks since I matured. I didn't know what was going on. Very confusing.  
"Well," Dad interrupted. "You start at 9 am Nessie, and it's now 8.30, we need to get going soon."  
I turned to Jacob. "You coming to see me off?" I sounded a bit panicky.  
"Of course I am. The interview is at 9.30. Plenty of time."  
I sighed in relief. Mom and Dad were coming too. First day and all. I wondered if they would actually miss me.  
"Of course we will miss you around the house Nessie," soothed Dad. Mom walked to me and put her arms next to mine.  
"Of course we will sweetheart."  
"Picture time!" shouted Rosalie.  
I groaned. "Do we have to?"  
"Of course, it's your first day of school, and we should have a picture to remember." Rose turned towards the back door. "Emmett, Jasper…come in and be in this picture." Rosalie put the camera on the stand and set the timer and then gracefully loped towards us. The rest of the family including Jacob gathered round me. Emmett and Jasper came in with ripped shirts and messed up hair. Rosalie grunted at them but it was too late, the flash and click came, and it was done.  
"Right folks, time to go," trilled Mom.  
"Wait a minute," said Dad. "I have something for both Nessie and Jacob." He went to the sofa and pulled out two bags and handed them to us. Jacob and I looked at each other and dived in.  
"Oh cool! Mobile phone!" Jacob said.  
Jacob had the brand new black Sony Ericson walkman phone and I had the red one.  
"They are all set to use, all the numbers you need are in there for you both," said Dad.  
"You shouldn't be getting me stuff Edward," Jacob reprimanded.  
"Well Jacob. You are part of this family now, whether some people like it or not- " I heard Rosalie hiss. "And I have a strap for you so it go round your leg when you phase, it's in the bag. I thought it would be handy for you incase anything happens."  
"Well, I don't know what to say Edward. Thank you. I mean that bloodsucker." Jacob smiled and clapped him on the back. He must have thought something funny cos Dad laughed. I liked seeing them getting on. A few years ago it would not have been heard of.  
"Good. Right then, shall we get Nessie to school then?" Dad said moving towards the door. It was now 8.45 am and it would only take us five minutes to get there with Dad's driving.

Dad left and pulled round the Volvo, with him and Mom in the front and Jacob and I in the back. My butterflies were coming back again. I was regretting agreeing to go to school.  
We got there with ten minutes to spare. And Mom was right; the school did look like a bunch of houses put together. The kids were all mulling around the parking area, waiting for the bell to ring. I could see eyes on me already. At least we came in the Volvo, and not Mom's Ferrari. Didn't need more attention.  
Dad pulled into a space near the entrance of the building, and turned round in his seat. "Ok honey, you just need to go the reception and they will give you a map to your first class. You got your subjects picked out?"  
"Yep, they are all advanced classes; English, Maths, History, French, Spanish, Chemistry, Biology and they are letting me have gym class with the seniors as all my classes are with them, suppose that's a bonus, cos then at least I will know someone."  
"Gym mandatory?" Asked Jacob.  
"Fraid so."  
"Well, try not to kill anybody!" replied Jacob.  
I swatted him on the arm. "Thanks, but I may start with you."  
"Yeah right, you like having me around too much."  
"That's true, I suppose. You make a good rug," Jacob stuck out his lower lip in defence. "Is that it? Giving me lip?"  
"Ok you two. Ness - you got to get to school, Jake, you got that interview," Mom intervened. "Come on Ness, stop stalling. The sooner you're in there, the sooner it will be over and done with."  
"I know Mom, I'm going!" I got out that car and made my way up the steps. If I turned round to look at Mom, Dad and Jacob, I think I would race back to the car. I didn't realise this was going to be such a big deal until right this minute. My nervousness was giving me away! I heard Dad screech out the parking area, and I slowly made my way to the reception; which wasn't hard to find. I could feel people staring at me.  
I approached the red haired woman at the desk. She was wearing really old lady perfume -it smelled awful. I had to try really hard not to scrunch my nose up. She was wearing a white blouse that already had a coffee stain on it. Her finger nails were bright red and really long - it's a wonder how she got anything done? She was busy typing something, well attempting to.  
"Hello?"  
"Be with you in a minute dear," said the red haired lady. I started drumming my fingers on the desk as I was getting impatient. She looked up at me. "No need for that dear. Name?" she wasn't so polite now.  
"Renesmee Cullen."  
Her head snapped up so quick I thought she was going to give herself whiplash. "Miss Cullen?" She rooted around her desk and came across a pack of papers and handed them to me. "First sheet is your map, second is your time table, and the third is a list of extracurricular activities. But first I have been asked to tell you to wait in that empty classroom over there as there is a few of you starting today. The guidance councillor will be along in a minute to show you around."  
"Ok, thanks."  
"No problem dear." She flashed a smile at me. Again I tried hard not scrunch my nose as she breathed out, her breath was horrid. I turned around and went to the classroom she pointed at. It was just across the corridor and I let myself in.  
The classroom wasn't empty, there were two girls there, looking extremely bored. One girl was leaning nonchalantly on a desk whilst the other sat crossed legged on a desk tapping away at her phone. They both noticed me enter and looked up at me. The girl on her phone smiled and went back to what she was doing, the other smiled at me too.  
"Hi, I'm Charlotte Willets, first day as well?"  
"Yeah, fraid so. Not really looking forward to it. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but people call me Nessie."  
Charlotte got up from the desk, strode over to me and shook my hand; I was taken aback by her forwardness. "I get Lottie. Mum hates it, so I love it even more." Her accent wasn't American. She was wearing a purple folk top that tied round her back, dark blue boyfriend jeans and a pair of cute purple patchwork ballerina pumps. She had very long light brown hair with blonde highlights with flecks of natural red running through it. It was layered and sat just above her bottom.  
But it was her eyes that stuck me - they were a bright jade green coated with mile long eyelashes, I had never seen a colour like it. She had full red lips with an oval face with a defined jaw line although with a bit of roundness. She was a little pale, but nothing out of the ordinary. She had purple rectangular glasses that framed her face very well and the chunky legs of the glasses were a light purple with silver swirls. She was a curvy girl, and carried her weight very well, she looked to be a size sixteen (UK sizing people!), but she was the same height as me. She had a big scar running from her left ear into her hairline. In the time I noticed her, a second passed.  
"This is Gemma Watson, she is my step sister."  
Gemma got up from the table, came over and shook my hand. She was very short, no taller than five foot. Her build was slightly bigger than Charlotte's but she also carried it very well. I noticed that they both had bigger boobs than I did - hopefully that will take the attention away from me! She was wearing a black loose eighties style t-shirt with a silver pattern on it, with a pair of boot cut jeans and a pair of black boots. She had a cute round face, and an olive complexion, where Charlotte was pale. She had short shoulder length light blonde hair and she had bright blues eyes behind a pair of brown glasses, similar shape to Charlotte's, but with splodges of brown on the legs. She looked older than Charlotte.  
"I hate first days," said Gemma; smiling at me. She had an American accent; New York maybe? And with that she went back to the table and carried on tapping at her phone.  
"Don't mind Gemz, she is anti-social. I take it this is your first day too? What classes you taking?" asked Charlotte.  
"I am in the advanced classes for English, Maths, History, French, Spanish, Chemistry, Biology, and Gym."  
"Same here. I'm eighteen, and I am meant to be in the senior year, but I missed the whole of last year at school back home, so I am having to go back a year. Gemz is the same, but she will be in the senior classes, she is a year older than me. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"We'll be fine. Probably get talked about for the next week." I really couldn't place her accent. She sounded British.  
"Where are you from?" I asked. I sat down at the nearest table and Charlotte sat across from me.  
"Sunny Scotland. Weather is no different here! Although my accent isn't that strong. I am what you call the product of the army."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I am an army brat. Mum and Dad were relocated quite a bit when I was younger. I stayed in a place called Colchester, which is in Essex," said Charlotte. I looked confused. She must have picked up on it. "Essex is in England. I was born in Edinburgh, and we stayed there for a while when Dad served in Scotland, so I am technically Scottish, with a hint of English - don't get that wrong now! Mum is from a posh part in London and Dad was a wigi - born and bred in Glasgow. Gemz here was born and bred in New York."  
Gemma looked up from her phone. "Well, we have a hard enough time interpretating what you say half the time anyway, here's hoping you pick up an American accent," Gemma looked at me and pointed at Charlotte with her thumb. "She speaks so fast that she needs a board underneath her with subtitles."  
Charlotte laughed, she didn't seem offended. "Well, I'm proud to be British thank you very much. Well, that's what you get when you are related to a jock!" she put her chin in the air to show she was proud. She looked back at me and asked. "So, what's your story?"  
"Don't be so nosy" Gemma chided Charlotte, she then looked at me. "Don't mind her, she is rather forward."  
"Oh I don't mind." I needed to come across as normal. "My Mom died a few months ago, and she was adopted, I had nowhere to go, so the courts located my Uncle; her brother. He was adopted the same time as she was, but into another family, he was very young at the time. So the courts located me with him. He is called Edward and his wife is Bella. They are very nice people. I stay with his adoptive parents, brothers and sisters." I hoped I sounded convincing.  
"Sorry about your Mum. My Dad died of a stroke in March. He got his first stroke at the beginning of last year, and was pretty much debilitated. Mum and Dad had divorced when I was ten; she moved over here and married Gemma's Dad two years later. She came over to 'help'," she used finger quotations and grimaced. "Her way of helping was throwing her wealth about. 'He will get the best care' and all that. He was doing really well until he got another stroke in March, and he didn't recover." Charlotte looked a bit sad. "But on a lighter note, I'm here now - it took long enough."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, my Mum is married to Gemma's Dad, who is American. So she got in the country with no problems. Me on the other hand, Mum had to throw some money about so that I could stay in the country legally. I suppose it helps with her being married to an American," she said that last part more to herself. "Gemma and I get on very well, not like the whole 'evil step sister thing'. Her Mum walked out on them when she was four, so my Mum and Gemma get on very well."  
"When she's here," quipped Gemma.  
"Aye, that's true," laughed Charlotte.  
I now looked at both of them in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Mum made a very successful business in selling pharmaceuticals. That's how she and Mike met - they were researching a cancer drug and they managed to get it on the market after it had been put through all the screening processes. It's now so successful they now have more money than Richard Branson. The drug went worldwide two years ago and ever since then, they are never at home. Just before all that, they fell in love and got married. They are now always away doing charity dos, conventions etc. We would be lucky if we seen them once a month and its "Hello daaaaaaaarrrling, Ta Ta daaaaaaaarrrling", a couple of kisses on the cheeks and that's it!"  
"Not that we are complaining!"  
"No Gemma, we are not. You see Nessie, we get free reign of the house. Our own money and cars. As long as we get good grades, stick in at school and don't get arrested, then Mum is fine. Don't get me wrong. I am not a spoilt bitch - far from it. The money now is only a recent thing, and not something we take for granted."  
I was a bit stunned. Charlotte was quite blunt. I liked her.  
"I know what you mean I think," I started. "Da- um…Edward and his family have a lot of money. I have never asked for a penny, and Mom started a trust fund for me also. But my family have a lot, so they like to spend it."  
Charlotte leaned forward on her elbows. "So does Mum. You know the big manor house on the edge of town? I say edge of town, but it's a twenty minute drive to get to school, that's our house. It's huge. It looks over the Olympic National Park. It has about twenty acres of land. Well, Mum likes to spend anyway, and that house is an example. It's ridiculous. A three bed roomed house would have been fine. Mum and Mike throw money at us; they think that we will be fine. The only people we have seen in the past month are the hired help and our friends."  
I didn't really know what to say to that. "Um…we have a big house on the edge of town, it's quite well hidden…" I trailed off. I was quite happy to let Charlotte keep on talking.  
Fifteen minutes had passed and nobody had come in yet to see what we were doing.  
It was like Charlotte read my mind. "Where is this bloody councillor buddy? Not that I am complaining, as I'd rather being doing nowt anyway."  
"Nowt?" That was a new on one me.  
"'Nowt' means nothing - told you; subtitles," stated Gemma. "Don't worry, you will get used to her. Looks like you befriended her." Gemma put made a cross over herself. "God help you!"  
"Thanks Gemma, I love you too!" shouted Charlotte.  
I laughed at her statement. I thought these two girls were really nice. They had this camaraderie with each other and I liked Charlotte especially. I was hoping I had made my first friends.  
Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Gemma, and Gemma flipped her the finger. I just giggled. Charlotte turned round and started talking again. "Do you know anybody here?"  
"No - you are the first person!"  
"I know a few people. Mum and Mike have lived here for a few years; Gemma went to state school, for most of her life. She came to Scotland last year to support me. So like I said before, she needed her last year before she can go to Uni. But with hanging about with her I got to know a few people in the town, and they are going to be in the same year as us. There is; Adeline Klose. She is blonde but very funny with it. Julie McMath: she is very quiet but lovely. Steven Taylor and Clynt Copeland - they are both gay as the day is long, you will like them, they are also a couple. Steven, Clynt and Julie are in Gemma's year. Then there is Kirsty Burnside, who is a bit like myself but nicer. Megan Dunn, who likes the muff." I raised my eyebrows at that statement. "What? She would tell you that! And there is Graham Creasey, who is a nice lad - he is going out with a girl called Michelle from Port Angeles." Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at Gemma. "That's it I think."  
"Blaire."  
"Oh, her." Charlotte sneered. "You ever seen 'Mean Girls'?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, the girl called Regina George? That is exactly what Blaire Aitcheson is like - tall and peroxide blonde. She has her gang and they are bullies. I won't say anymore as I will let you make your own judgements. Besides, she doesn't like me very much."  
I had to ask. "Why?"  
"Cos what I was about to tell you, I told her in front of her skanky little mates. She didn't take too kindly to it. Funny that."  
"What did she do?" I was quite intrigued.  
"I was here a few months ago getting stuff sorted. Gemma and I were outside the restaurant in Forks, and they made a comment about our weight. They like to think they are of the size zero variety." Gemma snorted at that.  
"Well, as you can see," Charlotte motioned to herself. "I like my food, but it's still not nice when someone is just plain nasty like that. So, she was standing with her mates, making a spectacle, when I turned and walked right up to her face and asked her to repeat her comment."  
"And the more angry Charlotte gets, the more Scottish she sounds. It's really funny," Gemma chipped in.  
"Ok; let me set the scene! So I then leaned against the window of the restaurant, and Blaire gets right in my face and says. "I was indicating that you are fat." I laughed at her and said with my bottom lip out "Wow, very original. Did you come up with that all on your own? Well done!" She looked all stupid for a second and I said. "Well, I think you need to go back to your Mum and Dad and ask them how many times they beat you with the ugly stick." It took her a second to process what I had said and then she was starting to get really flustered so I thought I would end it on a happy note so I stood up and got in her face, changed my demeanour was I was being sarky with her before, and I then asked her: "You are a bit of a stupid bint, aren't you? Need your mates around you to pluck up the courage to say these things. Well you must be so insecure about yourself if you have to bully other people." She then looked like she sucked on a lemon. I don't think she is used to people standing up to her. I could see what she was going to do; she pulled her right fist back to punch me - this was what I was waiting for."  
I looked at her "Did she punch you?"  
"Did she fuck! I ducked and she punched the restaurant window. She didn't even make a dent, but she broke the bones in her hand!" laughed Charlotte. "I may be a big girl, but I've got good reflexes!"  
I had to laugh; I was beginning to really like this girl. "Uncle Emmett would like you."  
"Similar is he?"  
"Very."  
"What can I say? I don't swear all the time though, when I feel the need. There are just some words like the c word that will not roll from my tongue, it's too vulgar."  
"What about the F word?" asked Gemma.  
"Only when it needs to be."  
"When my Dad was in the army, that's doable, but from Glasgow - I am kinda doomed. The f word was every second word with him. Oh well, I need to try and not talk about him, it makes me sad, and I can't be sad today," Charlotte turned to me. "What's your first class?"  
I looked at my timetable. "English."  
Charlotte looked at mine and compared it to hers. "Looks like we have all the same classes. that's cool, at least we can get lost together." I laughed.  
Charlotte then looked back up at me. "Do you drive?"  
"No."  
"I have a UK driving licence, but I had to get my US one last week. Driving on the other side of the road is bloody weird. I keep veering back over to the left! I have a blue Ford Ka. Mum wanted to get me a very fast one, but I said no. So I got this new ka and she got a powerful engine in it. She won't be happy until I smear myself on the motorway! You should ask your uncle to teach you, it's not difficult. Dad taught me when I was fifteen; nice and illegal. He also taught me the wisdom of road rage."  
I couldn't help but laugh because I could just imagine Charlotte swearing at someone. "You know? I think I will ask Da- Edward to drive. I am old enough."  
"Yeah, tell them to get you a Ferrari, big red one."  
"Nah, Bella's got one."  
Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Really? Wow. I will need to see that sometime!"  
"You could, I would need to ask M..Bella if I could bring you round. Do you know that you're my first friend out with my family?"  
She stuck out her hand again. "Well it's a pleasure!"  
I shook her hand. I was getting good at this friend thing, I thought I would be bold. "Could I get your number please?"  
"Course you can chick, hand over your phone, I'll type it in and call my number, then I'll have yours." I handed her my phone and she did exactly that. "Tell you what Nessie, if this guy ain't here in five minutes. I am going."  
"Charlotte, you can't do that on your first day.  
"Call me Lottie, Nessie. Everyone else does. Or Charley."  
"I have a Grandpa called Charlie, it could get complicated, so I will stick with Lottie."  
"Good choice, it comes highly recommended."  
The door burst open with someone sounding really out of breath. He was a short balding man, who was quite rotund. "Sorry ladies, I completely forgot about you - "  
"Bit rude isn't it. We have been waiting here for almost thirty minutes, on our first day. You should be thankful we are still here," Lottie scolded.  
"Er…"  
Lottie continued. "And furthermore, our education is suffering right this second. We now can't just burst into our English lesson when they are in the middle of it, so we shall just wait here until the bell goes and make our way to our next class." I stifled a giggle; I couldn't believe she was talking to the guidance councillor this way. It was funny. I looked over to Gemma and she was coughing back a laugh.  
"Young lady- "  
"I am neither young nor a lady."  
"There is no need to be cheeky."  
"I'll think you find there is. My mother donated a large sum of money to get us into this school three weeks after the starting date, even though the classes were full - that paid for your new staff room if I recall. I think I shall just give Mum a call."  
The man stuttered again. "Oh…I didn't mean to offend Miss Willets. I think your suggestion would be good, if you wait here till the next class. Do you need showing around?"  
"There will be no need, you may go back to what you were doing." And with that, the rather red faced balding man left the room. I could hear his heart beat racing.  
Gemma almost fell off the table. "Lottie, that was so funny. You know how to own a room."  
"Of course I do, I am a Willets after all."  
"Do you do that a lot?"  
"Yeah, I'm a pedantic little bugger! I got suspended once for swearing at a teacher. I was five." She looked away recalling the memory.  
"Really?"  
"She called me a little shit, so I told her to F off. Dad was so proud." Lottie had a faraway look on her face.  
"I think my aunt and uncle would shout at me if I swore."  
"Oh, I don't swear in front of the fam - disrespectful. It's hard enough for someone to like me as it is, so I don't need to give them a bad impression. What you see is what you get I'm afraid."  
"I'd agree with that," added Gemma.  
"Thanks. I know I'm loved."  
"No problemo!"  
"Well Lottie, I liked you from the moment you shook my hand."  
"Thanks Nessie. It's alright Gemz, I don't need your love. Tear." Lottie pretended to wipe away a tear.  
Gemma looked at her timetable. "I've got history next and it's the other side of this school, so I am going to head off and find my way over there."  
"Ok, I'll see you at the cafeteria?"  
"Yeah." Gemma got up and gave Lottie a kiss on the cheek, she squeezed my shoulder as she went by. "It was nice meeting you Nessie."  
"You too." Gemma left the room.  
"She's a nice girl really," said Lottie. "We banter quite a bit! She was there for me when I needed her the most. She sacrificed her education to be with me when Dad died and she is paying for it now. She never complains." Lottie said wistfully.  
"She is very quiet though."  
"Yeah, but any one next to me will sound quiet; I could talk for Britain!" I laughed at her statement. Lottie took out her phone again. "You got any cool mp3's on there?"  
I noticed she had the same phone as me, but it was covered in diamantes'. "I only got it today, so I don't know. I never had a mobile before."  
"Really, where did you live before; the Antarctic?"  
"No! Never really seen the need until now." Lottie motioned for me to give her my phone. She started tapping on it.  
"Here, I'll put some tunes on it for you. We have almost twenty minutes till our next class. Why don't you tell me about your family?"  
I wasn't sure what to say here, I was going to be as honest as I could without mentioning the vampire thing.  
"Well. Uncle Edward," I internally cringed, as that sounded so strange. "He is my main care giver. I told you about the house we have. Well, we stay in a little cottage about two miles from the house, to give us a little privacy. He is quite young, only twenty. My Aunt Bella – she is his wife. She is lovely and cares for me so much as if I were her own. She has helped me through the thick and thin. But sometimes I wonder if Edward can read minds." I had to stifle a giggle, imagining how true that was.  
"All bloody parents are like that. They always seem to know what's going on!"  
"Well, Edwards adopted sister Alice; she a year older than Edward. She loves fashion and has a funny habit of predicting things. She is really small and dainty and I love her to bits. She is married to Jasper Hale who Carlisle also adopted."  
"Ok. I'm confused now – which isn't that difficult."  
"I'll try and explain – Carlisle, who is a doctor, is married to Esme. Esme couldn't have children of her own, so they decided to adopt. They adopted Edward and Alice. A year later they adopted Rosalie and Jasper who are brother and sister. Then along came Emmett. Jasper and Alice are now married. Rosalie and Emmett are married, and Edward met Bella Swan here in Forks and they are now married."  
"Oh, I get you, so it's not an incest thing, all adopted. That was nice of Carlisle to do that. Some kids just get left to the system and forgotten about. So tell me about the rest of them."  
"Emmett, who would like you; is huge! Loves sports and has a fun personality. He swears when he can, and always says the wrong thing, but he is funny with it."  
"Most men say the wrong thing."  
"There is Rosalie, who looks like a catwalk model. She has a cold exterior but is really loving inside. She helped me with my transition. Jasper, who is very quiet, but charismatic. He and Emmett like to play fight a lot. Emmett usually cheats.  
"Esme, is now like a Nana to me in some ways. She is so loving and kind. And she makes the best food. And there is Carlisle and like I said before, he is a doctor and also full of wisdom and knowledge."  
"They sound like a nice bunch. What about external family?"  
"Well, Bella is best friends with a guy called Jacob Black. He comes from the Quileute reservation. I know a few of his friends also. They are all very nice people. Jacob and I have become like best friends too. I suppose he is now seen as part of the family."  
"Is that not a bit weird?"  
"No, cos Bella now has Edward and I have Jacob."  
"What's he look like?"  
"He has russet coloured skin, brown eyes, black hair. He had another growth spurt and he reaches about 6ft 9in. Also very muscular."  
"Tall much?"  
"Just a bit."  
Lottie had finished with my phone and handed it back. She showed me how to use it, and how to use the mp3 player on it. She gave me almost sixty songs. I looked at the time, and there was five minutes to go till the next class. "Hey Lottie, we had better make a move." With that, we both got up and left the room in search of Chemistry.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Bullies**

Lottie and I walked to Chemistry as the bell rang. We could see people staring at us as we were walking. Lottie tripped twice over her own feet and almost took me with her; not that she could but I wouldn't know how to fake it!  
"Sorry, I am very clumsy."  
"It's alright. Bella used to be like that."  
"Was she so bad that she walked in to walls?"  
I looked at her then. "What do you mean?"  
"I tend to walk into walls. Quite regularly. Had an accident when I was younger and I haven't been that co-ordinated since."  
"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. I was tempted to ask about her accident, but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. I then noticed her scar by her left ear again.  
"But it's strange, when I'm driving I am fine, when I am doing tae kwon do or any sports– I am surprisingly graceful. But it's when I think about it, my co-ordination gets worse."  
"Oh dear. Bella would trip over her own feet. I think that's about it."  
"Well, just remember that I am not on drugs or anything. Ask Gemma, I also get really car sick. Not so good with the motion – maybe it's a whole inner ear thing."  
"You go to tae kwon do?"  
"Yeah, I'm a red belt/black tag."  
"What is it?"  
"It's hand and foot art. I get to kick someone's arse. I like it. Much better than karate – which I find very regimented. And Kung fu, which I don't have the patience for."  
"You don't seem the type to do something like that."  
"You mean I don't look athletic."  
I was taken aback; I hadn't meant to insult her. "No...I meant…"  
Lottie laughed. "No offense taken – I surprise a lot of people. I may not 'look' athletic, and I do look on the chunky side, so looks can be deceiving."  
"I don't think you are chunky – curvy. You have curves in the right places. And you carry it very well," I said quickly  
"Thanks – I am making you feel awkward now! Like I said, I may not be a size ten like you, but I could run rings round a lot of people. It's about stamina and muscle with me. I can spar with someone for a good ten minutes before I start to tire. And ten minutes may not sound like a long time, but when you are constantly moving, defending, attacking; it's a long time. I liked rugby, hockey and basketball when I did gym at school. I was lethal."  
I snorted. "I could imagine. Bet you were intimidating!"  
"Well, you don't get slim rugby players, that's something. And the advantage being my size, people tend to move out your way, or they get flattened. It's handy when I go Christmas shopping," mused Lottie.  
"I didn't mean to insult – "  
Lottie stopped and put her hands up. "No offense taken. People are surprised when I say what I do. Like I said, looks can be deceiving."  
"I know what you mean." And I did. Really.  
"Don't get hung up about it. I am actually looking forward to gym class. I bet we have Blaire in our gym class and I can't wait." Lottie rubbed her hands together. "She is going to know all about me!"  
I laughed. Lottie put me at ease, and she was clearly someone who was comfortable in her own skin. I respected that.  
We made our way to the Chemistry class, and took the seats at the back. I was glad Lottie was here, it made the staring a bit more bearable.  
"I hate school; I don't know why I am back here." Lottie complained.  
The teacher walked in, she was very short, with mousy brown curly hair. She was very petite and wore glasses. She was wearing a long brown matching skirt and shirt.  
"Right then, books out. Paper and pens out, prepare to take notes." She noticed Lottie and myself. "New students? Sorry, didn't see you there. Your names?"  
"Charlotte Willets and this is Renesmee Cullen."  
"Why don't you come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself?"  
What are we – five? I thought to myself, but Lottie beat me to it.  
"Not really."  
The teacher looked a bit irked. "Well, I'll go first. My name is Mrs Pratt." She sounded so condescending. Lottie snorted. Mrs Pratt was now starting to look angry. "Now really."  
"Sorry, I was trying not to sneeze. There is so much dust in here its aggravating my allergy."  
"And what are you allergic to?"  
"Dust – I just said that."  
"Right, well why don't you tell us about yourself then, and we can get on with the class."  
I stood up; Lottie was going to end up in trouble. "My name is Renesmee, but I like to be called Nessie –"  
"Like the monster?" some blond boy asked from the front. I hated that analogy.  
"Not like the monster you nugget. That doesn't even exist," Lottie chided the boy.  
"How would you know?"  
"Cos I come from Scotland and it's just a myth."  
"Well, I- "  
"Well, you what, thought you would say something smart and embarrass the lass. I don't bloody think so."  
I looked at Lottie and smiled. She was obviously used to confrontation, but I wasn't, going to have to get used to it at this school!  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I gave the blond boy a glare. "My name is Nessie Cullen and I moved here a few months ago. I am in the advanced classes this year. My Uncle is my legal guardian, as my Mom died a few months ago." That should shut them up. Lottie stood up.  
"My name is Charlotte Willets and I like to be called Lottie by my mates. I am from a place called Scotland; I am also as tactful as a thrown brick." And with that, she sat down. I liked her explanation of herself. Very apt.  
"Good, now we have that out the way, let's get down to business. I want you to take notes."  
Mrs Pratt dictated her notes. I have perfect recall so it wasn't a problem for me. Lottie didn't come across as if she cared about this, but she was taking notes as fast as I was. I was quite surprised. I looked round and noticed that the others in the class looked to be struggling. And Mrs Pratt was not one for slowing down.  
"Miss, can you-"The blond boy asked again.  
"I am not repeating myself. If you can't handle this pace, then you are not meant to be here."  
Oh dear. At least Lottie and I were keeping up. Lottie was going faster than me.  
The whole class was just listening to Mrs Pratt dictate about what elements from the periodic table were used in experiments that we were going to be conducting in the next year. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class.  
Lottie poked me in the arm. "Some class eh?"  
"I know." I whispered. "Half of them looked a bit confused."  
"Nah, that was just some of the lads. Maybe taken a class beyond their brain cell. Its stuff I have done before. Should be a breeze to be honest."  
"I thought you hated school?" I asked. We were walking along the corridor to get to Maths.  
"Dad insisted on me completing my education; missed a year and I need to get my grades before moving on. But I have a memory like a sponge. Photographic as well. I can take on a lot of information. I enjoy the course work. It is the whole rigmarole of being here, being stared and whispered about."  
"That's why you were rude to Mrs Pratt before."  
"Rude is a strong word; she was treating us like ten years olds. Asking us to introduce ourselves. Bloody idiot. It's not show and tell!"  
"Ok…." I laughed.  
"If they treat me like an adult, then they will get the respect back. Maybe it's cos I am so used to my old school. All the teachers were nice to you and weren't condescending like her, so school was made more bearable. I enjoyed it – don't tell people that, don't want to ruin the façade!"  
I laughed. "Fair enough. Were you top of your class? You looked like you kept up in there."  
"Yeah. My Dad had quite regimented regime at home. Made us stick to a routine. He always made sure school was my top priority. Probably an Army thing to be honest. Wanted me to go to the best Uni I could get into and get the career I want. I helped look after Dad when he was ill – it forced me to grow up in a short space of time. Other stuff happened to me when I was younger, that helped me be the person I am today. I do take this seriously, but I try not to show it. My defence mechanism if you will."  
"I see." I had to ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. "What happened to you when you were younger?"  
Lottie's face darkened. "Something I don't really want to talk about. Sorry. No offense."  
"None taken." She had been quite open with me so far, so this surprised me.  
We had reached the maths class. Again, we took the seats right at the back and allowed Mr Varner bore us. Thankfully, he didn't ask us to introduce ourselves. He droned on and on, and didn't even notice we were there. Lottie and I were the first ones finished the work he gave us, so we were playing noughts and crosses. The classes were really quiet, so we dared not strike up a whispered conversation. We had history after this – a class I was looking forward too.  
The bell rang and we quickly made our way there. Again, we stole the two seats at the back. The teacher strode in and put down the chalkboard depicting dates.  
She looked up and noticed the new faces in the back. "Hello you two. I thought we were having new students today," she smiled. "What are your names?"  
"I'm Renesmee Cullen"  
"And I am Charlotte Willets."  
"I am Mrs Gold. I understand that you Renesmee were home schooled?"  
"That's right?" Lottie looked at me. I forgot to tell her that.  
"And you Charlotte, you were schooled in the UK?"  
"That's right. I went to boarding school in Preston, Lancashire. My Dad was in the Army, so he had the option to send me there."  
"Yes, I heard of your father. He was in the The Royal Scots Dragoon Guards for a period and he was a Major General, am I right?"  
"Yes, he was. He was out of the field after the trouble in Northern Ireland; he was shot in the shoulder and no longer able to continue. He became a physical training instructor and was based in Aldershot in London with the Army physical training corps. He was more about the artillery side, but had to change when he was no longer able to carry on. That's why he became a PTI to keep active; he was never a pen pusher."  
Mrs Gold smiled at her. "I read about your father before you came here. Also about your mother. She has done some great research."  
"So they say."  
"Right then." Mrs Gold must have picked up on Lottie's tone when she talked about her mother. "See these dates on the board here? Who can tell me what they are in relevance too?"  
The class remained quiet, I had a vague idea, but wasn't a hundred percent. But Lottie spoke up.  
"1982 was the Falkland's war. 1990/1991 was the second Gulf war, but it can also be seen as the first. "The Troubles is the one that starts in 1960 – there was conflict in Northern Ireland and the military were drafted in to try and keep the peace. 1994 was the first ceasefire but the IRA revoked it by bombing the Docklands in London.  
"In 1996, the largest bomb attack since WW2 took place in Manchester and destroyed a large area in the city. The IRA then reinstated the ceasefire in 1997. There was another bombing in Omagh in 1998 but it was a given that it may not have been the IRA and people posing as them. The Irish National Liberation Army then declared another ceasefire after the Belfast Agreement was passed in 1998."  
The whole class looked at Lottie then, some in amazement, and some looking a bit confused.  
"My Dad served in the Falklands, the Gulf and was in Northern Ireland from 1988. I was born in 1993, and Dad had served his draft until 1994. We were then based in Colchester, Cardiff, Catterick up until 1997 then we moved to Scotland. He met my Mum in Catterick.  
He was a well sought after man, and was transferred to different regiments due to his skills. He was then asked to go back to Northern Ireland, where he was shot by extremists. In 1999 he was declared unfit to fight, but he stayed on as a PTI. I was in boarding school from age seven. Mum moved here when I was ten and I stayed in the UK with Dad. He had a stroke last year, and died in March after having another one."  
The class went extremely quiet; I could hear all their heartbeats. They were staring at amazement at Lottie. And so was I. She had been in boarding school from age seven, and never really had what you would call a 'normal' family life.  
"Don't pity me. I enjoyed the time I spent with my Dad, and enjoyed listening to his stories about his time in the Army. I am a very independent person, and boarding school made me that way. I wouldn't have it any other way. In the last couple of years, I really got to know my Dad. He was always there for me when I needed him. Mum is there when I do really need her I suppose, but she is used to having her own life, and I am used to having mine. I may slag her off for not being there, but I was the one that wanted to stay with Dad.  
"I have been eighteen for a while now, and I am considered an adult in the UK, and Mum treats me like one. She may not be there all the time, and I may moan about it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I like my independence."  
"Do you see your Mom often?" asked a girl with bright red hair.  
"Now and then, it's a fleeting visit. I was moaning about it before to my step sister and to Nessie here before. But I really don't mind. She is always on the other end of the phone, and we talk to each other when we can. Besides, I have Gemma!"  
"Thank you for explaining your Dad's background. It helps us to start off this lesson," said Mrs Gold, she continued to launch into the causes of each war.  
The bell rang and that signalled lunch time for us. We packed up our stuff and made our way to the cafeteria. Lottie tripped over her chair leg. "Oops!"  
Lottie was in a thoughtful mood after telling everyone about her Dad. You could see she missed him.  
"History was interesting?" I tried starting a conversation.  
"Yeah, I suppose, it was a way of explaining myself. I don't think the teacher knew that much about you, and knew what my Dad had been up to. I don't mind explaining when asked appropriately. But it is still a bit raw, you know?"  
"Yeah…although you do love your Mom really."  
"Of course I do, she is quirky in her own way. Like I said before, it is hello and goodbye, but she is there on the phone. She always calls to check how my day has been. I just moan about it, and she knows how I feel about it too. She admits she could be at home more, but she can't at the moment with this cancer drug doing so well. And who am I to really grudge when it has helped so many people, and continues to do so. I like to moan!"  
"I see that!"  
"Well, on a lighter note…I have taken the focus off of you – they will be spreading all the goss by now. I am sure it will have hit the cafeteria," laughed Lottie.  
We walked in a thoughtful silence. I was really appreciative of my parents now, and I hated lying to people about my back story, but I had to. You know how you feel when you just click with someone, and feel like you have known them forever? That's how I felt about Lottie, although we had only really known each other for a few hours. She seemed very upfront and told it how it is. I was very much the same. I liked her and I liked her honesty. We reached the cafeteria.  
"Welcome to the thunderdome…" whispered Lottie.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, if you thought that the staring and whispering was bad before – it's about to get even worse," replied Lottie.  
"Oh."  
Suddenly my butterflies were back. I thought I would have been like Lottie is some respects – not scared at all. But I was.  
We walked into the cafeteria, and the noise died down. Most heads turned round too look at us. Then I could hear the whispering:  
"Who are they?"  
"Did you hear what the girl on the right said in History?"  
"The girl on the left is pretty."  
"So is the girl on the right – sturdy – I like that in a woman."  
"Too pretty to be here."  
"See that one on the right. I don't like her – I plan on making her life a living hell."  
I could guess who that last statement was from; I was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen. Lottie couldn't hear what they were saying, as the noise was all jumbled together, but with my vampire hearing, I could hear everything.  
"There's Gemz and the gang." Lottie motioned over to a table in the corner. She looped her arm through my elbow and guided me there. I was lost in what people were saying. I was touching Lottie's bare arm.  
_…everyone…here….introduce…..Nes…..like…her.  
_I realized I could hear Lottie's thoughts and by the time I realized this, we reached the table so Lottie disconnected elbows. Her thoughts were scrambled – not clear like Alice or Carlisle's. But even with Jacob, who is almost human, I heard his quite clearly. It was like listening to static and only getting parts through. Very strange.  
Lottie sat down next to Gemma and pulled out chair for to sit in. I was still confused, and I think it came across.  
"Hey folks – this is Renesmee, but she likes to be called Nessie." She turned to me. "Nessie, this is the gang!" Lottie pointed from the girl beside me all the way around the table, and introduced everybody.  
"This is Adeline. She is so blonde that I am surprised that she can walk and talk at the same time, although her looks make up for it."  
"I would be really offended at that, but it's true," the group laughed. Adeline had shoulder length highlighted blonde hair. She had a slim face, blue eyes and was just slightly bigger than I size wise. "Ignore her, we all do."  
"That's Julie." Julie smiled at me then looked down again. She struck me as very shy. She had jet black medium length hair. She was of a bigger build that Lottie and Gemma, but had the appearance of someone who lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. She wore thin framed glasses that covered her ice blue eyes. They were very penetrating.  
"That is Steven and Clynt." They both waved. "Steven is like our Gok Wan."  
"Who?"  
"Someone who tells women to love themselves and shows them how to dress for their shape, he is very good, and very camp! 'It's all about the confidence!'" and she and Steven clicked their fingers. This must have been the gay couple that Lottie was telling me about. I had a preconceived notion that they would be really camp and outlandish – from what I have seen on TV. But they weren't like that. They both smiled at me. Steven had a smaller build than Clynt.  
Steven had light blond hair that was spiked up in all directions. He was very smartly dressed; He wore a black shirt under a grey sweater vest with a blue silk tie and black trousers. I think he and Alice would get on. He also had funky thick framed glasses on.  
Clynt had a more muscular build with white blond hair. He was wearing a loose white shirt with a Gucci logo, and a pair of dark blue jeans with patches of white on them. I noticed he was wearing cowboy boots.  
"How are getting along here?" asked Clynt. He had a strong Texan accent – that explained the cowboy boots."  
"Alright. I met Lottie and Gemma first thing and Lottie is in the same classes."  
"We all make fun of Lottie, but she is a good girl really," he winked at me.  
"Thanks Clynt; it's good to know that someone cares." Lottie said.  
"Of course I do!" He put his hand on his heart. "I know what it is like to be the new guy," he looked back to me. "I moved here three years ago." I smiled at him. He was lovely.  
"This is Megan." Lottie pointed to a small girl with a shock of short spiked red hair. She was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and low slung baggy jeans with a studded belt. You could see that she was wearing boxers. I noticed tattoos on her arms and wrists. She had a very cute elfin face with a smattering of freckles.  
"Hi. She is a good girl really. Do you have a lot of classes together?" she asked.  
"I think we have all our classes together."  
"Lucky you! I think I will be English, French, and gym with you lot. I think Ad, Kirsty and Graham are the same. I suck at French so I don't think I will be there long! I am trying out for the hockey team this year. Nobody really wanted to do it before, but now we will have a kick ass goalie," Megan pointed at Lottie. "We may have a chance at getting a team together."  
"Flattery will get you everywhere Megan," replied Lottie.  
"Heres hoping! This gives me a chance to look at the girls from other teams. Choice around here is diabolical!"  
Lottie turned to me. "Told you she liked muff."  
"I sure do!" Megan laughed. She was swinging back on her chair; I noticed she was wearing chunky trainers.  
"This is Kirsty." Lottie pointed to her. She had dark brown hair that in the sunlight shone a purple colour. She had an oval shaped face with a small nose. She had a lighter complexion than Gemma, but not by much. She had wide dark brown eyes with an array of eyelashes. She was wearing a beige shirt with a picture of Scooby doo chasing after the Mystery Van. She was also wearing jeans and trainers. She was a similar build to Lottie.  
"Hello! Do you think you will like it here?"  
"I hope so. I'm glad I run into this one," I pointed at Lottie. "It sure has made things easier.  
"Yeah, Lottie can be easy going when she wants to be. She could make friends with a lamppost."  
"Cheers Kirsty."  
Kirsty smiled. "You're welcome."  
"And last but not least – Graham." He was very skinny, and short brown hair, and a baby face but with a pointed chin. He had soft facial features and looked young for seventeen.  
"Hello. They call me foetus." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Because I look so young." As if that explained anything. "When this lot are hitting thirty, I will still look like a 12 year old boy!"  
I had to laugh. This whole group had a really good camaraderie with each other. They were all so different that they all got along.  
"When I started coming here for the summer when Mum got married. They all knew Gemma, but not that well. We were in this summer group thing that Mum dumped us as and we have all gotten along ever since. They all emailed to me when I went back home; kept in touch, and they all came over in March to support me. They are a fantastic bunch and I can't get rid of them!" They all laughed at Lottie's statement.  
"No, Lottie, we can't get rid of you!" replied Steven.  
"Charlotte, pass the sick bucket. You are being far too sentimental for me!" Megan cut in.  
"I heard you put Mr. Walker in his place this morning Lottie?" asked Steven.  
"Of course. The man had the audacity to tell us to go to class, when he himself was rather tardy!"  
"Lottie got him told," I said. "She also told off Mrs. Pratt."  
"Treating you like a child was she?" asked Clynt.  
"Just a bit. I thought she was going to throw her dummy out! I don't think they are used to back chat."  
"No, we are the little drones that do all the work, while they sit back and watch us go by." Megan said with a Dracula laugh at the end.  
"Don't let Lottie fool you that she hates school. She was top of her class back home," said Adeline. "She puts us all to shame considering."  
"Considering what?" I asked. I saw Lottie shake her head twice at Adeline out the corner of my eye.  
"Considering….that she plays dumb."  
"Oh." Something was being hidden from me. Well Lottie will tell me in her own time. I had my secrets as well.  
"The dinner queue has died down, shall we go get lunch?" piped up Julie in her small voice. We all left our bags and made our way up to where the food was getting served. I could see a group of girls pointing and making fun of a girl sitting by herself. The blonde one looked like she was the ring leader. They were calling her names and making fun of her clothes. The girl started crying. They looked like a pack of hyenas circling their prey. The girls cackled and walked off. They were just bullies. I don't know what they said to her as I didn't tune in to what they were saying, but she got up and ran out the cafeteria leaving her food.  
I reached the line and I picked up my tray when I got a swish of blonde hair in my face.  
"Do you mind?" the shrill voice said with her back to me.  
"Yes. You just pushed in."  
"I can do anything I want." I was taken aback. This girl was being extremely rude. I wasn't used to this. Her friends followed her lead, and pushed in as well. "There are rules here, and I make them, I suggest you let me carry on." She then turned to the dinner lady. "Do you call this food? It's disgusting. You would get better food in a jail, you should be sacked." The dinner lady went bright red.  
"Nessie." Lottie whispered to me from behind. "They are doing it to get a rise. Just let them, we will get them back later."  
"I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity there?" I whispered back  
"I normally do. I hate bullies. That's Blaire that just pushed in and I have plans for her later."  
"What sort of plans."  
"Well, if we are playing hockey, then I don't plan on being goalie – that's my usual position."  
"You are not going to beat her with the stick?" I asked a bit shocked.  
"Oh no, but my stick plans on slipping a little."  
"What if we are not playing hockey?"  
"Then my object of choice plans on slipping a little."  
I snorted a bit too loudly, which caught the attention of Blaire. She turned round and faced me.  
"Quite the little pig aren't we?" All the girls started laughing. I could feel my face heat up.  
She was the same height as me, but with nothing special about her. She had long blonde hair, and make up slapped on her face. She had an upturned nose, and piggy little brown eyes. Her voice grated on me; very nasal. She had the cheek to call me a pig!  
She must have thought she looked good. She wore a very tight jumper that showed off her boobs, and a mini skirt that showed off her legs.  
"Last time I checked, I wasn't a pig."  
She looked me up and down. "Well, you look like one to me. Squeal again!"  
I hissed – low enough for her not to hear. How dare she speak to me like that! I was getting really annoyed.  
"Then I think you should go and get your eyes tested – there is no need to be so rude"  
"Well, I run this school, and you should _not _be speaking to me like that, in fact you don't have the right to speak to me at all. And I can speak to you anyway I see fit." Blaire turned her nose up at me again.  
Lottie grabbed my shoulder. "It's alright Nessie. Ignore it." Lottie spoke up so everyone could hear. "Hey Ness? What do you call a really smart blonde?"  
"What?"  
"A golden retriever."  
"Excuse me!" interrupted Blaire  
"Hey Ness? How do you keep a blonde busy for hours?"  
"How?"  
"Write 'please turn over' on both sides of a piece of paper," Lottie continued, not allowing Blaire to get a word in. "What do you get when a blonde dyes their hair brunette? Artificial intelligence. What do you call a blonde with half a brain? Bloody dangerous. What do you call a blonde with a brain? Extinct." Lottie was speaking so fast that it was hard for anybody to interrupt. "What do you do if a blonde throws a grenade at you? Take the pin out and throw it back. What did the blonde say when she looked into a box of cheerios? Oh look, donut seeds! A one armed blonde is hanging from a tree. How do you make her fall? You wave at her. What do you call a blonde behind a steering wheel? An airbag."  
Blaire was going really red and she pointed at Lottie. "Now see here. What gives you the right to make jokes about me – "  
"Who said they were about you?"  
"You were aiming them at me?"  
"Was I?" Lottie turned to me. "At what point did Blaire's name come out my mouth?"  
"You never said her name; you were telling me the jokes," I then turned to Blaire. "You have taken offense at something you thought was aimed at you." Blaire started stammering, she looked at her friends, and they were trying to come up with an excuse for Blaire. "So really, _you_ should apologize for that accusation. If you hadn't have jumped in the dinner queue in the first place, this would never have happened." I turned back to Lottie. "What drama!" and put the back of my hand to my head to make it look like I was fainting.  
Lottie laughed, but walked right up to Blaire and was nose to nose. "Look. I can't stand you; you have the cheek to call the lass a pig. You need to look in a mirror before you call anyone that. You are a bully. Fact. I don't know why you have taken an instant disliking to me when I was here last time. And it's obvious that anybody that hangs with me, you don't like – which make you prejudice scum. Do you know what prejudice means?"  
"How dare you speak to me like that!"  
"Oh, I dare," Lottie wafted her face. "God your breath stinks Blaire." Blaire looked at her in shock and Lottie continued. "I am not scared of you. People like you are nothing to me. What you say means nothing to me. But if you and your skanky little friends upset me and my mates, I will be the one dishing out the education."  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Aye! It's working though – turn around." Gemma was right – Lottie did get more Scottish when she got angry.  
Blaire turned around, and noticed that her friends had gone.  
"Unlike you, I have what you call real friends. You insulted one of them, which means you upset me. You think you are the Queen Bee in this school, but you have just been knocked off your throne. So fuck off.  
"Er…I….You..."  
"Stop slethering at me, get your dinner and go find your scared little friends. I am done with this conversation. You so much as look at me and mine the wrong way or I find out that you are bullying anyone in this school. You are going to fall from grace with a bang. You got that?" Lottie flicked her hand twice to tell her to leave. The whole cafeteria had gone quiet, even the dinner ladies were looking at her with astonishment.  
"You are going to regret speaking to me like that."  
"Oh really. Not interested. Bored now."  
Blaire looked at one of the beefy boys sitting at a table in the centre. They were all wearing letterman jackets. Probably the football team. The big one got up and walked towards Blaire.  
"Come on. Lets go," he growled.  
"No, I want her sorted. NOW!"  
The boy pulled at her arm. "I said lets go." They both left the cafeteria with the other boys in pursuit.  
"Bloody sheep."  
I turned to Lottie. "What do you mean?"  
"They are followers, like sheep following the shepherd. Can't think for themselves as it hurts too much."  
"That's true. The football team can barely string two words together," Megan interjected. "They are so bad at football; I am surprised that they know what one looks like."  
The cafeteria was quiet for a split second, and then they all got up and started clapping.  
"It's about time."  
"Well done!"  
"From now on, we don't have to take that from her."  
"Her rule is over!"  
"Woo hoo!"  
Lottie was a bit shocked. I don't think she was expecting this. "I was only standing up for what I believe in," she whispered to me. She got clapped on the back by Clynt.  
"It's about time someone put that girl in her place."  
I tried drowning out the sounds from the cafeteria and tried to focus on hearing what was being said out in the corridor. I picked up Blaire's grating voice.  
"She embarrassed me in front of the entire school Blake. She will not get away with this. I hate that fat cow," she sneered.  
Blaire and Blake – at least they matched. Blake spoke next. "Listen Blaire; she won't get away with this. She has just dented your pride, that's all, but what I have planned will sort her out."  
"But I want that fucking bitch sorted out now," she whined.  
"No! This sort of thing takes planning. Now stop the whining and leave this to me. I'll make sure she won't do this again. This is between you and me, you can't tell your friends, and I won't tell mine. I'll make it look like a mugging gone wrong. But this sort of thing can't happen today, or it will be too obvious who it was." I could hear them walking off.  
Oh no – how was I going to tell Lottie about this without giving me away? From the sound of their plans, they were going to do something really bad. They were not going to carry it out today. I think I should speak to Dad, maybe he could give me some advice. I would have to show him my entire day; I don't think he would 'get' Lottie unless I showed him what she was like.  
I was still in my daze when I felt a nudge in my back. "Hey Nessie, you are holding up the queue." Lottie whispered.  
I moved forward and got a plate. The dinner lady put a slice of pizza and some chips on it, and I grabbed a can of juice. I went to the till and paid.  
We all sat back at the table and started eating. People were randomly coming up to us and clapping us on the back. Julie had gone to get the girl who was being bullied and brought her back to the table to make sure she ate something. There was nothing wrong with her clothes or the way she dressed – I think she was just in the wrong place in the wrong time. Her name was Louise.  
"I wonder if I have become a walking target?" stated Lottie.  
"Nah. She just had her pride dented," said Steven.  
"I don't know. Her boyfriend looked pretty hacked off."  
"Are you bothered?" asked Steven.  
"Not really. I just think if the opportunity arose, he seems the sort to try something."  
She was bang on. "Well, seeing as you have done us all a favour, we will make sure that you are not left on your own," I said.  
"I don't need protecting – "  
"It's not protecting, lets not give them the opportunity," I replied.  
"It makes sense," Julie mumbled.  
"I agree. Blaire is the vindictive the sort," Megan stated. "She put chewing gum in my hair a few weeks ago when I laughed at her."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I only laughed when she got her English answer really wrong. It was over something so trivial. And that's what she did. Hence the short hair."  
"Well, I think you suit your short hair," I complimented.  
"Well, it has taken some getting used to," Megan stroked the back of her head. "Mom went to the police to complain and they couldn't do anything. Chief Swan was quite sympathetic about it. He spoke to the school and she got suspended for a week. Mom then took me to the hairdresser to get it fixed. They did it for free out of sympathy."  
"What a bitch!" I said. "That is really immature behaviour. How does she get away with it?"  
"The teachers are too scared to say anything. Her Mom is heard of the PTA and she puts a lot of time in. Even the principle is too scared to say anything to her. It was Chief Swan that really pushed it for Blaire to get suspended."  
"That's nepotism."  
"We know!" Clynt said to me. "Her boyfriend Blake is just as bad. He bullies people as well. He came from LA and had a bit of a rep. He was expelled from numerous schools for fighting.  
"But that's been quashed now! Lottie rules," said Megan.  
"Hell no, I rule nobody! Everyone has their own free will! But maybe you are right. I think I should not give them the opportunity." She shoved the rest of her pizza in her mouth. I had to laugh. Reminded me of Jacob.  
After lunch we went to a double period of Gym. I didn't have any stuff, but Lottie and I ran to her car to see what spare clothes she had. She loaned me a pair trainers – we were the same shoe size. She gave me a T-shirt and a pair of joggers. We went to the locker room and we got changed, the stuff was baggy on me, and the joggers had draw strings. At least it was not the school shorts and t shirt.  
We went into the gymnasium and joined Megan, Adeline, Graham and Kirsty. I noticed Blaire and her cronies in the far corner of the gym whispering. I didn't want to know what they were talking about as it would probably be derogatory about me or Lottie. I didn't need to hear it.  
The coach walked in and clapped his hands. "Right people. No netball this year." There was a collective sigh from the class.  
"Thank Christ," Megan whispered. "I lack the height." I giggled.  
"Split yourself into teams of six." That was easy for us.  
"Ok, we are going to play hockey. Select your goal keeper and decide where you want the other five to play. You can only shoot inside the semi-circle marked on the gym floor. You may not hit the ball, but you can push or deflect it. You may not raise the ball except in the shooting semi-circle. The only person allowed to touch the ball with their hands and feet is the goalie, who may only stop the ball, they can't push the ball away with their hands or feet. The goalie can opt to wear protective padding.  
"That's the rules I am imposing today. I see anybody hit anyone with their hockey stick, they will be punished."  
We all huddled in a circle, I noticed Blaire's group do the same, and they kept glancing at us. I then had an inner giggle - all her group were blonde, I hadn't noticed it before.  
"Right," Lottie started. "There are six teams in total. I am usually goalkeeper, but I would like to take the offence. Would you guys mind?" Lottie asked. The team shook their heads. I had never played this before, but I could be goalie. How hard could it be with my half vamp qualities? As long as I wasn't too quick, then I should be ok.  
"I'll be goalkeeper." I offered.  
"Grand. Graham and Adeline will be the defence - you guys ok with that? asked Lottie.  
They both nodded. "You're the boss," said Graham. "You've been playing this game the longest."  
"Yeah, and I am not that good being the one to push everyone out the way," laughed Adeline.  
"Well, I'm quick; I should be able to dodge them. Blaire's group may be airheads. But they can vicious when they want to be. They always work well together, plus everyone is usually too scared to go up against them anyway," added Megan.  
"That's going to change today. I'm pretty solid and Kirsty here is also. But I'm not about to make life difficult. Don't give them a chance to get you, if they foul, don't retaliate; carry on with what you are doing. The boys teams are going to be using their strength, so we need to be agile and I reckon Blaire is all about the dirty. She will be gunning for me, the boys may try and take Graham out with him being a skinny beanpole and all."  
"Thanks," said Graham.  
"You're welcome. We are going to play with our heads held high people," said Lottie. "Nessie, do you need the protective gear? It's quite bulky."  
"No, I'll take the gloves - don't want to break a nail now do we?" I quipped. Truthfully, I didn't need it, but I would take the gloves to look 'normal'.  
"Right then team. I'll take centre; Megan will be on my right, Kirsty on my left. Adeline and Graham, go anywhere you need to. And Ness?"  
"What?  
"Have fun!"  
"I'll try!" I laughed. "Lottie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You be careful. She does have it in for you."  
"I know, but they haven't seen me play," she said with a wicked smile.  
The coach clapped his hands. "Right. First teams up…you and you," he pointed to both the all-boys teams. "The game starts on my first whistle. The game will last ten minutes, and winner will play…this team." Coach Clapp pointed to a mixed team, who looked very nervous.  
The game between the boys were pretty brutal. They were all about trying to cause injuries to each other. Blake wasn't in this class, but I noticed Blaire sneaking looks at Lottie.  
After the game was stopped after one of the boys had a nose bleed that wouldn't stop, the other team was declared the winner, and brutally smashed the next team. We were up next against another mixed team, and I didn't even need to protect the goal; Lottie, Megan and Kirsty played very well together. I was feeling like a spare part. At least there was no violence. For someone of Lottie's stature, she was very quick on her feet and with being un co-ordinated usually, she was very graceful.  
The game ended with 10-0 to us. We sat back, and Blaire's team took on another all girl team - which they annihilated. The teams left were the all-boys, all girls and us. We had been in Gym for almost an hour and a half.  
"Right, the all-girls team against you guys," Coach Clapp pointed to us.  
"Hope you lot are ready?" Lottie whispered. "I'm looking forward to this."  
We took our positions. I could see the girls on the other team giving us all filthy looks. Blaire was trying to stare down Lottie, but Lottie was inspecting her nails, looking bored, which was infuriating Blaire even more.  
Coach Clapp came to the centre. "Clean game people." He dropped the ball into the centre.  
Lottie hit the ball before Blaire could blink and passed it to Megan, she weaved through two blonde girls on the right, and got into the circle, she then passed the ball back to Lottie, who looked to take the shot, but Blaire came up behind her and pushed, but as she pushed, Lottie passed the ball to Kirsty and she scored.  
"You will need to do better than that my dear," Lottie said to Blaire. Blaire sneered at her. The goalie hit the ball out, and Megan chased after it. She was blocked by another blonde girl, who I was naming blonde 2. Blonde 3 (who were the offence with blonde 4 and 5 being in the defence) started heckling Megan, who was trying to get by them.  
"Pass to Kirsty," shouted Lottie was on the left of the hall with her back to me. Then Blaire started charging Lottie from behind. Here we go I thought, the coach had his eye on Kirsty and blondes 4 and 5 and hadn't notice Blaire. She then body slammed Lottie - but what happened next was funny; it was like Blaire had tried to go through a patio door like a dog does for the first time; she was immediately stopped and she comically fell to the floor.  
Lottie looked down on her. "Is that all you got? That was like watching a bug end its life on a windshield."  
Blaire had a look of pure venom on her face. She grabbed her stick, which had fallen from her hand, and swung it at Lottie. It connected with her right arm. Lottie didn't even flinch.  
The coach noticed this and blew his whistle. "Unsportsmanlike like Blaire. Charlotte; take a penalty." Lottie took the penalty and shot with such force into the goal, that there was no chance of stopping it.  
The goalie hit it out far and it was coming towards us. Blonde 2 had caught up with the ball, and weaved through Adeline. She took aim and pushed it towards me. I stopped it with my stick and hit the ball towards Graham, who shot it towards Kirsty. She zig zagged between blonde 3 and 5 and scored her goal with ease. It was like this for the next five minutes. We worked well as a team, I didn't let any goals in, and the offence continued to score. Lottie played like a professional. Emmett would like her.  
Blaire was relatively quiet up until this point; she was trying her best to get possession of the ball, but failed every time. Lottie even took it from her with one hand on her stick, in fact I noticed she was playing one handed, and confused the other players when she switched. She was very good.  
Blaire, I could see was getting fed up of losing and decided to play dirty. She made her rounds around the team and whispered to each of them. They then started swinging their sticks at Megan's, Lottie's and Kirsty's legs. The coach noticed this and started awarding penalties each time.  
We were winning by 8-0 and we were going to win anyway. It was coming up to the last minute of the game, and our team was just playing pass to each other to kill the time. I hit the ball and it went over to the other side. The coach was following this and was now facing down the hall. Again Lottie had her back to me, and Blaire and blonde 3 were behind her. Megan was darting in and out of blondes 4 and 5, just showing off now. Graham and Adeline were talking to each other. Blaire casually walked over to behind Lottie, she levelled her stick like a baseball player and swung it towards Lottie's head.  
"CHARLOTTE, LOOK OUT!" I shouted.  
Then a series of events happened. The hall went quiet then collectively gasped. The coach turned round, and everyone stopped playing and whipped their heads round. Blaire took a full swing at Lottie with an evil smirk on her face. Lottie turned round, stick in left hand and got into a defensive stance. I thought the stick was going to hit her full force in her face, and all I could do was watch. I could have got over there and stopped it before Blaire even took her swing, but I had to think of the implications of it. I was torn.  
But then it happened. As the stick was going to make impact, Lottie brought her right hand up and grabbed the ankle of the stick. I heard a thwack into her hand which should have hurt, and she pushed the stick out with minimal force towards Blaire and it hit her hard on the nose. All I heard was the crack of her nose breaking. Blaire fell to the ground clutching the bloody mess. I could smell the blood before it oozed out onto her hands.  
"Look what you did, you bitch!" mumbled Blaire  
"And, you were about to put me in hospital," Lottie interjected. "You came up behind me and attacked me. What did you think I was going to do? Embrace it? Lottie started shouting. She threw her hockey stick down ready to pounce on Blaire. We all ran over to Lottie ready to restrain her.  
"You bade be bleed. You broke by dose." Blaire sounded clogged up. He friends rallied round her and helped her up on her feet. "You are going to pay for this."  
The coach ran up to her and inspected her face, then looked at Lottie. "Did she try to get you from behind? He asked.  
"I think so. It happened so fast. I reacted, I shouldn't have done that with the stick, but I reacted before I thought."  
"It was me that shouted. Lottie was defending herself. She came up behind her and was about to do some serious damage," I stated.  
Everyone in the hall now stood up and merged behind Lottie. They all shouted the same.  
"OK OK! Calm down," coach shouted. He turned to Blaire. "Right you. Get to the nurse; you probably will have to go the hospital. That's a week worth's of detentions for madam."  
"But…I…." Blaire protested.  
"No! I don't want to hear it. There are witnesses here to say that you tried to attack Charlotte from behind. I will be speaking to the principle about this, and your parents."  
"That's dot fair - she broke by dose!" Blaire screamed and pointed at Lottie with a bloody hand.  
"She defended herself. Now stop arguing with me and get out. Go and get your nose seen too." Blaire and her cronies stomped out the hall.  
Lottie approached the coach. "I'm not sorry, you can give me detention too, but she deserved it."  
The coach put his hand on her shoulder. "She should not have done that. You could speak to the police if you like, she would have done some serious damage if she hit the back of your head, there is not much protecting that area."  
"There is already enough damage as it is; she wouldn't have made a difference," Lottie patted the left side of her head as she joked.  
The coach laughed. "You do play well. We don't have a team yet, but the schools in this district do play. We are the only ones that don't as we have no team. You could get a team together? Your team played well. You should consider it."  
"I will, but I will speak to the others first."  
"Ok."  
The coach turned to the rest of the class. "Right then, bells about to go, get tided up and then get changed there is no time for you guys to play the boys." There was a load of noise as everyone got all the gear away and left towards to locker room.  
Lottie started to get changed. She had gotten changed before me earlier and I didn't notice until now. She was half dressed, she got her jeans on, but was looking for her top in only her bra. You could see she was pretty solid, but she had a lot of scarring on her left side towards the centre. Not on her breast bone, but it was like a road map on her left side. She noticed me staring and immediately put her top on.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."  
"No, its all right, I got changed in the toilet before, I shouldn't be bothered about them, but I am."  
"What happened?"  
"I was hit by a car when I was eleven." Lottie didn't elaborate, she had gone bright red. She put some deodorant on under her top.  
"Oh. I'm sorry I have foot in mouth syndrome sometimes," I said.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll tell you another time when I'm ready."  
"I noticed you have a bruise on your arm."  
"That was from Blaire, when she hit me before." Lottie lifted her right sleeve up. It was purple already and looking angry. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" she laughed.  
"So's her nose!" I snorted again. "You got her then."  
"I know, I honestly didn't mean too. It was genuinely a reflex - she shouldn't have come up behind me."  
"I hope she has learned her lesson then."  
"I think her man will be angry though. At least he won't get on the property!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mum got the whole property and the land fenced off with ten feet high metal fencing. It doesn't look attractive, but I think she wants us safe. There is cctv and light sensors. We have a security in the house and down at the bottom of the drive. All the staff has a home there if they need one. She got broken into last year, and just wanted us to be safe. Besides. Dad taught me how to use a gun!"  
I raised my eyebrows. "You ever used it?"  
"No, but he made sure I got my licence and all before he gave me one. He always said it was to be used as a last resort. I have never used it. Don't think I could anyway. I would get more satisfaction from beating the crap out of anyone who tried to break in!" Lottie cackled. And I joined in. The bell went and that signalled the end of a very unusual day.  
"It has been some day!" I stated.  
"I know. I made a friend, I break someone's nose - it should happen every day!"  
"And we get to do it all again tomorrow. You didn't hit Blaire with your hockey stick during the game like you were going too."  
"Oh, don't remind me. I should have hit her, but decided to take the high road – got her in the end though! Hey, I was thinking of having the gang over this weekend at mine, do you want to come. I think I can safely say that they all like you. And besides, you are stuck with me now!"  
"I will have to see what my family are doing this weekend. I'll ask my D- Edward and I'll text you later."  
"Aye, that would be grand. Do you need a lift?"  
"No, Edward and Bella should be there, they will be waiting for me now."  
"Well, best not keep them waiting; they will want to hear about your day. You may want to edit my best bits though!"  
"Why would I do that?"  
We left the locker room and made our way to the car park. It was starting to drizzle. I spotted Mom and Dad leaning against the Volvo.  
"There they are."  
"Wow - have they just come off 'Next Top Model'?"  
I knew they would be able to hear her, and no doubt Dad would be able to read her thoughts. I noticed Jacob wasn't here. I seen Dad shake his head.  
"No! They all look good."  
"I'll have what they are having."  
"You wouldn't want to do that.  
"Ah well. I'll just have to stick with looking like this then," she motioned to her face.  
We walked towards the Volvo and Dad had a peculiar look on his face, like he was trying to decipher something.  
Mom spoke first. "How was your day Nessie?"  
"It was good thanks. I met Lottie here and her step sister. Made some friends, made an enemy - all is good." Dad raised his eyebrows at the last comment. "This is Charlotte Willets. She likes to be called Lottie."  
"Hello," Lottie put her right hand out to shake Dad's. He took it and Lottie didn't even flinch at his skin. Lottie then did the same with Mom. "Pleased to meet you."  
"And you. You have cold hands." replied Dad who smirked slightly  
"They are not cold to me. This weather is like the weather we have in Scotland. At least over there it was sunny!" replied Lottie.  
"I hated the weather here when I moved from Phoenix. You get used to it," said Mom.  
"I know. You are Chief Swan's daughter. He is very nice. Met him last year."  
Dad still had a puzzled look on his face. It was funny. I spoke up, might as well find out now. "Lottie and her friends are going to her house on Saturday."  
"Yes?" Mom asked.  
"Well," Lottie interrupted. "I was planning on it being a bit of a small party and a sleepover. Nowt outrageous. I would have alcohol there. Just so you know."  
"But you are not twenty one. It's kind of against the law," Mom reprimanded.  
"I know. I am just being honest. I am eighteen and in the UK that's legal. I wouldn't be having copious amounts. I did that once, and will never do it again. I woke up in a bush."  
I laughed. She was being so honest it was funny. Come on Dad, she is my first friend.  
"Mmmm… I'm not sure." Mom thought.  
"I think it will be ok, as long as there is no binge drinking, and it doesn't get out of hand…" said Dad. "And I think it would be good for Nessie to get to know other people." He spoke to Mom this time.  
"Ok, as long as it doesn't get out of hand. Say Charlotte, you said you are from Scotland?" asked Mom.  
"Sure am."  
"I like your accent. It's cute."  
"Uh…thanks?"  
"Nessie, we will have to go, Jacob didn't get good news," said Dad.  
"Oh?"  
Lottie turned her head towards her car then back to me. "Hey, I'll let you go, someone is in the car next to mine, and parked so I can't get in," She turned to my parents. "It was nice to meet you." They smiled at her. "See you tomorrow Ness." Lottie squeezed my shoulder and walked towards her car and shouted. "HEY YOU! YES YOU! I'M NOT BLOODY ANOREXIC YOU KNOW, I CAN'T SQUEEZE INTO MY CAR IF YOU ARE PARKED LIKE THAT YOU DOLT!"  
I shook my head, smiled and got into the car. Dad spoke first. "Your friend…she is interesting."  
"She is." I put my hands to both their cheeks and showed them the day.  
"She is something else! Emmett would like her. Not keen on her swearing though," said Mom.  
"She doesn't swear all the time."  
"Well…she is a bit like me when I was human; co-ordination wise I mean."  
"I know, but when she was playing hockey, it was like a different person."  
"What she did in the dining hall. That girl seems to be horrible."  
"Lottie put her in her place. I was getting so angry I am glad she did, I don't know what I would have done."  
"There is something different about her though," Dad interrupted.  
I looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I was trying to read her mind and it was like trying to hear through static, I only got snippets and they weren't very good."  
"Like my mind?" asked Mom.  
"No, yours is completely closed off. It's like something has happened to her mind."  
"I touched her before, in the dining hall and what you described is what I heard too. She said she was hit by a car when she was eleven; I seen the scars when we were getting changed, she was pretty embarrassed about it. She also has a big scar by her left ear going into her hairline."  
"That may have something to do with it. There something else about her that I can't quite explain. She is a nice girl though. She makes friends easily doesn't she?" asked Dad.  
"Yeah, she put me at ease today. I am glad I met her. She stuck up for me when she only knew me for a few hours. It's like I have known her for a long time."  
"I am glad. She does seem like a nice girl. Gone through the mill from what you showed us today," added Mom.  
"Yeah. Hey, you said Jacob didn't get good news?"  
Dad started the car and drove out the parking area. "Yeah, he didn't get the loan."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**GIFT**

"Jacob didn't get his loan?"  
"No honey, he didn't. He is really upset about I," said Mom.  
"Oh."  
"So don't pester him about it when you see him honey. I don't think he will need reminding."  
"I wasn't going too," I replied with an offended tone. I felt a bit annoyed, she forgets that I am his best friend, and I know she still is, but she doesn't need to rub it in. Dad looked at me from the rear view mirror.  
"You ok?" asked Mom. She looked at Dad.  
"Fine," I replied, I crossed my arms and looked out the window for a few minutes. I then turned to Dad. "What will he do now?"  
"I don't know Nessie. He has to think about that. I want to help, but he wouldn't take a penny off me," replied Dad smiling at me. What did he have planned? I continued to stare out the window. Jacob really wanted this, and I felt so bad that he didn't get it.  
"Why?"  
"Um…the bank advisor wasn't that interested in giving Jacob a loan. I was with him and waited outside the room and I could hear what he was thinking; he was going to say no before Jacob got into the room. He basically took one look at him and decided there and then. Didn't matter how Alice dressed him or about his business plan."  
"Because of his heritage?"  
"I think so. Because the Quileute tribe are very much a close reservation, and keep themselves to themselves in other words, he thought that they do not make much money, he thought that Jacob wouldn't be able to pay back the loan."  
My head snapped towards Dad. "That's ridiculous! Its racism!"  
"We know. Jacob knows that, but there isn't much he can do, as the bank advisor said he couldn't get a loan due to the economy. Jacob knew it was because of his background. What the advisor doesn't know is that that some members of the tribe are very talented builders and craftsmen. They make a good business online and in their shops. They have shops in other parts of the US and make a good amount of income. There is one in Port Angeles for example that sells books, crafts, clothes and furniture. And it's a well respected shop. Jacob for example is a very good craftsman. Look at the little wolf he made for your Mom's bracelet and the bracelet he made for you."  
I thought for a second. "But can't someone loan him the money?"  
"Billy has tried, other members of the tribe have tried and I have but he will not take it. He wants to do this on his own, and doesn't want to feel indebted to people. He hates charity and that's what he thinks it is."  
"But what if it was a gift?" I asked.  
"Mmm," mused Dad. I could see him thinking about my last statement. We had reached the house in no time (Dad _was _driving!). I entered and found Rose in the kitchen cooking up a storm! I wondered where Esme was?  
"Hey Nessie, how was school?" Rose enquired. I skipped up to her and showed her my interesting day. "Mmmm. I think you are right. Lottie and Emmett would get on!"  
"Who would I get on with?" Emmett boomed from the back garden. I traced his voice and seen him underneath his jeep. I touched his arm as he climbed out from underneath it.  
"She is funny! Shame she can't know about us. I think she would have taken it very well!" Emmett laughed. "You showed that Blaire cow anyway. I do think you need to watch that man of hers. I may just talk to Jasper and Jacob about that. See if we can keep an eye on things."  
"Would you do that?"  
"Of course, she seems like she is stuck with you, and I think she will be a good friend for you too. Someone human!"  
I jumped up and hugged Emmett. I buried my face in his hard broad shoulder. "Thank you."  
"Ugh. Pda. PDA!" Emmett pretended to try and push me off him, and then he grabbed me back and gave me a hug. "Glad you enjoyed school midget."  
I swatted him across the shoulder. "I hate that name."  
"I know, that's why I use it!" He suddenly dropped me onto the ground and ran into the house. I chased after him and found him in the kitchen using Rose as a shield. Rose looked at me and then at Emmett.  
"You are the biggest child I have ever met. And Alice will literally rip out your arm as you got Nessie dirty." Rose carried on chopping up some meat.  
"Well, she can't get to me if I am behind you, and besides, she bites," crowed Emmett.  
Rose turned round and jabbed the knife into Emmett's stomach – bending the knife. "So. Do. I." The knife continued to squeal and bend as Emmett got closer to Rose.  
"Shall we go and see?"  
I put my hands over my eyes, I did not need to see this. "Ew. Do you mind?"  
Emmett started kissing Rose. "Not really!"  
Dad walked into the kitchen and took the knife from Rose and Emmett and Rose dashed outside. Dad crushed the knife in his hands and threw the remains in the bin. He grabbed a new one and continued to chop the meat. I leaned against the counter and thought about Lottie and Blake.  
Dad looked up. "I think that if Emmett, Jasper and Jacob keep an eye on things in the background, she will be fine. They won't be able to be there all the time, but she is your friend, and by the look of it, she is going to be a good one. She certainly is interesting," he pondered.  
"Well, at least I made a friend. Hey, where's Esme."  
"She's out."  
"What's she doing?"  
"Nothing…" Dad looked away. Mom may not know when he is less than honest, but I could tell when he was lying.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing, nothing I can tell you about now anyway." Dad started frying the meat.  
"Not too cooked."  
"I know," sang Dad.  
I noticed he was cooking a rather large amount of meat.  
"Yeah, some of the pack is coming later."  
"Jacob?"  
"Yes. And don't bring up the whole loan thing."  
"I know, I know." I was getting fed up of this whole 'don't hastle Jacob' thing. I am not stupid.  
"I know you're not honey. I didn't mean to patronise. I forget that you are now a young adult, although you haven't been with us for that long. You are still my baby girl, you know that right?" Dad came over to me and stroked my hair then hugged me.  
I put my arms around him. "I know Dad. I am just worried about Jacob, cos there is nothing I can do for him to make this right. I know how much he wanted this."  
"I know sweetie. I know." Dad let me go and continued to fry the meat, he started working at his speed and got the rest of the food ready for the pack arriving. I sat down and flicked the T.V on. I found ER on my favourite channel. It was an old one as good ol' Mr Clooney was on. The one where he saves the kid from the drain. Classic.  
I was watching it till the end and I heard the door open. I was so engrossed that I didn't hear the padding of paws and the beating of hearts.  
My heart jumped a little when I seen my Jacob.  
"Hey Ness. How was school?" asked Quil.  
"Yeah, did you make any friends?" Seth asked next.  
"Did you meet any boys?" that was Embry. They all crowded round me patting me on the back.  
"Hey, hey, knock it off!" Jacob broke them up. "It's been a long day for her." He got that right. I got up and touched his cheek and showed him my day up until Mom and Dad picked me up. "She sounds like a good friend."  
"Who?" enquired Seth.  
I walked round to him and touched his arm. "Yeah, I see what you mean. She is good at hockey though. Mean with a stick!" I walked round and touched Quil and Embry on their arms so that they could see.  
"The folks that you were with all seem pretty cool." Embry said. He looked goggle eyed. Jacob picked up on this.  
"Who in particular Embry?"  
Embry went bright red. "Um… the one called Adeline. She seems nice."  
"I think we shall have to have a big gathering or something. Get them all to La Push. Seems like someone has a thing," Jacob sang who punched Embry on the arm.  
"Hey, leave him alone," I stuck up for him, someone had too. I suddenly picked up a smell from the kitchen, so did the boys. Dad had laid on a massive spread for all of us, and the wolves descended on their prey. I followed, hoping not to get caught up in the flurry. It was like watching a proper pack. They all made sure that Jacob got in first, then Seth as the beta, then Quil and Embry helped themselves to what was left. I didn't even get a look in!  
"Here you go honey," Dad came to me with a heaped plate of steaming food. "No veg."  
"Thanks Dad. You're the best!"  
"I know. Got to make sure you get fed. There is a glass of blood for you in the microwave. I didn't think you would fancy hunting after today."  
I smiled at him in appreciation. I looked towards the boys and squeezed in next to Jacob. I noticed he wasn't going at his food with as much gusto as the rest. I touched his cheek _you ok?  
_He shook his head and sighed. He looked directly at me, and my heart jolted a bit. His dark brown orbs pierced through mine and they looked so sad. His dream was in tatters.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at Nessie's eyes and I felt my resolve break. I had it crushed today and I didn't feel like going through it all today. I wanted to tell her, but I knew Edward already did. I looked over to him and I seen his head nod a fraction of an inch.  
I touched Nessie's hand and felt my fingers tingle. She was so beautiful.  
"Didn't go so well. I'm sure Edward told you," the clatter of knives and forks stopped instantly.  
"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
"I don't know what else I can do though. The only other thing is for me to get a job in a garage somewhere and save up some enough to open my own. Only thing is that I will be doing that for years."  
"What about the offer from your Dad and the other members of your tribe?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. I don't do the charity thing. Bad enough that Alice forces us all to wear decent clothes and won't take a penny, I am not allowing anyone to give me money."  
Nessie thought for a bit. "Have you found somewhere you can work?"  
"Not yet. The garage in Forks dishes out minimum pay but the charges are ridiculous. There is a garage in Port Angeles that is looking for mechanics so I think I will apply there, it's the closest."  
Nessie put her other hand on top of mine. There was another tingle. "You know you will do well in whatever you do Jacob. Just don't give up too soon."  
"I know, I've just had my ego bashed that's all."  
The guys started their eating again. I had lost my appetite, which is unusual for me, but I just didn't feel like eating. I got angry thinking about the bank advisor, and the more I thought about it, the more I was getting angry. I felt that familiar trembling, and quickly stood up from my seat. "I'll be back in a minute." I took off out the back door, stripped quickly, dumped the clothes in a nearby bush and phased into the undergrowth. I was running. Running freely to get rid up of the pent up tension within me. I was the only one phased, as I couldn't hear anybody with me. These days, anger wouldn't have brought on phasing as it was easy to phase at a click of a finger, but this was really bugging me. I needed to let out my frustrations.  
I picked up a familiar scent, and carried on running. _What do you want?  
_"Just think you need a friend. I can go if you want."  
I stopped running, turned round and let out a guttural roar.  
"There is no need for that you smelly dog."  
_There is every need.  
_"It's just a barrier, you can get by it. I know how much you wanted this."  
_Edward, I didn't just want this, I needed it to support…  
_"Support?"  
_Well. If it happens, Nessie in the future. She is used to having everything she wants as money isn't an issue with you guys. No disrespect or anything, I just want her to have that for the future. I don't think she is shallow for a second, and would give it all up in a heartbeat.  
_"I know she would, and we would make sure you were both happy, after all, you may end up being officially family and we look after our own."  
I stopped and looked at him for a second and then we continued walking at a slow pace. He put his cold hand on my large russet shoulder and looked at me. "I think of you as family now, after everything you have sacrificed and done for us, and you are like a bad smell literally; we can't get rid of you!"  
_You smell too, although after all this time, it's become a dull smell_.  
Edward chuckled and nodded. "You may get a shock one day. Everything may come to you when you least expect it."  
_Sure sure. Can I change the subject?_ Edward nodded. _I think that Nessie had a good day at school today, and I think she made some good friends. I will have to get them down to La Push sometime and we can have a thing at the shore edge.  
_"I think you should give it a few weeks though, let Nessie settle in first. She is going to Lottie's house this weekend. I think her Mom has a lot of money, on par with us. Her house is certainly bigger, I have been by it a few times when hunting. Certainly something to look at, and has some nice grounds that go with it."  
_Ok, let her settle in first. You notice that she is looking at me slightly differently?  
_Edward hissed. "I can hear her thoughts. She _is_ looking at you differently; she is looking at you in a different light especially this morning when you were in that suit. She thought you looked really nice. She thinks of you as her own you know. It's hard to think she is only five in a few months and she although she doesn't realise this, I think she is falling for you." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
I had to control my thoughts. _Mmm. Don't get me wrong Edward; I am not going to push. I want her to realise her own feelings in her own time. I am not getting any older, I can wait.  
_"I know." Edward studied something on the grass. He was hiding something. "I am not!"  
_Bit defensive there. Bit too quick to answer.  
_Edward looked at me with a steely glare. "Well, all in good time."  
_What are you hiding, or worse what are you planning?  
_"I am not hiding anything, and it is not me that is doing the planning, and no, I am not going to tell you, you will find out, and you will _not_ get upset. End of discussion."  
I stayed quiet for a second. What could they possibly be planning? Mmm. It couldn't be any worse than what went on today. Edward grabbed my shoulder again.  
"Lets get back. I am sure Nessie will be worried that you left like that. I know you didn't want to hurt her when you phased so close, and I appreciate that by the way. But you got a meal to finish."  
_Sure sure_.  
We raced each other back to the Cullen house. I fancied a wrestle with Emmett that would get rid of my built up frustration. Edward chuckled.  
"I am sure he wouldn't mind, he wants to beat you again."  
I snapped my head at Edward, almost hitting a tree. _Hey, now I resent that, he cheated, I thought he was going to bite me, you know that can kill us.  
_"He would never have bitten you; he likes you very much, like another brother to him. He sees you that way, although Rose would never admit it, she likes you too. Not at the beginning mind you, but you've grown on her."  
_I know, I like the banter with Blondie, she is also good with cars, can't take that away from her, she probably knows more about cars than me. She has come in handy as a car jack a few times! Don't tell her that, her aim with the wrench last time was spot on, I thought the feeling in my left butt cheek was never going to come back.  
_Edward stopped and roared out a laugh. Obviously remembering when I told the blonde joke about the mirror and Rosalie really didn't like it. She left a bruise.  
"Come on mutt, stop distracting me, besides Nessie wants to see you."  
We ran to where I dumped my clothes, and noticed my phone was with them, I hadn't touched it all day and still hadn't programmed anything into it, maybe get Nessie to do that seeing as Lottie gave her some really cool mp3's.  
I quickly put my clothes on and entered the house through the back door. Nessie came bounding up to me with a worried look on her face. We hugged before, but this time I grabbed her before she could me and gave her a bone crushing hug, so she knew that I was thinking of her. There was a tingling all over where Nessie hugged me back. It was nice.  
"Need….to….breath…."  
I put her down and smiled showing my white teeth. Now that she had her growth spurt, the top of her head reached my chin when she wore heels and I rested my chin on the top of her head.  
"You never finished your food. It's in the microwave; I saved it from Seth."  
"Thanks hun, I've got my appetite back, I am actually starving."  
We walked back to the kitchen and I heated up my meal and ate the rest with gusto. "Hey Ness; can you programme my phone for me please?"  
"Sure, hand it over. Lottie gave some good stuff."  
A few minutes passed and I noticed that the guys were sitting watching TV, but only Edward was upstairs. I was hoping to find Emmett. "Hey, where's Emmett and everyone else?" I asked Nessie.  
"I don't know where everyone else is but Emmett went back outside to fiddle with his jeep. Why?"  
"I want to wrestle." I spoke louder so that he would hear me. I heard him drop his tools and he was suddenly at the door.  
"You are _so _going to lose," said Emmett who was now leaning against the door.  
I looked up at him, took a last swig of my juice and raced him outside. Again, I dumped my clothes by the undergrowth and phased. I swivelled round and chased Emmett to part of the garden that Esme was constantly having to redo. She gave up after a while!  
When I took my rightful Alpha after the whole Volturi thing, I noticed I got bigger, more muscle; if it was possible to gain any more muscle. I got a few inches of height as well, not that anyone noticed as I was taller than everyone else anyway. But when I gained this new status, I knew I needed to train. So Emmett was my victim, I mean guinea pig, and was glad to help me hone my skills. Jasper helped out occasionally. Seth wanted to join in and we decided to build up our stamina and strength by fighting them. The first few times we did it, we were grateful for the morphine; and Carlisle's skills. He decided there and then that he was going to read up as much as he could about animal anatomy especially wolves. It was easier all round rather than having us phase whilst injured – which was a bitch.  
Nessie hated me sparring with Emmett. But over time and as I got better, she would watch. Don't get me wrong, we could easily take down a vampire, but I wanted to literally pounce onto a vamp without breaking a bone. And Emmett was only too eager to help, with him feeling like a brick wall. Newborn vamps were easy, older vamps had more skill and were more fun to take down. But I wanted the practice so hence the wrestling.  
When I first started, Emmett gleefully went out full force, breaking my entire right side from the collarbone down. That was a few days out of action. But after that, I got better and was able to take him down by pouncing with no problem. Over time it became too easy; not that I told Emmett that. I let him win sometimes. But I made sure he would lose – don't want to add to his already massive ego.  
I rounded on Emmett at that moment and came at him from his left side. The garden itself was like a small field, you got to it by going through a little of the forest. It was starting to look rather yellow with the grass having taken a lot of abuse. There were gouges in parts of it, and some missing entirely.  
I connected with Emmett and he brought his hands up to my shoulders and threw me over to the right side of the garden, he got into a defensive stance and pounced twenty feet in the air, and just as he was about to land on me, I rolled to my left, and he connected with the ground.  
"Oomph."  
I barked out a laugh.  
"You think you are smart then dog?"  
I nodded and Emmett released a low growl. He was showing his hand too soon, I knew he would aim for my right. He pounced on me and I rolled with him, he was on top and I took my hind legs, kicked and threw him behind me. I heard a squealing of metal, and Emmett connected with a large rock. He got up and noticed his right hand was missing. It was very weird. I gave him a confused look.  
"You are going to pay for that you little shit."  
I raised an eyebrow then pulled my mouth back to show my smiling face.  
"But you need to help me look for my hand," he grimaced. He must have been in pain, although he tried not to show it. I sniffed about and found it twitching beyond the rock, I picked it up in my teeth and threw it at him; it hit him squarely on the forehead.  
"OW! You just hit me with my own hand – I hit myself!" he started chuckling. "It does hurt you know." Emmett picked up his hand and reattached it to his arm. At first it looked like nothing happened, but then the skin knitted itself with each other and it was back on.  
It was wicked freaky!  
We were always careful not to let pieces get too close when we dismembered vamps encase they did just that. One time a hand caught Seth round the ankle and squeezed until his ankle snapped. It was like something out of a bad cheesy horror movie.  
I was chuckling to myself, and didn't notice Emmett come up from behind. Before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground, grabbed my tail, and swung me three times and let me go into the forest. I felt pain as I thought he broke my tail and then I landed into a tree. It groaned as it tried to fight me then it eventually snapped in two.  
I got up immediately and inspected my tail; it was ok, healed already. Right, payback for the git. I could hear Emmett booming his laugh from the garden. While he was occupied in his self-amusement, I stealthily sneaked through the under bush like a tiger searching for his prey. I was behind him now and ready to pounce. He was doubled up in stitches.  
"It was like swinging a cat!" he boomed.  
I took my place, and proceeded to get into my pouncing stance. I got so low that I would spring like a wound up coil. I sprung onto my target, heard the bang as I made contact and we rolled for a few metres before coming to a stop, with me on all fours on top of Emmett, whilst he was splayed on the ground looking a bit dazed.  
"Ok, ok, you win, you win. That one hurt!"  
I got off him and starting barking my laugh so loudly that everyone could hear it, knew that I won. Emmet got up and dusted himself off. He took off his shirt that was ripped to shreds, balled it up and kept it in his hands.  
"Come on mongrel, we better get back. You are still a gimp."  
He ran off towards the house and I followed him. I got to the place where I dumped my clothes. I spread them out with my muzzle and rolled about in them, to make sure that they smelled of wolf real bad. I phased back and got changed with a smile on my face.  
I jogged to the front of the house and let myself in. I saw the rest of the Cullen's congregating in the living room, I made sure I wafted the door a few times before I shut it, and I notice Rosalie screw up her nose.  
"Ugh! You stink you mongrel."  
"I know!" I thought about rolling about over my clothes, and Edward smirked as he heard my thoughts. He turned to Rosalie.  
"He rolled about over his clothes, you know like a dog does in mess?"  
"Ew. That is disgusting, and those clothes are designer you fool," reprimanded Alice. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at me, and Rose had a look of pure disgust on her mug.  
"Yep, I know. Where were you all before?"  
"Nosy aren't we?" Jasper said.  
"Well, it's not like you all to leave Nessie and Edward was being funny earlier." Edward looked at something on the ceiling.  
Esme looked at me and smiled her motherly smile. I liked Esme, she reminded me how much she loved her 'children' and how much she reminded me of my own Mom, except the whole bloodsucker thing. Edward smiled.  
"It's about 7pm, is there something wrong?" I started to assume. "Is there visitors?" I moved forward towards them, I couldn't see Nessie or Bella. "Where's Nessie?" I was getting nervous. I looked round. "Where are the guys?"  
"Calm down Jacob, nothing is wrong. In fact, we have something to show you." Carlisle walked up to me and put his icy hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. I was starting to get suspicious. Esme walked over, stood next to Carlisle and put her arm around his waist.  
"I felt so bad for you earlier, and I know how much you wanted this loan to start your business."  
The penny dropped. I narrowed my eyes at Esme. "What have you done?"  
"I want to show you. When you came back this morning, I felt so bad when I saw your face. And you looked so crushed. I felt so bad for you."  
"Yes?"  
The rest of them stood behind Esme and Carlisle. They were all smiling. I noticed that they all had splatters of paint on their clothes. In fact their clothes were the one they used when hunting. What were they up to?  
Esme walked forward and stood by me by the door. She took my hand. "Please don't be mad. I wanted to do this, and they helped me." She nodded her head towards the rest of her family.  
"Your family." Edward interrupted. I still hated that.  
Esme looked at him for a split second then looked back at me. "Would you come to the car?" I was intrigued at this point, and I followed Esme and Carlisle to the Merc. We got in and Edward and co followed in the Volvo. I noticed the Ferrari was missing.  
Carlisle took off and we drove in the direction of La Push. It only took them ten minutes to get to La Push. I was in deep thought and was thinking about what Esme said. Where was Nessie, Bella and the guys?  
I noticed that the car was slowing down, and we had crossed the boundary line a few minutes ago. We were pulling up to a house. I knew this house as we passed it all the time. It had been abandoned and it looked like it needed a lot of work. We pulled up to this house.  
I got out the car and looked at it. It wasn't the abandoned old house it used to be. It was shiny!  
The white woodwork that was over the concrete structure had been taken down, and it was had been replaced with red wood similar to Dad's house. This was all over the house. The roof had been replaced and changed to a tile roof. The windows and frames looked brand new, even the front door, which was a same red to the house. It was a three floor house, and I had to admit it looked stunning.  
There was a white fencing surrounding the house and my eyes wondered to the white steps leading up to the entrance. It had decking all around with fencing around that, and the floors were a mahogany colour which matched the window frames. There was a ramp to the left of the house. My eyes wondered to my right and I noticed a huge garage attached to the right of the house that said "Black's Autoshop". The sign was black with white writing. It was the same colour as the house, and was almost the same size as Billy's house.  
"Put your tongue back in," joked Rose.  
I turned to Esme. "What have you done?" I whispered.  
Esme ran up to me and took my hand. "It's not as bad as you think. You know how I like to restore houses, antiques?"  
"Mmm mmm"  
"Well, after you came back today, I seen how crushed you were, and I knew you would not take our money, even though we have an abundance of it. This is our gift to you Jacob Black."  
"Gift?"  
"Yes. A gift."  
"I can't accept this, it's too much!" I gasped.  
"Well, I am afraid you have too. The house is all in your name. The leaflets for your new business have all been dropped off and your tutor in Seattle has arranged for Seth, Embry and Quil to start training with you. They start at college next Monday for a week then do onsite training with you the week after. It's all been arranged. Jasper and Alice did a leaflet drop in Forks and La Push; they completed that in less than two hours. Rose helped fit out the garage. There is a ramp in there and a hole dug out the floor so you can get under the cars. Rose did all that and fitted the garage out with everything you need. Carlisle, Bella, Edward and I did the entire house inside and out and Jasper and Alice helped when they got back to allow Edward and Bella to get Nessie from school."  
I gawked in amazement. How did they do this so quickly? And in one day?  
"We are vampires after all," Edward whispered. "Super speed, strength – good feng shui!"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, it didn't take us very long. Esme went to the Estate Agents in Forks, and this house was up for a very good price. Esme paid cash up front and got ten grand knocked off it, as the owner wanted rid of it. It honestly didn't cost very much. We have good connections and basically got the keys there and then. Emmett and I went to a DIY store and got everything for the house we needed. Alice went to furniture and electrical stores to get what she needed. Rose went to an Auto shop and got what she needed. We fitted a new kitchen, bathrooms, new floors and walls freshly lined and papered in every room. The basement and attic have also been floored as well. We did this as soon as you left the house to go back to your Dad's. Esme called your Dad to tell him to keep you there until Nessie finished school. The pack had no idea, so you can't go shouting at them," Edward said. I stared at him in amazement. "Nessie didn't know."  
"I think this is the longest he has been quiet. Thank god for that!" said Emmett who slapped me on the back.  
I couldn't say anything. I had my dreams crushed earlier and I couldn't believe at what Esme had done and how everyone helped. I couldn't believe that they would do this for me. Why would they do this for me?  
"Because you are family Jacob and one day you will be by marriage." Edward whispered again.  
I blushed at his last sentence. Since Nessie 'grew' I had thought about it sometimes, thought about what she would look like in a white dress. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Would you like a tour?" Esme offered.  
"Sure."  
"Garage first!" shouted Rose. Esme, who still had a hold of my hand, directed me to it. I was still in shock about this. I was angry in a way that it was all done behind my back, but amazed as it looks like something that would suit me.  
The garage was quite tall, and had two double doors which pulled open. Rose led the way in and switch on the lights. My mouth gaped open.  
Oh. My. God!  
The floor had been cemented over, and the walls were steel lined – sound proofing? Who knew. But there were shelves lining one side that had tools and equipment sitting in small boxes. There were three large red tool units that had about ten draws with what I imagined to be stocked up. There was a tyre pressure machine in the left hand corner. I could see a pressure washer sitting next to hit, along with a car Hoover. The ramp was off to the left, and the hole to the right side, and there were jacks on the right side of the room – enough for two cars. The ramp itself could elevate up and down to allow access for underneath cars. There were different types of tyres lining the back of the wall, and more car parts in different units surrounding the left side of the wall. There was a door on the left leading into the house.  
"The door leads to an office which has a customer toilet off to one side. The office has a computer and printer in it, place for record keeping and a place to store your money," said Edward.  
"Oh." Esme dragged me to it. She led me to a very small corridor that had the office to the left and the toilet to the right and a door leading to the house directly in front. The room was bigger than my own bedroom. At the far end, the desk was on the left with a brand new computer and printer underneath, along with a chair; there were car part catalogues and car magazines on the desk. There was also a cordless phone. The filing system was to the right of the desk and there was a safe that would contain money. There were three chairs that lined the left side of the wall.  
"There is a small sum of money in there, enough to start you off and order parts etc," I turned to Edward after he spoke.  
"And what is a 'small sum'?" I glowered at him.  
"Enough." I looked at Edward and stared him down. He put his hands up. "Ok, about $50,000."  
"WHAT?"  
"It's enough to get you started. Alice opened a business account and you have a further $10,000 in there for anything you need. You can't give it back. It's a gift."  
"Gift my ass," I muttered. "I'm your bloody charity project." I could feel myself trembling.  
Esme rounded on me and jabbed me in the chest. "Now look Jacob. You are not a charity case. You have done a lot for this family and you are part of this family, same goes for the rest of the pack. Over the past five years I have come to see you all like surrogate sons, you will take my gift, or you will upset me." I could see her bottom lip trembling, and I reached out to hug her. I really didn't want to accept such a large gift, but Esme had put so much effort in, and she looked so offended right now. Now she looked so sad. I couldn't have that. Years ago, I would never dream of being friends with a bloodsucker never mind hugging one, but now I didn't mind. Esme was a lovely being, and no matter what she was, I couldn't help but like being mothered by her. It was difficult to remember my own sometimes.  
I pulled Esme towards me, and I could see her trying not to scrunch up her nose. "I'm sorry Esme, I know now that you intended this as a gift and not to offend me. I can see why you did it. Thank you very much. I mean that Esme."  
Esme put her chilly arms around me, and I did not flinch. I could feel her dry sobbing. I knew she couldn't actually cry, but I knew she was dry sobbing happy sobs.  
We walked back out into the garage and I took stock of it again. Rosalie had taken her time with this, and I could see she went to a lot of effort to make this completely right for me. I was going to do something that was completely out of character. I walked over to Rosalie and threw my arms around her.  
"Ugh! What are you doing?"  
I could hear Emmett and Jasper sniggering at my action and I could feel Edward roll his eyes. Rosalie stood there in shock for a moment and I continued to squeeze her into my chest and I rubbed my chin in her hair. Her arms were limp at her side as she was in shock.  
"Thanks Blondie. You've made this into a wonderful place."  
She threw me off her and I landed gracefully by the ramp.  
"What are you doing you dog?"  
"Showing my appreciation! I was saying thanks!"  
"Yes, but did I have to rub yourself on me, you practically violated me! And now I stink of wet dog!" Rosalie whined.  
"Ah, but you love me. And Emmett stinks of wet dog anyway, so you will be fine!"  
"Ugh!" and with that Rosalie patted me on the back then stomped out the garage for what I assume was for some fresh air.  
Emmett looked at me smirking. "What you do that for?"  
"Well, she has done such a good job, and for someone who says they hate me, I can't believe she has done this. It's actually very nice. Like the time she made me my food bowl!"  
Emmett rumbled a deep laugh and nodded in agreement. "I suppose she does like you really - just don't try and get her to admit it. She may do worse than the bowl."  
"Arsenic?"  
"Nah. She would have spat in your food!"  
"Nice."  
"I thought so." Emmett ran out the garage to join Rosalie. Esme strolled to my side and took my hand again and directed me out the double doors and took me to the front of the house. I wasn't sure what to expect. I stopped and turned to Esme.  
"I don't think I can pay you back," I whispered to her.  
Esme swatted my arm. "Don't be silly. This is a gift. You have done so much for us and this is me and the family showing you our appreciation. I think you will like what's inside. And please accept this as a gift. Because we are definitely not taking this back, it's yours forever."  
She was so sweet. Over the past few years, she and Billy had gotten close. It was fun to watch. Billy would embarrass me by telling Esme baby stories, and she would tell Billy about her children's achievements. It was nice to see them get along, even when before Billy and the pack despised everything they stood for. It was amazing to see what had been achieved through my imprinting and us almost going to battle with the Volturi. Plus with Charlie being round a lot, and there was also the huge widescreen TV that was also there. Emmett, Billy, Sam, Seth, Charlie, Jasper, Embry, Quil would all sit around it on game nights. Emily, Rachel and Kim got to know Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella well. It came very naturally to them.  
Esme dragged me out of thought and pulled me towards the front of the house. We climbed up the stairs and Esme opened the door for me. I could hear thrumming heartbeats, and one in particular was there. I relaxed a little. She was fine. They weren't directly in the house from what I could hear.  
I stepped through and again, my mouth hit the floor. It was amazing. The room was very open plan, wide and tall. It would need to be for my large frame. The whole bottom floor was the living room and the same size as the Cullen's living room – not including the dining room I could see at the back. There were a set of stairs to my left, leading up to the first floor, and there was a spiral stair case leading down towards the basement, and few metres before the main staircase. You could see there was a trap door covering it, so you didn't fall in. I noticed there was a chair lift; for Billy.  
To my right was a huge massive wide screen TV. It was black and I noticed it had cable. There were three long black soft three seater sofas facing the TV. One directly in front of it, and the other two on either side facing each other. There was a large coffee table in the middle that had the remotes on it. This arrangement took the entire right side of the house. The sofas looked so comfortable. The left side had black units underneath the stairs stylishly getting higher as there was more space. On them were a variety of books, DVDs and CDs. This part was more open plan and there was nothing in that space so far apart from three large bean bags placed strategically on the floor.  
There was a wall to the back of the house which started half way down the right side then stopped at the middle, and the room continued on past that. This was the dining room. There was a long rectangular mahogany table with eight seats on either side and one at each end. There was a vase of flowers and place setting mats. Behind the table there were two double patio doors that slid open. It gave the space a wide open look. I noticed the floors were all carpeted with a beige colour - not easy to keep clean, but I wasn't caring about that right now! The walls were also a light beige colour, making the rooms look bigger.  
My eyes travelled to the shelves on the wall separating the living room and the next room I presumed to be the kitchen. On these shelves were eleven carved wooden wolves, all in the colours that are in that form. They also varied in size, with mine to be in the middle and Leah's (although she had gone) next to me and then Seth. I wonder who did these. Billy?  
Esme took me to the kitchen, which was on the door on the right hand side. I walked through and it was the same size as the right side of the living room. So the wall was dead centre.  
The kitchen had been fitted with mahogany cupboards and black granite worktops. It was a u shape from the kitchen door. On my left was a large wide window facing the large back garden. There was a worktop with a washing machine underneath. The sink and draining board were in the centre of the left side and a cupboard underneath for the sink attachments. Next to that cupboard was a dish washer! Cool. And next to that was another cupboard. There were cupboards going all the way around the upper walls but didn't cover the right wall. There were pictures of Nessie and me on that wall.  
The cooker was on the back wall with work tops adjoining it and in the far right hand corner was a massive double black fridge freezer. I was noticing the black theme. I opened it and there was food from top to bottom. There was a wine and beer rack next to it on top of the work surface, and each of the cupboards were filled with dishes, cups, glasses, pots, pans etc. the drawer next to the cooker held the entire cutlery. There was even a set of knives in the left corner by the cooker.  
I just couldn't believe it. The floor was even mahogany laminate. Everything matched. The walls being a similar colour to the living room, but a shade darker.  
Edward came up behind me and placed an icy hand on my shoulder. "I hope you are not mad Jacob. There has been a lot of effort made today. If you had gotten your loan, Esme would have suggested this for you as it was in your loan budget. This house was sold at a very cheap price; the owner wanted a quick sell. You remember this is what Esme does best."  
"Yeah. I didn't expect this though. I hope you all realise this. I was quite prepared to work in a garage to save up – "  
"We know Jacob. You wouldn't have taken this if it was put to you. Esme did it this way so you would have to take it!"  
I looked at Esme and she was now looking at something on the far wall of the kitchen.  
"I know. That's because you are all sneaky. I think it's a vampire thing." I smiled at Edward as he laughed.  
"Come on, you will want to see the next two floors." I followed him up towards the stairs.  
The stairs had a wooden banister on them, again mahogany. They went up for one flight and I was facing a hallway which was about a metre and a half wide and seven foot tall. At least I would not need to crouch! With the stairs being on the left side of the house, the rooms started after that. I faced down the corridor unsure what to do next. The carpet was a beige colour and the lining paper on the walls painted a light cappuccino colour.  
"Have a look in this room," Esme offered pointing to the first room on the left. I ventured to it and opened the door to see a shiny white bathroom, about half the size of the dining room below almost a quarter of the house! The walls were all freshly tiled (how did they manage to do this in such a short space if time?) I heard Edward chuckle at my comment.  
The walls were tiled white, laminate flooring and there was a white bathroom suite with chrome taps. The toilet was directly in front of me, with a chrome toilet roll holder on the wall. The sink was next to it, and that was very simple. There was a large frosted window with light blue voile acting as a curtain and the window was on the right side of the sink and a little mirror on the left. Where the window was, there was a ledge, and that had a chrome thing with holes in it. The whole right side of the bathroom was the bath. It was long and deep – perfect for me!  
There was a shower unit on the same wall as the door with a glass shower partition. The chrome taps were in the middle of the bath and the bath stood on little chrome curly legs – bit girly for my liking, but hey ho, who was I to complain. I stepped further in, and noticed next to the bath was mahogany unit that had three drawers to it with different bathroom accessories. Beside that was a large six foot mirror on the wall.  
"What do you think?" asked Esme.  
"It's very white," Esme looked at me. "I like it. Look at that bathtub?"  
Esme smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
"I do, it's so white. I am not used to it, although I should be hanging with you lot."  
"We shall take that as a compliment," Carlisle chuckled.  
We stepped out the bathroom and went to the next room on the left. I opened the door, and it was a pale blue room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with mahogany double cupboards on the far wall. There was a clear window above the bed the same size as the bathroom one. I peered in a noticed the widescreen TV on the wall, connected to cable. It looked like a guest room. The carpets were the same beige colour, but the wall paper was a pale blue. The bedding matched the colour. It was slightly smaller than the bathroom, but not by much.  
I stepped out and walked to the room opposite, and this was like the blue room but a pale mint green. It was exactly the same except opposite. It also had a TV with cable. I noticed it wasn't exactly in line with the blue room. It was more off to the right – towards the stair case. I was starting to dread the expense. I looked over at Edward who shook his head. Liar. He smiled.  
I stepped back out and there was one more room on this floor. I looked at Esme, who smiled, and headed towards this room. I opened the mahogany door and again, my mouth hit the floor.  
This was my room.  
The room itself took up the entire right side of the house – like the right side of the living room and kitchen combined. There were three windows. One facing the back, one on the side of the house, and one at the front. They had russet coloured red curtains attached to them on long wooden curtain poles. In the middle was a large super king size bed with matching bed sheets and duvet. There were wooden cabinets with a little lamp on each one. On the left it had an alarm clock and on the right had a iPod shuffle and speakers. On each side of the cabinets were double mahogany cupboards. Each one had a full length mirror on the right side of the door. I walked forward and opened one.  
"Alice," I muttered.  
She had filled this one with clothes, that still had tags on. There were jeans and trousers on the top shelf. Shirts, jumpers and anything else was hanging. I looked to the side of the cupboard and there was shoe rack filled with trainer and shoes. Where she managed to get clothes to actually fit me I will never know.  
I looked round to my right and seen another door, I walked towards it and opened it. It was an en suite bathroom. That's why the green room was a little further down the corridor. It was very compact, and included a toilet, sink and shower unit. Again it was white and tiled, and the floor was laminated. I stepped out to look at my room again.  
The walls were a cream colour that suited the red perfectly. I went to the other cupboard and peered in. There were little shelves that had my boxers and socks on it. I blushed at that wondering who had been handing my delicates! Edward snorted.  
"What?" asked Carlisle.  
"He was wondering who had been handling his 'delicates'!"  
Carlisle smiled and looked at me then shook his head. I carried on exploring my room. I turned round and noticed the big wide screen TV and cable on a unit in the left corner. I noticed that it was a combi TV and DVD player, the others must be like that to. Cool. The room was very minimalistic. I liked it. There were no pictures up yet, something I would have to do at some point. I was taking it in and just staring around.  
"Jacob?"  
I was taking out of my trance, I looked at Esme.  
"Would you like to see the next floor?"  
"Sure."  
Esme again grabbed my hand and we were walking towards the stairs. The stairs for this floor, if looking at them like I was now from my bedroom door; ended on the left and then beginning again on the right. We went up the stairs and the corridor was identical to the one below.  
"There is a small shower suite, toilet and sink in this room," Esme pointed to the room on the right. I opened the door and it was the same layout as mine. It was like a walk in cupboard. I stepped back out and noticed that there was a door on the left, two doors on the right and a door at the end. I peered in the room on the left, and it was the exact same layout as the blue room, but it was now a lilac colour with everything matching it, a bit girly if you ask me, but then I thought if Nessie. Edward cleared his throat. Moving on then.  
I stepped out and looked at the first room on the right. This room was identical to the green room but it was yellow instead. Not bright yellow, but a very pale colour. Lemon? I made my way to the next room, and this was the same size as the yellow room. These two rooms where slightly smaller than the green room on the floor below but I was presuming that the room at the end had no en suite. This room was a beige colour, very similar to the living room – must have run out of colour ideas. I looked at Edward and he smirked. I stepped out and went to the last room. I opened the door and looked inside.  
It was a game room. Fuck me! Edward tutted.  
The room was a mix of colours. The two long walls were blue, and the two short walls were green, like the colours of the bedrooms down below. The windows were in the same places as my room below. I noticed all the walls in the whole house were a bit thicker, and they looked like it they had been soundproofed. Not that I would really need it cos I slept so deeply.  
There was another large TV on the wall, same size as the living room, with a built in DVD player. The TV's in the rooms were 22in size, but this one and the living room was 52 inch – how did they get it onto the wall without taking the wall down?  
"Emmett," Edward answered.  
"Oh."  
On a unit below it, there was a Wii, PS3 and an Xbox. Why did they spend all this money on me. I know why of course, but I didn't have to understand it. Bet someone made a big commission today!  
"Emmett fitted the cable and games, and don't worry about the money. When you are around as long as we are, you build up an abundance of it. I am going to take you back to the bank and get a high interest savings account. I think your business is going to do really well, but you can get saving anyway. Maybe Alice should invest your money in the Stock Market," Edward mused.  
I wasn't really paying attention. I would do whatever was best to be honest.  
I got back to looking at the room, where would I find time to play all of this? Who knows!  
There were three gaming chairs on the floor across from the TV. On the right side of the room there was a pool table. American pool with stripes and colours. Nice. There was also a dart board on the back wall near the right window. Need to be careful that we don't throw through the wall!  
I sighed. This was too much. I didn't des-  
"Jacob. I am begging you, please stop thinking like that. We have told you that you are part of our family, and sooner or later it will be official, not that I like to think about that. But you will accept this gift, because this is what it is," Edward scolded.  
I put my hands in the air. "Ok, ok. I just don't feel like it's hard earned."  
"I think you'll find it is. Do you know who's idea this was originally?"  
I didn't need to guess. "Bella."  
"Once Bella said to Esme, this was inevitable. Esme is a force of nature when it comes to renovating, a bit like Alice, only less annoying."  
"Hey! I can hear you know!" Alice shouted from the garden. Edward chuckled.  
"Do you know what this means as well?"  
I was taken by surprise there. "No."  
"You can have housemates."  
I had a look of someone trying to find the square root of pie. Then it clicked.  
"Seth, Quil and Embry."  
"Yes."  
"I think that would be a great idea. Embry's Mom threatened to chuck him out last week, after she tried to ground him. I think that's going to happen. And I don't think Quil's Mom or Sue would mind them living here, as long as they checked in once in a while. Mommy's boys!"  
"You are not that far from our home if you are needed quickly. The back garden sits right on the edge of the forest – instant cover," added Carlisle.  
"I think that's a good idea in fact. Plus I have my mechanics on sight!"  
"Well, Bella started a barbeque out back, and that's where everyone is, we wanted to let you see the house yourself first," said Esme.  
"Do they know that they can stay here?"  
"No, you need to ask them first. They have no idea. It will be a surprise for them too," Edward answered.  
"Cool, let's get down there then, I could eat a cow."  
Esme, Edward and Carlisle all laughed at my statement. And we walked back down towards the patio doors in the dining room. I stepped out into the large garden. Where I was standing was paved over with concrete slabs – a metre squared they looked like, and it was three rows down and covered the length of the house. The rest was lovely green grass which was met at the edge of the forest. The garden was big, looked to be the size of the house. It was well kept. There was a small shed on the right hand side, and everyone was by the barbeque on the left side of the garden. I saw that the fencing come towards the edge of the garden, but it didn't cover the entry to the forest – easier access I suppose.  
Nessie clocked me and ran up to me and gave me a long hug. I could feel her smiling in my chest. There was that tingly feeling again.  
"It's beautiful Jacob."  
I stroked her hair. "I know. I can't believe the Ness. This morning I was so down, and your Mom and Esme has made this all happen with the help of everyone," I whispered.  
I looked up and noticed a few people staring at the long hug. I immediately let her go. I addressed the crowd; I seen that Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Quil, Embry and the Cullen's were all there.  
"Um…" I cleared my throat. "I want to say thank you all for what you have done for me today. I can't thank you enough to be honest, and it was really unexpected."  
"Well, you had better like it mutt," shouted Rose. I looked over to her with mock offense.  
"I am offended you would think otherwise Rosalie. I am shocked!" Rosalie's sneer turned into a genuine smile. "Oh! Don't do that, you will scare the children." Something whizzed by my ear.  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
"What."  
I turned round to see the offending object. There was a misshapen fork lying on the ground. "That would have done some damage you know."  
"I know."  
"Not to me of course, but to my nice brand new house."  
"Ok, you two, stop the bickering, you are like children," interrupted Carlisle.  
Nessie walled back over to her Mom and helped her flipped the burgers. Billy rolled over to me. "What are you thinking son?"  
"I am thinking that I am amazed. I don't know if I will ever be able to pay them back."  
"I don't think you will ever need to."  
"Hey Dad, had a thought."  
"Now, don't strain yourself!"  
"I was thinking that maybe…you would like to come and live here?"  
Billy thought for moment. "I don't know Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I would love too, but I think I will stay where I am. 'Bout time that Rachel and Paul started looking after me anyway. He eats me out of the house, so he needs to pay me back somehow. I want you to start living and not having to worry about me all the time."  
"But they have put in a chair lift for you though."  
"I see that, but it's about time that you started living and taking control of your life. You're only coasting right now. Plus you have a pack to lead and by the look of things, I think love is coming to you soon," he lowered his voice at the last part.  
I blushed when he said that, why did he have to bring that up? I knew Nessie was now mature, and I knew that there were feelings there. I wasn't sure what she was feeling.  
"Are you sure Dad?"  
"Perfectly. Your sister and Paul will look after me and I will always have Charlie and Sue. I want you to live your life."  
I thought about what he was saying. I suppose what he was saying did make sense. I looked round and seen how happy everyone is. Then I thought of the boys. "Seth, Quil, Embry. Come over here for a minute please." They bounded jogged over to me.  
"What's up Boss?" asked Seth.  
"I have told you to stop calling me that."  
"I know but it's funny. What you wanting?"  
"Well, I was thinking that, well..you.."  
"Spit it out Jake," Quil interrupted.  
"Seeing that now I have this really cool house, and you know that I wanted you guys to be the apprentice mechanics. Well with this house, I have five extra rooms and I think you guys should come and stay here," I turned to Embry. "You and your Mom are not getting on at the moment and I think that if you are here, then your relationship might get better. I know she is not Quileute and she really can't find out. I did tell you that you could tell her, but like you said; she would have freaked and probably would have tried to cart you off to some looney bin."  
Embry laughed. "Yeah, probably right there. But I see you lot as my brothers. I am closer to you lot that I am my own family."  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You guys _are_ my brothers and always will be. Now there are rooms here if you want them."  
"Well. I'm in Boss. I like the blue room, so dibs on that," barked Seth.  
"I'm in too. Time to spread my wings. I'll take the green room," thought Quil.  
"Deffo. I need to get out of that house. My Mom and I can maybe start a fresh. And it looks like I got the yellow," said Embry.  
"Well. That's it then. Decided. You guys go home and get your stuff and you can get moved in tonight."  
"Cool. I'm going to go and speak to Mom, then go and get my stuff," Seth bounced up and down. He walked off in Sue's direction who was speaking to Charlie.  
"Well, no time like the present. Quil, you coming?" asked Embry. "Although Mom has been a right pain recently, I think she is going to kick up a stink. Prepare for the wrath."  
Embry and Quil said their goodbyes to the group and left quickly. Hopefully it won't be too traumatic for Embry's Mom. She can't have it both ways. She either lets him come and go or lets him go.  
I was also thinking of Charlie and Sue. They were looking really close. Were they seeing each other? What does that mean? What does Bella think? Edward had picked up what I was thinking and sauntered over to me where I was standing by the patio doors. I was still taking all this in. I was still pissed about the this whole gift thing, but I really couldn't complain when some people didn't have anything.  
"That's the spirit Jacob."  
"Thanks Edward. So, what is the deal then?"  
"I know Bella is fine about it, as she just wants her Dad to be happy. If things get as far as marriage -"  
"Whoa, is it that serious? Billy never told me that!" Edward looked at me and started speaking in lowered tones.  
"From Sue's thoughts, she is really likes Charlie. She was worried about her kid's reactions, but it's now been six years since Harry died and everyone tells her that Harry would have wanted her to be happy, and who else better than one of his best friends? Leah was annoyed when she told her about her feelings about Charlie. But Seth as always, wants his Mom to be happy. Charlie was worried about Bella, but she is really happy about it."  
"Where I have been when this was all happening?"  
"You are the Alpha Jacob. You have bigger things to think about than someone's relationship."  
"I'm surprised that I didn't pick it up in Seth's thoughts."  
"You have had a lot on your mind with all the business plans and everything."  
"I suppose, but here is a thought; if Sue and Charlie get married, do you suppose Charlie would be able to know about the Vampire thing with Sue being an Elder?"  
Edward thought for a second. "I honestly don't know Jacob. I would have to find out. The way it stands from a Volturi perspective, he found out a little bit from another source."  
I smiled remembering that memory. Edward did too. "I don't think it would be a problem if Sue told him. It is not finding out from a vampire. He would be protected by the pack," Edward mused. "Jacob, let's not dwell on these things just now. Stop being anti social and get yourself mingling." I had to laugh at him. Edward telling me to be social! He snorted.  
"Ok bloodsucker. I need to go and tell Alice off for that wardrobe."  
"You do know I can hear you," Alice chirruped. "And I am not going to apologise for making you fashionable," Alice put her dainty nose in the air.  
"Jacob, you need to get used to it I am afraid. No point fighting the inevitable. You also realise that now that you have housemates that Alice will be sorting their wardrobes out also," laughed Jasper.  
I hung my head, resigning myself to the fact that I was going to be Alice's clothes horse. "Take it like a man Jacob," Jasper added. I looked at him with mock anger, and then we both chuckled. Jasper clapped me on the back. "Hey, go and get a beer, at least one of us would be able to enjoy it." We shook hands and I walked over to the barbeque and stood next to Nessie and Bells. I poked Bella in the back.  
"Hey you. You have a lot to answer for." Bella turned and showed me her dazzling whites.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bella replied a little too innocently.  
"Do you know that she told me not to pester you when she told me about you not getting the loan?" Nessie interrupted.  
"You know that _she _has a name?"  
"I know."  
"Don't be so cheeky madam," Bella was smiling; I knew she didn't mean it.  
Nessie smiled back at her. "Well, that's not the point mother, you should have told me what you were all planning."  
"Not a chance missy. With you and Jacob being so close, you would have told him, and he would have refused to come."  
"I don't think I would have."  
"Jake, you were really pissed off before so don't give me that." I had to laugh as Bells knew me so well.  
"Sure, Sure. What you cooking. Edible?"  
"Of course it is. I am a good cook you know," said Bella.  
I walked round to where Nessie was standing and put my arm round her shoulder. "Hey midget. Do you like the house?" Nessie looked into my eyes and I stared right into her chocolate pools and smiled my pearly whites at her. She smiled back and I felt that jolt again. I was starting to really like that feeling, and I was really hoping she was getting these vibes too. I stared into her eyes longer than necessary, but I didn't care.  
"Hey Jake. Do you like the house then?" that was Charlie ruining the moment.  
"Yeah I do. Looks like I can get the business started as soon as seeing that the leaflets are out. Hey Alice, when does it say on the leaflets that I start?"  
"Next Monday. Although the others are at college, you will be able to do what you can."  
"Thanks again." Alice smiled and nodded her head. I turned towards Charlie and spoke again.  
"Looks like I'll be getting the boys in the garage this week to get then familiar with car engines and so on. They're going to be moving in today if possible."  
"Yeah. Seth was saying to Sue and although she is sad to see him leave the house, she is happy that he is able to do something for himself. He is only round the corner anyway. He has gone back to the house to get his stuff."  
"Well, I am glad of the company to be honest. And that game room will be getting put to good use."  
"So will the widescreen. I think your Dad and I will be round on game nights." Charlie ended the conversation and walked over to Sue who was talking to Esme, and put his arm round her waist. Well they were definitely going out then.  
"Hey Jacob, what you thinking?" asked Nessie. Bella had finished cooking and put all the meat on a plate on the table that had all the other food on it. I turned to face Nessie, who handed me a large triple burger.  
"I was thinking about Charlie and Sue. And how there may be wedding bells along the way. Alice will be in her element!"  
"I know, and I think it's nice that Grandpa has got someone. Do you like the house?"  
"I love it. You know there is a lavender room up there. It's yours if you ever want to stay over," I blushed.  
Nessie blushed also. "That would be nice Jacob. Sometimes nice to spend some time away from the house. Don't get me wrong; I love staying there and being there but everyone needs space."  
"I never thought of that. Suppose you do. I am afraid I am stuck with the boys though." Nessie laughed. She snaked her arm round my waist.  
"Thanks for the invite. I do appreciate it. And I am sure that Mom and Dad won't mind."  
"Well, I am going to be busy running a business when you are at school. Got to say though, I still can't get over this. I actually have a bed that will fit me!"  
"I know, quite shocking really."  
"Are you looking forward to your next few days at school?"  
"I think so actually. With Lottie being such a good friend already and her group of mates, I think that school will be interesting. I am looking forward to it now. Was really dreading it this morning."  
"I could tell!"  
"That bad?"  
"Just a bit."  
"You looked bad too."  
"I know, but what can you do?"  
I suddenly heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared came running round the side. I got into Alpha mode, dropped my arm from Nessie's waist and ran over to the boys.  
"What is it?" I demanded.  
"We have problem," said Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Unexpected arrival**

**Nessie's POV**

"What problem?" asked Jacob.  
"A guy showed up at Mom's shop claiming to be related to Sam."  
"Fuck me!"  
"JACOB!" Dad and Mom shouted in unison. "Watch the language."  
Jacob ignored them both. "Who is he?"  
"He is called Keith Lambert, and is definitely not from around here. Sounds British to start with, and doesn't look like us at all," confirmed Jared.  
"How did this come about? We need to get to that shop cos if he is related, there is going to be some problems." Jacob and the others made their way to leave.  
I followed Jacob; I was curious but also concerned for my Jacob. Dad grabbed me back. "No honey, it looks like its pack business."  
"But I want to go with Jacob. Make sure he doesn't go off on one."  
Jacob whirled round and made his way back to me. "It's ok, she can come. At least that way I have a reason to be calm." Jacob took my hand. Dad made to follow. Jacob looked red in the face. "Actually, I could do with your help, you with?"  
"If you think it would help Jacob." Jacob nodded.  
Dad kissed Mom and followed Jacob and I, leaving the others staring in shock. Then Seth and co had left via their wolf form, so we made our way to Dad's car and got in.  
"Is it serious?" I whispered to Dad.  
"From what I heard from their minds it is," he answered. We drove in silence after that.  
We got to Jared's Mom's convenience store on the reservation within a matter of minutes. Jacob practically jumped out that car whilst in was moving and ran to the store. Dad parked the car and we ran after him. The whole pack was outside the shop waiting for Jacob's instructions and they were talking amongst themselves.  
"You should think about this," Dad cautioned. "You all go in, then it is going to overwhelm him. He will also get suspicious."  
"And what has this to do with you bloodsucker?" Paul growled at Dad.  
"That's enough!" shouted Jacob. "I asked him here cos he is the only one that can tell me if this Keith person is telling the truth."  
"Jacob's right," The whole pack went quiet at Sam's statement. "There is a good chance he could be related. Look at Embry." Embry blushed at Sam. Sam put an arm round his shoulders. "We have brushed this topic under the carpet for far too long. There is a possibility that your biological father is either my Dad, Billy or old Quil, and if this guy is related to me, then it looks like its Dad. And I can't see it being Billy or Quil. I really can't. Dad was a bastard to my Mom and me before he left. I think we should hear this guy out. If he is related; then he is going to be feeling the side effects soon being so close to vampires. Hopefully he may have missed the change with being older, but men don't technically stop growing till we are thirty so there is every possibility. Look at the way we are all imprinting."  
I could see Jacob thinking for a moment before he spoke again. "I think your right Sam. We should hear him out. Right, Edward, Sam and Nessie, you come with me, the rest of you go back to what you were doing and I'll get back to you." The rest of the pack grumbled but they left apart from Seth.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I would have brought you in, but I need to stay focused and Nessie being there will keep me calm, and Sam has a right to be there."  
"I know, I'm just checking. I'll get the rest of my stuff and I will see you at your pad." Seth clapped him on the back and left towards the forest.  
"Right, follow my lead. I'll ask the questions." We all nodded. We followed Jacob into the convenience store and Jared's Mom pointed towards the office where Keith was.  
"He is in there Jacob."  
"Thanks."  
We all walked into the office to find a tall man standing with his back to us looking at the local map; which was on the back wall. He turned round when he seen us standing there.  
Keith was very tall, verging on six foot five. He had dark brown chestnut coloured neck length hair that was parted in the middle. He was of a slim build but very broad around the shoulders. He had an angular face, a bit of an olive tone, but not much, like he had a good tan. He had a pointed nose, but didn't look out of place due to his square jaw line and chiselled cheekbones. He had large green eyes with an array of eyelashes. He had full red lips. He was very handsome. Looked as though he was a model. He was wearing a black shirt left tucked out. A pair of blue jeans and trainers.  
"Um…Hi. I'm Keith Lambert. I am very sorry for this inconvenience and I think this is a bit of a shock for us all." He sounded British, not like Lottie though. He stuck out his hand towards Jacob and Sam, but they didn't take it. His hand flopped down to his side.  
"You could say so," replied Sam. Dad took a seat and motioned for us all to do the same.  
"I'm Jacob Black; this is Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen and Sam Uley." Keith stared at Sam. "Jared told us what you told his Mom, could you care to explain please? This is quite an accusation you have made. We are a tight community and take these things seriously." I put my hand in Jacobs as I could see he was quite angry. Sam was too.  
Keith stood up feeling the resentment aimed at him. "I didn't come here to cause any trouble. I had to find out some things. I researched the Quileute tribe as much as I could when Mum told me. You are a bit young to be an elder. I thought I was going to be speaking to one."  
"I am the tribal elder so to speak."  
"Ok. Well I should start at the beginning I suppose. This is as much of a shock to me. I only found out this information when my Mum died three weeks ago," Keith replied, looking down at his hands. He then sat back down.  
"I'm sorry. That must have been hard," I leaned forward and place my hand on his. His hand was warm like Jacob's.  
"Thanks, I am still dealing with it. She died very slowly. Five years ago she was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumour, which was operated on and removed. The surgeons thought they got it all, but it came back last year with secondary's and they couldn't operate after that. She was terminal. She was a wealthy woman, inherited a lot from her parents and as she was arranging her affairs, she told me some information.  
"She told me that my real Dad, who left when I was ten, wasn't my real Dad. Twenty four years ago Mum came here for a holiday. She loved it here so much she extended it for a month after she was here for a week. She was into forestry conservation and was doing some research. She met a man called Joshua Uley from this area, whom she befriended and had a relationship with. My Mum was a good person, not a marriage wrecker. She wouldn't have got involved if she had known he was in a relationship."  
Sam sat back and had gone very pale. Jacob kept his calm exterior and I notice Dad nodded to him.  
"When it came for Mum to leave, she didn't know she was pregnant then. It was when she got back home that she found out. I don't look like you as I am very much like my mother," he spoke to Sam.  
"My Mum was called Keira Lambert. Lambert is her maiden name. She never married."  
"I don't remember Mom mentioning her," said Sam. "Maybe she never knew. I will need to ask her."  
"Well. Mum found out she was pregnant when she was four months gone. She had no idea. She spoke to your Dad regularly. When she told him he said he was married and that he shouldn't have got involved with her. Mum was devastated but always wanted a child. Joshua told Mum the reason he didn't want to know because his wife was a few weeks pregnant. Mum never spoke to him again."  
Sam sighed. "Pregnant with me, so that would make you a few months older than me?"  
"Yes. Although, no offence, you look older than me." Sam nodded and the corner of his mouth twitched.  
Jacob leaned forward in his chair. "Is there anything else?"  
I swatted his arm. "Jacob. There is no need to be so rude. This is not his fault."  
Jacob looked at me with fiery eyes and I glared right back. His eyes softened. "Sorry. I shouldn't be so rude. Like I said before, we are a close knit community."  
"I understand. Believe me, if there was any other way I would have taken that. But I came to find out who he was and if I had any other relations. I have no brothers or sisters. Mum met Dad in a pub back home, six months after she had me, and I always thought he was my Dad. I still have contact with him and he confirmed Mum's story. Even though he left when I was ten, he still looked after me as his own. I never knew any different up until a month ago. He confirmed it too."  
"Well. Dad walked out on my Mom when I was young and never came back. It looked like he fathered someone else and possibly you. He didn't treat us very well, so he was a dick to say the least." Sam explained.  
Keith looked at Sam with this new information. He looked really downcast. "I could take a DNA test if that will help?"  
"You could I suppose."  
"I have a kit right here."  
"Oh. I think I am going to need a few days to let this info sink in a bit."  
"That's not a problem. I have to say you are handling it better that I did!"  
There was an uncomfortable silence. I decided to fill it. "Where do you come from?" I asked Keith.  
Keith smiled. "I come from the UK. A place called Morecambe. It's by the west coastline. We stayed in the country though. Mum loved the quiet. I scattered her ashes around her country estate. Like I said before; she inherited a lot of money, and when she told me this information, she transferred everything over to me. Not that I wanted it, I would trade it all in to have her back, but she didn't want me waiting for all the legal stuff to sort itself out. She left me everything." Keith looked down at his hands again.  
"Do you have any other family?"  
"No. Mum was an only child and my grandparents died when I was twelve. I do have Dad, and he is seeing someone at the moment, but no blood relatives."  
"Oh, where are you staying at the moment?"  
"I came here a week ago and I am staying at the motel in Forks. I didn't want to be wrecking somebody's family but I felt I had the right to know. I haven't been feeling well these past couple of days, getting hot sweats and such so I thought I had better get this done now. I kinda needed to pluck up the courage to do this as well."  
At this information Jacob and Sam snapped their heads up to look at Keith.  
"What do you mean 'not well'?" enquired Jacob.  
"Well, I was getting headaches and my arms and legs are sore. I felt a bit sick yesterday, and last night I couldn't sleep with the heat, although it is cold here. I think I even shrunk some of my clothes the other day cos I wasn't paying attention – they are too small on me now."  
I noticed Jacob looking at Dad who nodded slightly.  
"I am sorry you came all this way to find out he isn't here. Why don't you give me a few days and I'll do that DNA test for you and see how that goes. Sorry for all the aggression before," Sam said apologetically. "Do you need taken back to your motel?"  
"No, no. I rented a car for a while. I have been sightseeing as well. The forest is fascinating; I went hiking the other day and I thought I saw a bear! Mum got me into being a tree surgeon, and I qualified a few years ago. I have taken a break recently with everything going on," Keith stood up. "Sorry for laying all this on you. I think I'll head back," Keith wrote something on a bit of paper. "This is my mobile number, if you want to get in touch." He handed it to Sam and picked up his jacket. "It was nice meeting you all." He stuck out his hand again and this time Jacob, Sam and Dad all shook it. Keith raised an eyebrow when he shook Dads, but didn't comment it.  
"Ok, I am going to head back to my motel. I feel another headache coming on. May be the jetlag catching up on me," Keith smiled at us rubbing his temple and left the room and the shop. We followed after him, and Sam borrowed Jacob's mobile.  
I tugged on Dad's jumper. "Dad, what is it?"  
"Not now, we will talk when we get to the car."  
"Ok."  
"Sam?" asked Jacob.  
Sam finished his conversation. "Yeah?"  
"You know what's going on."  
"Yeah, I got that Jacob." Sam replied angrily. "I have just called Mom, and I am going to go and speak to her." He handed Jacob his mobile back. He walked out the shop and left towards the forest area.  
Dad, Jacob and I walked back to the car and got in. It was 9 pm, the day had gone in so quick, and I yawned, realising how tired I was.  
"We need to get back. Nessie has school tomorrow," said Dad. Jacob sighed and out his head in his hands. "No. Definitely not."  
I hated that. "Ok, now will you tell me what's going on please?" I demanded.  
Jacob and Dad turned round in their seats to face me.  
"It looks like he is telling the truth honey," Jacob answered.  
"Eh?"  
"Edward confirmed he believed what he was telling us. Shame about his Mom dying though. But did you notice that he said he was here in Forks for a few days already?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"What happens to us when we are around vampires?"  
I looked puzzled for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, with vampires being in the vicinity, there were far more pack members to cope with it. There has never been such a large pack for centuries. Remember when the Volturi came, and all those witnesses arrived for you?" I shuddered at that thought.  
"Well, during that time, with the amount of vamps, we got more wolves because of that and no older than thirteen or fourteen. Look at Colin and Brady."  
It clicked. Keith was changing. "Oh my god. He _is_ Joshua Uley's son! He mentioned the arm and leg pain, and thought he shrunk his clothes, when in fact he is growing. But I thought he would have missed it as he is twenty four?"  
"I thought so too, but it is known to happen in times of stress. Look at what has happened to him recently with his Mom dying and finding out that information. That's bound to take its toll."  
"What are you going to do about it?" asked Dad.  
"There is only one motel in Forks, and I will get some of the pack to keep guard outside. With you lot being here, it won't be long. I think he was getting sick quicker because you were there Edward."  
"I think that's a good idea. I will let the others know. He may go any day then?"  
"I think so. The reason I went really quickly was because I am the Alpha. It took the others a few weeks before that happened. Even Sam disappeared for two weeks when he changed. He didn't know how to handle it. At least there will be pack members there to help him."  
"So he is definitely Sam's brother then?" I asked.  
Jacob looked at me. "Looks like it, which also means that Embry is more than likely his brother."  
"Well, why don't you get it confirmed then?"  
"I don't think so. What if there was a chance he wasn't?"  
"Oh." I tried to stifle my yawn this time.  
"Time to get going. Doesn't look like I am going to reap the benefits of my house tonight. I'll be patrolling."  
"Do you think it might help if there is a vampire there, to speed things along a bit?" asked Dad.  
"I don't know. I doubt it. I changed because of the red headed bloodsucker and her pal. And that was only two."  
"Mmm."  
Dad started the car and roared his way back to the house. He dropped Jacob off at his house (felt weird saying that!) and we were back home in no time. I barely managed to change into my pj's when I fell asleep on top of the covers. It had been a very eventful day, and it was only Monday!

* * *

The next few days were non eventful. Jacob, Seth and the rest of the pack took turns in guarding Keith in the shadows. Emmett and Jasper kept an eye on Lottie, but she stayed mainly to the house. Emmett and Jasper felt that if something was going to happen, it would have done by now.

When Jacob wasn't guarding Keith, he was teaching Seth, Quil and Embry about basic car mechanics and as much as Rose said she hated them, she helped out also, providing valuable lesson plans for Jacob and showing the boys around her BMW.

The boys had also moved in their stuff and were settling in fine. They kept have to restock their' fridge every few days!

I was continuing on with school, which was also uneventful. Blaire never attended any Gym lessons after Monday's events, much to Lottie's displeasure! Blaire never showed her face during lunch, and kept a low profile. Hopefully her campaign of terror had been stopped!

We continued playing hockey in Gym. It was Wednesday afternoon when the Coach had approached us during a quick break and asked us about starting a team.  
"I don't know," Lottie said.  
"Please. We haven't had a decent team for a good few years and it would be nice to get some trophies. Doing this extracurricular activity will go towards your final grades in the end."  
"Yeah. I'm not really a sporty person, but playing in a team I actually get on with makes it more fun," added Megan.  
"I'm in. I get to play with girls!" Graham laughed. "Maybe I would be able to go into the girls locker room." Graham rubbed his hands together. Lottie laughed.  
"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen. What about Michelle?" asked Kirsty.  
"Hey a guy can window shop? I don't doubt for a second that Michelle window shops."  
"Well, I am definitely in," said Kirsty.  
"Yeah, me too. I don't do sports usually but it would be a good way of keeping fit," nodded Adeline.  
Lottie looked at me. "What about you Nessie?"  
"I'm in. Can I stay goalie though? I liked doing that on Monday." I didn't want too much body contact with people in case I hurt somebody.  
"I actually liked being offence. If you want to stay goalie then I'm happy with that," replied Lottie. She turned to the coach. "I think we are all in. But you need to get subs in case one of us can't play."  
The coach almost practically hugged Lottie. "Its going to be great this year. We have a team!" He ran back to the office.

* * *

It was now Friday afternoon, and I was glad to get to the weekend to chill and go to Lottie's house on Saturday. The classes had been fairly easy, and Lottie and I had breezed through them effortlessly. But it was some of the classes that were mind numbingly dull. Lottie almost fell asleep in the English class on Thursday; she had to wipe away a small sliver of drool.  
We were sitting in English class whispering to each other about plans for the weekend. Lottie and I had gotten quite close this week, texting each other when at home. She showed me how to set up a Facebook page and email and looking rather surprised I didn't have any of this before. "Never something I needed." I told her. The English teacher was not even paying attention to us.  
I was wearing a nice white shirt with a blue woollen sweater vest over it, Alice promised it was in fashion. I was wearing dark blue jeans and my black four inch heel boots. Lottie was wearing a sleeveless purple top with shell embellishment on it, which sat below her hips. She wore a white woollen bolero over it (which she earlier shoved in her bag as she said it was too hot!) and a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans. She was wearing her purple ballerina pumps.  
"So is everyone still going to yours?" I whispered to Lottie.  
"Yes, although Graham isn't staying, he is driving to Port Angeles to meet Michelle later on that night, so we get him for a while."  
"Cool. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
"No, just yourself chick. I am sorting it out later when we are finished here. I am dropping you off first though then head back as I am the opposite direction."  
"Cool, you sure you don't need any help?"  
"I'm sure. I am heading straight to the convenience store and then home. Shouldn't be an issue."  
"Ok. Got anything special planned for tomorrow?"  
"I was thinking of some drinking games, but some of the guys have never tried it, and I don't want them passing out. I am only giving them one or two and that's if they want it. Julie is a no no. She won't touch it. Adeline will have a few. When they came over last year, after Dad's funeral, they all took me out and we all had a blast, a good way of getting my mind off things, only in the short term as it's not a suitable way to dealing with these things."  
"What about the others?"  
"They will have a few. They are a good bunch and they don't overdo it. Not like Blaire who I seen last Saturday passed out in an alley."  
"Oh dear."  
"What do you expect from her though? Her boyfriend is just as bad. Adeline told me he had his stomach pumped a month ago as he had overdone it."  
"Can't say I am surprised. I have never had a drop so I will have one! I don't think Da-Edward would be so keen if I came home drunk."  
"My Dad had seen me bladdered once."  
I looked at her for a second. "But you have only been eighteen for less than a year?"  
"Yeah, I know! I used to go out when I was sixteen. I always thought Dad never knew, but he told me when we had our long chats that he knew. Quite funny actually. He never stopped me as he wanted me to learn by my mistakes. There was one time that I went to a school disco at boarding school. My friends and I sneaked out and got some of the older lads to buy us drink. Which they did! We drank the whole lot before going, and I lost two hours of my life. I was found passed out, lying in facedown in my own vomit in the school toilets. Somebody found me choking and I was rushed to hospital to have my own charcoal feast."  
"Charcoal feast?"  
"It is what they use to help pump your stomach. Not nice and not pleasant. I never got that rat arsed again!"  
"Ew." I shivered at that thought.  
"Dad didn't even get mad. Told me I had learned a valuable lesson, and a lesson I did learn." Lottie put a hand on her heart adding a crooked smile.  
"I think Edward and Bella would kill me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They can be strict with things like that."  
"I can see their point, I suppose. I wouldn't want my foster daughter to be like Blaire!"  
We both snorted and the teacher looked at us.  
"We are busted."  
"Nah." Lottie whispered.  
Mr Berty stood up and spoke to us. "Can you tell me what my last sentence was please? Because you are looking distracted there."  
Lottie stood up. "Why would I want to do that?"  
"Because you are not listening to me and it's being disrespectful."  
Lottie gave an evil smile. "Then maybe you should make this class more interesting. All you are doing is droning on about this book and what it stands for. You are not giving anyone a chance to interact with you and take part in a discussion. I for one cannot stand this book, but I would do the work on it and take part in discussions, but you are making this very boring."  
Mr Berty was slightly lost for words. "How dare you."  
"Oh, I dare. You see. You want these students to pass their exams, make it interesting. At the moment, all we are going to pass is the exam of drooling." Lottie sat down.  
"There is no need for that tone missy."  
Lottie inspected her fingernails. "I think there is every need Mr Berty. I am bored, everyone here is bored and not getting the level of teaching that is required for a senior class. So maybe it is you that should be paying attention rather than droning on."  
Mr Berty was getting redder and redder. You could see he was about to erupt. "Well, I think -"  
Lottie cut him off. "You can think all you like. Your teaching plan is a lot to be desired."  
The whole class up until this point had gone really quiet but gasped at Lottie's last statement.  
"Well….I….um…"  
"All I am saying is. If you want us to stop being distracted in your class, then improve."  
She continued inspecting her nails. The bell rang to save us all. Lottie and I grabbed our things and left the class with Mr Berty standing speechless in the room. I was a bit speechless.  
"Did you have to do that Lottie?"  
Lottie looked at me slightly offended. "Why not? He asked me a question and I answered it for him."  
"I know you like your honesty," I cringed at that, as I was being less than honest with her about a few things. "But you really embarrassed him."  
"If he wants his pupils to pass, then he needs to buck up. I expect high standards as I was used to them over the water."  
"So what if I offend you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if I do something you don't like and embarrass _me_ in front of everyone?"  
"Well, he was trying to embarrass me first. And I tend to take people to the side and talk to them privately, as that's the way to do things, but he instigated all that by trying to embarrass me."  
"Well, I thought you took it a bit too far."  
"That's your opinion then."  
Lottie was annoying me a little. Things like that don't get to me, but I felt sorry for the teacher being on the sharp end of her razor like tongue.  
"I just felt you took that a bit far, that's all. And I hope you would never do that to me."  
Lottie stopped walking and stared at me. "I may have only known you a week Nessie and I'd like to think we are going to be good friends. I think that I am a good judge of character. I have never put down my friends or family and I would never insult them by doing it in front of an audience. I may have a laugh and a joke with my mates, and I would expect it back from them, but that's all it is. I thought we had clicked pretty well, but obviously not. I hate bullies. I hate people who don't try especially when it's _my_ education on the line. Yeah, I lack tact, and I say what I think. Life is too short and I know that all too well. And yes, I did go too far in there, but sometimes I wonder if some of these teachers even care about our education? I felt bad about what I said. Sometimes the gob goes before the brain engages. I am sorry if I offended you today and sorry you would think that I would insult or embarrass you."  
The class room door was shuddering as she finished talking. She stomped off towards the exit, then stopped and turned to face me. "I think you should call Edward and ask him to pick you up," she said briskly. She then marched off in the direction of the car park, leaving me standing there stunned. The exit door shuddered then stopped suddenly.  
I had been standing there for a good couple of minutes when I realised that Emmett and Jasper told me they had to hunt today and yesterday was their' last day of surveillance.  
Crap.  
By the time this all clicked, I was mad at myself and mad at Lottie for taking what I said the wrong way. From her statement "life is too short" I knew something happened to her. I needed to make things right. She knew she had gone too far, and probably felt bad as it is and I made it worse by accusing her of going to do that to me.  
I ran at human speed to the car park. Lottie was meant to take me home before she went to the store and I was going to show her around the house and introduce her to everyone else. I had a bad feeling about this.  
I ran to the forest and left my backpack in a bush. I put my phone in my pocket and stopped to sniff the air. Lottie wore Ck One and I could smell that in the air. She also had a scent of wild strawberries and jasmine. It was masked by the car. My nose was still good but Mom and Dad's were better. I contemplated calling them, but I wanted to right this myself.  
I knew she was going to be heading to the convenience store in town. So with the cover of the forest, I took off in that direction.  
I had reached the place in less than five minutes and seen Lottie's blue ford ka sitting by the entrance. Good she's here. I stayed perfectly still in the forest - which was a handy thing that it seemed to cover the majority of Forks. I waited for ten minutes and then Lottie came out with a trolley and started loading her shopping into the boot. I could see she was still mad as she was muttering to herself. She slammed her car door and squealed out the car park. She was heading towards town, which was making things harder for me as there was less cover. As she parked by the shop Mom used to work in. Lottie went into there - no idea why, I had no idea she was a hiker.  
Lottie was in there for a good ten minutes. I heard a commotion in the alley next to the shop but thought nothing of it. Lottie left the shop with a bag. She walked towards her car when she heard the commotion also. She put her bags in the car, locked it and put her keys in her pocket. She walked towards the alley to investigate the noise.. I couldn't see down the alley from where I was. I was standing behind a car across the street opposite the Newton's shop but couldn't see properly. Why did she have to go down there?  
I could hear whispering. Then the sound of someone being hit across the face, then a muffled groan.  
"Don't! Please."  
As I ran over to the shop, I heard another grunt. Sounded male. Oh crap. Blake. He chose his moment. I heard the banging of rubbish bins and then heard someone running in the other direction.  
"How dare you, you bitch."  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH"  
Blake was flying through the air towards the street. He landed hard in the middle of the road and cars started screeching to a stop in order to avoid him. But one car didn't avoid him.  
Blake got hit by it.  
He was thrown on top of the bonnet of the car but he looked like he had paused in midair for a second and then landed on the bonnet. The car stopped so abruptly like someone forced it to stop and the bumper wrinkled as this happened. Blake stopped moving. He was holding a knife in his left hand which clattered to the road.  
I turned in the direction of the alley and I could hear someone sniffling. I could smell blood from that direction. I ran round into the alley and found Lottie standing there with her hands up; palms facing me. Her top had been ripped by her left breast - I could see her red bra showing through. The right side of her forehead had a small cut which the blood had dried down her face. Her nose had a slight drip of blood. She had a red line on the right side of her neck which had a lot of blood coming from it and streaked her neck and chest with crimson. I noticed her right arm had a big slash down it. Her hair was all over the place, like it had been grabbed and pulled. Her belt had been ripped, and her jeans were ripped with presumably the knife; there was blood in that area. She was shaking. What had he done to her?  
I heard someone shouting to call an ambulance. I walked slowly towards Lottie with my hands up, as I didn't want to scare here. "You ok?"  
Lottie shook her head. "I'm getting stronger," she mumbled more to herself.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Um…nothing. I'm alright."  
"What happened?" I was next to her now, and I put my arms round her. She was still physically shaking.  
"He had a knife."  
"I saw that, but I meant with the flying show."  
"Um…I kicked him. Real hard." Lottie looked down towards the ground. Her arm was starting to get worse; she would need to get it stitched. I knew she couldn't have just kicked him. I knew she was strong and knew she did martial arts, but would it be possible?  
"Ok, you need to go to the police, but you need to get checked over."  
Lottie looked at me and had tears in her eyes. I directed her out towards the alley, and the ambulance was already there attending to Blake. We stood behind the crowd that gathered and I tried to make our way to the front. Only Mrs Newton clocked us then the rest of the witnesses turned in the direction of us when Mrs Newton gasped.  
"Oh my god! What happened?"  
Lottie pointed to Blake. "He attacked me."  
One of the paramedics looked up at Lottie and nudged his partner. "We need another unit Doug."  
"On it." Doug took his radio from his belt and radioed for help.  
Mrs Newton went into the store and grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around Lottie. "What happened dear?"  
Lottie stayed quiet and single tear ran down her left cheek.  
"I don't think she is ready to talk just now Mrs Newton."  
Mrs Newton looked put out. "Well we need to establish the facts."  
"I think that's a job for the police," I said curtly.  
"Well…"  
"I am not being funny Mrs Newton, but something bad has happened here and I think she only needs to talk about it once."  
Mrs Newton now had a face that resembled a bulldog chewing a wasp. She stormed off in the direction of the action.  
I seen two police cruisers pull up and Grandpa got out and I waved him over. He had his police face on and was looking serious. He delegated a job to his partner and the other crew that arrived and then walked towards us. He could see Lottie and looked quite concerned.  
"Hello Nessie, what happened here?"  
"Hello Charlie….." that was weird, but I couldn't exactly call him Grandpa now. "I think Blake attacked Lottie." Grandpa raised an eyebrow.  
"Right. Let's get, is it Lottie?" I nodded. "To the hospital along with Mr Jordan."  
"I don't want to go in the same ambulance," whispered Lottie. Grandpa put his hand on her shoulder and Lottie flinched at the touch. Grandpa removed his hand.  
"Sorry."  
"No, don't worry about it. There is another crew pulling up and once you have been seen to, I will come and take a statement." Grandpa nodded at me and made to walk off.  
"Grandpa?" I whispered. Grandpa turned round. "Her top and jeans have been ripped, she looks like she has been defending herself and I saw Blake drop a knife when he was hit."  
"Ok Nessie. We will make sure this gets done the right way. I know Blake's parents have a lot of leeway in this town and after this. I will make sure he will get time for this. He has been a bit of menace." Grandpa rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry. Blake has been on the wrong side of the law too many times and I think it's about time that changed." Grandpa left to take statements from the crowd. The other crew pulled up and the female paramedics jumped out and jogged towards Lottie who was standing staring into space.  
"Hello, my name is Sarah. We got briefed before we arrived. Are you Charlotte Willets?"  
"Mmm mmm."  
"Come on, let's get you into the back of the ambulance, we will get some details and get you to the hospital."  
Lottie walked with Sarah to the ambulance and I gave her some privacy. She was staring at Blake as she walked past.  
I walked over to where the other crew were working on Blake.  
"David, pass me a thoracentesis needle please. I think we have a right pneumothorax here. He is gonna need a chest drain when we get to the hospital."  
I watched as they were working on him. He was now lying flat on his back with his football shirt and jeans cut off. I noticed one of the deputies gather his cut up clothes and the knife up as evidence. Blake had a neck collar on and was intubated. The paramedic called David was bagging him and the other called Doug was carrying out the procedure with the thorcentesis needle. When he penetrated the upper right chest, I heard a whoosh of air that only I could hear.  
"Easier to bag Doug."  
"Good. I think he is ready to go. His right femur is now in a splint, along with his right arm. The femur is definitely broken. He has a few broken ribs which I think caused the pneumothorax. The head injury I am not sure about, as he is having difficulty breathing but that could be the smashed ribs, so let's get him in."  
"Sirens and lights?"  
"Sure man. Come on." They transferred him onto the trolley and got him into the ambulance. As they sped off, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Hey, you were with Charlotte Willets?"  
"Yes, is she ok?"  
"She received defence wounds, a nasty cut on the head and she is quite shaken. Do you want to go with her?"  
"Yes please."  
"Ok get yourself in the back. My name is Sylvie and my partner is Sarah. Hop in."  
I walked round to the back of the ambulance and seen Lottie sitting on the trolley. She looked up with a blank look on her face.  
I sat in the spare seat on the left and looked at Lottie. The cut on her head had wound pad taped to it. Her right arm bandaged along with the neck wound. You could see blood exudating through them.  
The ambulance moved and we were heading to the hospital. Sarah was asking Lottie medical questions and she was giving one worded answers.  
We had reached the hospital within few minutes. Lottie was guided to sit in wheel chair. She was still covered in the blanket that Mrs Newton wrapped round her. She was wheeled into the Emergency Department and into cubicle. A nurse was given the handover by Sylvie and I heard her tell the nurse about the attempted rape. The nurse nodded and stepped into the cubicle.  
"Hello, I'm Anna. I'll be your nurse for this evening. I am aware of what has taken place earlier. I am just going to take your blood pressure."  
Anna the nurse wrapped the cuff round Lottie's left arm and took her blood pressure. She also took her oxygen saturation, pulse, temp and respirations. The reason I knew what they carried out is that Carlisle explained it to me when we watched ER together. I always asked loads of questions, and he was only too happy to answer them.  
"Your vitals are ok. BP is a bit high. I just want to discuss some things with the doctor. I'll be back in a minute." Anna left the cubicle.  
I looked around the cubicle. Lottie was sitting on the bed. There was an oxygen and suction point on the back wall. There was a sink to wash hands and alcohol gel to cleanse also. The room was painted blue and the curtain was a pale blue. The electronic Bp machine was at the left of the bed. Lottie was curled into a ball facing way from me. She had stopped shaking.  
"Hey Lottie, you alright?"  
No answer.  
"Charlotte? I am sorry about before. I am just concerned about you."  
"I'm not bothered about before Nessie."  
"What happened?"  
"Blaire got her own back and Blake was only too happy to help."  
"Oh. I didn't see Blaire."  
"She was there. She ran when I…when I kicked Blake."  
"You need to tell Charlie."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"Is your Mom home tonight?"  
"No, neither is Gemma. She and Adeline have a friend that they are meeting in Seattle and they are staying overnight. I'll be fine."  
The doctor came in at that moment. "Hi. I'm Dr Martin. I would like to examine you." He looked at me. "Do you mind stepping out?"  
"No-"  
"It's ok, she can stay."  
"Are you sure. It means anything said isn't confidential."  
"I said its fine," Lottie said through gritted teeth.  
"Ok. I'm going to step out and I would like you to put on this gown." And he did just that.  
Lottie got up from the bed and removed her clothes. I could see bruising around her chest and stomach and small slash marks where her jeans zipped up. It was very obvious what Blake had tried to do. Lottie put on the gown.  
"I'm changed."  
Dr Martin came in and started a head to toe examination. The nurse took notes as he was saying what tests he wanted done. She had a cut on her right forehead that needed stitches, and also x-rayed incase of a fracture. The cut on her arm had gone through muscle and would also need stitching; thankfully the knife hadn't gone through any tendons or nerves.  
The cut on her neck was superficial but had bled quite a bit. The doctor noted that it looked like the knife had been pressed against her neck. The bleeding nose was unexplained, although the doctor thought that it may be related to the head injury. She had bruising on her left breast in the form of fingers. The cuts on her stomach the doctor thought were made when Blake had tried to cut her jeans off.  
"You are a very lucky girl. I'm going to send you for an x-ray of your arm and head to make sure there is no underlying damage before we get you stitched up. I am putting in report about the defensive wounds for the police. Unfortunately I have to hand over to Dr Cullen, as I am technically finished. I'm going to give you a number of a very good counsellor so that you have someone to talk to about this," he turned towards the nurse. "I am going to prescribe some antibiotics to prevent any infection and some pain relief for the lacerations."  
Lottie remained quiet while Dr Martin was talking. I spoke to Lottie. "I need to phone Edward and Bella. You shouldn't be on your own tonight." Lottie nodded. I stepped out. "Carlisle?" I whispered. I knew that wherever he was in the hospital that he would hear me. I took my phone out my pocket and rang Dad. Lottie was wheeled out the cubicle to go to for an x-ray.  
"Hello Nessie. You should have been home an hour go honey."  
"Something happened. Lottie and I had an argument and she stormed off. She was meant to drop me off home, so I decided to follow her. I left my bag in a bush in the forest outside the school and ran after her through the forest. She was attacked by Blake and Blaire in an alley by Newton's. She was attacked with a knife and almost raped. I feel so bad."  
There was silence on the phone.  
"Ok honey. Don't panic. Bella will go and get your bag. I'll be there in a minute." Dad hung up.  
"Nessie."  
"Carlisle!" I hugged him. "This is my fault." I whispered. "I should never have got in an argument."  
"Blake attacking Charlotte is not your fault. That's his fault," he pulled me into a hug. "Has Charlotte got anyone at home to stay with her?"  
"No, everyone is out."  
"Ok. Problem is that we don't have the traditional furniture at home, apart from the cottage."  
I had a puzzled look on her face.  
"No beds."  
"Oh."  
"I think that a couple of us should stay with her if she is amenable to it."  
"I called Dad."  
"I heard. He is here now."  
Dad walked through the double doors of the Emergency Department. He seen me and jogged at human speed and then pulled me into a crushing hug.  
"Is Charlotte ok?"  
"Yeah, but she is very quiet. Would you stitch her up Carlisle? You are the best."  
"Of course I will. We are finished with Blake. He has been transferred to theatres to get the arm and leg operated on. He hasn't got a head injury like we thought, but the broken ribs were impairing his breathing. I am sure he will recover. The paramedics intubated him due to the breathing difficulties, but when that was rectified, we brought him round. Although Charlie hasn't officially spoken to Charlotte yet, he has charged him with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape. He will being going to jail once he is fit enough to be discharged. I'll start on Charlotte's arm and head as Charlie will be on his way soon. I don't need to mention that what I said is confidential Nessie."  
"Lips are sealed Carlisle."  
Lottie was wheeled back into the cubicle. She didn't look up once. Carlisle nodded at Dad and made his way into the cubicle. I could hear him introducing himself. He went out to grab her x-rays and went back in.  
"Dad. This was my fault. I feel so bad" I whispered.  
Dad tightened his hug. "No sweetheart. This is Blake's fault. Don't be blaming yourself." Dad handed me my bag.  
"She is barely talking to me." I whispered.  
"She is in shock. I still can't get a read of her mind. And there is more static than before like something has happened."  
"It could have been a lot worse."  
"Yes, but you did what you had to do, you tried to make her safe. I know you two had an argument, but that's irrelevant now. You tried."  
"Would it be ok if I stayed with her tonight?"  
"Yes, I think that's ok.. If she has a concussion, then she needs to be looked after."  
We took a seat outside the cubicle and waited for Carlisle to finish. Dad took my hand.  
After ten minutes, Carlisle came out the cubicle and motioned for us to come in.  
"Hello Lottie."  
"Hey."  
"Carlisle is Edward's Dad. We all live together. We were wondering if you would like some company tonight?"  
"No no, don't put yourself out. I'll be ok."  
"I have seen your x-rays and there is no underlying damage. And you don't have a concussion but when the local anaesthetic wears off, the wounds are going to sting. And you have had a nasty shock. I don't think you should be on your own," Carlisle said.  
"I agree. You should have someone there with you," Dad added. His phone rang and he stepped out to answer it.  
"There is security at the house, no one would dare try anything funny with Tony."  
"I could stay with you tonight, and at least you will have company. Honestly, I insist. You should also phone Gemma," I said.  
"NO! I don't want to worry her."  
"That's ok. I have everyone's numbers. I will give them all a call as no doubt they have heard the town gossip which won't be that accurate."  
"Ok. If you want to put up with me. I'm sorry about before."  
"Me too! It was something stupid. Lets just forget about it." I reached down and hugged her. And it was reciprocated.  
Lottie smiled for the first time this evening. "Ok. Deal. When can I go?"  
"You need to answer some questions before you go," said Dad. "Charlie is on his way."  
I took Lottie's hand. "Do you want me to stay?"  
"Yes please. I just want to go through this the once if I can."  
"Ok. I am just going to talk to Edward for a minute."  
I stepped out and Dad was still on the phone pinching the bridge of his nose. Something was wrong. He snapped his phone shut and motioned for Carlisle and I to come closer.  
"That was Jacob. Keith phased." Dad whispered so low and fast that only we could hear. "Sam called round this morning to see how he was as he didn't hear from him and he noticed that he wasn't well at all. He left Keith in the motel and stood guard with Seth outside his motel room. They could hear him moaning in pain in his room and suddenly he phased and broke out the side of the motel leaving a gaping hole. Seth and Sam chased after him in the forest. They can hear him in their minds, but it's trying to catch up to him. He is very fast and very very big. Jacob big."  
"Oh," replied Carlisle.  
"Yes. Oh. Jacob has asked for some help, but I have just explained the situation here. I am going to ask Emmett and Jasper to keep an eye out as they are hunting at the moment. I think Jacob is having difficulty in convincing him to phase back let alone believe what's happening to him."  
"Ok. Right. Nessie can stay with Lottie, and you can collect her in the morning as Nessie is going to phone Gemma and explain what happened so that she will be back in the morning," Carlisle said.  
"Yeah, I know Lottie won't be happy about it, but I will do it anyway. If it was me then I would want to know."  
"Ok, I am going to help Jacob. You will be alright honey?" asked Dad.  
"I will be fine. Lottie needs me. Grandpa is on the way I can hear his heartbeat."  
"Ok." Dad stroked my hair and left.  
"Honey, I need to get back to the patients. How will you get to Charlotte's?"  
"Her car is still in town. I'll get it."  
"I know you can drive, but you haven't legally got a licence. I think we need to get Jenks onto that. I will give Alice a call."  
Grandpa came round the corner. "Hey folks. Charlotte in there?"  
"Yeah, I am going to stay with her if that's ok?"  
Grandpa rubbed my shoulder. "Of course it is honey."  
Grandpa led the way into the cubicle and I followed after him. Grandpa stuck out his hand for Lottie to shake. "Hello. I'm Chief Swan but you can call me Charlie."  
"Hello."  
"I'm here to take a statement from you. We have already charged Blake with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape with statements from witnesses. A couple of witnesses described how your clothes were. And we have seen the CCTV that Mrs Newton has that covers the entrance to the alley."  
"There was CCTV?" Lottie sat up on the bed looking wide eyed at Grandpa.  
"Yes. It shows what Blake did to you; it shows you defending yourself then it cuts out when you put your hands up. Like there was electrical interference. It just stops."  
Lottie sighed quietly, not loud enough for Grandpa to hear. Lottie was hiding something.  
"Ok. Let's start. You are Charlotte Willets?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. Can you tell me what happened when you left school?"  
"Ok…Nessie and I had a silly argument and I was meant to drop her off at her house, but I stormed off. I shouldn't have. I then left the school and drove to the convenience store in town to get a few things for the sleepover I was having tomorrow night. I needed to get a new horse riding hat as I broke my other one so I went to the Newton's store in town. I parked right outside the shop and made my purchase. I left the store after chatting to Mrs Newton."  
"What did you chat about?"  
"Um…she asked me about my horse. I told her I had an American warmblood as I use him for riding. He is a big black horse called Beau. That was about it."  
"What happened next?"  
"I left the shop and I heard a noise coming from the alley. It sounded like a moan. I put my stuff in the car and I stupidly went down the alley. I thought someone needed help.  
"I walked down and I seen someone on the ground by the rubbish bins. I asked if they were ok, and I got no response. I asked again and the person on the floor turned their head and I realised it was a trap as it was Blaire."  
"That's right, she is on the CCTV."  
"She smiled at me and said that I had what was coming to me. I turned around and Blake was behind me. He had a knife in his left hand and he put it to my neck and he covered my mouth and pressured the knife onto my throat. He told me if I made a sound he would take the knife across my throat. He pushed me against the wall." Lottie stopped to gather herself.  
"He then took his hand off my mouth and Blaire came up to his left and hit me on the head with something. She took a step back and Blake ripped my top and grabbed my left breast hard. I have bruises."  
"The doctor confirmed that along with the rest of your injuries."  
"He tried to grab my breast again and I saw red, thinking how dare he do this to me. So I pushed him off me. He got angry at this and slashed me with the knife; he hit my right arm with it. He then pushed me back against the wall and used the knife along with his free hand and ripped at my jeans. He started unbuckling his jeans. Blaire was egging him on. He was cutting me with the knife. I kneed him in the groin and I did a reverse turning kick to get him back. I was really angry. Blaire realised the tables had turned and she ran off knocking the rubbish bins. Blake got back up and said "how dare you, you bitch." And I kicked him again."  
"Is that how he ended up on the road?"  
"Must have been, maybe I didn't know my own strength." Lottie looked at her fingers. She was lying.  
"The CCTV cuts out when Blaire runs away."  
"What happens next?"  
"Well, once Blake has recovered, then he will be going to jail. Blaire will be charged with assault amongst other things. But as it is her first time offence, she will probably get a fine and community service."  
"Oh well. I am not really bothered about her."  
"I think I got all I need here. I will be presenting this to the courts in the morning. Don't worry Charlotte, he will get what's coming to him."  
Lottie nodded. "Can I go now?"  
"I'll check with the Doctors." Charlie put his hand on Lottie's shoulder and smiled. Lottie smiled back. She turned towards me.  
"How will I get home?"  
"I am going to get your car, so I will need your keys," I said smiling.  
"You don't have a licence."  
"No, but I can drive."  
"Ok, don't bang it!"  
"I won't. I am due to do my test next week anyway," I smiled. I grabbed Lottie's keys. And she suddenly grabbed my hand.  
"Don't be long please."  
"I won't." I left the cubicle and the hospital. I ran in the shadows and got to Lottie's car within minutes. I got in and made my way back to the hospital. Grandpa seen me park it, and he smiled and walked over to me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting Lottie's car," I replied innocently.  
"You don't have a licence."  
"I know. Gonna book me?" I smiled nonchalantly.  
Grandpa smiled at me and shook his head. "You know I am not, but I'll be having words with your parents."  
"Dad is going to get a licence sorted next week."  
"Do I want to know? And when did you learn to drive?"  
"Dad and Jacob taught me a few months ago and again when I grew. And remember Grandpa - need to know." I tapped my finger against my nose. Grandpa put his hands in the air.  
"Ugh! I know I know! Charlotte is ready to go. The doctor has discharged her. Are you staying with her?"  
"Yeah. Jacob has a situation and Dad is helping him. So it's just me. I'll make sure she is ok."  
"Right, well make sure you call your Mom." Grandpa pulled me into a hug, I smiled into him.  
"Ok Grandpa. I will go and get her."  
I left Grandpa to get into his cruiser and I made my way back to Lottie. She was sitting in the waiting area wearing grey joggers and sweatshirt and paper shoes. She was playing with her hair with a vacant expression.  
"Hey."  
Lottie looked up. "Hi, doctors discharged me."  
"Cool." I sat down beside her. "Very fashionable." Lottie looked down.  
"Mmmm. Charlie took my clothes for evidence. A good thing that if I buy something I always get another one. I love those shoes," she smiled.  
"Right then. Let's get going. You will need to give me directions to your house. You got a prescription?"  
"Yep, right here."  
We both got up and made our way to the car. We both got in and drove to Lottie's house with her directing me.  
We eventually pulled up to the start of the driveway. There was a large stone wall covering the surrounding area, with a big gate at the front. There was a small hut with a security man inside. I pulled up.  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
Lottie got out the car. "It's alright Jeff."  
"Miss Willets are you alright?" Jeff got out the cubicle and walked over to Lottie. "What happened?"  
"I was attacked by Blake Jordan. With a knife and he tried to rape me. Wow that was easier to say that time," she said more to herself.  
"Oh my god."  
"I'm ok now. Police know and I've been stitched up. I just want to go to bed."  
"Ok. I'm going to call ahead, get your room prepared and I will tighten security. Tony will be on the prowl tonight. Who is your friend?"  
"This is Renesmee Cullen. I met her at school at the beginning of the week, she has become a good friend."  
"Ok I will sign her in. You two get on your way. Sleep well Miss Willets."  
"Thanks Jeff." Lottie got back into the car and we drove up the drive.  
The drive was very similar to ours except longer. The grounds were extensive, and I could see why Lottie's Mom would like it here. There was forestry everywhere. The drive opened out after five minutes to a huge English manor house. The drive became stone driveway and there was a green centre with water fountain in the middle. The water fountain was round with a dolphin spurting water up the way.  
The house was three times the size of ours! The drive went round the fountain and I drove to the front door. The house exterior had green ivory travelling up the right hand side; it made the house very beautiful. The house exterior was a beige colour. There were six windows on either side of the main double doors. The house looked to be three floors and each had six windows on either side of the large single windows in the centre. The windows were evenly spaced. The double doors were dark brown wood and the top shaped into an arch. There were two large gargoyle knockers on each side with a letterbox on the left door.  
As I took in the house I noticed there was a small road that went by the left of the house. I presumed that would lead to the back. Lottie walked up the white marble steps and entered the house through the double doors. I followed.  
Wow.  
The inside of the house was big. The entrance had a big wide staircase in the centre which veered up to the right onto the first floor. The flooring was rosewood and very shiny. The stairs and banister were also made out of rosewood. The hall had two doors on either side and there was a further two doors behind the staircase.  
"Big isn't it?"  
"It is."  
The door to the right opened and out stepped this huge man. He was bald and must have stood about six foot three. And there was muscle on top of muscle. He had very gorilla like features. He was wearing tight black t-shirt and black jeans with black work boots. He was wearing a small radio on his belt.  
"Miss Willets. Jeff called from the gate. Are you ok?" he spoke in such a deep voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just shaken. I am going to show my friend Nessie round. She is going to stay in the room next to mine."  
"Ok. I am going to check the perimeter and the grounds. You know to radio me if you need me. I will make sure the grounds are safe." He nodded and made his way out the front door.  
"I'm going to get changed. I'll show you where you can stay. Do you have any spare clothes?"  
"Yeah, I have some in my bag," I lied. I would text Mom to sneak me some clothes.  
Lottie walked up the staircase and I followed. It veered off to the right and I was now on the first floor. The walls were all a dark royal red colour. Even downstairs. You could tell the wallpaper was very thick by looking at it, and had small rose like patterns on it. Lottie walked down the right side of the corridor (if looking at the house from the outside, she was walking down the left side). There were four doors on either side of the staircase; two on one side of the wall and two on the other and a door on the end on each side. Lottie walked towards the end room. I noticed another staircase to my right leading to the second floor. I was now facing Lottie's room.  
"Gemma's room is on the other end. They are both the same size. Each room as en suite showers. These rooms are all the same size but Gemma and mine are on the ends of the house so they are bigger. There is a main bathroom on the door opposite your bedroom. Same with the bathroom on the other side of the staircase." I nodded.  
Lottie pointed to the last door on the left next to her room. "This is your room if you want it." I stepped in and I could immediately see the driveway through the very large rosewood framed window which had royal red curtains.  
The room itself was a beige colour. There was a door on the right by the window which must have led to the en suite. There was a large rosewood vanity unit on the left wall with a chair with a wardrobe on each side. The theme was a very dark rosewood colour; must be throughout the house. There was a large king size bed on the right wall with a small dressing table on each side. On the wall with the door I came through was a small nineteen inch plasma TV.  
"All the guest rooms are the same layout. The second floor is exactly the same with Mum and Mike's room above Gemma's and another spare room above mine. On the ground floor. The living room takes up the right side of the house. It is huge. The dining room and kitchen take up the left side of the house."  
I whistled. I couldn't get over the size. The guest room was bigger than my room back at the cottage.  
We walked back out my room for the night and went into Lottie's. Her room was the size of our living room - it was that big. The windows were like Jacobs room. On each wall. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the back wall. It had red bedding on it with an iron headboard. There was a bedside cabinet on each side. I noticed the walls were thicker. There was another door to the left of me. And a door on the right of me. There was a thirty-two inch widescreen flat screen TV on the wall of the three doors.  
Lottie walked over to the right door and walked in. "Its walk in wardrobe, but you won't find any worlds in there. The other room over there is an en suite shower room, like yours, except it's a little off the side of yours."  
"It's a nice bedroom." I complimented. I noticed the rosewood vanity unit on the right wall just left of the window. There was a chair with it. There were pictures on the walls of Lottie with her family. There was a smaller one on her bedside cabinet of Lottie and a man in a British army uniform.  
"Do you have a walk in?" asked Lottie.  
"Yeah; similar size to yours I'd imagine." I pointed. I walked over to have nosy. It was similar to mine. I wondered if Alice had seen this house and took ideas from it!  
"Can you give me a second while I get showered and changed?"  
"Yeah. I'll just step out." I walked out the room and pulled my phone out and speed dialled Mom.  
_"Hello honey. You ok?"  
_"Yes, I am staying with Lottie but I need some clothes. She has just gone for a shower. I am going to sneak out and run home to get a bag of clothes."  
_"NO!"  
_"Why?"  
_"Keith is still out in wolf form, so it's too dangerous. Jacob can't get him to change. Seth and Sam managed to pin him down but he has strength almost equal to Jacob. He is still in the forest so I will come to you. I know where the house is. Just get halfway down the drive and I'll be there in five."  
_"Ok," Mom hung up. I shouted to Lottie. "I'm just going to get my bag out the car."  
"OK!" Lottie shouted back.  
I made my way back outside to where the car was and I got my bag. I ran down the drive keeping to the surrounding forest.  
"Nessie?" whispered Mom.  
I picked up her freesia scent and followed her. "Hey Mom; is it still dangerous?"  
"I'm afraid so. Keith has still not phased. There was an accident," I got all worried then. What happened to my Jacob? I think Mom could tell from the worry on my face.  
"Jacob is ok now."  
"What do you mean 'now'?"  
"Well. Rosalie was hunting and Keith tried to attack her."  
"Oh my god. Oh my god!"  
Mom grabbed both of my shoulders with her hands.  
"Everyone is ok Nessie. Rosalie managed to get out of the way in time. Keith was acting on pure instinct. When Keith went to attack Rose a second time, Jacob got in the way to protect her and took quite an impact from Keith. Keith stopped then and tried to phase back but couldn't. He started whimpering and ran off again."  
"Jacob?"  
"He is fine. Carlisle had to reset his right wrist and a few of his ribs. Rose is fine, a bit embarrassed as she wasn't paying attention. Jacob is fine now. He is resting in wolf form so he can still communicate with the pack."  
I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Mom and pulled her into a hug. "Good. What a week! I think I am exhausted!" Mom handed me my spare clothes and I put them in my bag.  
"We also have visitors."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. They really didn't come at the right time. The Denali's."  
"Oh. Do they know what is happening?"  
"Yeah. They offered to help but Edward said no. Didn't want to have any accidents. They are in the house and taking turns in hunting. Kate and Garrett are going tomorrow as Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen went this morning."  
"Oh."  
"You ok Nessie?"  
"Yeah but Lottie is hiding something. The way Blake was thrown from the alley wasn't normal. And when he landed on the bonnet of the car; it was like he paused for a nanosecond. The car looked like it hit an invisible wall. Grandpa said the CCTV cut out when Lottie raised her hands. She was very relieved when the CCTV cut out. Dad can't quite hear what she was thinking. I -"  
"Nessie." Mom out her hands up to stop me. "If Lottie is hiding something, then she is for good reason, like we are. And maybe she will tell you in her own time. You just need to be there for her," Mom stopped talking to focus on something. "She is crying in the shower."  
I stopped and listened. I drowned out the birds, the wind, other people in the house talking and I could hear Lottie crying.  
"I think it has just hit her," I whispered.  
"Probably honey. She has been through a horrible experience. She needs a friend right now."  
"I know, I know. I had better get back and make sure she is ok. Hey, it's some house isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. Esme considered this when they all moved here but she thought it would mean they couldn't keep a low profile. Alice loved it apparently."  
"I thought so. The interior looks like Alice! Right I will see you tomorrow morning. I am going to call our friends as I don't think it's a good idea for Lottie to have this sleepover."  
I hugged Mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I ran back towards the house. I let myself in and ran upstairs.  
I knocked on the door. "Come in."  
Lottie was sitting at her vanity unit dressed in her pyjamas. They were quite girly; blue pyjamas with winnie the pooh bears dotted all over them. The top was like a flannel shirt and the bottoms where quite baggy. She was wearing eeyore slippers. She was in the middle of drying her hair when I walked in.  
I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. The hair dryer stopped and she roughly straightened her hair with her GHD's. She turned around in her chair.  
"Did you get your stuff?"  
"I did. I hope you won't mind if I suggest something?"  
"No, go ahead."  
"I think you should cancel tomorrow night, let them know what happened and give Gemma a call."  
"No."  
"Charlotte. How would you like it if you found out second hand that your step sister had been attacked? And what about your friends?"  
Lottie thought for a minute. "You're right." She thought for a moment. "What do I say?"  
"I'll do it. I can say to Gemma that she doesn't need to rush back because I am here. Give me a minute and you can straighten your hair properly."  
"Thank you."  
I left the room and called Gemma first. She was quite adamant about coming back, but I managed to convince her to stay. The others were all very understanding and concerned for Lottie. I told them that I would give them a call when Lottie was up for seeing people.  
I went back into Lottie's room and she was smiling at me. "Thank you Nessie. I do appreciate it you know."  
"No problem Lottie. Hey what about your Mom?"  
"Oh good god no. She would be panicking and making a fuss. I will tell her when she gets back next month."  
"Next month?"  
"Yeah she is over in the UK just now. Hey, do you want to see the rest of the house?"  
"That would be nice." Noticing the change of subject.  
"The second floor is the same as this one, and the attic is just got laminate flooring on it. Its just space at the moment. I'll start in the living room."  
Lottie got up and we made our way down stairs. We took the door on the right (if you were standing looking in from the front door) and walked into the living room. Lottie was right; it was the size of the right side of the house.  
There were three large white three sofas facing the biggest TV I had ever seen. It was the size of the wall of my bedroom. There were game consoles underneath it. The room wallpaper was a beige colour and again, you could tell it was very thick wallpaper. The floor was the same as the entrance room and the hallway; no carpets. The arrangement by the TV took up half the room - that's how big the sofa's were. At the other end of the room there was a bar. A proper bar with beer, alcohol, soft drinks, crisps, nuts and everything a bar would have. There where shelves behind it holding all sorts of liquors and spirits. The shelves underneath them held a variety of glasses. Lottie and I walked over to the bar. The bar itself was the width of the room with a little hatch to get in behind it. there were fridges below the unit on the back wall that had wines, soft drinks etc. There was also a dishwasher.  
"If you look up there is a disco ball and rave lights. There is actually a dance floor if you can see the outline of it."  
I looked in amazement. "So it is. God, Alice would love this you know."  
"Well it was the plan for tomorrow night. The big unit on the back right wall has a large music system in it with every song you can think of. It's very open plan. Mum likes it that way."  
There was a large mirror almost covering the other half of the left wall, making the room appear bigger than it was (if it were possible!).  
Lottie walked to the door and back into the entrance hall.  
"Oh, where do all the people stay?"  
"Well, Tony stays in a guest room on the second floor. The cleaners are local so they stay in this area as does Jeff and Andrew - the other security guard at the gate; he's off today. The main cleaner who is called Bessie, she is married to Tony and obviously stays with him. She is very nice. There is a chef called Matt who is the best chef ever. He also stays here in the room next to Tony. We have a stable hand called Damien who looks after the horses; he is local. There is Chris who is sort of Mum's butler - I don't use him, but he likes to be used! He stays here too. He also looks after the grounds and the cars. I think that's about it."  
"You have some staff working for you then?"  
"They are Mum's. Although it is handy having a chef, as I cannot cook! Come on, I'll show you the dining hall and kitchen. Oh, the door down there is the door to the kitchen. The other door opposite leads to the other end of the living room."  
We walked into the dining hall, and although it wasn't as big as the living room, it was still a fair size. There was a long dark wooden table that was laid out vertically. Looked as if it sat ten people on each side and one on either end. The chairs backs were long and regal and had red plush lining on them. The room itself was floored with the same rosewood and the walls were also rosewood panelling instead of wallpaper. I could smell the wood and it reminded me of Jacob. It gave a very medieval theme. There were different types of swords crossed on the left wall, and different war flags on the right. There was a door on the back wall leading to the kitchen. Lottie noticed me looking at the walls.  
"It came that way, and Mum and I really liked it so we kept it that way. I think Dad would have liked it. Maybe this was house was a station for troops centuries ago," Lottie mused.  
On the back wall where the kitchen door was, there was a huge British flag and a Scottish one right next to it.  
"The Union Jack and the Saltire. Just so we can remind people were we are from! I won't bother showing you the kitchen. Matt gets really angry if anyone goes in. He is going to send some dinner up to our rooms seeing as we haven't had anything. He has made chicken pie and chips. I hope you don't mind?"  
"Not at all."  
"Cool, he was all for trying to give me something French but I didn't feel like it tonight! The kitchen is half the size of this room and almost as long. The living room is the biggest. This room is about a three quarters of the living room, and the kitchen is like the other quarter. The kitchen is white and shiny and Matt will shout at anyone who goes in!"  
"Really?"  
"Well, if you muck up is arrangement of things in there. It's very OCD!" Lottie walked towards an intercom that was on the wall by the kitchen door.  
"Hello Matt?" Lottie waited a few seconds.  
"Hello gorgeous? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Hungry though."  
"Ok, I have cooked the pie but I will come down and do the chips. It will be ready in thirty minutes. I'll bring them up to you and your guest."  
"Thank you Matt." He sounded like Steven.  
Lottie smiled at me and walked towards the other door opposite from the door we entered. We both went through and the room was a like a preparation room. It was the end of the house. There was a back door that led to outside. I noticed there was a washing machine, tumble dryer, ironing board and iron. It was floored and walled like the dining room. There was a little seating area where the back door was.  
"Well. This is where all the laundry and that get done. And that's about it. I'll take you out back, although it's getting pretty dark. There is a big garage out back, there is a little driveway that leads out there."  
"Ok. Is that where you keep your horses?" I had never seen a horse before. It may have sounded daft, but I was _only_ almost five. I had seen wild animals when hunting, but never horses.  
"Yes. I keep Beau in there. There are another two called Bailey and Billy. They are the same breed as Beau. All three are over eighteen hands. I would need a big horse as I am not exactly thin! Bailey is a very pale brown colour and Billy is a brown colour. The way the back is laid out; there are the gardens then the field where the stable is and they graze. They get free reign as the forest is all fenced off. I ride them in the forest and surrounding grounds. Beau has a tendency to get spooked so I have taken him out the most. The other two are broken in."  
We both walked towards the back door and into the fresh air. I took in the grounds; they were huge. A good twenty acres! I thought that fifteen of those acres looked to be part of the field, and the rest were the gardens. It was dark.  
The car garage was off to the left. It was a long building that ran vertical to the house. It was situated to the left of the gardens. It had four large garage doors and the building was concrete and pebble dashed. The gardens started from where I was standing. Like the driveway, there were gravel stones surrounding the house. The grass started a couple of metres from the house. The grass continued for an acre with a stone pathway down the middle. We walked forward on the stone pathway towards the old steps. There were about fifteen steps leading down towards the next part of the garden.  
The second part of the garden was laid out in four sections. The pathway was in the shape of a cross. Each section I could see was very colourful and laid out very beautifully with all sorts of flowers. There was a little love seat at the back of the garden.  
"Where does that lead too?" I pointed to an wrought iron gate that was behind the bench.  
"That leads to the stables."  
"Oh the field that is further on. You have a very beautiful house."  
"I'll thank my Mum. Shall we head back? I am getting really tired and my stomach is trying to tell me something."  
"Yeah, I am getting hungry as well."  
We both headed back in and back upstairs. I followed Lottie back into her room, and we both ate our dinner in silence. I didn't realise how hungry I was.  
Once we finished our meal I suddenly became very tired. I looked at the digital clock on Lottie's bedside table. It read 10.55pm.  
"Is that the time?"  
"I know. I am so tired. I hope you don't mind if I turn in."  
"No, not at all. I am going to do the same. You need to take another painkiller."  
"I know, hopefully it will knock me out. I have the feeling that I am going to have nightmares."  
"Well. I'm just next door so please come and get me if you need me. Don't worry about waking me up."  
"Ok. Thank you Nessie. You have been such good friend. I feel like I have known you for years."  
"I know. I feel the same Lottie. I have never had a female best friend so you are the first!"  
"Cool. I'll see you in the morning Nessie."  
"Night Lottie." I smiled at Lottie and headed out to my room.  
Once in there I headed for the shower. The en suite was very similar to Jacobs's layout. I got showered and ready for bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and sent a text to Jacob wishing him well and hoping he would be able to help Keith. I laid my phone down and I switched out the light.  
I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Secrets revealed**

**Nessie's POV**

"Jacob?"

"Yes honey?"

"I want you to kiss me."

We were lying on La Push beach on a hot sunny day lying in Jacob's arms. His russet colour stood out next to my pale skin. Jacob was wearing a pair of shorts, and I was wearing a barely there pink bikini. He was leaning over me.

Jacob leaned forward and lightly brushed his hot lips onto mine. Oh my god. I felt a tingling down below that has never been there before. He pulled away and smiled at me showing me his bright white teeth. There was a jolt of electricity as he pulled away. I wanted it back.

"You look stunning Nessie."

I blushed. "Why thank you Jacob."

"I am going to kiss you again."

"And I am not going to stop you"

Jacob leaned forward and placed his lips on to mine. I kissed him back with such intensity that he matched it. Suddenly, I felt his tongue on my top lip. I immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing. I wasn't expecting it. But I like it. Do it again." I demanded.

Jacob plummeted his lips onto mine this time and we both kissed with force. He brushed my top lip with his tongue asking for entrance, and I allowed it. His tongue opened my lips and brushed my own. Hot on Hot.

The tingling was back with full force. It was now in my lips, my fingers, down _there_. I had never had that before but it was good. I didn't want him to stop.

Our tongues darted back and forth when I decided to suck down on his bottom lip.

He moaned.

That feeling I had intensified.

I sucked hard again and Jacob pulled me closer. He could now feel my barely covered breasts on his exposed skin. I could feel something else; hard against my thigh. I rubbed my hips up and down. Jacob pulled back.

"Nessie, you are killing me."

"We wouldn't want that now. I did not tell you to stop." Jacob leaned back on me and kissed me again, his lips now opened mouthed with mine. Such a passionate kiss. Our tongues were playing tongue hockey, darting back and forth. He was now grinding against me and me him. I moved slightly and Jacob was now on top of me, with his hardness on my centre. I could feel something starting to flare down there. This was new. It was nice. I didn't want it to stop.

We continued kissing with such passion and fire, when I felt the waves crashing onto us. We didn't care. We continued. The electricity building, the tingling on my lips never stopping. The eruption that threatened to happen down in my centre. The rubbing, the kissing, the rubbing, the kissing.

There was only a thin piece of material separating us.

I felt my back arch, my eyes went to the back of my head, and my nails dug into Jacob's skin as the eruption became an explosion of electricity coursing through my body. My legs and arms now shaking in ecstasy.

OH. MY. GOD.

Jacob stopped once I collapsed back onto the sand. "Would you like some cheese?"

* * *

I opened my eyes. "Eh?"….

I suddenly sat up in my bed. I was hot and sweaty, and still tingling down below. I had a firm hold of the bed sheets in each hand and my pyjamas were sticking to me. After I few seconds; I realised where I was – In Lottie's guest bedroom.

I immediately thought of that dream and I instantly blushed. I was still tingling and now I realised I was shaking, not from fright, but from pleasure.

I released my grip of the bed sheets and the breath I was holding then flung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and my legs gave way; I fell back onto the bed.

That was interesting. Never had that before. I sat back up and put my head in my hands as I felt light-headed.

What had just happened to me?

And why was I kissing Jacob on the beach?

I should have known it was a dream when it was a hot sunny day in Forks! And the fact I was wearing a pink bikini.

I breathed slowly until I felt ok again. The tingling had now left my body, but I felt a bit sticky. I missed the tingle.

Why was I kissing Jacob?

I looked at the time on my phone and it read 10.00 am. I must have needed a sleep. I really needed a shower.

I walked into the en suite and started the shower. I peeled my clothes off, and when I took my knickers off; I noticed a wet patch.

What the hell was that?

I threw them to the side. Who could I talk to without Mom and Dad finding out about this?

Why was I kissing Jacob?

I got into the steaming hot shower and leaned against the wall. I washed my hair and the rest of me. I was in there for a good ten minutes before I got out. I tried everything _not_ to think of that dream.

Jacob was hot.

STOP IT!

I dried myself down and brushed my teeth. I left the en suite and got dressed and dried my hair. If I blow dried it upside down, it would be slightly wavy which was the way I was wearing it today. It was straight at the top but got wavy the longer it got. My hair always parted dead centre.

Jacob felt _big_.

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NESSIE, STOP IT!

I blushed at that thought. I shook myself.

I packed my stuff up, ready to get going as I knew Gemma would be coming back shortly.

Why was _I_ kissing Jacob? Why was Jacob kissing me? Why did_ I_ demand it? What did it mean?

Confusion enveloped me then. He is my best friend.

Dream Jacob is a very good kisser.

AAARRRGGGHHH!

I flopped back onto the bed. I kept replaying the dream over and over. The tingling sensation I felt down there was coming back slowly every time I replayed it in my head.

Then it clicked.

I liked Jacob. No. I really liked Jacob. More than a friend.

Why?

He was my best friend.

But he is hot.

But I have known him forever.

But he likes you too.

No he doesn't

Yes, he does. Look at the way he has been looking at you recently.

As I was arguing with myself, I came to realise the other me was right. He _had _been looking at me differently.

Nice differently.

He held me in hugs longer.

He stared into my eyes longer.

There is a definite tingle when I touch him or he touches me.

But what was _that_ I had just before I woke up? Did he do that?

It was very nice. Wouldn't say no to that again.

Shush you. I am thinking.

I was now looking at Jacob in a brand new light. I wonder if he really feels the same. I needed to talk to someone about this. Definitely _not_ Mom and Dad.

Lottie. She would be able to help. Plus it would be a good distraction for her.

I jumped up from the bed, grabbed my phone and left my room. I knocked on Lottie's bedroom door.

No answer. Maybe she is sleeping. I was so preoccupied before, I wasn't listening out for her.

I knocked again.

No answer. I opened the door a fraction and noticed the bed was made up. I opened the door all the way and I could see she dumped her pyjamas on the floor. Where is she?

I left the room and went downstairs into the living room. I opened the door and no one was in there.

I left the living room and went into the dining room. There were three people sitting at the large table. They all looked at me as I entered.

"Hey Nessie." Shouted Tony who looked at the other man and woman sitting with him. "This is Nessie, and this is the chef Matt, and this is my wife Bessie."

They both waved as they had food in their mouths. Matt was wearing a white chef uniform, he had short spiky blond hair and a round face. Bessie was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. She had bobbed black hair and an angular face. She was very petite compared to Tony.

"Hi, I was wondering where Lottie is please?"  
Tony looked at me. "She is out horse riding." Panic set in.

"Where?"

"She stays around the field to start with but she usually ventures into the forest." Tony said casually.

Oh no. "Oh, ok. If she is feeling better, I'll send her a text letting her know I am off home."

"Do you need a ride?" asked Matt. "I am heading into town to get some groceries."

"No thank you. Edward said he would get me at the bottom of the drive. I could do with stretching my legs."

"Ok. See ya later." waved Tony.

I walked out the room as fast as humanly possible. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I was meant to be looking out for Lottie, and she disappeared on me to go bloody horse riding.

I ran upstairs to grab my stuff and I quickly ran outside leaving the house. I secured my backpack on. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick look for her before getting down to the gate. I would need to take at least ten minutes as no doubt Tony would tell them I was walking down.

I slid my phone up to access the keys and sent Dad a text.

_Urgent! Need picking up at the gate in ten minutes. Don't get there too early – you will cause suspicion._

I tried calling Lottie, but it just rang out. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran out the back, making sure I kept to the shadows. I ran into the garden and through the wrought iron fence. I ran down the short path and found some newly built stables in the large field.

The stable itself was light oak wood. There were four stalls that I gathered were for four horses, although Lottie has three. I could see Bailey and Billy. Lottie had taken Beau.

I ran through the field towards the forest starting at the back. I was fast like my Dad.

I was beginning to wish this week was over. I have never had a week like it and I was contemplating running home to crawl under the duvet and never get back out from underneath.

I ran through the thicket and tried to find Lottie by her scent. I couldn't pick up anything but a new scent which made me thirsty. I was presuming that would be the horse.

I kept on running, but the scent kept changing track, and mingling with a new one similar to Jacobs. I couldn't figure out this new scent, so I thought it might have been Keith. He must be close.

I doubled back getting concerned for Lottie's safety. She must have wondered right into the forest, as there was no sign of her. I needed Dad.

I ran back towards the house and down the drive. I slowed to human speed so not to alarm Jeff, who was on at the gate.

"Hello, is that you leaving." more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I was hoping I didn't sound too panicky. I looked at my phone and I was early. "I am just waiting for Edward."

"Ok. I am opening the gate anyway, as that is Miss Watson back."

"Oh." I would need to talk to her. Gemma pulled up in a black Ford Fiesta and I noticed Adeline was in the passenger seat. I walked over to the drivers side and Gemma rolled down her window.

"How is Lottie today?"

"She was upset last night, but seemed calm after. She has gone horse riding, is that normal for her?"

"Yeah. She goes out quite frequently. She feels it's a way of releasing built up tension. When did she go?"

"I don't know. I woke up about thirty minutes ago, so must have been before that."

Adeline leaned over. "She will be fine. She has only been here for a few weeks and she knows that forest already. She has a good sense of direction."

My face must have given me away. "You look concerned?" Gemma asked.

"I am a little, as she hasn't really talked about what happened yesterday. I feel like she is hiding something from me."

Gemma's face darkened slightly. "Right. Have you tried her on her mobile? She is surgically attached to the thing?"  
"Yeah, but it just rang out."

"I don't want to worry Tony, so Adeline and I will get out on the scramble bikes we have and go looking for her. We know her usual places that she goes too. She found a nice clearing last week, I guarantee she has headed there as it is peace and quiet for her to get Beau used to riding."

I knew that clearing all too well.

"I am worried for her as there has been some unusual bear activity." I lied. "And I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Don't worry, we will find her. We will give you a call when we do."

I saw a familiar car pull up to the drive. "That's Edward for me. I'll get going."

"I'll phone you later Nessie, and thank you for staying with her."

"No problem, see you later." And Gemma rolled up her window and drove off. I could hear them talking.

"Did she use – "

"I think she did Ad. I am worried. And Nessie is becoming a close friend and it will get too hard to keep it a secret. I know the gang knows because of what happened last year, but we need to find her and make sure she is ok." Replied Gemma.

"I am worried for her. I don't think she has complete control yet."

"No, it can be sporadic, but she is getting there. She has been practicing, but it makes her so tired…" the voices trailed off as they went further into the distance. Dad seen me in my trance and would have listened through my thoughts to what I heard. I ran to the car and got in.

"You have a problem?" Dad asked. Too right I did. I touched his arm and showed him up until that point of me ear wigging.

Dad scrunched up his nose. "We have a problem also."

"Oh?"

"Kate and Garrett when hunting early this morning, and they got separated."

"How."

"Keith."

"What happened?"

"Kate is alright, and she knows Garrett is ok. Kate managed to stun him and Sam managed to catch up but Keith recovered and took off again. He really isn't taking too well to being a wolf."

"So where is Garrett?"

"We don't know. Kate tried looking for him, but his scent has been covered with the wolves' and it was making it hard. Carlisle thinks Jacob will be up and ready shortly and he is going to try and get Keith to phase."

"Lottie is out there on her horse."

"I know. We need to sort something out when we are back at the house."

Dad remained quiet the rest of the way. We reached the house in less than ten minutes and we both rushed in. Everyone was there including Sam, Seth and Embry. I noticed everyone was in hunting clothes. Esme and Mom glided over and both give me a quick hug and kiss. Mom handed me a pair of old (they had been worn four times) jeans, a three quarter length sleeved t-shirt with eeyore on it and a blue hoody. I slipped into the room next door and quickly changed. I stepped back out and I saw Jacob standing topless talking to Carlisle and Dad. Dad was telling them what I had told him in the car. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered my dream and I blushed.

Oh crap.

"NESSIE!"

"Yes Dad?" I replied a bit too quick.

"We will be having words later."

"Sure sure."

Dad turned his back to me and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Jacob remained standing. He was truly in Alpha mode now.

And looking pretty hot.

I stole a glance at Dad, who had a face like thunder. It's not Jacob's fault you know.

"Ok." Jacob started. "We have a rather big situation. Firstly; Keith is still having problems coping. He has _instinctually_ attacked Rosalie, Kate and Garrett." Kate hissed. Jacob gave her a hard glare.

"This is not his fault. He has no idea what and why this has happened to him, and we have tried for almost twenty four hours to try and catch him. He is strong, and he is powerful."

"He is almost on par with you Jacob." Jasper commented.

"I know, and this worries me – not because of the Alpha thing, as that will stay the same. But it looks like he was telling us the truth about Joshua Uley being his biological father. He was born before Sam. From the look I managed to get of him, he is as big as me."

"We don't want to hurt him." Embry interrupted. "But we cannot think of a way without physically pinning him down, but it means someone may get hurt."

"I don't mind hurting him." spat Kate. "He attacked me."

"He didn't know what he was doing Kate." Interrupted Dad. "He is acting on pure wolf instinct. We all did that when we were newborns. Something that can't be helped."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Rosalie stood up and rounded on Kate "No, you don't have to like it, but these people have helped us so much in the past few years, and would come to your aid if you needed them. So keep your opinions to yourself Kate." I was surprised at her outburst.

"Since when did you join their fan club Rose?" Kate hissed.

"Maybe you should have rescheduled your visit like Carlisle asked you to, but you came anyway." Emmett boomed.

Eleazar stood up; "We came because we had not seen you in a while, we wanted to reschedule, but someone was rather insistent."

"We know." Said Dad. Looking at Tanya. I could see Mom giving her an evil look. Mom was way prettier she had nothing to worry about. Just Tanya getting desperate.

"I now realise it was a mistake. I am sorry." Tanya apologised.

Rose walked towards the window leading to the back of the house. "What do we do now? Why has Garrett not come back?" Emmett sensing her worry, stood up, walked over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. I saw Dad whip his head round at Kate.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dad hissed as he stood up and looked at Kate. She shrunk back into the sofa.

"He is still adjusting to our ways."

"So you bring him here, and put us all at risk? Charlie, Sue and Billy all come here, along with the wolves imprints, and you put our friendships at risk?" Mom went to stand behind Dad and put a calming hand on his back.

"I didn't think – "

"No. You didn't." Carlisle said softly. "We also have other problems."

I was sitting next to Alice. I could quite clearly see the divide forming. Us Cullen's on the two sofas facing towards the Denali's with Jacob and part of his pack standing behind them looking rather menacing. I touched Alice's arm. _Will he hunt?_

"I can't see, which means the wolves are involved." Alice shook her head. Jasper put a comforting hand on her thigh.

"This isn't your fault Alice."

"I know, but I wish I could do more to help."

"This is why we are all here." Jacob finalised. "We need to get this plan in motion. Nessie's friend is out horse riding in the forest. Nessie tried to find her with no success. Charlotte went through a bit of a traumatic experience yesterday; so we need to find Garrett and Keith without alerting Charlotte. I suggest that we wolves will go out and find Keith whilst you vamps go out and find Garrett. Some of the pack are stationed at the res in case any of this gets out of hand and the rest stationed in Forks. I have Paul and Jared outside Charlie's house Bella"

"Thank you Jacob." Mom smiled at him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It means you guys can concentrate on this without worry." Jacob put his hands on the sofa and leaned over the Denali's. "If Garrett so much as hurts a human hair, then I will not hesitate to kill him. Do you understand?"

A sequence of events happened at once. Kate stood up with her hands like claws ready to attack Jacob, the rest of Jacobs pack got into a defensive stances next to Jacob and my family immediately protected me.

"You. Will. Not. Kill. Him." Kate hissed through gritted teeth. "You do that, and _I _will kill you."

Something primeval lurched from within the deepest crevices of my being. I did not like this statement made by Kate. I jumped over my family and in between Jacob and Kate with my hands out towards Kate. Dad stared at me with wide eyes.

"You will not harm My Jacob."

"Nessie…" Dad cautioned. Everyone stood still. The rest of the Denali's stood behind Kate as the threat was made. The rest of my family were poised to attack the Denali's.

"No Dad. She will _not _hurt him. I have a friend out there who is in danger as we speak from someone that _she_ carelessly brought. Now I like Garrett, but if he was so much of a risk, he should never have come. She is wasting time by threatening _my_ Jacob. Nobody threatens a member of my family." I hissed. My eyes were like slits and my hands like claws ready to fight.

Jacob placed his warm hands on my shoulders. "It's ok Nessie. I've got this."

"No."

"Renesmee. Look at me hun." I slowly made my way to Jacobs side. He put his arm round my shoulders and I looked at his warm dark orbs. My anger melted.

"Nessie is right. We are wasting time. You are on our and when I mean our, I mean the Quileute and the Cullen's territory. So you _will_ do what we say. You got that." Jacob ordered.

Kate looked around and backed down. Eleazar put a hand on her shoulder. "Very stupid thing to do Kate. If I had known Garrett had been having problems, we would never have come. You will not keep this from me again, now do _you_ understand?"

"Yes." Kate backed down when she seen she wasn't being supported. Eleazar turned towards Carlisle.

"I hope we haven't ruined our family connections Carlisle?"

"We need to see what happens next Eleazar. If this can be sorted then of course not. It is a lesson learned. But I don't want to think of the other."

"No of course not." Eleazar turned towards Jacob. "Jacob. I hope we haven't caused you offence. And I hope we remain friends. If Garrett does harm a human, you have my permission to do what you see fit." Kate gasped. Eleazar turned to Kate. "There are actions to each consequence Kate. You better hope that this turns out for the best." Eleazar turned back to Jacob and put his hand out to shake. Jacob took it slowly and shook it.

"Right. Lets get this plan in action then." Emmett said. "The sooner we are out there, the sooner I can get back to hunting. Does Jacob plan stand?" Everyone nodded apart from Dad.

"I think Kate, Carmen and Tanya should stay here. I think Kate may react if something happens and I do not want that to happen." Dad added.

"I agree. Nessie comes though. She will be able to find Charlotte." added Jacob.

"Ok. Let's split into teams. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Nessie will try and find Charlotte." Ordered Dad. "Jasper, Emmett, Eleazar, Carlisle and I will look for Garrett. Jacob and his pack will look for Keith." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Rose opened the doors for the wolves and they took off into the forest to phase.

Dad and his team, left a minute later, and we left a minute after that.  
Our team stuck together, and I was in the lead as I was the most acclimatised to Lottie's scent. We ran back to Lottie's house but remained in the forest. Gemma and Adeline had left as I could see tyre tracks in the mud. I touched Mom and Alice's hand to let them know this.

"Great." Alice commented.

I just remembered something. "Gemma did say that Lottie did like going to a clearing that she had found."

"The baseball clearing?" Mom asked.

"Yes, brings back not so nice memories." I whispered.

Mom rubbed my shoulder then pulled me into a hug while Alice was explaining to the others. "Don't worry Renesmee, we will find them." Mom reassured.

"Ok, the clearing is a ten minute run as it is in the other direction, lets get there. I'm calling Jasper." Alice said. She flicked her phone up and Jasper answered within a second. "We are heading towards the clearing honey." And she snapped her phone shut after the reply.

There was a loud howl. That could only mean one of two things.

We took off in that direction.

**Garrett's POV**

I could smell the warm sweet blood calling to me. The object of my desire was moving fast. But I was faster. I didn't care who the human was, all I knew was that sweet smelling blood was behind the soft buttery neck. It would be quick, and they would feel pain. I didn't care as the fire at the back of my throat was unquenchable. I needed this.

Five years and not a slip up. Animal blood was ok, but this blood was singing out to me; I had never felt anything like this. I could smell a bit of narcotic in this blood but nothing that would damage the taste though.

The direction kept changing. I could hear the galloping of a horse. I would feed on that too.

I smelt something strange. I had smelled something similar before, like wet dog.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" I fell amongst the thick forest and landed by a rock. That hurt. I turned around and there was a large chestnut wolf growling and bearing its fangs at me. It was snapping at me and I could see the whites of its green eyes. In a way I was thankful to it. I would never have caught this scent if Kate and I were separated by this beast.

I got up. "You are not going to stop me. It was you who attacked Kate and me earlier. But you can't hurt me dog." I taunted.

The wolf barked a laugh at me.

"Something funny?"

He howled loudly then he cocked his head, leaned back and pounced.

I was suddenly the mouse.

**Keith's POV**

I am a wolf and I was going purely by instinct. I didn't know why I am this way, I was scared at first, but now it felt purely instinctual. I had seen my reflection in a river shortly after I changed. I looked like a huge monster. I thought something funny was going on. The strange looks that Jacob and Sam gave me.

Don't get me wrong. It hurt like a bitch at first. I thought I was dying. My clothes started ripping as I got bigger and hairier. I leapt out of the motel, making a Keith shaped hole at the side. I would need to pay for that.

I was scared at first. I didn't know what was happening. I thought I had gone mad, but then I heard a voice in my head.

_Its ok. I am behind you, its Sam._

_Eh?_ I thought

_You can hear us, that's a good sign Keith. We are so sorry we couldn't tell you about this. But when you mentioned about being in pain earlier, we knew this was going to happen. But you need to phase back into human._

_Phase?_

_Yes Phase._ That was a new voice.

_I am Seth. You need to stop._

_No! This is madness. Wake up Keith. Wake up Keith!_

I ran faster and faster until they were no longer behind me. They caught me twice so far, but they weren't going to get me. Probably do experiments on me.

I stopped to drink from the river and seen what I looked like. I had to say I was so monster like that I scared myself.

I had picked up a sweet scent that burnt my nose. I was curious. I wanted to see what it was, but at the same time I felt the urge to slaughter it. I followed this scent and I saw this beautiful blonde lady; except she was feeding on an elk! What was she doing?

I roared a guttural roar. She was decimating this beast. It wasn't natural so I pounced.

But I collided with something brown.

I wheeled back around and pounced again, and I met this large russet colour wolf the same size as me.

_You don't want to do that Keith, she is a friend._

_She is not mine. Who are you?_

We circled each other. Both ready to pounce.

_It's Jacob. I lead this pack and you have become one of us. But you need to try and change back into your human form so I can tell you what's going on._

_I don't care. This isn't real._

_I am ordering you to stop._

_You can't tell me what to do_ the russet wolf looked at me confused and I pounced at him.

I felt the bones crack. I jumped off him in shock. What had I done?

I ran off in the other direction and I could hear the wolves calling me. I didn't belong. I didn't belong. I couldn't go back, I just attacked someone.

Urges were taking over. I was becoming less human and I wanted to kill the sweet smelling thing. Why would I do that?

I ran as far as I could. I did feel a strange pulling me deeper into the forest. There was a heartbeat calling out for me. I could hear everything. I stopped when I hit snow.

I gathered my thoughts. I wanted to go back, but I didn't. I was hungry. Thirsty. I sucked on some snow. Not that nice.

I lay under a mossy covering and lay there for a while. I couldn't hear any voices. That stopped the minute I told Jacob no. Why did that happen?

I think I am going insane.

I am going to wake up in my bed.

Please.

I put my head between my paws and shut my eyes. Time had no meaning anymore.

_Thump thump thump thump _ I was woken by the sound of two sets of paws running towards me.

Somebody followed me. The running paws changed into human running; how was that possible?

"Hey Keith. We just want to talk. I am Seth. You haven't met me yet, but I wanted to make sure you were ok." He was talking from behind a bush. He stepped out, and I could see why; he was naked.

"When you phase Keith, you lose your clothes if you have them on, which is why I am like this."

"Please Keith. We are not going to hurt you." Sam said with his hands up. He was also butt naked.

Do I trust them? I didn't know what to do.

"I am going to phase now Keith, and show you this is real. Jacob is ok. He is not angry at you, please, you must know that. Seth whispered.

Seth started trembling and then sprouted sand coloured fur all over his body. He was now on all fours.

I felt threatened. I didn't know why. Sam phased into black and it was two on one.

I knew I could win.

I was faster.

I was stronger.

And they knew that.

I leapt out from my coverage and jumped high over their heads. I snarled at them and pounced towards Sam.

I went for the jugular.

Then I stopped.

What was I doing?

I stepped off Sam, and I whimpered. I tried to change, I really did, but nothing happened. I wanted to cry. I felt a trembling, but that was about it. Why can't I change like them? Will I be stuck this way forever?

I started running again. And I picked up another sweet scent and I followed that. I caught up with it and I seen two of them.

The instinct came back. I wanted to kill them. Slaughter them and rip them limb from limb.

They were holding hands when there was a growl from behind me. I knew I had to pounce there and then and I chose the woman.

Darkness.

I internally groaned. What was I just hit with? The sweet smells were no longer there, but Sam and Seth were back. I started crying. I didn't want this. Seth and Sam stood to the left of me as I got back up. I howled and ran. It's all I knew to do.

I just kept running and running. I could feel that pull again towards the forest again, but I didn't know what it was.

I stopped to eat a deer. Disgusting as it sounds, it felt natural and it was kinda nice. I needed food. I washed my muzzle in a nearby river and picked up my snout to smell the air.

There was that sweet scent again.

This time I wasn't going to lose. I chased after it. It was fast.

I chased after the scent. It really burnt I had to stop myself from retching. I caught up with and I pounce really hard.

The thing screamed.

What was it?

It plummeted into a rock and I growled at it showing my excessively sharp teeth. It got up

"You are not going to stop me. It was you who attacked Kate and I earlier. But you can't hurt me dog."

I laughed but it came out like a short bark.

"Something funny?"

I looked at it again. He had long dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. Pretty girly if you ask me. But I felt utter rage towards it. Like it shouldn't exist. I howled loudly to get rid of some of my pent up tension.

I coiled my hind legs back and I sprung forward.

It turned and ran. It was now my prey. And it looked like it was up to something.

I was going to put a stop to that.

**Garrett's POV**

He was one of those wolves that the Cullen's hang about with. Maybe he knew I was going to kill a human. Well, it was gonna have to catch me first.

I turned and ran in the direction of that sweet thick pulsating smell.

**Lottie's POV**

I walked towards my beautiful Beau. He whinnied at me as he knew he was going to be taken out. I knew Bailey and Billy would have wanted to go, but Beau needed it the most.

Damien had mucked out already this morning, and Beau had been groomed. I entered his stall and I attached his saddle to him. I lead him out his stall and he started sniffing my pocket, and nudging it.

I was wearing my jeans, a blue and green striped rugby shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of timberlands. I had my glasses on and my hair rolled into a bun and fastened with a clip at the nape of my neck to allow me to get my helmet on.

"I know baby. You can have one." I pulled out my polo mints and gave him one. The others whinnied, and I reached over to their stalls and gave them each one.

I went back to Beau and I pulled the reigns over his head and I climbed on. He was a very big horse, and the height from where I was is amazing! We searched and searched for these three beauties, and eventually got them all from the same ranch somewhere in Texas.

We warmed up in my field for ten minutes. Beau was enjoying the fresh air. I took him by the bars, and we practiced jumping over. Beau could easily manage a four bar.

I decided we had enough and I left the field into the forest. I got off at this point as it's all fenced off. Once I opened the fence and guided him through, I shut it and climbed back on. We went for a canter through the forest.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going; I was allowing Beau to guide me. I was thinking of yesterday and how I was almost caught.

I managed to stop Blake from going too far, but I almost killed him. My arm was sore this morning, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened. Nessie was starting to get suspicious of me, but I knew she was hiding something as well. When someone has a secret, you can tell when someone else has one too.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but this was my time, and I needed to get rid of some pent up anger. The gym Mum was meant to get installed wasn't ready yet, and there was no big dummy for me to kick. I hated kicking punch bags as they don't stay still!

I felt my phone vibrate again and I continued to ignore it.

I tapped my feet into Beau's sides to tell him to go faster. He didn't need telling twice. He picked up speed and we galloped through the forest. I never carried a whip, didn't like them. My last relationship had lasted two years, and thankfully I managed to keep my secret from him. He was called Stewart and he was also a keen horse rider. He carried a whip and whipped his horse he did. Towards the end of our relationship we argued constantly. We finished a few months before my Dad died. Dad didn't like him. But the day we finished, he had taken one my horses out. We had both gone for a horse ride, and he started whipping Ben needlessly. I was getting really hacked off so when we got back to my stables (I knew then I was dumping him) I grabbed his whip and I whipped him. I drew blood. And I was almost charged with assault! I told him that's what the horse felt every time Stewart whipped him. I swear if Ben could laugh, he would have done.

We continued galloping as Beau had amazing stamina; I was careful to avoid low branches.

I experienced that last week when I was abruptly dislodged from Beau and was left hanging from the branch. It would have been really funny; if it was someone else!

I was then brought back to reality when I heard this loud howl. It sounded awful! Beau abruptly stopped and I manage to stop myself from flying over his head.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright." I crooned. Beau started stomping his front hoofs into the ground. And his ears were pointing back. He looked unhappy. I stroked the side of his neck and managed to calm him down. He stopped his stomping and I tapped his sides again and we continued on. Beau seemed calmer now.

I knew where we were heading, towards this massive clearing I found a few days ago like a huge football field. I was coming in from the south east, as I knew the house was behind me. Nessie said her house was at the edge of the forest so I presumed north west for her house.

I continued to try and clear my head. Why would Blaire stoop so low? I know I broke her nose, she only had herself to blame for that. But why would she encourage her boyfriend to try and rape somebody? It didn't make sense.

I was so glad that the CCTV cut out and Blaire had run off before I did what I did. It would have been tough trying to explain that. It could have been worse though.

I was so thankful to Nessie yesterday. She was there for me when she didn't need to be; I was such a bitch towards her. I know I have a mouth, and sometimes it goes before the brain engages. Sometimes I can't help it. Really I can't; especially since my accident. Sometimes what I think blurts out when I don't mean it too. It is not always a good thing!

Maybe I should tell Nessie.

No. Too many people know already and wouldn't know how Nessie would react. It was such an unusual thing. She was already asking questions about my scarring. That was embarrassing the other day when she seen the scarring down my left side.

I'll see how it pans out. I wasn't decided if I was going to school on Monday. I knew the whispers would be intense, and I had no doubt in my mind that everyone knew already with Forks being such a small town. I was wondering about getting the gang over tonight anyway; at least I wouldn't be on my own, and they would be able to distract me.

**Garrett's POV**

I was getting closer. I could hear two heart beats, one juicer than the other. I would kill the human first and then the horse. It would be a tasty treat.

I was faster than the wolf. It was behind me, but I was gaining a good distance.

My mouth pooled with venom as I was thinking of the succulent thick red blood that was soon going to me mine. It smelled so sweet; like strawberries and I was drawn to it like a human needed oxygen.

I checked to see if the wolf was still behind me.

It was gone.

Ha! Must have given up. I stopped to sniff the air.

The prey was all mine. I continued on. I knew I was heading towards that familiar clearing. I was there almost five years ago.

**Keith's POV**

I was fast, but it was slightly faster. I needed another tactic. I fell back and cut left. It didn't see me.

It turned its head to check where I was and it stopped. It sniffed the air.

I continued on further left of it, I would go round and get it from the side.

**Lottie's POV**

I was now up on the stirrups in a racing position. I loved going this fast on a horse, I felt free. I continued on through the forest and I suddenly burst through into the clearing. It was an expanse of green all in front of me surrounded by forest.

I saw a blurred movement in the forest right across the clearing; maybe my eyes playing tricks. Beau made a strange sound and suddenly a man appeared from nowhere right across the clearing! He had sand coloured hair in a ponytail and stood in a defensive position. He was beautiful like Nessie's foster parents. He smiled menacingly at me. He took a step forward and Beau went crazy.

He threw me.

I was suddenly in the air and landed hard on my right ankle. Beau was standing on his hind legs kicking his front legs out. I had never seen him like this. I was directly underneath him and he was going to land on me.

I dragged myself back from him and Beau landed back on his front legs. He was making distressed noises as if he was scared. He was looking at the stranger and backing away. I turned in the direction he was staring and I could see the man walking forward again. Beau reared up on his hind legs again, came back down and bolted in the direction we came.

"BEAU!"

"I will get him later, don't you worry my dear." I turned in the direction of the voice. It sounded so nice. I turned myself into his direction. I tried to stand up but a shooting pain travelled up my leg and I was on my arse again. I sat up with my knees bent to the left.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer me but continued smiling.

"You scared my horse."

"I know." He smiled; this time he was baring his teeth. He now looked quite scary. I jumped as I heard a twig snap off to the left of him.

I felt the top of my helmet and could feel a crack. As I took it off my hair came undone and fell around my shoulders and back.

The man shut his eyes and sniffed the air. "Mmmm. You smell delicious."

I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Jacob's POV**

We had been on Keith's trail for a good ten minutes when I realised he was tracking something.

_What do you think he is tracking?_ Asked Seth

_Not what, who._

_I can smell the vampire who they are looking for._ Said Embry.

_Which means the bloodsucker is tracking something_. Sam added.

_I need to phase and get Edward_. I said. We all stopped while I phased, and I reached into the trousers I had tied to my leg and pulled out my mobile. I called Edward. He answered quickly

"We think Keith is tracking Garrett."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, which means Garrett is tracking something or someone. We need to get to Keith before he does some damage. He is acting on instinct right now. Once we can get him to phase he will see sense."

"Hopefully."

"Well, he hasn't joined a pack yet, and with him being the size he is, he may not need too. He could start his own."

"Are you worried about that?"

"Actually, I'm not. I think he has a good heart, he is just confused. You need to find us."

"Ok, we will follow the scent of wet dog. We will be there shortly." Edward ended the call. I slipped the phone back in my trousers and phased again.

_Let's get back on the trail guys._

**Edward's POV**

I snapped the phone shut. We had all stopped when the phone rang. "Jacob thinks that Keith is tracking Garrett and that Garrett is tracking someone."

"Do we need to get to the pack?" Emmett asked.

"I think we do."

"What about the girls?" asked Carlisle.

"I think they should continue looking for Charlotte." I started running again with the rest behind me. Following the scent of wet dog.

**Nessie's POV**

We were running in the direction of the clearing when I heard the galloping of a horse. Suddenly Lottie's horse came out of nowhere and reared up on its hind legs at us.

"Whoa!" Esme whispered. "It's ok."

The horse didn't seem to think so. It came back onto its front legs and started to side step us.

"Lets just leave it, we can come back for it later." Mom said.

"Lottie wasn't on it. Where is she?" I asked.

"I can hear a heartbeat in the field." Alice replied.

"I can also hear motorcycles behind us." Said Rosalie.

I brought my hand to my forehead. "Gemma said her and Adeline would go out looking for her if she didn't answer her phone. She was going to take out the scramble bikes.

"Oh no. More humans." Said Esme. "More people who are at risk."

"Come on, we need to get to Lottie and now." I ordered. I took off again.

**Jacob's POV**

_This direction is awfully familiar Jake._ Said Seth

_I know. Oh! The scent has just split. Keith is taking him out from the side. We need to act quickly. Sam, Embry; follow Keith's trail. Seth, you and me will get the vamp. GO!_

Seth and I ran at full pelt on the vamps trail. This was going to get messy.

**Lottie's POV**

"You never answered my question before. Who are you?" He looked like as if he wanted to kill me. I needed to stall.

"My name is Garrett. It's irrelevant though. Your heart is racing."

"And how would you know that?"

"Well. Seeing as you are going to die soon; at my hands. I might as well tell you. I am a vampire."

I snorted. What a story! "Yeah right." He wouldn't get close enough to kill me.

"It's true."

"It's the middle if the day you git. You would be burning by now if that was true!"

"That is the fairytale you humans are led to believe." He said convincingly. "I am going to drink your sweet blood. It will hurt for a moment."

"You're mental." I could feel my heart hammering in my ears. Part of me almost believed him.

"Maybe so. But you won't be thinking that in a few seconds. In fact, you won't be thinking much at all. And then once I am finished with you, I will drink from your horse."

I got angry then. How dare he threaten me and my pet. "You are lying." I challenged.

"We shall see. You are singing to me and I cannot resist. The venom will sting though"

"Venom?"

"It is what we use to change humans, but also to incapacitate you."

"You are talking shite." I stood up. Adrenaline now coursing through my veins, allowing me to forget the pain in my ankle.

"I wish I was. But this conversation is now over."

The man called Garrett got into position; ready to pounce.

**Keith's POV**

"I wish I was. But this conversation is now over."

I was biding my time, I couldn't see the girl, but I could hear her. I was drawn to her like a magnet. I didn't know why but I wanted to protect her.

I was ready to kill this thing.

I leapt from the trees. I was now in this clearing and I was metres away from it. It hadn't quite pounced yet, and it turned and smiled at me while I was still in the air.

Then I collided with something black.

I was pinned to the grassy floor by it and by something with gray fur with dark spots on it's back.

I couldn't move.

**Jacob's POV**

We ran out into the clearing and I could see that Garrett was about to pounce on the figure that was about thirty feet in front of him. I could see Keith pinned to the floor by Embry and Sam who were struggling to keep him there.

I could see movement to the right of me and Edward and his team had appeared. They stopped a few metres from Garrett. I was ready to pounce. Edward put his hands up.

"Garrett. You don't want to do this." Edward whispered.

"Yes I do. She is singing to me."

Nessie, Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie ran out from the right of Edward.

"STOP!" Edward shouted; and they did. They were in a defensive stance.

Charlotte was staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Lottie, are you ok?" Nessie asked.

Charlotte snapped her head at Nessie and snarled; "Do I look ok to you?"

I had never heard anyone from Scotland.

"I..Lottie. You need to stay very still. You are in a lot of danger." Nessie cautioned.

"I can fucking see that! He says he is a vampire and what the fuck are those things?" Pointing to me.

"I can explain!" Nessie begged.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Charlotte." Whispered Edward. "You need to remain calm. If you don't, you could be killed." Charlotte stared at Edward. "Garrett. You need to come with us. You don't want to do this. Think of Kate."

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar silently walked towards where I was standing making a semi-circle with Seth and I in the middle.

Out behind Charlotte, two girls on scramble bikes appeared. They jumped of their bikes and started running towards Charlotte. "What's going on?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Gemma! Adeline! Stay where you are!" Nessie shouted. The two girls stopped behind Charlotte with confused looks. They were staring at us.

"I need this. She is singing to me Edward. I can't stop myself." Garrett begged.

"Bella sang to me, but I stopped myself. I had to. We do not kill humans."

"But you were in love and I can't resist."

A flurry of things happened at once.

**Lottie's POV**

"I need this. She is singing to me Edward. I can't stop myself."

"Bella sang to me, but I stopped myself. I had to. We do not kill humans."

I stared at Edward then back to Garrett, who looked me right in the eye.

"But you were in love and I can't resist." Garret looked back at me. His decision was made.

He pounced. He was standing a good thirty feet from me and he was now in the air. I had to protect myself, my sister and my friends. I had to expose myself. I got into a defensive stance, right foot back, left foot in front, right hand up by my shoulder and left hand out, fingers splayed.

He froze in midair.

The others to the left of me froze.

The things at the back froze along with the thing that was struggling underneath the other two things.

I felt strong. I had this under control.

That bastard wasn't killing me today.

**Nessie's POV**

I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"What just happened?" asked Mom.

I could move my lips then.

The scene in front of me was strange.

Garret was frozen midair; a couple of metres in front of Lottie.

Gemma and Adeline were frozen behind her.

Our search team were frozen in our places just right of Dad's.

Dad was in a frozen running position both hands out, who looked was just behind Garrett; ready to stop him.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar, Jacob and Seth were frozen in mid running position behind Dad. Jacob's menacing claws were splayed out in front of him.

Keith had broken free from Sam and Embry and was also slightly in the air and just behind Dad; but with his large green eyes focusing entirely on Garrett.

If this wasn't a serious situation, it would be rather funny.

**Emmett's POV**

"What the fuck?"

**Jasper's POV**

"Mmm, Interesting."

**Edward's POV**

This had never happened before. This happened as Charlotte raised her hands. How was she doing this? Her hair was blowing like there was a breeze in front of her although there was none.

_OH MY GOD! What is going on here? _Thought Jacob

"I don't know Jacob. Something really powerful."

_Can you move?_

"No, only my eyes and mouth."

_I can't move anything else though._

_EDWARD? _

"Yes Emmett?"

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

"I don't know Emmett."

I noticed movement from Charlotte. She could move. She dropped her hands and closed her eyes.

"I had to do it. I would have been killed."

There was a collection of voices and Charlotte clutched her head in her hands.

"Please." she begged. "One at a time."

"I'll speak." I offered.

"What is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"I think that's a question for you Charlotte."

"I don't think so. You first. What are you? What are they?" Charlotte asked pointing towards Jacob. "And why is he trying to kill me?" Charlotte pointed at Garrett.

**Lottie's POV**

"This is difficult to explain. You would be in a lot of danger if we told you the truth."

"As you can see from him" I said pointing at Garrett. "He is the danger."

"Bitch.." Hissed Garrett. I looked at him. I took a few steps towards him.

"Shut it you." I made a motion with my thumb and fingers to tell him so.

"mmmm mmmm mmm" Muffled Garrett who was now wide eyed.

"I shut you up." I walked round him and towards the big wolf who was in midair. I looked deep into his big green eyes and I felt the urge to touch him. I reached out my hand.

"DON'T!" shouted Edward.

Like I was going to listen. I caressed his cheek up towards his ear. His fur was chestnut brown and was so soft. I looked into his green pools and I felt a connection. Something that had been there for a long time. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I continued to stroke him.

He hummed.

"Do you like that?"

The deep base humming started again.

"I feel like I know you."

He blinked.

"I needed to do this." I shook my head to apologise. I tore my eyes away as the sun shone for the first time that day. The sun shone on the what looked like a huge wolf and there were flecks of gold and red through his fur. He was beautiful to look at.

**Keith's POV**

Any strings I had felt before had been cut. I was looking into her jade green orbs and the pull I felt to this girl. No woman; was complete.

She was the most beautiful person I had seen in my life.

She was scared. I realised there and then I would be able to change as soon as I could.

This girl was special. All I knew her name is Charlotte.

She touched me and it was electrifying.

I didn't want it to stop.

**Lottie's POV**

I didn't want to stop staring at the wolf. He was so mesmerizing. But I had to focus for now.

I turned to look at the rest of them and I had to shield my eyes. They all had diamond sparkly skin! It was also beautiful, but bloody strange. I walked up to Edward, and he looked at me with his golden eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your eyes are a strange colour." I raised my right hand and I ran my hand over his left cheek.

It was ice cold. He was so pale he looked dead. His skin was hard. He blinked and his eyelids were a lavender colour.

I felt a shooting pain in my head.

"Charlotte. Why are we frozen?"

"I am afraid you have to explain things first before you get anything out of me." I walked round the group and I ended at Nessie. I looked her right in the eyes. "I knew you were hiding something." I said softly.

"You were too. I knew you didn't kick Blake."

"No. I threw him further than I intended, but I managed to stop the car."

"Please. Unfreeze us. Please." She begged. I walked away from Nessie.

"oooh." I grabbed my head as the pain was threatening to overcome me."

"Charlotte!" Edward shouted. "I don't think you can hold us for long. Please let me help you."

"No."

"Charlotte, what else can you do? Can you unfreeze us one at a time? I can get him away from you. He is right in what he said. We are vampires. But we are the good kind."

"And who's to say that you won't kill me?"  
"There is no one to say. But I give you my word Charlotte."

"And what are those things." I pointed to the large wolf like things

"Do you remember Nessie mentioning Jacob?" I nodded. "He is the big russet coloured one. He and his pack are what they call shape shifters. They take the form of the wolf, but bigger. They protect the Quileute reservation and Forks from vampires. You could call them werewolves if you wish."

"Then why does it look like they are helping you?"

"Because we have an alliance. Its complicated to explain. Jacob imprinted on my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, Bella and I conceived Nessie when Bella was human." I looked at Nessie then back to Edward. I could see the similarities now.

"You and Bella are her real parents? She lied to me."

"No!" Nessie shouted. I turned to face her. "I had to, it had to be a story that everyone believed. I wanted to tell you especially as I have gotten to know you this week Lottie. You are like a best friend to me. I know we have only known each other a week, but it is like I have known you for such a long time. I will tell you everything I swear but you need to listen to Dad." I stared at Nessie trying to determine if she was lying. I turned back to Edward when something he said before was brought back.

"What does imprinted mean?" Edward flashed his eyes to Nessie then back to me.

"It is complicated."

"Not really." I walked back to Edward and crossed my arms. We were almost the same height and I was nose to nose with him. "Tell me." I demanded.

Edward sighed. "It is an involuntary response in which a werewolf finds his soul mate. It also means they can carry on their genetic line." I snorted. The pain in my head now shooting across my forehead.

"And Jacob imprinted on Nessie?" I turned to Nessie. "Looks like you just got an arranged marriage chick!"

"NO! Its not that way." His eyes flickered to Nessie then to me. "Jacob wants Nessie to make her own decisions. He doesn't want her to be forced into this. But this is not irrelevant just now. You are in pain Charlotte."

I felt a little trickle running down my nose.

Shit. My nose was starting to bleed.

I didn't have long.

"Please. Let me help you."

**Nessie's POV**

"And Jacob imprinted on Nessie?" Lottie turned to me. "Looks like you just got an arranged marriage chick!"

What? What did _that_ mean? Were the feelings I had for Jacob not real? Were they forced?

"NO! Its not that way." I noticed Dad and Jacob's eyes flickered towards me then back to Lottie. "Jacob wants Nessie to make her own decisions. He doesn't want her to be forced into this. But this is not irrelevant just now. You are in pain Charlotte."

I looked at Jacob for that split second and I stared into Jacob's eyes. I knew then my feelings were real.

I then looked at Lottie, and she had a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

Would she be able to hold this up?

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie stared at me for a second. I didn't know what she was thinking.

_I didn't want her to find out this way_

_I know you didn't Jake. _Thought Seth. _She will once you talk to her. Have you seen the way she looks at you?_

I paused for a second. _Yeah, she has been looking at me differently. I have definitely been seeing Ness in a new light._ _I hope she won't be mad._

_No, she won't Jacob. When you get the chance; talk to her._

I looked over at Nessie. She was staring at Charlotte. I looked in her direction.

There was blood trickling from her nose.

That wasn't a good sign in a clearing full of vamps.

**Lottie's POV**

"Please. Let me help you."

The pain in my head was getting worse. I made a decision.

"Ok. How can you help?" I rubbed my temples and wiped the blood on my sleeve.

"Am I right in say that you are telekinetic?"

"You could say that."

"I can see that you are concentrating on keeping us all still. But if you can unfreeze Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and myself. We can ensure that you are safe."

"How?"

"We are very strong, and four on one is good odds."

"Ok. I can bring him down from there." I turned to look at Garrett.

"Ok unfreeze us first please." I shut my eyes and concentrated on Edward and those who he pointed out. They were now moving again. I felt legs give way and cool arms grabbed me.

"Concentrate Charlotte." Edward was right there. I looked up. "I kept my word."

"I know." Cool hands held my head from behind. My head was pounding.

"We haven't got long Edward." cautioned Carlisle. "Her heart is racing."

Edward looked at me. "Do you think you can get him down?" I nodded. The pain was getting bad. I struggled back onto my feet and staggered towards the man that was going to kill me with Edward and Carlisle right behind me. The man who was going to kill me; was now giving me daggers.

I gave him a look of contempt. "You are lucky I don't rip your head from your neck."

"Can you do that?" Asked Emmett.

"There is always a first time." I said looking at Garrett. For the first time there was a genuine flicker of fear flash across his face.

I put my hand out and focused on Garrett. I lowered him down and Emmett immediately put his arms round him. Carlisle and Jasper grabbed a side each to secure him in their grasp.

I grabbed Edward's cold arm. "Please make sure that Nessie, Gemma and Adeline are ok. Can you find my horse?"

"I will." Edward turned round to face me and grabbed both my arms again; supporting me now. I felt myself getting weaker.

"I am sorry for doing this. I was scared."

"Don't worry about that. You did what you did to protect yourself and your friends. It is a normal reaction. You probably saved the lives of a few people here including your own."

"Ok." The trickle of blood became a gush, and I could see Edward holding his breath.

"Edward; swap places with me." Carlisle said. Edward gently placed me on the ground and took Carlisle's place. Carlisle was in his place in less than a second.

"You can stop now Charlotte."

I raised my hand and everyone in the clearing could move.

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Explanations all round**

**Nessie's POV**

I was watching the events fold out like an out of body experience. Everything then happened at once. We were suddenly able to move and Lottie collapsed in Carlisle's arms. Her nose was still gushing.  
Keith had stopped where he was and lay down. Jacob ran over to the bushes to phase and he came back. The pack surrounded Keith; I was now unable to see him.  
Garrett struggled in the vice like arms of Emmett, Jasper and Dad. He was snarling and spitting. He was trying to break free to get to Lottie.  
Gemma and Adeline were in complete shock. They were both standing there very still.  
Mom had put her arms around me as Esme ran to Carlisle and the others ran to their partners to help.  
"Her pulse is faint, but I need to stop this epistaxis," said Carlisle. "I am taking her back to the house, I have my equipment there."  
"You are not taking her anywhere until someone tells me what is going on," I turned and seen Gemma with her hands on her hips. "How do I know that you are not like him?" she jabbed her thumb at Garrett.  
"You need to trust us Gemma. If I can't get this bleeding under control Charlotte will have to go to hospital or worse, she may lose too much blood."  
"Is that possible from a nose bleed?" whispered Adeline.  
"Depends what has been ruptured. And something tells me that this isn't the first time this has happened."  
"No."  
"Right, when she regains consciousness, we will tell you everything. You have seen too much and your lives are now at risk. Please, I promise I will look after her," Carlisle begged.  
Gemma looked at him trying to weigh up her options. "Ok, but we are coming."  
Carlisle lifted Lottie effortlessly in his arms and ran out the field followed by Esme.  
Gemma had a surprised look on her face. "How…Why?"  
I walked to Gemma and Adeline who immediately took a step back. "There is no need to be scared. I promise. Let's get you back to our house and we will explain."  
There was a noise behind me and Garrett was still struggling against his bonds.  
"Nessie, we need to leave. Kate, Tanya and Carmen will take Garrett away from here. But we need to do it now."  
"Ok Dad."  
"Bella?"  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Look after them."  
Mom walked over to Dad and kissed him on the lips. "I will." Dad, Emmett and Jasper left the field with Garrett and Eleazar followed.  
I turned to Gemma and Adeline. "Get back on your bikes; you will need to follow me. Do you have full tanks?"  
"What do you mean 'follow you'?"  
"Well. I run fast but I will run at the pace of your bikes so you can get to mine."  
"Ok. Then yes we have full tanks. This day is getting weirder and weirder." Gemma shook her head.  
"It is going to get worse," I said. Gemma raised an eyebrow. I turned to face the rest left in the field. "Mom, what about Lottie's horse?  
"I'll go and look for it." Rosalie offered.  
"Promise me you won't hunt."  
"No! I promise. She lives in the big house the opposite side of Forks?"  
"She has stables. That's where you need to put him," interrupted Gemma. "Thank you. Beau means a lot to Charlotte." Rosalie dashed off behind Gemma and Adeline.  
I put an arm on Gemma's shoulder. "Lottie is in the best hands. I promise. Carlisle is the best."  
"You do know that Lottie will have tons of questions for you."  
"I know."  
"And we have -" Gemma stopped speaking and stared past me. She had an amazed look on her face. So did Adeline.  
They were staring at the pack.  
I turned my head and looked at them. They had all phased apart from Sam and Keith, who was trembling on the floor. They all had their shorts on (must have done that when I was talking to Gemma). But it was Seth and Embry who had the same gormless look as Adeline and Gemma. Then it clicked.  
They had imprinted.  
But with who?  
"Gemma? Are you alright?"  
"mmm mmm."  
"Adeline?"  
"Yes?" said Adeline without taking her eyes away.  
"Nothing."  
"Nessie, what is it?" asked Mom.  
"I think they imprinted. What are the chances of that?"  
Jacob jogged over. I felt my heart skip a beat. And I just thought of something? "Is it safe to leave Keith unattended?"  
Jacob stood next to me. "I think it is now. He has officially joined the pack. I heard what he was thinking just before I phased. And he imprinted on your friend Charlotte."  
I looked at Jacob in amazement. "Eh?"  
"Yep. Although they haven't met as humans yet. He imprinted on her when he first laid eyes her. Charlotte is some girl! Did you know she could do that?"  
"No. I had a suspicion something was up, but I didn't think it was that. I don't know how she does it." We watched Gemma and Seth walk to each other and Adeline walking over to Embry.  
"It's about time they imprinted," commented Jacob. "Um…Nessie?"  
"Yes?"  
Jacob inspected the ground with his eyes. "Speaking of imprinting. I am what you want me to be, whether it be a protector, older brother or more. I want to apologise-"  
I cut him off jabbing my finger in his chest. "Don't you dare apologise for that. It is something we have to talk about, but don't you dare apologise for it. No matter the outcome Jacob, you will always be mine." I ended the conversation and walked over to Mom leaving Jacob catching flies.  
"Hey Mom, we need to get home."  
"I agree honey. Jacob?"  
Jacob was staring at me still with an open mouth. "Jacob? Earth to Jacob?" she clicked her fingers.  
Jacob shook himself. "Yes Bells."  
"What are you doing with Keith?"  
"We need to get him back to your house. That is where Charlotte is and will be able to phase properly."  
"He won't attack us?"  
"Not now. I gave him the order not to just before I phased. He has joined the pack."  
Mom walked over to Jacob. "He is a big guy Jacob. Is he safe?"  
"I don't know yet. He still thinks you smell bad but hey; I think the same - oof!" Mom threw her elbow into his gut. "Hey, what you do that for?"  
"I thought you got over that?"  
"Yeah, doesn't mean I can't comment on it though!" Jacob dashed over to me to hide behind me.  
"Nessie won't save you."  
"She will. She was ready to kick Kate's ass earlier."  
"Not the point. And we will be having words about that young lady." Mom pointed at me.  
Alice danced over. "Come on. Let's get the love birds back to ours and they can go all google eyed later."  
I shouted to Gemma. "Hey Gemma! We need to get you back to ours."  
"Yeah."  
I walked over to her and Seth who were talking quietly. "Come on, the sooner you get back, the sooner you two can get to know each other. Same goes for you two." I pointed at Embry and Adeline.  
They were all looking at each other like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.  
I pushed Seth. "Come on. You have to get Keith back."  
Seth tore himself away. Eventually.  
Jacob jogged over to Keith and Sam. They looked like they were having a conversation. "Seth, Embry. We all need to phase and we will meet back at the Cullen's. Alice, do you have any spare clothes?"  
"I am offended you would even ask that!" Alice said putting her hand across her chest dramatically. "Of course I do!" she dashed off towards the direction of our house.  
Jacob, Seth and Embry jogged into the forest to phase (probably to protect their modesty!) and came back out in wolf form. Jacob nudged Sam with his snout to indicate to go. They all got up and ran out the clearing leaving Adeline and Gemma opened mouthed.  
"Amazing isn't it?" I said.  
"You got that right," whispered Adeline. "I can't believe I have never seen Embry about before."  
"Well, he goes to the school on the reservation. You wouldn't have run into each other normally," I explained.  
"Seth…" Gemma added dreamily.  
I rolled my eyes. I knew that feeling, but we had to go. "Come on girls. We need to get going. It's a bit of a trek if you are on your bikes. Both girls jogged over to their bikes and started them up with ease. They noisily made their way over to me.  
"Ok then Nessie, lead the way! And if you are as fast as your Dad, you will need to go slow," laughed Gemma.  
"You are taking all this very well," I said.  
"I know. But I think it all fell into place when I saw Seth. It was like none of it mattered anymore."  
"How does Lottie do it then?"  
"That is a story for her to tell I'm afraid. No disrespect."  
"None taken. Thought I'd ask."  
Mom touched my hand. "I'm going to go ahead. Make sure everything is ok," she kissed me on the cheek.  
"You have your own story to tell I believe," said Gemma. I touched her arm.  
_Don't I just!_ Gemma looked at me with surprise.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?" asked Adeline. I touched both their arms this time.  
_She asked how I could do this. Lottie is not the only one with talents you know.  
_They both smiled. "Well. Let's get going then." stated Gemma.  
I ran out the field letting them keep pace with me as I ran back to the house.

**Jacob's POV**

We were running back to the house. I felt relaxed again. The threat was over and Garrett had better have listened to Edward. Tell you what though. He could be bloody scary when he wanted to be, not that I would ever admit to that.  
Keith was following us and was a lot calmer after he had imprinted on Charlotte. He accepted what he was there and then as Charlotte accepted it.  
_Sam told me about the Quileute legend while we were waiting. I had no idea coming here would do this,_ said Keith  
_I know. It's been a bit of a transition for us all Keith. Don't get me wrong though, you are a welcome addition to the pack, _I added. We had reached the house but I had stopped in the forest surrounding it.  
_Sam explained why it happened to me and why I imprinted on Charlotte…_Keith trailed off dreamily.  
_Focus Keith!_ joked Seth.  
_Cheers mate! What I am trying to say is thank you for sticking it out. You could have abandoned me and you guys didn't. Thank you.  
Pass the sick bucket! _said Embry. Seth barked out a laugh.  
_Hey! I don't know why you are saying that Embry, and why you are laughing Seth._ I chided._ You two were given those girls the eyes. You both keep thinking about it and its making _me _feel nauseous.  
You are exactly the same when you think of Nessie, _said Sam.  
_You have a cheek!_ I said.  
_Hey guys? _That was Paul. _I take it by the new voice that Keith is now with us?  
You got that right Paul,_ I said.  
_So what about the vamp danger? That over? _asked Jared.  
_Yes. In fact you can stand down Paul, Jared. You other guys that are on the reservation; you can stand down as well.  
Nice one. I can get back to Rachel. We were rudely interrupted.  
PAUL! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THOSE DETAILS. THAT IS MY SISTER!  
Yeah, she is my imprint and we were shagging.  
AAARRRGGGHHH! PAUL; I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO BITS!  
You know I like to wind you up. I'm off then_. Paul and Jared had left Charlie's and ran back to their homes.  
_So what happens now Jacob?_ asked Keith.  
_We are going to phase. Keith you need to try. You need to be there for Charlotte. Do you remember what Sam told you?  
Yeah. He told me how I should phase. He explained about vampires and the vampires with the golden eyes are the good ones - the one we have an alliance with. And the ones with the red eyes are the ones we destroy.  
Do you know how to destroy a vampire?  
Well, when I seen the ones I did before I understood all this. I wanted to rip and tear them to shreds  
That's right, and you burn the pieces as they can put themselves back together.  
That is just plain weird.  
I know, but it is what it is. Listen. Alice, the one with the short black spiky hair is bringing you some clothes.  
Okay. Gold is good. Red is bad. Got it.  
_I left the forest to phase. I put my trousers on and left the forest. I was joined by Seth and Embry.  
"He is trying to phase," said Seth.  
"Hopefully he will do it better than I did," laughed Embry.  
We waited for a minute and I could see Keith in his human form keeping his dignity behind a tree.  
"Alice!" I shouted. A pair of jeans were thrown out the window and I deftly caught them. I threw them to Keith.  
"Thanks mate." His accent was interesting. He and Sam walked out and joined us.  
"I had a thought," stated Embry.  
"Don't strain yourself!" Seth laughed  
"Why is Keith almost the same size as Jacob? I mean Jacob got bigger than Sam as he is the Alpha by blood."  
"I had a theory about that," added Sam. We all looked at him then. "I took the Alpha initially because to start with there was only me joined by Paul and Jared. It was when old Quil, Billy and Harry explained all of this to me then-"  
"Hey, where is Quil?" asked Embry.  
"He is looking after Claire, he couldn't exactly drop things there. Don't interrupt!" I scolded.  
"Anyway," Sam glared at Embry. "Once Jacob changed, he surpassed me. He phased easier than I did. And he got huge because he is the Alpha. Jacob is Alpha by blood - what if Keith was meant to be the Beta by blood too. He was born before me, even though only by a few months."  
"I don't want the Beta," Keith put his hands in the air.  
"You may not have a choice," Sam stated. "I was the Alpha of the other pack cos they wanted me to be and I was the first to phase. But Jake is the natural Alpha. Look how quick you guys changed naturally over to him when I said I didn't want to be Alpha any more. It's like natural selection.  
"I am saying now. I. Do. Not. Want. The. Beta." Keith said through gritted teeth. I could see him tremble slightly.  
"Hey Keith. Calm down. It's ok. I would have been quite happy to give it to you if it's yours naturally. I am not complaining if you don't want it!" soothed Seth. "You still need to adjust to being a wolf."  
Keith smiled his first genuine smile since all this happened and clapped Seth on the shoulder.  
"I appreciate that mate. I really do. I want to get used to all this. I want to get used to all the things that come with this."  
"And there is good to this Keith. You imprinted. And now you have family here. You could have a life here," Embry said. "You and Sam are brothers."  
"And possibly you too Embry," Sam added as an afterthought.  
"I never thought of that." said Keith.  
"So, if Keith is older than us, although we all look physically the same age, why did he change so late?" asked Embry.  
I had a theory. "Well, I think because he has had a rough experience because his Mom died, then he comes here to find out his biological father is not around and at the time we were a bit pissed at him. That was bound to do something to him. I also think being around the vampires did the job too."  
"Not that I am complaining. I think having Keith in the pack is a good thing. At least he isn't like Leah," said Embry. Keith smiled again. Sam would have told him about Leah.  
I heard running from the direction of the drive. Keith got into a low crouch. "Hey Keith, it's ok. I think its Edward and his brothers."  
"Yeah it's us," roared Emmett.  
"Subtle as ever Em," said Jasper  
"Did you sort out Garrett?" I asked.  
Edward spoke next. "Yes. Kate, Tanya and Carmen followed us half way to Alaska then took over. Eleazar will be following shortly once he has established everything else out here. Garrett has been well warned not to show his face until he has his problem under control. Problem is that Charlotte is his singer."  
"Singer?" I was puzzled.  
"The only way I can describe it is when a drug addict needs heroin. Bella was my singer. She was like a drug to me," he said quietly.  
"I didn't realise it was that bad."  
"No. I know you didn't. The thing with Bella is that I was and still am very deeply in love with her. Garrett obviously is not in love with Charlotte. He would have killed her there and then if we hadn't have stopped him."  
"I think Charlotte would have done that herself," said Emmett. "The power she had when she stopped us all; us strong creatures at that. Could you imagine what she could do if she got complete control?"  
"I wondered that myself," Edward thought. "We had better see if she is ok. I can hear Nessie's thoughts so she will be back soon."  
Nessie…so beautiful….  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh Jacob, get a grip." Edward turned to Keith. "Are you ok?"  
"I think so. It's been a bit of an experience though."  
"I bet, having to put up with him." Emmett poked Jacob in the side.  
"Thanks Emmett."  
"Anytime," Emmett turned to Keith. "Hey I'm Emmett; the first blonde you attacked is my wife Rosalie." Emmett stuck out his hand and Keith took it reluctantly.  
"Erm…Sorry about that. I…"  
Emmett put his hands up. "Hey; anyone who can take on Rose and survive, deserves a handshake!" There was a hiss from inside the house.  
"I'm Jasper." and Keith shook his hand. "And I think you have met Edward."  
"Yeah, I met him on Monday. At least we are meeting on better terms."  
"I agree." Edward nodded. "Shall we go inside?" Edward made towards the door.  
Keith tapped me on the shoulder. "Is there anywhere I can go to get something to eat? I am starving."  
Edward stopped and turned around. "You can get something here."  
"I didn't think you guys ate food. And I don't want to impose."  
"No. We don't. But Nessie does and so does this smelly lot. Have you been told about our family dynamics?"  
"Yes. Sam told me. Carlisle and Esme are like your parents. Alice and Jasper are husband and wife, so are Emmett and Rosalie as are Bella and yourself."  
"Well, you will know that Esme loves looking after everyone, so there will be plenty of food, and the fact we are talking about it, she will have heard and will already be cooking up a storm."  
"Are you sure? It's no problem me finding somewhere."  
"It is ok. Now that you are part of the pack, you are part of our family, as are the rest of this mangy lot."  
"Thanks Edward. I always knew you loved us!" added Seth who clapped him on the back.  
As we all headed inside, Sam spoke up. "If everything is ok, I am going to head back and see my wife. We were supposed to be discussing something when you called me."  
"Important?" I asked.  
"I have no idea. She did sound serious."  
"Ok. Good luck."  
Sam ran to the forest to phase. I headed into the Cullen house with the others.

**Bella's POV**

Everything had happened this week. My only daughter starting school. Making interesting friends, and one of them definitely turned out to be interesting. Jake getting is house. Keith turning into a wolf and then Garrett.  
I knew something was fishy when the Denali's arrived. Tanya, although she was always very nice to me, I knew she tried it on with my husband. Edward asked her to leave on her last visit as I was ready to rip her head off and that is not an example to set for my daughter.  
Speaking of that daughter of mine. She really impressed me earlier when she defended Jake. I was angry she did it, but it clarified a few things for me.  
I had made it into the house when Jake had just gone in.  
"Edward."  
He darted back out. "Hello. Is Nessie on her way?"  
"Yes, just having to go at the girls' pace with them being on bikes."  
"Garrett has been dealt with. He is no longer welcome here. I have told Kate and Carmen they can come anytime, but at the moment Tanya should stay away. Her thoughts weren't the best these past two days."  
"How did you manage to get Garrett to stay there?"  
"I threatened to send in the dogs," Edward smirked. "It worked. It told him they would rip him limb from limb if he is seen around here without our permission."  
I giggled. "Well, as long as he stays away. Charlotte is certainly interesting."  
"She is. I think with practice she would be able to keep control. She did that to all of us and she kept us there for almost ten minutes. I wonder what else she can do?"  
"It's very 'X-Men'."  
"I know. But I thought there was something not quite right as I couldn't read her mind very well. It was like static and now I'm wondering if that has got something to do with it. I couldn't read it at all when she had us all frozen," he said pensively.  
"It's an offensive weapon. Very useful."  
"Also defensive. She would be able to get objects in her way to protect her."  
"I do hope she is ok. She has been through a lot these past two days."  
We stood and looked at each other. I felt _that_ urge take over me as I looked my husband in the eyes.  
I suddenly took his hand and pulled him towards me. Edward put his arms round my waist and pulled me in for an electrifying kiss. Even after all this time he always made me weak at the knees. He darted his tongue on my top lip asking for entrance, which I allowed. I put my hands behind his neck and roamed my way down his back, his muscular back. I moaned as he was making me horny. He pulled away.  
"What are you thinking Mrs Cullen?"  
I pulled out my first shield automatically and then my second to allow Edward in. Doing that was now like second nature to me.  
_Why Mr Cullen. You are making me really horny; that's what I'm thinking.  
_"I know. I love driving you mad."  
_I can feel that you are horny too.  
_Edward smiled me his crooked smile and gently pushed me towards tree and I leaned against it with him leaning on me. He then plummeted his lips onto mine and I immediately ran my hands through his hair like I couldn't get enough. I moaned; which encouraged him further. He started rubbing himself against me. His hardness building up that familiar feeling down below.  
_Oh! That is so good.  
_This encouraged him to rub harder against me. All time and sounds were lost to me now. His hand caressed my breast and I arched my back to allow my breast to fill his hand. My nipples hardened and Edward found it immediately. He took it between his thumb and finger and he gently pinched. I pulled my right leg up round his waist as he supported my bum with his left hand pulling me up to his height allowing us to rub against each other.  
_Lets go back to the cottage; I want you right now. I want you to f-  
_"MOM! DAD! My eyes. MY EYES!"  
We immediately stopped and turned to face Nessie, who was staring at us from the front door. Gemma and Adeline were staring at the ground.  
_She doesn't have the best of timing. _I felt the ping of my shield covering my mind once again.  
"Ugh! Do you have to do that in front of me and my friends? It's embarrassing!"  
Edward put me down. "We do need to have a quick talk young lady about inappropriateness."  
"You have got a cheek!"  
Edward ignored her. "Gemma, Adeline? There is a garage further along to the left and you can put your bikes in there. There is a door to the right inside the garage, you can get into the house from there."  
"Thanks er... do we call you Mr Cullen then?"  
"No. First names are fine."  
"Ok, thank you for this. Is Lottie ok?"  
"She is still unconscious for now but I think she will be awake shortly.  
"Ok. See you in a few Nessie."  
Gemma smiled at Nessie and Nessie waved at them as they walked their bikes to the garage.  
I tried to flatten my hair, as it was completely out of place. "Come over here Ness. Your Dad has something to say."  
Nessie reluctantly walked over. "If this is about me jumping in front of Jacob-"  
"Not just about that Renesmee," said Edward. "You and your thoughts. Or dreams to be precise."  
Nessie's cheeks flushed.  
I looked between Edward and Nessie. "What are you talking about Edward."  
"Lets go to the cottage for a second."  
Edward took off with us behind him. We reached the cottage in seconds. We all went inside and Edward and I took a seat on the sofa and Nessie across from us on the other.  
"Look, about Jacob. I know that you and Jacob wanted me to make my own decisions about who I date and I what I do in the future. And I know the imprinting thing reflects my future. But do you know what? I don't care. I do care about Jacob. I don't quite know what my feelings are yet, but they are there and they are strong. And I can see Jacob has something for me. I defended him today because he _is _mine; no matter what capacity."  
I smiled at Nessie. "I was angry Renesmee about what you did; you put yourself in a dangerous situation which was quite volatile for a minute, but I can see why you did it," I looked at Edward. "I would do the same if it was your father." Edward smiled back then turned back to Nessie.  
"I know what you were thinking earlier sweetheart, and it wasn't appropriate. -" started Edward.  
"Then you should stay out my head then," Nessie retorted  
"Don't speak to your Dad like that Nessie," I scolded.  
"But it's true."  
"What were you thinking at the time then?" I asked.  
Nessie went redder than before. "I had an….interesting dream involving Jacob."  
"It was more than that Nessie," said Edward.  
"I am not getting into it Dad. Mom it was one of _those_ dreams."  
It took me a second to understand. "Oh," I looked at Edward. "Sorry honey, but this is going to happen at some point, but neither you, I or Nessie wants to talk about her dream, so let's just leave it. She has had _the_ talk. Things are going to happen and we are going to have to accept that." I stood up and I cuddled Nessie.  
She touched my arm. _Thank you Mom. Thank you for understanding._  
I smiled. I looked at Edward who looked torn. I flexed both my shields again. _You ok honey?_ He nodded. _Just going to take some adjusting to. That's all.  
_"Now Nessie. I think we should get back and see to your friend. Garrett is no longer a threat and everyone but Eleazar has left," I said standing up. I walked towards the door and Edward grabbed Nessie in a hug.  
"I'm glad you're safe sweetheart. You know how much I love you."  
"I know Dad."  
They both followed me back to the house.  
We entered and seen everyone in the living room. Lottie was lying on the couch, her blood stained top still in place. She had a vacuum splint round her right ankle and her boot was on the floor. I could smell the blood and the tiniest of burn was there but no more than that. It really didn't affect me anymore.  
Carlisle was taking her blood pressure and Rosalie was cooling her head with her hands. I noticed that Carlisle put a cannulae in her left arm and attached a bag on a stand next to her. The bag said 'Hartmann's Solution'.  
Esme was in the kitchen serving up a feast for the boys. Gemma and Seth were quietly talking to each other as was Embry and Adeline. They were all stuffing their faces and Nessie ran over to grab a sandwich and she downed a glass of blood that was heated by Esme. Nessie hadn't hunted for a few days.  
"Emmett?"  
"Yes Rosalie?"  
"Could you go and get one of your T-shirts please? We have nothing that would fit her."  
"Give me a sec." He was back in that second and threw his dark blue shirt to Rosalie. He sauntered over to me. "Up to much?"  
"Not really," I replied.  
"Didn't look like much earlier," Emmett giggled and jumped out the way before I could swat him. I shook my head at him. He waggled his eyebrows at me.  
Alice and Jasper were sitting on the chairs by the window. Alice looked over and grinned at me.  
"She was amazing before, wasn't she?" she said. I nodded. "And she has good dress sense although I can't get a read on her future with these goons about."  
Nessie walked over. "Hey Rosalie? I take it you found her horse?"  
"Yes I did. Interesting thing was it found its way back. It was standing at the gate at Charlotte's field waiting to get in!"  
Nessie shook her head. "That is some horse then. I will have to tell her. Where's Eleazar?"  
Carlisle looked up. "He went back out hunting. He will be back shortly."  
Edward snaked his hands around me and whispered enough for me to hear. "We will finish what you started later."  
I smiled and nodded. Emmett looked up and smiled at us making it look dirty. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through his mind. He walked over to Rosalie and stroked her hair.  
Keith had finished his food and took the vacant sofa across from the sofa Charlotte was lying on. Jacob handed him a glass of water and he downed it in one. He sat down on the sofa next to him and Nessie sat next to Jacob and leaned in stifling a yawn.  
A low moan came from the sofa.

**Lottie's POV**

Pain. Excruciating pain in my head.  
So dark.  
This was like de ja vu. I had been here before, many years ago.  
I felt something cool on my forehead which was helping the pain. I could hear muffled voices. I knew I was lying on something soft. My ankle was throbbing.  
"I think she is coming round."  
Was that Carlisle speaking? At least I was alive.  
I tried moving my head. I moaned. That wasn't good idea. I now felt sick.  
"Esme, can you get me a couple of sick bowls from the car please?"  
I felt a woosh leave then returned a second later.  
"Charlotte? Can you hear me?" whispered Carlisle. I nodded. I didn't want to speak incase I was sick.  
"Carlisle? I'm getting snippets of her feeling sick."  
"Charlotte? Rosalie has her hands on your head. You are burning up a bit. I am going to turn you onto your left side. Try not to bend your left arm, I have had to put in IV fluids to help you with your blood loss. I know you want to be sick."  
I felt cool arms turn me effortlessly. My stomach churned and I vomited over the edge of what I was lying on. I emptied my entire stomach contents and then some.  
"Attractive," I croaked.  
"Ugh, that smells."  
"Emmett!" Nessie shouted. "She can't help it."  
"It has bits in it."  
"EMMETT!"  
"Well, it's true."  
I brought my free hand to my head. It was too much.  
"Right you two. Stop it."  
"Sorry Carlisle," they both said in unison.  
"Charlotte, can you open your eyes?" I opened them and immediately shut them as the light stung.  
"No…it hurts."  
"Ok. Take your time. Would you like some pain relief?" I nodded I heard something pop and I felt a cold feeling travelling up my left arm. That was nice. Helped the noggin.  
I took a deep breath. And I slowly opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the light. Carlisle was kneeling beside me with Edward and Bella standing next to him. They all looked like angels! Nessie, Jacob and a man were sitting on the sofa across from me. I stared the man who had pale green eyes. I knew those eyes. He had chestnut coloured hair which flecked gold and red in the light. I knew that colour. I felt a pull towards him. He smiled at me leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees.  
"Hi. You ok?"  
I just stared at him. He was beautiful. His accent was from the north of England. Lancaster?  
I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I felt sick again.  
"Sick bowl," said Edward. And again I retched into the new one.  
"I'm sorry," I croaked again.  
The blonde who was by my head called Rosalie continued to stroke my head. "It's ok. You can't help it. I'd be sick too if I had to look at Jacob all the time."  
"Beau?"  
"He is ok. He found his way back home. He is back in the field," Rosalie confirmed. "He has better tracking than those mutts sitting across from you."  
"Hey Rose. How do you make a Blondes eyes twinkle?" I presumed this was Jacob.  
"Shine a flashlight in her ear." I added.  
"Hey! That was my punch line!"  
"Stop being mean to her. She is cooling my head." I ordered. I closed my eyes again.  
"No chance. I take every opportunity I can get. I will need to find some Scottish jokes."  
My left arm was lying dangling off the sofa and I gave him the finger. "Swivel."  
"Hey! What does that mean?" asked Jacob  
The one called Emmett who was taking the piss out of me earlier boomed out a laugh and I jumped. "I like her already."  
Nessie interrupted. "They banter with each other but they love each other really Lottie."  
"Love is a strong word there Ness," laughed Jacob.  
"I agree with the mutt." sang Rosalie. Her voice was very nice. "Let's focus here."  
"Rose is right," said Carlisle. "Charlotte. I have got your ankle in a splint. I don't think it's broken, but once you are feeling better, we have an x-ray machine upstairs and I will diagnose it properly. The splint is acting like a compression. It will help with the swelling."  
"Ok. What did you give me?"  
"I have given you a very small dose of morphine. It will help your ankle and your head. How are you feeling now?"  
"Better. Rosalie is doing a good job. Her hands are very cooling."  
"Thank you Charlotte."  
"I think you should try and sit up," Carlisle suggested.  
"I'll try."  
Carlisle placed his hands around my shoulders and Rosalie put hers down my back. They both sat me up and I suddenly felt lightheaded.  
"Sick bucket!" I shouted. Rosalie supported my head as I puked up my guts. I felt minging.  
"Would you like a drink of water?" asked Bella.  
"That would be nice," I itched my nose.  
"That's a side effect from the morphine. Can give you a dry mouth as well," said Carlisle. Rosalie put a pillow down my back. Bella handed me a glass of water. I sipped it; it was nice and cool in my dry mouth. I took another few sips and I could feel it run down my throat.  
"That is nice," I realised my eyesight was fuzzy. "Where are my glasses?"  
"They are on the table, do you need them?"  
"Thanks Carlisle. May help my head."  
He passed me them, and I shoved them on. That was better. Carlisle continued to monitor my blood pressure whilst I was under the influence of morphine. Although I knew that the dose was very small as I didn't feel heavy or woozy.  
"Is that man gone?" I asked the group.  
"Yes," Edward clarified. "Emmett, Jasper and I took him halfway back to where he stays in Alaska. He won't be returning. The rest of his family has him," he stood at the end of the sofa. "You are what we call a singer. Your blood appealed to him above anything else. There would have been no stopping him. You 'sung' to him."  
I thought for a second. "So you are definitely vampires?"  
"Yes," replied Edward. I leaned back against the pillow.  
"How does it all work?"  
"What do you mean?" Edward took a seat on the arm of the sofa I was on.  
"Why do you exist? How?" Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded.  
"You would have found out by being an imprintee of Keith -"  
"EH?"  
"Keith imprinted on you in the forest."  
I looked at Keith; who smiled sheepishly. "I..don't know how to explain it Charlotte."  
I actually wasn't bothered. "I felt a pull towards you in the forest. Is that natural?"  
"I don't know, but I would like to get to know you if you would let me."  
I smiled at Keith. "I think I would like that," I turned to face Edward; still smiling. "Go on."  
"Once I tell you, you need to tell us about yourself."  
"Okay."  
Edward looked at Bella and smiled then turned back to me. "We are vampires, except we are the good kind. Vegetarian if you will," I raised my eyebrows. "We hunt animals rather than humans. That's why our eyes are golden. Our eyes are red if we feed off humans, but the animal blood dilutes the colour. The colour helps us to fit in. The colour can change depending on how thirsty we are.  
"We have superhuman speed, strength, hearing, agility. Some of us have special talents."  
I listened as Edward explained all of their origins and how Nessie was born, imprinted on and her growth. I was amazed at this story. Jacob cut in to tell me about the Quileute tribe and their origins and explained about Keith. They told me who the Volturi were, their guard and what they did. I listened for what felt like hours and I knew that Gemma and Adeline were getting this for the first time.  
"So you don't burn in the sunlight. You are shiny. Even Nessie had a dull shine to her. What about mirrors?"  
"We can see our reflection," laughed Edward. "No aversion to garlic, holy water or crosses."  
"Oh well. You never age though. Will Nessie stop ageing?"  
"Yes. She may or may not have another growth spurt. She should mature when she reached seven."  
"What about me? If I have been imprinted on, and the wolves don't age if they keep their wolf; what happens to the imprintees?"  
Jacob leaned forward. "Nessie will never age, but the legends say that Taha Aki married a third wife after the death of the first and second. There is no fact to say that he had imprinted on the first two, but he loved his third wife so much that he gave up his wolf so he could die with her. To me that would suggest that he imprinted on her. He regained his wolf when his tribe was threatened and the third wife sacrificed herself to save him. He never returned to his human form, but who is to say that she would have died? She bore many sons. Sam imprinted on Emily in 2006, and it's now 2011- she has never aged a day."  
"But what about Claire?" asked Nessie.  
"I think she will continue to grow until if or when she falls in love with Quil. That is my theory on it. I don't think any imprintee will age if they are completely in love with the wolf."  
"I think that is a very interesting theory Jacob. Certainly one to monitor." said Edward.  
"We used to think that our legends were set in stone, but we are living proof that things are changing and evolving. We are imprinting more out with the reservation. I think there is more to all of this than we know. We are just going to see what happens."  
Edward nodded and brought his hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.  
I sat and thought for a while. I was taking this very well. I wondered if that was to do with Keith imprinting on me. I just thought of something.  
"You mentioned something earlier about special talents?"  
"Well, some of us in a previous life were able to do things such as influence people, read people or like Bella; keep people out of her head. When we were changed, those things we did naturally intensified and they can intensify over time as well. I can read the thoughts of people; apart from Bella. She was my mental mute."  
"Was?"  
"Bella is what we call a shield; she can keep any mental ability out of her head. When she was changed she could expand that shield over us, but I still couldn't read her mind. She has a second shield and she can flex that over me. With practice she can keep it up for long periods of time. Physical abilities like Jaspers can affect her. So does yours. Alice has the ability to see the future. She gets visions but are subjective."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, if someone changes their mind on the path that was there before them, the future changes. She can't see the pack's future."  
"Why not?"  
Alice came and stood by Edward. "I think it is because they are shape shifters, so their future changes constantly. Right now, because they are here, the future has gone blank for us although I can see other peoples future and decision for example the Volturi. But when there are a lot of say; vampires around. I see lots of futures which can give me a headache. They can come in handy if I want a free mind," she smiled. "Nessie being a vampire-human hybrid was hard to see first, but over time she becomes clearer to me." Alice joined her husband back by the window. "I can see the wolves imprints clearly. We think I can't see because the wolves are shapeshifters so their future is erratic."  
"What about the rest of you?"  
"Esme, Rosalie Emmett and I do not have any special talents like Edward, Alice, Bella or Jasper," said Carlisle.  
"But you bring your own qualities to this family. Don't forget that," added Alice.  
Edward continued. "I can read minds. Jasper can influence people's emotions, Bella is a shield. Nessie can flip what Bella and I can and she projects her thoughts and memories onto others."  
I looked at Nessie. "Really?"  
"Yes. I can do it by touching you. In the past few years, I am now able to touch two or three people at once and share my thoughts. Recently with my last growth spurt I had touched Alice and I could hear what she was thinking so I am still working on that. Like Dad said these things intensify. I touched you that day in the cafeteria and I got snippets. It was like static and Dad tried to read you in the car park and said it was like static as well."  
Nessie reached over to me and touched me on the arm. I got a run down from her birth (which was gross) to right this second. It felt fast but a good thirty minutes passed. I felt sick again.  
"That was a bit much sweetie. She has gone bit green." Bella commented. I looked up and smiled.  
"I don't mind, that was very interesting!" I gagged a little.  
Edward turned to face me after looking at Bella. "Earlier in the field, when you had us all frozen, I couldn't read you at all. I don't know why."  
I looked down at my hands. "That's because I have what the lay man terms are called brain damage."  
Everyone went quiet. "I'll get to that shortly. I just have a few more questions." I was about to ask another when another stranger walked in. He was in the other man in the field.  
"This is Eleazar," Edward introduced. "He is part of the Denali coven we told you about. He is just about to head back. He used to be a member of the Volturi. His talent is sensing the talents of humans and vampires."  
I looked at him and he smiled. "Sorry about Garrett. He won't bother you again. I promise you that," he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "You are very powerful young lady Charlotte."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well, once the Volturi made their decision to come here five years ago. They were going to kill us all. We acted as witnesses, and when it became clear that the Volturi believed that Nessie wasn't a threat, they wanted to acquire. It would not have mattered if Nessie was a threat."  
Keith was also listening intently as some of this he was hearing for the first time. "Acquire?"  
"The Volturi like to collect. They already knew that Bella had some sort of talent as a human as Aro couldn't read her and Jane couldn't inflict pain. I think you are similar in that respect. I get, what's the word…snippets from you. They realised that they would lose, especially with the wolves being on the Cullen's side and they backed off."  
"Oh. Will they come back?"  
"I have not seen it. But they will send someone to check now and then," chipped in Alice. "Normally we would have moved on by now but with Nessie and Jacob, we are reluctant too. But we keep ourselves to ourselves. No one has questioned Carlisle at work yet, but even if Carlisle had to relocate, we would probably stay here and commute. Nessie is now at school and settled."  
I looked at Alice and smiled. She was very cute. Jasper seemed quiet. Edward stood up and glared at Eleazar. "Absolutely not! How could you think such a thing?"  
Bella made to stand next to Edward. Nessie had a confused look on her face.  
"What is it Edward? asked Jacob.  
Edward shook his head. "He thought that Charlotte would be a welcome addition." I had no idea what that meant. Jacob and Keith stood up at once and stood in front of me in a crouch. Rosalie and Alice hissed. Emmett and Jasper stood behind them,  
"No Eleazar. That is not an option," Carlisle said quietly.  
"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?"  
"No Charlotte. Simply a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to cause offense. It was an errant thought," responded Eleazar. "You can all sit down. It is something I could never do anyway, but you need to ensure they don't find out or they would do it themselves." Everyone sat back down slowly. Jacob and Keith each had a face like thunder.  
"I don't understand. Can someone tell me what just happened?" I asked. Bella came to stand behind me with Esme. Esme started stroking my hair absentmindedly.  
Edward stopped looking at Eleazar and turned to me again. "He thought what would happen to your gift if you were changed into a vampire."  
"Oh. OH!" I stared wide eyed. "You think my telekinesis would get stronger?" Eleazar nodded.  
"There was no offence to that thought. I would never do so. But I think with practice you would be strong on your own."  
"But you think if the Volturi found out about me they might change me?"  
"Yes."  
"I would never allow it. Not a chance in hell," stated Keith.  
"You are not the only one Keith. We wouldn't allow it all. She is your imprintee," added Jacob.  
I thought for a second. "But we would know if the Volturi came though." I looked at Alice.  
"I don't know," said Eleazar. "My role as a member of the Volturi guard was to seek out people with abilities or talents. If I found a human with an amazing ability, the Volturi would change them there and then so they would become part of the guard."  
Bella put her cold hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte. Please don't worry. Nothing would happen to you. We wouldn't allow it."  
I breathed a small sigh of relief. I felt like I needed to freshen up. I was still wearing my bloody rugby shirt. "Can I use your bathroom please? I need to freshen up."  
"I brought down a shirt for to change into. I hope you don't mind if I burn your top. The blood is getting to Jasper a little." I looked from Emmett to Jasper and he did look like he was in pain.  
Carlisle disconnected the IV fluids as the bag was empty. He gently took out my cannulae and put it in the small sharps bin he had beside him. He put a small white dressing over the site.  
Nessie walked over to me and helped me up out the sofa. I rested my bad ankle on the floor and the pain wasn't so bad.  
"Once you have freshened up if you got to the first room by the stairs, I'll x-ray your foot." said Carlisle. Nessie put her arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. I noticed a large cross that was on the wall and smiled. Quite ironic. There was a picture at the top of the stairs and it was a picture of three beautiful men. I stopped and stared.  
"That's the Volturi."  
"Oh," I shivered. The less said about them the better I thought. We reached the bathroom and Nessie handed me a towel. I shut the door and Nessie waited outside. I used the toilet; I hadn't realised I was bursting.  
I got up and leaned on the sink and stared at the mess in the mirror. Bloody hell. I looked awful. Pale. I quickly washed my hands then filled the sink with warm water. My hair was everywhere; nowt new there really. I always had yeti hair in the morning like I had been tossing and turning all night. My hair was all curly where it had been held in the bun, but it looked windswept. I tried to flatten it with my fingers but that was making it worse.  
It took off my shirt, which was a thick rugby shirt and thankfully got no blood on my bra. There was dried streaks of it down my cleavage though. I took my bra off and I put some foamy soap on my hands and attacked my face and my chest.  
Once all the dried blood was washed off I used the towel Nessie gave me to dry myself off. I put the dark blue button up shirt on, and it was massive. It had long sleeves that I had to roll up and I left a few of the top buttons undone. I felt better after washing myself. I hunted for some bleach and I found some under the sink and I doused the sink in it. Figured it would help them. I picked up the bloody material and left the bathroom. Nessie had a bag for me and I put it in that.  
"Feel better?"  
"Yes. Hey; do you drink blood?"  
"Yes. I get donated blood sometimes but I hunt animals. Food sustains me just as well."  
"Each to their own I suppose. I like haggis so hey ho."  
"What's a haggis?"  
"My Dad used to tell me that haggis was a type of sheep that lived on hills. Their legs were shorter on one side of them which is why they walked funny."  
Nessie looked at me. "Really?"  
I swatted her on the arm. "NO! Haggis is a sheep's heart, liver and lungs minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices and salt mixed with some salt. It's boiled in the animal's stomach."  
"And you eat that?"  
"Aye. You should try it cos it is really nice. You would like it."  
"Mmm. You ok? I know today has been an information overload."  
"Aye. You know what? I felt ok about this when I saw Keith in the field. They are impressive aren't they? It has kinda let me forget about yesterday to be honest. I'm glad I don't have to hide from you now."  
"Me too. I was meant to be looking out for you and I failed in that today."  
"Nessie, I can look after myself chick."  
"After today, I can quite believe it!" Nessie pulled me into a hug.  
"You are going to have to show me what you can do. How fast you can go and all that."  
"I know, but you have stuff to tell us too."  
"Well, I suppose I should get it over with." Nessie put her arm round my waist then suddenly lifted me into both her arms. "BLOODY HELL!"  
Nessie giggled. "That's just the tip," she ran down the stairs at such speed I thought I was still upstairs."  
"Christ. I can see why you wanted Goalie….you wouldn't want to hurt anyone," Nessie nodded. "That's ok. I'll do the hurting then!" I laughed.  
"Shirt suits you," commented Emmett.  
"Nessie you were meant to help Charlotte into Carlisle's room," Bella reminded Nessie.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
Carlisle stood up and helped me back up. "Come on. It won't take long."  
In a flash I was upstairs and x-rayed and back down within five minutes. "It will take a few moments for the film to develop. In the meantime, you can tell us about yourself," he suggested.  
Everyone perked up then. They all gathered round as I prepared to start. Seth and Embry were with Adeline and Gemma, they came over from the kitchen and sat on the floor.  
"My Dad told me I was always a unique person, someone special. He told me once that life is learning to breathe while everything around you suffocates. That was true for me. Mum and Dad used to tell me stories of when I was a baby. They would always find something in my hand that I wanted, whether it was the toy that was left on the chest of drawers that was found in my hands, or the bottle that found its way next to me. Mum took me to the doctor explaining what happened and they laughed at her. As I grew up these occurrences were very rare. One time I received my MMR and the whole room shook as I took a temper tantrum about getting the needle. As I grew older they stopped and Mum and Dad thought nothing of it. Until I had my accident.  
"I was eleven years old when it happened. Do you know what the NAAFI is?"  
The group collectively shook their heads.  
"It is the Navy, Army and Air Force Institutes. It is an organisation created by the British government in 1921 to run recreational establishments needed by the British Armed forces to sell goods to servicemen and their families. It runs shops and other facilities on most British military bases.  
"I was home from boarding school on the Easter holidays. Dad was in the kitchen and ran out of milk so I offered to go to the shop, which was the NAAFI in the Aldershot Army base Dad was staying at the time. This was when he was a PTI instructor.  
"The NAAFI was a few streets down from where I stayed, and that's the one I went to. They didn't have any milk left so I thought I would leave the base and go the supermarket a few streets down. I figured Dad wouldn't mind. Getting off the base was ok as long as you carried your ID card with you at all times. I was waiting at the traffic lights when it happened. I was only in eye sight of the men standing guard at the base. These two cars came out of nowhere. They were boy racers who had only just got their license and they were racing each other. There was a red car in front and a blue one right behind him. The light had gone green for me to walk and I was in the middle of the road when he hit me. I have no memory of what happened. Only pain. Dad told me what happened after."  
"You got hit by the car?" asked Nessie.  
"And by the second one."  
There was a collective gasp. Esme put her hand to her mouth.  
Carlisle looked at me. "What happened?"  
"This is not something I talk about and something that I tried to shove back into my memory so this is hard for me."  
"I see. Did you get professional help?"  
"Yes. I talked about it once, and that helped. I still get the odd nightmare, but I think my own mind is trying to protect me from it all."  
"It can happen."  
"I am just going to tell you what I have been told. Dad found this information out from the lads stationed outside the base and from the CCTV. I have never wanted to see the CCTV, but Dad did.  
"I was in the middle of crossing the road when the first car hit me from the left. I was thrown like a rag doll in the air and the car stopped. The car behind didn't stop in time, and as I descended from the air, I was hit by the bonnet of that car, then the windscreen and rolled onto the roof. The second car had gone into the back of the first. My injuries would have been less if I had hit the ground. The four guards that were stationed at the entrance of the barracks saved my life. The boys in each of the cars and their passengers tried to flee and one of the guards threatened him with his gun. They were lined up on the pavement until the police arrived. The other three tended to me. One held my neck while the other two stemmed the bleeding from my head and chest. They knew who I was as they knew my Dad.  
"The ambulance arrived when I arrested. I was resuscitated twice before getting into the ambulance. I had extensive head and chest injuries along with other injuries. When I reached the hospital, I had lost a lot of blood and in the end my entire volume was replaced. I had what is called a basal skull fracture. I also had a fracture to the left side of my head that caused swelling and pressure on my brain. The bleeding from my chest was from my ribs that pierced my lungs. They had also caused a very small tear to my pulmonary artery."  
"It is a wonder you survived." Carlisle commented.  
"I know. They opened me up down my left side. I should have a huge scar down the middle, but they managed to stem all this by putting me onto my right side and going in from my left. Don't ask me how they did it; just what I am told; but I have a lot of scarring. They had to relive pressure from my brain and repair the cranial damage. They put in a shunt to get rid of any accumulating fluid; you can see the scarring." I pointed to behind my left ear. "Once they did this, I had surgery on my left femur and my left wrist. I was on a ventilation machine as I couldn't breathe on my own and in the ICU for two weeks."  
"Don't you remember any of this?" asked Bella  
"No, only pain. And a lot of it."  
"What happened after your surgery?" asked Nessie.  
"They took me off the ventilator when I started breathing spontaneously on my own. I still couldn't move very well and everything was hazy. I was moved to a children's HDU. And I couldn't move that much. This is when the telekinesis started.  
"I was in the room by myself one day after being bed bathed. I still had the shunt and the chest drain in along with other tubes. My leg was in traction and my arm was cast from above my elbow. I couldn't move. I had seen Dad, and he was beside himself and Mum visited me once or twice. She didn't really deal with it well, and blamed Dad for me being out. I was really thirsty and I called for a nurse on my buzzer but no one came. There was a cup of ice chips sitting on the tray at the end of the bed. The nurse had put it down there and I couldn't reach it. I had a really strange thought as a very hazy memory resurfaced about grabbing a bottle so I reached out my right hand. I wanted it so badly. The cup started shoogeling on the table and I dropped my hand. I was seeing things and thought I was being stupid. I thought 'no, try again' and I did. The cup flew into my hand and I got my ice chips."  
"How do you think it happened?" Esme asked.  
"I honestly have no idea. I thought it was my brain compensating because I couldn't move, but I showed Dad a few days later when I got in some practice with small objects like pens and paper. He thought I was mad at first but when I showed him, he was amazed. He told me to keep it to myself. But the more I thought about it with Dad telling me that I used to do these crazy things when I was little; I thought that the gift was already there, just lying dormant. I didn't need it as I grew as I could get things myself but the moment I needed it, it resurfaced and with practice; I got better.  
"The doctors said I had minor brain damage and that I would probably have problems for the rest of my life, but the only thing I have a problem with is that I say what I think before thinking about what I am about to say!"  
"You are telling me," Nessie whispered. I gave her a dirty look.  
"I also lack a lot of co-ordination."  
Bella laughed. "I remember that feeling."  
"It isn't unusual for the brain to compensate after a trauma, but I think you are right in saying that this gift was always there. I have never heard of anything like it. It is a bit like Jasper and Edward having their 'intuition' when they were human and their talents intensified, but why is yours doing this now?" Carlisle said this more to himself. "Maybe your brain injury just triggered it."  
"Evolution?" I offered.  
"Possibly. I don't know." Carlisle brought his hand to his chin and stroked it as he was thinking.  
"I do have scarring on my brain, maybe that's why Edward couldn't read me."  
"Or your brain protecting itself with its own layer of telekinesis?" Edward suggested. "I can read little bits from you but in the clearing, I couldn't read you at all."  
"Maybe. I never thought of that. Who knows? All I know is that is has been getting stronger. I can do more things."  
"How did you get stronger?" I looked at Eleazar as he spoke to me.  
"I practised with Dad. After recovering of course. It took me four months to get back to 'normal'. After that we used small objects. I would get headaches and nosebleeds and like back in the field; I would pass out, but I haven't done that in a while. I think the nose bleed in the alley was a combination of using my ability and being hit in the head. My I haven't had a nosebleed in a while. But now that you have told me who you are, it would make sense me passing out like that. You are all very powerful people."  
"I was saying to Carlisle before that it would take a lot of power to stop us all like that," mused Edward. "I have to say, it is a very extraordinary gift. What else you can do?" he moved from the arm of the sofa to the sofa itself right next to me.  
I smiled. "I can lift heavy objects; cars, people. It took years of practice. I can throw things."  
"Do you use your hands like in the field? asked Emmett.  
"Not always, but it gives me better control."  
Jacob laughed. "You are like Jean Gray from the X-Men comics."  
"Except less psychotic."  
Nessie had a puzzled look on her face. "Who?"  
"She is a character from X-Men and when she died, her subconscious brain protected her and she became, at first, a psychotic persona who loved risk, lust and death – that is how she was portrayed in the last X-Men film," Keith added. I looked at him and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at him.  
I thought I might as well tell them the rest. "I have been practising something new; I can make myself fly," the whole room looked at me in amazement. "I actually got the idea from that film," I blushed.  
"That is amazing Charlotte," said Rosalie.  
"But I need practice at it. I can get myself a good fifty metres from the ground, but here it's a bit hard not to be spotted; I broke my helmet last week when I lost concentration. Luckily I was only ten feet from the ground at the time," I laughed.  
Nessie turned to Gemma. "How long have you known?"  
"A couple of years after her Mom and my Dad got married. She told me and I have been her guinea pig ever since," Gemma turned to me. "I honestly don't mind. I was honoured she told me."  
"We found out last year," Adeline added. "We went to Scotland as it was our turn to go over; Lottie's Mom paid for the flights, and we spent a couple of weeks in the summer holidays. Were out shopping when I almost got hit by a bus as I wasn't looking the right way; Lottie saved me and it was obvious what had happened, so Lottie fessed up and we are all fine about it. Gemma told us about the accident. We all think it's pretty amazing."  
"Damn right it is!" shouted Emmett. I smiled at him. I liked his enthusiasm.  
"How are you feeling now Charlotte?" queried Carlisle.  
I thought for a second. The headache had gone. The ankle was a bit sore but I would get over that. "I feel better. Ankle is a bit sore. Headache has gone."  
"I have a suggestion," I looked at Jacob.  
"No Jacob." Said Edward.  
"Why not, she isn't going to hurt anyone."  
I was catching on quick. Edward answered the question that was in Jacob's head. "What is it?"  
"I think you should practice. On us."  
"I said no," Edward narrowed his eyes.  
I looked at Edward. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He looked stumped. Bella was smiling behind him and she winked at me.  
"I am just thinking of you."  
I turned to Jacob. "What kind of practice?"  
"Well, on us in human form, wolf form and them," he pointed to Emmett who had a sinister smile. I paled. "But when you are feeling better."  
Emmett seen me. "Not in a nasty way Charlotte. I would only be too happy to be your guinea pig," Edward put his head in his hands.  
"I think it would be a good idea. It is the best way for you to be good at this," suggested Carlisle. "It would mean you would be able to sustain your telekinetic field for longer if not indefinitely against an opponent." Edward snapped his head up.  
"It would come in handy if we were ever visited," Jasper added. "If Charlotte can persevere with the pain then there is no reason why she couldn't do this. I'm up for helping."  
I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. First time I had seen him do that today.  
Edward thought for a second. "I suppose you are right. I just don't want to put another person at risk because of who we are."  
I leaned forward and place my warm hand on his cold one. "You have no need to be worried about me; you should be worried about them," I pointed to Jacob, Emmett and Jasper. "They want to be my guinea pigs, they may soon regret that."  
"Yeah right!" Emmett chuckled.  
I whipped my head round. "If the legends are true about you guys putting yourselves back together again, then I could literally take your head off and do you no damage."  
Emmett immediately stopped laughing and Rosalie giggled. "That I would pay to see."  
"Rose!"  
"What. You could do with shutting up!" Emmett rubbed his neck subconsciously.  
Carlisle whizzed upstairs and came back down with a black and white film. He raised it into the light. "It is not broken. Just swollen. I will get you a compression bandage and an anti-inflammatory to help with the swelling."  
"Cool. It is definitely not as painful as before. Thanks."  
Carlisle put a compression bandage on and my stomach started rumbling. I looked up and they all smiled. They would have probably heard it before I did with all that super hearing.  
"I'll get you something to eat. It's been a few hours since you've been sick, I'll make you some toast," Esme offered whilst dashing to the kitchen.  
"Toast would be nice. Thank you. So…um…what happens now?"  
Edward looked at Carlisle then nodded. "I think we carry on as normal. If you would like to enhance your telekinesis, then we are happy to help. I thought we may have put you at risk before, but the consensus seems to disagree," he smiled. "You carry on with normal life as we do. I think you and Nessie are going to be great friends and there is no reason for that to stop. Nessie has enjoyed having you as a friend." I looked down at my fingers at his compliment. Wasn't used to getting those. Esme came back with some buttery toast. And I shovelled it in with a cool glass of water.  
"Thank you Esme. I think I needed that."  
"Do you want some more?"  
"I would love too but I need to think of my delicate stomach and how much it has rejected today. So best not!"  
Esme laughed. "No worries. I'll get you another drink of water," she handed me a glass within a few seconds.  
"That whole speed thing is going to take some getting used to."  
Nessie giggled. "One of us will pop you on their backs and you can experience it yourself."  
"Thanks, I think you want to see me chuck again, don't you?"  
"Well, I do that for you, you can make me fly; get your own back."  
"Deal," I yawned, I was getting tired again. Carlisle stood up.  
"I know it's only 5pm, but it has been a long day for you. We can take you home."  
"By car?"  
"Yes."  
"Tony will get suspicious."  
"Who is Tony?"  
"Our main security guy. He will want to know why I came through the front when I was out horse riding."  
"Ok. What do you suggest?"  
"Going back through the field. He won't notice the shirt as I put on a jacket before I left. But Gemma and Ad will need to come back through the forest as well. They can help me up the garden and we will say to Tony that Beau threw me and I couldn't move anywhere cos of my ankle, which is true really if you think about it. If nobody tried to kill me, I may still be there," I added as an afterthought.  
"Hey. Idea!" Seth shouted. He and Embry were still sitting at the kitchen table. "We could take them; on our backs."  
"No." Jacob shot it down. "Keith hasn't got complete control yet. You two could, but Keith can't."  
Keith looked downcast. He looked at me. "When I am more myself, then someday that idea would be fun. But Jacob is right."  
"Hey, I have an idea," said Emmett. "I can take Charlotte back. Jasper and Alice can get the bikes, as I doubt there is much fuel left in them, the boys can take Gemma and Adeline and we can all meet back at Charlotte's field."  
"That sounds ok," I began. "If we came out from the back, then Tony wouldn't get suspicious. I still have my mobile in my pocket, I will just say I forgot it."  
"We can say that we helped find you when we ran into Gemma and Adeline," said Seth.  
"Ok. We will do that then," said Edward. "Just remember Charlotte, the first time going at these speeds may make you sick. Bella didn't fair too well the first few times."  
Bella smiled at me and nodded. "It's true. But I did get better though."  
"You did love," Edward rubbed her knee.  
Nessie stood up. "I want to stay with Lottie, make sure she is ok."  
Edward started to protest but Jacob interrupted. "I'll be going with this lot anyway Edward. She can stay with me. I will make sure she gets there in one piece."  
"Ok."  
Nessie zoomed off for what I presumed would be an overnight bag. We were having our girly night after all. Edward smiled at what he could read from me. I stared at Edward and Bella and I could see that Nessie got her looks from both of them. She had Bella's face shape and hair colour from Edward. Her lips from Bella. The eyes were familiar. I shut my eyes for a second, trying to remember where I had seen the. Oh! Charlie Swan is Bella's father, so the eyes must have come from Bella. Edward smiled again and nodded.  
"Does it get overwhelming listening to everyone?" I asked him.  
"It can be. But I get can attuned to people. I may get attuned to you."  
"Yeah, like that will happen. Remember; I have a blended brain," I made a whirling motion against my head with my finger  
Edward chuckled. "Stranger things have happened."  
I yawned again. Tiredness was threatening to overcome me. Carlisle helped to stand me up. "I didn't realise how tired I was."  
"That's ok. It has been a long day. You have opiates in your system; they are bound to make you tired. We will get you home soon," Carlisle said. "And despite Emmett's size, he is as gentle giant."  
"I'll take your word for it then," I looked at Emmett and he smiled at me. I said my goodbyes to Eleazar, Esme, Bella, Edward and Rosalie. "Thank you Carlisle. You have no idea how much I hate hospitals. I couldn't be doing with that today!"  
"You are very welcome. Now that you know about us, you are welcome round here at any time. I am sure Nessie won't mind," replied Carlisle. Nessie smiled and nodded her head.  
"Come on then Lottie. That's what you like to be called?" asked Emmett  
"Yeah. OH!" Emmett swept my feet from the ground lifted me into his arms suddenly. "A bit of warning might have been nice you know!" I had to put my hands round his neck to steady myself.  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
"Because I am the delicate human."  
"Delicate my ass," Emmet muttered. "She who threatened to take off my head."  
"Could you put yourself back together then?"  
"It has been known to happen, although I have never tried it with my head. Jacob took off my hand on Monday by accident and it knitted itself back on. I am sure Rose would like a go sometime."  
"Like Humpty Dumpty."  
"Except better looking."  
"If you say so."  
"Ok you little freak, you are going to find out the meaning of speed. Seeing as you are being cheeky."  
"Bring it. I have plenty of cheek to go around." Emmet laughed.  
I held tight round his neck as he held me out in front. The pack had left the house already to what they call phasing. Gemma and Adeline waited for Seth and Embry to come out of the forest. A large wolf came out with grey fur and dark spots on his back; he wandered over to Ad so that must have been Embry. The other sand coloured one gravitated towards Gemma. Two wolves came out from behind, and Nessie was stroking the russet coloured one I presumed was Jacob, and Keith had the chestnut coloured fur who was just as big as Jacob. Embry wolf and Seth wolf got down into a lying position allowing for Ad and Gemma to get on.  
"Impressive, isn't it?" whispered Emmett.  
"It is. I can't get over the size of them. They are so big."  
"Jacob and I play fight."  
I raised my eyebrows. "And who wins?"  
"I do."  
There was a large snort coming from Jacob that caught my attention and I turned back to Emmett. "You mean you cheat?" I asked.  
"Now, how come you assume the worst?"  
"Cos Nessie told me you and I would get on. Which means_ you_ would do anything to win. I on the other hand, work damn hard, but would abdicate a little cheating." I indicated 'a little' with my thumb and index finger.  
Jasper had walked out behind us. "She has you figured out already Emmett."  
"No she doesn't."  
"Yes. I do."  
"I'll drop you."  
"No you won't. Jacob and Keith would take a chunk out of you if you did."  
"Don't be getting your imprint to stand up for you."  
"Ok, then I will take your head off and see how far you get."  
Emmett hissed, but broke out into a grin. "Ok. I think I am going enjoy practising with you. Hey, I hope you're ready for this," Then his grin became a smirk.  
"Go easy on me." I pleaded.  
"No chance."  
Emmett sped. I tucked my head into his cold shoulder in fear of hitting a tree. I felt sick again as everything whizzed by me like I was going at a hundred miles an hour. Probably faster.  
"You are a big pussy." He said in barely a whisper. "Take a look."  
"No thanks." I gritted my teeth.  
"Go on."  
I peered out from his shoulder, and I could make out blurs behind me.  
"Ugh!" I shut my eyes again.  
"Take a proper look. And don't you dare think about puking."  
I looked up again, and resisted the urge to vomit. I could see little Alice carrying the bike like it was a toy. Jasper holding it into his side as if was an annoyance. I could see Jacob and Nessie running together. Embry had Adeline on his back, who was thoroughly enjoying her trek as was Gemma. I noticed they held onto their fur to secure themselves with their legs secured into the wolves back flanks and they were low down against them. The wolves were very careful not to hit a tree. Keith was running next to Emmett. The trees were green and brown blurs. Emmett held me very carefully in his arms.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"It's not so bad," I admitted through gritted teeth. "Although I think I would prefer to give flying a bash."  
"I think I am definitely going to have to see that sometime."  
"I will personally make sure you get first go. I am going to try and get someone to fly along with me."  
"You know…that would be cool."  
I had to close my eyes again. I had always been a bad traveller. Never good with motion when I wasn't in control.  
"You are looking a bit green. We are almost there."  
I kept quiet. I was going to be sick. I opened my eyes again and immediately regretted it. I gagged.  
"She isn't looking so good Emmett. I am getting sick vibes from her." Jasper said barley audibly.  
"Nah. She will be fine."  
I looked up and I could see Alice in what looked like a day dream whilst running. "If you are that confident Emmett. I can see around the wolves you know."  
I laid my head against the cold shoulder, allowing me to cool down, and I looked up at him. "Oh crap. We are almost there. Just keep it in."  
"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.  
Emmett got faster, which didn't really help. We slowed down, and I could see my field. Emmett stopped and he put me down gently. I stumbled around. I had the feeling I had been in a really bouncy elevator and could hear my stomach rumble. I held my hands to my stomach.  
"You ok?" Emmett asked.  
I shook my head. He came closer and I held my hand out to indicate for him to stop and the other covered my mouth. He continued to get closer.  
"Come on. I thought you were hardcore woman!" he was right next to me. I couldn't keep it in.  
I puked all over his trainers.  
"Urgh." Emmet lifted each foot up slightly to inspect it. "It wasn't that bad."  
I nodded. Then puked again. Over the foot he still had on the ground.  
"Oh that is disgusting! Did you have to do it over my trainers?"  
I fell on my arse onto the soft ground. I felt a bit weak.  
"Emmett, I think the running was a bit much," said Alice in a sing song voice. Emmett went off into the wolves direction.  
"Not Emmett's fault." I croaked. "I am not good with motion."  
Alice bent over me and put her cool hand on my sweaty forehead. "Better?"  
I nodded. I looked up to see what was happening. Ad and Gemma got off their wolves and all the wolves went to phase. Jasper had laid the bikes on the other side of the fence and came back to Alice. I could see him wrinkle his nose.  
"Sorry. I can smell it so it must be bad for you."  
Jasper smiled. "Don't worry about it. Bella will be pleased to hear that you were sick. She only felt sick the first time."  
"Great. Have a laugh at my expense."  
Emmett came squelching back over with a sour look on his face. "Serves me right I suppose."  
"It's alright. I will get my own back."  
"Vampires don't feel sick."  
"You will be when I am finished with you." I threatened.  
"Ooooh. Scary."  
"I would be scared Emmett. If she can get to full potential, I would kinda like to see that," Jasper interrupted our banter. I felt better already. Strange feeling that considering I was still feeling nauseous. I looked at Jasper.  
"Is that you?"  
He smiled. "Could be. Do you feel better?"  
"Only in my head. Stomach is running on empty again, so the sick feeling is there a little."  
"Why don't you put your head in between your knees," Alice suggested. "You might feel better."  
I did just that and shut my eyes. Alice played with my hair and it felt nice. She was very gentle. She was doing that for a good five minutes. Emmett and Jasper were talking so fast it sounded like thrumming.  
"He is as fast as you Jake."  
"No he isn't"  
"Is too. We are going to have to put money on that."  
I looked up and Seth and Jacob were having a conversation, I presumed was about Keith.  
"Hey, where is he going to stay tonight?" Seth asked Jacob.  
"I was going to offer him a room at mine, if he will take it. Give me a sec, I will go and ask him," Jacob ran off into the forest again.  
Adeline and Gemma were talking quietly with Nessie; I couldn't hear them.  
The nauseous feeling had left me. I looked at Alice. "I think I'll get up now. Feeling a bit better."  
Alice put her hands underneath my arms, I shivered at how cold she was, and she helped me to my feet. She whispered in my ear. "Vomiting on Emmett's trainers. Nice."  
"Thanks. A moment I am sure he will treasure forever."  
"Don't worry; I will make sure that moment is passed on. He loves dishing it, but can't take it."  
"I see. I'll make sure I rib him plenty then."  
"You do that."  
I didn't even feel lightheaded as I was helped to my feet. All the guys came back from the forest talking to each other.  
"Right then Lottie. Time to get back before another search party is sent out for you," said Emmett.  
"I know."  
I was feeling sleepy again. I made my way over to the fence and I was about to climb over it when I was grabbed from behind and the next thing I knew I was over the other side of the field looking at the rest of the crowd from afar. I was in his arms again and I looked at Emmett. "What you do that for?"  
"You are fast becoming my favourite human so I thought I would carry you over, the rest will be over in a sec. Besides you look dead on your feet and a few years of beauty sleep wouldn't go a miss either."  
I elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!" I rubbed my funny bone.  
Emmett rumbled out a laugh. "Vampire," he pointed to himself.  
"Reflex."  
"Ok, I didn't even feel that. You should use some of those freaky powers of yours then you could make a dent."  
"Do you know; I would. But I can't be arsed." I put my nose in the air. Emmett carefully placed me onto the ground. "You have a bit of grace you know. When Nessie explained about you I thought you would be this big rough jock type person. But you're like a big puppy really," I patted him on the head.  
"Hey!" He tried to brush me off.  
"Well, you are. A hoppy floppy puppy. With big ears."  
"I don't have big ears."  
"You might not think so."  
"I will make you sick next time."  
"Ooooh, scary."  
We bantered like that until the rest of them walked over the field. Beau was out in the field and was calm, like he knew that these people were the good guys.  
"Lottie, you ready to win an Oscar?"  
"Aye! I suppose," I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and he screwed his face up at me. I hobbled in between Gemma and Adeline and we walked into the garden from the gate. I turned towards Alice, Jasper and Emmett. "Thanks you guys."  
Emmett took an outlandish bow whilst Jasper looked at with contempt. "You are very welcome Lottie. We will be getting you over sometime to work the voodoo."  
I laughed. "You're on mate."  
The three disappeared back into the forest and the guys followed us into the garden.  
My ankle wasn't as bad as it was; the meds and the compression bandage had really helped. I didn't need to hobble now, but for appearances sake, I put on the show. Adeline and Gemma put their arms around me and me them, and the guys walked behind us. We walked through the lower garden and climbed up the stairs into the higher garden. Tony came running from the garage.  
"You have been ages, where have you been? And who are this lot?" Tony pointed his radio towards the guys behind us.  
"Um….I fell from Beau, he threw me."  
"And haven't I told you to carry your mobile with you?" Tony scolded. I felt like a little child.  
"Yes, and I lost it. It was these guys that found it when they were jogging in the forest. They found me and they called Gemma and Adeline from it. I thought I broke my ankle, but it's easier to walk on now."  
"Are you alright? Where is Beau?"  
"Beau found his way back, and these guys are Keith, Jacob, Seth and Embry, and you have met Nessie. They helped me back."  
"I have bloody warned you about that horse."  
"I know, but he is getting better. He needs to be broken in."  
"I appreciate that, but I think you are going to have to have someone with you when you go horse riding if he keeps throwing you."  
"Ok, Gemma will come with me if I am out on him."  
"I am not completely satisfied with that."  
"Well Tony, you're going to have to be," I crossed my arms and I put a determined look on my face. "I am not going to give up riding my horses."  
Tony crossed his arms. "Do I have to call your mother? I presume she doesn't know about yesterday either."  
"Don't pull the 'I'm telling Mummy' crap on me. Tony, you have known me long enough to know that I can look after myself," I shook my finger at him.  
"Come on Tony. You know this wasn't intentional and you know that Lottie is usually pretty careful," added Gemma.  
Tony stood back. "Ok, ok. I give. Look, you all must be hungry. I'll get Matt to rustle up something."  
"You may want to get him to rustle up a banquet as these guys are growing lads," I jerked my right thumb to lads behind me.  
"Ok." Tony looked at the lads behind me. "Do you always walk around topless?"  
Jacob spoke up "No, we were jogging."  
"Where do you guys stay?"  
"We stay on the La push reservation."  
"And you jog all the way out?"  
"Yep," he pronounced the p.  
"What can I say, you all must be hungry. Come on, Gemma will show you were the kitchen is."  
Tony walked away back to the garage shaking his head. I turned to the guys behind me. "He is like that a lot."  
"Never," said Jacob.  
I smiled at Nessie. "Some day then?"  
"You are telling me."  
"I am hoping you are stopping for the night."  
"Of course I will. I think that Adeline and Gemma will be preoccupied and I think you have someone you will want to get to know. I haven't seen Jacob for most of the week."  
I nodded. I then whispered. "They are all pretty hot."  
Nessie smiled. "I know."  
"Keith is really hot. That isn't the imprinting thing is it?"  
"Maybe. They are who _you_ want them to be. Whether it is lover, protector or brother."  
We walked away from the group so we had a bit of privacy. We sat down by a bench just by the garage, allowing the others to walk on.  
"Charlotte. This imprinting thing was meant to be a rare thing, it is how they find their soul mates. But the pack all seem to be imprinting at some stage. And I think it's a good thing. I have known Jacob all my short life but I see him as mine. I refer to him that way too," Nessie looked off dreamily.  
"But you are starting to see him differently," I said.  
Nessie looked at me. "Yeah. I am starting to have feelings for him. It has happened so quickly though; it's been since I had my growth spurt. Dad and Jacob thought that the real meaning of the imprinting thing was going to bother me, and do you know what? It doesn't."  
I took Nessie's hand. "You are warm."  
"I know, part of the whole human-vampire hybrid thing. I run a few degrees below Jacob."  
"Anyway. Jacob is hot. You have noticed how ripped he is. That boy is pure muscle. So is Keith actually."  
Nessie laughed. "I had noticed. Do you know. This has been some week. I made a new friend. Discovered some feelings, another wolf, you being attacked."  
"Twice."  
"I know. You have freaky powers."  
"You are half vamp."  
"You imprinted. So did Gemma and Adeline."  
"On some very hot guys."  
"And you made a friend in Emmett."  
"He is going to be the annoying big brother I never had."  
"And now we are here."  
"Here we are."  
We both giggled.  
"Come on," I stood up and grabbed Nessie's hand. "Lets get the cripple inside and go and get ill with chocolate."  
We both stood up and made our way into the house from the front door, elbows linked.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Practice…**

**Nessie's POV**

Lottie and I walked into her large house and straight into the dining room. The others were all in there around the table while Matt was running about the kitchen preparing our food.  
"Hey, you joining us or just going to stand there." shouted Seth.  
Lottie and I both smiled and made our way to the table. I sat next to Jacob who was at the head of the table, and Lottie sat next to Keith who was next to Jacob on his right. Gemma and Adeline were both engrossed in conversations with Seth and Embry. I turned back to Jacob who was talking to Keith about pack stuff.  
I studied his face. His skin was so flawless, his almost black hair was short, spiky and it stuck up in all directions. There were bags under his eyes but they were not that noticeable. His large hands were on the table with his fingers interlinked. I looked down and he his chest and torso had muscle over muscle. He truly was a beautiful person.  
"Nessie?"  
I was staring at Jacob when he spoke. "Uh?"  
"You're staring, is there something wrong?"  
"No."  
Jacob leaned over to me. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No." I whispered. I quickly peered over to everyone else, and they were talking to each other. I looked back at Jacob and my heart skipped a beat.  
"You ok?"  
"Yes, it's been a long day."  
Jacob tucked a piece of hair behind my right ear. He touched my cheek and my stomach flipped again. "Are you staying here tonight?"  
"Yes. I think Lottie will need me."  
"We will stay as long as we are needed. Some people may be harder to tear away than others." Jacob nodded towards the rest of the pack.  
I looked over to Matt, who was still preparing food, then turned back to Jacob. "Can we talk?"  
"Of course we can hun. What's wrong?"  
I turned to Lottie. "Lottie?"  
"Yes chick."  
"That room that I used today, can I use it please?"  
Lottie smiled at me mischievously. "Going to be busy?" she looked at Jacob, who looked mortified.  
"NO!" The whole room went quiet. I blushed. "I just wanted somewhere I can talk privately."  
Lottie kept smiling. "Of course you can. In fact, if you guys aren't doing anything, you are all welcome to stay."  
Jacob nodded. "That's ok." he lowered his voice. "We have to patrol tonight but we don't have to leave until later."  
I looked at Jacob again. "Come on. I want to talk with you." I grabbed his hand and I led him upstairs. We reached the room I resided in earlier and we entered. I sat on the bed, as Jacob stood in the doorway.  
"Ness, what you doing?"  
"I just want to talk to you, about us."  
"Us?"  
"Come and sit on the bed." Jacob walked over and flopped onto the bed on my left, I was by the headboard. He looked concerned.  
"Jacob, I am going to come right out with it. Over these past few weeks, I have changed, you have noticed and I think I am right in saying that we both have feelings for each other."  
Jacob ran his hand through his hair with a wide eyed look on his face. "I….um….I…"  
I put my hand on his, which was resting on his knee. "I understand about the whole imprinting thing, I now know why Dad and Mom was upset about it all these years ago, but it has come in handy really, with the whole pack not being able to massacre us at the time, but I mean it when I said that you would always be mine." I looked down to my free hand.  
Jacob leaned over to me and brought my chin up with his free hand. I looked into his dark brown orbs and I felt an instant pull to him, he was smiling.  
"Nessie."  
"Yes."  
"I do have feelings for you. After those few days after you grew, I felt a different sort of pull towards you. I hate being away from you, it's like I don't exist. This past week has been torture not being able to see you. It is like I can't breathe."  
My breath hitched at my throat when he said those words. "Do you know that when Mom and Dad fell in love in was instantaneous. Although to start with Dad wanted to kill Mom. But after they got to know each other, and after Mom discovered what Dad really was, she didn't care about that."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I saying that after all this time, I think, no I know I am having feelings for you Jacob Black."  
Jacob breathed out the breath he was holding. "I have feelings for you to. After your growth spurt your Mom and Dad talked to me and basically gave me their blessing."  
"Was that when they took you away when Alice was trussing me up?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh."  
The hand I had over Jacob's started to tingle. It was a nice feeling. Jacob noticed me looking and swapped them over so my little hand was inside his large one.  
"Do you feel that?" asked Jacob.  
I looked back up at him. "I do. Nice isn't it."  
"Do you know that I have been feeling that for weeks." admitted Jacob.  
"Me too."  
There was a pause for a few seconds. "What pushed you?"  
"Pushed me?"  
"Yeah, to bring this up. It's not exactly an easy conversation to have."  
"I talked to Lottie."  
"What did she say?"  
"It was more of observation she made. She immediately clicked that my feelings for you had changed."  
"Smart girl."  
"I know." We looked at each other for a second. "What do we do now?" I asked Jacob.  
"I don't know. This is kinda new to me."  
"Have you ever, you know?"  
"What?"  
"You know."  
"I don't know."  
"Oh Jacob, you can be very dense sometimes. I mean sex." I immediately blushed.  
"No!" Jacob laughed.  
"What about a kiss?"  
"There was a girl when I was at school that was before Bella came. It wasn't that nice. And there was one other."  
"Oh?"  
"Um…Bella." I knew about that, although I didn't have to like it. I made a face. "That's in the past though Ness."  
"I know. I am just not going to think about it." I smiled trying to reassure him. He squeezed my hand.  
We both sat in silence again. This all felt so new and different. I concentrated on my hand touching Jacob's hand, drowning out all sounds.  
_She is so pretty when she is thinking. So does this mean she is my girlfriend now?  
_"I suppose it does, but you need to ask me." Jacob whipped his head up at me.  
"Eh?"  
"Sorry. I heard what you thought. I was curious." I looked to the floor guiltily.  
"I'm not mad. Ok." Jacob took both my hands and took a deep breath. "Nessie, would you be my girlfriend?"  
I looked at him and smiled. I still had my hands in his. _Yes my Jacob, I would love to be your girlfriend.  
_Jacob smiled. "You mean that?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Right then. Tell you what. Let me take you out on a date."  
"A date?"  
"Yep, a proper date. I want to pick you up at the house, take you somewhere nice."  
"Where would you take me?"  
"That's for me to know. Tell you what, I am going to pick you up tomorrow at 5pm." Jacob nodded at me and patted my hand.  
I smiled. "Where you taking me?"  
"I told you; that's for me to know."  
I scowled at him then tried not to smile. "Spoilsport."  
"I know. But I want to do this right."  
I smiled again. I felt all tingly where he was holding my hand. It was going right up my hand and into my arm. "Do you feel that?"  
"The tingling?"  
"Mmm mmm."  
"I do. It's nice."  
"Do you think that is an imprinting thing?"  
"No idea. Interesting thought though."  
I looked at Jacob's mouth as he talked. His lips looked so soft. They were inviting me in. I really wanted to kiss him. But I wanted it to be the right moment.  
"What're you thinking?"  
I was brought out my daze. "Um…that it was nice to get this into the open."  
"I know."  
"Jacob; you usually have a lot to say, this isn't like you."  
"I know. Suppose I am a bit nervous."  
Now that he mentioned it, so was I. "I know how you are feeling. I have butterflies in my stomach."  
Jacob smiled. "Well, now that is all in the open. We can have our date tomorrow and we can take things from there. I do think we will need take things slowly though."  
"Why? What if I don't?"  
"You are going to have to; Edward threatened to make me into a fur coat if I didn't."  
"What?"  
"Yes, when Edward and Bella took me for a drive, they laid down some ground rules, and I have to say, I agree with them. We Quileute's have standards too you know." he puffed out his chest.  
I looked at him for a second. "Standards?"  
"Well, your Dad said …" Jacob mumbled something incoherent.  
"I didn't catch that last part."  
"No sex before marriage." Jacob breathed out.  
"I think you will find that I can do what I like." I stuck out my bottom lip.  
"That's what Bella said."  
I smiled. Go Mom. "Well, what if I wanted to?"  
"What if I wanted to wait?"  
I stared at him. "Really?"  
"Yeah. The only person I would want to be with is you, so it would be special for both of us to wait until that time, after you know, getting married?" Jacob said quietly.  
"Do you see that? Marriage?"  
Jacob thought for a second. "I do actually."  
I looked out the window. Noticed it was getting darker. I hadn't thought about it that far. I had only realised my feelings for him.  
"I don't mean right away. I am so not ready for that." Jacob looked at me wide eyed.  
I had to laugh. Chandler like moment from Friends there. "It's ok. I'm not either. Let's start with our date tomorrow night." I looked back at Jacob right into his eyes. "But I am telling you now, if I want something, then I will get it, and no threats, rules or people's standards are going to get in my way."  
Jacob's mouth gaped open. "Eh?"  
"Jacob, you have never been able to deny me anything. What is to say you could deny me now?" I said seductively.  
"What? Eh? I wouldn't let you." Jacob let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
"Really?"  
"No. I have your virtue to protect as well as mine." Jacob looked at the wall; I could see him trying hard not to smile.  
I snorted out a laugh. "Yeah right."  
Jacob looked at me and stared right into my eyes. "I am being serious Renesmee. I want everything to be special for you; I want everything to be right. Nothing will be second best for you, and when it comes to that, you have to respect what I want, and I have to respect what you want and come to a compromise – that's how relationships work. You know if we did anything like that, I wouldn't be happy, well I would, but that's not the point, and neither would your parents. And I want this to be special. I want you to enjoy your time with me, cos honey, we have all the time in the world."  
I took his hand again, amazed at his words. "You really do care for me. I understand what you are saying. I get why you would want to wait and how we got onto this conversation I will never know, not something I would have discussed with someone I have technically only been going out with for five minutes. But I suppose we aren't normal. And I am glad it's out the way. I will respect your wishes about that, but like you said, relationships are a compromise. There are other ways."  
Jacob raised his eyebrow. "Other ways?"  
"You know what I am talking about Jacob!" I slapped his hand. "Come on. Let's not get bogged down with the details, and get downstairs, or people and by people I mean Lottie and Seth, are going to think we did get up to something."  
"Ok." Jacob kept his hand over mine and pulled me up from the bed. He looked directly into my eyes, and I felt that familiar tingle go all the way down below my stomach. He gently kissed my forehead and then pulled me into a cuddle. This cuddle was different as my hands wandered up and down his back taking in every contour and muscle. I felt so happy, excited, nervous and relaxed all at the same time.  
Jacob pulled away all too soon. "Come on. I need food." He said gruffly.  
We both made our way back downstairs into the dining room.  
We walked in, and everyone was deep in conversation with each other, they didn't notice us arrive. Matt had just brought out food, and I also realised how hungry I was. We both sat down and dug in.  
Lottie kicked me under the table, and then grimaced. She would have forgotten about the whole human/vampire thing. She reached her hand over the table and I touched it. I relayed the whole conversation to her.  
After that I added. _Funny how you can hear everything I am telling you, but I only get snippets from you.  
_Lottie shrugged. "No idea chick. I am a medical mystery after all."  
_How are you and Keith getting on?  
_Lottie smiled. I could see she was really taken with him. "Tell you later" she mouthed.  
I continued eating my tea. Matt had put on quite a spread. There was chicken legs, beef strips, spare ribs, sausages wrapped in bacon – never seen that before. I held it up to inspect it.  
"Pigs in blankets." said Lottie. "What we call them at home."  
"Oh well." I shoved it in very un-lady like. I chewed on it. "Very nice actually."  
"All this meat is enough to give someone a coronary."  
I laughed. She was right. "I suppose these growing boys need their meat."  
"I suppose." Lottie picked up a cucumber stick. "Got to get one of my five a day." And she dunked it into a dip.  
We all continued eating, and when Gemma, Adeline, Lottie and I stopped, the guys continued until there was nothing left.  
Matt came out and looked at the table. "Where did you all put it?"  
Jacob leaned back in his chair and patted his bare stomach. "Growing boys you know."  
"mmm."  
"Is there any more? Dessert perhaps?"  
Matt looked dumbstruck. "Er…I…yes there is a large chocolate cake in the fridge. I'll just go and get it." he ran his hand through his hair and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Jacob, you can't demand food." I scolded.  
"It's ok. We have plenty. I think Matt was shocked that everyone ate everything." said Lottie. "He likes to show off his culinary skills, and now he has that chance." She laughed.  
Matt came out with the huge chocolate cake and went back for bowls. Once he came back he cut a large piece out for all the guys. "Hey are you girls wanting some too?"  
"I wouldn't mind; but smaller than that though." I said. He cut us all a smaller slice and left whipped crème on the table.  
Again everyone was quiet as we ate. Jacob was shoving his in fast.  
"You in a hurry Jacob?" I asked quietly.  
"Well, it's getting late and we are going to have to patrol the area. Plus we need to show Keith how it's done."  
"Ok. Well, go easy on him though."  
"You seen the size of him? Almost the same size as me!"  
I giggled quietly and touched Jacob's arm. _He could give you a run for your money. He's a big guy.  
_Jacob nodded.  
_But I suppose he needs to know the ropes seeing he now has someone to stay for._ I looked at Lottie. She looked back at me and smiled. We also needed to have a long chat.  
We all finished up and carried all the dirty dishes into the kitchen.  
"Right ladies. We have to depart." Jacob said crossing his arms. He meant business.  
"Do you have to go?" asked Lottie.  
"Fraid so. We have to patrol this area."  
"For what? Haven't the other vampires gone?" queried Gemma.  
"For now, but we get the occasional visitor and we need to make sure all the lands are safe."  
"Oh, ok. When will you be back?" Gemma asked looking at Seth from the corner of her eye.  
"Don't worry, we will be back in the morning, and we will stop by around lunch time. We need to get some beauty sleep."  
Lottie snorted. "Right then. Stop dawdling and get out my house!"  
Jacob playfully pushed her. "We are going. Stop nagging woman."  
"Get used to it mate, looks like I am here to stay."  
Jacob put his face in his hands. "What have we let ourselves in for?" He then peeked out from behind his fingers.  
Lottie had crossed her arms and had a pout on her face then smiled. "Go on, the sooner you go the sooner you get back."  
The guys left out the front door with us looking wistfully at them. They ran down the drive so that the security would see them. We went back into the house and sat in the living room in silence.  
Lottie spoke up first. "Why don't we have that girly night? Just us. I take it we can't tell the others about all of this?"  
"No." I replied. "Not about the vampire thing; they would be in danger if the Volturi found out, and not about the wolf thing either."  
Lottie looked down. "What if they guessed?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I am talking about leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for them. They are going to think something is up when we are spending all this time together. We are all quite close."  
"I don't know."  
"What if we all went into the forest for a walk and 'accidently' led them to the wolves."  
"Jacob would not be happy."  
"Some of his tribal members know."  
"That's the tribal elders. They kinda need to know. Look at Embry's Mom, she has no clue."  
"But she isn't Quileute though."  
"True, neither are you three. They seem to be imprinting outside the tribe."  
"Limited choice?"  
"Possibly. But then we thought that it was a way of passing the gene genetically. Or just simply finding a soul mate."  
"I'd like to think it is the soul mate option." Adeline added.  
"I also think telling them would be a bad idea, you are at risk as it is Lottie. If the Volturi found out what you can do, I think they would change you in a second."  
"You think?"  
"Definitely. You can only get stronger now as a human, but as a vampire; you would rank alongside Mom."  
Lottie made a slight frown. "Volturi bad. Got it. No telling the rest of the gang then, we just have to be discreet, which is not one of my strong points."  
"You keep your secret from other people."  
Gemma interrupted. "You don't know how hard it is for her. Especially when she is pissed. The whole room shakes. It probably one of the reason she mouths off so that she can get rid of the pent up tension."  
"It's true. When I am mad, I tend to lose control a bit; look at Blake. I only managed to save him by a split second."  
"He deserved to be squashed by that car if you ask me." said Adeline.  
"I know, but he has to suffer for what he tried to do, and in the end he will be getting some jail time." added Lottie. "We are all gloomy. Adeline, you should go home and get an overnight bag and come back."  
"Ok. I'll take you" Gemma offered. They both got up and left the house, presumably to get Gemma's car  
We waited until they were out of earshot. I turned back to Lottie. "Well, what's he like?"  
"Nuh uh, you first chick. What else happened up there?"  
"Nothing apart from what I showed you, but I can show you how I have been feeling these past few weeks?"  
Lottie nodded and smiled so I moved next to Lottie, we were on her large sofa facing the T.V and I touched her left arm. I showed her everything from after my growth spurt, the dream, to what happened in the field and what happened upstairs.  
"Wow. I could feel your emotions. My god. You really do like him don't you? Is it something that has happened since you grew again?"  
I nodded.  
"Some dream by the way."  
I blushed thinking about it. I smiled at the memory.  
"Nessie, you have got it bad. He is hot by the way. But I have to be biased in saying that Keith is hotter."  
"He is ok. But the bias thing is going for me to I'm afraid." We giggled. "So what happened with you?"  
"Well, Keith is twenty four, a bit old to be a wolf, but if he was always destined to be Beta, the change was bound to happen. That's what Jacob told him. He also said that they are still learning about the whole shapeshifting thing and sometimes someone like Keith comes along and things tend to change."  
I nodded. "I think so. He was complaining of limb pain and not feeling well when we first met him. I suppose it makes sense that he would change if he was destined to be the Beta. Makes you wonder what would have happened if he was still in the UK."  
"I know. If he had been round a vampire, he would have changed on his own; bit of a scary thought really. He is from Morecombe, which is not too far from where I went to boarding school. His Mum died a few weeks ago. He is training to be a tree surgeon, and is definitely loaded – not that that bothers me. He is a nice guy, totally opposite from me though; really quiet and finds social events a nightmare. Shy really. I am the opposite. We are like chalk and cheese, but I suppose it works! I find him very attractive though. I take it that's an imprinting thing?"  
"Not really, they are who you want them to be. You are probably naturally attracted to him."  
"I suppose. He is pretty fit. I need to get to know him though. At least there would be no secrets from him. And I have to apologise for you finding out that way, I got a bit mean back there." Lottie hung her head.  
I put my hand on her knee "Don't worry about it, I would have needed to find out somehow, and Dad knew I was getting feelings for him. So what are your plans then?"  
"I think we are just going to keep it simple. We are going for a walk in the forest tomorrow and take a picnic. Just chat."  
"Sounds good. Jacob has asked me out on a date."  
"Very American." And we both squealed with laughter. "Do you want a drink?"  
"I could go for something."  
"You ever tried fizzy vimto? My favourite."  
"What is it?"  
"It is a mix of grapes, raspberries and blackcurrants. You can get it in diluting juice, but I don't like it that way. I like it fizzy."  
Lottie looked over to the bar. "What are you doing?"  
"I shouldn't really, seeing as I over exerted myself earlier." I saw the fridge open on the other side of the bar and two cans shot out and made their way over to us. Lottie was just looking at them as she moved them.  
"I don't know if I could get used to that. I know you are strong, and with time, you could do some proper damage, even to us I think. It is a cool talent though."  
"Mum hates me using it. I still think she thinks I am a freak."  
"I don't think you are a freak."  
"Thanks. Here." She gave me a can. I opened it and took a sip. It was very nice.  
"That is nice. You may have me hooked." I thought for a second. "Are you going to school on Monday?"  
"I dunno. Don't think so. I kind of have a good reason not to go with the whole Blake thing. I am going to ask Gemma to get some work for me. You should stay off with me."  
"I don't think Dad would like it."  
"You are good at the school crap, you would catch up quite easily."  
"I know."  
"I am a bad influence."  
"I know." I smiled at Lottie.  
She nudged my shoulder. "Do you think your uncles would be up for practising tomorrow?"  
"Probably, although Carlisle would want to make sure you are fit first."  
"Funny that, I feel better already. Ankle felt tender earlier, but even that has gone. Hence the walk tomorrow."  
"You going horse riding again?"  
"I was thinking of tomorrow, and Keith could run alongside, but I don't know how Beau would take to it. I might take Bailey if that's the case, as he doesn't bat and eye at the weird. He would want to play with him."  
I laughed. "Really?"  
"Yeah, he is like an excitable dog. In fact I do wonder sometimes."  
I snorted. "I've never been horse riding. Although it is not something I fancy. They smell."  
"Can't smell that bad, you are going to be dating a wolf."  
"Yeah, but he smells all nice and woodsy. It's a nice smell. Although my family complain that he smells of wet dog."  
"Do they smell to him?"  
"Yes, they smell sickly sweet to him."  
"What about you?"  
"I have never asked. I think I smell ok to him."  
Lottie shrugged and changed the subject. "So, your dream, pretty intense then."  
"It was. There was a nice feeling at the end."  
"You probably had what I call a sleep orgasm."  
"A what?"  
"A sleep orgasm. When a guy gets excited like that, they usually have a wet dream, for us ladies, it isn't that uncommon to have a little bit of excitement during the night." She smiled cheekily at me. "Bet your Dad heard you when you thought about it."  
"He did. Not pleased, but I am sure he would have known it was coming at some point."  
"True. Can't be helped. I think I will be having nice dreams about Keith myself. Not like that though, don't know the guy well enough yet." Lottie blushed.  
"What do you think about sex?"  
"Well, I have never had it." I raised my eyebrows. "Don't look so surprised!" and she swatted me on the arm. "I have done other stuff, just not gone all the way. I wanted to save myself for the right guy, and it looks like I have found him."  
I smiled. "Can't argue with that."  
"Don't suppose you have ever had a boyfriend?"  
"No, my growth spurt was literally just over four weeks ago."  
"You are not missing much. If you wait for the right guy, then it is more special. And always slap one on; what my Dad told me."  
"Slap what on."  
"You know. Stops the swimmers." Lottie made a wave motion with her hand.  
It took me a minute to click. "Oh."  
We both looked at each other and laughed again.  
"You did bring an overnight bag didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I left it in the hallway. I'll be in the same room?"  
"Yeah. I don't think we will be doing much apart from chatting. I think we are all pretty tired anyway, and we can wait for the men folk to come back to us tomorrow. Very caveman like isn't it!"  
"When you say it like that it is."  
Lottie sighed and put her head back on a comfy part of the sofa. "Have they ever gotten hurt?"  
"The odd time, but they heal so fast. Jacob and Emmett wrestle all the time, and no doubt Emmett will want to wrestle Keith."  
"I take it Emmett tones it down?"  
"Only if they are in human form, when in wolf form, Emmett goes all out and so does Jacob. It means that Jacob gets practice too."  
"So Keith will be doing the same then?"  
"Yep."  
Lottie looked at the wall. I touched her arm. _What are you thinking?"  
_"Nowt much really. Thinking it's been one hell of a day and wonder if I am going to last the night."  
"I am getting pretty tired too."  
Lottie's phoned beeped. She picked it up and checked it. "Gemma and Adeline are on route, but they say they are also tired. Probably head for bed when they get in."  
"Ok."  
We sat in silence drinking from our cans. The front door opened and shut; Adeline and Gemma came in and flopped onto the sofas. Gemma spoke up first. "Charlotte, you are looking tired."  
"I know. I am going to be rude and bail. I think I am heading for bed. Although I could head for a shower. It has been a _very_ long day."  
We all nodded. Sleep was becoming me and I could do with falling into a nice soft bed. We all dragged ourselves away from the sofas and made our way upstairs. Gemma headed for her room, Adeline went into the room next to Gemma. Lottie and I headed for our rooms. I dumped my bag on the bed and got into my pyjamas. I could hear Lottie start up her shower and she was in there for a good fifteen minutes.  
It had been two hellish days and I was glad I was now in my bed. I listened out for Lottie, making sure she was ok. She dried her hair, turned out the lights and got into bed. I listened out for her breathing as it settled into a sleepy rhythm.  
I continued to listen to her breathing and I drifted off into a sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt from a very loud noise. The bang came from Lottie's room. I jumped out my bed and raced into Lottie's room. I forced the door open and found Lottie smiling at me from the floor.  
"What happened?"  
"I fell out of bed." Lottie said sheepishly. She laughed and got up from the floor.  
"But it's a double bed."  
"I know. This is me you are talking to." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled weakly. "At least nothing is broken."  
I walked over to her and helped her up. We both sat on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Not too bad. I dreamed of red eyes and green eyes mainly. I had a bit of a nightmare about the vampire called Garrett, that's what made me fall out of bed."  
I looked at Lottie and I put my hand on her knee. "I know yesterday was hard for you."  
"I know, but I'm a funny bugger when it comes to sleep. I am a sleepwalker, and when I am stressed it shows itself when I am sleeping. I am surprised I didn't wake you up."  
"I was fast off. When I sleep, I really do."  
"Oh well, at least I didn't wake you. I have no idea what I was up to last night, I am sure Tony will fill me in."  
I looked at Lottie. "What do you mean?"  
"If I'm sleepwalking, he usually guides me back to bed. They say you grow out of it as a child, but it gets worse with stress or tiredness."  
I smiled. "Well, it's a new day. You ready for it?"  
"I suppose. Keith and I are going for a walk, you have your date tonight."  
I stared off dreamily into the distance. "I know. I think I will need Alice for that."  
"Alice is the short one?"  
"Yes, and she is very into fashion. You and her I think would get on very well."  
"You think?"  
"Yes. I think she would see you as a challenge. With you being a bigger girl; no offence."  
"None taken."  
"She would love to find clothes for you."  
"I may just let her, although I would pay for it of course."  
"No she wouldn't have that."  
"The lass can't buy me clothes and not let me pay for it."  
"She will and she can. Don't incur the wrath of Alice. We have an abundance of money; over the centuries it accumulates."  
"I see. I take it you all like the finer things in life?"  
"Not all of us. Rose is a bit materialistic and Alice only likes to wear an item of clothing once."  
"She may find me a challenge then. I like my jeans and I don't do dresses or pink."  
"I don't like pink."  
"Another thing we have in common then."  
"I am just going to go and get a shower then we can figure out what we are going to do today." I smiled at Lottie who made to do the same and I went back to my room.  
There was a text from Jacob: _Hey hun. We all need some sleep, so Keith, Seth and Embry will see the girls at five and I will pick you up from your house then also. J xxx  
_I got showered, changed and did my hair. I knocked on Lottie's door and went in. She was sitting at her vanity unit just about to straighten her hair.  
"You want me to do it?" I asked.  
"Nah."  
"I don't mind, it makes a change from Alice doing it to me."  
"Ok."  
I walked over and took her straighteners from her. I parted her hair and I started from the nape of her neck up. I worked at my speed whilst Lottie stared at me in wonder. I was finished within five minutes. Lottie had long hair; it was fine but a lot of it which made it look really thick.  
"Wow. Super hairdresser to the rescue."  
"You should see Alice."  
"Well, I like my hair getting done."  
"Alice will like you then. Oh, Jacob called. They are heading to bed, it has been a long night and they are all coming here at five to pick up you lot."  
"And Jacob picking you up at yours?"  
"Correct." I stared out of the window.  
Lottie nudged me. "Someone has it bad Nessie."  
I giggled. "I know. What can I say?"  
"What are we going to do then?"  
I looked at Lottie and thought for a second. "You up for practice?  
Lottie gave me lopsided grin. "Aye."  
"Let me call uncle Em." I ran back and got my phone. I pressed and held number nine on the keypad on the phone and waited less than a second for Emmett to pick up.  
_What you wanting midget?  
_"Hello Emmett. We are waiting for the pack, and they are not coming till tonight. Lottie is up for some practice if you are?"  
_Definitely midget. I think we all would like a piece of the action.  
_"Ok. I think Lottie will drive us to the house and we will be there in an hour."  
_I can't wait._ Emmett hung up. I ran back to Lottie's room and told her the news.  
"Grand, no doubt I'll be getting my arse kicked then. Come on, let's get the others."  
Lottie went to her closet to get trainers. I was wearing a dark blue fitted t-shirt with a cookie monster on it with a pair of boot cut jeans and nike trainers. Lottie came back out wearing a red three quarter sleeved top with a v neck and flower patterns going from her right shoulder diagonally down the left, boyfriend jeans and she had purple nike trainers. She picked up a green military style hoody. "This will do."  
We walked out and went downstairs where Gemma and Adeline were sitting eating breakfast.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey." said Gemma and Adeline in unison.  
"The guys aren't coming till about 5 pm, and we are going to go and practice Lottie's little freak show with my family, are you wanting to come?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind, I am going to give it a miss. It is something we have seen before." said Gemma. Lottie smiled.  
"Plus Gemma wants a new outfit." added Adeline. "She has some talking to do tonight, we all do and she wants to look her best, we were going to go to Seattle. Seth texted her earlier. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." I said.  
"Cool. Well, I am very hungry." I looked at the food that Matt had put out for us. There were several plates with bacon, sausages, fried eggs, potato scones, croissants and scones. "My god, is he feeding the five hundred?"  
"That's Matt for you. He and his boyfriend are here, along with Tony who would eat all that if he could, if Bessie would let him." laughed Gemma. "Help yourself to as much as you want." Gemma indicated to the masses of food. "Lottie; you were sleepwalking last night. Tony said he had to take you back to your room twice last night."  
"I don't remember to be honest." She looked at me. "I get snippets throughout the day; a touch, smell or someone saying something will trigger it. Can be funny at times."  
I snorted and pulled out my chair. "If you say so."  
We sat down at tucked in. We were there for a good thirty minutes before we all sat back in fullness.  
A man walked in that I had never seen before. He was dressed in a suit, very tall with short dark hair. He had bright blue kind eyes but had a very long face but with soft features. He reminded me of John Cleese without a moustache.  
"Hey Chris." shouted Lottie. She turned to me and mouthed 'Mum's butler'.  
"Do you need your car brought round Miss Willets?"  
"If you want but I can get it myself. It's no bother."  
"No no, I will go and get it." and James left the room.  
Lottie turned to face me again. "He is Mum's butler. He is also like her P.A. He is a very nice chap. He stays in Forks and has a wife and two grown up children."  
I nodded. I could hear him start up Lottie's car and move it to the front of the house. Lottie stood up and said her goodbyes to Gemma and Adeline and we made our way out the house.  
Chris handed Lottie the keys and we got into her little Ford Ka.  
I noticed she had become very quiet. We headed out the drive when I realised her heart was racing.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Little bit. Just wondered what Emmett has in store for me."  
"He will be gentle. Dad would make sure of it."  
"Are you like your parents personality wise?"  
"Looks wise yes, but I think personality probably a little bit. Dad is quite reserved and so is Mom. She doesn't like attention too much. I like to talk, but I can be a little shy. I think I get that from Mom."  
"I am like my Dad." Lottie's bottom lip trembled a little. Time to change the subject.  
"I have no idea what Jacob has planned for me. He told me it was a surprise."  
Lottie brightened up. "I think it will be nice for you. Do you think you will kiss?" I smiled and looked out my window. "You need to give me directions chick. I am just driving."  
I pointed to where the turn off was and we made our way up the drive. Lottie was a very fast driver.  
"I would like to but now that I am getting into hearing distance, I am not going to talk about it just now."  
"I agree. Say, we should go shopping sometime. I am not going to school tomorrow, you with me for ditching?"  
"If I can get away with it." I smiled. "Just pull up here." I pointed to the garage and Lottie swung the car round into the space in the garage. "Nice."  
"It's what I call a Lottie turn."  
I nodded my head. Her driving would give Grandpa an aneurysm! "Come on. Let's get in and see what you can do. We are going to have run there, which means Emmett will take his chance to make you feel sick."  
"I am prepared for that now."  
"We'll see." Boomed a voice from behind us. Emmett was standing outside the garage with an evil smirk on his face.  
I heard Lottie groan.  
We left the garage and made our way into the house. Everyone was there, I think they were all curious about what was about to happen.

**Lottie's POV**

Esme walked towards us and hugged Nessie then me, I was quite taken aback by this as Mum hadn't hugged me in years. Esme must have picked up on this and she stepped back from me.  
"Too much?"  
"No. Not used to it. Sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Mum hasn't hugged me in years. Kinda different."  
Esme pulled me into another cold hug. "You will always get a hug from me."  
I smiled. She was sweet. The others were looking at me smiling. Emmett looked evil. He was going to go hard.  
Esme pulled away and took my hand. She turned to Nessie. "Dear, have you hunted recently?"  
Nessie shook her head.  
"Well, why don't I warm you up some blood then?" Esme dashed off towards the kitchen and was a blur. I looked at Nessie and her family.  
"Where are we practicing?"  
"The clearing you were in yesterday. It is the biggest place I can think of and quite away off from the town." Jasper said quietly. "I think today might be interesting."  
"I am going to bring some food and drink for Lottie. If you get tired, they should help a little." Esme said whilst still a blur in the kitchen.  
"I'll bring my medical kit; just in case." added Carlisle.  
"Probably a wise idea." I said. I sat down on one of their sofas next to Alice. She smiled at me.  
"Don't worry." she whispered. "Emmett won't be too hard on you. I have seen the outcome, he is the one that is going to be in pain." she pealed.  
"Yeah right. I always win pixie." laughed Emmett. Alice nudged me slightly and shook her head a fraction of an inch. That was good. Means I stood a chance then.  
Nessie dashed towards the kitchen and drank her blood, something I didn't need to see. It was quiet. I decided to change that. "Do you all have jobs like Carlisle?"  
"No." said Alice. "We are all heading for college. Rose and Emmett are 'travelling', and the rest of us are heading to a university in Alaska if we ever get a move on. I don't think Bella wants to go now."  
I looked at Bella who nodded. "I don't want to miss Nessie growing up."  
"I can understand that, but do people get suspicious that you don't age?"  
"At the moment, no. And if it stays that way then we can stay here longer. We may have to relocate, but we are hoping we can stay here for a while longer." Bella concluded.  
"I suppose with Nessie and Jacob things could get complicated if you moved."  
"It could do, but we can always relocate two hundred miles away. The pack are fast and would get to us quickly, they couldn't leave the rez."  
I thought about Nessie leaving. It wasn't a pleasant thought.  
Edward walked over and sat next to Bella across from us. Shit, he heard some of my thoughts.  
"We wouldn't be leaving for a while, and besides, Nessie would be free to do what she would like by then anyway. Not that I would tell her that of course." he whispered and smiled a crooked smile. I could see why Bella fell in love with him, he was handsome. They all were, but he was too scrawny for me. Edward smiled at me again. So I mentally shouted.  
HEY, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!  
He grimaced  
THAT WILL TEACH YOU.  
He laughed. Bella had a quizzical look on her face.  
I felt quite at ease with Nessie's family. They were all very welcoming.  
I felt a rather large presence behind me. I turned round and smiled at Emmett, who in turn showed me his white shiny venomous teeth.  
"Lets get this show on the road then." Emmett clapped his hands together and the sound made me jump and resonated round the house. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to freak me out.  
"You know I am going to kick your ass." he taunted. I kept quiet. I was going to rise to it. I he poked me in the back. "I will make sure you won't be able to walk for days."  
Whatever.  
Everyone got up and gravitated towards the door. I slowly got up from the sofa and followed them. I followed them out the house and stood just behind Rosalie. She was very pretty and very intimidating. She smelled the air for a second and quickly turned to face me.  
"You have nothing to worry about. Seriously. He is all mouth. Get him with his own game." she whispered and she winked at me. I was taken aback. From what I gathered from people, she is meant to be very standoffish. But she is very nice.  
"You ready?" asked Nessie.  
"I suppose. AARRRRGGGGHHHH" Emmett scooped me up into his arms like he did the other night. "Would you at least give me warning when you are going to do that?" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Nope. More fun this way." I managed to put my arms round his neck before he dashed off.  
I was prepared this time. This time it wasn't as bad. I concentrated on breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. This was just like Rita from Alton Towers but faster. I kept my eyes shut and my head on his shoulder. I knew he was going faster just to piss me off.  
We had reached the clearing and Emmett stopped suddenly and my stomach lurched then. He dropped me unceremoniously on the ground and ran off before a repeat of yesterday. I stood up and breathed in the fresh air. Nessie dashed next to me.  
"You alright?"  
I still had my eyes shut and I waved my hand at her. I was worried that if I spoke I would have been sick.  
They all gave me a minute to collect myself. I opened my eyes and Emmett was on the other side of the clearing readying himself. The others were round me.  
Carlisle spoke first. "Charlotte, if at any time it gets too much; please say so. These things take time. We just want to see what you can do today and we can work on that. Please do not tone it down. We can put ourselves back together." I nodded.  
"Despite Emmett's goading, he will be careful, although it may not seem that way." added Rosalie.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Edward.  
"Yes. It's the only way. No offence, I don't want to be a vampire to amplify my gift." I said resignedly.  
The Cullen's stood behind me as I made my way towards Emmett. We faced each other like two cowboys ready to do a shoot off.  
"Right woman, let's see what you got."  
I kept quiet.  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
I remained silent.  
Emmett pouted. "You scared?"  
I smiled. "Do you know what you remind me of?"  
"And what's that?"  
"This hoover that we had when I was little. It was a little red thing that had a gormless expression on its face. I can't remember what it was called." I stood with my fingers at my chin pretending to ponder. I put the image in my head and I heard Edward chuckled behind me.  
"You are comparing me to Henry the Hoover?"  
"That's his name. Henry."  
"I AM NOT A HENRY HOOVER!" Emmett's demeanour changed and he got into a pounce. I was playing with him now. "I am so going to pound you into next week you little Scottish bint."  
My lip curled. He was getting pissed. He started running towards me, not vampire running.  
"You remind me of a window licker Emmett." he stopped in his tracks.  
"What's a window licker?" Emmett looked puzzled, and there was a roar of laughter from Edward.  
"Someone who is as special as you who sits at the back of a bus licking windows. You are a very special boy." I said with an evil smile. It took him a second to process what I said. Edward was quietly explaining my meaning and the rest of the Cullen's burst out laughing; Rose especially.  
Emmett heard him, and if he could have gone a nice puce colour, he would have done.  
He growled at me.  
Shit, he meant it now.  
He pounced.

**Nessie's POV**

Emmett growled at Lottie at her insult. She was only playing him at his own game.  
He pounced.  
I shut my eyes. I was genuinely quite worried for her at this point.  
I opened my eyes slightly; Emmett was frozen in the air. Lottie was standing with her hands at her sides with her hair slightly blowing as if she was facing a slight wind.  
There was a collective gasp throughout the gathering we all moved to the left of the strange scene so we were watching from the side. Lottie was standing there smiling and Emmett had disgruntled look on his face.  
"Is that the best you got? I can still move." Emmett taunted, and to prove this he made a grabbing movement towards Lottie, although he was well out of reach.  
"I know you can. I decide what you can move." Lottie smiled at Emmett. She looked quite disturbing.  
Emmett made a motion to try and move in the air, it was like he was slow running. Lottie took a step back.  
"You do know that this is rather annoying, keeping me here. You should do something." goaded Emmett.  
"I could, but how do you feel Emmett?"  
Emmett thought for a second. "A bit tight actually."  
"Cool."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm squeezing you quite hard. I'm concentrating on that which is why you can move a bit."  
"Can I interrupt?" asked Dad.  
Lottie looked at him. "What is it?"  
"Well, I can't read you at all. It is very similar to Bella. How are you doing that?"  
"Can you not see it?"  
"See what?"  
"I can now see the bubble round me. You were talking yesterday about not being able to read me, and I wondered what that was. I was practicing a little last night when I woke up in the middle of the night. I can now visualise a bubble round me. Never used to before until you mentioned it."  
"That's interesting. I wonder if it keeps out other gifts then." Dad asked himself.  
"Oooh. That is now hurting." squealed Emmett. Lottie turned back to him.  
"It should be, I am squeezing you very hard."  
"So you don't need to be looking at Emmett to keep him there?" asked Rosalie.  
Lottie looked at her. "No. Yesterday took a lot of concentration, but there were a lot of you.  
Emmett tried moving again. "Come on, let's see what else you can do?"  
Lottie had a wicked look on her face. She raised her hand and flicked her hand. Emmett flew backwards high into the treetops and his scream went quieter the further away he got. There was a small tremor felt underneath our feet. Emmett must have landed.  
We all burst out laughing.  
"That. Was. So. Funny!" Rosalie said who was holding her stomach while she was laughing.  
"Yes, that was highly entertaining." smirked Jasper. "Nice to see him get beaten for a change."  
Lottie was laughing at out reactions. "That was amusing."  
There was a low rumble coming from the direction Emmett had been tossed in. Lottie would not be able to hear it.  
"Lottie, Emmett is coming back. Concentrate." said Dad.  
Lottie shut her eyes and tried to listen out for him. I could hear Emmett coming from her right and he suddenly lunged out of the trees and Lottie froze him in mid air in a split second, he was an inch away from her.  
Lottie moved to face Emmett. "Did you enjoy your flight?"  
"Shut it bint."  
"What a sore loser, you should go and lick a window."  
"If I could hit you, I would; repeatedly."  
Carlisle stepped forward at that comment. "Charlotte, could you hit him?"  
"I don't know."  
"If you are protecting yourself with your bubble, you should make your bubble like a second skin along your body. You should try and visualise it. Put Emmett down and try it."  
She dumped Emmett on the floor. "Hey, what you do that for?" he shouted.  
"You did it to me earlier."  
"Fair point." Emmett got up, shook himself off and stood back in front of Lottie.  
She screwed her eyes up and concentrated. After a minute she spoke up. "I think I have done it."  
"Ok. Why don't you try hitting him." Carlisle suggested.  
"I don't know. I reckon I would break something."  
"You should try. If your telekinetic shield is so strong it keeps Edward out, then it could be physically strong too."  
Lottie shrugged and walked over to Emmett. She put her right foot in front of her left, like a walking stance. She put her hands up as if she was going to defend herself. She took a deep breath and suddenly swivelled on her right foot and brought her left leg round. She spun round and her left foot connected with Emmett's left side and he went flying to the ground.  
"Oooof."  
Lottie opened her eyes. "I didn't even feel that."  
"I bloody did. How the hell did you manage that? You should have broken something!"  
Lottie looked at him in astonishment. "I didn't know I could do that either. That's a new one on me."  
Emmett got up and shook the grass off him. "Ok, someone else can have a go. I'm done."  
Lottie put her hands on her hips. "You pussy."  
Emmett's head whipped round. "What you call me?"  
"You heard. You have the superhearing." She waved over her right ear.  
Emmett got into a pounce again. "I. Am. Not. A. Pussy."  
Carlisle put his hands out. "Ok Charlotte. If you can do that, then you could do worse. I think you should try and separate him."  
"Carlisle!" Esme gasped.  
"No. If I thought for a second that we couldn't put ourselves together again, I wouldn't have suggested it, but I have seen it for myself. We will put him back. It may hurt a little."  
"Hurt a little? Are you insane?" shouted Emmett.  
"No, but we need to see what she can do Emmett. You wanted to do this."  
For the first time, I saw Emmett hesitate. "I'm not sure about this."  
"Alice?" asked Dad.  
I looked at Alice who went into a little trance. "He will be fine."  
Emmett looked a little happier. He got back into a pouncing stance.  
He took a jump towards Lottie who put her arms out. Again he froze in mid air and Lottie screwed up her nose. She splayed her fingers and Emmett screamed then suddenly stopped.  
Rose made to rush forward but Dad and Mom stopped her. "EMMETT!"  
Emmett fell to the ground in six different pieces. His limbs were torn from him, his torso was separated from his head which had rolled off to the side.  
"Oh god! I'm sorry!" shouted Lottie who put her hands to her mouth.  
Carlisle and Jasper ran forward to where the pieces of Emmett were lying on the ground. Lottie stood there in shock. They gathered the pieces and put him together. You could see him knitting himself back together the second the pieces touched. They got his head last.  
"You know I am tempted to put this back to front." teased Jasper who was throwing Emmett's head from hand to hand. I felt a bit sick.  
Jasper finished throwing Emmett's head after Carlisle gave him a look. He put it back on his body and the neck started to knit itself immediately.  
Once it had joined back on, Emmett opened his eyes and grabbed his throat with both hands.  
"That was not nice." he croaked. Rose rushed to him and enveloped him in a big hug. "Hey, I thought you wanted to see that?"  
"I was only joking. That was horrible to witness." she looked up at Lottie, but her face was not of a menacing look, it was one of aw. "You have some power there, if you can do that to us."  
Lottie stood their dumbstruck. She was shaking a little. Esme dashed over to her.  
"I think that's enough for now. Charlotte, why don't you come and eat something?" and she guided Lottie over to where the hamper of food was.  
I ran over to them and sat next to Lottie. "You ok?"  
"Yeah."  
We all looked over and seen Emmett stand up and stumble over to the left.  
Esme stroked Lottie's hair. "That was some display. Must have hurt getting ones head ripped from one's body." Lottie looked at her in shock. Esme rubbed her arm. "I didn't mean it like that."  
Carlisle walked over to us. "You ready to go again?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"If you want to get better at it."  
Lottie took a swig from the juice carton that Esme had handed her. "Ok."  
We all got up and headed over to the others. Emmett backed off when he saw Lottie. "No. no more, that was not nice. I'm done."  
"Someone fetch that man a testicle." joked Jasper.  
"You can have a go." said Emmett.  
"I would love too." Jasper whirled round to face Lottie and pointed at her. "No taking off any heads though."  
"Agreed."  
"I'll help too." offered Dad.  
"Me too." added Alice.  
They walked over to the other side of the clearing and made a semi-circle.  
"Lottie we are going to come at you fast. Be prepared. Surprise us." said Jasper.  
Lottie nodded and we all took our previous positions.  
Dad, Jasper and Alice looked like they were out hunting. Lottie got into a defensive stance and I could see a thought just played across her face.  
What did she have planned?

**Lottie's POV**

They were stalking me like something to eat. It was a bit disturbing.  
But I had an ace up my sleeve. They hadn't seen this yet.  
They were taking their time. Then suddenly they rushed me.  
I shot up into the air.  
I was flying now.  
"Oh my god." shouted Esme.  
I was smiling at Edward, Jasper and Alice who were circling me below. I was floating above them, my hair blowing in the wind that always came when I did anything this powerful.  
I was basking in my glory when I saw Alice jump into the air and made a grab for me.  
I had to get higher. I was now at the treetops.  
Alice, Jasper and Edward were darting and jumping about trying to reach me. I was at the highest I had been.  
I started to feel dizzy, not from the height, but from the exertion. I hadn't gone this high before and it was getting to me.  
I felt a warm trickle travel down my nose and at the back of my throat.  
"You need to come down now." Carlisle shouted.  
Alice, Jasper and Edward stopped circling me. My vision went blurry as I was lowering myself down to the ground. I suddenly plummeted.  
"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Ooomph."  
"I've got you." I landed in Emmett's arms. And I promptly vomited.  
"URG! Why is it always me?"  
He gently lowered me to the ground as Emmett stood back and was trying not to touch the vomit on his torn up shirt.  
"Sorry." I mumbled.  
Carlisle dashed over to me. "It's ok. Take a sip of water and put your head between your knees." He handed me a water bottle. I took a swig and wiped my face with a tissue he gave me. I put my head in between my knees. The nauseous feeling was passing.  
Five minutes passed and I looked up from where I was sitting. Emmett and Rosalie had gone; presumable to get a change of clothes. The others were all staring at me.  
"How are you feeling?" Carlisle placed a cold hand on my forehead.  
"Alright now."  
"That takes it out of you."  
"Yeah. I can keep someone frozen in place for ages but that really gets to me."  
"I see that. Why do you think that is?" Carlisle asked.  
"I haven't had that much practice at it. Probably an endurance thing."  
Carlisle held out his hands for me to grab and he pulled me up. "I think that's enough for today. If you can stop a single vampire and dismember him with a flick of your fingers, then you are a powerful young lady."  
I blushed at his compliment. "Cheers."  
Nessie came up behind me and put her hand round my waist. "That was pretty cool!"  
"I know. Hey, you want to fly? I am feeling better now."  
"Sure."  
"I don't know about that honey." said Bella.  
"I want to." Nessie stepped back and I concentrated on her for a split second. My head had started to ache but I knew she wanted to do this.  
I put my hand out to direct her and I levitated Nessie about ten feet in the air.  
"This is so cool!"  
Edward was standing next to me. "Do you know when you do anything this powerful your hair looks like its blowing in a breeze?"  
I looked at him. "I know. I think it's the energy."  
Edward nodded. I turned to Nessie and I directed her slowly round the field. She was flying like Superman.  
"Come on, you can go faster."  
I started whirling my hand round faster round the field and Nessie was speeding up. I drowned out all sounds and concentrated on her alone. She got faster and faster; she was like a blur. She was shrieking with delight. My head was banging again. I slowed her down and placed her back down next to me. Once she was on the ground she came over and hugged me.  
"That was amazing! That was faster than I run!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep. That was so much fun."  
"I can do it to other people, but for me, I need to practice."  
"I think you do. You should keep at that and then you could have someone with you. You could 'fly' with us when we are running."  
"Best not. Knowing my luck there would be a Charlotte shaped hole in some poor tree."  
Nessie laughed. "You are right, not much for co-ordination are you?"  
I shook my head and snorted. "Has Emmett recovered from being decapitated?"  
"Yeah. I think he thought that you wouldn't be able to do it. He and Rose went home to get changed seeing as you puked all over him again."  
"It is becoming tradition."  
Esme gathered up the hamper. "I think it's time we get going. I think that has been enough for today, and you need to get some food in you seeing as most of it is now on Emmett." she chuckled.  
I smiled at that. "Something to make fun of out of him though."  
"Agreed." nodded Carlisle. "I'll take you back." and he scooped me into his arms.  
He ran back at a slower pace than Emmett, to which I was thankful. He placed me back onto my feet carefully once we were at the front door of his house.  
"Thank you. That was a better journey."  
We walked into the house. Esme was preparing some food in the kitchen. I looked at the clock and realised it was almost 2 pm. Time had flown in.  
Everyone was sitting at the sofa's again, and Emmett threw me a dirty look as Rosalie gave me a sly smile.  
"Oh look, it the vomit machine. Don't you dare come anywhere near me." Emmett growled.  
I skipped up to him and sat on the edge of the sofa. "And why would you not want my presence next to you." I leaned over to him.  
"Cos you keep puking on me." and he leaned into Rosalie.  
"Get off." she swatted him on the arm.  
"You stink of vomit by the way." said Emmett whilst he gave me a dirty look.  
I leaned down by his face and I blew a big breath on him.  
"URGH!"  
I giggled. "I know; I'm a right minger."  
"You are like an annoying little sister I never had; present company excluded." he pointed at Alice and Bella.  
"Ta. Much appreciated. If I had an annoying older brother, he would be like you. A right annoying twat."  
"I don't understand you English people."  
I pretended to be offended. I put my hand to my chest. "I am not English. I'm Scottish. If you're going to insult me at least do it right."  
Emmett looked at me resignedly. "Ok, I don't understand you Scottish people. I don't know what a twat is."  
"It means fanny."  
Emmett looked at me again and burst out laughing. "So you just called me a fanny?"  
"Aye."  
"I like you." Emmett smirked.  
"Cool, cos I will still need a guinea pig for the future."  
"Nope, Jasper can do that."  
"No chance. It would be more fun with you Emmett." I coaxed.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
Rosalie looked at me. "I can say on behalf of Emmett, that he would personally love to carry on being your guinea pig."  
"Thanks Emmett." I winked at Rosalie and I patted Emmett on the head.  
"Not at all condescending." mumbled Emmett.  
I smirked and I walked over to Nessie who was in the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry?" asked Esme.  
"I am actually. Losing my stomach contents made a hole."  
"Would you like a sandwich?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you." I smiled at Esme. She was so sweet and thoughtful. She was there for her family. It was nice.  
"Would you like a hamper making for your walk tonight with Keith?"  
"How do you know about that?" I chuckled.  
Esme nodded at Nessie. "Someone else has a date and slipped out that you had one too."  
I blushed. "It's not really a date."  
"It is a little." Alice joined in. "Edward wasn't too happy about it, but it is bound to happen sometime. And I get the fun of making Nessie into my Barbie doll later."  
Nessie groaned. "Don't you groan at me young lady. You love it really." Alice pealed.  
Nessie touched my arm _no I don't!  
_I tried to stifle a giggle. Alice immediately knew what was said. She just knew!  
"Jacob may not care what you wear, but I do. And you will let me get you ready. And when Lottie has a proper date, I will get her ready too."  
"I would like that. Someone primping and preening me."  
Alice slapped her dainty little hand on the kitchen table. "Finally! Someone who likes it. Lottie, you will be my new Barbie doll." she ran over to me on the other side of the kitchen table and gave me a cold hug.  
I patted her on the back. "Any time Alice. Anytime!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**First Date**

**Nessie's POV**

"Any time Alice. Anytime!" Lottie laughed. I laughed too. This meant I got off a little!

"Don't think for a second Renesmee that you are getting away with this. You are so like your mother it's annoying."

I looked at Alice. "But you have a new vict- volunteer," I quickly corrected myself, "go and pick on Lottie."

"I plan on it madam. But you have a date tonight, and one that you will need to get ready for. It is after three, so we need to get a move on."

"I need to go and get my stuff from Lottie's."

"Fine, but you run right back." Alice gracefully turned and skipped towards Jasper, who was smiling at me a bit too smugly for my liking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked at Lottie who smiled at me. "What are you smiling for?" I grumbled.

She sniggered. "Nothing. Come on, get me home missy."

We left the house and was about to get into Lottie's car when she stopped and giggled. She poked me in the side and indicated for a pen and paper. I looked about the garage and found some scrap paper and a pen on the shelf by Rose's tools. Lottie took it from me and leaned on the bonnet of her car.

I have a plan.

I touched her arm. _What?_

How strong is the roof of your house?

_Why?_

Just asking. Lottie had an evil look on her face.

_Tell me!_

No! You need to tell me first!

_It is reinforced. Esme had to reinforce the entire house after Emmett and Rosalie broke a few._

Broke a few?

_They like it rough._ I shuddered at the thought.

Lottie snorted and tried not to laugh too loudly. Once she calmed down she wrote again.

I think it's time Emmett learned a lesson.

She scrumpled up the paper and put it in her pocket. She got in the car and reversed it out. She had it facing the driveway. She got out but left the engine running. I mouthed at her. "What are you doing?"

She put her finger to her lips and smiled. She walked over to Emmett's jeep and put out her hands. Her hair started moving again. The jeep suddenly lifted off the floor and Lottie walked backwards.

"What ar-"

"Shush!"

Lottie walked backwards and stopped right in front of a tree with the jeep following her. Once it was clear of the garage she raised it up and it quickly shot up onto the highest part of the house. This part was quite flat and she rested Emmett's jeep on that. You could hear a slight groan as it settled.

"Come on!" Lottie ran towards her car and got in. I ran to the passenger side and she sped off as I shut the door.

She suddenly stopped, pulled out her phone and took a picture, then sped off again. She threw the phone at me and started laughing. I looked at the picture and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett is so going to kill you."

"I know. But well worth it don't you think?"

"Can I bluetooth it over and send it to him?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't come out yet and of course you can. He needs to find out sometime."

"You are very sneaky." I bluetoothed it over and I sent a quick text to Dad and told him to video Emmett for the next five minutes. I waited a few seconds so that Dad could start recording and I then got the picture back up and hit 'send' to Emmett. "Just you wait for the reaction. I have asked Dad to catch it on camera."

Lottie drove fast back to her house. I could hear a loud roar of frustration, although Lottie would not have been able to hear it. "Emmett's seen it."

"How do you know?"

"Cos I heard him."

"Nice." Lottie chuckled. "That'll teach him from being mean to me."

My phone suddenly rang and it was Dad. I felt like an accomplice now and reluctantly answered my mobile. "Hello?"

All I heard was a collective jumble of laughing on the other end of the line. I whispered to Lottie after breathing a sigh of relief. "They are all laughing."

"Cool."

"Dad?"

"_What made Lottie think of that?"_

"Who says it was Lottie?" I answered nonchalantly.

"_Come off it Nessie. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. Good thinking on asking me to do that. I will be able to play it to him when he annoys me."  
_  
"What is he doing now?"  
_  
"Being restrained by Carlisle and Jasper from going after Lottie."_

"Lottie can look after herself." I looked at her and she grinned at me."  
_  
"I know; that's why he is being restrained. He will only hurt himself."_

I snorted again. "Cool."

"_TELL HER TO COME BACK AND GET IT DOWN!"_

"Would that be Emmett's dulcet tones I hear?" asked Lottie.

We arrived at the drive and Lottie was driving up to the house. Dad spoke again.

"_Is she coming back to get it down?" _Dad could barely suppress his laughter. I touched Lottie's arm and relayed the message.

"Nope. I am far too tired, and it may take a few days to get my strength back," she said rather dramatically, "and besides. _Somebody_ needs to learn a valuable lesson in NOT BEING MEAN!"

I had to laugh and I could hear Dad and the others laughing with him. _"That's what I thought Nessie. We shall see you soon honey." _Dad hung up.

I looked at Lottie who had pulled up at the house. "When are you getting it down?"

"I'll go round tomorrow; let him stew for a bit."

I nodded and we were still giggling as we got into the house. "You know. I think we shall have to do more stuff like that Lottie."

"I agree. But only on Emmett. I like the others too much."

"Agreed. We shall have to figure out what to do next."

"Leave that with me. Can't get him to miss his food, as I would not want to be there to see _that_.

"No, Dad wouldn't allow it in case you became his food."

Lottie shuddered at that thought. "Ok, on a lighter note. You get yourself away and get on that date with Jacob. I need to go and freshen up for a walk with Keith." Lottie pulled me into a hug which I returned. I truly felt comfortable with this girl. "You have a good night Nessie. And I want details. Try and get off school tomorrow!"

We broke our hug. "I'll try. I'll say to Dad that you need moral support." I smiled.

"Like he will believe that but hey; give it a go."

"I could always go to school and always bunk off."

"Your Dad would find out. At least be a little honest with him!"

I chuckled. "True. Ok, I will see you tomorrow in some way. I will text you either way to let you know what I am doing."

Lottie nodded. She picked up my bag and handed it to me. I took it and made my way out the door and waved.

I dashed off into the undergrowth and made my way home. I was there in less than two minutes. I suddenly stopped right in front of Emmett who was staring at his jeep that was still sitting on top of the house.

"YOU!"

I put my hands up in surrender, "It wasn't me!"

"BUT YOU WERE THERE. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"

"Why would I do that?" I ran into the house to be protected by Dad who was standing next to Mom in the kitchen. Esme was cooking up a storm and putting food into a hamper.

Emmett came stomping back into the house. "You get her back here and get this put right," he demanded.

I stood next to Dad. "No can do Emmett. She has her date with a wolf, and she had a headache."

"Get her back here."

"No."

"Now."

"No, go and get her yourself if you want your jeep that bad," I crossed my arms in defiance, "but bearing in mind what Lottie did to you this afternoon, I would think twice."

I could see Emmett pale ever so slightly. I continued, "you scared Uncle Emmett?"  
"No."

"Then why are you flinching?"

"I'm not."

"You are. Dad?"

Dad smirked. "He is not so keen. He is reliving the memory of being split apart."

I smirked with him and looked back at Emmett. "In the words of Lottie. You are a pussy."

Emmett harrumphed and stormed off upstairs. Dad chuckled. "He didn't like that. He is thinking revenge."

"He won't go through with it. Not if he knows what is good for him!"

"I know; he probably won't. I think that for the first time he is scared to go for a fight. She is very powerful you know."

I put my arm round his waist for a cuddle. "I know. But it was funny though."

"You shouldn't be encouraging her Nessie," Mom scolded.

"She doesn't need any encouragement Mom. She does that fine on her own. The jeep thing; that was her idea because Emmett was trying to make her sick with the running."

I heard some footsteps on the roof. "What is he doing?" asked Mom.

"He is trying to get the jeep down without damaging it," chuckled Dad. "Not happening though."

I giggled, "I have to see this for myself."

"Oh no you don't young lady. We have some preening to do," Alice pealed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can't I just go as I am?" I groaned.

"No you will not. Come on. Although you don't need much doing, I still like perfection." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. She sat me down at her vanity unit. She cleansed, toned and moisturised my face. She put my hair up into a simple French chignon, leaving a few curls hanging. She whirled me round in the chair I was in, and started doing my makeup.

"You don't need foundation Nessie, your skin is perfect."

She started putting eye shadow on. I noticed she picked up the purple quad palate that had different shades. I felt her lightly working on both eyelids. She then put on black mascara and brushed my eyelashes. She didn't need to curl my eyelashes as they curled on their own.

She put a light pink blusher on my cheekbones, and then put a simple rose pink lip gloss on my lips.

"Right, come with me."

I hopped off the stool and followed Alice into her huge closet; it was the size of her room. she had a little section for me with some of my clothes hanging. She picked out a blue floaty dress that had dark blue sequins underneath the bust area. The bust area was a light grey material and in a v shape. There were short floaty sleeves that were a blue material. Underneath the embellishment was also a dark blue and the material went out into an a line.

"Ok Nessie put this on please."

"I am not wearing a dress." I crossed my arms again.

"You are and you will. Jacob is putting in the effort and so will you."

I pursed my lips. "No."

"I'll force you into it anyway, so stop fighting me."

I gave up; I walked behind the screen Alice had and took off my clothes. She handed me clean underwear and a black bra that pushed everything up. I slipped the dress over my head and stepped out for Alice to zip me up.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Put these on." She threw a pair of black pointed four inch heeled shoes. They were similar to a court shoe. They had the same dark blue embellishment on the outside of the shoe. I slipped them on. Alice put a simple gold chain round my neck that held a small diamond. She also placed a bracelet on my left wrist that was the same as the necklace.

"There; you are perfection," Alice smiled, "not that you needed much work anyway," she said more to herself. She whirled me round to face her six foot mirror and I was looking at a stunning woman in the reflection. I realised that was me. I looked really more sophisticated in a dress!

"Thanks Alice, you have really outdone yourself this time."

"I know. I work wonders. You do need to start appreciating my talent you know," said Alice.

I skipped over to her and pulled her into a hug, she squeezed me back. "I meant that Alice. Thank you."

There was a knock at the front door. The butterflies in my stomach were back and playing havoc. I touched Alice's arm. _That's Jacob!_

"I know, you better go and answer it then!"

I ran down the stairs and made my way over to the front door. I clocked everyone sitting in the living room watching me. I felt myself go red.

I opened the door and Jacob was standing there.

He was hot.

He was _very_ hot.

I heard Dad groan slightly. That was tough, he will need to try and stay out of my head.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Nessie," smiled Jacob showing me his white teeth. He was wearing very smart black tailored suit with a black shirt and silk blue tie underneath. He looked really handsome. I could see he was looking me up and down to. "You ready to go?"

"What time will you have her back?" I jumped as Dad spoke directly behind me. "She has school tomorrow."

"I'm not going."

"You are."

"No, I am not. Lottie isn't going with the whole Blake thing and Gemma is going to bring us back some schoolwork."

"And when did you get permission?"  
"Edward, leave her be. She has had a very busy week, she will catch up easily, let her have this," Mom said softly.

I looked over to her and smiled, not smugly, "what time would you like me back Dad."

"I am not happy about this Renesmee, about cutting school, but if you are not going then I do expect you to catch up and tomorrow only," Dad scolded. I enveloped him in a hug which he reciprocated.

"I'll have her back for midnight. Is that ok?" asked Jacob. I could feel Dad shake his head.

I pulled away from Dad and he stroked my cheek.

I looked back at Mom, who handed me my black clutch bag that had my phone and some money in it.

I looked at everyone and they were smiling at Jacob and me. I could see they thought this was cute and Esme was practically bouncing up and down.

I turned back towards Jacob and walked out the front door and shut it behind me. I took a collective breath as I could hear them talk about how sweet this all was. I thought I was going to go even redder.

"Not at all embarrassing," I said to Jacob. "Could that have been any worse?"

"Nope."

"Where are we going then?" I asked Jacob as he took my hand. That familiar tingle came back with full force when he took it. I missed that tingle.

"You will see."

Jacob walked towards the Vanquish and opened the door for me. "You got Dad's car?" I asked in amazement.

"He offered it to me, I certainly wasn't going to say no to that," he chuckled. I got into the car and Jacob got in the driver's side and we drove off. I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew we were going on the same road that we drove to go to the reservation.

I decided I would try something new. Push the boundaries a little. I leaned over slightly towards Jacob and I placed my left hand onto his thigh and rested it there. I could feel his thigh muscle tense, so I gave it a squeeze.

"Nessie! What are you doing?"

"Resting my hand." I stared out through the windscreen.

I felt Jacob relax a little and he even out his right hand over mine to rest it, he interlocked our fingers.

We continued to drive for ten minutes when he slowed down and eventually stopped and parked in lay by that looked over La Push beach. The drop down was very high. He got out the car and motioned to me to wait in the car. He went into the boot for something and towards the cliff edge. He spread something onto the ground.

He continued to set things up when I seen him light a candle that was in a holder. I got out the car to see what he was doing and he stood up and jogged over to me. He stopped a few feet away from me.

"I was hoping to keep this simple tonight. I know you may have wanted a fancy restaurant, but I thought we would have definite privacy here."

I looked at what he set up. There was a dark green tartan blanket spread on the ground. He had laid a tall candle in the centre (which was lit), and there were various foods laid out from a hamper that was there, along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine next to them.

"Esme made up the hamper for us. We have a starter, main course and a dessert. I thought that we could have dinner under the stars."

I looked at him in awe. This was perfect. Something so simple yet so nice. He had gone to a lot of effort, although he didn't make the food, but Jacob was never the best at that. He even parked the car in such a way that we would get privacy from any traffic passing. The night was even warm and there were stars showing through the sky, as it was getting darker.

"I thought that maybe later I would take you to a club in Port Angeles. Thought you might like to dance."

I smiled at Jacob and walked over to him to close the distance. I put my arms around his neck and I noticed he was shaking, not from wanting to phase but from nervousness. I stood up onto my tip toes. He leaned in towards me and I him. I suddenly brushed my lips against his soft ones and then pulled back a little. I could feel that tingling sensation all over my body now but especially in my lips.

Jacob had his eyes closed but his lips had formed a tiny smile. This just made me weak at the knees and I suddenly plummeted my lips onto his and kissed him with such passion. He kissed me back and I was heaven. He tasted so good, like strawberries. His lips were so soft and I was buzzing from this. I raked my hands through his hair and I felt his arms pull me closer to him so that there was no space. His hands caressed me from the top of my back to down my spine, although they never ventured any further.

Our lips moulded and moved together like one and I felt the top of his lip with my tongue. He stopped for less than a second but carried on. I continued to dart at his lips and then he sucked on my bottom lip with his.

I moaned in pleasure.

Jacob was now kissing me with more passion as I moaned. His hands roaming up and down my back. The tingling became an electric current travelling up and down my body, especially towards my centre.

Then all too soon Jacob pulled away.

I looked into his eyes and I could see passion and burning behind them. His lips were slightly swollen as were mine as they were still tingling.

"Nessie…..that was something else."

I was taken aback for a second. "Was it wrong?"

"No!" Jacob shook his head, "I have never experienced anything like _that _before. It was amazing." He looked all doe-eyed.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Are you still tingling?"

"Yes! It was like and electric current going all the way through me," he touched his lips. "It's still there."

Jacob smiled like a Cheshire cat. He still held me close and now smelt my hair.

"You do smell nice."

"Thanks."

Jacob cupped my face with his rather large hands. "You are a very special Renesmee. You have no idea what that was like for me."

"I think I might. Like I said before, I had been having these feelings since my last growth spurt. I changed and seen you in a different light Jacob."

He pulled me into a crushing hug then let me go. "Can I kiss you again?" he whispered.

I looked up into his shiny eyes and nodded my head a fraction. He leaned forward and brushed his lips onto mine. I felt myself go weak again and I had to grasp Jacob round his neck to support myself. He pulled me closer and his hands were roaming up and down my back again.

We continued to kiss like that for five minutes when we both stopped for air. We were both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, that was certainly something," commented Jacob.

"I know," I said breathlessly.

"Come on," Jacob changed the subject. "We had better get something into us if we are going to be going to that club later."

"Are you really taking me to a club?"

"Yes," said Jacob as we walked over to the blanket and sat down. "You have never been to anything like this and I thought you would like to let your hair down, so to speak."

"And are you going to be dancing with me?"

"Only if you want me to," Jacob cringed.

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's settled. Would you like a glass of non alcoholic wine madam?"

"Non-alcoholic?"

"Yep. I'm afraid that Edward wouldn't allow me to let you have one glass of wine. So non-alcoholic it is."

I raised my glass to allow him to pour it. He poured one for himself and he raised his glass and we touched them together.

"I don't know really what to say," admitted Jacob.

"Nor do I! So why don't we eat. What have you got for me?"

"Esme made us little party snacks so that we can have a mixture of everything. There are egg mayonnaise, ham and cheese sandwiches, vole-au-vents; some with cheese savoury and prawn marie rose. There were party snacks that included Chinese and Indian foods. There were the pigs in blankets that I liked at Lottie's and sausage rolls.

Jacob handed me a plate with a napkin on it. "Help yourself Nessie."

So I did just that. I realised I was really hungry and I could smell the food. We sat and ate in silence. The first time I had really felt nervous being here with Jacob, as it was just me and Jacob. No family interfering, no pack interfering. Just us. I looked at Jacob who was wolfing down his food. He tried to smile at me with a full mouth.

"Slow down Jacob, it's not going anywhere!"

Jacob swallowed what was in his mouth. "I know! But I am hungry. Do you like it then?" he said indicated the late evening picnic.

"I do," I nodded. "I am enjoying every second Jacob." I smiled.

We sat and ate for a while in silence looking out onto the ocean. The waves were crashing below us and felt very therapeutic.

I moved over to where Jacob was sitting and sat right next to him, he curled his arm round me and I snuggled into him. We continued to eat.

Jacob reached into the hamper again and pulled out strawberries and a tub of fresh pouring cream. He placed them into a bowl for each of us and poured the cream over both. He handed me a spoon and the bowl and smiled.

"Dig in Ness."

"Plan to! They look really nice."

We finished eating and we sat and just looked out onto the view. It was really the first time I was lost for words with Jacob. Maybe it is because it was all new to me.

"Hey Ness?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Sam disappearing the other day as he had an important chat with Emily?"

"I do."

"She is pregnant!"

I turned to look Jacob. "Really? When did she find out?"

"A few days ago. They went for their scan yesterday and guess what else?" Jacob was now beaming.

"What?" I asked in curiosity.

"They are having twins!"

"Oh my god! That is terrific news! I didn't even know they were trying."

"They weren't. They wanted to wait and enjoy married life first, but accidents happen."

"I know, look at me!" And we both laughed at the inside joke. I was well aware of the circumstances of my conception. Emmett took great satisfaction in telling me one day. Dad was ready for killing him.

"That is wonderful news Jacob. I take it they are telling everyone?"

"They are now, seeing as she is three months gone already."

"What?"

"Yep. She didn't even get morning sickness and was still getting regular light periods," Jacob winced at that part. "It was when she realised she was putting on weight. I think it just clicked for her. She did a test and the rest is as we know it. Sam was in shock at first but she was due for a scan about 4pm yesterday so he didn't get that much time to digest it. Once he heard the two little heartbeats he was a goner."

"That is really nice news actually. Don't get me wrong, this week as been one hell of a week, not one I want to repeat again, apart from this of course." Jacob smiled at the last statement. "But that is just something nice that has come out of what could have potentially have been a disaster yesterday."

"I know, but it turned out ok. We now have an extra member added to our pack, and you have a freaky friend. Can't say that's too bad."

"I know. I was thinking of Garrett and how he was trying to kill that freaky friend of mine."

"I know. I think Keith would have torn him up before Garrett got to her. She has some power in her though."

"I know. I think with practice she can only get better."

"I think so too. Hey shall we pack up and get to Port Angeles?"

I nodded and we both started packing up the plates. The leftover food we dumped in a bin nearby and Jacob put everything into the boot of the car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in.

Jacob slid into the drivers side and took off in the direction of Port Angeles. "Have you had a good time tonight Nessie?"

"I have, although you have been very quiet."

"Sorry about that. I was a bit nervous, and Nessie; that kiss was amazing."

"There is more where that came from."

Jacob blushed. "Now, now."

"You're blushing!"

"Am not."

"You are. You don't need to be embarrassed Jacob. I'm new to this too. I just don't want the conversation to be stilted that's all."

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your birthday will be coming up soon – what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"That's not a hint."

"I like the presents that you make Jacob. The effort you put in and the work it takes to do them makes them more meaningful to me. Like the plush wolf you gave me and the bracelet."

"Ok. I think I have something in mind."

"What?"

"Now that would be telling. Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"

"But you asked me before."

"And now I have thought of something. There is plenty of time; it's a month away yet."

"Don't be mean, tell me," I demanded.

"Nope."

I crossed my arms in a huff. Jacob reached over to take my hand and I let him take it.

"Aw come on Ness. No taking the huff on our first date."

I had to purse my lips to stop me from smiling. I sat and stared straight out the windscreen.

"Come on."

"Ow!" Jacob poked me in the ribs.

"Cheer up Ness."

I smiled at Jacob and he grinned back at me showing me his pearly whites. "Are you ready to go dancing then?" I asked.

"Of course, although I must warn you that I only have one move and that is the Jake shuffle."

I giggled. "Jake shuffle?"

"Yep. I move forwards, then backwards, then forwards, then backwards; you get the idea."

It was my turn to poke Jacob in the ribs. "Ow!"

I looked out onto the road we were driving on and noticed that we were entering Port Angeles already. Jacob was driving very fast.

We drove for a further ten minutes until he pulled up right outside a club that had a long queue of people lined up waiting to get in.

"You would think that these people go to work on a Monday, but there is a band here tonight that only play here once every three months. You have to really book in advance as it gets really busy," said Jacob.

I nodded. Jacob turned the ignition off and jumped out the door and was round to my side within seconds. He opened the door for me and I helped me out the car (not that I needed help). I started walking towards the end of the queue when Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the end of the queue." There was that tingling feeling again when he held my hand. I loved that feeling.

"Naw. I pulled some strings, well, Edward pulled some strings." He pulled me towards the two bouncers that were at the front door. It was then I noticed the red rope barrier cordoning the people who were queuing off to one side, where there was another red rope barrier that was hooked onto a large pole in front of the bouncers.

We walked up to the bouncers and you could see them get an eyeful of Jacob. They were looking him up and down wondering if he was going to pose a threat.

"Name," asked the bouncer on the right. He had a bald head and was wearing a long black coat.

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen," Jacob spoke in a commanding voice.

The bouncer on the left, who was also bald and wearing a long black jacket, checked his clip board for our names.

"They are on the list," he said.

The bouncer on the right unclipped the rope and indicated with a nod that we were to go through. I could hear the people in the queue moaning.

We walked through the glass doors, Jacob still holding my hand, and through the short corridor. There was a door at the end with a little hatch to the right. Jacob stopped there and pushed some money through the hatch and the girl behind the hatch handed him two tickets wordlessly. We walked through the large door and we were submerged in noise.

My eyes were wide in astonishment. I had never imagined what a place like this looked like, and it was very nice. Clean too. There was a large bar to the left of this large room where there were numerous people being served. There was a banister all the way round the dance floor which had steps leading onto it in three different directions. There was a stage on the right side of the room, where a band was playing. The dance floor was crowded with people dancing. I noticed the walls were covered in large pictures of famous musical people.

"What do you think?" Asked Jacob, who spoke normally knowing I would be able to hear him through the noise.

"I love it Jacob."

"Would you like a drink; non alcoholic of course?"

"That would be nice. I'll go and grab a table."

Jacob let go of my hand and walked towards the bar, and I walked round along the banister to the right where the stage was. I spotted a small table in the corner and made a beeline for it. I sat down and waited for Jacob.

"Hey there sugar, is this seat taken?"

I looked at the man who was talking to me. He looked to be about six foot tall, short brown spiky hair with a large nose and ears. He had a bottle in his hand and was leaning on the table for support.

"I am afraid it is."

"Well, I think you look lonely, hows about a dance?" slurred the man.

"No thanks, I am waiting for my boyfriend," my heart skipped a beat when I said that.

The man suddenly swung out the chair and sat in it. He leaned forward and smiled and I had to lean back as his breath stank.

"I could be your boyfriend. Come on, one dance?"

"I said no." I was getting irritated now.

He suddenly put his sweaty hand onto my arm and tried to pull me out the chair. Tried being the operative word as he crashed to the floor. He didn't manage to move me at all and in the process was making an idiot of himself.

"Hey! You are stronger than you look!"

"I told you, I don't want to dance with you. And to be honest, I never would."

The man stood up and swayed slightly and leaned over to me.

"No one refuses me you little bitch." He put his hand on my arm again and tried to move me. I sat perfectly still. It didn't even hurt.

"You can stop making an idiot of yourself now. No-one in their right mind would want to be in your presence."

He was still trying to get me up, and people were starting to stare. "That's not what the ladies say. I am a stud."

"Who told you that, your mother or a girl with a white stick and a dog with a bad sense of smell?" A voice boomed from behind him. Jacob stood there with drinks in each hand watching what was happening. "Can you remove your hand from my girlfriend please before I move it for you."

The man stood up and he took a step back once he clocked Jacob. Jacob put the drinks down on the table and looked at me. "Was he hassling you?"

"Yes, he wouldn't take no for an answer, he then called me a bitch."

"I did not," he slurred

Jacob suddenly had his hands around the guys collar and dragged him to the exit, he disappeared for a moment then came back to where I was sitting.

"What did you do?"

"I threw him out. The bouncers didn't even bat an eyelid. You should have called for me Nessie, and I should not have left you alone for a moment."

"Jacob! I can look after myself thank you very much. And you had to get drinks, you can leave me for a second and I knew you were coming back. You can't keep your eye on me all the time."

"Not the point. He was hassling you."

"And he was drunk. Like I said, I can look after myself."

"I should have beaten him to a bloody pulp," Jacob said darkly.

"No you would not, you are way better than that Jacob Black. You wouldn't want to get your hands dirty anyway. Now we are on a date, let's not spoil it," I put my hand over his clenched fist. "I want to dance."

Jacob relaxed his hand and smiled at me. "Sorry Ness, he riled me and he was _touching_ you, and no one is allowed to do that in my book. Not that he could have compared to me you know," Jacob puffed out his chest. "But I didn't like it."

"I know. And if it was some girl doing that to you, I would be the same."

Jacob fiddled with the beer mat on the table. "Should not've left you alone," he mumbled.

I slapped his hand. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know, but I know Edward will have something to say."

"Don't you be fussing about Dad. Come on Jacob, you look like you are at a funeral when we are meant to be on our first date, and this band is pretty good you know."

"Ok," smiled Jacob. He picked up his drink and swigged it in one go. He had bought me a coke and I drank it gracefully unlike Jacob.

"So, what does Keith think about Lottie then?"

"I didn't think you were into gossip Nessie?"

"I'm not, I am making conversation, and I wanted to know."

Jacob smiled again, and it sent a tingle all the way down. "He really likes her. Although he doesn't know her very well, hopefully after tonight that changes. He can see himself settling here. I think he would feel obliged to, now that he knows he is part of another family. He said he has nothing really back home to keep him there. His Mom would want him to be happy."

"Any mother would want the best for their son or daughter I suppose."

"Its all new to him, and Seth and Embry. Really funny actually hearing them when we are phased. Bearing in mind that they are typical young men; conversation is not all they are thinking about."

"Are you like that about me?"

Jacob looked down at his glass and tried not to smile. "Maybe."

"I think you are." Jacob said nothing. "It is nice to know that you think of me that way, that you find me…attractive."

Jacob looked back up. "I find you more than attractive Nessie. I feel discombobulated when I am not with you."

"Discombobulated?"

"Emmett put a word of the day toilet paper in my bathroom," he chuckled.

I laughed. "Emmett. What is he like."

"I know. I had seen the Jeep. Took my all to stop from laughing. Who was that?"

"Take a guess?"

"Lottie! Is she going to get it back down?"

"Not tonight she isn't. You should see Emmett, he was in two minds of whether he was going to go after her."

"What do you mean?"

I still had my hand on his, so I showed him what had happened in the field.

Jacob took a second to focus. "Wow."

"I know. A bit scary isn't it?"

"Powerful."

"I know, I don't think Lottie realises her full potential either, she needs some confidence in that area. She would be amazing."

"Funny how she can do that though, the whole moving objects with the mind thing." Jacob whirled his free hand around the side of his head.

"Like Carlisle said, it could be a mutation, or part of her brain injury. Something is for certain, there is no way she could get rid of it."

"Pretty freaky though"

"Nah. I think it's cool."

"Would explain why Emmett was scared about going round. I could see why. There are going to have to be some jokes made at his expense I think."

"And you will be making them."

"Sure will."

"So, I noticed the change of subject there Mr Black."

Jacob looked back down at his glass again. "I know. I find you very attractive Ness. More than that; you make my insides do all sorts of things. It is a very weird feeling. I never had that with Bella."

I smirked at that. I was glad about that last statement. "Good. You do funny things to me too Jacob."

There was that silence again. It was a nice one, and one that didn't need to be filled. We sat and watched the band play a few songs. They started up a slow song and I took my opportunity.

"Hey Jacob, you promised me some dancing."

"I did, didn't I," he groaned.

I pulled his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor, I could hear him moan again.

We made our way to the centre were all the other couples were slow dancing, one couple were taking it too far and were grinding each other, I had to stifle a giggle.

"Get a room!" Jacob shouted, and the couple stopped grinding but continued to dance.

Jacob suddenly whirled my hand and I twirled round him and landed into his chest, but not hard. I rested my left hand on his chest and put my right round his waist. He put his left hand round my waist, just above my bottom and the other was on my face stroking it lightly. My right cheek was against his hard warm chest and his head resting on top of my head. We swayed in time to the music. I closed my eyes and breathed in his woodsy scent.

We danced like that for a long time. The band continued to play slow songs, and we continued to dance.

My heart was hammering away, and I could hear his do the same. I pulled back to look at him, and he had a goofy grin on his face which made me giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"It was the expression on your face."

"There is nothing wrong with that," he admitted.

I looked into his smouldering eyes and I reached up to brush his lips with mine. We kissed gently at first and I felt a current go from my lips all the way down to my toes. He suddenly pressed his lips hard against mine with passion and I reciprocated. His tongue licked my top lip and I shuddered at the feeling; it was so nice. I felt him tremble too.

He pulled away all too soon and we gazed into each other's eyes. He suddenly plummeted back onto my lips and grabbed me closer, I ran my hands through his satiny hair.

I groaned.

He pressed himself against me.

I pressed myself against him.

I could feel the tingling coursing through me, causing pleasure I didn't know possible. All this from a kiss? It felt damn good!

I could feel something else against me, by his groin. He pulled away from me wide eyed.

"OH! I'm so sorry Nessie!"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him back to me. "Why are you apologising?"

"Well…um…"

"I know what happens Jacob, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Now come back here," I demanded. I realised I was more than ok with his 'reaction'.

I pulled him back and we continued kissing and swaying to the music. Time had no meaning anymore. Our hands explored each other starting with me putting my hands on his gorgeous bottom. He stopped kissing me for a second when this happened, and then he continued.

He then put his hands on my bum and gave each cheek a squeeze. I couldn't help but giggle and so did he.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"Nothing."

"Having fun?" I giggled again.

"Of course. Best date ever."

"Good. Now kiss me again."

His hand roamed up and down my back and was taking in every contour all the while he was kissing me. Every time he touched me I felt the tingle intensify, even when he left that area. He ran his hands through my hair, taking it down (not that I cared at that point) and it was such a nice feeling.

We carried on kissing. It was a wonderful feeling and I didn't want it to stop.

Someone tapped us on the shoulders. We separated and looked at the person who rudely interrupted us. We then looked round and noticed that the band were packing up and the lights were on; when did that happen?

"Sorry, excuse me. We are shutting up in a minute and you two are the only ones left."

Jacob pulled me closer. "What's the time?"

"It's 12.30."

"Oh crap," he turned to me. "I promised I would have you back at twelve."

"Dad would have phoned by now if he was worried, you know this." The man who interrupted us walked away towards the bar.

Jacob grabbed my hand and veered me towards the exit. We left the club, the bouncers giving Jacob a nod as he left, and walked towards the car.

There was a crowd staring at it, taking pictures.

"Excuse me please," said Jacob

"Is this yours?" asked a blonde with long straggly hair and a skirt that constituted as a belt. She was also wearing over the knee boots and a small glittery vest top that showed too much.

"Sure is." Jacob didn't even look at her.

"Fancy taking me for a spin? She giggled and looked round hopefully towards her friends.

"Not really. Sorry, got to get back."

"Please." The blonde put her hand on Jacob's bicep and I felt something flare up inside me; how dare she do that! I growled.

Jacob coughed to cover up the sound. "If you don't mind, I am taking my girlfriend home."

The blonde looked at me and sneered. "You don't need that. You can have me."  
Her friends cackled again and looked at me with disgust. I was starting to feel a bit self conscious with them staring at me. I hissed at the blonde, and she looked at me funny

Jacob looked at me and smiled. He unlocked the car and opened the door a fraction. He turned back towards the blonde. "No offense, but I am so not attracted to the hooker look. Now if you don't mind, we are going home."

The blonde looked at Jacob in shock at his insult. "I am not dressed like a hooker! You don't know what you are missing!"

I got into the passenger seat, and Jacob got into the driver's side. The blonde put her hand on the door, not allowing Jacob to shut it.

"Come on, just one ride."

"I said no! I have had enough of your pathetic attempts to get into this car. If you do not remove your hand, I will remove it for you," growled Jacob.

The blonde took Jacob's tone seriously this time and removed her hand slowly and looking at Jacob with a frightened look on her face.

Jacob started the engine and sped off leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He looked extremely pissed. I put my hand on his thigh. "You ok?"

"No, I wish people would take the fucking hint. That I am not interested."

I looked up at him. "Do you get that a lot?"

Jacob blushed. "Sometimes, but my heart has always been promised to you."

I squeezed his leg. "Thank you. But you don't have to be mad."

"Well, it's not the first time she has hit on me."

"Oh."

"It's not like that. I am totally not interested. Only interested in you."

I smiled. "I know. Just not nice seeing people do that when it is very obvious that you are with someone."

"You growled by the way. It was very funny!"

"Well, she wouldn't go away."

"You do need to be a little more discreet."

"You have a cheek!"

"I know."

We bantered like that all the way back home. I noticed Jacob was driving over 120 at times, not that it bothered me, but I think he was bothered about getting me home late. We reached the house in record time, and the jeep was still on the roof. Jacob parked the car and we both got out looking up at it.

"He didn't manage to get it down then," said Jacob.

"Nope. He is going to be pissed." Jacob took my hand and walked me to the front door. We reached the last step and we stopped at the awkward moment. He leaned in to kiss me when the front door opened.

"Where have you been young lady?" boomed Emmett.

"None of your business and you are interrupting." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't mind me then."

"Ok." And I leaned forward and grabbed Jacob by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Jacob, surprised at first, then put his arms round me and pulled me closer.

"Aw I don't need to see that, I didn't need to see that!" crowed Emmett covering his eyes.

We pulled away as I could feel all eyes on us. We stepped into the house and walked over to Mom and Dad, who were _both_ smiling.

"Dad, why are you smiling?" Jacob let go of me and drifted towards the kitchen where Esme was making a sandwich.

"I am happy that you are happy. Not so keen on seeing the dog kiss you but I'd rather it was him than some other pri – guy," smiled Dad.

"In other words, Mom threatened you?"

"Something like that, yeah. But I am happy for you Nessie. I know what happened tonight and I am ok."

I saw the others drifted away into the living room. Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were out, I presumed they were hunting. Jasper was sitting serenely on one of the chairs. He must have been picking up on our good moods.

I leaned forward and whispered in Dad's ear. "Could you try and stay out of our heads. There is going to be a time when you are not going to like what you hear."

"I am not liking your mind at the moment. You are quite intent on rushing things, when you should take your time sweetie," he said stroking my hair.

"I am an adult Dad."

"I respect that honey. And Jacob has been quite the gentleman. He has enforced some ground rules that I was actually quite impressed with. But just take your time; you have all the time in the world." He pulled me in for a cuddle.

I cuddled him back. I know it was hard for him, seeing me like this, but he was getting used to it. I could feel him smile into my hair at my thought.

"And anything that annoys Emmett is a good thing by me," whispered Dad.

I giggled. "He isn't having a good day, is he?"

"Not really. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did Dad. It was the best. At first it was a bit awkward but things progressed and it was nice. He makes me go all funny," I said dreamily. I touched his arm to show him what I meant about the tingling. I didn't show him me kissing Jacob as that would have been weird. I showed him us holding hands.

He shook himself as if he had a shiver running up and down his spine. "That's a little intense. Do you always get that?"

"Where ever he touched me. Even when holding my hand."

Dad smiled. "It's good that you feel that way. Like I said; please take your time."

"I will."

"Now. I take it your plans to skip school are still on?"

"Yeah, I will just play the traumatised card, you know with what happened to Lottie on Friday. I can't believe Friday was only two days away. A lot has happened since then."

"Tell me about it. Turned out alright in the end. I like Charlotte, she is a nice kid. Special; I just hope that the Volturi never find out about her." Dad's face went dark at the thought.

"I know. The wolves would protect her from them. So would we." I tried to stifle a yawn.

"You need your bed madam. It's getting really late."

"I know. I want to say good bye."

"Ok, well night night sweetie. And I will see you in the morning." He still had his arm round my waist and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and pulled away towards Jacob who was unceremoniously shovelling in a large sandwich.

"Attractive," I commented.

Jacob tried to say something but it came out all muffled.

"Swallowing is helpful."

Jacob took a large swig of water and took a big gulp. "I said I know, and after getting acclimatised to the vamp stink, the food here is pretty good. No offense Esme."

"None taken," she smiled.

I yawned again. "Are you heading to bed?" Asked Jacob.

I nodded and smiled. Jacob grabbed the other half of the sandwich and put the entire thing into his mouth. I made a face at him.

"What?" He muffled.

I shook my head at him. I slapped him with the back of my hand against his stomach. "Come on you pig. Walk me home."

He took my hand again and we left out the back door. We walked towards the cottage without saying anything, as nothing really needed to be said. We were quite happy and content with just each other. Was it always meant to be like this? I liked it.

We reached the cottage sooner than I would have liked and we let ourselves in. We both entered my bedroom and both sat on the bed.

"Thank you Jacob, for taking me out on our first date."

"I wish it would have been better for you, but I don't have much-"

I cut him off there. "Jacob, I don't care about that. It was spending time with you that mattered. We could have sat on the beach all night and I would have loved it. You need to get over this money issue."

"I know, but its hard when it is something I never really had."

"But that's going to change. You start the garage tomorrow, the flyers are all out advertising it, and the boys are at college tomorrow. I bet you are going to have a busy week."

"When am I going to find time to patrol?"

"You delegate. That's why you are the Alpha. There is enough of you to make up some sort of shift pattern. Actually, come to think of it, I'll get Alice to make one up for you; she is good at things like that."

Jacob thought for a second and took my hand. "That is not a bad idea actually. It would mean it would be fair on everyone."

"Do you have any major plans for your garage?"

"Well, I was thinking, if it does get busy, asking Emily if she would like to answer the phones and keep the books. She is good at that sort of thing."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I was also thinking if and a really big if, that the business does really well, I could expand. There is room around the side to do work outside when conditions are favourable. I was thinking of taking down part of the fencing and making an area where that can happen."

I nodded in agreement. "And if you made a profit, you could make a building extension.

"Only if it is busy though. With Dowling's on the other side of Forks I will have competition."

"They are ridiculously overpriced Jacob. Your prices are half that. I guarantee that you will at least have five customers tomorrow."

"You think?"

"I know so." I reached over to him and I kiss him on the lips. I went to pull back and he pulled me in closer and we fell back on the bed with me suddenly on top of Jacob.

We continued kissing and the tingle was intensifying and it was becoming like a drug to me; I was getting addicted.

I could feel him grow hard against my groin, and I could feel myself getting hotter down below as well. Something was building.

Jacob's hands were all over my back, in my hair, on my bum like he couldn't get enough of me. My hands were in his hair, touching his face with desperation. I didn't want this to stop.

All too soon Jacob pulled away and I suddenly needed to breath. I felt light headed. Jacob looked that way too.

"Are you ok?" I smiled at him.

"I am," he grinned goofily. "But I think that you should get ready for bed. And I need a very cold shower."

I could feel his hardness against me, and I knew he was frustrated, as was I. I knew it was far too soon for that. We were only boyfriend/girlfriend (if you could call what we have that, as it was so much more) for just over twenty four hours. I didn't want to put him in that position either.

I unstraddled Jacob and I rested my head just under his left shoulder and put my arms round his well muscled chest. He put his arms around me and we both lay there in contentment.

"I could get used to this hun," whispered Jacob.

"So could I," I agreed.

"You are a very good kisser."

"So are you."

I could feel myself getting sleepy listening to his heartbeat. Jacob carried on talking.

"Why do you call me Jacob and not Jake?"

"I don't know. Mom always calls you Jake, like her pet name for you, your best friends; you call her Bells. I think you of as _my _Jacob."

"Yours?"

"Yep, you're mine. I've always thought of you that way."

"Really?"

"Ever since I first set eyes on you. I know that is the imprinting thing, and I think I have always known deep down that you and I were always going to be travelling down the same path."

"Nessie. I am so lucky. Quil has a good ten years to wait for Claire. I only had to wait five and it has been worth every minute."

I smiled into his shoulder. He was very sweet. "It is nice hearing things like that Jacob. Gives me the fuzzies."

He squeezed me.

We lay there for a while and I was on the verge of sleep when Jacob gently nudged me.

"Nessie, you need to get into your bed. Come on, wake up."

"Don't want to."

Jacob sat up take me with him. "Ugh."

"I know. I make a good pillow, but I don't want to push it with Bella and Edward."

He was right. "I know. Ok. I'm up." I stood up and staggered to the bathroom.

I closed the door and started by removing the make up from my face. I noticed I was all flushed, not from the heat.

I cleansed, toned and moisturised my face. Alice left me some expensive face stuff on the ledge of the mirror above the sink. I brushed my teeth, then changed into my winnie the pooh pajamas. I quickly ran a brush through my hair.

I opened the bedroom door to a very loud snore. Jacob was flat out on my bed snoring away, legs were akimbo on the bed and his arms splayed out. He looked very cute, and I didn't want to disturb him. I was wide awake now. I was tempted to snuggle in next to Jacob but didn't want to give Dad the wrong idea.

Jacob had ruffled up my duvet up the far wall, He never needed it, so I took it and dragged it through into the living room where there was a nice comfy sofa to sleep on. I pulled a pillow and got myself comfortable.

* * *

Next thing I knew it was morning.

There was someone in front of me. I could feel Mom's presence.

"Hey sweetie." I looked up and seen Mom smiling at me. "Why are you on the couch?"

"Jacob fell asleep," I mumbled.

"Oh."

"I didn't want you guys to think bad of us if slept in the same bed as him, even though we are only sleeping. Things are different now. He used to tuck me in, and stay until I fell asleep, but he can't really do that now."

Mom stroked my hair out my eyes. "I see."

"I didn't want to wake him. He has been busy all this week and today is a big day for him, with his garage opening today and all."

Mom smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I had a really good night," I said dreamily. I sat up and pulled the covers round both of us. I know Mom didn't need to get under, but I was having some Mom and daughter time.

"Edward told me about your date. He told me about your tingling feeling too. I get that with Edward, although I think it is different for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your Dad has a way of dazzling me – still does actually. And it made me feel all nice and tingly. Even took my breath away when I was human."

"I feel like that with Jacob. I can't believe my feelings for him changed so quickly. I am still trying to get my head round it."

"It may take time or none at all. I knew I was in love with your father almost instantly. There was no going back at all." She took my hand and stroked it. "You are growing Nessie and I want you to make the most of it. Every second counts."

I leaned on Mom's shoulder as she put her arms around me.

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too honey."

I sat there as Mom started to stroke my hair again. "It must be nice to have your thoughts to yourself," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. And I know Dad can't help it. But I know there is going to be a time when I am thinking about Jacob, in all manner of ways and he isn't going to like it. There is nothing I can do about that."

"You don't have to worry about that sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because your Father is going to do his best to keep your thoughts out when you start thinking about him. He respects that. You are now a young lady and he finally understands that. Just give him some time. You are his one and only baby girl."

"Ok."

"Just don't be making us grandparents anytime soon."

"Oh Mom!" We both looked at each other then giggled. "You don't worry about that Mom."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Realisations**

**Nessie's POV**

I continued to sit there with Mom and I could feel myself get sleepy again. I leaned my head against her hard shoulder and felt myself drift off. I dreamed my dream of Jacob on the beach again, without him asking me if I wanted cheese.

I could have stayed there forever, Jacob and me laying there on the beach. Maybe someday we would do that for real.

I was suddenly awake and found myself in my own bed. Jacob wasn't there. I looked at my alarm clock which read 11.30 am.

Jacob was gone. I figured back to his house to start his official day of business. I wasn't even aware of the time I had woken up earlier, but I knew it was early.

I couldn't hear Mom or Dad in the living room so I presumed they were at the house. I sat up to stretch out some fresh kinks and whisked my legs out the bed. My mobile was still in my little clutch which I had dumped on the floor last night. I reached over to get it and pulled out my mobile. I had a text from Lottie asking me when I was coming over.

I replied back that I would be there in a few hours or sooner. I needed a well earned shower.

I stretched again and felt all relaxed. I forced myself to stand and I stumbled my way to my bathroom.

I started the shower and thought about my date with Jacob. It was amazing. I loved spending time with him. I loved kissing him. I loved him touching me.

I think I loved him.

Now I must be crazy

No you're not.

I am.

Mom knew she was in love with Dad after they had met.

So?

Jacob is meant for you.

And?

So it would stand to reason you would love him already.

Shush you.

I hated arguing with myself. It sounded mad to say so, but we all argue with ourselves at some point. And I knew it was right.

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

I got into the shower and set it to as hot as it would go. The heat never scalded me and I liked it hot.

Jacob is hot.

I had to clear my head. I started washing my hair and myself. I concentrated on every little detail so I would not think of something, or someone else.

After applying conditioner and then rinsing it out, I blasted myself with cold water. Cold water I could feel better than the hot so I shuddered when the blast hit me. Cold water makes my hair all shiny.

I stepped out and got myself dried off.

One plus one is two. Two plus two is four. Four plus four is…

Jacob…..

Just think about him, just for a second. Is that so wrong?

Did I love him already? Was that even possible?

Oh I don't know. You can't get him out of your head.

It was like I had the devil me on one shoulder and the angel me on the other, battling it out.

I knew the decision before it was even made.

I was in love with Jacob Black. And I knew, just knew that he felt the same way I did.

At least I think he did!

I continued to brush my teeth and I returned back to my room to get dressed. I dived into my walk in and I picked out: surprise surprise, my favourite flared dark blue jeans, the icicle top I wore when Alice wanted to show me off, and a pair of black ballerina pumps with large jewel stones at the toes.

I blow dried my hair and let it hang loose today. I collected my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

Recently I was getting off lightly with hunting. I had a lot of donated blood recently and I knew I was going to have to go. I decided the time was now.

I changed my pumps for trainers and I jumped out the open window and headed north. I could hear some elk nearby but I wanted something carnivorous.

I ran further north and found a two mountain lions. They were fighting each other. I stopped suddenly to allow my approach to be quiet.

I had hunted mountain lions before, and they have never harmed me yet. Dad wasn't so keen the first time incase they were able to.

I crept up behind them and I could hear their thumping hearts and the juicy bloody behind their necks.

My mouth pooled with saliva.

I walked out slowly and both of them made a noise of surprise. The both stopped fighting each other and got ready to pounce on me. The one on the right did and I met him mid air. I quickly snapped his neck so he would feel no pain and I sunk my teeth through the fat and muscle to hit my target. The other mountain lion ran off and I drank from this one quickly so I could catch up with my other prey.

I put him down and chased after the other one. I quickly caught him climbing up a tree and I followed him up there. I could see the shock on its face. Its heart was beating so fast it knew the end was up. I felt bad for ending these creatures' lives, but I needed to survive and rather it than a human. The one thing I always tried to do was to end its suffering quickly. I did not like to play with my food.

Unlike Emmett.

It lunged for me and I swiftly dodged to the right. It clawed at me again, missing me. The third time it clawed I caught its paw, dragged it to me and snapped his neck also.

I drank from this one much more slowly, savouring the taste. Once I had drained it, I carefully laid his body down onto the ground. Emmett laughed at me when I did this, but I always felt as I got older, that these animals were sacrificed to keep me going, so the least I could do is pay him his last dues. It also meant that other animals were able to survive also.

I ran back home feeling rather sloshy. I made a quick detour to the cottage to put my pumps back on. I ran over to where the others were.

I ran through into the kitchen, spotting Mom and Dad sitting playing chess. Alice was sitting on Jasper's knee and Rose and Emmett were nowhere to be found. I didn't want to know what they were up to.

Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in his library; I could hear them talk to each other quietly.

"Hey Nessie," Alice called. "Sleep well?" I could see Jasper smirking into Alice's shoulder.

"I did thank you for asking. I would ask you the same, but…" I trailed off, knowing she would get my meaning.

"What did you do this morning honey?" Dad asked without taking his eyes of the board.

"I went hunting. Figured that there was only so much donated blood I could get."

"What did you hunt?"

"Mountain lion."

I could see Dad crease is forehead. I knew he didn't like me hunting them, but he didn't get much of a choice.

"As long as it was ok, that's what matters," said Mom. She moved a piece on the board. "Checkmate."

"You are getting too good for this for your own good," Dad said with a mock expression on his face.

"You just don't like to lose Edward."

Dad folded his arms. "I don't mind losing to you."

"I know you don't love."

Sick bucket please.

Dad whipped his head round to me. "You have a cheek missy. I am trying not hear what you are thinking but kind of hard when you are shouting it from the roof tops."

"I am not shouting anything."

"Figuratively speaking Nessie. You are thinking it though," he said tapping his temple.

I blushed a deep red. I did not want him knowing about my feelings for Jacob. I had seen Dad roll his eyes.

STAY OUT OF MY HEAD DAD!

He chuckled.

"I am going to go to Lottie's to hang out for a while."

Dad nodded. "Do you need anything else to eat?"

"No thanks. Full." I patted my stomach. Dad and Mom both smiled.

"Have you heard from Jacob this morning?" asked Mom.

"No, I didn't want to disturb him, but I was thinking of passing by to say hello."

"I think that would be a good idea," Esme flitted down the stairs. "I've made up another hamper for him as I have a feeling he hasn't stopped all morning."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. I heard some people in town talk about it when I was getting some groceries. It is definitely getting some good advertisement via word of mouth."

"Cool, I'll definitely stop by then."

I grabbed the hamper from the work top and made my way to the front door when I stopped as I remembered the news Jacob told me last night.

"Hey guess what Mom."

She looked up from the new game they were playing. "What is it Nessie?"

"Emily is expecting twins."

Everyone looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. She didn't even know she was pregnant. She thought she was putting on weight as she was still getting regular periods but she did a test and there we are. She hasn't had any morning sickness. She had her scan the other day which confirmed she is carrying twins. Sam is over the moon."

"Where they trying?" Alice asked.

"No, complete accident. We all know how they happen." I looked over to Mom who suddenly looked down at her game whilst trying to suppress a smile.

"That is certainly nice news for them," said Carlisle who just came down the stairs. "I wonder if they will change when they get older?" He said more to himself.

"Maybe, if they are girls they may even imprint on some of the others wolves. I am sure Sam would love that," I smirked.

"Emily is starting at the garage today isn't she?" Alice enquired.

"Yep. She is starting this afternoon. A good way of earning some money seeing as they haven't got that much," I commented.

I left them to what they were doing as I said my goodbyes to everyone.

I left the house and ran via the cover of the forest. I would come out directly behind Jacob's house as it faced onto the forest. Very handy.

I ran for a further five minutes and I reached the back of his large garden. I strolled through the back door and went through the side door of the living room to reach the garage.

I wasn't expecting the site before me.

There were two cars in the garage, and a further seven queued up outside waiting to be worked on. There were no customers about so I could see Jacob working faster than the normal human to get the job done. He suddenly stopped when he heard me.

"Hey gorgeous! How are you today?" he jumped out from under the car he was working on and made his way over to me. He was almost bouncing.

He leaned over to kiss me and kept his hands behind his back. I could see they were very dirty.

The tingle came back as soon as he touched my lips with his. I automatically wanted to curl myself into him but he stopped suddenly.

"I don't want to get you dirty honey. I am filthy." He held up his latex gloved hands. "Esme bought me these so I wasn't constantly having to wash oil out of them. Good idea actually."

I smiled. That was Esme for you. "She also asked me to bring you some food." I held up the hamper.

"Nice."

He removed his gloves and threw them in the bin. He grabbed the hamper from me and made his way into the office. He took out a large sandwich and dug in. I was happy sitting and watching him.

"I see that you are very busy?" I asked him.

Jacob gulped down whatever was in his mouth. "I am really busy. Thankfully I can work at Jacob speed as there is no one about. I have already fixed five cars this morning. Those two out there are finished and I have seven more waiting for me out front. It's been minor things so far. New exhausts, new tyres etc. I just need to move those two so I can crack on with the rest." He said all that so fast as you could see he loved his new business. "I have a few to get serviced as well."

"What time do you finish?"

"I finish at 5.30 pm. I made a sign to go on the front doors this morning with opening hours," he took a swig of juice from the carton. "I asked Emily this morning if she wanted a job and she is coming in this afternoon to give it a go. Sam is pleased as he took on work at the local lumberjacks in Port Angeles. It means they have a bit more cash to spare."  
I nodded and smiled. He was so excited. I loved that about him.

"And I try and encourage the customers to leave so I can work faster. It is literally a five minute walk to La Push and there is a bus service going back to Forks. The boys also start with me next week so that should be interesting." Jacob shovelled the rest of his sandwich into his large mouth. He took a few chews and another drink from the carton. He was inhaling his food rather than eating it.

Jacob delved into the hamper and removed more food from it and continued to eat. I watched in amazement as he demolished all the food in there.

After about ten minutes he cleared all the wrappings and laid the hamper on the floor. He suddenly grabbed me, lifted me into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a well-earned break," replied Jacob who smirked at me. He kicked open the side door that lead to the living room. He threw me onto one of the black sofas and landed on top of me.

I wrapped my arms round his neck. "Now what are you doing?" I asked in a little shock.

"Taking advantage."

Jacob started kissing me slowly along my jaw line, and it was making me shudder. He reached my mouth and planted feather like kisses on my lips. I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed his head to force him onto me. I felt him smile and he lifted his head.

"Patience."

"Patience my ass," I exclaimed.

Jacob smiled again and started kissing me back at the beginning. He reached my lips again and this time he exerted more force and I repaid it back.

My hands started roaming up and down his back. I was taking in every muscle. I could feel his 'reaction' to me so I lightly rubbed myself up and down. I loved the tingling feeling it was giving me.

Jacob stroked my hair and face and I grabbed his bottom. I could feel him smile again and I didn't stop caressing his bottom.

It is a very nice bottom.

We were still lightly grinding against each other when Jacob brought his right hand to lightly caress my face which led to my neck. He then just caressed me a little lower down and I could feel his two fingers lightly touch the outside of my breast. His hand caressed lower down to my waist and it came to rest on my hip.

All the while his hand leaving little electric sparks where he had touched me. I didn't want this to stop!

Then the doorbell rang.

"Crap!" Jacob cursed. He lightly jumped up from the sofa and turned his back to me. I couldn't see what he was doing but I had a faint idea that he was readjusting himself! I decided that wouldn't be a bad thing so I sat up and smoothed down my hair and rearranged my clothes.

Jacob answered the front door and it was Emily.

"Hi Jake. I tried knocking in the garage but I couldn't see you."

"I was through here with Ness, just chilling," Jacob said nonchalantly.

Emily peered round the door and noticed me adjusting my top. She smiled slightly. "Ok Jake. I believe you but when your brother's find out you won't live it down."

Jacob opened the door wide to allow Emily to come in.

Wow – she was definitely pregnant! Although she was only three months there was a definite bump. I smiled at her and she beamed back at me.

She walked over to the other sofa and Jacob went to the kitchen to fix up a drink for her.

"So how is pregnancy treating you Emily?" I asked.

"Great! I am still getting used to it though. Your hair is sticking up at the back," she said trying not to giggle.

The phone rang again and Jacob ran to get it whilst I tried to flatten the back of my hair.

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is really excited. He is going to be a daddy. He couldn't think of anything better," Emily gushed. "I have to say that I am getting excited too."

"What do you think you will have?"

"I expect boys, to carry the line, but you never know. Twins don't run in the family so who knows what's in here. At least it isn't a litter!"

We both chuckled at that thought.

"You know when Mom was pregnant with me, Dad could read my thoughts. You should get him to listen in when you are further along."

Emily hesitated. "I don't know if Sam would like that."

"This isn't about Sam, it is about what you want. Wouldn't it be cool if you could know what your unborn babies were thinking? It was just a thought." I shrugged.

Emily let herself think about it for a moment then smiled. "You know, I think it would be interesting. Remind me nearer the end and I will get over to see Edward, only if he doesn't mind of course." Emily beamed at me.

"He wouldn't mind at all. Remember now that you guys are all family…"

Emily interrupted. "I know you guys are. Life has certainly been made easier because of you two."

Jacob ran back through and gave Emily a glass of juice and plopped down next to me. There was silence for a minute as Emily and I both felt that we should continue our conversation. That was for another time.

"So Jacob, what exactly do you want me to do then?" Emily asked.

Jacob thought for a second. "Currently, the way it is going, I am going to have enough money to pay for two wages. Mine and yours. The boys are getting funding from the college to put them through the course and I get funding for onsite training which is more than what I thought and they get good pay. I am already getting bookings for tomorrow and for the rest of the week. I need to you take over basically as a receptionist. Keep customer records, order parts, finances, book appointments etc. Things like that."

Emily nodded her head. "I think I can do that. How long are the boys training?"

"Well, Quil and Embry have helped me in the past with projects, but they need a bit of fine tuning. Seth has no experience but will pick up it up quickly. They are in college for two years. I did two years training with onsite experience. They go back to college every now and then to do some theory, but most of it is practical."

"It isn't exactly hard but give me time to sort things out. I know with being employed this late in the day being pregnant, I am not eligible for maternity pay."

"I had thought about that and if you are willing, you can bring the babies here and work from the house. I'll even get you a little headset." Jacob joked.

Emily thought for a second. "That is actually a good idea. I can take as much time as I need to get into a routine and then just come back. I like it."

"When is your due date?"

"Well, the date I have been given is February 14th 2012."

Jacob sniggered. "Valentine's babies."

"Don't laugh Jacob. I think it's nice," I chided swatting him on the arm.

"Bet Sam is thrilled with that!" Jacob openly started laughing. It took him a minute to contain himself.

Emily just smiled. She mouthed the word "Boys!" to me. She did actually look like she was glowing.

I noticed the time and it was past 1 pm. I would need to get to Lottie's.

"Hey guys, I am going to head off and let you hash out the details."

Jacob stood up and walked me to the door. He embraced me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "If I don't see you tonight, I will see you tomorrow after school honey."

"Ok." I went to leave but Jacob still had a hold of my hand. He suddenly pulled me back and planted a long hard kiss on my lips, which I reciprocated.

He darted his tongue in and out to tease me and I ran mine along the top of his lip. I heard him moan slightly.

I was pressed up against him and his hands were travelling up and down my back. The tingling was back in full force and it was travelling from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

Then he suddenly pulled away.

"Nessie…"

"Mmmm."

"I will have to get back to business. I don't want to but I have to. I will do my best to see you tonight."

I pulled him in for a cuddle and rested my head against his large chest and I breathed in his lovely woody scent.

I pulled away and smiled. Jacob stepped back inside the house, I walked out his drive and dashed off into the forest not looking back. I ran hard until I could hear the familiar beat of his heart.

While I was running to Lottie's I wondered why it was so hard to leave. Was it always going to be like that? I knew I was going to see him in a matter of hours but why did I feel like that?

Did he feel like that when he had to leave?

Maybe I was falling in love.

I shook myself out of thought as I made it to the perimeter of Lottie's house and ran round to the front where the driveway started. I walked over to the little booth where the security were and found no one in there. So I dashed up to the house and knocked on the large front door.

After thirty seconds Lottie answered the door. "Hey Ness." I noticed she had a fresh white bandage on her neck. I heard Carlisle call it a mepore the other day.

"Hi, um where is the staff at the front of the house?"

"Gemma and I gave them the whole day off. Everyone. Matt has left us some food in the kitchen; he wouldn't leave until he did that. Figured it would be easier for you to get in and out quickly," she shrugged. "I sent you a text letting you know."

I pulled my phone out and there was a text. "I didn't read it. I was at Jacob's."

Lottie raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah?"

I tried not to smile at her suggestion as her suggestion was totally right. "Are you letting me in or not?" I said a little harshly.  
Lottie stepped aside and let me in. I noticed she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I followed her to the living room and we both sat down on the sofas.

I noticed she was wearing the baggiest jeans ever. They were quite cool and she teamed it with a dark blue long sleeved Scotland rugby top. Her hair was pulled into a twist at the back secured by a huge clip. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

"What you get up to then?" Lottie asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do actually? I was meaning your date and today." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well I could show you actually."

I reached over to Lottie and grabbed her hand. She gasped as I showed her from when I left her yesterday to knocking on her door. When I let go she shut her eyes and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your feelings for Jacob are….intense. I thought it was weird for me to have intense feelings like that with Keith, but that is so much more than what I am feeling."

I sat forward. "What do you mean?"

"You do know you showed me everything?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Even the part about Jacob's 'reaction'." She used finger quotations for the last word.

"I didn't think I had shown that."

"I don't think you meant too, but because you have these feelings for him you just did. I don't mind knowing about it, that's what friends are for, I thought you should know." Lottie had this wicked grin on her face which I know picked up that it was similar to Emmett's when he is 'implying' things.

I tried to change the subject feeling a little embarrassed. "You said you were getting feelings like that for Keith?"

"Yeah. I spent the whole night with him."

"Eh?"

"Not like that! Talking. Don't get me wrong. We kissed."

"Yes?"

"And I got that tingly feeling that you get when you with Jacob. Not as intense but I think it's getting that way. I don't know if that's normal?" Lottie asked looking slightly concerned.

"I think it is. I started getting that when I was realising my feelings for Jacob and now I just need to touch him to get that feeling even before I knew what the imprinting meant. To be honest it is getting to be like a drug to me. I left him there just now and it was so hard. I just didn't want to be apart from him."

"I don't think I am there quite yet with Keith. He left this morning to get the rest of his stuff and to sort out the huge hole he left in the motel he was staying in. He is going to Jacob's after that. I did offer him a room here but he didn't want people thinking badly of me. Plus it would be easier for him being near the pack because he is still getting used to it all."

"I think it would be best at the moment. So what did you do last night?"

Lottie sat further back on the sofa recalling her memory with a dreamy smile on her face.

The one thing I have noticed with Lottie is that she uses her hands to talk. It's very funny to watch. I don't even think she realises she is doing it.

"We went for that walk into the forest. (pointing to the forest) I introduced him to my horses as we past. Beau not being too keen and Bailey wouldn't leave him alone. It was very funny (waving her hand). We were walking around the field with Beau at the furthest end possible and Bailey following right behind us.

"We then went into the forest and just walked. We sat down at a small clearing and it just felt natural to sit in his arms and talk. We told me about his life in England and I told him about mine (she put her hand on her heart). He explained about his Mum and how hard it has been for him, which I could sympathise as I lost Dad earlier this year. He feels now that he can belong somewhere as before he felt a bit lost (her hand waved into the distance dismissively – you get the idea!)."

"When did you get back?"

"'bout 2 am this morning and we feel asleep in my room."

"Really?"

"We were both on top of the covers and he was very warm. I was fully clothed and you can wipe that smirk of your face Nessie." She pointed at me menacingly.

I snorted. "You got me."

"Before we got home, we had a little kiss underneath the trees. He is an amazing kisser and I just wanted to melt there and then. I get that tingly feeling in my lips and a butterfly feeling in my tummy. I can safely say that I have never had _that_ before."

"So what did you do before you went back to your room?"

"I showed him what my damaged brain could do. He thought it was very impressive. Said I should work on it to improve. Then we kissed some more. In fact I think we spend a good hour kissing before we both dropped off."

"What time did you get up?" I asked.

"About 10 am. We both came down and had some breakfast. Tony didn't say anything, he seems to like him. Didn't tell him to leave – not that he would dare! We had breakfast and he left about an hour ago. We were just chatting."

"Cool. Seems that you two have really hit it off then."

"We have. He is such a nice guy. It is really amazing that his whole wolf thing determines who his mate for life is."

"How is he coping with being a wolf?"  
"Surprisingly well. He phased in front of me and I have to say how impressive he looks. He is absolutely huge. He tells me he is almost the same size as Jacob."

"I think because technically he is the second born he was really meant to be the Beta. He is almost the same colouring as Jacob but lighter. Very like his chestnut hair colour."

"He keeps his eyes when he changes. I think he has his mother's eyes as the Quileute's all seem to have really dark eyes," Lottie said thoughtfully.

"I noticed that. His eyes are nice though. Jacob said he will try and see me tonight."

"Keith might be able to get back here for a few hours tonight then. He is texting me later to say as he wasn't sure what was happening. He says that they are giving him a few days to get used to the wolf thing, come out on patrols with the other to understand what they do. He is looking forward to that part as he says he isn't going to be looking for work at the moment."

"How is he going to live then?" I asked.

"The money he inherited would do him at least three life times. His Mum was a very wealthy lady but nice with it. She donated to a lot of charities."

"What is he going to do about England then?"

"He is going to keep the large mansion that he and his Mum lived in as he can go back there whenever he wants. He needs to apply for a visa to stay in this country. Technically he is immigrating and he is hoping now that he has a brother that should help. I am not sure about how the visa thing works but he wants to keep it legal and above board. I called Mum last night to ask about mine and she said now that I am technically an American citizen as well as a British one. Don't ask me how it works as I have no idea."

"I may ask Dad if he could sort something out if Keith is having problems. Mom knows someone who could do that."

"I'll pass that onto Keith if he has difficulties. Should be ok but good to know he would have a back up."

"You wouldn't want him going anywhere soon."

"Definitely not! I feel like I already have a claim on him and him me. Isn't that strange?"

"I don't think it is; I think that's an imprinting thing."

"It is very strange that whole imprinting process. It seems more common than what they thought it would have been. Not that I am complaining as I really do like Keith. And he is good looking. He is very similar looking to Tom Welling when he played Clark Kent in Smallville."

"Who?"

"You never watched Smallville?" I shook my head. "We have some DVD's to watch madam. I also think at some angle he looks like Cillian Murphy."

I thought for a second. "Oh, I know who he is. He is nice."

"He sure is, but Keith is much more hotter. He and I are very different. Like chalk and cheese. He is very quiet where I am…"

"Loud. Gobby. Blunt, talks a lot."

Lottie narrowed her eyes at me then started laughing. "Can't deny it really. All true. But he has so much depth to him. I could listen to him all day."

I smiled at her last statement. She was falling for him already and that was obvious. "Hey, where is Gemma?" I asked.

"She and Adeline have gone shopping but they are meeting their guys at Jacob's house about 6 pm. They get back from the college about 4 pm and they are just going to hang with each other I think."

"Oh well. Is there anything you wanted to do today?"

"Not really, just hanging with you if you don't mind!"

"Not at all. Although I do think you should take someone's jeep down before he really gets pissed."

Lottie smiled at that thought. "I really should. Well, I am not doing anything now, why don't we nip over then head back."

"How do you want to go? I can carry you if you would like, it would be quicker than the car."

Lottie hesitated for a moment. "You won't be like Emmett?"

"No, for starters you can hop onto my back."

"I'll crush you."

I gave her a sharp look. "I am half vamp. You wouldn't even feel heavy Charlotte. And you are not as heavy as you would think," I scolded. "Stop putting yourself down like that."

"Well, I am not exactly anorexic now am I?"

"Not the point."

Lottie looked down. "You sure?"

"Yes. Why don't we go now? I think you will enjoy it more if you are on my back and I won't go as fast as Emmett."

Lottie sighed and stood up. She grabbed her red over-the-shoulder bag that had a subtle playboy logo motif on it and popped her phone into it. We made our way out the house and she locked it with a set of keys and put them into her bag and put it over her shoulder like a messenger bag so it would be secure. She also grabbed her glasses from the table and placed them on.

We walked down over to the field so we were out of sight of any security cameras and any peering eyes if there was any.

"Come on then, let's get it over with," Lottie sighed resignedly.

She jumped up onto my back and secured her arms around my neck and secured her legs round my waist.

"This is very weird," she laughed.

I had to giggle too as it would have looked strange. I set off on a fast run heading towards the house. I could feel Lottie breathing hard against my neck.

"Hey Lottie, you should look, it isn't that bad."

"You sure?" she mumbled.

"Of course!"

I felt Lottie lift her head and after a few seconds her breathing slowed. We were passing the scenery quickly but with Lottie being on my back it made a big difference.

"Hey, this isn't so bad. It is quite surreal now that I can experience it properly."

I continued to run and we made it to the house in less than ten minutes. I stopped directly next to the garage and I helped Lottie down from my back. She stumbled slightly as she was getting used to being on the ground again. I had to giggle at her.

We both looked up and then looked at each other and fell about in a fit of laughter.

"It's still there!" Lottie exclaimed whilst holding her stomach.

"Come on, you had better get it down unless you want Emmett to punish you."

"Nah, he loves me too much to do that."

"Delusional much?" came a voice from behind.

"Oh!" Lottie jumped. She quickly turned round with her hand up and froze Emmett who was stand directly behind her. She then put her hand to her heart; I could hear it beating fast.

"You scared me you big git."

"I know. Funny," Emmett replied sarcastically. "Have you come to get my jeep down?"

"Only if you say please."

Emmett stayed quiet.

"Now that just won't do. Now you have to say pretty please," Lottie pouted.

I could see Emmett trying not to laugh.

Lottie turned back to me. "Let's go back to mine. I am sure I could keep him like that for a good couple of hours if not days if I concentrate hard enough."

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"Sure, I tried it on Gemma once and I left her at home for a full day. I actually forgot about her," she giggled. "That earned me three days of silence and a slap upside the head."

"Ok, if Emmett won't say pretty please then let's go."

I walked over to Lottie and she jumped onto my back again. We were about to leave when…

"Ok ok. Pretty please can you get my jeep down," Emmett said defeatedly.

Lottie sniggered then jumped off my back. She made her way over to the garage and put her right hand out and suddenly the jeep flew off the roof and landed back down onto the ground next to Emmett, who was still frozen.

"Happy now?"

"Only when you unfreeze me."

"Hey Nessie, I think I should do what I did yesterday to Emmett. It was rather fun," Lottie said mockingly.

If Emmett could have gone any paler, he would have.

"No, I don't want that to happen again Lottie, please," Emmett begged.

Lottie strode over to him and was almost nose to nose. "You have to say the magic words."

"Pretty please?"

Suddenly Emmett dropped to the ground and he ran over to his jeep to inspect it.

"You could have done some real damage you know!" He shouted.

"Nah. I wouldn't have done that. You under estimated me though and that will teach you not to pull anything stupid with me again," Lottie said whilst wagging her finger at Emmett.

Emmett crossed his arms and huffed. "Well….I'll be nicer then," he muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said?" Lottie asked putting a finger to her ear.

"I said I will be nicer," Emmett said through gritted teeth. He checked out his jeep again and stomped off back into the house.

"You did hear Lottie," I whispered.

"I know." Lottie smiled. "Hey, I did what you asked; what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Do you have a Wii?"

"I think Emmett has one."

"Do you think he would let us play on it?"

"We could go and ask."

We made our way to the front of the house and let ourselves in. Dad and Mom were nowhere to be seen. Alice and Jasper were watching TV. Emmett who had his arms wrapped round Rosalie was standing at the back of the house looking out onto the forest. Esme was in the kitchen baking and Carlisle was watching her.

They all turned their heads as they acknowledged that we had entered. They could probably have smelled Lottie, or heard her.

"Hey Emmett, do you have a Wii?"

He turned round to look at us "I do, it set up there." He pointed to our large TV that Alice and Jasper were watching . "Why?"

Lottie spoke before I could. "Do you have Mario kart?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her, showing he hadn't quite forgiven her for the jeep stunt. "I do."

I could see Rose trying to suppress a smile. Alice and Jasper had both turned to look at Emmett and they had smirks on their faces.

"Do you fancy letting me beat you at it?" Lottie asked with that all too familiar wicked smile on her face.

"Nope."

"You are a huffy git aren't you? Can't stand to be one upped by a woman."

I could see Emmett getting a little angry at Lottie's statement. "Now see here – " he raised his fist.  
Lottie put her hand up. "It's alright, I know you are too chicken. Nessie and I will find something else to do." Lottie turned her back on Emmett so she could walk out the door. She winked at me.

I could see Emmett balk at her last statement. "I. Am. No. Chicken." He walked over to the TV and connected the Wii up to it. As he was doing this Rose silently walked over to stand with us. She nudged Lottie lightly and smiled at her.

Lottie mouthed. "Too easy."

Rose smiled wider.

Esme and Carlisle had amused expressions on their faces whilst Emmett made a show of setting everything up and doing it rather noisily while he was at it.

Emmett turned towards us after he had finished with a bunch of remotes in his hands.

"Who's playing?"

"I definitely am and I am so going to kick your arse," Lottie challenged Emmett.

Emmett had his usual smile back on his face. "We'll see; you don't strike me as the type to play computer games."

Lottie shrugged her shoulder non-committed and sat down on the sofa facing the TV and I sat next to her. I hadn't really played this one much.

"I'll play," Jasper said.

"So will I," said Alice.

"No cheating Alice!" Lottie said whilst tapping her head.

"I would never – " Alice put her hand to her chest.

"Yeah right. I have heard about your games with Edward. Play fair." Lottie laughed at Alice who stuck her tongue out at her.

"She has you sussed Alice," Carlisle laughed from the kitchen.

Rose sat down on the other sofa and indicated for Emmett to pass her a controller.

"Are you playing Rose?" I asked.

"Why not, it will be fun to see Emmett lose. He hasn't had a good weekend of it so far."

"Hey, you are meant to be on my side woman!" Emmett accused Rose.

Rose hissed at his comment. "I am always on your side sweetie but it is good for you to learn to be a bit humble," she said acidly.

"And why would I want to do that?" Emmett put his hands on his hips.

"Where is Mom and Dad," I asked Rose.

"Probably shagging," said Lottie who then slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry!"

I looked mortified. Emmett was laughing hard and everyone else was trying to suppress smiles.

"That's not funny. I do not want that image in my head thank you very much!" I glowered at Lottie and Emmett.

"Sorry Ness. The gob tends to go before the brain engages."

"But it's probably true though Ness," Emmett boomed. He put his hand up to high five Lottie who returned the gesture.

"Ew," I mumbled. I really didn't need to hear all that cos it probably was true.

Emmett set up all the controllers and handed everyone one, although Lottie got hers thrown at her.

"Very mature Emmett," she sniggered.

"I thought so."

Emmett made his way next to Rose and at beside her and he set up the game until we could choose our characters. I chose Princess Peach, Lottie chose Yoshi, Rose chose Mario, Emmett chose Bowser (just like him!), Alice chose Toad and Jasper chose DK. Emmett set up the first race.

"We'll start at the beginning and work our way up," said Emmett.

We started the first race and it was clear this was going to be Emmett getting his own back on Lottie, although his attempt was going to fail from the beginning; Lottie was good.

She was very good.

After she won the first four races, Emmett was getting in more of a foul mood. He finally spoke up.

"I thought you weren't any good at this," he accused.

"I never said I was. Those words didn't actually leave my mouth. I did say I was going to kick your arse though," she turned to the rest of us. "I've been playing computer games since I could remember. I love the racing games and Zelda."

Emmett's mouth set into a hard line. "I will defeat you."

"We'll see about that," Lottie challenged, eyes narrowed.

We started the next set of races and we were all having fun. Emmett moved to sit next to Lottie and they were ribbing each other.

Emmett won the next lot and the Lottie won the third set of races. I could see Rose and Alice getting bored as they weren't winning anything, but Jasper had a smile on his face. Maybe he was enjoying emotions of the camaraderie from Emmett and Lottie.

We were about to start the fourth race when Alice interrupted.

"I think I have had enough. I don't like losing. Lottie you are too good."

"I think I'll do the same," Rose said quietly. I could see she had dark shadows under her eyes. She never properly hunted since that incident on Saturday. "I think I'll go and hunt. Alice, you coming?"

Alice jumped up from the sofa. "I could go for a hunt."

"I'll come with you," added Carlisle. I forgot he was in the kitchen. He gave Esme a quick peck on the cheek then joined the others and left out the back doors. Esme was still baking adding more to her large basket.

"Esme?"

"Yes Nessie."

"What are you making?"

"I am making scones, muffins, pancakes and biscuits." Esme started rolling out more dough.

"Who are they for?"

"I make them for the special needs school that is in Port Angeles."

This got Lottie's attention. "I didn't know there was a special needs school there."

"There is and it is poorly funded. I help them raise money, although most of the money they make comes from Carlisle and me. They are going on a field trip tomorrow and I wanted them to take some food with them."

"That is a lovely thing to do. Are you going with them?" Lottie asked.

"I am weather permitting. It is meant to be overcast tomorrow so I should be able to go."

"Where are they going?"

"We are going to a science museum. Should be fun. I like working with them."

"Are you like a carer?"

"I don't get involved in getting them ready as such, but I help during the day during school time. Some of the children have been abandoned by their parents and some parents can't cope with them so they are sent to this school."

Lottie frowned. "That isn't very nice. So it is like a boarding school?"

"Yes. Some of the residents stay there. Some just come during the day for the schooling."

"I take it that it is a nice place?"

"Oh yes. The money raised has helped renovate the old building. It used to be an old convent, and it was refurbished a few years ago. I helped out with a lot of it. Money raised now goes towards equipment such as hoists for the pupils that are paralysed and equipment for the school. It is very much government run; the carers and teachers get paid but funds are sparse for building work and volunteers like myself; not that I would take the money even if they offered."

Lottie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I take it the kids have learning difficulties or disabilities?"

"Yes. Some of them are hard work. The parents of those that come during the day get the chance to get respite care, so that they and their child get a break from each other. We encourage it."

"Do you think they would take some stuff if I went out there and gave it to them?"

"Like what?"

"When I had my accident, Dad built me a light sensory room to help me sleep at night. My room had loads of fibre optic lights, bubble cylinders that have little fish float in them and lights that reflected shapes on the ceiling. I don't use them anymore and I know light sensory is good for development especially in children with learning difficulties such as autism."

Esme smiled. "I think they would like that very much. They don't have anything like that yet."

"I have loads of it. There is a load of old stuff in the garage that I brought over from Scotland, it is in there so I would need to dig it out."

"I know they would appreciate it very much," Esme smiled.

Lottie turned back to us and smiled. "Right, where was I? I was in the middle of kicking Emmett's arse."

"You were not!"

"Was so! I won the last one. This fourth one can be the decider."

Emmett caught Jasper smirking at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You two are like bickering brother and sister. Very funny."

"The annoying brother I never had!" Lottie said then reached over and ruffled Emmett's hair.

Emmett tried swatting her away. "Hey. Don't touch what you can't afford."

"Is someone getting pissed off cos they aren't winning?" Lottie said adding a pout at the end.

"No."

"I think you are."

"Someone is in the huff." Lottie said in a singsong voice.

Emmett folded his arms again. I could only sit there and laugh.

"Emmett, you are so childish!" I commented. "Come on, play the last game."

Emmett picked up the remote and started the next game.

Lottie beat him on every single race.

Emmett stood up quickly and Lottie jumped as she hadn't noticed him do it. "You are cheating!"

"No I am not. How can I be cheating?" Lottie countered.

"You just are!"

Jasper burst out laughing and I followed suit.

"Jasper, if you keep laughing I will kick your ass so hard you are going to be shitting boots." He turned to Lottie and growled. "You deserve to be hit repeatedly! But I am not allowed," Emmett growled.

This made Jasper and I laugh even harder. Lottie joined us after a second.

Emmett threw his controller down so hard it smashed into bits and he dashed off outside presumably to follow Rose.

"Bye Emmett!" Lottie shouted.

Could hear a faint grumbling in the distance.

"You have him good and riled Lottie," I said giggling. "You know he will be planning revenge."

"We'll see. He knows what I can do! He'll come round; he has just thrown his toys out the pram."

We sat there for a while chatting away. Jasper was telling Lottie a bit about himself and how sometimes his vegetarian life can be difficult. Jasper had moved to sit next to Lottie and they were sitting very close. Lottie didn't even flinch.

"Do you know that you have taken all this very well Lottie," Jasper commented.

"Well, when you can do what I can, there is no reason to doubt anything else. Why can't there be supernatural things in the world. I think it is kinda interesting. I would have said 'it's cool' but I wouldn't want you to take it the wrong way."

"I see what you mean. It is 'cool' in a way." That word coming from Jasper sounded unusual! "We have the strength, speed and extra senses. But then there is the thirst."

"And I can't imagine what that is like for a second," Lottie started. "And I don't think I would want to become like you. For starters it goes against what the wolves want, and now that I am imprinted to Keith, obviously I would not want that, but then there is Nessie."

"Yes, I am like the little freak of nature," I laughed.

"You are not a freak Nessie, all I am saying is, if we can live for a longer period of time, that in itself is pretty cool, but if I did age and Keith didn't, that would be strange for me. I can see why Bella wanted to change."

Jasper looked at Lottie with piercing eyes. "Are you saying you would consider this life?"

"No, I am trying to see it from both points of view. If I could have all the attributes that made you guys what you are without the blood lust then that would be wicked. But I don't envy you guys on the thirst."

"What if you were changed without your consent?" asked Jasper.

"Then we would cross that bridge if we came to it. Although I think I would put up quite a fight."

"I believe you would," Jasper smiled.

"Why did you ask that?" I queried.

"I was thinking about what Eleazar had said on Saturday about the Volturi. If they found out about you I think they would turn you in a heartbeat."

"You really think so? What if I refused?"

"I have no idea. They may do it anyway. They may do something where you would have no choice."

"I thought they were meant to be the 'good guys'."

I snorted at that. I knew they were but not when I last seen them.

"They are meant to be, but they would do something that would benefit them then they would carry that out. You would be their best offensive weapon. Maybe even better than Alec and Jane," Jasper clarified.

I thought for a moment. He was right. If she was powerful now, I could imagine what she would be like as a vampire. Scary.

Lottie thought for a second. "They would have to catch me first."

Jasper smirked. "I believe they would have a hard time trying. Which is why you should continue practicing. When are you practicing next?"

"I was thinking about after school tomorrow. If anyone is willing."

"I will always help. Just don't take off my head."

"Off with his head!" Lottie shouted.

I looked at her then; confused.

"Alice in wonderland quote Nessie. From the cartoon anyway. I seen it when I was little and that is what the queen of hearts said."

I nodded. Some things went right by me. "I'll help you practice. Shall we meet in the clearing again?"  
"Sure," said Jasper. "You finish school about 3.30pm?" I nodded. "Then we shall get to the clearing about 4pm, get it out the way then you can go and get something to eat."

"Who do you think will come?"

"Alice and I will definitely be there. I don't know if Carlisle is working but if not he will be there as he is taking notes and checking your progress."

"Emmett?" Lottie had that smile back on her face.

"I don't know. If I do what you did earlier with the whole 'chicken' thing he may come."

"Wicked." Lottie rubbed her hands together.

Jasper stood up. "I think I could do with a hunt myself. I hope you don't mind ladies." He ducked his head ever so slightly.

"Go ahead." I waved at him with my hand. He ran out the back door.

It was just Lottie, Esme and me left.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Lottie. She checked her phone. "It is almost 5pm."

"We can head back to yours if you like," I suggested.

"Yeah sure."

We both got up and Esme flitted towards us giving us each a hug.

"I'll be back later Esme, Jacob said he was going to stop by," I said.

"Ok, Bella can always phone if she wants you back. It is a school night after all."

"Oh god, we have to back tomorrow Nessie," Lottie groaned.

"I know. You will be fine."

Lottie nodded. "I need to get my bandage changed tomorrow morning. It is getting a bit manky. The nurse gave me a few to change them. I'll need to ask Bessie or Matt."

"What about the ones on your stomach?"

"They were very shallow cuts. The same on my neck. I am going to take off the mepores tonight. Let the air heal them up properly."

"Are they ok to be left?"  
"Yep. They look raw but they should be ok. People are going to gawp anyway, might as well give them a good show."

I smiled and shook my head. That was Lottie – straight to the point.

* * *

We left the house and Lottie jumped on my back again and we ran back to Lottie's house.

There was still no one in so I could run freely right to the front door. We let ourselves in and went directly to the kitchen. I was full from hunting earlier so I wasn't hungry.

Lottie pulled out food from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. She offered me some but I refused, I was still full from hunting earlier. Once it had heated we both went to sit in the dining room. I grabbed two cans of vimto from the fridge for both of us.

Lottie sat and ate her meal, not talking to me out of rudeness, but because she was hungry and eating her meal. I sat thinking about Jacob again and how hard it was being away from him this very moment. It was a strange feeling thinking I was getting dependant on his company, and he mine. It was a nice feeling but also a little scary as I hated the part of thinking I could exist without him.

No. That would never happen. I knew that.

And I would see him again tonight, without a doubt. Even if it was for five minutes.

I would be happy with that.

Lottie scraped her chair back and took her dish to the kitchen and washed them quickly.

"You want to sit in the living room?"

"Sure."

We trudged through and I could sense Lottie was getting tired. She flopped down onto the sofa and yawned.

"I'm tired," Lottie stated.

"Never," I said.

Lottie made a face. "School tomorrow. I know everyone is going to be asking me what happened and to be honest I don't think I can be arsed with it." Her head rolled onto the back of the sofa.

"It has been a long weekend for you hasn't it?"

"Yep. Vamps, wolves, almost getting killed. Twice. Nothing beats an action packed weekend." She waved her hand in the air.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Without being rude, I think I am going to head to bed."

"That's not rude, if you need to sleep then go," I smiled at Lottie. "You were up late last night with Keith. I really don't mind. Besides, it means I can see Jacob a little longer."

Lottie smiled wickedly. "I bet you do."

"Now stop that; you are getting as bad as Emmett and don't be doing that when my parents are around in a good five mile radius: they will kill him and then me," I chided.

"No they won't. I reckon there would be a lot of shouting, but no killing," Lottie joked.

"And do you have to make it sound so dirty?"

"Yep."

"So are you going into school tomorrow?" I said changing the subject.

"Fraid so. Do you want to meet me there or grab a ride?"  
"I could grab a ride with you, I could get you at the bottom of the driveway and there would be no suspicion that way."

"Cool, say about 8.30?"

I nodded. I stood up to indicate I was going because Lottie was beginning to look really tired. She got up from the sofa and followed me to the front door.

"Thanks again Ness. I know we didn't do much today but I appreciated the company."

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for," I said whilst I rubbed her arm. "You just get some sleep."

"Cool, you are a good mate Nessie. I'll see you tomorrow at the end of the drive chick."

I walked onto the drive, waved at Lottie then sped off in the direction of home.

* * *

Whilst I ran, I was thinking of Jacob again. I just couldn't help it. Lottie thought she felt her feelings for Keith were intense, although they had barely known each other for two days. But I felt more than that with Jacob and it was like I couldn't get enough of him.

I wanted to see him tonight and I wanted to tell him about how I was feeling. When Mom met Dad, she knew after getting to know him that she was in love. She would always be that way for him.

I stopped abruptly in the middle of the dense forest and just realised something.

I am in love with Jacob Black and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

I felt a smile creep up onto my face. It wasn't so bad. Dad couldn't get pissed off with me, he had no right too. Mom would support me however I felt. Emmett would ridicule me as he always does. And hopefully life would go on as normal.

But how do I tell him?

I started to pick up pace again after my abrupt stop and made my way back to the house.

I stopped again to smell the air. I needed to talk to someone; these thoughts weren't bothering me, but I needed to get advice. I wanted Mom.

I could smell Dad's scent leading towards the cottage and I knew that by now he would have 'heard' me coming. I internally groaned.

Was this the sort of conversation I wanted with my Dad? I don't think he would take it very well.

I turned to run back in the direction I came.

"Nessie?"

Damn. I turned myself back to Dad who stepped out of the cottage. "Yes Dad?"

He walked over to me and embraced me in his arms. "What's has got you all in a fluster?"

I reciprocated his cuddle and I took a deep breath. I wanted to say it first rather than let him hear it second hand.

"I know you wanted Bella, but can I help sweetie?" he caressed my hair, soothing me.

"You are really not going to like this Dad but if you are offering some advice I would gladly take it. But you have to promise that you can't get mad at me." I broke free from his grip to look him directly into his golden eyes. I gave him a very hard look so he knew that I meant it.

"Ok…" he said slowly.

I took another deep breath. "You know that I care for Jacob very much?"

Dad nodded keeping his poker face in place.

"Well, over the past few days I have realised that I am in love with Jacob." I let go of the breath I was holding and I closed my eyes waiting for the shouting to begin.

But there was silence.

After what felt like hours but really only ten seconds, I opened my eyes to see Dad with a look of shock on his face and standing completely still.

"Dad?"

He held up his hand to indicate to give him a minute. There was a rock nearby so I walked over and sat down on it whilst I waited for Dad to compose himself.

I sat there for ten minutes. So I took my phone out my pocket and had a look on my facebook page.

There was a sudden movement to my right and Dad had moved over to sit on the ground next to me. It was odd having him sit there looking up at me. I put my phone away and I folded my hands together, unsure what to say next.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I knew what he meant. I nodded and looked at my hands, a tiny bit scared of his reaction and what he might do to Jacob.

"I am not going to do anything to the do – Jacob," he corrected himself.

I gave him a sharp look. "I know you wouldn't, but I am sure you would like to imagine it."

Dad gave me a sharp look back. "I think you underestimate me Renesmee. Although I may not have liked the fact that Jacob imprinted on _my_ daughter, I do actually regard him as a brother of sorts. He is the true Alpha and he helped us when we needed it the most, and he continues to help us when we need it. He is my wife's best friend and I imagine he will always be in our lives. I may moan about him from time to time – "

"All the time," I interrupted.

"Ok, all the time, but Jacob knows how I really feel about him. I have a lot of respect for him and although I think of you as my baby girl, he is right for you in every way," Dad sighed looking down at his hands.

"I may not like it," he continued. "And I think you are still too young to know about any of this, you are only meant to be five next month. five going on seventeen," he said more to himself.

"I know Dad, but I know my own mind."

Dad took my hand and engulfed it in his own. "I know you do sweetheart. I know. I knew this would come sooner or later and I was kind of hoping for later," Dad smiled Mom's favourite smile and he looked at me again. "But I suppose our lives are never going to be normal now are they?"

I smiled at that. "Very true. Do you think you can accept this then?"

"Of course I can," he said looking slightly offended. "I support any decision that you make. I may not have to like some of them, and I may get a little vocal about them, but I will be there for you."

"You don't like this decision?" I asked.

"Well….as you can see it took me by surprise." I giggled a little showing Dad through my gift what he looked like. He cringed. "Sorry Nessie."

"There is no need to be sorry. I suppose I can see it from your point of view. But you will never lose me as your daughter. I will _always_ be your baby girl, no matter how old I am. I am lucky I have two fantastic parents and such a fabulous family and I am so grateful for that." I rubbed Dad's hand, reassuring him a little. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Ness," he replied. He got onto his knees so he could embrace me. We stayed like that for a long time when he finally pulled away. I liked having our time together. "Just remember that I loved you first."

I smiled into him.

"Ok then Nessie. What was the advice you were wanting?"

I was confused for a second and I think it showed. "Eh?"

"You were wanting advice about how to tell Jacob how you felt."

"Oh yeah, sorry, got side tracked." I paused for a second to gather my thoughts. "Um, yeah, what should I say to him?" I asked.

"I am going to be completely honest with you. With you being his imprint and also never ageing and if he keeps his wolf, he will never age, it is likely that you both will be together for as long as you live."

"And your point being?"

"My point is that you are going to have to tell him at some point. And will it bother you being with only one person for the rest of your life?"

"No. You and Mom have never been with anyone else and I certainly don't want to be with anyone else let alone picturing myself with someone else so why should it bother me?"

"I was just checking," Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My advice to you is simple. Just tell him straight out."

I contemplated that for a second. "And are you ok with this?"

"Honey, of course I am ok with this. It is hard watching you grow up so quickly but to be honest, I couldn't think of a better person for you."

I felt my eyes beginning to water a little. He was being so understanding about this. Dad took my hand again, stood up, pulled me with him so I was standing and he sat back onto the rock and I sat on his lap, cuddling in to him.

"But I don't want you rushing things Nessie."

I paused again for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I am aware of the conversation you and Jacob had when you were on your date, it was all he could think about. You should listen to him about not rushing things," Dad advised.

"You mean sex, don't you?"

"I do. I am a traditional man Ness, and you will find that Jacob is also. He will want to wait until he is married. And I would like for you to respect that."

I felt myself cringe a little. I did _not_ want to be discussing my intimate love life with my Dad. I was remembering Jacob and I discussing that particular subject when we were at our picnic.

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter about discussing it Nessie, I will find out anyway. I can't really help it, especially when you think about him all the time and he you."

"He thinks about me a lot?"

"All the time. He finds it very difficult being away from you now."

"I felt like that earlier; when I dropped his basket off at his house. It was like I didn't want to leave him at all. I could have stayed in his arms forever."

"I never ever want to let Bella leave, it is too painful."

"So you understand how I feel then?"

"Completely."

"So what should I do then?"

"You should speak to him Nessie. Just ask for a little time to yourselves and tell him what you told me."

"You don't think he will run scared?" I had seen this far too much on TV.

"I think he will surprise you darling."

"You think?"

Dad tapped his temple with his finger. "I know so."

I smiled, reassured at his comment. I would just need to tell Jacob there and then. It was just finding the time to do the there and then.

"Why don't you text him and ask him to meet you somewhere," suggested Dad. "Away from prying eyes," he said nodded a little towards the large house.

"Good idea Dad." I pulled out my phone and I sent Jacob a text asking him if I could meet him at his house in an hour. I noticed the time was 6pm.

"Can I ask you a favour sweetheart?" said Dad.

"Of course," I replied slowly.

"When you are thinking of Jacob, in a way that I don't need to know about, can you try and keep it to minimum please? I don't need the image of you and Jacob getting up to stuff in my head."

I burst out laughing. "You have a cheek!" Dad gave me a piercing stare. "Do you recall when I brought Gemma and Adeline back that you and Mom were almost shagging up against a tree!" I continued to laugh. "Dad, you are so hypocritical!"

Dad looked at me in shock for a moment then started laughing along with me. "Ok, point taken."

My phone vibrated in my hand. Jacob replied telling me to come over at any time.

"Why don't you go now sweetie. Get it over with so to speak," Dad suggested.

I looked at Dad then. "I have to say, you have taken this very well. Better than I thought you would."

"Told you not to underestimate me. But like I said before; please respect Jacob's wishes about sex. I know he wants to wait until you two are married."  
I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Dad! You don't need to remind me. I know," I whined. "Just don't mention the sex stuff in front of Emmett, he doesn't need any encouragement. Neither does Lottie for that matter."

"I think Emmett has found a playmate there," Dad said thoughtfully. "Don't get me wrong, he worships Rose, but she doesn't seem to like playing computer games and things like that. He doesn't remember much of his human life now, but she reminds him of what it's like to have a sister. He likes that."

"You can see that. Lottie is fond of him too, in a brotherly way of course. She never had any other siblings until Gemma came along."

"I think it's nice," said Dad. "Also. Somebody is stalling." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. There was a time I recall that you would have locked me up and thrown away the key."

"That time has passed honey. Now off you go."

I bent down to kiss Dad on the forehead and I gave him a hard warm hug which he reciprocated back.

I stood up, smiled at Dad then ran in the direction of Jacob's house.

The butterflies in my stomach where fluttering as if their life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Revelations….  
**

I continued to run in the direction of Jacob's house. I could actually feel the pull that was leading me there. I could also feel the tingling sensation in my lips again as I recalled memories of Jacob kissing me.

It had been a long couple of days and although I had only been kissing Jacob (and fondling a couple of times, not that he was complaining) for a short amount of time; I missed it.

I suddenly found myself at the back of Jacob's new house. I could hear Seth, Quil and Embry in the house with Adeline and Gemma.

How was I going to do this without at least somebody ear wigging?

"Jacob?" I said hoping he would hear me.

I could hear his familiar heartbeat pick up slightly and suddenly he was at the back door. He had obviously just showered as his hair was wet and was wearing a black fitted T-shirt with faded Harley Davidson motif on it along with dark blue jeans. He smiled when he seen me hiding in the bushes.

"What are you doing in there Nessie? You know you can just come in," he laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you Jacob."

His face became serious and he was suddenly in Alpha mode. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jacob, I wanted to talk to you about us."

Jacob relaxed a little but still looked tense. "What's wrong?"

He had now walked over where I was standing and I reached out for his hand. He took mine gingerly. "There is nothing wrong Jacob. I just wanted to tell you something, but I didn't want people, and when I mean people: Seth, Quil and Embry over hearing what I am about to say."

"Oh, ok," Jacob said, now looking confused.

"Can we go a little in?" I asked inclining my head towards the direction of the forest.

Jacob smiled again and led the way he started jogging and I kept pace until we were flat out racing each other.

We stopped in a small clearing. The clearing where I had my realisation earlier.

I hadn't noticed how pretty it was then. The trees were so tall and thick, they hid this place out of sight. The tops met each other forming an arch and there was lots of green grass with little flowers. The entire area was about ten feet wide.

"Here is fine Jacob."

I sat down on the grass and Jacob flopped down beside me. He leaned back so that he was facing me and leaning on his right elbow and supporting his head with his hand. I took his left hand in mine and took a deep breath.

"Nessie, what is the matter? Your heart is racing."

"I wanted to tell you something. But you need to let me speak first."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

I looked into his dark brown eyes and I could feel myself floating away in them. How was I going to do this? He looked so appetising laying there, all muscle. I knew what else was hiding too and I –

"Nessie? You look like you're daydreaming."

I was suddenly pulled back to reality. "Oh, um.. well. Ok."

I stroked his hand again and took another deep breath. "Jacob. This morning, before I met you at lunch I was having some serious thoughts. When I had to leave you earlier, it was like I was struggling to breathe without you. I felt empty and alone. Lottie took my mind off that for a while but as I left her, I ran back home and I came to that realisation right in this very spot."

Jacob started stroking my hand and leaned in closer to me. "And what was that?"

I looked directly into his eyes again. "I love you Jacob Black."

Jacob looked at me and became very still. I could see he was holding his breath.

Then he pounced.

I was suddenly on my back and Jacob was on top of me.

He was showering me with kisses.

His hands were in my hair.

Then on my waist.

Then running up and down my thigh.

Then he lightly caressed the sides of my breasts.

His hands were now cupping my face.

His kissing was hard and fast. Filled with passion and love.

It was like having the Tasmanian devil all over me.

And I couldn't get enough.

And neither could he. I could feel how much he couldn't get enough. So I wrapped my legs round his waist.

Jacob suddenly stopped and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes looked shiny and full of life and he looked at me with such fire.

"Renesmee Cullen. I love you too. With all of my being."

I thought my heart stopped beating for a second. My breath hitched in my throat. It was one thing hearing the response in your head, but hearing it in reality. Oh my God!

Jacob continued. "I have always loved you Nessie, I loved you like a protector in the beginning, and then like a brother and best friend. But when you came down those stairs after your last growth spurt, I think the thought was there, buried deep within. But when you found out on Saturday about the whole imprinting thing, I thought you would hate me and I thought I lost you. But you didn't hate me. You wanted me to be more than being a best friend. I knew then that I loved you as a lover, as a soul mate. I never want to let you go. It hurts to breathe when you are gone. I feel alone and empty when you are not there. This sounds insane, but I don't want to let you go. Ever. I want you always. You have _no_ idea how much I want you and in every which way. But that can wait for now. Having you here with me at this very moment is enough. And hearing you say those words to me. I am I_ never_ going to forget that."

I didn't know what to say and I could feel my eyes prickle in a good way. Then I giggled. "What I just declared is now so tiny compared to what you have just said."

"It does not Nessie," Jacob argued. "Those three simple words is something I didn't expect to hear so soon but it has made me very complete. It is like nothing else matters to me anymore. And hearing them from you is just amazing."

I beamed at him. The sun was dimming but what was left was shining through the trees and framing Jacob's face like a halo.

"You look like an angel Jacob."

He smiled and looked up at the dimming light. "You are more beautiful than an angel honey. Nothing could compare to you."

He kissed me again like before. I was prepared for it this time and I started grinding ever so slightly against his hardness.

He moaned.

And that encouraged me on.

We kissed harder and harder. He was now grinding against me and I could feel his full length over my jeans – and he was big!

He ran his hands through my hair and cupped my face and I ran mine up and down his back then leaving them on his muscular bum. Squeezing every now and then.

I could feel my tingle spreading throughout my body and missed it so much. I could also feel another sensation starting to build up down below. He was grinding against the right place.

"Oh Jacob…" I moaned.

He placed his hand this time onto my left breast, cupping it in his large hand. It felt like it filled his hand just right. I could feel my nipples harden and I knew he could feel it through my bra and top.

He gently stroked over my covered nipple and that sent electric shocks throughout my body. I arched my back causing myself to dip into him and he suddenly put is left arm through the gap and round my back securing his grip.

My hands were roaming madly up and down his chest and I found his nipple and I copied him. I could feel him quiver every time I stroked and I loved that little power I had over him then. Made me more excited.

"I have to stop Nessie," he whispered into my ear, again causing another jolt of electricity though me.

"No," I begged. I could feel myself getting wetter and I could feel the build up of whatever was going on down there getting more and more. "I don't want you to stop."

"But…"

"No," I said firmly. "We are not going all the way, but nobody made any rules about this. And I don't want it to stop."

Jacob lifted his head and stopped grinding. "Are you sure? I don't want to make anyone and by that I mean Edward to get mad at me."

"We had a talk earlier and he basically said as long as I waited until I got married to have sex, he was ok. He didn't mention anything about this." And I dug my hips into his to prove a point.

Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes with pleasure. "Nessie, you are killing me here."  
"No I am not. I know what I want. If we are not to have sex until marriage; and both Dad and you have said that, no one banned me from doing other stuff."

"But..is this too soon?"

"No! And I don't want to hear it Jacob. As long as we don't shout it out from the rooftops so that Dad can hear, then it is ok. That was my interpretation of it from earlier. Now I want you to kiss me Jacob."

This time I took over and I kissed him hard. I ran my tongue along his top lip begging for entrance. When he allowed me our tongues collided, played, poked and teased each other while our lips moved and we started grinding again.

Then something happened.

As Jacob and I were grinding, I could feel the pressure build and build. We went faster and faster. His hand went back to my breast and was tweaking, rubbing, caressing my nipple and my breast. He pushed harder onto me and I him. The feeling down below became more intense and I knew if we stopped it would go. And I didn't want that.

We both pulled our lips away and looked into each other's eyes. My hands found his bum again and pressed down telling him to go harder. I wanted this so much. He tweaked my nipple a bit harder and it was so good.

He dug in harder against me then suddenly….

"Oh Jacob!" My back arched again as the explosion of the built up pressure cascaded all over my wet centre and through my body.

I felt him thrust harder then he shuddered and he held my breast hard, but not enough to hurt me and I could feel his hardness pulsating through his jeans.

The explosion continued into my head and through into my fingertips. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I was shuddering myself as I continued to grind slightly and he did too to get the last tweaks of our orgasm.

Jacob removed his arm that he had round me and collapsed on top of me. I relaxed and sunk into the grass below me.

Our breathing was heavy and we had little aftershocks travelling through our bodies but the tingle stayed all over and where Jacob found my hand. Our hands met and interlocked.

Jacob moved down me a little and rested his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat and continued to breath fast.

"Nessie….that…was…"

"I know," I said smiling. I was smiling so hard.

"Something else."

"I know."

We stayed like that for a little while, unaware of the time. I realised it was completely dark as the sun had set.

I was aware that my underwear was wet and I would have to change and I knew Jacob would be feeling the same.

"Jacob?"

"Mmm mmm?"

"Did you like that?" I asked softly.

"Oh yes," he said hoarsely. "I have never experience _that_ before."

"Neither have I. It was surely something," I agreed.

"We will definitely being doing that again, if you like?"

"Oh I very much like Jacob," I said hoarsely.

Jacob yawned against me. I knew what happened to a man when they ejaculated, it was a natural reaction due to a hormone being released but I could see he was fighting it.

"Jacob honey?"

He smiled against me. "That's the first time I have heard you calling me that."

I giggled. "Do you like it?"

"I do."

"Cool. Um…I need to change."

Jacob immediately clicked to what I was getting at. "Me too honey."

He kissed me again this time but softly against my lips and he then suddenly stood up. I had to try hard not to notice his wet patch on his jeans. He reached out for my arms which I offered lazily and he pulled me up. I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. Soft this time.

He lifted me off from the ground and secured his arms round my legs as I secured my arms around his neck and I could tell he now covered his patch with him lifting me.

He kissed me again lightly on the lips. "My bedroom window is open; we can just jump through that."

I nodded and I felt like I was my dream, but without the beach.

"Are you ok Nessie?"

"Of course I am."

"You are rather quiet."

"I am just enjoying the experience. I am placing that into my little vault of memories," I said shutting my eyes, recalling the experience I just had.

"Ok. Just checking."

Jacob started jogging slightly as we had gone a little further in than before. By the time we reached his house, the others were sitting at the dining table eating their dinner. Jacob ran round to the left and he placed me carefully onto the ground then deftly jumped onto the roof of his garage then through his bedroom window which was slightly set above the garage roof and I followed suit. "Alice put some of your clothes in the lilac room that's on the next floor honey," said Jacob as he reached into his cupboard to pull out a pair of boxers. We walked into his en suite.

I left the room and made my way to my room. I found what I was looking for and went into the small bathroom to freshen up. I discarded the dirty knickers back in Jacob's laundry basket. I hid them deep down so they couldn't accidently found.

I sat on Jacob's bed waiting for him to come out the bathroom.

Jacob walked back out his en suite only in his fresh boxers and discarded his clothes in the laundry basket.

I could only stare at him.

I had seen him topless before but this time felt so different. My tingle returned full force and I could feel myself getting going again, but I checked the time; I would have to get home as I had school tomorrow.

I reached up and pulled at my hair with both hands in frustration. "Urgh."

Jacob looked puzzled for a moment. "What's the matter honey?"

"Seeing you like that is driving me crazy." Jacob looked disappointed for a moment and I suddenly realised my mistake. I bounded over to him and cuddled into him. "In a good way Jacob. I could do what we just did all over again." I smiled into him.

I felt Jacob breath a small sigh of relief. "Oh, ok, that's good. I feel the same, but someone has to be responsible as you have school in the morning." He pressed my nose with his finger lightly.

I groaned. "I know. And Dad is going to end up knowing about _that_ so I will have to get home and get some sleep."

"I know honey. I am glad you told me today."

I broke our cuddle and I sat on the end of his bed again and Jacob sat down next to me putting his hand on my thigh. I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I don't want to go home," I pouted.

Jacob took my hand with his left and put his right arm round me pulling me into his semi naked body. "I know honey. I am going to miss you too. I certainly didn't think I would be feeling this so soon, but I don't care. I like it – not the missing you part, but the part where I want you with me all the time."

"I understand that Jacob, but unfortunately I have to go. I have school tomorrow and I also need to be there for Lottie. She is going to be feeling the pressure with what happened on Friday."

Jacob removed his hand over mine and ruffled his hair. "God, that is so hard to believe that was only three days ago now."

"I know, so much has happened in such a short space of time," I agreed.

"And are you happy?"

I knew he was meaning us. "I feel happy Jacob. I…I feel, what's the word….complete."

"Really?"

"Yep. I really do. But I do have to go. I don't want to but I have to."

"You keep saying that but you are still here. Are you stalling?" Jacob chuckled.

I nodded. Jacob pulled me in for another cuddle and I put my arms round him. We sat like that for a good ten minutes before we both pulled apart.

Whilst I had the resolve to go, I stood up, swivelled round and planted a long hard kiss on Jacob's soft lips. He kissed me back just has hard.

He pulled away far too soon. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I stood up but Jacob still had my hand. "Lottie, Jasper and me are going to the clearing to practice some more with Lottie. Then after that, I don't know."

"Well, hows about you come over here tomorrow and I will fix you up something if you don't have anything at Lottie's."

I must have looked confused for a moment. "I didn't know you could cook?"

"Bella and Esme have been teaching me. I have to keep my little monster fed now don't I?" he ruffled my hair.

I swatted him on the arm. "You haven't called me that in a long time so don't start now Mr Black."

Jacob his arm where I swatted him. "Do you think you will have homework tomorrow?"

"Probably but I could speed my way through that though, so it won't take long."

"Cool, well you if you can get over tomorrow then I will see you then." He kissed me lightly on my nose.

"You can start having dinner parties Jacob."I giggled.

"I know," he said in astonishment. "I'm all grown up."

"You are not that grown up Jacob."

Jacob looked at me seriously then his face slowly creased into a large smile. "True. Hey, it's almost 9 pm, you need to get going Ness or your Dad_ will_ be making me into a fur coat."

I realised I had gravitated back to Jacob and was now standing in between Jacobs hard muscular thighs and I could feel myself tingle all over again just looking at them. I shook myself slightly.

"I need to stop being distracted. Ok, I'm going!" I threw my free hand up in the air. I stepped back still holding onto Jacob's hand. "I'm going out the window."

I finally let go of Jacob's hand and we both gave each other a longing look. I reached the window that we jumped in from earlier. I turned to Jacob again.

"Why do I find it so hard to leave you?"  
Jacob turned to face me, still sitting on the bed. "I have no idea hun, but I am feeling the same way. I may ask Sam about it tomorrow. I find it hard seeing you leave too."

"We are like love sick teenagers!" I exclaimed but my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"Well, technically we are," Jacob shrugged. He smiled again sending my heart beating into a frenzy.

I had to go right now. "Maybe it will get easier over time?"

"Maybe," Jacob said quietly.

I blew him a kiss and Jacob laughed. I jumped out the window and landed with grace. I sped off back in the direction of the cottage.

I ran as fast as I could. I needed a very cold shower and I just realised how tired I was.

I reached the cottage in less than five minutes, raced in not stopping to see if anyone was there and started my shower.

After discarding my clothes on the floor, and roughly tying my hair up into a clip so it didn't get wet, I jumped in and shuddered, adjusting to the cold.

I stayed under the jets for a good ten minutes, cooling any desires within me that flared when I thought of what we did this evening. I tried to think about it too much as I knew Dad would hear me.

I could mentally see him rolling his eyes.

I listened for a moment and knew instantly that Dad and Mom were not in the cottage. I noticed recently that they had been giving me my own space and I appreciated that. I like the fact I could get some down time from everybody when I needed it.

I eventually got out the shower, dried myself off and found some pyjamas. A t-shirt and short set that I loved. With eeyore on it of course.

I got under my covers.

* * *

Next thing I knew it was morning and my alarm clock was screaming at me.

"Urgh," I moaned.

The door opened a little and Mom came through with a breakfast tray with cereal and toast.

"Hey Nessie. Did you sleep well last night?"

I yawned then stretched. I felt like I hadn't moved all night. I didn't even dream. "I think I did," I said in astonishment. "Very strange though, I usually dream and I didn't have any."

Mom sat down on the bed next to me. "How are you and Jacob getting along?"

I knew she was being nosy but I couldn't help but smile. "Great actually. We had our first kiss on our date and I enjoy the kissing. I saw him last night for a little while. I find it hard to leave him though. It actually hurts."

"That's normal I think Nessie. I hate being away from your father. To be honest, I thought when this eventually happened with you and Jacob, that I wouldn't be happy about it. But you are so happy and Jacob is bouncing with happiness."

"I feel complete," I stated.

Mom raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I realised she may have taken offense. "I mean that before, I had you and Dad, then my aunts, uncles and grandparents. Jacob was my best friend – still is I suppose." I added as an afterthought. "But deep down I think I always knew subconsciously that there was just something missing."

Mom smiled a little. "I know what you mean. I feel complete with Edward."

"It is like he is my life now and if feels strange somehow saying it but also very natural. He will always be in my life and I never want him to go away. He's mine." I grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it. "I also feel good having my first proper friend, if you know what I mean. Although technically, I have only known Lottie a week, I feel like I have known her for ages."

"Well, I suppose it is because she is 'your age'," Mom used finger quotations. "But also someone outside the whole vampire/wolf thing too."

"I suppose she is, but now she is involved in that too. But it is nice have a female best friend. You will always be my best friend, you are my Mom, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. I have Alice," she said rubbing my leg. "You never came by the house last night to say goodnight."

"I know, I was very tired," I said avoiding her gaze.

"You mean you didn't want Edward overhearing something?" Mom was smiling.

"Something like that," I mumbled whilst chewing my toast.

"I don't blame you. He told me about your chat last night. We also had a talk and we have both agreed not to butt in, even if he hears something he doesn't like. I think he has accepted that you are growing up. He doesn't have to like it but there we go." She waved her hand casually.

"And what about you?"

"I think that you have to learn by your own experiences and mistakes. That is the only way you learn things in life and the only way you grow. Your Dad and I would impede on that if we butted in. I think you would just rebel against it too."

"I am so glad I have you as a Mom. It's like you 'get' me and I how I am feeling at the moment."

"Well, I think everyone forgets that I haven't been a vampire for that long and I can remember the teen angst I went through. It has been a long time for them to remember that period in their human lives. And besides, you are my daughter and I want you to be happy. Being with Jacob is making you happy and who are we to object to that?"  
I moved my tray onto the bedside table and moved over to grab Mom to pull her into a hug. "I'm so glad you are my Mom."

We held each other for a while then we both pulled away at the same time.

Mom looked at my alarm. "Oh Nessie, its 7.15 and you are going to be late if you don't get a move on."

I groaned. Mom smiled at me as she left the room and I ate the rest of my toast and abandoned the cereal.

I jumped in the shower, washed my hair and the rest of me. Got out, brushed my teeth, cleansed, toned and moisturised. Alice would be so proud.

I ran out the bathroom in my fluffy towel and a turban on my head. I went into my walk in and got dressed. I picked a white shirt with a bright red sleeveless knitted top to go over it along with a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans. I put my black sequin ballet pumps on. I dried my hair quickly upside down and put on a little eye shadow and lipgloss. I didn't need mascara as my eyelashes were long and black anyway.

My hair looked just right and I left it in its centre parting. I flowed all the way down my back and I straightened it a little just to get out some kinks.

I grabbed my bag, checked my timetable to make sure I had the right stuff for my classes.

The time was now 8.15. I had to leave to meet Lottie.

I left the cottage and ran to the house to say goodbyes to everyone seeing I was a little rude the night before, but with Mom putting me at ease this morning, I decided to show face.

I walked into the living room and only Emmett was there sitting playing a computer game.

Mario Kart.

"You won't beat Lottie against that you know. No matter how hard you try."

"I bloody will," Emmett muttered.

"Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Bella are hunting, Rose, Alice and Esme are shopping, Jasper is about somewhere and Carlisle is working," he said dismissively.

"Ok, if you see them tell them I stopped in to say hi."

"Ok," said Emmett not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"Emmett, are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

I picked up the paperweight that was on top of Rosalie's magazines and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted as the offending object bounced off the back of his head.

"Well? Can you tell them I said hi please?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Emmett mumbled as he lost his game.

I left the house and ran towards Lottie's. I ran at full pelt as time was getting on a bit. I kept to the forest right by the main road as Lottie was picking me up from the entrance of her house.

I reached the entrance and noticed Lottie's blue Ford Ka sitting waiting for me. I hopped into the passenger side giving Lottie a fright.

"Bloody hell! You need to give me a bit more notice if you are going to do that!" Lottie squealed putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that," I said trying to suppress a smile.

I took in Lottie's appearance quickly. She was wearing a dark green patchwork tartan smock top that was actually very cute. It had three quarter length sleeves and a square neck. She had on her dark blue flared jeans and a pair of purple and silver sequinned ballerina pumps. Her hair was loose but straightened into a side parting; some of it covering the cut on her forehead. I could see the vivid red wound on her neck as she had taken off her dressing. She also had a fresh bandage on her right arm covering the slash mark that was made by Blake. She had a dark green eye shadow on which contrasted with her purple glasses. It looked quite funky.

Lottie was sitting staring straight ahead, hands on steering wheel, taking a deep breath.

"You ready Lottie?"

"No, but I have to get it over and done with. Better now than later."

"You don't have to."

"No, but I need too. I don't want him to think he has won. Also Blaire will be at school today. I got a call last night from Chief Swan who said although she denied being there and Blake denied her being there, but because she lied as she was caught on cctv, she will get charged with attempting to pervert the course of justice. She was in court yesterday and got two hundred hours of community service which starts next week."

"So she will be there today."

"Yep. I am not scared of her. I was a little with Blake, but if Blaire wasn't there then I could have defending myself quite easily. Who would believe Blake anyway?"

"True. What will Blaire be doing?"

"Litter picking in a nice fashionable-hot-from-Milan-orange overall. Classy," Lottie grinned for the first time.

"I'll say. She won't try anything smart, we have your back and I am sure the rest of your friends will too."

"They are your friends too now; you are part of the gang." I blushed a little, not something I do that often. It was a nice compliment. "Besides," Lottie continued. "I'll be able to sort her out if need be. I won't be stooping to her level, but if her friends have an ounce of self-respect, they will ditch the bitch."

I nodded in agreement. "You think they will?"

"No idea. There is only one way to find out." Lottie started the car and put her foot down on the accelerator. Another person who has a need for speed then. "What about Blake?"

"I keep calling him Chief Swan, but he is your grandpa! He told me that they have deferred his sentence to a later date. I will probably need to appear in court. He is being held in..you call them Juvenile Detention Centres, we call them Young Offenders institution. He will then go to court where a jury will be present and have both sides heard. He will probably get a few years as he does have a criminal record and the doctor has noted my defence wounds."

"At least he won't be at school then."

"He sure won't be. Hey, did you go to see Jacob?"

I noted the change of subject. "I did. I realised a something."

"And what was that?"

"I love him."

Lottie suddenly swerved as she almost drove into the forest. "Whoa! Really?"

"Yep. I realised when I was running back that it was something that was ok. I spoke to Dad for a little while and we got some stuff sorted, then I went and told Jacob."

"How did he take it?" I touched Lottie's arm to show her what he said, I also showed her Jacob leaping on top of me and then stopped. I had to grab the steering wheel to stop Lottie veering again. Lottie braked suddenly and pulled into a lay by. "What the fuck Nessie, I almost crashed the car!"

"Sorry! I forget."

"When you show me your memory, I can't see anything but that. I am a delicate human you know!" Lottie gave me a piercing look then burst into giggles.

I swatted her on the arm. "Ow!" Lottie kept on giggling. "Human!" She rubbed the spot where I swatted her. It had already gone red. "That's another one to add to the collection."

"Sorry, I forget! You had me thinking you were annoyed at me."

"I was for a nanosecond. Like I said, I almost crashed the car; its my baby! But then I thought 'this is actually the worst that could have happened today'. Sort of put the rest of the day in perspective. Anyway. Did you and Jacob have some lumpy bumpy?"

"What?" I looked at Lottie slightly puzzled.

"Some fun?" Lottie had that wicked smile on her face again.

"Oh, No. Well….a little," and again I blushed a deep red.

"Aw, Nessie is all grown up. This time next year you two will be married."

I shot Lottie a look and she just started laughing again. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly. If your Dad could have an aneurysm, he would."

I noticed the clock on Lottie's dashboard and noticed time was getting on. "Lottie, we are going to be really late if we don't get a move on."

Lottie was trying to control herself. Once she was composed, she put her foot down again and we reached the school within a few minutes to spare.

Gemma, Adeline, Kirsty, Julie, Steven, Clynt, Graham and Megan were waiting for us at the entrance. Lottie suddenly turned into a space causing my heart to jump a little.

"Lottie turn," Lottie explained.

"Ok. You made me jump then."

"Payback."

"For what?"

"For scaring me when you jumped in my car."

I snorted. "Fair dos then."

We both got out and met the gang at the entrance. Lottie tripping over a stone. I'm sure I heard her mutter; "Elegant."

Apart from Adeline and Gemma who knew about everything, the others all gave Lottie a hug and asking if she was alright.

"She is not here yet," Julie said quietly to Lottie.

"Good," Lottie replied. "You reap what you sow I'm afraid. I don't have any sympathy for her."

"Quite right," Clynt agreed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

We all walked inside the school and people were openly stopping and staring. I was walking next to Lottie and the rest all formed a sort of circle round her. People backed off when they saw us all coming.

We had English for first period so Adeline, Kirsty, Graham and Megan walked with Lottie and me to the classroom. We now all sat at the back of the class. Adeline and Kirsty sat at one table in front of Lottie and me. Graham and Megan sat at the table to our right.

Mr Berty strolled in and we all pulled out Romeo and Juliet. We were reading it in class with Mr Berty selecting our classmates to read parts.

"Ok Charlotte. You can be Juliet today, Graham, you can be Romeo."

"Lovely," Lottie mumbled. Graham snickered.

With Lottie missing yesterday Adeline showed her what page we were on. The rest of us were assigned other parts to read.

"This is bollocks," Lottie whispered to me. "Craptastic."

"I know, but we have to do it."

Lottie harrumphed and slammed her book down on the table. Graham looked at her and smiled.

"Come on Lottie, it will be fun. Lets jazz it up a bit."

Lottie smiled wickedly.

"Ok people. Charlotte, you can start." Instructed Mr Berty.

Lottie started reading from the page we left off from yesterday. Except Lottie started reciting the play in normal speak. Graham followed suit.

Mr Berty interrupted. "That is not how it is said Charlotte."

"I think you shall find that this is how _I_ am saying it."

"Well, try and read like it is written."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because that is how I want you to read it."

"And what if I don't want to read it that way?"

Oh dear, here we go. Lottie was going off on one.

Mr Berty was starting to go red and looking flustered. "This is what you are assigned."

"Really. I did this when I was in second year at school. Tell you what. Why don't you recite this to me and see how easy it is. You can also explain what the words mean seeing as you have not explained some of the words in this play." Lottie reached into her bag and pulled out a small tattered book. She got up and handed it to Mr Berty indicating the page she wanted read. "If you can do that then I will read the whole play to the entire class. All the parts."

Mr Berty paled when he seen the challenge. You could see him mouth some of the words from the book with a puzzled expression on his face. "Um…I see your point I suppose." He walked over to Lottie and handed her the book back. "Right. Silent reading then. Whatever you don't get finished we will finish tomorrow and we will discuss the play."

Everyone turned round to look at Lottie to smile at her. Whatever she did seemed to have worked.

We all continued to read until the bell sounded. As we all left everyone crowded round Lottie. Graham hi-fived Lottie as we walked to stand by the lockers.

"What did you do?" asked a blond haired boy.

"You sure showed him," stated an acne riddle boy.

"Hang on, hang on!" Lottie shouted a little whilst reaching into her bag. She handed the book to me.

"Tam O' Shanter by Rabbie Burns," I said as I recited the page she indicated.

"Who is that?" asked Megan

"He is like a national icon in Scotland. January 25th is Rabbie Burns day where we eat haggis, play some bagpipes and recite his poetry if you are into that sort of crap. The song that is sung to bring in the new year; he wrote that. He writes in Scot's dialect. Mr Berty would have had a difficult time of it."

"Really?" I asked. Lottie handed the book to me and everyone moved over to try and read it behind me.

"I have a difficult enough time reading it, never mind an American!"

I took in the first verse and it was like reading a foreign language. I read further into the poem turning the page. "What's a 'cutty-sark'?"

"It's like a small shirt. It is what the witch wears as it is too tight on her. Tam admires her from a distance."

"And the horse?" Adeline asked.

"Get's its tale ripped off as the witches and warlocks give chase as Tam and his horse Meg go over the bridge. It is basically a lesson to be learned not to drink a lot as you see and do things you may not have done."

"It is like reading an entirely different language Lottie," said Graham. "No wonder Mr Berty wasn't too keen on reading it."

"Sometimes I just can't help myself," replied Lottie.

"You got us out of some tedious roll playing Lottie. Big up to you!" shouted acne boy. He walked off with the blond boy to what I presumed was their next class.

Lottie and I had to go to biology next as Adeline, Kirsty, Megan and Graham left to go to their next class.

We reached the classroom and word had already spread about Lottie being back as people were openly gaping at her neck. We hadn't run into Blaire yet; luckily she didn't have any other classes with us apart from gym.

We took our seats in biology and Mr Banner was going on about DNA. I wasn't paying attention and neither was Lottie. The bell rang again. There was a fifteen minute break where Lottie and I sat outside with the rest of the gang to get some fresh air.

"People are talking Lottie. Asking us about what happened," Clynt said as he drank from a can.

"We haven't told them a thing. Not our place to say anything," Steven added. He then smiled. "We told them they should find their balls to ask you themselves."

"I would love to see them try," Lottie said darkly. "I have had a lot of stares, which is what I was expecting anyway. The teachers are carrying on as normal, but no doubt they will have been told to keep an eye on me."

"And are you ok Lottie?" Steven asked tentatively.

Lottie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It would be alright if you are not," Kirsty said softly. "Normal human reaction."

Lottie's eyes looked at me for a fraction of a second then back to Kirsty.

"And you know if you need to talk that you can hash it out with us." Clynt offered.

"We are always here for you," added Julie.

"And I can always kick Blake's ass if you like," Graham said.

Lottie snorted. "Not bloody likely! A little scrawny thing like you? Clynt would do better."

The whole group laughed. "That's very true. Clynt would do better," Graham agreed.

"I see what you are saying guys. I will talk to you lot eventually about it, and I appreciate you lot not telling people. You all have my back and I will always have yours. Tell you what. I will get you all round sometime this week after school and I will go through the whole thing. I have also met someone."

Everyone's heads whipped round to Lottie.

"Who is he?" Steven, Clynt, Graham, Kirsty and Megan all asked at the same time.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Julie interrupted.

"No no, it's ok. I promise to tell you all later. Although I am not the only one to have met someone this weekend." She pointedly looked at Gemma and Adeline who both looked away.

Everyone's heads turned back to Adeline and Gemma. "You never told us that!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well, we have only just met them and getting to know them," Gemma blushed. "Why don't we all get together on Friday and we can talk about it then. It's all still pretty new to us so let us get used to it."

"Fair point," said Graham.

"Yeah, sounds fair," added Megan.

"Ok, Why don't you all come over to ours on Friday about 7o'clock," said Gemma. "Then we can all get it out in the open."

There was a roaring sound as a bright fuchsia pink Volkswagen Beetle Cabriolet pulled up to the nearest space to the school in the parking lot.

"Oh here goes," muttered Clynt.

Blaire got out of her car wearing the shortest pink skirt invented. She had her long hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a _very_ fitted tight white shirt. She immediately saw us sitting at the bench.

I was sitting to Lottie's left who was in the middle. Gemma was sitting on her right with Adeline next to her. Megan, Kirsty, Graham and Clynt where sitting on the back of the bench; good thing it was solid and practically welded into the ground. Steven was sitting next to me and Julie was leaning against her car which was next to the bench.

Blaire clocked us immediately and walked with attitude. She came to a stop, never taking her eyes off Lottie.

I looked at Lottie who was giving her a look right back.

Blaire dropped her school bag and put her hands on her hips. You could see she was trying to form thoughts in her tiny brain.

By the time all this happened, an audience had formed.

"You are a complete bitch, did you know that!" Blaire shouted as she pointed at Lottie.

"Yes, I did know that," Lottie said dismissively.

I could feel the tension all around us and I knew then that Lottie's friends, including myself would do anything to protect her at this moment.

But Lottie can handle herself.

"You have ruined me!" Blaire became wide eyed.

"You did that to yourself Blaire. You only have yourself to blame."

"My parents are taking my car back to the dealership today. They are making me get the _bus_," she said in disgust.

"All actions have consequences Blaire and I agree with your parents, although your car does look like a haemorrhoid on wheels," Lottie quipped. "Car like that should at least be given a paint job."

"I wonder what other jobs it has seen?" Steven thought out loud.

We all laughed.

"And Blake is in jail," she screeched.

"Yep."

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Blaire was shouting now and stepped a little closer.

"Not really." Lottie was keeping surprisingly calm. "Blake assaulted me along with you. He threatened me with a knife; he used that knife to injure me and to rip my trousers. He tried to rape me Blaire. What sort of sane person does that?"

"He would never….."

"I quite clearly heard you egg that boyfriend of yours on. You encouraged him to try and rape me."

"I did not!"

"You did, and you know it. How do you look in the mirror everyday Blaire and not be disgusted with yourself?"

"Just fine thank you. Probably cracks when you look into it."

"Probably, but does my face look bothered?"

"They have banned me from seeing Blake. I won't even be able to visit him. Not be allowed to kiss him."

"I am sure Blake won't miss you that much." Lottie looked at her watch. "By know he will have been made somebody's bitch and will have and arsehole like a collapsed mineshaft. Blake will be getting his, so don't you worry about that Blaire."

Clynt burst out laughing and fell off the back of the bench.

"Collapsed mineshaft! Lottie…that….was….so….funny!" Clynt said through hysterical laughing

Steven got up to help his boyfriend; he didn't have a straight face either. "I'm still trying to get passed 'haemorrhoid on wheels'!"

We were all laughing at the point and Blaire was getting redder.

"You have no right to laugh at me."

"I think they have every right Blaire," Lottie retorted. "You were the one who started all this. Do you think Blake is going to be loyal to you when he is getting questioned by the prosecution? He is going to rat you out. He is going to tell them that it was your idea to get me back in the worst possible way. You think your community service is going to be hard. They may try and pin a sentence on you too. Did you think about that whilst you were donning on what you think constitutes a skirt?"

Blaire looked down at her skirt for a split second and started to open her mouth.

Lottie stood up from the bench and the laughing from us stopped immediately. There was a rumble round about us and the bench was shaking slightly.

We all knew what was happening. Lottie was keeping her cool for a reason. She needed to keep calm. Her hair was blowing in the invisible breeze.

"Well: this is intense," Megan muttered.

Lottie took a deep breath in and the rumbling stopped with no-one the wiser apart from us.

Lottie then walked over to Blaire and was nose to nose. The tension in the parking lot was at its peak.

"Now listen to me Blaire as I am only going to say this once. I don't threaten; I make promises and I tend to keep them. That lot over there can't hear what I am about to say, my friends behind me will deny I said anything to you. So listen up.

"You come up against me and mine; I will squash you like a bug. You look at me the wrong way; I'll gouge out your eyes. You say anything about me; I will break your jaw. You try and assault me again; I will not hold back. I will do more than break your nose. I will rip out your spine and wear your ribcage as a hat. I will kick you so hard that you will be shitting boots. I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck. I would cause so much damage to you that people will think you have been in a car crash. The only thing that you will be able to do is the action of sucking fluids from a straw. This is what I promise to you Blaire."

Blaire's eyes were getting wider and wider as Lottie spoke.

"You can't threaten…."

"I can and I told you, I don't threaten, I promise. Now you are going to turn around and walk over to whatever friends that you have left, if any. You are going to carry on with your pathetic life. If you don't, you will find that in a few years' time, when you are in your apartment all alone with no one to care for you with a heroin filled syringe in your arm. You are going to think to yourself; 'why? What has made me come to this?' So this is your moment to choose Blaire. You could become a better person in the future and walk away. Or be the person you are now and continue on this self-destructive path you have chosen. Because if you continue the way you are; this is when everything continues to burn around you. This is when everyone decides you are a lost cause. No one actually cares about you honey. And that's a sad fact. Your family probably only put up with you cos they have too. Your friends are only friends with you because they are scared to be anything else. No man will ever want you the way you are now. But you can change that now by turning around and walking away."

"How dare you presume…"

"Oh, I dare. I can see the outcome of you now if you don't look within and realise what you are doing to yourself by being the way you are. You are the only one that can change that. The only person that can help you is you. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

Lottie walked back to us and picked up her bag. The bell went and we followed suit. I turned to see Blaire who was standing quite dumbstruck in the parking lot.

"Nice Lottie," said Clynt as he patted her on the back.

"You sure showed her!" Megan shouted.

Lottie smiled a little. "I meant what I said. She comes near me I swear I may not be able to control myself, but I also wanted her to see that she can change and give herself a good chance in life. She may be a bitch, but it would be interesting to see if she could see that. At the moment, her family have been let down by her actions and like I said to her, all actions have consequences. The sooner she realises that the better."

"We need to get going or we are going to be late for class," Julie said.

The rest of the gang all murmured their grumbles as Lottie and I made our way to maths.

We entered the class and it was buzzing. Mr Varner had entered and asked us to get our books out and continue from there until we finished the chapter.

The class went quiet but there were furtive looks at Lottie. I could see they were dying to ask what was going on.

The class finished quickly and we made our way to Spanish. Again we worked on our textbooks. Lottie was very fluent in Spanish and we both didn't need any help. Once we had finished Mrs McLelland told us we could go as she didn't think we would be finished so soon.

We left the class and made our way back outside for some fresh air. We had almost thirty minutes to go till lunch so it was nice to get some down time.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Moving on - little steps. (Very mild lemons. Hope you enjoy!)  
**

We walked around the school grounds in a comfortable silence. I knew Lottie would talk to me when she was ready too.

We had made it round the school and sat at the bench that we were at before and I looked over to Blaire's car. It did look like a haemorrhoid on wheels.

I giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" Lottie asked.

I showed her the little part of her calling Blaire's car a haemorrhoid on wheels. Lottie giggled too.

"You have some way with words Lottie."

"Nah, I just open my mouth and words come out – sometimes they don't make much sense."

"Fair enough. You certainly told her what for."

"Aye. Let's just hope she listens. I knew we would have some sort of showdown when she came back. At least it's over and done with."

"True. We have a free period after French, what do you fancy doing?"

Lottie looked at me. "I have no idea. We have a free period? Mmm, we could go and practise a bit earlier and get it over and done with."

"I think we should and then we can see our other halves. Has Keith gone to Jacob's yet?"

"I think he went there late last night. I got a good night text from him and one from him this morning asking how I was. He asked if he could come over tonight. He has patrol later on but can come to mine first."

"That will be nice. How do you think you two are getting on?"

"Really well. Thinking about him now sends shivers down my spine. Being with him makes me tingle all over. I know it is partly to do with the imprinting process but I do really like him. It also helps that he is totally gorgeous."

"I see what you are saying. I don't know what I'm doing tonight. I may go and see Jacob again."

"And get up to naughty stuff?"

"Maybe," I said blushing slightly. The bell rang interrupting our conversation. We had been out here longer than what I thought. "Dinner time Lottie. I could go for a snack."

"Your idea of a snack and my idea of a snack are two totally different things." We both looked at each other and giggled. We got up from the bench and made our way inside. Lottie nudged me slightly and kept her voice low. "Have you ever fed from a human?"

I was taken aback from her question. "Um…No. The thought has never occurred to me. Why'd you ask that?"

"Just curious really."

"Oh, well Mom never has and neither has Rose. I don't know about Esme or Alice and Carlisle only does it to turn people. Dad has only killed murders and rapists and Emmett has slipped up a couple of times. I know Jazz finds it hard and has slipped a few times.

"It is just interesting. I was thinking the other day…"

"You shouldn't think Lottie, it may hurt that tiny human mind of yours," I interrupted and tapped her forehead. I smiled her letting her know I wasn't offended.

We were walking through the crowd and making our way to the cafeteria. Lottie pretended to look insulted. "Ok Nessie, if you are going to insult me; get it right. It may hurt that tiny _damaged_ human mind or yours."

"Ok, you shouldn't think Lottie; it may hurt that tiny _damaged_ human mind of yours."

"Now that's better. I was thinking the other day how hard it must be for them all to be around people in general. How did Bella do it?"

"The theory that we think is that they all thought that because she knew what she was letting herself in for so she could prepare. Later she told everyone that she was in excruciating pain and she managed to keep silent throughout the whole burning process. Carlisle did give her morphine but the venom burned that away but made her feel paralysed. She kept still and silent for the days she was burning. The only thing we thought that sped it up was the injection of venom into her heart.

"When she was a newborn, only a few hours old, she came across some humans but she held her breath and ran away. She has never tasted human blood."

"Very impressive. That must take something deep within to do that. And it sounds like the burning process is inevitable really."

"They considered turning me."

Lottie almost walked into the lockers that were lined along the left hand side of the wall. "Eh?"

"They thought with my accelerated growth that I would only live between seven and fifteen years. Dad said he would have done it."

"Bet Jacob would have loved that," Lottie muttered.

"Well, I think if Jacob wanted me in his life, he would have done anything too. He is the rightful Alpha, if he says it would be ok then it would be ok. The wolves wouldn't attack."

"I also meant you being a vampire. Don't they smell to them?"

"Yeah, but I think Jacob would get over it. I am his imprintee. He would just have to."

"So what if an imprintee that wasn't you, was turned into a vampire. What would happen then?"

"I honestly don't know. Would the wolf be able to live with them? I think they could if they truly loved them. If the imprintee was turned against her will, it is not exactly her fault. I thought that the imprinting thing might have worn off if the imprintee was changed. They think the wolves imprint to carry on the line; I think there is more to it than that, but I am half vampire so I don't think that's true."

Lottie looked thoughtful for a moment. "What are you thinking Lottie?" I asked.

"Thinking about what Eleazar said. What if I was turned for the Volturi's gain? Would Keith still want me? Would anyone?"

"I think he would and we would look after you. What has brought this on?" I stopped and walked over to the side of the main entrance to the cafeteria. Lottie followed and leaned against the wall.

"I had a nightmare last night about it. Vivid. Screaming vivid. When you all explained to me about them and Carlisle showed me that painting he has in his study in kinda got me a little concerned after Eleazar said what he said. If they did find out about me. The whole point of the Volturi coming five years ago wasn't really about you, they came to acquire. They knew that Carlisle would never have agreed to make an immortal child. They had an inkling about Bella when she was human. Edward would have been forced to joined them if it meant keeping her and you safe. Who is to say that they could be experimenting now they know that making a human/vampire hybrid is ok to do?"

"We have discussed that. Carlisle doesn't think they would do that as the child would be partially human and therefore less superior and also not guaranteed to come with a gift. But then this is the Volturi. I have no doubt that if they knew about you they would come."

Lottie paled and looked down. "This is why I need to be serious about practice. I don't want your family to say 'stop' when I am getting tired. I need to be pushed to the point of passing out. I need to increase my stamina and strength in order to defend myself. I don't want to be mollycoddled. Esme was great the other day, feeding me and all but I need to carry on no matter if I am sick or not."

"We will speak to Jasper later. You tell him what you told me and he will do it. He will help to make your telekinesis stronger. You can make a small shield around yourself. It's worth making that stronger and seeing if that can be made physical and put around people. Mom's is purely mental but people can get through. If you can make it physical then you stand a good chance of no one getting through. Dad would need to be there to try and get through with his mind and Emmett. He is the strongest and would be able to try and get through physically. You really have me thinking Lottie." I grabbed Lottie by both shoulders and shook her gently. "Lottie, you have to understand that we would not let any harm come to you. I've come to see you as my best friend even though we haven't known each other for very long, but I see you that way; you are Keith's imprint and therefore part of the pack structure. We see the pack like our extended family. Stop worrying about this."

"I know. I hadn't really thought about it as today was going to be interesting as it is. But when I was walking with you before I just remembered my nightmare and it was horrible. I don't want that for myself."

"I know you don't. You haven't had an easy few weeks really have you."

"Nope."

"Well, the worst has been and gone. I thought I was going to have to keep the real me a secret and now I have someone I can share things with. I am glad I met you in that room last week Lottie. And you do have a freaky talent."

Lottie genuinely smiled. "Cheers chick. I appreciate the compliment. I shouldn't think about the 'what ifs' really."

"No. We will talk to Jasper and sort something out. I think the wolves would be interested on getting in on some action too. We could make like an obstacle course or something like that for you to try. Now come on. I need some food." I took Lottie by the hand and we got something to eat.

After filling our trays with food, we joined the rest of the gang. We were well aware of the stares Lottie was receiving from curious people.

We sat down and started chattering away to everyone. Lottie had her back to the cafeteria as the guys had picked a table right at the back.

"I wish they would all stop fucking staring. It's doing my nut in," Lottie muttered darkly.

"I know Lottie. It will die down in a couple of days, you just have to not let it get to you," Steven said trying to reassure her.

"But it's annoying," Lottie threw her hands up in disgust. "People should get a ruddy grip!" the table shook slightly as Lottie was venting her frustration.

"We agree Lottie, but you need to keep your cool," Clynt suggested, he put his hand on hers and the shaking stopped. She then grabbed her fork and stabbed her chicken viciously with her fork and shoved a piece in her mouth.

Lottie kept quiet as the rest of the gang were talking. I knew she was listening out for what people were saying. I was too.

I couldn't hear anything derogatory about Lottie, more concern but also wanting to know what had happened. A few people had got the incident wrong.

We had finished lunch and Lottie and I joined Megan, Kirsty, Adeline and Graham and we walked to French.

* * *

French was rather dull. It was with Mrs McLelland again and it was stuff we already knew. Lottie and I were finished again before everyone else and we played noughts and crosses on a spare piece of paper I had.

Mrs McLelland was going through the work as the bell rang. We gathered up our belongings and got out the class as quick as we could.

We got out to the car park again to the same bench (I had a feeling this was going to be our spot) and dumped our bags around it.

"We have a free period," I said to the rest of the group.

"We haven't," Megan grumbled. "We don't get any. Just the lucky few."

I tried to smile sympathetically. "What do you have?"

"We have I.T. Cos we are not in all the advanced classes we don't get the luxury of free periods," Graham said.

"It is a bit of a piss take if you ask me," said Kirsty. "It would be nice to chill."

"We are not chilling. We have homework to do," Lottie said.

I looked her for a split second just cottoning on. "Yep," I agreed.

"Well, at least people haven't openly asked about your neck," Kirsty nodded towards the angry red line on Lottie's neck. "I am surprised no one has come out and just asked."

"Nah, they would be too scared of her!" snorted Graham. "I don't know why you are giving me a death stare Lottie cos you know it's true."

Lottie stopped glaring at Graham. "Aye, it is true. What can I say? My reputation precedes me."

"It does that!" Megan said. "Are you two doing anything later apart from homework?"

Lottie smirked a little. "Yeah, I am seeing Keith later."

"Is that his name?" Kirsty asked.

"It is. Once I've got to know him a bit better, I will get you all to meet him. Gemma, Nessie and Adeline will want you guys to meet their new guys."

"Nessie as well?" Graham asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, it has been an interesting weekend to say the least. Maybe we could have party and get everyone together." Lottie added as an afterthought. "Never did get that get together."

"Where are they from?" Kirsty asked.

"They are from the Quileute reservation."

There was a note of silence then Kirsty went wide eyed. "Those guys are _big_."

Lottie and I smiled knowing the true reason.

"Wow. I will need to get me one of those," Kirsty muttered.

"Well, you never know, you may see someone you like," I offered knowing that Colin and Brady were yet to imprint and looking pretty hot these days. They had the girls drooling in their classes.

"I doubt that," Kirsty laughed as she picked up her bag.

"Ugh. I feel something coming on," moaned Graham who was clutching his heart mockingly. "I don't want to go to I.T. What can I use to get out of it?"

"Dysmenorrhoea and menorrhagia," Lottie offered.

Graham looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"Something that is really bad."

"Cool. I'll use that then." He picked up his bag and waved goodbye. Kirsty followed smirking.

Megan nudged Lottie. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Period pain and heavy periods," Lottie giggled.

Megan snorted. "Oh I have to see this. This is going down as a classic. That will be good payback."

"Payback for what?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like going to one of my classes last week and Graham told me to say that I had an orchiectomy. Didn't go down too well."

Lottie burst out laughing. Once she composed herself she said. "Did the teacher ask which testicle you got removed?"

"Nope," Megan blushed. "But Mr Varner gave me detention. I think I hit a nerve….or the subject was more close to home." Megan shuddered. "I do not need _that_ visual."

We all burst out laughing. Megan looked at her watch, grabbed her bag and ran off to her next class. She waved goodbye as she ran inside.

Lottie walked over to her car and I followed.

"I think it would be best to take your car home Lottie incase you are too tired to drive it later." I suggested.

Lottie nodded and unlocked it with her keys. We both got in and she drove back to her house. We chatted about childhood memories on the way. I was telling Lottie about my times with Jacob.

We reached the house quickly and Chris was by the side of the car asking for her keys.

"Chris, I can park it myself," Lottie scolded.

"I know you can, but I get paid to do this Miss Willets."

Lottie dumped her keys in his hands with a bit of force, she grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine and we discarded them just inside the door. I took my knitted top off and shoved it in my bag.

"Chris, we are going for a walk in the forest, we won't be back till about seven," Lottie said as we made our way round the back of the house.

"Ok. Is your friend coming round later?"

Lottie stopped in her tracks and turned to face Chris who was half in the car. "What friend?"

"The tall big one. Lot of hair." Chris made a motion with his finger around the top of his head.

Lottie smiled coyly. "Might be." She turned round and continued to walk towards the field that held her horses.

We reached the field and Lottie ran over to the paddock and let her horses out to graze. "Damien has been here today, there is fresh hay and the horses have been groomed."

Beau leaped out his stable and galloped to the other end of the field. "He's still not too keen on me then," I said.

"I think he is always going to be flighty. Some horses just spook easily. Bailey likes you."

Bailey was nuzzling his large head against my shoulder. I stroked him between the ears.

I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and texted Jasper to meet us at the clearing.

"I've texted Jazz. We should get going. You hopping on my back?"

"No other choice really, unless you want me there in five hours." Lottie smirked at me. We left the stable after Lottie changed into a pair of old trainers and entered the forest from the entrance at the back of the field. Lottie jumped onto my back and I took off.

We reached the clearing in less than ten minutes. I wasn't going as fast as Emmett as I didn't want to be vomited on. Jasper was already there waiting with Alice standing next to him with her arm through his.

Lottie jumped off my back and landed in a heap on the grass.

Alice and Jasper both silently laughed and I gave them both a glare. Lottie noticed and giggled too. "Not my most graceful moment."

She stood up and shook the grass from her clothes. We walked over to Jasper and Alice and reiterated the conversation that Lottie and I had earlier on that day.

"I think that is a good idea Charlotte. I won't go easy and we will make you stronger. Carlisle said he was coming shortly as he would like to take notes and he does want to make sure you are ok," Jasper said.

Lottie nodded. "Fair enough. So what have you got planned."

Jasper thought for a moment, but I knew in that moment he would have come up with twenty different battle strategies. "Ok. We know you can stop an opponent, dismember them even, but now I think you should be able to try and stop an attack. I know that we are very fast and for someone who is almost disabled you do have quick reflexes," Jasper smirked.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

"I knew what he meant Nessie. He meant with my lack of elegance," Lottie shrugged. "I agree."

"So Alice and I will come at you from different directions into the clearing. Once you get used to our strength and speed we will get you to go through the forest with us chasing. And once you have mastered that I will get more of us and possibly the pack to help out as well. It will be fun for us all."

"So will I be expecting a hospital visit?" Lottie asked uncertainly.

"I hope not," added Carlisle who had appeared behind Lottie.

"Jesus Christ!" Lottie swore as she put her hand on her heart. "Do you all have to do that?"

"No, but it gives you an idea on how fast and silently we approach," Carlisle said with a mischievous grin.

"Too right it bloody does. If I can't hear that then how am I supposed to hear you when you come and get me?"

"You may never get it, but you can improve on your reflexes at most, also your strength and stamina. And maybe your other senses. You had us all in the field frozen, although it was only for a short time but we can increase that time with practice. And secondly, we will not hurt you and we will stop before it happens. You must trust us with that Charlotte," Jasper reassured.

Lottie nodded. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

I sat down next to Carlisle and rested my head against his shoulder. He had his doctor's bag with him and he took out his pen and notepad to take notes.

"One more thing Charlotte."

"And what's that?" she turned to glare at Jasper.

"No ripping us to bits. You did that a bit too easily the other day. Although it was very funny and the fact it was Emmett, I think you shouldn't do that," Jasper said as he crossed his arms.

"Just do it to the bad guys," Alice tinkled. She winked at Lottie to put her at ease a bit.

They both left the clearing and Lottie walked over to the centre. She closed her eyes and I could see her concentrate for a moment.

Lottie then took a defensive stance and tried to listen out for Alice and Jasper. I knew they coming at her from behind, but Lottie didn't have a clue.

Or maybe she did.

Jasper pounced out from the trees but then bounced against something and landed on the ground.

"Interesting," Carlisle muttered. He took more notes.

Lottie turned around and saw Jasper quickly getting up.

"What did you do?" He asked as he rubbed his elbow. Was he hurt?

Lottie's mouth upturned at the corner. "You didn't say anything about protecting myself. I made a bubble around me."

Jasper stood up and felt around for it. Once he could feel where it was he punched it hard. I could see Lottie scrunch up her eyes in concentration. Each time he punched she winced a little. Her hair wasn't blowing like it didn't before. Maybe being in the bubble stopped that? I relayed that thought to Carlisle as I touched his hand. He nodded.

Jasper punched it again and again, but there was no getting through. He tried clawing at it, kicking it and running at it but could not get through it.

The more he did it, the more Lottie was getting better at reinforcing it. Alice came out from the shadows and did the same as Jasper.

They stopped as they both had enough. Lottie let down the bubble as I could see her relax ever so slightly.

"Can you make that around yourself like a skin?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh I've been doing that for days since Edward and you suggested it. Becoming like second nature, but someone mentioned about making a bubble to protect other people."

Jasper nodded. "I could not penetrate it. The more I did, the more I actually felt the pain. If I could bleed my knuckles would be at this moment. That is very good. Do you practice that often?"

"I do every day. My second skin – as I call it, is now like breathing to me. I just need to think about it and its there. This is starting to get that way but it takes much more effort."

"Nessie, why don't you stand next to Charlotte and see if it works?" Carlisle suggested.

We all got into position and Lottie erected her bubble. It was like seeing through a pearlescent covering. Jasper and Alice tried to get through but with no avail.

Carlisle took more notes and we sat down to have a small break. Carlisle had thought to bring water and Lottie gratefully took it. "I should have thought of that," she muttered.

Jasper stood up to indicated that he wanted to start again. This time he asked Lottie to put her second skin in place so that she would definitely not get hurt as he and Alice were going to stalk her again.

They practice this for a good hour. The first few times Lottie was 'caught' by Jasper and Alice but she was a quick learner and her reflexes got better and better. This time her hair did blow like there was a slight breeze.

In no time they were unable to incapacitate her. Jasper decided to move onto 'walking through the forest'.

The same process repeated itself. Soon Lottie was getting good at that. She had no problems with getting dirty and learning.

After another hour I was getting a bit bored as I could directly see what was going on as they were in the dense forest. Lottie, Jasper and Alice walked out the dense forest towards us. Lottie sat down looking drained and her hair was all over the place. She flopped down next to me then lay down onto the grass.

"I'm knackered."

"You asked for it," I taunted.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't complain."

I snorted.

I looked at the time on my mobile. It was approaching six and I was getting hungry and from the protests of Lottie's stomach, so was she.

I nudged her thigh. "Come on. I think that is practice over with today and your stomach is rumbling. I'll get you back and you can get some food."

Lottie waved her hand but said nothing.

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were speaking low but he darted over to Lottie to make sure she was ok. "Your bandage is looking a bit dirty."

"I know. I was going to take it off and let the air get at it."

"You could maybe do that tomorrow. I'll take the bandage off and just put a mepore on it."

Lottie lifted her arm up to indicate that was fine. She was tired.

Carlisle changed it and helped her up from the ground. "I think you had a good session. Shall we do the same on Thursday?"

"Sure. I am just tired. Takes it out of me. I'll be fine once I have gotten something to eat."

"It was a very good session Charlotte. I thought it would have been a few more until we got to this stage. I think we are ready for more people to be attacking you," Jasper said with enthusiam.

"Don't sound too excited there Jasper," Lottie joked.

"In other words Lottie, we underestimated you," Alice admitted. She winked and smiled at Lottie.

"Cheers!" Lottie winked cheekily back.

Jasper sidled up to Alice and took her hand. "I also think you should be attacking instead of just defending."

Lottie perked up. "What do you mean?"

"You can make that shield over yourself very strong. You kicked Emmett pretty hard when it was around you; I think you should do the same to us. Also some offensive technique. I want you to think of some."

"Homework?" Lottie groaned.

Jasper nodded and smirked at her. "You did ask for this and I take training very seriously."

Lottie closed her eyes and groaned again. "I know, don't remind me."

I tapped Lottie on the shoulder. "You wanting to head home?"

"Aye, could do with some food before I see Keith."

Alice mentioned something about going for a quick hunt and Carlisle and Jasper followed suit. They said their goodbyes and left us in the clearing.

Lottie jumped onto my back and we were off back to her house.

As I was running Lottie chatted to me. "It is nice they give you so much freedom."

"I know, I though Mom and Dad would never let me out of their sight, but recently I think they wanted me to spread my wings a little."

"That's a good thing. Means they trust you."

"I suppose. I have a good relationship with them."

"I did with my Dad. I don't think Mum actually sees me as her daughter these days. It's not like I depend on her. Her way of being there for me is to throw money at me," she said a little sadly.

"In a way we are at different ends of the spectrum."

"We sure are. I am glad I have you guys and Keith. I thought it would have been lonely being here. I am glad I didn't decide to stay in the UK."

"I'm glad too. Do you speak to your Mom often?" I asked.

"Nope. She spoke to me on Sunday night for a while. She doesn't like it when I talk about my gifts."

"Is she in complete denial then?"

"Totally. But I don't care. Gemma and I are like sisters and I can tell her anything. She finds it nifty. I thought she may have come back to see me but she is too busy."

"What is she doing?"

"Her and Mike are researching another type of cancer curing drug whilst promoting the other. They are in Japan at the moment making deal."

"What's your Mum's name?"

"Sabrina believe it or not."

I had to snort. "And she ignores your talent?"

"She sure does."

"You know you will always have us now. You can come over anytime. Sleeping is not an issue."

"Cheers chick. Thought is appreciated. Although tonight Keith is coming over and I am looking forward to it."

"What are your plans?"

"Snogging."

"Sound good."

"Oh it will be. He has the nicest lips ever."

I stopped in my tracks almost throwing Lottie over my shoulder. "I don't need to know that Lottie."

"You were quite happy in showing me what you got up to the other day," Lottie pouted.

"That was by mistake."

"I know, I told you though, I say things when I don't mean too. Brain damaged." She pointed to her head.

"You can't use that as an excuse all the time Lottie. It is just your big mouth."

I started to run again and I could feel Lottie trying not to giggle.

We reached the field behind the house and Lottie jumped off my back. We walked back to the house and entered through the back door (Lottie changing back to her ballet pumps before we left the horses).

Matt had dinner was almost finished cooking dinner and invited us to sit at the dining table.

"Hey girls. What have you been up to?"

"Just went for a walk Matt. What have you cooked?"

"Lasagne." Matt took in Lottie's dirty clothes but never said anything.

"Smells nice," I commented.

"Why thank you Nessie. I have chocolate cheesecake for afters."

"Sounds good Matt, where is everyone else?" Lottie asked.

"Tony and Bessie are off somewhere, Jeff is at the gate and Chris has finished for the day. Once I have cleaned up I am off too."

"Meeting your man?"

"Yes. Doug and I have some exciting news."

I could see he was fidgeting and dying to tell someone. Lottie being as sharp as a tack got in there first. "You pregnant?"

Matt swatted Lottie's arm in a playful manner. "Don't be stupid. Doug asked me to move in with him!" He was now bouncing and clapping his hands together.

"Matt, you are so camp! I take it you said yes seeing as you are almost having a seizure?" Lottie said sarcastically.

"Of course I did! I'll tell you both in a min, go and take a seat and I will be out with tea."

We did as he asked and he brought put three plates full of lasagne. Once we started tucking in Matt continued.

"He asked me last night. Took me a little by surprise. We have been seeing each other for over eighteen months."

Lottie turned to me. "Doug is the guy that attended to that piece of shit the other day."

I knew who the 'piece of shit' she was referring too.

"Doug is the paramedic?" I asked.

"Oh yes. And he looks good in a uniform," Matt said dreamily. "He also looks good out of it."

"Don't need the visual Matt. Trying to eat here," Lottie said pretending to gag over her food.

"Stop ruining my happiness," Matt said pouting. He then broke into a smile. "So I am moving out. I will still be working here; I wouldn't be giving up this job."

"When are you moving?"

"Tonight! I can't wait. I have all my stuff packed. Mainly clothes and little bits."

"I am pleased for you Matt. Sounds like you have a keeper. You will be getting married next."

"Oh don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Lottie asked.

"I don't want you jinxing it!" Matt giggled.

"I am happy for you Matt and it's about time too."

Matt looked down at his food and smiled. He was genuinely happy and it was nice to see good people get theirs.

We finished our tea and dessert. Matt cleared up and we went upstairs into Lottie's room.

She flopped down onto the bed. I sat beside her.

"Nice that someone has good news," I commented.

"It is. I think Tony and Bessie are going to be starting a family soon, so they will be looking for something close by. Chris's wife died three years ago and his kids are all grown up but they live round here. He has grandchildren that he sees often. Mum owes a lot to Chris really; he practically makes up a schedule and books everything for her. He's a good man."

"Do you do much with them?"

"Not much. Tony is too busy and Bessie is too uptight for my liking although she is very nice. Chris I have a lot of time for. And obviously Matt with him being closer to my age. Tony, Bessie and Chris have worked for Mum for years. Chris's wife used to do a lot of the administration side but Chris has taken that over."

There was a large knock on the front door and Lottie shot up from the bed. She ran out the bedroom.

I had to laugh as I knew who was at the front door.

Lottie returned a few minutes later with Keith behind her. She brought him into her bedroom and he shyly smiled at me.

"Hey Keith."

"Hi Nessie." Keith said cheerfully and sat down on the bed next to Lottie holding her hand.

"How are you settling in?" I asked.

"Just fine thank you," he said in his English accent. I could listen to him talk all day. "Jacob has been very nice considering everything that has happened this past week."

"And so he should be, you are part of the back. He will now consider you his brother of sorts," I said.

Keith had a crooked smile similar to the way Dad's was. You could tell he was the quiet type. He also filled out a lot and took up a lot of space on Lottie's bed.

"He has offered me a job at his garage, but cars don't really interest me to be honest. I am kind of at a loose end. I moved into the spare room he has at his house but I don't want him thinking I am taking advantage."

"He doesn't think that at all Keith. One thing you must know about Jacob is that he is fiercely loyal to his pack. That means you. When he realised that you were going to be part of the pack, he did everything he could to make sure you were ok and happy with that. If he offers you something he does actually mean it."

"I know. I am not used to having so many people around me. It was really only Mum and me. And having all the voices in my head is still taking a lot of getting used to. Everyone has been really supportive, including your family."

"How have the patrols been?"

"Good actually. Emmett, Edward and Jasper have been out so that Jacob can show me what they do in the event of an attack and the different formations we use. Emmett isn't afraid of getting rough and in a way it is good for me. I broke my arm yesterday when I ploughed straight into him. It was healed within the hour but it was a strange experience."

"That's Emmett for you. He likes to play fight with Jacob."

"I know, they were having a good go at each other last night. But after that it was good practice getting used to my wolf instincts."

"It will take practice. Took the others a while to get into sync. I think because you are older than them when they first phased that you have picked it up quickly."

"The voices in my head also help. Just takes practice really. It's a good thing I don't actually need to work as I am out on patrol all this week to get used to it and I slept till midday today."

"I also think because you are the natural beta that you have picked it up so quickly as well."

"I am not the beta," Keith said sharply.

"I didn't mean any offense," I said quickly.

"I know you didn't but that isn't my title and I haven't earned it. That is Seth's." Keith paused for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I am still getting used to everything."

"I know. You must find it difficult."

"I do, but that's life isn't it? Sam and I meeting tomorrow to get to know each other."

"That's good. Doesn't look like you will need that DNA test after all then."

"Nope. I kinda speak for myself there." Keith smiled again.

"Do you think you will get on?"

"I hope so. I haven't picked up any animosity, and he was genuinely concerned about me when I first phased. It is a strange emotion knowing I have a brother when I thought that it was just me left."

"Nice to feel wanted," Lottie interrupted.

"It is," Keith said. He was now looking at Lottie the way Jacob looked at me. I took this as my cue to leave.

I stood up and said my goodbyes. Lottie walked me to the door. "Thanks Nessie for today. I thought today was going to be a nightmare but it has been bearable."

"You are welcome. It is good to see Keith fitting in as well."

"I know." she smiled. "Are you coming here again before school tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Same time?"

"Sure."

I picked up my bag and left the house waving to Lottie as I left. I ran to the back and out to the field.

As I was running home, I thought I would make a detour to Jacob's house. Ok, it was more like another journey than a detour but who's counting? I doubled back.

I made it to Jacob's in less than five minutes and I could see him shutting the garage door. Business must have been finished for today.

I stood nonchalantly against a fur tree directly across from his house. He walked towards the front door when he stopped and sniffed the air. I could feel my tingle coming back a little. He zoomed in on me and smiled like a Cheshire cat. Oh god that made me tingle even more.

He bounced over to me. "Hiya Nessie!"

He picked me up and whirled me round. He put me down quickly and plunged a kiss on my lips. His tongue darted in and out and my knees felt like they were about to buckle.

The tingling was back full force and it was making me tremble. I felt myself get lightheaded.

Jacob pulled back. "You need to breathe Nessie." He looked at me in bewilderment.

I blushed and put my free hand on his chest. "It is the effect you have on me," I said breathlessly. "I take it by the reaction I just got that you had a good day?"

"That and I am very pleased to see you."

"Are you now?"

"Very." Jacob planted another kiss on me. We were leaning against the tree and I suddenly found myself with my back against it. Jacob was pressed up against me and I could feel things reacting down below. I had the urge to put my leg round his waist and I did just that. He grabbed my right thigh with his spare hand and rubbed up and down.

Why was that familiar?

I suddenly had a visual.

URGH!

I released my leg and pushed Jacob slightly. I shook my head in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked looking concerned. "Did I do something?"

I realised he may have been offended. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Oh no Jacob, it was just….ugh!"

Jacob's forehead creased. I was offending him now. "Did you not like that?"

"Yes, I really did." I tried to reassure him. "It's just that I realised why this scene right now was familiar to me."

"I am not following." Jacob looked confused.

I showed him the image of Mom and Dad almost doing it there and then when I caught them the other day.

Jacob burst out laughing. I let go of his arm as he was laughing.

"Oh Nessie, that is so funny! The look on your face right now is priceless."

I didn't realise I was grimacing in disgust until he mentioned it. It was hard not frowning considering it just put me off.

I waited for a minute as Jacob pulled himself together. He slapped his thigh in amusement as he was bent over double. Once the shaking stopped he took my hand and we walked towards the house.

"Nessie, you have no idea how much I am going to taunt Edward over that. Although I can see why it put you off a little."

"I hope you are not offended."

"Why would I be offended? This is me. I find that sort of stuff funny."

I could see how funny it was now and I started giggling myself. "Ok, you got me, but you can see how emotionally traumatised I now am. I think I need therapy," I said pouting.

Jacob ruffled my hair. "You sure do. Vampires, werewolves and a freaky friend. I could see the need for therapy," he said cheekily.

I swatted him on the arm as we entered the house. Seth, Quil and Embry were back from college and were in the kitchen. It was like watching vultures fly round something that was dying, ready to strike.

"Hey Nessie," shouted Seth.

I waved back. Jacob let go of my hand and started to make dinner. "Right, everyone out my kitchen," he ordered. He swatted Seth upside the head with a wooden spoon.

"Hey!"

"What? You are still in my kitchen. Get out," Jacob said playfully. "Ness, are you hungry?"

"No Jacob, I had tea at Lottie's."

Embry rubbed his hands together. "Cool, all the more for us."

"OUT!"

I smiled as the guys left the kitchen. They sat in the living room. I joined them.

"Is Jacob like that a lot?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah. He is very territorial around the kitchen. I think Bella and Esme have rubbed off on him though cos he is a good cook," Quil complemented.

"Really?" I looked confused.

"Yep. These past few weeks Bella, Esme and Emily have been showing how to cook. He didn't know at the time about the house, but it is a handy skill to have really. And he isn't bad," said Embry.

"I also think he feels a bit responsible seeing as we have flown the nest," whispered Quil.

Seth had switched on the TV and they watched the local news. It was nothing exciting. I was getting a little bored as Jacob was cooking. I got my books out to complete my homework.

Thirty minutes later I was ready to go when Jacob came out of the kitchen with spaghetti bolognas.

The boys stood up and I could see them eye up their plates, which where heaped to bursting.

They had already set up the table earlier.

"Oh man, this is nice!" Embry said after he shovelled in forkful of pasta.

"I agree Jake, this is amazing!" Seth agreed.

Embry could only nod as his mouth was completely full.

Jacob put his plate down and walked over to me as I was still in the living room. "Sorry hun, I had to feed the boys. They have had a long day. Give me ten minutes to eat mine and I am all yours."

I nodded and smiled. It's not all about me after all is it? I carried on with my homework as they ate.

I was so involved in my homework; I was completing a maths assignment that I jumped when Jacob tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry Jacob."

Jacob kneeled next to the chair I was sitting on. "You want to come up?" he indicated upstairs with his eyes.

I nodded, blushing a little. Feeling a little shy and a tad self-conscious, I packed my stuff away. I could see Seth, Quil and Embry tidying up the dishes.

I took Jacob's outstretched hand and followed him into his bedroom. He smelled good actually; a mix of his normal woody scent and bolognas. I could smell a little oil on him too.

I dumped my bag on the floor as Jacob shut the bedroom door. He came up behind me and snaked his arms round my waist and laying his head in my hair. I could feel him sniffing it.

It made me tingle all over again.

"Mmmm," Jacob moaned. "You smell really good."

"Thanks," I giggled.

He suddenly whirled me round and kissed me. I slipped in my tongue and he reciprocated. He was biting, sucking and licking my lips and it felt like it happened all at once. I could feel the electricity run all the way up and down my body and it was like a pleasant electric shock. I could feel myself tremble slightly as I remembered the other night and how nice the orgasm felt.

I felt the end of the bed with the back of my legs and I grabbed Jacob and we fell onto it.

Jacobs's hands were all over me again like a whirlwind. My hair, my waist and my face. He was kissing me deeply and warmly and I was returning it right back.

His right hand found my breast again and my breath hitched in my throat. He found my nipple and he began rubbing it. I realised how thin my shirt was.

I started to feel that now familiar sensation down below. I could feel him harden against me and it was straining against his jeans.

So I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I ran my hands up and down his chest taking in every contour. I then ran them up and down his back and then I gently squeezed his bottom. I stroked and caressed it and this encouraged him to grind against me. I loved that feeling. It was building up in me again. I grinded in rhythm with him.

"Nessie…" he groaned. He was now gently squeezing my breast and teasing me by rubbing and tweaking my nipple. The feeling from it was making my back arch into him.

I wanted more.

I showed him I wanted more. With his other hand he gently grabbed my other breast and rubbed the now erect nipple.

I could feel his penis pulsate through his jeans. I'm sure he could feel me pulsating also.

He was still kissing me hard and fast and I couldn't get enough. I twisted my hands in his hair forcing him to kiss me harder, which he did.

I grinded harder and so did he. I could feel the electricity gather down below and I could feel it building. Jacob had my nipples between his thumb and fingers tweaking, squeezing and rubbing just right.

I could feel his hard throbbing member on my centre and the thought of it was making me more excited.

He thrusted against me hard and…

"Oh Jacob!" and I bit into his shoulder. I bit hard until I drew blood and I could feel him shudder also. I licked up his blood as his wound started to close. He tasted so good.

He relaxed against me and wrapped his arms all the way around me.

"Nessie, you are some woman," he said quite muffled against my hair.

"I know," I agreed then giggled slightly. "I enjoy this Jacob. Sometimes I can't get enough."

Jacob sighed into my hair. "I know. It is all new to me but I like it too. This time last month I certainly didn't think that this would happen."

"Neither did I to be honest."

"Well, I am enjoying it now. I hope you did too? Jacob asked uncertainly.

"Of course I did. I didn't know I could experience things like that."

Jacob lifted himself off me and pulled me further up the bed. I leaned against his chest and he kept his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Nessie."

I looked into his deep brown pools and I said. "I love you too Jacob."

Jacob stroked my hair for a while and I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of it. I could feel myself drift in and out of sleep. He stopped after a while and I looked up to see that his eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open. I could hear his soft snores.

I cuddled into him and smiled. I peeked at his alarm clock and I could see it was getting late. It was after eight and I hadn't been home yet. I certainly didn't want to be pushing my luck.

I looked at Jacob again and I didn't want to wake him as he looked so peaceful. I shook him slightly.

"Jacob honey, it's getting late and I have to go."

"Mmm, no." He wrapped his arms tighter round me so that I couldn't escape.

I giggled. The corner of his mouth upturned slightly. "Jacob. Dad will be pissed."

Jacob tried to frown. "No he won't," he mumbled. Then he tried not to smile again.

"So will Mom," I said in a sing song voice.

I heard Jacob sigh. "Alright. If you must." He let go of me and as I tried to get up he pinned me back to himself again. He chuckled like his dad, deep within and with an evil tint to it.

"I think I will just keep you here." He lightly kissed me again and I could feel the tingling that never really went away, intensify.

I had noticed earlier that being within a short distance of Jacob brought that my little tingle back.

I shuddered a little. "Stop distracting me you bad boy. Now let me go. I demand of it!" I said jokingly.

Jacob frowned. "Ok." he relaxed his arms and I got up but not without leaving him a little peck on his forehead. I was also teasing him by making sure my breasts came within inches of his face. I was about to get up from the bed when he grabbed me and kissed me hard. Then all too soon he stopped and released me.

"Make sure you text me when you get back." Jacob got up from the bed. I noticed the wet patch on his jeans so he only walked me to the bedroom door. "I hope you don't mind," he said indicating to down below. "If you give me a minute I can change."

"Don't be daft. I'll get round to see you tomorrow."

"Ok honey." He swiftly kissed me on the lips.

I left him again, and again it was hard to go. I walked out the back of the house after saying my goodbyes to Seth, Quil and Embry.

I dashed home and I could feel the tiredness over wash me. I reached the cottage in record time. Mom and Dad were not there. I noticed a note left on the bed for me.

* * *

_Hello Sweetie_

_We have gone to check out the university of Alaska and Dartmouth. We will be away for a couple of days. Something that we are considering for next year once you are settled. If you need anything Esme and Carlisle are in the house. And if you need to talk, you can call us anytime._

_Love Dad._

* * *

I smiled at the note. Dad's handwriting was impeccable as always. It was about time they looked around at universities. I sent Dad a text saying I was home and I got the note.

I ran into the main house to let Esme and Carlisle know I was home. Esme was fussing about dinner, checking I had been fed and Carlisle asking about the rest of my day. I politely excused myself as I was getting really tired.

I said my goodbyes and ran back to the cottage. I dumped my clothes in a pile on the floor and charged up my phone. I noticed it was only past nine but I was so tired. It had been a long day.

I remembered that I needed to text a certain someone so texted Jacob to say I was home. He replied simply with an _x_.

The thought of him made me tingle again.

I jumped into the shower and set it to cold.

And I was sure Jacob was doing the exact same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Birthday Girl….  
**

Today is Saturday the 9th September, currently six pm. And today is my birthday. Technically I was five. Physically I was eighteen.

This gave Alice the perfect opportunity to throw an eighteenth for me.

Great.

A month had past from Lottie's first day back at school and things had relatively gone back to normal.  
Blake was called up to court only last week but the defence got him to plead guilty so Lottie didn't need to give evidence. Keith, Jacob, Dad, Mom and I went with Lottie when sentence was passed. He got four years.

He cried like a baby.

Gemma had got everyone round a few weeks ago and told the group about our boyfriends. There was a lot of editing on her part but that is now part of the course. They had seen pictures of the guys and needless to say, they were very impressed. Especially Kirsty. "Check out the muscles on them?" she squealed. She was very excited.

Esme and Lottie took a day to take all of Lottie's light sensory equipment over to the school Esme volunteered at. They had sent Lottie a handmade painted thank you card that some of the students made. Lottie framed it and hung it in her room.

School died down after a few days once people got over the whole attack. When the details of the attack were in the local newspaper after the trial, people were amazed at what happened. Some openly asked Lottie about it and in return they got a death stare from her. The details were there for everyone to see so there was no point in asking.

Jasper had Lottie practicing every second day with her 'freaky talent' as she calls it. He pushed her to the limit and beyond. One time (a few days ago) she was so fed up that she actually stamped her foot.

"I have had enough! My brain is trying to escape through my nose!"

"Nonsense! You need to keep your second skin up so we will keep attacking until you can completely stop us," Jasper said calmly.

Emmett, Dad, Alice, Rose, Jacob, Keith, Seth and Sam were all in the clearing and had been launching different attacks at Lottie who was currently trying to stop her fifth nosebleed of the night with a fresh dressing Carlisle handed to her.

Carlisle, Esme and Mom were standing with me on the sidelines.

"I can't do it anymore. I am totally knackered," Lottie protested.

Keith, who was in wolf form, ran into the dense undergrowth to phase and put on a pair of sweats. He ran back out and made a beeline for Lottie. "Lottie, you know you can do this." He grabbed Lottie by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "You wanted to practice and Jasper is doing his best for you. You want to get your telekinesis stronger and this is the only way. I know you are tired and I know your head hurts but you have to do this last part and then it is finished for today. You know you can do it."

"Come on Chaz. Don't be such a pussy!" Emmett boomed from across the clearing. Lottie's back arched in Keith's arms. No-one dared to call her that. She hated it. Emmett always did just to wind her up.

She broke her cuddle from Keith and looked in Emmett's direction. "There comes a time in life when certain people just deserved to be punched in the face. Sometimes the only treatment for these people, is a punch in the face," she said through gritted teeth.

"All right! A bit if backbone from Chaz," Emmett whooped punching the air.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. You. Bellend."

Emmett chuckled.

"You can do this." Keith kissed Lottie on the forehead and he went back to phase. Lottie took her stance in the clearing. Jasper was right next to her giving her instructions. I knew Lottie would be able to do it as she had a look of determination on her face.

The whole group rushed her at once.

And suddenly she was in the air.

This time she stayed there. Her hair was floating around her like she was in water. Her eyes were wide but slightly bloodshot. Her hands were out to her sides but raised and she had her legs crossed at her ankles. The sun shone down and she looked like an angel descending upwards.

The vampires and wolves were jumping to try and get to her. Whilst she was in the air she was maintaining her second skin at the same time. It was a lot for her to do but she was doing it. This time last week she couldn't get two inches off the ground with getting a nosebleed.

"That's it Charlotte, you are doing it," Carlisle encouraged. "Try and incapacitate them. Do what we talked about yesterday."

Dad's head whipped round to catch what Carlisle was thinking. Mom shook her finger at Dad as she had her shield over us.

"No cheating!" she shouted to him.

Dad frowned at Mom then turned to Alice. "Well?"

Alice shut her eyes for a moment. "I can't see, I can't see when Lottie has her second skin up. She disappears." Dad frowned again.

"Remember that whatever you do Lottie, it can be put back!" Carlisle shouted.

Lottie nodded. She suddenly arched and her arms became stiff as her hands were facing upwards, arched and splayed. There was a rumbling beneath the 'attackers'. They all looked at each other confused, unsure what was happening.

Suddenly the wolves were in the air and were thrown out of sight. Unsure what was happening they all howled until out of sight. That left only the vampires.

The ground started to crack and crumble beneath them. We were far enough away not to be affected.

"We are not allowed to leave the clearing so no cheating guys," Jasper called out to Rose who was trying to leave.

"But I just bought these shoes yesterday," she protested.

"Tough. You shouldn't have worn them here." Jasper chided.

They were trying to leap up to Lottie to get her down. Emmett was using the trees to climb to grab her. He was within striking distance when a flick of the wrist sent him crashing down with a rumble. The ground continued to crack and rumble like an earthquake. Unexpectedly, the ground of the clearing was uprooted, chunks of boulder and grass were in the air and the group disappeared in a flurry of dust.

Esme grabbed my hand and gasped. Carlisle had a smug smirk on his face and winked at Lottie who was descending slowly. "That's it Charlotte. Take it slow," he encouraged.

Mom had also had a worried look on her face but she knew Dad would be ok.

Lottie touched the now upturned ground and then fell onto her knees. She was breathing deeply with her eyes shut trying to concentrate on not passing out.

"Where did they go?" Esme asked. Carlisle put a finger to his lips and indicated to listen. We could hear muffled sounds from beneath us.

Lottie had buried them underground!

"Charlotte, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

Lottie was still bent double over her knees but raised a hand. "Fire bad. Tree pretty."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. I knew where that was from. We did a Buffy marathon during the weekend when I stayed at Lottie's house. The wolves had ran back to us and looked around in confusion. I ran up to my russet coloured wolf and showed him what had happened when I touched his head. And of course the other wolves would have seen it too.

Jacob sniggered and the others followed suit. Soon they were rolling about the ground in barking laughter.

I kept my hand on Jacob's head and I was trying out my extended gift. _Where did you go?  
_  
I concentrated on Jacob and felt his thoughts through my hand. _She threw us about a mile away. We didn't land that gracefully. _Jacob sniggered again and rolled his eyes.

I had been practising too. Not only could I put my memories and thoughts into people's minds, I could now extract the exact thought from a person. Dad could hear them from a distance, I had to be touching. I couldn't dredge up memories like Aro did, but I could pick up what someone thought there and then.

The wolves suddenly turned to run back to the bushes. They reappeared seconds later with their sweats on.

"She buried them underground?" Seth asked. I nodded. "That is amazing!"

Sam could only look at the ground and Keith looked at his imprint in amazement.

"Is that why you threw us away?" Jacob asked.

Lottie nodded. "Breathing difficulties." She pointed to the ground.

"Just a bit," Sam added.

Lottie tried to stand up but her knees buckled underneath her. Keith ran over to support her.

"Come on Lottie, can't have been that bad," Jacob joked waving his hand dismissively.

Lottie's head snapped up to give him what I now called a 'Lottie Look'. This involved a narrowing of the eyes and her full lips pulled into a line of disgust. "It was 'that bad'. You could show a little compassion you know."

Jacob tried not to smile then pulled a funny sort of face. "There. I can do compassion."

Lottie sneered. "That's not compassion, that's constipation."

Seth snorted and Jacob hit him upside the head which he was now rubbing.

Suddenly a hand punched its way out of the ground. It clawed around then grabbed some dirt as it tried to pull itself up. The earth separated as Jasper pulled himself out of the ground. He then reached into the hole he created and gave Alice a helping hand.

Emmett suddenly burst through the earth a few metres away dragging Rosalie behind him. Dad came out from the other side.

"I have dirt IN MY HAIR!" screeched Rosalie, who was trying to dust herself off.

Alice was ruffling her hair to get the dirt out of hers. "I just bought this top yesterday," she whined.

Emmett clapped his hands together, making it sound like thunder as dirt cascaded out like a dust bomb. "That was brilliant!"

He ran over to Lottie and put an arm round her shoulder. "I'm so freakin' proud of you right now! That was excellent. Brings a whole new meaning to six feet under!" he extended his hand out to give Jasper a high five.

Dad jogged up to us and spoke to Carlisle. "Is that what you were hiding?" he was trying to suppress a smile but you could tell he was really impressed.

Carlisle, pleased as punch nodded and smiled. "It was my idea. I didn't know if Charlotte would be able to do it. Certainly a good distraction if she ever needed to get away."

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA CARLISLE?" Rosalie screamed. "MY HAIR, MY CLOTHES!"

"Rose, stop acting like a spoilt child," Esme scolded. Everyone went silent. "You knew when you volunteered that you wouldn't remain clean."

Rosalie looked ashamed for a moment. "Sorry Esme. Lottie. I forgot myself for a moment."

"Besides, your clothes can be washed," Esme reminded her.

Emmett let go of Lottie and sidled up to Rose. "You look nice all dirty like that," he said seductively.

"EMMETT!" shouted Dad, Mom, Esme and Carlisle all together.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender. "What? You know I like to express myself."

"I am about to projectile express myself all over you," Lottie added with a disgusted look on her face. "You don't have a good track record when it comes to vomit."

Emmett took a step back with his hands up again and grimaced. "Sorry!"

"What about the clearing?" Alice asked who was still trying to get bits of grass out of her hair.

"I'll sort it in a min, I just need a bit of time to recover," Lottie said breathlessly.

Carlisle handed her another piece of gauze as her nose was oozing again. "Cheers Carlisle." Lottie then gagged. We all took a step back except for Keith who pulled her hair back. Carlisle dashed to his bag to get some water for her. Once Lottie finished emptying her entire stomach contents she gratefully took the water and chugged it down. Her colour returned. She stood up and addressed us all. "Sorry guys for getting you manky but I couldn't exactly tell you our plan. But thank you for pushing me Jasper. Even though I hate you right now, I do appreciate it," she smiled at Jasper and he winked back. "If you all take a step back I can try and fix my mess."

We all jogged over to the sidelines where we stood before leaving Lottie in the middle of the clearing. She walked over to the other side and raised her hands again. There was a deafening rumble then clumps of earth and grass were in the air again.

After two minutes the clearing looked almost normal if not a little lumpy. "It will settle in a day or two!" Lottie shouted as she stumbled her way back over to us.

"I hope so _Chaz_, I want a game of baseball!" taunted Emmett. Lottie gave him the look. She had flicked her hand, there was a whoosh then a squelching sound as the pile of vomit that we thought was buried was now all down Emmett's shirt.

"URGH! What you do that for?" Emmett shouted. He turned round and it was all down his shirt and on his jeans. He had his hands out and head up in disgust, trying not to smell it. We all burst out laughing. Even Rose.

"Cos you know how much I hate being called Chaz. I bloody hate it!" she shrieked.

Emmett was seething. "This is disgusting. I thought you buried it!"

"Nah, I saved the pile especially for you." Lottie's colour was completely back and she was having fun.

"I'm going to get you for this you little Scottish bint!" Emmett threatened.

"Aye, we'll see."

"Witch."

So Lottie progressed within four short weeks and was able to accomplish things that we didn't think possible. She was amazed at herself. She did ask Carlisle if there would be anyone else out there that could such a thing.

"I definitely think there is. We exist and so do the shape shifters. It would be hard to not believe that people can do extraordinary things. We just do not know it yet. I also think evolution has a little part to play in this. Your brain was trying to compensate for your lack of movement but it was something that was already there. Lots of different possibilities."

Jasper continued with Lottie's training much to Lottie's disgust. She did ask for it as Jasper constantly reminds her.

* * *

Jacob and I enjoyed our time together. We hadn't progressed apart from the odd fondle. I really wanted to but I was getting the impression that he was stalling. I don't think that he didn't want to, but more the fact of Dad. Every time I tried taking it a little further Jacob subtlety moved my hands away and then distracted me with more kissing.

Which usually worked.

I was going to work on it. Renesmee Cullen always gets her way.

I knew that Lottie and Keith's relationship progressed. Lottie was thinking of it the day she tripped over her own feet and used me to keep upright. I accidentally got a flash of what they were up to the night before.

I have to say I was a little jealous. In fact; really jealous. They hadn't gone all the way but they done some other stuff that I would have like to have done with my Jacob.  
I didn't tell her I accidentally 'overheard'. Some things are best left private. I would wait until she told me.

We had our first hockey team practice two weeks ago and we trashed the other team. They were in the year above us and it was good to get the time in. Coach thought we were ready to play other schools. We were all excited about that. So he scheduled a game for the beginning of November. He then dropped the bombshell that both schools were invited to watch.

Mom and Dad were accepted to Dartmouth University and were to start next year, so they had a while to go for that. Mom was going to major in English Literature and Dad was going to major in music. They haven't completely committed to it yet.

Rose and Emmett were going to go travelling again as were Alice and Jasper. Alice wanted to back to the Amazon and meet up with the coven there. I wanted to go but Mom said no as I had school. Alice was going to try and get them to back here again. I missed Zafrina and she hadn't written to me in a while so I was a little concerned. They were planning to leave early next summer.

Our social circle became more tight knit. We shared almost everything (within reason, you know being a half vampire/human and all may tend to produce some craziness from people that didn't understand). We got together most Friday nights at Lottie's to have a few drinks and just hang. It was nice to be involved in their group.

One thing I noticed was the group dynamics. Everyone listened to everyone else. Lottie was very funny and witty so had some good stories. You wanted fashion advice you spoke to Steven (I needed to introduce Steven to Alice). You wanted to talk cars, you spoke to Clynt. If you wanted to have a laugh you spoke to Graham and Megan. If you wanted to discuss your love life you could speak to Gemma, Adeline or Kirsty. If you needed advice in general, Julie was your girl. Julie was still quiet but she was the observer.

I also found that Steven, Clynt and Julie were very close. They had known each other since they were eight. Kirsty, Megan and Graham were the same. Gemma and Adeline were best friends as were Lottie and I. We all seem to gravitate towards our respected 'other halves' when we weren't in a group. I was lucky as Lottie and I had all our classes together so we hung around all the time.

Lottie and Gemma's house was where we always met as it gave us a lot of privacy and it saved spending money in town. Julie, Adeline and Megan's family's were lovely people but didn't have a lot of money. Julie, Megan and Adeline worked in the only big convenience store in town at the weekends and some week nights to get some extra money. Steven and Clynt's parents were both well off. As was Graham and Kirsty's parents. Their parents were all still married.

I found out that Julie actually stayed with her grandparents as her Mom and Dad died in a car accident when she was very young. She didn't have any other siblings. Her grandparents were quite young for being grandparents as Julie's parents were quite young when they had her. She speaks of her Granny and Pops quite often. I met them once and you could tell they were very kind people.

Megan lived with her punk rocker Mom. Her Dad left her when she was five and never heard from him since. She was fun to be around but was more like a sister to Megan than a Mom. I don't think Megan minds much as she gets free reign. She also didn't have any siblings.

Adeline lives with her older brother Will. Adeline and her parents just didn't get on. They fought constantly. Adeline wasn't a bad person (far from it) but her parents were strict religious types – the type where they don't celebrate birthdays or Christmas. They threw her out when she was fourteen when they caught her trying a cigarette. They moved to Seattle soon after. They didn't speak to their son either, who had moved out years ago to another place in Forks, so Will took Adeline in straight away. He became her legal guardian and it enabled them to get benefits from the state. Will had done well for himself and was training to be a doctor. He is ten years older than Adeline and was fully qualified. He worked in the ER at the local hospital.

Kirsty has a little sister called Naomi who is seven. Her Dad is serving in Afghanistan and her Mom is a housewife. She volunteers for the local meals on wheels for the elderly. Kirsty turned seventeen a few months ago and was learning to drive. She failed her test three times already. It was starting to get to her.

Steven and Clynt didn't have any siblings. Their parents were shocked to find out they were gay, although I think Steven's parents already had an inkling. It took them all a while to accept it but now that they have they get on well. They turned eighteen at the beginning of the year.

The rest of the group were keen on meeting our boyfriends. It was finding the time to get them all in one place.

That ideal place was happening tomorrow in the Cullen household where Alice was throwing this damn party. I didn't find out about it until Lottie's invitation fell out of her bag a week before when we were at school.

I had picked it up from the floor in our double history class that we had on a Friday and looked at the black and white invite.

"She didn't!" I gasped.

"What?" asked Lottie, who was sitting on my left.

A few people in the class turned round to see who was making the noise. I put a finger to my lips to tell Lottie to shut up. The front of the invite was embossed and was a retro style black and white with a little black silk ribbon hanging from the inside. It had the number 18 on the front. I opened it up and it said:

You have been cordially invited to

Renesmee's 18th Birthday Party

On Sat 10th Sep 2011. 7pm

Cullen residence.

"I am going to kill her." I vowed.

"Who?"

"Alice," I hissed her name like an expletive. "She never bloody told me."

Lottie had a puzzled look on her face. "Eh? I thought you knew?"

"When did you get the invite?"

"Last night. It was hand delivered through the door. We all have one." Lottie whispered.

"Who is we?"

"The gang, the pack and your family."

"What about people at school?"

"Alice asked me ages ago and I did say that there was no one else you really hung about with."

I breathed a little sigh of relief. "Well, that's something."

"Hang on a sec. You honestly didn't know about this?"

"Nope."

Lottie started chuckling and this caught the attention of Mrs Gold. She gave us both a sharp look and we pretended to write in our books.

"Why are you pissed?" Lottie whispered.

"Cos she didn't ask me. I would have liked to have known."

"Would you have let her throw you one?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm with Alice." she snorted.

"Screw you," I hissed.

Lottie raised an eyebrow then smirked. "You wish. Don't take it out on me cos you're pissed at your Aunt. Knowing Alice she will have seen this conversation already and probably doesn't care. So suck it up."

I kept quiet. I was really annoyed. I didn't want a party really, just a small get together. Mom and Dad would be making a big deal in the completely wrong way at me turning 'eighteen'. Dad especially. I just wanted things to be normal.

"Hey, think of the presents."

I remained silent.

"At least you are getting an eighteenth," Lottie mumbled incoherently. It was loud enough for me to hear.

My head whipped round so fast that Lottie jumped a little. Her chair made a noise.

"If I have to look at you two again because you both are talking I will put you both in detention," Mrs Gold threatened. She was wagging her pen at us.

"I'm allergic to detention Mrs Gold," Lottie beamed. "I may get an anaphylaxis."

Mrs Gold narrowed her eyes at Lottie. "Don't push me," she said through gritted teeth.

Lottie smiled that evil smile that I eternally groaned. I nudged her to catch her attention. I shook my head telling her to shut her mouth. I touched her arm telling her to shut her mouth. Lottie was now trying not to laugh. Mrs Gold gave her a glare then carried on with what she was doing.

I grabbed onto Lottie's arm a little too hard. I heard her wince a little so I relaxed my grip. Her comment earlier caught my attention. I wrote down on my lined paper that I was going to try and listen to what she was saying. She had to focus as well to let me in.

She closed her eyes and nodded after thirty seconds.  
_  
What did you mean 'at least you are getting an eighteenth'? I didn't ask for one. _I demanded.  
_  
You didn't ask for one but you are getting one. I was too busy looking after my Dad to be bothered with one. He died two days after my eighteenth…..  
_  
Lottie went static again and I couldn't pick up what she was thinking. I noticed her eyes were glassy.

I realised then that I was being awful about this. _I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I should be grateful really._

_And so you should be. You have a family that love you and it isn't everyday you turn eighteen. Although your actual age is five._

_Shut up! What are you getting me?_

Lottie went static again. Damn I thought I would have caught her out. She knew exactly what I was doing.

She looked dead at me and smiled that evil smile again. _You need to try harder my dear_. She winked.

I let go of her arm and I carried on with my work. Lottie followed suit. We both liked to see the rest of the gang before we left school. We ambled out the class and I noticed Lottie had pulling down the sleeves of her top.

Crap.

I pulled her back from the crowd so that we were leaning on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? Are pms-ing?" she hissed at me.

"What?"

Lottie lowered her voice. "I am getting a bit sick of the 'whole word is against me' attitude. You got the decorators in?"

I must have looked confused because Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Clean up in aisle one. Blob week. Miss Scarlett's home for tea. Taking Carrie to the prom."

"Lottie you are starting to bug me. I have no idea what you are on about," I said through clenched teeth.

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Have you got your period? Which would explain why you are snapping at me for no reason and tell me why I shouldn't be shouting at you although I really want to." Her mouth was set into a straight line and her eyes were piercing.

I made a face. "Yes! And sorry." I thought about one of her phrases. "Blob week? Ugh! That is really gross." I pulled a face of disgust.

Lottie posture changed back to relaxed. "I know, but funny. But why have you pulled me over here?"

I grabbed her right arm and pulled up her sleeve. Her arm had my hand print in the shape of a large purple bruise which had already formed.

I let go of her arm and it dropped to her side. "Oh Charlotte, you should have said," I whispered. "I didn't realise I grabbed you that hard."

Lottie shrugged and pulled her sleeve back down. "Don't worry about it, I bruise like a peach. I really should milk it."

"Lottie why aren't you pissed at me?" I felt like crying. My eyes were beginning to fill.

"I am a little cos you have been in a bad mood these past few days and you are taking it out on me. But I have done worse by simply walking." She indicated that we move. We walked towards the canteen. She looked at me. "Why are you getting upset? It's only a bruise."

"I did that."

"So?"

"I hurt you."

Lottie stopped in her tracks and grabbed me to lean against the wall. "Ness, do you get a bit…" Lottie paused for a moment. She always bit the right side of the bottom of her lip when she was thinking of how to say something with a bit of tact. "Over sensitive when it's that time of the month?"

"A little."

"Ok, Noted. Stop panicking. How many have you had?"

We were still whispering so not to let anyone hear our topic of conversation. "This is my third. They are starting to regulate but the pain is so sore and they are really heavy for the first few days."

"I've had mine since I was twelve. And these bad boys," she said pointing to her breasts, "sprouted quickly after. I get them painful and I get them heavy. And what was more embarrassing was that Keith knew instinctively I was on last week. He couldn't understand why he felt so 'excited' when he was in wolf form." Lottie giggled at the memory. "I take it your family will be able to tell?"

"Oh yes. Emmett took great fun in making a joke out of it on Wednesday."

"I'll beat him up for you."

"Ok."

"No, really. If he cracks a joke in my presence he is going to know what pms is," she said darkly.

"Ok." My voice wobbled.

"Now we are totally off track. Are you still mad about the party?"

"A little. Although not as much. I should know by now that Alice would have thrown something together. I just wished she asked me."

"I think it's nice. Suck it up Ness. You are getting a party. Plus everyone gets to meet each other for the first time. The rest of the gang are going to be seeing the Quileute's; our boyfriends."

"I suppose."

"I think it is a good thing. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

I immediately covered my ears. "Charlotte, do not say those words."

"Why?"

"In my world, those words jinx everything. Take it back."

"You are paranoid," Lottie laughed.

"Take it back! Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!" I squealed.

"Nessie, only small animals can hear you now." I gave her a look that could kill. Lottie put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I take it back. Better?"

I nodded. She grabbed me by the elbow and we made our way to the cafeteria. I felt like screaming now after looking back on that particular exchange with Lottie. Dad had heard it whilst I was thinking about it and scolded me for it. Really scolded me, reminding me that she is after all human and I must never forget it.  
I had hurt her and her arm afterwards was an angry vivid purple stain. Even after I had seen it yesterday it was still purple. She replied "It matches my glasses!"

I didn't mean to hurt her. I really didn't.

* * *

I was so glad my period had finished yesterday. I hated feeling all emotional, made me realise that the little half human side of me; I didn't like that side. I looked for arguments; I would go off on the slightest little thing, take offence to jokes. Dad even asked me to go hunting with him and I shouted at him as I didn't want to kill an innocent animal!

So today was going to be a good day. I wanted it to be. Now that I was so over the whole 'Alice-throwing-me-a-party-without-asking-me' thing, I was actually ready to enjoy it.

Mom, Alice and I were sitting in Alice's room as Alice was treating me to a makeup and hair session.

Mom knew my mood instantly. I was a bit like her sometimes, not loving the limelight. But I had to get used to some things. "Are you ok sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I am now I suppose."

Alice harrumphed from her closet. "Nessie, how many times have I told you, this party was always inevitable. Can't let you go by your eighteenth now can we?"

"I'm five."

"Not in the eyes of the public you're not. Now I have the perfect dress for you. But I need to finish your make-up then I'll move onto your mother."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Alice, I don't need any make-up," she whined

"I agree, but you can at least let me do your hair."

"Alice, why are you so….revved? Is something happening?" I asked.

Alice stopped rummaging about in her closet. "No," she replied slowly. "Why would you ask that?"

"Cos you are really determined to get me all dressed up. Like the time Jacob took me on our first date."

"I just want you to look nice is all," Alice replied lightly as she glided out her closet and gave us the brightest smile. "Now, even if there was I am not going to be telling you now am I?"

I looked at Mom. "There is something going on." Mom looked at something on the ceiling.

"Never you mind nosy." Alice pointed her large foundation brush at me. "Now let's make you amazing."

Alice got to work applying makeup and doing my hair. I sat there and zoned out. "Nessie?"

I jumped. Took me a minute to realise where I was. "Alice?"

"I have got your dress," Alice tinkled.

Alice glided back into her closet and pulled out a gorgeous red prom dress. It was bright red satin that matched my lips and cheeks. It was knee length with a heart shaped neckline and strapless. To the left side of the waist was a gathering of four corsages which gathered the material and made it look like a little waterfall effect down the left of the dress. It flared out from the corsage detailing making the skirt look voluminous.  
There was also a black mesh skirt attached to it underneath which peeped out at the bottom showing an inch and a half of the material. The black material was gathered together making it look like it was ruffled. It made the skirt flare out at the bottom.

"Oh, Alice. It is a bit daring," Mom said slowly.

I stood up. "No way! I love it Alice!" I grabbed it from her and when behind her changing screen. I slipped on the dress and Alice came behind to zip me up.

"You won't even need to wear a bra Ness. The top part of the dress has a built in corset." I didn't feel comfortable going without a bra so Alice threw me a matching red bra and knickers' set. Alice zipped me up and suddenly my boobs were almost hitting my chin.  
Ok that was an exaggeration but I had a very impressive cleavage.  
Alice handed me the shoes I wore on the date I had with Jacob and the little clutch bag and I was set.

I stepped out from behind the changing screen and looked into Alice's large mirror. "Wow Alice. It looks amazing!" My hair was up in a French roll with little loose curls hanging down framing my face. I touched in gingerly, admiring the view.

I couldn't wear earrings, as it was almost impossible to puncture the skin. So my ears did look bare. So did my neck, wrists and fingers. I didn't have my locket or my bracelet on that was given to me by my parents and Jacob. I felt now they were too 'young' to wear. But I would always treasure them.

"You do look lovely Renesmee," Mom said choking back dry sobs. "All grown up." I smiled at Mom. I knew this was going to be hard for Mom and Dad. She stood up and gave me a cuddle, careful so not to crush the material of my dress.

There was a flash.

Alice had a camera in her hand and was taking pictures. "Smile!" Mom put her arm round me and I her so Alice could take a proper picture.

She then set the timer and placed it on one of the shelves so we could all get a pic.

Mom and Alice were already dressed. Mom was wearing a knee length skirt that was made up of different patches of green. She wore a black strappy top that had little sequins gathered at the bust. Nice and simple, the way she liked it. Her shoes were black ballerina pumps with a jewel gathering at the toes. Her hair was left down. Alice was wearing a black and red knee length kimono. It was silk with pictures of Chinese dragons flying around from the front to the back. She was wearing back louboutin shoes. Alice had her hair spiked in all directions.

"Wow Nessie, you are looking gorgeous!" a voice from behind us disrupting our thoughts.

"Thanks Rosalie. You look lovely too." Rosalie as always looked lovely in anything. Her hair was wavy and left trailing along her back. She was wearing a floor length burgundy halter neck gown that had a plunging neckline and had no back. It was made of silk and it flared out from beneath her bust line. It had a small train behind her. She was also wearing a diamond necklace that had loads of little patterns in the shape of roses. Because the dress was so simple the necklace really stood out. It looked really pretty. She glided in and towered over us. She must have been wearing very high heels. "Are you ready for your party? Everyone is here and a few extras," Rose winked at me.

"Extras?"

Rose nodded. "We have surprise guests."

My face dropped. "Oh no, what about my friends."

"You won't have to worry about them. They will be safe. I guarantee it," Rose winked again then smiled. She was being mysterious.

I had not been downstairs all day. I had been confined to Alice's room all afternoon. Esme, Alice and Rose had been organising everything. Lottie had kept me amused by texting me all afternoon.

I had been pretty bored. And I never got any presents this morning, which was unusual.

"Come on Nessie, time to meet your adoring crowd," Alice sang.

I shut my eyes for a second; trying to listen to the one person I wanted there the most. I drowned out all the voices and heartbeats so I could hear the heartbeat I wanted badly.

He was here.

My Jacob. My tingle returned slightly. I knew he was here.

I sighed deeply and felt reassured. "Ok. Let's get this over with," I grumbled. I was suppressing a smile.

"Hey Nessie! I worked hard on this party!" Alice scolded. She put her hands on her hips and gave me the meanest look she could muster.

I put my hands up in protest. "I was joking!"

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me along taking me down stairs. Mom and Rosalie had dashed down already.

I reached the top of the staircase and I suddenly realised the effort everyone made.  
Alice had draped white material over the walls so it cascaded like a waterfall. She had covered the ceiling with black material so it cascaded in loops. The furniture had all been moved to make room for the jet black dance floor with a sound system near the back next to the large patio doors which was playing music I liked.  
Alice had even put up a disco ball and lights to it looked like the inside of a night club. I recalled the memory of Mom telling me about her graduation.  
There was a large round white cake with 'Happy 18th Birthday Nessie" iced into the centre. It was decorated with purple and black icing. It looked like it could feed an army.  
There was a row of tables along the right side of the wall, loaded with different drinks, a large bowl of ice and alcohol littered around it. There were glasses and paper cups. The table next to it had a large buffet with loads of different types of food. The next table held the cake, and then there was another table next to it loaded with presents.  
Yes! I liked getting presents.

Everyone was gathered at the bottom waiting for me to descend. Jacob had a large smile on his face and I could see his pearly whites. Dad suddenly scowled at him, so I knew Jacob had been 'thinking' of me in a way he didn't like.

And I didn't care one little bit.

Dad saw me and smiled instantly. Then it wavered when he seen my dress. You promised Dad, I thought. I can't help growing up. Mom nudged him slightly. He nodded and replaced his frown with a smile again.

Lottie and Keith were behind Jacob and some of the pack holding hands. Adeline and Embry were holding hands as were Gemma and Seth.

The majority of the pack was there. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Quil who was holding onto Claire who was beaming at me. Billy, Sue and Grandpa were there. The whole Cullen clan.

The gang were there looking slightly nervous. I knew there and then that they felt we had held something back. Graham was holding on tightly to Michelle. He was giving Emmett a dubious look. Kirsty and Megan looked relaxed along with Julie. Steven and Clynt were not holding hands but sticking close together. They were all by the back wall observing. I smiled at the whole crowd I was looking down on.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Alice shouted, everyone followed suit.

I descended the stairs and made my way around everyone. I was determined to give everyone a hug and thanked them for being there.

"Nessie is all grown up now!" Claire shouted whilst clapping her hands. "You grew up quick!"

I gave Jacob a nervous look. There were people here that didn't know and I didn't want them finding out.

"Hey Claire," Quil said who was still holding her. He then lowered his voice "Do you remember what we talked about earlier?" I walked closer to them so I could hear.

Claire bit her lip in thought. "Um…yeah, about Nessie."

"Yeah, how we had to keep it a secret?" Quil said quietly into her ear.

Claire nodded. "Yep. I am not allowed to talk about it."

"That's right honey," Quil encouraged. "Although Nessie has grown quickly, she is eighteen now. But there are people here that don't know about that and about us."

Claire nodded, understanding. "Sorry Nessie."

I took her pudgy little hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing her hand lightly. "That's alright Claire. You get to be the baby again."

Claire beamed. "I am the baby again."

Quil breathed a small sigh of relief and mouthed the word sorry at me. I nodded and smiled. We had to remember that Claire was only six.

Once I made my way around everyone and thanked them, I made my way back to Mom and Dad. Emmett had turned up the volume and most people were dancing or gathered in little groups chatting away. The patio doors were open slightly so people could go outside.

"What do you think so far then Nessie?" Mom asked.

"I love it! The people I love are here and my friends get to meet everyone. Although I have to call you by your names in front of them. They think I am still an orphan and you are my aunt and uncle."

Mom and Dad pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Once they pulled away I could see Dad had a sad look on his face. "Dad, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing honey. Just you are growing up so fast."

"But I am going to live for a long time."

"I know, I know. Shut up Dad!" he said in a mock voice. I giggled at his lame impression. But I loved seeing him smile.

"I love you both you know."

"We know," Mom replied. "We want you to enjoy your party, so stop getting all melancholy."

"And I have to say that you do look lovely," Dad complimented. I blushed a little. I then wondered when I could open my presents? "Later on sweetie, there some people here to see you," Dad answered my question. He took my hand in his and took me through the patio doors. I passed Jacob and I could feel my tingle ignite again. I brushed passed him and touched his hand as I passed. He beamed back at me.

Mom, Dad and I passed the patio doors, Emmett grabbing me in for another cuddle as I walked by. "Loving that dress Ness. Bet Jacob loves it too." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett!" Dad hissed.

"What. Just pointing out the obvious." He shrugged his shoulders. Mom rolled her eyes.  
Dad guided me out and pointed over to the shadows that had now taken place over the decking Esme recently installed.

"Hello my beautiful Renesmee. Look how you have grown!"

I walked forward and out of the shadows Benjamin and Tia walked towards me. I squealed and ran over to envelope them into a hug. "How are you both? Where is Amun and Kebi? Why are you over here?"

"Whoa Nessie, one at a time there," Benjamin exclaimed, but he was smiling. They both let go of me

I stepped back and took them both in. Obviously they hadn't changed. Although their style in clothes had. More modern. But there was something different about them both.  
It must have been obvious I was puzzled as Benjamin and Tia both looked at each other and smiled.

"She hasn't noticed my dear Ben." Tia spoke very softly. Her voice sounded like smooth velvet.

"No, she hasn't my love. Give her a minute. Oh by the way; happy birthday!"

I looked at Mom and Dad and they both grinned at me. "I don't know," I confessed. "Sorry."

"Look more closely Nessie." Benjamin prodded.

I looked them up and down. I walked round them; I stood back and looked into their eyes.

It clicked.

"Your eyes! They are golden. Oh how wonderful. Congratulations!" I squealed. I jumped at them again showing them what they looked like from my mind. "When did you decide to try our way of life?"

"Two years after meeting here last. I wrote to Carlisle seeking advice as Amun was becoming unbearable to live with. We didn't want to leave but we had no other choice." Benjamin said.

"Oh Benjamin!"

"You can call me Ben, dearest Nessie." Ben (weird calling him that) took my hands in his. "Amun wanted me to use my gift against the Volturi when they arrived to see us last year. I had about enough. He didn't like me writing to Carlisle or Edward which I did so frequently after we left here five years ago. He felt like they were taking us away from him."

"There is something else though, isn't there?" I asked.

"Amun went as far as threatening Tia's safety. I felt it was no longer safe for us to be with him."

"What about Kebi?"

"She has stayed with him although she did not like the way Amun approached things. The Volturi arrived to offer me a place in their guard. I said no. Amun wanted me to harm the visiting guard of the Volturi, I said no. I am a free person, not his pet, nor theirs." I knew he meant the Volturi

Tia spoke next. "The Volturi sent Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Aro had specifically instructed them that this was purely an offer. After we all left five years ago, he had sent out invites to different covens and nomads asking them if they would like to join his guard. He has so far been denied by each person he has invited. He knows he could not just kill who refused his offer considering what happened in the clearing five years ago. He knows that whoever survived or if word was sent that the rest of the covens that mounted to act as witnesses, they would gather and attack. So it was purely an invitation."

"When I told them no, they seemed civil about it, but Amun was enraged that they dared approach _his_coven. He wanted me to use my power to kill them," Ben added.

"In what way?" I asked curiously.

"When they came back after the initial invitation, he had a fire lit in his fireplace. We lived in Egypt. We certainly didn't need a fire. He wanted me to use the wind to direct the fire over to the guard. I kept saying no. He repeatedly kept asking me. The last time he threatened to kill Tia and that was the last straw. Tia and I left that night after saying our goodbyes to Kebi, she was sad to see us leave. We already had arrangements in place as I was becoming more uncomfortable around Amun."

Ben's whole demeanour changed. He looked genuinely sad about the whole scenario. "And this was two years ago." I asked him to confirm.

"Yes, I have kept in regular contact with your father and Carlisle, but I had asked them not to say a thing as I didn't want Amun to be harmed."

I nodded. "That makes sense I suppose. So what made you want to turn vegetarian?"

"Tia and I fled to Ireland to meet with the Irish coven. We wanted to get far away from Amun as we could but felt we needed to be with people are own kind before setting off on our own. We explained our situation and they were only too kind to give us shelter. A great favour we owe them as Amun did come looking and Siobhan sent him packing. She is some woman and not one to be crossed with may I say."

"They were all very kind," Tia added.

"Yes, they were. After they sent Amun on a wild goose chase we felt we were able to live on our own. We set up a home in a rural part of England where wild life was rife. A place called the Lake District."

"Is that when you changed?"

"Yes, before we fled, we had managed to change our bank accounts and our passports as Amun would be able to trace us that way, I knew this was coming with how I was feeling around Amun within the last few months. Carlisle and Edward were a great help there. Once that was finalised we were able to have our own finances. Amun controlled all of that."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was trying to make us…what's the word…dependent on him. And I didn't like it one little bit."

"Did you find it hard?"

"The thirst? Oh yes. To begin with. We both slipped a few times and we were both very sorry for that. But with good willpower we managed and we now haven't touched human blood for eighteen months."

"Even now I know there are humans in there," Tia inclined her head towards the house. "And although the burn is there as it is with your father and your family, it is manageable and we both felt it made us more human and able to live like your family do."

"I am so pleased for you both. I really am. What made you come all the way over here?"

"Siobhan got word to us that Amun was looking for us again and had tracked us to England. I contacted Carlisle and he has offered us sanctuary here. We couldn't say no."

"How did he find out?"

"I think it is because we were integrating into human society and word got to him about a couple living in the area we were in," Tia replied. "He is very angry now that we have evaded him for so long. He wants Ben more than I and we both feel he is prepared to do anything to get to him." Tia said sadly. "If he wasn't so jealous, we would now be living in peace instead of being fugitives."

"Nobody said anything to me. I had no idea."

"I think your father just wanted you to have a 'normal' life. You have started school, you have friends and I believe a boyfriend. He didn't want to trouble you with this my dear Nessie," Ben reassured.

We all started walking towards the patio doors again to rejoin the party. Ben pulled something out of his pocket. It was neatly wrapped in shiny purple paper. "Happy birthday!" Ben and Tia said simultaneously.

I took it from them. "I haven't opened anything yet. They are all on the table." I smiled.

"Well, you can open this one Nessie," Tia whispered.

I unwrapped the present quickly and it was a small trinket box that was purple velvet on the outside with a lid covered in little jewels. It was the size of my hand. "Oh this is lovely. I love little things like this. Thank you." I pulled Ben and Tia into another hug to thank them.  
They both beamed at me. They really suited their golden eyes.

We went back inside, Ben and Tia left to talk with Jasper and Alice. Alice! I bet she knew they were coming.

Hands circled my waist from behind. "Hello handsome."

"Hello yourself," Jacob replied. I took in a deep breath and I could smell his woody scent. "I only got to see you for a second before and I didn't get the chance to tell you how sexy you look."

"Oh really?" I asked seductively.

"You look amazing Nessie. I love this dress; red is a good colour on you. Happy birthday!"  
He suddenly twirled me round and planted a long hard kiss on my lips. I returned it full force by wrapping my arms round his neck and pulling his body close to mine.

"Oi! Get a room."

I pulled away from Jacob and turned to face Emmett. He was standing with a mock look of shock on his face with his hands on his hips. "You. Have. A. Cheek!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, but you are my baby niece and I don't want to see that," Emmett said with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

I grabbed Jacob by his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. I could hear Emmett groan and Rosalie giggle.  
I forgot where I was for a moment as now I could feel all eyes on me. Jacob's tongue flicked the top of my lip causing my knees to tremble. My tingle (that never really went away) was back full force and I pushed myself onto him.

"Hem-hem," someone cleared their throat.

Jacob pulled away this time and set me back on the floor. I didn't even realise that he had picked me up!  
I turned around to see everyone looking at me. Grandpa's face was puce. Mom told him about Jacob and me, but he was yet to see it. Dad was grimacing whilst Mom was trying to suppress a smile. Emmett was roaring with laughter and the only one making noise until Lottie joined in, unable to contain herself.

After Lottie snorted then clamped a hand over her mouth with a wide eyed expression, everyone joined in with laughing. "You sure know how to grab attention Nessie!" Lottie shouted.

I scowled at her.

Emmett clapped Jacob on the back. "Way to go man!"

Jacob scowled at Emmett.

Everyone started laughing again.

Then Jacob and I joined in. It was pretty funny.

I nudged Jacob. "Do you mind if I head over to Lottie?"

Jacob's eyebrow creased. "Why are you asking me honey, you can do what you like."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to leave you."

"I know, but you can't be rude. Go. Mingle." Jacob shooed me away smiling. He joined Seth and Sam who gave him a beer.

Mom was talking quietly to Grandpa. He was still on the 'need to know' basis but sometimes things got too much. This was why I had never met my grandmother. Mom thinks she would freak.

I noticed Dad standing next to Mom. I was impressed with him tonight. He was either good at hiding his feelings, which I knew he was at times, or he was ok with me growing up, he may not be overly impressed with the public display of affection, but I would just remind him of the tree incident.

Thanks Dad.

Dad's head snapped up and smiled at me.

I moved onto where Lottie was standing with the gang. Keith had gone to join Jacob, which left us all to talk.

"Happy birthday Nessie," the gang shouted together when they seen me walking in their direction.

"Thanks guys. I hope you are having a good time?"

"Of course we are!" Steven shouted.

"Although if it wasn't for the lights at the end of your drive we would never have found it," Clynt laughed.

"Lights?"

"Yep," Megan bounced up and down. "There were thousands of fairy lights."

"That will be Alice," I said. "She likes to go all out."

"I know! This place is amazing," Graham said in amazement. He was holding onto Michelle's hand. She was the same height as Graham and had short brown hair. She had a cute splattering of freckles covering her nose and she had short brown hair with a smattering of blonde highlights. Her hair just came underneath her chin. She was very petite but held herself well. She was wearing a green sleeved wrap top and a brown skirt which stopped at her knees. She had cute little black kitten heels.

Most of the guys here were wearing a collared shirt and jeans combo, apart from my family who replaced their jeans with cotton trousers. Megan was wearing a white fitted t-shirt which showed off a tattoo she had of a large blossoming red flower on her right forearm. She wore dark blue baggy jeans and converse trainers.

Julie was wearing a wrap black dress that was very simple but she was wearing statement jewellery. I always had the impression that Julie liked to be in the background.  
Clynt was wearing a bright white shirt and dark blue jeans. I knew the brand of the jeans and so they were expensive. He was wearing his trademark cowboy boots. He just needed a hat.  
Steven was wearing a grey shirt with a black and white geometric tie that made your eyes go fuzzy just looking at it. He was wearing jeans also.

Kirsty was wearing a nice floaty pale green top that had floaty sleeves. It accentuated her bust area which had a v neck surround with little flowers. The top flared out to her waist and tied at the back giving her a nice shape. She too was wearing jeans and heels.

Adeline wore a black laced up corset with a pair of black stylish shorts. That just covered her rear and no more! But Adeline had the figure to carry it off. She was wearing knee high boots which made her legs look really long.

Gemma wore a funky purple vest top which had random little explosions of sequins all over. She wore a knee length black skirt which flared out at her knees. She wore a white bolero to cover the tops of her arms (as I knew she didn't like them). She had a pair of prada shoes on.

"You are all looking really nice," I complimented.

"Why thank you ma'am," replied Clynt. "Although Steven here had to fight tooth and nail to get Lottie into a dress."

"No you did not!" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around. I hadn't noticed before but Lottie was in a dress. And she looked nice!  
Lottie had on a blue dress that flared out from beneath her bust and ended just above her knees. The bust had a band of grey along the top that sparkled slightly. The bust area was blue and underneath the bust it ranged from the dark blue to light to the bottom. She wore the highest heels I had ever seen which made her taller than me. They were Loboutins.  
Her hair was straightened and in a side parting which made some of her hair lay over her face like a side sweeping fringe but longer. She had her trademark purple glasses on.  
But the one thing I noticed, which was hard not to look at ….. was her cleavage. It was better than mine!

"Lottie, you look lovely. You really suit a dress."

Lottie's lip curled into a snarl. "mmmm."

"You really do," Steven encouraged. "And from Keith's face earlier, he did too." Steven was getting the Lottie look.

I touched Lottie's arm showing her what she looked like from my point of view. She smiled after that.

"I hope you are having a good time. You all looked a bit scared when I came down."

The group hesitated. Steven spoke first. "They are all very model like. Your family. And the guys from the res are huge; hard not to be intimidated to be honest."

"I hope they have been nice." I said.

"Of course they have! They all introduced themselves when you were outside talking to your friends," Julie added.

"Good." I breathed a small sigh.

"I just can't get over the size of them," Kirsty said whilst jabbing her thumb in the direction of the pack. "They are just huge." She stated. "You are going out with the biggest one, aren't you?"

I blushed slightly. "Yep. That's Jacob."

"He has like an authoritive presence about him."

"Doesn't he just," I added. I was looking at him now and admiring him from a distance.

"Earth to Nessie?" Kirsty was waving a hand in front of my face. "You really like him don't you?"

"I really do, you have no idea Kirsty."

"It's nice that you have someone. How does it feel to be eighteen then?"

"Old," I replied.

"Oh, you are not that old," Lottie added. She had that smile on her face which meant trouble.

"mmm. I hope you lot are going to be dancing later on." I was subtlety trying to change the subject.

"Of course we are!" Clynt, Lottie, Steven and Kirsty all said together, the others had a look of hesitancy.

Jacob, Keith, Seth, Embry and Sam approached us. I turned to them. "I hope you lot are dancing too." Jacob nodded his head like an eager dog, Seth, Embry and Sam nodded and Keith remained stoic.

"I don't dance." He stated bluntly.

Lottie put her arm through his. "You are not getting much of a choice. You're dancing I'm afraid."

"There was one time I was dancing and an ex-girlfriend and she told me I looked like an epileptic on meth – so never again. I have been scarred for life."

The whole group burst out laughing. "You are joking?" Lottie asked.

"Nope. I don't dance."

"Well, I have ways and means mister." Lottie gave him a look and Keith gulped. The rest the pack were trying to contain themselves.

Oh dear. I had to stop from laughing too.

"Ok, I could stretch myself for one dance then, but later." Keith smiled at Lottie and she relaxed. She looked totally at peace when she was with him. I wondered if I looked like that when I was with Jacob.

Probably.

* * *

AN – Part two of the Birthday bash will be on route!

Knackered = tired.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15  
**

**The Best Birthday ever**

The music was in full flow now and I had been mingling with everyone. I was careful to call my parents by their names due to my school friends being there. Which was still weird. Billy, Sue and Charlie were outside with Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were dancing slowly, Rosalie was talking to Emily about her pregnancy with Sam looking on.  
Seth was whirling Gemma around on the dance floor as was Embry with Adeline. I noticed Embry couldn't take his eyes of Adeline chest either, which I was sure to mention to Jacob who just slipped his arms around me.

"I can't keep my eyes off yours," he said offhandedly. Jacob then went wide eyed and realised what he just said. All I could do was glare at him.

"You do realise that everyone with super hearing just heard you." I waved my hand in disgust.

Lottie was swung round next to me by Paul who she was dancing with and she was slightly flushed. "I heard it too!" She was then swung away again.

Dad was giving Jacob a look of death. I could tell that Jacob was apologising in his head. What would he be apologising for. I am glad he had been looking at me. And only me.  
Dad then turned his glare on me. Don't you dare look at me like that Dad. Tree. Mom. You. There was also the time last year when I caught you both at it by the fireplace. Dad turned away. Scowl lifted. I tugged at Jacob's black shirt. "You can't say things like that here. People can hear you."

"I know," came a voice from behind.

I groaned.

"Emmett, would you quit with all the innuendo," I pleaded.

"Nah! Why would I want to do that? Lottie gets away with it."

"That's not the point, she doesn't embarrass me like you do."

"Have you both done it yet?" Emmett joked.

I turned around ready to smack him, but before I could Jacob leaped in front of me and was in Alpha mode. He had grabbed Emmett's shoulder and Emmett flinched slightly. Wow, Jacob has been getting stronger. I then noticed that Jacob was trembling. "Don't disrespect my girl. That is none of your business but FYI, no we haven't."

I craned my neck round to check out the rest of the party. The rest of the pack were on alert and were also quivering. They were standing in front of their imprintees.  
Dad and Jasper were in a slight crouching stance whilst Alice and Mom were leaning against the wall looking quite relaxed.  
Ben, Tia and the rest of the gang that were not in the know had a bemused look on their faces.

Emmett raised his free hand. "Sorry, sorry. I take it too far sometimes. Sorry." Jacob relaxed his grip and I could feel the tension lift instantaneously. There was a collective sigh of relief, Dad and Jasper were beside Jacob instantly.

"Emmett, you need to watch your mouth," Dad warned. "There was no need for that."

"There was no need for Jacob to go all wolf on me. He was practically drooling over Nessie before."

"Don't you think I would know if something like that was taking place?" Dad jabbed a finger at him which made a screeching noise. "They already know the rules and are both willing to abide by them. And surprisingly more Jacob than Nessie."

Jasper and Emmett both looked at Jacob in surprise. I blushed.

Thanks Dad. Appreciated. He nodded.

Esme, Carlisle, Billy, Charlie and Sue came back in from outside. They looked at the situation in wide eyed shock.

"What did we miss?" asked Billy

Jacob put a hand up to ask him to be quiet. He then tightened his grip on Emmett.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to ruin your party Nessie. Sometimes I forget myself." Emmett hung his head. "Sorry Jacob. I should not have said that and of course I respect Nessie; she's my niece."

Jacob then stuck out his hand which Emmett shook. They were friends again.

"Got to admit though Em, scared you a little," Jacob teased to ease the tension.

"Nah," Emmett shook his head. "Not scared at all." He looked at Jacob for a fraction of a second.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I sang.

Jacob and Jasper snorted. "It's alright Ness, I would just set Lottie onto him. He _is_ scared of her."

"Too bloody right. She is scary when she gets going," admitted Emmett.

"She would have you in bits before you could blink," Jasper whispered.

"And that is down to you my brother." Emmett clapped Jasper on the back.

"It is, although there have been some patchy moments." Jasper smiled recalling last week's memory I bet.

We walked back to the centre again when Emmett boomed. "Present time Ness!"

"Ooh, presents," I rubbed my hands together; I was dying to get into the mountain of them on the table.

Dad, Mom, Alice and Esme gathered spare folding chairs and set them onto the dance floor so everyone could sit comfortably. The vampires stood (of course) and Dad motioned for me to sit next to him whilst Mom passed the presents to me. Rosalie had a pen and a notebook. She caught me looking. "So you know who got you what so that you can send out thank you cards."

I nodded. I touched her arm. _Good idea!  
_Mom handed me a bulky looking out of shape present. It had a tag on it. "This is from Lottie."

I found Lottie in the sea of faces. She had a wicked grin on her face.

Oh crap.

Please don't let it be some sort of sex thing. That would be just like her.

Dad chuckled next to me. I gave him a filthy look.

I gingerly unwrapped the present and set it onto the floor.

Emmett, Jacob and the rest of the pack took one look at it and were in hysterics.

"It's not funny!" I shouted.

Lottie was now laughing too.

She had bought me a little pink tricycle.

I think my expression said it all really.

Dad and Mom were trying not to laugh, but Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were not doing a very good job at concealing it.

"It's for ages three and up Nessie. Thought you could use one," Lottie said nonchalantly. "I noticed you didn't have one in the garage."

"I don't get it." Megan looked at the gift with a confused look.

"Just a joke present Megs, thought it would be funny."

"I still don't get it."

Lottie shook her head and just laughed. I scowled at Jacob and his pack as they were laughing the hardest. Jacob slapped his thigh. "I didn't even think of that!"

"Good one Lottie!" Emmett boomed.

"Nice," Jasper nodded.

I could only continue to scowl. "If I could do more than leave you a bruise right now I would _Charlotte_."

"Is someone throwing their dummy out of the pram?" Lottie pouted at me.

I folded my arms across my chest. "No."

"I think someone is." Lottie sang. "I think someone is annoyed and can't take a joke. And I think if that certain someone looks inside the little basket she will find her real present." I flipped open the lid of the basket that was located behind the saddle. Inside was a present wrapped in gold wrapping paper with the number eighteen on it, underneath was a card. I opened it and it was a box the size of my palm which I opened to find it was a Swarovski Winnie the Pooh who was in a jumping position with his arms out holding a balloon.

"Oh wow Lottie, I now officially feel bad for earlier." I lifted him carefully from his box and he was made completely of Swarovski crystal. His jumper was red and his eyes, brows and nose were jet black. I turned him round in my hand allowing the light to bounce off him in different directions. "This is so nice. Thank you Lottie," I said. "This is really thoughtful."

"I know how much you like Winnie the Pooh as you like him as much as I do."

I could see how thoughtful the gift was, I also knew how much they cost. Alice winked at Lottie, knowing that she had hit the right spot.

I opened my other presents. I had gotten a suitcase worth of clothes from Alice (no surprise there) and I had gotten a heavy duty baseball bat from Jasper.

"Oh, is that for rounders?" Lottie asked.

"Rounders?" I shook my head.

"It is like the British version of baseball, but I don't know if the rules are the same," answered Emmett.

I nodded my head. I opened the next one from Emmett. It was a DVD box set of Friends. Rosalie had gotten me a beautiful simple drop diamond necklace. Esme and Carlisle had given me tickets for a weeks stay in the UK, along with tickets to Alton Towers! I squealed and hugged both of my grandparents. "Oh thank you so much."

"You went to Disney World two years go and we both figured that you would like to go next year in the summer holidays," Carlisle said. I looked at the box that held the tickets. There were fifteen tickets in total!

"Why so many?"

"Because we wanted you to take your new friends," Esme whispered. "They include flight tickets, hotel accommodation at Alton and tickets to the resort and water park."

"This must have cost so much," I exclaimed.

"You know our situation Ness. But you have made some good friends," Carlisle said. "Edward got a read of them and there is no malicious intent in any of them. They are good people."

I pulled them into another hug.

"Hey guys," I shouted to my friends. "Carlisle and Esme has given us tickets to the UK to go to Alton Towers."

"Really?" Kirsty asked.

"Oh my god!" Clynt exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Graham said in shock.

"Thank you very much, you didn't have to do that," Adeline said.

Once they said their thank you's I continued opening my gifts. I received a collective present from the rest of the group in the form of clothing vouchers for my favourite store.  
I was sent a beautiful wooden bracelet from the Amazon coven. Zafrina sent me a letter which I was going to read later. Grandpa gave me a camera and Renee sent me a photo album. I hadn't see Renee in person, only in pictures. She didn't even know I existed until a few months ago when Mom told her she 'adopted' me as part of the story.  
Keith had given me a little tree in a pot to plant in the garden, I knew instantly I was planting it in Jacob's garden. I thought it was a cute little present. The rest of the pack had got me a variety of CD's and DVD's . Emily had given me a patchwork quilt that she and the rest of the imprintees had sewn together. I could tell what part was Claire's as it had be re-sown over.  
The Denali coven had given me some white gold jewellery. This included beautiful rings, necklaces and bracelets. They were very pretty.  
Mom looked at the last present in disgust as she handed it to me. It was a long rectangular box that was wrapped in thick red embossed paper. I opened it tentatively and it was an expensive smooth wooden box that had a silver clasp in the centre. I unclicked the clasp and it opened from the middle like a very small cupboard.

Inside was a message from Aro.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

MISS CULLEN

WE HOPE YOU ACCEPT OUR INVITATION TO VISIT OUR LOVELY CITY

WE WOULD SO LIKE TO SEE YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES.

Underneath the note were ten tickets to Volterra, Italy. There was a little pen inside that was overed in what looked like real diamonds. I touched Dad's arm. _Let's discus this later, I can't do it now._

Dad nodded. I smiled to keep up the show. I didn't want people to think there was something wrong, but of course Jacob already knew there was something up.

I could tell by his face.

I closed the box and slid it underneath the pile that was now mounting.

I looked at Jacob and smiled. He relaxed a little. "You ok Nessie?"

"I'm alright, where is my present?" I demanded as I stuck out my hand childishly.

Jacob's lip curled slightly. "Later honey."

I notice Dad frown slightly.

And I didn't care.

"There is one more for you Nessie," Dad said as he threw me a blacked wrapped box.

I caught it with ease. The black wrapping had little silver swirls on it with a little silver bow. I opened it and screamed. "Oh my god Da - Edward! Bella! I can't believe it!"

"It's out back," Dad said, he nodded towards the garage.

My chair screeched as I jumped out and ran out the front door. I left everyone looking at me in bewilderment.

I remember to run at human speed and by god it was difficult.

There it was with a huge silver bow on its roof.

It was a Mini Cooper S Convertible. And it was a bright, metallic purple with two white stripes running from the bonnet to the boot.

I stood and stared at it. Taking it all in. It had huge alloy wheels, front fogs, black privacy glass and it was a soft top. I took the key I had ripped from the box and pressed the unlock button. Click click.

I slowly opened the driver door. The new car smell hit me instantly and I fell in love. Inside was leather interior with purple the same colour lining the seats.  
The gear stick and the dashboard were a pearlescent colour the steering wheel was also leather. The sound system was top of the range, there was a place for and MP3 player, GPS and so many buttons I didn't know which one was which. By now the crowd came out the house to see what I had been given. Mom and Dad were next to me.

"Do you like it honey?" asked Dad.

I practically jumped on him. "I love it! I love it! I love it!" I squealed. I turned and ripped off the bow. I pressed another button on the key and the soft top purred its way down into the back.

"Wow Ness. Look at it!" Steven exclaimed.

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Graham.

"Sure she can, she passed her test last week," Lottie added

"Oh cool," Graham shouted.

I ran my hand along the exterior paintwork. It was so smooth. I walked round the car taking in every contour of it. Now I could see why Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Dad loved their cars.

Cos I loved mine. And it was mine.

"Wow Nessie, that is sweet!" Lottie shouted. She was holding Keith's hand. Jacob was standing next to him smiling serenely at me now. I was still waiting for his present.  
But right now, this was the best ever. I ran over to Mom and Dad again and conveyed my feelings of joy through my gift. They knew there and then I was so happy. Everything in my life at this moment was amazing. And it was just right.

I peered over Mom and Dad's shoulder and I could see Alice and Steven chatting away happily I listened in and they were talking clothes.  
Clynt, Rosalie and Emmett were talking cars. You could tell they were really into their conversation with the mad hand gestures they were all using. Jasper stood away slightly from the humans but was happily talking to Lottie and Keith about her progress (out of earshot of the others not in the know).  
I had noticed Ben and Tia pick up on their conversation. We were going to have to explain to them later. I am sure they would not mind keeping it a secret.

"I agree honey," Mom said. "You are still projecting your thoughts."

I pulled back. "Sorry, just happy right now."

"There is nothing wrong with that honey," Dad said.

I went back to admiring my car. I still had the keys I my pocket but I wasn't taking it out just yet. I would wait for some of the party goers to leave so I could take it for a real drive.

Dad snorted.

"What is Ness thinking?" Mom whispered.

"She wants to take it for a real drive later."

"Takes after you then," Mom said with a look of dismay.

Dad held his hands up. "Hey not my fault."

"It is so." Dad took Mom's hand and they ran out towards to the cottage. Ew I knew what they were going to do.

I opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. I caressed the steering wheel and I took in a deep breath to smell the car. It was so nice.  
Jacob jumped into the passenger's side and I could feel the car depress a little with his weight. "Nice ride baby. Your Dad sure knows his stuff. I thought they would have got you something more like Bella's, but this is just right."

"I know. I never thought for a second that I was going to get a car."

"Have you liked what you got so far?"

I beamed at Jacob. "Everything. The blanket from the girls is a nice touch."

"I think Emily is trying to start a tradition. Nice one though."

"It is, something that can be passed down."

"I have a little something for you."

My interest peaked. "Ooh."

Jacob pulled a little item from his pocket. He started to blush. "You remember on your first Christmas that I gave you a bracelet?"

"Sure. I still have it. A little small now but I've kept it in my little box in my room."

"Do you know that it was like a Quileute version of promise ring."

"I know, I remember asking Dad about it and how he pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew then it was something that bothered him. So I asked him and he told me."

"Well, I hope you like this Renesmee." He put the little package into my hand.

It was a little box.

Oh.

Oh my god.

Jacob was shaking a little, but not from wanting to phase. I was trembling as well. I was not ready for this. I opened the box and eternally sighed.

It was a ring, but not that type of ring.

It was a promise ring. "Oh Jacob it is beautiful." The ring was a band of white gold with a diamond flower in the centre. I looked more closely and I could see that each of the petals (there were five) were like a diamond tear with a diamond in the centre as it's bud.

It was beautiful.

I lifted it from the cushioned pad and admired it in the light. The light danced off the little cuts and faucets made in each diamond making it sparkle like Mom and Dad.  
Jacob lightly took the ring from me gently and slid it onto my right ring finger.  
Once it was on I admired it again. It was gorgeous. I could feel tears welling up.

I glanced at Jacob who had glassy eyes. "Oh Jacob, it is gorgeous. I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss me.

I darted my tongue on the top of his lip to allow me entrance. He granted it and I kissed him passionately. I could feel myself getting all excited again. I decided to convey what I wanted to him whilst I was touching him.

I wanted him to do more to me. I wanted to have more of him. I wanted more.

He suddenly pulled back.

"Nessie," he said breathlessly. "I can't honey."

"Not all the way, but this ring tells me that one day you do want to marry me. There is no harm in having a bit of fun."

Jacob hands were still on my shoulders. "Fun?"

"Yes, fun." I narrowed my eyes to get him to understand.

Men….

I touched his cheek and showed him a little visual of Lottie and Keith, not the graphics.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I think we are ready for that."

"What about…"

"Dad? As long as we don't go all the way then there is nothing that can be said."

Jacob thought for a moment. "Ok, maybe."

"I can live with maybe." I smiled. I admired my ring again.

"I take it by you keeping the ring on you are happy in accepting my promise ring?"

"Of course I am Jacob. I love it. Don't you think I should wear it on my left ring finger though?"

"I thought about that, but when I asked Edward - "

"You asked Dad?"

"Of course, I had to ask his permission."

"Really? Bet he loved that."

"Actually, he was alright. Not best pleased but he knew it was coming. I told him it wasn't an engagement ring, he was happy. Bella was ecstatic."

"In a good way?"

"Of course. She is my best friend, but she is your Mom and she is happy for you."

"Do the rest know."

Jacob shook his head. "Secret, but back to your question. Edward advised that you wear it on your right ring finger so not to draw attention at school."

I shrugged. "Fair point. Did you pick it?"

"No, it belonged to my mother. Dad gave it to her when she was sixteen."

I looked at my ring again in shock. There was history behind this. "How old is it?"

"At least a few generations. Gran gave her one to Dad, who was given it to her by Grandad. It has been passed down for a long time."

"And you want me to have it?"

"Yes."

"What about Rachel?"

"She got one from Paul. These are passed down to the men in the family by their mothers. Mom never gave me mine, Dad showed me it after the funeral and kept it safe until I asked for it last week."

My mouth was in the shape of an O. I could only stare at this historical ring. It was amazing.

"You never talk about your Mom."

"I know, I don't have that many memories of her but the ones I do are nice."

I grabbed Jacob's hand a held it for a while. I could tell he was feeling sad thinking about his Mom. "You will always have me honey."

Jacob pulled my hand up to his warm mouth and kiss the finger that my ring was on. "I know I do. You are stuck with me now."

I snorted. "Suppose I am."

"Right. When are you taking this bad boy out?" Jacob deftly changed the subject.

"I am going to wait till everyone has gone, or go out in it tomorrow. I officially have my license but I haven't actually been out in a car on my own apart from the time I drove Lottie's home. So I don't want…"

"To lose face?" Jacob finished my sentence.

"Exactly. Do you like it?"

"I think it is perfect for you. Not too flashy, but flashy enough."

"That doesn't make much sense."

Jacob shrugged and shined his pearly whites at me. "Come on, go and enjoy your party. You are the guest of honour after all. Hey what's up with the new bloodsuckers?"

I was used to him calling all vamps this now so it didn't really bother me like it should. I showed him the conversation we had earlier and he shrugged one shoulder. "More vamps. Can't complain if they stick to the treaty."

"There you go. He is worried about Amun dropping by."

"He would have to get by us. And that would be difficult," Jacob said darkly.

"I'll let Ben and Tia know that you are keeping an eye out. They know not to hunt the wolves from our last visit."

"They would get a nasty shock if they did."

"I am sure that they won't hunt humans. They are really sticking to their diet now. You can tell by their eyes."

"I knew they weren't a threat when I seen them. But we will keep an eye out for Amun, I know what he looks like so I will relay the message. It is the younger ones on patrol tonight and

"I've told them to howl if any probs and I'll be there."

"You are a good leader, you know that right?"

I do wonder sometimes. The younger ones volunteered as they knew about the party tonight."

"That was good of them."

We both sat in silence for a moment, people watching. Lottie was now talking to Ben and Tia who were standing offset to the crowd. She was good like that. I knew she hated it when someone was left out. Jacob subconsciously took my hand and stroked the finger that the ring was now on. Keith and Sam were talking animatedly. Kirsty, Megan and Julie were talking to Esme and Carlisle. The rest of the pack was play fighting with each other and I could see Emmett eyeing them up, itching to join them. I sighed, enjoying the moment. "Come on Ness, get back out there, enjoy your party," Jacob coaxed.

I got out the car and seen Grandpa sidling up to me.

He nudged me with his elbow. "Happy birthday darling. I know your gift isn't exactly original."

I put my arm through his right elbow. "I love it Grandpa," I whispered out of earshot of my friends. "It is something I can use. And I love it."

We walked away from the group and made our way around the house. "So Grandpa, what's going on with you and Sue?"

Grandpa stopped in his tracks. "Um…What do you mean?"

"You are both getting close; I take it you are together?"

"Well…um…"

"You haven't been hiding it very well."

Grandpa blushed and ran his free hand through his hair. "We have been seeing each other. No one has really asked about it until now."

"Mom ok?"

"Yep, Bells said as long as I am happy then she is happy. Sue and I have gotten closer since Harry died but it has really been this year that we thought about actually seeing each other."

"I think it's nice. Everyone deserves to have someone. What does Billy think?"

"He keeps saying it was about time. He had been at me for months to ask her out on a date, but I thought Sue would ask me as she is quite a forward person."

"Ah, but Ladies like to be asked. You should know that."

"I do now," Grandpa snorted. "Our relationship has been going well. We were worried about telling Seth and Leah. Seth clapped me on the back and Leah just shrugged and asked Sue for something to eat!"

"They knew anyway. They would want to see their Mom happy too."

"Yeah, and she makes me happy. I love her to bits."

It was my turn to stop. "You love her?"

Grandpa beamed at me. "Yeah, I do."

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet. Bella is coming over tomorrow to make dinner for both of us. I tried the other night to make something nice for the both of us but ended up cremating it. I think Bella took the sympathy vote."

"I think Sue probably already knows. How long have you actually been seeing each other?"

"Officially six months. We wanted to enjoy it without the controversy."

"Who would be against it? Harry hasn't been with us for six years. I have only seen pictures of him but from what I gather from Seth he would be happy to know that his wife is being cared for."

"I think it has caused a little scandal between some of the women from the reservation. With Sue taking over Harry's place as an Elder they think it is not appropriate."

"And Sue is meant to be on her own for the rest of her life?"

"It isn't that, they think it is a scandal because she is dating out with the reservation."

"Choice is a bit limiting."

"That is what Seth and Leah said. Leah confronted these women in her subtle manner when she came home from University. These women haven't spoken about it since."

"They would have been worried about an outsider coming in and trying to take over as an elder."

"It doesn't work that way which they fine well know. Sue didn't have much to do with them beforehand but will only speak to them if it's official tribe business. But enough about that. Are you enjoying your party?"

I blushed myself. "I am. Everyone has been so generous. I can't believe I have gotten a car – "

"About that, I take all documents are legal?"

"Well," I hesitated. "They look legal. And I have taken lessons from Dad and Jacob. I am a good driver Grandpa."

I looked into the same chocolate brown eyes that I inherited; I could see he was thinking of a response. "I know this is all need to know and I am fine with that. As long as you are not in trouble then I am ok with it. If it means you all staying here." I kept silent. I knew at some point we would have to leave, but I was hoping it wouldn't happen for a long time yet. "I know that Bells is not ageing. I know that I could be in a lot of trouble if anyone knew that I knew. I know it is something of the supernatural variety, I mean look at Jacob. But I don't want you guys going anywhere whilst I am here." I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Hey, what's that?" Grandpa inclined his head to my right hand.

"Oh, um..well. I don't know how happy you will be about this but – "

Grandpa reached out for my hand to inspect it. I slid it into his. "This used to be Sarah's. Why have you got it?" His brow furrowed.

"Think about it Grandpa. Why would I have this now?"

We stopped walking. We had gone into the woods so I turned us both round so that we could head back. I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his head.

Then his eyes narrowed. "You got engaged?" Grandpa was now the colour of puce again.

"No, not quite. We are now promised to each other. It is a promise ring. It used to belong to Sarah, but Billy gave it to Jacob. It is part of their traditions."

Grandpa stopped and pulled my hand closer to his face to look properly. His mouth was opening and shutting like a fish. "And Bella is happy with this? Edward?"

"Yes. They want us to be happy. Grandpa, I know that I am technically meant to be a toddler, again this is the whole need to know but physically I am eighteen. I feel older than that sometimes. Think how old Jacob is looking."

"He looks about twenty five. Damn, when did he get so big?" Grandpa looked slightly puzzled.

"When did he start looking twenty five?"

"Five years ago. You mean he won't age either? Will you?"

"Carlisle thinks I may go through a minor growth spurt but nothing major. And Jacob's non aging thing is different to Mom's."

Grandpa processed this for a good minute. We walked back to the house in silence. I could hear his breath hitch in his throat when he was trying to talk.

"So will you be able to have children?"

"I wouldn't be Jacob's imprint if I couldn't, that's the theory anyway."

Grandpa looked puzzled for a second. "I don't need to know," he shook his head. "Just don't be making me a great grandfather any time soon."

"Don't you worry. _That _isn't happening for a long time."

Grandpa let out a huge puff of air and clutched at his chest. "Thank god!"

* * *

We walked back to the house and noticed everyone had gone back inside. I could hear Mom and Dad talking to Carlisle. So they were back from doing whatever they were doing  
Ew. I did not want that vision in my head. Everyone was dancing to the music which Emmett was in charge of (of course). Jacob was twirling Lottie madly around the room with Keith looking on laughing. He only had eyes for Lottie though. So I sidled up to him.

"You not dancing?" I asked.

"I don't dance," Keith stated matter of factly. "Period."

"Oh, well Lottie does so you will need to learn."

Keith smiled and raised an eyebrow. "No danger. There are enough people to dance with her here."

"But there won't be when a slow song comes on. What will she do then?"

"I could maybe force myself to dance to a slow on. All I need to do is move forwards and backwards," Keith shrugged.

"Ok, you keep on thinking that then."

"Oh, congrats by the way. Kinda hard for Jake not to be thinking of that yesterday when we were out patrolling last night. He was very nervous."

I blushed a little. "Thanks Keith. Hey, when is it your turn?"

"Whoa there." Keith put his hands up. "Only been going out with each other for a month."

"Technically so have we. You love her don't you? I can see it in your face."

Keith sighed slightly. "That obvious is it? I do love her but I haven't told her yet so you can keep that to yourself."

I pretended to lock my mouth with my fingers and throw away the key. "Of course I won't." put my hands on my hips in mock anger. "You think I have a mouth on me?"

"You don't but she does." He nodded his head towards his imprint. "I want her to find out from me if that's alright?" His was his turn to blush.

"Don't be silly. When are you telling her?"

"Not for a while. I know what my feelings for her are, but I am not sure what hers are for me. I won't be doing the whole promise ring thing. I will ask her when we are both ready. Promise rings are not really my traditions. Don't have any really."

"Why don't you make one?"

"I do have something up my sleeve, but it won't be for a while. I want to enjoy our relationship for what it is right now. And so does she."

"Bet she puts you right."

Keith snorted. "She bloody does. Can tell you now who wears the trousers and it certainly ain't me."

"She is a girl who knows what she wants."

"And I would never deny her either," Keith said softly. "She's my girl. She is some girl."

I nodded in agreement. "She is a good friend too."

Dad suddenly popped up next to me. Keith didn't even flinch. I had noticed how easy it was for him to be around vampires. It took Sam a long time to feel comfortable and sometimes he was still a bit wary. Jacob didn't even bother any more. Dad smiled. "Hey honey, time to cut your cake." He handed me a large knife.

"Alright! Cake!" Seth shouted. "I am starved."

"You ate half the buffet," Paul shouted.

"So?"

"Just pointing it out." Paul shrugged. I noticed he was a lot calmer since being with Rachel. I bet she had him well trained.

Dad snorted a little and nodded a fraction.

I cut my cake and Esme cut up large pieces for everyone bar the vamps. The wolves all dug in and went back for seconds whilst the gang and I just had one piece each; I was feeling rather full.

* * *

We carried on dancing until midnight. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Lottie dragged Keith up to dance (not that he got much of a choice), Emily was chatting to Rose and Esme who were cooing over her bump with Sam giving furtive glances. Her bump was quite visible now that she was four months. Rachel, Kim, Gemma and Adeline were gossiping away in the corner whilst their boyfriends were trying to see how much the other could eat and drink. Jacob was quietly talking to Grandpa and Bella. I could see Grandpa lecturing him and Jacob pretending to be ashamed. But the smirk on his face was proving difficult to keep away.

"Dance with your old father?" Dad whispered. He grabbed my hand and twirled me with ease on the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were dancing also.

I cuddled into Dad's hard chest and I could feel myself getting sleepy. I had ate tons myself today and had a couple of glasses of wine so the effect was starting to overwhelm me.  
Lottie had her eyes closed whilst leaning on Keith's chest whilst Keith was stroking her hair.

Clynt and Steven were dancing. Kirsty, Megan and Julie were in another corner nattering away. Graham and Michelle were dancing too. Emmett had made a point of dancing with my three single friends whirling them around the dance floor. It was a nice scene to end my party. I knew that people would be going soon as we were all feeling tired.  
But I loved every minute of it despite my reservations earlier.

Keith suddenly scooped Lottie into his arms. "Falling asleep," he mouthed to me. He made for the back door and I presumed he was taking her home.  
People took this as their cue to leave. My friends said goodbye to me saying they would be seeing me on Monday.  
Grandpa, Sue and Billy left shortly afterwards along with the pack (not Jacob) and their partners. Quil had taken Claire home just before ten as she was dead to the world.

It was just Dad, Mom, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting with me on the stairs, looking at the mess left behind. Jacob had gone out with Ben and Tia to show them where they could hunt. "Alice, thank you for the wonderful party. I really did have a wonderful time."

"So you did enjoy it after all?" Alice asked smugly.

"Of course."

"And is there something you would like to show me?"

I looked at Alice with a confused look. "Your ring sweetheart," Mom prompted.

"Oh!" I lifted up my hand and showed them all my promise ring. Rosalie and Alice cooed over it whilst the boys just gave a nod of approval.

"Well there is no getting rid of him now then is there?" Rose grumbled.

I swatted Rose's hand. "You like him really." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"You do and you know it Rose." Emmett boomed. "You said yourself once you got over the smell he was ok to have around. You said he made a good guard dog."

"I did not," Rose argued.

"Did too."

"Well…don't tell him that. I don't want my reputation ruined."

"Too late for that. I could hear you from a mile away," Jacob laughed as he sauntered through the back doors in just his sweats. He ran up to Rose, pulled her up and gave her a huge hug. "I knew that you loved me!" Jacob gushed. You could see he was joking.

"Get off!" Rose tried to push herself away but Jacob had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nope. I am making sure you smell good and proper!"

"Ugh! I am going to smell of wet dog!" she squealed.

"That's the idea!"  
"You are such a Neanderthal."

Jacob finally let Rose go and she wrinkled her nose in disgust whilst we were all laughing at her. Jacob pulled me to my feet and kissed me lightly on the nose. "Honey, I need to head off and see that the boys are ok. I will come over and see you tomorrow." I could only nod. I was getting really sleepy now. "Would you like me to take you back?" Jacob asked.

I nodded again. I pulled away from Jacob and noticed that the tingle I felt when I was near him or with him hadn't really left me. That was comforting to know.

"Thank you Dad, Mom. You have been so great tonight. Thank you so much for the car. I'll take it out tomorrow when I am less of a hazard."

Dad chuckled as Mom grabbed my hands. "Not a problem sweetheart."

"And thank you for being so understanding," Jacob said seriously. I knew what he was meaning.

Dad nodded and Mom smiled. "You are both happy which is all that matters to us now," Dad said with conviction. "Now go and drop her off at the cottage before she drops," he laughed.

I was suddenly scooped in Jacob's arms and I felt the wind rushing behind me. Jacob reached the cottage in less than a minute and he laid me on my bed. He pulled out a set of pj's and threw them next to me.

"Hey Ness?" Jacob shook me slightly. I was half in and out of consciousness. "You need to get changed. You can't sleep in your dress."

"Can."

"No you can't. I think your Dad's good graces may disappear if I help you out of that dress and into your pj's. so you are on your own."

I suddenly sat up. He was right. I stood up and grabbed my pj's but I was determined to leave Jacob with a happy thought.

I seen him standing at my bedroom door, ready to leave. "I need help with the zip please. I can't reach it," I said innocently.

"Oh, ok. I can do that."

I walked slowly over to him kicking off my shoes at the same time. I turned round to allow him access to my zip. He pulled it down slowly and I could hear his breath hitched when he saw the back of my bra.

I could feel his fingers touching my skin and I was suddenly awake and ready to go. The electricity passing from his skin to mine was intense.

"Ok, all done." Jacob stepped back out of the door frame. I turned round as I was holding the front of the dress to stop it from falling.

"Thank you honey." I leaned in for a kiss. He lightly kissed me back then pulled away far too soon.

"Ok," he said again. he couldn't stop staring at me. "Happy birthday Renesmee." He caressed my cheek slightly with his finger.

"Thank you Jacob." I smiled seductively as I suddenly threw my dress onto the floor then kicked it away.

Leaving me in only my lacy red bra and knickers. Jacob could only stare. He was rather wide eyed.

"Night Jacob." I had placed one hand on my hip and the other up the door frame, leaning against it. "I love you honey."

"I….love….you to." Jacob stuttered. He could only stare at me.

I closed the door leaving him standing out in the hallway...with only the image of me standing there in his head.

It was a good way to end a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16  
**

**An Education according to Lottie**

Jacob was kissing me, he was stroking me. His hands were all over me. He was grinding hard, I was grinding hard. I could feel and explosion on the horizon.  
Then….  
There was a noise to the right of me. "Urgh," I groaned. The noise started up again. Then again. And again. I reached over to try and stop the noise. I patted around the bedside cabinet looking for the source.

There! I managed to grab it. I opened one eye a fraction of an inch; Incoming call from Lottie. I let it ring as I could have throttled her right this second. It was too early. I peeked at the time and it read eleven am.

Ok not that early but I was so tired. It had been my birthday the day before and I had enjoyed every minute of it. I especially remembered flashing Jacob. I enjoyed that the most. I remembered his face as I took off my dress.

"Renesmee Cullen! Young lady you are in so much trouble!"

Crap. Dad was in the living room. Oh well. I don't care. I enjoyed it.

"What has she done this time?" I could hear Mom asking in an exasperated tone.

"She….she….she took her dress off in front of Jacob." I heard Dad say in a low voice.

"Is that all? She is eighteen Edward."

"No she is four. She grew early and now doing inappropriate things."

"Sweetheart. She is eighteen, no matter how much we keep telling ourselves that she is four, she is eighteen. So what she flashed Jacob. It actually explains the expression he came back in with last night. Did he do anything?"

"No, she shut the door in his face, left him with a parting 'gift'. I know she is eighteen, not four. But she has only been in our lives for four years."

"That may be true Edward, and if I can get over the fact the he imprinted on her when she was just born and I was a newborn, then you can get over it now. We have got all the time in the world with her now so stop mulling over the fact she is eighteen. Let her enjoy her life Edward. There was a time we thought she would only live for fifteen years. She is a good girl, leave her be. And remember, you promised her a month ago you were fine."

I grabbed the pillow and threw it over my face. I thought Dad was over this. Maybe some reservations. Mom was so cool. She just knew.

"If you remembered Edward, there was a time I kept throwing myself on you."

"She thinks you are cool. And yes, I know I promised her." I heard Dad say.

"And so she should, I take it that Ness is awake?"

There was silence then the door creaked open slightly. "Hey honey. Were you getting up to no good last night?"

I nodded from beneath my pillow. "It is annoying when he listens in Mom," I whined.

I felt the bed depress a little from Mom sitting on it. "I know, but you are still his little girl."

"I know I am. But I want to be free to make my own choices and decisions without having to worry about Dad listening in."

"He knows that sweetie. He is just being a Dad. He cares."

"I know he does, but he needs to let me get on with life without interfering. I will let him in when I want him too. When it comes to Jacob; my thoughts are off limits."

Mom took the pillow from me and stroked my bed head hair. "He knows, he can't help himself," she smiled. "Now why don't you get up and dressed and take that car out for a spin."

I touched Mom's arm. _I just want to enjoy my new experiences with Jacob. I don't want to have to feel I can't do what I want without being judged by Dad.  
_  
Mom closed her eyes. I knew she was putting her shield over me, but she was also letting me in. _Don't worry Nessie. He knows the score. He also knows that you are your own person and has to allow you to make your own mistakes and decisions. You heard me say my piece out there and he promised you a month ago he was fine about it. He is happy for you and Jacob, there is no mistaking that, and he just doesn't like thinking of you and Jacob in that way. He has to get used to it though as I gather things are moving up a notch?  
_  
I nodded, _I would like to take things to another level, although Jacob and Dad have both said no sex before marriage. And I know I am definitely not ready for that yet._ She smiled at the memory.  
_  
Mom, I do not need to know that!_  
I raised an eyebrow. _Really?  
_  
Mom nodded. _Yep. His condition to allow me being turned into a vampire by him, was that we got married. And my condition to him was that I had one last human experience before I was turned. And you know the rest. Believe me, I tried to do other things with Edward, but he was worried about his self control. I have been thinking over these last few days that whatever you decided to do, I would be happy with your decision. You know how to protect yourself; we talked about that a few months ago. I would be a hypocrite in telling you otherwise considering how much I wanted your Dad.  
_  
That took me by surprise. Didn't see that one coming. Mom pulled me in for a cuddle. She got up from the bed and she left the room. I could see her pulling Dad from the chair and took him outside. I presumed for another chat. She was going to give him what for.  
I got up and headed for the shower. I hadn't even removed my make up from yesterday and I seen it was smeared all over my face. Attractive. I pulled the pins out of my hair and got into the shower. It felt so good! I stayed in there for thirty minutes. Once I got out, I brushed my teeth and moisturised my face. The clock on my bedside counter read twelve pm. I dried and straightened my hair. I pulled on a purple fitted long sleeved T shirt with a russet coloured wolf on the front (Alice had it custom made for me). I put my baggy boyfriend jeans on and a pair of Nike trainers. I was set and going for the casual look.

I do agree with their principles, although I am not really a traditional person. To be honest I would have liked to have had sex with Edward before we got married. And god knows I did try.

Maybe not, but what I am trying to say is that your father never had sex before he met me. He was a virgin. He had his principles and he is traditional man.

I checked my phone. I quickly texted Jacob saying hello, then Lottie telling her I was coming over. I grabbed my new car keys. Felt good doing that I may add.  
I ran to the main house as the car was still there. Good job it didn't rain overnight as I had left the top down. Oops. There was a manual on the back seat that I could reference to if I needed. I checked about the soft top and I noticed that it would automatically go back over the car if it detected rain.

Sweet! I did a little dance as I was a happy bunny.

I ran into the house for a moment to say hello to everyone, but there was no one there. I text Mom to find out. She replied quickly saying that some have gone hunting and some went shopping. She had gone shopping with Esme to restock the kitchen after last night. I ran back out to the car and I got in and felt the steering wheel again. I started the engine and revved. It sounded so good! Once I stopped revving the engine it went back to purring. I put it into gear and made my way down the drive.  
I drove to Lottie's and I drove fast. Now I could see why my family like to drive this way. I made it to Lottie's in less than ten minutes. This car could take corners with ease.

I LOVE MY CAR!

I stopped at the end of the drive to wave at Andrew who was in the little booth. He waved me by and I drove quickly up the drive. I parked just off side to the house and bounded out to knock at the door. "Hey Ness!" Lottie shouted as she answered the door. "Have a good night then? I hear someone has been flashing!"

I blushed a little. "How did you know about that?"

"Keith was out with the pack last night after he put me into bed. He phoned me this morning laughing about it as it was all Jacob could think about."

I barged past Lottie and walked into the kitchen as I could smell food. I was hungry. "Yes, I flashed him, I smell food."

"Of course you smell food," Lottie rolled her eyes. "Matt is cooking up a storm for us. I presumed you haven't had breakfast yet. I also noticed the change in subject."

I smiled coyly. "Yep, I flashed him. I had to leave him with a good memory of me."

"Well I think you succeeded. The whole pack have seen it now."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Oh no." Crap! I forgot about that.

"They can't help it. It's a wolf thing. Keith was thinking about what we got up to a few nights ago. You get used to it."

"At least you have got to do stuff," I grumbled.

We walked into the kitchen as Matt was leaving croissants, bacon, eggs, toast and sausages on the table with fresh orange.

"Hello Ladies. Happy birthday for yesterday Ness. Hope you had a …oh my god, what is that on your finger?" Matt squealed as he ran over and grabbed my right hand. This man had good eyesight.

He examined it closely "You have been promised young lady."

"I sure have Matt, Jacob gave it to me last night as a birthday present."

"It is lovely."

"How did you know?"

"I am a homo - I know everything!" he stated as if it was fact. "Ask Steven and Clynt, they know everything too. Part of being gay you know," he winked.

I giggled. "Ok. Do you like it?"

"I love it missy. It is beautiful. Lottie when is it your turn?"

"Whoa!" Lottie held her hands up like Keith did the other night. "Not for a while thanks. I want to get to know Keith for a little bit yet before that happens."

"Have you done the nasty?" Matt asked.

"Matt! You can't ask that!" I said a little shocked.

"Don't be silly. Keith and I haven't done the 'nasty' as you so nicely put it Matt," Lottie gave him a look but then smiled. "But I love spending time with him."

We sat down and tucked in to a well needed breakfast. Matt was probing Lottie how far she had gone with Keith and Lottie wasn't giving anything away.

"Ok then Matt, do you give or do you receive?" Lottie asked as she stabbed her sausage.

Matt choked on his food. "Ok, point taken." Once Lottie and I had finished. Matt cleaned up as we headed upstairs. Lottie flopped down onto her bed and I joined was wearing a two piece red top with white embroidered flowers on it. The top underneath was a vest top and the top over was a three quarter length sleeved top. She was wearing baggy carpenter jeans. Her hair was roughly tied into a bun and secured with a clip that left her with loose strands framing her face.

"Lottie…can I ask you a question?"

Lottie was now on her stomach facing me. "You can ask me anything Ness. Shoot."

"Um…I…."

"Come on Ness. Spit it out," Lottie laughed.

"I was wondering how far you and Keith had gone? I hope you don't mind me asking," I added quickly.

Lottie looked at me carefully. "Of course I don't mind you asking. Keith and I have done a lot apart from sex."

"Really?"

"Yep." Lottie nodded. I looked at her wanting more details. "You want to know the details?"

I nodded. "Is that bad to ask?"

"No. It is just before I tell you; you need to watch the quiet ones." Lottie hinted. She made a face trying to get me to understand.

I shrugged me shoulders. "I don't get it."

"Keith is a horny boy."

I burst out laughing? "Really?"

"Oh yeah. He hasn't pressured me into anything, he isn't like that. He had a girlfriend a few years ago and that's about it. He knows I am still a virgin."

"So what else do you do?"

"We have touched each other intimately. He knows how to use his hands," Lottie said dreamily. "He also knows how to use his tongue."

I looked at Lottie in surprise. "I don't know what to say to that. I want to touch Jacob so bad but I don't know what I am doing to be honest."

"Has Bella never gone through it with you?"

"Not really a conversation I want with my Mom, thanks."

"Ok, let me think." Lottie pulled out a messenger bag from underneath her bed. She took her laptop out and loaded it up.

"Right, I am going to show you something, and bearing in mind that this is over exaggerated but once you see it you will get the idea."

Her laptop loaded quickly and she set up the internet. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just wait and see. I need to find a free one cos I am certainly not paying for it." I was confused. I had no idea what she was going on about. But she had that wicked grin on her face so I could only be concerned. "There's one." She clicked on her mouse pad. "Right. I am going to show you porn. This is an over exaggerated version of what they do, I have tried to find something nice, but I can't. It may gross you out and ignore the faces and noises. In fact, I am putting it on mute." She clicked another button. "Remember, this is so you get the idea."

I heard about porn. Emmett would go on about it when he wanted to wind up Rose. Lottie turned the screen round for me to see and hit another button.

Oh my god! What the….? "Lottie?"

"Just watch it and stop being such a prude. You wanted to know what kind of things you can get up to? Then have at it." Lottie grinned wickedly. "It gives you the general idea."

I could only gape opened mouthed at the naked couple on screen. He was touching her down below and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"What is he doing to her?" I asked in shock.

Lottie paused the screen and flipped her laptop back round. She typed in a few letters then clicked again. She then flipped the laptop back and pulled out a pencil. "Right, this is your female anatomy." She pointed to the large version of a vagina on the screen. "There," she pointed with her pencil. "Is your clitoris. This is something all men should know about and don't. Some women can get an orgasm through penetration alone, some –"

"Penetration as in sex?"

"uh uh. How much did Bella go through with you?"

"She went through the basics of what I needed to know when I started my period, I used to skim the parts about this cos it was icky to me at the time."

"Ok, some women need their clitoris stimulated during penetration to get an orgasm. Everyone is different."

"So what is he doing to her?"

"He is what is called 'fingering' her. He is making her come by also stimulating her clitoris. This is probably a good starting point for you if you are wanting to move your relationship up a notch."

I nodded. "I am glad I can talk to someone about this without being embarrassed."

Lottie snorted. "What have I got to be embarrassed about? I don't mind."

"So what can I do for Jacob?"

Lottie got back onto the laptop and pressed a few more buttons. She then twirled it back to me and pressed another. The woman was now holding the man's penis and rubbing it up and down. Lottie played it till then end. She was right in one thing, the clips were over exaggerated. "So…." I started.

"That's a hand job, walking the dog, spanking the monkey. Or you can just call it a wank. You wouldn't go straight into it like they did. You should take your time and you will know what he likes and doesn't. You should talk to him and get him to tell you what he likes and vice versa. He wouldn't go plunging a few fingers in without making you wet first. It would hurt like hell!"

"Ok. So doing these," I pointed to the laptop screen, "would be good starting points."

"Oh yes. Have you ever masturbated yourself?"

"No! Why would I do that?" I said a little horrified. "My lovely family would probably overhear!"

"So you get to know your own body. It's not a dirty thing, very natural. By getting to know your own body you can direct Jacob how you want things done. I will tell you now; I guarantee that he has got himself off a few times."

"No way!"

"Oh yes! He is male for god's sake! Of course he has," Lottie stated a matter of factly. "Probably since he knew what to do with it. He would be able to show you how he likes it. If I were you I wouldn't be afraid to ask."

I wanted that thought out of my head. "Ok, next," I demanded.

Again, Lottie did her stuff and brought up a clip of a woman sucking on a man's penis. He seemed to enjoy it.

"Have you done that?" I asked.

"I have, not one of my most favourite things as I can't even hold a pen in my mouth without gagging-" I burst out laughing. "What?"

"You!"

"It's true. I can barely wear my gum shield for Tae Kwon Do without gagging. My previous instructer wanted me to run with it in and I couldn't do it. It means I have a good gag reflex." Lottie burst out laughing and rolled about the bed. I joined her in. "Oh…my…god. Never thought I would be teaching you about sex Nessie." Lottie said as she was trying to compose herself.

"Neither did I!"

"I am going to start charging. Ok, I cheat a little when I do this." She clicked the mouse pad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of doing what she is doing, practically choking yourself to death, you can take it and place it in the side of your cheek. You can lick, suck, stroke. There is a little sensitive area right around there," she pointed to the man's penis. "Where they like it the most. Again you have to experiment, see what he likes, what you like. That is all part of the fun."

Lottie clicked a few buttons again and this time the man was down by the woman's vagina. "What is he doing?" I asked.

"He is going down on her, it's proper term is cunnilingus. It is like what you would do to Jacob but he would be doing that to you."

I kept looking at the clip in front of me. "I don't get…oh. I see what he is doing."

Lottie stopped the clip and took it off the screen. "So he would be licking, caressing or sucking your clitoris. It is very nice. He can insert a finger if you like it. You can definitely come that way. Or you could do each other which is called a sixty-niner." Lottie could tell I was confused. "Think about what the numbers look like together.

"Oh, OH! Well I did ask!" I shrugged. It has certainly given me something to think about," I said. "I just don't know how to go about it. I did indicate to him last night about going a little further and he basically said 'we'll see'."

"You would lead up to it. You wouldn't be pouncing on him and doing such and such. It's all called foreplay before it leads up to the actual sex. Build it up. I think once you are over the awkward stage of it all it will all become much easier for you both. Or you could just cut to the chase and just pounce on him! Some people like to go for one night stands, and I just don't get that. I like that fact I am in am going to be in a long term relationship and that I will be comfortable doing things with Keith. I know it gets better over time. It has already got better for Keith and me."

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh yeah, it is all about finding out what works and what doesn't and building up from there. The more you do it the more easier it gets I suppose," Lottie said as afterthought.

"So you when do you think you and Keith will be ready?" I asked.

"I think I have always been 'ready' but it is finding the right guy. Keith is the right man and the imprinting thing really sorted that out for me," Lottie thought for a moment. "If Keith asked me if I am ready then I would say yes, but he hasn't. I am quite a forward person so –"

"Never!" I said sarcastically.

Lottie stuck her tongue out at me. "Sometimes he is all I think about. When I think about him I feel myself getting all excited, if you know what I mean?"

I nodded. "I always know what you mean Lottie, you and Emmett are the same that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Cheers. Anyway, he makes me buzz. When he is here I feel like there is electricity running through me, when he isn't I miss that feeling. He says he feels that way about me too."

"So when did you two start getting intimate?"

"About three weeks ago."

I raised my eyebrows and whistled. "But you only known him a month?"

"So?"

"Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Why? I am his imprint and going to be with him for life. We were only kissing when things progressed as they naturally do. If Keith had been any ordinary bloke, then I would have waited, but he isn't. You know how intense your feelings for Jacob are and mines for Keith are like that too. I can't help it. I want to be with him all the time. It actually hurts when he is gone from me," Lottie said wistfully.

I looked down at my hands as I nodded. I knew that feeling. I felt that feeling when Jacob left. "Sorry, I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"Don't be daft. You are new to all of this. Technically you have only been this way for a few months," she waved her hand up and down over me. "I have had years to get to know my own feelings, hell I am still getting to know my own feelings. I still have a lot of growing up to do, but I know when I am right about these things. I didn't have much of a childhood. But at this moment, I know I love that man."

"Have you told him?"

"No. I want to but it is getting it right."

"I think he loves you."

It was Lottie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You think?"

"I know so. I see the way he looks at you. He didn't want to dance yesterday, but he did for you. He carried you home when you fell asleep in his arms. He looks at you the way my Jacob looks at me. He loves you. But he is a man; it is getting him to express it."

"He is also British. We don't tend to express our feelings too much!" Lottie joked.

"When are you seeing him next?"

"I won't see him today as he and Sam and Embry are bonding. Which I get and I think they need to. Keith is going to Seattle to look at cars with Emmett and Jasper tomorrow and also to get his paperwork sorted out with that Jenks guy so that he can stay here. They may be a few days if he wants a nice one. I can see Emmett taking him to a flashy showroom elsewhere so they could be away a few days. Also gives me a few days break from training."

"Oh."

"Which is fine with me. He is his own person. I loaned him a car that we had here as he is staying with Jacob at the moment but I think he is also looking at houses. Bachelor pad and all that," Lottie waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was happy staying with Jacob?"

"He is, but I think he likes his own space. He likes gardening and trees so I think he wants to have his own space where he can work on things. He doesn't need to work. He inherited quite a bit from his Mum."

"He did mention that."

"I mean a lot. He and a few of his generations never need to work, ever. He has just as much as what Mum has. He found out he had more a few days ago when some more of his Mum's estate came through. It can take years for these things to be hashed out but because he is an only child with no other living relative it has been pretty simple. He isn't the materialistic sort either."

"So he could be away for a few days then," I stated.

"Yup."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you think it will hurt?"

"What?"

"Sex?"

"The first time I think it will. He has to get past your hymen. If he is lucky he may be able to do it with his finger, but then his penis will be thicker than his finger." Lottie placed her thumb and index finger to her chin. "It's something new going up there, you would definitely be thinking about it, which makes you tense, which in turn would make it a little sore. I've heard it's like a nip but it goes away after a while. You may not enjoy your first time but then again who does?" she asked rhetorically. "I have felt how big Keith is and I can tell you now that it is going to hurt. Sometimes makes me wonder whether I should just get it out the way so I can enjoy it."

"Now you are putting me off," I stated.

"Nah. It will hurt the first time. Gemma told me it did but afterwards it is nice, if the guy knows how to do it right," Lottie snorted.

"Gemma's had sex?"

"Yes, when she was sixteen. She wished she that she waited now that she met Seth, cos he is still a virgin."

"How do you know all of this?" I waved my hand out indicating everything.

"Gemma told me her experiences. I read." I gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't look so surprised." Lottie accused jokingly.

I put my hands up. "Sorry! What about positions then?"

"There is so many. Keith and I have grinded with me on top, him on top, him behind."

"I grinded with Jacob on top."

"Was it good?"

"Oh yes. Had my first orgasm."

"There you go. Proof it works then."

"What would be the best one?"

"Well, from what I have read in magazines, missionary – him on top, is good if the guy does it right. If he aligns himself slightly higher, then his pubic bone should hit your clitoris bang on and you should orgasm without the need for clitoral stimulation. If not then he needs to get his hand down there to get you going. There is you on top if you want to feel him all the way in you. Sometimes it is good if they are big and you can control how much goes in, not everyone likes big big men."

"Ok," I said slowly.

"There is spooning, where you are lying down with your back to him and he can enter you from behind, you have to angle right I think. There is doggie, where you are on all fours, him on his knees and he enters you from behind. That is meant to be quite good if you like it deep."

"Where do you get all this?"

"Cosmo of course! Where else?"

"I've seen Rose read that sometimes."

"If she leaves it lying around, pick it up. Have a read. There are other positions, but you can look on the net or get them into a book. They are the basics. You will be able to find out which one you like the best."

"Have you seen him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen him naked?" I whispered.

"Of course I have. He is all man let me tell you," Lottie said with a seductive undertone.

"Has he seen you?"

"Oh yes. I am too much woman for anyone, but he can just about handle me," Lottie laughed.

"Oh Lottie, what is it like?"

"Honestly. Veiny."

I laughed. "Oh my god. You really have seen him naked!"

"Kinda needed to considering what we got up to last week."

I flopped back on the bed thinking about it all. It made me want to go and jump Jacob there and then. Screw traditions. I wanted him now. "Nessie!" Lottie shouted in shock.

I sat up in alarm. "What?"

"You touched my arm when you just lay down there. You projected!" She giggled.

"Oh. Sorry!"

"It was just funny! And so you should want to jump him!"

"Argh!" I flopped back onto the bed again. "I really don't know. And I know I am not ready to make love to him but I could go for the other stuff. It sounds fun."

"Why don't you go and see him now?" Lottie suggested.

"You think I should?"

"Hell yeah!"

I sat back up quickly. "But what if he doesn't want to."

"Then tell him to get lost. He will soon come crawling."

I stood up from the bed and paced the room. "Oh Lottie, what if –"

"You are thinking too much. I am not saying go all the way. Enjoy being a couple. It's what couples do."

"But then I am leaving you."

"You will see me tomorrow at school. Besides I could do with getting out on the horses. I have been neglecting them recently and I really need to get Beau to stop being so spooked."

"But – "

"I am ordering you to go now!" Lottie stood up and dramatically pointed to the door. "Go forth and fornicate!"

"Eh?"

"Well, not so much with the fornicating but go forth and foreplay," she dramatically pointed again causing wisps of hair to fall out of her loose bun.

I giggled. "Ok. I am going to go and jump on Jacob. Tell him what for."

"Go Nessie," Lottie put her hand out for a high five. I slapped her hand and she squealed. She jumped up and down shaking her hand. "No more high fives for you," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I was in the moment," I said quickly.

"I know," Lottie smiled through her gritted teeth. I'll be fine in a minute. It just feels like I stubbed my toe a thousand times. I'll be fine, now go!"

I felt bad now, but that soon left when I realised what I was about to do. I left Lottie hopping about her bedroom shaking her hand as I ran out to my car. I got in and raced to Jacob's. The journey took less than five minutes when I screeched to a stop outside his house. I left it abandoned in his drive and let myself through the front door. I was now a little breathless, not from running but through nerves. My stomach was churning the whole way. That breakfast didn't seem like a good idea now.

I stopped in the living room and found Adeline and Embry making out on the sofa. Embry had his hand up Adeline's top and Adeline was wriggling a little under him.

"Hem hem," I cleared my throat.

They both jumped apart like they were doing something wrong. Embry fell onto the floor when he couldn't quite get his hand out from under Ad's top.

"Er , we, um," Embry stuttered.

I casually dismissed them with a wave. "That doesn't bother me, where's Jacob?" I demanded.

Embry suddenly sat up. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why does everyone think there is something wrong?"

"Well, you are very red Nessie," Adeline added. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, just wondered where Jacob was."

"He is upstairs in his room." Embry clarified.

"Thanks," I waved again and dashed upstairs at Nessie speed.

I reached his bedroom and my little tingle returned full force. My knees almost buckled with the intensity of it. I was about to knock when I hesitated.

Then the door swung open. Jacob was standing there with only a small white towel wrapped just below his waistline.

Oh my god. He was just out the shower. His hair was dripping wet and his skin was all damp. Little droplets had formed on his muscle abdomen which was no longer a six pack but an eight. He had that v shape where his hips were that let down to his…

I gulped.

I was standing there with a gormless look on my face with my hand about to knock the door in the air.

"Hey Nessie, are you alright?"

I could only nod.

Jacob peered around my shoulder. "Do you want to come in?"

I could only nod again.

Jacob stepped back to allow me to enter his bedroom. He had his music on loudly and his curtains were shut although the windows were slightly open. I stood there frozen. I had seen Jacob half naked before, but this time he had nothing underneath his towel. And I could only stare. "Earth to Nessie," Jacob waved a hand from side to side. "You coming in?" I slowly stepped through the threshold of his bedroom whilst lowering my hand. I closed the door behind me with a click. I kicked off my trainers and dumped my keys and phone inside them. "What you doing?" Jacob asked me carefully. "Hey, I like your top."

I looked down at the russet colour wolf on my top. I grabbed the edges of it and suddenly pulled it over my head.

"Ness!" Jacob ran to cover me. "What has gotten into you?"

"I want to take our relationship to another level. And I want to do it now," I demanded.

"But, but."

"I don't mean sex Jacob. We all know how you feel about that," I spat a little too hard.

Jacob reared back a little in shock. "Honey, believe me, I want to. But I have to think of traditions."

"Screw traditions. I never said anything about having sex anyway. But I am getting my way right now." I threw my T shirt on the floor and I walked slowly over to Jacob. I grabbed the tops of his arms and forced him to sit on the bed. Sometimes I liked to see if I was stronger than Jacob, and right now he wasn't getting an option.

"Ness…I.." I put a finger to his lips.

"You need to tell me if I am doing it right. Tell me what works Jacob. It's the only way I can learn."

I stared at him, taking in every contour of his beautiful face. His soft round lips, his large round eyes.

I straddled him and I kissed him passionate on his slightly damp lips. I could feel myself dampen slightly as I knew what I wanted to do.

I pulled back and stood up again. "Need to make it fair."

"Ness, you don't have to do this honey. Not if you're not ready."

I paused for a moment. "I am ready Jacob. I think I have been ready for this for a while. You keep changing tact every time I suggest doing something like this. But not anymore. I am having my way.

I undid my jeans and slid out of them taking my socks with me. I was left standing there in only my candy heart bra and knickers. I turned slightly so that Jacob could see me from behind. "Do you like what you see?"

Jacob could only nod as I noticed he started to bulge from his towel. I made to grab for his towel when Jacob suddenly leaped from where he was sitting to further back on the bed clutching his towel together. He was on his knees, one hand holding his towel, one hand leaning on the bed. "Ness, have you ever thought that _I _might not be ready for this."

That made me stop.

Oh.

Crap.

"I didn't think about that," I whispered. I suddenly felt self conscious and tried to cover myself up with my arms.

"No honey, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to be absolutely sure before we take this to another level cos honey, there is no going back." Jacob shuffled forward slightly on the bed closer to me. "I want you to be a hundred and ten percent ready about this. I could sense that you were here even before you were about to knock on that door. I could hear your fluttering heart beat. I know now that you are nervous. But I don't want you taking this step until you are sure. Do you understand what I am saying?" he reached out and caressed my arm.

I looked directly into his dark brown pools and I said with conviction. "I am ready. I am ready to have some fun with you Jacob. Not to go all the way but we can have a little fun while we get there."

Jacob nodded then smiled. "Ok."

He straightened up then leaned forward and grabbed my face in his hands and plummeted his lips onto mine. His skin was touching mine and I could feel his bulge through his towel.

I pulled away. I trailed my hand down his wonderfully muscled chest to the edge of the towel. "Please?"

Jacob nodded. I pulled away his towel away gently to let his rock hard member break its covering.

Oh my god. I had felt it through his jeans but I never expected that. I looked at the bulging veins that made it pulsate with his heartbeat. It fell away from its captivity and was now aimed at me. His shaft was long and thick. His head was bulbous but ready. He was as turned on as I was right now.

It. Was. Huge.

And it scared me a little.

"Are you ok?" Jacob whispered.

"Yes, its…impressive."

Jacob sighed a little. He caressed my cheek again and brought both hands down my neck slowly, past my breast (which he avoided for now) and he contoured my hips. He reached round and placed both hands on my bottom.

And he squeezed as I rolled my eyes.

He was totally naked it was only fair I was too. I reached round to unclasp my bra. Just as I was about to take it off Jacob stopped me and took my bra off allowing my breast to cascade into his hands. I slid out my knickers quickly as he stared at my breasts. I was breathing hard which was making them bounce slightly. "You are beautiful Renesmee," Jacob said hoarsely. "Completely amazing. And I am in so much trouble."

"No you are not," I said. I could feel myself getting wetter as Jacob caressed the outskirts of my breasts. My nipples hardened as he touched me. He slowly brought his thumb over my right nipple. "Oh.." I said as my knees buckled.

Jacob swiftly picked me up and placed me on the bed. He was on my right as leaned over me as he took in every shape and contour of my body. He ran his hand up and down my curves leaving little traces of tingles. I reached down to grip his shaft. "Mmmmm," he moaned. I placed my fingers round and rubbed. I rubbed slowly at first allowing my hands to explore. Jacob started kissing me again and this time with my free hand I pushed his head into mine and we kissed hard, fast and hot.

He tweaked my left nipple and my hips rocketed into his. I started stroking him harder bringing my hand up to his bulbous head, playing, stroking, touching. I brought it back down again then up. I sped up the motion as I played with the speed and grip. When he liked it he moaned a little which spurred me on.

I let go gently so I that I could cup his balls. They were soft as I caressed them in my hand. He was moaning now.  
He pulled away from me and then brought his tongue to my left nipple. He licked slightly sending bolts of electricity up and down my spine. He then suddenly took my breast into his mouth caressing my nipple with his tongue. He sucked hard and it made me wetter.

I grabbed his hard member with both hands and started stroking hard and fast. I brought my hands right up to his tip. I could feel wetness there.

I stroked harder and harder. Faster and faster. Jacob was grinding into my hands and he sucked my nipple harder. He suddenly gripped my left hip and thrust his cock hard into my hands. He shuddered as he came and his head whipped back in pleasure. He kept pounding until he was finished. Little tremors rocked his body and there was white fluid on my stomach and hands. I kept my hands around is cock as it relaxed a little in them.

Jacob relaxed into my laying his head in between my breasts. He shuddered again slightly then relaxed again. He grabbed the towel and cleaned up the little mess he made. He then flopped back onto me. "Oh Nessie, you have no idea how good that was. That was amazing."

"Really?"

"Oh god yeah. Having you do that was a turn on in itself but fuck me!"

"Jacob!"

"No – it was _that_ good Ness. Now give me a minute to get my head back together and I will return the favour."

"You don't have too."

"I want to though Ness." He was swirling circles around my breast. He was teasing me by touching my nipple slightly. "You need to tell me what's right though. Show me. I haven't done this before and I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded. I was excited. I wanted this so much.

He leaned down to lick my nipple making me arch into his mouth. He caressed my other nipple with his hand whilst sucking on the other. "Oh Jacob, that is nice."

Jacob then trailed his right hand down the middle of my stomach making little patterns as he went. He reached my curls and caressed them. He then trailed his hand up and down the inside of each thigh making me shudder. Leaving tingles everywhere. I could feel he was stalling a little. So I grabbed his hand and guided his finger to my little nub that was pulsating.

He touched it lightly.

I almost touched the sky. "Oh that's good..."

He flicked, touched, caressed and rubbed my little nub. He reached further down and with his middle finger he felt around my wet centre. He took a little of my wetness and started rubbing my clit a little faster.

"Is that ok?" he asked quietly.

I could only nod. Words could not be formed at this moment.

His middle finger trailed back to my centre and he felt around for a moment. He found my entrance and pushed his finger in slowly.

"Oh!" Jacob pulled back. "No, don't stop," I pleaded. Jacob put his finger back and now started sucking on my breasts again. He inserted his finger slowly and I pushed down on him. Ooooh. There was a little nip. I held Jacob's wrist in place.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Give me a second. Need to let it pass." Jacob kept his finger still as the pain passed. I started grinding my hips slightly indicating he could continue. His finger slid in and out of my wet centre. Oh this was so good. I could feel the electricity building up from down below. Jacob slipped in another finger and started quickening up his pace. He took his thumb and made it wet with my juices and placed it over my little nub. I wrapped my arms around Jacobs's neck as I grinded onto his fingers. The orgasm was building and building. "Oh! Jacob. Don't stop."

He went faster. I could hear the wetness as his pace quickened and I could feel the heat and burn intensify. I arched myself onto Jacob feeling his hot skin on mine. His mouth sucked hard on my nipple causing a little pain which I found was pleasurable.

Then I erupted. I grabbed Jacob hard as I came onto his hand. I thrust down onto his fingers hard as my orgasm travelled though my entire body and my back arched into him. Jacob bit my nipple as I came making me quiver in pleasure. My toes curled, my fingers flexed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I rocked backwards and forwards until my orgasm left me. I felt little tremors come and go that made me shudder like Jacob did before. I relaxed into Jacob. I couldn't form words. _That was amazing my Jacob._

He nodded. He slowly removed his hand from me and grabbed the towel and dried his hand. I noticed a little blood but I that would be from my hymen. Jacob made little patterns on my breasts as I came down from my high. He kept playing with my nipple until it got too much that I giggled. "What?"

"It is a little over sensitive now," I whispered.

"Oh." Jacob said as he wrapped his huge arms completely around me bringing me as close as I could get to my Jacob.

The heat between us right now was intense. It was so hot that I could sweat but couldn't. I was happy right now.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jacob asked slowly.

I peeled my face away from his chest and turned to him. "I really did. That was amazing."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked self consciously."

"Yes! Did you enjoy it?"

Jacob shut his eyes and had a serene look on his face. "Mmmm, that is something that will be staying in my mind for a while."

Something just probed at my mind as I remembered something. "About that, can you try and not think about it when you are all wolfy?"

"Why?"

"Well, you were thinking about me last night and everyone knew."

"Oh. Couldn't help it, sorry. We have all seen the imprintees naked in some way or the other when someone thinks about it. Paul thinks of Rachael frequently and it is starting to leave me with some mental scars," Jacob joked. "But seriously; sometimes we just can't help it."

"I know. But can you try please?"

Jacob nodded. He was absentmindedly stroking me up and down my back which was sending shivers up and down my spine. Every touch tingled as if I was on fire. It was soooo nice. "Where did you learn how to do what you did before?" Jacob asked a bit too innocently.

"Um, Lottie."

"Uh?" Jacob looked mildly shocked.

"What?"

"I didn't think you would go to her about stuff like that."

"Well Mr Black. She knows her stuff and it is certainly a subject I am not talking to Mom about. Or Dad for that matter." I could feel Jacob grimace a little. "I can ask her anything and not be embarrassed about it."

I pulled my left leg over Jacob's as I wanted to get closer. Jacob moved his hand to rest on my thigh. "This is nice," he commented. "I didn't think this would happen so soon but I am happy about it."

"Good. I know how you feel about going all the way and I can see your point; a little. I didn't mean to hiss about earlier, but I felt like you were avoiding moving up a level."

"I was a little. But I wanted to know you were completely comfortable doing this. I am a grown man and technically you are only four. In my head it sounds so wrong. Prison wrong."

"But we are in a supernatural world Jacob. I may be four but I am eighteen. Age is just a number."

"I said that to your Mom once. She had age issues; you seem to be the opposite."

"Well her issue was about getting older than Dad, mines is about you accepting me for the age I really am. At least you don't have to wait forever unlike poor Quil."

"But he doesn't see her that way. And he won't for a long time. I never saw you that way."

"When did you start seeing me 'that way'?"

"The moment you walked down those stairs after Alice primped and preened you. But it wasn't in a sexual way at first. You were experiencing your first period, I was more concerned if you were in pain."

I brought my palm up to his face and stroked his flushed cheek. "So you would be happy if we did this a little more often?"

"Definitely. But only if you are."

"Yeah. I am. I have more tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm mmm. But that is for another time Mr Black," I said in my most seductive manner.

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

We lay like that cuddling into each other. I was taking in his scent as it intoxicated me. I could feel him at times sniffing my hair. I felt happy and content and within I knew Jacob was to. I just knew. Was it an imprint thing? Who knows. I didn't care really. We were both happy which was all that mattered.

I was unaware of the time. I knew it had to be after two pm. Jacob shifted slightly and I could hear soft snores coming from his mouth. I slowly looked up and I could see his mouth open slightly. I unwrapped his arms from me careful not to wake him. I made my way to his little en suite to clean myself up a little. I looked in the mirror and I was still slightly flushed. I picked up a fresh towel and did what I needed to do.

I left the little en suite and got dressed. I covered Jacob with a blanket; more to protect his modesty.

I checked my phone for the time; I thought it was after two but more like three pm. I placed it onto the bedside counter and put myself back into Jacob's arms again. I noticed how well I fit into Jacob as if we were meant to be.

My eyes were heavy and before I knew it, blackness hit.

* * *

AN – How was this lemon? My first time writing stuff like that so its a learning curve for me so I was a little bit nervous posting this one! Hope it was ok for you all!

I had an influx of reviews when i turned the anonymous button to accept anonymous reviews - didn't know i could do that! Thanks for those who have left reviews' it was a complete shock to wake up this morning to find them all there! still buzzing from them now! xxx

pps - a little thanx to DreamOut cos their review really picked me up! x


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 All belongs to SM!**

**Boys will be boys**

"Hey, that was amazing." Ben shouted from across the clearing.

Lottie automatically put her hand up to her nose to stop the bleeding. "Hey, my nose isn't bleeding!"

"Most definitely a first," Jacob shouted.

"I could only wish I could do that. Where did Emmett go?" Ben asked.

"I threw him as far as the Canadian border." Lottie crossed her arms looking slightly smug. "I made sure he hit a lot of stuff."

Ben ran over to where Lottie was standing. He gave her a fright as she was facing the other way. "I wish I could do that."

"But what you do is amazing. The element thing? Pretty powerful," Lottie complemented. "You can do what I do but a little different."

"But you can move metal and organic matter."

"But you can do it by changing the elements. Have you ever thought about making yourself fly by using the air element?"

Ben put his hand to his face. "Do you know I never thought about doing that."

"You should give it a go," Lottie encouraged.

"Ok," Ben said slowly.

Carlisle, Esme, Tia, Mom, Dad, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Keith, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam were all in the clearing. The pack was in human form. They just wanted to see what was happening today. Lottie had just finished making a meal of the vampire's offensive attacks. She just thrown Emmett as far as she could which it appears to be the Canadian border.  
Interesting.

* * *

Today was October 31st. A good month and a bit had passed from the weekend of my birthday and the weekend Jacob and notched our relationship up another level. We had been having regular make out sessions. A few of those sessions, when we had the chance to be alone together included getting each other off. I loved it when his fingers were inside me. And I knew he loved it when I stroked his hardness hard and slowly.

I tried hard not to think about it when I was at home and Dad was about. Although it wasn't that simple. It made me tingle all over just thinking about it.  
Dad 'heard' me once when Jacob and I were sitting together in the main house. Lottie, Keith and Jacob were playing Emmett on Mario Kart. Emmett was still determined to triumph over Lottie, but never managed yet.

I wasn't playing but I was tracing patterns on Jacob's wrist when I was thinking about the night before. We all heard a hiss from behind. I seen Dad mad before, but he was really pissed this time.  
I stood up quickly followed by Emmett, Jacob and Keith. Lottie was still sitting on the sofa who looked around as everyone had just vanished to her.

"No!" I shouted. Dad was gripping the edges of the table causing it to splinter. "You said that as long as we didn't have sex you were ok." I was pointing at him now.

Jacob was shooting me furtive glances. "Is that why he looks like he could rip me a new one?"

I nodded. "He promised he was fine."

"I said I was fine, but I didn't need the visual," Dad said through gritted teeth.

"There is no need to get mad. MOM!"

Mom rushed in then everybody froze. Lottie stood up from the sofa. "Right. This is how it's playing."

"Lottie, what are you doing?" Emmett asked slowly.

"I am sorting things out."

"Edward," she pointed at him. "You told Ness that you were fine with what she got up to as long as she didn't do the nasty, which by the way she should be able to do what she likes, she is a grown adult. Physically."

"Nessie, sometimes I know you can't help yourself when you have thoughts about Jacob, but you do need to keep them wrapped if you can cos your Daddy ain't wanting a visual."

Jacob and Emmett snorted. "And you," she said now pointing at Jacob. "You are a bloke, you _can't_ help yourself. So Edward, I think there is nowt you can do about him."

Edward hissed at Lottie.

"Edward!" Bella reprimanded.

Lottie walked slowly up to Dad and jabbed him in the chest. "Don't you dare hiss at me. Don't make me do it and I will if it will teach you a lesson. Get over it. You probably hear worse from Emmett's tiny brain than what you would Ness."

"Hey, I resent that!" Emmett protested.

Carlisle, Jasper and Esme rushed in from the kitchen door.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing now. We are going to go back to playing our game. Nothing is going to happen, is it?" Lottie said looking at Dad.

"No," Dad said quietly. "Sorry. It will not happen again."

"It's not me you need to apologise to." Lottie nodded towards Jacob and me.

"Sorry," Dad said briskly.

Lottie turned back towards the game and we all unfroze.

Crisis averted. For now!

I could stare at Jacob all day. He was so handsome it was unreal. I would catch him staring at me too when I wasn't looking. "Did you know that your tiny hand fits perfectly in mine," he said one afternoon. He brought it up to kiss which led into another making out session.

Keith had wanted to see that his brothers were all set. Not just his biological brothers but his pack ones too.  
He had set up high interest accounts for each of them with $100,000 in them. At first Jacob was quite pissed that he would so something like that. It was almost handbags at dawn until Seth made Jacob realise that Keith only had good intentions as that he felt that he had no one to share his good fortune with. He wanted to make sure that everyone was financially secure.  
He had paid for Sam and Emily's mortgage on their house and set up bank accounts for the twins.  
Keith had stormed away from them all when they were all on the beach having a meeting. He felt the pack were being idiotic fools for not allowing him to help. First time I had really seen him angry. He was usually a placid guy.  
Lottie then shouted at them that they were all ungrateful bastards, soaked them all with the ocean water and stormed off after her honey.  
It was then that Seth had pointed out the good Keith was doing. Alice tried to get them to invest their new money into the stock market as she had that uncanny ability to predict them. So far only Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam let her do it.

Mom and Dad politely sent a thank you letter to Aro declining his offer in visiting the Volturi. I was quite glad about it as it was one journey that I did not want to do.  
Not that Jacob would let me go anyway.  
We received another letter asking us to come, but Carlisle replied this time reminding Aro that I was currently attending school and to take me out during the semester would arouse suspicion, but that we would visit in the future when I wanted to go travelling.  
We really didn't want them coming to Forks again mainly because of my best friend and her freaky brain (as Lottie puts it). Carlisle and Dad were concerned that if they did come and Aro in particular found out about Lottie then she would be changed.

"She is scary enough without being a vampire." Dad muttered, I am sure he was recalling the other day.

"Besides," Emmett started. "I have become fond of the little bint, I don't want her going anywhere."

Lottie and I were driving to the local convenience store few weeks ago. And who did we see in a very fashionable-just-from-Milan orange jumpsuit?  
Blaire, who was picking up rubbish for her community service.

"I would like to feel a bit sorry for her, but I really don't." Lottie sniggered. "Is that bad?"

"Nah. Look at what she did to you. Has she been giving you anymore bother at school?"

"Nope. She can't even look at me. Classic."

Blaire had to carry out her community service at the weekends as she wasn't allowed to do it after school. Her friends didn't have much to do with her now and she sat by herself most days.  
She had to take the bus as her Mom took away her car. She also made Blaire write an official apology to Lottie. I actually though Lottie would make a show about receiving the letter at school, but she surprised us all when she told us she threw it in the bin.

Ben and Tia elected to stay with us Cullen's for the time being as they felt safe. Ben and Lottie struck up a friendly bond due to their special talents. Ben became part of Lottie's training and also joined in enhancing his talent.  
Jasper loved training Lottie and Ben. He was in his element and it gave him something to do. So he stepped the training up a notch by making Lottie use a blindfold. She was starting to develop a sixth sense when she felt like she was in danger. We didn't know why she developed this, maybe just part of her 'damaged brain' (as Lottie puts it) compensating.

* * *

So here we were, in the clearing again with Ben trying to fly.

"Manipulate the air around you mate. Bit like Storm out of X men," Lottie encouraged.

"Excuse me?" Tia asked confused.

Lottie pulled out her mobile and started pressing some buttons. Once she had finished she threw it to Ben who caught it deftly. He read the information then nodded. He passed it to Tia who smiled once she read it.

"Ok. Even though it is a fictional thing, it gives me a better idea on how to try it." Ben splayed his hands out and we could see the air and dust swirl around him until he rose a few feet in the air. He stayed there hovering for a few minutes then he collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, I haven't had a headache in a long time. Kind of weird," Ben said as he clutched his head with both hands. Tia ran over to him and rubbed his back.  
"I had headaches when I tried to expand my shield. I felt tired as well," Mom reassured Ben who smiled at her.

"LOTTIE!"

"Uh oh, I think Emmett is back," I cringed. "He sounds a bit pissed."

"Too right I am pissed!" Emmett's voice resonated against the trees as he stomped through them. His clothes were singed with little bits of smoke coming from them. They were also ripped.

"Out of interest, how far did you go?" Jasper asked innocently.

"You know fine well how far I went you jumped up little shit!" he bawled at Jasper who smirked back

"Oh Emmett, stop your moaning," Rose chided. "You challenged Lottie so you asked for it."

"SO! I landed on an electric fence. These are my good jeans!"

"I know that feeling dude," Jacob laughed. "I once peed on an electric fence when in wolf form. The shock went straight to my sack and set them on fire."

"Jacob!" Mom, Dad and Esme shouted at once.

"Was that something you really needed to share?" I asked Jacob with a straight face.

"Why not? It's true."

"It is!" Seth hollered. "Stop, drop and roll certainly came in handy! We had the visual for weeks," he laughed whilst clutching his stomach.

"Is that why you were walking like John Wayne for a few hours a couple of weeks ago?" I asked.

"Sure did," he grabbed himself. "Sure glad these babies didn't get roasted. I would be mourning the loss of them for a very long time." He high fived Seth then Emmett who was now laughing hard. "But I also have another question. Its ball related so some of you delicate little flowers may want to cover your ears. What would happen if you put anti-wrinkle cream on your balls? I am just wondering out of curiosity. They advertise it so much on TV surely it would take out a lot of wrinkles in _that_ area."

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. I was sure he was getting the visual right about now. Emmett was laughing with Seth whilst the rest of us were looking at them in disgust, before we all started laughing of course.

"If I had the ability to actually throw up, I think I would have just thrown up in my mouth," Rose said as she pulled a face.

"Boys!" Alice muttered. She was standing next to Seth whilst holding Jasper's hand.

"They are disgusting," Rose agreed.

"Emmett brings out the worst in Jacob," I added.

"No I think it's the other way around," Rose conceded. Everyone had now gathered in a circle now laughing at Jacob.

"Seth, you can be just as bad. Look at the time you rolled about in poison ivy Seth," Jared joked.

"What about the time that squirrel threw his nuts at Paul and hit him square between the eyes," Seth countered.

"It did not!" Paul yelled.

"It so did. You even tried to chase it but it got up the trees too quickly for you," Embry added.

"Well what about the time you landed on a porcupine? Emily had to pluck out the spines out of your ass before you turned back." Paul retorted.

It was like watching a tennis match as they tried to best each other.

"Jared, you have no room to talk, when you were showing off, not realising you were coming up to a cliff and fell a few hundred feet breaking both legs," Paul slapped him across the shoulder.

"I still think Jacob's fried nuts story is the best," Emmett joined in.

"You just like to think about my nuts, don't cha big boy," Jacob laughed then blew a kiss in Emmett's direction.

"I could do with giving them a good yank, rip them right from your scroat," Emmett made a grabbing motion.

"You know Emmett, you are a very special boy," Jacob laughed.

"And why is that," he folded his arms in response.

"You're just special!"

"What are you meaning?" Emmett asked. He was trying not to smile.

"Well, the more windows you lick, the more special you become." The crowd fell silent for a moment, digesting Jacob's words to Emmett. Then we all laughed out loud at the same time.

"Hey! That's discrimination you know!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah," Jacob said in between laughing. "Against the back of the bus!"

"Ha! You are like the type of person you don't just dislike or even hate, but one your body physically rejects like dodgy organ transplant."

"Nice," Seth high fived Emmett.

"Whatever! If your bullshit was music, there would be a brass band playing right about now," Jacob retorted.

"I'm going to make your balls bleed," Emmett said to Jacob as got into a low crouch.

Keith had put his arms around Lottie not taking any of it in. "What are this lot like?" he whispered. Lottie smiled.

"Right then you big sack of shit. Let's see who gets their sack ripped off first!" Jacob roared clapping his hands together, Esme threw her hands up in disgust at the language and walked off with Carlisle. "Bring it," he motioned with both hands

"Alright!" Emmett whooped. Jacob whipped off his sweats and phased quick enough so we couldn't see anything.

They both collided with each other and rumbled about on the clearing ground. Seth and Jasper joined in.  
I looked around the group and everyone seemed content apart from Lottie. Keith had now joined in on the play fight as well as Dad.

"No cheating!" Mom shouted. Dad flashed her his crooked smile.

Lottie looked detached. Ben was still practising his flying techniques with Tia encouraging him on. Lottie turned round as if she had seen something in the distance.

"Lottie?"

She raised her hand asking me to be silent. Mom was instantly at my side gripping my elbow. Lottie closed her eyes. Dad stopped fighting to stare at Lottie. "Is there something wrong?" Mom asked so quiet that only I could hear.

I looked around. Esme and Carlisle were standing with Alice and Rose chatting. The rest of the wolves were play fighting with my uncles.

"Someone is coming," Lottie said deadpan. "Someone over there." She pointed to her right.

Everyone in the clearing froze at her words. We all stared at her with a horrified expression.  
Alice more so. "I didn't see!"

Lottie came out of her detachment. "You wouldn't; the wolves."

Carlisle and Esme dashed to Lottie's side. "Who is it?"

"Someone we know. Not a stranger."

Jasper flitted to Lottie and grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Remember your training. Focus."

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"She has what she calls it her 'spider sense', like a sixth sense. Because she is telekinetic she is more aware of the people around her. She can tell when there are more 'presences' are around. Something we are trying to develop," Emmett answered in annoyance. "Now we all need to be quiet." The first time in a long time hearing Emmett so serious. It always freaked me out when he was like that.

Lottie twitched. The wolves circled around us in protective stances. Jacob was at point with Keith at the back. Lottie's mouth twitched this time. "It's ok. They're ok." Lottie turned towards the shapes now emerging out from the shadows of the trees.

"Carlisle?" asked a familiar voice.

"Eleazar?"

"I hope our family bonds are still intact, we come with bad news." He came out of the shadows with his hands in a 'we surrender' type stance. Kate, Tanya and Carmen followed behind him.

"Garrett?" Carlisle queried.

"He wanted to stay behind. He can call us if he returns again," Eleazar said slowly. They dashed to our sides, Lottie froze beside me; making her physical shield around her and me.

"If who returns again?" Carlisle now demanded.

"Amun," Dad answered.

"Amun?" Ben's voice shook a little as he and Tia joined our group.

Eleazar put his hands up. "We sent him east. I don't think he believed us but he left anyway. He said he was looking for you and Tia, but we felt he was being untruthful."

"Charlotte, there is no need to be afraid. We will not hurt you. Garrett sends his apologies." Kate reassured.

"Mmm, kinda hard to believe when the guy tried to drain me dry." Lottie said through gritted teeth.

"Can we set that aside for a moment please," Tanya demanded. "This is important."

"Ok. Why don't we all head back to the house. Jacob?" Jacob looked at Dad. "Jacob is staying in wolf form. He is going to call the rest and patrol the whole area. Keith is coming back with us, but will stay in wolf form. He can inform me if there is something amiss," Dad concluded.

Emmett walked towards Lottie. "Ow. Hey bint, I haven't forgiven you for earlier but deactivate the shields." Emmett was rubbing his nose. He looked like a dog who had just tried to go through a closed patio door.

Dad snorted at my euphemism. Emmett scowled at Dad. "What did I miss?"

"Dog going through a patio door. Come on we need to get going."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

"Edward, I didn't see them coming." Alice was panicking slightly. "I should have seen them."

Jasper had taken her hand. "We have been here all afternoon Alice, you know you can't see when you are around the wolves. This isn't your fault, you can't catch everything," he reassured.

"But I should be able to."

"But sometimes you can't." Dad put an arm around her tiny frame. "These things happen. We need to get back the house. These things are subjective. You know that."

Lottie took her shield down and Emmett scooped her up in a blink of an eye. He paused next to Keith. "I'll take care of her mutt. She will be safe. I still have to get my revenge." he smiled wickedly at Lottie then put a fist out towards Keith who nudged it with his nose.

Mom was still holding my elbow. Actually she was gripping it to the point it was becoming painful.

"Ben, Tia, you should come with us. Stay close." Carlisle instructed.

"Yes sir." Ben saluted. He and Tia held hands as they followed Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Midget? You need to follow us too!" Emmett shouted from the other end of the clearing.

"Come on honey," Mom encouraged. She had a fearful look on her face.

Ok this was bad.

Mom was still gripping my elbow. "Mom, that is a little sore," I winced.

"Oh, sorry." Mom lessened her grip but still kept a tight hold.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I snapped.

Mom stopped and gave me a little glare. I softened my face. "Nessie, we will explain when we get back. We need to come up with a plan."

I just snapped at Mom. I knew I was due soon. Ugh! I hated feeling like that!  
I looked over at the pack who were forming plan. Jacob looked up, winked and smiled his wolfy smile. He was letting me know that things were going to be ok.  
Mom pulled me again and I ran with her back to the house. We all gathered in the living room, Esme handing Lottie and me a glass of juice. Lottie was looking a little green so I moved a little away from her.

"I'm not going to puke, although Henry over there did try." Lottie gave Emmett her signature look.

"Hey you ruined my jeans. Payback is a bitch."

"So it is. I'll get you when you are least expecting it."

"Yeah, whatever" Emmett scoffed.

Lottie gulped down her juice as Carlisle cleared his throat. "Ok. What happened Eleazar."

"Firstly, I want to say thank you for inviting us back here. We thought we had really damaged our relationship."

"We have bridges to repair and you have done that today by not bringing Garrett."

"Can I interrupt?" Lottie put her hand up. Eleazar nodded. "I know what Garrett did was something he could not help. As long as he tried not to eat me then he is welcome here."

"That is very kind of you, but your blood is too much for him to stand. We appreciate your generosity." There was a loud howl from outside.

"They have come across a scent. They have picked it up and chasing him now." Dad clarified slightly monotone. He was in a trance as if he was listening to the whole pack.

Lottie gripped my hand. Although her honey was outside, mine was out there.

"Amun came to us last night looking for Benjamin and Tia. We honestly didn't know that you were here but we had an inclination." Eleazar started.

"We sent him packing," Kate stood up. "We didn't want him with us considering how friendly he was four years ago." She said sarcastically. "We sent him East. Garrett is a good tracker so he followed him to make sure he did travel east."

"So we decided to visit you. Just incase he did come your way." Tanya concluded.

"But you could have just picked up the phone." Alice gave Tanya and icy glare.

"We felt it was prudent to come down. We needed to make sure our relationship was ok."

"But also being nosy at the same time," Jasper added. "I can feel how intrigued you are by Charlotte and Ben. Charlotte is a mere human - "

"Hey!"

Jasper winked at Lottie. "Like I said, Charlotte is a mere human. If someone realised her potential, they may forget about Ben here."

Eleazar nodded. "I agree. We honestly didn't know where Ben and Tia were. Congratulations for your diet change. You have both taken to it very well." Ben and Tia nodded in thanks. "But we thought with Charlotte being here and Amun coveted Ben so quickly, he would do the same."

"Our intentions are honourable. Please believe us." Tanya crossed her arms

Emmett growled at Tanya. "Ok, but no funny business especially from you," he pointed to Tanya.

Tanya nodded. "It has taken me a few years to understand but I do now. I just wish I could find someone for myself," she added a little downcast.

Lottie looked at the clock on the wall. She nudged me and closed her eyes. She was still holding my hand. _Hey, incoming! Can you hear me?_  
"Charlotte Willets!"

Of course.

It's getting on, almost 6 now. Tony will call later to find out what I am doing. We have the big hockey game tomorrow after school.

Oh yeah.

I haven't told Keith cos he would want to come and watch. I am not my prettiest out on the pitch.

I haven't told my lot either. I didn't want them coming incase I embarrassed myself. The other team are crazy good.

I know. But we are going to slaughter them. Mwah mwah mwah! I'm going to ram my stick right up -

"Yes Edward?" Lottie replied a little too innocently.

"You will do no such thing. And Renesmee, imagine not telling us about your hockey game."

"Well, we are a little nervous about it," I replied.

"You are, I'm not," Lottie said cockily.

"I'm worried I may hurt someone."

"Bollocks."

"Charlotte!" Dad chided.

"What?"

"Language."

"What about it?"

"I like it." Emmett crossed his arms over his massive bulk.

"You would," Rosalie retorted.

"Anyway. We are off topic," Carlisle interrupted. "Nessie, we will be going to that game tomorrow. We wouldn't miss it. Charlotte, whatever you are thinking, don't. Eleazar, what time did Amun visit you last night?" he said quickly.

"He came about 10 pm. He stayed for an hour grilling us. When he left, Garrett contacted the Irish Coven and they told him to talk to you. Which is why we are here."

"We thank you for coming to help us," Ben said gratefully. "Tia, we must depart. I do not want to put the Cullen's at risk."

"Nonsense," Emmett interjected. "Amun doesn't have a leg to stand on. Besides, I could do with kicking some ass."

"And actually winning," Lottie muttered to me. I giggled.

"Hey! I only don't go full pelt on you cos I don't want to damage the puny human."

"Nah, you don't go full pelt cos of what I did to you a few months ago you big pussy."

"Well…um…I…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Emmett stormed into the kitchen. Lottie giggled. "I wonder what he is planning with his tiny vampire brain?"

"I heard that!" Emmett boomed from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to!"

"Are they always like this?" Kate asked.

Jasper was sitting serenely on the sofa holding Alice's hand. "Oh yes. I like the camaraderie between those two. Very funny. They are like brother and sister."

"You will be feeling their emotions then?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yep, its fun. Makes me happy."

"We keep digressing," Mom waved her hands in the air.

"Sorry," Lottie said as she sat back down on the sofa.

"Ok, firstly," Carlisle started. "Ben and Tia, you are not going anywhere. You are safe here-"

"NO!" Dad shouted. "Don't allow him here at all. If he gets as close to the clearing he will be able to smell them!" Emmett rushed back out of the kitchen as everyone stood up on high alert. "No, we can't risk it Jacob. We need him out."

"I have an idea," Lottie said.

Dad glared at Lottie. "Absolutely not. You are not putting yourself in harm's way."

"But if he is distracted by the wolves, he won't see me do it."

"No." Dad said firmly.

"What is your plan Lottie?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I figured you have loads of hiking crap right? Well I could get trussed up and get 'lost' in the forest, away from Forks. There is still kids trick or treatin' and I figured this guy is going to be pretty hungry if he hasn't hunted in a while. Seeing as most vamps like to talk to their meal before killing them, it will give me enough time to go," she slapped her hand to her cheek lightly, "- 'Oh my god, What's that?' then the wolves come out all growly, git turns around and I splay him." She made the motion with her hands. "I will direct his head so that it lands facing the wolves, wolves are then not in danger, you guys are not in danger. Figure you can blindfold him, everyone takes a bit and threaten him with fire unless he disappears."

Silence.

"What? I think it's good idea." Lottie protested.

"And you would do that for us?" Tia asked softly.

"Hell yeah. You are part of this family now right? I have a playmate that can do similar stuff to me and we have fun," Lottie shrugged then winked at Ben who beamed at her.

The front door opened as Keith ran in pulling on his sweats. "Jacob thinks it's a good idea. I am not so keen but I know better than to say no to my Lottie."

"I don't like it," Dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to. It isn't like Carlisle has stolen Ben and Tia away from Amun, so even if he went to the Volturi after this claiming that you did, Aro would be able to do his freaky thing," Lottie wiggled her fingers at Carlisle. "And he would be able tell if Ben left of his own accord. He hasn't got a leg to stand on that way. Ben was threatened and why should he have to stay somewhere he doesn't feel safe." Lottie crossed her arms now with a determined look on her face.

I've seen that look. I knew that look.

"Carlisle," Dad pleaded. "We are risking a human life. We can't allow her to do this."

"It is not about our choices son. If Charlotte wants to do it, then she can. It would be good for her training."

Dad threw his hands out in disgust. "We could take him out."

"You could but he is a powerful fighter. He is like Felix," Ben cautioned. "Ruthless."

"Ok, this is what we are going to do," Jasper stood up and took charge. "The wolves are chasing him right now?" he asked Dad, who nodded. "Right, we need to take Lottie as far into the Olympic forest and put her somewhere where we can see her but we remain silent. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Keith in wolf form and I will take point a mile or so behind her. The wolves will back off and he will smell Lottie. We will get her to walk a mile or so leaving her scent around for him to follow. The wolves will follow at very close range and once he is there that is when we will strike. He will be able to smell the wolves anyway as they have been all over the forest. Once he is separated, we will take him to the Mexican border and give him his options there. He will know by then that Ben is with us, but will also know not to return for fear of being killed. He won't know about Lottie."

* * *

AN – Bit of Banter. Bit of Drama! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 All belongs to SM!**

**Did he just really say that?**

**Lottie's POV**

"Right then. Hiker me up."

Edward flashed to my side. "You don't have to do this Charlotte."

"I know, but I want to. It isn't just Ben and Tia in danger, its Nessie, you guys, the pack and the humans in this area too."

Edward hung his head. "But we can deal with him."

"Maybe, but if he is a powerful fighter, then we will render him so he isn't. Then no one is at risk then. And you will be back by tomorrow night to see us pummel the other team at hockey."

"Ok, but at anytime that you want to stop, please just say."

"mmm mmm."

Esme and Rosalie took me upstairs to get changed. They were rummaging about their clothes to look for something suitable. "Hey, none of your stuff is going to fit. I have my trainers and jeans on; all I need is a shirt."

Rosalie pulled a blue and green checked shirt out of Emmett's cupboard which was still in its packet. "This won't have our smell on it. Take it out when you get closer because you may smell of us."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Right. Got my phone. Emmett!"

"Boo!" He jumped out behind me.

"Holy shit!" my hand covered my heart. "Do you have to do that?"

"Of course. Anything to bug you is my pleasure. What you wanting bint?"

"Do you have to call me that?" Emmett nodded. "Can you run me to where my horses are please?"

"Why?"

"I have some rolling about to do. I smell of you lot and I am sure this guy isn't stupid. If I can smell of horse for at least a moment, he isn't going to care."

"Good thinking. C'mon." Emmett scooped me up and jumped out the window.

I hated this bit. I buried my head into his hard shoulder as he rushed me to my house. This was running full pelt so I knew there was no point in looking. He got me to my field within minutes and threw me into the hay.

"What the hell!" I coughed out some hay I inhaled as he dropped me. "Thanks Emmett. You could have dropped me with a little grace."

"You and grace in the same sentence? No chance. Go on, get rolling." He crossed his arms smugly.

"Git."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

He pulled out his mobile. "Just letting the others know where we are. I've got your shirt."

"Ok." I rolled about in the hay like a pig in muck. I was careful not to get it in my hair as it would look a bit suss if this guy seen me with hay in it. I got up once I was done. "Ok ugly. Take me to the wacky place." Emmett just grinned at me. "Don't make me puke." I pointed at him.

He ran as fast as he could. He tried not to keep me too close to him so I didn't smell of him. We reached a dense part of the woods and I took off my top.

"Hey, whoa, at least let me turn around!" Emmett protested waving his hands in the air.

"Hey, I am not embarrassed, why should you be?" I ripped the top from its packaging.

"God, you do have some scarring," Emmett shuffled closer. "I didn't realise how bad." he traced a finger down the angry pink line along the left side of my ribs.

I shivered. "Christ your finger is cold." I giggled at what I said. "If anyone was here right about now they would be getting the wrong idea."

Emmett then burst out laughing. "You're right. You have no way with words."

"Nope, verbal diarrhoea, that's me." I buttoned up the top and threw mine to Emmett. I liked having him around, like an annoying older brother that wouldn't go away.

It was my turn to walk for a good mile. I was going to jog it and touch as many trees as I could. I knew that everyone else would be up ahead so there would be no worries. "Ok, time for you to go Em."

"Now listen," Emmett's lips formed a straight line. "Don't be getting hurt. I like having someone that I can take the piss out of so don't be dying on me today. Alright?"

"Aw, you really do like having me around," I ruffled his hair.

Emmett swatted me away. "Like is going a bit too far. Tolerate maybe." he winked. He dashed off, warily so not to touch the surrounding trees.

"Right, it's my time to shine bitches." I said quietly. I put my phone onto silent and jogged steadily touching as much as I could. I had reached where we said I should be and I suddenly tripped over a rock.

* * *

My co-ordination sucks ass sometimes.

"Shit!" I landed grazing my hands. Blood was now trickling out of the cuts. "Fuck!"  
My spider sense (as I like to call it - sorry Peter Parker I'm stealing from you but I don't know what else to call it, and I really don't care!) was going off. I could feel someone behind me. The hair on the back of my neck always told me. I would then have to concentrate hard.

"Are you lost?" came a smooth voice from behind. I swivelled round from where I was on the floor. My heart raced a little. I jumped from my knees to my feet although I was still crouched.  
He had the darkest hair I had ever seen. His skin was pale although he had an olive complexion. He was wearing loose cotton trousers and a pale cream linen shirt which was now torn and tatty as if he had been travelling for days.  
But it was the eyes. They were a dark red. Which meant he was hungry. A shiver ran down my spine and my heart sped up.

Which I knew he could hear.

"I am a little lost. Could you help me find my way back please?" I acted. Golden Globe for Lottie! I suddenly stood up.

"I am a little lost myself. But I am a little hungry." he licked his lips.

"What is your name?"

"Amun. Yours?"

"Blaire."

"You are lying. I can tell as your heart is racing." He dismissed with his hand.

"Excuse me? Now who are you to tell me that I am lying?" he edged a little closer. I knew that we were surrounded but I wondered if he knew?

"You are not from round here, are you?" he queried. "Your accent is different from the others."

"Nope but neither are you."

"You smell a little of horse."

"I own horses."

"But you smell a little like my friends."

"Friends? I though you said you were lost?" I backed up a little.

"So why are you out here all by yourself?" he edged closer again. His mouth was open showing his shiny white teeth.

"Hiking. I could do with losing a few pounds."

"Mmmm," Amun closed his eyes and inhaled. "You do smell good."

Ok Tena Lady for Lottie. My adrenaline was pumping which was probably sending wafts of my scent over to him. "I think I should be on my way." I jabbed my thumb behind me.

He suddenly rushed forward and was now in front of me. He could literally snap my neck if he wanted to. Crap. He brought his hands up to my face but not touching me.

"This will only hurt for a moment." He sniffed at me again.

Spider sense on high alert. SPIDER SENSE ON HIGH ALERT! And where the fuck were those wolves?

I had to do this whether they were there or not. They would be; I was sure of it. "What's that?" I looked past him. "Bloody hell it's huge!"

The vampire suddenly span round and defended its prey - that was me if no one pegged that yet.

"I will kill you Quileute. I know who you are," he raised his hands up into claws, ready to strike. Jacob was at the front ready to strike. He winked at me. They suddenly jumped towards Amun, I stepped back. Jacobs claws ripped through him like a hot knife through butter, the screeching sound that was made I knew was his claws going through the marble like skin of this horrible vampire. Amun shrieked as he hit the ground but was up in less than half a second. This was like a blur to me and it was hard to process. My mind went blank. What was I meant to do again?  
Sam lunged out behind Jacob but Amun was ready this time as he back handed him. Sam omitted a large howl of pain as he flew backwards into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.  
Seth was next as he snapped, dodged and bit at the vampire who was clawing back like a wild animal. I looked behind me but there was no one there, who were the Cullen's waiting for? I then looked over to Jacob who prompted me. Everyone was waiting for me and I realised then what I was there for. Embry was at the side of the vampire but this vampire was fighting back. Embry whimpered slightly as the vampires fist connected with Embry's face. The blow would have been enough to kill a human but Embry just staggered back. I looked around in amazement; this time it was for real. It was like I wasn't there but I was. Jacob howled to grab my attention.

I didn't need to use my hands to direct my power any more. I didn't even need to blink or concentrate these days. Thanks Jasper. I owed him a lot. I felt the power rippling through me as I suddenly shredded the vampire. His head flew from him and I made sure I directed it so it wasn't looking towards me. The rest of him fell into bits. His arms and legs were flailing, trying to find each other.

It was something out of a Wes Craven film. I shuddered.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle raced out and grabbed a piece, it was about bloody time. Keith ran out in human form and grabbed the head, carefully keeping it away from seeing me. Emmett said when he was split apart, he could still see but the pain was intense. Keith wrapped the head in thick black material. The head was trying to snap at him so Edward swapped. The arms were clawing, trying to get back to each other. The torso was lying twitching on the ground. "That was amazing L-mmmmppphhhh." I shut Emmett up before he could say my name. Guarantee that the vamp could still hear. I gave him the look.

He shrugged his shoulders and I let go of my hold over his mouth. Something I should do more often. "Sorry. I forgot," he shrugged.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you just abuse the privilege." I shook my head at him.

Jasper and Carlisle laughed as Emmett chucked the leg he was holding a bit too hard at Carlisle so he could pick up the rest of the body.

"Right, we are heading to the planned destination. The wolves will stay here and our visitors are welcome to stay," Carlisle spoke to Jacob who was still all wolfy.

Keith handed Jasper the arm, as Jasper had bound the arms and fingers in tight cheese wire to stop them from clawing.

"We set?" Edward asked. The guys nodded. "Ok, you will get back with Keith," Edward was looking at me. "You should be safe."

I nodded. Plan A went down well. I hadn't ridden on the back of the wolves yet as Keith was still 'new' so this was going to be an experience.

The vamps dashed off as Jacob phased into human form.

"Whoa, hey. My eyes!" I covered my eyes. "I did not need to see mini Jacob, or not so mini Jacob thank you very much. Although I can see why Nessie is a happy bunny."

"Charlotte!" Jacob shouted the softened. "I don't care, the guys have all seen me naked."

"And if I didn't know why, then this couldn't be any gayer." I casually waved my hand.

"Oh shut up! Do you ever stop talking woman?"

"Nope. Ask Keith."

"No, she doesn't." Keith shook his head.

I uncovered my eyes and tried my hardest to look at Jacob's. Although I must say that Keith and Jacob were very well matched. Keith had a very nice….

"Lottie, earth to Lottie." Jacob clicked in my direction. "We are taking you back now. Are you ok?"

I was ripped from my very short day dream. "Yeah, I froze," I replied in a quite voice.

"Lottie, don't worry about that. Sam's alright, he broke his arm but thats fine now, Embry will have a sore jaw for a while. It was your first proper time, bound to be a little scary even for you!"

"Thanks, ok who's taking me?"

"I am of course," said Keith.

"I have never ridden a wolf before," I stated.

Keith and Jacob looked at each other then started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Just you Lottie. You and that gob of yours," Keith pinched my cheek.

"Oh you two a dirty minded bastards. You knew what I meant!" I swatted Keith across his arm.

"I know but it was still funny!" Jacob rumbled.

Keith whipped off his sweats and tied them round his leg. Check out that ass! I just couldn't help but stare at my boyfriend. He also had a very nicely shaped d-

"Lottie you can stop drooling you know." Jacob nudged me and I fell to the floor.

"Hey, still a human you know. Stop pushing me." I shouted. I looked at Jacob and took his feet out from underneath him causing him to land on his behind. "Look who's on his arse now!" Jacob stuck his tongue out then phased again as he and the rest of the pack left.

Keith peered over my shoulder for a moment then turned his attentions to me. "Just you and me babe," Keith said huskily as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh yeah, what's running through that tiny mind of yours?"

"Not much at the moment seeing as thoughts have been directed elsewhere."

I looked down and he was hard. Very hard.

"Keith Lambert, how very dare you. I was almost killed and you're horny?"

"Do you have any idea how god damn sexy you looked when you do your thing? You hair all blowing in the breeze. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Tell me?" I whispered in his ear.

He picked me up so that my legs were around his waist. I could feel him hard against me.

"I want to violate you."

"Really, see now I told Nessie that the quiet ones are the ones to watch, but she didn't believe me. She thinks you are still this shy quiet person," I lectured.

"She is very wrong."

"Damn straight." I looked into his light green eyes. I felt myself being hypnotised by him. He was the only person I knew that could render me speechless.

Keith dropped to his knees then laid me on the soft ground. He took his sweats back off his leg and tossed them to the side.

He unbuttoned my shirt.

RING RING.

"Ignore it," he whispered.

RING RING.

"Keith, they might just be phoning to check in."

"Oh yeah, here you go," as he fished the phone out my pocket.

"Hey Nessie."  
_  
Where are you? Jacob is back but you aren't.  
_  
"Keith is trying to violate me," I giggled. Keith unbuttoned my jeans  
_  
Lottie!_ I could visualise Nessie rolling her eyes right about now._ So should we expect you back?  
_  
"I don't think so. He can take me straight home."  
_  
Ok, Ben and Tia say thank you. I'll see you at the end of the drive tomorrow.  
_  
"Ok," I said breathlessly as I hung up. Keith had slid my jeans down.

Now I was a curvy girl, and I had some hang ups about my scarring and being, and there was no right way to say it, a little fat. Now everyone said I was sturdy, which I was. I did tae kwon do, I was quite sporty. Played rugby when I was at school in the UK. Went out horse riding. But Keith loved my body, couldn't get enough of me, which made me feel secure about myself. When we were on our own and for example trying to do my homework, I would have to bat him away. But I loved the attention from him. I knew he loved me, although he hadn't said it yet.

We had done everything but sex. But I was horny for him as well.

Keith took my shirt off and now I was lying there in my bra and pants. Good thinking of me putting on my good set this morning. They were purple with little roses on them. I liked purple and so did he.

"I can smell that you are excited," Keith whispered.

He took his hand and trailed it from my neck to in between my breasts. He was definitely a boobs and arse man. He loved my breasts. He also had a canny knack in being able to unclasp my bra with two fingers in seconds. Which he did just then leashing my breasts free.

"Keith. I want to if you do."

That stopped him in his tracks. "Only if you are sure. I am not prepared to go all the way unless you are," he leaned over me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I know it may hurt a little, so you need to go slow."

Keith nodded. "Are you happy out here?"

"I am with you, that's all that matters." I stroked his chiselled cheekbone.

"Charlotte, I am not a man of many words, but I do love you."

"I know and I love you too," I smiled.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

"Lottie is otherwise engaged," I said to Mom as I hung up.

"Oh ok," she smiled slyly. I knew that she had heard our conversation.

"Yeah, I know." I said sadly. I wished that I could do that with Jacob, but he wouldn't let it go that far. We had tried something new the other day. The art of fellatio.

Which I found out I was very good at. And that Jacob _loved._

Don't get me wrong. We enjoyed wonderful make out session. Just hours where we would just kiss. I loved his soft smooth round lips on mine. Hot on hot. I was so glad Dad wasn't here right this minute. And Jacob _really_ enjoyed it when I did that to him the other night.  
Jacob had left us to meet up with the rest of the pack to start a new patrol. He had been at it for the best part of the day and he wanted a rest. With it being the 31st, we didn't get many visitors so we were ok, but there were quite a few round Emily's and Billy's. It was also Monday night and we had our big game tomorrow. I was meeting Lottie in the morning to go to school as it was her turn to drive.

Mom nudged me a little. "Nessie, Esme and I are going to the store tomorrow, do you need anything?"

"Sanitary stuff and some pain relief. I am due this week. I was a week late last time so I am hoping they are starting to regulate."

"They will soon honey, for some girls it can take years, but I think you will regulate soon. Are you tired?"

"Little bit."

Esme cooked up a feast as she knew that Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob were coming back. Jared and Paul stayed on to patrol. I was helping Esme set the table as the boys wondered in looking a bit haggard. They had done nothing but chase Amun for a good few hours and they were feeling it a little.

"Hey Ness," Jacob said tiredly. The others said hello in the same fashion.

"Lottie split him good and proper," Seth said with his head leaning against his hand. He was almost falling asleep at the table.

Jacob was emitting soft snores as he was passed out already. He had been patrolling all weekend as Paul had proposed to Rachael on Saturday night. They were going to be getting married in the summer when they saved up a little bit of money. They didn't want to use the money Keith gave them as they wanted that for the future, but Alice was hoping to increase his savings via the stock market. Paul had recently gotten a job with the same lumberjack firm that Sam worked for.

Esme was serving up and the boys dug in apart from Jacob who was still fast asleep.  
Rose had come up behind him quietly. She put a finger to her lips. The boys smirked but said nothing. I think they like to see Jacob get a taste of his own medicine.

Sometimes I liked to see it too.

She suddenly brought her hands together making the loudest clapping noise she could. The noise sounded like thunder as it resonated throughout the house. The windows shuddered.  
Jacob sat up in shock then fell off his stool. "What, where?"

Rose bent down over him. "Payback _is_ a bitch."

The week before, Jacob had found some dead grey slugs in the garden. He ground them up until they resembled hair gel. He sneaked into Rose's bathroom and emptied her $200 hair gel into the sink and replaced with the slug mush.

Needless to say; she was not impressed.

Also with the fact she didn't notice until she put it into her hair. It was the smell that gave it away.

Jacob put his finger in his ear and wiggled it about. "Christ woman. I think you blew my eardrum!" he shouted.

Rose smugly smiled. "That'll teach you, you stinky animal."

Seth raised his hand to high five Rose. "Nice one Rose. What's that now? A tie?"

"Not even close," Rose high fived Seth and flitted over to Alice.

Jacob was shaking his head about like a demented dog. It was funny. I am actually surprised Rose didn't beat him to death for doing what he did.

But I guarantee that Emmett was in on it. There would be no way that Jacob could pull that off on his own.

"Serves you right Jacob." I pointed my fork at him.

"And why are you not standing up for the man that you love?"

"Cos you deserved it!"

Jacob slammed his fork into his beef and shoved it in his mouth. He was sitting across from me and was now in the huff.

I found his bare leg across from me so I took off my ballet pump. I touched his leg slightly to see if it registered.

He was ignoring me.

We would see about that.

I slowly ran my foot up his shin. He choked on his beef a little.

That caught his attention.

I brought my foot up against his knee. Jacob took a long drink from his glass.

I then lightly stroked the inside of his thigh. Jacob bent his fork.

I then brought my foot to my favourite place. I found what I was looking for and is was hard and waiting for me.

I looked around and everyone else was oblivious. The boys were too busy eating, and where I was sitting; the counter was covered from both sides.

Mom, Rose and Alice were talking to the Denali's, Ben and Tia. They were facing the back doors which were open and looking out onto the forest. Esme was busy tidying up.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. He grabbed my ankle from beneath the table. _What are you doing?_ I was snapping again. But I was getting good at picking up peoples thoughts there and then. Becoming second nature to me now.  
_  
Sorry honey. You know I love you._Jacob looked at me wide eyed then nodded. He inhaled the rest of his food. Thanked Esme, then waved to the boys.

Having some fun?

Do you have do it here, were your family may actually kill me?

Yep. You ignored me. I don't take kindly to be ignored.

Are you feeling horny?

"Nessie, do you have homework?" Jacob was now at my side. He was close to me as he needed to protect his modesty.

"Oh yes. I forgot about that," I said a little too falsely. He grabbed my hand and we left out the front door and ran to the cottage. He picked me up as we reached the front door. He carried me to my bedroom and laid me down onto the bed. "Renesmee Cullen you are a naughty girl."

"I like being naughty Jacob."

Jacob growled as he ripped my top off along with my bra. I wish I could go all the way with him, but even if I brought it up, he would stop and go for a walk to 'calm down'. I knew he wanted to but he stuck by his traditions and his excuses (which were now really bugging me by the way). But sometimes I wanted to tell him to bugger off when he got all high and mighty.

Jacob then slid my jeans down along with my knickers. He then did something new. Something I didn't expect.

He kissed me hard on the lips then trailed kisses all the way down, stopping at each nipple to lick them.

And that made me wet.

I didn't like to use my power when we were doing this. I wanted it to just be about Jacob and me. Nothing else. I could show him what I wanted, but I wanted him to do it.  
The electricity was building up on me again down below my stomach. He spent time on each nipple, making them hard. He then trailed kisses down my stomach. Where was he going? He went further than I expected him to. He kissed the insides of my thighs whilst he looked at me. I could see through his eyes he had a plan. I could see he was teasing me.

The tingles were left all over my thighs as he kissed them.

Then he dived right in.

He found my sensitive little spot. And he licked it slowly.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as my back arched. I gripped the bed sheets. I wasn't expecting that.  
He did it again and I almost came there and then.

"Do you like that Nessie?" he voice vibrated down there.

I muttered incoherently.

Jacob slowly licked my nub over and over. I grabbed onto his hair. I thought I almost ripped away his scalp.

His hands were gripped round my thighs when he suddenly moved his right hand and stroked the inside of my thigh. He then brought his hand down and lightly touched my nub.  
I was moaning at this point and I didn't care who could hear me. He then took his finger and made it wet with my juices and he inserted it all the way in.

My back arched again.

He licked more vigorously now and pumping his finger in and out. His touch burned me but it was a good burn.

He then did something different. He sucked on my nub. He sucked hard.

I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face. I felt like screaming.

I grabbed his hair and I grinded my hips against his face as he was licking me out. The electricity was building, way more than what fingering did to me.

He inserted another finger and thrust them both in and out. He sucked, he licked. My hips were grinding against the rhythm.

He then stopped for a moment and moved his head further down.

He slowly dipped his tongue into my entrance. I froze to allow him in. My knees buckled. I could feel how hot his tongue was. He switched roles. He rubbed my nub and pumped me with his tongue.

He then switched back.

He sucked and licked me again. He pumped me hard with his fingers. I pushed against him hard.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed into the pillow. I clamped my thighs against his head, raising my bottom from the bed and arching my back. My orgasm washed over me from my wet centre though to my stomach and into my head. My toes and fingers curled with pleasure.  
I relaxed back onto the bed as Jacob crawled back up to me. He kissed me deeply and I could taste myself on his lips. He teased me with his tongue, wanting entry. He licked my top lip. He then pulled away.

"Did you like that?"

I couldn't form words. I could only nod and smile serenely. Jacob cuddled next to me and I could feel his hard cock pulsating beside my thigh. It was so close to where I wanted it to be but I knew he wouldn't allow it.

It was making me a little angry thinking he was denying me.

My body returned from its dissimulated state as I gathered my senses. Jacob was stroking my hair, which I loved, and planting feather like kisses on my crown.

"Your turn." I whispered huskily.

I flipped him onto his back and I straddled him lightly. I shuffled further down Jacob so that I was directly over him.

I bent over him and rubbed my swollen breasts against his hard cock. I rubbed up and down whilst keeping eye contact with Jacob. I wanted to watch him squirm. I found keeping eye contact with him was very erotic.

Once I had enough of that I bent down and moved my hair out the way. Whilst still looking at him, I grabbed the base of his cock as I slowly licked up his shaft. Jacob rolled his eyes and groaned.

I took as much as I could into my mouth and sucked hard.

He groaned again.

I then flicked my tongue over his pulsating head then I leaned in again taking his entire length into my mouth.

Jacob bucked his hips in response so I sucked harder. I bobbed my head up and down and I had Jacob in my complete control. I continued to stare at him making this experience more intense.

"Oh Nessie, you have no idea…" he trailed off.

I licked the underside of his cock and around the sensitive area of his head. I knew he was close.

I suddenly put him back in my mouth and sucked harder. I grabbed his base with both hands and mimicked the motion of my sucking.  
Jacob grabbed my hair and bucked his hips hard, but not hard enough to hurt as he spilled his contents into my mouth. I swallowed as Jacob shuddered again. I licked the top of his cock slowly, again keeping eye contact and then brought my tongue sexily back to my mouth.

I really wanted to have him there and then,

Damn fucking traditions! I was seeing red a little. I needed to persuade him. I lifted myself from my precarious position and snuggled into the crook of Jacob's arm. He grabbed me again whilst he shuddered, the last of his orgasm leaving him.

"Nessie, you are _so_ good at that."

"Jacob?"

"mmm mmm?"

"I want to make love to you soon. I think I am ready honey."

"Nope," Jacob sang. "You only want it cos Lottie is getting some right about now," he said off handedly. "You know I want to wait, although I am ready, but I want to wait for us to be married. Plus your Dad…"

I sat up disgusted he would say such a thing. Did he just really say that? Rage suddenly enveloped me from within! "How dare you say that! I am sick of hearing 'wait until we are married' and 'your Dad'," I mimicked Jacob's voice badly. "What about what I want? Are you not interested in that at all?" my voice started to become louder. "I don't want to wait until we are married. I don't want to be spending my wedding night sore from my first time! I don't care what Dad says. Mom practically gave me her permission. I am sick of hearing these excuses Jacob. It's like you don't want me!" I howled. Tears pricked at my eyes. "You did something to me tonight Jacob that was wonderful and now you have RUINED IT!" I stood up looking for a blanket to cover myself with.

"Nessie," Jacob said calmly as he shifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed. "Calm down. Only bats can hear you now."

I looked at him for a split second. He was smiling at me and I was now seeing red. My emotions were taking over me now so I did the only thing I could think of doing there and then.

I slapped him.

I slapped him hard.

The sound echoed around the room. Jacob grabbed his cheek in shock. He coughed and flexed his cheek to make sure it wasn't broken. "You hit me," he said in shock.

"Too right I fucking did. You don't understand Jacob. You are making fun of me when I am being serious. You always bring the whole tradition thing and the Dad thing up when I want to discuss it. You won't even discuss it with me and you brush it off. You don't understand how I am feeling! Relationships are about compromise." I screeched.

"But Nessie, you are young…"

"Don't you dare bring that up! I am eighteen years old. I know what I am doing. You have always been there for me emotionally but if you don't want to be with me physically- all the way then why are you here?"

Jacob's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish. "But..but I love you Nessie. You know that."

"Do I? You keep making these excuses. I want to have sex. I really do. I know you do too Jacob cos you are a man. All men want to have sex. Fact. You are happy to do the other stuff but not sex and it is making me unhappy now Jacob."

"You know I love you and these are not excuses. I am trying to protect your virtue honey." he grabbed his sweats and put them on.

"Virtue my ass. I tell you what it is. You are just scared of Dad." I jabbed him in the chest.

"The hell I am!"

"Ha! Yeah right. That's what it is. You are worried about what Dad and the rest of the family would do to you if you and I had sex Jacob. Why are you worried? You know they would never do anything to you."

"I know that! It is you I am thinking of." He grabbed his cheek again which had gone a lovely red colour.

Good. I was shaking out of anger.

"Then think of me then. You are meant to imprinted to me. You should not deny me what I want but you do!"

"I don't deny you Nessie, but I have to have your best interests at heart. I am not going to have sex with you because you want it. I will when you are ready for it. Wanting to be ready and actually being ready are two totally different things. I don't want you to resent me if we hurried things along."

"I wouldn't resent you!"

Jacob continued. "And sometimes you need to be your own person instead of wanting what someone else has."

He stumped me there. "I don't get what you are saying?"

"Lottie and Keith." Jacob said quietly.

I looked at him blankly for a moment. "What?"

"You wanted to move our relationship up a notch when you saw a flash of what Lottie was up to with Keith last month. We ended up moving it up a notch, for which I am not complaining. You hear on the phone today that she is 'busy' and you bring up wanting to move our relationship up another level. Nessie; I don't think you are ready," Jacob pleaded.

"You think I am competing with Lottie?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, you need to slow down a little."

"Get out," I said quietly.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" I screamed. My face contorted into rage.

Jacob stood up looking perplexed. "No."

"You think I want to have sex with you because one of my friends is doing it? Jacob you don't know me at all if that's what you think. I am my own person. Just because she is doing it doesn't influence me at all. I am not in competition with her. And why would you think that?"

"It seems to fall that way."

"Do you not comprehend in that tiny little brain of yours that this is what _I _want? I want to have sex with you, because I _am _ready, not because other people are doing it, and it is because it _is_ with you so screw what other people think! If that were the case I would have jumped on you earlier when Adeline and Embry were starting out a few months back, or last month when Gemma and Seth got round to it. You think I am that shallow?"

Jacob stood there dumbfounded.

I slapped him again. The same side. Harder. "GET OUT. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Jacob was quivering now. He was angry. "Nessie. I am asking you. Do not hit me."

"Seeing as you think I am shallow, I can do what I like so FUCK OFF!" I pointed to the door.

"I will speak to you in the morning when you have calmed down," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"No you WON'T! I don't want to speak to you AT ALL!" I was now nose to nose with Jacob, although he was bent over. "You obviously don't know me very well if this is what you think Jacob. Now I am not asking again. GET OUT!" My tears were threatening to fall.

"I will stop by in the morning - "

"No you won't. I don't want to see you tomorrow." I walked towards my bathroom door. I was shaking harder. I was angry at him, at myself for over reacting but more at him for thinking that of me. How dare he!

Jacob reached out to touch my arm; he was still quivering so I flinched back. His face broke a little. "I obviously got the wrong end of the stick Nessie," he said slowly. "I didn't mean to insult you by thinking you wanted to have sex because everyone else was. I do know you better than that and I am sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough right now. You said that offhand comment so you obviously meant it. You hurt me Jacob Black," my resolve broke and I broke down in tears. I knew that my time of the month was coming up so I my emotions were all over the place and taking over, but he really did hurt me.

"I hurt you?" Jacob asked softly, differently this time. Like he was pulled back to reality.

I nodded. "Badly. You made excuses; you though I was being shallow so yes, you hurt me. Now please leave."

Jacob's chin and shoulders slumped against his body in defeat. He took another pleading look at me then left.

The front door slammed then suddenly a piercing howl tore through the air and ripped through my heart.

I pulled my jammies on quickly as I knew Mom would be coming shortly. I went into the bathroom. I was sobbing lightly but I cracked again and I slumped to the floor and cried heavy sobs.

Cool arms enveloped me and stroked my hair. Freshias surrounded the air. "Shhhuusssshhh" Mom swayed me a little. "Everything will be ok." I sobbed my heart out. I grabbed Mom hard as sobs wracked my body causing little spasms in my chest. "What happened honey?" Mom asked when the sobs subsided a little.

I showed her from when I said to Jacob that I was ready. I didn't care what she saw. I started crying again. "I sent my Jacob away, I didn't want to do it but I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. Is that bad?" I cried.

Mom sighed a little. "We always hurt the ones we love the most. Of course Jacob loves you darling. You know that. Your Dad and I both know that he is ready and he is right in saying that you may want to have sex with him but being ready is a different thing. I do believe you are ready and you are right in saying that I stand by you because I do. Just don't rush into it sweetheart. I don't think you want to have sex because other people are. I do think you need to talk to your father. He is going to get an account of it when he comes back anyway if he hears it from Jacob."

"Please don't be angry at Jacob."

"I am not angry with him and your Dad should be praising the ground he walks on for holding out on you sweetie. But I think your Dad needs to let you make your own decisions. I think once he has his head round it he will be fine. Pissed at first, but fine later. Him telling you no will only make you want it more."

"I don't know if I can face seeing Jacob tomorrow."

"You won't have too. If you have told him not to come by then he won't."

"Although I don't think I can face him I still want him here. What's wrong with me?"

"Hormones honey. You are due shortly. And you seem to be ruled by your emotions when you are on your period." I nodded. "Unfortunately, I think Jacob will be out tonight. We heard him so we knew something was wrong. His way of venting is running as fast as he can."

"Am I a bad person? I slapped him. Twice."

Mom pulled me up from the bathroom floor and guided me to my bed. "You are not a bad person. Jacob could do with a slap now and then. Believe me there have been times when I have wanted to slap him stupid."

"But why am I so mad at him?"

"Because he was avoiding the subject, he thought you were competing with your friend. He was barking up the wrong tree. Literally. Go to sleep honey. It's late and you have that big game tomorrow. We are all coming by the way. You should have told us you were playing," she scolded lightly.

She pulled the duvet back and I slid in. She replaced the stagnant water in my glass with fresh and tucked me in.

"Couples have arguments sweetie. It will all work out." she kissed the top of my head. "I love you my Renesmee."

"I love you too Mom," I replied.

Mom closed the door behind her and left the house to return to the main house.  
I started crying again. I felt so empty. I was angry and sad at the same time. I wanted him here but I didn't. I felt so conflicted. I knew it was cruel sending him away.

I sobbed even harder until the blackness hit.

* * *

AN – Lemons with bitterness! Oh dear. Poor Nessie! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 All belongs to SM!**

**Could this day get any worse?**

I woke up feeling heavy eyed to my alarm clock. It took me a minute to realise why I was so angry last night then it hit me like a blunt force to the chest.  
I had school in an hour and a half. I had the big hockey game, which was being held in the huge gym hall which allowed spectators. We knew there was going to be a lot of people there. It was the first time Forks had a team worth of praising and they were going all out. Lottie told us all we had to take our jewellery off so we didn't damage it or ourselves. She also reminded us to pack our gear the night before, which I did two days ago. And as team captain, we always listened.

Lottie was scary when she was captain. She never used her gift. Ever. We played a few teams within the school and we thrashed each one. The coach entered us to the regional play offs 6-man hockey as we were the only school in the district, so today we were playing the Roughriders – the hockey team from Port Angeles High school, they were classed as being in another region. They were very good and they were coming to us, although they had the bigger gym hall, but the coach wanted the game on our turf.  
Hockey was relatively new to most schools in the Washington area in relation to competitions. These games were the first to happen in this state. So it was being made into a big deal.

I swung my legs out of my bed. Removed my promise ring, my necklace and bracelet and placed them in the little box that Ben and Tia had given me for my birthday.  
I never showered last night so that's where I headed to next. I felt so down and lonely. I wish I had never slapped Jacob. He didn't deserve that. I knew my argument was justified and I knew I was being really hot headed.

My emotions were all over the place. I hated my damn period!

I felt so crap.

I checked my phone. No messages. I wasn't going to text him or call him. I still needed to let off steam but I wanted him to make the first move. I jumped in the scalding hot shower and did my thing. Once out I brushed my teeth, cleansed, toned and moisturised.

My back was aching a little so I got what was left of my sanitary supplies and put them in my gym bag with my last two pain relief meds.  
Part of growing up I suppose. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I needed to take my mind off things.

I dried and straightened my hair. I threw my deodorant and some toiletries into my gym bag as I knew this would be a hard going game. Not that I would be sweating but I needed to keep up appearances. The game was going to be sixty minutes long which was going to be split up into three twenty minute periods.

Lottie had so far had the main team, which included me as goalie, Lottie as centre offence, Kirsty and Megan who could play either right or left wing. Graham and Adeline who were defence who could also play either side.  
Although our team was mixed, the new rules that they made last year that teams could be all girls, all boys or mixed. We knew that the Roughriders were all male. And huge. They didn't make it a varsity team for us as we the only official hockey team in the school. Although we played against groups but they didn't want to form teams.

Lottie had recruited a few more players so that we could be substituted at any given period. Lottie knew I would never need to be substituted, so she said she would take over goalie if needed.  
A few big guys who couldn't play football to save their asses joined the team as subs. They were quite happy to be there and Lottie put them in defence as she found they could be pretty brutal. Their names were Gareth and Greg. They almost look like proper Spartans as we were the Spartans hockey team.

Yey, go Spartans.

Lottie hadn't managed to convince Steven and Clynt to play. She even tried to lure them in by the fact they would be in the male changing room with the other team.  
It didn't work although Steven was sorely tempted.

Lottie needed three more players to replace the offence if needed. The coach had given her free reign and she assigned me as vice captain. I helped her find some people.  
We scouted the football team but their coach threw us off the pitch and didn't want us poaching more players. We then sneaked into the cheerleaders practice but none of them were interested.

We were classed as seniors but we looked at what some of the juniors had to offer. There were a lot of skinny boys that tried out but didn't make the cut. Lottie also wanted a good team for when she left school.  
Lottie had found a junior that was Megan's frame. She was called Emma who was fifteen and once Lottie put a hockey stick in her hand, she was a natural. She would take Megan's place as she was fast and quick just like her.

There were a set of twins in the year below us who tried out also. They were Tom and Toby who was sixteen. They were worshipped by most girls as they were really pretty boys and I was surprised when they did try out cos we were both concerned that they would be more interested in their looks than playing. But they deceived us all and were pretty good. They would take Lottie and Kirsty's place. She ensured that everyone could play opposite sides and centre if needed. She also made sure everyone had a go playing goalie. She was good that way.

So we had our team and we practiced for an hour three times a week after school for the past month. We all seemed to gel pretty well and we got on easily.  
Lottie and Emmett got together to come up with plays and surprisingly, Emmett came along to some practices and got them all into shape, including me!  
It was voted that he was not to come back by the rest of the players. They felt he was a little hitler-ish.

So here I was contemplating all of this whilst I pulled on a pair of black stonewash skinny jeans and a dark green tunic that had a square line, embellishment along the bust and tied at the back. I decided to go for heels today as I would be in my trainers later.  
I found the highest heels I could wear, Loubouton's of course, and I was ready to get some breakfast.

But I thought about last night and I felt sick.

Empty.

Hollow.

Void.

I grabbed my school and gym bag and made my way to the main house to grab some breakfast. The men weren't back yet.

I sat at the kitchen work top. I felt like crying again when I thought about him. I felt someone stroke my hair. "Hey honey, how are you this morning?"

I just leaned against Mom. I couldn't say anything from fear of crying. Mom seemed to understand. Esme gave me a sympathetic look and handed me some toast and fresh orange. I ate it quickly not really tasting it.

I dumped my plate in the sink as Esme stroked my cheek. She gave me a cuddle. I imagine Mom would have told them about the argument, leaving parts out I hoped. "We'll be at the game tonight sweetheart. The rest of us should be back by then."

I nodded as I grabbed my bags, swung them over my shoulders and ran out the house.  
I wiped away a tear.

I ran flat out to Lottie's (I switched to my trainers) as I thought it would help to get rid of some pent up tension.

But it didn't.

She was waiting for me a few yards at the end of the drive. I could see she left her boot open so I threw my bags in then got in the car then slammed the door. "That'll be the door shut then Ness."

I looked straight ahead. I wasn't in the mood for Lottie's sarcasm today.

"Ooookay." Lottie pulled out and we drove to the school.

We were five minutes in and I was staring out of the windows. I was thinking about texting him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Lottie suddenly swerved to the side, pulled the handbrake, turned the engine off then turned to me. "Ok Ness. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Unfortunately you are going to have to. We have that game later and I don't want you off your stride."

"I don't care about some stupid game," I spat.

"Oh really, didn't look that way when you were dead excited about it last week," Lottie crossed her arms. I had enough already, I reached for the door handle, but it locked shut. I looked at Lottie who raised her eyebrows. "I will force it open," I threatened.

"You could try."

"Oh shut up! This isn't fair!"

"Life ain't fair Nessie. Deal with it. Now what's the problem?"

I felt the rage overcome me again. Lottie had a sleeveless red top on so I grabbed the top of her right arm hard. "Hey!" Lottie protested. "Human!" she squirmed and tried to pull back but I still had hold. I could see her trying not to wince and she held her breath.  
I showed her what happened last night the same as Mom. She gripped my wrist with her free hand and pushed me off her. She was rubbing her arm now and had gone very pale.

I suddenly felt bad again.

Lottie let go of the breath she was holding. She shut her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She made to start talking then stopped, then started again. "Ok, A: I think you are both right and both wrong, I agree with Bella. He should be compromising and not using excuses to hold out. If you are ready, you're ready. B. you should not have hit him, it was a little immature – "

"No it.." my mouth was forced shut as is there was a hand over clamped over it. I couldn't talk at all. She glared at me.

Bitch.

"I am talking which means you are not," Lottie said calmly but through gritted teeth. "I understand you have a rough time before and during your period, but you need to keep your temper in check. It is no excuse to treat anyone that way. You should have handled the sex situation like an adult. Make him talk to you calmly and civilly. Your dad will be pissed but ultimately it is your decision. If you had told Jacob how you felt instead of screaming at him it would have sunk in a little better. He didn't actually call you shallow, but he did think you were trying to compete, which I don't think you are. You both have a good argument but ultimately you can't force him into doing something that he doesn't want to do. It doesn't mean he is denying you, he is protecting you. He is being noble. But he will want to make love to you as much you do to him."

Lottie took a deep breath. "And C," her glare sent a shiver down my spine. "– You. Do. Not. Grab. Me. Like. That. Again. Do you understand?"

The car was shaking slightly and I could feel that Lottie was trying to keep herself in check. Her arm had turned a vicious shade of purple very quickly.

Shit.

Lottie turned back and put her hands on the steering wheel and the shaking stopped. "I am your best friend Nessie. You should treat others how you like to be treated."

My mouth clamp eased off and I was able to move my lips again. Sound tried to come out but nothing came, not from Lottie making me, but my own fault.

Lottie started the car and sped to the school. I could only sit there and say nothing as I couldn't say anything. I was angry at myself for again hurting her. I was upset.  
A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and stared out the window.  
Lottie came to an abrupt halt which lurched me forward a little. I realised that we had reached the school. She got out, opened the boot and got our bags (leaving our gym bags) out then pulled on a light blue hoody. I got out and retrieved mine. She locked the car and stormed off without saying so much as a word.

We had English class first but that wasn't the direction she was going. "Lottie?" I shouted.

She kept on walking. The gang were waiting at the bench were we sat at lunchtime and breaks, but she walked right passed them.  
Steven made to follow but Gemma put a hand out in front of him. "Don't Steven. She is mad. I haven't seen her like that in a long time," she glared at me as I reached my friends.

"Why is she so angry?" asked Clynt. I shrugged; I wasn't ready to talk yet.

I looked to where Lottie was walking and she went directly to the nurse's office.  
The bell rang and I went to my class. I noticed people had put up banners supporting our team. Our colours were dark blue and gold, although the blue colours seemed to vary a bit. People were wearing Spartan polo shirts or T shirts with the school Spartan logo on it that was the same as the sign out front. Even the teachers were wearing school colours today.  
I hadn't realised how big of a deal this game meant to everyone.

And I may have just ruined Lottie's chances in playing.

Craptastic.

I slid into my seat and waited for Lottie to come into the class. She never did. She never showed at biology either.

The bell went indicating break time. I trudged out of class and made my way to the bench. Only Steven and Clynt were there.

"Hey Ness, you heard what happened to Lottie?" Clynt asked.

I shook my head. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"The nurse pulled Gemma out of class and asked her to drive her to the hospital to get her arm x-rayed. The nurse thinks she broke it."

I bit my lower lip to stop from crying. "She told the nurse she got kicked by her horse this morning. Did she tell you that when you saw her?" Steven asked.

I shook my head. "Didn't say anything."

"Probably didn't want to ruin the game," Clynt took a drink from his can. "I reckon she'd be gutted if she couldn't play today."

"I..I need to call…" I turned around and ran back to the school. Oh my god, I broke her arm. I broke her arm. Oh my god! I was breathing hard. I found a secluded spot and I slid down the wall in despair.

What have I done?

The bell went again, but I couldn't get up. People dashed right by me, some stared. Hopefully assuming my panic was to do with the game.

The halls went quiet. I dashed to the toilets and ran into a cubicle, dumped my bag.

Then I vomited.

I sat on the cold hard floor and cried my eyes out. I wanted the one person who could comfort me just now and he didn't want me. I pulled my phone out my bag. There were no messages, no missed calls.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my hand.

It was Dad.

I answered but didn't speak. _Nessie? Nessie? Alice called me to say she saw you in the bathroom five minutes ago. Are you ok honey?  
_  
I remained silent.  
_  
Bella told me what happened last night. We did what we needed to do last night and we are about four hours from being home. I am not angry at you sweetheart. I am not angry at Jacob either.  
_  
I let him continue to speak.  
_  
Alice also seen Lottie get her arm x-rayed. It isn't broken. Severely bruised and swollen. She should be ok to play for a little bit honey.  
_  
I breathed a little sigh of relief. I got off lightly but it still didn't excuse what I did.  
_  
Do you want to go home?  
_  
I sobbed a little. I loved my Dad, I really did. "N…no. They may not let me p-play." I hiccupped.  
_  
Go to the nurse's office and say that you have been feeling nervous all day due to the game; she should give you a pass._ I could hear Dad sigh on the other end of the line. _I may regret saying this to you. Just so you know, I am five miles away from the others, so the only people that know about this are me, you and your mother. _Dad hesitated for a moment. _I am going to let you make your own decisions.  
_  
I thought for a moment. "I d-don't understand?"  
_  
You can decide how your relationship with the mutt progresses. I don't have to like it, but I will end up driving you away by telling you no and you could end up just having sex just to spite me.  
_  
My breath hitched. "Are you being serious?"  
_  
Yes. I am angry at the way you handled things, and I think you need to go and apologise to Jacob for hitting him. Although I do believe you gave him a good one. I am not mad at him. He didn't handle it too well either but I am impressed with him. I will be seeing him when I get back before I get to the game. Just don't go rushing into things please,_ Dad pleaded.

"Oh Daddy. I'm so sorry," I sobbed again.  
_  
Don't cry honey. I know your emotions have control of you right now and I know it isn't your fault.  
_  
"It's the stupid half human part of me," I spat.

Dad chuckled. _Jacob will be coming tonight to see you play.  
_  
"He will?"  
_  
He wouldn't miss it. No matter what happened. I take it you play 'human'? I haven't seen you play. You didn't even give it away that there was a game today.  
_  
"I had other things on my mind. And yes I 'play human'."  
_  
Are you ok now?  
_  
"I think so." I lied  
_  
Mmm mmm. There is someone else you need to apologise too. I don't know if she will be as forgiving as Jake.  
_  
"I really hurt her Daddy. I don't know what come over me; it was like a red mist because I was so angry about yesterday and she kept pushing. I grabbed her so hard." I whimpered.  
_  
We are going to have to work on some calming techniques. I think we need to get you to start meditating. Jasper is good with that. And you can use these techniques when you are feeling so angry.  
_  
"I wish you were here." I cried. "I am being such a wimp hiding in the toilets."

Dad was silent for a moment. _Oh sweetheart. I'll be there soon. Just remember. Don't rush into things. Don't rush Jacob. He will come round when he is ready. You both hurt each other last night so there are apologies to make on both parts. Now I have to go or I won't make it back in time. Are you sure you are ok?  
_  
"Yes," I said quietly.  
_  
Ok, see you later sweetie._ Dad hung up.

He is a good Dad. I thought he would be angrier but Mom got to him first. My parents are cool. She was always his antidote when he is mad.  
I got up from the cool floor and dragged myself to the sink. I splashed my face with cold water but it didn't make a difference. I was all puffy eyed and red.

I went to the nurse's office and she agreed it was post game nerves as I told her I had been really sick. She let me lie in the treatment room for a while as I composed myself and informed my next two classes that I wasn't going to be attending.  
The bell would wake me when it was lunch time and the nurse wanted to get a good meal in me so she said she would wake me up later.

I fell asleep on the hard mattress.

My dream wasn't great. I kept trying to find him, but he ran away from me. I kept hearing the piercing howl that he omitted last night and it made my heart tear in two.  
The dream kept repeating as if on a loop.

* * *

The bell rang and I awoke with a jolt. I had that horrible groggy feeling of being woken too quickly.

Ugh.

I gathered my things and thanked the nurse as I left. "Go and get a good meal inside you girl, and have a good game," she encouraged. She was nice.

I reached the nearest toilets to check out my face. I was back to normal. Almost. My hair was ruffled so I smoothed it down.

I slowly made my way to the canteen with various people wishing me good luck. It was nice to have that patriotic feeling in the school. We may actually have a chance at winning something.

I reached the cafeteria and found my friends. Gemma and Lottie were back and they were all eating their lunch. I grabbed something and made my way to the table. "Bad luck on Beau kicking you. Does it hurt?" Megan asked.

Lottie nodded. "Like a bitch."

"Will you still be able to play?" Graham looked at her arm in hope.

"Should be. I was hoping to play the whole hour, but I may only be able to do two intervals at a push. I'll play the first and third. It's only a support that's on it, I may see if Dr Cullen can strap the arm to my shoulder."

"Did you get any pain relief," Julie asked.

"Anti-anflammatories. Anything else would make me woozy and unfit to play. They gave me something before I left and for tonight." Lottie replied.

I sat down next to Graham so that I was across from Lottie. She didn't even look at me.  
She had her arm in a sling so that it sat up against her body. To stop it moving really. The less movement the better. She had a cream support dressing on, but the swelling was very obvious. I dread to think what colour it was. She was slumped back in her chair.

"You need to get rid of that horse," Julie advised.

Lottie shook her head. "Nah. He got angry is all. Doesn't know his own strength. Lucky I didn't smack him back." Lottie replied but looking at me for the first time.

"She couldn't get rid of the horse, he means too much to her," Adeline picked at her burger. "She could never do that."

"I'm not hungry." Lottie threw her fork onto her plate which made a clattering noise. She looked around the cafeteria.

"What's your next class?" Megan asked.

"French then a free period. I think I am going to lie down, get this arm elevated. We have practice at four which I am sitting out of, then the game at six. There will be all the hype before that and everyone arriving so we will only get the hall for an hour."

"So you are not going to class?" I asked quietly

"Nope," she pronounced the p. "Don't feel like it. I got a pass from the headmaster when I got back."

"Principle Lottie. In America it is principle." Steven corrected.

"I don't fucking care!" Lottie screeched her chair back and sat up. Lottie closed her eyes, from the pain I guessed as her heartbeat quickened. "Sorry Steven. I don't mean to snap. My arm _really_ hurts."

"S'ok,"

"No, it isn't. Sorry." Lottie picked up her fork again and ate her chips.

The gang were talking amongst themselves. They hadn't noticed the atmosphere between Lottie and me apart from Gemma. Lottie would have told her when she asked to take her to the hospital.

I felt so bad and I just wanted to make things right.

We had half an hour to go before class I noticed as we put our rubbish in the bin. The rest of the gang went outside to our usual spot. Lottie said goodbye and headed towards the nurse's office.

I would try and sneak in before the bell went to see if she was ok. "Nessie?" I was called out of my trance.

"Yes Gemma?" I wasn't looking forward to this.

"I need to get some stuff out of Lottie's car, can you help?"

I nodded and followed. We reached her car without talking then Gemma pulled out the keys to open the boot. She had it fully open so the gang couldn't see what was about to take place.  
Gemma rounded on me. "What the hell happened? I know she didn't go out horse riding this morning because she didn't want to injure herself before the game tonight."

"Didn't she tell you?" I asked slightly surprised.

"No, but I know she is covering for you. It isn't a horse shoe print on her arm. It's a handprint."

I reached up to touch her face as she was wearing a long sleeved cardigan. She flinched back. "I'm not going to hurt you Gemma."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I wouldn't do it intentionally."

"But it's ok for you to hurt my sis?" Gemma accused.

I looked down. "You have every right to be angry. I didn't mean to. Can I show you what happened? Please?" Gemma pulled up her sleeve and jabbed out her bare arm. I lightly touched it and showed her what happened yesterday like I did with Mom and Lottie, to what I did this morning to earlier with the conversation with Dad.

Gemma softened slightly. "I don't suffer with bad periods, so I don't know what it's like. But it is still no excuse."

I shook my head. "I know. I'm sorry for what I did."

"It isn't me you need to say sorry to. You need to watch what you are doing Ness. You are lucky Charlotte has such good self control. She never used to be able to control her power when she got really angry until Jasper came along. It was sporadic at the best of times. She could have really hurt you."

I was taken aback. "I didn't think of that."

"No, you obviously didn't. You are still half human and you can't be put back together like the others. I don't see her mad that often but she is so angry at you right now. You are lucky you didn't break her arm."

"I know. I will be getting it from my family later, believe me. How is her arm?"

"Bad. She got given a painkiller that will wear off by the time the game starts. She got really strong anti inflammatories. The bruising is almost black."

My stomach lurched. "Should she be playing later?"

"Probably not. You could have ruined her chances all together. She will do as much as she can. You need to remember that Lottie may have this special gift but she _is_ human. Not like you or Jacob who can take a slap from you. She would never use her power to intentionally hurt someone she cares about."

"Do you think she would see me now?"

"Leave her be just now. I am hoping she rests that arm just now and you being there will get her worked up," Gemma advised. I nodded, tears threatened to spill over again. "Nessie, don't get upset," Gemma rubbed my arm to comfort me. "It won't help you at the moment. Go to class, go to the game and see what happens. I need you to take her keys so that you can take your gym bags later. I don't mean to be a bitch, I just needed you to realise that you did wrong."

She said as she handed me the keys. "I know I did wrong. I feel so bad." I looked down as the tears were threatening to spill over.

Gemma shut the boot and I locked it. She walked off without saying another word.

She wasn't being a bitch. She was looking out for her little sister. I got that. She was angry but she didn't take it out on me.

I was surprised that Lottie didn't tell her what happened. She was still covering for me. I knew then that she may still be very angry at me but she still wanted to be my best friend.  
I hung onto that.

French class flew by before I knew it. I got work from the classes I missed and I ran to the undergrowth in the forest that surrounded the school so I could do everything vampire speed. I had my free period; I might as well do something constructive.

The bell went again signalling the end of school. I noticed a lot of people were heading to the cafeteria instead of going home. They were now all wearing the school colours. I ran over to peek in and could see some of the making banners and painting each other's faces.  
The cheerleaders were there. Their uniform was light blue and gold with white breaking up the pattern with FHS Spartans on the front. The girls wore tight fitting tops but they wore a black polo neck underneath as it was a little cold. The girls also had the typical short pleated skirt that matched the top. There were no boys on the squad. They were there going through cheers and drills.

I ran over to Lottie's car and dumped my school bag. Lottie's school bag was there, she must have put it in earlier. I grabbed both our gym bags and made my way to the changing rooms.  
My stomach had little butterflies. I was nervous about the game but nervous about seeing Lottie. She wasn't going to be at practice.

The others were all changed and warming up in the gym. I changed quickly into a t shirt and sweats, grabbed my stick and left.

We played lightly for an hour. I took over as vice captain as we did different drills. Tom and Toby had a got good practice at being up front. They made a good team but tended to forget about Emma.

Coach Clapp came in and dismissed us as people from our school and Port Angeles had started arriving along with the other team. The other team wanted thirty minutes to get used to our layout. "Meeting in my office," he shouted as he left. We packed up and made our way there. He had put out some light sandwiches and water for us to snack on. We all ate quietly as we were all a bit nervous

Lottie stumbled in. She had gotten changed. We hadn't been given uniforms yet as the school couldn't afford to get us any. But if we won and got sponsors, coach was sure we would get some soon.

We sat in silence. Lottie grabbed a sandwich then took her medication.

"I take it you are all nervous?" Lottie broke the silence. There was a collective mumbled yes. "Nah, don't be," she waved casually. It's like any other game. Just play your best, play like it might be your last. Play a clean game. I know how hard it is when you are fouled and the ref doesn't see, you want to get your own back and there have been a few times I have slipped. It's no big deal. Remember to shake their hands after; no matter what has happened. Be the better person; don't get sucked into their taunts."

"Have you seen them?" Graham asked.

Lottie nodded. "It's an all male team. They are big guys. They also play for their football team as well so be prepared for some cheap shots and for them to abuse their size. Don't let them intimidate you. I have seen worse."

"What about your arm?" Toby asked.

"We will see Toby. You two are deffo playing second period. You three work better together than with Kirsty and Megs. Remember to include Emma. She's small and quick and gets the shots in. I may end up substituting one of you in on the first period. I would like to save myself for third period if I can."

We all nodded.

"No one will get past Ness here. Quick as a cat." I knew that I would have to let in a couple or people would get suspicious. Lottie and I already decided that I would let in a few once we had some points on the board. There had been quite a few occasions the ball has shot in too quickly and I missed it as I have to go human speed, so there was every possibility that it could go in. Emmett and I practiced me falling when knocked over. We had to so not to arouse suspicions.  
"Defense, don't get too far from your area. I know sometimes you are tempted to out front, and by all means one of you can. But don't both go. Ness needs the back up."

Another murmur of agreement.

"Last but not least – let's have a good game. We have asses to kick people!" Lottie stood up and shouted.

"Yeah!" we shouted back.

Coach Clapp came back through with a large box that he dumped in the middle of our circle. "We got given a donation by an anonymous benefactor. They even knew what sizes to get." He opened the box and picked out a large hockey shirt and threw it at Gareth who held it up against him. It was similar to the ice hockey shirts (but smaller as we didn't wear padding) were dark blue and the writing (FHS) and Spartan logo were in gold; they mirrored the football teams playing shirts. They also had two white hockey sticks that crossed behind the Spartan head. The girls shirts where quite fitted but the boys were loose.  
Gareth turned it round and it had his first name on the back instead of his last. His number was seven. Coach threw us once each and a pair of dark blue straight leg tracksuit bottoms with a gold strip down the side of each leg.  
My number was two, Lottie was one. Megan was three, Kirsty four, Adeline five, Graham six, Gareth seven, Greg eight, Tom nine, Toby ten and Emma eleven.  
I noticed Lottie had a C above her left breast and a little Saltire flag inside the C. I had VC above mine with only a smile inside the C with two little triangles emulating fangs. Hopefully nobody understood what that meant. I noticed the colour of mine was a light blue compared to the rest being dark blue. I think it was because I was goalie. We ran to the changing rooms to try on our new gear.

"I wonder who got us these." Megan pondered.

"I have no idea," Lottie replied a little too innocently.

We got changed. Kirsty helped Lottie out of her sling and Lottie put on a dark blue bandage on her right arm matching the uniform so it didn't look like she was injured.

Her arm was almost black like Gemma said. My stomach churned a little.  
I had a set of bright red goalie gloves with my uniform. They looked quite bulky but really small, the inside was hollowed out so they were really light. Lottie had gotten me them and Emmett had hollowed them out. They were really just for show.

I could wear a helmet and padding if I wished, but I decided not to.

The rest of the ladies grabbed their sticks and left, leaving Lottie and me alone. She was locking up her bags.

"Lottie…I am so sorry – "

"I am still mad at you," she said quietly.

"I know, but I am so sorry. I should never done that to you. I should not be taking my bad mood out on you like that. I am sorry."

"We have a game to play, well you have a game to play, I don't know how much of this game I am going to be able to play, so we need to go," Lottie replied monotone.

"I am really sorry Lottie. I will never do that again."

"You said that last time."

"I _am_ sorry."

Lottie turned round sharply. "You've apologised once," she said harshly. "You don't need to keep saying it. You only need to say sorry once."

"But…"

Lottie put her hand up. "No! We will talk about it later; I still have to drive you home, so we will discuss it then. I am still too mad to talk about it now. I need to get my head in the game and I can't be doing with this just now. My arm is absolutely killing me and I need to concentrate on something else." Lottie slammed her locker shut, grabbed her stick and stormed out the room.

I knew she was pissed, and she was right to concentrate on the game. She needed to make a good impression today with being captain and I may have just ruined that for her.  
I felt alone again. He may not be speaking to me. Lottie was so mad she couldn't even look at me. She was right; I promised I would never hurt her again. I sighed as I picked up my stick and headed to the gym.

The noise was overwhelming.

The gym hall was packed. I entered in from the right and on that side sat rows and rows of blue and gold. The left side had a sea of green and white. The Roughriders team were huddled on that side and their cheerleaders were cheering on their crowd. The same was happening on our side.

The gym got remodelled two years ago and became four times the size of what it was. So it was able to hold an immense amount of people. It would also be where school dances or proms were going to be held. The roof could open out to allow air and the sun in. it was open at the moment.

The monitor on the far wall scored the points, and on the far left, there was a commentator's box where I noticed…Steven and Clynt! They were going to commentate? That cheered me up a little.

I joined my team on our side on the benches. The crowd were cheering along with the cheer leaders who were getting them going. Some were waving banners or flags. On the far end of the rows the school band were playing songs.

I scanned the crowd and I could see my family sitting just off the middle and near the left by the band. Some of the pack and their partners were there. He was on the end almost next to the school band and was sitting with Keith, Seth, Gemma, Quil, Claire, Embry, Sam, Emily and Billy (who was in his chair on their row).  
The rows were like cinema seats, the sides didn't have a drop but instead stairs leading up to them. Billy was sitting comfortably on the far left as it had a ramp leading up that side.  
I waved to my family. They were all there. Emmett was waving like a spaz with Rose shaking her head at him. Jasper was looking, well..high. He had this stoner face on him. All the emotions flying everywhere I suppose. Alice was enjoying people watching.  
Mom and Dad were sitting next to Esme and Carlisle looking on very proud. Grandpa was there too! Ben and Tia were sitting next to Jasper and Emmett.  
All this fuss over a game of hockey. This game must have been pretty important.

"Nessie?" Coach shouted.

"Mmm?" I was pulled out my trance.

"Get in the huddle. Game's starting in a minute." We all huddled round him making a circle.

"Now the Roughriders are guaranteed a spot in the quarter finals, but in order to make the cut for regional's, we have to beat them tonight. Doesn't matter by how much, we have too," he was now pleading.

The Principle, Mr Greene walked into the middle with a mic. He tapped it which caused it to screech throughout the whole gym. Almost everyone put their hands to their ears.  
He waffled on about different schools. The only people that weren't listening were us. I peered over at the other team. They were sitting giving us death stares whilst crunching their knuckles.

"They look happy," I commented.

"Sure they do, they are looking at me as if I'm fresh meat!" Graham quivered.

"Is Michelle here?" Megan asked.

"Yep, she is supporting her school but she has our little flag. I'm going to get raped out there," Graham whined.

"They look…" Kirsty started.

"Like gorillas," Lottie finished. We all giggled. The principle gave us a filthy look. "Just remember guys," Lottie whispered. "We are smarter, smaller and quicker than them. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She put her good fist out into the middle, we all huddled in. "You know what they say about Spartans? They were the most feared. They were told by their mothers they were to return with their shield or be carried on it. Any deserters were dishonoured. Us Scots," she looked at us all for effect. "Are ruthless bastards. We destroy anyone in our way. This game is ours. We need to go out there and win with honour!" she shouted.  
She punched her fist out again and we all clamped our hands on hers then roared "Spartans, Spartans, Spartans."

Our crowd picked up on our cheer. They started chanting it softly at first as only a few would. Emmett and the pack stood up and roared it so the rest of our side joined in drowning out the principle, who was now red in the face. Lottie was waving her stick with her left hand in the air then suddenly rushed out to the middle and started banging it to the ground in tandem with the cheer.

She was taunting the other team.

Adeline rushed out to join her and we followed suit. The Roughriders had eighteen players on their team, so they looked mean.

They did not seem to like the taunting.

Our crowd started stamping their feet on the ground causing the whole gym to vibrate.  
The team captain of the Roughriders stepped out to meet her challenge. We had decided earlier that what our retaliation was. Emmett had seen it in a film. Thought it was funny so he showed Lottie.

We crowded behind her forming a triangle as the captain approached. He was big, blonde and looked a little stupid. We could hear him through the loud chanting. "The name is Kennedy. We will slaughter you today. You don't stand a chance. Your school will be chanting 'loser' by the time we are through with you," he crossed his arms whilst looking at his team who were all jeering.

Lottie looked at us and winked.

We all took a breath in; and we roared at them. Like they did in a recent Spartan film we had all watched.

The captain wasn't expecting it and took a step back in shock. Lottie straightened up, gave him her signature look then turned back to the bench. "Spartans, SPARTANS!"

The ref approached our bench. He was a tall muscular man and he wore a white shirt. "Who is goalkeeper?"

I raised my hand. "That's me."

"What is your protective gear?"

I held up my gloves. The ref frowned. "That's not enough, you must wear a helmet. Rules." That had me stumped. "You must also wear shin guards and kickers or I can't let you play."

"I didn't need to wear them last year," Lottie piped up.

"New rules this year."

Lottie made a face. What was I going to do? I didn't have any. I looked up at Dad who was already making his way to the exit. Lottie had seen him leave as well.

"I hope he's fast," she muttered. "I don't have any with me."

"I didn't know that." The coach looked stumped.

"They must have amended the rules. We had got a choice when I played back home."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Edward is getting some from the car," I lied. "He won't be long."

The coach breathed a small sigh. "Sorry, I should have got some."

"S'ok." I replied a little more upbeat.

The other team were warming up so we did the same. Dad came back with a minute to spare holding a bag. He left them on the bench. I ran over and tipped out the contents. I sneakily ripped off the tags. Dad got me Slazenger gear. The helmet was red and full faced with a carbon steel head mask. The shin pads and kickers were red. They all matched my gloves.  
The kickers were bulky and looked like little moon boots. I looked over to Dad and mouthed 'thank you." I tied my hair into a rough knot onto the back of my head and slid on the helmet.  
I did not like it. I felt a little claustrophobic. I could only see ahead but the rest of my field of vision was blinded by the helmet.

I was really going to have to concentrate as this equipment was going to make life difficult for me.

I stomped to the goal as Lottie jogged over. "Now that you are in gear, you can't go past that line," she pointed.

"Ok," I sounded muffled.

"I am sorry about this, I didn't know." Lottie pointed to my helmet.

"I am sorry too." I wasn't talking about the helmet. "What about your arm?" I whispered.  
Lottie shrugged. "Sore, but I have had worse," she smiled briefly then jogged to the centre.

"Ok," shouted the ref. Lottie had won the coin toss before I got my stuff and chose the far end goal. We would go to the other end in second period. Then back to here for third. "I want a nice clean game," he warned.

Lottie snapped her plastic clear glasses on. They had her prescription in them so she didn't need to wear her good ones.

I looked over at the other team. They were all big and it was hard to tell them apart. Kennedy, the captain was at centre across from Lottie. To his left was a guy called Callum, (they had their first names on their shirts too) and his right was a guy called Scott.  
The two defences were Kyle and Liam and the goalie was called Robin. This was their line up so far.

Lottie and Kennedy faced off. The ref placed the white ball in the centre. "You know what to do when I blow the whistle."

The crowd went silent when he blew his whistle. Kennedy and Lottie stared at each other. I could see from behind she was smiling at him. They brought their sticks up at the same time and smacked them together making a cross, then hit the ground. They did it again. The last time the tension built up on the last thwack and Kennedy prepared to take a huge swing to get the ball.

Lottie stood back and let him.

The game was on.

* * *

AN – Poor Nessie, she really isn't having a good time of it, is she? Please review peeps!

PPS - Just read the Bree Tanner novella – was so good, I hope Stephenie writes more Twilight books. There is something about when the vamps reattach themselves. They lick the part with venom so it will reattach and leaves a scar. I have previously put that they knit themselves back together which is almost close. In keeping with canon of twilight universe I will do this from now on!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Things hit you when you least expect it**

"Ooooh, good play there by Lottie people. Don't you think Clynt?"

"Oh yes, Kennedy passes to Callum who passes back, Megan tries to get between them and-"

"OH! FOUL!"

"The ref is shaking his head. Come on Meg, get up. That's it. Shake it off," Steven encouraged.

"What a knob!" Lottie shouted as Kennedy shot her a smug smile.

The Roughriders were passing the ball between themselves. This was just fun for them. They had just floored Megan who was now stumbling a little bit.

Lottie had a trick up her sleeve though. Kennedy came charging up to her as Lottie made a play for the ball. She got it and passed it back to Adeline. Kennedy was still running like a raging bull.

"Kennedy loses possession and now just charging. Oh no!" Clynt started.

"Bang, there it is Ladies and Gents. That is why she is our Juggernaut peeps. Can't bring this girl down unless you're a cheating bast-."

"STEVEN!" the principle shouted. He waggled his finger at him. Steven smiled.

Kennedy tried to bang into her sore arm, which he must have known about so she swivelled round quickly so he hit her left, but she side stepped him, just tapped his left side.

And he went down like a sack of potatoes.

I supposed 'tapped' is a strong word.

"Well Clynt, Adeline passes to Megan, who shoots AND!"

The crowd groaned as the goalie saved the shot. He kicked it out to Liam who hit it down field. Callum and Scott were covering Lottie as the ball came her way. "There goes Kirsty, she grabs possession and passes back to Graham. Kirsty is single by the way and all admirers are welcome," Clynt said down the mic.

"She sure is. She has an ass on her but one that you can grab!" Steven made a motion with his hands that got the crowd laughing but the principle gave him another warning look.

Kirsty gave him the finger as she past him but she was laughing.

"Graham passes to Lottie, who is still being covered by goon one and goon two."

"They have names you know!" a parent from the Rider's side shouted at Clynt.

"They may have but I don't really care. Anyway. Lottie shoots it down to Megan. Megan to Kirsty, Adeline up front –"

"She has a good front."

"She sure does."

"Oh…good defending from..uh…Kyle, no Liam. The Riders have possession, they are in the Spartans zone, Kennedy is blocked by Graham, FOUL! Graham got an elbow to the floor Ref!" Steven slammed a fist on the table in protest.

Kennedy was in front of me. He ran right then aimed his stick to shoot. I dived to defend.

"Oh he scores! Kennedy feigned and Callum got in behind him and shot to his left. 1-0 Riders."

The Riders crowd cheered. How the hell did I miss that? This helmet was bugging my happiness. I couldn't see well at all. I kept fiddling with it, moving it over my head to make it comfortable during the game. They must have noticed.

Lottie ran over to me. "Nessie!" she tapped my helmet with her stick. "Head in the game girl. Forget about the damn helmet."

"Riders back in possession. They shoot down the end zone. Good save there Graham!" Clynt shouted. Graham deflected a shot and hit the ball down the far end. "He will make a good house wife one day," Steven nodded to Clynt.

"Oh yes, he would also make an excellent bitch in prison," Clynt retorted.

Graham did a little shuffle with his bottom towards the Riders crowd who booed him.

"Megan in possession, all three offences are on her, she ducks past one, she ducks past the other, this girl is quick."

"She also likes muff-"

"Ins." Steven said quickly

"No, just muff."

"She shoots over to Kirsty, she jumps over a leg sweep, passes to Megan, Megan shoots and-"

"SHE SCORES 1-1!" Our crowd including my family cheered and roared.

"Robin passes out to Liam, passes to Kyle who shoots it down field, Lottie grabs possession under Kennedy's nose. She runs forward, she ducks Callum, she side steps Scott, great pass to Kirsty who swings it back to Lottie who shoots, SHE SCORES! 2-1 TO SPARTANS!" Steven shouted. The crowd whooped again. Robin shot the ball out hard, I could see he was disgruntled as Kennedy raised his arms to him as if to say 'what are you playing at?'

"Megan has the ball, she is being crowded by Scott and Callum, come on Megan, get out of there. She ducks and she is out. She passes to Kirsty….Liam dives forward and grabs the ball. He swings it to Kennedy down field. Lottie extends out -"

Kennedy seen Lottie was about to get the ball right from underneath him. He reached forward and raised his stick. He took a swing.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Lottie grabbed her bad arm and dropped her stick.

The ref blew his whistle. "Foul! Unsportsmanlike like conduct. Five minute bench. No subs."

"What? I was swinging for the ball!" Kennedy protested.

"Like hell you were," Lottie groaned as she collapsed to her knees grasping at her arm. There were tears in her eyes.

"I was, honestly ref!"

"If you keep arguing I'll extend your punishment time. Miss, are you ready to play on?"

Lottie shook her head. "I need to sub."

"Ok, Riders, you will play with a man down for five minutes, I will make it seven if you do NOT SIT DOWN!" He roared at Kennedy.

Kennedy sulked his way to the bench, threw down his stick by his bench as his coach gave him a right telling off. Graham and Adeline helped Lottie to her feet. "Tom, switch," Lottie said through gritted teeth.

He nodded and took Lottie's place as Lottie sat down on the bench.

Dad, Dad! I thought. Can Carlisle check Lottie's arm please. I looked at him and he nodded a fraction of an inch. I conversed with Carlisle who nodded. He got up quickly and left.  
Lottie had her head between her knees. Game continued on and I wasn't really paying attention. I could hear Lottie taking deep breaths as she was in agony. Kennedy was staring at her, never taking her eyes from her.  
Keith was giving him a death glare. I sneaked a look at Jacob. First time I said his name and my stomach lurched.

"SCOTT SCORES 2-2," Clynt shouted. I turned sharply to him as he shook his head at me. I looked down the ball was in my net.

I shot the ball out harder than necessary. Adeline ran over. "Ness, stop looking in the crowd and stay in the game," she said. I nodded. I needed to pay attention. I noticed Carlisle came back in and took Lottie away. Good. I hope he could help.

"Come on Spartans," shouted Steven. "Kirsty has the ball, she passes to Tom who passes back to Megan, Liam intercepts and shoots to Scott. Scott and Callum pass to each other. Graham sneaks in but, oh he misses. Callum shoots - "

"Good catch by Nessie Cullen!" Clynt interrupted. I caught the ball deftly. I was not going to let another one in. I kicked out the ball to Adeline as Callum and Scott rushed at her. As goalie I could stop and kick the ball if I was within my little semi circle.

"Adeline is on the ground. Ref how could you not see that!" Steven shouted this time.  
Callum and Scott double teamed and took Adeline down. This was becoming brutal. Callum shot the ball high at me. I caught it in my glove. I smiled smugly at hit as I dropped it to the ground and kicked it out hard.

It hit Callum on the inside of his right foot. He whimpered but tried not to cry out as he bit down on his lip.

That'll bloody teach him. Git.

I think Lottie is rubbing off on me. Anyhoo. He hobbled and asked to switch as Adeline got up from the ground. She was hobbling too.

"Nessie, I went over on my ankle as I went down. Can I switch?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Your vice captain. Lottie isn't here," she shrugged. I nodded as she hobbled over and tapped Gareth on his large shoulder. He galloped out and thwacked his stick against his hand. He was bigger than the guys on the other team.

And he had a look that meant business.

Ref blew the whistle to continue the game. "Megan has possession; she passes it to Kirsty, who, WHAT A HIT KIRSTY!" Clynt boomed down his mic. "She shoots, SHE SCORES! 3-2 SPARTANS!"

"Liam shoots out to Callum's replacement Jonny, he passes to Scott, who passes back. Jonny shoots, caught by Nessie. Good girl!" Steven encouraged.

I kicked the ball out again. "Graham passes to Kirsty, Graham moves forward, Jonny tries to get between them, and he fails. Graham weaves between the two defenders. He moves forward, passes to Megan. She ducks in, out, she shakes it all about as she shoots back to Graham who scores! 4-2 Spartans!"

Graham high fived Megan as he ran back to his position. The two defenders, Kyle and Liam ran over to him and both banged right into him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Hey!" Graham shouted. "I scored, you didn't need to do that. Ref!"

"Sorry son, I didn't see it," the ref shrugged.

"You are not seeing a lot then," he muttered. Not that the ref could hear him.

The two goons smirked at him. Graham stomped over to me. "Fucking idiots."

"They are Graham. But we need to take the higher ground. We get out own back by winning this game."

"There is five minutes left. Let's make it a good one then" Graham laughed.

"Okay!" I shouted. "Play five team." the team nodded in understanding. Robin shot the ball out to his teammate but Megan got in there first. She was so quick.

"Look at that lesbian fly. Take note Muff lovers. She is single!"

"STEVEN!" the principle shouted. "That is enough!"

Steven just smiled. "Megan doesn't care!"

The principle crossed his arms as he sat back down. He had a pettied lip. "Ok people," Clynt roared. "Down to the last few minutes in the first period. Megan has the ball. Kennedy runs back in and is meaning business. He charges right in but Megan is quicker, she passes to Tom who passes to Kirsty to Graham to Gareth to Tom, Megan, Kirsty, Megan. Riders are looking confused. And so you should be people! Spartans are fast! Even I'm losing track!"

This was one of our plays. Lottie had us practicing this until we got it right. She swore by it back home and it only worked if everyone could do it as you needed to be quick as lightening. I had to say that it was very impressive.

The crowd had gone quiet as they were watching us play the ball like a tennis match. "Someone scored! 5-2 Spartans!" Clynt shouted.

Kirsty raised her stick over her head in victory. "KIRSTY SCORED PEOPLE!" Steven yelled.

The ref blew his whistle three times. End of first period. "Ten minute break. There is a refreshment cart outside the gym. Be back in ten."

The team and I reached out bench. I took off my helmet and my hair cascaded down my back. "Wow that was a good period," the coach started. "The other team are hard on you."

"You think?" Graham looked at him sharply rubbing his elbow. "They are using their size to bully us."

"I know, but you are playing well. You are using your size to get by them. By the look of them they are used to doing this," I said. "That last play was awesome! Good work team." I encouraged. "Ad how is your ankle?"

"It's alright. I don't think I'll make this next period."

"Cool, um…Greg swap with Graham, I'll need to stay in goals. Toby and Emma swap with Kirsty and Megan."

"Whatever you say VC." Greg shouted as he high fived Gareth. "They won't be getting past us any time soon."

"Keep it clean though," I warned them

"Sure we will!" Gareth replied. He high fived Greg again.

"Tom, Toby - remember to pass to Emma. She is fast and she is good," I winked at Emma who smiled shyly back. She was shaking a little. "Right I need to check on Lottie. I'll be back in a min, get some water, and you lot warm up."

I walked to the changing rooms to find Carlisle bandaging Lottie. Esme was there holding her hand to her head to cool her down as she was sweating buckets. From the pain I imagine. "Hello Nessie. Just trying to fix up her up."

"I see that. How have you done it?"

"I've put on a tight four layer dressing. We usually would do this for people with ulcers and such but I think this will help restrict movement and swelling. The last bandage sticks to itself, it's thick and very supporting." The bandage was wrapped around her right arm and secured around both shoulders and across her chest. It looked pretty bulky.

"Can you move your arm?" I asked.

"Nope. I can move my forearm but my upper arm is staying put. I can play left handed if I turn the stick round."

"What, play with one hand?" Lottie picked up her stick. Obvious the curved end face up the way. She turned it round so that the curved part was now facing down the way. "Are you allowed to play like that?"

She nodded. "They don't make left handed sticks. It meets regulations," she winced as Carlisle finished the bandage. Lottie looked down at her chest. "Well Doc. I can certainly say that they are not going anywhere. Strapped in is an understatement."

Carlisle chuckled. "That wasn't my aim. How does the arm feel?"

"Pulsating."

"Good. Now you are sitting out this period but you can play the next."

Lottie nodded. She grabbed her hockey top and tried to put it on. Esme took it from her gently. "Always put the bad arm in first," she said gently. It was on in a flash.

"Thanks Esme." Lottie smiled. Carlisle nodded at me as they left. Again we were left on our own. Lottie sat back onto then bench then leaned back against the wall then sighed. She shut her eyes again. "You swapped the players?"

"Yeah," I sat down across from her.

"Good."

"Are you still sore?" I asked tentatively.

"Mmm mmm."

"Please Lottie. I am sorry. I really am. I was so mad at Jacob and you kept pushing me - "

"That's what friends do Nessie. We ask what's wrong when we know that a friend is pissed about something. I was offering a friendly ear."

"I know you were. I see that now. My emotions get the better of me around this time of the month. And I know that isn't an excuse. Dad is going to get Jasper to go through some meditation techniques with me so I can control my temper."

Lottie was still leaning against the wall. "Ok."

We sat in silence for a moment. "Um…I'll head back out."

I opened the door. "Wait," Lottie sighed. "I am not trying to punish you. I am pissed off. I either get really mouthy or I go really quiet. I accept your apology. I am still mad. But if you are willing to learn from your mistakes and not to do it again then I can forget about it. But you do understand that you almost broke my arm."

She got up and stood next to me. I nodded. "I know," I whimpered. I could feel by bottom lip quiver. "I know, Dad said Alice could see that it wasn't but said I shouldn't have done it. I will never ever do it again. I have felt so bad today. I thought I had ruined our friendship. You're my first best friend apart from Jacob but we know now that is a different thing all together." I was fully crying now.

"Look," Lottie pulled me in for a cuddle. "I know you have had a rough few days. I have accepted your apology and you said you are going to get help with your temper," she smiled slightly. "You just have to give me time to get over it. That's all. Just give me time." She pulled back.

I nodded. "I get that. I did a bad thing so you need a little time."

"Cool, now let's get out there and have a good time. We are going to win this thing."

We got back to the gym and noticed that we had a few minutes to go before second period. The other team were huddled up planning our downfall. I could hear that they were going to try and take us down with some brutal plays. I nudged Lottie and indicated with my eyes over to the other team. She nodded. "Ok guys."

"Lottie!" Graham, Adeline and Megan shouted. "How's the arm?"

"Alright, Dr Cullen has strapped me up to within an inch of my life, but I'll live. Now listen up…"  
Lottie quickly went through the plays. She told them the other teams plan and what we needed to do to counter it. I looked over to the stands towards my family. The cheerleaders were over there trying to talk to them. Or flirt from what it looked like.

The head cheerleader was talking to Jacob. She was waving her pom pom in his face.  
I know where I would like to shove those bloody pom poms. Stupid bitch. The rage was clouding me again. She was touching his arm. He was wearing a black vest that cuddled his muscles very nicely. I was still mad at him as he still hadn't spoken to me.  
She was playing with the ruffle of her skirt, pulling it up slightly.

"Nessie," Lottie hissed.

I turned my head but was still looking at him. "What?"

"Don't pay attention to her. He isn't interested."

"He is talking to her."

"He is being polite. Look, the other one is talking to Keith and playing with her hair. There is one talking to Seth and one with Emmett. They wouldn't know what flirting is until it hit them in the face. Well, apart from Emmett, he is just dazzling that poor cheerleader."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jacob was now laughing at whatever bimbo said. She got closer to him and she kept her hand on his arm.

The Ref blew his whistle twice. That meant we had a minute to get into our positions now on the other side of the gym. I leaned in close to Lottie as the team got ready. "I am going to beat her to death with her pom poms," I hissed.

"Sounds like such good sale Ness, but I am leaning towards no. Anyway, the one that is talking to Jacob likes to get about a bit. If her skirt gets any higher, you can see what she has had for breakfast. I really wouldn't worry about it."

I grinded my teeth. I pulled my hair back into a knot and shoved my helmet on. I was still glaring at Jacob and the bimbo. I was still seeing red. I could feel calm washing over me. I closed my eyes and let it but I knew it couldn't last all the time.  
I changed the direction I was looking in and noticed Dad and Jasper staring at me. Dad shook his head as Jasper moved forward leaning on his thighs with his elbows and hands clasped.  
I shook them both off. I didn't want to be calm. I needed to be focused. TELL HIM TO STOP DAD!  
Dad's lips quivered slightly. The calmness evaporated as Jasper sat back in his seat.

The ref blew his whistle three times and the game commenced.

It was more brutal than before. I let in two goals as I kept looking over to check on my boyfriend. She was still pouring herself over him. He was sitting there and taking it.

"Nessie," Lottie shouted from the sidelines. She pointed to the hockey game viciously.  
I nodded. Steven and Clynt were still commentating as I drowned everything out.  
Out defence were good. Gareth and Greg were matched against the Riders but sometimes it became two against four.

Kennedy came rushing at me with the ball. He hit it towards me. I sneaked another look at the bimbo. She was still there with Jacob. Now I was at the other side, they were further away. She was bugging me. I turned back to the oncoming ball. I took my stick, slammed it against the ground, the ball came towards me and I hit the ball hard.

It shot like a cannon over the players' heads and towards the crowd. But it felt like it was going in slow motion. The ball careened towards the bimbo. The crowd gasped. Jacob pushed her out the way.

CRACK!

Jacob brought his hands to his face. Blood was pouring from between his fingers, his eyes scrunched up in pain . I looked towards Dad.

Crap! I didn't mean to hit it towards the crowd. Oh no!

Carlisle rushed to Jacob and pulled him towards the exit. Rosalie crinkled her nose at the smell.

"OOOHHH, MAN DOWN PEOPLE!" Clynt yelled. "Sometimes it's the risk of being a participant. What can you do? Throw the ball back!"

Emmett grabbed the ball and lightly threw it towards Greg. Game was back on. We were still one up at this point. We had to defend a lot. I saved each one. Our defence were good. Tom and Toby had to take some cheap shots played at them but they coped well. Toby even took a ball to the chest for Emma.

We kept the score the same until the ref blew his whistle again three times. I threw down my stuff and ran towards the exit. Dad was there in a flash. "Nessie. Carlisle is resetting his nose. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean too. That bimbo was flirting with him. They all were."

"It is still no excuse," Dad's brow furrowed. He was pissed. "Damn right I'm," he lowered his voice. "pissed."

"I was defending the goal."

"Yes, but hitting it full force into the crowd. If Jacob hadn't have got in the way it would have killed that girl."

"No it would not!"

"Yes it would! It would have hit her in the back of the head. I don't think you realised how hard you hit the ball. You are playing a good game Ness but I am disappointed in the way you are handling things out there. Remember, you need to play human."

"Is Jacob ok?"

"He will be. He is bleeding quite a bit. You certainly have a lot to make up to the mutt when you get the chance. He thought you did it on purpose."

"I didn't!"

"He doesn't know that."

"I want to see him."

"I don't think it is a wise idea just now. Go back to your team."  
I hung my head. I was letting my family down. Could this day get any worse? I trudged back to the bench.

I listened in to my family. "I can't believe she would do that," Mom said.

"I've told her I'm disappointed in her. She is so much better than that," Dad replied.

"Why did she do it?" Esme asked.

"She said she was defending but she had noticed one of the cheerleaders was flirting with Jake. He wasn't paying much attention but Ness is feeling a little sensitive and took it the wrong way. It was getting to her. I do believe she hit it unintentionally towards the crowd but maybe something subconsciously made her do it. Her and Jake haven't made up yet. They are being as stubborn as each other."

"Still no need for her to do that," Mom said. "I think we need to sit down with her."

"No need darling. When I spoke to her on the phone we said we would go through some meditation techniques with Jasper. She is very keen to do it."

"I thought it was funny," Rose said acidly. "He deserves a good smack in the face now and then."

"Rose!" Mom chided.

"I agree with my woman." Emmett laughed. "Nessie has a good arm."

"But she didn't need to do that," Esme agreed.

"Nah Esme," Seth started. "He'll be fine in an hour."

"But that's not the point Seth and you know it," Edward clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know but it's the human side of her. I think its endearing," he added back.

I put my head in my hands. I couldn't bear to hear the rest of them. I was a disappointment. Great. Just what I needed to hear to make me feel better.

Lottie sat down next to me. "What's up?"

I took my glove off and showed her what happened. "They think I'm a disappointment."

"They don't think that, they are disappointment because you hit Jacob with the ball, but they don't think you are a disappointment in general. That's you being over sensitive again."

"You think?"

"Yeah. When you showed me you hitting the ball, I could feel the rage coming from you. You may not have meant to do it, but deep down you wanted to. And I am with Emmett. I thought it was funny myself. Jacob was a right git last night. You both need to apologise, talk about it then draw a line underneath it all." Lottie drew an imaginary line. "Your Dad is just pissed cos you took it a little far."

"Do you think he will forgive me?"

"Jacob? Of course he will. He's your man. Now stop being melodramatic and let's play a good game." I nodded. I grabbed my bottle and took a swig of water. "Ok team," Lottie started. "This is the last period. I am back in with Kirsty and Megan. You three stand by incase we need to make a quick swap," she pointed at Tom, Toby and Emma. "Ad, you are back in with Graham, but again we may sub if needed."

We all nodded. "Now we will do that play you guys did earlier in the last five minutes. Just play your best. If they go for you, side step them at the last second, let them fall to the ground. They have been pretty brutal and they will step it up some more. If you feel the need to 'accidentally'," Lottie used finger quotations. "Jab the top of your stick into a soft spot, make sure the ref ain't watching. Kidney's are the best place," she pointed to herself. "They won't feel it so much now but they will tomorrow when they are pissing blood."  
We all sniggered. "Remember, the ref claims to have not seen their dodgy plays. I usually say play fair but I think it may be out the window for this last period. Nessie, that shot you did into the crowd, aim it for them, but not so hard. Adeline, see just inside the inner ankle, it is rather sore when hit," Ad nodded in understanding. "Megan, keep the ball low. I think they will be crowding me so you and Kirsty keep way from them."

"I thought you said not to play dirty?" Emma said.

"I know, but he knew I had a sore arm yet he hit me with his hockey stick, the bastard, but now it's time to give them hell. You with me?" Lottie stuck out her good arm and we all grabbed it and chanted "Spartans!"

"What was your team called back in Britain?" Tom asked.

"I played for the boarding school in Preston. No names like the Spartans. But I was given a nickname."

"What was that?" Toby asked this time.

"The Warden."

We looked at each other confused. "I don't get it," Emma replied.

"She who took no prisoners." we giggled. Very good description.

The ref whistled again after five minutes as we took our positions back on the other side where we started. The Riders were flagging a little. They hadn't subbed their players apart from Callum.  
Megan and Kirsty were playing well. The three offence were crowding Lottie as she predicted.

"Lottie is back on people. We are about to see some amazing things!" Steven commentated.  
"We sure are. Kirsty passes to Lottie, look at her fly! She has got the Rider's confused. She is playing left handed. They don't know what to do! She rushes forward, she passes to Megan who passes back, Lottie shoots, SHE SCORES!" Clynt bellowed.

The crowd cheered again. Chanting Spartans. Encouraging us on.

"She is almost playing one handed. She scores against the Riders one handed people. GET IN!" Steven shouted. The crowd supporting the Riders booed and hissed at Steven.

"They are running circles round those big guys. Riders - you are getting shafted by a bunch of girls!" Clynt shouted.

"Hey!" Graham yelled in protest.

"I am meaning you too!"

Graham gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"Megan scores again! 7-4 SPARTANS!" Clynt shouted.

"Robin shoots out again, oh Megan misses as Liam gains possession. He passes to Kyle who passed to Scott then to Kennedy, Kennedy gets past defence - FOUL!"

"No foul!" the ref shouted. Graham was elbowed to the ground again by Kennedy.

"Only Nessie now, Kennedy shoots, SHOT SAVED. GO ON GORGEOUS!" Clynt whooped down the mic.

I blushed a little, not that you could see under my helmet. I had the ball in my hand, dropped it and kicked it out to Adeline.

"Kennedy with possession again, he is really hogging it tonight ladies and gentlemen." Steven laughed. "He passes to Scott and Lottie gets it again."

"She is good at getting it, isn't she Steven."

"She sure is! She likes to have possession of the balls."

"Exactly," Clynt agreed.

Kennedy enraged, tried to hit Lottie's bad arm with his stick, but she was light on her feet and kept ducking and diving. Lottie pushed the ball to Kirsty as Graham and Megan ran forward. Kennedy seeing no one else but Lottie, checked where the ref was, looked back at Lottie. She had her back to him. Liam got the ball from Kirsty and hit it back to me; Scott, Jonny and Kyle were protecting their goal. Only Kennedy was down by us.  
I stopped the ball with my foot. Got my stick in position, Kennedy lunged for Lottie, she looked over her right shoulder quickly as I hit the ball.  
And I hit it hard. It sailed again but towards Kennedy as he was going for Lottie. He was snarling now. Lottie raised her stick lightly off the ground jabbed the straight end back towards Kennedy as the ball aimed for his side.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH" He shouted as he was hit in the chest by Lottie's stick and in the side by the ball I just hit.

Score!

He fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Another blow by Nessie Cullen people, she is certainly one to watch," Steven started. "Lottie has the ball again. She stops outside the other teams zone. She stops the ball. The rest are rushing her. She hits it hard aaaaaaaaannnnnnd."

"SHE SCORES! 8-4 Spartans!" Clynt ended.

Kennedy crawled off the pitch and his replacement Adam took his place. Lottie was trying to suppress her laughter.

We played well, the Riders weren't able to touch us now. They were a little apprehensive to approach me when I hit the ball back out onto the field. You could smell the fear!

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, principle," Steven cleared his throat as he nodded in Mr Greene's direction. "We are in the last five minutes. Riders would have to do a lot to claim a win. Spartans, do you think they can do it?"

Our crowd booed as he said this.

Lottie whispered something to Kirsty then Megan, she mouthed 'five' to me. I tapped Adeline and Graham and passed the message on. Robin hit the ball out again. Megan caught it from Liam.

"Nice steal Megs!" Clynt shouted. "Megan with the ball, she shoots hard to Adeline, who passes it to Graham, to Ness, to Lottie, Kirsty, Adeline, Megan," Clynt was now saying only our names as we were passing the ball so quick.

"You need to get the ball!" Kennedy shouted from the sidelines. He was clutching his side.

"How do you propose we do that Ken?" Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Just get it from them!" he shouted desperately.

"Meg, Kirsty. What is he doing?" Graham wondered.

"Who?" Kirsty asked.

"Scott."

Scott lunged towards Megan, she wasn't even in possession of the ball, Graham had it. Lottie turned to see what was happening. She tapped the floor with her stick to get Graham's attention. She turned the stick back round so that she was now right handed. Graham shot it towards her, as it flashed to her, she was as low as she could get as she pushed it hard making it go through the air like a bullet.

It hit Scott right on his ass.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH, OH MOTHER FUCKER!" Scott shouted as he dropped his stick and grabbed his butt cheek whilst hopping on the spot. "SON OF A BITCH!"

The ref blew his whistle. "Lottie, that's a foul, penalty to Riders. Scott watch the language."

"Look at him jumping around like a fool," Clynt was laughing uncontrollable down his mic.

"He looks like he just got shafted up the shitter!" Steven replied. The crowd were whooping and laughing at the commentary

"Niiiiice!" Emmett roared as he stood up on the stands. The pack followed suit.

"STEVEN TAYLOR! GET OFF THAT MIC!" The principle made his way behind the game over to Steven.

He unhooked his mic. "See you Clynt. I may make it, I may not! I leave my tie collection to you." he ran off in the opposite direction with the principle chasing him.

Jonny took the penalty. He lined up his shot. He swung his stick.  
"Go Nessie, good kick!" Clynt shouted as I deflected it with a quick kick. The principle ran behind the commentators desk to catch Steven who was now hiding behind the RoughRider cheerleaders.

Scott hobbled off still clutching his butt cheek. Lottie jogged over. "Got him right in the sciatic nerve. He is going to be limping for a good week," she pumped her fist in the air in victory.

The ref blew his whistle. "Come on, you have two minutes to go."

Lottie grabbed the ball and we played it between the team. The Riders became quite apprehensive to approach. Adam did try but as Megan shot the ball to Lottie, she smiled wickedly at Adam as she took aim again. Adam backed off.

The microphone squealed over the sound system. "Mr Greene, there is no need to touch me there!" Steven exclaimed as he ran out the hall.

"I am not doing anything! Come back here," the principle shouted as he chased him. "If you don't I will suspend you."

"Oooh what a threat. Time off sounds like a good plan!" This was now coming over the sound system. We could hear everything but continued to pass the ball to each other.

"Get back here!"

"Ooh Mr Greene, I am sure that's illegal!"

"Stop saying things like that over that bloody microphone. Give it here."

"Nope. You will have to catch me first!"

"People could be really offended by what you are doing Steven."

"He who takes offence when offence was not intended is a fool, yet he who takes offence when offence is intended is an even greater fool, for he has succumbed to the will of his adversary." Steven said in a deep voice. It reminded me of those old Chinese films.

"STEVEN! If I have to ask you again, there will be serious consequences."

"Like what?" Steven replied too quickly.

"Um…I won't be letting you commentate again."

"Mr Greene, has anyone told you that you never wear checks with stripes? Cos if I walked down the street in that I'd be worried that I'd get happy slapped."

"Why you little…."

"Go on, are you going to swear?" Steven encouraged.

"Suspension!" Mr Greene shouted.

"Fabulous." Steven ran back in to the other side of the hall, he ran right long the stands quite comically as the principle chased him. We all stopped playing to watch the scene fold out. He stopped in the middle as he was now cornered by Mr Varner who was at the other end of the stands. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, I think that's my run done with. I shall be here all night. Just ask for Steven Taylor!" he took a sweeping bow. "I still got it!" he clicked his fingers as both the principle and Mr Varner grabbed him and took him down from the stands.

I looked from Clynt to Lottie, to our friends sitting in the stands. We burst out laughing.  
Lottie took the ball in from Kirsty and made her way down to the far end, she ducked and dived then she scored!

The only person who noticed was the ref! "9-4 Spartans!" he blew the whistle to signal the end of the game.

The crowd stood up and cheered. Lottie pumped the air in victory. I threw off my helmet and my hair cascaded, once again down my back.

Our team rushed to Lottie. "MY ARM!" she screamed as she stepped back in protest with her hands in the air. We all stopped and hugged each other. Lottie one armed hugged us from the outside.

The Rider's left the pitch downcast. "We need to shake hands folks," Lottie whispered.

We walked over to their side of the pitch and lined up. We had all managed to play today, and that is what I like about Lottie being captain, she always had everyone playing. I looked at some of the boys that had a wasted journey. They looked a little relieved.  
Lottie walked over to Kennedy and stumbled over someone's water bottle. How can someone that has so much grace when playing this game can barely walk?

She went to shake his hand. He looked at it. "I am not shaking hands with you," he spat.

"Well, I am. Anyone who can give me a numb ass deserves a handshake," Scott stood up, I hadn't noticed that he was vice captain. He shook Lottie's hand and then ours as he made his way down the line. The rest of the team followed suit.

The ref took the spare mic that Steven had taken from him. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, apart from a few mishaps, it was a good game. Spartans win! They now qualify for regionals." Our crowd cheered and whooped.

Jacob and Carlisle had come back in. I tried to catch Jacob's line of sight but he wasn't having any of it. I felt my stomach lurch. He looked so mad.

"SPARTANS, SPARTANS, SPARTANS!" The crowd chanted. My family and the pack were shouting along with it. Emmett a little too enthusiastically.

Mr Greene walked over with Coach Clapp. "Good game you guys!" Mr Greene shouted.

Lottie walked over nonchalantly. "Do you really have to suspend Steven? He was only having a laugh."

"Yes. What he did was inappropriate," the principle replied frostily.

"But the crowd loved him."

"Be that as it may, he went too far."

"So? He did a good job."

We finally made it to the changing rooms to get showered and changed. After what felt like the whole school congratulating us.

The coach did a run down. He filmed it so that we could pick up on some mistakes and learn from them but we were too tired to watch it today so we were going to watch it another time.

The rest of the team were going to Gareth's house for an after game party. His parents owned quite a spacious area and a lot of people were going. Everyone apart from Lottie and I were going. Lottie had a good excuse after all.

"See you later Lottie," Megan waved as she left.

"You too, have fun!" Lottie shouted back from the toilet.

"I am going with Seth, so catch you soon," Adeline shouted.

"Cool. See you the morn."

It was just Lottie and I again. She had gotten changed back into her red top and jeans and I got back into what I was wearing before.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded, I had been ready for a while, I could feel slight cramps in my lower stomach so I had put on a sanitary towel as a just in case. I knew they would be making an appearance soon. We grabbed our bags and left the gym. "Gotten dark a bit!" I commented.

"It's quite eerie out here in the dark," Lottie looked up at the sky.

The only car left was Lottie's sitting on its lonesome. We walked over in silence, loaded our bags in it and got in. Lottie was unusually quiet. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Arm is killing me. The sooner I get home the sooner I can drug myself up."

"I can run home," I offered.

"Don't be daft. I said I would take you back the other day and I will." She clicked on her seatbelt.

We were five minutes in onto the main road. It was very quiet. "I forget how bendy this road is," Lottie said.

"I know, my car is good at taking these corners."

"So is this one," Lottie smiled a little and took a sneak peak at me.

"Are we ok then?"

"Yes. Don't keep thinking about it. What's done is done. You won't do it again in a hurry. I know it is worrying you as you wouldn't keep asking, but _we_ are ok. Do you think I would be talking to you now if we weren't?"

"I suppose so. I'm getting cramps so I know my period is on its way. I won't be happy until I sort things out with Jacob. I just don't want to be a blubbering mess."

"Unfortunately I don't think it will bypass you. You have been tearful today-"

"Don't hold back now!" I joked.

"You know me, I am not likely to sugar coat things now am I? But maybe some tears are not a bad thing. May soften him up a little." Lottie thought.

I looked at her. "You have a point I think. I really hurt him. Again!" I threw my hands up in disgust.

Something shiny caught my eye as Lottie took another sharp bend to the right. She peered into the distance. "What's that?"

I turned my head sharply to look. "STOP!" I screeched.

We both lurched forward as Lottie hit the brakes hard. The car screeched and screamed as protested against the braking. Lottie had been doing the speed limit but the car was sliding from left to right. "JESUS!" Lottie cursed.

I put my hands onto the dashboard to stop myself from going forward and side to side. Lottie's knuckles had gone white from gripping the steering wheel which was now shuddering as the car came to a halt.

"Bloody hell! I should have stopped it without sliding over the road. I just didn't think!" Lottie put her good hand to her chest.

"Park over there Lottie," I pointed to the parking area to the right of us so she pulled in once she had let go of the breath she was holding. Lottie switched the engine off, removed her keys but left her lights on. We both jumped out the car slamming the doors.  
The stretch of road was long from where we were standing, but we had just come round from the blind bend. "Tread carefully Lottie," I cautioned.

Lottie looked down at the pieces of metal on the ground; she almost stood on one and moved her foot out of the way. "Why?"

"Incase it's a trick."

"Oh, never thought of that. I think it's a motorcyclist."

"It is," I agreed.

"There are skid marks all over the road." Lottie looked around, I followed her eyeline

We heard a groan in the distance. Both our heads faced the direction of the sound. There was a figure lying prone (face downwards) on the road surface. It was on the right side of the road facing oncoming traffic. We needed to be careful. Hopefully we would be spotted by an oncoming vehicle as the road was quite a stretch. It was dark as the trees surrounded each side. The only light came from Lottie's car and the stars. "Hello, are you alright?" Lottie shouted.

There were parts of this person's bike scattered all over the ground. The actual bike was imbedded between two trees which were now showing fresh white wood as the bike had cut into it.

"I bet he has rolled a few metres," Lottie whispered as she looked from the trees to the figure.

"I can smell blood Lottie." Lottie looked at me and she ran towards the figure. I followed.

He was facing away from us, laying horizontal to the road. His right arm was down by his body whilst his left was by his head which still had his helmet on. Both legs were at unnatural angles. He had black and red leathers on  
"Can you hear me?" Lottie bent over the figure. I looked about trying to figure out if this was genuine or not. One of the life lessons that was always drummed into me by Mom, Dad and Jacob was to be on alert. "Nessie, I really don't think this is a trick." Lottie looked up at me.

I bent over the figure. I quickly assessed him for a second. "He is still breathing and his heartbeat is fast but faint. There is blood pooling by his right femur but not much. I think its internal." The figure jerked a little, I knew he was in pain. I also knew it was a guy as he looked to be about six foot three.

"How do you know that?" I pointed to my ears. I didn't want to let any stranger know, no matter how incapacitated he was. "Sorry, forgot." Lottie made a face.

"Lottie, call an ambulance and the police. I'll make sure he is ok." She nodded as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. I took Lottie's place. I carefully lifted his visor. I stared into his large grey eyes. "Can you hear me? I'm Nessie"

"Hurts….Ken…"

Where did I hear that today? It clicked. "Kennedy as in Kennedy we played today."

"Mmmm."

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"Legs."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I think they are broken."

"Ambulance and police are on route," Lottie shouted as she ran back over. "Secondary survey?"

I nodded. "I'll keep talking if you can do that. It's Kennedy from earlier."

Lottie raised her eyebrows as she lightly felt down both arms. I kept his neck still while she did this. She then travelled down his body.

"Helmet….off," Kennedy moved his left arm to his head.

"No Kennedy, I would only take your helmet off if you weren't breathing. You may have a head or neck injury. We would only be moving you if you were in danger as well so you need to keep as still as possible. Let the professionals do it." I heard a rumbling in the distance but didn't think anything of it.

"Ness. Legs are broken – right shoulder may be dislocated." I nodded. "I don't think we can do much else for him. I'm going to get a blanket from the car, keep him warm."

I nodded again. "Lottie is getting you a blanket. She has called the emergency services."

"Should have shook hands…." He groaned.

"Don't worry about that now. Do you have pain anywhere else?"

"Tummy," Kennedy grunted. "It feels hard."

"You are probably bleeding inside there Kennedy. Ambulance won't be long. Just keep talking to me." The rumbling was getting louder. What was that?

I looked over as Lottie was pulling blanket from the back seat. She slammed the door and started to jog. She was a lot further away than what I thought.

Suddenly there was a loud noise as something squealed and protested. It was the same sound Lottie's car made when she braked. But louder.

I looked into the distance then over towards Lottie who stumbled as she fell over a wing mirror. "I'm fine," she waved and shouted.

Lights appeared from around the blind bend.

I suddenly thought back.

The shiny thing on the ground wasn't metal. It was oil.

It was why the car slid when Lottie braked.

That's why Kennedy came off his bike.

And that's why the big double log lorry that skidded around the bend was now careening towards us at full pelt was sliding all over the road.

Lottie grabbed the blanket and turned round at the noise. The headlights were on full beam. Lottie dropped the blanket to cover her eyes. "Oh!" she shouted in protest.

I looked down at Kennedy. "I need to move you," I said quickly. I grabbed him under the arms and moved him vampire speed to the side of the road. I ran at full pelt towards Lottie who was now blinded by the glare. She had her hands out ready to stop the lorry, but she couldn't see properly as she was blinded by the bright lights.

Of course this all happened in a human second.

The log lorry contents were swinging dangerously from side to side behind the lorry carriage. They were huge massive logs that were secured to the back, but were fighting which each other to get loose. The driver struggled to keep a hold of the wheel. I could see the whites of his eyes. Complete fear.

"Nessie get back, I have it!" Lottie shouted she had regained her focused, got into a defensive stance ready to stop it.

There was no way she could stop something that big. Or could she? I wasn't willing to find out. I didn't want my best friend smeared across the highway. I dashed to her and pushed her out the way towards the trees.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" she flew through the air. I heard her land hard somewhere out the way.

I looked over to make sure she was ok. I couldn't see her. Was she alright?

I then looked over to Kennedy, he was fading. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Dad?" I answered.

_NESSIE_! He shouted. _GET OUT OF THE WAY!_

The lights were bright now.

I turned to face the lorry.

Too close.

Too bright.

Pain. Excruciating pain….

Darkness.

* * *

AN – Oh dear, it just goes from bad to worse for our favourite girl! Please review

Knob – dick. An obnoxious person.

The morn – Scottish slang for the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

That was the first time I had experienced pain. Really. It was. Never knew pain was so intense. Lottie told me what happened after.  
I couldn't believe that I had woken up only two hours ago. I am looking at my wedding dress hanging inside my closet and thoroughly excited about today.  
It was good looking back over my times through my memories and journals. Last month I started writing down my fond memories so my future self and children had something to look back on. The thing about being half vamp was that my memory was fantastic.

Alice would murder me if she knew I was up this early. I checked. No bags under my eyes.

I picked up my promise ring. Do I wear this today.

Yep.

It could be my something old.

I got up from the bed and walked to my closet. Along the way I looked at the pictures on the wall. Almost like watching me grow up with Jacob. There were a few of Lottie and the gang. There were loads of my family.  
My shoes were in their bright white box sitting below my dress. They were in there teasing me. I had a long way to go until I got to put those on. No doubt Alice would be banging down the door to get me ready hours before. Although I already told her I wouldn't need long, a few hours. She was willing to do my hair and makeup in less than two hours. Really, she wouldn't even take an hour. She just liked to fuss.

Jacob had his best man; Seth, who would be keeping him calm. Not from cold feet but because he was buzzing like I am right now. I wasn't nervous about marrying the man I love but nervous about doing it in front of loads of people.

My maid of honour would be here about twelve. Rose had offered to do her hair and makeup. Emmett offered to do it but Lottie didn't want to lose and eye. My little flower girl was looking forward to getting her hair and makeup done too. Claire was so excited when she got her final dress fitting two days ago. Jasper looked almost so stoned on happiness, Alice had to get him to leave the room for a moment.

I stroked the material of my dress. Made me tingle just thinking about it. I was so excited. I was going to become Jacob's wife today. He was going to be my husband! Woo hoo!

Jacob Black: My Husband.

Not quite yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**WTF?**

**Lottie's POV**

Nessie was suddenly in front of me. I felt like I had been hit by a hammer to the chest. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" I screamed as I was catapulted through the air.  
I landed hard against a tree on my back then fell to the ground onto my knees as my glasses fell off me. I felt dizzy and disorientated. What the fuck just happened? I felt breathless.

BANG!

I looked up towards the noise; I was in the forest a little but I could see the road. The lorry just passed my eye line, I thought the sound was the lorry hitting something like a brick wall, but the driver was valiantly trying to stop as the back of his cargo swung dangerously over the road.

There was a snapping sound as the back of the double lorry gave way. I grabbed my glasses as I ran out from the grassy edge over to the front of my car as the huge logs cascaded down from their holds. They crashed onto the ground splitting and splintering. I looked to my right at the front of the lorry as the breaks were still squealing and protesting as he tried to stop. I then turned to look to my left at the danger travelling towards me. Huge splintered logs as well as whole ones were flying through the air.

Towards me.

My adrenaline was pumping, I raised both arms out, my right arm protesting. I formed a bubble over myself and my car. I knew that would hold. I looked to the front of the lorry again and concentrated.

The lorry's wheels started to omit smoke as I used my power to stop it, the burning smell hit me as it screeched and screamed as it came to an immediate halt. I looked back over to my left and the logs were hitting and splintering against my barrier, they fell uselessly to the ground.

There was another loud snapping sound. Then the noise of wood falling over wood. The cargo on the first half of the lorry gave way as the logs tumbled out from their restraints. Kennedy was still on the ground as the logs were threatening to crush him.

I let go of my hold over the lorry which shuddered slightly and the logs froze in mid air. I released the bubble around me and replaced it over the injured Kennedy. I let the logs go as they plummeted down. They bounced off the barrier and landed just few feet from Kennedy. I let the bubble go as silence took over.

I surveyed the damage.

Logs were everywhere scattered over the left side of the road. They went as far back as the bend. Kennedy was ok; I knew he wouldn't have much longer. I ran over to the front of the lorry, climbing over logs to get there.

There was a strange shape indented in the front. The size of a person. My eyes widened in realisation. No way. "Oh shit! NESSIE! NESSIE!"  
I pulled out my phone and dialled 911 again. _"Emergency services."_

"I called in an accident on the 101 in forks. Need another ambulance and tell them to hurry and be careful, there are logs everywhere as far as the bend."

_"I will pass that on. Will you need fire services?"_

"I would say so!" bloody idiot, would I need fire services! Who would be moving all this crap?

I hung up and ran over to Kennedy and checked his pulse. Fast but faint. He would need help soon. "You will be ok. Help is coming."

"Angel…" he mumbled.

"Kennedy, I want you to count to a hundred. I want you to count out loud so I can hear you. I need to check the driver and my friend."

"One, two, three…" Kennedy counted.

"NESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran over to the driver's side of the lorry. I climbed up the steps, opening the door. He was slumped over the wheel. He was a big man with a lot of neck. I couldn't get a pulse but he was breathing. He had a nasty head wound as the windscreen was caved in. I switched the engine off.

He hit Nessie!

Would she survive that?

Surely she should be ok?

He saw her. I bet he did.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" I screamed in frustration. "NESSIE!" I jumped back down falling onto my hands. I didn't care that it hurt. I looked around.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen."

"Good Kennedy, keeping going mate."

Something caught my eye further down the road. I ran past the other side of the lorry, some of the logs were still on it and groaning slightly as I eyed them suspiciously. I reached my target.

It was a shoe. A louboutin shoe. I picked it up. "Fuck." I looked into the forest then looked up. Trees were bent out of shape, one behind it was snapped in half. "She did get hit," I said quietly.

I ran back to the front. "She will be ok, she will be ok, she will be ok," I chanted to myself.

"Twenty nine, thirty, thirty one."

I heard sirens in the far distance. I needed to act fast. How could we explain what the driver hit? I looked past the lorry and I could see blue and red lights reflecting over the trees. Help was close.

I looked down towards my car. My bug. I called it that cos the older model I had before reminded me of a lady bird - a bug. "I really don't want to do this," I groaned to myself. I looked at my car. I raised it in the air and brought it fast towards me. It was behind me as it swayed in the air. I moved back whilst checking the driver was still unconscious.  
I took my keys out and clicked the boot open. All our gear floated from the boot and flew out like a bullet into the forest. I would get it later, but it was out of sight. Remove the evidence.

My heart panged at what I was going to do.

I took a deep breath as I slammed my car into the front of the lorry. I repeated it four times waving my hand backward and forwards. The metal on metal screeched and shrieked at what I was doing. Like it was asking me why it was being punished.

"I'm sorry…" The wheels burst and the windscreen shattered. It was now a wreck, but a wreck that now looked like a lorry had hit it and dragged. I jammed it in as much as I could into the front of the lorry. The wheels bending to the shape of being dragged fifty feet.

The driver didn't flinch. I hoped he was ok but he wasn't my priority right now.

"Forty one, forty two, forty three."

I had managed to do everything in forty seconds. Only a minute had passed from when Ness had pushed me out the way

That girl saved my life. Although the stupid lassie should have known I could have stopped that lorry. If I can stop Emmett I can stop anything!

Help was approaching now. I looked down at the logs scattered. The ambulance wouldn't get this far down. I took my left hand and made a motion making the logs rolling over to the side of the road allowing enough space for access for the ambulances. I ran back to where I found her shoe which I was still clutching in my right hand. I needed to get out of here before I was seen, I would stumble back later.

I raised myself from the ground and followed the path that Nessie had gone. I followed the broken trees. I was up in the air about thirty feet to let me cover good ground. "NESSIE! NESSIE!" I shouted and shouted. How far could she have gone?

I reached a clearing less than twenty seconds later which had a little wooden hut off to the right. There was a large tractor with a huge thing on the end of it and other discarded farming machinery strewn across this little land that looked to be ancient.

That's when I saw her. The alabaster skin glowed against the darkness of the area.

My stomach lurched at the sight; I had to stop myself from being sick.

Impaled on the edge of the old tractor next to the hut. It had horrible large spikes sticking out of the end of the bit that rotated. Some of the spikes were missing along the rotator thing.

It groaned under her weight. That didn't sound good.

Nessie was lying on her back but arched downwards, arms splayed out, legs dangling precariously as she had three spikes protruding out from her abdomen. There was a fourth that had missed as it was next to her right side. This was last prong on the rotator thing. "NESSIE!" I screamed as I flew over.

She was out cold. She had bits of wood sticking out of her arms, a nasty gash on her forehead that had glass sticking out of it.

I felt for a pulse, she is half human so I should get one. I hovered above her and reached out gently. She was impaled badly but I didn't want her slipping down any further as the spikes were thicker nearer the base.

She was colder than normal. Her pulse was there but faint like Kennedy's.

The sirens were loud now so I knew they had reached him, I didn't care about any of that now. I needed to help my friend.

Please be ok, please be ok.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled a little. Someone was close. Good. I hope it was help.

She was bleeding from the three spikes that were sticking out of her abdomen. It oozed out fast. I knew if I moved her the bleeding would get worse as the spikes were stopping the bleeding.

I pulled my phone out and called Bella. She answered immediately. _Help is coming!_ She answered then hung up, she didn't sound good. Alice! She would know where we were.

I tried to move my right arm but the bandages would let me. I didn't even look at it as I ripped and shredded the bandage. It hung there limp. I had free movement again.

I wrapped my right arm around Nessie's left side and round her back above where she was impaled whilst wrapping my left arm around her right side and round her back below where she was impaled. I took both of my legs and hooked them under Nessie's knees to secure her in place. I was going to keep her as still as I could. My adrenaline was still pumping, I could feel it run through my body. I just prayed that my arm would not give out.

By doing this I was leaning against the bloodstained spikes quite hard, but not enough to pierce my skin. I didn't want to put my second skin on in case the Edward couldn't hear me. I looked down and noticed it was rusty. Great, not only was she impaled and could die from this, if she survived she would have to fight the infection.

The tractor that this rotator prong thing was on was groaning again. I held onto Nessie for dear life.

I could hear a fire truck approaching along with the police. I knew they would be looking for me because of the car.

The hair on the back of my neck was up again. My wee spider senses going off on one. The tractor groaned again. I heard a howling in the distance. Good, the pack were on their way too. I wonder if Jacob knew Nessie was not in good shape? Who knew.

I opened Nessie's eyelids with my power very carefully. Both pupils were equal and reactive. Good. No head injury hopefully. I picked up a few things when I had my accident and when Dad was ill. I relaxed her eyelids and I thought about removing the pieces of wood from her right arm. The splinters were long, thick and jagged.  
I tested the smallest on one that had partially gone through the palm of her hand. I removed it slowly, her skin closed up and the bleeding stopped. That had to be a good thing? I removed another large splinter that had gone through the skin on her outer arm. I removed it slowly and carefully so not leave any unwanted bits. I dropped it to the ground and again the wound closed up quickly.

I removed a few more.

There was a rustling of trees as the Cullen's ran out from my left. "DON'T!" I screamed. They all froze. Carlisle and Edward had large back packs on. They were at the front frozen like statues. Behind them were Bella and Alice holding hands as were Esme and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were behind them. They all stood like frozen statues. Five wolves bounded out from behind them. They ground to a halt as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Charlotte," Carlisle whispered softly. Loud enough for me to hear him. "What happened?"

"She was hit by the log lorry-"

I saw that!" Alice exclaimed. "She got out the way!"

I turned my eyes to Alice. She was wide eyed. "Did she run out the way?"

"No I called her to get her out the way," Edward said slowly. "It's my fault."

"Are you ok up there Charlotte?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, I don't know what to do next though."

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper. I need to get up there but I don't want to climb on the tractor, it doesn't look stable."

"It isn't," I clarified. The structure groaned as if it agreed.

Carlisle slid his bag off his shoulders and grabbed some dressings and tape. Edward took his left leg, Jasper his right and Emmett supported his back and they hoisted him up securely. Carlisle's hands were a blur I could see he was wrapped bandages around the each of the spikes. I knew he did this to stop bleeding but also to secure it. They appeared one by one then he did this underneath. He then held the top of Nessie's left arm, inserted and secured a cannulae into the crease of her elbow. He put clear fluid through the top of the cannulae. "Morphine," he whispered. I nodded. I could actually imagine the pain. I may have never been impaled but I knew how painful injuries were.

He attached a long line to the cannulae then to a bag of fluids. I peaked over and it said Hartman's solution. "For blood loss," Edward said gravely. I looked down onto the ground and there was blood seeped onto the dry grass staining it. She had lost more than I thought.

"Ok, Rose, Esme, can you go back and prepare my study please. Alice, I need you to acquire a long board, something that we can secure her on." They all nodded at Carlisle and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Charlotte, I am going to cut through these spikes, Nessie will give a little when I do it so be prepared," Carlisle warned. I nodded. I heard the squealing of metal against metal. What was he cutting it with?

"His fingers," Edward answered.

That would explain it then. Was vampire skin that strong? What about Nessie if this could impale her?

"I think because he was hit by the truck, which was going at some speed, the velocity shot her here and she landed hard. The force of her landing caused her to be injured. Our skin is only vulnerable to our vampire teeth, venom and the wolves. We have never known Nessie's durability, and nor would we ever try," Edward answered again. He was looking straight on; the light had diminished from his eyes. "I thought she would have been ok. She never caught so much as a cold, never cut herself or got a bruise."

"So why not take her to hospital?"

"Carlisle had to push the thickest needle allowable through her skin with some force. It is tough, not as tough as ours. If they took her blood they would see it isn't normal. We can't risk that."

"She heals though."

Edward's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"I pulled out the shards of wood from her right arm, carefully," I added quickly. "Her skin healed as soon as they were out. Like it never happened."

"Why would you do that?" he asked angrily.

"Hey! Trying to help! I thought I was. She had a big one right through her upper arm and it came out easily. I made sure I didn't leave anything. I don't think her skin would heal if it did."

"You should have waited for Carlisle and me," he hissed angrily. "How dare you assume-"

"Edward!" Bella said sharply. "Lottie is only trying to help."

"She should have waited for someone trained," he shouted.

"Hey! I did what I thought was best. And don't you dare speak to me like that! Vampire or not, no one speaks to me like that unless I deserve it." The tractor started shaking slightly.

"Lottie," Jasper started in a calm voice. I felt calm washing over me. "Nice and gentle."

I felt a little too relaxed and I could feel myself slipping down onto the spikes. "Jasper, stop!" Edward whispered. The calmness left me as soon as it started. I took another deep breath in. I was starting to struggle a little.

The squealing of metal stopped once Carlisle got through the first spike. He must have been cutting carefully. It started again as he moved onto the second one.

"I'll show you that she heals."

"No!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle wobbled a little. "Edward, let her show us," he chided. "And keep me still." He was in doctor mode now.

I looked at Nessie's forehead. "Doc, I take she won't be feeling this?"

"No Charlotte, the body's natural reaction when coping with large amounts of pain is to pass out. I have given her a large amount of morphine so she should be ok."

"Should isn't good enough, as Jacob returned in human form with the rest following. "Is she ok Doc?"

"She will be, and should is a good thing Jacob."

"Not now Jacob. He is concentrating," Edward warned. "Stay back for now."

"Can you hear her?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing." Bella choked back a sob. She looked like she was crying but no red eyes or tears. She brought her hand to her face.

The rest of the wolves came forward and placed comforting hands onto Jacob. Keith gave me an encouraging smile. Seth, Sam and Quil stood behind Jacob. Almost as if they were restraining him.

I concentrated on the shard of glass embedded in her forehead. The blood had stopped but it was all dry and crusty. I felt my mental fingers close round the offending object and pulled it out quickly. "Watch."

Carlisle peaked his head up to look at Nessie's now closing wound. "Wow, I honestly didn't know."

"Like you said, you get hit by a lorry doing some speed, then thrown a fifty or so feet it is bound to do some damage."

"Has she healed Edward?" Bella squeaked. He nodded. If he could cry I bet he would right now.

"Got one!" Alice shouted. She suddenly appeared with a board that had straps on it from head to toe. Looked like one they used to carry people down mountains. "Got it from the fire brigade, they had a spare. Lottie, why is your car a wreck?"

"Um, I wrecked it," I replied. I was still a little pissed at Edward.

"Why would you do that?" Emmet asked. "It's your bug."

"Cos I guarantee the driver saw Nessie and me on the road. I fell over a wing mirror and as I got up I was going to stop the lorry, Nessie sent me flying. Literally. I thought she was ok when I got myself back onto the road, but the logs came off the second carriage and they would have crushed me. I stopped the logs and the lorry. But by stopping the lorry abruptly, the logs from the first carriage fell and almost crushed Kennedy-"

"Kennedy from the game?" Jasper asked.

"The very one. He came off his bike. It was why we stopped, but the car slid everywhere as I tried to stop."

Carlisle got the second one free and moved onto the third. "What happened next?" Bella asked. She leaned forward.

"I ran to the front, made sure Kennedy and the driver were ok. The driver was out cold. But I noticed a human shape on the front of the lorry. I found her shoe further back.  
"I could hear the sirens so help was approaching. I knew afterwards they would wonder what caused the indentation and the driver would say he hit someone and go looking. So I crushed my car into the front of it to make it look like the driver hit the car instead of Ness. Also taking out the shape."

"You did that for Renesmee," Bella said quietly.

"Mmm mmm. She's my best mate. I took out all of our gear before crushing it and flew it somewhere to the left of me. Get rid of all traces right? Once I did that I followed the destruction of trees and found her here."

"They will be looking for you. The car is registered," Emmett added.

"I know. I don't know what my story is for that yet. I could say I dived trying to get out the way of the logs and hit my head."

"You haven't got a head injury," Jasper said.

"I just need to walk," I snorted. "Something is bound to happen." Emmett chuckled lightly. "I'll just stumble out then scream bloody murder when I see my car."

Bella suddenly picked up her phone. "Rose?…..mmm…..tell him she is ok but it is the need to know thing. She will be there soon. Tell him that he will offer to take her home but she is to come to ours." She hung up. "Dad wants to know where Nessie and Lottie are. He knew that they were riding home together and with Lottie's car out there; he is concerned."

The grating metal sound stopped as Nessie suddenly became free. I was now holding her full body weight so lifted her with my mind. "Alice, put the board on the ground, Lottie, glide over here very carefully and we will help lay her down onto it. I have cut the spikes away as close to the skin as I could, so she should be ok on her back. I am putting another dressing on to pad her back out." Carlisle did this as he was talking. I flew up a little to avoid the other spikes, and then gently flew over to the board. As I got to head level of the rest, they all grabbed a part of Nessie as I unhooked my legs and moved my arms so they were at the sides of her chest. Once she was on Carlisle strapped her in. "Charlotte, we have much to owe you for, you have not only saved Nessie but saved us too."

I moved over and put my feet back onto the ground. But as I did this I stumbled as I felt dizzy again. "Ugh," I groaned. I landed on my arse. I looked over to the group surrounding Ness. Edward and Jasper were at each end of the stretcher. They left quickly with Bella without saying a word. Carlisle dashed to my side. "I'm fine," I tried to wave him away but he ignored me as cool hands felt around my head.

"You have a nasty bump back there. No blood though," Carlisle smiled.

"I must have hit my head when Ness pushed me away."

Carlisle felt down my back. He flitted behind me and lifted my top to check it out. "You have some abrasions back here and some bruising."

"I landed against a tree."

He dashed to the front, grabbed my hands and lifted them palm up then looked at me. "How did you do this?"

"I fell from the lorry carriage as I was climbing back down," I shrugged. "Normal for me I suppose."

"Ok," he chuckled. "Emmett?" His lips moved so quick as he spoke to Emmett, it sound like a low hum. Carlisle flashed a smile at me again then disappeared in the same direction as the others. The pack followed but Keith stayed behind.

"Ok, what's the plan?" I tried to stand up but still felt dizzy. Keith scooped me up into his arms. I buried my head into his warm chest. I suddenly felt so tired.

"We are going to get you to the other side. I have been listening in to what they have been doing and they have been searching for you, but not by that parked bit," Emmett started.

"That's where the car was."

"Ok, we will get you there and you can crawl out, or do something dramatic. Someone will spot you." Emmett smiled. I nodded feeling a little better. Keith and Emmett (with me in Keith's arms) backtracked through the forest, behind the accident. Once we crossed the road unseen we dashed to the parking spot of my beloved bug.

R.I.P!

Keith gently placed me to the floor. "Ok sweetness, you're up." he kissed my forehead before he and Emmett disappeared into the darkness. I got onto my knees and crawled towards the road.

It was time to win an Oscar.

* * *

AN – More drama! Thanks for all those have been loyal reviewers! I am not far from 100 reviews so I hope you keep on reviewing to get me up to 100! Thanks again! xxx

The first part from Nessie before the chapter starts; is Ness looking back on her wedding day, she is reflecting on whats happened in her past to get to where she is now. Incase I confused anyone x

Lassie – Scottish slang for girl/woman.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Yep, it _is _ironic.**

"She's coming round!" Dad shouted with joy.

"Oh Nessie!" That was Mom. She sounded relieved.

I groaned. I was sore. Although the pain wasn't as bad as earlier. I thought I'd died.

Maybe I had.

"No sweetheart, you haven't. You are at the house." Dad again.

Why couldn't I move?

"You are strapped to a spinal board. We have just x-rayed you and everything will be fine," he said with relief.

Blackness hit me again.

* * *

I dreamed of my Jacob. He was so handsome standing there in his black suit. Mom was standing next to him clutching his hand. She was dressed in black. She was sobbing but no tears came.  
Dad was in black too. He stood sombrely next to Mom, not looking at her, but looking down at something. Rose had her head buried in Emmett's shoulder. He looked sad too. So did Esme and Carlisle. Alice rested under Jasper's arm.

Why were they so sad? What were they looking at?

They were at the front of the crowd. The light was shining down and my family sparkled like millions of diamonds. But nobody even looked at them.  
I looked down. They were staring at a coffin that had just been put into the ground. I stared at the dark oak coffin. It had a name plate...Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

OH MY GOD. THEY WERE AT MY FUNERAL!

I stumbled away from them, leaning on a headstone for support. I was dead? What happened to me? How did I die? I felt like I was going to throw up.

I looked down and my green tunic top which was now stained with bright red blood.

"Nessie? Nessie? wake up honey. You're dreaming."

I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly. "Nessie sweetheart. Please honey, open your eyes." I tried to open them. They felt heavy and sluggish. My mouth felt a little numb and my nose was itchy. "That's the morphine darling." I felt something cool and wet on my lips. They felt dry and rough. I felt like I had been hit by a bus. "Lorry Ness. The lorry hit you. Threw you about fifty feet through the forest and you got impaled on some old farm machinery," Dad answered.

That was a lot of information to receive in ten seconds.

"I'm sorry honey. You need to focus. Are you thirsty?"

"Mmm mmm." I felt that cold thing again. It melted onto my lips.

"Ice cube honey." I licked my lips as the cube moistened them. It felt so good. I tried to open my eyes again. Ooooh…too bright. Too bright. "Can someone dim the lights please?" Dad asked. I opened them slowly, the room was dimmer. Much better. Where was I? You are in Carlisle's study. Rose and Esme set it up so that we could look after you."

I looked over by my feet. Only Mom, Dad and Jacob were there. "Lottie?"

"Safe. She helped. She will be back soon," Dad replied.

I looked into Jacob's dark brown pools. He looked worried, concerned and scared all at the same time. Mom and Dad were the same. "Jacob," I croaked. "I'm sorry."

"Ness, don't worry about that just now. I don't care about yesterday or earlier. As long as you are ok."

"We need to talk."

"I agree hun but not right now. When you are feeling better," he rubbed my hand.

My tingle returned as he touched me. "Are we ok though?"

"Of course we are honey. I love you. No matter what. You have a good aim though," he chuckled.

"Aim? Um...oh…..I am sorry about that. I didn't mean too," I croaked.

"I know. Hormones!" he chuckled again.

"Nessie, do you feel like sitting up? Dad suggested.

"Tell me what happened first?"

"You got hit by the truck, which we think was travelling about 80 miles an hour. He went too fast round the bend, hit the oil and started losing control. Lottie was blinded by the light but managed to compose herself and was going to stop it. You pushed her out of the way. I called you to tell you to get out of the way and because I interfered; you got hit. So it's my fault," Dad said monotone then put his head in his hands.

I reached over to stroke his hair. "Daddy…this isn't your fault. I stayed there for too long. You tried to get me out of the way." I stroked his face as he lifted his head up. "I am telling you now. Don't blame yourself. Please," I begged.

Dad sighed. "You might be willing to forgive me but I don't think I can."

"There is nothing to forgive. I won't allow you to feel this way. Now stop it!" I croaked again. "What happened after?"

"You were impaled on the abandoned tractor machinery. You were unconscious."

"Lottie came out from where you pushed her," Mom started. It was good to hear her voice. "The logs fell off the last part of the lorry and would have crushed her if she hadn't have stopped it. She also stopped the truck but in doing so it caused the first part of the lorry to lose its logs. She stopped them from killing Kennedy. She realised the truck hit you as there was a shape of you in the front of the lorry. She crushed her car to make it look like the lorry hit it and took out the shape."

"She found you by following the route of where you were thrown. She kept you still by hovering above you and securing you with her arms and legs," Jacob followed.

"She removed the splinters and glass from your head," Dad said slowly. "You healed straight away. I was mad at her for doing it but she did the right thing. Once Carlisle cut you free we got you back here and Carlisle removed the spikes safely," Dad finished.

"Ok," I said slowly. I looked down to my stomach. I had been changed into my jammies. I lifted up my top and there were three red round angry marks spread across my stomach.

"They are the same on your back. As soon as they were removed you started healing. You have been unconscious for about an hour and a half and they have healed already. How do you feel?" Dad asked.

"A little stiff." I propped myself onto my elbows. I lifted myself slowly but my stomach felt stiff. I never knew what it was like to have done a hard work out when the next day you felt so stiff and sore. I felt like that but times ten! Dad helped me up then propped a few pillows behind my back to keep me there. Mom carefully handed me a cup of water that I drunk quickly; which I promptly choked on!  
Jacob rubbed my back for me to help me to stop spluttering. I took a deep breath and looked at my cup in disgust. I then looked at my family and boyfriend; they had looks of relief over their faces. "I wasn't that bad. I am ok now," I tried to reassure them.

"You could have died," Mom said exasperatedly. "We thought you were close when Edward couldn't hear you."

"Sorry."

"Don't you apologise. It wasn't your fault," Mom said wide eyed. "You here and safe, that's all that matters."

"So I heal then?" I said trying to change the subject. "I didn't know I could even get a cut."

"Normally, I don't think you can. You never did when you were smaller and god knows if my heart was still beating, the amount of times you could have given me a heart attack when you jumped from trees and rocks, but I think that the force of being hit by the lorry and the velocity of landing caused the damage," Mom replied.

"That damn human side of me," I said sarcastically.

"I like your human side Ness," Jacob mumbled.

I smiled. "Of course you do honey. What other injuries did I have?"

Dad sighed. "Lottie said you had large splinters through your right hand and arm. She removed them while she waited for us and the shard of glass that was embedded on your forehead," he stroked where it was. His cool fingers felt nice on my skin, comforting.

Jacob handed me a little hand mirror. I inspected the damage but surprised to see there wasn't even a mark. I looked down my arms and there was nothing to see. "So why are the marks on my stomach red?"

"I think because you had a lot of damage to your internal organs and external. It wasn't pretty Ness. It took us our all not to lift you from where you were. It killed me to wait whilst Carlisle got you free. Even back here when he removed the spikes," Dad admitted. "They are fading though. They were purple forty minutes ago."

I looked down again. "Is that why I feel stiff?"

"I suppose you would. Your internal structure took a lot of damage. The first x- ray showed that your liver, small intestines, stomach, pancreas and your left kidney were damaged badly. The second x-ray showed that your organs healed within minutes of removing the spikes, and now all the tissue like muscle will be knitting itself back together. So you may be stiff for a little while," Dad answered again.

I stroked the red welts, a reminder to how close it could have been. I wanted to change the subject again. "So Lottie trashed her bug?"

"She did," Dad interlocked his fingers. "She did that to protect you. I am still getting over that."

"She loved that car," I said more to myself. I felt bad. "What about school tomorrow?"

"We are about to find out," Dad said smiling for the first time.

Lottie came barging in to the study. "Thank Christ you are alright!" she had a relieved look on her face; which suddenly changed. "I am so mad at you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I was taken aback. "AYE! That's right, I'm middle naming ya! That's how pissed off I am," she pointed at me. "You bloody nugget! You could have gotten yourself killed! I had the bloody lorry. I was able to stop the damn thing after you were injured so I would have managed before you friggin pushed me!" Her voice was getting high pitched. She also sounded more Scottish. "WHAT'S THAT ABOUT?"

I could only smile. She was funny. Mom was covering her mouth and Jacob was in the corner holding his stomach. "Only small animals can hear you now," I threw one of her phrases back at her.

"Don't you….you are….AAARRRGGHHH!" she threw her hands to the sides of her head. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Ok," I replied feebly. I was still smiling at her.

"I take it by your dramatic entrance that this is you back with Charlie?" Dad asked calmly.

"Too right it is, and you have an apology to make as well," she turned her charm on Dad.

"You are right. I am sorry for snapping," Dad replied, also smiling. "You are not scared of us one little bit are you?" he sounded amused.

"Damn right I'm not, even before I knew about all the vampire shit."

Esme came through the door. "Lottie, would you like a drink?"

Lottie could not shout at Esme. I knew for a fact she couldn't. "Esme, that would be wonderful. Something strong though."

"But you not old enough," Esme smiled.

"I am old enough back home."

Esme quickly looked at Edward who shook his head. "No honey, I'll get you something else." She left the room

"Calmed down yet?" Jacob asked cheekily.

"Nope, but that was a nice trick sending Esme in. I'm not stupid you know!" Lottie jabbed her thumb towards the door as she walked over to the spare chair and threw herself in it. "Nessie, what were you playing at?"

"I honestly didn't think you could have stopped it," I started.

"But I can stop Emmett. Emmett is way stronger that some lorry."

"I never really thought of that at the time."

"You think?" she screeched.

Esme came back through with vimto for Lottie in glass with ice. "Now I can hear you downstairs Lottie."

"You can probably hear me outside. I'm channelling the rage. I'm done now."

"As long as you're sure?" Esme smiled. Lottie nodded. Esme left as Carlisle entered. They touched hands briefly.

"What happened after we left," Carlisle asked.

"I won best actress," Lottie replied sarcastically. She was smiling though so I knew there was no malicious intent to it. "I crawled out to where I was left and cried my heart out. Then I saw my car and cried even more; that part was real," she scowled.

"Did Grandpa bring you?"

"He is downstairs. He has a confused look on him. The paramedics wanted me to get checked out. They said my arm looked bad, but I told them that happened this morning. I said I just wanted to go home. So Charlie offered.  
"Kennedy is going to be ok. Wasn't looking too great when they took him away, but swears that he was saved by an angel," she giggled. "The driver was adamant that he hit a girl, so they breathalysed him. They even showed him my car that was still attached to his lorry but he was still adamant. So the paramedics took him in case he had a head injury."

"Emmett brought your bags that he found," Carlisle said. "They are downstairs. I don't think you noticed them seeing as you charged up here." The corners of his mouth lifted a little.

"Hey! I had reason! Anyway. I've said my bit. What's happening tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"School?" Lottie said bluntly.

"I don't know," I looked at Dad.

"I think given what has happened Nessie I don't think you should be going tomorrow. You could still be tender in the morning. Lottie that arm looks bad, so you have a valid reason." Dad said.

Lottie looked down. The first time I had really seen her arm properly; it was almost black. I instantly felt bad again as that was my fault.

What a day.

"I think I need it strapped up again."

"Was it not sore before?" asked Mom.

"No, I think that had more to do with the adrenaline but I am feeling it now."

"I will call the school tomorrow and tell them about the arm injury. They knew about it today, and I'll just say that it needs rest for a few days. I'll tell them that we are taking Nessie camping with us for the next few days like we did with the others."

"Would you do that?" Lottie asked.

"Of course I would. You do need to rest that arm anyway," Carlisle walked over to the large cupboard full of supplies. He pulled out a large support dressing then walked over to where Lottie was, pulled the screen over and strapped her up within minutes.

"Do you know what? If I could get one of you lot to sit with your hands round it for a few hours, that would be amazing."

"I can get you a cold pack," Carlisle suggested.

"I would appreciate that. It feels really hot."

Carlisle dashed out. Lottie moved the screen and her newly bandaged arm looked a little better. Carlisle came back with a cold pack. "There, you won't need to cover it as the bandage will act as a cover."

"Sorted. Cheers." Lottie yawned. She laid her head back against the rest and closed her eyes, she was out in seconds. The glass was slack in her hand, threatening to tip over.

"I thought she would never shut up!" Jacob whispered. "The only thing that would shut her up is a coma or death!"

"Jake," Mom scolded. "She saved Nessie's life, she can talk as much as she likes."

Jacob held up his hands. "Sure sure."

I oddly didn't feel that tired. I thought I would have done. Emmett came through. "Hey midget. Nice to see you less corpse like," he laughed.

"Thanks," I replied monotone.

"No really. You gave us all a scare, even me. She finally shut up?" he inclined his head towards Lottie.

"Emmett!" Mom scolded again.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "She is highly entertaining, but I thought she was going supersonic," he put a finger in his ear and shook it about to emphasise his point.

"Shut up Emmett," I spat. "Stop being mean."

"I came up here to offer to take her home!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm calling Gemma to let her know she is staying tonight and she won't be at school tomorrow," Dad stood up and left the room removing his phone from his pocket.

"She can't sleep there," Mom said.

"She can sleep in my room," I offered.

"That would be good, but what about you?"

"I can stay here."

"You can sleep in the bed that Edward has here."

"I don't know about that," I made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can I put this so I don't offend…"

"Cos you two have banged in it!" Emmett finished.

"Emmett," Mom hissed. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Yes," Emmett said with conviction. "Would you expect anything less?" Mom sighed in annoyance. "That's like asking the Pope not to be Catholic."

"Nessie, you will use that bed. Final. Emmett, take Lottie to Nessie's room." She gave him a look of annoyance, but also daring him to say something else. Emmett gently took the glass out of her hand then scooped Lottie up and dashed out the room. I was hoping he was being careful.

Dad came back through with a tray of food. It was lasagne and I was starving. "I heard your stomach rumbling, Esme made this for you both earlier so I heated it up for you. Carlisle thinks it is ok for you to eat seeing as you have healed so quickly."

He placed the tray in front of me and I ate with gusto. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I smelled the food. It smelled sooooo good! I swallowed my first mouthfuls, "What happened with Amun? And where are the pack?" I ate another forkful.

"The pack are patrolling. Keith has a lot of trust for us so he was happy to leave Lottie in our hands. It was their turn tonight.

"Amun. Well. We carried him to the border as planned. When we put him together he tried to attack us, but he failed quite miserably," Dad chuckled. "We gave him his ultimatum; which he didn't like. We told him that although Ben and Tia were staying with us, it did not mean they were joining our coven. He became angry accusing us of poaching his coven. We told him to leave and not to return to our area as we would know. Not very dramatic really as he just left. Although his thoughts were dark. He wanted to go to the Volturi but he was in two minds because of the events that happened before."

I nodded taking in the information. "Do you think he will go to the Volturi?"

"I don't think he would, he would be taking a risk. He never saw Lottie but he got the idea that the wolves were not behind his dismemberment. He thinks it is us at present but unsure how we did it."

"Oh well, here's hoping he keeps thinking that way." I yawned as I finished eating. I didn't care.

"I think it's time for bed missy," Mom said as she came back out from her thoughts.

I got up from the bed/trolley and stretched out my kinks. My stomach was still a sore but nothing unbearable.

I made my way to Dad's room slowly. I knew Jacob was following as I could smell and hear him. I wanted to talk to him.

"Maybe later sweetie," Dad said stroked my hair. He put his arm around me pulling me in for a cuddle. I felt Mom's cold arms snake round us.

_We came so close…..too close…._ Dad thought. My arms were touching the top of his neck. We broke from our little family moment, as Mom and Dad laid on the bed and I got in-between. I leaned over onto Dad's hard stomach and they both out their arms around me as I snuggled into the large bed. It had been a very long time since I had done this. Last time being when the Volturi came.

I was out before I knew it.

* * *

Oooh….too bright!

I opened one eye and found the sun glaring through the large glass windows onto the bed. I grabbed the duvet to cover my head. Ahhh, that's better.

I rolled onto my side and found my stomach wasn't sore anymore. Yey!

But there was resistance. I poked my head up through the duvet and there was a mass to my right. I knew it was Jacob. What was he doing here? Mom and Dad would be pissed if they knew!

Of course they know, its Mom and Dad.

Jacob was emitted soft snores. His cute mouth was open slightly and his eyes were moving underneath his lids. His body was twitching slightly. Like a dog when it's dreaming.

I had to stop myself from laughing at that thought.

I didn't even know the time. I tried to listen in to my family downstairs but I was being distracted by this handsome man next to me. He was of course half naked with only his sweats on. If he was here it must be early cos he would have work today. I reached over and stroked his face. Not so much as a movement. I found a long lock of my longest hair then stroked it over his lovely face.

Nothing.

I then tapped it on his nose.

Nothing.

This boy was dead to the world.

I wiggled it over his nose. He slapped his hand to his face then resumed sleeping again.

I stroked it over his lips. He moved his head slightly to get away from it releasing a loud snore. Then back to sleeping again.

His mouth was still open so I counted his breath. In…..Out…..In….Out.

On the next breath in I put my hair inside his mouth.

"Wha-" Jacob woke up coughing and spluttering. I rolled over and giggled, lock of hair still in my hand. "I was sleeping you know. I expect that from Emmett but not you Ness," he joked.

"At least that is a bit nicer than what Emmett did last time."

Jacob sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. "I kno-o-o-w. He blew that dog whistle so hard I lost my hearing for a week. Bastard."

I giggled again. "Emmett went on about that for weeks."

"Don't I know it. And the time he put a tampon in my mouth and took a picture. That was not funny!" I laughed remembering the picture. Emmett put it on his screensaver, his phone and sent it to everyone we knew. Jacob flopped back down next to me and pulled a strand of hair out of my face. "Hello beautiful," he said softly.

I smiled then remembered the previous day's events as my smile disappeared. "I don't know how you can say that Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"I slapped you. Twice. I hit you on the nose with my hockey ball. I screamed at you."

Jacob thought for a moment. Probably looking for the right thing to say. "Ness…Your Dad and I had a chat before going to the game last night. Although he isn't pleased with the thought of his daughter having sex, he is happy for you to make your own decisions. He is a traditional man as am I, but I just want to make you happy. I know you kinda see things differently when you are on, which I think should be today if my calculations are correct – "

"You know when I start my period?"

"Of course I do. I want to make sure that you have everything you need for your time of the month."

"Freak," I joked.

"But I'm your freak," he tapped my nose. "What I am saying is that I am sorry for accusing you of things I said on Monday. I do know you better than that. I don't think you are competing with Lottie and I don't think that you are shallow, so I am sorry for saying those things. I am willing to try when you are completely ready. But you need to give me a little time to get used to it honey. Like I said, I am a traditional man."

I took it all in. "So you are saying that you will have sex with me?"

"I prefer calling it making love Ness, cos that is definitely what it would be with you."

I was taken aback a little. "Ok. When you are ready then."

"Don't be expecting it straight away honey. Just give me a little time."

I nodded. "I am sorry for hitting you. I should never have raised a hand to you."

Jacob nodded. "You pack quite a slap. And that ball, if aimed at the right person would make a fantastic weapon."

"I am sorry for that too. I got a little jealous."

"Of what?" Jacob had a puzzled look.

"Your flirting with the blonde cheerleader."

"I wasn't flirting! She was. I tried hard to get her away but she would take the hint."

"Didn't look like you tried very hard," I pouted.

"You had your eye on the game Ness, you didn't see me bat her away. Edward will tell you. Is that why the ball hit me?"

"I just hit it; Dad thinks subconsciously that I aimed it for her. He said you were pissed."

"I was Ness. It was a mean thing that you did."

"I know," I wailed. "I felt so bad when it hit you. I am sorry." I was almost crying again.

"Hey hey, don't cry. I just needed you to understand what you did was wrong and you do. You've said sorry, that's what matters," he soothed. He pulled me into his huge warm arms and I let him. I sobbed again as I was so relieved that we had sorted things out. I thought he would have been mad at me forever.  
"The reason I didn't see you yesterday morning was cos I was so mad at you for hitting me and for what I had said to you. I was mad at myself. I did what you asked but I didn't want to stay away. I hope you know that."

I nodded into his chest. I was still under the duvet and he was on top of it. I could feel warmth emanating from him. I snuggled in deeper.

* * *

AN – Drama over! For now hehe. Please review! x

Nugget – In Scotland it means idiot.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**The day after yesterday  
**

I woke up again with the light shining through the other window to the right of me. Jacob still had me wrapped in his arms. He was snoring his head off. How the hell did I sleep through that? It was like a jet flying overhead.  
I must have been past 9 am. I wasn't sure so I reached over to check Jacob's phone which was sitting by the bedside. Yep, I was right, it was after 9 am.  
I laid my head back onto Jacob's large chest. I listened to his heartbeat. It used to be my little lullaby when I was younger when I had bad dreams. The sound of that would send me to sleep almost instantly. I trailed little patterns across his hard muscular chest. His russet coloured skin stood out against my white alabaster. His chest raised and fell with his breathing.

He was mine. All mine. I was so glad we got things sorted.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a piercing pain through my lower abdomen. Oh god, here goes. I tore myself away from Jacob and ran to the nearest bathroom, which was Alice's. Since I started my period, all bathrooms were stocked for me just in case.

These were one of those 'just in case' times.

I sat on the toilet clutching my stomach, waiting for the pain to pass. Pain relief would have been good right about now.  
There was a knock at the door. "Nessie?" Jacob shouted. "Are you all right?" Crap, why did he have to be on the other side. There were just some things he just did not need to see.

This is one of those times. "Don't come in!" I screeched.

"I wasn't planning to," he chuckled. "I felt you leave and I wondered if you were ok."

"I am sore," I moaned.

"Do you need some pain relief?"

"Yes please," I said through gritted teeth as another wave of pain came crashing down. I clutched my stomach. I felt sick. Was this normal?

Jacob was back at the door again. "I've got some water and pain killers from Carlisle. He's given me something strong for you so it may make you a little drowsy. He has got antibiotics for you too from last night"

"Ok, can you just leave them please? I'll be out shortly." I heard him place them on a counter.

This was going to be a sweats day.

I wanted a shower. I felt so dirty. I had no clothes, no nothing. "Mom?" I shouted.

"Yes honey?" she must have dashed up here.

"Could you get me some clothes please?"

"Alice is already sorting you out. She is going to wake Lottie up and get you some clothes. She will leave them in her room for you when you are finished. Are you ok?"

"No. I am so sore."

"From last night?"

"No, from my damn period. Why are they like this for me?" I whined.

"For some people, they just are. Carlisle assures us all that they are normal. Just one of those things. Not that that is much comfort to you right now. Do you want me to come in?"

"NO!...No! I'll manage."

"Ok, sweetie. Take your time."

Damn half human side of me.

Once I finished using the toilet, I got myself into the shower and stayed in there for thirty minutes. I finished drying myself off, looking at the stained towel in disgust, I peered through the door into Alice's bedroom to make sure no one was there, grabbed my clothes and got changed.

I wandered downstairs after discarding my horrible towel. I burst out laughing at the sight before me. "What!" Lottie shouted. "I don't look so great in the mornings!" she defended.

"You got that right bint!" Emmett bellowed from the sofa. "Christ! It's enough to scare small children."

"He says that there isn't a brush in the house and he won't give me my bags to get mine," Lottie folded her arms. "Don't make me go all Armageddon on you," she narrowed her eyes at Emmett.

"I'll get you your bags Lottie, he hid them in the garage," Mom offered.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun," Emmett pouted.

Jacob walked down the stairs and his face creased when he saw Lottie. "Oh my god! Who dragged you through the entire forest?" he clutched his stomach now laughing.

"Fuck off!" Lottie flopped into the nearest chair. "Not my fault I have yeti hair," she glowered.

Lottie's hair, which was usually straightened to perfection, looked like it had been backcombed then electrified. I looked at her. "How the hell to you manage that?" I waved my hand to her head.

"I rumble about the bed a lot. I don't know why and it just does this," she pointed to her head.

"How's the arm?" I asked.

"Sore today. Throbbing. I fell asleep before I took a painkiller. So I took it this morning. Carlisle prescribed me seven days worth along with anti-inflammatories so Esme is off to get it for me. What about you?"

"Stomach is fine," I lifted up my jammie top to show her the now white skin. "Got my period though," I grumbled.

"One for the other eh?"

Emmett sat next to Lottie and tugged at her hair slightly. "Wow, it even has its own polarity," he said in mock amazement.

"I'll give you effing polarity. I'll shove it right up your arse you pleb."

"You are not a morning person, are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I am when people aren't taking the piss out of me."

Emmett lifted up a section and inspected it. "Do you think if you stuck a fork in a plug socket it would make it better?"

Lottie sighed. "Emmett. You are getting on my wick. You are like an infectious disease that won't go away, like genital herpes" she hissed.

"Thanks!" Emmett chuckled looking proud of himself.

Mom walked in with our bags. She gave Lottie hers and she rifled through it until she found her brush. Mom looked at her hair and smiled. Jacob sat next to me as we watched Lottie attempt to brush out the knots and snags in her hair with her left hand. She was getting extremely frustrated.

"I'm right handed; I can't even lift my arm up to do it!" She threw her brush back in her bag.

"I'll do it for you," Emmett offered.

"You can get to f–"

"Lottie, language," Mom chided.

"I was going to say he can get to France." Lottie stuck out her bottom lip.

"Ok, would you like a hand?"

"That would be nice," Lottie said gratefully.

"Hey, you let Bella do it but why not me?" Emmett huffed.

"Cos you would scalp me."

"No I wouldn't!"

"You would do something."

"I am offended that you don't trust me!" Emmett stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Emmett, you are looking rather gay, remove your hands from your hips before someone mistakes you for a homo."

"Hey!"

"Would you two cut it out! You are giving me a headache," Dad scolded as he descended from the stairs. He stopped for a moment to look at Lottie. I could see he was trying not to smile.

"You don't get headaches," Lottie and Emmett replied in unison.

"I do with you two." He snaked his arms round Mom's waist.

"Holy crap!" Alice shouted from the doorway. "What is that and why is it in here!" she pointed to Lottie's hair.

"Not you too!" Lottie whinged.

"Alice, did you not see her when you woke her up?" Emmett asked trying to sound innocent.

"She was under the covers, if I had known that," she pointed her dainty finger up and down Lottie's hair, "was like that then I would have sorted it there and then. Bella, hand me that brush," Alice demanded. "I'll fix it." Bella threw the brush to Alice who caught it as she put her bags on the floor. "Emmett, Jacob; make yourselves useful and pack the groceries away please," she sang. She looked my ensemble up and down then nodded. She would have known.

"Thanks Alice. I just can't get the knots out," Lottie said.

"When did you wash it last?"

"Last night after the game, my hair doesn't get greasy easily."

"It is in good condition, apart from…how did you manage this?"

"I rumble about the bed a lot. I can usually brush it out but my arm is killing me. Oooh, you have cold hands."

"Vampire." Alice sang again.

I sat and watched their exchanges. I just wanted to chill today, I couldn't be bothered to do anything. I hunted a few days ago so I wasn't thirsty, although I may be later. I was hungry though.

"Do you want breakfast?" Dad asked. I nodded. "Lottie?"

"Aye, thanks."

"Jacob?"

"I'll grab a quick sandwich. Left the boys to it, but I will need to get back to the garage."

"Business heavy?" Mom asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I am fully booked for the next month. I always leave an hour for emergencies like tyres and exhausts, but we are flat out. The boys are getting their money's worth let me tell you. I can easily give myself and Emily a wage with tons left."

"How are Seth, Embry and Quil getting on?"

"Bells, they have been great. They have picked things up so quickly that their college tutor is thinking of letting them graduate early. I would of course be keeping them on as I could afford their wages. But I am thinking of extending to get more ramps in. We are lucky when it isn't raining as we can do a lot of the work outside. But it's coming to winter so we won't be so lucky."

"Just say the word Jake, we can get that sorted and done before the week is out," Dad offered.

"I appreciate that but I need another month to save up for the labour. I can afford the supplies."

"We could do it," Emmett said eagerly.

"You think?"

"Hell yeah. It's the dream team. We would do it at night, you are far away from the town not to be bothered about noise and we can erect a large screen and work at our pace so no one can see from the road. We wouldn't want paid."

"You couldn't do it without pay," Jacob said.

"Of course we could. We have enough money, a few bucks for labour is nothing. Tell us when and we will be there."

"What am I being volunteered for?" Jasper enquired as he entered the house from the back. He also took a quick look at Lottie as Alice was brushing it. He couldn't refrain from smiling. Lottie stuck her tongue out at him.

"We are going to extend Jacob's garage and he has agreed to be our bitch for life." Emmett joked.

"I did not!"

"Ok, I'm joking about the last part but I think we could get the extension done in a night, what you think bro?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "I think it will take two, need to lay foundations and then allow everything to set before we painted but it's doable."

"Jacob, how soon can you get the supplies and equipment?" Emmett asked.

"I could get them by the end of the day but it means running behind on work. One of the guys on the res has a cement mixer truck that he would let me borrow."

"I can get that," Dad offered. "Make a list of what you need; Emmett and I will get them so you can get back to the garage. We can start tonight."

"We should get Rosalie in on this. She likes these types of projects," Emmett suggested.

Jacob, Dad, Emmett and Jasper huddled around the kitchen worktop as they made plans and designs for the garage extension.

"Boys!" I exclaimed.

"I zoned out when the word garage was mentioned. Alice is working her magic. Rather soothing actually," Lottie said lightly.

"My pleasure. Almost done. Do you like getting your hair brushed?"

"Sounds weird but I do. Dad used to brush my hair all the time. I had hair down to my bum until I was sixteen when I got it chopped to my shoulders. Dad liked doing it as he found it therapeutic. Mum couldn't be bothered with stuff like that."

"That's a bit of a shame," Esme said as she came in through the front door. "Do you and your Mom not get on too well?"

"Our relationship isn't the greatest. Not like mine and Dad's. She isn't here that much, and doesn't really put the time in with me but I don't really tell her much. She doesn't know about Keith yet. She knows about Nessie being my best mate but that's about it. Sometimes I still think she thinks I'm a freak and doesn't want to get to know me," Lottie replied a little sadly.

Esme handed Lottie her prescription and she gave me a little pharmacy bag. I peered in and it was stronger pain relief. For which I was grateful. "You should try and talk to her," Esme suggested.

"I have tried but she just tells me that she is too busy. I figured it is her turn to try. Since moving here she has been a little off with me. I don't know why."

We couldn't respond. I don't think we knew how. She must have been pretty lonely just before she started school. I knew things weren't great with her Mom but her relationship was virtually nonexistent.

"Lottie, you have family here and you have Keith. Don't forget that," Esme said with finality. "Sorry for bringing up a touchy subject."

"All done!" Alice said handing Lottie her brush.

Lottie patted her head. "French plait?"

"Yes. Very intricate as well."

Lottie pulled a compact mirror out of her bag and inspected her do. "Very nice Alice," Lottie complimented. "You should do my hair more often."

"Oh! Don't say that Lottie, she will hold you to it," Esme chuckled.

"Alice can do it all she likes! I don't mind."

Alice stuck her tongue out to Esme. "I will hold you to that Lottie. In fact, I have found some clothes I think would suit you to a tee."

"Alice, I am not letting you pay for clothes," Lottie said sternly.

"Tough, and I can decide. If I want you dressed as best as I can allow then don't you worry about the cost."

"But-"

"But nothing. I will not hear any more of it. Now come with me so I can measure you up."

"Is she always like this?" Lottie asked me.

"Worse," I replied.

Alice pulled Lottie up by her good arm and dragged her upstairs.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the back of the sofa. The pain was getting sore again. Dad came over with a glass of water and some toast. "Here you go sweetheart. They help a bit more when you have some food in you."

I took two pain killers and my toast. The rest of my family were still busy planning Jacobs's extension, so I doubted I would be seeing him tonight. I felt a little disappointed. I was glad I wasn't at school, one less hassle to be dealing with.

I shut my eyes. I felt the sofa depress a little next to me. "Are you alright hun?"

I leaned into my Jacob. "Just feeling crappy. And I won't get to see you later."

"I'll make it my mission to pop in and see you before you go to sleep, I promise." He took my hands in his. "I know you are feeling rubbish and it kills me to feel helpless. You should have seen me last night. It took my all not to lift you from those spikes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It would have done more damage than good. Besides, kinda ironic how you were impaled. You know being half vamp; almost being staked."

I thought for a moment, and giggled. "Yep, it _is_ ironic. How the movies have it so wrong."

"And there is definitely no more damage?"

"Nope, all brand new," I patted my stomach.

"Good. I need to get back to work. I will see you later honey," Jacob kissed me lightly on the lips. He stood up, said goodbye to the rest of the room and left.

Just like that. Ugh.

I looked over to the kitchen; Dad was making bacon, eggs and potato scones for Lottie and me, Emmett and Jasper continued to make plans for Jacob's garage extension. Esme and Mom had disappeared. I knew Mom needed to hunt.

I was bored. Senseless.

"Nessie, I am almost done here," Dad called from the kitchen. "You can take a tray up to Alice's bedroom."

"Ok Dad."

I watched Dad set up the tray with the food on each plate and fresh orange juice. I took the tray upstairs. "Oooh food!" Lottie exclaimed as I opened the door. "I am so hungry. Didn't have anything to eat since yesterday lunch time." She was standing on a little platform whilst Alice was taking measurements.

"I am a UK size 16, but I don't know what that is in America."

"It's a fourteen here. Have you not bought any clothes here yet?"

"Nope, I get them delivered from the UK websites."

"There, all done. Now to find some clothes."

"How many times do I need to tell you, I can pay."

"No, you said that you could be my Barbie doll. You can't take that back."

"Did I say that?"

"Something along those lines."

"I'm going to be your new project, aren't I?" Alice said nothing as she wrote down her measurements. I set the tray on Alice's work table and dug in. Dad had put French toast on as well. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I finished the whole lot. Lottie almost finished hers too. "Your Dad is a good cook considering he doesn't eat."

"He learned when Mom was human."

"I can't picture Bella being human."

"She was beautiful, although she didn't think so," Alice chirped. She dashed out the room to her closet then back again. "She is dazzling now. The only person that can compare is Nessie here," Alice stroked my hair as she danced past me. Alice had gotten the wedding album. This album was so thick; a normal human would have struggled to carry it. Alice looked tiny as she placed it onto the bed. "Jasper and I got married in 1952, two years after finding Carlisle," Alice began. She had already told Lottie about how everyone came to be. "Once was enough for us, but we have some nice pictures.  
"Esme and Carlisle met in 1921 and married a year after that. Their pictures are so old that I placed them especially in here so that oils and the air wouldn't damage them.  
"Rosalie on the other hand loves getting married and Emmett does it to please her. They got married three years after Emmett was changed in 1935 and have had a few ceremonies since."

Lottie looked at each of the pictures one by one. "It is so weird seeing you lot the exact same. The photos look so old." She studied them. "Alice, your dress is amazing. Do you still have it?"

"I do, it is in my closet. I keep it wrapped up. It was a 1950's design, and at the time the fashion was just below the knee, but layers upon layer of petticoats. Grace Kelly actually copied my design but made it long length."

"You knew Grace Kelly?" I asked. I never knew that.

"Oh yes. She was an amazing actress. I knew her before she got married. He husband was a nice man, devastated when she died."

"It was an accident wasn't it? She had a stroke," Lottie said.

"That is what everyone believes. But she had known about vampires the day the sun shone un-expectantly down onto me when we were designing her wedding dress. It was just her and I in her garden. I didn't foresee it as it was meant to be overcast. When I explained what I was, she promised to keep it quiet and she took it surprisingly well. I explained the dangers of knowing and he importance of keeping quiet. Decades passed and there had been a newborn created a few days before she died that caused major havoc in Monaco. She was travelling with her daughter in their car and the vampire jumped down onto the car causing her to swerve. The Volturi knew about it and were on their way to stop this vampire but were too late. No one ever found out what really happened."

"Was she a good friend?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I had met her when she was making films. I was a costume designer back then. Something I loved to do to pass the time."

"Wicked," Lottie nodded in appraisal. "You would have seen some sights then."

"Oh definitely," Alice tinkered with a knowing look in her eye.

"Wow, Rosalie has a lot of pictures. I am counting ten?"

"You would be right Lottie. She likes the dresses."

Lottie flipped another page. "Wow, Bella is pretty in her dress. I mean she is pretty now but she just didn't give herself credit."

"No she didn't."

"Ness, do you think you will ever get married?" Lottie asked.

"I would like to think so. I am promised to Jacob, speaking of which I will need to get my ring back on, feeling a little lonely without it. What about you?"

"Something I am not fussed on really. Mum and Dad's didn't last long. Keith has never mentioned anything about it but why would he seeing as we have only been going out for three months. Bit early to be thinking like that," she snorted.

"Oh I disagree," Alice interrupted. "I reckon he thinks about it. You are his imprintee, you two are bound to get married. Besides. I already have plans."

"You have planned my wedding?"

"Of course I have! And Nessie's," she smiled at me. "Everything." She folded her arms.

"Just need a bride and groom though," Lottie giggled. "What if I didn't want you to organise it?"

"You wouldn't have a choice. I would lay on the guilt trip until you gave in."

"Fair dos then," Lottie shrugged.

"I would like to have some say in mine Alice," I said.

"And you will, but you will like everything I pick out for you," she folded up the wedding album and danced back to the closet.

"We've been Aliceinated."

"Eh?"

"As in terminated. Terminator. I'll be back," Lottie saying the last part in a deep voice.

"Never seen it."

"Oh Ness," Lottie giggled. "With an uncle like Emmett and a boyfriend like Jacob, you have never seen those films?"

"Nope."

"Nessie," Lottie rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. "You need to be educated. Lottie style."

"I don't like the sound of that I think you've educated me enough and you left me traumatised."

"Ah, but it had the desired results though didn't it?" Lottie winked at me and I blushed a little. "We will have a Terminator marathon, then we will do Scream, and maybe South Park."

"What's South Park?"

"You need to see it to get it," Lottie giggled. "One of the most offensive things ever but so funny. You never get to watch any of these things?"

"You forget that I have only been a 'grown up'" I used finger quotes. "For a few months. Before that I wasn't allowed to watch any films like that. I got to watch a lot of subtitled films, which I like but nothing like you are describing."

"I never thought of that really. I forget that you are only four. I suppose Bella and Edward wouldn't want you watching those films."

"Even with being half vampire, I never seen anything scary apart from the Volturi in the clearing. I think they just wanted me to have a childhood."

"Were you scared when they came?"

"Yes. I think we all were."

"So you were able to have a proper childhood."

"As good as it gets. I was a little Barbie doll for Alice and Rose. I grew out of so many clothes I was in at least two outfit's a day. Once my growth levelled that waned a little. I got to play with Claire and the pack. I watched cartoons with them all and things that Mom thought was ok for me like Friends and Buffy. The stuff you did when you were little really. I have to say, the way I am feeling at the moment, growing up sucks."

"It does, can't say it gets any better to be honest. All the decisions that you have to make. Ugh!"

I giggled. "I suppose. So this Terminator….what it is about?"

"Again, another need to see thing. I think you will like it. If Bella allowed you to watch Buffy then why not the rest."

"Yeah, Bella and Edward didn't want Nessie to watch those films. Emmett was all for letting her watch them but Bella and Edward had the final word," Alice loped back out the closet. "They will be alright about you watching it now. Technically eighteen," she winked "And Buffy? Cos we all thought it was funny. Now you two shoo, Jasper is outside."

I looked at Lottie who raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Jasper is outside?" she asked to innocently.

Alice tapped Lottie on the nose. "Out! I have things to do," she laughed.

"Ah," Lottie said slowly. "Things." She said dramatically as she grabbed my hand, I grabbed the tray of plates and we left the room. Lottie flashed a wide smile at Jasper who grinned back. _Someone is getting some_ I heard her say. I nodded.

We giggled to each other as we walked downstairs. The men had left, I knew Carlisle had work to go to and Esme had gone to the school she volunteered at. Mom was sitting at the laptop engrossed. "Bella?"

"Yes Lottie."

"Ness and I have a few days to spare. Can she come over to mine so that we can do a DVD marathon please?"

"I heard you two upstairs. I don't mind. Nessie is an adult. Edward is collecting both of your weeks worth of work, so you should really do that first."

"I get that. Cool. Shall we do that tomorrow Ness?"

"I think so. Relax today, work tomorrow," I nodded.

I turned the TV on to my favourite show, ER. We sat down on the sofa across from the TV. "Oh, I like this one. It's when Carter gets stabbed," Lottie said excitedly.

"The fact you like it when someone gets stabbed is slightly worrying Lottie."

"Nah, it's the episode after when everyone discovers them. I also loved it when Romano lost his arm. Brilliant."

Music came from Lottie's bag. She reached down to retrieve her phone from inside. "Oh, it's Mum. I should have phoned her last night. Wonder how she will react to the smashed car," she pulled a face as she got up and walked outside to answer it.

"Mom, do you think she will give her hell about her car?"

Mom looked up from the laptop. "I hope not. If she sticks to the story."

Lottie paced the back garden as she was talking to her Mom. I didn't want to listen in, but I could see that it was heated with the over use of hand gestures. I took my eyes off her and concentrated on the TV. An hour passed as Lottie plopped herself next to me.

"She went a little mental. Moaning how I have no respect for my personal property."

"Did you tell her about the accident?"

"Yeah, she said I have a funny way of getting in the middle of things. She found out about the whole Blake thing a month ago which would explain why she was off with me but she said I should never have gone down that alley. She was really annoyed that I didn't tell her. Because he pleaded guilty I didn't need a lawyer so I didn't see the need to let her know.  
"The 'accident' she said I should have parked on the side of the road. She said that she isn't cutting my allowance but she won't allow me to use it to get a new car. Says I have to learn. If this had been Gemma she would have nothing but praise for her," she shook her head. "Not that I have anything against Gemz, but I just feel sometimes that Mum has it in for me."

"Really?" Mom asked in surprise.

"She knows my 'freakiness' prevented it from being a fatality, but she refuses to acknowledge it. Just ignores it now. She was really angry at me on the phone. How can I tell her about my friends, boyfriend and what happened few months ago when she gets pissed at me? I can't bloody win."

"Has she ever threatened to throw you out?" Mom asked.

"Not really," Lottie said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"When Dad died, Mum asked that I come to live with her. Dad left me a lot of money, which is in my savings account; I don't touch it so it gains interest. His army pension was paid out to me, along with his other funds that he earned whilst in the army. His house transferred to me as well so I could have stayed over in the UK if I wanted. We had a major argument when I first arrived and she tried that crap on me cos I had gone out and got drunk in a club with Steven and Clynt."

"Drinking?"

"Yeah, I had to remind her that in the UK I am a legal adult so I could drink. In a roundabout way she threatened to chuck me out, so I told her that if that happened then the media would find out how she treats her daughter, which wouldn't look so good seeing as it would look bad on her reputation as she is the face of the pharmaceutical company she has built. It was a low blow but she threatened me first. I was still getting over losing Dad and she pulls that crap on me. I also said that I would be able to live on my own anyway. Which she didn't like."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think it's a combination of things. She has never really been much of a parent to me, but I think she still likes to have some control of my life cos I think that she thinks she has that right if you get me. She was meant to be back a few weeks ago but never bothered. I doubt I will see her until after Christmas now."

"Complex," Mom agreed.

"I think so. I don't think that she likes the fact I am independent. Don't get me wrong, I love her and I know she loves me, but I loved Dad more. I think this is her way of trying to tell me what to do. You forget that Gemma lived with Mum and Mike for a long time before I came over so Mum knows Gemma more than me really."

"She still shouldn't treat you like that though," Mom said

"I am used to it. After I recovered from my accident I never seen her for years. Got birthday and Christmas cards from her and that was about it. I am over it as it is nothing new. Like I said when I had my first class; 'hello darling, goodbye darling'. I was tempted to tell her that she hadn't been around me enough to be a Mum. But I think that may have taken it too far."

I nodded. "What about car insurance?"

"She is claiming it as she bought the car although it is in my name. She is just going to get the money for the car and leave it there. To be honest I am passed caring now. I could just ride my horse to school."

"I doubt it," I snorted.

"Yeah, I know. I can just get the bus, or hitch a ride with Gemz or you."

"There would be no doubt that I would be taking you to school Lottie."

"Cheers. At least it wasn't me that was hit by the lorry. I should be optimistic. It was only a car," she sighed. She looked a little downcast.

I rubbed her knee. Another wave of pain hit me and I let go and clenched my knuckle. "Oh!"

"Period pain." Lottie stated.

"Mmmmm."

"Honey, do you need any more pain relief?"

"I can't take anymore until later."

"Are you thirsty?"

I shook my head. "Nope." The wave of pain passed and I sighed with relief. I felt bad about Lottie's car. Her Mom was angry at her but it was my fault her car was wrecked. She sacrificed her car so that I wouldn't, no we wouldn't be discovered.

"We should have chillaxing days more often," Lottie mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We sat and continued to watch ER. Mom stayed fixed at the laptop. She got up after an hour and fixed us some popcorn and juice. My phone buzzed. Lottie? Why was she texting me?

_I meant to tell you….I lost my virginity on Monday._

I texted back as quick. I knew she didn't want to discuss it with Mom being in the same room. _OMG! Why didn't you tell me?_

_I would have done but you were in a mood….._

_Oh sorry. Well, what was it like?_

_Sore. Didn't orgasm cos it was sore._

_Oh, how sore?_

_Like pinching under your arm but keeping the pinch there longer than necessary._

_Did it go away?_

_At the very end. I want to do it again so I think next time will be much better._

_Do you think my first time will hurt?_

_I think it will but you will get over it just like I have. It's after that will be fun._

_Jacob and I have come to an understanding. We will make love once he is ready for it._

_There you go. Told you compromise is a good thing._

_Was Keith gentle?_

_Oh yes. Really he was. So careful. He was surprised when I said I was ready. But he was so gentle. Even after he carried me all the way home, looking into my eyes, never letting go. He sneaked in through my window and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He is the perfect gentleman. _

_Do you feel different?_

_Nope, I think it's over rated though, losing your virginity and that. Over here it seems to be a big thing, not so fussed about it back home. It is almost like a rite of passage here._

_I am ready for Jacob. I don't want to be stressing on my wedding day that it's going to hurt; I want to be able to enjoy my time with him. He wanted to wait until then but I don't want to._

_And why should you chick. This is the twenty first century not the nineteen hundreds. Things are different now. It doesn't matter who is fine with it, or who isn't, it is about what you want and how you feel about it. Bugger them!_

_I agree. Mom was so cool about it, and Dad is coming round to it. Jacob says when he is ready then we can have sex, or make love as he likes to call it._

_Nessie is gonna get some. _

_I am, not right now but I am._

_Remember a condom. _Lottie slid her phone shut and winked at me. I grinned back. She was making me forget about how crap I felt. It was nice that she had taken that next step with Keith, I was happy for her.

* * *

Hours passed and the great grandfather clock struck 5 pm. The only time I moved as for toilet breaks which were very necessary. Jasper strolled back in from the back door and sat next to me. "We got our supplies, work starts tonight. But Edward says you could use a little help with anger management issues."

"Only round this time of the month really."

"Meditation would help the anger. May also help with the physical pain. I don't think you have the temperament this week to deal with it but it is something we can do next week when things are back to normal."

"I would like that but you're right, I wouldn't have the patience right now."

"I have yours and Lottie's homework here. I got it from Edward," he patted a large bag full of papers.

"Urgh! No homework today we are doing that tomorrow," Lottie put her hands up.

"Charlie stopped by. He needs a statement from Lottie about the accident. Because technically Nessie wasn't there he won't need one from her. He is coming over here in about an hour."

"Cool. I slid on oil, I managed to stop car, I seen Kennedy, got out of car, abandoned it, then go to see to Kennedy, moved him from the road because of traffic that may come, run back to car, call 911 then balm, almost hit by lorry," Lottie said monotone whilst watching the TV. She tapped her temple. "Already down."

Jasper smiled. "Of course you do. Your injury doesn't mean you get out of training."

"It bloody does. You will need to literally force me to get out of this sofa Jasper Cullen."

"Ok," Jasper chuckled. "When the bruising goes down and its back to normal. You might like to get in on these anger management classes."

"Nah, I like my rage thanks."

"You should Lottie, means I have someone to do it with," I pleaded.

"No danger. I need my rage. I'm Scottish."

"You can't use that as an excuse."

"I bloody can Ness and I just have." Lottie folded her arms.

I turned my attention back to Jasper. "So everything is ready to go? With Jacob?"

"Yes. We start work tonight. Jacob went to catch up on some sleep so that he could help out tonight."

I nodded. "Ok." I felt sleepy again. I closed my eyes.

* * *

Next thing I knew it was seven o'clock. I knew this as the chimes bonged from the grandfather clock waking me up. I looked round me; Lottie was gone, Mom was no longer at the laptop, but noises behind me in the kitchen indicated Mom, Dad and Esme were in there.

"Hello sleepy head," Dad ruffled my hair and sat down next to me. "You were out for the count."

I yawned. "Seems so." I blinked a few times. "I think it's the new pain relief. Effective but drowsy. I don't know if I can keep on like this when I am on my period Dad, especially when I am at school."

"I think we will either get you onto the pill, if that's what you want, or we organise 'camping trips' for the first three days as they are the worst for you."

"I don't know about the pill. I think it's a little soon," I leaned my head against his hard shoulder.

"I think with your plans with Jacob I think it would be a good idea." I froze. He had a point. "I know I do," he chuckled. "If you want to be your own person then you have to make proper decisions like this."

"Can Carlisle give me some information on each one?"

"Of course he can sweetie. You know you take them every day and the after the last you take a break for seven days. Even if you are still on your period, then you still take it on your seventh day. It regulates your hormones; your period should be lighter and less painful."

"That simple?"

"It can take a few months for it to sort them out. The one I recommend it is the one I described."

"Ok, I trust you; I'll just go with that." I yawned again. "How did Lottie get home?"

"Jasper ran her home after Charlie got his statement; she was nodding off as well. Bella told me about her Mom."

"Bit sad," I agreed.

"Shame she isn't getting on with her. She knows she is welcome here anytime though."

"She knows that but I think she doesn't like to impose."

"You should have some tea and get to bed sweetie."

"Jacob promised he would stop by."

"Ok. Esme has your tea ready, and then get off to bed. Emmett and I have got an errand to run tomorrow while you and Lottie get your homework done."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing important. Just stuff," he replied enigmatically. I was too tired to prod. I kissed his cheek and sat at the kitchen worktop to eat my dinner of rare steak and chips. I wasn't that hungry so I left my chips.

I wandered back to the cottage and got ready for bed. I set my iPod to play some tunes to help me off but I just couldn't get there. I lay over my covers, I tossed and turned. I closed my eyes again. I listened to Muse and the Prodigy. Lottie had really gotten me into indie, dance and rock recently and loaded some tunes onto my iPod for me.

I was halfway between being awake and asleep when I got a small fright. "Hey Ness," Jacob said as he jumped through my bedroom window. "Did I wake you?"

I stretched out my kinks followed by a long yawn. "I was in-between. I was waiting for you."

"I know. It took me a while to get away. I literally had to tell everyone to lay off me so that I could come. I promised my lady I would be here and I was following through on that promise." He straightened himself out of his low crouch and bounded to my bed in one step. He jumped over me and lay against the back wall. "I would have gotten on top but with everything that happened yesterday and you not feeling your best I didn't think it would be a good idea," he said brushing a lock out of my hair.

"I understand. I like this you know, just cuddling."

"I know, it's nice."

Jacob pulled me closer to him and I was now face to face. I stroked the outline of his face. "You're pretty."

"Thanks, I think."

"You are. I love you."

"I know honey, I love you too," he pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

I wanted more. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards my lips. I kissed him hard. His lips mashed against mine as he returned my kiss full force. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me in as much as I could go. I licked the top of his lips asking permission for entry. I licked the roof of his mouth and he groaned. I could feel him go hard. And it was turning me on. "Damn!" I cursed as I pulled away.

"What is it? Jacob asked with a concerned look.

"You are turning me on and there is nothing I can do about it."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be such turn on for you. I just can't help it," he said cheekily.

"Thanks," I replied sullenly. "Your smell is enough to turn me on."

Jacob puffed out his chest. "You're welcome. Why don't we just cuddle?"

"Ok," I mumbled as he pulled back closer.

He moved onto his back allowing me to rest my head against his hard muscular chest. I listened to his heart beat steady.

Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom.

Jacob stroked my hair, my face, my shoulders and arms. I could feel my eyes grow heavy again.

* * *

AN – Just chillaxing after the last few days drama! Hope you enjoy. I am going on holiday for 2 weeks so I have posted a chapter earlier than usual to keep you happy! please review as people are reading my story but some are not leaving reviews, but big thanks to:

Layla Jenson (You leave fab reviews - love reading them and for giving me a great idea for future chapter!)  
MrBadAss82  
JacobandNessie4eva  
Rose  
TeamEdwardnotJacob  
Summers2love  
veraleeon  
Shay114  
Louise m Frost  
iloveedardcullenxx  
wazuluvz8  
Dreamout (hope you are alright as i havn't had a review from you in a while love!)  
xxBritxx498  
lena0123

You have all left fab reviews and I love reading and responding to them so thank you all very much! and for those who i may not have mentioned, thank you for your reviews too. I am over 100 and I hope to get to 150 soon.

My Dictionary: Pleb - one who's inferior intelligence results in them making a complete titface out of themselves in public

One last thing...who has seen Eclipse? loved it so much; "Does he ever where a shirt?" was the best line for me. My fav is the battle scene but I could have had more of the fighting! Jasper comes out of his own but hardly got to see the other Cullens which was a shame. Going to see it again though! Hurry up for Breaking Dawn, need more skin I say!

xxxx


	24. Chapter 24

I found myself reminiscing on a lot of in-between stuff. I found it important to the events that had past and the events about to happen. And also I found the things I remembered funny!

**CHAPTER 24**

**Another day of Nothing**

I woke up to my phone vibrating. Go away. I wanted to sleep. My phone kept vibrating. I opened my eyes and the sun was streaming through my curtains like laser beams. "Ugh." I reached over to answer my phone. "What?"  
_  
"Hey Ness. Can I come over? It's nine and I wanted to get my homework over and done with chick."_

"Lottie, it's early," I moaned.

_"No it's not. It's nine."_

I looked at my alarm clock. Crap. She was right. I must have slept almost twelve hours. "Ok, do you want me to come and get you?"

_"Nuh, I'll get to yours. Might as well get the practice in."  
_  
"Eh?"  
_  
"Fly of course."_

"What about your arm?"

_"Still sore, but the painkillers are groovy baby."_

"Eh?"

_"Austin Powers. Aw Ness, go on Wiki, just take five minutes out of your day and look up these references. That's another one to add to the list."  
_  
"You are waffling again. I'm going. See you soon." I snapped as I hung up without letting her get the last word in. I had to get up now. My lower stomach didn't feel as sore today. I took another pain killer to prevent the pain this time rather than fixing it. Get in there early. I got into the shower. Washed everywhere and did my thing.

I put my straighteners away and got dressed. I stayed to my baggy black sweats and my T shirt that had a certain russet coloured wolf on it and threw my trainers on.  
I left my homework in the main house so that's where I was heading next. I sent a quick text to Jacob saying hi and thanked him for yesterday. He replied with a simple x. He must be busy. I shut the door to the cottage behind me.

"Ooooofff."

I turned round quickly and got into a low crouch. "Who's there?"

"It's only me you nugget."

I peered round the large tree that was next to the cottage. Lottie was on her backside looking up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I hit the tree."

"Oh."

"And by the way. There was no need to be rude by hanging up on me earlier Cullen."

"What did you call me?" I tried not to smile.

Lottie got up and rubbed her bum. "I called you Cullen. You hung up on me."

"And?"

"Well, get out your bad mood missy. We have a few days of work to get through today and I am not sitting with you when you are in a funk."

"I'm not in a mood," I snapped. Lottie raised her eyebrow which proved her point. "Ok. You woke me up. Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now do I have leaves on my back," she turned round to wipe herself down.

I checked and wiped off some moss. "Nope. All good. Come on, hop on."

Lottie jumped onto my back and I ran to the house. We had a lot to get on with today and Lottie meant business. She was wearing her really baggy jeans again and a fitted red T-shirt with a v-neck. It had a cartoon picture of a boy in a duffle coat with only his eyes showing. He had an arrow sticking out of his head which was almost off his body. She had a caption underneath it; 'They killed Kenny….You Bastards'. I grabbed her left arm lightly. "I don't get it." I pointed to her T shirt.

"South Park. Trust me Ness, when we get the chance to watch them you will."

"Ok," I smiled.

"Oh my god, was that a smile? Didn't know you could crack one of them" Lottie said sarcastically.

"Ok, I get it, I was in a mood. I am out of it now. I see you still have your hair do.?"

"Sure do. Alice did it so it wasn't for coming out," she patted her head.

We walked into the house to find Esme in the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie in work clothes sitting on the sofas. Mom, Dad, Emmett and Jasper weren't there. I knew Carlisle would be working and Esme would be setting off soon to help out at the school. "Hey," I called.

"Hey Nessie, Lottie," Alice and Rosalie called from the sofas. Esme waved from the kitchen. Fixing us some breakfast no doubt. Lottie and I set up our stuff on the dining hall table. Esme came over with a tray of croissants and fruit with spring water.

"Here you go you two. Happy studying," Esme kissed the top of my head then did the same with Lottie.

"Thanks Esme. Brain food," Lottie said. She took off her glasses and rested them on top of her head and helped herself to some food. She immediately got started on her English assignments. She did mean business.

"Thank you Esme. Busy day?" I asked.

"Not really sweetie. Just helping out at the school today. Fun though," she smiled as she headed out the door.

"How did the extension go last night Alice, Rose?" I asked.

"Perfectly," Rose said whilst keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Of course, we were there to keep an eye on things," Alice chimed. "Just letting everything set today and finish it tonight?"

"So where are the rest of the family?"

"Keith is having difficulty staying here on a visa so Jazz and Bella are off to see Mr Jenks to fix things out. Edward and Emmett are running an errand."

"What type of errand?"

"The mysterious kind," she replied with a grin forming on her cute pixie like face.

I looked at Alice but she was giving nothing away. "So is Jacob busy today?"

"He sure is. The extension will be a worthwhile thing."

I threw my pencil at Lottie. "You didn't say Keith was having problems staying here."

"I didn't know until I got home when he text me last night; you were sound asleep. I asked Jasper about it and he said he would sort it. Bella said she would go with him. In fact she insisted on it. I don't know why."

"Cos uncle Jasper can be a little intimidating when he wants to be."

"Really? I can't imagine him like that,"

"He has never been like that with me but with people like Mr Jenks I think." Lottie raised her eyebrows again then got back to her homework and I got started on mine. Three days worth of this to get through in one. I got on with it vampire style.

Alice and Rose stayed relatively quiet watching the TV. They were talking, as I could hear them but Lottie wouldn't. I have to say, this was one of the times that Lottie was unusually quiet.  
Lottie was working just as quick. She was doing it her way. She was staring at her pen as it was speeding across the paper in her writing style. It enabled her to work slightly faster and concentrate on something else at the same time. Not something I think she would be able to get away with in class.  
Hours passed and we were both reaching the end of our works. English, biology, chemistry and history were done and we were both finishing our French homework. We didn't have anything for maths or Spanish as we had done this weeks work in one class when we were at school on Monday and Tuesday.

The grandfather struck twelve just as Lottie put down her pen. "Done."

"Thank god," I sighed. "What shall we do now?"

"I think it's DVD time. I think I shall educate you in the wonders of South Park."

"Okay," I said slowly. We packed up our stuff and dumped it the corner. We wouldn't be needing that till Monday now. "Where shall we watch it?"

"Why don't you drive me to mine and we can watch it on the big screen," Lottie suggested.

"Ok, I could do with taking my car for a spin. Alice, Rose; going to Lottie's," I said more as a statement than asking. I was getting used to not asking about getting to do things. I also liked it. The both nodded as we headed out towards the garage. We got into my car and headed out.

"I am so glad we got that out of the way. Let the rest of the week begin!" Lottie shouted.

"Have you checked your face book page?"

"Nope."

"We have loads of messages of support for the game we had on Tuesday although I've not had the chance to reply to any of them yet. You should check it out Ness. Are you still feeling crap?"

I nodded. "I hate my period."

"We are going to have the Ben and Jerry's treatment. So fattening but completely worth it." I rounded the corner. We had reached the stretch of road that we were on the other night. I could see that the road had been cleared and there was a lot of sand were the oil patches were. I slowed down. "You ok Ness?"

"Yeah, I just remember the truck being so close and then the pain."

Lottie rubbed my knee. "It's ok Ness to feel rotten about being on this road. You went through quite a traumatic time."

"But I don't remember it," I growled in frustration. I harshly pulled over in the very parking space where it all began the other night. "I only remember the pain and then nothing."

"But that's normal Ness. Do you think that's what's been annoying you today?"

"I honestly didn't think about it until now though. It didn't bug me before, until right this moment. I didn't even realise it _had_ bothered me."

"It was something that was out of your control. It's bound to have a knock on effect. You need to look at it as something that happened to you, hurt like hell but you got through it. There are people out there much worse off that can't get better by being hit by a car."

"I never thought of it that way. I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does. Lottie Logic," she said tapping her forehead hard. She smiled which then it faded. "Could be worse," she lifted up her top. "You could have a big ass ugly scar to go along with your injury. You don't have a thing." She pointed to her side. "This just looks minging."

I looked at the red angry scars that tracked their way from her left side to underneath Lottie's bra, along her side and up into behind her left ear. She was right. I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I just feel really crappy and I think this had a little to do with it. I'm glad we came this way. I knew I would have to drive down this road at some point and better now than later."

"Exactly, now what we are about to watch will make you laugh so hard you may even wet yourself."

I looked at her in shock. "You think it's that good?"

"Oh yeah. Now get driving!" she waved to the road.

I revved the car and raced to Lottie's getting my confidence back. I felt better after it had all been put into perspective for me. She had a very valid point especially as she lived through something like that.  
We reached Lottie's in ten minutes and I left my car just off the right of the house. We went into the large living room and Lottie set up the TV system and put in a DVD from a box set she just pulled out. "Back in a min," she shouted as she rushed out towards the kitchen. The music started up and I watched the first scene as Lottie rushed back in with a huge bowl of popcorn, two spoons and two tubs of ice cream. How she carried it I will never know as there must have been people in the house or she would have just levitated them.  
We sat on the sofas, kicked off our shoes and got comfy. She looked round to make sure there was no one in the living room and she got some drinks from the bar. Using her power of course. We watched the first season of South Park, and Lottie was right - it was funny. Rude, crude and disgusting but so funny. We sat for hours watching it, giggling and gossiping about random stuff.

* * *

It was 4 pm when the main door opened and a gaggle of voices broke through our little world.

They stood in the doorway and stared at us.

"Hey guys," Lottie smiled as Kirsty and Megan followed after Clynt. Julie, Adeline, Gemma, Graham and Steven followed after. They all sat down around us on the sofas. Their smiles faded.

Uh oh.

"Thanks for phoning us and letting us know that you were ok. Thanks for letting us think that you were not alright and here you are sitting there having a good time," Clynt pointed at Lottie.

"I thought Carlisle phoned to say I wasn't going to be in," Lottie interrupted.

"He did but you never told us, but not sure why you are here when you are meant to be camping? Steven looked at me.

"Um…"

"We were told you were going on a camping trip," Clynt said.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Lottie asked.

"We are all good friends, if something is going on we should know so that A: we know that you are ok and not dead and B: we can stick to the same story, I know for a fact that you had something to do with that accident," Clynt accused.

"Hey!" Lottie shouted. "Why are you being so hostile?" she asked.

Clynt put his hands up. "Sorry, we have had _everyone_ asking us today what happened, where you were and we honestly don't know. Gemma doesn't even know apart that she got an irate phone call from her step mom. We are your friends, you should have told us even if it was by text what happened, all I'm saying is, that we were told there had been an accident, we didn't know what happened and we thought you were seriously hurt. Only today Gemma seen you in your room before she left for school," Clynt started. "Not only have other pupils have been asking us but teachers as well. All we know is that Dr Cullen called to say you both wouldn't be in. We were worried."

"Ok, ok. Sorry, I should have text you yesterday. There was an accident; I had already dropped Ness off and going back home. I forgot my school bag and was going back to get it."

"So Ness wasn't in the car?" Julie asked bluntly.

"No, hey….I am trying to tell you, would you give me a bloody chance!"

"You don't understand, we had been trying to get you all day yesterday. Your phone was off and nobody here knew where you were yesterday. We even phoned the hospital to make sure you weren't there," Julie replied.

"But I saw Keith and Seth was with him, he would have told Gemma," Lottie looked at Gemma as if she was trying to convey something to her.

Gemma shook her head. "I haven't see Seth since the game, he had to travel to the college so I.."

"Oh…sorry, I should have called. That was wrong of me. Ok. Um….I slid on the road and I noticed there was a bike up ahead. I managed to stop the car, got out and ran over where I could see a body. It was Kennedy and he was not in a good way. I had to move him from the road as I knew he could have been in danger. I called the emergency services, ran back to the car to get a blanket and as I was running back a lorry came from nowhere and I jumped into the side of the road to stop myself getting smeared."

"Didn't you use your…you know," Steven said as he put his hands up to demonstrate what he meant.

"I did, after it smashed into my car. The logs spilled from its back, so I stopped the lorry and the logs from squashing me and Kennedy." There was a collective gasp.

"I didn't know you were that strong?" Kirsty asked in aw.

"I've been practising," Lottie dismissed. I was glad she was doing the talking. "I stopped the logs and the lorry but it got too much for me and I fainted at the side of the road. I wasn't seen until I came round."

"So why is Ness not at school? People have been asking what happened to our star hockey players and we can't say anything cos we didn't know anything. We were just as worried," Julie said in a firm voice. "Not being funny but we are meant to be your friends. We could have helped."

Lottie brought her hand to her forehead in frustration. "Look, I'll tell you why Ness hasn't been at school," my stomach flipped she wasn't going to tell, was she? Would they handle the whole vampire thing? "Seeing as you really want to know, she suffers from really bad periods, so bad that she loses so much blood it makes her feel faint. Suffers so much that she collapses from the pain. Suffers so bad that it can get embarrassing when she has to change her sanitary towel every hour. Is that what you wanted to know, don't you think that's embarrassing for her," Lottie stood up sending the empty popcorn bowl to the floor. "There you go. Are you all satisfied? Do you want me to continue with Nessie's period problems, do you want the graphic details?" Lottie's voice started to become very Scottish and she was getting angry."

"No, I do not want that thanks," Graham said trying not to gag. "Sorry Ness,"

I nodded, I didn't want Lottie to continue either. I think it would have been less embarrassing if she told them I was half vamp. "I went through something I thought I would never have had to go through again and you come here giving us the third degree," Lottie continued.

"But you don't understand Charlotte," Clynt stood up. "We were so worried about you and you didn't even send a text to your own sister to let her know that you were ok."

I looked at Gemma who was looking down. I knew that she would have known, Adeline too. They wouldn't have wanted to blow the story. I got that. I stood up. "Listen. We should have phoned. Sorry. Carlisle checked over her arm as she really hurt it when she fell into the banking. He told her to take time off and gave her some strong pain relief which shut her up for a while," I smiled at Lottie. "She was also a little hysterical as it brought back some horrible memories. Didn't help that her Mom called her the next day to tell her that she should have parked her car at the side instead of leaving it. You know her Mom doesn't want to know about her gift and blames her for being the way she is. She told her she wasn't even getting another car from the insurance policy and that she should have also told her about the whole Blake thing. She gave her hell on the phone and didn't even tell her well done for saving someone's life. Just gave her hell. She then had to give a statement to the police about what happened which went on for hours. Can't you understand that she just wanted some peace!" I was laying it on now.

Our friends were silent. "I didn't know she gave you hell on the phone Lottie," Gemma whispered.

"She did," I started. "Shouted at her about her car. Told her off about the Blake thing, told her she shouldn't have gone down the alley in the first place."

"She didn't!" Gemma looked shocked.

"She did. Lottie knows she gets on with you more, she doesn't even resent it but her Mom doesn't even make the effort any more. The only reason she knew about the car was because of the insurance company. They are like virtual strangers."

"But she loves you Lottie," Gemma whispered.

"Of course she does, but doesn't really know her and doesn't really want to from what I gather, that's not Lottie's fault. That's hers."

"But she provides for you," Gemma looked at Lottie.

"Yes, but you are not the freak. That's how she sees me in her eyes. Of course she provides for me. She friggin has too!" Lottie spat.

"But she isn't really there for her. And of course she is there for you, she knows you, you lived with her for years whilst Lottie's relationship with her Mom is almost non-existant. Not your fault, not Lottie's. She has had a few hard days," I said exasperated.

The gang were in a thoughtful silence. Lottie, Clynt and I sat down slowly. "Sorry Lottie, Nessie. We were so worried and we shouldn't have come in all guns blazing, we were worried and when we saw you sitting here having a good time it kinda hurt a little. It's been two hellish days," Clynt started.

"Yeah, sorry, we didn't realise that this would have been traumatic for you, and with your Mom and all," Julie apologised.

"Ok, why don't we forget about it and why don't you all join us for a round of South Park, I know you guys meant well and I take it school has been quite unbearable these past two days and I should have called someone. I will if it happens again. How does that sound?"

"Done deal," Clynt stuck out his hand which Lottie took and shook it once. "What season are you watching?"

"Moving onto season two. Ness, Gemz, care to help me with the popcorn?" I took that as a hint, I got up and followed Gemz and Lottie to the kitchen. We reached the main kitchen and Lottie got some popcorn ready when she turned suddenly. "Gemz I didn't need that!"

"I know, but I couldn't say what actually happened. I didn't know the story Lottie, you could have phoned me but you didn't," she hissed.

"Hey, I didn't think about it at the time, I was too busy making sure my mate was alive."

Gemma turned to me. "I heard about that, and I am glad that you are ok, I really am, but if I am to keep the 'secret' then I need to be in the need to know category."

Lottie interrupted me before I could speak. "I get that, and I should have left a text. For that I am sorry but I am not sorry for wrecking my car if it meant keeping things under wraps. Unfortunately I can't tell Mummy dearest the truth. She just thinks I am being reckless."

"I honestly didn't know she gave you hell. I thought she would have phoned to make sure you were all right," Gemma spoke softly.

"She did to start with then she had the cheek to try and be a Mum and tell me off. She gave me a right telling off about everything. I've given up trying to make and effort."

Gemma rubbed her good arm. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know she was and is like that with you."

"I keep saying, it isn't your fault, nor is it mine. She isn't here often enough to be my Mum. She is closer to you, and maybe resents me for her marriage going wrong or for just being me. I don't know," Lottie threw her hands up in disgust. "She is trying to teach me a lesson by not replacing my car. I get that but why start now? The insurance policy is paying out but the money is going to her. I am actually past caring about it now. I loved my car but I would do anything to protect my loved ones and I know they would protect me."

"So is that true what you said about Ness?" Gemma asked.

Lottie nodded. "She healed pretty quickly but she does suffer from really bad periods. That part was true so Carlisle is sending her on hunting trips when it's that time of the month."

"Ok, there isn't anything I can say to that," Gemma smiled then it faded. "I may be having a chat with the step mom."

"You don't need to do that," Lottie protested.

"I do, she shouldn't be speaking to you like that. She is getting told," she said with finality. "I am sorry about the car, I see why you did it, and we would have all been at risk if someone had found Ness and gave her medical help." Gemma pulled Lottie into a one armed hug.

"Ok, lessoned learned, I should have contacted you to let you know we were ok, and I get why you are all pissed when we were sitting there laughing at the TV without giving you guys an explanation. Why don't we get watching some South Park," Lottie put the hot popcorn into the bowl and we followed her back to the main living room.

The animosity that was there before had vanished like it was never there. Everyone was chatting to each other as we entered. "Hey did you hear that there are some new pupils starting next week?" Kirsty said excitedly.

"Is there?" I asked as I got comfy again.

"Yep, word is that there are four guys starting. Two are brothers. But the other two are unrelated. We know that they are starting in our year."

"I heard that one of them has been expelled from four different schools in this area," Steven added.

"Well hopefully they are nice guys, who knows the real truth. We probably got gossiped about when we first started," Lottie said as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

"I suppose, I hope they are single, I could go for a man," Kirsty said wistfully.

Clynt snorted. "You better hope you don't fall for the bad boy."

"It's alright for you; you have someone, I haven't had a boyfriend for a long time," Kirsty complained.

"At least you have had a boyfriend," I heard Julie say quietly.

"What did you say Jules? I never caught that," Lottie asked.

"Um..I have never had a boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Never?" I said in astonishment.

Julie shook her head. "No." she looked down to her hands.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Julie, there will be someone out there for you," I reassured.

"Maybe, but I'm not slim like you, or sporty like Lottie. I don't have anything special about me."  
We all stared at her. "But you are special Julie. Don't you see that?" Steven asked. "You are the one we go to when we have a problem; you are our listener, our observer. You may not have a lot to say but you know how to read people and understand them, that's special."

"Don't ever think that you are not Jules," Lottie said. "You are special to us, and always will be, you are like our subjective voice, you see things from both points of view, you are a good mate and you will find someone one day, just because you haven't got anyone now doesn't mean you won't get anyone in the future,"

"That's easy for you to say Lottie, you have Keith, in fact you, Ness, Gemz and Ad have all got guys from the res - "

"I'm single," Megan started. "There is someone out there for everyone, I believe that. You just got to stick it out Jules. Stop looking and then someone will come along."

"I know, I just get down about it, I hear you all talking about it and I get a little bit jealous. It doesn't mean you can't talk about it," she said quickly. "But I feel sad sometimes."

"Of course you will Jules, but you need to keep your chin up. It can take some people years to find someone and it can take minutes. Life is strange like that. Just got to go with it," Graham encouraged. "Now stop feeling so glum, we are watching South Park!" he laughed.

"Ok," Julie giggled. "Out of my funk."

"Ok, seeing as we are in a sharing mood, what else would everyone like to moan about?" Lottie asked the group. "Come on, we all have something that bothers us!"

"I'll go first," Steven waved his hand. "I got a month's worth of detention."

"For your stunt with the mic?" I asked.

"Yup! Could've been worse; I could have been suspended," he added dramatically. "I would have rather had that to be honest."

"No you wouldn't," I laughed.

"I would have. I got to keep my commentary post seeing as I was so popular!"

"You?" Clynt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, _we_ were popular," he stroked Clynt's face lovingly.

"Who else then, detention is nowt Steven, you could always just not show up," Lottie said.

"Don't encourage him Lottie," Clynt scolded.

"He doesn't need any encouragement," Lottie snorted. "Who else then?"

"I can't grow a moustache," Graham offered.

"Graham, face facts; that is never going to happen, maybe when you hit puberty that'll change" I laughed.

"Hey, coming from someone who is emotionally charged this week!"

"At least I hit puberty," I countered.

"Touché," Graham chuckled.

"I got a tattoo recently," Clynt offered.

"Oh, let's see," I asked eagerly.

Clynt pointed to just below his belt. "It's here, it says 'caution, choking hazard'."

We all looked at each other then at Steven who shook his head and giggled. "He does not, he is winding you guys up!"

"I do so, you choked on it last night!"

"OOOOOHHHH!" we all shouted.

"TMI ALERT!" Lottie shouted.

"I did not need that visual," Graham pretended to gag on his popcorn.

"Clynt!" Megan threw popcorn at him.

"What, I thought we were sharing," Clynt shrugged as he winked at Steven.

"Ok, I lost my virginity to Keith on Monday," Lottie said quietly but smugly. That got everyone's attention.

"Oh my god, you and Keith, oh my god," Kirsty giggled.

"Lottie, why didn't you tell us on Tuesday?" Clynt asked.

"Cos we had a lot on with the game and stuff."

"But that's a big deal," Megan said excitedly.

"No it isn't, you Americans make it into such a big deal, like some sort of rite of passage malarkey!"

"Was it sore?" Adeline asked.

Lottie nodded. "Like I said to Ness, it felt like someone pinching me under the arm for a while then it stopped. I didn't orgasm because I was a little tense, but next time is going to be fab."

"Where did you do it?" Gemma asked.

"In the forest. Very romantic actually."

"Wow," Kirsty nudged Lottie. "I can't wait to get my first time over and done with."

"Me too," Adeline agreed. "I agree with Lottie, it is a little over-rated."

"Ok someone else go," Lottie put her hands up.

"mmmm I think I am ready go all the way with Embry. He is so loving with me and so tender," Adeline said dreamily.

"But the question is Adeline….," Clynt paused for dramatic effect. "How big is he?"

"Clynt you can't ask that!" Adeline said fighting a smile.

"I just did. And?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Must be big then, you've gone all red. Lottie, Gemma, Ness - is it a Quileute thing?"

"Oh yes," Lottie said. "Like a baby holding an apple." she made a motion with her fist.

"Lottie! Keith'll be pissed if you tell people that!" I said.

"No he wouldn't. The fact I am bigging him up, pardon the pun," she leaned into Clynt. "He will be a happy bunny."

"Spill Ness!" Steven nudged me.

"No way."

"Baby holding an apple," Clynt nodded and winked. "If she is that coy about it. So Ness. You done it yet?"

"Stop asking these questions!" I got up blushing to go to the bar to get us all more drinks.

"That's a no," Steven said to Clynt.

I rounded on them. "Ok, what about you two?"

"What about us?" Steven asked innocently.

"Have you two done it?"

"Yes, I am not shy 'bout that!" Clynt puffed out his chest. "All the time."

"We are not shy. What have we got to hide?" Steven smiled as he took Clynt's hand.

I smiled, he was right. What has he got to hide? "No, Jacob and I haven't gone that far. Although I am ready he needs a little time to be ready. So when that happens yeah. I don't need fireworks or anything fancy. Just me and Jacob, that's all that I want."

"And so you should," Lottie raised her left hand up for a high five which I reciprocated.

"So what everyone else?" I asked. "If you lot a quizzing me I want to know about you lot!"

"Michelle and I have," Graham smiled smugly. "I always make sure she orgasms."

"And so you should," Lottie repeated. "A woman's needs should always become before a guys."

"No way!" Clynt disagreed.

"And you would know," Lottie countered.

"Ok, maybe not then," he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"What about you Megan, you are awfully quiet?"

"Small town, not many people that are A; Gay, and B: who are gay and not willing to admit it. When I hit twenty one I can get to the clubs."

"Hey I got those gifts to go to the UK next year, we only need to be eighteen to get into clubs."

"The selection must be pretty grim huh," Lottie said

"You got that right. Anyway, once I have graduated I can get out of this town. I'll find someone when the time is right," Megan smiled. "What about you Gemma?" I noticed the change in subject.

"Seth and I have had sex. I lost my virginity before I met him so my first time with him was nice. Needs a little coaching though but I am the right woman for him. I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

"You are far too much woman for him! You go girl!" Clynt clicked his fingers then looked at them. "How straight was I just then?" We all laughed.

"Keith doesn't need any coaching," Lottie giggled.

"What do you mean? Kirsty asked.

"The quiet ones are the ones to watch, that's all I'm saying," She took a swig from her can.

"Oh ho! I will be sure to ask him when I see him," Clynt goaded.

"You do that but he will have no idea what you are talking about," Lottie made a face at Clynt.

"We will put that to the test."

"I would love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge Ms Willets?"

"I dare ya!"

"Ok, you know fine well I wouldn't approach him, he is so big and scary."

"There you go. I win."

"You didn't win anything, you know I wouldn't actually go and ask him but I would go up to check out his ass."

"He has a nice ass."

"So does your man Ness," Steven added.

"I know. It _feels_ so good. Nice and firm," I laughed.

"Ok people! Time to watch the DVDs, enough sex talk, its making me horny!" Lottie shouted. She clicked the remote to the TV to start the next episode. We all laughed hard at her comment.

* * *

Hours passed and the gang left at 9pm. They would have stayed longer if they didn't have school tomorrow. Unlike me. I said my goodbyes to Lottie and Gemma and raced to the one place I wanted to be.

My Jacob's.

I raced there allowing the wind to blow through my hair. I loved that feeling. I left my car at Lottie's. I had Dad put her on the insurance yesterday so that she could drive it whenever she wanted. Spending time with my friends made me feel so much better. I didn't feel as crappy as I did this morning. They helped me feel normal again. Eighteen. I reached the house and smelled the air. Jacob's scent was everywhere and it was intoxicating to me.

I stepped out of the forest from the front of his house and took in the change. The whole right side (my right) of the garage had been extended. It was like to garages the same as the one that was there had been added on. Each garage had double doors. They must have kept to the original design. It was the same colours on the outside like the original. The sign had been extended to cover all of the now new garage. I walked over to peer in, no one was there. I could hear voices coming from within the house so I knew Jacob was in there. Each garage was like the original. Ramp on the left, a hole to the right. The wall of the first garage had been taken down which made it a long garage. At the far right end held lots more equipment and supplies and there was more room at the back to hold more supplies. It was simple yet fitting. The inside still needed painting but I assumed that was what they were talking about yesterday with allowing everything to set.  
I peeked into the office which stayed the same. I suppose that would ensure customers wouldn't stay.  
I walked into the house via the entrance from the garage. Mom, Esme, Carlisle, Billy, Seth Rose, Ben, Tia, Alice and Jasper were there. Jacob was on the phone. He smelled the air then found me. He smiled.

That made my insides go all gooey.

I gravitated slowly towards him then snaked my arms round his waist from behind, he laid his free hand on my arms which sent tingles up and down my spine again. I missed my tingle fix and I was glad to have it back. He finished his conversation, hung up the phone then swivelled himself round to face me. "Hello gorgeous. How are you today? Better?"

I nodded. "Much." I pulled him in for a kiss. "Mmmm."

"Nessie, do you mind?" Seth shouted from the sofas. I knew he was behind Jacob so I flipped him the birdie. "Aw Ness, there is no need for that."

I felt Jacob smile as he kissed me. I smiled to. His lips were warm and soft. He ended it far too soon but kept his arms wrapped around my waist. "I take it you are feeling much better?" he asked again.

"Yeah, having some friend time helped, we spent most the evening just hanging."

"It's good to spend time with your friends," he murmured.

"I see the extension is almost finished."

"It is, just painting to be done."

I peered over to my family. Emmett and Dad were still missing. "Hey Mom, where are Emmett and Dad?"

"Busy sweetie."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing," she smiled. She wasn't giving anything away.

"They are ok though right?"

"Of course they are. They have an errand to run."

"That's what Alice told me earlier. Why all the mystery."

"No mystery. Billy, how is the new wheelchair working for you?"  
Carlisle had gotten his hands on a nifty new wheelchair that was not only electric but manual as well. It could lift a person to head height, which meant Billy could reach items but also talk to people without having to look up. The wheelchair was a lot lighter than the last one. And he was still happy he could coast it downhill from Sue's.

"It's fine Bells, a welcome thing I must say," he smiled at Carlisle. "My last one isn't even good for parts."

"Happy to do anything for friends Billy," Carlisle tapped the old man's shoulder. Billy, who didn't even flinch now smiled and patted his hand in response. Billy had taken to me like a duck to water when I was first introduced to him after the Volturi left. Because things weren't set in stone at the time, Mom and Dad didn't want me leaving the vicinity of the house, and Billy at the time, would not visit the Cullen residence.  
The day after the Volturi left, Jacob took me to see Billy properly (although I had seen him when Mom dropped me off for dinner and at Christmas, but never really got the chance to meet him) and the rest of the pack and their imprintees and I was a hit. Everyone tells me it's the eyes. He adored me the moment I really got to know him, I showed him my Jacob and how much I adored him and how he was mine; Billy rumbled his infamous laugh as he stroked my hair. Hard to believe that was only three and a half years ago.  
Jacob would take me to La Push and I even got to hear their legends. I loved listening to Billy's voice, I found it very therapeutic.

He caught my eyes and he smiled at me. I could see that Jacob took his resemblance from him but there were parts of Jacob, very subtle parts that he took from his Mom, like his hairline, eyebrows and his cheeks. Subtle but there.  
I knew I was the main reason why everyone now got along. The wolves trusted the Cullens and vice versa. I was so glad about that is it made everything as normal as possible for me. Some had reservations, Paul was one. He didn't take too kindly to me, wouldn't even allow me to touch him until Rachael slapped him upside the head and told him not to be so stupid. Then Jacob made him, as alpha to allow me to touch him and he was also hooked. I was part of their pack as I was part of my family. I fit into everyone's lives and I was grateful for it.

Although I never met my grandmother. Mom didn't think she would be able to handle the whole need to know, she would want to know more and that we just couldn't risk. I couldn't miss what I never had so I was ok about not seeing her. I had my Grandpa, Esme and Carlisle so I had always been content there.

Jacob took my hand and let me to the sofa. "So what brought you to this part of the neighbourhood?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you." I replied stroking his hand.

"You two are endless," Seth snorted.

"Speak for yourself! I heard you the other day with Gemma. Would you like me to go into the finer details?" Jacob taunted.

Seth was as red as a beetroot. "I'd like to see you try Jacob."

"Is that a challenge? Cos I can tell you right now that I know I could embarrass you from what I heard the other night."

"You shouldn't be ear wigging."

"Kinda hard when you were screaming from the rooftops. I think I may buy Gemma a gag for you."

"Awww, has little Seth become a man?" Billy joined in. "And so young!" he ruffled Seth's hair.

"Hey! I am nineteen, same age as Gemma. She would be in college or Uni if she didn't have to repeat a year."

"That's not her fault," I interjected.

"I never said it was. I am just pointing out the fact that I am no longer that little fifteen year old," Seth huffed.

"Awww, is little Seth getting embarrassed? Losing his virginity…what would his mother say?" Billy said in a dramatic tone. Everyone started laughing.

"Mom would say 'slap one on, I don't want to become a granny so young!'" Seth imitated his mother.

We all burst out laughing as that is exactly what she would say. I leaned into Jacob and shut my eyes for a moment.

"Ok Ness, I think it's time for you to head home, you look tired," Mom said.

I opened my eyes instantly. "No, I'm fine. I can help you guys with decorating."

"No. Get yourself home hun," Jacob hummed in my ear. "I'll run home with you."

I perked up. "Ok." I turned to Mom. "Did you and Jasper get things sorted for Keith?"

"We did honey. He will be a legal citizen in a few days. He won't have to worry about getting deported. Now enough talking, get yourself home," she instructed. She put her arm round me to give me a quick cuddle.

"I'll be coming with you," Rosalie added. I felt Jacob deflate beside me. "Just incase someone gets his muddy paws everywhere," she splayed her hand and made a circle motion towards me. I giggled.

Jacob pulled a face at her. He suddenly got up and pulled me up with him. "Come on Ness." I quickly said goodbye to everyone. I hardly got to chat to them! But I didn't care. I was with my Jacob.

We ran flat out to the cottage, holding hands, but not saying a word. I noticed within the last few years that when in human form, the pack could really run. Jacob was fast. Not as fast as me but when in wolf form he was faster. He enjoyed running in human form but loved running on wolf form; said he felt free. I was feeling tired now but I wanted him to snuggle up with me on the bed. I liked it when he did that.

We reached the cottage and we jumped in through my bedroom window. I knew Rose wasn't far behind, but gave us privacy. I knew why she came back; so I wasn't left entirely on my own. I flopped onto my bed and Jacob jumped on top of me. "Hey you."

"Hi," I replied smiling bashfully. He was the only person I knew that could render me speechless.

He kissed me lightly on my forehead. He trailed his way down the left side of my face until he reached my lips. He planted featherlike kisses on them which made me want more.

I was getting all excited down below.

But that stupid human part of me wouldn't allow it!

Damn!

I ran my hands through his silky hair then forced his lips onto mine. The intensity of our kiss magnified.

He licked my top lip asking for entrance. Which I freely granted. Our tongues played, caressed and teased each other. I loved feeling his tongue on mine. It was so smooth and hot. He could burn me but I ran a few degrees below him so it was pleasurable. His hands found their way to my hair and face as he caressed and played with my long locks. My hands wandered down his muscular hard back. I loved taking in every contour, every line. I knew them off by heart now, knew where each muscle met.

He pulled away again. I my hands were still in his hair. _No!_ I demanded. "Sorry Ness. I am on strict orders to get back. Besides, I can't leave you all frustrated now can I?"

"Meanie."

"I know. But you are tired. Although it may feel like you have done nothing, you have in fact done almost a week's worth of school work. Bells told me earlier." I showed him the image of him going down on me, then an image of me going down on him. He closed his eyes as he watched them. I could feel his hardness again. "Ness…I…" I showed him kissing me and that I wanted more. "Ness, I can't sweetheart, you are on."

_Oh….I forgot….._ well that brought me plummeting right back down to earth. _Stupid half human!_

"I like that half human side of you."

_Don't you like my other half?_

"Of course I do. Nayeli,"

"I love you too," I replied. I loved it when he spoke his native language. I stroked his face again as he stared into my eyes. His dark brown pools were penetrating, like he was seeing down to my very core.

Jacob groaned. "I have to go soon."

"No, at least stay until I am asleep," I demanded again.

"Ok, go and get changed, I will stay here." I ran to my en suite and hurried into my jammies. I quickly brushed my teeth and I was back out in no time as I leaped into his open arms. He raised the duvet as I jumped and he snuggled me in. "What were you all talking about when you went to Lottie's?"

I smiled at the very recent memories. "Wouldn't you like to know…" I trailed off. I yawned.

"I would actually."

"We were discussing penis size."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were being asked how big you all were. Lottie described Keith like a baby holding an apple. I never said anything when asked but I think my face gave it away."

"You shouldn't be asked stuff like that?"

"And why not? We are all adults, we can talk about what we like."

"But some things are just…" Jacob spluttered.

"What? Like you don't think about my breasts and other things when you are a wolf."

"That's not the same."

"Whatever, you don't have to think it but you do. I bet they all know what bra size I am and what they look like, but I am not embarrassed, so why should you guys get embarrassed, especially when we were complimenting you."

"Still not the same," he mumbled, but I could feel him smile in my hair.

* * *

AN - Happy days. Things seem to be getting back on track! Please review! This is kind of those in between chapters, I wasn't too happy with it but hey ho I posted it anyway!

I had a good holiday apart from coming down a step funny and now done damage to the cartilage in my knee, the doc telling me that if I don't rest up then I will need an op! so the knee is getting looked after. I am so accident prone my husband wonders how I can walk and talk at the same time. he's a good bloke though, been looking after me. My accident proneness gives me good ammo for the story!

Thanks for all the reviews I received from the last chapter. I hope I get that many this time it made me buzz reading them all and I hoped I replied to each one! xxx

Key:

Minging - generally distasteful, Someone who is minging is also a minger. This word is widely used in the North of England and Scotland.

Malarkey – Bullshit.

Nayeli – I looked up the words 'I love you' in Quileute so I hope I got that right!


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**Appreciation**

I woke up with the sun streaming through my curtains and a slight breeze circulating through the room that felt fresh. I got up, showered and changed for another chillaxing day. Once I tied my hair into a ponytail, I ran to the house to see if Dad was there. I hadn't seen him for over twenty four hours and I wanted to know , the house was almost empty. Only Alice. "Hey Alice."

"Hello Nessie. And how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm alright. Where's Dad?"

"Running an errand."

I sat down beside her. "Is there something wrong? Cos that is the reply I keep getting from all of you and its bugging me."

Alice wrapped her stone cold hands around mine. "Nessie, we would tell you if there was something wrong. Your Dad and Emmett are running an errand. That is all you need to know sweetie."

"Ugh!" I pulled my hands out from Alice's. "That is so frustrating!"

"I know," she smiled serenely. "Don't you want to know where everyone else is?"

"Are you actually going to tell me?"

"Of course. Mr Jenks called this morning to say Keith's documents are ready so Bella and Jazz are off to pick them up."

"That's good of them," I sat back against the sofa. "Are Esme and Carlisle working?"

"Mmm mmm," Alice had _that_ look about her. She smiled.

"What are you seeing?"

"Nothing," she replied. She pulled out her mobile and sent a text. Who to, I had no idea.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I said exasperatedly.

"You wouldn't be the first person to think that," she chimed, she had that look again. I grabbed her arm and concentrated. "Hey! That's cheating," she pulled away. "You shouldn't do that without permission."

"Says you."

"What did you see?""Nothing, you pulled away before I could catch what you were doing."

"Don't do that again," she scolded. I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me the eyes either," she wagged a finger at me.

"Please, tell me what's happening," I pleaded.

"No," she folded her arms.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen to fix myself a snack. I cheated by putting some donated blood into the microwave. I just couldn't be bothered hunting. I still had a heavy period, but not as bad or painful as it had been the last two days. Today was Friday and the start to the weekend in my book. I pulled out my phone and texted Lottie to let her know I would be over in an hour to watch the rest of South Park with I was out of my sweats. I put on a nice pair of figure hugging boot cut dark blue jeans, a new top that was three quarter length and red with black flower embroidery on it. I was wearing my black glittery pumps to match.I after eating (and drinking) I ran to Lottie's house. I never needed to bring anything other than myself and my phone; Lottie had a supply of everything, which also meant sanitary towels. It meant not having the burden of a bag. The only thing I needed was my mobile.I reached Lottie's in less than ten minutes. I wasn't running fast so it took me a little longer. There was no one at the little hut at the beginning of the drive so I ran up freely. I knew no one would be there when there was no one stationed at the front. I rapped the front door and I heard Lottie shout "Come in."

"Lazy so and so," I joked as I plonked myself down next to her on the sofas.

"So? Face look bothered?"

"Not really."

"There you go. Now stop moaning and start watching." Lottie was wearing dark blue boyfriend jeans and a pink top (that went light pink at the top to dark towards the bottom) that had thick straps with butterflies and glitter on the front. She had taken her hair out of her plait and it cascaded in tight waves down her back. Her glasses were keeping it from hiding her face as it made her hair look so were through another season (each episode was about twenty- twenty five minutes long) when Lottie's phone starting singing Smells like Teen Spirit. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh cool." she looked at me and mouthed Keith. "Will I get to see it later?...mmm mmm….Aye…..when do you get the keys?...Cool….Ok, I'll see you later love." She hung up.

"That sounded good."

"It is," Lottie clapped her hands together.

I laughed at her. "That is the most girlest thing I have ever seen you do."

"Thanks. Keith is getting a house. It's in Forks and it is like yours."

"Oh? Like ours?"

"Yep, it is a few miles down from here; the land is right next to this one. And he is only five minutes away from La Push."

"Bet that cost him."

"It did, but he has the money and he wants to stay here so why not!"

The way all our houses were set out were like this: Cullen residence at the top end of Forks, then Lottie's at the other end as you travel to La Push, now Keith's then Jacobs. They were all onto the forest line which was also very handy. "Do you know I have never seen a house on the same road as yours."

"You have to go in a little like yours and this one. It needs some work doing do it, but then that gives him something to do. The money that he inherited gains so much interest everyday he doesn't really need to work. But that money he can use to restore it."

"I take it needs a lot of work?"

"Yeah, it's practically a shell. The inside he says needs completely guttering and the walls, ceilings and floorboards replacing. The land is in dire need of trimming as well. I am going to see it later and he is going to ask Esme if she would like to come too."

"Oh dear. Once Esme is involved there is no stopping her. Can I come with you?"

"Aye, course you can. He is meeting me here at four. They just gave him the keys outright."

"Shall we take my car?"

"Either that or run. I think we should take the car, appreciate the mess of his house."

"Is he going to stay there?"

"Nah, Jacob said he can stay there until it is finished. The house isn't liveable yet."

"That bad?""I think so. His Mum liked renovating houses, and she did a lot of the work to the house in England. Keith is going to take me there next year."

"Should I text Esme and ask her to meet us there?"

"I can do that. Keith sent me the address so I'll pass it on." Lottie quickly sent a text.

We finished watching South Park around 3.45 pm. I just couldn't believe the stuff that was shown. "Do you know Emmett would like this?" I said to Lottie.

"Oh I bet he's already seen it."

"You are probably right there. Did Gemma call your Mom?"

Lottie's smile faded. "She sure did. Laid into her. Then Mum wanted to speak to me and it was just the same as the other day. I can't win. I put her on speakerphone so Gemma could hear. Gemma asked her if she was favoured over her own daughter and Mum hesitated. So she confirmed it there and then."

"That's awful," I said astounded. "How can she do that?"

"She can do what she likes, she said. She says she still loves me but feels that I am a stranger. I did tell her that I have tried making the effort and she said she knew but she has too much going on her life to try and make the effort with me. To be honest, having her fleet in and out of my life is too confusing, I'd rather she did get everything out the way then concentrate on getting to know me, if that's what she wants."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've-"

"What, give me the sympathetic look you are giving me now? Nah," Lottie dismissed. "I lost Dad earlier this year. Mum living here allowed me to make friends who were generous enough to come to the UK to support me when I needed it the most. I have a good bunch of mates now and I have you as a best mate, Keith as my soul mate and everyone else surrounding that. I have family, just not the conventional type. I love Mum, and I know she loves me but there is only so much rejection I can take from her. And like I said, it's too confusing."

"Did she threaten to throw you out again?"

"Nope, she said she is happy to continue to provide for me as she thinks that's the least she can do. She apologised for the way she is but she can't change that, although I told her she could. She isn't happy about getting me another car even when I told how I stopped the lorry, she said I was still irresponsible for leaving it out in the middle of the road, but said when she is back in a few months she might go with me to get one although there are no guarantees. I'd rather spend time with her than get a car. It isn't the relationship I visioned and I don't want her to think I am using her like a cash machine. But she is happy with that. What more can I do?"

"What did Gemma say?"

"She wasn't impressed. She even got her Dad on the phone but there was no moving Mum. Mike tried talking to her but she said she will get to know me properly when she is ready. I told her that life is too short and she cut me off saying that had to go as they had a conference."

"At least you tried. You know you always have us." I patted her knee.

"I know I do. Keith was livid when I told him; he said the same. Even asked me to move in with him once he has renovated his house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that is going to take at least a year so it's quite far away."

"Not if Esme has anything to do with it," I smiled. "You know you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know Ness and I do appreciate that. You're a star. C'mon, Keith will be here in a min and we can get your car all ready," Lottie said as she got up from the sofa, put her trainers on and shoved her phone in her pocket. She checked her hair in the mirror and walked to the main door and I followed. "Did you ever find out how much this bad boy cost?" she said as she patted my mini.

"Yeah, after all the added extras, which was everything Dad could think of, they put bigger alloys on it, blue tooth, air con, paint work, leather interior it cost roughly under $45,000."

Lottie looked up as if she was calculating something. "Roughly thirty grand then?" I nodded. "Nice!" Lottie said as she got into the passenger side. "A lot of money for a car though, don't you think? My wee bug was only nine grand and that was the Zetec."

"For my family, I think that's nothing."

"Oh. What do I know then?" she shrugged. "And here is mother dearest slamming me about nine grand when she owns a car that costs the same as a three bed roomed semi," she shrugged her shoulders again. "I suppose I will never understand her. The horses cost four times that."

"But she knows you would never leave them all alone in the middle of the road." I started the car and made our way down the drive.

"No, I suppose not. Damien has been good and has been riding them for me."

"You know you can take my baby out whenever you need to. Has Keith got himself a car yet?" I pulled out from the drive onto the main road. I knew it wouldn't take long to find the obscure drive of Keith's new property.

"Keith got all his documents today courtesy of Bella and Jasper, which was how he was able to buy the house. His next item will be a car. He isn't really into cars but I think he has his eye on something. He won't tell me what though."

"Mystery all round. Emmett and Dad have been on an 'errand'," I used a finger quote. "For the best part of two days. I have no idea what they are doing and no-one will tell me."

"There is your turning," Lottie pointed. "Very strange. Emmett can't actually be up to something with Edward around."

"Oh I don't know," I said as I turned into the derelict driveway. "If it has anything to do with playing a joke on Jacob, then yes, Dad would only be too happy to let Emmett run away with himself. Oh my god. Is this it?" I brought the car to a stop in front a large house. The driveway was similar to Lottie's but without the centre to it. There were outhouses to the left of the house and a path to get round to the back via the it was the house, which was covered in vines, climbing plants, you name it. It was green from the outside. You couldn't even make out any windows. Lottie and I got out and found Keith and Esme chatting just inside the door. The door itself was a large black heavy monstrosity but did look quite nice. It had one of those gargoyle knockers on the front of it. There were a few marble steps leading into it.

"Hello Keith, Esme," Lottie called. "You said it needed work doing honey but I didn't think it would be so much!" Lottie found Keith's hand. She smiled at Esme.

"I know," he said excitedly. "Needs a lot, but Esme is going to give me a hand with it so I know I am in good hands." Esme beamed at him.

I looked around. "It is similar to the layout of your house Lottie."

"It is, not so many bedrooms, but the bottom looks to be the same," she said looking around.

"I found out that Lottie's Mom's house and now Keith's house used to belong to two major army figures during the American Civil War between 1861 and 1865. The big house was used to plan strategies, housed the higher ranked soldiers and provide healthcare when needed. The General of the Army that was in this area lived in your house Lottie, and his second in command lived here; Lieutenant-General. This house hasn't been inhabited since the last known descendent of the Lieutenant–General died in 1950. The house has been empty since. It was handed over to the state and they found it cost too much money to restore it to its natural beauty," Esme said in wonderment.

"Do you think it would be similar to mine?"

"Oh I think so, if you come into the dining area, you can see that the wooden panelling you have surrounding the walls is in here but in dire need of repair." We followed Esme into the kitchen.

We looked around and it was similar to Lottie's. "How come we have never noticed it before on our travels," Lottie asked.

"I think because the forest is so dense here, and has been allowed to grow. You can hardly move out back for trees. And I also think after you pass the entrance to the house, the road curves to the left which leads to Jacob's, you wouldn't really pass this house unless you took a detour. It is very well hidden. In fact, I think these trees have been here since the house was erected."

"What about upstairs?" Lottie asked Keith.

"We need to fix the flooring – which is structurally sound. Esme has had a good look and thinks all we need to do to the fixtures is put in new ceilings, replace some walls and re-floorboard everything. There are only this floor, upstairs and the attic. There is probably a basement as well."

"That isn't as bad as what I thought. Is it safe to go upstairs?" I asked this time.

"No, the stair case needs replacing," Esme said softly. Her eyes darted all over the place. I could see her calculating every move.

"Everything needs redoing really," Keith started. "Once the walls, ceilings and floors are done, this room, the kitchen, the living room, all the bedrooms and bathrooms need rennovating. The garage off to the left will need knocking down and rebuilding and the trees are going to need chopping to make a garden and an entry to the forest which I would really like."

"Everything Keith has said can be done. The trees won't be a problem and I think my sons are willing to help. Emmett may be too enthusiastic in bringing a few trees down. Sam is going to see if his boss will buy the trees that we take down. Saves us trying to dispose of them somewhere," Esme said excitedly.

Lottie looked at me and smiled. "So you are going to have a busy year ahead then?"

"Oh no. I bet we can get this house done in a month," Esme stated.

Keith coughed and looked at Esme in shock. "A month? No danger Esme. Even you, who is the master of feng shui will not get this house done in a month," he snorted

Esme set her mouth into a hard line. "Oh I will Mr Lambert. Don't you worry. You asked me to help and help you shall get."

"In other words, shall I just hand you the keys?" Keith joked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Esme bluffed. Keith balked a little. "Don't be silly. But I will take this very seriously. I have taken pictures of all the rooms at different angles. Come back to our residence and we can lay them down onto blue prints and decide where to start first. We will get our supplies ordered tonight for them to be delivered tomorrow. We start with the any of the walls needing replacing, then the ceilings, then the floors. But first we have to get rid of any debris that is in here so I will order a skip to sit outside where we can leave all the rubbish. We also need to take care of the plant problem that is all around this house. The boys have finished Jacob's extension, and I think they are only too happy to help. I know Jasper said he would be round tonight." Esme said without taking a breath, not that she would need to.

Keith could only stare at her wide eyed. "Ok Esme, you are freakily on the ball right now!"

"I have been doing this for years. I am a pro," she softened and smiled. "Now why don't we let the girls get on with what they were doing and we can get as much stuff outside as we can. We are lucky this house has no leaks or holes or we would be dealing with a lot of mess. One good thing about it being built in the eighteen hundreds; they were built to last anything."

"So no damp or mould?" Lottie asked.

"I can't smell any. Whoever looked after it before did a good job. The state only locked the doors and ensured there was no damage to it. The roof is in a good state of repair, I think that was done fifty years ago so there is really no need to touch that. I am surprised that there were no leaks. But that's a good thing," Esme said as she took another picture of the kitchen.

Lottie gave Keith a quick peck on the lips. "I think you have resurrected a demon. Or Hitler. Good luck!" she smiled. "At least it isn't rank." Keith nodded but you could tell he was happy to let Esme have free reign. I hugged my nana goodbye as Lottie and I left them to it. We wandered outside as I was curious to see the back of the house. We couldn't see the garden cos of the trees. We giggled at the sight and wandered back to the car.

"You know Lottie, there are probably passageways underneath the houses," I said. I started the car and made our way back to my house. We talked about the passageways along the road. Lottie thought if it was definitely and Army station, there is bound to be some sort of make shift prison cell. I thought it was possible for those who mutinied. Made sense reached the main house to find Emmett's jeep sitting abandoned in front of the garage. "Hey, Dad and Emmett are back," I said excitedly. I squealed to a stop behind Emmett's jeep and we both got out. I had missed him these past two days but I wanted to know what the secrecy was all about.

"Where do you think they have been?" Lottie asked.

"I have no idea, but I am about to find out."

We went inside to find all our family talking in low voices around the kitchen. Dad spotted me and flashed to my side pulling me in for a hug. "How are you sweetie? I missed you," he planted a light cool kiss on my forehead.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know midget!" Emmett boomed from the kitchen. He had his arms around Rosalie's waist. Rose was snuggling into him.

"I would actually," I crossed my arms.

"Hey Emmett. Been nice and quiet without you here," Lottie beamed at him.

"I bet it has little bint. Your hair is a marked improvement from the last time I seen ya!"

"Shut it bawjaws," Lottie stuck out her tongue, and Emmett looked confused. "Keith got a house."

"Esme just sent us a message. We are heading there in a while. I'm pleased Keith involved Esme because she would be chomping at the bit to get involved," Emmett said as he was still looking at Lottie in confusion.

"I don't know that insult, please explain?"

"Nope, go and work it out yourself!"

"Jacob's extension was completed last night and he is ready to go. So we are free to give Keith a hand," Dad said. "Plus it gives us something to do."

"Little bit bored?" Lottie asked.

"So where were you then Dad?"Dad smiled and tapped my nose. "Never you mind missy. We were running an errand," he turned to Mom and grabbed her into his arms.

I looked at Lottie who smirked. She grabbed my hand and let me to the sofa. She didn't let go even when we sat down. I concentrated. _Something is going on, you should try and cuddle your Mum or Dad and find out what is going on._

_By you saying that Lottie, Dad would have heard that._

_No he wouldn't, I have my little bubble over us. He said himself he can't hear a thing when it's over now that its strong._

_You are very cunning. I tried that with Alice this morning but she had a little go at me._

_Then do it subtlety. Go and give your Dad a big cuddle, or Emmett._

_I had best not. You know it can only lead to me getting into trouble._

_Wimp. _Lottie grinned at me. She let go of my hand and presumably the little bubble she had around me and we flicked though the were all discussing Keith's newly bought house. Like Lottie, I wasn't really interested in things like that. They were making plans to go over tonight and tomorrow morning. No doubt Mom and Dad wanted to 'catch up'. I shuddered. Didn't need the continued for another hour when Esme called us to the kitchen to get some well deserved tea. The others were going for a hunt leaving Lottie and me behind, but Esme was serving us first.

"You should two should be ok for an hour," Mom said. "I went the other day but I want to spend time with your father," she smiled.

"No probs Bella. I can destroy anything that comes our way," Lottie shrugged.

"That's what I am worried about. Ben and Tia have been looking for their own property, not in this area and should be back tonight," Dad said.

"I wondered where they went." I pondered. I hadn't even noticed them leave. How self involved was I?

"You have had a few busy days sweetie," Dad stroked my hair. "We will be back in an hour." His eyes were dark and he had shadows underneath. He hadn't hunted for few days, neither had Emmett who was teasing Lottie by smelling her hair.

"Good enough to eat….tasty," he smiled wickedly licking his lips.

Lottie looked at him like an insect ready to be squashed. "I would make sure you would choke."

"You would as well gobby. I am going before I do make you a snack." Rose was behind him rolling her eyes.

"I would love to see you try Emmett." Lottie splayed her hands in a motion that could make Emmett go paler than he already was. That motion was enough to remind him what she did to him in the clearing all those months ago.

"You wouldn't dare," he taunted.

"Try me."

"Come on Emmett. You are back two minutes and trying to cause an argument already," Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" Emmett rubbed the bit Rose hit. "Do you mind?"

"No, come on." Rose grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out the door. "You two are like bickering brother and sister."

Lottie stuck her tongue out at him and Emmett flipped her the birdie. Lottie giggled. "He is endless. Does he pick on you the way he does me?" she asked me.

Everyone had now gone. Esme left us with pork chops and steamed potatoes. "He calls me midget now and then. I think he actually sees you as a little annoying sister. He likes it though, he can't remember his human life very well but he told me once he had a younger sister. He said that she had light brown curly hair and she was built like you. I think he relates you to her a lot. In a good way and nothing to be offended at."

"I'm not offended. I like him as an annoying brother as well; I do like the banter with him. although sometimes I am not sure where I stand with Rosalie."

"I think Rosalie likes you as well. She knows you would never want to be turned, she didn't like Bella for long enough as that was her decision but then they gained their friendship when I was conceived. She thinks you and Emmett are funny. Emmett also finds humans quite amusing though, especially when he tries to intimidate them with his size."

We ate our tea in silence, enjoying Esme's gourmet cooking. Once we finished, we washed and dried our dishes and sat in our usual spot in front of the TV watching drivel. An hour passed when everyone returned including Esme. Dad and Emmett's colour looked brighter and their eyes were golden again. They all sat down around us with the sofa's. "Bella told me what happened with your Mom, Lottie. Not very nice," Emmett said.

Lottie shook her head. "Nope. She openly admitted she isn't interested. Don't get me wrong, I am glad I moved here. I have wonderful friends and a great boyfriend, but why uproot me from somewhere I know if she isn't willing to make the effort. Bad sport."

I reached over and touched Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper put their hands on my free skin as did Carlisle and Esme. I had found as I matured, so did my gift. Like I said before, I was able to project to two people when touching. Now if someone touched me when I projected to someone else, they seen it as well. Dad would have heard it from Emmett and the others but he touched my cheek. I shut my eyes and showed them what Lottie told me about her mother. Everyone had a faraway look on them as I showed them our conversations.

"Oh no, Lottie," Esme exclaimed.

"I'm not looking for sympathy," Lottie shook her head. "I don't want it."

Esme was about to speak but stopped when Emmett shook his head. "Don't worry Lottie," he stared. "We will always have your back," he smiled.

"I appreciated that," Lottie returned the smile.

"But there is something that I would like you to have though," he said quickly. "It's from Edward and me, but I added all the extras."

"I don't need anything," Lottie looked puzzled. "I won't take it," she crossed her arms.

"Damn right you will Charlotte," Emmett growled as he stood up, looked down at her and crossed him arms. He meant business. "Edward and I have travelled a lot these past two days to find something we thought was perfect for you. So you will take it. And it's too late anyway as all the paperwork, ownership and insurance is in your name now anyway."

"Eh? You've lost me Emmett. And when do you call me Charlotte?"

"Cos I'm full naming ya. Taking a leaf out of your book. And I'll last name you as well if you don't comply," Emmett pointed at her trying to suppress a smile. He threw her own words back at her. He grabbed her by her good arm and pulled her up from the sofa. "Your Mom may not care, but we do. We all do especially me. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time I find you so annoying, irritating, gobby, blunt-"

"Don't hold back now," Lottie snorted.

"A pain in my ass, annoying-"

"You said that already," Lottie rolled her eyes.

I had no idea what was happening. I looked around at my family who were all smiling at their exchange.

"Infuriating, grating, a mouthpiece, exasperating, clumsy, in fact you have the coordination of someone who is on drugs-"

"Way to go in making me feel better you balm."

"Insulting."

"Thanks."

"What I am trying to say is that I like you a lot; without that sounding creepy by the way. I had a little sister in my human life, who was just as charming as you. I don't remember her too well but you bring back those memories. I feel a little protective," he puffed out his chest as he put his large arm around Lottie's shoulders.

"Freak," Lottie giggled.

"I know. They all understand, Esme most of all as she sees us as her children. Rosalie gets it. In fact she told me she reminded her of two warring siblings. It was then I remembered about my sister decades ago," he winked at her and she beamed back. Mom told me her story and why Rosalie found Emmett so compelling. I could see why Emmett felt this way about Lottie. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything. And they did fight like brother and sister.

"Are you going spit it out or keep on sleathering?" Lottie gave Emmett her look.

"What I am trying to say, is that you are welcome here any time. We have told you this in the past, but we mean it. You saved my niece the other day, destroyed your own car to ensure we weren't found out. You mean a lot to this family like Jacob does to us too, although don't tell him that as his over inflated ego won't fit through the door."

"Look who's talking!" I shouted. "Jacob doesn't have an ego!"

"Hey, I am trying to get my point across," he snapped at me in a humorous way. He turned to Lottie again. "You are part of this family whether you like it or not and with that comes certain things you just have to accept."

"What if I don't want to accept it?"

"Then I will kick your ass."

"I would love to see you try."

"Oh c'mon!" he yanked Lottie carefully and took her outside. The rest of my family got up swiftly so I followed them.

I heard a gasp. "You did not you big goon. Why did you go and do that? She will think I bought it myself!"

"No she won't. Cos we will tell her something. What we will tell her I have no idea, I am not so good at making up the crap that everyone believes but someone will."

"Oh Emmett. I can't believe you and Edward did this. I didn't need one." I could hear Lottie's voice wobble a little. I followed my family outside and saw Lottie covering her mouth with her good hand whilst looking at something by the garage. I peered over Dad's shoulder.

It was a car. Not only any car but a brand new performance blue Ford Focus Rally Sport (RS). It had large shiny alloys, a massive exhaust, blacked out privacy windows and a spoiler on the back. It was so shiny, like mines was when I got the mini on my birthday.

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. My Dad and Emmett were so thoughtful; this is what they were up to the entire time they were away. I knew Lottie loved her car and was gutted when she had to smash it as I knew the driver had seen me. She covered up and made herself look stupid for supposedly leaving her car in the middle of the road. She took crap from her Mom, the police (not Grandpa) for leaving it there, and from her friends as they were worried about her. She lost her means of transportation. She did it to protect our secret, the pack's secret and her own. If anyone had found out, it would have been a domino effect; everyone would have been found out. The Volturi would come and we would not have and Lottie walked forward towards it. "I think this is the first time she has ever been speechless," Jasper chuckled.

"You got that right," Emmett laughed over his shoulder.

"I am sure Jacob said it would take coma or death to do it but I think we found a safer way!" Jasper said.

I leaned forward and put my arm through Dad's elbow. "That is a wonderful thing you did Dad. Thank you."

"Wasn't my idea sweetie. I hadn't even thought about it until Emmett told me the night of your accident. That's when we decided sooner the better. He picked the car. We both paid for it but Emmett paid for the added extras."

I was touching his cool skin. _Can I be cheeky and ask how much it cost?_

Dad smiled. _A few thousand less than yours. Does that bother you?_

_Hell no! I was just being curious!_ I smiled again. _She deserves it._

_She does. She did a lot that night, covering for us, finding you and effectively keeping you alive. I was stupid enough to phone you that night to cause all of this._

_Daddy….I have told you to not blame yourself. I just won't accept it. I was the stupid one. I was the one that knocked her out the way when she was more than capable of stopping that lorry. Sometimes I wish I could do what she could do._

Dad frowned. _You have a special gift Renesmee and don't you forget it! You are still maturing and with that so is your gift. Who knows what else you are capable of. She sometimes wishes she wasn't such a freak. She is a little envious of your family life, the one thing she actually wants and it was torn away from her this year and she can't it have now. She would trade everything in to have her father back. _I paused. She never told me that I thought._ Why would she Nessie. She knows it isn't your fault for having a caring family. She doesn't resent you for that. She just wishes for one of her own. She has one now; she is part of ours but she finds it hard to accept it. But she thinks your gift is, and her words; bitchin'. She can get terrible headaches when she uses her gift. Less now thanks to Jasper. She gets tired out easily when she does use it. It's not all what it's cracked up to be. _

_I didn't realise…..why didn't she tell me?She doesn't want to burden you with that. She enjoys the training, and she knows Jasper pushes her to be the best she can. The training has helped so much, but she still has times that it hurts like hell for her. She knows it is because she is human. She also knows if she was a vampire it would be a hell of a talent. Not something she has ever considered mind she unwell the other night?_

_No. I think adrenaline had a lot to play for that part. For which I am thankful for._ He squeezed my hand.

_I love you Dad. You and Emmett did a nice thing. What are you going to say to her Mom?_

_That it was an anonymous donation. We will think of something._I looked over to Lottie who surprised Emmett by hugging him hard. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, it was strange seeing Lottie cry, not something I saw very often. Emmett looked surprised for a moment then wrapped his burly arms around her. In another life he could have been her brother. I felt tears prick my eyes at the scene before me.

_Do you want to know what she is thinking?_ Dad asked me while I was still holding his hand. I nodded. _She is crying because the last time she got a hug like that was when her father was still alive. With Keith it is different, which it's bound to be. He has held her like that but as her lover, her soul mate. This feels like to her when her Dad was affectionate with her. She hasn't had any affection like that from her Mom since she was twelve._I wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek. Esme looked on like a loving parent, Rose looked so proud of her man. Carlisle was smiling as was Alice and Mom. Jasper had that serene look on his face like he smoked too many funny cigarettes. Dad chuckled quietly into my hair. Lottie pulled away and sniffed. "Uh, sorry for acting like such a girl," she mocked punched his big arm.

"No worries," Emmett had a smile like a Cheshire cat and punched her back just as affectionately (obviously not hard!). "I won't tell anyone. Don't want to ruin your reputation of being a cold hearted pain in my ass!"

Lottie wiped her face roughly with both hands. "Ok...you gonna show me what this bad boy can do?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett pulled the keys from his pocket and opened it by pressing a button. "Wait a sec, the car needs a name."

"Eh?"

"You named your last car The Bug, I have no idea why-"

"Cos the previous models reminded me of a lady bird which is a bug. I have no idea what I am calling this bad boy," she ran her hand along the exterior then got into the passenger side. Emmett dashed over to the other side and got in. He started it and the engine roared to life along with the exhaust as Emmett kept revving it.

It was loud. Very loud. I could feel it vibrate along the ground. "Oh man!" Jasper shouted. "We are still going to be able to hear her before we see her."

Alice let out a bell like laugh. "We always could Jazz, are you just realising that now?"

"No, it is just another noise that I have to adjust to!"

There was a cloud of dust as Emmett roared his way down the driveway. I listened as he squealed onto the main road. We wandered back into the main house, my arm still linked with Dad's. I was grateful for my relationship with my parents. Really, I was. Dad moved his arm and placed it around me. "You have had another interesting week sweetie."

"I know Dad. In a way I'll be glad when it's over. I'm missing Jacob as well. I apologised and so did he but I have barely seen him this week."

"He has genuinely been busy sweetheart. He really has. His business has gone manic, which is a good thing, but he has to put in a lot of time."

"I know Dad. I would never ask him to drop his work but I do miss him." we sat back onto the sofa.

"It's almost seven, why don't you go over and surprise him? I know he would just be packing up right about now and I know Esme is dying for us to see Keith's house, so that's where we will be." he lightly kissed my forehead. I jumped up and raced out the house. I ran as fast my legs would go. I wanted to see my honey.

I reached his house within five minutes. I stopped and smelled the air. I knew he was underneath a car in the new part of his garage. The music was loud and the base was booming. I knew he would be concentrating and when he was like that he was in the zone - as he called it. I walked over to where he was working, shouldn't he be clearing up by now? Who knows. The car was on the ramp, but not really raised and he was on one of these sliding boards that he used. His foot was tapping to the music beat and I could hear him sing badly to the tune.I stifled a giggle as I crept over to him and suddenly grabbed his knees.

"What?…..oof!….Ow! There was a loud bang as it sounded like Jacob banging his head on the underside of the car. He wheeled himself out from underneath the car. "Ness! What are you doing?" his forehead had a large gash which oozed blood. I found a clean towel and threw it at him.

"Sorry," I cringed. "I didn't think you would have hurt yourself."

Jacob rubbed the towel over his forehead. His wound had closed already leaving an angry red line which was also disappearing quickly. "Its ok Ness. You are really beating me up this week," he snorted.

My stomach dropped. He was right; I had done nothing but hurt him this week. Tears stung my eyes again. I was just a walking baseball bat. I stepped back and leaned against the counter. I wiped away a tear that spilled.

"Oh no Ness, I didn't mean it that way, completely wrong thing to say honey," he got up from the ground and rushed over to me. "Hey, I was being tactless. C'mere." he tore off his gloves and pulled me into a cuddle. I sniffed as I controlled my tears. I knew he didn't mean it, but it hurt to be reminded of what I did.

"I'm over reacting Jacob. Stupid half human side of me."

"I like that half human side of you," Jacob smiled into me. He stroked my head. "Stop dissing it."

"Ok," I mumbled. "Are you finished?"

"I can be if you want me to be. I am just fitting an exhaust; the rest of it can wait until tomorrow." He pulled me with him out of the garage. He shut the garage door along with the rest then took my hand as we walked into the house.

Jacob and I burst out laughing. Seth, Embry and Quil were sitting on the floor with Claire applying her finishing touches of lipstick to each one. They had their hair in various styles, full face of make up, although they looked like men who applied make up for the first time. "Well hello Lindsey Lohan, Paris Hilton and….Amy Winehouse," Jacob laughed. "Looking hot!" Jacob pronounced the T.

"Shut up Jake. Claire Bear just wanted a model," Quil defended looking at Claire and sticking out his tongue at her.

"Yeah, shut up Jakey. I am at work. Do not disturb!" she waved a hand dismissively at us. She had a serious pout and she traced Quil's lips with a bright pink lip gloss.

"Ok little miss makeup artist. We will get out of your way," Jacob gave Claire a little bow. "See you later ladies," Jacob snorted as he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

We ran to his room giggling at the sight we just seen. "She has that boy wrapped round her little finger," I giggled.

"How she got the other two to play dress up I will never know. I would never succumb to her."

"You would."

"Would not."

"You did when I wanted someone to play with."

"Oh….yeah. I distinctly remember the bright green eye shadow and the fuchsia lipstick," Jacob grimaced.

"That was fun. You even let me paint your nails and toe nails bright red."

"Oh yeah and I forgot that night and phased in front of everyone and my claws were bright red!"

We both dumped ourselves on the bed and burst out laughing at the memory. Our laughing subsided and we both laid back on the bed. I was on his right and I turned to face him and him me. He caressed my face lightly. I decided to change the subject altogether. "Um…Dad and I discussed about me going on the pill. Said it would help my period and if I wanted to…you know," I trailed off.

"I think it is a good idea. If it will help with the pain and the heaviness then definitely a good idea."

"But also as a contraception."

"Yes," Jacob said slowly trying not to smile. "Don't worry Ness, I am not backing out. Like I said; when I am ready. But it is a good idea to think ahead. But I don't want you going on purely for contraceptive purposes."

"It is mainly to help me out with controlling my periods but yeah, a little to do with contraception."

"Better safe than sorry I guess. And Edward suggested it?"

"Yep. I think he is thinking ahead as well."

"Not a bad thing. So how are you today?" he pulled me in closer.

"I am ok. Pain is gone, feeling a little less hormonal. So all is good. I am liking the time off from school."

"How is school at the moment?"

"I like it. The classes are dull I know a lot of the stuff anyway but I like the friends I have made."

"You have a good set of friends."

"I do, they are a diverse bunch but a good bunch. Even though they don't know my secret they know Lottie's and they have never told anyone and they protect her. I know I can't tell them about me but it is good to know if worst comes to the worst and they had to find out I know that I would be able to trust them."

"Do your friends ask many questions about us?"

"No, not really. They say that you lot are big, that's about it."

"How are Gemma and Adeline coping with the whole big secret?"

"They are fine," I just had a memory flash back at me. "They asked last week why they were imprinted on and not the girls from the reservation. I remembered the conversation just then," I said more to myself. "I am not girl from the res. You would have thought to make the next generation as true to the Quileute tribe as possible-"

"I don't think it works like that," Jacob interrupted. "I honestly believe it is the wolf's true heart that leads them. I don't think it matters whether the girl is pure Quileute or not, I think its what's in here," he tapped his heart.

"I was just asking, not that it matters," I added quickly. "It was something brought up last week and we thought the same as you. We just wondered that's all. Have any of the others imprinted yet?"

"Nope. Just us so far. We thought it had stopped with me then Keith, Seth and Embry go and spoil it by imprinting. I think it is anyone's game now. I would like to think Brady and Collin may find someone soon. The younger ones, I think are too young, but those two are about seventeen and look older than that."

"We should get Kirsty and Julie to see them and see if they imprint. Kirsty is dying for a man."

"I don't think it would that way honey," Jacob chuckled.

"Worth a go though, don't you think?"

Jacob's chuckle rumbled down into his belly. "Yeah we will need to get a beach party going and invite everyone. In fact we should get everyone down for Thanksgiving. Have a big meal in the community centre."

"You know, I think I should ask Lottie to hold it. She won't really celebrate Thanksgiving with being a Brit, but she has that big dining hall and I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Get all the pack down and their families, my family, Lottie's friends. If she gives Matt enough notice and he can being his boyfriend it can be a proper party."

"Why don't you ask her before setting anything in stone. She might not want to."

"Nah, she totally would," I sat up and pulled my phone from my pocket. "I'll text her now." I quickly tapped the buttons then pressed send.

"You have it all sorted don't you honey?" Jacob tapped my nose."Only if Lottie says yes, if not we can go for the community centre on the res."

"It can be a nice family event, it would be nice to get everyone in. I am sure leaving one night off for patrolling should be ok."

"One night should be ok," I echoed his words. "Someone can go out for ten minutes each hour. Then at least we are not unguarded. Alice wouldn't be able to see with you all around."

"That's a good idea."

"Oh forgot to say, Dad and Emmett bought Lottie a car to replace her Bug."

"Oh nice, what kind?" I touched his face to show him Lottie's reaction to seeing it. I showed him up until Dad told me to come and see Jacob. "She was very touched."

"I see that. Nice ride though. Is she still having hassle with her Mom?"

I nodded. "It's sad really. She has us, her friends and Keith. She will be ok."

"I know she will be. She's tough but not having that connection with her Mom is pretty sad, especially if it's the parent being a pain." My phone beeped. "Ooh, Lottie said yes. She asked Matt and he is happy to cook up a feast. He is happy for anyone to bring food as well. He just needs to know numbers. Cool," I smiled.

"So seeing as it's your idea, you are going to sort it all?"

"Yep."

Jacob sighed. "Thank god for that."

"I'll need to get some invites, speak to Lottie. I can actually organise something without having Alice taking over. She won't be able to see anything right now or even on the day as the wolves are all there."

"There you go honey," Jacob smiled. He pulled me in closer as I texted Lottie back to say I would get round tomorrow to organise it with her. Jacob took my phone out of my hand and placed it out of reach. "Hey!"

"C'mere," he growled as he kissed me hard. His tongue immediately asked for entrance and I let it.

He climbed on top and pulled his head back from mine and took my face in his hands. He plummeted his lips onto tingle returned a while back but it was here full force. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness again and I loved it. His hands ran over my breasts that were hidden by my clothes. His hand brushed my hard nipple "Stop!" I groaned. "I can't honey. This is making me really frustrated!"

Jacob climbed down from me. "That's ok, I just had to kiss you. We can kiss if you like?"

"I would like. Very much," I growled at him this time. We were lying side by side and I pulled him in this time towards my lips.

"Mmmmm," he moaned. His tongue asked for entrance again as it toyed with mine. His lips were hot and soft. His tongue was hotter.

He trailed soft kisses from my lips, along my jaw line to my ear lobe. He lightly sucked on it and sent a little huff of breath into my ear making me buzz. He trailed more kisses down my neck sending shivers down my spine. I arched my back into his. His kisses travelled round to the other side of my neck, back up to my ear lobe then back to my lips. My hands roamed into his silky hair, which was getting longer. He usually kept it short but recently he had been letting it grow as he knew I liked it when it was longer. Our bodies were close and I could feel the heat radiating from him. It was bouncing off me in waves."Nessie," he moaned. I bit down on his soft juicy bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to make it pleasurable. He did the same to me and it sent sharp shocks up and down my body. I pulled back as I was getting frustrated again.

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. What am I going to do with you? You drive me insane."

Jacob's lips were slightly swollen from our kissing, I imagined mines were too. "I know, I have that effect on women."

"Woman. One. Plural."

"Ok, you then," he tapped my nose again. "I love you Ness."

I noticed his eyes drooping a little. "Are you sleepy?" I imitated Claire when she asked Quil that in front of everyone. It was so cute to see her care about him like that.

"A little. I haven't stopped all day. And I patrolled last night. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. You are a working man now with the pack on top of that. You should see if Collin and Brady would like a Saturday job if they are interested in mechanics-"

"I can only have Seth, Embry and Quil during the week as that is all the college will pay for. They wouldn't pay for a Saturday which means I have to work it."

"Have a few days off during the week. You said yourself that their tutor is thinking of letting them graduate early cos they are picking it up so quickly. You need to let them loose if you think that they are that good. Give yourself a break. They would know to phone you if they got a job that was too big for them."

"I suppose."

"Or you could just pay them on a Saturday if they wanted the extra money. They are young guys; they are bound to want extra money. I don't want you running yourself into the ground."

"I wouldn't-"

"But it's only about eight and you are dead on your feet. I know you want to lead but part of leading is learning how to trust and delegate your workload."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "When did you get so wise?"

"Cos I have great boyfriend and family. What can I say?" I smiled. "Go and get some dinner and get to bed. I can wait for another day to spend some time with you. Life doesn't always revolve around me," I kissed him on his nose then he yawed. "I am going to head back home, get an early night myself." I got up from the bed, but finding it hard to peel myself away from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am honey. Get some food, shower, sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, I find it hard to let go to. I hate leaving you but I will see you tomorrow." I got up, grabbed my phone and got to the door.

Jacob was up a in flash, arms circling my waist. He gave me one last soft kiss on my lips. "Do you want me to run home with you?"

"No, I am a big girl now. I can look after myself."

"I know you can. Just don't be getting hit by any lorries, ok?"

"I will even text you when I get home," I smiled.

"Ok, go before I make you stay," he kissed me again. I tried to make it longer but he pulled away before I could. He took my hand and he led me the front door. I walked out the front door but my hand still in Jacob's. We both stretched out until I couldn't hold onto his hand anymore and it flopped to my side as Jacob's flopped to his.

"Night honey," I waved as I made my way across into the trees.

"Night sexy," he winked. I giggled. He had a way of making me giggle like a silly little girl. I don't know why. I turned and ran fast all the way home. As I reached the cottage I couldn't hear any voices. I raced in and to my room. I needed a cold shower and I needed it now. I was so frustrated it was getting to me a little. I peeled off my clothes, dumped them on the floor, tied my hair in a clip, turned the shower on, grabbed a towel; all at vampire speed. I jumped in. "Aaaahhhhhhhh. That feels so good!" I said to myself as the cold jets of water hit my face.

* * *

AN - Ok readers – I need a name for Lottie's car! I have no idea so far and I'm stuck for one. It is a performance blue Ford Focus RS. Please review, each one makes me buzz and I love getting them so I keep saying PLEASE REVIEW!

Thats me signed off work now cos of my knee, so bloody painful and the job i'm in is very demanding and quite a risky one so i need to be off it to allow it to rest (damaged it again last week), but on the plus side, it gives me more time to write more of my story!

Key:

Rank - something horrible, disgusting, sick.

Balm – Used as an insult 'You balm!'

Bawjaws - Someone who is acting like a fanny or a retard and deserves to be verbally abused or a greeting used between close friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**Uncomfortable**

Today is Monday. Almost a week since I got hit by that lorry. One week that I had my period (God Damn You!). Almost one week since we won that game. I sat in my lovely purple mini (thank you Momma and Daddy!) looking down the drive. I was going back to school today; I wasn't nervous. I was actually happy. Had my story; I had gone camping and came back Sunday

Jacob had been busy. Business had increased again when word got round that he had an extension built! Emily was constantly on the phone taking bookings and now he was fully booked up until the week before Christmas. He always left an hour for emergencies, but decided yesterday to leave a mechanic to deal with emergencies for the day as they were coming in left right and centre. Jacob made a work rota ensuring everyone had a go. I was so pleased that business was booming for him.

On Saturday, Lottie and I got together to make invitations inviting everyone we loved to Thanksgiving. I had to quickly explain to Lottie what it was all about. "Bit daft if you ask me," she said. "But if you want to do it then I'm up for it."

"Why do you think its daft?" I challenged.

"Dunno, just is," she shrugged as she glued a felt turkey onto the front of an invite.

"So's Robert Burns day but you don't see me taking the piss."

"Ok, I suppose. Each country in Britain celebrates their own patron saint's day, that's St Andrew's day for your information. I suppose it's the same here. Although I think the banks would take any holiday day whether or not it is in their own country to get a day off."

I laughed. "I suppose." I glued on a turkey.

"Alice found out yet?"

"Oh she will. She will know there is something going on, on that day as it will disappear."

"The wrath of Alice. I am looking forward to it!"

I gave Lottie a look. "I don't think you will."

"Hey, it's not me she is going to be mad at. It's you. Your idea."

"And if I'm going down, you're going down with me."

"And don't I know it," she glued another turkey on but got it stuck to her fingers, which she was now waving her hand in the air to try and get it off. "We used to get this glue at primary school when it would dry on your hand and you could peel it off. We would dunk our hand in the stuff then let it dry for the next class so we could sit and peel it off."

"You are easily amused."

"What? I was only ten at the time. Of course I was easily amused." She was still flapping the felt turkey around. Whilst she was distracted, I dabbed the little turkey I had in my hand with glue then reached over quickly stuck the little turkey on her right cheek. "Hey!" she turned to face me as she finally managed to get her turkey off her fingers.

"You had something on your face. I was getting it off," I replied. I was trying not to smile.

"Mmm," she gave me a look then forcefully stuck her turkey on to the card. She walked around with that little turkey on her face for three hours before she clocked herself in the mirror. "Nessie!" she shouted from the bathroom. "You are such a fanny!"

I rolled about on my bed for a good five minutes after that clutching my stomach; laughing. "You just called me an ass!"

"No, I called you a fanny. It means vagina – and I am using it as an insult," she stuck out her tongue.

"I think I need subtitles," I giggled. Lottie looked at me from the bathroom and a pillow suddenly hit my head. Made me laugh even harder. "Hey, you figured out a name for your car yet?"

Lottie looked up with a pained expression. "_I_ don't have a particular name for it, but someone else does..." she trailed off.

"Who?"

"Emmett."

"Is it that bad?" Lottie mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"He calls it," she took a deep breath. "The 'BintMobile'," she had a disgusted look on her face. I burst out laughing again. "Hey! It's not funny you know."

"That so is! Wait until I tell everyone!"

I thought I heard Lottie growl.

* * *

I woke up on Sunday morning to find Alice staring at me. "Argh!" I screamed a little as she gave me a fright. "Who watches people sleep Alice?"

"I do apparently. Have I done something wrong Renesmee?" Her lip was pouted.

I looked over to my clock which read 7am. "Alice…it's too early for all of this." I flopped back down onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head. They got yanked back. "Hey!"

"Well?" Alice pressed.

"No. why would you think that?"

"Because I found this on the way here late last night," Alice held the offending object up as if it was exhibit A. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you organising something without involving me?"

"You would have received an invite," I said nonchalantly.

"That is not the same Nessie. You know how much I take great pleasure in organising events, parties, weddings and you didn't include me on this," Alice pouted whilst giving me the eyes.

The 'eyes' is my move. It is how I can get anyone to do anything I wanted. I found that I only needed to pout a little bit and show a little wobble of my bottom lip. The 'eyes' started with me firstly looking down, usually at my hands or feet. This would mean my head was tilted down. I would then look up at my victim, but not moving my head from the downwards position, so I was looking through my long eyelashes. I also made my eyes wider to make them look bigger; hence the 'eyes'.

"Don't you try that one with me Alice. I invented that."

"It has actually been around for a while."

"So? I invented the way you are doing it now. I am not giving in. The party was my idea, Lottie agreed to hold it and I am organising it."

"But _I _organise events. Its my thing."

"It is Alice. But I want to do this. Sorry but I am not backing down." Alice sat back and folded her arms omitting a puff of air in annoyance. She kept trying the 'eyes' on me but I wasn't budging. We kept eye contact. I blinked, as it was the natural reaction for me, but Alice didn't. She was trying to freak me out; but it wasn't working. "It's not working Alice. Give up."

"No."

"I have it all arranged. Matt is cooking, but has said anyone can bring food if they wish. He needs to know numbers which is why the invites are going out tomorrow. Everyone will come anyway. Lottie and I bought decorations on Saturday and Port Angeles, and she is getting the bar stocked up."

"Music?" Alice asked harshly.

"Done. Lottie has a large collection of everything, but Dad said he can bring some if needed."

"Edward knows?" Alice hissed.

"Of course, he could hear it from me when I got home. He said to me that night after I got out of the shower. Look, what's the big deal? It's just something I am organising, there is no need to have an aneurysm."

"It. Is. Not. Possible. For. Me. To. Have. An. Aneurysm."

"Look Alice, deal with it. I have organised it, you will be coming and you will enjoy it." I grabbed my covers and pulled them over my head to indicate that the conversation was over. I heard Alice leave the room. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

That was how uneventful my weekend was. I was quite glad really. I started my engine and roared my way down the drive and made my way to Lottie's house. Emmett planned to leave Lottie's new car with a big bow on top in the parking lot of the school. An anonymous donation. The only people that knew were obviously Lottie, Gemma, Adeline and myself. The keys would be delivered by a 'courier' to her last class of the day and she would go out and win another Oscar. She was getting quite a collection. Alice on the other hand was still not speaking to me. After she left my bedroom yesterday, in the huff may I add, she tried to hide my invitations. She tried very hard not to think of them but Dad told me later last night were they were and handed them to me. I was surprised they hadn't been torn.

The invitation itself was on a plain white small card that had the little turkey on the front and the letters 'You are invited to Thanksgiving' on the front. Inside read the date, time and location and the option to bring food. We added a small silky piece of paper and a small envelope with Lottie's address on the front as an RSVP. They were now sitting in my bag which was on my passenger seat. I stopped off to the Post Office in the town, posted the ones that needed to be posted with the rest being handed out to my friends today. I then dashed to Lottie's as I only had fifteen minutes to get to was at the end of the drive waiting for me. "Hey Ness, you alright?" she said as she jumped in. I had the top down today.

"Sure am. Got the invites back. Dad found them," I frowned. "Alice wasn't saying much to me this morning."

"She needs to understand that you are allowed to organise things as well. How are you going to learn if you don't get the experience?"

"True. She is being a little bit of a pain about it. It's done with now."

"Cool. Matt is looking forward to it. Him and is boyfriend will definitely be there. Tony and Bessie said they are not coming, they want to do their own thing as does Chris, Damien, Jeff and Andrew."

"Sorted." I had reached the school in Nessie time. I had over taken a lot of cars to get here, but I was past caring. I pulled up next to Gemma's car and we only just made it to first class.

* * *

Lottie and I were now heading to the cafeteria after just getting out of history. We missed our break as Principle Green wanted to talk to Lottie about the accident, which Lottie wasn't giving much away, and to both of us about the game. We didn't have time to meet up with the gang at first break, but we were shortly as I could hear them in the cafeteria. "Hey Nessie, Lottie," Steven shouted as he waved from the back table. We grabbed some food and made our way over. The cafeteria was unusually busy today and I had no idea why.

I wasn't dressed too smart today as we had gym after lunch. I noticed Lottie was the same. She had on a two layered top, which both could be worn separately. The top underneath was dark blue and looked like a vest top, and the top over had sleeves and was a bottle green. It was very plain for Lottie. She had on her baggy carpenter jeans teamed with her nikes.  
I was wearing my black skinny jeans (which Alice replaced for me) with red converse trainers along with a checked black and white shirt. Graham, Megan, Kirsty and Adeline were all casual as well. Steven and Clynt were smartly dressed as was Gemma and Julie. "You seen the new guys yet?" Clynt asked. We all shook our heads. "They have all been with their guidance councillor all day. No one has seen them yet."

"We weren't in with the guidance councillor when we first came," Lottie said with a puzzled look.

"That's cos you scared him away," Gemma laughed.

"That's cos he was being a bawbag."

"A what?" I asked.

"A bawbag."

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"Ball. Bag. I am sure you know what one of those are? Scottish remember?" We laughed at her description.

"You just sound weird. You should say it properly," Steven prodded her. We were sat in our usual spots around the table with Lottie and I with our backs to the crowd.

"How? All posh, I'll gan all Scottish ye ken. You'll no understand me noo," Lottie smiled wickedly. "Dinnae underestimate me bawjaws," she winked at Steven who laughed at her.

"Don't! I can't understand what you are saying," he giggled. "Really!"

"You have a thing about balls Lottie," Clynt chuckled.

"Says you." She made a flicking motion with her tongue to Clynt who laughed harder.

"Go back to normal! Please I beg of you," Graham put his hands together in a mock prayer. "I don't know what you are saying but I guarantee that it is only going to get worse."

Lottie smiled. "Ok. I'll go back to normal. I don't speak _that_ strong unless I'm around other people that speak like that. My Dad was a strong Scot."

"Well, you speak so that we can all understand you missy," Clynt waggled his finger at her as Lottie stuck her tongue out at him. The gaggle of people behind us suddenly went quiet. The four new guys starting today just entered the cafeteria. I remember Lottie saying to me 'welcome to the thunderdome'. I turned around in my chair to look like everyone else.

You could tell the two on the left were brothers. One looked slightly older than the other but had the same facial features. They had dark brown hair which was cropped short. They were very tanned. The one on the far left was taller than the other. His hair was slightly lighter than his brother and he looked like the older one. They looked roughly about six foot with the guy on the far left being slightly over. They both looked like they worked out and their clothes were designer. The one of the left wore a light blue open shirt with a black T-shirt and black jeans. His brother wore all black. They didn't look too happy to be here.  
The other two were completely different. The one standing next to the brothers was huge. Emmett huge. He had black close cropped hair and he was built like a body builder. He had muscle on top of muscle. He had a round face with a little nose but wide blue eyes and full red lips. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a t-shirt that look like it could rip any second. The guy next to him…well…just looked plain mean. He was as tall as the guy next to him but not as bulky. He had spiky blond hair and grey sharp eyes. He had a pointed nose which made him look like a bird. He was wearing black trousers, white shirt and a grey woollen sweater vest. He was surveying the crowd as if we were prey. He made me shiver a little.

Lottie noticed my shiver. "What's up?" she whispered. I inclined my head towards the new guys. "The one on the right? Does look like he could pounce any moment. The two on the left look a little nervous. But it's first day; we probably looked like that."

"I did, you didn't."

"Nah. I was nervous," she confirmed.

The boys moved to get their lunches. Because none of them had been in class, we had no idea what classes they were going to be in. We turned back round. I had lost interest as had Lottie. We resumed our conversation. "So Adeline, how'd the sex thing work out?" Lottie asked.

"Lottie! You can't ask that," I hissed.

"Just did. Well?"

Adeline looked up from her plate. "We did it on Saturday," she smiled coyly but still looking down.

"Nice," Lottie put her hand up for a high five which Adeline slapped then giggled. "Good?"

"Yeah, after the second time," she giggled.

"Quality," Lottie nodded. "Keith has been so busy that I haven't really seen him this week, so there has been no luvvin for Lottie," she shook her head then she smiled wickedly. "What about you Ness?"

"Nope, no nookie for Nessie." I looked at the gang who all burst out laughing. "What? Its true!"

"Aw Ness, that was funny. But you'll get some," Kirsty said. She was looking over to my right.

"I may get to see him tonight, probably not for nookie but we may have some fun." The chair on the table to my right made a scraping sound, followed by three more. The four boys sat down, but not really talking to each other. I looked back to Kirsty who was checking out the really tall one. He looked over and smiled at her; Kirsty blushed.

Big guy smiled more. "Hey, I'm Kevin Hall, or Kev. Kevin Hall," he addressed us all. "I moved here from Vancouver, Mom and Dad are doctors and work at Port Angeles."

Kirsty was too dumbstruck to speak. So I replied. "Hi Kev. I'm Nessie," I pointed to myself and started pointing around the table. "Lottie, Adeline, Gemma, Kirsty, Julie, Steven, Clynt, Megan and Graham. Lottie, Gemma and I know what it's like to be the new kids. We came here in August."

"Cool. Bit nervous cos this is a really small school. I just met these guys here," he pointed to the first of the two brothers who looked the oldest. "This is Conner and Cian McCarthy." They both waved and smiled for the first time.

"Hi, I am the eldest," Cian spoke first. "Our Mom and Dad are from Ireland, hence our names. I'm doing my last year of school and Conner is in the year below."

"So Conner, you are in our year then," I clarified and he nodded.

"We moved from Chicago. Mom and Dad are property developers and they have a big project coming up in Port Angeles. We don't know how long we will be here for," Conner said. "Hopefully for a while cos we are sick of moving."

"And this is Ethan Clark," Kevin pointed to the blond boy on the far end of the table. He barely looked up to acknowledge us. "He moved here from Seattle." We all looked at Ethan waiting for him to explain his story. He just sat there and picked at his sandwich. "Um," Kevin started. "He will be in our year as well." He turned back to us and shook his head slightly. I heard him mutter "Jerk," underneath his breath. Nobody else heard him.

"What classes do you have?" I asked Kevin.

"I am not in any of the advanced classes but I do have gym after lunch."

"You may be in the same classes as Megan, Graham, Adeline and Kirsty," I looked at Kirsty who just dropped her fork. "Lottie and I are in the advanced classes but take some of the same ones as you might do."

"Cool, I like exercise. I've been competing for the strongman competition and the end of next year." I quickly looked him over, I thought it would made sense given his bulk. "I've been weightlifting for years but I really wanted to do this. I won the under 21's in Vancouver a few months back, and became the Canadian champ last month before we moved down."

"Can you compete for America if you are Canadian?" Lottie asked.

"I was born in New York but both my parents are Canadian. So I think I could do both if I wanted. Mom and Dad have built me a weight room in the basement at home so I can train almost everyday. I do a lot of running as well. I can lift well over my weight now."

"Cool. I don't know what they can offer you here but the football team is dire," Lottie said and we all agreed. "They never win anything. You could try out for the basket ball team, but if you like hockey you would be able to join our team."

"The principle was going on about your match last week and told me to join. Don't think its my thing to be honest but I could give it a shot. Heard you are quite good."

"I think we are," Lottie said proudly.

"I liked lacrosse when I played at my last school," Conner said quietly. You could hear a little Irish tint to his American accent. "They don't have that here."

"No reason why you can't form your own team. Lottie did," Adeline said. "And look at last week. If you know how to play and can get the equipment donated then why not?"

Conner smiled brightly. "I might just try that, once I'm settled I could get a team together." He started eating again with more gusto. His brother smiled at him.

But Ethan was…I don't know…he made me a little uncomfortable. He wasn't making any effort to engage in the group although Kevin tried to get him involved. He gave little furtive glances out to the rest of the crowd in the cafeteria and then to us. I hadn't realised I was staring at him until he looked up at me. I didn't turn my eyes away but his eyes narrowed and his grey eyes pierced right through me. I shuddered. "You cold Ness?" Graham asked.

"No." I looked down at my plate and ate the rest of my sandwich. I could still feel him staring at me.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen…Mr Taylor," Principle Green said. He suddenly appeared behind us. He gave Steven a dirty look. He obviously hadn't gotten over the whole mic thing. "Do we have any volunteers to buddy up with our new students?"

We all looked round at him, including the guys. I knew what was coming. "Mr Greene, we never got a buddy?" Lottie asked.

"That's because you were quite clear to our guidance teacher when you first arrived. You could have had the tour and such but you shooed him away."

"But you should have made that your mission to come and get us no matter what was said. As a head teacher _you _should have set an example."

"Um….I…"

"I think these blokes here are old enough to look out for themselves. I am sure they don't need to be treated like five year olds," Lottie turned back round in her seat and ate her sandwich. Mr Greene looked like he was about to say something but then stormed off. Lottie looked up towards the next table. "But feel free to hang if you like. We don't bite…much," she quickly looked at me and snorted into her juice.

"Thanks. We haven't really spoken to many people. They just tend to stare," Kevin looked around.

"They do that," I said. "But if you would like showing around, I think Kirsty here would only be too kind," I smiled wickedly. Lottie was rubbing off on me.

Kirsty choked on her food then quickly swallowed it as she went red again. "Yeah…I…I would like to," she shyly smiled at Kevin. I knew she liked him. You could tell the moment he walked into the cafeteria.

"That would be nice. You can show me where the gym is, I would like to take a quick peek before we start class," Kevin said as he finished his lunch. Kirsty mumbled something incoherent. Kevin got up to put his tray away and Kirsty shovelled in the last of her sandwich as Kevin grabbed his bag.

"I'll put it away," I whispered. Kirsty nodded as she grabbed her bag and followed Kevin out of the cafeteria. As she reached the door she turned back and smiled at us. We all laughed as she left. "Finally, a man for Kirsty," I said to the gang.

"It's about time," Graham said. "She has been going on about being single for ages."

I looked at the clock on the far wall. "Time for gym shortly," I commented.

"I don't know if I can be arsed with it today. Arm still hurts a little," Lottie said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Unfortunately you have no choice," I said.

"I do, I could skive."

"No you won't and you know it," Adeline said. "You say you would but you couldn't. This is the one class you do enjoy. And I think the coach is doing something different today."

"How do you know that?" Megan asked.

"Cos I heard one of the teachers talking about an instructor being there today. So who knows?"

Conner leaned forward in his chair. "Would you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Of course we don't," I replied. "What about you Ethan?"

Ethan looked up as if he hadn't heard any part of our conversation, but I knew he had been listening. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I can tag along."

"Sorted," Lottie said as she stood up. We got up to follow as Lottie put her rubbish in the bin. We made our way slowly to the gym. Conner was talking to Adeline, Megan and Graham about his classes as was mainly with them. I noticed Ethan was dawdling behind us. he reminded me of someone who had done something wrong and looked shifty about it. He was hunched over but you could tell he had some muscle on him and that he was taller than he let on. I just didn't know what to make of him. You know when someone just makes you feel uncomfortable? And you get that weird spiders crawling up your neck feeling? That is what he made me feel like. But maybe I was judging him and I was brought up never to judge. I was going to make a point in including him and talking to him so I could get rid of this feeling. Maybe he was genuinely nervous and didn't want to be here. We reached the doors and separated off to the changing rooms. There were other girls from our year in there so Lottie went to the toilet to get changed. Once changed, we walked into the gym to join everyone else. There was a man in the middle of the gym talking to the coach. He was wearing what I could only describe as a pair of white pyjamas with a black belt around his middle. "Oh sweet, we are doing Tae Kwon Do," Lottie whispered. "I thought coach thought I was a right knob when I suggested it to him."

"You suggested it to him?" a girl in front asked.

"Sure did. It's fun. Tiring but fun."

The girl gave Lottie a look of disgust. "Why would you suggest it then?"

"Cos some people could do with getting a kick up the backside and I think that day has come," Lottie retorted as she rubbed her hands together. The girl in front turned round quickly and whispered something to her friend. If I remember, she used to be friends with Blaire.

Speaking of Blaire, she slipped in unnoticed; obviously I noticed her, and she stood at the back of the crowd trying to keep herself small. Her friends had abandoned her; she would eat alone on a bench on the far side of the parking lot. I felt quite sorry for her really. But she brought it on herself.

"Ok ladies and gentleman. First of all take off your trainers and socks. We do this in our bare feet," the instructor shouted. "My name is Ryan Morgan. I am wearing a dobok which is the suit we use to train in…." I zoned out. I knew what tae kwon do was as Lottie talked about it a few times. Ryan got us into lines of four and started us out stretching.

"This is completely stupid," I heard Ethan mutter, who was standing next to Lottie and I on the back row. "Who's stupid idea was this?"

"Mine actually," Lottie smiled at him.

"Well, this is fucking ridiculous. Why do people listen to you anyway?"

"Hey! Whats your problem?"

"People like you," Ethan hissed.

"Ok," Lottie said slowly. "If you have such a big problem we can sort it out when we are doing some sparring later," Lottie threatened.

"Good," Ethan said menacingly. "I did kickboxing back at my last school and this is complete crap. I'll have you crying to your father in no time."

"My Dad is dead. So I can't see that happening, fannybaws," Lottie retorted, she was going all Scottish again so I knew she was pissed. "Why are you being a dick? We are trying to be nice to you and you have made no effort back."

"Why should I? I didn't want to come to this stupid dumb ass school, not like I got much of a choice."

"But do you have to be such a prick?" I hissed.

"Yes. People are so false when they are trying to be nice to you. That's all I've had all day and they are so up themselves here. It's a fraudulent society," he hissed back.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but get over it. Some people deal with bigger things in life and if your whole attitude is because you just don't like it here then get a life," Lottie retaliated.

"I already have a life thanks. But I had to move to this dump."

"It isn't a dump," I defended. "This place is a nice town. People are nice – "

"You were expelled from your last school? Bets that's why you don't like it here. Why were you expelled," Lottie interrupted.

"I set fire to it."

"Nice. Couldn't have done a good job, you are still alive and kicking."

"I burned down the library," Ethan hissed again. "I have my reasons," he looked forward.

"Girl trouble, guy trouble," Lottie listed the reasons on her fingers. "Or you are one of these people that thinks life owes them something and the only way you will get it is if you went round shooting people. I reckon it's the last one," Lottie snorted. "I have no sympathy for you mate. You only have yourself to blame."

Ethan turned and walked sharply over to Lottie. He towered over her. "I burnt down the library," he whispered. "Cos my ex girlfriend was in it; now she is ashamed to show herself in public" he looked over at me. "Don't you dare presume who I am. You have no right. See if we get to spar later; I am so looking forward to it."

"You strike me as the type of person who wouldn't have a problem hitting a girl. You just need valid reason."

"Oh I would hit you any day, don't need a reason. Looking at you makes me want to vomit," he looked Lottie up and down to emphasise his point. "I hate foreigners. I hate pretty people," he looked at me when he said this. "I hate people in general. But I wouldn't mind hitting you," he spat.

"Did you just call me a foreigner? Oh, and see when you hiss, do you mind keeping the body fluids to a minimum," Lottie said as she wiped her face.

"Hey Ethan, we are only trying to be friends with you, but I can see now that that was a mistake," I said.

"You got that right. I don't need friends."

"I noticed. We won't be bothering with you again. We gave you a chance and we get the hint," I said with finality. Ethan walked back to his spot and stared straight ahead. I looked at Lottie as we both raised our eyebrows at what just happened. What a tit. Ok the fact I used 'tit' as an insult proves that Jacob is leaving his influence. I had to suppress a giggle.

"Ok folks, take a jog around the hall," Ryan instructed after we did some basic stretching. i joined Lottie as we made our way round. She went at her pace and I went at mine which meant I was faster. I knew she wouldn't mind. We jogged for roughly ten minutes with Ryan getting us to do things like side stepping, jumping and punching in the air. A few of the class were extremely unfit as they were red in the face and looked like they needed a defibrillator and some oxygen. I sidled up to Adeline, Kirsty and Lottie who were jogging together. Lottie was only a little red but the other two were the colour of beetroot.

"I…need….to….stop…My…boobs…are….trying….to….kill…..me," Adeline said breathelessly.

"Mines….are…trying….to….knock….me…..out," Kirsty added just as breathlessly.

Graham suddenly joined us. "I am sweating so much I think I may be having a stroke," he puffed.

"It's a hard workout. Needs to be for the sparring and pad work you do for it," Lottie puffed as well. "I think we can safely say that we will all be sore tomorrow."

"Ok guys, go back to your lines," Ryan shouted. We did as instructed and he showed us all how to punch properly. He then showed us how to do low blocks, high rising blocks, middle forearm blocks, outer forearms blocks, twin forearm blocks (using a high rising block with one arm along with an outer forearm block with the other arm) knife hand (hands are flat and pointed) guarding blocks, knife hand strikes and twin knife hand blocks. We did all this within thirty minutes. He showed us what stances we were to use and why we used them. "Ok guys, take a five minute break," Ryan instructed. "We will move onto kicking next."

We ran over to the stands and grabbed some water. I had to make it look like I was huffing and puffing, all part of the act. Lottie touched my arm. _Don't look, but that Ethan bloke is staring at you. He is giving me the evil eye. He looks like an eagle ready to strike._ She blew a kiss in his direction which caused his eyes to become slits.

With practice I found I didn't need to concentrate anymore when I touched someone to listen to what they thought. _I know. The whole burning down the library thing? Do you think he made it up? _

_No, I think he is deadly serious. Git. I bet he totes a gun. I also bet he thought about gunning down a few people. I wondered what it was that set his hate-o-meter to me though. Surely I can't be that annoying? _I raised my eyebrow at Lottie and she snorted. _Hey! The others seem nice enough. Kevin and Kirsty are talking to each other in the corner. Conner is chatting to Graham but Ethan; Strange boy. I know I know, shouldn't judge a book by its cover but his glowing personality came through a little huh? You know when someone gives you that uneasy feeling-_

_I thought that earlier Lottie. He was staring at me and he gave me the chills. I think we should keep our distance._

_After I kick his ass._

_Of course._

Lottie let go of me as Ryan shouted for everyone to go back to their lines. He went through kicking next. He showed us front snap kicks, side piercing kicks, high rising kicks, turning kicks, jump/front snap kick. He got us to do all of these but he showed us a reverse turning kick, exchange kick and a three hundred and sixty degree kick. "Ok, grab a partner and a pad and practice what I have shown you."

Lottie and I made a beeline for each other and she grabbed a pad. We practiced our punching and kicking. I noticed Ethan didn't have a partner and was with practicing with Ryan. He looked a little mad. Lottie and I took turns, I noticed Megan and Adeline were partners, Graham and Conner had partnered up and Kirsty and Kevin were still with each other. Kevin looked huge compared to Kirsty. I internally laughed.

After ten minutes of practice with the pads Ryan shouted instructions again. "Ok, we are going to do some light sparring, but I believe there are at least two of you that have done this before so we shall get you two up and let you set your own pace. Charlotte? Ethan?" they both stood up. "Cool, Charlotte-"

"Lottie," Lottie pulled a face.

Ryan tried to suppress a smile. "Lottie, you are a red belt black tag?" Lottie nodded. "Cool, Have you thought about going for your black belt?"

"Had a lot going on this year, I practice in the gym Mum built but there are no local clubs to go to. I've been doing it for five years."

"I am opening one and I am handing out leaflets at the end if you are interested. You can do your black belt training in Seattle. Ethan, you are the kickboxer?" He nodded crossing his arms. "What experience do you have?"

"I have been kickboxing for five years. No ranking though," he said quietly.

"Just good experience. That's all good," Ryan encouraged. "Do you both have your sparring equipment?" Lottie and Ethan both nodded. "Ok, go and get them on and meet us back out here. I'll go through the basics with these guys."

"Hey, did you know to bring your stuff?" I asked Lottie as she was about to leave.

"Yeah, the coach left a message at home, that's what is in my extra bag," she replied as she left.

I was a little concerned. Ethan now had a smile on his face as he left. I hope Lottie wouldn't do anything stupid and accidentally reveal herself. Ryan went through the basics of sparring and spoke about the rules again. Ethan returned wearing boxing gloves, gum shield, shin pads and padding over his feet. Lottie came out wearing the same although her gloves didn't cover the palm of her hand unlike Ethan' had made a large ring around the hall and sat down. Lottie and Ethan walked into the middle. "Ok you two. Bow to each other and set your own pace. Just want to show these guys how it's done. Keep it clean."

Lottie and Ethan bowed to each other, as Lottie raised herself up Ethan struck with a hard kick to Lottie's thigh."Ooooh," we all groaned. That had to hurt. Lottie looked up at him and put her guard up. Instead of having one fist in front of the other with one hand slightly higher, she had her right foot forward, right first up in front of her face with her left fist covering her groin area. Unusual but when Ethan kicked again, she blocked it quickly with the lower fist.  
They traded blows back and forth, neither one hitting but always blocking. Ethan certainly wasn't holding back and neither was Lottie.  
Suddenly Ethan hit Lottie's recovering arm with a hard high kick causing Lottie fell to her knees. Ethan aimed to kick her in the head; he reared back his right foot ready to slam into Lottie's head. "You deserve this along with your false idiotic friends you fat cow," he whispered loud enough for Lottie to hear, and me of course.

Some of us stood up, the instructor looked on horrified. His foot was inches from Lottie's face as she deftly caught it with two hands. And I knew she wasn't using her power. She pushed him back causing him to fall on the floor. "He told you to keep it clean you fucking idiot!" Lottie got back up. "You want a fight Ethan? Then have at it. I don't know why you are the way you are but I'm gonna knock the shit out of you," she slammed her fists together which reminded me of Emmett. Ethan got back up and was almost growling at Lottie. He punched and kicked at full force, with Lottie defending each move. I had seen her do this before, making everyone do the work before she got a blow in when we trained out in the clearing. It was a good play on her part. She suddenly turned her back to him, turned her head back and used her now back leg to deliver a piercing kick to his abdomen then she did a reverse turning kick to his chest which sent him careening to the floor. "That'll teach you, you jumped up little shit," Lottie whispered as she leaned over him. Ethan was clutching his stomach as he rolled slightly on the floor.

"That is how you win a sparring match," Ryan shouted in relief. "Ok, you guys grab some of my spare sparring gear and partner up."

Lottie was still standing over Ethan and she put her hand out to help him up. She was being sportsmanlike. He smacked it away. "I don't need your help you fat bitch," he groaned. "I'll get you back."

"Oh wow. What an original insult, like I never heard that before," she rolled her eyes. I rushed over. "You shouldn't make threats that you can't carry out," Lottie said.

"Oh I will. My ex is paying for that right now. I may not get you but I am sure someone close to you doesn't want to get burned," he looked at me.

Not that I was scared but it sent a little shiver down my spine. Time to tell this idiot what for. "Oh get a grip," I put my hands on my hips. "You need to get over yourself. Don't threaten my friends cos if you think Lottie is scary then I am your worst nightmare, you think she can do damage, I can do worse." I growled vampire style which in turn caused Ethan to turn white. "Come on Lottie. We tried being friendly to this, what was the term you used…fannyballs, but quite frankly, he is just not worth the effort." We both turned around and made our way to the other end of the hall.

"Nessie?" Lottie whispered once we reached the back.

"What?" we started sparring, lightly of course.

"I think I need to be careful this time. He really means business."

"We need to be careful. He has a grudge against anyone and everyone who have it a little easier than he does. It is like he has sociopathic tendencies. He wants to hate people," I looked at him getting up from the ground. "It drives him I think. I dread to think of the poor girl who was caught in that fire, if what he says is true."

"One way to find out. Do you fancy coming to the toilet?" I nodded. Lottie and I excused ourselves and went to the changing room. She got our her mobile and loaded up the internet on it and googled library fire + Seattle. She sat down on the bench in shock. "Bloody hell, its true. A girl called Madison Harvey was caught in the fire and now has permanent scarring to her face and body. She had to undergo reconstructive surgery. It says here that the cause was unknown but suspicions fell onto a local boy. But because they could find any evidence he was never charged but he was expelled from school. Jesus."

I took the phone from Lottie. "What sick bastard would do this to anyone?"

"Ethan obviously. His parents probably wanted a fresh start and moved here. I feel sorry for them."

I gave Lottie her phone back to put away. "What causes someone to hate people so much though? Why be like that?"

"Some people are just born that way I guess. We'll keep an eye on him." We wandered back into the gym and seen that Ethan was sitting on the stands. He obviously didn't want to fight anyone. Ego had been bashed.

Lottie and I continued sparring until a man in a UPS uniform interrupted the session. "Hello. Looking for a Ms Willets?"

"That's me," Lottie raised her hand.

"Parcel for you."

"Hey," the coach shouted. "What gives you the right to come in here and disrupt my class?"

"The principle," the UPS man replied. "Said I could come right on through. Ms Willets. This is your parcel, I am sure you will I find what fits it, outside. You won't be able to miss it," he winked and smiled. Lottie signed for her 'parcel' and put it next to her water bottle.

Our friends jogged over with Kevin and Conner. "What is it?" Megan asked.

"I have no idea," Lottie said innocently. "I'll open it when the coach doesn't look so pissed. Hey we have something to tell you guys, come spar down here with us. We'll switch." Lottie and I switched partners frequently so we could warn our friends. I honestly didn't think when I saw this guy a few hours ago, how horrible and dangerous he could be. We told our friends everything including Kevin and Conner.

"Wow, what a freak," Kevin laughed. "I can't see him pull anything stupid here. I don't think he would have the balls."

"Oh I don't know," Adeline said. "He was quite happy to try and knock Lottie out."

"I agree. We will keep him in our line of sight at all times. What drama," Graham exclaimed as he put his hand to his head.

"You are so gay sometimes Graham," Lottie whispered.

"Nah, just a good actor," he smiled. We got back to sparring. We all had a go at sparring lightly with each other. Lottie gave us all tips and I was enjoying myself. It was good to have this type of training. I asked Dad a last year if I could do this but he gave me a horrified look when I explained it was incase the Volturi came again I could at least try and look after myself. Emmett was keen to train me but Dad point blank refused. I decided I was going to join Lottie if she was going to attend Ryan's class. No doubt she would make everyone go even if it meant that we all knew how to defend ourselves.

"Ok guys. Time to warm down. Good session today I think. If you would like to join a regular class I will be holding them here on a Wednesday night between seven and nine pm. I hope you all decide to come," he smiled. He handed us all leaflets. I put mine in my pocket. I was going to join this whether Dad liked it or not.

"It's been a while since I've been to a class. My last instructor was a right bastard, made me run with my gum shield!"

"Oh, wow, what a bastard," I said sarcastically. "You have such a hard life."

"I do," Lottie replied. "I'm joining," Lottie ran off to see the instructor. I was glad she would be able to channel her rage in a proper way. I was just looking to learn some moves. She came back as Graham, Adeline, Megan and Kirsty joined us.

"Hey Kirsty, how is Kevin?" I asked.

"Fine, he asked me if he could meet me before school tomorrow so he can walk with me," she replied as she blushed.

"Ooooh, nice," Lottie said. "You finally have a man, its about god damn time," she high fived her.

"He hasn't asked me out-"

"But he has asked to walk you to school though?" I clarified.

"And he is walking me home once we are all changed, and what's in the box?" Kirsty turned to Lottie.

"Oh, give me a tick," she ran over to grab it and ran back. I knew Lottie had told Gemma and Adeline over the weekend and Gemma agreed that the car being an anonymous donation was fitting. In fact the words were 'I can't wait to see your Mom's face when you tell her'. Lottie opened the bulky package to reveal a small black box. She lifted the lid to reveal a car key with a little bow that would match the car's paint.

"Oh my god Lottie! Is that what I think it is?" Kirsty shouted grabbing the key. Her little scream grabbed the attention of the rest of the class and they started to gather round. "Lottie, did you buy yourself a car?"

"Nope, Mum wouldn't allow me to get another one. Why don't we get changed and we can go and find out." We all thanked Ryan for a good class with a few class members grabbing leaflets from him as we all rushed to get changed. Lottie didn't even bother going into the toilet this time. I knew Emmett took her for a spin when the car was revealed but he put it away until now so that Lottie could build up her excitement. Make it all seem real. I noticed a few of the girls stare at Lottie's scarring when she took off her top. I subtly stood in front of her so they would avert their glares. She wasn't for a show and tell.

The bell rang signalling the end of the gathered up our gear and met Conner, Graham and Kevin outside the changing area. Ethan was hanging back; still giving us dirty looks. We ignored him now. We gave him a chance. I still couldn't get over how nasty he was; it came from nowhere! The rest of our class followed us, even Blaire was behind them to see what the fuss was about. We walked into the parking lot to see a crowd gathered around the car. I knew it was the car cos it couldn't be anything else. The crowd moved as we entered the ring and Lottie raised her new key and clicked.  
The car clicked back in response. Emmett had even put a large blue bow on top of it with a large card attached. Lottie made her way through the crowd and pulled the card down from the roof. "What does it say?" I prompted.

Lottie opened up the card. "Um….It says Dear Ms Willets. I believe due to the unfortunate incident that happened on Tuesday night after such a victory as team captain, especially when you shot your opposing team member on the ass. I herby donate this vehicle to you for your heroic efforts," Lottie folded the card back over. I knew Emmett wrote that card.

"Who's it from?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"It doesn't say. There isn't a name," Lottie replied.

"So someone would donate you a car?" sneered Ethan. We turned to look at him. "Why would someone do that and what do they have to gain?"

"For your information," Megan round on him and folded her arms. "She saved someone's life last week, he would have died if she didn't do what she did."

"Oh, wow. But again, I reiterate what I just said, why would someone buy _her_ a car and an expensive one at that?"

"Look Ethan. I really don't get what your problem is with everyone here, but she saved someone's life but her own car got obliterated in the process. Word travels fast in this town and everyone knows that her Mom wouldn't buy another one for her," I said as I folded my arms.

"What's your problem dude?" a tall blond boy shouted from the crowd. "Someone sent this chick a car, I say she should accept it."

"Yeah," the rest of the crowd agreed.

"Urgh, I don't care," Ethan spat. He sharply turned and walked off.

"What is with that guy?" the blond boy asked as he sidled up to me.

"He has sociopathic tendencies. He really doesn't like people. He is very vocal about it," I replied.

"Dude has issues. I get it. We all do but there is no need to sound off like that. Hey girl, nice car," he high fived Lottie then left. He was nice enough.

Lottie pulled off the bow. "Who fancies coming for a spin?"

"Are you going to accept it? Julie asked as her, Steven, Clynt, Gemma and Cian joined us.

"Hell Yeah!," Lottie reached to pull the large envelope that was on the front seat. "It's all been put in my name," she leafed through the documents. "And why not. Mum isn't going to replace my car."

"Cool," Julie smiled. "If you were going to refuse it I would have asked if you were feeling alright. It is a nice ride."

"It sure is," Clynt said as he ran his hand along the roof as he peered inside. "I'm up for that ride." he looked up and made a motion with his right hand; his thumb, index and little finger sticking out and stuck out his tongue. I giggled. "Steven?"

"Hell yeah!" Steven pulled open the passenger side door. "Shot gun!"

"Hey!" Clynt shouted.

"Stop fighting ladies. Everyone can get a go at the front. Nessie?"

"I'll get a go later Lottie. Enjoy it. I've got my car to get home," I winked at her. She winked back and got into the drivers side.

"Thanks Ness. I'll catch you later," she said as Adeline and Graham jumped in the back of Lottie's new car. The crowd dissipated which allowed Lottie to pull out and rev her way out the parking lot. Kirsty and Kevin said their goodbyes and made their way out the parking lot, Gemma made her way to her car.

"Julie?" a voice asked from behind me.

She turned round, "Yes Cian.

"Um…I was wondering if you would like to walk home with us?" Cian inclined his head towards his brother.

"Yes, I'll walk home with you. Megan is on the way home as well."

"The more the merrier," Cian smiled as they walked away from me.

"Bye Ness!" Julie shouted.

"Bye," I shouted. Megan, Cian and Conner waved back at me. I had the feeling our group just added three more people. The more the merrier I thought. They all seemed like nice guys.

As I walked over to my car, I felt eyes on me. The parking lot was emptying out as I looked round. I found the eyes that were looking at , who was sitting in his black car. His electric window suddenly pulled up allowing him to be hidden behind it. But I could still feel his eyes on me.

I shuddered. I got into the car and got out the parking lot as fast as I could. There was only one person I wanted to see.

* * *

AN - What are you guys thinking so far? I hope you are enjoying it. Please review!

Bawbag (as in ballbag)- Glasgow, Scotland origin, derogitary name given to one who is annoying, useless or just plain stupid. To compare one with such an ugly part of the male anatomy should be insult enough...

Fannybaws - derogatory Glasgow word meaning stupid bastard, most commonly used at the end of a sentence

Gan – Going

Ye Ken – you know

Dinnae – don't.

Noo – Now.

Fanny - 1) British term for vagina. Used as an insult 2) someone with special needs 3) American term for ass


	27. Chapter 27

**Minor Lemons...**

**CHAPTER 27**

**Ready**

The black car followed me as I drove to Jacob's. This guy was pissing me off. Ethan suddenly pulled onto a side road as I drove on. Thank god.

That guy just gave me the creeps.

I reached Jacobs in under ten minutes; Nessie driving of course. I parked the car in the little layby across from the house and got out. I could see Quil and Seth who waved to me, working on a car each. Embry was in the far garage, I presumed he was working on the emergencies. I couldn't see my honey anywhere.

I must have had that 'looking for Jacob' look all over my face as Seth ran over. "Hey Ness. Jacob is in the house with Emily, they are going through some records."

"Cool," I smiled. We crossed the road and I walked into the house via the main door. "See ya later Seth, don't work too hard hun!" he waved back and got back to work. "Hey you two, hard at work?"

Emily and Jacob looked up from the mountain of paperwork that was in front of them on the dining table. "Hey sweetie," Emily smiled. "We are sorting through our records, almost done though," she said as she gathered up a small pile.

"Hey Ness. How was your day?" Jacob asked. He stopped what he was doing.

"I'll show you," I touched his stubbly cheek. I showed him from this morning to when Ethan turned off.

Jacob frowned. "I don't like the look of that Ethan guy. That's no way to act in front of a lady."

I reached over and showed Emily so she knew what we were talking about. "Oh Ness. He sound like bad news. You all need to stay away. He gives me the shivers just looking at him."

"Ness," Jacob took my hand and got me to sit on his lap. "I think you should join Lottie with the tae kwon do. It would be good for you to learn self defence. And your Mom would agree but I don't think your Dad would but I don't frankly care. Its not like you or Lottie could defend yourself the way you should without exposing yourself and he seems the type to use that against you."

"Wow Jake, you thought of all that in less than a second. I'm impressed!" Emily laughed as she threw a balled up piece of paper at him. He caught it deftly and threw it back. It hit her square on the forehead. "Hey!"

"You threw it first. Are you heading off?"

"Yeah, I think we are done," Emily smiled. "I'm heading home if that's alright with you?"

"Of course" Jacob said as he stared into my eyes. I stroked his silky black hair. He found a bare piece of flesh underneath my shirt and swirled little patterns that made me tingle. That was all it took for me to be turned on. I could feel a stirring come from underneath me. This was all it took to make me burn. That tingle came back full force and I had to take a deep breath. I was sure Emily seen our little exchange as she grabbed the rest of the papers and left the living room by the garage entrance. "Ness. Would you like to take your mind off things?"

"I would _love_ to take my mind of things. What are your suggestions?"

"I thought you had some tricks up your sleeve?"

"Oh I do," I suddenly stood up and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I knew he was racing behind me. I reached his room and jumped onto his bed. Jacob was at the doorframe omitting a little growl at my display.

I was now lying propped on my elbows. I bit down on the right side of my bottom lip and I opened my hard thighs. I was waiting for him to pounce. He stood there with his mouth gaping open. "Jacob, come here. I want some fun."

Jacob licked his lips and in one bound he crossed the room and slowly climbed on top of me. He unbutton my shirt revealing my pink lace bra that gave my ample breasts a little lift. "I love your bras Ness. I love what's underneath them more," he said huskily. His lips met mine as he kissed me deeply on the mouth, we both groaned loudly as our tongues intertwined with each other. Our arms wrapped around each other pulling ourselves as tight as we could possibly go. Heat on heat. Hot on hot. I was on fire.

I could feel a fire burning down below and I needed it quenched. I showed Jacob what I wanted. "No problem sweetness," he growled again. His hand found my back as he unhooked my bra allowing my breasts to be unleashed. He trailed his kisses from my lips, down my neck and onto my hardening nipples. He reached down, sucked on my right one and tweaked my left. I writhed underneath him and I could feel his hardness pulsating through his jeans. He reached down and unbuttoned mine. He lifted my hips sliding my jeans down revealing my little pink lace knickers. I kicked off my jeans, socks and trainers, wrapping my now free legs around his waist. I pulled his tight black t-shirt over his head and ran my hands down his hard contoured muscles. I loved his chest.

Jacob bit down on my nipple as his hand trailed down to the top of my knickers which were dampening by the second. He reached under the fabric and he found my neatly trimmed curls. He reached down further with his middle finger and he found my pulsating nub; which he flicked.

"Oh," I groaned in pleasure. "Jacob," I arched my back into him. He growled again. He did something different, he brought his finger back out and brought it up to his lips and licked his finger, all whilst staring at me. It made me even hornier. He smiled as I stared into his dark brown pools and I reached down to unzip his jeans to unleash his throbbing beast. I knew it was waiting for me. I pulled his boxers down and there it was quivering and pulsating for me. I reached down, grabbed his shaft and in one long stroke I brought my hand up to his pounding head.

"Ness, you know how to please me," he whispered into my ear. He put his hand back underneath the little fabric that was only separating us from shear pleasure. He finger found my nub again and he rubbed as the pressure starting building up from my centre. I stroked faster up and down his shaft as he rubbed faster on my little nub. He suddenly plunged two fingers into my wet centre and I arched my back in pleasure.

"Oh!" I felt my orgasm building as he brought his thumb to rub my nub whilst his fingers thrusted in and out of me. I had to stop getting him off as I couldn't concentrate on him any more. The tension was building and I grabbed his hair with one hand and his face in the other as I kissed him quickly and hardly. He bent down to take as much of my breast into his mouth as he could and sucked hard. I rocked over his hand as my orgasm built and built until. "OH JACOB!" My head flipped back, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body shuddered as a rocking orgasm exploded from my wet centre and travelled throughout my body. I projected my feelings onto Jacob who sucked even harder on my swollen breast. My orgasm travelled through until it reached my fingertips and toes.

I relaxed into Jacob's arms as it left me. He removed his hand carefully as pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around him. "Did you enjoy that baby?" I nodded, it was all I could do at this moment in time. Jacob stroked my hair with his free hand. I could feel his hard member telling me it wanted more. I reached down, but Jacob stopped me. "Honey, when I am about to cum, I want you to feel what I am feeling. Do what you did to me."

"Was it good?"

"Hell yeah, I felt like I already came although I knew I hadn't." I nodded as I grabbed his rock hard cock and I ran my hand all the way down his shaft. I gripped his shaft again and stroked up and down, changing my grips at different times. Jacob pulled me in close again and was making purring noises into my hair. I stroked harder, faster, brought my hand over his head and rubbed the little area underneath. He grabbed my breast roughly caressed and stroked my nipple. He suddenly grabbed me hard, I didn't need to concentrate to hear what he was thinking at that time. I could feel the orgasm build in me too as it was building in him. I stroked so fast my hand was almost a blur, his breathing was hard then I felt his cock harden as I knew he was about to erupted. He shuddered as his contents spilt onto my hand, his stomach and mine. I felt how intense it was for him and I felt myself orgasm as well although there was nothing touching me down below. Jacob shuddered again and again as his orgasm left him. "Ness," he whispered as he held me again. I stopped listening to thoughts, I let him have his privacy as I felt myself disconnect from him.

"How was that Jacob?"

Jacob was breathing heavily, he gulped. "Ness, it is always good. Always. You have no idea."

"I think I do a little," I smiled into him. He wasn't even sweating but he was so hot on my skin and I loved it. I subconsciously started stroking his russet coloured skin up and down his chest. Jacob moved to get something from his bedside cabinet. "What are you doing honey?"

"Wet wipes," he said simply. He grabbed a few from the packet and wiped away the little mess so that we were all clean again. He was so thoughtful. He moved himself so he was now lying on his back and I cuddled in to his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. "Do you know, you fit so perfectly there."

"I know. It feels just right."

"You know something Ness?"

"What's that honey?" I absentmindedly made little patterns on his smooth chest.

"I think I am ready?"

"Ready?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"To make love to you Ness, but I want it to be right." I was a little shocked. I didn't think he would be ready so soon. Jacob sensed my hesitation. "If you are not ready honey then just forget about it just now," he twisted my hair in his fingers.

"No honey. I didn't think that _you'd_ be ready as soon. You implied it could be weeks, months possibly."

"It could be Ness cos I want it to be special. I know for your first time it is going to hurt and I don't want it to be here as the house is never empty and there are ears everywhere. Can you

leave it with me so I can arrange something special for you?"

I paused for a moment. "I get what you are saying. Yes I think that it can get a little crowded in here. I will leave it with you. I want it to be special as well."

"It won't be soon, as long as you know as I am so busy with work at the moment, the only proper day off I have will be Thanksgiving. I tried booking some days off for myself but it just isn't possible."

"That's alright. What will be will be, I am just happy that you are ready," I cuddled in closer. We stayed like that for a while with him completely naked and me with only my silky pink knickers on. Jacob was now omitting soft snores. I peered up at him to see his mouth slightly open and twitching like he did when he was dreaming.

I was curious. I touched his cheek and closed my eyes. I had never done this before. I obviously could 'hear' what people where thinking there and then and I had to touch them, not like Dad. But this was different. At first I just got blackness. I closed my eyes and felt myself get drawn further in. Bright light hit me, the brightest I had ever seen. I felt my eyes flinch at how bright it was. There were two shadows come from the light, one taller than the other. They were holding hands. The figures came closer and I could see that it was Jacob and me…getting married! The light cleared and there we were standing at the alter, I was in a white bridal gown and he was in a tuxedo. I couldn't make out the patterns on the gown or even the shape. All I could see was Jacob who was smiling from ear to ear and me with a little tear of joy escaping from my right eye. I couldn't hear what the minister was saying, it was muffled but Jacob leaned forward, lifted the veil that was covering my face, put his right hand along the back of my neck softly and the other snaked around my waist as he pulled me for a spellbinding kiss. There was a round of applause as the scene faded to another.

I was suddenly pulled into a kitchen and I could see that I was at the oven making pancakes. I hadn't aged a day and I was wearing an apron over my clothes. "Mommy! Mommy!" two voices shouted as they ran into the kitchen and jumped into their chairs at the dining room. They banged their knife and forks on the table. "Pancakes!" they both shouted together.

I walked over and studied them closely. The two children looked like twins and no older than five. One was a boy, who was a double of Jacob; dark, short spiky hair, dark brown eyes, same lips but his skin was the colour of mine. The other was a girl who had long bronzed coloured ringlets cascading down her back. Her eyes mirrored mine but her skin was russet coloured. Her hair was in such contrast compared to her complexion. They both looked beautiful.

"Mommy!"

"I'm coming EJ, stop being so demanding." EJ? Where did I hear that before. Mom was going to call me Edward-Jacob as she thought I was going to be a boy. Not my dream so I shouldn't judge.

Or was it. This is what I wanted I the future. I know I did. I smiled and hugged myself. "Syrup for you EJ and cream for you Ellah." I smiled at the me cooking at the oven with the children looking on at their mother with complete aw.

"Hey handsome," the mother me said to someone who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello gorgeous. Pancakes? My favourite."

"Daddy's favourite!" the children shouted.

Jacob, who also hadn't aged a day ran over to the children. "How are my little monsters?"

"Daddy," Ellah squealed. "We are not little monsters!"

"Oh yes you are!" he pulled them both into a huge hug. "Who jumped on our bed this morning to wake us up?"

"We did," EJ puffed out his chest proudly. "We made lots of noises!"

"EJ did Daddy. I didn't want to do it but he made me," Ellah pouted. Jacob let out a belly rumbling laugh as the scene faded to black.

I found myself back in Jacob's bedroom. He was stirring and I stroked his face willing him to go back to sleep. I was deeply touched he saw me that way. I looked down at my promise ring and it meant so much more to me now than I had realised. I wanted that future. I wanted that with my honey. I wanted those children. I realised I was smiling from ear to ear.

Jacob was full on snoring now. I peeled myself away from him carefully so not to disturb him. I found my clothes and hurriedly put them on. I found a blanket and covered Jacob. I found a scrap piece of paper, wrote a little note and left it on his bedside cabinet. I made my way downstairs, firstly stopping in the bathroom to fix my hair. I had left my car keys in the ignition as I knew it would be safe parked at Jacob's.

I ran out the house over to my mini. "You going Ness?"

I turned sharply, almost like a blur. "Oh, hi Embry. Yeah, Jacob is sleeping so I though I would get home, catch up on my homework."

"Oh yeah?" Embry smiled that knowing smile. "You tired him out?"

"You wipe that smirk of your face Embry Call. I know what you were up to last week so don't start with that crap," I pointed at him. Embry did wipe his smile from his face but it returned a second later.

"Sorry Ness. Jacob patrolled last night and we have been so busy here. He hasn't really had the chance to chill."

"I know. Not to worry though. You three look like you will become certified mechanics sooner than you think," I walked over to Embry to close the gap.

"I know. Totally awesome right? I never thought for a moment we would pick it so quickly but our tutor wants to pass us as soon as we are allowed to sit our exams. The tutor also offered Jacob more students if he wants them."

"It's a good thing but I don't know if Jacob would want to take someone that isn't in the know."

"We talked about that earlier. Colin and Brady have expressed an interest but we don't know how serious they are about it. Jake wants to keep it just us cos then we can do the pack thing if needed."

"I suppose. Hey I had better go, Mom and Dad will kill me if I don't get my homework done."

"You know they wouldn't."

"I know, but I don't want to get into trouble. I need to speak to them about something anyway," I smiled. "Catch you later!" I waved. I ran back to my car and made my way home.

* * *

I reached the house and I raced into the kitchen area to do my homework. Dad was there so I walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. I could feel him scrunch up his nose. I knew he could smell Jacob on me. Tough! "Hey darling, how was your day?"

"Um, it was alright," I said slowly. "I think I need to show you." I touched his cool cheek. As I got to the part about Ethan he brow furrowed and his lips set in a line. I showed him what Jacob had said about me learning some defence.

"I agree with Jacob this time. You should go with Lottie to learn some moves. You need to be careful with the humans though, I can't stress that enough."

"I know but what do I do about Ethan?"

"You ignore him for now and tell Lottie and your friends to do the same. People like him are best ignored but never underestimate them. So keep an eye on him for now. I have to let you make your own decisions now in relation to situations like this and you tried by including him. You did try and that's all that anyone can ask. Some humans are unfortunatly like this. And it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I really did try to include him but he has some grudge against Lottie for some reason and now me."

"Some people can't be explained. Did everyone believe the story?"

"Yep, they all bought it apart from Ethan. He followed me so far, then turned quickly when I was driving to Jacob's."

"Like I said, ignore him but keep an eye on him. Sounds ironic but trust me. If he poses any sort of threat contact one of us ASAP."

I nodded. "Can I show you something else, and bearing in mind that you of all people need to keep an open mind, can you do that?"

"Of course I can. What is it?" I showed him Jacob's dream, leaving out the parts of what Jacob and I got up to. Dad smiled. "He really does have your true interests at heart. He keeps thoughts like that to himself. He tried hard not to think it sometimes. What do you make of his dream?"

"I think its what I want. Obviously not right now but in the future."

"Do you think he will be annoyed at you prying?"

"Oh, I never thought of that. I don't think I will be."

"You shouldn't pry unless you have permission. Alice told me what you did last week with trying to find out what Emmett and I were up to?"

"Oh, um…."

"Oh," Dad imitated. "You shouldn't do that without permission."

"You have a cheek Dad. You listen to peoples thoughts all the time!"

"But that isn't something I can help. You can."

That stumped me. "I suppose. I will be more thoughtful. I still thought his dream was sweet."

"I know, and it was. Just don't be making me a Grandad any time soon!"

"Oh Dad! Lets change the subject. I need to hunt, I am a little thirsty do you want to come with me?"

Dad looked thoughtful for a whole millisecond. "I would love to go with you darling." he held out his hand which I took and we dashed out the back.

Although Dad is fast he kept to my pace. I ran flat out and I had loads of energy. We must have ran for about thirty miles into the Olympic forest. We both stopped to sniff the air. I could smell the scent of mountain lion about two miles east of our position. "You first honey." I ran in the direction of the scent, keeping low to the ground and barely making ay noise. I spotted two mountain lions perched separately on different trees looking at the same prey; elk. They were stalking their prey like I was stalking mine. I chose the lion on the right and I was thankful that this area were overrun with lions. We were good at keeping the population down.

I ran through the cover of the trees and swung up to the lion using a thick branch. It roared in fright as did the other one as I knew Dad had already broke its neck. The lion clawed wide eyed at me as I dodged its razor sharp claws. I quickly snapped its neck and I sunk my teeth into its furry neck, through the fat, muscle and into the carotid. I preferred oxygenated blood rather than going for the jugular. It was much more purer. I drained the animal dry and set it down on the ground to allow nature to take its course. I wasn't satisfied and I knew Dad would know that I was ok. I followed the scent of another lion a mile west from me. I ran like before. I found it perched on a rock, feeding its young. Dad always had a rule, never feed from the mother's of young. I kept on running and found an old female eating part of an elk. I ran fast and hard and snapped the old females neck before she knew what had happened. I drained her dry and again disposed of her body in the proper manner.

Where was Dad? I sniffed the air again and followed his scent back south. He was on his mobile. I ran over to him and he smiled. His stance was relaxed so I knew it was nothing urgent. He snapped his phone shut. "Are you full honey?" I nodded. "Me too. Did you see the mother."

"I did, I left her alone, like I promised."

"Good girl," he stroked my cheek. "You haven't even made a mess."

"I know. Shall we head back? I need to get my homework finished."

"Sure," he held out his hand again and I took it as we ran home. "Did you get your invitations posted?" he asked as we ran.

"I did. Gave them to my friends during school and posted the rest before it. I thought Alice would have damaged them, but she didn't."

"She wouldn't have done. She isn't like that but she feels a little put out."

"I'm sorry Dad, but its tough. She needs to understand that she can't just take over things and I need to learn how to do these things. She says she has my wedding all planned, but isn't that part of the learning experience? I want to be able to do these things myself. How can I when she swoops in. Stuff like my birthday, that's ok; it was nice. But she needs to understand that maybe Mom doesn't mind her doing things like this but I do. I love the fact she knows fashion and I would always want her to give me advice in that respect, but do you know what I mean?"

Dad was thoughtful again. "I agree with you. I will have a word with her if you think that would help?"

"I think so, but can you do it in such a way so it doesn't look like I have ratted her out?"

"Of course I can sweetie," we reached the house in record time. "Why don't you get on with your homework and then get yourself back to the cottage."

"Ok Dad," he let go of my hand as I ran into the main house. I did my homework in record time and ran back to the cottage for some me time. I enjoyed the time I spent with my father when he wasn't pissed at me about Jacob, which was hopefully now becoming less and less!

I was still buzzing from earlier. I was so glad that Jacob was ready and he was willing to give me what I wanted. He was so special and I grinned like a Cheshire cat as I looked back on his dreams. It was comforting in a way to know that although my future wasn't set in stone I knew where it was going to go. And that thought was going to stay with me until that time came.

* * *

AN. Ellah is Bella and Sarah (Jacob's mum) put together. What do you think? Just a wee short one this time. Please review as they make my day. And to those who leave a review everytime! They know who they are and thank you very much! xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Thanksgiving was a major turning point for me. It was one of the best days of my life.

**CHAPTER 28**

**Thanksgiving**

I woke up to the fourth Thursday of November. Thanksgiving. Alice had remained cool towards me even after Dad had his little chat with her. She was being childish and I told her frequently. I had even heard Jasper tell her to stop being so silly.

Lottie's arm was now completely healed and she was back to her usual self. As usual as she could get really (you can giggle now). We had everything organised for today; our numbers sat at forty including Lottie and me, we needed to have two large tables so Lottie ordered another one that held twenty, my family would have to sit there anyway and do their pretending-to-be-human-thing to make sure the humans that were not in the know would still remain not in the know!  
Lottie and I had decorated her large dining and living room. We kept it simple as Lottie had no idea what decorations we needed to put up and I was unsure either. I secretly asked Emily who said to put up some banners that said 'Happy Thanksgiving'. We had made a few centre pieces from pinecones which we sprayed gold and silver which were glued together to make an abstract. There were red, gold and brown candles laid on the numerous white table clothes we had laid on the tables and we put red, gold and brown large ribbons over the chairs. We strung up a few shiny turkeys around the place. Lottie put streamers of the same colours over the ceilings so that they met in the middle and cascaded and a fun mess down the centre. The living room was the same but with the added extra that Lottie had the lights and the disco ball there.  
Bessie had buffed the shiny wooden floor so that we were able to dance on it. Tony set up the sound system that we knew Emmett would take over the minute he set foot in the house. It had occurred to me that none of my family had been to Lottie and Gemma's house before so she was hoping it met to their standard. I told her not to worry about silly things like that.

Jacob on the other hand had been so busy like he had predicted, up until the day before Thanksgiving. He was making so much money that he could have bought two more garages outright. It was amazing the amount of business he was making. But it came at a small price that I was willing to pay; that was the time that we were unable to spend with each other. Don't get me wrong, I always got to see him every day after school, but only for half an hour, if that. But we had good times in that half hour. He would please me every time and I him. I loved having that time with him and when I used my special talent it made it all the more intense. The best part about tonight was that I knew that it was going to be the night I finally got my way.

Lottie let slip that Jacob asked if he and I could stay the night in one of the spare rooms. We knew that the staff were not going to be there so she ensured that Jacob could use the large guest bedroom above her room. Gemma was going to be spending time with Seth but at Jacob's house as she knew what the plan was, and through the minds of the wolves when in wolf form, the others knew that tonight was going to be a special night, I was hoping that they would keep it to themselves and not embarrass me. Although I think Jacob would skin them alive if they did.

The moment that it had been let slipped though thought in front of my father; he pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed and his lips were set in a line - it was the 'Dad' look. Jacob had run home with me the week before Thanksgiving and was thinking about _it_ and Dad got wind. But he surprised me by not saying anything! I was so impressed with him. The next morning before school, he left a contraception packet on my bedside table. I started taking them that morning. I was pleased I was finally getting what I wanted, although I was a little apprehensive that it was going to hurt. But then it would only hurt for a short time and that's what I was going to focus on.

I was glad Dad was accepting of it. Mom was as cool as ever and we had a little talk the night before. "Hey Nessie," Mom said as she walked into my bedroom. She stroked my hair as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hey Mom," I looked over at the time which read 10 pm. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is. I wanted to check something with you and I hope you don't mind me asking?"

"Depends what it is?" I said coyly.

"I know tomorrow is going to be a big day for you tomorrow."

"I know, I have Alice's standard to live up to."

"That's not what I meant. I know you and Jacob are planning to um…"

"You can say make love Mom, I am not embarrassed," I smiled.

Mom tinkled her little laugh. "Ok, I know you to plan on making love tomorrow. What are you expecting?"

I wasn't prepared for that question. "Um…I expect it is going to hurt for my first time. I don't want it to but I know it will. It won't put me off and I may not enjoy it the first time but these things get better with practice."

"Oh honey, I am glad you are not wearing rose tinted glasses. My first time was so special and your father was so gentle and yes, the first time nipped a little but after it got better. I wanted my human experience and it was everything I wanted and more."

"Ok, I am going to ignore the fact that you are telling me that you and Dad have sex, I am erasing it from my mind!" I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Don't joke about it Ness," Mom had her serious face on. "Are you taking your contraception?" I nodded. "And do you have other protection?"

I nodded again. "Jacob has them."

"Do you know how to put them on?"

"Lottie had me practising with a cucumber." Mom looked at me in disbelief. "I am being serious. She asked me last week if I knew how to put on a condom and I said no. I felt a little embarrassed in asking you and to be honest Mom, I don't think you know how to put one on either!" I joked.

"Nessie! I don't really know how to respond to that!

"But you know its true. I am proof of that!"

If Mom could blush right now I was sure she could. "Well, we didn't think we needed them at the time. Anyway; you know that you can come to me."

"I know that but it was a little embarrassing. You weren't to know that you were going to be super fertile now did you? And be honest, you didn't use protection when…you know."

"Ok, Ok! I see what you are getting at but please don't forget that I am your mother, I am glad you found out how to do these things your way but I won't ever, ever be embarrassed if you have a question you want to ask me."

I realised I hurt her feelings a little. "Sorry Mom. I should have thought to come to you. Sometimes there are prying ears and -"

"If you feel that way Nessie then we will go somewhere private where only you and I can talk and listen. Please don't forget that."

I looked down, feeling a little ashamed. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart!" Mom tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm glad you got information somewhere, it shows that you are sensible and you are preparing yourself. I just want you to know that you can come to me and your father."

"I doubt Dad would want to know about my sex life," I snorted.

"I suppose but he would want to know that you are being safe," she said as she grabbed me for a cuddle. "Just remember that we are here for you." I was glad that I had a good relationship with my Mom and Dad and now they weren't making such a big deal about it, although I could see Dad squirm when I thought about Jacob in anyway sexual. Sometimes it was funny to see what look I could generate from Dad depending on the visual I created in my head.

* * *

Ben and Tia, I hadn't seen much of. I found them sitting in the living room of the main house last week talking with Esme and Carlisle. "Hey Nessie," Ben shouted. "Esme found Tia and I a little cottage just five miles from here. It's on the way to Port Angeles."

"Oh wow that is really good!" I sat down next to them. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, we are not officially joining your coven, we will make our own. I don't know what we will be known as but I am happy just to be free from Amun. We will visit often and you are all more than welcome to visit us."

"But you could be part of our family-"

"We could, but I think we should try and make it on our own. We want to stay close because your family have offered us protection for when we need it."

"And he would be a good asset to us with his gift in times of need. He is going to continue to practice with Lottie and Jasper to improve what he has already," Carlisle smiled fondly at Ben.

"Think of us like cousins," Tia said softly. "We both want to be a part of this family still. But we want to go on our own."

"I see what you mean," I said thoughtfully. "You want to find yourselves, find your own feet."

Ben smiled as he nodded. "Of course. We will always be here." They were joining us for Thanksgiving. The whole family plus Ben and Tia were going hunting a few hours before hand. It was really only the second time that Ben and Tia would be around humans and the less temptation the better.

* * *

The Ethan problem hadn't really gone away nor had it escalated. He still gave us all dirty looks and muttered sweet nothings under his breath. Only I could hear what he was really saying and it wasn't pretty.  
It wasn't just us he had a problem with. It was some of our well to do classmates that he didn't like either. Kevin, Conner and Cian found themselves part of our gang and hung with us every day. They found Ethan's behaviour strange along with other people including the teachers. He randomly picked on people from different ages, classes. We thought he left us alone as we were a big group. As far as we knew he was on his last warning before he was to get expelled. He had broken all the fire extinguishers in the school which caused him to be suspended for a week. We were off from the Wednesday, the day before thanksgiving and off till the following Monday (AN: I am just guessing folks don't shoot me!) so I knew Ethan would be back then. I kept an eye on him. I think we all did. He wasn't in our advanced classes but in the ones that Kirsty, Graham, Adeline and Megan were in. The guy is a creep. Period.

But I had my eye on him.

* * *

Last night Jacob visited me in my bedroom before he went out on patrol. Alice said there was nothing going to happen tomorrow apart that it might rain, so we all felt a little better about that. He jumped in through my window. "I think you like coming in my room that way Jacob," I said quietly.

"I like jumping in through your window. I also like catching you unawares like you are now," he said as he looked me up and down."

"Hey you perv. I know that the blood has now disappeared from your tiny brain and travelled elsewhere."

"At least _that_ part isn't tiny," Jacob folded his arms and had a smug look on his face. I was in the middle of getting changed and was currently standing in only my bra and panties. My red slightly padded bra and my barely there panties.

"I would like to ask what you are thinking but I highly doubt that you can think at this moment in time." I can barely think knowing what we are going to do tomorrow I thought. I looked at Jacob who was only wearing sweats. They were just sitting above his growing erection and at the part of the hip where it makes a v shape with his highly muscular frame.

"I see that you are excited," his lips turned up at the side a little. I looked down at my also erect nipples. I was really, really excited. I rolled my eyes, playing hard to get.

"Well, you will just have to wait until tomorrow. Dad is in the main house and could come back at any time" I taunted. I walked forward and caressed his chest as I made my way to the bathroom. He closed his eyes at my touch and I had to resist closing mine as that tingle returned full force and I was ready to jump him then. But I carried on walking to the bathroom.

"Ness…you are such a tease."

"Am I now?"

"You know you are" he grabbed my hand and kissed me hard. His tongue flickering my top lip, asking for entry. I pulled back.

"Sorry Jacob, you can wait till tomorrow," I stepped back and ran to the bathroom. Jacob followed, slapping my ass lightly, growling a little as he did. "Jacob!" I turned round. "You are a naughty boy!" I mock scolded.

"Am I now?" he laughed as he jumped back out the window.

I ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower and set it to cold. I found myself doing this a lot recently. Having cold showers. And I thought _I_ was the tease.

* * *

Whilst I was still in between sleep and waking up when I was thinking about of all this. I myself had been making good progress with my gift. Jasper felt in the short time that Lottie had increased hers, that she was able to go for a long time holding up her second skin; days at a time, but also fighting and defending. Lottie and Ben posed a formidable force when together. We found that they were almost unattainable when partnered. Ben had made great progress in using the air element to make him fly. It was amazing to watch his face as he got higher and higher, making turns, leaps and flips in the air. Tia watched on lovingly. He was going to try and make it into some sort of weapon, like what Lottie does to Emmett.  
Jasper felt I could do more with my gift. He felt that seeing as I could get through any mental shield and that I could now 'hear' what people thought there and then when I touched them. He felt I should now use my gift as a weapon. This took place two weeks ago in the clearing. Lottie and my family were there apart from Alice (who was still in the huff) and Esme who was working.

"How do I do that?" I asked him.

"Well, I had a thought that if you can tell someone what you are thinking by touching them, then surely you can implode your thoughts onto them. Make that person disorientated if only for a second." I must have had a confused look on my face. "Zafrina can make you see things with her gift and she doesn't have to touch you. The whole scene in front of you changes when she wills it. What if you could do that by touching someone? What if you could implode someone with your thoughts? You could make them think something when something else is happening entirely."

"Ok," I said slowly. "Let me think about it."

We were sitting in the clearing when Lottie came over. Jasper explained to me his theory, "Why don't you practise on me?" she offered.

"Ok. Sit facing me and I can give it a go." Lottie sat down cross legged in front of me and I took her hands in mine. "Ok. Here goes," I smiled. I closed my eyes and forced on her all my memories from birth. It went through like your life was flashing in front of your eyes but ten fold.

"Oh!" Lottie let go of my hands, grabbed her head then fainted.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He dashed over and made a quick assessment.

"I think she will be ok. You overloaded her. I don't think your gift is suitable to be used on the humans," he smiled. "But good work though. I think you should practice on one of us."

"I think seeing this was Jasper's idea," Lottie groaned from the ground. "I think he should be volunteered," she gave him the Lottie look.

"I am up for it," he stated calmly. Carlisle helped Lottie back to her feet and moved her over to the side. Jasper took her place. I grabbed his hands and with no warning I did the exact same to him that I did to Lottie. His face scrunched up in pain as I imploded his mind with my memories. He abruptly let go as this time he clutched his head for a moment. He tried to compose himself; he blinked a couple of times and is head twitched as if he was trying to get rid of the memories. "Christ Almighty!" he stood up and stumbled slightly.

"Ha!" Emmett shouted. "Jazz is down," he slapped his thigh. I got up and ran over to Emmett. He tried to run when he realised what I was doing but I grabbed his bare arm and did my thing. He went down just as quick as Jasper if not more so. Emmett fell to his knees whilst clutching his head. "Fucking hell! That hurts like a son of a bitch!"

"Emmett!" Mom shouted. "Watch your language!"

Emmett was still clutching his head. "Who knew that you could fill that empty space?" Lottie laughed then stopped to clutch the side of her head. "Oh don't laugh, it hurts. I feel like I have heartburn in my brain."

"It felt like a battering ram," Jasper said. "I didn't think you would be so good at it."

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't see anything, just bright, pounding light then nothing," Lottie said.

Jasper blinked again. "Same here, I got flash of memories at the beginning but it all merged into one to become that bright light Lottie was talking about. It then felt as if it infiltrated every part of my nerve endings causing so much pain. Christ I didn't think you could do it Nessie but you did!"

"Thanks, I think. I don't know whether I should take that as a complement or not."

"Ness, I think you gave me an aneurysm," Lottie took off her glasses and put her head between her knees, "I feel sick."

Emmett stood up and fell back to the ground with a large thunderous noise. "Jesus. I feel like there is something in there."

"That would be a first," I muttered.

"Hey! Oh! No shouting people," Emmett tried to get back up again.

"Who knew that our little Nessie could be capable of something like that," Rose said as she tended to Emmett.

"Yeah, way to go midget!" Emmett said as he finally managed to stand this time. "I am impressed Littlest Cullen!"

"Thanks, I think. Although it wasn't hard to fill your tiny mind!" I shouted back.

"Ok, let's get back to it," Jasper interrupted. "How did you feel when you did it?"

"I felt fine, I didn't feel any different."

"No headaches or feelings of nausea?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. Honestly, I feel fine," I replied. Carlisle took out his notebook and made notes. Dad strolled over.

"Ness, how did you do it?" he asked. He crouched down next to me.

"I just put every memory I had into the person I touched. I just did it; felt natural."

"Ok," Dad nodded. "Can you do it to me?"

"Edward!" Mom stepped forward. "Jasper, Emmett and Lottie are still recovering."

"I would like her to do what she did to me and Jacob. He is on route. I texted him to let him know what happened. He is very proud of you sweetie as am I."

"I don't think she should do it to Jacob, Lottie fainted and now she is being sick," Mom warned. I turned to face Lottie and yep, she was puking into a bush. I looked at Emmett who was keeping an eye on the sick. He doesn't have a good track record.

I heard my honey's heartbeat racing towards me. I heard him pause as he phased and I knew he was putting on his sweats. "Hey baby! Good stuff. Hey Jasper," he high fived him as he passed. "Nice!"

"Jacob, you could get ill."

"Can it Bell's. Anything to help Nessie here. Seth, Embry and Sam are coming as well. I want to carry out an experiment."

Dad's head turned to face Jacob. "That's a good idea, if they don't mind being subjected to a little bit of pain."

"A little bit of pain? You have got to be kidding me?" Lottie gagged thenpuked into the bush again. "You are all mental."

"What's the plan" I asked.

"Jake here is going to go back to wolf form, you are going to touch my arm and his head and what shall we call it-" Dad pondered.

"Imploding," Jasper clarified.

"Thanks Jasper. Implode onto both of us at the same time. Jacob thinks if it will affect him then it should affect the rest of the pack. All those years ago, when the Volturi came, Bella protected the second pack by shielding Sam's mind, the rest were protected also. We want to try that and if it does the opposite." I thought for a moment. Would that really work? "Yes," Dad answered. "I think it will honey."

"Ok, give me a sec," Jacob left again as ran to the trees to phase. He was followed by the three other wolves.

"Ok Ness. Do what you did before," Dad encouraged. He raised his pale arm towards me, Jacob galloped over. I grabbed Dad's arm lightly and I raised my right hand and placed on Jacob's russet coloured furry head.

"Ok. Here goes." I peered over to see the three wolves waiting patiently for something to happen. I brought everything I had to the surface and projected everything onto both of my willing subjects. Jacob and the wolves let out a sharp loud howl then a whine as they all dropped to the floor at the same time, Dad staggered back clutching both sides of his head then fell to his knees causing me to let go of both of them. I felt helpless. "Dad? Jacob?" Mom rushed over to Dad and put her arms around him. I looked over to my wolf and he was passed out on the ground as were the others. I looked around in absolute shock. Was I really capable of causing harm? The reality just hit me. Of course I was.

I was shaking. I could seriously end up hurting someone if I carried on doing this! Dad composed himself as Mom helped him up from the ground. Jacob, Seth, Embry and Sam were starting to stir. Jacob twitched a few times then slowly got up from the ground. He shook his head like he had something in his ear. The rest of the pack followed suit. "Jacob, are you ok?" I asked softly. He shook his head again. He got up, ran to the trees again then came back out pulling on his sweats.

"Wow Ness, way to go," he smiled and grimaced at the same time. Seth, Sam and Embry followed suit and soon joined Jacob in human form.

"Ness, you certainly pack some punch girl," Seth said rubbing the side of his head.

"Tell me about it," Sam added. "I haven't had a headache like this since I got so wasted a few years back."

Dad was back solidly on his feet. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper who were now fully recovered but Lottie still looked green. Maybe it took a human longer? I peered over at the pack; they looked a little green but were not sick. I could see that they were all nursing a headache. A killer one at that. "Oh crap, we need to get back to the garage Ness, I would love to stay and see this through with you but we are so busy. Quil is holding the fort but I don't know how long he will be able to cope. I am so sorry honey."

"No, go Jacob. I will fill you in later," I smiled but feeling a little disappointed. I knew he was busy but it still hurt me a little when I could spend time with him. Dad was now at my side stroking my arm.

"Are you sure. Seth and Embry can go back, I can stay."

"No, you go. Once Thanksgiving is over we will have all the time in the world."

"We sure will. Sorry to bail," he reached over and kissed me on the forehead. I could see him grimace a little. I bet he was having a shooting pain run right through his head. He then lifted my hand and kissed it then ran off into the forest with his boys following him. He looked back and gave me a wistful look. My stomach churned as he left.

"Do you always feel so sad when he leaves?" Jasper asked. "It's all I can feel from you now."

I nodded followed by a frown. "Anyway, can I change the subject? Dad are you alright?"

Dad encircled me in his arms. "Of course I am sweetie. Just a little niggle."

I turned in his arms. "Does this mean I am dangerous?" I asked in a small voice

"No Nessie," everyone said at once.

"Renesmee, don't you dare think that," Mom rushed over to me. "You are very special."

"Of course you are Nessie," Dad said. "You have always been a very special girl. You have this amazing gift which has always been useful for you but now it's something that you can use as a defence. That comforts us at no ends. You had to practice somehow. It's Jasper we need to thank, it was his idea," he said looking at Jasper in thanks. "It means if we cannot help you in any way then you have some way to help yourself. The more you implode on someone the more it hurts them; that gives you a moment to get away then I am glad you can do it," he said proudly.

"I agree," said Carlisle. My family looked on at me proudly. Lottie winked and then puked again.

Jasper, Emmett, Mom, Dad and Carlisle were always willing to help me practice. They never collapsed when I imploded. Jasper also sat down with me to learn to implode the memories that weren't too revealing. I accidently shown Emmett a bit too much before the bright lights enveloped inside his tiny mind and he has been ribbing me about it since. So Jasper sat me down and got me to make little mental blocks to keep the sex stuff in a little box in my head. It was helpful cos when I practised with Emmett again, I made sure I put a little bit more power behind it. He was on his back within seconds, clutching his head and rolling about the floor. "That'll teach you."

"You horrible little midget," he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

I threw the duvet from me in an effort to wake up properly. I did my thing (making sure I was shaved and bits were neatly trimmed) but I was going to wash my hair later. I didn't want it smelling of turkey!

I was going to be choosing my outfit very carefully. I needed to take an overnight bag, an outfit for the meal later and something to wear now. I chose to wear my favourite purple t-shirt that had a certain russet coloured wolf on the front. I decided to wear the dress I wore on my first date with Jacob. Unlike Alice who only liked to wear something once; I cherished my wardrobe and liked to wear things over and over. I was similar to Mom in that way. I took the black shoes and clutch, placed them into a box, I wouldn't need any stuff to do my hair with, Lottie would have that. I took my dress, which was packed carefully in a large covering. I slipped my dark blue skinny jeans and my red converse trainers on.

I took my stuff to my car and drove to Lottie's. I parked my mini off to the far right, as I knew the driveway would be full later. I let myself into the house and ran to the spare room next to Lottie's and dumped my stuff but hanging up my dress after taking it out of its covering. I dashed downstairs to help Lottie and Matt with the preparations. Lottie was completely useless in the kitchen so she was passing us tools that we needed, Matt had been cooking the turkey since late last night as it was completely massive so it took a long time to cook. He was also cooking a chicken for Lottie; she didn't like turkey. Freak!  
Matt's boyfriend Doug arrived and help me to bake the large cake, which was turning out rather nicely if I say so myself. With an hour to go, the food kept hot inside the oven, the cakes iced, drinks prepared, we all headed off to our rooms (Matt and Doug borrowed one for today, although they were planning to go home later) to get ourselves ready. I showered again this time washing my hair.

I decided to leave my hair down and curly. I dried it till it was almost dry, put in some large rollers and set it with hairspray. I sat at the vanity unit and applied some dark purple eye shadow which was light towards the corner of my eye which swept out into a darker shade. I put my mascara on, I didn't need foundation but I applied some red lipstick to darken my already red lips.

Now to my underwear. I had to get this completely right and I was already nervous. I wanted to get something special but I didn't want to let Mom or Dad know so Lottie I used her computer so I could get something nice. I had a look on Victoria's Secret but didn't see anything I liked. I asked Lottie what I should do and she suggested having a look on the Ann Summer's website and get it shipped to her address. So I picked a two-piece. The bra was push up which made my cleavage stand out. It had a satin spot print cup half covered in a black lace with contrasting white ribbon stitched into the cups and straps had little bows. The thong matched the bra. I had to say that I was going to render him speechless.

I slipped my dress on, then my shoes. "Damn!" I realised I forgot my jewellery I was given for my birthday. Oh well. I'm sure I will survive. I blasted my rolled up hair with the hair dryer and took them out once dried. Ran my fingers through to separate the curls and set with some hairspray again. All set. I joined Lottie downstairs. She was wearing a dress! "Lottie, you look lovely!"

"Don't make a big deal!" she rolled her eyes. She was wearing a purple evening dress with printed shades of purple chiffon which was over laid with a hanky hem which sat at her knees. It was a deep v neckline with a sequin embellished band on the waist. Her cleavage was also very impressive. She was wearing the shoes she wore at my party.

I knew that my family were going as smart casual. It was dinner after all. Rose was going to wear a long black cocktail dress which showed lots of cleavage, it had no back and a long slit up the right thigh. Alice was wearing a red baby doll dress which sat between her knees and thighs. It had beading along the top and the dress hung beautifully as the fabric was really heavy. Esme was wearing a lilac silk dress with floral embroidery on the breast line and at the bottom of the dress. It was longer at the back than the front. Mom was wearing a dark green wrap top and black wide legged trousers. She wasn't one for dresses. They had shown me their outfits yesterday, although Alice was still being annoying.  
My family arrived first and Esme brought different varieties if potatoes on orders from Matt as it was the one thing that would need making at the last minute and he felt he would not have had enough time to get ready. Esme was only too pleased to oblige.

"Hello everyone. Glad you all came," Lottie said as she let them in the house.

"Hey Bint! Nice digs. Can I have a look around?" Emmett greeted Lottie in his usual manner. Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Of course you can. You can have a look around the grounds if you wish, but if you are going by the horses just watch Beau," she lowered her voice. "He is still a little flighty around non humans."

"Sure, I think we were all wanting to have a look around," everyone nodded. Lottie held her arm out to indicate that was ok.

I noticed that the Cullen men were all dressed similar but in different coloured shirts. Dad was wearing a white shirt, Emmett in black, Jasper in deep purple and Carlisle in burgundy. They all looked lovely. They took their partners hand and all went for a wander around the house.

There was another knock at the door and stomach went in knots. It was my Jacob. He was so handsome wearing a white t shirt underneath a navy open shirt with black jeans on. He stood there waiting for entrance. "Hey Ness, Lottie."

"Hey Jake," Lottie called. She started calling him Jake recently. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. "Come on in." she handed him a small key which he put in his pocket. "There will be nobody in the house later. Keith is taking me to our special place; our stuff is already hidden there. And I put the stuff you gave me last night in the room. You will have the place to yourself," she turned to wink at me which made my butterflies even worse. My heartbeat quickened and Jacob's head snapped up.

"Hey, you ok?" I nodded. Lottie walked into the dining hall, leaving us alone. "I have something for you," he whispered. He pulled a little rectangular box from his pocket. "I thought you might like it and also cos I've hardly seen you these past few weeks. That's going to change. I have Colin and Brady working on the Saturday, little job for them and also they can pick up the trade. It means I can have the weekends off. Seth, Quil and Embry have decided to take some time off during the week and work the Saturday. And they get paid a little more."

"Jacob," I prompted. He was waffling.

"Oh, sorry. Um here you go," he handed me the box. I opened it to find a black mother of pearl in the shape of a heart attached to a waxed cotton necklace.

"Oh Jacob, it's beautiful."

"I made it. I found the rock on the beach and I carved it into a heart. I made a little hole for the little link to go through and attached the cotton."

I held it up to the light to let the different colours shine. "Oh honey. I love it. Can you put it on?"

"Sure," he reached over and in one swift movement it was sitting just above my cleavage. "It looks good on you Ness."

"Thank you," my heart was still hammering.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine. I nodded slightly.

"Then you're not ready."

I turned round so fast that I gave Jacob a fright. "Don't you dare pull that crap on me Jacob Black. I am nervous not because it is with you but because I am taking a big step. Don't you dare pull that on me," I hissed.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender and tried not to smile. "Ok, sorry."

"Good," I jabbed his chest. "I plan on making love to you tonight," I said with finality. My heart was still hammering. I took a deep breath.

"Ok Ness. I am going to sort some stuff out upstairs then go for a patrol. I'll see you at the meal," he kissed me on my forehead. He held onto my hand until he was out of my reach as he walked upstairs.

The doorbell rang again and I turned to face Ben and Tia. "Hello my dearest Nessie," Ben said as he took my hand for a swift kiss.

"Hello Tia, Ben. How is the new house treating you?"

"It is lovely Nessie thank you for asking," Tia took my free hand and squeezed it lightly. "Alice has invested our money in the stock market and in a few months we will be able to be comfortable. Carlisle has helped us so much."

"He has," Ben agreed. "But I believe everyone is taking a tour of the house, would that be ok to do so?"

"I think it should be ok, but don't make a meal of Lottie's horse, I don't think she would thank you for it."

"Ha ha Nessie. Horse doesn't taste too nice," Ben joked. "We wouldn't do that to Lottie anyway," he chuckled. He bent down to kiss my hand, then he took Tia's and left through the front door. I had to laugh; Ben was so courteous and Tia was soft natured. I genuinely hoped it worked out for them here.

A car pulled in to the large drive, they followed the other path of the cars and parked next to them. Sam got out, rushed over and helped out Emily, who was getting larger every time I saw her! She was carrying a box of cakes. Quil and Claire got out the back. "Hey Claire!" I shouted. She was wearing a cute pink dress that sat above her knees. Alice would be so proud. "Are you having dinner here?" I knew she was but I loved to let her explain.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to the…" she paused for a moment. "Daddy called them the 'out - laws' but I don't know what he meant. Quil offered to take me here. I've been staying with Aunty Em," she said proudly.

Last year Emily's sister was going to be moving away as things with her husband as they were not working out. That meant Claire would have obviously moved with them and Quil was devastated. Jacob decided, as Alpha to talk to Claire's Mom and Dad and tell them what he was and why Quil felt the way he did about about Claire. They didn't believe Jacob to begin with, so Emily and Sam went round and Jacob and Sam phased in front of them. The whole process was explained to them, not about the vampires, Jacob felt that would have been too much for them and they could have been put into serious danger. They took a few days to reconsider moving and they decided to stay. They realised Quil's intentions and that they were honourable. Jacob explained that he imprinted on a child and that there was nothing wrong about it. They realised the benefits that they would always have a babysitter and they used it to their advantage, not that Quil minded, but seeing as one of the reasons why they were going to split up was due to the fact that they were not spending any time together. So now it was a win win situation. They got out more, and Quil spent loads of time with Claire.

"Hello Nessie! Quil let me choose this dress. It's pwetty!"

"It is pretty Claire. So your Mom and Dad went to your grandparents?"

"Yep but they are boring and don't like Thanksgiving. So _I _said that _I _was coming here."

"Good for you Claire."

"I want to go on the horses!"

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Quil lets me ride on him!" she pouted as she crossed her arms. I snorted cos I just heard how that sounded.

"Does he now?"

"Yep," she dramatically looked around then creeped over to me and beckoned me to go to her level. "When he changes into a wolf. I get to ride on his back through the woods but he doesn't go very fast."

"He probably doesn't want to let you get hurt."

"But I want to go on the horses," she whined. "Do you think I will be allowed?"

"You would have to ask Lottie. They are her horses."

"Ok, where is she?" she looked around this time putting her hands on her hips. Sam, Emily and Quil burst out laughing.

"Come on Claire Bear. If you are good throughout the meal Lottie _may_ let you on one of her horses."

"Ok Quil," she reached up and put her tiny hand in his rather large one. They walked to the steps as Mom and Dad walked round the corner. "Eddie!" Claire shouted. She broke her hold with Quil and ran over to Dad. She always called him that from the moment she met our family. She hadn't actually met them properly until after the Volturi had been and gone. She had taken to him like a duck to water. Dad picked her up and whirled her around in the air then set her on his left hip. "You're still cold Eddie."

"I know I am," he smiled at her as Claire planted a sloppy kiss on his cool cheek. Sam and Emily smiled affectionately as they made their way into the house. Dad cocked his head. "Wait!" Sam and Emily froze mid step.

"What is it?" Sam asked seriously.

"The Twins," he gently put Claire back on the ground and led her to Quil who knew by the serious look on his face that he didn't want Claire around.

"Let's go and see the horses Claire," he said as they went around the side of the house.

"What is it Edward?" Emily was quivering.

"Oh, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's…I didn't think I would…"

"What Edward, you are scaring Emily," Sam warned.

"Sorry, I can hear them!" he whispered wide eyed. "Nessie, come here please," he held out his hand and he focused on the memory that took place merely a minute ago. He heard two very soft thoughts of love of their mother and father. I let go of Dad and touched Sam and Emily what I just saw. They both looked at me then at each other.

"Are they ok?" Emily asked in a barely there voice.

"They are completely fine. They love it when you both sing to them at night. They are really cosy where they."

"Do you know the sex?" Sam asked.

Dad nodded. "Do you want to know?"

Sam glanced at Emily who nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek. I glanced at Mom who looked on happily. "We wanted to be surprised, but it doesn't matter now," he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"You are having two boys," Dad said affectionately. "And they love you very much."

"Sam, you sing?" I asked. Sam blushed but nodded. "I think that's sweet."

"Emily makes me," he muttered.

"I do not!" Emily rubbed her large tummy subconsciously.

"They like to hear your voices," Dad carried on. "And they can't wait to meet you. They love you both."

"Oh my god," Emily was crying now as she brought her hand to her face. "I can't believe they are thinking already. And they love us?" she hugged Sam who had a tear strolling down his cheek which he hastily wiped away. It was a tender moment which calmed me a little. I was still a little nervous but I now felt calm.

"What are you nervous about Nessie?" Dad asked a little too innocently. Sam and Emily walked back to their car to have a little privacy; Sam was kneeling with his hands on Emily's bump, it was really sweet.

"Um…nothing. I have to go and do my hostess thing, there are more cars coming," I sang the Southpark theme tune in my head so not to think about anything.

"Edward. I've told you. Leave it," I heard Mom scold him as they went inside.

Gemma pulled up next with Seth, Adeline and Embry in her car. They all got out and said their hellos then went inside. They were followed by Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel. Sue, Billy and Grandpa pulled up after them. Steven, Clynt, Julie, Megan and Kirsty pulled up in Clynt's Ford Mustang convertible. Graham and Michelle arrived in her little Corsa. They all got out at the same time and rushed over. "Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Ness!" Steven shouted. "I am so hungry. I hope the food is good!" he patted his stomach.

"There is plenty of grub Steven. Matt has outdone himself!"

"Good," Clynt shouted. "Let's get this party started!"

"No Kevin?" I asked Kirsty.

"He has to spend it with his parents. They insisted. They wanted me to come but I had already RSVP'd."

"You could have gone," I said.

"Nah, I already gave my word." Kirsty smiled. Everyone was wearing smart clothes, similar to what they wore to my birthday party.

"Come on guys, we are eating soon, just waiting for you!" Lottie shouted from the door. Claire was next to her. I bet she was nagging to go on one of the horses. I followed them into the dining room where everyone was sitting, Lottie ran over to help Matt carry the large turkey into the room and he placed on the table that housed mainly the humans. My family sat at one table with Lottie, Keith (who arrived with Jacob after doing a patrol with him) Jacob, Seth, Gemma, Embry, Adeline, myself, Billy, Sue and Grandpa whilst the rest sat on the other. We knew my family wouldn't be eating so we set it up in such a way it would like they were.

Once Lottie and I sat down I nudged her. "What?"

"You need to start."

"Ok. Ok guys. Um….Thank you all for coming and I would like to start by saying that I am thankful for wonderful friends, step sister, Keith and more importantly to the Cullen's who have more or less invited me to be part of their family."

* * *

The meal went by in a blur. I wasn't really that focused as I only had one thing on my mind but I had to keep that shielded as we didn't want a certain Daddy finding out. We all moved into the living room and as predicted Emmett took over the sound system and the lights. Lottie shooed Matt and Doug and she said she would do the washing up. I joined her in the kitchen. "Lottie how are you going to get through all of this?"

She turned to me and smiled that wicked smile. "Lottie style." We had already cleared the dining room. Esme had packed up all the food into plastic tubs as Jacob was going to take them home for him and the boys. They had forgotten to go food shopping, boys being boys, so they had nothing in. Embry and Seth were taking it all later. Lottie was presently standing in the middle of the kitchen, pots washing themselves in the sink, being rinsed and dried and I put them all away. It was like something out of a movie and I had to say thought she had it down. In under an hour, the whole kitchen and dining room were spotless. "See. Lottie style," she winked. I was fidgeting with the edge of a tea towel when Lottie snatched it off me. "You're nervous," she stated as she leaned against the counter.

"I am. It is all I am thinking about but I am trying my best not to think about it at all," I took a deep breath.

Lottie looked at the clock above me. "It's after nine pm. You have had a bit of a dazed look on your face all day; like you are not really with it. A few more hours and this place will be empty. You just have to get through it then you have all the time in the world. Let Jacob take the lead. If it gets too much just say no. You know the first time will hurt a little bit, is that what you are worried about?"

"I think I am a little."

"Then just think. It will hurt for a little while but not for long. It will only get better," she rubbed my bare arm. "You will be fine. Honestly, the whole losing your virginity thing, it's overrated. I know I am repeating myself but it is. You are ready, he is, then go with the flow. You may even have a little fun," she smiled.

"I know. I love him so much I want it to be right for him as well."

"It will be, don't worry about that. Honestly, it's all good. You will be calling me tomorrow and saying to me 'what's the fuss all about?' And I want details!"

"Ok, we had better get back to the party. Hey, won't you be cold out in the forest?" I remembered that Lottie was going to be out of the house.

"Nope. We have a sleeping bag, a few nibbles and drinks so we can sleep under the stars. I have a little gazebo thing incase it rains but hopefully it doesn't. And he is like a portable heater; he is so hot, figuratively speaking of course," she giggled.

I laughed. "Yeah I bet that's what you meant," we walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "I'm hoping Alice is out of her huff."

"She should be. Don't worry about Alice, go and be the hostess! I owe a certain little six year old a go on Bailey," she walked over to the side door and changed her shoes for wellies.

"Classy look Lottie," I laughed. She looked funny in her dress matched with bright pink wellies.

"I think so," she linked her arm through mine as we walked into the living room. "Hey Claire! Fancy a go on Bailey!" Claire whooped as she jumped out of Quil's lap and they both followed Lottie out the back door. I found Jacob across the room, walked over and slipped my hand in his.

"Hey gorgeous, meal was good."

"You need to thank Matt," I inclined my head towards Matt who was sitting on the centre sofa.

"Yeah, hey Matt. That was a good meal. Esme; you have competition," Jacob rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks Jacob. It was a pleasure cooking for you all. I'm glad that I didn't do the washing up," he raised his wine glass. Emmett put on a slow song, changing the pace of the good mood, walked over to Rosalie and pulled her up to dance, Alice and Jasper followed suit.

Jacob stood up, placed one hand behind his back and one hand in front. "My lady. Do you care for a dance?"

"Why yes kind sir. I would care for a dance," I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. He twirled me around then brought me closer to him. One hand circled my waist and the other found my back. I found his hair and neck as I rested my head on his broad chest. We started to sway in time with the music. The rest of the couples got up to dance too. I looked over to see everyone having a good time. Ben and Tia were talking to Megan, Julie, Kirsty and Michelle. Graham, Steven and Clynt were talking to Dad about cars. Esme, Mom, Sue, Grandpa and Billy were discussing the town news. I felt completely at ease dancing away the night. Everyone was talking to each other, nobody was feeling left out.  
I had noticed that at sporadic times, some of the pack left in twos to patrol. It was good that they were keeping the town safe. Sometimes I wondered if it was really necessary but with Amun showing up a few weeks ago, proved that it was.

I looked over to see Emily and Sam dancing together. She had her back to him cos any other way would have been difficult for her. He had his hands snaked around her waist and onto her bump. It was a lovely scene. Dad walked over to Jacob and me. "May I have a dance with Nessie?" he asked Jacob who smiled and let me go.

"Of course," he said gracefully. I took my father's hand and laid my head on his chest.

"I know what you have planned tonight," Dad started. My heart raced again. I didn't want to be lectured. "I'm not lecturing. Bella told me about the conversation she had with you and I am impressed that you are prepared," he said so quietly that only I could hear him. "That's all I have to say." I nodded into his chest. See Dad, you are really not that bad I thought. He snorted. You have your limits and I am glad that you want to see me happy. You really are the best father you know. You let me live my life where you could have just wrapped me up in cotton wool and I am thankful for that. He nodded.

Lottie came back in with a very happy Claire, who had managed to get grass stains all down her pretty dress, her legs and arms. I think she found a new hobby. "I got to play on the horses," she squealed as she came in."

"Oh Claire," Billy shouted. "Come and tell Uncle Billy." In one hop she jumped onto his knee and regaled her tale. Lottie and Quil looked a little haggard. I quickly made my way over to them with glasses of water for them both.

"What's wrong?" I giggled.

"Oh nothing!" Lottie said in a strained voice. "This is why I am allergic to children." I looked at Quil.

"I love that little girl to bits but she is going to be the death of me," I noticed he had a dirty big stain over his forehead.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She was fine until she wanted to do it all herself. I walked around the field with Bailey on a long rope and she held the reigns. She suddenly kicked his sides and shouted 'faster!' and off he went! I thought she was going to get thrown," Lottie collapsed onto the sofa next to her. "Never again!" I noticed she had a few leaves in her hair and a smear of mud on her arm.

"Bailey had a whale of a time, he wouldn't come back to Lottie," Quil started. "Then he started galloping and jumped the large fence that stops them from entering the forest and he disappeared with Claire shouting 'Whoopee!' I had to phase to chase after them."

"Bailey thought it was a game and kept going faster and faster. Got to say though, Claire hung on," Lottie finished.

"How did you get him back?" I asked.

"With sugar cubes. He is now currently zooming around the field like he's on acid," Lottie rolled her eyes. "Claire just thought it was fun; little bugger," she said through gritted teeth. I looked over at Claire who had Billy, Sue and Grandpa in stitches. She was using large hand movements to tell her story. I could only giggle.

I got up and moved back to the dance floor to see if anyone would dance with me. Jasper grabbed me first and twirled me around like a pro. I ended up dancing with all the men. I was having fun being twirled in every direction or in Emmett's case picking me up and flinging me everywhere. After that terrifying experience, I took the opportunity to go to the bar to get a drink. I was leaning against it when suddenly I found Alice next to me. "Hello Nessie, I have an apology to make."

"You do," I replied a little icily. After weeks of being almost ignored this had better have been a decent apology.

"I'm sorry. Although I must say that it has been a bit of a quiet affair."

"It wasn't meant to be like my birthday party Alice," I snapped. "We wanted to have a nice, simple time. Everyone has been up and dancing; we have all enjoyed ourselves, even you and don't deny it. It was exactly what Lottie and I wanted. And I see what you are doing, making an apology but getting a little dig in."

"But-"

I rounded on Alice. "You have to let me make my own choices, learn by my own mistakes and have new experiences. I only threw a god damn party and you are acting like it's the end of the world, Alice. If Mom and Dad can let me do my own thing then so can you."

Alice's face went stony. I had never seen her like go like this before, maybe I went too far. "Nessie. I only have your best interests-"

"Maybe so. But a few weeks ago you said you had practically planned my wedding. Mom may have let you do stuff like that for her but I want to do these things myself. Have you ever thought about that?"

"No…I…" Alice stammered.

"I'm sorry to get all defensive Alice but you have acted like I killed your puppy. It really hasn't been fair."

Alice stepped back in mild shock. In the second it took her to speak, I could see she had processed a lot in her mind. "I have acted like a child, haven't I?" I nodded in agreement. "Oh Ness, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to," she wailed. "I really didn't. I thought you would have come round and let me do things but I see now that was wrong. Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to back off and let me learn."

Alice gave me a solemn look. "Ok," she reached over to hug me. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Thanks Alice, it's all I ask. It's not like I don't want you to pick my clothes, I think you would have the right to be pissed at me then."

"You got that right missy!" she tinkled. I was glad she was back to her old self. Jasper was now at her side as he gently pulled her towards the dance floor. I looked at the time and it was nearing twelve; my stomach twisted itself into knots again. I looked over to our guests sitting on the sofas and some of them looked tired. Claire was fast asleep in Quil's arms. Emily was stuck on one of the bean bags Lottie had put out as extra seats. Emily had tried to get up but failed miserably; it was like watching a turtle on its back. Lottie caught my line of sight and nodded a little. She was sitting in Keith's lap and she whispered to him to help her up.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, Emmett," she nodded at him.

"Hey!" he objected.

"I think it's time to wind things down. The food and flowing alcohol has made everyone sleepy. But I do hope you have all enjoyed yourselves tonight. Who is need of a lift home?" Nobody put their hands up. This part of the night went quicker for me than expected; like I was standing there but everyone moving fast round about me. I noticed that Graham, Steven, Megan, Adeline and Kirsty had had a few drinks, and who was to blame them really, but they got a ride here, so that wasn't so bad. Seth left to get the food leftover to pack into Gemma's car. Adeline was giving it the z's on the sofa so Embry had to pick her up to take her back to Jacobs house. Lottie and I stood at the door to say goodbye to everyone as they left. Our gang of friends asking to do this again as they had a good time. All I heard from them was laughing the entire night. Sam carefully helped Emily up who then made a beeline for Dad. She gave him a warm, silent hug and Sam shook his hand. It was nice to see no flinching or animosity. It had been a long time coming.

"Bye Nessie," Clynt shouted from the car. "We had a good time!"

"It was a blast!" Megan shouted from the back seat. Lottie and I were standing at the door waving everyone off. The last being Mom, Dad, Matt and Doug.

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything Lottie, Nessie?" Matt asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No Matt, you both get home and enjoy your day off tomorrow and thanks again for cooking. I think you made an impression."

"Thanks Lottie," Matt beamed. I think out of all the staff that Lottie's Mom had, Lottie got on well with Matt the most.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. We have really had a good time," Doug said. They left quickly. Mom and Dad were still at the door way, Keith was in the kitchen munching on some turkey and I didn't know where Jacob was.

"Upstairs," Dad whispered in my ear. Those damn butterflies were at it again.

"Thanks," I whispered back as I went beetroot.

"Ok you two, get out of my house!" Lottie joked."

"We're going," laughed Mom. She grabbed Dad's hand as he tried to linger a bit longer. She finally managed to extract him from the door frame. He held the car door open for Mom, who got into the new Volvo; she winked at me as she got in. Dad flashed me a smile. I knew he was trying to put me at ease. I thought I should feel weird that they knew it was happening tonight, but I didn't. I was glad they (and when I mean they: my Dad) were feeling ok about it. I was glad they (he) was allowing me to grow up. I watched them leave as their car disappeared down the driveway.

"You ok Ness?" Lottie leaned against me.

"Yep, I have great parents."

"I know you do," she walked into the living room, grabbing a black bin liner. She picked up the empty cans by hand as I watched. "Keith and I will be heading off shortly. You know you can phone me if you need to, but I doubt that you will."

"Thanks," I replied. I was trying to remain calm. Lottie used her power to lift all the glasses and left them at the bar. She had already picked up the rubbish and walked into the kitchen via the door by the bar. I followed her as she did this. I found Keith in the kitchen waiting to go. Lottie turned to me. "Ok Ness. You need to go the bottom of the staircase."

I must have looked confused. "I don't understand?"

"You will. Just do it," Lottie puffed as she took Keith's hand and dragged him out the house. I could only watch them go. I left the kitchen, walked into the dining room then to the main doors. I locked it as instructed and I turned around to find a small post it note on the banister.

'Go Upstairs'

I lifted the note and did what it said. I reached the first floor only to find another note attached to the banister leading to the second floor.

'Keep Going'

My heartbeat raced. My butterflies increase tenfold. I lifted this note, then found another on the wall opposite the stair case.

'Go Left'

I took that one and slowly made my way to the door on the end which had a little post it note on the door.

'Open Me x'

I put my shaking fingers on the brass door handle, gripped it lightly then pressed down to push the door open…..

* * *

AN - Now it's me thats the tease... If I get at least 20 reviews by Wednesday, I will put the next chapter up early as a treat for all those reviews - so get reviewing! Hope you like the chapter! xxx

A BIG thank you to:

Layla Jenson  
iloveedwardcullenxx  
SummerS2lOV  
Randomeow  
DreamOut  
mrbadass82  
Louise M Frost  
Shay114  
Rose  
JacobNessie4eva  
TeamEdwardnotJacob

As they review everytime! so a BIG BIG thank you to them as i look forward to reading their reviews! x


	29. Chapter 29

**I got my 20 reviews! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Its short for me but I hope you like it! - Charlz1983 x**

**CHAPTER 29**

**Does this part in my life really need a title?**

My fingers trembled slightly as I walked through the door into the spare bedroom. Jacob was standing in the centre of the room with a shy look on his face. He was still dressed but had taken his socks and shoes off. I quickly took in the room.

The king size bed had crisp, plain white sheets. Jacob had taken the time to scatter rose petals on the bed; it made my heart skip a beat as I knew then Jacob was going to make this special for me.

The room mirrored Lottie's. The windows were in the same place, there was an en suite and a walk in closet. There was a little vanity unit in the far right corner and a chest of drawers underneath the left window. There was a bedside cabinet on the left side of the bed. I noticed Jacob had drawn the heavy red curtains.

He had laid out candles in parts of the room. On the bedside table there was a large thick candle on a stand which flickered away. On the chest of drawers he had arranged three smaller candles on a large plate that were together like a triangle. On the other side was a little iPod playing soft music which I hadn't noticed until now.

There was a single white candle on the vanity unit which glowed across the room as it was reflected against the mirror. He didn't need the lights on as the candles themselves gave the room enough light so that we could see (we could see without light but you know what I mean) but enough so we didn't need the electric light on. It set the mood and tone perfectly.

In the time it took me to process everything, only a couple of seconds passed. Jacob had gone to a lot of effort to make me feel comfortable and that made me feel relaxed a little bit.

I finally laid my eyes on him, feeling a little shy, I half smiled. He looked nervous too. "Are you ok Nessie?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Jacob. I was taking in the room; you have gone to a lot of effort." I could see Jacob blush a little. "I like it," I reassured.

"Thanks. Um…I figured we could dance for a little bit. Relax us both," he smiled. He walked forward and took my right hand, twirling me around until my head met his chest again. My arms snaked around his waist this time. We swayed slightly to the music. I didn't even know what was playing. Jacob was really into his rock and punk songs and it was one of those but a slow one, which fitted the mood nicely. His hands wandered up and down my back which made me feel really turned on and my tingle which was already there, made itself known.

He caressed my cheek which lead to him stroking my hair. His two fingers found my chin and he gently lifted my head. He brought his tender lips to mine to brushed mine lightly.

It sent shivers down my spine.

Both hands intertwined my hair as he deepened his kiss. His tongue probed for entry and I let it in as he licked the roof of my mouth. I found his tongue and the intensity or our kiss increased. Our bodies were close and I could feel him press against me. I found myself pressing against him. Jacob pulled away a fraction of an inch. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I have never been surer," I replied huskily.

"You'll have to help me," he whispered against my lips, his fingers twirling themselves around locks of my hair that were literally driving me insane. "Tell me what feels good. Let me know if I hurt you."

"I will."

He kissed me again, harder, faster. I kissed him back just as passionately. I could feel him get harder against my thigh with each touch. I ran my hands up and down his back, taking in every line and shape of his muscles. My hands found their way to the front his chest and up though to the edge of the sleeves of his shirt. In one shift motion, I peeled his shirt away from his arms and back as it fell to the floor. I slowly ran my hands up his bulging arms to reach his face. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him down to kiss me again. This time he kissed me harder than he ever had done before. I liked it. I kissed him back the same way.  
I kicked off my shoes, which made me slightly smaller. Not that it mattered; I was so excited that I was taking in every detail no matter how mundane it was. I reached to where his t-shirt was tucked into his trousers and I yanked it out. I pulled his t-shirt up, kissing and touching his bare skin as I went along, pulling it over his head. I threw it to the floor then ran my hands down his chest, Jacob's nipples hardened at my touch. I stepped forward and took his left one in my mouth, sucking it hard.

Jacob moaned. "Mmmmm," his hands circled my waist pulling me into him again. He was definitely hard. And throbbing.

"I have a little surprise for you honey," I whispered.

"And what's that?" he said hoarsely.

I raised myself onto my tip toes. "You need to unzip me to find out," I blew in his ear, I could feel him shudder slightly as I did so. I turned around, moving my hair over to the side whilst still looking into his deep dark eyes. His pupils were almost completely dilated and I knew he was hungry for me.  
He reached over with a slightly trembling hand and he took my zip down. He touched the skin on my back as he did it, making my skin tingle even more. I turned back round to face him as I let my hands fall to my sides. Jacob reached over, lightly took both of my dress straps and let them fall from me.

My dress fell to the floor.

"Oh Ness….," he looked me up and down taking in every detail, shape and edge of my body. "You look amazing," he said eagerly. "Wow!" His eyes never leaving me.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little self consciously.

"Oh, I am definitely sure. I can't believe you have gone to this effort. You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I wanted to Jacob. This is just as much about you as it is me." I reached forward to unbuckle his belt. As I did this he traced a faint line with his finger along my cleavage and brushed my hard nipple over the material.

This made my panties dampen slightly.

I unbuttoned his jeans, bent down to slip them down his muscular legs. He wasn't wearing any boxers. His pulsating cock was throbbing, waiting for me. Jacob stepped out his jeans. I ran my hands back up the front of his legs then round the back of his large thighs to caress his ass. And boy was it a fine ass. The muscles were hard but the skin was soft at the same time. My head was directly in front his member and I breathed out hard, making him quiver.

I leaned forward to the base of his rock hard cock and licked his shaft from base to tip.

"Oh!" Jacob whimpered. He fell back against the bed so now he was sitting on it. I crawled forward on my knees, ran my hands up his thighs whilst keeping eye contact. I hoped I looked sexy!

I took the tip of his penis in my mouth and ran my tongue around the tip. Jacob grabbed onto my hair. I sucked hard, wanting more. I bobbed my head up and down as I took his length into my mouth to the back of my throat. I fought hard not to gag but I continued to lick around his thick penis. I could feel his veins against my tongue and I could feel him pulsate in my mouth.

My panties were completely wet now and I knew that I wanted him. I gently released Jacob from my mouth as I raised myself onto my feet. "Ness, you don't know how sexy you look right now," Jacob said. He pulled me forward, between his legs. His hands reached up to caress my face again, then they travelled down to my breasts, which were wanting to be freed. Jacob cupped each breast, brought his head towards me as kissed the top of each one then took a deep breath through his nose. "I can smell that you are excited Ness…" he trailed off. "I love this little two piece you've got going but I think you would look better without it," he was looking at my breasts, and without moving his head, his eyes flicked up to mine. "Do you want me to take it off?"

I nodded quickly. His hands went from the front of my breasts to the back; he unclipped my bra with a flick of his fingers (he was really getting to be a pro at that!). He used both hands to remove my bra using the under wired part, he brought the material forward as my breasts unleashed themselves from their confinement. He lightly touched the sides of them as he removed my bra completely and tossed it to the floor, sending shivers through my and making my nipples grow so hard that it was almost painful. He brought his hand slowly up to my left breast as he found my areola and traced a little circle then lightly brushed my nipple.

He almost floored me.

He touched my nipple again as he brought his lips to my right nipple and slowly licked it with his tongue. He rubbed my left nipple lightly with his fingers whilst licking my right. It felt like heaven as I threw my head back in pleasure. He reached down with his free hand, slipped his fingers under the band of my panties and he pulled them down. I stepped out of them and he flung them away.

Now there was no little piece of material separating us. The thought made more excited. I reached down to grip his long thick shaft with my right hand, I slowly stroked him up and down, spurring Jacob on and he sucked on my nipple hard. The pain was pleasurable. The hand that was on my left nipple gradually felt around my breast and trailed down my stomach to my neatly trimmed curls. His fingers found my wet lips as he used my juices to moisten up my throbbing nub. He rubbed it lightly; jolts of power ran through my lower stomach and down my thighs. I laid my hand against his strong jaw bone with my left hand to steady myself. He pulled himself away from my nipple and reached up to kiss me on the lips. As he did this I felt him slip a finger inside me which almost made my knees buckle. He rubbed my nub with his thumb as he moved his finger in and out slowly.

I played with his tongue as he kissed me softly. I played with his top lip with mine, then his bottom. I stroked him harder as I could feel that I was about to bring him to his peak. "Ness, you need to stop, I'll be coming soon," he said breathlessly. I released him from my grip and he carefully removed his fingers from inside of me. "Are you ready," he asked me sincerely? I nodded.

He kissed me again, held it for longer. He gripped my hips with both hands and suddenly felt myself in the air then found myself on my back on the bed, my head against the pillow. Jacob lowered himself to my right side, brought his hands around me and cupped my face in his hands. He ran his hands up and down my body, between my breasts, over my breasts, down my sides, behind my thighs as I ran my hands through his silky hair. His fingers found my lower lips and they were inside me again. My back arched as the pleasure as I was almost reaching my peak. He pulled out carefully as he moved down my stomach. He lowered his head to my centre and licked my nub with his hot warm tongue. My back arched again causing me to press myself against him which made him lick me again and again.

Pressure was building down there, my tingle was all over my body, but this was amazing. The electricity threatened to overspill when suddenly Jacob stopped; it was like he just knew. He brought himself back up to my face. He kissed me and I could smell and taste myself on him. He reached over to grab something on the bedside cabinet. He ripped the wrapper and slid on the condom.

He lowered himself onto me and I wrapped my legs around his body. He took his right hand and repositioned himself at my very wet entrance. "I will go slowly," he said huskily. "If it hurts, tell me to stop. Let me know. I want this to be good for you too."

"Ok," I whispered.

I felt his huge hard member at the tip of my entrance. He moved his hand to interlock with my right, leaning on his elbow, and his left hand found itself caressing my face again. He pushed in ever so slightly and I felt myself resist a little. I took a deep breath in as he pushed in gently again and I felt the sting. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Keep going," I said through gritted teeth. He pushed in again and I whimpered a little, I gripped his hand in mine. I felt myself adjust to him down there although the sting was lasting a lot longer than I would have liked.

"I can stop Ness; I can see it's sore."

"No. Just stay still." He did as I instructed and froze. I pushed myself onto him controlling it this time. I opened my eyes to see his was shut with pure ecstasy on his face. I knew he was enjoying it so I listened to what he was thinking (which wasn't much may I add) and the pleasure he was feeling. It helped me a little to get used to him being in there. I could feel it throb inside me and the pain was easing off. I gripped him with my legs and hands.

The pain was definitely easing off. I could feel a little pleasure now. I grinded against him a little but he stayed still as I felt him go all the way in. The sting came back but left as soon as it came. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he could get all the way in considering how huge he was.

I stopped listening into Jacob's thoughts and I released my hand from his and wrapped arms around his gorgeous frame. Jacob lifted his chest from me using his strong arms. "How is the pain?"

I thought for a moment. "Gone," I smiled. I pulled his head to mine for a deep kiss. "I want you to make love to me Jacob."

Jacob lowered himself back on to me; he raised his hips slightly then pushed into me again. The sting returned a little but left just as quick. He did it again and the sting was less. Then again but this time there was slight pleasure. He kissed me hard and I knew he was enjoying himself and I was getting there too.

I grabbed his hips this time and I shimmied down a little so that he was slightly higher than me. I knew that he would hit my nub by doing this. I moved my hands to around his back pulling him to me making his member go deeper in me.

Jacob groaned in pleasure. "Oh god Ness…"

I tightened my legs around him, he thrusted into me a little harder. Oh the pleasure felt good! He thrusted again then again as the electricity was building up. He stopped for a moment as he took his right hand and moved a finger to my nub. He thrusted in and out again whilst rubbing my nub. "Oh Jacob!" My back arched making my breasts press into Jacob. He reached down and bit into my nipple which made the pleasure more intense. I could hear him lunge in and out as I was so wet. His other arm snaked around under my right arm and he held onto the back of my neck. I grinded hard against him as the power was building in me. The tingle I had was magnified and I felt my centre get hot. "Harder Jacob, harder."

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"uh uh," I shook my head as I looked into his deep brown orbs and bit onto my lower lip. I dug my nails into his back, drawing blood, I pushed him to go deep into me and he did; he went as deep as he could go. He thrusted harder this time, rubbing my clit, another thrust and-

"OH!" my eyes found the back of my head as my orgasm ripped through my wet centre, through my thighs, through my stomach into my head, chest and arms. I felt myself shudder and squirm underneath him as my orgasm took over me. I dug my nails harder into his back and pressed myself into him, I felt him completely inside me as I came.

I shuddered again as my orgasm left me through my toes and fingers. Jacob stopped. "Was that ok?" I could only nod as I couldn't speak. I felt like I was flying!

I grinded against him again as I wanted him to enjoy himself. Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed my breast hard as he plunged himself into me. He thrusted again, in and out then one big thrust and- "Ness," he whimpered. His eyes were tightly shut and I felt his cock engorge inside me, throb as he released his contents. He gripped my shoulders as he shuddered. He jolted one last time as he relaxed into me. I could feel his hardness pulsate again as it released that last of his contents. His head was next to mine as his face had the picture of pure serenity; he had his eyes closed with a slight smile on his face. He circled his arms around me as if he was protecting me and tracing little circles where his fingers were lying. We both laid there breathless, hot but loving. I didn't need to touch Jacob to know how much he loved me at this moment.

I heard him take in a sharp deep breath. "Are you alright? Was it…..good?" he asked

I turned my head to face him and stroked his cheek lightly. "It was amazing! I didn't think I would enjoy it the first time, but I really did," I smiled to reassure him. "What about you?"

"It was amazing Renesmee. I love you so much," he said lovingly. "Words cannot describe how I am feeling right now."

"I love you too Jacob." He moved his hand back down to where we were joined, and he gently released himself from me. It was a strange sensation but I knew he did it this way as he had a condom on and I didn't think he would want that falling off.

I took a sneak peak down there and I could see creamy fluid at the end of the condom, there was a little blood covering it, but I wasn't bothered as I knew there was bound to be something there. "I'll be a minute," Jacob said as he dashed to the bathroom then came back just as quick. He couldn't stop smiling and neither could I.

I went into the bathroom after him to clean myself up a little. I looked in the mirror; my cheeks were flushed as were my lips. My eyes were relaxed and dilated like Jacob's were before. I wiped myself down there and found a little blood so I gave myself a quick wash. I joined Jacob back in the bedroom.

One thing I never was; was self conscious in front of him. I found myself at complete ease and able to walk into that room completely naked and know that he loved me exactly the way I am. He stared at me as I walked back in and joined him under the covers. Jacob opened his arms for me to snuggle in and I did exactly that as he covered me with the bed sheets. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine honey. Really."

"There was a little blood."

"We knew there would be."

"Are you sore?"

"A little, but I wasn't when I orgasmed. Honestly it just like when you go running for the first time or lift weights; the muscle is sore, it's a little like that." I could feel Jacob nod in understanding.

"I have no idea why I had so many reservations after that. I am such a fool."

I smiled. "I know. But you're _my_ fool. And something you must always understand; I am always right."

"That you are." I rested my head on his chest and Jacob tightened his circled arms around me. I felt sleepy but elated all at the same time. I felt like a new chapter had begun in my life. I didn't feel any different, but I knew that my making love to my honey, our relationship was definitely cemented forever. The thought sounded weird in my head but then it didn't. I felt complete.

I knew Jacob felt that way too.

* * *

AN - OK peeps - that was my first major lemon, I hope it lived up to your expectations! I deffo need reviews for this one please people as I need to know if I need to improve on it. Thanks again for all those reviews from the last chapter and I hope the amount of reviews continues! xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**Can't get enough**

I laid there in Jacob's strong arms thinking about what we just did. I felt amazing! I felt like I had flown for the first time. I looked over to the little clock on the bedside table. It was after three am. I had been awake all this time listening to Jacob's heartbeat and his snores. I looked at him occasionally and he had a goofy smile on his face whilst he was sleeping. I knew he enjoyed it just as much as I did.

I was glad I got my way. It was about damn time too. I knew Dad and Jacob were traditional men but screw tradition. It's not like I am a normal human being now is it? I could feel myself getting tired and I was fighting it. Jacob had been out within minutes of cuddling, but I knew that was a little down to the hormone released after a man came, made them a little sleepy. I didn't think it would affect Jacob, but maybe he really needed some sleep!

I was getting tired myself, in fact I had been fighting sleep for the past two hours but it was soon to claim me.

* * *

The first thing I heard was the birds singing their songs. I felt a little stiff and I was still in Jacob's arms. I moved a little and as I did; I felt a little tenderness down below. I thought I would. Just felt like I had used a lot of muscles. More practice would see to that!

I peeled myself from the nook of his shoulder and could see he was still sleeping. It was eleven am! I couldn't believe that we slept this long!

I got up quietly and headed towards the door. I grabbed Jacob's shirt, slipped it on, buttoned it up and dashed down to my room to get my things. I raced back up and Jacob was still sleeping. He could sleep through anything!

I knew he had been working hard so he earned it. With patrolling, his Alpha responsibilities, the garage and me didn't leave him enough time to do much. I was happy that he was getting a well earned kip.

I sneaked into the en suite, started up the shower and stayed in there for almost half an hour. My stomach was rumbling as I was so hungry, I bet Jacob's would wake him up shortly cos if I was hungry then he would be starving. I noticed a few rose petals drop from me and I could see my skin was stained a little red from where the petal had bled a little. I was sure to scrub extra hard.

I grabbed a towel as I got out, got dressed into a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans, wrapped my soaking hair in another one, brushed my teeth then creeped down to Lottie's room. She said I could use her hair dryer and I was doing exactly that.

I was trying to be quick so I half dried it, it would go super curly if I left it this way; I didn't care today. I raced back up to find Jacob stirring in the bed. I jumped back onto the bed as he opened his eyes. He peeked at me, smiled then stretched out. He stretched for what seemed like ages until he relaxed. "Hey sexy. You alright?" he mumbled as his hand found mine. "Have you been up for a while?"

I peered over at the clock, it was now almost twelve. "I've been up since eleven. Sleep well?"

"Oh I did Ness, like you wouldn't believe. I don't think I have had such a good night's sleep in a very long time."

I smirked at him. "I must have been too much for you last night."

"Mmmm," Jacob closed his eyes. I could see he was recalling last night's memories. "Way too much. I think we need to make love again just to see if I can handle you," his hand travelled up my thigh. I took a hold of it and stroked his fingers.

"I would Jacob, but I'm a little tender. Give me a few hours for me to heal and I'll be fine," I said.

Jacob shot up the bed into a sitting position. "How sore? I thought the pain had gone?"

"It did, it's like the pain you get when you have sore muscles. In a few days it will be back to normal. It wasn't like a normal object going up there like a tampon, your…you know it huge!" I giggled trying to put him at ease.

Jacob relaxed a little. "Ok, as long as you are sure?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I am. Did I forget to mention that I had the time of my life last night and that I can't wait to do it again?" I smiled coyly.

"So did I," Jacob pulled me in for a chaste kiss. "I would give you a proper one but I have morning breath," he flipped the covers from himself. "I'm just gonna jump in the shower."

"Check for petals!" I shouted, he turned and gave me a confused look as I watched him go and he was in and out the shower within five minutes, I could hear him brushing his teeth.

Whilst he was in there, I made the bed, opened the curtains and windows (it was a little fusty) and tidied up the petals and put them in a bowl. I picked up the discarded clothes. I smiled as I picked up my underwear. I threw my dress and the underwear into my bag with the dirty clothes from yesterday. I picked up Jacob's clothes and laid them on the bed. I didn't know if he had a change.

Jacob stepped out the en suite wrapped in only a towel. It was enough to set my tingle (which had never really left, I was getting far too used to it as it was going to hit me when we had to leave each other) from a mild jolt to being shocked with a bare electric wire. I could only stare.

"So, do you like what you see?" he asked a little too innocently.

"You know I do," I purred. He threw his towel off, allowing me to see everything as he pulled out some fresh clothes from a bag he had stowed in the walk in closet. He got dressed slowly which made me very excited.

His stomach suddenly roared and protested at the lack of food. We both looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, we had better go and find something to eat," Jacob chuckled. He held his hand, which I took and he pulled me into his vast chest. "C'mere," he growled. He kissed me hard and fast, I instinctively grabbed him and put my hands through his wet hair. I pushed my tongue into his soft hot mouth and moaned with pleasure. Both our stomachs growled in unison and we had to pull away.

"C'mon," I grabbed his hand as we ran to the kitchen. We were like giggling children. I unlocked the front door as I passed as no doubt Lottie and Keith would be coming back soon. I dragged Jacob into the kitchen as we searched for food. Jacob had eggs, bacon, bread, sausages, mushrooms and potato scones in his arms. He laid them on the counter then looked at me. "Um Jacob, are you expecting me to cook?"

"Yeah," he said.

"No chance," I played along.

"But you are a woman?"

"And that makes you think I am qualified to cook? Lottie can barely make toast without burning it so what makes you think I can cook breakfast."

"Cos I know for a fact that you helped to make that cake and some of the food yesterday, so get going woman!" he pointed at the large oven.

I sat down on the stool at the counter and crossed my arms. "No chance. You want it, you cook it."

Jacob pouted out his bottom lip. "Pwease?"

"Nope, you landed yourself in using the sexist card. On you go!" I dismissed him with a wave. He laughed as he turned the oven on, got some oil out to put in a large frying pan. I could hear voices coming from a distance and I knew Keith and Lottie were returning from the forest. "You had better cook the whole lot Jacob, Keith and Lottie are coming."

"Nope, I am cooking for me," he boasted.

"Don't be so mean," I threw a tea towel at him. I got more food out for Jacob to cook and then set the four plates in the dining room with cutlery. I got fresh orange juice into a jug and put four glasses on the table. I heard the loud sizzling coming from the pan as Jacob cooked breakfast for us. Once cooked he put the food on a large plate which he left in the oven on a low heat to keep everything hot.

The front door opened and shut as Lottie and Keith came in trying to tickle each other, Keith obviously winning as Lottie was trying to catch her breath. "Oooh, breakfast!" Lottie shouted. "Thanks Jake!"

"Not like I had a choice!" he shouted back from the kitchen. I sat down at the place settings, Keith and Lottie joined me. Jacob had finished cooking and brought out two large plates full of food. We thanked the chef as we dug in, Jacob winking at me making me shiver as he did so. I ate my food hungrily, feeling good about myself. Although I thought I was tender earlier on, I wiggled about in my chair a little and the feeling had gone. That was good. It was very good.

I looked over to Lottie and it was very obvious what they had been up to. Lottie's hair was all over the place with bits of leaf and flower in it. Keith's hair was just as bad. I tried hard not to snort into my juice. Keith and Jacob were talking full flow; Lottie ate hungrily as did I. I gave Lottie furtive looks. I knew that she noticed as she gave me a look that said that we would talk later.

I cleaned up the now empty plates and did the washing up. I felt arms snake their way around my waist. "Hey sexy," Jacob whispered in my ear. "I need to do some pack stuff, do you mind if I leave you here and catch up with you later?"

"Not at all, go be Alpha," I wiggled my bum in his hot spot.

Jacob brought his lips to my neck and kissed me softly. "You drive me mad," he whispered again.

"I know, just giving you a little incentive to come back."

"I don't need any incentive."

"Maybe not, but I like to leave you with a nice dirty thought," I pushed him back with my bum.

"Do you think we would be allowed to stay here for a second night?"

"I don't think Lottie would mind."

"Quil has Claire staying over in the lilac room and Gemma, Seth, Adeline and Embry are planning on going out."

"I'll get some more clothes from home and I will meet you back here. I know Lottie won't mind."

"Cool, just have to sort out the patrol for the week. Colin and Brady have some tests this week so I don't want to be pushing them too hard."

I turned around in his arms wrapping my wet soap arms around his neck. "I will be seeing you later Mr Black," I raised an eyebrow. "I am feeling all better," I said softly.

Jacob nuzzled his head into my neck bringing his fingers to trail along the sides of my breasts. "I bet you are." He was making me all horny again.

I pulled back. "Go! The sooner you go the sooner you get to come back."

Jacob pulled himself away from his trance. "Ok. See ya later Ness." He kissed the back of my soapy hand leaving a few bubbles on his nose. I followed him into the dining hall as Keith got up to kiss Lottie on top of her head. They left quickly, making me feel sad for a moment.

"Still hard to see him leave," Lottie said quietly.

"I know," I sat down beside her. "I hate it when he goes. My tingle disappears and I feel so depressed. Sounds crazy."

"Daft."

"Daft," I repeated. "Anyway, I take it by your hair that you had a good time last night?"

"Sure did. I had five good times," she smiled slyly. "How was your night?"

"Amazing. Do you mind if Jacob and I stay tonight as well please?"

"Of course you can stay. I'll give the staff a ring round and tell them not to come in tomorrow. So….how was it?"

"He was so loving. He had the room all set up, candles, rose petals, music and it was lovely. He loved my special underwear. It was sore to start with and once I got used to him it was so good. I have never had an orgasm like it! I was a little sore this morning but that's passed."

"So in other words, you want to bang him again?" Lottie waved her hand.

"Lottie! Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Yes. I could put it another way; you want to shag him again?" I rolled my eyes as I felt myself go red. "In other words; Hell yeah!"

"Lottie, the things you say-"

"I know, my mouth opens, stuff comes out, I don't have that much control. You know this Ness. I am as tactful as a thrown brick."

"And don't we know it," I shook my head. "I have to nip home to get some clothes and put my dirty ones in the wash. I may just do that now."

"Aye, I need to go for a shower. I smell of forest," Lottie took a clump of hair and gave it a sniff. I could smell the forest from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll see you later, better get the inquisition out the way now I suppose."

"Oooh yeah. Your father."

"Do you know what? I don't care. He seemed ok with it last night."

"So why do you look like you've just passed a melon?"

"Because I know he can hear me?"

"He was almost happy enough for you to have sex, just act normal. You will be fine."

"Says you." We both got up from the table, Lottie going upstairs to her room, I grabbed my bag, jumped out the window and ran home.

I reached the cottage quickly and found no one there. I threw my dirty things in the wash basket, grabbed some more clean clothes and underwear to put them into my bag. I found my phone in a little pouch in my bag. Ok, now time to face the family.

I ran outside and made my way to the house. I let myself in through the back door to find everyone in various places in the living room. Mom and Dad were playing chess again. Alice and Jasper were whispering so low to each other it sounded like a humming bird flying. Esme and Carlisle were looking through vacation brochures, Rose and Emmett were sitting watching TV flicking through the channels.

"Hello Nessie," Esme said quietly as she looked over the brochure. "Did you have a good night?"

"I did thank you," I smiled. I reached Mom and Dad. "Hey Mom, Dad, I am going to stay another night at Lottie's if that's ok with you?"

Mom looked up and smiled. "You don't have to ask permission darling. You just need to let us know where you are," she reached up and took my hand. _Was everything ok?_ she asked

I nodded. I knew Dad would be hearing this as well. _It was a little sore to start with but amazing after that. Jacob doesn't get a lot of time off so I like to spend it with him when I can._

Dad took my other hand. _I understand that honey. I know Jacob is sorting out his patrol at the moment, there was no problems last night but he doesn't like to think he isn't pulling his weight. Are you spending the day with Lottie?_

_Mostly Dad. Jacob and Keith will be back later._ I looked at him and I was surprised that he looked fine and happy.

_That's because I am. I am happy when you are happy._ he smiled his crooked smile. _Now go and enjoy your holiday before Emmett decides to make you his new victim._

I reached down to kiss them both on the cheek. "Thanks," I said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I raced out the house before anyone objected and ran back to Lottie's. I kept thinking about last night and how wonderful it was. I was so glad that we had moved our relationship forward and I couldn't wait to make love to him again. The thought sent more shivers down my spine! I thought about a lot of things whilst running towards Lottie's. Future things.

I reached Lottie's and found her sitting in the large living room with and address book and the telephone in her hand. I could smell strawberries so I knew she had gotten showered. She was back to her normal look; in black boot cut jeans, and a beige top with a beautiful Indian woman on the front with large feathers coming out from her headpiece. I noticed the top flared out at the bottom and had criss cross strips of material at the back which tied at the bottom. I sat down beside her. "What are you doing?"

She looked up. "Calling the staff telling them to take an extra day off with pay. Means we have this place to ourselves and we can be ourselves," she shrugged. "So tell me all about it," she crossed her legs on the sofa, dumping her contents on the floor.

"It was amazing.""I got that from all the googly eyes you two were making this morning, but what was it like for you?"

"Sore at first but I orgasmed at the end. I didn't think I would and I can't wait to do it again. The soreness has gone now."

"Jumping the dogs bones, nice!" she raised her hand to high five me.

"You sounded like Emmett there."

Lottie made a face. "Ew. I did, didn't I? Anyhoo, you enjoyed it, told you it wasn't such a big deal."

"I know, I think I was nervous, he was nervous but now that the first time is over and done with-"

"It will only get better. This is why being in a long term relationship is good that way cos you get to know what your man likes or don't like, what turns them on and not. I know that if I bite on my bottom lip like this," Lottie showed me. "That it will set Keith off. I have no idea why, maybe it looks good when I do it."

"And what does he need to do for you?"

"Just smile. Be there, and I am sure it's the same the other way around. You guys don't see him like I do cos he is so shy. He hangs back and is the observer, watches people. When its just me and him; he laughs like you wouldn't believe and his smile is the widest it goes giving him dimples. His eyes lighten up and he is so handsome. Ugh! Listen to me get all girly," Lottie mock shook herself.

"No, you should be girly more often, it suits you!"

"Nah, don't want to ruin my rep!"

"But really, it's nice to hear you talk that way. Sometimes its like you are-"

"One of the guys?" I nodded grimacing at the same time. "I was back home. Raised by my Dad and I knew all his friends. His squad were fit looking men, a lot older than me but they looked after me. Even when Dad first became ill they all took turns in visiting him everyday. He commanded a lot of respect and they looked up to him. So yeah, I was in a very male dominated environment apart from when I was at boarding school, even then our group weren't the girlest."

"You haven't had it easy," I sighed. "I forget that sometimes I did and still do. My Mom and Dad are the best parents ever," I light flicked on in my head. "And Jacob, after last night I cannot wait for him to ask him to marry me."

Lottie let out a low whistle. "Do you think you are ready for that?"

"Yeah, I do. I am going to be with Jacob for the rest of my life. Doesn't make a difference if we got married now, tomorrow or in ten years, as long as I'm with him. I know he won't be asking me any time soon but I know what my answer would be when he does."

Lottie smiled. "I am glad you know what you want and there is nowt wrong with that. Never really thought much about marriage until Alice brought it up a while ago, maybe one day. Alice has seen me so it must happen at some point. I don't know if I will live on like you will. Emily doesn't look to be getting old but there is only so much a human body can go through. We will die eventually I think and I will leave Keith on his own."

"I know what you mean. I think you are going to be around for a long time Lottie."

"I hope so," she snorted. "I'm having fun! And all this is from last night?"

"I had a little thinking time to do before I got here and I thought that maybe being married to Jacob would be a good thing. The way he makes me feel all the time. The way I hate feeling bad when he goes. The feeling I get when I just think about him. Everything. I love that man so much I don't want to think about not being with him."

Lottie smiled at my confession. "And why not! I am glad you are happy. Bout time we are. I haven't felt this happy since, hell I can't even remember to be honest. I love Keith so much, if Keith said 'be a vampire', then I'd do it to be with him. Not that I think he would ask! But that is how far I would go. If something happened to me and he could face it then I would."

"Really?" I asked a little astonished.

"Yep, I would go through the pain just to be with him forever. I would do it to be with him."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"I have a little. I don't want to be that way, I know if the Volturi knew I would be changed, but say something life threatening happened to me, say I had children, I would still want to be there in some capacity, I would still want to spend my life with Keith. I don't even know if it would be possible and I don't want to think about it as I don't think it would ever happen. But you never know. Do you think it's crazy?"

I shook my head. "Not crazy. You just don't want to be apart from Keith. I understand that. I don't think other people would though."

"Jacob, Keith, Edward, Gemma to name a few but who knows if it was life or death? Right, lets not be morbid! So you will be banging your future husband then?"

"Lottie! Don't you dare say that in front of him!" I scolded.

Lottie giggled. "Aye, I may slip up a few times, who knows!"

"Don't even think about it," I threatened.

"Well. The boys will be back later. Keith is sorting out more house stuff. Esme and him are working like demons to get it done. The floors, walls and ceilings are done. He needs to fix the mess on the outside then get the bathrooms and kitchen installed. The roof is good. A few more weeks and he will be living in it."

"Has he thought about getting a car?"

"He doesn't see the need for one at the moment. I think once his house is finished I think he will get one. Emmett and him had a good look but didn't see anything he wanted. Emmett wanted him to get a monster truck but how do you explain that to the locals?"

I laughed. "Sounds like Emmett."

"Keith would have got one as well! It was getting it back here without people noticing," Lottie had a look of disgust on her face. "And can you imagine me trying to get into the damn thing? That's just asking for a broken limb." I laughed harder cos she had a point. "So who is your maid of honour then Ness?" Lottie joked.

"You of course."

That sobered her up a little. "Seriously? Me? I've never done anything like that before," she said genuinely touched.

"What about your Mom's wedding?"

"She didn't want me as a bridesmaid. She had Gemma," she said a little touchy. End of that discussion then.

"Well you are going to be mine. But stop talking about stuff like this," I wafted my hand at her. "You will get me into trouble with Jacob," I warned. "So what are your plans tonight miss-I-had-sex-five-times-last-night-and-doesn't-care-who-knows?"

"Damn right! More sex. Although I will tell you something funny that I have tried to keep to myself although the pack probably knows," I leaned forward in anticipation. "We tried it in the shower last week but I slipped taking Keith with me. He was fine, my butt cheek is not."

I fell about laughing. "Oh my god Lottie! I should be shocked but I'm not."

"Best part about it was that we only had fifteen minutes and I had to spend ten of those trying to get the feeling back in my cheek." This made me laugh even harder. "You are not meant to laugh that hard Ness! Sympathy please."

"No way! Wait until I tell Emmett that!"

"You wouldn't dare," Lottie threatened.

"Then stop talking about Jacob being my husband!"

Lottie folded her arms and set her lips in a line but then failed miserably as she burst out laughing. "Ok, fair dos."

"I take it that you have just as good of time like I do with Jacob."

"Oh yes. He makes me orgasm every time, and I him. He makes me feel like I am flying. Just thinking about it makes me want to find him and I need to use this word; fuck him."

"Charlotte!"

"I don't care! I really do. He makes me want him so bad. You spoke about me acting like a right girl when I talk about him but he brings out the best in me. You feel that way about Jacob. You want to fuck him too."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"Give it a few weeks and you will."

"You are so bad Lottie."

"I know, I am a bad influence; fact. Do you want something to drink? I am not hungry after the spread Jake put on. I have no idea what we are having for tea, but I can tell you now; if you want something edible and non poisonous then don't ask me to make it," she floated to cans over to us from the bar. The glasses had gone, she must have washed them earlier.

She got up to put on a DVD for us to watch. It was nice to relax after yesterday being so busy, the house full of people. I had told Lottie about the whole exchange with Emily, Sam and Dad. "I have to say, that is amazing."

"Dad could hear me when I was at a certain gestation. Before that he agreed with Jacob at the time that I was an abomination. It was when he heard me that his mind had changed."

"Hard to believe that Jacob once saw you that way."

"Oh he did. He was so angry when he found out. Mom knew that I was a good thing from the start. I have never resented them for feeling that way. They didn't know what I was going to be. I would have thought like that if roles were reversed."

"It is really ironic how the whole thing worked out in the end. Funny old world," Lottie mused.

"It is." We sat back and watched the Terminator; the film Lottie was banging on about for ages. It was actually pretty good compared when it was made. There were some bits I had to laugh at like when he cut out his eye. Lottie put the second one on to watch.

Half way through Jacob returned with a stack of paperwork. "Ladies," he smiled.

"What's all this?""Just some invoices that I need to send out. Some people haven't paid for the work done to their cars."

"You shouldn't let them leave until they pay you," Lottie said keeping her eyes on the TV.

"At the beginning I let people get back to me with payment, I don't do it now, and these people still haven't paid. Emily made up the letters two days ago, I am just putting them in the envelopes and stamping them."

"What happens if they don't pay?" Lottie asked still keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Then Emmett and I are paying each one a visit. They have five working days to come up with it."

"Cool, I think they will pay then," Lottie said a little monotone.

"What if they still don't?"

"Then I take back the work," Jacob replied in a calm tone. "If they try and take the piss then they will get what they deserve."

"Fair enough," Lottie shoved some popcorn she acquired earlier into her mouth.

"Although, none of the people on the res still have to pay. They always paid up front. Besides, I know they are good for it."

"Suppose it's different when it's one of your own," I said. "They are not likely not to pay."

"Even then Ness. It isn't common knowledge but some of the tribe members don't have a lot of money so I try to help out when they can. Old Mrs Potts doesn't have much since her husband died a few years ago and her only way of getting about is her old car that has been running since I was born! She pays me with hot meals and good baking. I don't mind that and I know she means well."

"You are a sweet man Jacob Black," I leaned into my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I know, I can't help it," Jacob said smugly. "But I would do anything for the tribe and payment for them doesn't always mean money. They are all good customers. Anyway, I see that you two are so busy watching Terminator 2."

"Yup," Lottie replied.

Jacob settled in next to me. I moved my legs around to the side whilst Jacob was sitting very manly; the only way I could describe it really! His right arm pulled me in closer and his left hand found the inside of my thigh which he caressed without really knowing he was doing it. I was happy. Anywhere Jacob was I was happy. I smiled to myself.

* * *

Time was moving on, nearing six pm. We only moved from the sofa for toilet breaks. Jacob finished his paperwork and Lottie was unusually quiet. I could see her take little peeks out the window. I wondered what she was thinking. Waiting for Keith I thought. Jacob was touching different parts of me, sending me into little tremors of excitement. Made me forget where I was for a few moments. He was driving me crazy. I would have taken him upstairs if I thought I wasn't being rude to Lottie by doing so. I heard a familiar heart beat running up to the back of the house. I knew Lottie would not have been able to hear but I knew it was her honey returning to her.

Keith ran in wearing only a pair of jeans and bare feet. He must have came here in wolf form. He was also extremely dusty and covered in dirt. His hair had a fine layer of dust which bounced every time he moved. "Hey you," he caressed Lottie's cheek. "Hey guys," he addressed us. "Bit manky," he gave a sheepish smile. He stayed standing, I knew he didn't want to be dirtying up the sofas.

"I can see that Keith, go and get a shower, you have some spare clothes here. I take it the house is looking better?"

"Yep! Esme and me got rid of the dead greenery on the front of the house. We attacked the attic; hence the dust," he held up his hands which were stained green.

"Go, shower!" Lottie pointed to the door.

"Joining me?" Keith asked seductively.

Lottie looked at me, back to Keith then to me again. "Sorry Ness!"

"Go for it Lottie, we are not stopping you," I laughed. Jacob was chuckling silently next to me. Lottie bounced up from the sofa sending the popcorn bowl cascading to the floor and raced after Keith.

"There she goes," Jacob muttered.

"I fancy a shower too," I whispered to Jacob. I could feel Jacob stiffen slightly next to me.

"Really?"

"Mmm, I feel all dirty, sitting here. Like a dirty girl," I said huskily.

Jacob pulled me closer. "How dirty?"

"So dirty that I think you should join me to get all the dirt off."

Jacob pulled me in closer bringing his lips to my ear. "I agree," he blew slightly sending me into overdrive. I jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs fully aware that Jacob was right behind me. We reached 'our' room within seconds and Jacob shut the door. I ran to the en suite, started up the shower, Jacob was pulling of his clothes so I copied him. We both stood there completely naked, taking each other in, looking each other up and down. I could see him getting harder as it grew to its phenomenal height. I felt myself just getting wet looking at it. Jacob reached out to me with both hands. "Still feeling dirty?"

"Completely filthy," I replied. Electricity started to run through me again and I took his hands and he lead me into the en suite which had now steamed up. He held eye contact with me as he shut the door, then stepped into the bath helping me (not that I needed it but I let him be chivalrous) into it. He guided me under the spray of the shower, making me wet in a completely different way. The spray was strong and wide as it covered both of us. Jacob pulled the clear screen over so it stopped the floor from getting wet. The bath itself was wide and long, just like something else that was pressing against me. The water was hot but not uncomfortable for both us; it would have burned a normal person.

But we were never normal.

"Can I wash your hair? Sound strange-"

"No, it doesn't. Go ahead," I encouraged although I had already washed and dried it today, but I didn't care. He reached over for my shampoo, opened it and put some on his hand. He reached over and massaged the shampoo into my scalp. I closed my eyes because the feeling was amazing. His hands were running through my hair so carefully, he was taking his time, enjoying each moment. He reached down to the ends and included them as well. I took a little shampoo from the bottle and massaged it into his hair. He closed his eyes at the sensation too. I could hear him moan a little at each touch and caress.

"Lets get all the dirt off you," he whispered. Jacob's face had streaks of water running down it, making his lips wet and juicy when he spoke. I nodded as I turned around showing Jacob my back. He reached over for my scrunchie that was hanging on a loop underneath the dials for the shower. Jacob covered in it shower gel making it all foamy. He took the little scrunchie and glided it over my shoulders, the tops of my arms and down my back. He reached round to my front and ran the foamed up object over my breasts and over each hard erect nipple. He reached down to foam up my stomach then reached down to my other wetness as he cleaned my throbbing area. He bent down and ran the scrunchie down each thigh, leaving little butterfly kisses before the foam touched it. He stood back up and I took the scrunchie from him. I glided it over the front of his chest, echoing what he did to me. I lightly touched his nipples and ran it down the middle of his stomach. I stepped forward snaking my arms around his vast muscular frame, foaming his back and the top of his hard bottom. I could feel his hardness throbbing against my stomach, waiting for me to touch it. I brought my hands back to his front and ran the scrunchie up his hard shaft. I looked into Jacob's eyes as they rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. I gripped him at the base and ran hand up his shaft slowly. Jacob grabbed the wall to steady himself. "Ness…" I dropped the scrunchie and used my other free hand to join the other to stroke up and down. I looked down I could see the veins bulging as it made his cock more engorged. I could feel him pulsating in my grip which made me more horny for him. "Ness, I need you to stop or I'll come."

"That's the idea."

"No, I want to be inside you."

I smiled. "I want you inside me too." I released him carefully then held my head back in the showers spray. Jacob helped me rinse out the shampoo from my hair and the foam from my body and I did the same to him. "I want you behind me," I whispered. I turned around and leaned against the shower wall. I laid my hands out flat against it. Jacob moved behind me, circling his arms around my waist bringing his right hand down to my very wet centre. He found my nub and rubbed it slightly making my knees buckle. He caught me as I almost fell into him as the pleasure was so good.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just so good," I moaned leaning my head into his. He kissed the back of my neck and around the top of my arms. He slipped a finger inside me. "Oh!" He rocked his hand making me moan in pleasure. "I want you in me now!" I commanded. Jacob carefully removed his hand from me and brought both hands up to cup my breasts rubbing my nipples making the built up electricity jolt within me. He reached over to pick something up from the unit and I heard the now familiar tear and he quickly rolled on the condom. He parted my legs a little, bent his knees slightly and closed the slight gap between us. I turned to see him as he took himself in his hands and positioned himself against my throbbing wet entrance. He pushed himself in and I pushed down taking in every inch into my core.

We both groaned with pleasure at the same time. Jacob tightened his arms around me as he bit lightly into my shoulder. "Oh Ness. This is so good."

"Mmmm," I replied.

"You stay still, let me do all the work," he whispered into my ear making me buzz. "Enjoy it."

"I will." I did as instructed as Jacob withdrew until his tip was at my entrance then slowly slid into me again. Our bodies were both wet causing us to slide easily against each other. It was a new sensation for me and I was loving every minute. His right hand back down to my throbbing nub and just kept it there, moving his finger ever so slightly. This was so erotic, (and I had to use the most dirtiest word I could think of) fucking me from behind. It wasn't a word I used often but it felt so right at this moment (Lottie was so right!).

I could feel my orgasm build as Jacob slowly pumped me. He went all the way in and brought himself almost all the way out then pushed himself in a little faster than before. I wanted to come now, he was driving me insane. "Oh Jacob. I want you to go faster."

"Patience." He hummed. He drove himself into me again and my head fell back into Jacob's who reached over to kiss my neck again as he pushed into me again. His finger tremored slightly on my nub as my orgasm was building.

"I'm going to come soon," I said breathlessly. "I want you to go faster. Harder."

"Ok honey, I'll do anything for you." He thrusted into me this time, hard, I could feel the power building in me again and he flicked my nub quicker. He thrusted again, letting me feel him all the way in me. And again as he tightened his grip around my waist. I could only grip onto the flat wall and I could feel my fingers make indents in the tiles.

He drove himself hard all the way in me as my orgasm exploded from my centre and it ripped through my entire body. I felt Jacob shudder a second after I came as he plunged himself in me for the last time. I could feel his hard cock pulsate and throb inside me as he released his contents. He moved his hand from my nub to wrap both arms around me as he shuddered one last time. I stayed still as my orgasm left me through my finger tips.

We were both slightly breathless as we came back into ourselves. Jacob reached down and carefully removed himself and the condom in one quick movement. The room was like a sauna; steam everywhere. Jacob turned me around and caressed the side of my face. "You are so special Renesmee. That was amazing."

I mirrored him. "So are you Jacob. We will definitely be doing that again."

"I take it you like it that way?"

"Yeah, very…what's the word? Animalistic about it."

"You think?""But it was so good. I didn't think I would enjoy it from behind, but I so did," I smiled. He bent down to kiss me on the lips. He kissed me slowly but held it there for a moment longer. His tongue flicked the top of my lip then pushed its way in to meet mine. My hands reached up to intertwine in his hair. I could feel him go hard again. "You ready to go again?" I asked.

"Are you?"

"I am always ready."

Jacob turned the shower off and picked me up in his arms in a blink of an eye. He stepped out the shower and placed me on the ground. He took a fluffy towel and patted me dry with it then roughly dried himself. He picked me up again, we left the steamy (in more ways than one) and he laid me on the bed. He picked up my wide tooth comb and slowly combed my hair from behind. "I know how tuggy it gets when it isn't combed once you've washed it," he said quietly blushing a little. I looked in the mirror that was attached to the vanity unit and I could see that Jacob was hard again. I felt myself dampen at his touch. I felt him touch my back slightly when he reached the bottom of my hair which made me feel relaxed and excited at the same time.

Jacob put the comb down and moved himself round to face me. He touched my shoulder pushing me slightly to lie down on the bed. He kissed the inside of my left thigh, keeping eye contact. I felt the electricity building up in me and I wanted him inside me again. He trailed kissed up my thigh reaching my core. His nose brushed my nub as he flicked a tongue against my outer lips. My back arched which made me collide with his lips and he suddenly plunged his tongue into my now very wet centre. He started darting his tongue faster. I was at the point where there was no return and I wanted to take control. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Jacob peered up from my trimmed curls. His face was shiny.

"Nothing!" I leaned forward grabbed Jacob and flipped him onto his back and I straddled him over his thighs. He was wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently.

"Having fun," I bit my lower lip, I remembered someone saying how that drove her boyfriend mad. I reached over to the little bedside cabinet and rummaged about in the drawer until I found what I was looking for.

I found the little package, ripped it open and slowly rolled it onto Jacob's hard cock. Once I reached his base and secured it there. I bent down and crawled forward allowing my breasts to touch him as I reached to kiss Jacob's chest. I could feel him quivering between my breasts. I crawled further up his chest and ran my hands up his arms to grab his hands which were palm up and interlocked them with mine, I was effectively pinning him to the bed. I lowered my wet centre over his throbbing cock (which was lying hard on his stomach) until I felt his head at my entrance. I kept it at my entrance and moved myself back over so now he was facing upwards. I then slowly lowered myself down until he was completely inside me. Electricity was all over my body sending jolts to different parts of me, I closed my eyes as some reached my head. I let myself get used to him as this was a new position for me and I was surprised a little that it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes to look at my honey who had his eyes shut tight as his face had the look of pure pleasure. His hands tightened on mine. "Do you like this Jacob?" I asked innocently.

"Uh uh," Jacob whimpered. I knew he loved every moment. I knew he couldn't form words as there was very little blood in his brain as it was being used elsewhere. I squeezed my pelvic floor muscles, squeezing him from the inside. I could feel Jacob squirm underneath me at this new sensation. I did it again and Jacob pushed up a little in response. I could feel the pleasure building me up in me again from down there. Using my hands to hold me, I raised myself up until his tip was just in my centre; then I slammed down fast onto him. Jacob grunted, trying to hold back from coming too soon. I made a little noise as well. I moaned in pleasure.

I raised myself up again then slammed back down and Jacob arched his back causing him to deeper into me. I didn't think he would be able to. He let go of my hands and brought them both up to my breasts and he stroked both nipples. Instead of doing what I did before, I ground my hips backwards and forwards effectively riding him. Jacob pinched my nipples and I rode him harder. My nub was pressed against his hard pubic bone and I that was helping me to build up to my eruption. I could feel Jacob's hard cock throbbing and pulsing inside me. I was riding him so hard that our bed was moving! Jacob moved his hips in time with mine as we became one. He grabbed my breasts hard as I held onto his hard chest with both hands. We kept eye contact making this moment more special. His pupils were almost dilated and I was sure mine were too. I clawed my nails into his chest, not enough to draw blood. I thrusted harder and harder as my orgasm was threatening to explode as Jacob put one of his hands onto my left hip to support me. "Go on Nessie," he encouraged breathlessly. "Enjoy it!"

I looked over at our reflection in the mirror. Seeing me riding Jacob like that made it looked like someone else was doing it. I looked quite good. Jacob turned to see what I was looking at and gave a little smile. I pressed into him even harder."Oh Jacob!" I threw my head back as I erupted. I was seeing stars! Electricity travelled through me like I was being shocked my lightening. The pleasure was amazing. I kept rocking to get every last moment and Jacob put both hands onto my hips as he thrusted hard then shuddered again and again and again. I felt his cock throb until it couldn't empty anymore and I came to a gradual halt and Jacob shuddered one last time. I took a deep breath in, trying to clear my fuzzy head and then exhaled. I opened my eyes to see Jacob with a huge grin on his face.

"You are so beautiful. You are like a goddess up there," he said huskily. I blushed a little. "Don't be embarrassed honey. That was incredible," he reached up to caress my face. I leaned to cuddle into him and I felt his warms arms incase me, making me feel safe and secure. I would always feel safe with my Jacob.

I could feel myself getting sleepy and I knew Jacob would be too. I carefully lifted myself off from him, making sure everything was intact, which it was and I rested myself onto his right side. He quickly took the condom off carefully and placed it into the nearby wastebin. His right arm that was around me pulled me in and his left wrapped itself around me. I found myself bring my leg over his lower stomach (carefully not pressing onto anything!) and Jacob rested his hand onto my thigh. I felt amazing. "You know Jacob? I never knew I could feel so happy. And I am so happy right now."

"Me too," he yawned. "You have made me a very happy man. You are so sexy and beautiful and what you did just then; hard to describe."

I was touched. I felt my eyes water a little. "Thank you."

"No really, I mean it. Last night was the best night ever but this has just topped it. You just know how to please me and I hope I please you.""You do."

"Good. I want you to tell me when I don't so I know to make it better for next time. I want to know that you are enjoying it just as much as I am."

"I do Jacob," I peered up to look at him and he looked down at me. His eyes were watery like mine, full of raw emotion. "I never knew how making love to you would feel and I am so glad that it has happened and I would never change a thing. I love the feeling of you inside of me and the orgasms so far have been mind blowing."

"Being inside of you is like heaven. I can feel every inch circling me and the feeling is wonderful."

"I can feel you throb, and I know when you come because I can feel that too."

"I am glad we can talk about this."

"Me too. I don't even feel embarrassed about it. I feel so comfortable with you, even being completely naked doesn't bother me because I know how much I turn you on."

"You sure do. You have no idea."

"You do the same for me," I said. "I want to see you naked more," I smiled.

"That can be arranged. Same applies by the way."

"Oh definitely. You just need to say the words and the clothes are gone."

Jacob chuckled a little making me head bob up and down with his chest. "Done. And I appreciated the effort you made for me last night you know. I don't think I really got to say that."

"Thank you and you too."

Jacob was silent for a moment. I wanted to know what he was thinking but I didn't want to intrude. "Have you thought about using your gift when you are about to come?"

"I hadn't really thought about it but I would say no. It isn't about what I can or cannot do; it is just about us what we do to each other. Although I will give it a try."

"Yeah, I get that. Just about us."

"So was it worth giving in to me?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh yes!" I knew Jacob was smiling with the way he just spoke. "I am not going to be to stop thinking about this you know. I think I will be driving Edward insane."

"I don't care anymore! I could make love to you all day and I couldn't care what anyone else thinks!" I traced patterns along his chest.

Jacob laughed. "Good. I love you Renesmee. I love you so much," he squeezed me in tight.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

There was a rap at the door. I woke up with a jolt not realising I had fallen asleep. I was still snuggled into Jacob's arms. I lifted my head to peer at the clock which read 9 pm. There was another rap at the door. Jacob was snoring his head off. I grabbed the sheet that had been discarded on the floor, wrapped it around myself like a toga and ran to the door. I opened it slightly to find Lottie looking me up and down, suppressing a smile. "Dinner is on if you are interested," she whispered. "I hope I am not disturbing anything," she said.

"We fell asleep," I whispered loudly back.

"Aye, and the rest!"

"We did!" I protested. I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Lottie burst out laughing. "What?"

"You, you need to drag a brush through that mop," she raised her eyebrows and inclined her head towards my hair. I felt the side I had been sleeping on and it full of knots. "Looks like you had a good time though," she probed.

I relaxed a little. "Sure did. We decided to go for a shower too."

"I bet you did," she said making it sound dirty. She was right I suppose.

"I'm allowed!"

"No one said you couldn't! It's you that's all defensive! Chill you ho!"

"I'm not a ho!" Lottie looked me up and down again. "Ok, I'm a ho!" I laughed.

"That's right!" she held her hand out for a high five which I just looked at. "You are not really a ho, I am only joking," she pouted.

"I know," I smiled. I gave her the high five. "Give us ten minutes, I need to try and wake him up."

"Keith is the same after sex. Just falls asleep. Good thing he snuggles in cos he would be getting an elbow in the gut otherwise," she made a face. "He is making dinner."

I took a quick sniff. "What is he making?"

"Toad in the hole with chips. He is surprising good actually."

"Good thing for you seeing as you can't even boil an egg."

"I know," Lottie said in agreement. "I'll see you ten," she smiled as she whirled round and went downstairs.

I went back in the room and took a quick peek in the mirror. The side of my head that was rested into Jacob was in knots and the other side had dried funny. I looked a flushed mess. I grabbed my brush and pulled my hair back into a pony tail at the back of my head. It looked a little better at least. I sat down on Jacob's side of the bed. "Jacob," I whispered. "Time to get up for some dinner."

"Mmmm," he moaned as he turned over.

"Jacob?" silence followed. I leaned forward so my lips were inches from his ear. "JACOB!" I shot back knowing I would have been head butted otherwise. Jacob shot up from the bed looking rather bleary eyed.

"What!"

"Dinner." I replied as I found my clothes that were lying discarded on the floor.

Jacob stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it about. "Did you have to shout?"

"Yes, I tried calling nice and quietly the first few times but you just turned round. I figured shouting would work."

"Thanks." Jacob's face was disgruntled as he stumbled about the bed looking for his clothes. I felt bad, but not that bad.

"C'mon, don't go in the huff," I sang. Jacob grunted. I pulled on my knickers and bra then walked over to him and sat in his lap. "You know you love me too much to be in the huff, don't you?""Don't try and suck up," he said trying to hold back a smile. "You were mean."

"Yes I was. And I don't care!" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he was too quick for me as he reached up and bit it with his teeth. "Ow!" I giggled. He didn't bite me that hard. "What you do that for?"

"Payback."

"I may have to accidentally bite something else if you are not careful." Jacob stopped laughing at my threat. I glared at him pretending to mean it; then my resolve crumbled as I giggled and pulled him in for a cuddle. "I wouldn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't but there are things that you just shouldn't joke about," I felt him smile into my neck. "Come on, my stomach is trying to kill me, let's go eat." He jumped up keeping me in his arms and ran down stairs into the dining hall. He put me down carefully into the seat across from Lottie who smiled at me. Jacob joined Keith in the kitchen. I leaned forward across the table.

"What's toad in the hole? It isn't an actual toad is it?" I pulled a face at the visual.

"No Nessie!" Lottie giggled. "Its sausages in Yorkshire pudding batter, it's very nice. Keith is cooking big thick chunky chips and battered onion rings. Just what I need for my cholesterol!"

"I know but I am starving. I hunted a few days ago but I find myself wanting food more than I do blood."

"Interesting. Maybe just one of those things. Who knows you little freak!"

"Look whos calling the freak!" I laughed.

"Aye, I know. So, enjoying the nasty?" Lottie raised an eyebrow.

I leaned forward and whispered. "I so am! I never thought I could experience pleasures like this. But I love him so much."

"I know how you feel. Hey food is a coming!" I looked over to Keith carrying out a large ceramic pot which was steaming into his face. He placed it on the table and there were rows of thick sausages covered in huge puffs of Yorkshire pudding. Jacob carried out the chips and onion rings.

"Dig in," Keith said quietly. We all grabbed mound full of food and tucked in. Nobody said a word as we were all hungry. After twenty minutes of eating, Keith went to the kitchen and came out with chocolate cheesecake and thick cream. We ate everything. I couldn't get enough.

Lottie and I cleared up the dishes, washed them and put them away. We joined our other halves in the living room and plonked ourselves down. It was way after ten and I was tired. I yawned.

"Hey sexy, are you tired?" Jacob asked as he took my hand. I blushed a little at his nickname.

"I am."

"All that shagging," Lottie added.

"Lottie!" Keith, Jacob and I said in unison.

"What? Its true! I'm tired too. I'm going to bed. Keith, are you coming," she smiled wickedly.

"So you are not that tired?" he surmised.

"Nope, I could get another round in," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room. I looked at Jacob who chuckled.

"She is some woman."

" I know. Coming?" I inclined my head.

"You bet!" He grabbed my hand as we raced upstairs.

* * *

AN - More Lemons! I hope you all approve. let me know if you think there should be anything else! Please review! xxx

pps - update! where are the reviews people? Make me happy! x


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**Time with the Girls**

Two weeks had passed since my first time with Jacob. I was currently sitting in Emily's house sipping on an iced tea with the rest of the imprintees on a late Saturday evening. Emily suggested getting a little gathering together when we were all chatting at Thanksgiving and we finally got around to doing it. The only person not here was Claire, as it was well past her bed time.

I spent the entire weekend after Thanksgiving at Lottie's house but in Jacob's arms. Gemma came back with Seth and they occupied themselves a plenty! The only time us couples met up were meal times! Lottie had given the staff time off until Monday which allowed us to be ourselves. Lottie, Gemma and I had to leave our boys when we went to school on Monday morning. After that we had no time with our men. Keith was busy with the house; Seth and Jacob were run off their feet at the garage. I was grateful for the time I had with Jacob on those four days.

"So you think that the dress sounds ok then?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely," Kim reassured. "And our bridesmaid's dresses will be lovely too. Claire was so thrilled with hers."

Lottie, Gemma, Adeline and I were not bridesmaids but we went with Rachel to try on dresses. Rebecca was supposed to be Matron of Honour but never showed up for the fitting. Rachael and she were screaming at each other down the phone. She said that her husband had been given a promotion but was unable to help fun her flight! That was the excuse she was giving out and Rachel was not impressed. We were sitting in the park when it all started as Rachel paced up and down shouting at her sister. I got the jist that Rebecca didn't like the reservation way of life and didn't really want to come back. I felt awful for Rachel. She snapped her phone shut then burst into tears as she crumpled to the ground. We all rushed over, reassuring her that it didn't matter. She was getting married in March 2012, and the only thing left that she need to do was get the dresses. Paul, Jared, Jacob Billy and Sam were already fitted for their suits. Rachel wanted to get married in Lottie's garden and Lottie was happy for her to have the reception in the house. Her mother was fine with it, after Gemma spoke with her. Matt was only too happy to do the food, Esme, Mom and Alice offered to help out.

Rachel only wanted a small ceremony and as Sue was a tribal elder, she was able to marry Rachel and Paul. Everything had been organised on a budget. Jasper offered to be the 'photographer' although Paul wasn't so keen at first until Rachel put her foot down. Although the wolves never showed any animosity towards us Cullen's sometimes Paul had a little reservation.

Lottie offered a few rooms for the bridal party to get ready in. Alice organised the decorations (inside and out), invitations and the tables to dress. Emmett took over the music and declared himself the MC of the day. Dad and Carlisle were happy to take a back seat and be there if needed.

Kim was unsure what to do as Rachel cried her heart out in the park earlier that day. Emily came forward, managed to get down onto her knees and whispered words of comfort in Rachel's ear. Kim helped Rachel up and I rushed forward to help Emily up. "Emily, would you be my Matron of Honour?" Rachel sniffed as Emily tried her tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You helped me out when I first found out about the whole imprinting thing and you have been there from the beginning. I should have asked you from the start, I thought I had to ask my stupid sister."

"Then of course I will be your Matron of Honour. Now dry those eyes and let's get dress shopping!"

Gemma had recently purchased a mini bus for occasions like this and we had taken that to Seattle to find a wedding dress for Rachel. Lottie, Gemma, Adeline and I had to find dresses. We thought we might find something nice in one of the bridal shops. After traipsing around four different bridal salons, we had found a little boutique. The dress in the display cost over a thousand dollars but it was beautiful. "I don't know if I can afford this, the last few shops, the assistants have been so stuck up and not willing to help."

"Without putting the racial card out there," Lottie started. "But they think that you can't afford to pay for dresses 'so upmarket'," she used finger quotes. "In the last shop, I heard them talking behind the counter and they think that because you are from one of the reservations that you wouldn't be able to afford such a beautiful dress," Lottie said with a disgusted tone. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't have bought something out of there out of sheer principle."

Rachel's eyes welled up again. "How can they judge?"

"Cos that's human nature chick," Lottie bluntly said. "It's them that have lost the business. We all know that Alice worked wonders with your money in the stock market. You can afford to buy three small houses if you wanted."

"But I can't justify spending that much on a dress!" Rachel protested.

I crossed my arms. "Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" I asked.

"Um…" Rachel spluttered.

"This is your big day," Kim said quietly. "It's not like you are going to get married again. You are only doing this once and Paul wouldn't care how much money you spent on a dress. Alice has done so well for us after Jared eventually trusted Alice with his money, to help us make sure that we are comfortable for the future. When Jared proposed to me last year, he said what was his was mine and I am sure Paul has said the same to you. It doesn't matter the cost of the dress, it's what you love and feel comfortable in."

"Kim has a point," Emily agreed. "When Keith gave his brother money then all of pack; Alice has been a godsend in that department. The money she gave back to us was only half of what was made in the stock market; she kept the rest in there to let us have more. We are not greedy people but why not allow ourselves a little chance to have our day. Sam and I didn't have much money back then but we made our day what it was. But you can have the day you want because money isn't really a problem."

"But, I," Rachel spluttered.

"But I nothing," Emily and Kim said together. "As your new Matron of Honour I say that you can spend what you like. Paul would not mind."

"Ok, well I am sure this shop will treat us like the rest."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Lottie smiled. She walked into the shop and the rest of us followed. Gemma took Claire's hand. I could see she was getting tired.

The shop itself looked bigger than it did from the outside. The interior had a little desk that had an up to date till register and a computer. There were records behind the desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk. She smiled warmly at us. That was a good sign. We only got dirty looks from the assistants in the last four stores. I looked around the girls and noticed that the store was quite long and on the left side of the store wall held rows upon rows of bridal gowns. The right side of the wall held a variety of colourful dresses; I presumed they were the bridesmaid dresses.

"Hello ladies, can I help you at all?" The lady got up from behind her desk and walked with her hands out towards us. She had her brown-greying hair up in a bun and she wore a dark blue suit. She looked very professional but warm at the same time. "Who is the bride?" Rachel held her hand up, her eyes were still red as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why now! Why are you crying? What has caused you to be this upset? Let me guess.." she put her arms out towards Rachel in a comforting gesture, she turned around and took us all in. "You went to the other stores and didn't get the reception you wanted?" We all nodded and murmured in agreement. "Well my dears, you won't get that here. Now, why don't we all sit down and have some high tea. I have some scones, biscuits and cakes. How would that sound?" She was kind I thought. She pulled out a large folded table and quickly put some enough chairs around it. She pulled out a bean bag with a dollhouse for Claire. "There is nothing more tiresome than having a tired child. Do you like dolls?" she bent down to speak to Claire.

"I do!" she perked up a little. The lady held out her hand and took Claire to the doll house which was near the front of the shop. She then rushed out the back and came back out bringing a large tray full of cups, teapot and a coffee pot. There were sugar cubes and dainty teaspoons. She rushed back out again and brought out a tiered tray with a variety of treats.

"Now ladies, my name is Wendy Parker, you may call me Wendy and I am the owner of Boutique Bridals. I have owned this shop for twenty years and my mother before that and her mother before that. We believe in delivery a very high service no matter the cost of the dress. I provide dresses, accessories and dressmaking and fitting. I hope you will find what you need here but I am also able to help you in finding anything else that you need. Now that I have got the business part out of the way, why don't you help yourselves to some tea or coffee, and relax. I can see the little one is out for the count already."

We all turned to look at Claire who was sprawled on the bean bag with her head back and mouth open. We couldn't help but laugh quietly at her. "We have been at this all day," I said.

"I can quite believe so. Now, introduce yourselves to me who is the bride, bridesmaid etc." We did as she asked. Rachel was a lot calmer and was now smiling. "So dears, I take it the other stores weren't too keen on your culture?"

"No," Emily shook her head. "You could tell the second we stepped foot in the door and one of them thought I was the bride," she looked down at her growing bump.

"Tsk, tsk. The nerve of some people," Wendy shook her head in disgust. "Well, you won't find that here. My daughter and daughter in law are usually here. We have peaks and troughs when it comes to this business. My daughter, Jo, looks after the website as we get orders from all over the world. We make our own dresses, or sell them from companies. Our handmade ones are the most popular. Our store is upstairs with our large fitting rooms just behind you."

"You gave them the day off?" Lottie asked.

"No, they are picking up some more material. Now I gather this will be a traditional Quileute wedding?"

"Not really," Rachel started. "We just wanted something simple. We are getting married in Lottie and Gemma's back garden; it's so beautiful. And our reception is in the house."

"The date?"

"March 31st. It's a Saturday," Rachel smiled properly for the first time. "So you make a lot of the dresses?"

"I sure do dear. I imagine you are looking for something simple yourself?" Rachel nodded. "Something simple," she pondered to herself. "I can envisage you in a built in corseted style dress. The colour being thick ivory satin. Sleeveless design with a simple band underneath the bust, the band being any colour you wish. The dress flaring out from beneath the satin band, trailing to the floor like an 'A' line with a train at the back, not to long mind you. I would make little pearl buttons at the back, to button you in and those pearl buttons would travel all the way to the end of the dress. I may put a little embellishment beading along the banding, matching the colour." Wendy came out of her little trance. "What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect," Rachel whispered in aw. "Exactly like that," she smiled.

"Lovely. But it wouldn't be a wedding dress hunt unless you got to try on a few. But why don't we find some dresses for your bridesmaids and your flower girl. I have some not so bridesmaid dresses for you ladies if you are interested." She looked at us three.

So we got busy. Claire woke up on her own as Emily and Kim got measured. Emily was to go back a week before to get her dress fitted properly. Rachel decided to get their dresses made as well. She went for a dark green colour which was a gorgeous shade. Wendy told Rachel that her band would be that colour also with some beading on it. Wendy then measured up Claire, adding a few inches for growth. Emily reassure Rachel that she would take Claire to get measured a week before to and she was going to wear the same colour as the bridesmaids.

We found a few dresses in the catalogues that Wendy had. Lottie had picked her signature purple light chiffon dress, straps of course and to her knees. She was predictable when picking dresses as it was just not her thing. Adeline didn't pick one as she didn't have that much money but after I called Embry, she was ordered to pick one. The order being it had to be very low cut! Gemma picked a black asymmetrical dress and a little hot pink bolero. I picked a burgundy dress which sat above my knees and would give me a killer cleavage. Now it was Rachel's turn to have her moment. We took our seats (the table being cleared and now held some Champaign) as Wendy helped Rachel into the first dress (after being measured). We could see the black curtain move as Rachel tried on her dress. The curtain was pulled back and there was Rachel, glowing in a beautiful number, but not like the dress she was getting made. "Look in the mirror dear, it will give you an idea of what you will look like. Although this dress is so pretty on you, it's too fussy for your taste." Rachel did as she was told and was speechless.

"Oh my god. I look….good!"

"You do Rachel. You look stunning!" Emily brought her hands together.

"Rachel, you look amazing!" Kim agreed.

We all murmured in agreement when Claire shouted, "Pretty!"

"Now all you need is a veil, shoes and a tiara if you want one. Unfortunately I don't provide bridal underwear but I can contact someone who does that at a reasonable price. I would be able to get you a discount seeing as you came to me." Rachel's face lit up. "Now let's get you into another style of dress. Even though you are set on a handmade one sometimes I find brides change their mind when they have tried different dresses on." Wendy trailed her long fingers along the rack looking for another dress, which she pulled out and followed Rachel into the changing room again.

I took another sip of Champaign and felt the bubbles hit my head. Thankfully Gemma was driving and had orange juice instead. I noticed Lottie looking at the clock on the wall; it was getting on now being past four pm. I was getting hungry and I was sure everyone else was as well. The curtain pulled back to reveal Rachel in a tight to the knees wedding dress, which flared out like a mermaids tail at the bottom. "Not so sure on this one," she said uneasily. "Not really my style."

"No it isn't dear, but it's good to try on lots of different styles."

"I appreciate that but I think my mind is set on the one you have described for me."

"Ok my dear. I will have that ready by the end of January and I would like you and Kim to come back for a fitting, and I will get the other two nearer the time. Does that sound reasonable?" Rachel nodded.

I knew Rachel's wedding dress was going to cost well over eight hundred dollars, but I could see she was happy with the design. Wendy had quickly drawn one out for her so she knew what it would look like. The bridesmaid dresses were a completely different material and would cost just over two hundred dollars to make and all of this included the fittings. Our dresses ranged from two hundred to four. Mines was four, I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't mind as I swiped my credit card through the machine to pay for it.

Once Wendy took down all of Rachel's details and took a deposit for the wedding dress and she paid for the bridesmaid dresses. Wendy bagged up some make up and perfume samples and brochures into a gift bag for Rachel who was now smiling and completely reassured. "Now remember dear, you have got thirty percent off your shoes, tiara and Veil seeing as you have brought me so much business!" she said as Rachel was writing down her details.

* * *

Once we got back to La Push, Emily made us an iced tea whilst Kim and Rachel made us our dinner. I could see the epic spread they were putting on so I knew we would be having some company shortly in the form of some large Quileute pack members. Claire was dropped off at her home with Quil waiting for her. "Are you sure you don't want some help?" I shouted over to Rachel and Kim who both shook their heads as they chopped up some vegetables to put into the wok that they started to stir fry. They added various sauces which made it smell so good. Lottie, Gemma, Adeline and I just stared at them. "I need to learn how to cook," I said to myself.

"Bugger that for a carry on!" Lottie snorted. "Don't want to learn, thanks. Too much like hard work."

"But what about your future?" Adeline asked. "I happen to be quite good," she boasted.

"Good for you," Lottie laughed. "Never something I wanted to learn," Lottie folded her arms.

"You are just too stubborn," Gemma chuckled. "Dad taught me when I was young and I love cooking."

"I don't," Lottie pouted. "Keith can cook so that's ok."

"And you could always hire some staff," I joked.

"Why not? Give someone a job," Lottie narrowed her eyes at me then broke out into a smile. "I prefer to go out there and earn the money."

"What do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"Vet," Lottie looked at us then we all burst out laughing. Emily, Kim and Rachel joined in. "What?" she sat forward. "It's something I always wanted to do when I was younger, I am doing the necessary grades to get me into University and the nearest uni that caters for it is outside Port Angeles. They are building that new complex that caters for vets, vet nurses, zoo keeping, shit like that. I looked into it last week. I need to do one more year at school and get top grades to get in. It's not built yet but it's very exclusive to get into. I got my name down last week. Mum is actually thrilled I want to do something 'normal'." Lottie got her finger quotes out again. With being imprintees, Emily, Rachel and Kim knew what Lottie could do.

"I think that's nice," Emily smiled warmly at her. "I never really got the chance to do anything like that."

"But you are going to be a Mum, that's a full time job in itself. And you are working for Jacob, and you have that down," Lottie smiled back.

Emily sat down next to Lottie. "I always wanted to do something smart, but when I imprinted on Sam, none of that mattered any more. I don't regret that for a second, but I do regret not getting a career."

"Why don't you then?" I challenged.

"I can't really."

"And why not?" I asked. "You could do an open learning course about administration. Then build from there."

"I never really thought about that. You are right." Emily nodded.

"And really, if it's something that can benefit Jacob, then he should fund you for it," Adeline added.

"I should ask him."

"I don't think he would say no either," I said. "I think he would be up for it."

"I'll ask him when I am back at work on Monday. Anyway, how's the creep?"

"Ugh, still annoying," Gemma pulled a face. "Thankfully he isn't in any of my classes, but at lunch or outside he is always in the background. He really has something against us."

"Against Lottie and me I think," I interrupted. Kim and Rachel peered up from flurry of cooking.

"Really?" Kim asked softly.

"Yup," I answered. "Bit of a weirdo. With the three new guys joining our gang, he seems to lurk in the background. Not just us though, he was following Blaire and her old friends a few days ago. He was making sarcastic comments to them when they were in the cafeteria. He just hates people in general."

"Has he done anything to you guys yet?" Kim asked.

"Not as such, I am sure he threw part of his sandwich at Adeline last week but he disappeared when Ad felt it hit the back of her head. We knew it was him as he was sitting behind us in the playing field behind the school," I answered. "Lottie and I complained to the guidance councillor who wasn't really bothered. He hasn't bugged the jocks yet cos I think he knows he wouldn't stand a chance but he is very clever. He gets the same grades that Lottie and I get class. He just hates people."

"Just be careful," Emily warned. "He sounds like he could snap."

"He did at a boy in the class below him, threatened to stab him for being in his way. The kid was so scared that he didn't say anything, but he did it at the end of the car park so it wasn't like we could intervene. Kevin pulled the boy aside and gave him a few comforting words. Ethan has never bothered Kevin or Clynt and we reckon it's because they are big guys."

"So he is picking on people he thinks are physically weaker than him? Is he a big guy?"

"Just average really, but he has this look on him that send shivers down my spine," I shivered remembering the look.

"What a creep," Rachel shuddered.

"We'll be keeping an eye on him, let me assure you," Lottie said menacingly. "We couldn't prove that he threw that sandwich but he won't get away with shit like that again."

"Well, not with you two around anyhow," Adeline smiled. "Why don't we stop wasting our time talking about that idiot, Kirsty and Kevin seem to be hitting it off don't they?"

"They are smitten," Gemma said quickly. "Nice to see people happy."

Emily got up again and cleared the table. She put down our place settings and put some spare plates on the worktop. Rachel and Kim dished up the chicken stir fry onto each of our plates and put the rest on the other plates. Sam, Jared and Paul walked in covered in wood cuttings and sawdust. Emily shooed them out back; it was like they knew their men were coming home.

Paul and Jared started working with Sam at the lumberjack company in Port Angeles as the manager thought if they were good workers like Sam then he would be glad to have them on board. Also they were the original first three pack members. They hung around each other a lot whereas Jacob hung around with the rest. Not that they tried to isolate themselves but they were best buds and everyone respected that. Same with Emily, Rachel and Kim.

The three large men walked back in dust free and sat at the kitchen work top and inhaled their food as their respective imprints ate theirs' a little more delicately. Emily found she had to have meals little and often as she was just finding it too hard to eat a big meal.

We ate in relative silence but I could see little exchanges between the three couples. Sam was sitting on the stool with Emily resting between his legs. Sam was stroking her bump absentmindedly while whispering to his beloved. Rachel was washing some dishes and Paul was behind her with his arms snaked around her waist; he was whispering in her ear and she was telling him about her day. You could see his displeasure when she told him about the shop assistants attitudes, but he didn't erupt. Something about Rachel always made him calm and a lot less volatile. Two years ago we all helped to build Rachel and Pauls new three bed roomed home from scratch. When couples who are engaged, the community helped out in providing them with wood and cement, it was all the basics needed and my family and the pack helped build their little home. It was similar to Billy's home, red, wooden house.

Kim was eating the rest of her dinner with Jared trying to sneak bits of chicken from her plate. She kept wafting him away but she let him have a few pieces. They locked eyes and held for longer than necessary. You could see how much they loved each other. Jared and Kim had only recently moved in together into a house on the reservation with the money Keith had given his new 'family'.

It was like watching the 'grown up' versions of what life would be like for Gemma, Lottie, Adeline and I. Lottie kicked me under the table. She reached over and touched my bare skin. _What are you looking at?_

_Us….in the future._ I smiled. I nodded my head towards the three couples. _It's nice to watch._ Lottie nodded. I looked back on them and it felt like I was intruding somehow. Sam pulled away from Emily slightly and addressed the group. "Apart from the rude shop assistants, did you find what you ladies were looking for?" he asked in his deep voice.

"We did," Rachel turned round in Paul's arms. "The last shop we went into, Wendy was so nice. I am so glad we found that shop," she said in relief but then her face changed to sadness. "But Rebecca was being such a bitch today!" we all looked surprised at Rachel cussing; it was certainly not like her. "She couldn't even be bothered about the whole thing. I know she is ashamed of her roots; her husband makes the big bucks but why be ashamed of where you come from? Good thing she isn't in the know." Paul turned around to allow Rachel to see the whole group.

"As long as you got what you wanted. Imagine fussing over the price, I told you that you could get what you wanted," he stroked the side of her face. "As long as you are happy then I am happy," he crooned.

We all couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Paul so loving and tender considering he used to hate everyone and everything. It was then I decided I was going to start writing a journal, to document everything from my time of maturity to the present day. I wanted something for my children to read and for something to look back on. I would write in everything, not leaving anything out. I had a good memory so my recall was fantastic. I had spare blank writing books at home. I figured I was going to be a busy girl tonight.

I looked on to the older versions of ourselves and felt like it was time to go. They were too into themselves at this moment to give us a second thought. Not that I minded! I got like that with Jacob.

"I think we should head," Lottie pointed to the door. It was like she read my mind! I looked over to her and she looked a little pale and uncomfortable.

"I agree, I want to go and see Seth, I haven't got to see him in the last few days," she said sadly.

"Me too," Adeline agreed. "I hope you guys don't mind?" the couples shook their head.

"We don't mind!" Emily giggled softly. "I am sure we have things to be getting on with," she gave Sam a knowing look, Sam blushed. I didn't want to know.

We gave the girls a hug each and boys send us off with a wave as we left Emily's house. The five of us hot footed it to Lottie's car as she floored it back to her house. "Keith is busy tonight with the house, barely see him these days but it's almost finished," Lottie said quietly.

"Embry and Seth are going to meet us at the house, Lottie," Adeline said looking at her phone. "Do you guys mind if we disappear as well?"

"Not at all," I laughed. "At least somebody will be getting some." We all giggled.

"True," Gemma added. "Adeline and Embry are staying tonight."

"And Seth?" Lottie looked at Gemma through her interior mirror.

"Of course," Gemma said proudly. "They've both been working at the garage today, and its Jakes turn to patrol tonight."

"I know," I agreed. "Means Lottie and me get to have a sleepover."

"Yep, pillow fights," Lottie said monotone."

I turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

She drove round a sharp bend. "I dunno. Just don't feel right."

"Spider sense?"

"Not that, something else." Gemma and Adeline leaned forward in their seats. "Like there is something wrong but I can't figure out what. Felt like that after we left the shop, but now its getting worse."

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" Gemma asked.

"Think so. It's a feeling I just can't quite shake," she shrugged left shoulder then her right as if to demonstrate. "Who knows, maybe I'm getting my period or something," she muttered.

I sat back in my seat as Lottie negotiated another sharp bend with ease. She should have been a rally driver the speed she was going but she handled the car well.

"You've taken to your car then?" I tried making conversation. I peered back and I could see a concerned look on Gemma's face.

"Yeah, I love it. I thought I would never love another car but I love this one even more," she smiled, but the edges not reaching her eyes. "I owe Emmett one, I tell you now."

"No you don't. He and Dad wanted to get you the car. How did your Mom take it?"

"I haven't told her. She is finally back next month after being away for almost six months. She can deal with it; I am past caring to be honest. She spoke to me last week when I told her about the vet thing but she is still pissed about the Bug getting trashed. She mainly speaks to Gemma."

I looked behind me and Gemma nodded. "Yeah, but even then it's not a proper conversation. Dad tries to get her to open up to Lottie more but Sabrina just won't have it."

"I take it you and your Dad get on alright then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we speak at least every two days on the phone. Spoke to him last night. They are travelling back to Shanghai today for a company meeting. Sabrina and Dad are the CEO of their drug company and seeing as they develop the cancer drugs they are in high demand."

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew bringing up Lottie's Mom was a touchy subject. I was staying at Lottie's again and my stuff was already in the bedroom next door. I found myself spending a lot of time with my friends and I knew I would need to go back and spend time with my family. I said to Mom yesterday if she wanted me to stay but she said that we had all the time in the world. I didn't want them thinking was I neglecting them.

"Have you all got your homework done?" Lottie asked.

"Yep, done the rest last night," Adeline replied.

"Me too. Its rubbish doing homework, bad enough we are there for almost eight hours a day."

"Any ideas in what you guys want to do when you leave?" I asked looking at Adeline and Gemma in the interior mirror.

"I've been thinking more and more about following Dad into pharmaceuticals. I think it would be quite interesting."

"I have no idea," Adeline said honestly. "Always liked to be a midwife. I think I would enjoy it. I got some applications for the college in Port Angeles. It's a three year training course and a job guarantee at the end. I just need to get my grades next year and apply."

"It will be rewarding," I nodded.

"I think so," Adeline smiled. "What about you Ness?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Mom and Dad are going to Dartmouth next year, but that's a while away yet. I think Mom would like to teach English lit. Dad is majoring in music, mainly piano. You know, got to keep the ruse going. Dad could actually be a doctor."

"Have you ever thought about being a doctor?" Adeline asked.

"I've read a lot of medical journals, I know my anatomy, the way things work but I just don't have passion for it. I honestly don't know. Mom and Dad would be happy with whatever I decided to do. If that meant being a housewife, then they would be fine with it. I know they are happy if I am happy."

"Cool," Gemma thought. "How are Ben and Tia getting on?"

"Good actually. They are keeping themselves to themselves at the moment. Alice is looking out for Amun but has not so far seen anything. They are adjusting and now that they are in this area they know for definite that they can't slip up. They haven't been over in a while but I think they like to have time to themselves as Amun never really allowed it."

Lottie pulled into the road leading up to her house as we were talking. She was still pretty quiet and I seen her pale slightly as she pulled up to the side of the house, I turned to see what direction she was looking in.

Chris, Tony, Bessie and Matt were standing at the front door of the house. Bessie and Matt had their arms around each other and looked as if they had been crying, Tony's face was like a stone statue and Chris's had frown lines upon frown lines. I peered over to Gemma who was now the same colour as Lottie. Lottie screeched to a halt and bolted out the car with Gemma following behind her. Adeline and I got out but kept at a distance. This was obviously serious.

Chris placed his old hand on Lottie's shoulders as Gemma grabbed Lottie's hand as she came to a stop next to her. I could see Chris say something, but I didn't want to listen in as this was obviously very serious. Gemma let go of Lottie's hand and suddenly collapsed to the ground, onto her knees, doubled over with both hands covering her face.

Lottie was frozen in place, hand out where Gemma left it. She was whiter than my family. She took two steps back and her mouth opened and shut like a goldfish.

Adeline and I looked at each other as Gemma wailed out a large cry of pain.

* * *

A/N –Hey guys, must give credit to the first part of this chapter to Layla Jenson. She thought of a good suggestion and I agreed so here it is! So thanx Layla!

Please review! x


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**Numb**

Adeline and I stared at each other; something bad was happening and we didn't know what. We raced over, Adeline dropping to her knees, putting her arms around Gemma's sob wracking body and I slipped my hand into Lottie's empty outstretched one. I looked over to the staff waiting at the door who were unsure what to do. Chris moved next to Gemma.

"What….how?" Lottie mumbled. Chris was next to Gemma who was still wailing and now holding onto her stomach rocking backwards and forwards.

"The driver of their car took a corner too quickly. He lost control of the car and it went down a hard drop, over a hundred feet. The car rolled quite a few times and came to a stop at the bottom," Chris was rubbing Gemma's back whilst looking at Lottie.

It was no secret that the staff knew of Lottie and Sabrina's lack of relationship. I had overheard Bessie telling Tony one afternoon that she thought the way Sabrina treated her daughter was shocking, although I knew Bessie had deep respect for Sabrina, there was other kinds of respect that needed to be earned. I knew Chris had felt the same.

Was this also why Lottie felt strange? How did she know something bad was happening?

_I don't know_. I heard in my head.

I looked at Lottie whose eyes were piercing into mine. She wasn't angry at my thoughts, although I hadn't realised I was projecting. _Are you ok?_

_I don't know. I feel numb, sick. I knew there was something wrong but I didn't think it was that._ Lottie turned back to Chris. "When did it happen?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"A little over three hours ago. It was lunch time traffic, there were a lot of witness and some of those tried to get them out but couldn't. The Shanghai police were on scene quick and they were pronounced dead at the scene. They had very extensive injuries," Chris looked down. "I am so sorry Charlotte, Gemma," his voice wavered. Gemma started to scream in emotional agony. Adeline looked at me for help, unsure what to do with herself.

Lottie stared straight ahead; her eyes were blank. "Thanks," She mumbled. She pulled away from me and walked to the right of the house and disappeared. I could only stare after her. I was about to make a run behind her when Tony put a thick hand on my shoulder.

"I think she wants to be on her own love. No offence," he said in his deep voice.

"None taken," I looked down at Gemma who was almost screaming. She was shaking so hard she looked as if she was vibrating. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I reached in, looked at the caller ID and cancelled. Jacob would have to wait. "Come on," I shouted over Gemma's screams. "Let's get her inside and into her room. I'm going to give Carlisle a call." I thought she needed something to help her calm down. Chris and Adeline helped her up then Tony came up behind them and scooped Gemma up into his big burly arms and practically ran upstairs.

I realised then how uncomfortable they felt, not that they meant to feel that way but because they didn't know what to do. That was both Lottie's and Gemma's parents gone. They were in a sense, orphans. I reached for my phone and within half a second Carlisle answered. _Hello Nessie, are you ok? _I never usually needed to phone Carlisle.

"Um, Lottie and Gemma got some bad news," I looked at Matt who ushered Bessie inside. Adeline and Chris had followed Tony upstairs. "Sabrina and Mike were killed in a car accident in Shanghai," I felt myself well up a little, feeling sad for them. "Lottie has walked off, but Gemma is screaming and is getting worse. I wouldn't normally ask but can you help her please. She just isn't coping."

_I am on my way._ He ended the call. The family would have known by now and I needed to make some more phone calls. I knew Lottie left her phone in the car. I pressed another button and Jacob answered just as quick.

_Ness, there is something wrong_, he said in a slight panic. _Seth feels weird and Keith has been trying to get a hold of Lottie but getting no answer. Seth phased for me so I could know what he is feeling and I can't make any sense of it, I felt something similar when you were hurt but didn't make any sense of it then so I never really thought about it._

"Their parents have just been killed in a car accident. Lottie left and Gemma is now screaming in pain. I called Carlisle cos I don't know what to do. I feel so bad for them," I felt my eyes sting.

_Is Gemma calming down?_

"No, she is so upset right now I don't know what would calm her down."

_Seth is on his way. Keith said he felt strange as well. Its something I need to talk to you about so I am following Seth, we will be there soon honey._ Jacob hung up. I stuffed my phone back in its pocket turned round to find Dad, Carlisle and Emmett behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"I heard the last part of the conversation Nessie," Dad started. "That is very strange. Where is Gemma?"

"In her room Dad. I have never seen her like this before. She is so usually laid back."

"Lottie?" Emmett crossed his arms.

"I don't know, she went around the back of the house. I went to go after her but Tony stopped me. Said she wanted to be alone," I looked down. I should have gone after her, any other friend would have. Dad pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't be silly. She may want some time to process it all. It takes time for these things to sink in." I nodded into him as a tear spilled over. Why was I crying? It wasn't me that lost her parents. "That's normal honey. You are feeling her sadness."

"Maybe we should go and find her," Emmett frowned. "I don't like the thought of her in that forest by herself. Not safe."

"I agree," a voice from behind us said. Keith was pulling on his shirt and cut off jeans. He had just come out from the surrounding trees. Jacob and Seth followed him pulling on their clothes.

"I'm going to head inside," Carlisle inclined his head to the house. He had his black bag with him. Dad let his cold arms go from me and followed him inside. "Do what you need to do Ness," he advised as he entered the large manor. I looked towards the three pack members. Seth and Keith looked uncomfortable whereas Jacob and Emmett looked worried.

"I have a theory," Jacob started. "I never thought this would happen, and something I never told you guys when Ness had her accident," Jacob addressed us all. "When Ness got hit by that lorry, I knew there was something wrong. Didn't know what, but I knew there was something wrong with her," he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in. I took a deep breath, savouring his woodsy scent. "It wasn't until I confided in Sam about it that he said he feels a connection to Emily when she is in real physical and mental pain." Seth folded his arms and Keith tucked his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what it is, maybe something for us to be able to protect our loved ones; I'm guessing. You guys just feel uncomfortable, weird, right?" They both nodded. "But I also think that our imprints have an effect on us, maybe not all the time, like Paul and Rachel; look how calm and peaceful he is around her. He was never like that until he imprinted. It's a wild guess."

"I think it's a good one," Emmett agreed. "Useful in dire situations I suppose."

"But what about when Lottie was 'bait' for Amun? Surely I would have felt her panic?" Keith asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think these things build over time and you two have been together a few months. Ness and I, well we imprinted when she was born. Its kinda out there but a thought nevertheless."

Seth was on the balls of his feet. "She has stopped screaming. I'm going to go and be with her. Carlisle hasn't sedated her completely cos she is asking for me, once I am there he is going to give her some more," he nodded gravely at us and ran inside.

"I'm going to find Lottie."

"I'm coming too Keith," Emmett offered.

"Cool, more noses the better," Keith sniffed the air. "I thought she would have went horse riding but I can smell the horses in the stables."

"Maybe she flew in?" I suggested.

"Could be harder to track if she hasn't touched much," Emmett sniffed the air also. "What about you two?"

"I'm coming with you both," I said firmly. I looked at Jacob.

"I think there is enough going, I will get back to the pack and let them know what's happened. Ness, will you phone me with updates?" I nodded as another tear rolled down my cheek. Jacob knew how Lottie felt, god Lottie knew how Lottie felt. She had already gone through it this year.

"Oh god!" I said out loud. "She lost her Dad in March!" I slapped my forehead. "I know her relationship with her Mom isn't great but how will she come back from this?"

"She's a strong person," Emmett put his large hand on my shoulder. "She wouldn't do anything to harm herself. Reckless maybe, but not that far. She has too much going for her. They both need to understand that they have us and the pack. They do have family," Emmett paused for a moment. "That's Gemma completely sedated. The rest of them are thanking Carlisle for getting here so quickly. They are offering them both some tea. You can tell they are in shock as well."

"Probably worried about their jobs too though," Jacob gave me a funny look. "What I mean is they are worried about where they stand. Wouldn't you be?"

"I don't think Gemma and Lottie have thought that far ahead," Jacob took my hand.

"Of course not, that's not what I am saying, I am trying to be practical."

"The midget is right. They will need to find their parents documents, will or if there is an executor. There is a lot to do that will take their mind off things," Emmett said thoughtfully. "Now why don't we talk about these things later and go and find Lottie.

Jacob pecked me quickly on the cheek and left in the direction he came. I followed Keith and Emmett around the back of the house, down into the large garden, past the horses and into the vast forest. I could smell her scent in the air and on the surrounding trees. We were jogging quickly when Keith and Emmett suddenly stopped. "The scent fades here," Emmett whispered. I think she flew."

"I can still feel her, she went that way," Keith pointed west and ran in that direction. Emmett and I followed.

"You can 'feel' her?" Emmett asked.

"Her pain, inside. Its so strong and I feel a pull in this direction," he said loudly as we ran. I was kept behind them both.

"Intense," Emmett noted.

"Never felt anything like this before. Its strange."

I felt rumbling beneath my feet. The trees where shaking and the birds flew out of them in surprise. Keith was on my left, Emmett to my right as we ran into the clearing to find Lottie floating in the middle, fifty foot up, hair floating around her as if she was floating in water. Her hands were out as the ground rumbled and cracked underneath her.

She was shouting and screaming like Gemma. We were frozen as we watched the scene unfold. She was in so much pain that this was the only way for her to get rid of it. I went to step forward but Emmett put his arm out in front of me. "She is unpredictable just now, I can't risk you going out there. Edward would kill me before Bella would."

"Emmett, she is my best friend and she needs me."

"I know Ness," Keith said softly. "Let me go out there and bring her down." He moved forward as Lottie was getting rid of her pent up rage. The trees in front of her groaned and protested at her oncoming torment. One cracked at the base and I watched the crack travel up through the poor tree. It came to a stop just before its first set of branches. I looked back at Keith who walked forward with no care for his safety. Lottie looked down at him with rage. Her eyes looked like they were on fire but Keith stood firm as the ground beneath him cracked and threatened to swallow him whole. "It's alright love. I'm here, you don't need to be scared anymore. You are not alone. Charlotte, that's what I am feeling from you right now, how alone you are. But you will never be. I promise I will never leave you, no matter what happens."

Emmett walked towards Keith gracefully missing the cracks and crevices in the ground. "Lottie, Keith is right. You must be hurting so much but come down and let us help you. You have us. You know that honey." This was the second time I heard Emmett speak affectionately towards Lottie. I felt tears stinging my eyes again. Lottie stared at them blankly, slowly losing the rage as the ground and the trees stopped shaking. Her hair glided back to where it normally sat as she slowly made her way back to earth. "You are like the annoying sister I never had. These next few days are going to be trying but we will get you through this," Emmett encouraged.

"Emmett's right love. You are a strong person and you can get through it," Keith said confidently. "You know you are but you have to let us help you." Lottie nodded as her feet hit the earth. Her knees buckled as she collapsed to the ground finally letting her tears roll. I rushed forward with Keith and Emmett as we made a cocoon around her, keeping her safe.

"We will always be here Lottie," I whispered. "I asked Carlisle to come to help Gemma calm down, would you like for him to do the same for you?" I felt Lottie shake her head in our little cocoon. "Ok, why don't we get you back to the house, get you into bed as its late and we can sort out some details in the morning. I know that doesn't help the situation but I think you need to get some sleep. As I stood up, Keith and Emmett followed then Keith scooped her up in his large arms as Lottie nestled into his chest. Emmett was behind him stroking her hair and I was next to Keith holding her other hand.

* * *

I woke up in the room next to Lottie's feeling like I hadn't slept a wink. I was lying next to Jacob who was sound asleep. I had gone to bed alone so I knew he must have climbed through the open window to join me after patrolling. I peeled myself away from him so that I could freshen up.

Once I did my thing in the bathroom and got dressed in a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans, I left my sleeping beauty and knocked on Lottie's door. I knew it was after eight and I could hear her sniffing. There was no answer so I let myself in anyway.

Lottie was sitting on the large window ledge on the right side of the room with her arms around her legs staring vacantly out of the window. Keith was lying in his side on the bed staring at Lottie. He looked tired. Lottie hadn't even notice me enter her room. "How are you this morning Lottie?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She shrugged. "I don't know how to feel really," she said in a hollow voice. "She was my Mum but she wasn't the best. I lost my Dad and he was the best. I know I am not alone, I have you guys. But Mum and I? We left things in a bad place."

"I know. Things weren't good."

"But I can never see how it would pan out, whether she would try and make things up."

Keith sat up on the bed. "I am not being harsh here, but she didn't make much of an effort when you were here. I don't think you should be feeling bad because she didn't have time for you. There is no harm in feeling upset, that's part of the grieving process. You need to feel angry and place blame, it's a good thing go through and you are getting there."

Lottie nodded. "I suppose I didn't think I would be going through this so soon. Its hard when her dying was so abrupt. There was nothing I could do. With Dad, I was able to talk to him, find out his last wishes and we would speak for hours. We knew after the second stroke that he didn't have long. You would have thought that would have been easier to cope with but its not, both ways are just as hard whether you are prepared for it or not." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she reached up and took it but remained staring out the window. "Gemma's reaction was similar to mine when Dad died even when I knew he was going to die. I know the whole thing of life goes on, and it does but its hard to see that just now."

"Lottie, I can't honestly know how you feel, I have never lost a family member and would never want to but I am here for you in anyway shape or form."

"I know you are. Keith said along the same lines and I love you guys for being here. Its just hard. Gemma never really knew her Mum and was close to Mike so this is so hard on her. I think she is still sleeping."

"Have you been given any more news?" I asked.

"Mum's lawyer was informed last night and coming today to tell us what has been left. To be honest I haven't really thought about that right now. He is nice though. He has already organised getting their bodies brought back here. He said that they specified being buried here in the grounds so Chris called the local graveyard and they are getting someone around to make burial sites at the bottom of the garden. Chris has also contacted someone who makes headstones and he is coming around later for us to pick two. Doesn't feel real."

"What are the police doing?"

"The police in Shanghai believe that it was an accident. A post mortem has to be carried out on all three of them to determine the cause of death. Toxicology and all that. That's getting done today under instructions from the American Embassy. Once that's done they are getting flown over here. They should arrive tomorrow or the day after. The police here agree with them. I can't seeing it not being an accident," Lottie shrugged her shoulders again. "I feel like I'm physically here but my mind is a few steps behind. Does that make sense?" she was still staring out the window. Now I knew why, she was looking two men who had arrived who were surveying good burial sites.

"I think you need to take each step at a time honey," Keith said softly. "You are on autopilot and are trying to organise things when your head isn't clear, you should allow someone to help. You will get closure. You may not see it now."

Lottie turned her head to Keith. "I know you mean well. It's just hard," her bottom lip trembled slightly, she squeezed my hand lightly as she turned back to watching the men. "I'm not looking forward to the wills. I have a feeling Mum will have frozen me out."

"I don't think she would do that to you," I said.

"I don't know. Never thought about it until Chris told me a while ago. Who knows what she was thinking when she did the will."

"When did she do it?"

"A few months ago just after I got here. I don't want to think about money at the moment but how will I cope if she has left me with nothing? I have my Dad's inheritance but I wanted that for the future."

"I honestly don't think your Mom would do that. When is he arriving?"

"Now," Keith got up from the bed to look out the other window. "His car has just pulled up. I'll go and see if Gemma is ok and we will get her downstairs."

"Its too soon," Lottie whispered.

"But he needs to get this part out of the way, he told you last night that he was to come here as soon as he could as per your Mothers instructions on the event of her death."

"Why so quick though?" I asked.

Lottie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe because there are staff working here or because she wants to make sure that you and Gemma are provided for," Keith offered.

I looked at Lottie and for the first time I had really seen her. Her eyes were red raw and she hard dark circles underneath. There was nothing behind her eyes, like she was numb. It made me shudder as it was horrible seeing her that way. Keith bent down to kiss her on the forehead then caressed her face then left the room. Emmett came in after shaking Keith's hand then patting him on the back in a brotherly way. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey," he said in an unusual soft voice. "How are you keeping Charlotte?"

She turned to face him. "Not that good. Got this lawyer coming to sort out Mum's estate."

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Emmett asked.

"Instructions left by Lottie's Mom," I replied. "None of us knows why."

Emmett inclined his head then faced back to us. "Keith said that Gemma is downstairs and that we should go down," he got up to help Lottie up from the window ledge. "Come on you, you need to get it over with." Lottie allowed him to man handle her.

We walked out her room, I went back to open the windows as it was a little fusty. Emmett looked back to smile reassuringly. He reached his hand out to mine. _You are doing fine._ he said through his thoughts.

_I'm not sure, I don't know what to do or say Em. _

_Just be there for her, you may think me as an insensitive shit at times, but times like these, she will remember who was there for her and what people say. And just being there she will thank you for._

I looked over to Lottie who had reached the stairs, she was looking straight ahead not really noticing that her front foot was way off the second step, Emmett turned to see what I was looking at, but by the time our exchange took place, Lottie missed the step and tumbled forward, hands outstretched, a look of fear on her face. Emmett and I raced forward with Emmett raced to the front of Lottie and raced to the back. I grabbed the tops of her arms, not as hard as I have done in the past. Emmett grabbed the front of her shoulders stopping her from falling. "Lottie, you need to watch where you are going honey," Emmett said quietly. We positioned her back on the step. "You should have used your power," he whispered.

"Didn't think, sorry."

"You don't need to apologise honey," Emmett said softly. "We know you lack in the being able to walk department but we don't want any broken limbs now do we?"

Lottie's face crumpled as tears fell from her. "Why does this happen to me?" she wailed. "Why does everyone leave me?"

Emmett pulled her into a tight cuddle with Lottie's head into his chest. "Hey hey, you need to grieve honey. None of us will leave you, you know that. This is just so hard for you and you are doing really well," Emmett stroked the top of her head as Lottie circled her arms around his waist in comfort. I moved my arms so that they circled around Lottie so that they rested on Emmett's back. Lottie moved her right arm so that it was around my waist and Emmett moved one of his so that it was around mine. "We have invented a Lottie sandwich," Emmett smiled. "Now you have to go through your grieving process and doing this downstairs, with the lawyer is going to help that honey. These things only take time," he rubbed her back. I could feel Lottie nod. Emmett pulled back breaking our sandwich and reached up to wipe away Lottie's tears with both hands. "Now, lets go and see what this guy has to say, don't worry about a thing either cos if your Mom shafts you then you are stuck with us, you got that?"

Lottie's lips lifted into a faint smile at Emmett's words of encouragement. "Ok, lets get this over with," she said hoarsely. Emmett stuck out his hand for Lottie to take so that he could get her down the stairs - broken limb free.

We reached the living room to find all of the staff sitting sombrely on the chairs that were brought in from the dining room. Gemma was sitting on the sofa across from the TV with Seth to her right and Adeline to her left with their arms encircling her like a cage. Gemma quite frankly looked awful. Worse than Lottie. She actually looked like a zombie. The sedation would have worn off and I was thankful that she got some sleep but I don't think she really slept. Keith was sitting on the left sofa and Lottie joined him. I followed and sat next to her as Emmett took his stance behind her remaining as still as a statue. There was a tray of tea and coffee on a table in the centre of the sofas.

There was a man sitting opposite us. He was of a small stature in a light brown suit. He wore wire rimmed glasses and his receding hair was almost white. He had a large briefcase which was almost the same size as him. He pulled out some important looking documents. "Hello," he said in a surprisingly deep voice. "My name is Mr Roberts. I am Mike and Sabrina Watson's lawyer. Firstly it pains me to say how much I am sorry to hear about the death of your parents. I heard how it happened and I am truly sorry."

Lottie and Gemma nodded. Keith sat forward. "Mr Roberts, this has come as quite a shock for both Gemma and Charlotte. You must not take offence at the lack of communication from them. The reason Seth; who is Gemma's boyfriend and I are here is so that we can relay the information back to them when they ask as you are aware that they may not have a clear head."

"I most certainly understand Keith. I am not sure about the rest."

"Nessie is Lottie's best friend and Adeline is Gemma's. Emmett is like a family friend."

Mr Roberts nodded in understanding. "Ok. As you are aware Gemma, Charlotte," he addressed both girls. "On the death of both parents I was instructed to deal with their estate within at least twenty four hours of their confirmed death. The reason they both wanted this is firstly is to make sure that you are both looked after. Secondly was the staff that reside and work here, and thirdly; their business," he looked around the room. "They haven't named an executor as such but have decided to do this simply. They wanted to divide their money, estates and anything else in half, half to go to Gemma and half to go to Charlotte. They have instructed that upon receipt of this information, that they encourage that the staff that reside and work here have at least two months notice to leave and to find another means of employment-"

"What if we don't want them to leave?" Lottie asked quietly.

"Then you abide by their current employment contract. The above option is if you decided that you didn't want them to be here anymore."

"No. I know that I speak for both Gemma and I that we do not want any staff to leave." I could hear a collective sigh of relief from behind me.

"Ok, then this makes my job a little easier. The only estate they have is this house. They never felt the need to buy elsewhere. Their' monies and accounts automatically defer to both of you and are divided. You will find your accounts have already been added to substantially. There is another business account which hasn't been touched yet as this is how their staff is paid by and the profits are put into. This is the next matter I need to discuss."

Gemma and Lottie both sat forward. "What do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"The cost of this house and land is worth one tenth of their business. There are people already trying to vie for CEO of the company now that they are gone. This is not what they want. They wanted one of you to take over when you are ready and to appoint a CEO in the mean time. They have a list of names here, of people they think would do that job well. The people who are trying to vie for the position are not on this list. You need to make a decision today based on the information I have here," he waved a thick folder. "Once that is done, they have given you two options. One of you can have the house, the other the business. The person who takes over the business is legally bound to give one quarter of the profits to their step-sister as the house only appreciates but they understand that the house wouldn't be up for sale. The staff's wages are also paid out of the business profits. The other option is that you can half both. Which in turn everything else is halved."

Lottie sat back and looked at Gemma. "I have never wanted to be part of the business. I like the first option."

"You don't want to be part of the business?" Gemma asked in shock.

Lottie sat forward again. "Nope, you have it. I'll help out in picking someone as CEO and I like the thought of getting a quarter but I don't want any part of it. The staff get paid through it and to be honest I like the house."

Gemma sat back and thought for a moment. "Would make life simple wouldn't it? I like the house-"

"And you would still be staying here. Your room is your room and all that," Lottie interrupted. "It means any business decisions are yours and there are no arguments. One quarter would probably be a lot and more than enough to keep me going."

"One quarter is almost twenty million a year Charlotte," Mr Roberts said. Lottie and Gemma had another look of shock. "This house is worth over fifteen million as you have more land than what your parents let on. The land that surrounds this area and the forest area belongs to this estate. It reaches as far as the Cullen residence and also as far as the new residence to the right of here. It is in the middle of being newly renovated. You also have a lot of forest as part of the acres of land you own."

"That much?" Lottie asked.

Mr Roberts nodded. "The house itself is worth at least seven million, but the land itself makes it worth its while. I have the title deeds here and the land that you own. Now you can see why your parents didn't have any other estate. They felt that they had enough as they could always build out."

"Well, seeing as we are discussing this Gemma, you have the business, I have the house. I didn't realise how much the business is worth and to be honest, it was the reason why Mum was never around so I am not interested in it but if you need help you know you have it here."

"I did say I was interested in going into this business with Dad. Ok, I agree with you then. As long as you don't mind me here," she said sadly.

"Of course not," Lottie smiled properly for the first time. "You are my sister. Always will be."

"Ok then ladies. I need you to sign some documents to make it all legal. Do you mind if I ask some people to leave?"

"Who?" Gemma asked.

"Your staff, no offence. This is now more a family matter."

The people behind us stood up and quickly left the room but touching Gemma or Lottie on their shoulders as they left. There were no hard feelings as they knew it was now a family thing. "But the rest of them are staying," Lottie said firmly.

Mr Roberts nodded. "Ok, the monies that have been divided come to a total of," he looked at another document. "Ten billion," he said with an impressed puff of breath. "That is divided in half to the obvious totals. This has come from your Mothers inheritance Charlotte and what Mike and Sabrina have made over the years. They have made a fortune with the pharmaceutical company which in itself is worth over a hundred and fifty billion dollars."

Lottie sat back in shock as did Gemma. Lottie was shaking her head. "I would rather not have any of that and have them back, even if Mum and my relationship wasn't great." Keith put his arm around her, I took her hand and Emmett place his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you would Charlotte. It was an unfortunate accident but I have to be here due to your Mother's instructions or I would have left this until after the funeral," Mr Roberts laced his long fingers together. "Your Mother spoke highly of you Charlotte. She loved you so much but she said she found it hard to relate to you. She left you a letter which I have here," he pulled a thick envelope out of his briefcase. "It was sent to me last month to add into their documents," he got up and handed Lottie the envelope. Lottie took it carefully then brought it to her chest and hugged it. Mr Roberts handed Gemma a letter which I presumed would have been from her Dad.

"What now?" Gemma asked in a clear voice but looking down at her letter.

"Their bodies are being brought over and should here later tonight or tomorrow morning. I have contacted the undertakers who will start the funeral processes with both of them. I understand there are two burial sites being dug out back. And I need you girls to sign the paperwork," he lifted more documents as he got up and spread them over the table behind us. Lottie and Gemma got up and signed the relevant paperwork. "I will get these filed. You need to pick a CEO."

Lottie and Gemma sat at the table in hushed whispers. In under ten minutes Gemma pointed to the list. "We pick her. I have known her for years and I think she would be perfect for the role."

"Ok Gemma. I will get all this sorted for you ladies get them copied and sent back today with you. Will you let me know the date of the funeral please? Your parents were good clients and wonderful people. I also have a list here of people they would like there if you think it would help?"

Lottie nodded as she took yet another piece of paper. Mr Roberts clicked his briefcase shut after he shuffled the documents back in. He sighed again after the last click then looked up at Lottie and Gemma who had taken each others hands. "Thank you Mr Roberts," Lottie whispered. "I know it was less than twenty four hours after they died but at least this is sorted and out the way, its one less thing for us to do."

Mr Roberts place a hand on each of their shoulders as a small tear ran from his right eye. "You two are wonderful girls. Again, I am so sorry for your loss. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call," he bowed his head.

Lottie and Gemma sat down next to each other on the other sofa as Adeline and Seth had moved to sit with us. Emmett helped Mr Roberts out, thanking him for his kind words. I turned my head towards a sniffle, Gemma started crying again. "This is so hard Lottie, we are technically orphans."

Lottie wrapped her step-sister in her arms as Gemma laid her head against her chest. "We may be but we will never be alone. If experience as taught me anything is that friends are your family. The Cullen's, the pack, and our friends; we are part of all that so we will never be alone. This next week is going to be so hard," Lottie's lower lip trembled. I noticed she stuffed her thick envelope in her jean pocket. "We also have each other Gemz. You have me." Lottie buried her head into Gemma's hair as they both sobbed. Keith, Seth, Emmett, Adeline and I quickly got up to allow the sisters to grieve for their lost parents.

* * *

Emmett put down the phone, which he had possession of since Mr Roberts left. "I contacted the principle, he is now aware of the situation and has told them to take the time they need."

I sipped on my coffee something I didn't drink that often but enjoyed it when I did. "I've texted the gang to let them know what happened. I've told them not to come over just yet but to give it a couple of days which they are all in agreement with."

"Jacob has told the rest of the pack and has given me time off from the garage and both of us time off from patrolling. He said he would pick up the slack."

"I'll help the mutt if needed. Jasper has asked if they need any papers etc. He would get in contact with Jenks."

"Lottie has an American citizenship so she won't get deported. Keith now has one too so there are no issues there," Adeline said as she sipped her tea. "What else can we do?" she put her cup down as she fingered the edges of it.

"Nothing," Keith said. "They have to go through their grieving process. I know what that feels like and it isn't easy."

Emmett picked up the phone again as he answered a text message. He walked to the far end of the dining room as he punched in some numbers. I got up to check on my friends. I peeked in through the crack of the door; they were both fast asleep in each others arms, their bodies shaking slightly from little sobs that escaped them once in a while. It made me feel teary just looking at them. I was so glad that they got on, that they loved each other like sisters. I knew from TV that in times like these, some family members were just out to cause trouble.

I wandered back into the dining hall to find Emmett writing some information down. He looked up when I came back in. "That's the bodies here and they are at the local undertakers who are starting the process. They asked about coffins and I told them that their finest would only do and it would not matter about the cost. They both have some facial trauma to their faces so they are trying to do their best to make them presentable. Lottie and Gemma should be able to go and see them tomorrow night if they want to. I know this is something they might want to organise, but a kid of eighteen shouldn't need to be organising their parents funerals."

"Emmett, you are a good soul," Keith whispered quietly. "I could have done that mate."

"I know Keith, I just wanted to make myself useful. You have already had to do this yourself, I didn't think you would want the memories of doing this again." Keith clapped Emmett on his back to show his thanks.

"They have fallen asleep. It is a nice scene but I think they would be really uncomfortable. Shall we move them?" I suggested.

Seth nodded as did Keith. "We'll get them upstairs. I know once Gemma came around from being sedated she never slept."

"Lottie didn't sleep all night. Hopefully they will sleep through until the morning. Its about eleven now," he looked at his watch. They both got up to go into the living room. I could hear them lifting them and taking them to their rooms.

"The Funeral parlour are sorting out everything including cars. There is a little church in the centre of town and the undertakers who work with the funeral parlour say that everything is good to go for Friday. It gives the girls a chance to come to terms with it all rather than rushing to get them buried as they did offer Tuesday at the earliest. We will have the wake here and Matt, Esme and Bella are going to put on a spread. Their obituary will be in the national and world wide papers tomorrow. Mr Roberts left a list of people who he will contact to invite to the funeral and he is going to give me numbers by Thursday. There isn't any other family to invite so it basically friends and work colleagues. And us if Lottie and Gemma will want us there. Its not like we ever met them," Emmett said in one breath.

I reached over to cover his cool hand with my warm one. "You've done well Emmett."

"I haven't really organised a funeral before. Rose has sent me some instructions via a text message. I remember speaking to my Mom after I was changed."

"I never knew that," I said with surprise.

"Something I will tell when Lottie is awake," Emmett smiled. "I'll tell the both of you later," he now smiled sadly. "I just want to make sure Lottie and Gemma don't have too much to worry about. I hope they are ok," he rested his chin on his hands.

I smiled at Emmett. "You are a good man Emmett, its nice to see the softer side to you."

"Hey! Don't be telling people that! I don't want my reputation ruined than you very much," he crossed his arms over his chest. Keith and Seth never came back down. Emmett found a stack of cards so that he, Adeline and I could play a variety of games to pass the time.

* * *

The great grandfather clock struck five pm as I suddenly was pulled out my hazy sleep. I found myself on the sofa in the large living room. Adeline was waking up on the other. Emmett must have put us in here. "Hey sweetie," Mom stroked my hair. "I came so that Emmett could sort out more arrangements, Alice and Rose are sorting out flowers and Esme is with Matt sorting out a buffet menu. People have responding to the invite to the wake, looks like everyone on the list that Mr Roberts has will be coming, so almost over a hundred people plus whoever Lottie and Gemma want."

Adeline rotated her neck to work out the kinks, "I just hope that they are both ok. They had quite the information overload today."

"Emmett told us about that. It may help to settle them a little, to know that they will be ok and not have to worry about how to look after themselves."

"Hopefully," I worked out my own kink then I threw myself into my mother's cold arms.

"Oh! Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked in surprise as I hugged her tight.

"I just want you to know I love you very much and that I never want anything to happen to you."

"Oh sweetie….I know you do and I feel the same way and your father adores you to no end. It has been a rough ride for Lottie and Gemma and it is bound to affect you in some way."

"I don't really have that problem. My parents don't want anything to do with Will and I."

"Have you ever tried talking to them?" I asked as I pulled out of my embrace with Mom.

"I tried a few months ago but they just slammed the phone down. They are not interested. We are lucky that I have an aunt and uncle that speak to us seeing as they have been ostracised by the family as well. They are just not religious and the family didn't want to know them when they admitted so. Sad really how people let something like that dictate their lives."

"I agree. It is such a shame how Lottie and her Mom didn't get on," Mom said sadly. "I couldn't imagine not speaking to mine," she stroked my hair again. "I think its time that we head off, Adeline, I can drop you off on the way. I think Lottie and Gemma are going to asleep for the rest of the night, god knows they need it."

Adeline nodded. "Thanks Bella. I can't think of anything else that I can do for Gemma."

"Nor can I for Lottie. Its so hard," I agreed as I got up and stretched. I picked up my bag as Adeline mirrored me and I joined Mom at the front door to the Volvo.

* * *

AN - Sad times, bit of a rough ride! Please review - I am not getting nearly enough for the amount of people that are reading the story! I know I sound like a broken record but they really spur me on to write on.

But I must say, for those that leave reviews for every chapter, Thank you so much - I LOVE YOU GUYS!

There may a two week break from the 20th Sep, I am getting an operation on my knee then to sort it out as I am still on crutches. Oh Joy! xxx


	33. Chapter 33

I realised how much this was a learning experience for me, even though it was someone else going through the pain and agony of losing someone close to them. It made me realise how precious life was to me and how precious the people around me were.

**CHAPTER 33**

**Coping**

Today was Friday the 16th of December 2011 and it was the day of the funeral for Lottie's and Gemma's parents.

This was the first funeral I ever attended and hopefully the last. I didn't know what to say or how to act but Dad assured me that I would just need to be myself.

My family arrived at the church to join the rest of the people that were attending the funeral. Mr Roberts and his wife were there along with people I didn't know. The gang was there minus Kevin, Cian and Conner as they felt they didn't know Lottie and Gemma well enough to be here. The staff from the house were in attendance, Bessie and Matt (and his boyfriend) with red rimmed eyes. Tony looked severe and stern although you could see he was visibly upset. Chris was dabbing his eye with a handkerchief.

The minister came in dressed in black with a little black and white collar. He was a young man, new to Forks with his wife and two children. He had chestnut brown hair and wore thick glasses. He was shaking everyone's hand as we entered the church. My family all wore gloves for this very occasion, I noticed when he first shook Carlisle's hand that he looked down in surprise, but he didn't say anything.

The minister was called Reverend George Molesworth. He took over the church a year ago and was a welcome addition to this town. He got on with everyone and never pushed religion onto anyone and got involved in a lot of events Forks held. He and his wife did lot of 'coffee mornings' in the church hall; it was a good chance for most of the elderly folks in the town to have a little get together. This was the first time I attended church, my family were funnily enough not church goers for some strange reason. The Quileute's had their own church and didn't feel the need to attend the one in Forks.

I knew Julie went to church every Sunday as her grandparents attended. Steven and Clynt's parents attended every so often. The last minister frowned upon Steven and Clynt's relationship but this one didn't care. He felt that God loved everyone which I thought was a nice way to look at things, a modern way.

Grandpa arrived out of uniform. He had known Mike and Sabrina since they moved here and he was asked to attend. "Hello Nessie. How are you?" he pulled me into a tight embrace. Mom always said that he was never a fan of the touchy feely but when I came along he loved cuddles. He wasn't really a church goer.

"I'm ok Grandpa" I whispered. "This is new to me," I looked around the mass of black.

"I know. Not something you should really be attending at your age but I know that you are here for your best friend. I see the rest of your friends are here too," he looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, our friends are a good bunch. I wouldn't want any others." I thought of Ethan for a moment. I was so glad Lottie and Gemma weren't at school this week as he was lording about over their news. It was actually pretty sick. Although when Kevin and Clynt rugby tackled him to the ground, it was kinda funny to watch. Ethan complained to the Principle who put Clynt and Kevin into detention for a week. Carlisle informed Mr Green who was attending the funeral, and he wasn't happy that they were all missing a day of school but Carlisle worked his charm.

We took our seats in the pews on the right side of the church, a few rows back from the front. I sat next to Mom and Dad as our family took up a whole row. Grandpa was sitting with Sue and Billy at the very back. We were getting furtive looks and there was a silent hum around the room as people were making conversation I seen the pack sitting at the back of the church looking uncomfortable in their newly bought suits that Alice got them. Their respective imprints were sitting with them apart from me. I found Jacob who winked at me which made me smile. Our friends were sitting in the row in front of them so I smiled at them. An elderly lady sitting behind me had her nose stuck in the air with the look of self importance as she gave a look of distain, I looked around and noticed a few people staring at my family. I was sitting on the end and Dad was next to me, I rolled up his sleeve slightly and touched his smooth skin. _Why is everyone looking?_

_They are wondering why we are here and why we look as good as what we do._ Dad looked straight ahead but a smile curved on his lips. I let go of his arm as the doors to the church opened. The whole congregation fell silent and stood up (I followed suit) as the first shiny oak coffin came through carried by six men. As they walked through slowly I noticed that the inner arm of the shoulder where the coffin sat on them was linked to the other man across from them to allow the coffin to sit more comfortably on them. As they reached the front they placed it carefully on the left thick metal stand. They left quickly as the minister's wife placed three sets of flower wreaths on top of the coffin. The men returned in the same fashion with the other coffin and there were sniffles and ruffles of tissues as they placed it on the right metal stand. The minister's wife did the same with another set of three flower wreaths. I noticed two large easels stands that were between the two coffins.

The coffins themselves, were sort of beautiful. The oak wood was polished and shiny and it had thick brass lining around the edges of the coffins. The brass name plates that I could see glinting on the lid of the coffins. Dad explained to me about open and closed caskets.

The thought made me shudder.

We remained standing as Gemma and Seth walked through the doors. Gemma was wearing a long floor length black skirt which made her look as if she was floating, with a black fitted shirt and a tailored jacket and black kitten heels. Her eyes were red behind her glasses and she carried a long stemmed white rose. Seth carried a large rectangle object swathed in black cloth. They walked forward, Gemma not taking her eyes off the left coffin. The pew a few rows in front of us were empty, I presumed for Gemma and Lottie.

It was the first time I took in the church. There was a middle aisle and twenty pews on each side. There was a small stage at the front of the church that had what looked like a gold plated book stand with a microphone which looked as if it could be moved around the stage. The organ was behind this book stand and the pipes covered the entire wall varying in shapes and sizes. It looked really pretty. But there was no organ playing today.

I turned back to the doors which omitted light from the outside as Lottie and Keith walked through. Lottie was wearing a knee length flowing skirt which floated around her as if she was in water. Her shirt was black and fitted with a black vest top underneath. She didn't have a jacket on, she didn't feel the cold as much as her fellow humans since she came from Scotland (that was her excuse). I noticed she had the highest heels I ever saw her wear with the signature red sole. She walked remarkably well in them considering she calls herself nearly disabled (her words, not mine). She held a long stemmed red rose and Keith carried the same object as Seth. He was holding her hand as Seth held Gemma's. As Gemma and Lottie reached the coffins, Seth and Keith unwrapped their objects and placed them onto the easels. The easel to the left had Mike's smiling face looking upon us all. The easel to the right showed Sabrina's smiling face, where Mike looked into the camera, Sabrina was looking off camera. It was the first time I had actually seen what they looked like. Lottie had Sabrina's facial features but had her Father's eyes and hair. Gemma was a spitting image of Mike but in a feminine way (obv). Keith and Seth sat down on the empty pew as Gemma and Lottie briefly held hands then parted as Gemma stepped forward. She went to the right, caressing the oak as she walked along Sabrina's coffin. She rubbed the top and whispered something to it. She then walked over to her Father's and laid her head onto the lid where the brass plate was. She stroked her hand over the top, whispering some words. Tears rolled from her eyes as she tore herself away and she placed the white rose at the top of the coffin. Gemma walked down the coffin keeping her hand trailing along it for as long as possible as she walked away from it and took a seat between Seth and Keith.

Lottie walked over to the Mike's coffin and tapped the lid. "Thank you for looking after my Mum cos she took some looking after. You were a good man," she said out loud. She kissed the lid. She walked over to her Mother's as she caressed it from the bottom to the top. She laid her red rose on top and she brought both hands to lay on top, almost childlike. "Thank you for your letter. I'm glad you wrote it and didn't leave me thinking you didn't love me. I love you too. Behave up there, you can stop bossing people around. Your words will stay with me always," she kissed the top of the lid, looked at the picture of her Mom. "We won't be alone," she brought her fingers to her lips to kiss then placed her fingers on the brass plate as tears strolled down her red cheeks. She took her seat at the end of the pew next to her man who put his arms around her.

The minister stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here today to honour two kind people; Mike and Sabrina Watson. They were firstly partners for life, parents, friends and work colleagues. It is hard to say the right words to those who are grieving but I always like to start by saying that although we are sad and angry that they are gone, we should remember the good times, the happy times…."

* * *

The ceremony had lasted an hour. The new CEO of the company had done a reading. She had known Mike and Sabrina very well and regaled tales of the good and the bad times. Gemma and Lottie stood up together and did the same. They had the congregation laughing at times. Lottie read a passage from the letter she received from her Mother. We sang a couple of hymns and prayers.

I looked back on the past couple of days and it was disconcerting to see my friends like zombies. They were invited to say goodbye to their parents on Wednesday night. They had both been warned that the damage sustained from the accident caused some facial injuries but it didn't deter them. Keith, Seth, Adeline and I waited outside the remembrance room of the funeral parlour whilst Gemma and Lottie went inside. They stayed in there for most of the evening.

They both looked better after leaving the room and they both stayed in Lottie's room that night. If this did anything it brought them closer together. They were more like sisters now than they had ever been.

We were now at Lottie's house and I could call it that as it was now hers. We were in the lower part of the garden underneath the large birch tree that Emmett had shipped from Scotland to place behind the gravestones. Those types of trees only grew in certain parts of Scotland and Emmett thought it would really stand out in the garden. The horses were oddly quiet as if they knew they had to be silent as they were only in the field past the garden. The day was overcast but bright, not bright enough to make my family sparkle. There was a slight breeze which made everyone's hair sway but not enough to make it uncomfortable.

The coffins were ready to be lowered into the ground, Sabrina's first as Gemma and Lottie took a tie each as the coffin was lowered by the rest of the pallbearers. I felt myself well up watching Lottie and Gemma crying. I felt cool arms around my shoulders by Esme who had been dry sobbing. She felt everyone's pain. She wanted Gemma and Lottie to stay with her for a while but they needed to get back into a routine, get back to normal. Lottie had sobbed into her arms all Monday night. I looked at Adeline who wiped away a tear. The rest of my family were quite far back; Alice gripping Jasper's arm as he was feeling the grief and sadness. He looked as if he was in pain and for a moment I realised how awful he must have been feeling. I felt bad that he was putting himself through this. I saw Dad whisper something into his ear and he found my eyes and smiled a tight smile. I knew he was trying to reassure me.

I turned back to the scene in front of me as Lottie's Mother was lowered into the ground. Once the coffin was in, the did the same to Mike's each taking a tie and giving his completely last right from this earth. Keith and Seth were at the sidelines, supporting their girlfriends. The minister stepped forward holding a box. "For as much as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the souls of our dear brother and sister here departed, we therefore commit their bodies to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes," he threw a handful of soil from the box into each burial site. "Dust to dust, in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ, who will bless them and keep them, the Lord make his face to shine upon them and be gracious unto them and give them peace and for them to look out over there loved ones. Amen." He offered the box to Lottie who took a handful of soil as she dusted it out over her Mother's coffin and then did the same to her stepfather's. The minister offered the box to Gemma who scattered the soil over her Father's coffin then over her stepmother's. The minister put the box down and put an arm around each woman and brought them closer as he whispered words of comfort to them. "I am so sorry for your loss. To lose your parents at such a young age. If you ever feel the need to talk, you are more than welcome to visit me whether it is at the church or you can knock on my door. I see you have a loving bunch of friends and I hear they have been very helpful."

"Thank you Reverend," Gemma sniffled.

"Call me George, everyone else does," he rubbed her arm.

"Thank you George," Gemma smiled slightly. "You did them proud and the service was lovely." George let go of Gemma as she went straight into Seth's arms as they walked towards the house. They joined Adeline and Embry halfway up the garden.

"Yeah, thanks," Lottie mumbled. "Will you and your wife join us in the house? I would appreciate it," she looked at her Mom's coffin.

"Of course we will Charlotte. You haven't had the easiest of years and you have gone through your fair share of pain be it physical and emotional. I know your relationship with Sabrina wasn't the best but I hear she wrote you a letter before she died," George asked softly. He kept his arm around her as she continued to stare into the ground.

"Yeah," she trailed off.

"Your Mom spoke highly of your Dad; Sandy. She said he was an amazing father and she felt he did such a better job than she did."

"You met my Mum?"

"Before you arrived. She was worried about how she was going to be a Mom to you. I know she wasn't the touchy feely type but she rectified it in the end."

"She did. Her letter was nice. I don't think she thought this was going to happen and this was her way of trying to rectify things. I just wish she done it sooner," her eyes welled up and her lips trembled. She bit down on her lower lip to stop from crying. I felt myself go again watching my best friend. Keith stepped forward and George put his hand out for Keith to shake, which he took and shook firmly. He gave George a warm smile as Keith towered over him. George passed Lottie to Keith as he took her in his arms.

I felt arms snake around my waist. "Are you ok?"

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. "I feel awful for Lottie," I whispered into Jacob's arms.

"I know you do but Lottie would not want your pity. You have been such a good friend to her and she knows that."

"I feel awful that I have a family and she has not," I said so quietly it sounded like a hum, I did not want Lottie to hear what I was saying. Although I could choose another way.

"She does have family honey. She has us, you, her friends and the Cullen's. She has Gemma and Keith who will always be there for her and her them. You will never lose us, is that what concerns you?"

I cuddled deeply into his chest. "It makes it feel more real. Mortal so to speak. I never want to have to go through that pain that Lottie and Gemma have gone through this past week."

"I will always look out for you Renesmee, you will never have to worry about that."

"Thank you Jacob. I have barely seen you this week but you do know that I love you."

"I love you too my sweet Nessie," he kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you more than life itself."

"We don't have the simplest of lives now do we?"

Jacob snorted lightly and I felt a presence next to me. "Hey midget," Emmett mock whispered.

"Emmett!" I whispered harshly to him.

"What?" Emmett shrugged.

"Not really the place."

"Maybe not," he shrugged nonchalantly. He walked over to Lottie and Keith and he put his humongous arm around Lottie. "Hey," he said softly. "You have done well today. You got the hard part over with."

Lottie nodded.

"I have a tale to tell if you will listen. It is to do with my mother." Lottie's interest peaked. I was intrigued. Emmett never talked about talked about his biological family. I turned to see my family who were making their way up the stone steps slowly towards the house apart from Rose who joined her husband at his side. She stroked Lottie's cheek, wiping away a tear. "You know how I was changed. A bear mauled me to within an inch of my life and my angel saved me from death. I was happy to be changed, how bad could it be if my angel was by my side?" he looked at Rose lovingly. "My family had sent word out to find me. I remember that I had a sister, a lot like you but she died before I was turned. She got an infection and died very quickly, I remember feeling sad when we buried her. My human memories are fuzzy. But the one thing I wanted to do before I left was see my parents."

Lottie perked up a little. "Did you see them?"

"Oh yes. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rose came with me. I looked different, I had bright red eyes and back then I couldn't hide them with contacts seeing as they weren't invented then. Carlisle advised me against it but I seen drawings of my missing posters on the walls, in the local tavern and trees around the village. I had to put my family at ease. But it was a great risk to take.  
"I slipped a few times on human blood. I killed some travellers within my first few hours. Rose, Carlisle and Edward couldn't stop me as I was so strong. It was after I drained them dry, I felt so awful about taking a human life that I managed to stick to the vegetarian lifestyle. I slipped a few times which I was remorseful. Once was a pretty maiden who was washing her clothes down by the stream. Her blood sang to me like yours did to Garrett's. I just couldn't stop myself. I am not defending what I did."

"What happened after?" Lottie asked clearly.

"Carlisle helped me to come to terms with what I did but I still wanted to see my family. It was six months after my change that as a group we would go and see them. Rose encouraged me as she never got to see her Mom and Dad again. Esme felt like I was her own but she wanted me to have closure. So we arrived at the house and I could smell their blood before I reached a hundred metres and it made my mouth pool with venom. But I was stronger than that, I knew I was better than that."

"Did you do what Bella did?"

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I may take the piss out of that woman sometimes but I could never do what she could. I couldn't hold my breath but I knew I could do it.

"I knocked on their feeble wooden door. The house was a little quaint cottage that was part of a very small town. I knew my Mother was coming to the door, I could hear her heartbeat which wasn't as strong as my Father's. She opened the door and promptly fainted," he chuckled. "Carlisle tended to her as my Father was stood frozen behind Mother. He muttered some words but unable to form sentences. He then rushed forward and embraced me like the loving lost son I was. Once my Mother came too, she did the same. It was after a good half hour they realised I was different. Mother looked into my eyes and asked me what had happened as she knew I was not possessed. They invited us into the house with Mother never letting go of my hand.  
"I sat them down and told them I was different. I told them I was mauled by a bear and that my angel saved me. They got to meet my one true love for the first and last time and I knew they would have loved her like a daughter. I explained that I was brought back into a different existence but one I was happy to have. Mother didn't understand and I told them I was a vampire but they were never to speak of it as people would be questioning their sanity but also I didn't want the Volturi paying them a visit. Carlisle explained to them about our way of life and how we were different. I told them I loved them very much but this was the last time I would be able to see them. I told them to tell people that my body was found in the forest and I was now buried with my sister. That is the story they told. Mother started to cry, my Father kept silent as he held my hand. I bid them goodbye as Carlisle left them a life worth's of money. They tried to refuse but I wouldn't have it any other way. Before we left my Mother took the face in her hands of my new family, kissed both cheeks and told them to look after her son. She then did the same to me and told me to look after my new family and I couldn't believe how accepting they were about my new life.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked.

"My parents were still young, and I found out later they managed to conceive another son although Mother was almost forty. So they were able to carry on their line and able to see their grandchildren."

"Did you ever go back?" Lottie asked.

"I did once. Forty years later against the wishes of everyone. They were old and grey and well into their eighties. They didn't see me but I peered through their window to see them lying in bed sleeping. My little brother stayed with them along with his children to look after my elderly parents. You could tell he was my brother; the likeness was unreal."

"It must have been awful leaving your Mum crying."

"It was, broke my stone cold heart but I was so glad I got to see them again, to say goodbye. I got the opportunity but I see her crumpled face as I leave and it haunts me everyday. My Father's patted me on the shoulder as I left then he pulled me into his chest for one last embrace. Father had to peel Mother from me as I left to allow me to go. The struggle to not drain them dry was getting too much and I think he realised that. He understood my torment but realised why I came back. To give them closure. To stop searching and to move on with their lives. They knew they had to move on and they did. I managed to move on but I think it took me much longer. I was lucky though; I got to see my parents for the last time. My words may not be any comfort to you but I wanted to share my experience with you."

"I get what you are saying. You are saying it isn't wrong to move on and get on with my life and that no one would judge me if I did, you gave up your family and moved on by joining a new one," Lottie smiled a little.

"That and that you will always have a family with us, your friends and the pack. Gemma is like your sister but I would like to think you would see me as your annoying-"

"And irritating," Lottie interrupted.

"Yep, and irritating big brother."

"Thanks Em. I know what you are saying. Thank you for organising all of this too. It saved Gemma and I a lot of heartache and it allowed us to grieve for Mum and Mike. You have no idea how appreciative I am for all of you," she addressed us now. I turned to see my family were waiting at the wall of the house but I knew they would be able to hear. "You have done so much for me and my sister. You have my deepest thanks," Lottie brought her hand to her chest. "And I think that Mum, Dad and Mike would be so proud to know that Gemma and I have such an amazing group of friends, boyfriends and they would be happy up there knowing that we are being looked after by such an amazing group of people. I know I haven't been the most talkative or approachable person this week and thank you for sticking with us," she smiled at Keith, Emmett, me and Jacob then up to my family. I turned to see Esme bring her hand to her mouth as if she was suppressing a happy sob. Jasper smiled properly for the first time and the rest mouthed their thank you's back.

Esme was suddenly at Lottie's side with her arms around her. "You are a lovely kind person Lottie, and thank you for your kind words. Seeing as Emmett shared his losses with you, I would like to share mine. As you know I lost my son a few days after he was born. He died of a lung infection and I had no reason to carry on. I had run away from my abusive husband and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I knew that my husband was going to find me soon as I heard he had been searching for me and my parents had been helping him; they wanted me to be 'a proper wife'. I didn't have a reason to live," she sighed. "The day I buried my son, I walked out of the house and kept on walking until I was at the cliffs edge. The sun was setting and it was now twilight. The breeze whipped my hair around my face and my clothes floated in the wind. I tiptoed forward until my toes were at the edge of the cliff. I looked down and I knew I would die from the sheer drop. I was comforted by that fact." I noticed we were slowly walking towards the house. "I didn't noticed the two men who were fishing less than half a mile down the shore. I looked up as I smelled the deep sea air. I closed my eyes as I remembered my last few moments on earth and I knew I would be joining my son soon. I looked out again and that's when I saw them; the two men had dropped their fishing gear as they ran towards the bottom of the cliff, shouting at me to stop. I looked down again at the waves crashing against the sharp rocks. The water went white and bubbly as it hit the rocks. The sound made me feel peaceful and sure of my decision. I knew then my son would have liked the shore. I took another deep breath as I closed my eyes. I drowned out the sounds of the men below and listened to the waves as they crashed below me. I brought my arms up to shoulder level as I allowed my body to fall forwards and I fell to my death like a graceful swan."

"Were you aware you were still alive?" I asked. I found my self naturally next to Esme who wrapped her other arm around me as Jacob took my other hand.

"No, I remember a sharp horrible pain, then nothing. The next thing I felt was when I burned. My head burned for hours. I couldn't feel below my neck as I had broken it when I fell from the cliff. I didn't know then that Carlisle had saved me. I counted the hours and minutes then suddenly fire burned throughout my entire body. I was in agony but I could feel arms around me the entire time."

"The coroner told me that their deaths were quick, they wouldn't have felt anything," Lottie whispered. "I know they would have been scared as they would have fell from the large drop."

"I felt like I was flying," Esme in her soft velvet voice. "The pain was quick and over in a second."

"Good. I'm glad," Lottie said a bit more confidently. "It means that if they did feel something it would have been over very quickly," she said more to herself. She pulled Esme in closer to herself.

"I don't know if my tale helps at all. When the pain subsided after the third day, I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my guardian angel. He was as beautiful as the sun. He told me what I now was and that he felt he had to save me, he felt compelled when he knew I was still alive. He remembered who I was and how happy I was when he first seen me when I was sixteen. He wondered what had happened to make me feel compelled to jump from that cliff. At first I was upset that I hadn't joined my gorgeous son, but Carlisle helped me adjust to my new way of life and I fell in love with him. I was changed after Edward but I always seen him as my son. I love them all as if they are my children. I include the wolves in that too," she peered over to Jacob and winked at him. I could feel him smile behind me. "And you and Gemma. You can always come to me when you need motherly advice, or even for a cuddle. I am here for you sweetie."

Lottie rested her head into Esme's. "Thank you."

We had reached the back of the house and Lottie froze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can face them. The shaking of the hands, the pitiful looks," she took a deep breath. "I have already had to do this once this year I don't know if I can do it again."

"Lottie honey," Keith pulled a strand of hair out of Lottie's face. "Why don't you stay for ten minutes then slip out. I installed all that stuff in the attic for you. You could take some frustration out on that," he encouraged.

"Ok."

We entered the house in through the back and was greeted by the noise of whispers and small talk between a cloud of people dressed in black in the dining room. With us being at the back of the house, looking on from next to the kitchen, the table with the buffet food was on the right side. There were plenty of drinks and variety of foods which people had already helped themselves too. On the other side there were small round tables with four chairs around each one where some people sat. Lottie took another deep breath and joined Gemma who was talking to the new CEO of their parents company. My family stood back and mingled with different people. Jacob was talking to very posh men in suits, I could hear them talking about his garage. Keith was talking to Sam and Paul. Our friends had joined two tables together. Lottie and Gemma were getting a lot of attention, people giving them their condolences and shaking their hands, some of the woman kissing them on the cheeks leaving lipstick marks. Gemma looked as if she was coping, she was doing very well. I think she was now accepting it and felt better now that the hard part was out of the way. Lottie on the other hand looked as if she was getting flustered and was looking more uncomfortable by the second. I took out my mobile and I rang the house phone. I ran to answer it then brought it over to Lottie who was getting pawed by various people. "Lottie? Lottie?" I said in a firm voice. "There is someone on the phone for you. It's a bad line you may want to take it in the living room." I thrusted the phone to her as she walked quickly out the other room. I put my phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

_"Nessie?"_

"Yeah? I thought you needed a getaway. Some time for you to escape."

"_Thank you Ness, that was quick thinking. I think I'm going to the attic."_

"Ok, she you soon. Phone me if you need me."

"_Will do."_

I heard the phone click as the line disconnected. I popped my phone back into the inside pocket of my skirt.

I hated wearing skirts, but today was one of those days where the exception can be made. Alice was thrilled.

* * *

An hour had passed and I was getting bored. Jacob was talking to various people who were interested in his garage. Keith and Esme were talking to the minister and his wife about his house and how he came to be here. I felt someone behind me. "Where's Lottie?" Clynt asked.

"I saved her from being mauled by the sympathy people. She was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"I get that," Graham added, the gang had joined me in the far corner by the food. "It must get a little overwhelming."

"Where did she go?" Julie asked.

"I think she went to the attic. I heard Keith telling her he fitted everything. I don't know what though," I replied.

"Shall we go up?" Kirsty asked.

I nodded. "I think so. Gemma and Adeline seem fine," I peered over my friends shoulders. They were mingling with their guests. We sneaked out the large dining hall and climbed the stairs. I could hear music as we got onto the second floor. At the end of the hall there were steps that took us to the attic. Julie, Steven, Clynt, Kirsty, Graham and Megan were behind me as I knocked on the door. The music was loud to me with my super hearing but I realised the others wouldn't be able to hear. The room had been soundproofed.

I walked in and the blare of the music hit me. We piled in to find Lottie kicking the crap out her willing victim. One side of the room was like a gym. We had come in from the left of the house as that's where the stairs were. I thought the ceiling would have been lower and met in as it was the roof, but the roof must have been higher as the roof started about nine foot from the wall. The left side of the room had one long mirror with a bar across it. There was a thick glass wall partitioning the room which had a glass door on the left side of it. The first part of this room held different weight machines. There was a state of the art cross trainer and treadmill. The floor was wooden and smooth. The wall where we were standing had a large punch bag fixed from floor to ceiling. The thing she was kicking was two foot wide round and padded. It stood at six foot tall and it was like a rubber man from the waist up. It had a face that looked like it had sucked a lemon and thick beefy arms. Lottie had changed out of her funeral clothes into a pair of joggers and a vest top. She was sweating and her hair was coming out of French roll. She had boxing gloves on and not only kicking the big dummy, she was punching it as well.

I really looked at the room and realised that most of the equipment was on the right side of the room so that some of the floor was spare. In the left corner there were a variety of weapons which included samurai swords and a bo stick. I looked past the room through the glass wall to find it was like a music room. There was a grand piano in the far left corner, different types of guitars and a huge red drum kit.

I was pulled out of my trance by Steven. "Lottie?"

Lottie stopped and swiftly turned to face us. "Sorry, um… I needed to vent."

"I see that!" Steven chuckled. "Good thing that's a dummy," he pointed at Lottie's new friend.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Emmett. Big, tall and dumb," she smiled slightly.

"If he heard you," I laughed at Lottie.

"He would agree," Lottie finished. She took her gloves off and threw them to the floor. "Do you like?" she asked us.

We all nodded. It was a cool way to use the space. "What made you think to do this?" Megan asked.

"The room is huge, it spans the entire house. Past the music room there is a chillaxing room. It has sensory lights, chilled out music, large bean bags to lie on etc. Something I had planned for a while but wanted to ask M-" her voice caught at the back of her throat. "Mum," she finished. "Keith knew about what I would have liked to have done and he and Emmett did this," she made a large circle with her hands. "They surprised me yesterday with it and I was so touched. I love it."

"It's so you," Clynt chuckled. "And I think your Dad would have loved it."

"Mum wouldn't have, maybe that's why I've done it, maybe not?" she shrugged and her bottom lip trembled. Clynt rushed forward and enveloped her in his arms. Steven followed after him and we all followed suit making a Lottie sandwich. "Gemma should be here," I heard a muffled voice from the centre.

"She is downstairs looking after everyone. I think she needs to do it," I answered the voice.

"Cool, as long as she is alright then I'm happy."

We untangled ourselves and Lottie walked through the glass door beckoning us to follow. We passed the music room and entered a very dark blue room. It had different colour bean bags on the floor. Lottie flicked a switch and the room came to life. There were little lights projected onto the ceiling from little balls from the corners of the room, these lights travelling around the rooms walls and ceiling. There was a large tube filled with bubbling water that held lots of little plastic fish bobbing up and down and little beams of light shot through the water. There were fibre optics around the room and little tubes scattered along the floor. There was music of the sea playing in the background. I flopped onto one of the beanbags and the rest followed suit. "This room is really nice Lottie."

"Thanks, I had something similar when I had my accident years ago. I really wanted another one" she replied. I looked over and she shut her eyes as she rolled her head back over the beanbag. Clynt reached his hand out to Lottie who took it, she reached hers over to me and I took it. I reached mine out to Megan, who reached out to Julie, who reached over to Steven who had to shuffle over to Kirsty who then took Clynt's. We formed and odd sort of circle but a comforting one.

* * *

It was about seven pm when we descending the stairs after Lottie had a quick shower and changed into some baggy jeans and a red fitted t-shirt. The guests had gone about an hour ago and the clean up was almost finished. Our friends decided to leave as well leaving Adeline and me behind. Jacob had to leave to patrol so the rest of the pack followed. Keith and Seth stayed behind along with Emmett and Jasper. The rest of my family needed to hunt.

Lottie hugged and thanked each of her friends. "I'll see you guys on Monday," she smiled. She shut the big front door, walked into the living room and we both flopped onto the sofa. "Its been a very long day," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," Gemma said as she walked in and flopped next to her. Keith, Seth and Emmett were on the sofa across from them and Adeline and I sat with Jasper. The atmosphere was relaxed and I could feel Jasper next to me relax. It must have been a very hard day for him; all of the emotions.

Lottie took Gemma's hand in hers. "How you doing chick?"

"Alright. You?"

"Alright," she snorted. "Been some day."

"I know. I see you disappeared."

"Couldn't handle the mollycoddling. Just got too much."

"I get that. I got to meet some of Sabrina and Dad's colleagues and they are very nice. They would like me on board but I want to finish my education and I don't want to leave here. They talked about setting up a lab here and it would create some job opportunities."

"Cool cool," Lottie replied. "I know I keep saying it," she addressed us all. "But thank you. You have been so kind, even the people who are not here now have been so kind. It is all appreciated and I am sure I speak for both of us when I say that." she looked at Gemma and they leaned into each other.

I smiled. It had been a very realistic day for me too. I felt that reality had been brought home to me. Made me realise that people could be lost. I know it would be difficult for my family to be killed but there would always be a possibility. A possibility that could happen. I shuddered a little, something I didn't want to think about. It made me realise how much I loved and appreciated my family. My family were wonderful people. My promised one was a wonderful person and my friends were a fantastic bunch.

"Do you know something?" Lottie said to us all. "I think I am starting to feel a little normal again. I felt better after the funeral, not right away though."

"I know what you mean, sort of like closure but not really," Gemma replied. "Still hard but we are allowed to move on-"

"Cos Mum and Mike would have wanted that."

"They sure would."

I yawned, I was so tired. "I think its time for us to go you guys," I said through another yawn. I could see Adeline yawn with me. Gemma was almost fast asleep and I could see Keith and Seth nodding their heads. I got up and turned to Adeline. "How do you feel about a vampire ride home?"

She looked at me then at Emmett. "Eh?"

Emmett suddenly turned evil then smiled. "You will enjoy it," he said a little too innocently. Adeline never clocked the evil wink he gave Jasper who's lips turned up at the corners of his mouth.

"Ok," Adeline bounced up from the sofa. She picked up her bag looking expectantly at us. "What are you two doing?" she asked the two wolves.

"I think we are going to stay here. Make sure our girls are ok," Seth smiled. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Lottie shook her head, her eyes blinking but they were staying shut for longer than necessary. Gemma was omitting soft snores. Jasper and Emmett stood up in a flash. "See you later little bint," Emmett whispered he made a motion with his thumb and forefinger to her. She waved back by giving him the finger. I tried not to giggle. We left through the front door leaving Seth to carry Gemma upstairs and Keith at Lottie's side helping her upstairs. I smiled. Those girls were going to be ok.

I turned to Emmett who had already swung Adeline onto his back. "Race you to Ad's house!" he smiled wickedly at me and Jasper.

"Ad, you need to close your eyes," I suggested. "It might get a little wobbly."

She looked from me to Jasper to Emmett then back to me. "I'm going to be sick, aren't I?"

Jasper coughed into his hand suppressing a laugh and Emmett just bellowed out a loud rumble. "That's the plan!" he yelled. I knew I was going to lose so I dashed off into the forest taking my shoes off as I went. "Hey, no cheating!"

"Says you!" I shouted back. As I ran I could hear Jasper catch up to me and the mumblings of Adeline who I knew had buried her head into his back.

"I wish I never ate the crab cakes….."

* * *

AN - Ok, so two chapters of sadness so I think we shall be lightening the mood.

Or will I?…

Please review! It makes me happy and it spurs me on to write! xxx


	34. Chapter 34

**Some lemons, just FYI!**

**CHAPTER 34**

**It's Christmas!**

It was now December the 24th and I was so excited! Lottie and Gemma were carrying on as normal, although they had their moments when they were sad but they picked themselves up and carried on.

There was another reason why I was excited. It's Christmas! My Dad had a face like thunder after a talk with Jacob yesterday and I knew that only meant one thing. But I wasn't going to let on that I had an inkling. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Also didn't help that I paid Jacob a visit an hour previously so I knew Jacob's mind was only on one thing. But we shall get to that later…..

But it had been over a week since the funeral and things were back to normal. All the gang was at school on Monday, much to Ethan's displeasure. He practically growled at Lottie and Gemma when they pulled into the parking lot. None of us still didn't know why he behaved the way he did. His parents were brought into the school last week about his behavior and they seemed like normal people; if a little exasperated. Probably not the first time they were called into a school because of him. But there is another story to tell about him later.

Carlisle and Esme had volunteered to work to allow other people to spend time with their families but were joining us for the big meal. With Thanksgiving being such a hit, it was unanimously decided that we would all go to Lottie's house for a big Christmas meal. Mom and Gemma had offered to cook along with Emily, Kim and Rachel. "Good thing too," Lottie had said. "I would give everyone food poisoning!" she joked. Everyone apart from our other 'not-in-the-know-friends' (how I referred to them in my head) was going to attend. Julie, Steven, Clynt, Megan, Graham, Kirsty, Kevin Cian and Conner were spending it with their families. Adeline of course was coming with Embry and her brother was spending it with his girlfriend's family. He was relieved that she had somewhere to go.

He had met Embry for the first time and they got on so well. It was nice to see Adeline really happy as I knew sometimes things were financially tough for them and hard seeing as she didn't speak to her parents. For years she was never allowed to celebrate Christmas (or her birthday), so Gemma had gone out and bought lots and lots of decorations and spent the afternoon with Will and Ad putting them up.

Lottie was gave her staff time off from the 24th to the 3rd so that we were all able to be ourselves and not worrying about slipping secrets to those people that were not in the know. We were going to exchange presents there, make it a big thing. The only person that wouldn't be there was Claire so Quil was spending it with her family but he was going to nip in later on in the night. Dad was going around with all their presents in the afternoon as not everyone was able to get them to Lottie's beforehand. That was Dad, so thoughtful.

I loved Christmas. I knew what it was really about but I also liked giving presents but more especially; I loved receiving them, I mean – who doesn't?

We were exchanging gifts with our 'not-in-the-know-friends' on our last day of school and we were going to put them under Lottie's tree.

The day after their parent's funerals, Mom, Alice, Rose, Esme, Adeline and I took Lottie and Gemma to Seattle to go Christmas shopping. It was a good way to take their minds off things and to get back to normal. We all had a good time and came back with bags upon bags full of shopping. Adeline had been working hard over the weekends to get money together but it wasn't enough. Gemma had given her a new bank account with a decent amount of money in it. Adeline tried to refuse but Gemma insisted. Alice offered to put it into the stock market to which Adeline was very grateful. She kept a little bit so that she could get Christmas presents. Gemma just wanted to see her best friend ok. They had a heated discussion about being her charity case but eventually accepted Gemma's gift.

I had managed to sneak some time with Jacob. Sometimes we just managed to get a few gropes in the past couple of nights, but I wanted more. I found myself becoming more and more horny for Jacob and during the boring times, which was usually at school, I found myself thinking of the times we spent together. It was yesterday when I called Seth secretly to ask if he could try and get the house empty for a couple of hours. I could feel him smile on the other end of the phone. "No problems Ness. Consider it done."

I picked a lacy red number which was all frills. It had frilly straps which the frill travelling onto the cup of the bra and into a pretty bow in the middle. My cleavage was very nice. The little lacy mini shorts matched the bra. This lingerie set was only useful for times like these! Not practical for everyday wear! I put my red Prada high heels on and I wrapped a beige Mac coat over me which was cut to my knees. I tied the belt without doing up the buttons.

I raced over to Jacob's and waiting in the forest as I watched Seth, Quil and Embry leave. I could see my honey washing his hands in the garage then he locked up the doors. Tonight he was closing for four days and was going to make the most of his time off.

I watched Jacob shut the doors and I could see from the windows he was now in his living room. I raced over and knocked on the door. I heard him sniff the air and I knew that he knew I was here. He opened the door and I stood there innocently. "Well hello there Nessie, what brings you to this part of the forest?"

"You," I replied huskily. I looked around to ensure there was no oncoming traffic. I then looked into Jacob's dark brown orbs as I undid my belt slowly. I took my left hand to open the right side of my jacket then vice versa with my left. I opened my coat.

Jacob's eyes bulged out on stalks. "Uh….Ness…." he stared at my ample bosom. He smiled and I looked down to see him straining against his jeans. "Please, come in," he coughed.

I took one step in as I relieved myself from my Mac; I let it fall to the floor. Jacob locked the door behind me and wrapped his warm russet coloured arms around my milky white skin. "Do you like Jacob?"

"Mmm mmm….very much," he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hardness against my lower back. He kissed the back of my neck as he took my hair out of its clip to allow it to cascade down my back. He caught a handful and took a deep sniff. "You smell so good Ness, I can tell you are as excited as I am."

That made me even wetter.

He brought his left hand and caressed from the my temple, down my cheek, down to the sides of my left breast, then taking his fingers and lightly caressed my hardened nipple through my bra. I took a deep breath in myself. I found myself rubbing him up and down with the top of my bottom. He brought both hands down and caressed both of my sides, making me tremble with anticipation. He then lowered himself down onto his knees never taking his hands off me. His hands travelled down and were now rubbing, pinching my bottom. "OW!" I shrieked in surprise.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled then giggled. "Your ass is so peachy I just had to take a bite."

"Just got a shock, bite away!" I laughed. I could feel him take another one but this time I was prepared and I knew he hadn't drawn blood. He ran his hands all over my little bottom then his hands travelled down my thighs to the back of my knees, which was fast becoming a weakness of mine. He touched and kissed each leg then brought a hand to my lower back to steady me as he took my left shoe off from the back heel and then did the same from my right. He trailed kisses up my left thigh then kissing my sides as his hands found their way to my breasts. He cupped each one underneath then brought both hands over them to give them a good squeeze. He went back to kissing my neck when I felt the clasp free from a slight of hand and suddenly my breasts were unleashed from their cages.

"So…. is this an early Christmas present then Ness?"

"Oh yes. Seeing as there will be so many people about I thought I would come and attack you now. I know you don't mind."

"Most definitely," Jacob agreed. "But we don't have much time; Dad is coming over in twenty minutes."

"Oh, I didn't know that. If I had, I would have arranged for him to come later."

"No worries, I am sure we can get up to some fun in the mean time," he kissed the other side of my neck which made the electricity build up down below. I could feel the sparks and tingles ignite all over my body. Jacob tweaked and rubbed my nipples with his busy hands. I could feel him pulsate behind me. I reached behind me to take his clothed shaft in my hand. I quickly turned around and pulled his dark blue oil stained t-shirt over his head, I yanked at his belt and unbuttoned his jeans to unleash his beast. Jacob kicked off his trousers and trainers leaving him completely naked. I gripped his shaft and I rubbed up and down with feather light touch. I reached up onto my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his firm but supple lips. I flicked my tongue to his top lip to allow permission for entry which he granted. Our tongues collided and mashed as one as we built up a rhythm. Jacob suddenly stopped and twirled me around again so that he now behind me.

His left hand was back at my breast, groping, tweaking and rubbing as his right hand slowly went south. He slipped his fingers underneath the band of my knickers and I felt him slip two of his fingers into my hot wetness. My knees buckled as he slid them in and out whilst bringing his thumb to hit my nub. I turned my head as far round to my right to catch his lips. I reached around my back again to take his throbbing member in both hands and I rubbed up and down with a firmer grip. I could feel him squirm behind me and I could feel him pulsate in my hands. Jacob pulled back, an indication for me to stop for a moment. He carefully removed his hand. "I will be back in a sec," he kissed me on the nose as he raced upstairs. He was back with a familiar small square packet. He took my hand and led me to the black and red thick rug he had bought recently that he had put next to the staircase and by the sofas. He helped me out of my knickers and he lay onto his back and I got onto my knees next to him. I liked being on top as I was able to take him completely inside me.

I lifted my left leg over his muscley thighs and as I bent over him I allowed his hard member to lay between my breasts as I slowly grinded up and down. I then took his member with one firm hand and ran my tongue up and down the entire length of the shaft before placed kisses all over the underside. I loved knowing I had him in my 'power'. I licked his shaft up and down, running my tongue around the rim and then took him into my mouth. I heard Jacob take in a sharp breath. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking at him slowly. I could feel his veins with my tongue and I knew he was close so I removed him from my mouth and raised myself above him to planted little kisses up his chest as I reached his mouth. I trailed little kisses along his jaw line until I reached his now swollen mouth. We kissed passionately as if it was our last ever time, his hands were around my back taking in every curve. Mines were in his silky black hair, feeling every lock then grabbing handfuls of his hair.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I grabbed the little packet from his hand, and expertly rolled it onto his hard cock. I was ready for him and I wanted him now. I lowered myself down until I could feel his hard throbbing cock at my wet entrance. He slid in slowly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my walls stretched to accommodate him. He was completely inside me and I took a moment to allow my orgasm to build. I opened my eyes to find Jacob had the look of pure ecstasy on his face. He opened his eyes with a little dazed look behind them. "You are so sexy Ness," I bit my bottom lip. "And you know how much that little thing you do with your lip drives me wild."The corner of my mouth upturned. Of course I knew that.

I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself and his hands found the edges of my hips. I raised myself up and slammed down hard onto him. I did this again and again until I was almost there. I slammed down again and felt the power build up in me in my centre. This time I rode my hips backwards and forwards and Jacob moved his hand so that he could place a finger on my wet clit. I rode him hard and fast as my orgasm erupted. "OH JACOB!" I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm exploded throughout my body, into my head, arms and legs into my fingers and toes. I dug my nails into Jacob's chest as I rode out my orgasm.

I knew Jacob hadn't come yet, he was holding himself back. He touched my face lightly.

"Did you enjoy that baby?"

"Mmm mmm." I smiled as I kissed him hard. "I want you to come." I lifted myself off from him, gripping the rubber ring at the base of his shaft to make sure the condom stayed on. I smiled seductively at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I got onto my knees and put my hands onto the rug in front of me. I looked round at Jacob who propped himself onto his elbows with his throbbing hard on twitching. I wiggled my bottom at him, inviting him in. "Come on Jacob, hop on!" I giggled. I didn't need to ask him twice as he got onto his knees behind me. I knew how much he liked to do it this way, and I have to admit, I love it too. It was so animalistic but I loved it. He took himself in his hands and brought his hard cock to my centre again. I felt it go in a little bit then he grabbed my hips hard. He pushed himself all the way in and I heard him groan. He bent his body over me as I brought myself down onto my elbows. Jacob took his hand and brought his fingers to my nub again. He kept himself still inside me as he vibrated his fingers on my clit. He spread his legs a little wider to steady himself as he brought his other hand to roughly grab my breasts as he tweaked at my nipples again. I liked it rough like this sometimes and I knew he got off on it. I could feel another orgasm build up in me again. "Oh Jacob, you are going to make me come twice!"

"That's the idea!" he said huskily. "Do you like being made loved to like this?"

"When you fuck me?" I tried this word again. It sounded good as it rolled of my tongue.

"Ness!"

"What? Don't you like fucking me?" I said seductively whilst emphasised the dirty word.

Jacob stopped for a moment. "Yeah," he rammed himself into me and flicked his fingers onto my nub as he rammed into me again. He grunted with each thrust and I squealed in delight as he did so. He took himself out of me until only his tip was at my entrance then he slammed into me again, my orgasm blew inside me as his fingers were a frenzy, I grabbed the rub between my fingers as I wiggled and squirmed under his grip. He stopped just before I got too sensitive.

"I want you to go for it Jacob," I whispered breathlessly. He didn't need to respond as he grabbed my hips again as he thrusted harder and harder until he growled as he came, his fingers dug into my skin, I loved the power I had over him when we made love.

He collapsed on top of me. "Ness," he blew into my ear. I was still on my front and feeling a little uncomfortable but I didn't mind. I peered over to the digital clock by the TV and I knew fifteen minutes had passed; time was trying to beat us. Jacob started swirling little patterns on my shoulder blade which made my tingle come back even more ferocious. Jacob removed himself carefully from me then I suddenly found myself lying on top of him. "Ness, I can't believe you just did that for me."

He was now swirling circles around my belly button. "I could go again you know," I giggled. "And if you keep doing that I may just have to pounce on you."

"And I would really love it if you did but Dad is on his way, I can hear the truck a half mile away."

I looked wide eyed; I heard the truck too. "Crap!" I got up quickly, grabbed my bra as I hurriedly put them on. My Mac swished over my shoulders and I tied it as Jacob pulled on his clothes. I couldn't find my knickers! Only mere seconds had passed and I also didn't want Billy to see me with only a Mac and heels on. He may be a lot older but I would never live it down. I grabbed Jacob by the top of his t-shirt and pulled him in for my last kiss of the night. We both breathed in through our noses making that sound you hear when people kiss like that. It made me feel so empowered that I could render my promised one with just one kiss. My hands found his hair again and Jacob pressed himself against me, hands by both my breasts, fingers around my back.

The truck pulled in.

"Jacob honey, I need to go…." I kissed him again, and again.

"I know," he kissed me again and again. I could hear the door open and Billy pulling out his wheelchair. Jacob pulled back slightly then kissed me on the tip of my nose. "Ness, I will so not be able to concentrate now."

"That's the idea. When you see me during the meal the only thing you will be able to focus on is me." Billy had gotten himself in to his chair and shut the truck door.

"You are such at tease." Billy was rolling himself up the ramp.

"I know, but your Dad is here and I am off," I kissed him on the nose this time then dashed towards the patio doors, I opened them as the front door was opening and I managed to disappear into the forest before Billy could see me. The art of sneakiness! I hid behind a tree, listening in for a second.

"Hey Jake, you look a little flustered," I heard Billy's dark elegant voice say as he rolled himself in.

"Um..just tidying up Dad," Jacob said quickly.

I heard the front door shut then a choke of someone trying not to laugh. "Tidying up?" Billy said. "You missed these that were hanging from the door knob." I groaned as I moved to look through the patio doors from where I was hiding. Billy was swinging my lacy red knickers around with his forefinger. "I don't believe these are your size, unless you want to tell me something?" he laughed.

Jacob stomped over to him, grabbed the swinging garment and shoved it into his pocket. "Don't you mention this," he threatened half heartedly.

"Would I ever?" Billy put his hand to his chest dramaticly. His grin reached ear to ear.

Crap.

* * *

I was finishing wrapping the presents I had gotten for my friends and family. I had already given the gang theirs yesterday. We decided to make things easier on everyone and we had written down our likes/dislikes and our clothes sizes. I had gotten Julie a black knitted floor length cardigan. It was very heavy and it looked massive when it was wrapped. I got Steven a shirt and tie set from Prada. Clynt got a brand new brown cowboy hat that I had delivered from a Texan store, and Clynt knew where I had gotten it from as he got his last hat from there too. I got Kirsty a thick purple satin blanket to match her bedroom interior. I had gotten Megan a pair of the baggiest jeans I could find with a dragon pattern on the bottom. I got Graham a voucher to take him and Michelle to a restaurant in Port Angeles. I gotten Kevin, Conner and Cian Quileute friendship bracelets (I didn't know them that well).

I have never thought about how much the present's cost, and I knew our friends weren't bothered about things like that. I didn't care if I got nothing from them, I like giving presents!

I was wrapping Lottie's present which was a pair of leather black biker boots which I saw her admiring in Seattle. When we all separated for an hour I went back to get them. I had gotten Gemma a dark purple pea coat which was knee length. I had seen Adeline admiring a short dark blue sweetheart neckline dress which was very short! I got Keith a new tool set for his work on his house. The pack members were easy, I decided to get them all some t-shirts and jeans (designer of course, Alice wouldn't have it any other way!) Mom was getting them all trainers, Dad got them shoes. Sometimes when they phased there and then they ruined perfectly good clothes. I didn't know what the rest of my family were getting them. I had also gotten varieties of clothes for Rachel, Emily and Kim. I called Claire's parents to find out what they were getting her and they were giving her the brand new Barbie doll that was just out so I got the horse and carriage that went along with that. Jacob; I had gotten him a Gucci watch. When he was working he would always be looking for the time. This one was brown to match his skin and it had interchangeable straps so that he could have a strap for when he was working and change it for social. I also got him some proper leg straps rather than ropes to tie his clothes to his legs for when he phased. I got him a scrapbook to put our memories in. Lottie and Julie always took a lot of pictures on their phones so I started doing the same. I had accumulated a lot of photos of everyone over time and I had added them into the scrapbook. I thought it was a nice little homemade gift that I knew that he would have liked. I found some of clothes that I thought Jacob would look good in.

I had gotten Mom a scrapbook of pictures as well. I knew she liked stuff like that rather than the material. I had gotten Jacob to show me how to make the intricate bracelets that he was able to make. My first few goes were rubbish then Jacob had to go back to work so Emily showed me how to make one. She also showed me how to cross stitch. I had decided to make Dad a leather bracelet out of slivers of leather and different colours, so I decided to make him a couple, I also made him a cuff band out of millions of leather. That took me well over a day to make as it was to look wide but when it was made it looked lovely. Emily helped me to attach the buttons. It was hard to buy for my family as they had everything that they wanted. I found my parents loved the homemade kind.

I had did a cross stitch for Esme, Alice and Rose. I found I had quite a talent for it. I was able to do portraits from pictures and was able to match the colours to the hair skin and eyes. I had done one for Mom and Dad as a present together. And did the same for the rest of the couples in the house. I knew Dad would have known but I knew he wouldn't have told anyone. I had them framed and I had them in my wrapped pile.

I had done the same for Ben and Tia. We hadn't heard from them in a while. I knew they were keeping their heads down but they were joining us for Christmas dinner. Grandpa was easy to get. I teamed up with Mom and Dad to get him fishing gear. I got Billy the same.

I had gone to bed late that night, I knew Santa never existed but I loved the whole process never the less. I loved getting cards from my school friends and I sent one to everyone, I ended up having to get about three packs of the things as I kept getting cards from some people I didn't know. I thought being on the winning hockey team had a lot to do with that.

We had a game scheduled for the week that Lottie had lost her Mom so it was cancelled for the new semester which another one scheduled for the week after.

I had received a card from someone I really didn't want one from. In fact we had all received a very nasty card from a certain creep. The writing and the sinister cheer was just creepy. I knew he was watching when I ripped it up and put it in the bin. He sneered in that awful way that he does. He just made my skin crawl.

Yesterday, the last day of school before our Christmas holidays, we left the school exit to the parking lot to find him laying a dead bird on the principles car. We looked around and noticed he had put dead animal carcasses on top of some of our cars, Lottie's, mines, Clynt's and some other kids from the school. Again he was only reprimanded. What was this kid going to do until he finally got expelled? The blood was all over the roofs and I was thankful mines weren't a soft top! We all stood there in shock looking at these animals, not quite sure what to do. The principle stormed out and grabbed Ethan by his arm as he caught him smearing the bird over his windscreen.

"He's a fucking Ned!" Lottie said through gritted teeth as she pulled the dead skunk off her car with a plastic bag over her hand. She did the same to Clynt and my car. I had a dead bird on mine and Clynt had a dead rabbit on his. I think Lottie felt it was quite the personal insult seeing as hers was a dead skunk.

"What's a 'Ned' Lottie?" Megan asked as Lottie got the bird from the top of mine.

"A non educated delinquent. A fucking prick if you ask me. I hope this is roadkill," she said uneasily

I peered at it. "It does look like it. If not then he has just killed innocent animals for the sake of a stunt," I turned my nose up at the smell, which was quite strong to me.

"It fucking better be! If I find out he killed them then I may have to inflict some pain myself," she turned her head round to see who was in the car park.

"What are you doing?" Clynt asked suspiciously.

"Checking for adults," Lottie replied. "Nobody messes with me and mine like this. Clynt, I need your help," she had a look that meant she was up to something. She looked around again and we followed suit. Ethan had been taken inside by the Principle and his office thankfully didn't face the car park. "You guys don't follow as it will draw attention to what I am about to do," she reached up and pulled two Kirby grips from my hair. "Need these." I nodded and smiled. I looked around and saw Blaire (who had gotten her pink hemorrhoid back) removed a dead rabbit from her roof; she was trying not to be sick. Another student in Gemma's year was removing a bird from theirs.

"What is she going to do?" Graham asked out loud.

"This is Lottie," Kirsty snorted as she put her hands on her hips. "Anything is possible." We watched in wonder as Blaire and her friend (not the ones she used to hang with) walked over. She looked a little apprehensive as we glared at her. She was wearing jeans, a baggy jumper and a beanie hat. In fact, I noticed she wore a hat all this week which wasn't like her.

"Um…Hi," she said quietly. "I take it you got stung as well?"

I nodded. "So did Clynt and Lottie."

"What is she doing?" she asked.

"None of your business," I replied tartily.

"I wouldn't rat if that's what you mean. This may be hard to believe but what Charlotte said to me a few months ago really hit home," she said quickly, I noticed she was carrying the large bird by its feet with two fingers. "I re-evaluated a few things and patched things up with Mom and Dad. I realized the people I was hanging with weren't good for me. You know when I did my community service; they moved me from litter picker to working in the nursing home. I now have a part time job there."

"That may all be good Blaire but what you did was disgusting," Julie snapped. I turned round as it wasn't like her to speak up like that.

"I know I know, and all I can do is try and atone for that. I can't take back what I did but I can try and make amends. Do you think Charlotte would talk to me?"

"You can try," Megan snorted. "But good luck with that!"

Blaire turned to Megan. "I want to say sorry for putting gum in your hair. That was a mean and horrible thing I did. I don't expect you to forgive me but I know what it's like now," she pulled her beanie hat off and she had a short hair cut into a bob at the nape of her neck. She lifted up the back to show a bald spot. "Um…Ethan put gum in my hair when I was at gym last week. Mom had to cut it out but it had made a mess of the rest of my hair. We had to partner up and he took a bit out of his mouth, I thought he was going to put it in the bin but he lunged at me and that bit got stuck in my scalp, he took the other bit and mashed into the ends. We were out in the playing field jogging and the teacher didn't believe me it was him when I told him." she put her beanie hat back on with a shamed face.

"She has changed you know," her friend piped up. I recognized as the girl she was bullying on my first day. She was called Louise. "I found her sitting on her own and I felt sorry for her. I sat next to her and told her what she did to me and she burst into tears. She really is sorry. I wouldn't be her friend otherwise. Her old friends have tried to make things right but Blaire isn't interested."

"Well, time will only tell," Megan said. "Has Ethan been bullying you?"

Blaire nodded. "When I am on my own. He keeps threatening me. I told the Principle but he didn't believe me. Said that I have made my own bed basically," she looked down to her hands. "He stole my phone last week. I now can't tell anyone cos no one believes me."

"Come on," I nodded my head as I got up from the bench and walked in Lottie and Clynt's direction. Blaire followed me, dead bird still in hand.

Lottie was picking the lock of Ethan's old banger of a car with the Kirby grips, I knew she was only doing it for show as she would be able to unlock it with her power. Clynt was keeping lookout. There was a click and the door swung open. "Ya dancer!" she cackled. She stood up and spotted us. "What do you want?" she said harshly to Blaire.

Blaire told her what she just told us. She showed Lottie her hair then quickly put it back in her beanie. She handed the bird to Lottie. "I'll do anything to help."

Lottie took it and put it in the dead animal pile. "Look, I'll let you help but it doesn't mean I have to like you. It's good that you are turning things around," she said a bit softer. She was still crouched at the door as she peered in. She rummaged around the front then had a look in the back. She reached behind the driver's side and picked up something pink and shiny. She crawled back out the car and handed something to Blaire. "Yours I believe, he's a fucking tea leaf, and the car stinks!" she growled. "Right Clynt, you're up." She stepped back as Clynt replaced Lottie.

I heard the bonnet and boot click. He fiddled about for a few minutes as we kept lookout. He then came out, bottom first. "Ok," I noticed he was holding a screwdriver. "I loosened the back passenger seats, there will be some space in the engine and you can put one in the spare tyre. With any luck he won't notice for a week or more," he grinned evilly. Lottie picked up the bag with the animal carcass as Clynt opened the bonnet. She had found another bag to cover her hand as she lifted the skunk out as Clynt lifted the lid to one of the boxes that held part of the engine. She laid it out carefully so it didn't get caught in the engine mechanisms - it sat underneath it. Clynt shut the lid then the bonnet as she moved onto the back. We followed them as Clynt showed Lottie where to put the rabbit. Lottie handed it to Clynt who reeled back. "I'm not touching it!" Lottie rolled her eyes then put it in herself. She then crawled into the car and placed the two dead birds in the places that Clynt had loosened. When she was done Clynt went back into to tighten up what he had loosened. "Done!"

Lottie took another quick look to make sure nothing was out of place then she put the lock down and shut the door. "Ok, I really need to wash my hands. Maybe douse them in bleach," she made a gagging motion.

"I need to wash mine too," Blaire mumbled. Lottie turned and walked into the direction of the nearest toilets. Blaire and Louise walked in another direction. Clynt and I walked back to the gang and told them what they did.

Needless to say there wasn't a straight face. "That'll teach him," Kirsty shouted. "Serves him right."

"But what's going to happen when he finds out. Cos he is going to find out," Julie brought us all crashing back down to earth

"Then Lottie and I will own up to it," Clynt said.

"Nope, I'll own up to it. I am not scared of the little bastard," Lottie appeared behind us. "I'll take the rap."

"No you won't," Clynt protested.

"Oh yes I will. It was my idea. And hopefully he will find out after the holidays cos I reckon now that I think about it I think he is going to flip."

"And maybe that's a good thing," Steven said. "Could be the end of him being here."

"Fingers crossed," I said.

"Oh! Look who is coming out!" Graham pointed to the entrance to the school. We all shut up as Ethan slithered his way out the school. He gave us looks that could kill. He stopped and turned into our direction. "Oh great," Graham moaned. "More drama!"

He stopped directly in front of us. "You are all scum," he hissed. "You all think you have the perfect lives-"

"Hey weird kid, don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer," Clynt shouted, interrupting Ethan's rant. He picked up a pair of invisible knickers and sniffed at them. We all laughed making Ethan blush.

"Like I was saying, you have perfect lives-"

"And you haven't?" I stood in front of the gang, interrupting him again. If he was going to do something then I would be able to take the brunt. "What gives you the right to judge us? You have no right?"

"You may not have happy lives for long," he threatened.

"What the fuck is your problem you gimp?" Lottie shouted. "You are a little sociopath who has nothing better to do than to piss people off. You are like a delusional psychotic. You think the world owe you something. Is it because some of us have money? Is that your problem?"

"No, I just hate people like you."

"People like me? Happy with life, do you have a mental health problem?"

"No," he folded his arms and walked in so that he was nose to nose with Lottie. I moved so that I was next to her. "You are just pathetic little parasites on this earth that suck the life out of it."

"Says you who takes dead animals and puts them onto people's cars, I mean, what's with that about you little freak?" Lottie challenged.

Ethan went the colour of puce. "How dare you call me that!" he spat.

I pretended to wipe a spit from my face and flick it away. "How do we know that you didn't kill those poor animals? We have tried to be nice to you from day one. You couldn't even be bothered to get to know us and you judge us? Don't you think it's a little bit hypocritical seeing as you are judging us? Do you actually have a valid reason to why you hate us?"

"I don't care what you think you skanky little whore."

There was an intake of breath behind me. I felt myself getting angry when Lottie put her arm out in front of me and flashed me a quick look. "You need to be careful with what you say you wee fucking ijeet!" Lottie hissed. She was getting Scottish. "Right now you look like you face has been set on fire and put oot with a golf shoe or like a dug lickin pish off a nettle for fucks sake. You are pure evil."

"I am," he admitted. "I hate being here, I hate everyone here, they are too….predictable. If I could snuff out," he clicked his fingers. "Everyone I hated, then my life would be so much better."

Lottie stood back but kept her face on. "Not worth the jail time…not worth the jail time…..not worth the jail time….." she chanted. "You are just a wee scroat and you will get yours."

"You will get yours first," he threatened again as he stepped closer.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh you will. I will get you when you least expect it." He got closer to Lottie and whispered so low that only Lottie and I could hear. "I could inflict so much pain that you couldn't even imagine. I would shank you so many times with a blunt knife you would beg me to stop," and you, he turned to me. "I would take that knife and I would shank you somewhere else so that you wouldn't be able to have children," he looked me up and down. There were those chills again. His words were getting to me.

"You know what," I started. "Do you hear that?" I paused for effect. "That's the sound of no-one caring. I'm bored. You are just a prick and not worth our time. Come on guys, let's go. Got some cars to wash," I smiled politely at Ethan who glared back. I grabbed Lottie's hand and pulled her with me. The gang followed us to the cars leaving Ethan standing on his own. We reached Clynt's car which was the furthest away and told the gang what he just said; they were in shock.

"I can't believe he would say that!" Gemma exclaimed. "All because he just hates happy people."

"There are words for people like him," Steven said. "Psychotic."

"Damn right," Kirsty agreed. "Do you think he would actually do that?"

I looked over at Ethan who was glaring at us as he got into his car. "Yeah, I reckon he would do something stupid. Maybe putting the dead animals in wasn't a good idea."

"Screw that!" Clynt shouted. "I don't think he needs a reason to flip. He would just do it. Get off on it and enjoy it. Although he is the sort of person who would be someone's bitch in prison. He would have an arse like a badly packed kebab." We all looked at Clynt and we all thought about what he just said. Then burst out laughing at the analogy.

"Clynt!" we all shouted.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It's true. What can I say? I have an eye for the prison bitches."

Graham clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. "That's what we are worried about old chap!" we laughed again.

Lottie arched her back and made a show of looking at his bum. "Previous experience?"

"Lottie!" Steven shouted. "That makes me look so bad!"

Lottie stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey!" she put her hands up. "I am not the one who keeps mentioning arses when the time is right," she raised an eyebrow at Clynt but was trying to suppress a smile.

"You know I have this image to maintain," Clynt puffed out his chest.

"What?" Lottie asked. "Rampant homosexuality? That's not an image, that's a lifestyle Clynt!" she burst out laughing and we followed suit.

We walked back over to the bench as our fellow students were leaving the car park. Graham whispered something to Clynt who pushed him into the bench in retaliation. Graham stood up as quick as he fell holding his crotch. We all looked at him in confusion as he hopped up and down. "I'm not impressed! I just sat on my bollock!" he said in an unusually high voice.

Again, it was a moment where there was silence for a second, then crazy laughter. "Graham!" Gemma shouted. "I didn't know you had testicles," she said through laughing.

"Neither did I until just then," he was still cupping himself. "Does anyone want to rub it better?" Steven made to stand up. "Not you Steven!" Clynt pushed him back down with a grin. "Nessie? Adeline? Kirsty? Anyone?"

"Maybe you should ask Ethan?" I suggested.

"Ok," he turned around to Ethan who was standing by his car. "Ethan! Ethan!" he shouted. Ethan turned to scowl at him. "Hey, I just sat on my testicle, would you care to rub it better?" he cupped himself in his direction.

Ethan flipped him the finger, got into his car and slammed the door. We all started laughing again along with some people in the parking lot. "I have to say," Adeline started. "A dildo is more manly than him."

We all turned to look at her. "Adeline?" Steven waved his hand out for her to explain.

"What? It's true. It's also true that God gave men penis and a brain but not enough blood to use them both at the same time."

"Amen to that!" Gemma high fived Adeline.

"What are you talking about?" Kirsty asked.

"Well, that's good to know that you two haven't done the nasty," I joked as I looked at Kirsty and Kevin who were holding hands.

"Yep! Virgin and proud!" Kevin pounded his chest like a gorilla.

"I still don't get it," Kirsty had gone a little red.

"When men are," I paused for a moment. "Hard, all their blood goes there but it disappears from somewhere else," I patted my head. "It's why they can barely talk or think when they have an erection. Not enough blood."

Kirsty nodded and smiled. "I get it now," as she looked at Kevin as they both had a secret giggle at something unknown.

Adeline suddenly stood up. "Come on!" Adeline clapped, "It's our last day, why don't we exchange presents!"

* * *

So apart from that, my week had been quiet. I told Mom and Dad about Ethan and they were quite disturbed. Mom had asked Grandpa the next day to find out about him, probably very illegal but I was past caring. He phoned Mom and told her about the fire incident but there were other incidents of assault. He had stolen his neighbor's car and trashed it. I decided there and then that I didn't care as the next two weeks were going to be great.

"Don't worry about it Ness," Mom said as she sat on the end of my bed. She had brought me a hot chocolate.

"I'm not now. I was really annoyed with what he said earlier but now I just don't care. He isn't ruining this holiday for me."

"Just don't end up being alone with him-"

"I know I know, in case I show what I am," I rolled my eyes."

"No," Mom said carefully. "I meant incase he tried to hurt you. It has been proven in the past that you can get hurt and I wouldn't want him hurting my child," she said carefully. "And if he did, I don't know who would kill him first, me, your Father or Jake," she joked. At least I think she was joking. "Now tomorrow is a long day and forget about this boy. If anything happens at school, you contact me, your Dad or the family," she moved forward to stroke my hair. "We have let you be your own person. I know things are going to change and I am happy for you."

"Excuse me?" I was lost.

"Nothing sweetie. Just being sentimental. Now get to sleep missy," she smiled as she kissed me on my forehead.

It was when I was laying in bed on the verge of sleep that it clicked; as I had seen Dad and Jacob go for a walk. When Dad came back looking as if he could kill someone, I knew it was to do with Jacob. And now Mom knew.

Of course she was bound to know, Dad could never keep anything from her. Like he ever could.

* * *

I woke up to find a robin sitting on my open window ledge singing its little song. I stared at it for I don't know how long but it was mesmerizing. I thought its little song was beautiful and it wasn't afraid. In fact I think this was the first time that a bird had come this close. They never did when Mom and Dad were in the house cos it was like they just knew. They knew I must have some vampire in me as they weren't too keen on getting close to me either. Lottie's horse Bo seemed to know there was something wrong as he steered clear of me, then there was Bailey who followed me around like a shadow.

But this robin, as small as the palm of my hand, was singing its little heart out. Serenading me as such. He was a pretty little thing. I sat up slowly and he never faltered. I moved over to the window ledge and he stopped singing. He looked and blinked at me then continued. "Ok robin, I'm going to get you some bread crumbs. Stay there." He looked at me then nodded his head as if he understood. I left the room carefully, so I didn't startle him and raced to the main house.

I found Esme cooking up a storm in the kitchen. "Hello honey, Merry Christmas," she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "What can I do for you?" she looked me up and down. "Is there something wrong? You are still in your P.J's."

"Nope, nothing wrong Esme. There is a hungry robin on my window ledge."

"And you didn't eat it? I'm impressed," Emmett stomped up next to me. "Merry Christmas!" he pulled me into him by wrapping his huge arm around my neck and knuckling my head.

I elbowed him in the gut to get free. "Hey!" I rubbed my head. "You could have caved in my skull! And I wouldn't do that to a robin! Plus I don't want to scare them away."

"Huh! There isn't much to cave in, is there?" he flicked my head. "Merry Christmas midget!" he brought me in by the neck again and kissed the top of my head.

"Urgh," I wiped away the spot he kissed. "I have Emmett cooties."

"What do you need Nessie?" Esme interrupted.

"Some bread crumbs please." Esme got two pieces of bread and crushed them into breadcrumbs within seconds. She handed me them in a bowl. "Thanks," I smiled brightly.

I dashed back, carefully so not to spill the crumbs everywhere. I carefully entered my room to find the robin still sitting there waiting expectantly. "Hey there," I whispered. "I have some food for you." I placed the bowl and slid it over to him. He hopped back as I got a little close. "It's ok; I am not going to hurt you." He hopped back to the bowl and bobbed his head up and down as he picked at his meal.

I found my phone and took a few pictures of him. I was impressed with this little thing's courage. I put my hand out to see if he would come closer. He didn't back away this time but he hopped forward to my so still hand. He pecked at my finger, which felt like a tickle. He quickly looked at me then hopped onto my finger. I lifted him up so he was eye level with me. "Hello handsome," I cooed. He was so handsome. His feathers were so shiny and different shades of brown. I could see little golden flicks light. Even his red breast had different shades of red and oranges. There were silver flickers on his white underbelly and even his grey separation zig zag was different shades too. He was truly beautiful.

"I see you have made a friend." I jumped a little which made the robin jump too, although he stayed on my finger.

"Hey Jacob. Yeah, he was serenading me this morning. He is a lovely little thing isn't he?"

"He sure is," he whispered. "Not like the birds to come so close."

"I know. Oh hey! Merry Christmas!" I blew him a kiss then I stroked the top of the robin's head with my other finger. He closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it.

"Merry Christmas," he caught my kiss. "I've just finished patrolling so I am going to catch some z's before I head to Lottie's."

"Ok. Remember it's at six. Who's patrolling tonight?"

"I think we will do it like we did at Thanksgiving. Everyone will go out and we don't worry about having to be discreet." He took my phone and started taking pictures of me and the robin.

Suddenly another robin popped up on the window ledge and starting chattering away to the one sitting on my finger. I looked at him. "Is this the missus?"

He looked at me as if he was rolling his eyes. I had to stop myself from laughing at this little critters expression. I looked back at the one on the window sill and she walked over to the bowl and helped herself to the breadcrumbs. Jacob took some more pictures of the new addition.

Jacob and I chuckled. I placed the robin back down onto the window sill to join his missus. Jacob and I sat and watched them for five minutes until they both decided they had had enough and flew off into a nearby tree. I leaned out of my window and looked up at their new nest. "Oh look Jacob, their nest is up there."

Jacob looked up and spotted the nest. "Oh yeah, there it is." He moved the bowl and jumped in through the window. "You will need to set that out every day now, looks like they have a little family." I looked up to see one of the robins open their beaks to allow their young to feed. I could see four little heads bobbing up and down. I looked at Jacob and pulled him in for a deep deep kiss. I moaned into his mouth. His hands found the small of my back and I could feel his hot hands travel up my back. Then he pulled away. "Ness. I would love to stay, but you Dad is on his way; I don't fancy being castrated today and I am so tired."

I looked at him properly and I could see dark bags under his eyes. "Ok, get back home and get some sleep. I will see you later." I kissed the top of his head. Jacob nodded tiredly, took my hand to kiss it then jumped out the window as there was a knock at my door. "Hey Dad. Come in." I flopped down onto my bed.

"Hello Nessie. I smell dog."

"Jacob passed as he was finishing patrolling, which you fine well know as you would have been able to hear him." I kept my eyes closed as I said this. I could feel him smile.

"Ok, you got me. Merry Christmas." I felt the bed depress and I moved over to cuddle into my Father.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

"I hear you made a friend," he stated. I nodded as I reached over to show Dad the pictures that were taken. He took the phone and flicked through them. He smiled at the picture of me with the robin on my finger. "These are good."

"Thanks. I think it was very brave of him to come so close."

"Robins are sociable little things. Obviously not with us but he seemed to like you," he smiled his crooked smile. "Are you ok?"

I nodded as I looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know it's ok to say no if you are not ready for things. You know that right?"

"I know," I smiled. I wasn't even going to think it. "I am a big girl, Daddy."

"I know you are honey," he stroked my hair. "It's pretty early, only seven, what are you going to do?"

"I may go back to bed. Everything is sorted. Have a lazy morning."

"And why not." I snuggled into his hard cold chest. It was different not hearing a heart beat like I did with Jacob, but Dad breathed in and out which relaxed me to no end. Soon enough I found myself on the verge of sleep again.

* * *

A/N – A nice start to Christmas! hope you enjoy! I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter - is there a reason why? am I not doing something right? Reviews make me happy and I need to know if what I am writing is ok. I know I sound like a broken record, but please review!xxx thank you xxx And for those loyal reviewers - you know who you are - you're fabulous! and for the two new ones I got - thank you very much!

My op got cancelled so I am going in on Thursday instead!

Key:

Oot - Scottish for out.

Dug - Scottish for dog.

Wee - Scottish for little.


	35. Chapter 35

**Belongs to SM. I am just playing.**

**CHAPTER 35 **

…**Yes!**

I woke up around twelve to the sing song of two robins from the tree by the cottage. I groggily looked over to the bowl and it was empty; I was glad they were able to feed their young. I looked at the time on my phone which read four pm! I hadn't realised how tired I was. I had hunted two days ago when I had finished school and before I accosted Jacob so I wasn't feeling thirsty. I knew my family would be out hunting now as that was the arranged plan and I was going to meet them at the main house to get a ride to the meal.

The pile of presents that I had in bags inside my cupboard were gone. I presumed Dad had taken them to Lottie's house to put under the huge tree that we all helped to decorate last week.

We had a tree which Emmett and I took great pleasure in decorating. It looked like the decorations had been spewed on it; Alice and Esme kept looking at it in disgust, but we didn't care. We were proud of our work and nobody was going to change that tree.

I got up, showered and changed. I decided to straighten my hair today and I let it fall into a side parting with a side sweeping fringe. I put on some pink lip gloss teamed with purple smoky eye shadow with deepest black mascara. I chose to wear a white silk paisley print tunic dress which sat mid thigh that had the purple and blue paisley print detailing on the sleeves (which were three quarter length) and at the bottom of the dress. There were detailing at the bust where it was buttoned up. I teamed it with a pair of sky scraper black heels with that familiar red sole. I had my promise ring in place teamed with a necklace that Rose had given me for my birthday. I found a black clutch bag to match so that I could put my phone and lip gloss in.

It was almost five thirty when I reached the house to find my family waiting for me. I took in what they were wearing for the occasion. Mom was wearing a pale blue lace bib blouse which had lace detailing on the front. It had long voluminous sleeves and she teamed it with black coated skinny jeans with flat black ballerina pumps. Dad was wearing a dark blue shirt which looked as if he was floating with black jeans. He wore his dark grey pea coat. Esme was wearing white bow dress with blue prints in the shape of bows which was cut to her knees. Carlisle was matching in a white shirt with beige trousers. Rose was wearing a charcoal/purple print jersey dress which had a low neck line and back. Emmett was wearing a charcoal shirt with a dark blue Levi jeans and shoes. Alice wore a dusky purple baby doll dress with spaghetti straps. She had a neckerchief around her neck the same colour as her dress. I noticed she teamed it with ballerina pumps the same colour. Jasper wore a deep purple shirt with grey fitted trousers with pointed shoes. He wore a thick beige cardigan over it. They wore designer clothes all the time, thanks to Alice but seeing them so co-ordinated was quite nice. I looked a little odd being partner less for the moment.

I saw Dad scowl for a second then it disappeared. I walked over to greet Merry Christmas to the rest of my family who I hadn't done this morning, then finally reaching Mom. Esme had a large plastic box that was all steamed up and condensed on the inside. Normally, it looked too heavy for a lady Esme's stature, but of course it would have been no problem for her. I noticed earlier that she had been wearing long disposable gloves when she had been cooking, so that some of the pack didn't complain of the smell. She carried the box to the Mercedes then she came back for the other two which I hadn't noticed. "I think that's all the food done for the meal," she said more to herself. "I can't think of anything else to bring?"

"I think you have done a wonderful job Esme," Carlisle slipped his hand in hers. "And anything that is left I will drop by the homeless shelters in Seattle."

"I think that would be a good idea. No point in this good food going to waste. Such a shame I have no inkling to taste any of it," she mused.

"I'll taste it all for you," I bounded over. "I love your cooking Nana." Esme smiled. She loved it when I called her that. She wrapped her free arm around me but careful so as not to crush my dress.

"You are looking beautiful Renesmee. Just beautiful." She looked like she was going to cry tearless sobs. I knew why as well. But I was too careful to think it.

"I see you wore the dress I picked out for you last week Ness," Alice loped over to me.

"Of course! I love this dress Alice. It sits just perfectly," I smiled back. "You never fail to impress.

"And it's a dress-"

"Technically, it's a tunic," I stuck my tongue out at her. "Not a dress!"

"Well, look at you, giving me a fashion telling off!" Alice tinkled as she pulled me in for a cuddle. "Nevertheless. You look lovely in it!"

I looked over to Jasper who was feeling the good vibe. I liked it when he that look about him. I walked over to him as my family were starting to leave. "I reckon Lottie is ready to get back into practice you know. I bet you miss it."

"I do a little. She is certainly a challenge. We need to work on your gift as well. I am very impressed with what you did a few weeks ago. Have you tried it since?"

I shook my head. "Fraid not. Too scared to hurt someone."

"Why….you're half vamp! You don't hurt us for long when you do it. I don't recommend trying it on humans but you can try it on the wolves any day, I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't!" I giggled. "You haven't had a good scrap in a while. You should speak to Jacob, he would sort one out for you."

"I have come to see the pack more as friends, its not the same!"

"We need to find some dangerous nomads."

"That we shall!" Jasper laughed a rare laugh. I liked to see him laugh.

We gathered outside to the various cars. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were taking Rose's BMW. Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes whilst Mom, Dad and I were in the Volvo. We arrived at Lottie's exactly at six pm whilst listening to endless Christmas songs on the radio. They do get a bit boring after a while. We all parked up and let ourselves into the large manor house to find Lottie setting out the glasses on the one large dining table. She had put the two together, allowing for extra seats at the end. She had put more chairs on one side, knowing my family wouldn't be eating anything so there was no need for elbow room. There was plenty of room for everyone to sit.

Ben and Tia arrived after us. I hadn't seen them in a month but I knew they were doing well. "Hello you two," I greeted as they entered the large house.

"Hello my little Renesmee," Ben held out his arms for a greeting. "You are looking wonderful tonight."

"You look enchanting," Tia said quietly. "How have your studies been?"

"School is fine, not really a challenge to be honest. Have you found anything that you are interested in yet?"

"We have," Ben spoke first. "But I fear it is too soon to allow ourselves to be involved with humans. This amount is fine, but I think it may be too much."

"I see," I nodded.

"We would like to work," Tia smiled. "I think in a few years we will have mastered our thirst. We have never been tempted to taste human blood but why put the temptation there?"

I nodded again. "So do you get by ok?"

"Money wise? Of course. Alice has been helpful there as always," Tia looked past my shoulder to find Alice flashing her pearly whites at her. "She has an amazing talent."

"That she does," I agreed. "Are you staying long?"

"Just for a few hours. We have presents to give and we will leave after that," Ben answered. He kissed me on the cheek then took both my hands in mine. "Don't mistake us for being offensive. Sometimes it does get a little too much." I smiled as he kissed my cheek again and left to talk to Carlisle with Tia following. It was like watching magnets with those two.

"Hey hey!" Lottie bounced over. "Merry Christmas!" she pulled me into a hug. She was wearing a funky ensemble today; she wore a grey sleeveless long knitted tunic with ruffled material at the hem. She had teamed it with a grey scoop top with scalloped long sleeves and dark blue boot cut jeans. She wore her purple patchwork pumps and teamed her ensemble with a dark blue patchwork scarf. "What's the fettle?"

"Eh?" I looked confused.

Lottie rolled her eyes. "How are you?" she spoke slowly and loudly as if I was deaf.

"Fine, don't be mean!" I pushed her. "Merry Christmas," I replied. "You look nice."

"So do you. I like that dress. I'm too fat to get away with that."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You are not fat!"

"I am compared to some. Not that I am trying to make you uncomfortable with my verbal diarrhoea and all but it's true," she smiled. "Besides, I don't actually care!"

"Is she being a pain?" Gemma sidled over. She was wearing a pale pink button up tunic dress which had embroidery at the bust. Because she was short she managed to get away with teaming it with leggings as it sat at her knees. I found Adeline hand in hand with Embry, she wore a short denim patchwork skirt with thick black tights. She had teamed it with a dark red knitted sweater vest with a pale pink long sleeved top underneath. She wore black knee high boots.

"Always Gemma. A royal pain in my ass!" I laughed.

"Thanks. What a compliment," Lottie beamed. "I need to get some alcohol. Shall be back." She skipped over to Keith who was looking….rather handsome. He was wearing a black shirt with oversized cuffs and cuff links. He teamed it up with dark blue loose fit jeans and brown timberland boots. I bet Lottie dressed him I thought. She went over to the kitchen and disappeared into the other room via the back door. Emily, Rachel and Kim joined Esme into setting out some of the food as the rest of the pack joined us apart from Quil. They too all looked nice when they were dressed. They were all wearing a variety of coloured shirts teamed with jeans or trousers. A familiar heartbeat found my ears as he let himself in through the front door. I turned to find my honey in a white fitted shirt which accentuated his lovely skin, with a pair of dark blue (everyone here liked dark blue, indigo or blue black jeans including me, I had no idea why!) biker jeans. He had teamed them with dark brown timberlands. I reached him in two steps and embraced him.

"Hello," I found myself relieved a little. I didn't like being away from him.

"Hello," he whispered back. I pulled back to look at him properly. He look fresh after being asleep for almost eleven hours, but he looked a little flustered. "Um..am I late?"

"No no, Lottie is getting set up. Are you alright?"

Jacob nodded quickly. "Sure sure. Shall we go in?" he dismissed my question. I felt bad for him. He had a large sack in his hand and he left it in the large living room underneath the tree that reached the ceiling. I took a second to take it in. It was beautiful, and professionally done.

"I let Alice and Esme at it a few days ago," Lottie made me jump as she whispered in my ear. "I have no imagination and I think they were put out with the one that was at their home," she giggled.

"Shut it you."

"Nuh." She took my hand as Jacob arranged the presents underneath the tree. She dragged me into the dining room where we took a seat. Sue, Billy and Grandpa had arrived who took up one end of the table. I saw a glint on Sue's finger. She caught me looking and shook her head slightly as she put it under the table. I could see her take it off and put it into a box then into her pocket. I raised an eyebrow at Grandpa. He inclined his head towards me. I raced over as he took my hand and led me out the room through the back entrance. "I see you noticed," he said shyly.

"Like uh-huh! When did that happen?" I whispered.

"I asked her yesterday and she said yes, but we just want to keep it to ourselves. Of course your Mom knows and Seth but we don't want anyone to know just yet."

I pounced on my Grandpa, now my family knew, with their super hearing but I knew they would keep it to themselves. Grandpa hugged me back and I could feel him smile. "As long as you are both happy then who cares?"

"I know Ness. We haven't set a date or anything, thinking of just going to a registry office."

"And deprive Alice from planning a wedding. She would hunt you down and kill you."

"I know, but we have both done it before and we just want it just us, you, Bells, Seth and Leah."

"And Dad."

"Mmm suppose Edward should come."

I swatted him on the shoulder. "Don't be so mean!" I scolded.

He smiled. "I was joking. I like Edward…now."

"Since he bought you that fishing sonar."

"It helped, I must admit."

"Come on, you are missing some quality food." I grabbed his hand and we went back to the dining room.

I found my seat next to Jacob who was bobbing his leg up and down. I patted his knee to tell him to stop as he was shuddering the whole table. He looked at me bashfully and smiled. "Sorry."

Jacob was sitting at the end of the table next to his father. I was next to him with Lottie, then Keith, Gemma, Seth, Adeline, Embry Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel with Kim, Jared, Colin and Brady on the end. Carlisle, Esme, Ben, Tia, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Dad, Mom and Grandpa with Sue and Billy and Jacob on the end. It was a bit of a squish but we managed fine. Lottie stood up to make a toast. "Ok folks. Merry Christmas. Thank you to Esme, Emily, Rachel, Kim and Gemma for making this wonderful assortment of food. There is plenty here so please dig in!" We all raised our glasses.

"Crackers!" Emmett shouted. He picked his up and challenged Paul to pull it. Which he did with a grin. Emmett won the fuchsia pink Christmas paper hat which he proudly stuck on his head, with Rose giving him a look of distain. Carlisle pulled his cracker with Brady who looked a little uncertain at first but he won the dark blue paper hat. We did this with each other until all the crackers were done and we all wore a variety of hats, apart from Rose who 'accidentally' dropped hers in Keith's water.

Lottie picked up the large carving knife and handed it to Gemma. "Shank away!"

Gemma took it from her. "Thanks. I think?" then cut a slice out of the breast and handed the first piece to Seth.

* * *

"Oh Ness… I love them!" Lottie held up her boots in admiration. "How did you know?"

"I saw you eyeing them up in the store in Seattle.

We had been opening presents for the past half hour after being stuffed after our huge meal. We had left the remains in the other room as Esme cut up the rest of the turkey and chicken into pieces so that the boys could make sandwiches. Lottie loved stuffing so Esme put the rest of it into Tupperware boxes. The rest of the food we were happy for her to box it up and take it to a homeless shelter in Seattle. That was where she and Carlisle were at the moment. They wouldn't be had ripped into his presents within minutes and had a pile by his chair. Rose was admiring the cross stitch portrait of her and Emmett that I had made, I knew she was impressed with my handiwork as was Alice and turned out the pack were confused as what to get my family. They had each given me vouchers for an online clothing store I particular liked. It turned out that they had gotten together to make my family gifts. Like I had made Dad a leather cuff, they had decided to make them each a bracelet with a wolf charm of them on each one, like a charm bracelet. Each member of the pack carved out their own wolf and attached it to the bracelet. The female bracelets were thin silver chains with the charms encircling them. The male bracelets were leather with the same charms woven into the leather (to make them more manly I thought!). They were really quite sweet and I kinda wanted one myself.

"This is lovely," Alice held hers up to the light. "It really is," she beamed at each of the pack members who were now looking to the floor in embarrassment from the compliments.

"They are," Rose said. We all looked at her in surprise. "Very boho," she complimented. I could see Emmett rubbing her back in approval as he winked at her. She slipped hers on, as did Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle suddenly appeared in the living room and took their seats. They opened their bags that held their presents. They both put them on straight away and Esme took each pack member in turn to give them a cuddle. Mom had hers on too and I could see Dad check out each of the wolves on his. "You dogs are truly talented," he smiled his crooked smile at Sam. They were really quite sweet as it cemented that fact that we were all friends.

From the Emily, Rachel and Kim, they had made these large dream catchers for us all, even for my family. "Although you don't sleep, they can keep a hold of your dreams whilst you are awake," Emily said to the whole group. Each one was individual to the person. Emily had done the woven web of the catcher, Rachel attached different types of feathers in the thong hanging from below the catcher and on the catcher themselves. And Kim attached beading and the rope for it to hang. They were beautiful too.

I enjoyed these family moments when we were all brought together as a whole family unit. I knew that Billy and Carlisle were now close friends, and who would have thought that years ago. They were both talking to Grandpa about the town news of all things. Esme and Rose were sitting with Emily and talking about babies. Sam and Dad were talking about Quileute history stories and Jacob was arm wrestling on the floor with Emmett.

I had gotten a Swarovski Eeyore from Lottie to go with my Pooh ornament. Adeline had given me a voucher to add music to my new iPod from Mom and Dad. Gemma had given me a navy pashmina which was so beautiful to touch. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had bought me a mountain of clothes. Esme and Carlisle had added another set of tickets to add to the UK trip for the new friends I had made. They had added an extra week onto the holiday tickets for next year. Mom and Dad along with the iPod, had given me a new necklace. It had a small red ruby teardrop diamond and it was beautiful. Ben and Tia and given me smaller trinket box to match the one that they had given me on my birthday. They had left shortly after as they felt it was getting too much for them.

Jacob had loved his presents from me but had started to look nervous again. He had a beer in his hand and it was his second one. I put it to the back of my mind as Lottie wanted to get her game of twister going that she had got from Emmett. "Ok, who's playing?" she looked around. I stood up along with Lottie, Emmett and surprisingly Jasper. The competitive side was coming out. Seth took the little spin board. "Ok, Lottie, left hand green," she bent down to put her hand there. "Ness, left foot red." I complied.

Five minutes later, Lottie looked up from her precarious position. "Um, this doesn't look too good. Seth, I think you are making this up." I looked over from where I was, which was underneath Lottie and my head was an inch from her chest. Emmett was standing directly behind Lottie's bent form and Jasper was by her head. I started giggling which set Lottie off then we all started laughing. Gemma had taken my phone and started snapping pictures. Emmett started poking Lottie's side which was making her laugh harder. "Oh don't!" she shouted. "I have a full bladder." Emmett poked her harder. "Hey!" Lottie shouted as she collapsed on top of me.

"Tena Lady for Lottie," I squeaked from underneath Lottie.

"I win!" Emmett pounded the air.

"You cheated!" I shouted.

"No I didn't, Jasper?"

"No, I didn't see you cheat," Jasper smiled wickedly.

"Liars," I smirked at them. We got up from the floor to allow Rachel, Paul, Jared and Kim a go on my twister set. I sat down to Dad. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied quietly. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his cool lips for a swift kiss on my hand. He was looking straight ahead at Jacob who was looking a little pale and fidgety. I noticed I hadn't received a present from him….yet.

"Ow!" I squeaked.

"Sorry," Dad mumbled. He had squeezed my hand a little too tight. He laid my hand back onto my lap and smiled, although it disappeared as quick as it came.

Lottie grabbed my hand and brought me over to show what Emmett had got her. "I could actually kill him," she muttered. She lifted a heavy piece of meal from a thin black box. It was a number plate with the word 'B1NT' on it. I snorted as it was all I could do. "I've told you, its not funny." Lottie gave me a look.

"Oh hey. Emmett got you Bintmobile number plates," Keith said from behind us.

"Not you too," Lottie rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. "I wish everyone would stop calling it that, even Gemz is saying it now."

"I think its funny," Emmett roared behind us.

Lottie whirled round. "You bloody would you big freak."

"I think its funny," Keith said quietly. "And I also think you are stuck with it."

"Thanks," Lottie folded her arms, giving him a funny look.

"Have you properly looked at it?" Emmett asked. Lottie lifted the plate back up grudgingly and peered at it carefully.

"Oh, it says 'Lottie' underneath. It still says bint on it though." Emmett grabbed the plates from Lottie and dashed out the room. "Here you!" she made after him.

"You know they will already be fitted by now," Rose sidled up to Lottie and pulled her back from the door. "You know your protests are pointless," she smiled.

"How do you put up with him?"

"He does what I say, that's how."

"So why does he have to take it that far?"

"Cos he knows it annoys you," she put her arms around Lottie. "You will just have to put up with him but you know he would do anything for you."

Lottie put her arms around Rose. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though." We walked back to the sofa's and Emmett came back in waving a screwdriver in Lottie's face. She forced it out of his hand with her power, and turned it on him, right between the eyes.

"Ok you two," Esme scolded "Settle down," she plucked the screwdriver out of the air and threw it into the Christmas tree. Lottie, you still have more presents to open. She handed a small box to Lottie. "From Carlisle and I." Lottie opened the box and lifted out a key. A house key. She had a confused look. "It is a house key for our house. So that you can come and go as you please." Esme handed Gemma a similar shaped box. "You are both part of this family and part of the pack family. You are welcome round anytime, you will never need to call, you just need to come over. We have made the spare room into a proper room with a bed, so you can sleep over whenever you wish." Gemma lifted her key out of the box and her eyes were watery. Lottie tripped over the twister mat as she reached Esme. She threw her arms around her. Gemma ran over and threw her arms around Lottie and Esme.

"I know its been a hard few weeks but you always have us," Carlisle stood next to his wife but touched the two human heads in comfort.

"Ok! Enough mushiness people!" Seth shouted. "Lottie, you have Keith's present to open."

"She isn't opening it here," Keith said in an unusually low voice.

"Oh she so is," Sam high fived Seth.

Lottie pulled herself out of Esme's arms. "I don't care. I'll open it." Keith balked slightly as Seth grabbed the beautifully wrapped box that was hidden well underneath the tree. He gave it to Lottie who sat down next to Jacob and Keith. She looked at Keith who was trying to tell her something with his eyes. She unwrapped the box, she lifted the lid then slammed it shut.

"Nah, it doesn't need to be opened here," she said quickly. That was all Emmett needed. He raced over as Seth grabbed Lottie's wrists, pinning her to the sofa from behind and Emmett grabbed the box. "Seth! What are you doing. Gemma, get control of your gimp!"

"You asked for it!" Gemma laughed.

"Seth, you know I could hurt you, Emmett, I will hurt you if you open that box."

"Emmett, don't," Keith warned, shaking his head, but I noticed he was trying not to smile. Emmett looked at Lottie who was giving him the Lottie Look. He looked at her then ripped off the lid then looked in.

"Keith! You dirty bastard!"

"EMMETT!" Mom shouted.

"Rose would kill me if I bought her this. She likes to get these things herself," he lifted out a silk negligee which he swung around. "Whoooo!" he pulled out a red lacy bra which he threw onto the tree.

We all suddenly froze. Literally "Right you windowlicker." She looked at Seth's hand and they removed themselves from Lottie's wrists one finger at a time. She got up and I noticed that Emily could still move. She walked over to Emmett as calm as a cucumber as she removed the offending item from his hand and the other from the tree and placed them back into the box. "Don't worry Keith, you may tear into some of these tonight," she winked at him. "As for you," she turned to Emmett. "You will get these back when you have learned your lesson." she looked at his out stretched hands and cleanly ripped them off.

There was a collective gasp as Emmett howled in pain which was stopped in less than a second by Lottie forcing Emmett's mouth shut.

Lottie clasped the hands together and tied them with chicken wire that appeared from behind the bar and she hung them from the disco ball. "That will teach you, you horrible little shit," she scowled as she stuck her tongue out. She turned around and sat down next to Keith.

We all unfroze. "You get my hands down right now!" Emmett waved his stumps around.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! you took that too far. You and Seth both did, and by the way Seth you are very lucky I didn't break your wrists," she pointed at Seth. "And that would have been without using my power." She rounded on Emmett. "And you!" she jabbed her finger at him. "You will get your hands back when you learn not to put your hands where they are not wanted. You got that?"

"Harrumph." Emmett sat back down next to Rose who patted his head condescendingly. The door slammed shut as Quil walked through wearing his cut offs as snow flew off him as he shook his head. "Hey guys," he looked up. "Why are there hands on the disco ball?" he put his hands on his hips as he stared at them.

"Hello," we all shouted as he came in. I threw him a present form his parcel. He ripped it open and put on his new t-shirt.

"Is it snowing?" I asked.

"Yep, coming down thick. I just did a run of the forest. Jake I think we will be alright if we gave it a miss tonight."

"Sure sure," he looked distracted.

"Did Claire like her presents?" Emily asked.

"Oh she loved them! She got some new make up," he glared at Lottie. "She had fun testing it out on me." I looked closer and I could see some blusher left on his cheek. He noticed me looked and he tried to wipe it away.

"I didn't even know it was snowing. I need to get the horses in," Lottie looked out the window. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Keith shouted behind her. "You need someone to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"Me too," Jacob got up. They both ran out the room after her. I was getting a little disappointed with Jacob. He had barely said two words to me today. He could barely look at me. Maybe the thing I was thinking was going to happen, wasn't. Had I done something wrong?

"Right, now that she's gone, can someone get my hands down?" Emmett begged.

"No way dude!" Embry threw some balled up wrapping paper at him. "You have a lesson to learn."

"Oh c'mon!" Emmett huffed. "Rose?"

"No way Em, you got yourself into it. You need to learn your lesson."

Quil opened the rest of his presents and made his little pile. He was impressed with his lot. "Ness? Are you ok?" Emily shuffled over to sit next to me.

"Yeah. Just a little disappointed," I looked down to my hands.

"You won't be," she said with a knowing smile. "Oooh!" she grabbed the front of her bump. "They are certainly kicking tonight."

"Really?" she nodded. She grabbed my hand and placed it at the front of her bump. I felt a kick, then another. I smiled. "Wow! They are really going for it!" I looked wide eyed at Emily. "Are they like that all the time?"

"More at night when I want to get to sleep. They move quite a lot. And they like to use my bladder as a football," she smiled rubbing both hands up and down her bump. Sam was suddenly next to her rubbing it as well.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" he asked Emily softly as he kissed her on the nose. She nodded and Eskimo kissed him back. It was sweet watching this little interaction.

"Do you know that you two are going to be great parents," I boldly stated. They both turned to me.

"Why thank you Nessie," Emily smiled.

"Thanks Ness. That is a very nice thing to say. To be honest, we are both very nervous about becoming parents," Sam confessed.

Esme scooted over to us. "And what have you got to be nervous about?" she asked serenely.

"Worried about how to hold them, raise them, feed them, everything," Sam said hurriedly.

"You will be fine," Esme soothed. "It will all come naturally, and when they happen to be screaming in the night and you just want some sleep, you can call on one of us. You know that," she took Sam and Emily's hand.

"I hope it comes naturally," Emily whispered.

"Of course it will. You will have read all the books but it's the real life experience that will make you understand. Honestly. In a few years you will be telling this to Rachel and Kim," she rubbed her hand reassuringly.

Emily took a deep breath. "Ok. Anyway, how is the renovations coming along for Keith's house? He won't let any of us see it."

Esme laughed her delicate little laugh. "No he won't! Keith and I have been working very hard. Not even Lottie has seen it yet."

"I can confirm that they have been very hard at work," Carlisle spoke from behind us with his hands caressing his wife's shoulders.

"It's almost finished," Esme said excitedly. "Just the back garden to do now. Although Keith is now wondering whether he is going to be actually staying there,"

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well, he has been spending a lot of time here with Lottie and Lottie has asked him a few times just to stay. He has found himself just staying here with her. He doesn't like leaving her."

"Lottie has never mentioned it," I felt a little offended.

"She hasn't asked him to move in, sorry Ness. She asks him to stay one night and the next. I get the impression he likes staying with her."

"So the moving in thing may happen?"

"And why not?" Carlisle said. "If they are happy-""Oh I agree, I wasn't judging-" I interrupted.

"I didn't think you were, Esme was just explaining as he is unsure what he is going to do," Carlisle flashed his dazzling smile. "They have been so occupied," he rubbed Esme's shoulders.

"I sure have, when I haven't been helping Keith then I have been at the home."

"Busy as a beaver-" Carlisle started.

"I could eat a beaver," Emmett interrupted.

"Oh man!" Seth shouted. "I just caught the end of that conversation and that just did not sound right," he bellowed. "It sounds so wrong in so many ways!" he slapped his thigh. Gemma laughed with him.

Lottie, Keith and Jacob stumbled back in. They were covered in snow and Lottie was shivering. "W-w-who was t-t-talking about b-b-beavers?" Lottie chattered.

"Me! I WANT MY HANDS!" he shouted causing the humans in our party to cover their ears.

"O-o-ok, let m-m-me warm u-u-up," she rubbed her hands together.

Keith helped her off with her jacket and wellies and pulled her into him. Jacob and Keith had taken their shirts and trousers off before they went outside and had changed into their sweats. Lottie placed her cold hands on Keith's lower back. "Holy crap! Your hands are freezing woman!" Keith hollered. Lottie just snuggled in closer.

Jacob left and returned quickly changed back into his clothes. He wondered back in looking a little refreshed. I smiled at him and he beamed back at me. His worried expression he had been wearing before, had gone. I felt my stomach settle slightly knowing that he was ok. There was a dull thud in front of me that gave me a small fright. Rose reached down to the pale bundle to unwrap the chicken wire as Emmett licked his stumps with his venom and Rose placed Emmett's wriggling hands back onto them. I watched the skin knit itself together forming the tiniest of little lines where they had been ripped off.

Emmett clawed the air menacingly. "Ok Lottie, lesson is learned. I shall be a little more…sensitive next time."

"Thanks," Lottie mumbled from Keith's muscular chest.

I noticed in the corner that Mom and Alice were admiring Sue's engagement ring. Of course Alice was going to know. They were keeping it quiet so as not to alert other people as I knew Sue and Grandpa wanted to tell people in their own time. A few of the female tribal members would have something to say. Jacob brought me a glass of wine and he had one himself (which he downed in one). "Sorry Ness, I haven't quite been myself today."

"I noticed. Is everything ok?" I took a sip of my wine.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about honey. Um..I do have something to ask you though. Would you mind coming over here?" he got up, taking me with him, towards the tree. The whole room went quiet and I could see everyone grab a seat.

"Jacob?"

He took the wine glass from my hand and handed it to someone; who that was I didn't see. He took both my hands in his and my stomach now had thousands of butterflies trying to get out. He looked directly into my eyes. "Nessie….you are more than just my imprint; you are my everything, my world, my life. I loved you as a protector from the beginning, then as a best friend and now as your lover. I love you so much that it breaks me when we are apart, even if it is only for a moment," Jacob took a breath as he looked at the ground then looked back into my eyes. His eyes were shining with raw emotion which made me well up. "You will have noticed that I haven't given you your Christmas present yet," I nodded and smiled. "I honestly didn't think I would be doing this so soon, but after seeing what Lottie and Gemma have gone through in these recent weeks; it has made me evaluate things," he looked down again then took a quick, shy look around the room. I followed his eyes as everyone's eyes were on us. He looked back at me and squeezed my hands again. "I believe that no matter when I asked this, that we are going to be together forever so whether I ask you now or ten years later, it doesn't matter because we will always be together. Renesmee, I asked your Father's permission and I have to be honest, he wasn't happy about this," he turned to Dad. "Edward, Bella? You loved her first, I respect that and I have proven time and again that I can look after your daughter. We didn't have the best of starts but I have no come to see you as a brother and it think we all feel that way about all of you," the whole pack nodded in unison. Dad smiled properly for the first time. I knew he didn't want this at this moment, but he needed to accept that I was a grown woman and able to make my own decisions. Jacob turned back to me again, clasped my hands again then got down onto one knee. I was sure that everyone knew what was happening but they all gasped in surprise anyway. "I would be privileged if you would become my wife, my soul mate and my eternal partner. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you so much, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Jacob reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box. He opened the box and the light shining from the diamond was amazing. It was truly beautiful. The single solitaire square diamond was huge! The surface of the diamond was flat then it was shaped into lots of little facets which shone. I looked at it in shock as my mind kept shouting YES YES YES! I could hear everyone holding their breath and their heartbeats racing in anticipation, I bet they were sitting on the edge of their seats. I gulped as my throat was so dry. The ring itself was in a claw setting and the band was a thick feminine white gold band. The light sparkled off the little facets, there were so many! Jacob squeezed my hand as I stared at the ring. "Ness?" he whispered, bringing me back to reality. I smiled at him; he already knew my answer.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Yes!" I said louder. Jacob's widened as shot up from the floor as his arms encircled my waist and he lifted me up. I squeezed myself into him as I felt myself slip down to Jacob's eye line. I found his deep dark orbs. "Yes! I will marry you Jacob Black!" I squealed at him.

Our family whooped and clapped as Jacob plunged his hot warm lips onto mine. I kissed him back harder, grabbing handfuls of his hair whilst keeping myself in place with my elbows. I felt my feet lightly touch the ground as Jacob pulled away then kissed me on the nose. "Do you want to put it on?" I nodded as tears rolled down my cheeks. He slid the ring out of its velvet blanket. It was set slightly up from the band as the claw setting sat the diamond that way. His left hand stroked my face as his right hand took my left and lifted it up. He slid the ring onto my forth finger.

It was a perfect fit.

"Oh Jacob. It's beautiful!" I splayed my fingers to allow me to see how it looked. And I must say, it looks stunning. I grabbed him and kissed him.

He pulled back again to take in my face. "Do you know, even though I thought you were going to say yes, my stomach went all upside down when you did say it. I was like, in shock for a moment and now; you are my fiancé," he beamed.

"Fiancé," I tried the new word. "I like it," I beamed back. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. Then a loud pop brought us out of our moment.

"Champagne!" Lottie shouted as she opened a bottle and Keith passed around glasses. I looked over to everyone; the ladies of our group were crying, the pack members were now slapping their Alpha on the back, congratulating them. I found the two people I wanted to hug next and I dashed over to them and planted myself into their arms before anyone else could get to me.

"Oh Ness!" Mom dry sobbed. It was unusual for her to get upset. I looked up. "Happy dry sobs," she smiled.

"Congratulations darling," Dad said. He was smiling though.

"And do you really mean that?" I asked him honestly.

"I really do. Yesterday, when he asked me, I wasn't happy. I felt that you were too young. You are only four-"

"But-"

"Let me finish! But now I know that you are young lady who is free to make her own decisions, and who was I to not allow you to make that choice? Especially when I asked Bella when she was eighteen. Jacob is right, we loved you first and will always love you, and you know that you will always have a place in my stone cold heart," he brought my hand to touch over his heart. "You are my beautiful, smart and witty daughter, who takes after her Mom too much," he sneaked a look at Mom who was stroking my hair. I looked over at Jacob who was shaking hands with his Dad and Grandpa. "I am happy because you are happy. I regard Jacob as my brother, regardless that he is a smelly dog," he chuckled. "And now future son in law. And I am happy for you both. I have learned to let you go but I know you will always be around. I get to walk you down the aisle," and for the first time I had ever heard; Dad's voice cracked. "Be there when you have children, but not too soon please, I am just getting used to you being engaged!" he encircled his arms around me and Mom was behind making a Nessie sandwich.

"Oh sweetie. Congratulations! I am so happy for you. For both of you!"

"Thank you Mom." I mumbled from the centre of our sandwich.

I felt hands grab my waist as Alice joined our little ensemble. "I can honestly say that I could not see that coming!" she tinkered. "I knew we were celebrating but I didn't know why!" she jumped up and down. "Another wedding to organise."

"Alice!" I warned.

"Alice," Dad rolled his eyes.

"Alice!" Mom warned as well. "I know you mean well but lets take this a step at a time."

"I know, I know! But you know if you need my help, you can ask!" she smiled gracefully. I could see she was a little put out. I didn't care at the moment as I was so excited! Mom and Dad let me go as I found my Fiancé! I loved that word! He was with Keith who was shaking his hand.

"Hello handsome!" I snaked my arm around his waist.

"Hello sexy!" he kissed the side of my head. _How's your Dad? _I heard him think.

_He is fine. He was honest but he is happy for us both but threatened not to make him a Grandad just now._

Jacob smiled. "So how did you pick this ring?" I asked.

"Well, that _is_ an interesting story," he looked up. "Rose?" he shouted.

I was slightly surprised as Rose and Alice loped over. "Yes?" Rose replied.

"I am sure you would like to tell the story?" Jacob smiled sincerely as he held his hand out for her to continue.

Rose smiled. "I helped him choose the ring. I had to be careful not to think it near Edward and when Alice asked why I was in a jewellery store I told her that I was thinking of getting married again," she flicked her hair as she smiled wickedly at Alice.

"You lied to me?" Alice replied in mock shock.

"Lie is such a strong word!" Rose giggled, Alice joined in. They were only playing.

"I knew I was going to ask the day of the funeral. I could see how sad you were and how you were feeling about mortality really. I had a look at rings locally but I couldn't see anything I liked. So I asked Rose. I think she was slightly shocked."

"I sure was," she smiled. "Not something I was expecting from the smelly mutt but something I was happy to do. I couldn't even tell Emmett, you know how big his mouth is."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted across the room.

"And his ears," Rose replied.

"The day I told you that I was going to the college, I was really in Vancouver. Rose and I ran there, me in wolf form and she carried my clothes for me. We left before sunrise and we made it by one pm. That was where the nearest Tiffany store was."

"Jacob took ages picking a ring 'this one is too big'," she badly imitated Jacob. "'This one is too bulky', so I ended up showing him the ones I thought were nice. He seen that one and that was it."

Jacob looked down. "It's a pretty ring," he mumbled.

"It's more than that Jacob!" Rose looked mortified. She grabbed my hand. "It's the Lucida Tiffany ring. The band is 18ct white gold. The diamond is two carets, and this ring is worth almost the same as your car."

"Rose!" Jacob blushed. "She doesn't need to know that!"

I looked at Jacob. "Really?" I looked impressed. "You would spend that much on me?"

"I would spend everything on you honey," he took my hand and kissed it tenderly. "But its not as beautiful as you," he beamed again. Jacob looked at Rose and smiled. She surprised me by pulling him in for a very brief cuddle, then she dusted herself off. Jacob pulled me in for another cuddle when I felt someone take my hand.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Lottie shouted. She clapped Jacob on the back. "Getting the geed auld ball and chain!"

"Thanks Lottie, I can rely on you for a sarcastic comment," Jacob replied menacingly. He was trying to hide a smile. She ignored him and turned back to me. "Let me see then?"

I unwound my hands from Jacob and splayed my hands out again. "I am still a little in shock." I touched her hand. _I had an idea that he was going to propose tonight after Dad came back in a foul mood after he and Jacob had a talk yesterday. And the things Mom and Dad were saying to me. The pack obviously knows cos it will be all he thought about when he is in wolf mode. And Rose! Although I am surprised she kept it to herself. Impressed._

_So where is your ring from?_

_Tiffany's. _I splayed my hand out again and Lottie took it to inspect the ring. _Doesn't it look amazing? So pretty._

_It is beautiful. He has chosen something so simple yet so stunning. Keith certainly didn't say anything to me about it. But then he would have wanted it to be kept a secret. You got engaged on Christmas day! I hope you are going to tell people!_

_Of course I will! I am definitely not hiding this one. I am eighteen after all._

_That you are, in Scotland you can get married when you are sixteen. In some gypsy cultures it is about the younger you are in relation to getting married. I think everyone will be happy for you. I certainly am._

I had a quick thought. _Would you be my Maid of Honour?_

Lottie was taken aback as her eyes widened. _Of course I will. Just don't go all bridezilla on me!_"Ok!" we both giggled. "Oh my god Charlotte, I am engaged!" I squealed. We both jumped up and down. She reached over to the champagne bottle and poured me a glass. She raised it up.

"Ok people!" she shouted. Wow! She could be really loud when she wanted to be. "Can I propose a toast?" everyone grabbed their glasses. "Ok….firstly, lets shout out a big congratulations to Jacob and Renesmee," she raised her glass. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" the group shouted as one.

"And secondly, although they wanted to keep it quiet as so not to rain on the newly engaged parade but we need to have a mention. Congratulations to Sue and Charlie!"

"Congratulations!" the group, again shouted. Sue blushed as Grandpa was now focused on something on the floor. He sneaked a look at Sue who smiled bashfully back.

"And thirdly," Lottie continued. "Merry Christmas!" she raised her glass again then downed it in one. We copied her.

Jacob found my hand. "Here we go," he whispered as everyone got up to rush us for a congratulations.

* * *

I was euphoric! I felt like I was flying! Floating! I was on cloud nine and never coming down. Jacob had a smile that would never leave his lips. I knew he was feeling the same way. I was amazed at how the ring looked and kept on sneaking little looks at it. I never thought I could feel new ways of loving Jacob, but every time something new happened, I loved him even more. And to find the courage to ask me in front of his friends and family was just astonishing. I looked at my honey who was talking to various people and my stomach jolted. But in a tingly not so nervous kind of way. I knew I was going to be with him for life, but now this just cemented it. I loved him more than words could say.

I was so happy that Mom and Dad were happy for me, and even if they weren't then I would be marrying Jacob anyway with or without their blessings. But I was delighted that they were. They all were. I looked at my ring again and knew that all my friends, the ones 'not-in-the-know' would be happy, ecstatic for me.

But right now, I was his Fiance. His betrothed. And one day, when that day comes; I was going to be his wife.

Wife! The thought slipped through and it sounded strange. Strange in a good way as the thought hadn't really occurred to me properly until this point. Now it was going to be a reality. And Jacob Black was going to be my husband.

One day.

* * *

It was now ten pm and I was still getting told how romantic Jacob's proposal was. And it so was! The things he said, the way he said it was amazing and something that would stay with me forever. The ring….what could I say about the ring? It was simple and stunning and so me! I kept shining it in the light to allow the little flecks to shine off the facets. He had very good taste. And I was glad Rose helped him. It helped cement what they would constitute a friendship. I could see that Emmett was very proud of Rose.

I was sitting with Carlisle and Esme who were both admiring my ring. "It is truly beautiful my darling," Esme cooed. "I am so happy for you."

"I am too Ness," Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you. It is nice hearing that especially from our side of the family," I took both their hands. "I just can't believe it!"

"I thought his words were wonderful," Esme patted my hand. "He is a lovely young man and he will make a great husband to you."

"I know," the corners of my mouth upturned at the thought of the dream Jacob had that I was listening in too. "He will also make a great father when that time comes. And it won't be soon either."

"Can you see yourself getting married soon?" Carlisle probed.

I thought for a moment. "I can't see it happening just right yet. I still have the rest of the school semester to finish then another year. But then again, what's stopping me from becoming his wife and still attending school?" I said more to myself. "I think we will wait until I am finished school," I stated.

"Bella and Edward got married when Bella was eighteen. I think your situation is different to someone else who is what we call 'a normal eighteen year old'. You know that you are going to be with Jacob for the rest of your life. Gemma, Charlotte, Adeline and Kim are the same, they know they will be with their partners for the rest of their lives. It isn't something that scares one or the other easily and that makes you all very special in my opinion," Carlisle squeezed my hand. "You all know your own minds and know what you want and who are we to argue with that?"

"Thank you Nana, Grandad," I leaned against my Grandad. "You mean the world to me. You all do." I looked around the room and couldn't find my honey. I got up and wandered over to the bar where Lottie was serving drinks to a very rowdy Paul and Jared. Keith was leaning against the bar watching.

"There is no way you could drink us," Jared looked to Paul. "Under the table," he smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Lottie challenged.

"Ok then… hit us!" Paul accepted that challenge. "But you can't pour," he turned to Keith "Can you?"Keith looked at Lottie. "Are you sure? I have seen these two drink."

"Aye!" Lottie shouted. "I have a liver like a leather belt. You are going to see what someone from Scotland is about to do. We may lose battles, have the highest mortality rate, but drinking; we surpass at that," she slammed down her drink of choice.

"What is that?" Jared picked up the thick indented clear bottle with green liquid.

"Midori. Vodka makes me ill. You can drink this or have any other drink at the bar."

"Nah!" Paul shouted. "We are so going to win this!" he rubbed his hands together. "Anyone else joining in?" he looked around the room. Emmett raised his hand. "You can't get drunk, hell you can't even drink the stuff!"

"But I like a challenge," he hollered from across the room.

"No way!" Lottie shouted. "You can judge though, and arm wrestle the winner."

"Hell yeah! I'm up for that."

"Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil?"

"No way," Sam refused. "I have people to think about," he snuck a quick look at Emily who smiled at him serenely.

"I'm up for it!" Seth shouted.

"Seth," Sue called. "Do you think that's wise?" Seth shrugged his shoulders and propped himself up at the bar next to Jared and Paul.

"Yep, me too," Embry ran over to the bar.

"And me!" Quil followed. Brady and Collin made to stand up when Sue and Grandpa shook their heads.

"No way, you two are only sixteen," Sue reprimanded. "Your Mothers would not be impressed.

"But Seth is doing it and he is nineteen," Brady contested.

"I didn't hear that!" Grandpa covered his ears.

"But physically he is a lot older," Sue argued. "Don't argue with me! You both still have a lot of growing to do."

"But-" Colin raised his hands in protest.

"Listen to Sue," Grandpa cautioned. "She knows best," he smiled. "I'm not getting involved with that lot but you two are a little young." Colin and Brady sat down in the huff.

"What about you Ness?" Lottie asked. I shook my head. I wanted to know where Jacob was. I looked around the room and he just wasn't there.

"He is patrolling Ness," Keith said quietly. "He will be back in a moment, he's just doing a quick run with Edward. I smiled my thanks to him as I noticed Dad was gone as well. As long as they didn't kill each other then that was cool.

"Ok," Lottie slammed six shot glasses down onto the bar. Keith picked up the bottle of Midori and professionally poured the shot glasses to the brim, one after the other. The contenders all took their stools at the bar. "In one!" she downed hers as the rest followed. They all pulled a face.

"Urgh, what was that?" Seth looked like he was sucking a lemon.

"Melon liquor," Lottie smiled. "You can change it if you like." The rest of the group agreed. "Ok, lets get you a more manly drink..um…there," she pointed to the bottle called Jagermeister. "Jagermeister. That'll put some hair on yer chest!" Keith reached over and poured it into everyone's shot glasses. It looked brown and gloopy. And it did not smell nice. I hope Lottie knew what she was doing. "Ok, in one," she poured it down then slammed the glass on the table. She now had a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp as did the rest of them. Keith poured another.

I wanted my honey. I smiled at everyone I passed as I left the room through the main entrance. I stepped out side to a foot of snow and it was coming down just as thick. I went back in to grab a spare jacket (not that it was cold for me but I wanted to protect my dress.) and I took off my shoes. The snow crunched beneath my feet and it felt cool but not uncomfortable. It melted between my toes. I smelled the air and Dad and Jacob's scent mingled between the snowflakes. I flashed towards the horse's field to wait as I knew they would be back shortly. I could hear them whinnying in the stables. I sneaked over and peeked in and I could see all three snuggled up together, sleeping. I heard a noise behind me and found Dad and Jacob standing there. "What are you doing out here by yourself Nessie?" Jacob asked with folded arms. When he stood like that it made his arms look massive. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Uh, waiting for you. And what's the big deal about being here myself?" I snapped.

"There has been a nomad in the forest," Dad replied. "Checking out the area."

"Oh, some of the pack are getting drunk, I don't think they would be any good to you," I nodded my head towards the house.

"We stopped and spoke to him," Jacob started.

"You actually spoke to them?" I asked in shock. "You are kinda a rip first and not speak later sort of person."

"Well, Edward was with me and knew he was just passing. Nothing to worry about," Jacob shrugged. "I just want you to be careful."

"Well, I am old enough to look after myself," I folded my arms. Dad smiled and nodded at Jacob. "Ok, what have I missed?"

"We both agreed you are exactly like your Mother," Dad chuckled. "I am heading back in, you two, don't be long," he gave Jacob a stern look then clapped him on the back. "I can tell some of the boys in there are inebriated," he rolled his eyes as he was gone in a flash. I stood there in the huff after my fiancé reprimanded me. I looked in every direction but him.

"Sorry Ness. I just don't want it to confuse you with a meal," he stepped forward all bare-chested in his cut off shorts. He crossed the gap and took my hands from out their crossed state and wrapped them around myself. "Come on Ness, I didn't mean to snap," he pouted out his bottom lip and did the eyes.

I couldn't resist. I raised myself onto my tip toes and kissed him lightly on his warm lips. "Ok, you are forgiven. I just wanted five minutes with you seeing as you, Sam, Colin and Brady are going to be the only sober wolves tonight,"

"Eh?"

"Lottie challenged them to a drinking competition. I think she is going to win."

Jacob belly rumbled a laugh. "Oh yeah, especially seeing as they are not big drinkers and Lottie, well she is from Scotland, isn't that what they do?"

"She would have you believe so. Now c'mere," I grabbed his head and pushed his lips onto mine.

Jacob suddenly pulled back. "We can't get up to naughty stuff, Edward said that they would be able to hear."

"Oh," I was a little downhearted. "Kiss me then."

"Oh I will do that Miss Cullen." He walked forwards and I found myself against the hard iron fence as Jacob trailed little kisses along my collarbone. I ran my hands through his silky hair as Jacob's lips found their way up my neck and to my lips. He kissed my top lip, then my bottom then he kissed me hard. His tongue met mine and we played with each others. I pulled back and I kissed along his jaw line and down his neck to his large muscular chest. I loved this muscular chest; hard and soft at the same time. Jacob pressed himself against me and I could feel his growing member as it throbbed. I breathed deeply as I could feel our bodies react to each other. I wanted him so bad.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU DOWN THERE!" boomed that familiar deep voice. "GET BACK UP HERE YOU LITTLE NYMPHO! EDWARD CAN HEAR WHAT YOU ARE BOTH THINKING!"

We both pulled away and touched foreheads. "Emmett is such a pain!" I whispered.

"THE HELL I AM!"

"FUCK OFF YOU PERV!" Jacob shouted. We heard Emmett laugh as it echoed out to the grounds. "Come on Nessie. I'll make sure I have you round to my house tomorrow. Now doubt that they are going to be so drunk that they will be staying here."

"Finger's crossed," I giggled.

* * *

A/N - The ring I have chosen is on the Tiffany website and its called the Tiffany Lucida ring. It's two caret diamond in a set in a white gold band. A beautiful ring but so simple. You can go onto the website to see what one I picked.

Please review - they make me happy! I hope you have enjoyed this one! Sorry for the delay in posting; recovering from my op, which went well and I am off the crutches! Big whoop and a fist pound in my direction please! x


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

**Where did **_**that**_** come from?**

Jacob and I walked arm in arm into the house. I kept fingering my engagement ring as I was trying to get used to it being on that finger. It was nice. I kept sneaking little looks at it and I caught Jacob looking at me when I did so. He looked very pleased.

We passed the headstones of Lottie and Gemma's parents and I realised that they were part of the reason why Jacob proposed. Because he knew the losses they had felt and wanted me closer to him. The other reason is because he loved me more than words could say and I loved him as much as he loved me.

We had reached the front door which Jacob opened it for me. "My betrothed first," he beamed. I walked in and into the dining room, grabbing a clean tea towel to dry my feet off. Jacob followed me with my lovely shoes. I sat down on the chair as he bent down to put my shoe on, then the other. He trailed his hand slowly up my leg following it by kisses. I could feel myself getting excited, I was tempted to jump on him right here and now, he was making me feel all tingly and down below was starting to rev up so to speak!

"Nessie!" I heard Dad bellow from the living room.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and muttered. "Damn mind reading bloodsucker!"

I heard Dad chuckle from the other room. "He is just being mean Jacob," I said through gritted teeth. "I'll come round tomorrow and spend some time with you."

"Don't worry, we will certainly spend some time together," he said seductively. "I have different little scenarios running through my head and it is going to be driving Edward absolutely mad."

I smirked. "Good." I closed my eyes. I imagined Jacob trailing kisses up my thigh, slipping his fingers into my knickers, slipping past the curls and into my hot, wet-.

"RENESMEE CULLEN, JACOB BLACK!" Dad ran through. Jacob and I burst out laughing. "Do you two mind? Its bad enough that I have to hear it from him," he pointed at my honey. "Every seven seconds! I can try and ignore it, but not you Ness. I don't want the visual," his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That will teach you for interrupting us then!" I crossed my arms and pouted. "You won't be able to say or do anything when we are married. What's the difference now?"

"Well….I….I just don't want to hear it," he said quickly. "Stop being antisocial and get in here," he left the room quickly but giving me a funny look; what was that about? I looked at Jacob which caused us both to start giggling again. He took my hand to help me out of the chair and arm in arm we walked into the living room. I walked in to find some sight before us. Lottie, Paul and Jared were propped up at the bar, literally. Lottie was slurring her words, but Paul and Jared were using each other to stay upright. Seth was on the floor in the recovery position totally unconscious with a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. Embry was crawling to a bucket that was over on the far right wall that Quil was currently puking into.

"We were only away for half an hour! How could you guys get so drunk in such a short space of time?" Jacob asked flabbergasted, hands out in disbelief.

"Well," Lottie turned around badly on her stool. "They challennnnnged me to a dri…drinking compe….compet-"

"Competition?" I finished. "I think you challenged them."

"No no no no….but they-" she prodded Paul, who fell off his stool. "Thought they could beat meeeee," Lottie's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "I won!" she pumped the air with her fists then fell off the stool herself.

Keith rushed round to help her up. "Hey man! Could do with some help," Paul slurred as he struggled to lift himself up.

"No danger," Keith chuckled. "You should have thought about that before you challenged her," he picked her up by the tops of her arms and put her back on the stool again. Lottie turned round and picked up the almost empty Jagermeister bottle to pour the last of it into her shot glass.

She missed. "The glass is right there?" she shouted at no one in particular. Her glasses where skew-whiff on her head.

Jared tried to make a grab for the glass but grabbed mid air. "I think there's twooooooo," he trailed off as he collapsed onto the bar.

Paul grabbed the stool and climbed back on slowly. "You haven't won Looooooootttttttiiiiiieeeeee!" he grabbed the bottle from Lottie.

"Have so!"

I looked down to see a puddle of drool forming under Seth's mouth. I nudged him with my foot, he groaned then went back to his drunken sleep. "How many shots did Seth have to end up like this?"

"Three," Keith rolled his eyes. "Boy can't handle his alcohol," he chuckled. "And those two, well they were only four shots behind him. They are puking their ring right now."

We chuckled at the states of the boys. "I can't believe they are so wasted. A good thing that some of you are sober," Jacob looked at Sam. "Dude, we got a nomad in the forest. He is gone but I would like a few of us in numbers to check out the forest."

Sam, Colin and Brady stood up with Emmett and Jasper. "We're in," Jasper said enthusiastically. "I could go for a good scuffle," he rubbed his hands together. Emmett fist pounded him.

"Ok, Emmett, Jasper; you take the western side of the forest and we will take the east. We'll meet up in the middle. Keith, can you stay here, guard everyone, and I know the rest of you vamps will do a fine job but good to know I have a guy here. I think he would have had enough time now to think about if he is coming back," he turned to me. "Ness, I am so sorry but I have to check out the forest. The more I think about it the more I am not happy with just leaving it."

I nodded. "You go and do what you need to do, I'll still be here," I smiled as I rubbed his arm. I reached up and kissed him lightly on his sweet lips. "I think I have a drunken friend that I need to pick up."

"Oh no!" Lottie shouted from the bar. She grabbed the bottle from Paul and downed the rest of the contents. She pretended to empty it over her head.

"I'm drunk!" Paul slobbered over the bar. "Hey!" she reached over and pinched the hair on his arm. "That hurt!"

"Well….if you can still feel your limbs, then you haven't drunk enough…." Lottie trailed off as she found something amusing in the air. She jumped off the stool with surprising grace. I turned to look at Gemma who shrugged her shoulders. I looked at Lottie again who was reaching for the green Midori bottle that was discarded earlier.

"Keith?" I called. He span round as he propped up Quil against the wall. "You may want to control your woman!"

"On it!" he ran over and took the bottle out of her hand. "I think you have had enough hun."

She grabbed the bottle back. "Hell no!" and took a long swig of the green liquid. "I haven't even started."

"Well, judging by the boys you have just out drunken," he looked at a now passed out Paul. "Its safe to say that you won."

"I did win," she slurred. She looked up glassy eyed. "The room is spinning," her head was like a nodding dog. She stumbled out of the bar and made her way towards me. "NESSIE! CONGRATULATIONS!" she shouted in my ear. She threw her arms around me. "I love ya Ness."

I patted her on the back. "I know you do."

I helped her over to the sofas where the rest of my family were. "Hey Bella! Shush!" she put a finger to her mouth. "I'm drunk."

"Yes, we can see," Mom smiled. "At least you are still standing."

"Yes, I beat the puny boys to a bloody pulp."

Gemma sat down next to me. "You should have seen her when we took her bowling earlier in the year when we went over. It was after her Dad's funeral and we got a deal with the bowling that you got a meal between two and two free drinks. We were waiting at the bar for ages for the guy to serve us. Ten minutes later he got fed up and handed us all a bottle of rose wine. I didn't like mine, so not only did Lottie drink hers, she drunk mine and Adeline's."

I looked at her in shock. "How was she still able to stand?"

"Quite well actually!" Gemma giggled. "The more drunk she gets, the more graceful she becomes. But she was so drunk she was throwing her bowling balls into other peoples alleys. She broke the vending machine when she threw a ball backwards by mistake. We thought we were going to get thrown out." She touched my arm and I focused on her memory. I saw Lottie drunkenly throw bowling balls into other peoples alleys, and them looking irked and irate at what she was doing. Then her throwing the ball into the vending machine.

Dad chuckled as he would have seen what I had done. He looked over at Lottie who was fighting sleep. "You are crazy."

"My bad," Lottie said with her eyes closed, waving her hand.

I reached out with my arm and my family and Keith took a part of my skin as I showed them what Gemma showed me. "Oh my god!" Esme cried. "What is she like?"

"That's one way of letting off steam," Carlisle's mouth upturned.

"We should get her drunk more often," Rose laughed.

"No way!" Gemma crossed her arms. "She is bad enough sober!"

"Bored now," Lottie called sleepily from the sofa. Her head rolled of her hand which had been supporting her head.

"I think its sleepy time for Lottie," Keith said in a funny voice. He picked up his imprint from the sofa and carried her out the room.

"BYE!" she shouted. "Keith, I think I am going to be sick," she confided.

Keith picked up his pace.

I looked around. The Christmas party was winding down and it was nearing midnight. Emily was conked out on the bean bag. Kim and Rachel were talking quietly with Esme about Rachel's wedding plans. The second the word 'wedding' was mentioned, Alice was over asking lots of questions. I was next to Gemma and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, that rock weighing you down?" she asked.

"It sure is," I splayed my hands out. "Look at the size of it!"

Gemma took my hand to have a proper look. "It is gorgeous," she said in her New York accent. I could hear a slight hint of Brooklyn in there. "I have a secret too, and I didn't want to say anything as Seth told me that Jake was proposing tonight," she showed me her right hand on her right ring finger was a little promise ring.

"Oh Gemma, you should have said!" I reached out to have a look. It was a white gold heart with a small diamond set in the centre.

"Its been a big night for surprises. I was going to tell everyone tomorrow, but seeing as they are all drunk and out of their faces, and he had better not try anything with me for the next two days cos I bet he is going to have the hangover from hell, and I plan on talking really loudly. But I am happy. Seth said it was something he wanted to do."

"Well I think its lovely. Nice little step forward."

"I haven't told Lottie yet, not really had the time today."

"Oh I think she will be pleased."

"Oh no doubt. Its been a hard few weeks and she seems to be coping. She used to have drinking competitions with the army guys back home so this isn't something out of character."

"I am sure Keith will just propose when he and she are ready. He isn't really into the promise ring thing, he hasn't really grown up with it."

"She was never a marriage fan. So whether she accepts it who knows," Gemma shrugged. "I definitely don't see her having children until she well into her thirty's."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, she says she is allergic to children."

"She is good with Claire."

"Ah, but she isn't so small."

"Who knows what will happen in the future," I pondered. "I am just thrilled about this," I splayed my hand out again admiring my ring. Gemma was closing her eyes then opening them with a start. "Tired?"

"Yeah, but they are being left down here. They can drool away. Sue, Charlie and Billy already left so its just us.

"I think we will head back too. Just incase something comes from this visitor and he gets curious," Carlisle stood up. "I just want to make sure that everything is ok."

"Agreed," Dad stood up. "I want to make sure that we are ok. Ness, I think you should head back with us. The girls can stay here and Keith can phone if there is a problem."

Gemma nodded as she yawned. "Hey girlies," she addressed Emily, Rachel and Kim. "Shall we get some rooms set up for you, and maybe throw a blanket over this disgusting lot," she nodded her head towards the boys.

I reached over to touch Dad's arm. _Why are you worried now and not earlier? Jacob is handling it. Jacob is the Alpha and we trust his judgement, he was happy to leave it little while. I got a read of him and he was on his own but Jacob just wants to make sure. he is just doing his job._

I smiled. Gemma helped Emily out of the bean bag and the girls trudged upstairs. Mom took my hand to look at my ring again. "That is a beautiful ring honey, it really is."

"I know. I love it so much," I practically jumped up and down. "I knew last night that something was happening. But being asked was still a surprise. He is so lovely," I said dreamily.

"You will get to spend some proper time with him tomorrow," she put her arms around me. "I know you would have liked to tonight but these things happen. But you get to go home tonight, go to sleep and dream about your promising future with your husband to be. And I am not just happy for you, I am so happy for Jacob; he is my best friend after all."

"I know, but you haven't spent that much time with him," I wasn't criticising.

Mom looked down. "Yeah, he has been busy and when he isn't doing the pack thing, the work thing and spending time with you; he doesn't have a lot of time in the day."

"Colin and Brady are going to start working Saturdays to pick up an understanding of mechanics. They are hoping to work full time during the holidays. Jacob already has their name down with the same course that Seth, Embry and Quil were on."

"When are they finished?"

"They already are. They did their exams with a few others, early. They don't officially graduate until the rest of the class does. But they finish five months early and are able to work full time. Jacob doesn't need the money he gets for having them working in the garage anymore. I forgot to mention it, Jacob mentioned something about it last week and it went right out my head just now."

"I think its amazing how Jake's business has done so well in the spate of five months. He works so hard."

"That he does," I agreed. "It also means that he can have workers that are pack members. It means they can go about their business freely."

"Oh I agree, and they help too as it allows him more time off."

"He promised me that he would be taking more time off. Sam, Jared and Paul all work at the lumberjacks so its harder for them to take time off during the day. Keith doesn't work so helps out a lot with the patrolling. They are all good at pulling their weight which is why Jacob isn't bothered about that lot," I pointed to the idiots passed out on the floor and the bar. "Having some down time; cos they don't get it that often."

"You know you can have some down time whenever you need too," Mom pulled back a stray hair.

"I know," I leaned into Mom's cold shoulders. "I get my down time with Lottie and Jacob. I have really enjoy playing hockey with the team, we had a practice last week and we have two games when we get back. I am looking forward to winning."

"Its nice you have some school activities."

"I'm going to go to Tae Kwon Do with Lottie. Learn some moves."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Mom said quickly.

"Why not?" I looked surprised.

"Well, the obvious Ness," Mom smiled.

"I will always partner up with Lottie and if we have to switch then I will choose some big guys. You guys, and by that I mean everyone but Emmett and Jasper don't want me to learn how to defend myself, where I think I should. I am not backing down on this one." I loosened myself from Mom's arms. I looked around as the rest of my family stood there staring at me. Dad in particular as I knew he wasn't keen on me learning these things.

"Your damn right I'm not 'keen'!" Dad reprimanded. "You have us and now Jacob to look after you so that you don't need to learn things like that."

I put my hands on my hips; they have got to be kidding! "Are you joking? Tell you what Dad. I am going to learn to defend myself whether you like it or not. Lottie can look after herself, I want to be able to do that. Jacob may be my fiancé but I want to be able to look after myself if needed. And who are you to tell me what to do in that respect?"

My remaining family gasped at my outburst. This was ruining my night. I stared at Dad who was in front of me, with Esme and Carlisle behind him with Alice and Rose behind them. "Renesmee Cullen, don't you dare speak to your Father like that!" Mom shouted at me for the first time. I turned and I narrowed my eyes.

"Ness," Dad said through gritted teeth. "I do not want you hurting people, even if it is by mistake."

"I wouldn't do that Dad. I am able to make sure that I don't hurt people when I am playing hockey, I can restrain myself. You are not giving me much credit. What would happen if I was out on my own hunting, which I have done in the past and met a nomad who wasn't friendly? Huh?"

"She has a point," Rose interjected.

I looked at her and smiled slightly then turned to Dad. "You would want me to be defenceless?"

"But I am worried you would hurt someone," Dad said through gritted teeth as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Edward has a slight point," Carlisle added.

"I agree," Esme took Carlisle's hand. "I don't think you should be learning to fight, you don't need too."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "It. Isn't. Fighting. Do you know what. Today has been amazing today and this is ruining it. I am going to learn how to DEFEND MYSELF! Whether you like it or not. You can't stop me."

Dad did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He snarled at me. "That ring on your finger doesn't suddenly allow you to become an adult. You have to earn that right."

"It isn't about the ring on my finger Dad! This is about looking after myself. What if the Volturi came and they took me because I couldn't fight back-"

"But you will never be on your own," Mom said as she moved round to take Dad's hand.

"That's not true. I am at school, I go hunting by myself-"

"That's easily sorted then," Dad crossed his arms. "We can pull you out of school and you won't be going hunting by yourself."

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"Do. Not. Push. Me. Renesmee," Dad argued as he changed his posture so that he was now taller than me. Was this seriously happening?

I looked around behind my family and the boys were still unconscious. I could hear someone coming down the stairs. "I can't believe this! I knew you were against me getting married. This is you acting out. You get annoyed about things but never this mad. This is so unlike you both!" I accused Mom and Dad.

"It is not!"

"It bloody is. I will be going to Tae Kwon do with Lottie, you will not be able to stop me. You can try but I'll tell you now, you would have to force me."

"Then we will," Alice stepped forward.

I looked at her for a moment. "Alice, you are not my Mom, so know your place."

She hissed at me. "We have all had a hand in raising you Ness-"

"But that doesn't give you the right to act like my parents, bad enough I am dealing with a pigheaded stubborn man!" I spat at my Father.

"Right Ness. Why don't we continue this conversation at home," Mom stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I tried to wriggle free but found I couldn't. No way was this happening. When was Lottie when I needed her! I stood my ground.

"This is so stupid!" I shouted, still trying to wiggle out of Mom's grip. "All this because I wanted to learn a new thing. If Emmett and Jasper were here we wouldn't even be here right now. I think you two are just mad because it is something I want to do. I am no longer dependant on you, that's what the problem is! Mom, you are hurting me!" I tried to wiggle out of her iron clad grip.

Mom reeled back. I hit the nail on the head. Dad was wide eyed in shock and Alice stepped forward again. "Ness, they are only looking after your best interests."

"But it isn't my best interests! I cannot be protected all the time! I am going to do this with or without your permission!" I shouted.

"Ness, why don't we all calm down," Carlisle stood between Mom, Dad and I. "I think Bella and Edward are partially right," I took a deep breath to interrupt. "But I think you are right too. You do need to learn these things. This is ruining a lovely night for you so why don't we take you home."

Dad reached over to me to take my hand; I kept it at my side. _There is no way she is going to this damn class. She won't be seeing Jacob for a very long time and her car will be locked in the garage-_

I lunged back and now had my back against the wall by the main door, but Dad still had a hold of my hand. "No way!" I shouted. "You may try and stop me from going but you will never stop me seeing Jacob!" I screeched.

Dad's lips formed into a line and his eyes narrowed. "I am your Father, you will do as I say and you are coming home with us right now," his grip tightened slightly.

"Edward," Rose reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "You are overreacting. She is eighteen."

"Rosalie, stay out of this," Dad swished his head round to her and hissed.

Rose removed her hand and stepped back. "Don't you dare speak to me like that Edward. I agree with Ness. She is eighteen and _you_ can not force her to do anything. You don't tell Alice to butt out when she is defending you!"

Keith burst through the door. "And I won't let you either," he put a hand on my tense shoulder. "I can hear you lot upstairs-" he looked down at Dad's hand. Keith looked scary; he was taller broader and his voice was commanding.

"Keith, I know you mean well, but this isn't anything to do with you," Dad said quietly but keeping his eyes on me.

"I am part of this as you are arguing in Lottie's house. You are threatening Nessie by saying she won't be seeing Jacob, I am not having that," Keith stood partially in front of me. "And furthermore, you can't force her to do anything. I think it's a good idea for Ness to learn self defence. Why not? I think you are overreacting and Ness hit the nail on the head tonight. I think subconsciously, you are not ready for Nessie to be married let alone engaged. You have reacted to a decision that she has made, badly. You will not be forcing her to go anywhere."

"She is our daughter!" Mom exclaimed. "She is coming home with us."

"And what if she doesn't want to? Are you going to take her against he will? I'll tell you something now, its not me you have to be afraid of, maybe not even Jacob. But that one," he pointed upstairs. "When she is sober. You know you can't stop her," he folded his arms. "You know she will come and break her out."

Rose walked over to Dad again. "Edward, you are handling this the completely wrong way. You are squeezing her hand too tight," she put her hand over Edwards. I was trying not to wince as he was squeezing it too tight, allthough I knew it was unintentional. Rose and Dad locked eyes as there was a silent conversation took place. Keith wrapped his arm around me.

"Edward, let go son. She is your daughter but you need to allow her to live. You know this, you are just not seeing the big picture right now," Carlisle said smoothly.

"Nessie," Mom called. "Can't you see we are just trying to do right by you, can't you see that?" she held out her hand to me. I looked at it as it if was going to strike.

"Yes I can," I said slowly. "But I am also a grown adult and you and Dad are basically want to prison me in my own home, well I am not having that. This is the last straw. I am an adult. You _will_ allow me to experience school, you _will_ not be pulling me out as threatened. I _will_ be going to that class and I _will_ be seeing Jacob. I must be allowed to live and you both need to stop being over protective especially you Dad."

His glare penetrated me and he never faltered. I knew he was mad. "Ness. Come home with us and we can sort this out."

"No. It is sorted. I am going to live my life without interference. Mom- did you allow Grandad to stop you from seeing Dad? No you didn't. In fact, you wanted to be a vampire and look at you now! I want to be allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. I want to be allowed to look after myself. I think you have both overreacted."

"But the way you are speaking to us now Nessie-" Dad started.

"Because you are being hypocritical and over protective."

"I have allowed you to be with Jacob."

I knew exactly what he meant. "Allowed?" I shrieked. "I would have had my way with Jacob even without your permission," I raised my eyebrows. "So don't you dare say that." Dad's face creased. He knew I was right.

"Come home with us tonight Nessie," Mom begged.

"No. I am staying here. I'm not backing down on this one."

Keith kept his arm around me. "You can't force her. Jacob will be after her in an instant, the minute I phase. You know this and I think you may find that Emmett and Jasper would agree."

"But I would like you to come home," Mom begged again.

"You have made it perfectly clear that you would keep me there, take away my car, keep me from Jacob, take me out of school. There is no way I am coming home with _you_ tonight," I growled.

Mom stepped back and put her hand to her face. Dad admitted defeat then flitted to Mom's side. Esme was wide eyed and Carlisle was once again between us. Keith and Rose stayed by my side. Alice looked insulted.

"And where will you stay?" Dad asked through gritted teeth.

"Here. Lottie won't mind. I have some spare clothes here and to be honest, I don't think I can be around you two just now," I folded my arms.

"She will be fine, you know this," Keith reassured.

"I think its time to go," Esme said. "Nessie will come home when she is ready. I think we have over reacted tonight. Lets give this time and things might be better in the morning." Carlisle nodded as he ushered Alice, Esme, Dad (who couldn't even look at me) and Mom who gave me a forlorn look.

Rose didn't leave with them. I looked at her. "I'm staying with you. But I'm just going to let Emmett and Jasper know. I think you will find Jacob back here sooner," she pulled me in for a cuddle. "They have just overreacted. In the morning you should go home and talk to them."

"I don't think I can. They have just gone too far! All because I wanted to learn how to defend myself."

"I know. Maybe once you have calmed down, you will see that they are just looking out for you, maybe a bit too much. They have handled it wrong. This is all new to them too. Physically you are eighteen but in their eyes you are four. They haven't had that long with you and Jacob is going to be with you for the rest of your lives. I can see why they get a little annoyed."

"I know that, but my ageing is something I can't help. My feelings are something I can't help," tears stung my eyes.

"We know honey. But there is one thing for sure. Lottie would have been round to break you out. It was kind of tempting to find out how that would pan out," she mused.

I snorted. "I know. Tact isn't really her strong point. Rose patted my arm as she left the room tapping her mobile.

"Don't I know it!" Keith let out a laugh. "I am sorry for butting in-"

"Why did you? Out of curiosity," Rose asked. "No offence."

"None taken. You are Jacob's imprint. I would not like this to ruin things as at the end of the day its been a misunderstanding and something that can be rectified. I think they overreacted and I see your point of view. Jacob would want you to be able to look after yourself but its more deep rooted than that. And I didn't want anyone to incur the wrath of Lottie."

I nodded. "I know. I reckon it would have been some sight."

"C'mon, why don't you get to bed. Take your presents upstairs and get some sleep. Don't let this ruin your night, you have had a good night and don't let this mar it," Keith advised. "Besides, I kinda abandoned Lottie on the floor of her bathroom as she is seeing her stomach contents again," he made a face.

Rose came back in. "Emmett and Jake are on their way, Jake isn't mad. He just wants to make sure you are alright. They haven't found any sign of the nomad and are giving up. Sam is staying out there and Colin and Brady are getting some kip and will take over early morning."

I nodded and hugged Rose. "Thanks for your support tonight Rose."

"I believe that you are right about this. But just remember that they are not going to get as much time with you as they would have like, but its something you can rectify by spending some time with them."

"I know. I will. I am just so mad."

"Well, wait for Jake then go to bed, Emmett is meeting me back home as no doubt they maybe having a go at me. If they have any sense they shouldn't. I was going to stay but Jake is coming back," she smiled reassuringly. "Get some sleep," she pulled me in for another cuddle. She sashayed past Keith touching his arm in thanks.

I trudged upstairs into the room next to Lottie's. I could hear by the soft breathing that everyone on this floor was already asleep. I found the spare clothes that I brought here a week ago as I found that I stayed at Lottie's quite a lot so she gave me this room, which was nice of her. I picked out my jammies, got changed and hung up my dress. I looked at my ring and sighed. It was a good night ruined by my parents over what I thought was a good decision. I burst into tears. This was the first time I had really fallen out with my parents and I didn't like it. I am an adult; I was surely allowed to make my own decisions? I know that I was technically only four but I need to make my own choices.

There was a knock at the door. "Nessie? Honey?"

"Come in," I sniffed.

Jacob walked through in only his sweats. "Hey, Emmett filled me in, and he was not a happy bunny. He agreed with you and Jasper said they should have left it to discuss with you the next day rather than ruining your night," he crossed the room in one stride as his arms enveloped me. "I agree with you too honey. I think you should be able to handle yourself especially if the pack or the Cullen's are unable to protect you. I think you would know your own strength and I think your Dad is just worried about you hurting someone. I don't think he gave you enough credit there."

"But they were mad, they didn't like when they were told they may have been acting out cos we are now engaged. They were really happy for me earlier but it was brought up that maybe cos they haven't had that much time with me and I have my life to spend with you."

"I can see that," Jacob nodded. "But I think this will all blow over in the morning as I think they will have realised that they just overreacted. Honestly."

"Do you think?"

"Oh yeah. I know Edward said he was going to do this and that, and that was just him being the over protective Dad. Even if I couldn't have got to you I know Lottie would have done," he hugged me a little harder. "In the morning, they will come round and hug it out. They will know by now that fact that you refused to go home with them that they went a little too far."

I sniffled again as a tear ran down my face. I looked up and took Jacob's chin in my hands as I kissed him, he kissed me back and I pushed forward. I ran my hands up and down his chest then found the waistband of his cut off jeans. Jacob suddenly grabbed my wrists bringing my hands together. Her sighed. "You are too upset, and I don't think we should make love when you are like this," I tried to talk. "Listen, it is _not_ a rejection, please don't take it that way, but I don't want you doing this as a statement of anger, I want you to want me when you are hundred percent wanting me."

I looked down. I got what he was saying. I nodded so he knew I understood. I wrapped my hands around him and we fell back onto the bed. I got myself comfy in his arms and closed my eyes.

* * *

AN - Please review! Nessie always seems to get the drama, never so simple for our Nessie!


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**A new way of melting snow**

I didn't sleep very well during the night. Poor Jacob didn't get any sleep as I was tossing and turning. I heard Lottie puke her guts up a few times then she had settled.

I kept thinking about how my parents reacted to such a simple decision. I knew it was more deep rooted than that. I understand how they felt a little resentment as they felt they didn't have long with me. But they should know that I would never be far away.

Did they hate me for accepting Jacob's proposal?

I knew now that I would always be with Jacob no matter what. Whether I got married next year or ten years from now then it would never have mattered to me. I loved him no matter what. And I loved my Mom and Dad. But Dad could be so stubborn and pigheaded. I should be allowed to make my own choices now. I should be allowed that much.

The son shone through the curtains as it began to rise for another day. I got up and wiped my hair out of my forehead. Cuddling into Jacob sometimes made me a little sweaty! I got up to peered out the window. The sun bounced off the snow which looked crisp and clean. I could make out the footprints that were made when my family left last night. I felt sad. I could hear one of our phones vibrate. "Nessie?" Jacob asked groggily. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Just pissed off."

"I get that," Jacob quickly looked at his phone. "I imagine they will be here soon. Bella has just text me to ask if that was ok." I turned to face him. "Do you think that will be ok?"

"Only Mom and Dad. Alice was interfering. Just tell them to come now; get it out the way." I replied monotone. Jacob's fingers were a blur as he responded. I grabbed the white robe on the back of the door and went downstairs. Keith had been busy during the night and had been cleaning up whilst looking after his honey. I quickly peered into the living room and the boys who were comatose; were still comatose. I noticed blankets were over each one. I walked into the dining room to find it spotless and Jacob had a pot of steaming coffee for me. I had come to like it very much as Lottie loved her coffee and the coffee that she had imported from the UK was very nice. He poured me a cup as the front door opened and closed. I sat down with my back to the door and I could hear it open as two silent footsteps entered.

"Hello Nessie," Mom said quietly.

"Nessie," Dad said sombrely.

I didn't say anything. I was in my white robe sipping my coffee with me leg crossed over the other. Jacob sat next to me and poured a cup for himself. I could see him stifle a yawn.

"Nessie, we are so sorry for last night. We were so wrong," Mom sat down on the chair across from me. She leaned her elbows against the table.

I snapped my head towards my Father. "And do you feel the same?" I said in a dead voice.

Dad looked surprised at how 'dead' I sounded. I could tell by his face.

"I do," he said genuinely. "I am very sorry for last night. We overreacted."

"Did Rose talk to both?"

"Yes," Mom replied. "She told us her theory and she is right. Maybe we do resent the fact that we haven't had that much time with you. It had never really bothered me until last night. Even after you were engaged. We have only had you in our lives for four years."

"We also, no, I also handled it badly," Dad started. "Threatening to ban you from seeing people, school was definitely not the right way to handle it. And you should do that class as long as you are careful. Which we know that you would be."

"We spoke all night with Rose and Carlisle. We want you to know that we will never to this again, we will treat you as an adult as that is what you are," Mom looked down to her hands.

"You must understand though Mom, Dad. You will always be apart of me. I will always be around even when I am married to Jacob, we will always be here. I love you both very much and I realise how hard this is for you. But I am still so angry."

"Will you come home?" Dad asked.

I thought for a moment. "No. Trust has been broken. You broke my heart last night," I felt tears roll down my cheeks before I could stop them. "You both did. The way you both threatening me with things. I don't think I can come home just now," I looked at them firmly. "The way you both wouldn't let go of me. It hurt!"

They both rushed over. "We are so sorry," Mum cried. I didn't react to their touch, I just stayed there. Like a stone cold statue. They released me when they realised when I wasn't reciprocating their cuddles.

"Oh god Nessie!" Dad was on his knees, his hands on my knees. "Please forgive me darling. I didn't know I did that."

"Neither did I!" Mom cried again. She paced back and forth quickly, head in hands. "I hurt my daughter! I hurt my daughter!" she was almost screaming.

"Bella, there is no bruising, you just squeezed a little too tight," Jacob said from his seat.

I kept my arms folded as Mom and Dad were falling apart. "I am not mad at you for this and I know it was unintenional. I am mad at the way you handled things. I am not ready to come home just yet."

"I am so ashamed Renesmee," Dad's bottom lip quivered. "You are an adult. When you feel safe-"

"Its not about 'safe' Dad. But it's what you both did to hurt me. Threatening to pull me out of school and all. That's why I don't want to come home. Jacob isn't even angry about it. But I am hurt at the emotional pain I went through last night. That's why I am angry."

Dad stood up in shock. "I understand."

"Do you?" I asked. "I accept your apology about last night, but trust has to be built up again. You broke it last night."

"We did," Mom sat back down on the chair. "I am so sorry. We will never treat you like that again."

"No never," Dad stated. "But we want to spend more time with you. You go to school, spend time with your friends, Jacob-"

"Yes, and I realised that last night when Rose and Jacob both said to me. I understand that you may be feeling a little resentful with me growing up so fast but you both knew it was going to happen. You need to let me live," I almost pleaded.

Mom and Dad both nodded. "We know," they both said together.

I folded my arms again and looked down at the table. I took another sip of my coffee. "Ok. I am going to stay here for a few days. I need time to cool off," I looked at both of them. "I will come home," I reassured. "I just need some time."

"Ok," Dad said quietly.

"I'll ask Rose to drop of some clothes," Mom added. "How much will you need?"

"I don't know," I twiddled with the tie on my bathrobe.

"I'll ask her to drop off a suitcase" Mom's voice cracked. "We are so sorry Ness, we truly are."

"Ok," I replied quietly. I could see from the corner of my eye that they both looked at each other then stood up.

"Jake?" Mom looked at him.

"She will be fine," he replied. "She can stay here or stay with me," he tested the waters.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Dad stood up, chair scraping the floor. I turned my head at him; that is exactly what I mean! I thought. He looked at me and his face softened "Ness can do what she wants," he replied. "Sorry. I need to learn to control myself," he balled up his fists. I suppose it was a start.

He took Mom's hand and they walked slowly out the room. I didn't turn to see them leave; I remained stoic.

The front door opened then shut. Jacob walked back in and put his hands on my shoulders. I burst into tears when I knew that Dad and Mom were a good distance away. "Hey Ness, its ok," he took the cup from me and scooped me into his arms and took me upstairs.

I laid my head into his strong shoulder. "You are taking this very well."

"I have learned not to get involved with how your parents raise you. If they had tried to ban you from seeing me then we would have had issues. And I am actually impressed with Rose. She is not a bad person. Don't tell her that!" he said the last part quickly. "Look, you know what I think; you rarely argue with your parents so arguments now are bound to happen. You have laid down the law so to speak. They feel really bad, and they so do."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I think you need some time to calm down. You can stay here or with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can stay over with me."

"In your bed?"

Jacob paused for a moment. "If you wanted to," he smiled. "In fact I would like it if you did that."

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yep, anytime." I snuggled into his chest as we reached my room. He placed me carefully on the bed. "I need to find Sam to get a quick low down. I want you to try and get some sleep. I very much doubt there are going to be people up at the moment," he stroked my forehead. "I don't think you should leave your parents hanging too long honey. They know they did wrong and they have apologised."

I never responded to him as I closed my eyes.

* * *

My dreams were fretful as I tossed and turned. I kept dreaming the Mom and Dad were out of reach. I wanted them close by but they just weren't there. Lottie was in the background who was repeatedly being sick with Keith rubbing her back. Jacob was holding my hand not saying a word. I tried to speak but no words came out.

I woke up with a jolt, feeling groggy and discombobulated (Jacob's word of the day toilet paper, he never used it as he thought it was funny), I felt around for Jacob but I knew he wouldn't be there. I wiped the hair out of my eyes again and looked around for my phone. It was late afternoon and I still felt tired.

I stumbled into the shower which woke me up a little. I was feeling bad now about how I spoke to my parents but I felt justified in doing so. Once I did my thing I trailed my way downstairs to find the people down there looking like Shawn of the Dead. Lottie was curled up on the far sofa, wrapped in a thick red blanket, hair everywhere holding a glass of water which was trembling. "Wow," I said. "You look a picture of health."

Lottie looked up and grunted. "Fire bad, tree pretty." I picked up the Buffy ref. I looked around to find Seth now leaning against the wall cradling a bucket with a blanket wrapped around him. Quil and Embry were sleeping leaning against each other. They all had glasses of water next to each of them. Paul and Jared weren't there. "Rachel and Kim…home," Lottie mumbled. I sat down across from her.

"Rough are we?" Lottie just gave me a look. I leaned over to show her what had happened last night right through to this morning. Lottie's eyes widened at each little memory.

She took a small sip of her water. "I agree with Rose and Jacob. That they were alright about you being engaged but realised they wouldn't get to be spending as much time with you. Judging by their reactions this morning they are truly sorry. Don't leave it too long. They know that have done wrong and handled it badly. They are sorry now."

"I know they are but they have broken my trust. Its meant to be me that causes all the friction, I am the teenager after all, but I have never needed to cause drama or anything like that."

"I agree that they have broken your trust but never leave things. Believe me, I know," Lottie looked down into her glass. "You can stay here for as long as you want, you know that but don't leave it too long with them."

"I am so angry at them though."

"I know. But there is something that is totally right; I would have broke you out," she smiled weakly. "Ugh." Lottie suddenly shut her eyes.

"Headache?"

"Mmm mmm," she rubbed at her temple. "My fault though, I think I am going back to bed. I don't know if I can cope with natural light," she giggled then winced again.

I smiled back. "Cool, well if you don't mind me staying, then I shall be back later, or…" I trailed off.

"Or?"

"I could stay at Jacob's overnight."

"I think you should. You could do with some lumpy bumpy!" Lottie laughed then winced again.

"Lottie!" she shrugged to show she didn't care. "You are right though. I could do with a good seeing to."

"There is no curfew here so you can do as you please. But I am heading to bed. Keith has gone to his house for a kip seeing as he had all of us to look after."

I stood up, I was raring to go now. "Oh and by the way, I will be going to that class with you."

"Good."

I looked at her pathetic state. "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

Lottie shook her head. "Nah, I am going to die right here," she let go of the glass which floated in mid air then shakily made its way onto the coffee table. She flopped herself onto a large pillow and closed her eyes.

I left through the front door after grabbing my mobile and I ran flat out to Jacob's. I had picked out an ensemble that Mom or whoever had packed in suitcase that was left downstairs for me. I was wearing a black capped sleeved back long top with a large sequinned butterfly at the breast. I had teamed it with light blue skinny jeans. I had worn my timberlands because the snow was now almost two feet deep. Snowflakes had been steadily flowing.

Rose had given me something I thought was quite cute. She had given me a plastic see through mac coat with a full hood that could be tightened with a black cord. It was teamed with a pair of plastic matching trousers to wear over my clothes. It was funny looking but it was practical for hunting and running in conditions like this. I ripped off the tags and put the waterproofs on. It creaked and squeaked as I ran but I found it quite funny. I made it to Jacob's within five minutes to find the house very quiet.

That was because some of its tenants were currently passed out at Lottie's.

I stopped to find my familiar heartbeat. He was in his room; sleeping. The sound of his steady breathing told me this. I wanted him but I didn't want to wake him. I felt bad. I had kept him up, he had been patrolling. I bet he was really tired.

Do I go in?

I turned around to head back when I heard a noise behind me. I swivelled back round and peered into the trees. I listened and I could hear another heartbeat, faster; running on adrenaline. I stepped forward, my outerwear creaking as I did so. I looked down the road and I could see a familiar black car peeping out from the trees, as if it was hiding.

Oh god!

Had he followed me? "Ethan?" I whispered. "I know you are there," I hissed.

He stepped out from behind the trees, he was wearing a thick black jacket, black waterproofs and thick boots. He stalked towards me through the thick snow with his hands behind his back. I took a step back as I felt shivers run down my spine. "_You _appeared from nowhere," he looked around. "Like lightening," he trailed off.

I looked around for exit points. It was too open for me to run away from him, there was no one in sight as the road had been ploughed and gritted but with it being Boxing Day the roads were quiet.

And Jacob was sleeping.

I stood my ground. I stood up straighter. I knew he couldn't actually hurt me but risk my whole family's secret. "Why are you here?" I spoke clearly.

Ethan took a step forward. "There is a funny smell coming from my car, I wanted to see if the garage here could check it out," he said nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's Boxing Day. It is quite obvious that the garage would be shut."

Ethan looked down for a moment. "I thought he wouldn't mind looking at it," he lied.

"You know Jacob is my boyfriend," I stated.

Ethan looked towards my left hand. "Oh I think he is much more than that?" he said eerily.

"Yes, he is."

"Congratulations then," he took a step forward. His hands moved to his side as I could hear something slipping down and clunk into his hand. I took another step back.

I folded my arms. I was getting sick of this. "Look, are you following me?"

"Maybe," he whispered. His head was tilted down but his eyes looked up at me making him look really evil. "I know you…you people did something to my car that day-"

"What, when you put dead animals on ours?"

"_I _thought it was funny, and nothing more than you people deserve,"

"You people?" I spat.

"Yes. Fake, phoney, happy people. I hate people like that," he said in a quiet voice. "You are one of those people."

"Happy? Yeah, I'm happy," I said cheerily. JACOB! I shouted out in my head. WHERE ARE YOU? I tried to change tack. "What happened to you to make you like this?"

"What? Normal?"

I snorted. "Ethan, you are anything but normal. From day one we tried to be your friend and you knocked us back. You have been cruel to people and just plain nasty. You are quite frankly one of the lowest of the low I have ever met," I looked down on him.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," he growled. "If you must know," he took a step forward. "My girlfriend cheated on me with the school jock. She hurt me so much that I never want to feel that way again."

"And that gave you the right to set the school on fire causing harm to her?" I hissed. JACOB! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I shouted in my mind.

"Oh yes, and she got what she deserved; she will never have _her_ looks again," he sounded out a single laugh. "And I managed to hurt a few other people I the process," he chuckled. "And I have no issues with hurting people here either," I seen something shining in his right hand. "I have no issues in hurting you and your band of merry men," he sneered.

JACOB! I shouted out in my mind again with more force.

Ethan took a step forward as the front door opened suddenly as Jacob ran out across the road in nothing but his joggers. I turned to see his face contort with rage and fury as he struggled not to phase in front of Ethan. He literally roared as his right hand reached out to grab me back as he stood in front of me. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he roared again as his strong arm encased me behind him. I could see Ethan slip the metal object back into his jacket.

"Ethan," he replied coolly. "I came here to see if you would check out my car. It has a funny odour coming from it."

"I could hear you practically threaten Nessie. Why are you really here" Jacob demanded. "And what's that in your hand?" Jacob was at his full height, Ethan cowering in front of him.

"Nothing!" Ethan stepped back. He put his hands up in the air; he had hidden whatever he had before.

"It is Boxing day you freak-"

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Freak," Ethan growled as he lowered his hands.

"You threatened my Fiancé. Your lucky I haven't ripped out your spine."

"Oh, you think you Quileute's are so scary."

"That's because I am. NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Jacob stepped forward with his fist balled in front of him. Ethan stumbled back into a tree. "AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR NESSIE AND HER FRIENDS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL FEEL A WHOLE NEW WORLD OF PAIN!" he pointed his finger at Ethan.

Ethan looked at Jacob and me wide eyed. He looked genuinely scared as Jacob was breathing heavily, trying to control himself. Jacob was also showing his teeth. I looked at my honey and saw the completely feral side to him. I gripped onto his hard right arm, making sure he didn't actually harm Ethan. He was breathing so deeply that when he exhaled; he snarled.

"Ok ok! Ethan put his hands up again. "How did you get out here so fast?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Good hearing. Now. I. Want. You. To. LEAVE!"

"Consider me gone," he kept his back to the tree as he shuffled off to his right. He then gave me a dirty look which made Jacob almost lunge for him. Ethan ran tripping over a log that was hidden by the snow. He skidded multiple times as he reached his car.

The car started with a bang as he skidded out his little hiding spot. A puff of black smoke erupted from his exhaust. Jacob pulled me into his muscular arms. "Are you alright?"I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he came from no where. I reckon he was spying." Jacob pulled his right arm from me and rubbed his temple. "Hey….are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jacob closed his eyes. "I heard you shouting, that's why I came out but it gave me a bit of a headache."

I looked at Jacob curiously. "Um, Jacob? I didn't shout out."

He looked at me in confusion. "Eh?"

"I didn't shout you. I was shouting you in my head but I thought you would be able to hear us."

"But I heard you as if you were shouting in my ear; its what woke me up."

I looked at him in confusion. "I got nothing," I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob took my hand and let me towards the house but suddenly stopped. "Mmm…"

I almost banged into him s he stopped. "What?"

"If you didn't shout out, and I thought I heard you as if you shouted in my ear, then maybe you did shout out but in your head-"

"Jacob," I sighed in frustration. "I already told you that."

"No Ness!" he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Maybe you did shout but using your mind. Don't you see? You can project your memories, your thoughts, your demands onto us, right? You can now get other peoples memories by touching them and have a full blown conversation. You can now do that in an offensive manner, but what if this is you using it as a defence? What if you can shout for someone using purely your thoughts?"

"You think I can actually do that?" I asked sounding quite shocked.

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "I was in a deep sleep, you were shouting as if you were right beside me and believe me Ness, it was so loud," he waved his hand by his ear to emphasis the point. "Purely defensive! And if you hadn't, he would have pulled that knife he was holding, although I think you would have been able to look after yourself."

I thought for a moment. "But it would have been from my vampire strength. It would have exposed us all."

"He wouldn't have gotten very far. If I didn't reach him then I am sure you Father…" he trailed off, making a face. "I don't think I would have stopped him either." My heart gave a little pang for my Dad.

"Then I definitely need to learn self defence. This proves it and he is only human."

"I agree," Jacob nodded. "I think I need to mention something to Edward."

"Not right now!" I said quickly. "I did actually come to see you."

"I know, but how are you now, especially after that?"

"Fine," Jacob gave me a look. "Honestly! The guy creeps me out but I think you scared him off good and proper," I smiled at him.

"I may have ripped him a new one but its not to say he may try something different. You can't let your guard down with him," he took my chin with is two fingers. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he kissed me tenderly. "Now, tell me how you were going to wake me up and what the hell are you wearing?"

I looked down at my plastic get up. "Don't you dare mock Mr Black. It keeps my clothes dry! And as for waking you up, and making fun of my waterproofs then I would be shouting in your ear" I grabbed and pulled his left ear.

"Hey!" he swatted me away then picked me up into his arms. "Now lets see if this plastic get up is easy to get you out of."

I giggled, the past five minutes temporarily wiped from my mind as Jacob carried me indoors and upstairs to his room. He placed me onto the floor carefully and undid my jacket. I looked over to his strewn bed covers and smiled. He peeled the plastic Mac from my shoulders then he rolled down the plastic trousers. He picked me up under the arms and threw me onto the bed with me in a cloud of giggles, making me forget.

Jacob climbed on top of me and clasped both of my hands. His fingers found my engagement ring as he moved it from side to side. "Now we can celebrate like we should have done last night," he kissed me tenderly along my collarbone sending my tingle into full frenzy. His kisses reached to my jaw line then to my lips. His tongue asked for entry and I let him in. His hands reached underneath my top and in one quick movement it was over my head. He undid the button of my jeans and there were off in a moment as well.

He was really horny; judging by his huge erection that was pressed against my thigh. I reached over to take down his cut off sweats but he got there before I did. The urgency was making me wetter. I wanted him so much! He reached behind me and with one clip; my bra was undone! He helped me out of it and flung it to the floor along with the rest of the strewn clothes.- Jacob trailed his hand to place it over my panties, I wriggled about so that my nub rubbed against his hand. "Mmmmm," I groaned. I reached down to rub his hard member and I could feel it pulsate within my grip, I rubbed up and down, getting him off. He took both of my hands and kissed each finger carefully then he grinned at me as he kissed me on my chin, then he reached each breasts as he cupped them both. He took my left nipple in his mouth and bit down hard. "OH!" Jacob grabbed my other breast hard and tweaked my nipple making me ache down below. His head moved lower as he carefully slipped my panties down and they joined the rest of their counterparts. He parted my thighs in one easy movement and his head rested between my legs. I held my breath as I wait for him to react. I could hear him breath in deeply as he took in my smell. He suddenly flicked his tongue against my nub. His hot wet tongue slid up and down make me erupt on fire, making me burn. "Mmmmm," I groaned in pleasure. He went lower and pushed my lips apart, lapping up my juices. I rock my hips against him, thrusting myself into his mouth. I could feel his tongue deeper in me as I pressed myself down. He moved back up and sucked gently on my clit making me even hotter. I could feel my wetness running down but Jacob licked every single drop, not wanting to waste any. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. "Jacob! I want you inside me now!" I commanded. He raised himself up, face glistening from me, Jacob grabbing the little packet and had the condom on in a second. He leaned over to kiss each nipple again as he lowered his hard cock against my entrance. He pushed his tip in slightly making me moan. I reached over to his pert butt, placed a hand on either cheek and forced him down, pushing him inside me. He filled me as he bit onto his lip to stop from crying out. I grabbed onto the head board with my free hand. We stay completely still as one slight movement would have us both there and then. I knew Jacob was close the moment I gripped him earlier. I bet he had this on his mind since I said yes! I felt him quiver inside me, then he thrusted hard as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrusted again and again as I felt myself contracting; squeezing him from the inside. He thrusted again as I writhed and grinded against him as he held me so tight, letting me take my pleasure. I lifted my hips up slightly so he hit my clit with each thrust. I felt him shake and tremble on top of me then suddenly I erupted as my orgasm spread through me like water over a beach. Jacob held onto me as he shuddered then shuddered again. He kissed me quick back along my collarbone and along the tops of my breasts.

"Oh Nessie, sorry for being so quick but I wanted to violate you since last night."

I giggled. "Violate me?"

"Oh hell yeah," he said breathlessly. "I love 'violating' you," he chuckled.

I raised my head up to listen out for other people. "Jacob, there is definitely no one about, is there?"

"Nope," he pronounced the p.

"Give me a second to clean up." Jacob removed himself carefully and I jumped up to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and grabbed his black dressing gown. I practically jumped out the bathroom, to his bedside cabinet to grab a few condoms and shoved them into the pocket of his dressing gown.

"What are you doing?" Jacob leaned over onto his elbow.

"You definitely sure that no one is here? Outside? In here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you fancy melting some snow?" the corner of my mouth flicked up.

I could see the cogs working over time in Jacob's brain as suddenly there wasn't enough blood to allow it to function as something else was springing to attention. He grinned slowly. He practically jumped six feet in the air as he grabbed his cut offs. He slid them on quickly and leaped over the bed to me. "I would love the thought of melting some snow. Where are you thinking?"

"Just in the garden," I said innocently. Jacob flashed his shiny white teeth. He picked me up again, walked with meaning over to the right side of the room, unlatched the window and he carefully stepped out holding onto me carefully as he stepped out onto the large ledge, then jumped down with grace into the two foot deep snow. He had to walk with his knees almost to the small of my back as the snow was quite deep in places. He, again placed me down to my feet. My feet melting through the snow like a hot knife thought butter. I flung my robe off and Jacob ripped off his cut offs. I reached up to touch the snowflakes that were falling again; I could make out each individual flake with each individual point which shone in the dull sun. I looked down at my hands and I could see the faint glow emanate from me. I looked at my left hand; the diamond shining the brightest out of everything in this snow strewn garden.

"You are so beautiful Nessie. You truly are," Jacob looked at me in awe. He took a step forward to move a lock out of my face. "You are so amazing and I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much," he flashed his smile.

"I love you too," I replied.

Jacob stepped forward; I though I was the brightest thing in the garden but the snow contrasted so well against Jacob's skin, he stood out more. He was truly magnificent. "What? What are you staring at?" Jacob asked a little self consciously.

I looked up at him and huffed out a breath. "I was admiring how beautiful _you_ are," my smile never leaving my face. I trailed a forefinger from the hollow of his neck down to the gathering of hair just below the v of his hips. "You truly are magnificent." I reached down to touch his hard member and with feather light touches, I stroked him up and down so slowly. Jacob moaned as he closed his eyes. He crossed the gap between us, wrapping his arms all the way around me. I loved feeling his skin on mine. I quickened my strokes and Jacob gripped my hips as he was getting closer to his orgasm, his head leaning against my neck. My lips met his neck so I planted little kisses whist I stroked him a little harder.

Jacob suddenly grabbed my hand. I could feel my hair getting wetter as the snowflakes melted into my hair, Jacob's hair was shining also. He had little flakes on his face that melted instantly making his face wet. He kissed me lightly on the nose then got onto his knees and I followed suit. The snow was melting fast around us and already it was half a foot less than the rest of the scenery. Jacob's hands cupped my face as he kissed me tenderly. One hand reached down to stroke the side of my breast and as he found my nipple; my knees almost buckled. He stroked and tweaked a little harder and I could feel myself getting wet in a whole different area. He continued kissing me as his other hand reached down to my curls. He slipped his finger through my curls and slid into my wetness and inside me as his thumb found my nub and he rubbed. His other arm grabbed me around my back to steady me as he knew my knees were going to go again. He knew how to drive me wild! He took his hand away

"Turn around," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he smiled. I did as he asked and I turned around on my knees, with my knees apart but my legs on the outside of his. I could feel his hardness against my the small of my back. His arms wrapped around my waist, reaching my stomach. His hands were all over me, touching my breasts, between them, under them. His right hand found my wetness again and he was inside me again, thrusting his finger in and out. I leaned back against him, my head reaching back onto the top of his shoulder allowing him access to my neck which he started nibbling on. I looked down and I could see the ring of melted snow around us, Jacob's large hands on me, which made me even wetter.

He brought his other hand down to find my engorged nub. He slipped another finger inside me and his finger on his other hand started flicking my nub; with the thrusting and the flicking I was finding myself very close to coming. "Oh!" I shouted. Jacob stopped and moved his hand from within me. He reached into the pocket of the dressing gown, he pulled out the little square packet and rolled it on. I held onto his strong muscular thighs as Jacob lowered himself then placed his hard cock at my entrance once again. He held onto himself and put his other arm around my waist. His tip slid in a little and we both groaned in pleasure. "Oh Jacob!" I moaned. "You have no idea-"

"You drive me wild too," he whispered in my ear.

He suddenly thrusted into me. "Oh!" I shouted again. My eyes found the back of my head and my nails drove into his skin on his thighs. He withdrew himself until it was only his head at my entrance.

Then he thrusted again. And again.

I slammed myself down onto him, biting down on my lip to stop myself in screaming in pleasure. Jacob grunted behind me as he slammed into me again. His hand found my clit and he flicked it as he thrusted in and out of me. "Go deep," I commanded.

"Ok." Instead of thrusting, he drove himself all the way into me and I pressed down hard onto him allowing him to go all the way in. Jacob moaned and rubbed my clit as he stayed pulsating inside me. This feeling was intense, it was a different feeling knowing he was all the way in and it made me burn from the inside out.

I wiggled on him slightly, allowing my orgasm to build and build, he flicked and rubbed my clit faster as he stayed completely still. I started to grind on him bringing my hips backwards and forwards. I could feel Jacob shaking behind me, trying to control his orgasm. "Let it go," I whispered. "Let it go honey."

Jacob grunted loudly as he grabbed onto my breast as he came. His fingers were almost vibrating on my clit as I ground harder onto him, then: "Oh! Oh! Oh!" I shouted as the fire filled me and coursed through my veins. My orgasm made me shake all over as I bit onto my lip, eyes rolling into the back of my head, nails digging harder into Jacob; breaking the skin.

Jacob fell back, taking me with him; onto the snow, which now was only half a foot away from the green grass. The snow was falling heavier now but dissipating into droplets of water as they hit our skin. Jacob wrapped his arms around me pulling me in so close and held onto his arms, breathing heavily. He placed gentle kisses on the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. He moved a lock of hair out of the way and continued to kiss my neck. I opened my eyes to find that we had made a human shaped hole in the snow. The snow was getting deeper but with us not feeling the cold; we weren't bothered. It was a new way of melting snow!From where we were lying, no one would be able to see us. It was like we were hidden from the world. I hadn't noticed but it was getting dark. I felt so comfortable here with my honey. I could hear Jacob's breathing regulate as did mine. "Did you like that?" I whispered.

He nodded into my hair. "Oh yes. You are amazing," he took my cheek and moved it over to kiss me on the lips. He shuffled a little and removed himself from me. "I love you so so much."

My smile was ear to ear. "I love you too." I turned around in his arms to face his beautiful face and we kissed.

We laid there for an hour just kissing as it got darker and darker. We hadn't realised until a car pulled into the front. "Shit!" Jacob cursed as he got up quickly to retrieve his cut offs. He found the dressing gown and wrapped it around me kissing me on the nose as he did so. "I'll get you into my room and I will see who it is, I think its Dad." I nodded as he scooped me up in his arms again. I know I could jump up there myself but I knew he liked to be chivalrous. He swiftly jumped up onto the ledge and stepped into his bedroom. He gently placed me onto the floor as he grabbed a T-shirt and ran out the bedroom. I jumped into the shower to clean myself up as there was a few tell tale grass stains on my knees and thighs. My hair was soaking anyway so I quickly washed it too. I got out, dried myself and wrapped my hair in a towel then got dressed.

I looked out the window to find Billy's truck sitting out there. Oh great, another 'lets take the piss out of Nessie'! after the last time with the panties! I sneaked out the room to head to the lilac room to dry my hair (thank you Rose!) as it was her idea to put some hair products and a hairdryer in there. I got my hair dry and left it to sit naturally.

I left to go tidy my mess in Jacob's room and decided to go downstairs to see Billy. I slowly descended and I knew that Jacob told him what had happened last night as I could see a sympathetic smile on his face. I trotted over to him and embraced him in warm hug. "Hey Billy! How are you? Did you enjoy your meal last night?"

"I did. And I must say congratulations again to you," he said in his deep regal voice. He smiled as I showed him my engagement ring. I sometimes wondered if he wished he was a wolf. "Are you thinking of a date?"

"We haven't thought that far," I admitted. "Just enjoying being engaged," I smiled at Jacob.

"I bet you are. Jacob, you have some grass in your hair," Billy chuckled. Jacob reached up and pulled out a little tuff from behind his ear. How did Billy spot that?

I decided to change the subject. "Hey Billy, I am not much of a cook but would you like to stay for dinner?"

Billy sat back in his chair. "I would love to Ness." I got up to the kitchen and Jacob followed me. "Hey Jake….that's an interesting hole you have in the garden." We looked at each other and giggled.

Once we calmed down we looked at what we could make. "I could make pizza, it doesn't take too long," I suggested.

"Yeah, we can put some stuffing and turkey on it and make it a Christmas pizza," Jacob pulled out the piles of boxes that Esme had left here last night. I got the dough made and flattened out on the surface, Jacob added the sauce and cheese and I put the stuffing and turkey on. We made another two and they were in the oven in less than five minutes. Jacob set the table and I got the drinks ready whilst rotating the pizzas.

Billy was sitting by the tree chatting to Jacob. They had such a good relationship with each other. I leaned against the door frame, watching them. I wish I could forgive my Dad for last night but I just couldn't face doing that right now; I was so angry at him and Mom. A tear rolled down my cheek at the memories of last night. I turned to get the pizzas out and ready and we sat down to have a nice meal just the three of us.

"So Nessie, how did that hole happen in the garden?" Billy asked innocently but with the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

Jacob and I just looked at each other and giggled. "No comment," we both answered at the same time.

* * *

AN - Hope the lemons are up to standard? Please review, they make me happy and spur me onto write! x


	38. Chapter 38

I looked down at the snow as it slowly stained with crimson. Like an ink stain on silk. There was a loud screaming sound; wracked with pain, anger, sorrow and loss.

And it wasn't until a second later that I realised that the sound was coming from me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 38**

**Bang!**

**Nessie's POV**

I spent the rest of my holiday, those glorious days with Jacob; we never left the house and we found new ways and places to make love. We only stopped to eat, sleep and to clean ourselves up. The only time I wore clothes was when visitors came round!

The boys eventually came by to pick up some clothes. Seth and Gemma were spending time with Sue and Charlie as Leah was down. This was the first time Gemma was going to meet Leah. Good luck with that!

Quil was looking after Claire as her parents were going to visit family. They were going to visit elderly family were children would just get in the way. So Claire had Quil all to herself for a week! Embry was with Adeline; probably doing what we were doing so that meant we had the house to ourselves.

Mom and Dad backed off. I hadn't heard from them and I hadn't made the effort to speak to them. Jacob had gone over to tell them about the Ethan incident and I spoke with Lottie over the phone to tell her what had happened a few days after the scare.

_"He is a sick little bastard. He was going to stab you, wasn't he?"_

"I think that was his plan. I don't think he seen me arrive but I think he was waiting for me to go to Jacob's. I don't know how long he was there, maybe he was stupid enough to try and do something to Jacob."

_"Maybe burn down Jacob's garage to get to you. He has form."_

"I never even thought of that. You know what, maybe that was his plan. He talked about burning down the library when he was at his other school; in fact he was laughing about it."

_"Sick fuck. We have to be on our guard."_

"He has also noticed a smell coming from his car so I think when he finds that he is going to flip."

_"Then we will be definitely be on our guard. We don't let him out of our sight. We stick together. Tae Kwon do is on at the school at seven pm on Thursdays. We will get to it when we are back." _

Jacob returned shortly after seeing my parents. He said they were very concerned about Ethan and I relayed Lottie's theory to Jacob. "Yeah, you know what? That sounds plausible."

"I think you need to get some form of security."

"Nah," Jacob scoffed. "I would have heard him."

"But you said that you only heard me when I was shouting at you. Shouting. You were in a deep sleep. I think you should at least look into it. Especially when you are all sleeping." Jacob shook his head. "Please Jacob. I want you to be safe," I pleaded.

Jacob looked up and sensed the distressed tone. "Ok, ok. I will ask Emmett to help me out. He knows about stuff like that."

"Will you make sure Billy has the same?"

"Do you think that this Ethan will go that far?"

I nodded. I was worried, and I looked worried. "I think when he realizes that the dead animals are in his car then he is going to go insane."

Jacob took my hands. "Ok. I will call Emmett; we will go to Seattle and get some equipment. Will that put you at ease?" I nodded as I reached over the bed and pounced on him.

"Not before you pleasure me Mr Black…."

* * *

I hadn't seen much of anyone in the two weeks that had passed. I hadn't told my other friends that I got engaged, I wanted to wait and tell them when we got back to school, which was today; Wednesday 4th January 2012. Jacob and I had gotten cards from those that did know, including one from Mom and Dad. I hadn't opened theirs yet, I had left it sitting under the pile of opened cards. I hadn't opened the one from Alice either as I was still pissed at her for getting involved.

But I put that all to the back of my mind. I was going back to school and was going to tell everyone about my news but also about Ethan. I placed my gym kit into my bag along with the books I needed for the rest of my classes. I felt an arm snake around my waist and a plate of toast appeared in front of me. "Hey sexy," Jacob whispered huskily. "Do you have to go to school today?"

"Are you suggesting, Mr Black, that you want me to skip school and spend the day with you?"

"In my bed."

I dropped my bag, turned around to face my fiancé who still had one arm around me and the other holding a plate of toast. I kissed him softly on his lips. "I would love to Jacob, but I have to go and show everyone my Christmas present," I kissed him again.

Jacob kissed me back. "And so you must. I wouldn't want you missing school anyway, although the thought is very tempting," he kissed me again a little harder. "I have a full day at the garage and I have three boys that still have to wake up," he looked past the bedroom door then back to me. "And I want you to have some toast before you go."

"Ok, um…I have an embarrassing question I need to ask," I took the toast out of his hand and sat down on his bed. "I haven't got my purse from home, it's the one thing I haven't got," I looked down at the floor. "Which means I haven't got any money for lunch," I said quietly.

"Nessie!" Jacob sat down next to me. "You don't have to embarrassed about that Ness. I don't mind giving you money for lunch. What is mine is yours and all that," he put his arm around me. "But I am taking you to see your parents tonight cos I think you have held out on them long enough."

"I don't want too," I mumbled.

"You do really. You love them very much but you can't stay here to keep from seeing them."

"I know," I took a bite of my toast. Jacob knew exactly how I liked my toast; buttery. I could also smell coffee. Jacob picked up my bag, took my hand and led me downstairs to the dining area where he had a pot of coffee waiting for me. I poured Jacob and I a cup as he set my bag on the sofa with my phone on top of it. "Thanks Jacob. I know you are right. I will go and see Mom and Dad later, but will you come with me?"

Jacob made is way across to me in two large steps. "Of course I will. Now get that in you and I will get you some more toast," he kissed my forehead then dashed to the kitchen. I knew he had a busy day ahead as he had been shut for the full two weeks of the Christmas and New Year holiday. He was an amazing man. He was my man. "How are you getting to school?" Jacob pulled me out of my dream.

"Um, Lottie is coming to get me in," I looked at the clock. "In five minutes. We are getting there early so that Gemma and I can show off our rings," I smiled. "Lottie didn't want me running through the woods by myself given the whole Ethan thing."

"And if that little punk looks at you in any way that makes you feel uncomfortable then you call me."

"Sure sure," I replied taking another sip of coffee. "I will call you."

"You had better," Jacob smiled warmly at me.

I had made sure I had dressed appropriately today as it was still heavy snow. I wore a black, long sleeved polo neck with a white sleeveless knitted cardigan. I teamed it with a pair of Levi dark blue boot cut jeans and my timberlands. I wore my hair down and it tumbled down my back. I tied on a black patchwork scarf and I slipped my little heart pendant that Jacob had made for me at Thanksgiving. My trainers were poking out of my bag as they only just fit in it. I noticed Jacob was wearing is oily jeans and black T-shirt. I could see his muscles bulging from under his T-shirt. I wondered if I could give him the once over in under five minutes.

There was two knocks at the door. Well that idea was out the window. Jacob smiled at me as he went to open the front door. "Hey Emily!"

"Hey Jake. It's freezing out there!" Jacob helped her out of her thick jacket. He waved at Sam, Paul and Jared who has just dropped Emily off for her work. "Hi Nessie. Back to school?"

"Yeah. Sucks but gotta be done!" I said cheerily. "Would you like a drink?"

"I would love one," she nodded towards the coffee. "Not allowed."

"I have hot chocolate," Jacob suggested.

"That would be nice," Emily took off her gloves. A horn suddenly blasted outside.

"That will be Lottie," I grabbed my coat and bag and made my way to the front door with Jacob following me. I opened the door to find Lottie waving from the car. She opened her door, put both feet on the ground then disappeared as both feet were in the air. She just fell out of her car.

"Oh my god Lottie!" I was doubled up laughing. "Ice and snow really isn't your friend." Jacob and Emily were behind me laughing as well.

"Am I seeing things?" Jacob asked. "She did just fall out of her car?"

"I think she slipped on the ice as she got out," Emily giggled.

"Hey! Instead of laughing, a little help might be nice!" Lottie shouted.

"You can get yourself up!" Jacob shouted. "Just use your power!" he slapped his thigh as Lottie struggled on the ice. She suddenly stopped struggling and floated up until she found her feet again. She started to dust herself down from the snow and ice. She was wearing a knee length black jacket with oversized sleeves and collar (she was wearing it open). She was wearing her biker boots, dark blue boot cut jeans with zips covering the back pockets. She wore a woolen cream top with pink and purple roses scattered over it. It had long sleeves, hemmed to below her hips and she had a grey scarf looped around her neck. I walked down to helped dust her off. It was a good thing it had snowed again overnight as it was white again rather than the slush that was there yesterday.

Jacob came down with my bag and Emily leaned against the door frame. "Hey Lottie!" she shouted. "Graceful entrance as always."

"I know!" Lottie laughed.

"You remind me of Bella when she was human. She was practically disabled," Jacob chuckled.

"Hey! I am not disabled."

"No more than normal," Jacob poked her side. "Go on, you two had better get going," he looked at his watch. "It's ten past eight and the roads are bad."

Lottie looked left then right. "Hey Ness, can you hear any cars coming?"

"Why?"

"Just listen out," she hissed rolling her eyes.

I snorted. I looked up as I listened out for cars. "Nope, no traffic. Why?"

"Cool," Lottie looked at the car. It suddenly lifted in the air, slush falling from the wheels. It turned in the air to face the way we were going to travel. She placed it carefully on the ground then winked at me. It still took my breath away when she did her thing, she didn't even need to put her hands out.

"Nifty!" Emily said, bringing us back. "Doesn't matter how many times I see you do your thing it still takes my breath away," she smiled warmly.

I took my bag from Jacob. "Emily, I was just thinking of the same thing!" I reached up and kissed Jacob on his full red lips. I probed my tongue on his top lip for entry and he allowed.

"Hey! Sometime today you know!" Lottie shouted, we pulled away to find her using the car to walk round to the driver's side. We both giggled.

"Ok, both of you get to school. Drive carefully! He shouted at Lottie. Lottie waved then almost fell again, using the car door to keep her upright. I shook my head. I took my bag and threw it in the back seat of the car. Lottie got in and breathe a sigh of relief. She started the car and we got going.

"School, ugh!" Lottie said in disgust.

"You love it really."

"If you say so. Oh!" The car skidded slightly as we got round the corner. "These roads are bad." I sat back and let Lottie concentrate on the road. It was pretty bad and I didn't want to distract her. It had taken us thirty minutes to get to school, due to the roads being so bad but I would rather get there in one piece. She pulled into the busy parking lot and I was relieved to find the school had been ploughed and there was grit down in the car park and where people would be going to class. The grass and field surrounding the school hadn't been touched.

We got out and found out friends at our usual spot. They were all there, freezing and waiting for us. "Oh thank god!" Clynt shouted. "We are going to the cafeteria," he said through his scarf, sounding all muffled. We followed them into the warm building, but as we passed the cars, I couldn't see the black car that usually sat on its own and stood out against all the rest. I felt that my day was getting better and better.

We reached the cafeteria and the kitchen staff had put on a table with tea, coffee and hot chocolate with lots of plastic cups. We all grabbed a cup and found a table along the back wall. We all took off our outerwear and took out seats. "Right then ladies, gents, Graham," he nodded, Graham pretended to nod his invisible cap at him, "Give us the gossip! Nothing exciting happened in our holidays! Julie, Steven and I were so bored!"

"Well, I do have something to tell you," I started. I took off my gloves and laid my hands out on the table.

"So what's your news?" Graham asked oblivious.

"Oh my god!" Steven squealed. "You got engaged!" he clapped the reached out for my hand to inspect the ring. I could see some of the other students look over as Steven wasn't exactly quiet.

"Congratulations!" Julie and Clynt shouted. Graham reached over to clap me on the back and winked at me.

"Yeah! Congrats Ness!" Megan hugged me. Kirsty followed then Julie, Clynt and Steven.

"That is wonderful news Ness. How did Jacob ask?" Kirsty grabbed my hand next. "And this is a tiffany ring!" Clynt raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, yeah, I know what a tiffany ring looks like; don't look so surprised!" she rolled her eyes. Kevin, Cian and Conner joined us soon after.

Everyone crowded round to check out my engagement ring. It felt good being centre of attention, not something I was used to but this type of attention was nice. Once everyone got a look at Gemma. "Someone else has some news."

Steven snapped his head at her. "You're pregnant. Up the duff, with child, bun in the oven?" he said quickly.

"No!" Gemma shouted back at him. "Seth gave me a promise ring," she held out her hand to show a dainty little ring on her right ring finger. It was a nice single round diamond set in a silver heart. Again, everyone was around Gemma.

Once we had calmed down I spoke up again. "There is something else-"

"You're pregnant!" Steven shouted.

"STEVEN! Do you mind not shouting out that? People are going to think that!" I shouted. I turned towards the crowd that were openly gawping at us. "I am not pregnant, just engaged!" I smiled at them. They seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Do you want me to hit him?" Lottie offered.

"Hey!" Steven sounded surprised. "I am sitting right here!"

"And?" Gemma asked sarcastically. "Stop shouting out things like that!"

I leaned into the table as I didn't want other people hearing and the rest of our gang followed suit. "It's about Ethan…" and I told them my story.

"Oh my god!" Kirsty whispered when I had finished.

"I just can't believe it," Kevin spoke up for the first time. "I just can't believe it," he was shaking his head.

"What a little bastard," Clynt cursed. "I think we may be joining you in Tae Kwon do Lottie. We need to watch our backs. Maybe putting in dead animals in his car wasn't the greatest idea."

"I told you I will take the flak for that," Lottie slammed her hand on the table. You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I don't think it matters: I _am_ on the school nutters 'to stab list'." We all giggled.

Kevin was shaking his head again. "He isn't here yet. I noticed he is usually here early so he can pick his targets," he said in his low bass voice. "He is very into his routine."

"Really?" Graham raised an eyebrow. Kevin nodded.

"What do we do?" Steven asked.

"Carry on as normal. He is just a stain so we ignore him," I said. "He is just a creep," I shuddered. "Ok, here is some gossip for you; I have been staying with Jacob for two weeks!" I grinned.

"You tramp!" Clynt whispered in his Texan drawl. "Was the sex good?"

"Damn right it was!" I held my hand up for a high five which he slapped me back.

The bell rang and the sound of scraping chairs filled the cafeteria. We passed the main doors and his car was still not there. I touched Lottie's arm. _If he is such a stickler for routine, then why is he not here?_

Lottie shrugged. _I honestly don't know. Don't waste your time thinking about it. I have a weird feeling but I am putting it down to trying to assassinate myself by walking._

I giggled. _Really?_

_Yeah. Just a niggling spider sense feeling but I think it's just cos of the weather. You seen me getting out the car! Look, don't worry about him._ She rubbed my arm. We walked into our English class.

Mr Berty handed us new books for us to read for the entire class. I was beginning to wonder if he found this job easy s this is what he seemed to do was hand out books for us to read. That class was so boring.

Lottie reached out to touch my arm. _I've read this book._

_So have I._

_So tell me about all the sex you had on your holiday._

_No!_

_Yes!_

_Oh I do have an interesting new development, when Ethan approached me, Jacob was sleeping and I was shouting for him in my head. He said he heard it as well._

_What? But you didn't shout him?_

_Yeah! I was screaming for him in my head. Lots. He said it felt like I was right beside him shouting in his ear. Gave him a slight headache. As soon as he realised he out like a shot. It wasn't until after he realised what I had done._

_Have you tried it since?_

_No! Never needed to. Jacob thinks it's purely defensive but I don't know._

_I think it's cool. The more your body is growing, the more your gift is as well. I need to see Jasper about getting back into training._

_Yeah, I think I will be joining you in that. Have you been practicing?_

_Oh yeah. Flying mainly. The car this morning. That felt like lifting a pencil._

_That's really good._

_I know. I think I developed a lot when the incident with the log lorry, things started getting easier. Keith has been amazing, allowing me to practice on him._

_And how are things with him_

_Fantastic. I love him so much! He told me he loved me for the first time last week. _

_What did you say?_

_I told him I loved him back. Then we had sex all night long._

_Animal_

_He is!_

_I was meaning you._

_I know. Hey, you wanting to come round for dinner tonight? Matt is off and I was thinking of making tea._ Lottie giggled out loud.

Oh no! last time I ate something you made, I got a little bit of bell's palsy.

You did not!

"Ladies? Is there something amusing you?" Mr Berty interrupted.

"No Mr Berty!" we said in unison.

"Well, carry on reading," he pointed to our books.

"Yes Mr Berty!" we said in unison again. He gave us both a look and we flashed our smiles at him. We put our noses back into our books. Mr Berty noticed Lottie trying to touch my arm again and gave her a warning look so our 'conversation' was going to be out of the question.

I got into the book again, although I found it quite a boring read. The bell rang and we gathered our things to make our way to our maths class. All thoughts of creeps had left my mind as it was good to get back into the flow again.

Maths had passed quickly and we found ourselves in the cafeteria again getting a hot chocolate. We were back at our usual table gossiping away. Julie had spent her time with her Grandparents and she had gone to visit her aunts and uncles over the festive period. Kirsty and Megan and spent theirs with their families. Steven and Clynt families had spent it together. In all, it was a quite holiday for them. Our current conversation was the hockey match. "Yup, we have the game on Friday. So the majority of us are in gym later so the coach is allowing us to practice and we have practice after," Lottie was in captain mode. "It's against a school from Tacoma and the next game is from the winning school from Seattle. If we win both matches we get into the regional finals. We shall see how we get on," she took a sip of coffee.

"What's the strategy?" Steven asked.

"I was coming up with some ideas during English. Probably come up with some during French as well. I know the team form Tacoma are coming here as their auditorium is going through renovations. I don't know the name of the team yet and the coach doesn't know much about them so I'm going to nip to the IT room to look them up on the internet."

"Well, I am allowed to commentate again, principle green has laid down the law so I need to be careful," Steven winced.

"The dynamic duo are back in action?" I raised my plastic cup which Steven clinked his with mine.

"We sure are. We are getting requests already," Steven smirked.

We were all chatting to each other, finding out other things that happened during each other's holidays. I obviously didn't mention about the argument with my family. Leaving that well alone. I noticed Lottie looking a little concerned and she had that look like she did in the car before she and Gemma found out about their parents. I reached over to touch her arm. _Are you alright?_Lottie didn't turn her head to face me. _Yeah, just got a funny feeling that I can't shake,_ She turned her head to me. _Don't worry about it Ness. It's probably nothing._ She smiled but without it reaching her eyes, she took another sip of her coffee as the bell rang. I was still worrying. Last time she had that look something bad happened.

You have been feeling like this all day, haven't you?

Yeah, but I think it's just cos I am wary about the weather. I really think that's what it is. Stop worrying chick. All is good.

Adeline, Graham, Megan, Kirsty, Lottie and I got up to go to our French lesson. "Do you think the teacher will mind if I haven't done my assignment?" Graham winced. We all looked at him in horror.

"How come you haven't done your homework?" Lottie asked. "You've had two weeks!"

"Didn't have time really. I done everything else, just forgot my French crap," he shrugged. "Worst I'll get is a detention."

"The worst you may get is not being allowed to play on Friday you knob!" Lottie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Didn't you know that if our grades aren't good that you can get subbed from the team?"

Graham stopped. "Oh. Um…I didn't know that."

"Great," I muttered. "Graham you need to use your head."

"I always bring in my homework."

"Then I think you should speak to the teacher before she starts the class. It would be less embarrassing," Megan suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that and ask if I can hand it in on Monday," Graham raced off so that he could talk to her.

"He could be screwed," Kirsty made a face.

"I'll rip him a new one if he is barred from the game on Friday," Lottie growled. We ambled into the class to see Graham talking to Mrs McLelland. I tried not to listen in as I could see the conversation getting heated.

We sat at our desks and watched the exchange between the two. I looked out the windows that were on my right. This class faced the car park (one story up) and I noticed it started snowing again. "No Mr Dunn! You have had two weeks to do this homework. I will be sending a note to Coach Clapp asking you not to play."

Lottie stood up and I groaned. "Miss. What if we could guarantee that homework done for Monday?"

"I am not interested," Mrs McLelland turned to face Lottie. "And I would appreciate it if you would not interfere."

"I am interfering. You know about the game on Friday and you are deliberately sabotaging it!" Lottie accused.

"If you don't sit down, I will be asking for you to be subbed as well," she threatened.

"I would love to see you try," Lottie slammed her hands on the table. "I am the captain, my grades are perfect, the principle is not going to ban me cos you have a bug up your ass."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Mrs McLelland's voice broke as she shouted at Lottie.

"Oh I dare Mrs McLelland. We get enough homework from each class as it is and I am sure it isn't the first time that someone hasn't handed in their homework and I think you obviously have something against the hockey team."

"No I -"

"Oh I think you do. You were meant to get funding for a school trip but it got put towards the hockey team instead," Lottie was leaning forward looking a bit aggressive. She was more touchy than normal.

Mrs McLelland stomped forward to stand nose to nose with Lottie. Lottie stood up to her full height and crossed her arms. "How did you find out about that?"

"Cos Mum," her voice cracked a little. "Put a lot of money into this school when I started and was given access to information like that, and now that she has gone, I get that information cos I am classed legally as an adult and now, if any money gets donated, it comes from me," she hissed. "There is only so much funding to go around and yours was pulled. Which I agree with actually."

Mrs McLelland stepped back. "But I wanted you to all go to Paris."

"Which would have cost a fortune. The money got withdrawn and put into the sports fund and towards renovations in the kitchen which were badly needing doing. Not my problem that you got your funding pulled, you shouldn't have picked such a pricy trip. And now you are taking it out on the people that are needed this Friday cos you have a vendetta." I honestly didn't know about all of this but I suppose Lottie would have taken over a lot of charity work so she would have been privy to all this information. Handy actually cos I thought she had a point.

"How dare you! I bet you haven't done your homework!" Mrs McLelland hissed back.

Lottie without taking her eyes off Mrs McLelland, reached down to her bag and pulled out a stapled bunch of paper. She threw it at the teacher! "Pick that up!" Mrs McLelland demanded.

"No, you wanted the homework, which is done and complete, you deal with it. Graham will get his homework done and if I find out that there are other people that haven't got their homework done and you haven't reacted like this, a complaint will be submitted," Lottie sounded really official. I snorted. I couldn't help myself. Mrs McLelland shot me a dirty look.

Mrs McLelland picked up the paper from the floor, gave Graham a look who immediately took a seat behind me. "I will be reporting your lack of disrespect to the principle," she pointed at Lottie. "And I will be reporting you to the Coach," she pointed at Graham. "I want you all to take your books out and turn to page one hundred and twenty four," she ripped a piece of paper from her notepad and I noticed she was shaking. She scrawled something on one piece then something on another folded them and wrote something on the top.

Lottie was sitting on the table next to me so I grabbed her arm to get her to sit down which she did so reluctantly. "You can't get through one day without getting into an argument," I smiled.

Lottie relaxed slightly. "I live to piss people off," she whispered. "I haven't made my day complete unless I have pissed someone off," she smiled.

I giggled which made Mrs McLelland snap her head up. "Miss Cullen. I want you to take this note," she held up one note in her hand. "To Mr Greene and this note to Coach Clapp. You will need you coat."

"I think you should take it yourself," Lottie snapped.

"I wasn't asking your opinion. You are close to getting a detention for Friday evening Miss Willets," Mrs McLelland threatened.

"Can tell you now, I won't be there; I have a prior engagement."

"Well shall see. Renesmee," Mrs McLelland commanded. I looked at Lottie and rolled her eyes. I stood up and took my coat. I slipped my phone in my pocket and got my coat on as I made my way to the front of the class. I took the notes from her, giving her a piercing look. She was well over reacting. I walked out the class winking at Lottie as I left. I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text, I knew she kept her phone in her pocket. I waited on the steps that descending into the main hallway. My phone vibrated in my hand.

_Nah! Take them to them. I guarantee they will just laugh at it. X_

I got up and walked to the principal's office. I smiled at his secretary and knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Hi Mr Greene," I peered around the door. "Um, I was sent by Mrs McLelland to give you this note."

Mr Greene didn't look up and held out his hand. "Ok," he took the note from me, opened it up and sighed. "You have one to send to Coach Clapp?" I nodded. "I don't think we need to ban anyone from the game. Did Charlotte really tell her this?" I nodded again. "Well it's true. Graham can do his homework for Monday. I am sure you will all help him. There was no need for her to overreact. I am sorry to ask but the phone lines are down at the school, would you mind taking this note to Coach Clapp with the other one," I nodded again. "And you can tell Miss Willets that she will have a full team for Friday," he smiled this time as he handed me the new note.

"Thanks Mr Greene. I am sure Lottie will be appreciative."

"I know she will be. It's been a long time since we had a good team for anything. I am not sacrificing that!" He took a sip of his coffee.

I left his office and walked to the main entrance of the building. I stepped out into the falling snow; it made the whole school look pretty. I loved snow as of two weeks ago! I stepped out a little more gracefully than my best friend and trudged through the snow.

I reached the snow that was two feet deep, it hadn't been touched apart from two sets of footprints. One set went to the gym and the other trailed all the way through to the forest which surrounded the school although it was a good playing field distance away. Why would someone be walking over to the forest?

I shrugged to myself and followed the footsteps to the gym. I found Coach Clapp in his office. "Hey Nessie," he bellowed. I handed him both of the notes. He took them and laughed. "Oh my god, that bloody woman! She is endless. She was trying to give Gareth a detention last time," he puffed out a breath. "I'll be at that meeting. Don't worry about the game Ness. It will be fine. Now you be careful getting back to class now," he smiled warmly. I left his office and stood in the corridor for a moment and text Lottie again.

_Cool. _She replied just as quick.

I slid my phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket. The snow was coming down a little thicker now. I got halfway to the parking lot, following the footsteps back, but something caught my eye; something shiny. I looked back behind me and I listened hard. I could hear heavy breathing but it was coming from far away and the wind was picking up. I turned around and noticed the direction of the other set of footprints were in the direction of the heavy breathing.

I walked on but then the shiny thing caught my eye again. What was that? And why would someone be insane enough to be out here. I know I didn't feel the cold but a human would be able to. Maybe someone needed help?

I stepped into the tracks that led to the forest and crossed over. I made it to the first group of trees and I peered through. The snow was now coming down thicker and I reckon that the school was going to close soon. I saw something move behind the trees, something in black. "Hello?" I shouted. "Is anyone there?" Something shuffled then clicked. I stepped forward to find a long metal barrel pointing at me.

BANG!

I stumbled back, holding onto my left shoulder. The pain was immense as my blood poured into my hands. What just happened? I fell back into the snow gritting my teeth to stop me from screaming. The figure stepped out and I suddenly forgot the pain for a moment when I saw what was standing in front of me. "Does it hurt?" the figure asked quietly. "I hope it does."

The figure was wearing a thin black coat but it was bulked out underneath, combat trousers with thin gloves. He was wearing a scarf around his neck with a balaclava. I could only see his eyes.

Cold grey eyes. "Ethan!"

He took of his balaclava to reveal his face. He had shaved his head. "WELL?" he shouted. "DOES IT HURT BITCH?"

I shuffled back as he stepped forward. The pain was getting too much but he lunged forward and shoved his finger into my wound. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed.

Ethan backhanded me in the face then grabbed his hand in pain. "Shut up bitch," he hissed.

"Or what?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I tried to breathe through the pain.

Ethan reached for something attached to his belt then pointed it at me. "Or I will shoot you in the head. I know there is something different about you but I don't think you could survive this," he clicked the safety off and pressed it against my forehead.

I froze. He was right. I wouldn't be able to survive that. I knew it and he knew it. I looked at him properly and I really took him in: he had an AK-47 on a strap looped from his right shoulder and along his back. He had a sawn off shotgun attached to his left hip, and had a large gun on his hand that was pointing at me. He had ammo attached to three long belts that were across his body and he had four grenades attached to his right hip. "Oh my god Ethan! Why are you doing this?" the snow was turning into a blizzard which was drowning out any noise coming from the school which meant no one would be able to hear me scream.

Alice! I hope she was seeing this.

"I found those animals in my car," he said deeply. "It was that bitch friend of yours. I know it! It has her name written all over it."

"And? You put them on our cars! You deserved it!"

Ethan pointed the gun off to the side and shot the snow making me jump. "I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" he then pointed the gun at me and shot it again. I jumped back, waiting for the pain to hit me. I got up and looked down at the hole in my top. "What?" Ethan looked stumped. "How did you?" I felt the spot the bullet had hit, my pendant was in bits, parts of it falling into the snow from underneath my top. I pulled out the pendant and it was broken to bits with the top only just hanging onto the black cotton chain. That must have been some stone Jacob found.

But it saved my life. I looked up at him in shock. He was expecting me to die there and then. Well I was going to distract him, talk him down. I needed that time to check my wound. "Ethan, you don't have to do this," I said through gritted teeth. I lifted my right hand to feel the wound.

"I DO! THESE FALSE PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE!" he waved his gun erratically around in the air.

"So what if Lottie got her own back," the wound was just above my collarbone, no doubt chipping the bone.

"My car stinks of dead animals. My parents hate me, I hate them and I don't want to carry on anymore. So I am taking everyone with me," he threatened.

"You are a poor excuse for a human being, do you know that?" I shouted. I felt around the back of my shoulder for the exit wound. Thank god! There was an exit wound. It had gone through and through. "Blaming everyone for your mistakes!" I was passed talking him down. I was angry now. "You only have yourself to blame for all the heartache you have caused."

Ethan pointed the gun back at my head. "I was fine until my girlfriend cheated on me. She was my EVERYTHING!" he was pointing the gun around erratically. "She went off with that bastard. She said I was a waste of space so I got her back."

"Is this the part where I am meant to cry, cos it may take me a minute to work it up," I made a face at him. He cocked the gun and shot it at my feet, making me jump back. Ok, maybe making him angry isn't the best idea.

"You whore! You think you are all that, you and your goons prancing around like you own the place. You all deserve to be put down like rabid animals!" he stepped forward aiming the gun at my face.

Oh shit. What was I going to do? There was no way I would survive this. ! I shouted in my head. I didn't think Jacob would hear me from so far away so I tired the next best thing.

I tried a different tack. "We tried to be your friend when you first came here. We wanted to help you fit in but you weren't interested."

"I don't need your help you fuck! I just want to kill you now," he raised his hand. Now I could have hurt him back but I noticed the grenades weren't exactly stable. I decided to fake it. He made his hand into a fist and punched me clean in the stomach. I bent over double and added a sound effect to make it look real. He then shoved the gun in my wound digging it in. I screamed again; that was real. The pain!

I stepped back. "What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?"

"If I was mentally deficient, I would have missed…check that out! Bullseye!" he chuckled poking his gun in my wound again. I held my breath, I didn't want to show him that I was in agony. LOTTIE…..HELP ME! "You can shout out, you can scream. In fact, I want you to scream," he bent down to my eye level and I pushed him away hard. He landed in the snow on his ass. He got up quick and pointed to his grenades. "Now now, these are tender little things that might go off in any moment," he laughed. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening you prick! I was swallowing vomit," I spat.

"Hah! You should be quiet you know, not good to tease the man with the gun."

"Man? Deranged psycho who should be locked up."

"Maybe, but I'd rather die before that happens."

I got into a crouch. "I could arrange that. When my fiancé finds out what you did, you are going to want to die when he is through with you."

"Oh! I am so scared. I don't even know how to pretend to care about that. Hiding behind your big brute of a boyfriend. I'll shoot him in the head too."

"I'm gonna ask you to stop cos I'm starting to get embarrassed for you; I can look after myself. You think I'm different, I am. I could have ripped your throat out before you could blink, but the reason I don't is because I wouldn't want to take a human life."

"Well, I think I have established that _I_ am quite capable of doing that."

"You would have done it by now you little freak!" He aimed the gun at me again. I rushed him, blocking his arms so they faced the sky as he pulled the trigger again. I punched him in the stomach with human strength, and he went down like a little bitch. He dropped the gun and I kicked it away. He gasped for breath and reached down to grab the other gun that was hanging; I ripped it from its holster and threw that behind me too.

He screamed with rage as the blizzard around us was getting worse. He pounded the ground with his fist as he shot up and rugby tackled me. I went with him, so not to hurt him. I knew if could get Lottie or my family out here, we could stop this before he did actually kill someone.

We rolled in the snow, me dodging his punches and slaps. I raised my legs around him and pushed him off me with half the force I would use but he went flying through the air, I got onto my feet into a crouch. For a human he was fast as he landed on his feet, reached around to the large gun that was strapped to his back. He took a defensive stance as he raised his gun, pulled back the brown part to load the gun then pulled the trigger. This time I was prepared. I saw Ethan's contorted face - it was a mixture of ecstasy and rage. The bullet exploded out the gun, spinning as it left the barrel. It zoomed its way to my chest but I dodged to the right but I wasn't quick enough as the bullet hit my arm, taking a chunk of flesh with it. I shouted out as I hit the ground hard holding onto my arm! Being hit by a bullet was so not nice. I turned around to see blood pouring from my arm. I heard a click and looked up; forgetting about the pain for a second.

Ethan pointed the gun at my head. He was smiling as he pulled the trigger. Maybe I wasn't quick enough. If I really wanted to I could have pounced on him there and then. But then I thought of my family, the pack, Jacob, Mom, Dad and Lottie - how much they have tried to protect what they worked for. I couldn't risk that.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Lottie's POV**

I just put my phone away after Nessie just texted me. Mrs McLelland: what a stuck up stupid bitch. I think I may just quit this class. I could speak fluent French since I was ten. Mum taught me. Screw her I thought as I stared at Mrs McLelland. Besides, if I wore what she was wearing right now, I would be tazered. I know I was being a bitch but she really got up my nose.

I sat back and threw my pen onto the table. I knew that the headmaster…no principle seeing as I am in the guid auld U S of A, was ok with me giving the mouth (he didn't care as long as I kept giving 'charitable contributions). And Coach Clapp could not have cared less.

"Charlotte. Carry on with your work please," Mrs McLelland looked up at me. I folded my arms as a few students looked to see what I would do. Graham was sniggering into his hand and Megan elbowed him. I folded my arms in defiance as the corner of my mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Miss Willets, I am asking you to carry on with your work."

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it."

"You are going to do it," her chair scraped as she stood up. "Or I will add a suspension onto the detention I have suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Miss. I really couldn't care less," I dismissed her with my hand.

Mrs McLelland slammed her fist down. "Now see here! You should treat your teachers with respect instead of back chatting them."

"Back chatting is what I do best. And I will treat teachers and other people with respect when they have earned it." The class gasped at my statement.

"How dare you!"

"We have been down this road Miss. I do dare and I don't care. I don't need this stupid class, I can speak fluent French and to be honest, you are not that good of a teacher."

"Lottie," Graham hissed. "You can't say that!"

"I bloody can. I say what I want. It's like a disability."

"We know you're disabled," Kirsty laughed. "Well, more than normal."

"Hey! You know it's the brain injury," I was ignoring Mrs McLelland who was huffing and puffing at the front of the class.

"Stop blaming the brain injury, that's a poor excuse," Megan giggled.

"CHARLOTTE WILLETS. Shut up!" Mrs McLelland screeched.

"Get to f-" Megan poked me with her pen before I could finish my sentence.

"Sit there and shut up. I have had enough of you for one day. I would allow you to leave but I just don't trust you. Now be quiet."

I smirked at her. "You won't be putting up with me for too long. I won't be attending this class anymore." Mrs McLelland sat back down and I noticed the tremor in her hand. She wasn't much older than us and clearly didn't know how to handle students. I know I can push buttons and to be really childish, she did start the whole thing. I thought I would have a little fun with her; the pen she put down suddenly rolled off the table. Graham looked at me and I smiled. He smirked back. Mrs McLelland picked up her pen and set it on the table.

I rolled it off again.

And she picked it up. Whilst she was bent down I flung her papers off the other side. She looked up at me as if it was my fault. I shrugged at her, although it was my fault; but she obviously didn't need to know that. I was having fun. Mean but funny.

She laid her pen down and stuck it down as if she was mentally telling it to stay then she picked up her papers.

I threw the pen against the wall. Mrs McLelland shot up and gave me a look. "Freak wind Miss," I smirked. She was getting really pissed off. It was great.

Then pain hit me. "Holy shit!" I screamed through gritted teeth as I found my hands clutching my head. It was like someone shoving a hot poker in my brain and shaking it around. Tears stung my eyes and bile rised up into my throat.

"Lottie?" Adeline stood up. "Are you alright?"

The pain subsided just as quickly as it came. I blinked as there were stars all over. I blinked a few more times to clear them. "Charlotte, stop messing around," Mrs McLelland warned. "I have quite frankly had enough of you."

I rubbed at my temples as Adeline moved to sit next to me. "Are you ok?" I gagged and swallowed the vomit. I really didn't need that.

"Adeline, get back to your seat," Mrs McLelland.

Adeline looked at me and I nodded. I didn't want any of them getting into trouble. She moved back grudgingly and I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply. What the fuck was that? I felt a niggle behind my eyes and I took my glasses off. Then my head exploded again LOTTIE….HELP ME!

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell out the chair, rolling around on the floor clutching my head as images flashed before me of a gun, snow and blood. I felt hands on me then the pain was gone. Someone helped me up back into my seat then I vomited all over the floor. I couldn't hold it back.

Someone grabbed my shoulders. "Lottie! You're bleeding," Adeline shook me a little.

"Charlotte, stop the carry on and behave." Mrs McLelland stood up. I looked up at her and she looked a little shocked. I touched my nose as I felt warm fluid trickling down the back of my throat and down my face. "Oh!" she put her hand to her mouth and gagged. Kirsty handed me a tissue and my glasses.

"Something's wrong!" I said wide eyed to Adeline, Megan, Kirsty and Graham. I stood up quickly then found myself in Graham's arms.

"Lottie, you can't go anywhere; you looked like you were taking a fit," Graham said wide eyed as he helped me to standup.

As he helped me get up again, I had to allow the stars and the dizziness to pass. "I need to get to Ness. There is a gun, blood," I muttered incoherently. I was trying to understand what I had seen. I knew where she was. I freed myself from Graham and ran to the door.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Mrs McLelland growled.

I turned to face Adeline. "There's trouble. Don't ask. Just be safe," she nodded in understanding.

"What are you talking about Charlotte?" Mrs McLelland hissed. "Get back in here."

I made for the door again but she dug her nails into my arm. "Let. Go. Of. Me," I snarled as the room shook slightly. She stepped back in shock.

I dashed out the room, slamming the door behind me. I looked around to make sure there was no one around. I was doing this the quick way. I opened the window and forced it open as far as it would go. I climbed over, slipping on the ledge but caught myself with my power. I dropped down into the snow, allowing me to float before breaking my legs.

CHRIST IT WAS COLD!

The snow was turning into a blizzard and running was going to be hard. So I floated a little off the ground and moved my legs as if I was running, anybody watching would think I was just running. I ran past the gym and I could make out two fingers rolling around on the ground. I made myself fly faster as I was out of visible sight. One figure was thrown in the air but landed on their feet and the other was on their feet.

Then the figure shot at the one at the other and they got out of the way, as I got closer I could see it was Nessie on the ground holding her arm and there was blood splatter everywhere.

The other figure was Ethan who was holding the AK-47, pointing it at Nessie's head as he locked and loaded.

I could see Nessie processing things in her mind. I knew there and then she wasn't going expose herself as she would be exposing everyone. Stupid girl. She shut her eyes.

Ethan pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

The gun exploded with another bullet and I wished I was with Jacob. I wished I stayed off school. I was waiting for the bullet to hit me.

But nothing.

I opened my eyes to find the bullet spinning an inch away from my face. I looked cross eyed not only I was staring at it but Ethan was too.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Lottie standing behind Ethan with her hand out and the other behind her, ready and waiting. Blood stained her top but it was a few minutes old. Lottie gave me a look that said; 'get the fuck out the way!' I shuffled to the right as the bullet sped past me and caused the snow behind me to send up a cloud of snow. I turned to see Ethan's horrified face. He looked at his gun and I took the moment to stand up. I clutched my arm; the pain was agony.

Lottie ran towards Ethan and tackled him to the ground. "You fucking bastard!" she screamed at him. He tried to punch her but she expertly blocked it. She punched him hard in the face and I heard an audible crack; she had broken his nose. Lottie pinned his arms to the ground as Ethan thrashed about in the snow. He pulled his head over to her wrist and bit down hard. "Argh! You little shit," she backhanded him, but he used that opportunity to kick her back. She landed hard in the snow. I knew she was unable to use her power for fear of exposing herself. She got up and charged at him and he her. I looked around for the two guns I had managed to get off him; I got onto my knees to find the large shotgun.

Lottie and Ethan were still fighting. Ethan charged and Lottie dodged him and kicked him in the back making him fall to his knees. He got up just as quick and threw a punch which Lottie blocked again. She then did a roundhouse kick, landing the blow on his chest. He flew in the air backwards by me; there was a fair distance between Ethan and Lottie. He lay motionless on the snow.

Lottie rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Hey, you ok?" I nodded as I kept my eyes on Ethan as Lottie pulled the material back on my left shoulder. "This one is closing already," she murmured. She trailed her cold hands down the middle of my left arm and she ripped the material around the bullet wound. "Ness, that's gone through, its bleeding bad." She looked a little worried, untying the scarf from around my neck and tied it tight; I winced as she did so as the pain shot through my arm. "I reckon that's hit a vein Ness. That one hasn't closed" I looked at Lottie and nodded. I felt myself getting damp from the snow; hair starting to stick to my face.

"You little bitch!" Ethan got up from the ground. I thought the cold would have overcome him by now cos Lottie was rubbing her hands together as she got up to confront him again. She circled him, making him turn towards her with his back to me.

"Do you know, I've never noticed before, you have a really veiny forehead," she shouted pointing at his head. "And your nostrils look really angry."

Ethan got up and detached something from his belt. He threw the object at Lottie; she ducked as it sailed past her head. "Lottie! That's a grenade!" I shouted through the blizzard.

Ethan laughed out loud. "I hope it hurts."

Lottie looked at the little object that buried itself in the snow six feet away from her, and then she turned her head back to Ethan. "You are too stupid to live!" she chuckled.

"LOTTIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted. "RUN!"

Lottie turned around, hands out. I stepped back; could she stop this? She thought she could. God help her.

Ethan continued to laugh as he stepped back too. I scanned around for the gun but couldn't see it. The ground rumbled then the snow in front of Lottie exploded like a bomb followed by fire spreading its way to Lottie. She had her hands out as the fire was going to eviscerate her.

But Lottie had it down. I whooped out loud as the fire looked as it was fighting an invisible solid shield. It licked and lapped at the shield as Lottie held out her hands, hair floating as if she was in water. I looked at Ethan; secret was out now as he stared wide eyed at her. Lottie had her bubble around her as the fire surrounded it then dissipated in a flash as the grenade had finished its explosion. Lottie let her bubble down and turned towards Ethan. "That wasn't very nice! You could have blown me up!"

"How? How did you?" He stuttered. He looked down and lunged for his AK-47; Lottie took one look at it and it jumped in the air, out of his reach.

"Look, why don't you give up mate. Give up the weapons and just forget about all of this. You still have a chance!" Lottie pleaded.

"No! I am going to kill all the fakes, the phonies; it's the only way I will feel normal!" Ethan screamed. "You are devils, everything that is wrong with this world, it is meant to be your brain or you heart that is the judge of you but these days…..I'll be remembered for this."

Lottie shrugged. "Och well, I tried. I may not seem the warm and understanding type, but this is my warm and understanding face," she pointed at her face. "Just give it up, you won't win." I knew Lottie was trying to distract him so that I could find the gun. "Are you on drugs? Cos I suspect that may be your answer to a lot of questions," Lottie goaded.

"You are the freak. You stopped that grenade! You stopped that bullet."

"No I didn't! I think that's you're over active imagination…besides, they would think you're crazy, and given you given attire I am surprised you haven't been happy slapped yet mate."

I found the large shotgun buried deep in the snow so I picked it up. I had never used a gun, never even touched Grandpa's. I knew he had it loaded so I aimed it at him. "Ethan put your gun down!" I instructed in a firm commanding voice. "Time to give it up! Put the grenades down and get onto your knees."

Ethan walked towards me then suddenly stopped; he got down onto his knees and looked up at me. "I will kill her, then your friends and I am going to make you watch," he sneered.

"I highly doubt that," I hissed at him. Lottie was standing behind him, but was looking at the school. She was checking for unwanted visitors.

"I wouldn't doubt me! By the way, the safety is on!" he shouted as he reached down and pulled the small gun out the snow and shot at me. The bullet stopped in front of me again and I moved to the side as I tried to turn the safety off.

"It won't go!" I panicked. Ethan turned around in the snow; gun still pointing at me, facing Lottie who had her hand out as she was stopping the bullet. He swung his arm round and aimed for Lottie's head and fired.

Lottie's head snapped back then her whole body followed in one hundred and eighty degree turn, her arms out and flailing as she fell back, twisting and descending towards the snow. The bullet that was next to me hit the tree, I watched in slow motion as she hit the snow face first.

I looked down at the snow as it slowly stained with crimson. Like an ink stain on silk. There was a loud screaming sound; wracked with pain, anger, sorrow and loss.

And it wasn't until a second later that I realised that the sound was coming from me as the crimson fluid was pouring out from Lottie's head.

* * *

AN – OOOOOH! What do you think is going to happen? Suspense? I hope so…Please review and let me know what you think! xxx


	39. Chapter 39

Thought I would update a day early x

**CHAPTER 39**

**Escape**

**Nessie's POV**

I screamed and screamed as Ethan cocked his gun at me. "Give me the gun or I will shoot you to," he said calmly; I was shaking, still screaming as it sounded like an echo on the wind. Ethan grabbed the shot gun from me and keeping his aim on me; he fished around for his AK-47 and slung it on his back and over his shoulder.

I looked down at Lottie. My best friend was dead and I couldn't have stopped it. I should never have shouted for her; I should have taken this bastard on, regardless of whether I exposed us all.

I realised I was shaking. I was in shock. She lay there motionless and I rushed towards her. Ethan shot at me again, deliberately missing me. "Don't you dare fucking move!" he commanded. "Do not touch her. She is dead now. I KILLED HER!" Ethan laughed manically. I felt sick. He rushed towards me as he grabbed me at the back of my neck pointing the small gun in the hollow of my cheek. "You move and I will lay your brains out on this snow. We are going to pay a visit to your friends," he dug the gun in harder. I think we shall start with the French class."

"NO!" I pleaded. "Please don't kill anyone else! I'll give you money, I'll give you anything! Please!"

"Nothing can undo my thoughts. My day is set. I want blood on my hands," he whispered in my ear then kissed me on the cheek. I could have grabbed his wrist and imploded, but his gun might have gone off; killing me in the process. I was hoping Alice had seen this and my family were on their way.

I wish I had spoken with Mom and Dad.

I wasn't going to die today.

"You are a misogynistic bastard!" I shouted.

"Come on," he ordered. "You will do as I say. We will walk through the halls, you will keep quiet and we will go to the French class first, then after, it will be a massacre. He moved the gun to the small of my back. "Get on with it," he shouted.

* * *

**Lottie's POV**

"Get on with it," that scum shouted. I kept still and quiet. The shot he fired; I made it look like it hit me, I was better off 'dead'. I let it graze my forehead just underneath the right side of my hairline, allowing the dramatic blood to flow, I heard Carlisle say once that the head is quite vascular. I felt bad for making Nessie think I was dead but it was the only way.

They trudged off towards the school and I knew the blizzard would make them disappear as I would to them now. I got up, reached for my glasses, aware that I had blood dripping all over my right cheek and onto my clothes. I took my sleeve and pressed against it. I had stopped bleeding, the cold snow helped with that. I wiped away some of the blood with the bottom of my top. I shivered as I was soaking from the snow, my hair clinging to my face, blood caked in my hair. I was shivering hard.

I took my phone out and dialed Graham. It rang and rang. "Pick up!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and imagined the phone in Graham's pocket. I lifted his phone out his pocket and I felt him grab the phone. I dialed him again.

_"Lottie?"_

"Get out that class!" I shouted. I could hear Mrs McLelland screech at him in the background.

_"What do you mean? I can't hear you very well."_

I spoke up and covered the mouth piece with my hand. "Ethan has three guns and grenades; he plans to go your class first to kill you and our friends. He thinks I am dead. Get out! Go to the forest. He will go to Gemma's class next, get them out, get as many out as you can. I reckon he will go in the main entrance. I think he was heading to the main entrance. Get out that class!"

I heard him gasp. "_Are you on something? Are you outside? Why is he doing this?"_

"If I was qualified in the art of psychoticism, then I could tell you more but I'm not so I can't, so deal with it! Do as I say. Keep everyone quiet, last thing we need is people panicking!" I shouted as I put the phone down.

I ran over to the forest to get out of the blizzard. I dialed Keith who answered straight away. I didn't give him the time to say hello. "Keith, Ethan has guns. He thinks I am dead and is looking to kill more people, he has Nessie. I am behind the gym in the forest." I hung up. I dialed Emmett. "Emmett. Ethan has guns, grenades; he has Nessie and is looking to kill more people. I am behind the gym in the forest. Bring Bluetooth headsets." I hung up on him and dialed Gemma. She picked up after I cursed a few times. "Gemma, Ethan has guns, get the students out, and get them to the forest. He wants to kill, get everyone wrapped up and get out."

_"Lottie? Is this a joke?"_

"Sense the tone Gemma!" I hung up. Hopefully she got the message. I called the dialed 911 and repeated my message. The woman on the other end sounded panicked.

What do I do now? I felt like a right tool standing here doing nothing. I could help but I needed help, do I expose myself and become a test subject in some lab somewhere? "Lottie?" I jumped as I turned and aimed a punch at my assailant. "Whoa Lottie!" Emmett grabbed my fist in midair. "Tell us what happened?"

The whole family was there with Keith, Jacob, Seth and Embry behind them, who came out the forest pulling on their sweats. "What's going on?" Jacob commanded. "You are covered in blood!"

Keith and Carlisle both dashed to my side but I brushed them off. "I have a plan but I need Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

"But-" Jacob interrupted.

"No buts Jacob," Carlisle tried to tend to my wound again and I moved my head out the way.

"Lottie-"

"No! Listen!"

I could see Alice holding her breath. "I didn't see this!"

"You wouldn't, you didn't know what Ethan was going to do."

"Where is Nessie?" Edward asked, worried.

"Ok, I get a phone call from Ness in my head. I run out to the field and find them fighting. She has been shot twice from what I gather, both through and through. Ethan tried to shoot Ness again and I stopped the bullet."

"You stopped the bullet? Cool," Emmett said.

"Oh my god! Nessie!" Bella put both hands to her mouth. "Where is she?"

I waved a hand to dismiss Emmett, aware that Bella was worried for Ness. "I fought him for a while then he launched a grenade at me. I stopped the blast, although he saw. Nessie aimed one of the guns at Ethan but it didn't work and he shot her again and I stopped it. Then he shot at me. I played dead. I let it graze my forehead and the blood spilled out onto the snow. Nessie was screaming and he led her away with the threat of killing my friends and others. I called Graham and Gemma to get everyone out and into the forest. Alice, Rose, Esme, Bella; you need to meet them and guide them out. They are going to be cold. I called 911 but I fear they won't get here in time and the weather is getting so bad. We need to get to him; we need to get everyone out."

"Ethan has Nessie?" Bella whispered. "OH GOD!" she screeched, the sound ripping through my ears. "Edward! Nessie!" she shouted, pacing up and down. Jacob had gone white and everyone looked shocked.

"Are you all hearing me?" I waved my hands in the air. "We need to get him out, Ness out and the students out without causing a mass panic!"

Edward grabbed his panicking wife by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Lottie's plan is good. We need to get moving and you need to stop panicking."

"Lottie, let me see to your head wound," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"No, it's stopped bleeding, if I show up with a stitched head wound then people will ask questions. Right. Carlisle; wound management. Emmett, Jasper, Edward you are with me, we are taking the bastard out if we can without hurting anyone. Can you survive a bullet?"

They all shrugged, but Jasper nodded. "Depends where it hits, it can take a small chunk and hurts like hell. What's he got?"

"A small pistol, a sawn off shotgun and an AK-47. He has grenades and I don't think you guys will survive that."

"What about us?" Jacob pushed his way forward.

"You stay here," I ordered.

"No way!" Seth shouted. "My girlfriend is in there!" he pointed at the school.

"Yes way and you guys _can_ die from a gunshot. I will force you to stay if I have to."

"And how are you going to do that?" Jacob asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look!" I shouted. "We are wasting time. We need to get to the French class."

"There is a problem when you don't listen to people, they learn to get your attention another way," Jasper said out loud, more to himself. "They do this."

"This isn't anyone's fault!" I defended.

"I never said it was Lottie," Jasper smiled warmly at me. "But someone has failed him somewhere but it doesn't give him the excuse to do this. Right, are we ready?"

"Ok," Edward started. "I'll go to the French room. You get as many out as you can. I can keep listening out for him from a distance. I haven't heard any gun shots. I can hear him thinking about getting everyone rounded into the canteen and then let off a few grenades by the cookers."

I shuddered. "Bluetooth?" Emmett pulled out ten sets from his pockets. "Ok, everyone put one on, it will look like we are communicating this way when in fact you can hear each other."

"Lottie! That was good thinking!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go." I ran over to kiss Keith and then ran out into the blizzard. I was scooped up by Emmett as I suddenly found myself around the other side of the school. We crouched against the wall, out of sight.

He put me down and took of his thick black jacket and wrapped it around me. "You are looking blue; it's not a good look."

"Thanks. Edward? Where is he?" I knew he would be able to hear me through all this noise.

A moment later Jasper replied. "He is oppostie the French room and Ethan is shouting at Nessie. Its taking his all from going in there."

"Yeah, don't Edward, think of the Volturi cos this will be on the news, they are going to ask questions. We need to make this as human as possible. Is the class empty?"

Jasper nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief. "The students are in the forest and Rose is leading them to the community centre which is a few streets down. They won't be able to see us. Alice, Esme and Bella are waiting for the next lot. You can see the last of them running in there," Jasper pointed to a shadow.

My heart was racing and I knew Jasper would be feeling it as well. He smiled at me. "Ok. I think this lot in this class are the youngest in the school. Jasper, you are with me, Em, stay out here," Emmett saluted to me.

I stood up and tapped the window. It was the biology class and Mr Banner, who had a shocked expression on his face, sauntered over and opened the window. "Lottie, what are you doing?"

I grabbed the window at the top and forced it all the way open with brute force, jumping in (using my power to help me a little) and landing in a crouch on the floor. The kids looked at me in shock, taking in the blood as Jasper leaped through the open window as well. I ran over to the door at the back of the classroom where it connected to another class.

"He's moving downstairs," Jasper jumped in behind me.

"Charlotte, what is going on?" Mr Banner asked forcefully.

"Shit!" I cursed. I opened the door to the Physics room and pulled the teacher by the arm.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "What happened to you?" she reached to my head, I pulled away.

The kids were getting rowdy so I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud whistle. Everyone shut up. "I need you all to be calm and listen to me," I ran over and locked the door to the physics room and Jasper copied me by locking the biology door. "Everyone get your coats on and get along this wall," I pointed to the wall with the now locked doors. They all looked at me if I was crazy. "There is a boy called Ethan who is walking around this school with three guns and grenades." The kids started looking at each other, laughing and muttering. "Shut up! Does it look like I am joking!" I hissed. "Get along this wall. He is coming down from upstairs. Look at what he did to me!" I pointed to my head and they quietened down as it dawned on them that I was telling the truth so they did as they were told, but this time looking frightened. "I need you all to be quiet and once he has passed then we can get you out. There are people out in the forest that will get you and take you to the community centre."

"What about the classes next door?" Mr Banner asked.

"You lot are the youngest, we need to get you out. I have contacted friends that were on the top floor and I think they have gone. He has Nessie," I pleaded. "He has shot her twice and as you can see he shot me too," I pointed to my head.

"Lottie, he is coming." Jasper warned as he crouched down. I rushed to the biology door and stayed underneath it. I would be able to see out the window. So he would be able to see in, but he would only be able to see the start of the first row of tables. A girl, no older than thirteen suddenly grabbed my hand, tears running down her cheeks. I pulled her into me.

"Ethan! Please, there is no one here! They know you are here!" I heard Nessie pleading with him.

"I _will_ find someone. We will take them all to the canteen were you can call go BOOM!" he cackled. I knew he was looking into the room. You could cut the tension with a knife. I heard his boots stomp down the corridor as he reached the biology door. I could hear whimpers and cries from the kids. I put my finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet.

Ethan banged his gun along the radiator making a hellish noise. We all jumped at each sound. Suddenly the door handle the biology door rattled as Ethan tried to open it. I held the kids to the right and left of me, back with my hands. I looked up and I could see his shadow. My heart stopped as he kept rattling the doors.

He kicked the door hard, sending me and the girl next to me jolting forward. I kept the door shut with my power and grabbed the girl back by her coat, put my arms around her and put my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Jasper tapped my hand. "Bella has fifty students from the top floor and is taking them to the community centre. It's the senior classes," he said in a barely audible whisper. I nodded. The door stopped rattling as Ethan moved on. I let go of the girl who was breathing heavily and stood up slowly to peer out of the window. Ethan had his back to me as he burst through a door opposite me.

My heart sank as shots were fired, but he shot the ceiling to prove a point. The kids beside me were murmuring and the physics teacher shushed them. That was one class I was unable to help. I ran over to the window to signal Emmett. A few more shots sounded out. I turned back to the class and whispered. "I have a friend down there. It's a six foot drop to the snow but he will catch you." I looked at the window and it was one that opened at the top, I didn't find it easy to get into. I balled my fist up and covered it with the sleeve of Emmett's jacket and punched the bottom left hand corner. I secretly used my power to get rid of the glass and to allow it to fall in a clump below the window but just of set so no one would hurt themselves. Once there was no glass along the window frame I turned to the class. "Ok, who's first? Run straight ahead to the forest, there will be someone there," I promised. The kids came over one by one and Jasper helped them out the window as Emmett caught them. The blizzard made good cover as the kids and the two teachers ran to the forest. I was glad we got some out. I turned to Jasper. "He is going to have some of the central classes; we may be able to get the end classes out yet if we hurry." Jasper nodded as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I left my best friend lying dead in the snow as Ethan tightened his grip around my neck. He was muttering to himself as we walked past the gym. "You don't have to kill anyone Ethan," I begged. "You can walk away from this."

"No," he said with finality. "This has to happen," he gripped my neck tighter as he opened the main door to the school. Oh god! He was really going to do this! "There is going to be so much blood," he cackled. I felt physically sick; I felt the bile rise in my throat. We travelled up the stairs to the French class, ignoring the rest of the classes going on. He cocked the gun back at the hollow of my cheek again and brought his mouth to my ear. "If you so much as breathe wrong; I will blow your brains out. Do you understand?" I nodded; but I was going to protect everyone to my last dying breath, Lottie's death would not be in vain. I was faster than him, maybe not as fast as a bullet but I could at least get the gun out of his hands. He turned me around so that I was facing the windows; one was open, I bet that was the one Lottie jumped out of.

He didn't even peer through the window as he put his hand on the door handle and burst through the door. "Fuck!" he cursed. There was no one there! How would they know? How was that possible? "Where the fuck are they?" Ethan huffed. He sounded very disappointed. Good, stupid bastard. He kicked the door and dragged me to the next class. As he peered through the window I took a sneak peak and there was no one there as well.

"Nessie?" I heard a whisper as clear as day. I sneaked a look at Ethan and he hadn't heard it. "Nessie?" I looked down the corridor as Ethan was preoccupied; bronze hair followed by half my Fathers face peeked around the corner. He smiled reassuringly and I felt myself leap for joy. My family were here!

"Come on," Ethan grunted. I looked down at Dad who put an index finger to his lips. Ethan stormed to the next class, then the next to find them all empty. "FUCK!" He shouted again. He let go of me, swinging his arm round to cock the small gun at me. "You warned them!"

I put my hands up. "I didn't! How could I? I have been with you the whole time!" I screeched. "You murdered my best friend and you think I had time to warn everyone else? Your fucking doo lally!" I pointed to my head. He took the safety off the gun and aimed it between my eyes.

"Don't you call me mental," he said slowly.

"You are the one trying to kill people, hell you have already killed someone and you want to kill other people. You are loaded up to the eyes in weaponry and when the police get here you are dead!" I shouted at him.

He threw a punch at me and I stepped back, dodging it. He shot at the ceiling in frustration. "You will do as I say or I will kill someone else for your disobedience…you got that?" his hand was shaking slightly. He pointed the gun at the corridor. "Go on, downstairs," he commanded.

"All this because you found dead in animals in your car," I muttered.

"It's not just that but she broke into my car to do it."

"You can't prove that."

"She did it and now I know why, she is a freak! Well, not anymore! I won't be treated like that by any woman anymore!" He jabbed the gun in my side to force me down the corridor. I turned around slowly as trudged back down the corridor, Ethan gripping onto my shoulder and sticking the gun into my back. He pushed me making his thoughts of going down the stairs known.

I tried to walk slowly, as I was sure that if Dad was here, then help was either here or on its way. I knew the classes on the left had the younger students in and I started to panic that if they got flustered; Ethan would just be trigger happy.

We reached the door handle and Ethan tried to open it with force. It wouldn't budge and my heart skipped a beat. Ethan peered in through the small window. "No one fucking there," he muttered. With being in front of him, I couldn't see; but I could hear lots of controlled breathing and fast pumping heartbeats. I sniffed the air and I could smell Jasper and … Lottie? Was she alive or had they only just found her and had her scent on Jasper. I closed my eyes and listened out for her heartbeat.

It was definitely hers. She was alive! I pumped my fist quietly.

Then where were they? I sniffed the air again and I knew Dad was close but I could smell Emmett as well. Reinforcements.

Ethan jabbed me forward then rattled his gun along the radiator as he reached the next door and rattled the door handle. "For fucks sake!" he kicked the door. I heard a sharp intake of breath then it suddenly cut off. I could see that the window was open in the biology classroom. I held my breath as Ethan tried the door again. I knew Lottie would be holding the doors shut as Ethan was surprisingly strong.

He gave up and swore again as he abruptly turned, taking me with him as he moved on the large double classroom opposite, which I knew was the art room. He burst through the door, and the students started screaming at the sight of Ethan as he fired warning shots into the ceiling. Chairs and tables scraped the floor as they all got up to run for the doors. Ethan fired another three shots to the ceiling. "Nobody move!" he shouted. "Anyone moves, I will shoot you," he pulled out the AK-47 as everyone froze and watched him. Some of the girls started to cry and a few of the boys were shaking. I noticed Tom and Toby in this class and I shook my head at them, willing them to do as he says. I had no idea what his plan was next, I couldn't touch him to find out. I could see movement to my right and the art teacher, who was female and I didn't know her name, was edging towards the door. She was at the right side of the classroom as she put her finger to her mouth. Ethan had his back to her and I hoped she made it to get out and warn the others. The girl that was next to Ethan looked directly at the teacher; Ethan caught the eye movement, swung the AK round.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted. Everyone dropped to the ground as Ethan fired three shots at the teacher.

She took three shots to the chest and crumpled to the ground.

A few things happened at once. Everyone started screaming and crying. The teacher took her last breaths as I could hear her heart failing. Ethan started shouting commands. I crawled over to the teacher but I felt a gun at my head. "I told everyone not to MOVE!" Ethan screamed.

I stood up to face him. I thought if he was going to kill me he would have done it by now. "You have got what you wanted; blood. She is dying!"

"And? Like I give a fuck," he laughed manically. He pointed his gun at the head of a boy that I didn't know. "If anyone so much as moves, makes a sound, tries to get help, I will start killing people," he pressed the gun harder onto the boys head.

Who just wet himself.

I didn't blame him really.

"Ethan, this lady is dying, at least let me be with her," he ignored me as he started shouting instructions to the rest of the class. I crawled over to the teacher and took her hand. She squeezed back tightly. "What's your name?"

"Emily," she said coarsely. Blood spurted from her mouth. I thought of my Emily and how lucky she was that she wasn't here. I turned around to see the students lined up against the wall, the girls hugging each other, rocking backwards and forwards; they were staring at Emily. Blood poured from her wounds. I knew she didn't have long.

"I'm Nessie-"

"I don't have long," I nodded confirming what she said. "My fiancé…..Trevor Sandler," I knew of him, he worked in the local post office. "Tell I love him very much. I tried to get help…" she choked on some blood that got caught in her throat. My eyes started to nip with tears.

"I know you did." Blood pooled from underneath her, soaking into my knees.

"Tell him I love him. Tell him to move on…..tell my Mom and Dad I love them," she breathed harshly.

"I will. I promise," I squeezed her hand as her hand started to feel limp in mine. She took one last rattling gasp as he eyes became completely dilated as she died. I reached up to close her eyelids.

I heard whimpers behind me as the girls looked on in shock. I shook my head at them and put a finger to my mouth telling them all to be quiet.

"Is she dead yet?" Ethan turned to me, rolling his eyes.

"You are a bastard," I hissed at him. "She had a fiancé, maybe children and you just murdered her in cold blood!"

"I honestly don't care. When I am through with you this place will go up with all of you in it!" He waved both guns about as the girls whimpered again and closed their eyes as they held onto each other. I noticed some of the boys holding onto each other too. I could hear that they were scared. Ethan scanned the room as he placed an object on the table. "This is a sensor bomb. It can sense movement," he widened his eyes for a theatrics. "I am leaving to get more victims and I will come back here to collect you. I would recommend you all get comfy cos do you see the bars?" he looked up as everyone nodded. "If the red lights reach this end," he pointed to one end of the bomb. "Then it will explode. It means that none of you can go anywhere. I have a detonation device here," he took out a little remote and waved it about. "And I can remote detonate, and I can turn it off. So it means you all stay here like good little children. If you are still here when I get back, then we are taking a trip to the cafeteria."

The cafeteria was at the other end of the school. We were in the left side, in the middle held the offices and after them were more classes on either side (more than the left) then the cafeteria on the bottom floor at the end of the school. It was quite an open space with windows, entrances and exits on either side. Above the cafeteria and kitchen was the school library and IT room. It wasn't a big school but it did the job. There were more outbuildings between the school and the gym auditorium but with it being snowed in, I knew no one would be in there.

I looked at the horrified expressions on their faces as they looked at each other and at me. "Do as he says. He has already killed my best friend and he just killed Emily. He means what he says," I turned to Ethan. "So what's your end game. All of us to die?"

"Maybe," he smiled wickedly. "I haven't decided yet," he turned to me. "You can stay here as well," he jabbed the AK at my shoulder wound, which had closed up, but he didn't need to know that. He removed cable ties from inside his jacket and threw them at me, aiming his gun back at me. "Tie everyone up," he commanded.

"No," I folded my arms. He pressed down on the trigger and I shut my eyes, I heard him swing his arm round and he aimed it at a young girl.

"Do it, or her brain matter is spread along the wall," I grabbed the ties and started at the end of the class.

I tried to tie them loosely starting with Toby. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"You have to do it Ness, he's fucking insane," he whispered back.

I felt the gun at my head. "No talking! Tie them tight and at the wrists. I will shoot her!" I tied them so that they were tight but not enough to cut off circulation. When I had finished he snatched the last cable tie and tied my wrists together in front of me. "Sit." I sat back next to the dead teacher. He left the room, the door clicking behind him. There was a whirring noise as the device on the table switched itself on….

* * *

**Lottie's POV**

Jasper rushed me to the window outside the principle office. I flew myself up (it wasn't high) and I forced open the window. "Miss Willets!" the principle shouted. I jumped in, rushed him covering his mouth with my hand. He tried to struggle but he was a puny man and it wasn't difficult to overpower him. But I had to think of a story quick.

"Mr Greene. I need you to listen to me very carefully. Ethan is strolling around the school with guns and grenades and goodness knows what. He got Nessie while she was delivering the note and has taken her as a hostage. She managed to send me a text and I went out. He shot at me and I played dead. He said he was going to the French class to kill. Once they were out of sight, I called Graham and Gemma and the whole top floor has been evacuated.

"Jasper found me running back to the snow as the Cullen family were coming to take Nessie, Gemma and me home in case we got snowed in. I have called the police who are on their way with the rest of the emergency services, but the snow is hampering their getting here. Charlie asked his daughter, Bella to take students quietly to the community centre through the woods. The rest of the family are out there waiting to take some more people. Do you understand what I am saying?" Mr Greene nodded. "Right now he is in the art class so he has got hostages." Three shots sounded out.

Jasper suddenly appeared next to me. "I think someone got shot."

I groaned. "You need to get your staff out. We will try and get the rest of the students out," I let go of his mouth.

He opened and shut his mouth three times before speaking. He looked like a goldfish. "I am not leaving. I'll help get the staff out but I am not leaving the kids. Police are on their way?"

I nodded. "You remember Emmett?" Mr Greene nodded. "He is out there to help get this side out. Jasper will follow you to get the other side out. There is no one on the top floor. You need to understand the Graham couldn't get everyone out as we didn't want Ethan shooting people randomly. Its better this way. He thinks I am dead so he has managed to 'kill' someone so he has got that out of his system. But I think he has more on him than guns. His jacket was very padded and he already threw a grenade at me."

Mr Greene went wide eyed. "Ok, we are working from the far away classes?" I nodded. "Ok Jasper. Lets go." He grabbed his jacket and mobile and left the room quietly. Jasper smiled at me as he left. Mr Greene spoke with the occupants in the reception and they suddenly appeared in Mr Greene's room looking petrified.

"Don't speak," I commanded. "Emmett is down there and if you go straight on there will be someone in the trees." The four women looked pale as the first one went out the window, Mr Greene running back.

"Lottie, you don't need to do this, get yourself out. I know you and Ethan don't have a good track record," he put both hands on my shoulders. "You could end up getting seriously hurt or dead."

"He already thinks I'm dead," I pointed to my dry crusted wound. I could feel it was gaping a bit. I bet you could actually see my skull! "Let us help, we already got a most of the school out." Mr Greene thought for a moment. "I'm gan tae dae it anyway," I shrugged.

I dashed out the room and ran down the corridor towards the room that Ethan was in when I felt myself getting grabbed, a cool hand covering my mouth, feet in the air as I was pulled back into the biology room. "Lottie, he has a bomb!" Edward whispered as he pulled me down into a crouch next to him, his arms settling on my shoulders. "He is setting it in that room so he can get more hostages. He is going to tie them up."

I nodded. "I'm going to get more people out, Jasper and Mr Greene are getting the other side of the classes out now."

"He is shouting at the kids."

"Ok, I'm off. Emmett is outside, communicate with him," Edward nodded. I wondered if he was used to taking orders.

"Only off the missus," he muttered. I smiled as I opened the door quietly and made a break for it back to the headmaster's room to find Emmett bouncing up and down.

"I've scoped out the rest of the classes. There are four more and four the other side. The ones that were meant to be in the outbuildings were in the library and I know Graham got them out. Jasper and Greene have got a class out on the right side of the corridor." I grabbed his hand and ran to the door to the room and peered around the corner to make sure Ethan wasn't there. "Jesus, your hand is freezing Lottie, are you alright?" I nodded. I knew I lost a fair whack of blood out in the snow. My head wound was pretty deep and had only stopped bleeding. Blood covered the right side of my top, neck and face. I hoped it was still able to be sutured.

"No one there; dash me to the end class Emmett," I whispered. He did as he was asked and we burst into the English class to find Mr Berty reading a passage out a book. It was Emma's class.

"What the?" Mr Berty dropped his book as we closed the door quietly. "Emmett?" Emmett didn't say anything as he smashed the window as it didn't open fully as I explained what had happened. They looked horrified but got their coats on and went out the window one by one. "Can I do anything to help?" Mr Berty asked.

I shook my head. "Police may already be here, it's hard to tell with the blizzard. One teacher is already dead, Nessie is injured, and we don't need any more casualties. Have you got kids?" he nodded. "Just go. Mr Greene wants everyone out." He nodded again as he took another look at me then jumped out the window and ran towards the forest.

"Alice is taking this group to the community centre. Esme, Rose and Bella are back and waiting," Emmett said quietly.

"Right, next class." I opened the door to find the door to the art class opening slowly. "Shit!" I cursed. Emmett and I ran and jumped out the window, me rolling in the snow and flying up to the window to the next class. I locked the door with my power as Emmett smashed the window and I climbed in. The howl of the blizzard was getting louder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr Varner shouted. I rushed him and covered his mouth like I did with Mr Greene. There were screams coming from two classes down, followed by two gun shots.

"I'll get the next class," Emmett shouted as he ran out the door and I bet he was diving into the room next to where Ethan had just gone into. I hoped he was getting that class out.

"Everyone grab your coats, keep completely quiet and don't say a thing. As you can hear, there is a madman with a gun in this school. He now has two classes. Please don't scream, shout out. We need to get you out. Everyone get to this wall," I pointed to the wall by the door. They all did as I commanded, even the teacher. I could hear shouting as I peered out the window.

Emmett suddenly appeared at the window, making me jump back in fright. "Emmett you bellend!" I hissed at him.

I let go of my power of the door as Emmett jumped in. "We can't go out that way," he pointed to the forest. "He will see."

"No they could go round to where I was shot."

Emmett nodded and dashed back to his class. I know they would have been able to hear. I turned back to the class. "Right. I'll be back in a minute; do not make a sound." I stepped out the classroom and sneaked over to the other class. I checked through all four windows of the doors and all the classes were empty. I breathed a small sigh. The window in the last class at the end of the corridor has a smashed window. "Jasper?" I mumbled. He suddenly appeared beside me.

"They are all out."

"He is in that class," I pointed to the one next to the offices. "They will need to leave through the front rather than the back as there may be a chance he could see them and just start firing."

Jasper nodded. "Edward is in the principal's office. He has placed some sort of sensor bomb in the art class. It means they can't move."

I turned and dashed towards the maths class. I opened the door to a collective intake of breath. "Right, in twos, go into the last class on the right and go out the window. Run past the gym and head to the forest, there will be someone there." They all looked at each other, willing the other to go first.

Emma stood up. "I trust you Lottie," she nodded firmly.

She picked her friend up and I looked out the class. I made sure the coast was clear and I waved the two girls out. I did this process until Mr Varner went. He offered us our help but we declined. "I thought it was a car backfiring!" he shook his head. I ran quietly to the class Emmett was in and he instructed his kids to go.

There was a scream from the class next door, two shots fired and the scream stopped. "Go!" I almost shouted to the last six students; they ran out the class to the other to escape. The door to the class with the hostages opened with a bang and I shut all the doors with my power, trapping Emmett and I in the class next door.

"I can smell blood from next door," Emmett grabbed me as we kept ourselves flat against the wall. "She isn't dead…yet. She is losing a lot of blood."

"Are the other kids out?"

"Yes, they are reaching the forest now. Alice and Rose are round there getting them. The police are here with SWAT on their way. We will have to get out of here before they arrive. They will question it."

"No, you will go. I am staying," I said firmly.

"Then I'm not leaving you," Emmett folded his arms. We heard the shuffling of feet, whimpers and people crying. "He just clicked something and gone back into the room that Ness is in."

"That means he must have about thirty people?" I estimated.

"Emmett nodded. "There is still someone next door, but they are alive."

I stood up and peered through the window. Ethan ushered the people in the classroom out. "In twos to the cafeteria. If anyone tries anything funny, I will shoot!" and he shot a bullet into the ceiling to emphasis his point causing everyone to duck and cover their heads as debris from the ceiling rained down on them. "MOVE!" he shouted. He was looking a little on edge now. He seemed to look into the classroom, maybe out the windows. "SWAT," he whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least help was here.

"Emmett…"

"I know, but there is someone next door." I nodded. I ducked as Ethan's hostages marched slowly passed where we were standing behind the door. I noticed that everyone's wrists were tied at the front with cable ties as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Nessie has just passed us," Emmett said in a barely audible whisper. I breathed in and out slowly. Emmett crouched up to look at the window. His mouth was omitting a low hum. He sat back down next to me. "Jasper and Mr Greene are out and the police are out there questioning him. Jasper has told them the story you told Mr Greene and they are buying that. SWAT are scoping out the building and are coming in shortly. There is an ambulance there and they everyone is aware that there are casualties and one dead, although Ethan thinks you are dead. Charlie's deputy has gone to the community centre to get details and to do a headcount as Mr Greene grabbed todays register of the staff and pupils before he left," Emmett cocked his head. "That's Ethan in the cafeteria. He reached for the door handle and dashed out the room and I followed him into the classroom next door.

Lying motionless on the floor was Blaire with blood oozing from her stomach. Emmett and I stepped over to her carefully. I could see she was holding her breath. "Blaire," I whispered. "It's ok, its Lottie and this is Emmett." Blaire opened her eyes, letting go of her breath and she held onto her stomach. She was building up for a scream. I reached over and slammed my hand over her mouth. "You can't make a sound. You did good Blaire, playing dead," I said reassuringly. "That was a really clever thing to do. It probably saved your life."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and I could tell she was in agony. "I'm going to get her out, but it's getting out without getting shot."

"Call Jasper," I inclined my head slightly for him to get it. "You have your Bluetooth on. Tell him you are going out the window and will walk around the building."

Emmett pressed the Bluetooth headset and repeated the message although we both knew that he already got it first time around. He bent down over Blaire. "I am going to pick you up and take you outside. It's going to get cold and it is going to hurt. But we need to get you medical attention. How many times were you shot?"

"Don't scream Blaire," I warned. "We don't want him coming back." Blaire nodded once and I let go of her mouth.

"Two," she hiccupped. "With the big long gun."

"That's good. It wasn't the shotgun, you would have had more damage, or you would have been dead."

Emmett grabbed a jumper from one of the tables and pressed it against her stomach. "You will need to stem the bleeding while I take you out." Blaire did as she was told as Emmett scooped her up into his arms. "Stay here," he ordered.

"Not bloody likely," I shot out the classroom door leaving him to deal with Blaire.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Ethan left leaving us to remain absolutely still. I looked around at the rest of the class and they were terrified; some of the girls shaking. I decided to speak up. "Look," I checked out the sensor to make sure that talking was ok, the bars didn't flash red. Toby shifted his weight and the light flashed one bar. He stopped when he seen it. "Look, my family are out there, I know they would have called the police so people are aware of what's going on. We have to remain calm-"

"That's easy for you to say," a girl in the corner spat.

"What's your name?"

"Annie."

"Annie. I have been shot twice. I watched him shoot my best friend who is lying dead in the snow by the field, so yeah, I kinda know what I am talking about. We need to do as he says, remain calm and keep quiet. We don't anger him, we don't provoke him, we do nothing. We let the professionals take him down. The top floor is empty so someone has already been told and got them out. I am not dying today. I have too much to live for," I looked around, but keeping my head still, cementing what I said. Everyone did as I said. They calmed down, although staying in the same position.

"Why is it when you get told you to stay completely still that you get an itch somewhere?" Toby curled his top lip to try and get to his nose. Some of us laughed a little, keeping still. "My nose is so god damn itchy."

"Shut up Toby," Tom sighed.

"Hey bro, just trying to lighten the mood," he looked over to Emily's body. "What else can I do? Its either laugh or cry. And I don't want to cry."

"I get you," a boy, five kids down agreed. "You see these things happen in huge schools and colleges in big cities. But this is Forks, man. This is meant to be a nice quiet town."

"Well, he flipped," I spat. "Ethan is in our class. We tried to make friends with him but he was having none of it. Some of you know who he is as he has done something or said something to you. He put dead animals on the tops of our cars and some others. Lottie decided to get her own back and put them in his car."

"So this is because of your friend?" Annie accused.

"No, we was just waiting for an excuse. He approached me outside my fiancé's house and had a knife inside his jacket. If Jacob had have come out I think he would have tried to stab me. So don't you dare blame my friend. She saved my life today," I spat.

Annie looked down carefully. "Sorry, you're right."

"I know I am. Now we need to be quiet. We need to listen out for him," two shots fired out, loud as bells ringing and I locked my eyes on the sensor bomb as the students moved; jumping in fright. "DON'T MOVE!" I shouted. The bars on the bomb had reached the second last one then slowly disappeared as movement stopped. "Remember to keep calm. That's all we can do. Don't move or we all die. No sudden movements"

"Someone else is dead!" a girl sobbed from the corner.

"We don't know that!" Tom shouted.

"But Miss Slater!" she nodded her head at the body to prove her point.

"She didn't deserve to die, she was trying to get help and it back fired," Toby said calmly. "Ethan is trigger happy, there wasn't much any of could do without dying as well and in this situation we need to try and preserve ourselves. Ness is right, we need to be calm and quiet; do as he says. We may get through this." We stayed quiet. I thought of Jacob and how I should have just stayed off today. I was thinking of Dad and Mom and how I was too stubborn to sort things out. How stupid was I? I felt so bad that it was me that didn't want to rectify things and I hadn't seen them in over two weeks. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Ness, are you alright?" Toby asked. The rest of the students turned their heads slowly towards me.

"I'm just thinking about things."

"Your wounds look bad."

"My shoulder was grazed but I've been shot through my arm," I lied about the shoulder wound seeing as it had closed already.

"Your makeshift tourniquet is soaked with blood."

"I know," I could smell it.

"It looks really bad."

"It hurts like hell." I closed my eyes and put my head back against the wall. It was cool and it was helping a little. "I know it's bad."

"You've lost a lot of blood." I looked down at the scarf and it was soaked. My arm was covered in blood and so was the left side of my body.

"Here's hoping that this gets sorted soon," I closed my eyes again as I zoned out for a moment. The bomb on the table clicked and powered down. I was pulled out of my reverie as the door opened with a bang. "Everyone up!" Ethan pointed the gun around the classroom. We did as told. "In twos to the cafeteria. If anyone tries anything funny, I will shoot!" he shot a bullet into the ceiling, making us all duck to avoid the falling debris. "MOVE!" We marched down to the cafeteria, as I passed a room on the left I could hear one familiar heartbeat. I smelled the air and I could smell Emmett and Lottie as we passed one of the classrooms. I didn't look in their direction as I didn't want Ethan to think anything different. I looked back to find Ethan was looking out the window. "SWAT," he whispered. He looked as if he was about to shit himself. I turned to face the front to find Toby giving me a look and I shrugged my shoulders as we trekked our way to the cafeteria, Ethan raced to the front and stood at the door, holding it open to allow us to pass.

I felt like I was marching to my death.

* * *

AN – What is going to happen next? Please review – I hope it's been exciting stuff! x


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

**INFERNO**

**Lottie's POV**

Wish I skipped school today, but noooooo, I had to go in, had to be the good girl. I watched as Ethan looked around then shut the door behind him. "What do we do now," I asked myself. I sneaked over to an adjacent classroom and peered out the window; there was several police cars parked haphazardly at angles at the school. There were two fire trucks along with three ambulances. There was also a coroner's van. Nice. They expected this to go really bad. I watched as a team of men in black with guns scope the right side of the building. The stopped and pointed their weapons then relaxed as Emmett stepped out with Blaire in his arms. The one in front spoke with Emmett briefly then pointed to where he wanted him to go. That was good, no shots fired.

What could I do? I went in, he could shoot people, although I could protect them but how would I be able to stop all of those bullets?

I could sneak in though the kitchen. Yeah, that would be a good plan. SWAT wouldn't be able to do anything until he was on his own. They wouldn't be able to risk it with kids being so unpredictable.

I ran out the room back to the maths class and dived out the window in one leap. I ran around to the end of the building, to find the emergency exit. I opened it with my power, shut the door quietly and ran down the large kitchen. Mr Greene must have gotten the kitchen staff out, for which I am sure they were grateful for. I had never been in here before but it was quite open and it had windows all around it like the cafeteria. I peered through the round window into the cafeteria.

Oh this wasn't good.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

He looked behind him then shut the door; he swung the gun around and pointed it at us. "Everyone in a circle in the middle, pull up chairs," he looked around. "NOW!" We jumped and did as he said. "Not you," he grabbed me by the neck and led me to the window, me blocking his body from potential shots. I stood at the large window as the police all pointed their guns at the movement at the window. Ethan placed his AK on my shoulder; but kept himself behind me.

"Hiding like a coward," I muttered.

"I. Am. Not. A. Coward," he hissed.

"Got to hide behind a woman, there isn't much to say about that." I looked out and noticed the blizzard had stopped, snow had stopped falling.

He forced my neck forward and back. "Don't!" He opened the top half of the window.

"The relatives, parents, kids that saw Emily die; they will have to learn to live with what they seen today, its not fair that you get the death by cop."

"Who said I was dying by cop," he whispered in my ear. "I have a nice painful way for all of us to go."

"ETHAN CLARK!" a voice shouted over a very loud megaphone. "WE WOULD LIKE TO RESOLVE THIS SITUATION, CALMLY AS POSSIBLE. WE DO NOT WANT ANY MORE PEOPLE TO DIE."

"No chance," Ethan whispered. He let go of my neck and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"ETHAN, ANSWER MISS CULLEN'S PHONE."

Ethan looked down and I reached into my pocket to give it to him. He slid it open. "I am not interested in any deals." He turned back to look at his hostages and aimed his gun at them to remind them not to move. He aimed it back over my shoulder. "Everyone I have here will die today," he said calmly. There were cries and gasps let out behind me. "I have a bomb on me so if you try and shoot me or if anyone comes in I will set it off."

The megaphone stopped as whoever it was carried on with their conversation over my phone. I could hear it clear as a bell. _"Why are you doing this Ethan? You have already killed three people; we do not want any more deaths."_

"I hate everything in this world. They don't deserve to live! They are like insects ready to be squashed. People have wronged me, my ex, my parents, the pathetic excuses of human parasites that infect this life. If anyone comes in, I will shoot, if anyone tries to get them out, I will shoot. Do you understand?"

"_Can we send anyone in to talk to you?"_

"I am past talking," he hung up on them. He dropped my phone then stamped on it a few times until it was a mangled mesh of parts.

"Hey! That is my phone you just stamped on you prick."

He grabbed me by the neck again. "It won't matter soon, where you're going, you won't need it," he snarled.

"ETHAN CLARK! WE WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU."

"Well, you can talk about this," he let go of my neck, loaded the AK that was still on my right shoulder, took aim at the police and the gathering spectators. I was still in front of him and I looked down to find lots of red dots on me. Oh shit!

"RUN!" I shouted out loud through the window. My voice echoed through the parking lot as people realised why I was shouting. The cops standing there suddenly realised why I was shouting as Ethan took aim at the first police cruiser. He fired a full round into the engine. I covered the right side of my face with my bound wrists as he continued to fire at the car, gun powder showering down on me, empty bullet shells hitting me. The tyres burst out then the engine exploded! The ball of fire rolled into the air and the fire spread onto another police cruiser. I was hoping my grandpa wasn't injured cos I could bet he was there. Ethan cackled manically as he pulled me back in front of him. This was getting out of hand; the whole parking lot was going to go up if the fire kept on spreading. Ethan started to take pot shots at the fire truck, preventing them from unloading the equipment to put the fire out. The fire-fighters ducked and took cover as Ethan waved the gun around, causing bullets to fire everywhere. The crowd also hit the deck as bullets sprayed them.

He only stopped as the gun finished it's round.

The fire made the police cruiser it had latched onto catch fire and the engine exploded like its predecessor. I noticed that everyone was running for cover, scared and panicking. The SWAT van was going to be next; would it be able to withstand the fire?

I watched in horror as it began to spread but it suddenly stopped in its tracks and retreated back. It raged at whatever it was fighting as it looked like the flames were being smothered. The police and fire-fighters stood up slowly in shock as they watched this phenomenon take place with open mouths and wide eyes.

That could only be one person as I knew fire was fatal for my family. I was so happy she could contain it, showing how powerful she could really be. How to explain it would be interesting.

Ethan looked on in shock as the fire was almost out as the fire crew got their equipment out to put the rest of the fire out, you could literally hear the snap and crackles as the flames were doused. "What the?...she isn't dead!" he suddenly cottoned on. "SHE ISN'T DEAD!" he screamed, grabbing me by the neck again as he marched back towards the centre; I wasn't afraid anymore. If Lottie can control and explosion like that, she could do anything. Ethan pushed me down onto a chair as he paced around the room. The red dots left me and found him instead. He looked down and suddenly dived into the centre of our 'hostage' ring to hide from them. "CHARLOTTE!" he screamed. "BITCH! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE. YOU HAD BETTER SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR FRIEND," he put a new clip into the AK but he slugged that back around his shoulder and he brandished the sawn off shotgun. "I'LL MAKE A MESS!" he loaded it up with huge red bullets then locked the gun and aimed it me. "COME OUT HERE YOU FUCK!"

There was silence as everyone but I cowered in their seats. I held my head up high as a light bulb clicked in my head. There was a thought….no an idea, a possible plan. Oh! It could be interesting! But I wanted to try it subtly first. I had no idea if it would work and there was a slim chance it would as it was a crazy idea. The kitchen door behind us opened with a creak. Ethan shot up and aimed the gun at the door. Lottie leaned against the door nonchalantly, folding her arms, with a grin in her face and fire in her eyes. She winked at me.

She looked awful. The gunshot wound that should have gone through her skull had grazed the right side of her forehead. I saw a white bit in the centre; it was her skull! I suppose the human forehead doesn't have much skin protecting it. The blood from that wound was all down the side of her face, into her hair and clothes. She looked pale and her lips were slightly blue.

But she hid it well.

"Hey Ethan!" Lottie said cheerfully. "What's up bro?" she flashed him a smile.

Ethan sneered as he pulled back the bottom of the gun and pulled the trigger. All the students bent over to protect themselves with their bound wrists from the gunshot. I dived from the seat, snapping the cable tie from my wrists. The hundreds of pellets blasted from the barrel, making their way at Lottie who cocked her head and smiled again. The pellets suddenly stopped as they hit her shield then dropped onto the floor. "Oh wow, scary," she whispered.

"ETHAN, YOU NEED TO COME OUT THE BUILDING NOW! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD. THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED." The person behind the megaphone shouted. They had enough. I hoped they hadn't seen Lottie standing at the door frame.

"Keep on shooting Ethan," Lottie stepped forward. "I could do this all day," she laughed then her face became serious.

I stood up. "Ethan, why don't you let them go and you can have it out with Lottie and me. That's what you want, isn't it?" He stared at Lottie; I could see him think of different scenarios in his head of what he wanted to do to me and Lottie. He suddenly pointed the gun at me.

"She won't survive this," he sneered as he looked at me then turned back to Lottie. "You will do as I say."

"We'll see," she replied.

He turned his head back to me. "Get back in your chair." Lottie winked at me so I got back into my chair and he nodded his head to get Lottie to stand behind me.

"Well… this is intense," Lottie said, the rest of the students looking at her as if she was insane. Ethan backhanded Toby as he passed, just for the sake of it; he fell to the floor and got back up into his chair with the help of his brother, blood running down his cheek. "Ness, are you up to date with your tetanus? Anyone who comes into contact with him needs to be on top of that," she giggled. Ethan cocked his gun at her.

"Lottie, it may be a good idea not to agitate the clinically insane," I smiled at Ethan. Whilst I spoke, Lottie put her hands on the edges of my shoulders. Her fingers creeping to my neck and slipped underneath the material of my top. God her hands were cold! Ethan roared then grabbed a young boy and made his way back to the window.

_I have a plan but it means getting him out of here and into the kitchen. He has all those grenades and that bomb on him which if he feeling suicidal then he may just set them off, killing us all._ Lottie thought.

_I had a thought. Something I wanted to try but whether it works or not I have no idea._

_What are you meaning?_

_I was thinking that if I can hear your memories by touch, feel how you feel, I was wondering if I could do other stuff._

_Like what?_

_If you think about using your power when you are touching me, maybe when you are thinking of it then maybe I could feel it. Maybe I can do it when I am touching you, only when I am touching you. It could make it more powerful. I doubt it will work._

_I think we should try._ I looked up at Lottie who was looking around the room. _There is an unopened window in the far right corner, I am going to try and think about opening the latch and you try and open it._

_Ok._ We both looked over at the window. I suddenly felt how Lottie would open the window. It felt like invisible hands grasping the latch to pull it open. It felt so weird but exciting at the same time.

"Concentrate Ness," Lottie exhaled quietly.

I shook myself and concentrated again. I felt myself grasp the latch and pull. But it didn't open, something else happened entirely.

Everyone screamed and scrambled to the ground for cover as all the windows smashed and glass flew into the room as if outside had exploded sending it in with such force. It was like there was a hurricane inside the room as the glass flew vertically around the the room. The glass bounced off me and I looked up to Lottie who closed her eyes as she put a shield over both of us for protection.

"ARGH!" Ethan screamed in agony as he covered his face, waving his shot gun around. This was the perfect distraction.

"GO!" I shot up from my seat and ran to the door to open it for the hostages. They all looked at each other the up at us; unsure what to do. Ethan fell to the floor as blood poured from in between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Lottie screamed. "RUN!" Lottie threw her arm out and pointed to the door. I looked around and some of the students were cut by the glass but not too badly.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Toby stood up, grabbed Tomand the rest of the class followed. Lottie ran over to the boy on the floor that had blood pouring from his cheek where the glass cut him. She picked him up and almost hauled him to the door. He stumbled out, following the others as they ran out the corridor. I ran over to Ethan and grabbed the gun out of his hand, ripped the other from his back and threw them both out the window. Lottie and I picked him up under his arms and dragged him into the kitchen. Lottie had the shutters down with one look then we dumped Ethan on the floor who was now rolling about on the floor.

Lottie grabbed my hand. _What was _that_ in there?_

I shrugged my shoulders. _I have no idea!_

_I think you were able to do it obviously, but not in a controlled manner,_ she snorted._ How did it feel to you?_

_Like it was an invisible hand grabbing onto the latch but when I tried it the windows caved in!_

_Maybe cos you're half vamp! We will have to give it a bash when we get out of this._ She smiled and looked down. _Is it bad that I really want to kick him? Repeatedly? _

I giggled. I shook my head at her inappropriateness. I bent down, lifted Ethan up from the floor and slammed him against the silver unit. "Right you, you have caused enough damage for one day. Time to hand over the rest of your weapons."

Ethan let go of his face. There were pieces of glass embedded into his cheeks and forehead. What was quite disturbing and I thought I should feel bad for him but I really didn't; that there was a short thick shard of glass embedded into is left eye. There was blood and viscera dripping down from it and when he moved is eye, the glass moved with it.

I looked at Lottie who bent down to look at it. I shuddered.

Ethan suddenly opened his other eye and we both jumped back as he pulled out the small gun and shot at us.

Lottie was getting good as the bullet had only left the barrel when Lottie stopped it. She raised an eyebrow as it fell to the floor with a loud ping. "Really Ethan, you should know better. Talking about knowing better, why are you dressed like a retard?" Ethan shot at her again and again and kept shooting until he ran out of ammo. I felt completely safe standing behind Lottie's invisible shield. He realised his attempt was futile as he looked at the gun then threw it away. He grabbed the side of the counter and hauled himself up to his feet.

"You are both bitches," he spat blood at us, missing. "You have blinded me!" he shrieked.

"If you hadn't have done all of this, then you wouldn't be blind," I retorted. "This 'whole world is against me' crap is pathetic. Life is hard. You get on with it, you deal with it cos that's what life is all about," I put my hands on my hips. "You think life owes you big but it isn't that simple honey. You have to earn your right to make life easy and you think coming in here all guns blazing, literally, is going to fix that?" Lottie snorted at my pun. "And you think it's going to be ok once you shot a few people. You already killed two people and you feel good about that?"

"What _did_ you think was going to happen after doing all this Ethan?" Lottie asked.

"Did you think you would be coming out smelling of roses? You know you will get taken down, or killed by the cops. And if you survived? It would be welcome to the green mile baby," I laughed at him as he realised a part of his fate.

Ethan's face contorted from a mixture of rage and pain. "Its too late to talk to me now. I still have a trick up my sleeve."

"Oh whatever you little gobshite," Lottie rolled her eyes as the three grenades he had flew from his belt and landed on the counter behind him. "I think there will be a little six by six cell waiting for you and a big rugged handsome, well," she shrugged making a face. "Just waiting to make you their bitch. I am going to use a saying from our dear friend Clynt: you will have an arse like a collapsed mineshaft once they are through with you."

Ethan snarled at both of us. I could hear the SWAT team getting closer. "Lottie, SWAT." Ethan looked at the both of us then as I saw something light up behind is not so blind eye. He straightened up as I realised his last plan was forming. "Ethan, what are you doing?" I said in a warning tone. I took Lottie's hand and stepped back. He turned and looked at the grenades then back to us as he quickly reached inside his jacket. "Ethan, think about this. You will end up dying, is that what you want?"

He looked up but kept his hand inside his jacket. "Dying is the only option I have left," for the first time sounding sane making the situation dire.

"No it isn't," I took a sneak peak at Lottie who wasn't looking too good as her head wound had started to ooze again. I took a step towards him, hand out towards him. "What about your Mom and Dad?"

"There aren't two people dead, there are four," he cackled manically. "I killed my parents this morning. I killed the dog by shooting it between the eyes, it made a good target. Then I shot my Mother in front of Dad. I shot her right here," he pointed to his carotid artery. "There was so much blood. Dad held onto her until she died a slow and painful death. They hated me you see," he justified it to make it sound ok! "Then I shot my Dad in the knees, stomach then finally in the head. Maximum amount of pain I could inflict," he licked his lips to savour the moment. "They died fearing me, hating me. And I have nothing to live for now, so if I go down; suicide by cop or by your hands, or by mine then fine by me. I will join them soon anyway."

My hand fell back to my side. "You won't be, you will be going to hell for what you did. You are an evil bastard!" I shouted.

"I know," he said slowly as he pulled the bomb and threw it over by the grenades. "You know there is enough C4 to make this," he waved his hand in the air. "Into a hole that you will be able to see from space. My calling card if you will," he shrugged. I looked at Lottie who was breathing heavily. She needed help, she was cold and her head wound was bleeding profusely again. I reckon the bullet had hit a vein for it to not stop bleeding. I turned my attention to Ethan as he pulled out the small detonation remote.

There was no way we would survive this if Lottie was going to collapse. I turned, grabbing Lottie as she looked up to see what he was doing. She froze, wide eyed. "Ness…"

"Come on Lottie, he is going to blow us up!"

"But the people outside!" she stood her ground as Lottie got a little colour back in her cheeks. "I need to contain it but Ness; you go, get yourself safe," she looked at me wide eyed.

"No!" I shouted as Ethan was smiling at our exchange as he propped himself on the counter. He dropped the detonator onto the counter and started to press down with his finger. "No!" I shouted at Lottie.

"Tell Keith I love him," she pleaded. I had already heard this from one person today. I wasn't about to do the same. I hoped my family were safe.

"I'm with you to the end!" I grabbed her hand. "But I'm hoping it won't get that far." She looked down as she raised her right hand up as if she was swearing an oath. I did the same with my opposite and we interlocked hands. We moved our other hands to copy.

"Wow, how touching. SEE YOU IN HELL!" He pressed the button as the bomb made the whirring noise as it switched itself on. He smirked at us as he waved his arm back and forth in front of the bomb as the bars travelled up the meter.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The eruption of flames died down from the cars as it looked as if it was being suffocated. I could see Lottie from the window in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. That girl was something. "What the?" a cop shouted from behind the ambulance. The others slowly stood up in disbelief. Some of the fire crew ran to set up the hoses to douse the rest of the flames. The fire was now out completely as smoke rised from the charred forms of the cars.

Charlie looked up from his spot. "IS ANYONE HURT, ANYONE BEEN SHOT?" He shouted. Everyone looked at each other, looking for blood. I couldn't smell any blood so I was sure the humans would be ok.

"Lottie?" Jasper appeared next to me. I nodded, smiling. Keith, Jacob, Seth and Embry returned fully clothed. They all looked concerned for their other halves. Jasper turned to them. "Adeline and Gemma are at the community centre."

Seth and Embry looked at Jacob who waved them off. They ran down the road in the one direction they only wanted to be in. I knew my Rose was safe. She would stay there to make sure everyone was ok.

"Any word?"

"Hey Dad," I said to Carlisle. I liked to call him and Esme Mom sometimes. It felt natural, normal and the fact the whole community knew who we were so it was nice to keep up appearances. "No," I lowered my voice. "Eddie is still in there. Although he will need to make a sharp exit cos that's SWAT on their way in.

"I'm on my way out," I heard his voice as clear as a bell. "I need to trust that Ness and Lottie will do the right thing. I've scoped out the building and there is no one left, no-one hiding in the toilets or anywhere else."

"Good lad," Carlisle complimented. "Get back here son."

I watched as Ethan shouted for Lottie to make an appearance. Everyone here heard the gun fire a few minutes later as the police asked the bystanders to step back. "Sirs," a young man sauntered over. "You need to not be here, can you step back please? The negotiator was shouting out orders.

"Not a chance," Edward said from behind. "My dau-, my niece is in there."

"My fiancé," Jacob crossed his arms, standing over the pubescent cop.

"And my girlfriend," Keith mirrored him. It was easy to see how he should be Beta. Although he hates that thought.

"In other word officer," I stepped forward, mirroring Keith and Jake, "It isn't happening."

"But you need to step back!" his voice broke a little.

"Look officer," Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on the cops shoulder. "Our loved ones are in there, we want them out safe but we need to know what's happening. You understand?" The cop seemed to be understanding him as he nodded and wandered off to tell other people to stand back.

"Nessie is trying something," Edward murmured. "I don't think it will work though."

I kept my eyes on the school. I could hear people behind us; some were the worried loved ones of the hostages that were in the school. Some were just wanting to see what was happening, some were gossiping. I turned to give to the two old women who were speculating, a terrifying look. They retreated back.

"Go on Ness," Edward whispered. There was a groaning sound coming from the windows of the cafeteria. They suddenly smashed into pieces and shards that shot into the large room.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. Everyone around us stood there in shock.

"What was that?" Charlie shouted from police central. Think quick, think quick!

"Looked like a freak wind," Jasper shouted over to him.

Charlie, who was standing at the SWAT van liaising with the detectives; looked at us in shock, Edward shook his head slightly. "Yeah, freak winds," he said to the nearest suit. "We get them all the time down in Forks," he nodded. The suit looked at him as if he was mad. One of them was looking through his binoculars.

"Looks like it caught the gunman, he is has dropped to the ground covering his face. The kids are running down the corridor. GO ON!" he shouted. The SWAT team in position ready to get them.

Edward grabbed onto my arm. "Nessie and Lottie are staying."

"What?" we all turned to look at him.

He nodded his head towards the window. "Look." An AK-47 and a shotgun were tossed out the window. "They are dragging him to the kitchen."

The hostages ran out with three of the SWAT team, screaming out to their parents as they ran. A few of them had minor cuts and they were stopped by the suits and Charlie for a quick inspection. Charlie cut their cable ties, and the suits ushered two boys over to another ambulance. The one with Blaire had already left to go to the hospital. One of the boys had a shard of glass stuck in his cheek. Mr Greene was doing a roll call. "Chief Swan? Charlotte Willets and Renesmee Cullen are still in there," he looked concerned. Charlie nodded, the colour in his face draining as he turned and told one of the SWAT men. They turned and ran back into the school.

"Emmett, this is quietest you have ever been," Keith said.

"I know, just worried about those girls."

"Yeah, me too, I just want to run in there and drag them both out. Jake feels the same way." I looked over to see Jake jutting backwards and forwards as if he was going then stopping himself.

"Lottie is right though, you guys could get shot."

"And you guys could get set on fire," Keith replied darkly.

"Catch twenty two," Edward replied just as darkly. "But I would die for my daughter."

"I would die for your daughter too," Jake whispered.

"Lottie wouldn't let you," I chuckled. "So stop being so morbid!"

"Kinda hard when my girl is stuck in there with a loon," Jake snarled slightly.

"I agree," Edward added. "I just want them both back. Lottie is such a good friend to her and god knows she needs people outside our group," he turned towards us, distracting himself. "I just want to make things up with her, make things right. Jake I should never have acted the way I did that night and I am grateful that you have looked after her these past few weeks."

"We were planning to come around tonight to sort it out. She is just as stubborn as you," he snorted.

"Oh Lottie can be stubborn," the corner of Keith's mouth turned up.

"Oh I know!" Carlisle joined in. "She just would not allow me to suture that wound."

"But she wanted it to be authentic," Jasper interrupted. "She was thinking quickly on her feet, she did well."

"Yeah," I agreed, clapping Eddie and Jake on the back. Eddie rolled his eyes as I knew he hated being called that. "They will be fine!" I roared.

BOOM!

We all turned around towards the school; the cafeteria exploded taking the library with it; the ball of fire exploded out the side of the building then curled and licked as it made its way to the top. Another explosion made a mushroom of fire balled its way out and up into the air. Little explosions omitted as the end of the school collapsed in on itself, toppling and fighting with each other as the structure raced to the ground. The force of the blast jolted the cars, alarms sounding off. The cops, firemen and paramedics close to the school dived down to the ground. The suits jumped as the explosion went off. The people behind us started to scream as they covered their loved ones and themselves. I looked at Edward, Jake and Keith as they stared at each other then at the school in shock. They looked at each other again and started to run towards the school. Carlisle, Jasper and I raced after them and tackled each one to the ground. "YOU WILL DIE!" Carlisle shouted.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER IN THERE," Edward raged.

I was on top of Jacob, pinning him down, arms around him. "Let go of me! I am going in there to get her!"

The fire crew got themselves into position; they grabbed their hoses and raced to the fire. The police got up and cordoned off the crowd as they were in hysterics. I found Rose next to me, pinning Jacob down, Alice and Jasper on Keith and Esme, Bella and Carlisle on Edward. Bella sobbing dry tears as Nessie burned alive. I felt my dead heart sink, knowing that my favourite human and half vamp were dying.

Jacob was howling tears as was Keith. Their faces contorted with rage and grief as they fought against their captors. I looked at Rose, who bit her lip to stop from crying out herself. The heat from the fire was hot on my face. Rose had Jacob pinned by his shoulders but was staring at the fire making her hair light up. "Look," she whispered as she let go of Jacob. I followed her eye line; the fire crew hadn't reached the raging inferno but it was calming down like what happened with the police cruisers. The fire fought an invisible barrier as it battled and protested against it.

"Edward, LOOK!" I pointed at the flames. He looked up from his captors to see what we all saw. We all let go of our prisoners as we watched this amazing thing happen. "It can only mean one thing….they are alive," I said quietly as we all looked at amazement in shock.

"Do you think that they would survive that?" Rose asked as she helped Jake to his feet.

"There is only one way to find out," I replied.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

"SEE YOU IN HELL!"

The bars increased one by one as Lottie set her bubble around us. I concentrated on how Lottie was doing it and was able to reinforce the shield.

BOOM!

It was a surreal moment; we both watched as the C4 ignited and went off with the grenades catching. Ethan laughed manically he was thrown like a ragdoll from where he was standing to the far wall, the right side of his head crunching against the concrete, his left arm ripping from his socket, leaving a gaping hole; the rest of his arm squelching as it hit the floor; twitching. He landed with a soft thump and his intestines fell out from his stomach from the large open wound that was blasted open; they slid over each other as the pink became black as the fire charred and burned them as they cracked and popped as the flames munched at him. His right leg was at a ninety degree angle as his femur had shattered on impact, two thick jagged bones sitting up from his open wound as blood filled the wound and trickled out onto the hot floor, bubbling. The jagged bones were covered in tendons, torn muscle and nerve endings exposed to the air and fire. His neck had a gaping hole right at the front, making him rasp with breath as it had ripped through his trachea and part of his major arteries as blood pumped out with each beat of his heart, spraying himself, the floor and it sizzled as it hit the flames.

But he still managed to sit himself up as he continued to laugh as his skin bubbled and peeled as the flames consumed him. He looked at us with his good eye as the skin on his face fell off in clumps, the glass shard exploded in his eye, now showing bone and muscle from his face and the hole where his eye used to be. He grinned manically then slumped forward as the rest of the fire ate him up, dying a slow and painful death.

All this happened within seconds.

Lottie had tried to contain the initial blast from the C4 but failed, we watched as the explosion ripped through the kitchen and cafeteria, looking for open air as the fire escaped through the shattered windows. "Oh!" she whispered as she tightened her grip on my hands. There was another explosion as the fire hit the electrical appliances. I looked up at the ceiling which was bubbling and cracking and starting to fall around us, bouncing off the shield.

We were starting to get hot, really hot. Lottie had her eyes shut tight as gripped onto my hands so tight it was almost painful. Her head wound was gushing again joining in with her bleeding nose. She was fighting it though. She opened her eyes to look around.

Orange, red, white and yellow surrounded us, Lottie looked as if she was floating in water again and I looked down at my hair which was floating too; it was a strange sensation as my hair tickled my neck and face. Lottie's hair didn't do this inside a bubble but maybe cos I was emphasising her power, this was happening; it was surreal! The flames against our bubble looked as if they were oil in water, fighting to eviscerate us like a raging inferno.

"This…is….amazing….." Lottie said breathlessly. "To…be….inside…..fire." I looked at the fire as it swirled and danced around us.

I looked at her in astonishment. Still trying to see the good in all of this. My attention turned to the large groaning sound up above us as the ceiling was starting to cave in. "Lottie, concentrate. We are about to get battered about." It was getting harder to breathe as the heat was burning against our skin.

Lottie nodded. "Concentrate on the…..shield. I'll contain….the fire."

I felt the shield getting stronger and stronger as it became an impenetrable force. I could see the fire above us suffocating as Lottie smothered it with another shield. It wrestled against it in the open air, licking and fighting for air to allow it to survive.

And it was losing.

But so was Lottie.

She was losing a lot of blood, dripping from her nose and head wound as she battled to stay conscious. I must be draining her too, borrowing her power. I was confident that our shield would withstand the falling wall as it crumpled and died around us. I probed Lottie's thoughts as she fought the fire with her mind as it attacked everything around us, I found how she did it and helped her with my mind.

The left wall groaned as it gave up and toppled in on top of us. The concrete bounced off the shield, landing with loud cracks onto the floor. Books and computers fell about us, the books catching fire and flying like birds. The computers smashed to pieces as the plastic melted and the circuit boards shrivelled. It was raining books then large bookcases fell through the ceiling gave its final breath and completely caved in around us. The end wall where the fire exit used to be, collapsed into a large heap, dust disappearing as the fire consumed it. The wall leading to the cafeteria cracked then gave in as it crumbled to the floor. Fire raced through, eating the flags that hung in an instant. The tables and chairs started to melt, the floor peeling and bubbling from the heat.

We started to win; the fire was losing as I could feel wetness against our newly formed shield. The fire started to decrease in its intensity, the burn on our skin was getting cooler. I looked around as little shoots of flames escaped through but were doused with water. I could hear the fire chief bark out orders as they thought they were putting the fire out. I could feel three different jets of water fighting the fire as we lowered the shield.

There were only two walls left standing; the one that led to the corridor and one that faced the car park that attached the cafeteria and kitchen. We were still undercover but I knew we didn't have long. How would we explain us being intact (sort of)? The only area not covered by debris was where we were standing. I looked around then down as the large metal counter was slightly charred but not much damage to it. Fire and smoke swirled around us as I bent down, covered it with the bubble then opened it up. I let go of one of Lottie's hands as she swayed on the spot; she didn't have long. I emptied out the pots and pans and ripped out the middle shelf, they would have burned a human as they were so hot to touch. It would act as a container, just big enough for two people. "Lottie, we need to get in here," I noticed the bubble shrinking as she faded. I shook off my coat and placed it on the bottom of the counter which was a long rectangular shape, the other end covered in blocks of concrete, books and fire raging above that. I got in, sitting on my long coat. Lottie slowly took her coat off, I grabbed it then pulled her in, sitting her between my legs and covering her with the coat. I hoped by doing this she wouldn't get burnt. I slid the door shut as the bubble collapsed as Lottie became unconscious. I would be able to take the heat, any burns I may sustain. I would heal quickly. I wrapped her coat tightly around her, wrapping my arms around her as the counter banged and groaned. The heat got intense again penetrating through the metal walls, becoming more forceful again. I could hear jets of water, sprinkling on the counter and I sighed with relief. I knew that the fire crew were winning their fight against the fire.

I could smell the acrid smoke as it seeped through the door of our makeshift hidey hole. I touched Lottie's face to try and make the shield again. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried hard to bring it to the surface but it didn't work! "Lottie, wake up," I shook her. I felt for her pulse which was faint and fast. She was probably hypothermic and in shock from losing so much blood. All from a head wound and her nose bleed. There were thumps and crashes sounded out around us, on top of us. I looked up as a loud bang was directly above us and the metal indented. There was another, then another as the wall facing the car park buckled and disintegrated into bits, hitting our container, making it smaller with each hit, I was worried we were going to get compacted and compressed into our saviour.

Droplets of water fell through the little holes the debris had made, the intensity of the fire backing off and the heat slowly turning into cold. That was good I thought; the fire was getting extinguished and we would be 'found'.

I just hoped it would be soon.

I could hear scraping of rock. "Hey! You can't go in there, it isn't stable," a deep voice shouted.

"There is no way you are stopping me from going in there!" my Jacob shouted.

"Sir, please step back. If there is anyone in there then you could be doing more harm than good. If you don't cease in your activity then I will be forced to arrest you."

"I would love to see you try!" Jacob growled. The fire truck was making a hell of a noise as I could hear it being unloaded and something lifting up.

"JACOB BLACK!" Esme shouted. It wasn't like her to shout. "Stop what you are doing and allow the fire crew to remove the rocks. You could be doing more harm if they are under there."

"Please Jake," Mom begged. "I want them both out just as much as you but we need to allow the professionals do their job."

"Jacob," Emmett shouted above the noise of the fire truck. "Come back here man," he lowered his voice. "Edward can hear Ness."

"What about Lottie?" Keith asked. There was silence. SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS BUT BREATHING I thought out loud.

"Lottie is unconscious but breathing," Dad said quietly. I could hear Keith breathe out in a sigh of relief but in that sigh you could tell he was very worried.

They all were.

I held onto Lottie as the flames were now out and we were left of the charred remains. I knew we were buried underneath all the rock, wall and debris. I didn't know how long it would take for human hands to remove everything. If it had been my family it would have been done in minutes, but they had to keep their human façade.

I was so glad this whole mess was done with. Ethan got to kill people, and tried to take Lottie and I down with him with his last breath. I was amazed he survived the initial blast, sort of, but the fire took care of him in the end. None of it would have been a nice way to go but in a way I was thankful he was dead. It was horrible to say but I thought he had killed my best friend. He killed a teacher in cold blood and possibly another victim. He was prepared to kill us all in the end.

Nothing…nothing justified him maiming or killing anybody.

My arm started to throb as it made itself known but I could feel it getting better. I knew it had now stopped bleeding. I had lost quite a bit of blood (not as much as Lottie) but also thought being half vamp helped me to survive for longer, to help latch onto Lottie's power, I just hoped she pulled through. I felt her shiver under my arms. I peered over and her skin was so pale and her lips were looking more blue.

I banged on the side of our metal cage. "HELP!" I shouted. "HELP US!"

"We can here you Ma'am, we will be with you in five minutes, maybe ten."

"Lottie doesn't have that long! She is hypothermic and she has lost a lot of blood!"

"Ok, if you lot are prepared to help and do what we say, then we would use the extra hands. There are three people-"

"Two!" I shouted. "Ethan is dead. I watched him die!" I shouted again. The voices were far away so I knew we were really buried.

"Ok, there are two potentially alive customers down there. When I don't want bricks and shit just tossed," the deep voice rumbled; I gathered he was the fire chief. "I want them placed carefully to the side and we should get down there. Once we get the girls out the rest of us will savage the mad bastard's body," he ordered.

I could hear the scraping of concrete again. My body heat was back to normal; I ripped the sleeves off my top and laid my bare arms along her body, rubbing her up and down hoping my body heat would help warm her up.

I felt my little metal cage groan and protest again. I looked up as the top buckled again, then the end buckled. Oh crap, we were going to get squashed.

"We need to hurry up sir," Dad called out. "I don't think that their metal cupboard is going to hold out," he panicked.

"Ok, you heard the man," the fire chief shouted. The work force above us sped up. I could hear them getting closer and I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard a scraping sound directly above me. A little sliver of light shone through a rock was removed from above me. Another shone through at the other end of my steel cage. More rocks and debris were moved above us. The door rattled as someone tried to open it.

"It won't budge Chief. It's stuck tight." I reached forward and pulled the door with all my strength, it jutted open as I seen daylight and for the first time I completely appreciated how nice the sun felt on my face. I looked into the ice blue eyes of a twenty year old something man who looked back in shock. "Hey! How'd you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "CHIEF? We got em'!" he shouted. I would let him take his credit. Bad enough this was going to be all over the news as it is. The chiselled face of the fireman smiled as he bent down to move more rock to allow us to get out. "Sam? We are gonna need a board and paramedics," he reached down to feel Lottie's pulse. "She's unconscious but breathing. She looks like she's lost a lot of blood, the other don't look so good either."

"Hey! I'm alright," I protested. "My friend needs the help."

I looked up at people shouting. "RIGHT! YOU NEED TO GET BACK, ALLOW US TO GET THEM OUT! IF YOU DON'T MOVE THEN WE WILL ASK YOU TO LEAVE!"

Three guys suddenly jumped down, two of with a board. I helped Lottie out and the three men got to work. They were all wearing protective gear, helmets and had a variety of medical bags with them.

"Let me go down there, I am a doctor," I heard Carlisle for the first time…snarl at someone.

"Ok, ok, just you though, the boyfriend will have to wait and you need to put these on," the deep voice rumbled back. "I'm warning you doc, that wall collapses, we are out of here."

I looked at the wall which was the side of the corridor. It stood there precariously.

Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of me. "Oh Ness!" He looked relieved as both of his hands found the wound on my arm. "It's stopped bleeding but we will x-ray it when we get home, you can't go to the hospital," he looked so worried. I knew that if I went, blood would be taken and they would know I am different.

"I'll just say it's not my blood," he pulled me in for a quick hug then turned to help the three men with Lottie.

Another fireman climbed down with a spare fireman jacket. "Hey there sweetness," he looked to be in his forties. He had a soft face and held out his hand to me. "Let's get you out of here." He pulled me up (I would have been able to get out of here no probs but the human façade had to stick) onto a stable structure and he wrapped the huge jacket around me. "I believe you are Renesmee," he said more than asked. "I believe you have some family that are eager to see you. I'm Sam by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Sam." Another Sam, but less wolf like.

"Do you need medical attention?" he stopped to check me over then helped me climb up a bookcase.

"No, just lucky I guess. Graze wounds which are closing already."

"Cool, lets get you to your family and then to an ambulance," he held onto my right arm with a strong grip, making sure I got to my destination. We reached the top to find pandemonium; there were news crews at the cordoned off police line. The SWAT van was still there, their men (or women) getting debriefed. There was an ambulance and another just pulled up, it looked as if the whole town had shown up, gawping at the scene in front of them, the two police cruisers were still smouldering away with the other cruisers lined up haphazardly next to them. The one thing that struck my cord was the coroner's van and I could see them load a body bag onto the van, with a two men and a woman in tears. I let go of Sam's arm and I ran down the rubble and straight into the arms of Mom and Dad.

"Oh Ness!" they shouted. Another hot body enveloped his arms around us.

"Ness, we thought we were going to lose you," he croaked.

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry for not rectifying things-"

"That doesn't matter now," Dad started. "We are sorry and we are so glad you are alive."

I pulled myself out of their grip. Mom's eyes looked as if she had been dry sobbing. "Look, I need to go and speak to someone before they leave. I promise I will be right back." Jacob and Mom looked at me in confusion but Dad understood exactly what I was going to do.

Dad stroked my face. "Go," he whispered.

I scanned the crowd to find the family still by the van; I ran. I ran across the car park, through the cars. I turned to take a brief look at the school and the cafeteria and library were gone, replaced by a ruined mess, concrete, rocks, furniture. It had looked like something so surreal. I turned and ran towards the promise I had made. I dashed to the three grieving people just before they shut the coroners van. "Are you Emily's family?"

They all nodded. Her parents looked as if they were in their fifties, both with greying hair. You could see Emily in both of them. Her fiancé had dark cropped hair and was very handsome. "I'm Nessie, I was with Emily when she died."

Their face creased again as fresh tears stained their faces. "Oh?" her Mom whimpered.

"No one will tell us what happened," her Dad forced out.

i hesitated but they deserved to know. "Ethan burst into the art class with me as his hostage. He threatened everyone and told everyone not to move. Emily tried to get help and he shot her three times in the chest." Her Mom crumpled to the floor followed by Emily's fiancé who wrapped his burly arms around her. "Oh god," he rocked back and forth. "Oh god!"

I felt a little uncomfortable, intruding in on their pain and loss when I survived. "Um… she knew she was dying, I held her hand as she died; I didn't want her to be on her own. She wanted me to pass on a message." They all stopped crying for a moment. "Trevor Sandler, she wanted you to know she loves you very much and that she tried to get help." He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I know she loves me; I love her very much. She just has to help people. She was always helping people."

"I could tell she loved you very much. She also wanted you to move on." I turned to her Mom and Dad. "She wanted you to know she loved you very much as well," her Mom's hand covered her mouth in shock.

"Was….was she in pain?" her Dad asked.

What did I say? "I don't know how much pain she was in," I replied slowly. "But she knew she didn't have long. She passed quickly though."

Her Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much for being there when it was such a traumatic time for you as well. At least she wasn't alone."

"Why did he do this?" her Mom cried out from the floor. "Why did he take my baby?"

"I think he had this planned for a while, he tried to justify his reasons but he just wanted to kill people. He killed his dog and his parents before coming here." They all froze.

"Excuse me miss? Did I just hear your right?" the coroner appeared behind me.

I turned and nodded. "Yeah, he confessed to that before he let off the bomb."

"Thanks miss," he turned and did a vanishing act around the van.

I looked at the broken family and felt uncomfortable again. "Um…I need to-"

"Thanks Nessie. Thank you very much," Trevor reached over and patted my hand. "You were there for the love of my life in her final moments, I am glad she was with someone and glad she with someone that is so kind. I hope your friend is ok." I nodded as I left and ran back to my family.

Mom and Dad were talking to Jacob. Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were behind them, they were all standing by the fire truck. I didn't know where to go first. I stopped to take track of things, I stood at the front of the school and just stared. This sort of thing only tended to happen in large populated schools. Anywhere but Forks. I spun round to face the crowd and there were flashes in front of my eyes. I got a fright as the bulbs all went off at once. A woman in a furry coat, thick hair, caked in make-up and big thick boots broke the cordon and ran over to me with a man with a large video camera. She shoved a microphone in my face. "I believe you are Renesmee Cullen and you were Ethan Clark's hostage for the duration of this massacre?"

"Um.." I was a bit blind sighted.

"You saved lives."

"I..Lottie saved lives."

"How did you survive the bomb blast?"

"I don't think I should be talking to you," I said avoiding the camera.

Without warning, a russet coloured hand shot up and covered the camera lens. "Who the fuck do you think you are questioning her like that?" Jacob was trembling as he shoved the camera man onto the floor. He ripped the microphone out of the woman's hand and ripped it to shreds.

"Now see here," the woman harrumphed. "There is no need for that."

"There is every need you stupid bitch. This girl has just gone through a horrific ordeal and you want to question her before she has had the chance to see her family. You are sick bastards." He took my hand and pulled me to my family. The woman made to follow and he swiveled round and brought himself to full stature. She stopped in her tracks and a stormed back over to the police cordon. He suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Ness, you have no idea how worried I was. I thought you died when the building exploded."

I wrapped my arms around him so tight I was worried that I was going to cut off his circulation. "I thought we weren't going to survive either. We watched the bomb explode and Ethan die. Lottie was fading and when she lost consciousness I thought that might have been it but we held on."

We broke apart as Dad was at my side. "There's something else though."

I faced him. "I'll tell you when we are out of here," the rest of my family loped over. We looked up to see the three paramedics lift Lottie on the spinal board carefully to descend down the mountain of rubble with Carlisle holding two saline bags that were attached to Lottie. Once on the flat surface, Carlisle handed the bags to one of the paramedics as they got her onto a gurney. Carlisle found Keith and spoke to him quickly. The paramedics hurried through the snow as they got her into the ambulance, Keith getting in behind her.

Carlisle jogged over at human speed to us. "She is going to be ok. I've sutured the head wound and she has stopped bleeding, she's going to need a blood transfusion as she has lost so much," he turned to me. "We need to get out of here before the police try and catch you. We need to go through everything at home and I want to check you over." I felt a little crap. I didn't feel like running home.

"I think you have lost a little bit of blood too," Dad took my hand. "Get you some donor blood."

"I agree," Carlisle nodded. "I think you will feel better once you have had a few pints."

Jacob took my other hand as we started to walk fast towards the edge of the forest. People were watching the fire crew do their thing and the police take statements. We walked to the edge; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were behind me, shielding me from glares. I wanted to make sure Lottie was ok too. I looked back to see Mom talking with Grandpa, he nodded at what she told him and she ran over to join us. Once we were out of sight; Jacob scooped me up into his arms and I found myself yawning, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up on the soft white sofa to the sounds of low whispering. I was in the main house, covered with a thick blanket. I looked over to find everyone at the kitchen. I sat up to find a white bandage on my left arm where I had been shot. "Hey Nessie," Mom flitted over, sat down next to me and enveloped her arms around me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom. Sorry for not talking to you sooner."

"We were in the wrong. We are happy for both of you and definitely happy for you to attend any self-defense class."

I held onto her arm that was across the front of my body with my right hand. "Let's just forget everything and start a fresh." I felt Mom nod into my hair.

"We thought we'd lost you," she hummed. "When the kitchen exploded."

Esme placed three glasses of warm blood on the table. "Here you go sweetheart. Get them into you; make you feel better," she handed me a glass which I down straightaway. The warm liquid was a welcome relief, it went down like fresh cool water and I immediately started to feel the effects. I glugged down the next one then took my time with the third. "There," Esme smiled her warm smile. "You have some colour in your cheeks already," she caressed my cheek as she took the glass from me. My family all took seats around the surrounding sofas. Jacob wandered over, flopped down next to me and took my hand.

"Nessie, you were so sound asleep that I just x-rayed your arm and dressed it. Bleeding has stopped, no damage and it is healing nicely. The wound on your shoulder has healed already, just granulating now and that should be gone by tonight," Carlisle explained.

"Thanks Grandad."

They all looked at each other, unsure how to bring the next subject up. Jacob sat forward and took both of my hands. "We need to ask you what happened. Every detail. We need to get the story just right before the police get here. Charlie is holding them off just now but they want to interview you at seven pm."

I nodded. "Is Lottie ok?"

Emmett sat forward. "Yeah the bint is fine and driving everyone mad at the hospital. She wants to leave but they want to keep her overnight seeing as she was shot and lost a lot of blood. She woke up just after you fell asleep actually. She's exhausted."

"Cool," I trailed off. "I suppose we need to get the story straight."

Jasper stood up. "We do. Lottie told Mr Greene that you sent her a text about Ethan taking her hostage and that Lottie rushed out after her. She told him that she got shot but it grazed her and she played dead. She waited until Ness and Ethan left after hearing his threats and she called Graham and Gemma to get the top floor out. Lottie called the police and we were arriving to collect Nessie, Lottie and Gemma to take them home as the snow was getting heavy and she ran into us. Charlie instructed Bella to help the students get to the community centre through the forest and that the rest of us were waiting in the forest edge to take some more students."

We all took in the information.

"Where is your phone Ness?" Rose asked.

"Ethan stamped on it, why do you ask?" I replied.

"The police might want to see it." They all looked at each other.

"I'll get onto Jenks, see if he can erase the phone records from Nessie and Lottie's phone." He tapped his mobile and went into the corner of the room.

"So what happened from the beginning Ness?" Carlisle asked me gently.

I started from the beginning. I showed Jacob the remains of my pendant. "It saved my life Jacob."

"Then I am glad you wore it today."

I took it off from around my neck and handed it to Mom. "Oh my god Ness," Mom lifted the pendant to inspect it in the light. "Jake, thank you so much."

"It shows that Quileute craftsmanship is superb," Jacob smiled, but with it not quite reaching his eyes.

I told them about my new development of shouting out in my mind. "Can you do it now?" Emmett asked.

I closed my eyes and screamed for Emmett in my head. I shouted and shouted. I looked up at him. "Are you not hearing it?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nada."

"Then I don't know."

"I thought it was purely a defence mechanism," Jacob offered. "Do you remember the last time when Ethan approached you outside my house; you did it then cos you were a bit scared."

"I wasn't scared-"

"Ok, not scared but you needed help," Jacob winced.

I snapped my head towards my family again. "I shouted out for Lottie in my head…." I continued. "It would be easier if I showed you," I rolled up my sleeve. "Everyone grab an arm."

Jasper wandered back over. "He's on it," he said as he touched my arm. I showed them everything from the classroom to Ethan shooting me. I let them feel the pain I felt when I was shot and when I thought Lottie was dead. I showed them what happened all the way to when Ethan shouted for Lottie to show herself. They all let go as they gathered their thoughts for a second. Jasper spoke first. "Take my hand Ness and I can show you what happened at our end." I did as he asked and Emmett did the same so I could fully understand what happened.

"Wow. Lottie was so brave. She didn't give a second thought about her safety," I shook my head in astonishment. "That girl…."

"What happened in the cafeteria Ness?" Mom probed.

"Um," I self-consciously looked at everyone. "I don't know if it would work again, and I don't know if it would work with you guys."

"What are you meaning?" Dad asked softly.

"I had the idea that if I can see and hear what people are thinking there and then, then maybe I could feel what they are feeling. I thought that if I could 'feel' how Lottie does her thing then maybe I could magnify what she did. She wasn't looking great and I didn't think she had long."

"Did it work?" Dad asked opened mouthed.

"Yeah, I'll show you," I held out my arm again as everyone took a bit. I showed them the exchange we had through our thoughts and how Lottie got me to do it.

They all sat back amazed.

"Oh my god Nessie, can you do that with me?" Jasper asked. Everyone let go as I tried to focus like I did with Lottie. I tried to understand how he manipulated people's emotions and how he felt people's emotions.

But nothing.

I let go of Jasper's arm and shook my head. "I don't know why I can't do it with you."

Dad took my hand and I tried with him, then Mom and Alice.

Still nothing. I shook my head.

Dad put his thumb and index finger to his chin as he sat back. "I have no idea why you can't do it with us. Maybe because Lottie is human?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It felt good when I did it," I held my arm out again to show what had happened.

"So that's why the windows caved in?" Emmett laughed. "That is amazing!"

"So was the fire you?" Mom asked.

"Not to start with. Lottie contained the fire and she got me to solidify the bubble we were in. We held hands as we protected ourselves. Lottie had her eyes closed as she was concentrating so hard but I watched Ethan get thrown and die as the bomb exploded taking the grenades with it. Lottie tried to contain it but she couldn't. She stopped the fire before it spread to the other buildings and cars," I held out my arm and again they all took a bit.

They oohed and ahhed as they watched what I saw. They saw how the bomb went off, how Ethan died and what the fire looked like inside our shield. The felt what Lottie and I felt as I reinforced our bubble as Lottie smothered the fire. They saw me take over smothering the fire as Lottie weakened. They felt my shock as blood ran from Lottie as she fought hard. They seen everything collapse and explode around us. They watched as I dragged us both into our little metal prison which saved our lives. I stopped when they seen me open the door of our prison.

They all sat back in shock, seeing this for the first time from my perspective. Emmett kept a hold of my arm and showed me what he had seen when the cafeteria exploded. It was surreal seeing it from a different point of view.

Surreal was definitely the word!

Dad shot up out from the sofa. "Ok, you can tell the police everything that happened bar the windows, you can put that down to a freak wind, and you just don't know what happened. You only just managed to get into the metal cabinet before he set off the bomb. They may not even believe that but it stayed standing," her spoke quickly.

"If Lottie hadn't have been wounded and so cold I don't think I would have had to do what I did." Dad, Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"She is human," Jasper surmised. "Outside elements are bound to affect her power. You did good Ness," he complimented.

"Have they spoken to Lottie yet?" I asked. "If her story isn't the same then we are screwed."

"Keith won't allow them in," Emmett smiled. "I will tell him everything once we have clarified it here."

Dad nodded. "I think if you keep it basic-"

"The Volturi!" Alice squeaked. I looked over and she was staring off in the corner. Dad paced around.

"What?" I asked. "What did you see?"

"This has gone worldwide. There are pictures of you in front of the school. Aro has seen it but unsure what to do as he honestly believes that it was human error and not vampire."

"We need to get Lottie to do an interview, take the heat off Nessie," Jasper suggested.

"Do you think she would be up for that?" Mom asked.

"She would if she knew that the Volturi's interest has been peaked. She doesn't want them coming here just as much as we do," Emmett boomed.

"She was the hero anyway. We wouldn't be lying," I added. "I was taken hostage, to which I could have got out of at any time; Aro is bound to see that and understand why I went along with it so not to give the game away."

Alice stared above my head as she saw another vision, Jasper rushed to her side. "He is buying it! If Lottie does the interviews then we should be ok."

Emmett put his mobile to his ear and had a hurried conversation with Keith; he suddenly hung up. "Yeah, Lottie is up for it if it means they don't come here."

Jacob got up to move next to Alice. "Can you see them coming here?" he asked in his Alpha mode.

"Not now I can't," she snapped. "You got in the way. Go sit back down," she barked at him. He sat back down next to me. "That's better. I can see around it now."

"It?" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"Ok! The dog!" Alice threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Alice!" Esme scolded. "Don't speak about Jake like that!"

They all started talking about different scenarios and what could happen. I looked at the time and it was getting close to seven and there was one other person I wanted to see. The noises were becoming a loud hum in my head and I covered my ears with my hands to drown out the noise. It had been such a long day.

"Ok people!" Jacob shouted. "Look at what you are doing!" they all went quiet as I gathered that they were talking to me.

I looked up to find them all staring at me. "It has been a long day and there is one person I really want to see before they stop visitors. I don't care about the police, I will even go the station once I've been to the hospital, but I just want to go there."

Jacob grabbed my hands, pulling me up into his arms, kissing me tenderly on the lips. "I have wanted to do that all day, but you are right, lets go and see that crazy friend of yours."

"But first, you need to change and get the blood washed off you," Alice glided over.

"Alice, I am not in the mood for a fashion show."

"No fashion show, and I wanted to apologize about Christmas," she looked down.

I pulled her into a hug. "I know. Lets not let it happen again."

She reciprocated. "Promise!"

I then found nine pairs of arms around me as I got group hug from everyone. I was thankful to have my family here and that I was alive to see them.

I had Lottie to thank for that.

"And those families have you to thank for rescuing their children," Dad whispered in my ear.

* * *

AN – What did you think? Review review review! For those that reviewed the last chapter and who have just started reading this story - thank you very much for reviewing! they all mean alot to me xxx


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

**Aftermath**

I had spent an hour giving the FBI my statement with Grandpa in attendance, I could tell he wanted to give me one big hug but had to restrain himself. They were made aware of our family situation (the lie, as Lottie now called it with a dum dum dum after it) and you could feel the tension in the air. They had asked about getting phone records to verify the text message and Dad had tried to smooth that over by asking them if it was really necessary. I hoped they were going to forget about that stupid technicality. They had finally left when I managed to go upstairs to get showered and changed (they arrived before I could get upstairs).

Mom and Dad were waiting in Alice's room once I had gotten changed. I roughly blow dried my hair and joined them. "Do you think they bought it?" I asked them.

Dad smiled his crooked smile. "Yes they did darling. They tried to get the phone records from the company but they couldn't provide them, so that was a bonus. There are two FBI officers at the hospital interviewing Lottie. Jasper made sure her story matches yours. They are talking about ballistics and trying to establish where Ethan set of his guns."

"How are you though Ness? Having to go through all of that again," Mom asked quietly.

I sat down between them and thought for a moment. "I'm ok. When I went to school this morning, I certainly wasn't expecting to be shot at and almost killed," I shrugged. "Seeing Ethan die like that is going to make for some interesting dreams," I looked down at the floor.

"Oh sweetie," Mom stroked my hair. "You know you can talk to us if you need to. Or do you think you would want to talk to someone else…like a therapist?" Mom broached the subject carefully.

"Oh good god no!" I smiled at her. "I'll get over it, got a lifetime to. I am not letting that evil bastard win by letting him get to me through my dreams," I listened out for movement downstairs. "Jacob's gone," I pouted.

"Only for a little while," Dad comforted. He put his cold arm around me. "He has to go and brief the Quileute community with his Father. And he has to make sure that everyone knows that everyone is ok."

"Will he be back tonight?"

"You can go and stay over at his house if you want," Dad said slowly. I knew he was trying to making up for things.

"Could he stay here, in my bed at the cottage?"

"Of course he can sweetie," Mom soothed. "You know if you need to talk to us about what happened today, you can."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate that."

"Today could have been so much worse," Dad said quietly. "He could have just shot anybody."

"I think he was after the gang," I sat up. "We were everything he despised, was jealous of. I reckon he wanted what we had and couldn't get that no matter how hard he tried. I think that's why he went after the people from our group cos he went to the French class first. He would have known Adeline, Graham, Megan and Kirsty were in that class and Gemma, Julie, Steven and Clynt were a few classes down," my bottom lip trembled slightly.

"But what you did today was amazing Nessie," Dad said with pride in his voice. "We are so proud of you Ness. You and Lottie were both amazing and what you did today saved lives."

"But Emily and Blaire got shot," my eyes filled with stinging tears. "Emily died."

"I know, not everyone gets out of these things alive. Don't you dare feel guilty about being alive. Blaire is undergoing surgery right now so she is still fighting. Emily tried to get help and look what happened. You are not to blame for; that Ethan is."

"He also killed his family Ness. He didn't care about the pain he inflicted on people," Mom started. "You need to understand that if he shot you, and hit you in the head, you could have died. You did the right thing," she kissed the top of my head. "Don't ever feel guilty for that. You did what you did to protect yourself and your family. We understand that Ness." They both infolded their arms around me again. "Now why don't we nip to the hospital and see Lottie."

I looked over at the clock. "Do you think they will let us in? Its so late."

"They will let _us_ in," Mom said confidently.

* * *

We walked past reception, ignoring the 'closed for visitors' sign. The whole family and my honey walking with reason down the corridor. We must have looked a little intimidating. But that didn't stop her. "Excuse me," a shrill voice shouted. "Visiting hours are over!" I heard the clicking of heels as she ran over to us. "You can't go in."

The whole family decided to come and vsit Lottie as Keith told us she got a private room, we all looked at the receptionist in annoyance as she clicked her way to us. She was a dumpy woman with short wild curly hair. Carlisle stopped in his tracks and turned to face her; turning on the charm. "Betsy?" he looked at her name tag. "We are going to visit Charlotte Willets," he flashed his smile. "I know its way past visiting hours but she saved the life of my son's niece and she is a family friend. You understand," he dazzled her with his smile. I thought she was going to fall over.

She giggled, unaware that his wife was standing behind him smiling serenely. "Oh, yes. Um...of course you can go up. Just don't stay too long," she tripped as she walked back to her desk.

We walked in silence, even Jacob, who was elegant when he walked, was always heavy footed than us; was quiet. We reached her room, I chapped her door quietly and we glided in.

Lottie had her eyes shut but didn't look great, but better than she did before. She opened her eyes and smiled when we piled in. Keith wasn't there; I rushed over and threw myself on her. "Can't….breathe…" she joked, her arms flailing out behind my back.

I pulled back and put my hands on my hips. "Charlotte Willets, you ever pretend that you are dead again I will kill you myself," I waggled my finger at her. She smiled at my copycat rendition.

"Yes sir!" she saluted with her right hand which had a huge venflon attached to it. She had a large bore cannulae (again, reading Carlisle's medical books when I was younger..well…last year before I matured again!) attached to the inside of her elbow which was delivering a blood transfusion. She still looked pale, although no blue tinged her face. She had bags under her eyes with a nasal oxygen attached to her nose. She still had blood all over her hair and face which was dry and encrusted. Lottie noticed me staring. "They won't allow me to get a shower and they have been so busy today with other accidents to get me a bowl of water. The FBI men have only just left and Keith went to get to let Gemma know I was ok as they wouldn't let me use their phone. Mines won't switch on, it got wet then charred," she smiled. "He won't be long and they have allowed him to stay overnight cos a woman with bad make-up tried to barge in to get an interview."

Rose sashayed over to the sink and run the hot tap. She found a bowl underneath the sink with disposable cloths and a few towels. She found some soap, filled the bowl and placed in onto the little table next to Lottie's bed. She rolled up her sleeves as Lottie cottoned on to what she was doing. "Hey, I can do that!"

"You can't get out of bed. Concussion," Rose pointed to Lottie's head. "Which is why they won't allow you to go for a shower." Lottie moved over and flapped her free hand which Rose caught and placed on the bed. "Don't fight me; I will just get Emmett to sit on you." Emmett crossed his arms and beamed wickedly at Lottie who made a face as she allowed Rose to clean her face. The bowl became more and more red as Rose cleaned her up. She removed the small white bandage covering her head wound and cleaned around that.

"What did the FBI say?" I sat down on Lottie's left side.

"Questioned me about my day and why I did what I did. They commended me on my bravery yada yada yada," she rolled her eyes. "They did ask how we communicated and I told them about the bluetooth headsets. They left satisfied. They want to give me some sort of medal."

"But how are you feeling? You smell funny," Emmett screwed up his nose.

Lottie up at her drip stand. "Keith said that and that is the second bag of blood that they've pumped into me and the three bags of saline. You have no idea how much I want to pee."

We all looked at each other and laughed. "Lottie!" Esme shook her head.

"What? It's true!" Lottie closed her eyes again.

"Am I hurting you?" Rose stopped.

"No, its nice and soothing actually," she smiled, trying to stifle a yawn. "How are you Ness?"

"I'm fine, doesn't hurt anymore," I smiled.

"Did you see the news crews outside?"

I nodded. Emmett spoke up. "We do appreciate you talking to them, taking the heat of the midget," Emmett poked my good shoulder.

"Might as well get some of the glory, I wonder if they found his body?"

Keith walked in holding various chocolate bars. "They did an hour ago. They also cordoned off his house. He had killed his parents and dog. His room was filled with swastikas, klu klux klan crap, Taliban stuff. Quite disturbing really."

Dad shook his head. "I should have tried to hear what he was thinking when he approached Ness a few weeks ago."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing Edward," Keith reassured. "This is a kid who would have done anything. It wouldn't have mattered what we did, he would have found a way. They were saying he had plans to come to the hospital after the school if he got that far. They found more ammo in his car which was around the corner from the school."

I shuddered. Jacob found his way round and sat down on the floor next to me. He had briefed everyone in his community and reassured the pack that we were alright. I tried to lighten the mood. "So have you got your agent lined up?" I asked Lottie. We all chuckled.

"Yeah, Emmett."

"Cool."

"But seriously," Keith said. "There are a lot of people out there wanting to talk to you. You need to pick out one and one only and have a proper interview. Take the heat off Ness and keep to the story."

"I don't know what American news people are reliable."

"CNN," Alice looked in the distance. "That's who I seen you talking to in my vision."

"Then CNN it is."

"I will come in first thing and get you all beautified," Alice smiled warmly.

"You could be at it for hours!" Emmett chuckled.

"Cheers Emmett. At least I can rely on you for a badly cracked joke," Lottie retorted.

"There, all done," Rose quickly disposed of the blood filled bowl. I thought that possibly Jasper would have had issues with Lottie getting blood and her getting cleaned of her own but he was not even bothered. Rose washed her hands then passed Lottie her a little hand mirror out of her bag.

"Thanks Rose, looking better already," she smiled but this time a yawn followed.

"I think it's time for us to go Charlotte," Carlisle said quietly. "You need your sleep-"

"Too right you do!" Emmett laughed again.

"Emmett!" Mom scolded. "She has been through enough."

"Sorry," he looked down, smirking.

"You don't mean that you big shit!" Lottie threw one of her chocolate bars at him, which he caught deftly.

"At least you definitely know that you have no school tomorrow," Jasper said smiling.

"I wonder what they are going to do about that?" I asked.

"I heard the principle talking to a school inspector who has said that once the rubble has been cleared and everything stabilised, that school can reopen. They would use the gym as a 'kitchen' and get food brought in," Carlisle said.

"It could take a few weeks though," Esme added. "They were suggesting about separating the class years into different areas around the district in the meantime. The schools all have the same curriculum. They are going to decide on Monday."

"I don't care," Lottie said. "I'll just get two weeks off do it at home."

Dad stood up. "That's not a bad idea actually. If you and your friends are all willing to do that you could all come to the main house, or yours. You would get nothing but questions if you go to another school about what happened."

"Principle Greene is down the corridor if you want to suggest that to him," Carlisle suggested.

"I think I just might, you coming with? I think he is more likely to listen to you." Carlisle nodded and they both left the room.

"That would be good," I added as an afterthought. "Means we don't get pestered," I looked at Lottie. She yawned again.

"When do you think you will be discharged?" I asked.

"They say tomorrow once everything is back to normal. They are treating me as if I have a head injury."

"You do," I chuckled.

"Yeah," she made a face. "Firstly as it allows them to keep me in. Also treating me for shock. Apparently I am in shock," she waved her hands around.

"Are you?" Esme asked.

"I go over it in my head and to be honest….no. I really don't think I am apart from the hypovolaemic and hypothermic shock, but shock in the terms of what we went through. Nope."

"Really?" Esme checked.

"Yeah. Guy's dead. Deal with it and crack on I say."

"What about you Ness?" Esme walked over to me.

"I saw someone get shot and die and Ethan die but to be honest, I am ok. I have a lifetime to live and I can't let something like what happened today mar it," I replied honestly.

Esme rubbed my shoulder. "I think it's time for us to leave honey. Lottie is about to pass out and I don't know how long hospital staff will allow us to be here."

"I appreciate you guys coming," Lottie waved. "What time will you be here tomorrow Alice?"

"I will be round about nine. And we will get you looking more human and less…corpse like," she looked at the almost empty bag of blood that was hanging. "You do smell weird," she crinkled her nose.

I stood up as Dad and Carlisle slipped in. "Mr Greene is happy for your friends to start classes at our house, or yours from next Monday as long as there is an adult supervising; he understands that you two may get a lot of attention. The hockey game has obviously been postponed but the reconstruction company that are contracted to fix schools in this area are starting work tomorrow and are hopeful to get the rubble away and the wall stabilised for next Friday. Mr Greene says that all going well and you two are up for it that the hockey game can go ahead next Friday with a memorial service beforehand for Emily," Carlisle clarified. "I don't know her last name."

"Miss Slater," I replied automatically. "She was called Miss Slater."

"The fire crew also recovered Ethan's remains," Dad said grimly.

Lottie and I snapped our heads up. "What was left?" Lottie asked.

"Just charred remains, bones. They have got his dental records," Dad replied. "You don't have to worry about him now."

Lottie closed her eyes for a moment but keeping them shut. "Ok, Now it's time to go," Mom said. Jacob stood up, taking me with him at the same time.

"Come on Ness. Let's get you home."

I grabbed Lottie's hand. _Thank you for everything today Lottie._

_You are most welcome. Let's not do it again anytime soon._

I giggled. _I agree!_ I let go as Keith took the chair next Lottie and laid his head on her thigh as Lottie laid her head against the pillow, hand on his head, closing her eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Jacob's hot arms around me. He stayed the whole night with me, Mom and Dad not giving us looks or complaining. I was glad that they were ok with this cos although I felt safe with them in the next room, I felt safer being in Jacob's arms. I could tell by the loud snores that he was sound asleep. I turned around in his arms to see a peaceful expression on his face. I knew he must have been going mad last yesterday, unable to get into the school to help me. I knew Lottie was right in saying that they stood a good chance of being killed if they were shot.

I knew the next time anything like this happened; someone threatened me, then I wouldn't hesitate to expose myself. I couldn't care less. We would deal with whatever came our way.

I wiggled myself out of Jacobs grip and headed for the shower. I put my hands on the cool shower wall and sobbed. I sobbed for a full thirty minutes for Miss Slater, for Blaire and for the trauma I went through. I knew Mom and Dad weren't in the house and Jacob was fast asleep. It had suddenly hit me and I realised how lucky I had been and how grateful I was for my friends and family.

I got out the steaming shower, brushed my teeth then dried myself down. I walked into my bedroom to find Jacob sitting on the bed, legs wide apart. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I could hear you, in the shower…" he trailed off.

"I had to get it out of my system. I did nothing but dream of it all night."

"I know, I had full access to it," Jacob beckoned me over and I rested in between his legs. "You projected the entire night-"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! It was interesting to see it from your perspective. And now that you have it out of your system, you might find that you feel better," he stroked my shoulder. "Don't feel guilty; you helped those kids when you were in there. You did so well."

"Thanks," he pulled me onto his lap.

"Now, let's have a look at that arm." He pulled off the wet bandage to find smooth skin underneath tinged with blue and green. "Wow, Ness, it's turned into a bruise."

I felt his warm hand stroking it and it wasn't even sore. I suddenly remembered something. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten, Lottie is on CNN in five minutes." I reached over to put my TV on and set it to the news channel. I was so grateful for her doing this if it meant the Volturi not coming here.

I sat next to Jacob in my white cotton towel, hair saturated. Jacob found my wide tooth comb and gently combed out the knots.

"_My name is Lisa Forester from CNN and we are live from Forks General Hospital to speak to the heroine of the hour from yesterday's shooting that took place at Forks Spartan High School."_ The woman had white blond hair in a pixie cut. She didn't have much make up on and wore a grey suit; she was pretty with sharp blue eyes. She walked down the hospital corridor that Lottie was in, going over what had happened yesterday. She opened the door to introduce Lottie who was looking much better than she did yesterday. She had managed to get a shower and was wearing pink checked pyjamas, the sheet covering her knees. Her hair was down and straightened and she had slight make-up on. What a difference she looked from yesterday, although she still had her fluid lines in. _"This is Charlotte Willets. She recently moved here from Scotland, and recently lost both parents. She is known as one of the richest young woman along with her stepsister to date. We have been given an exclusive once off interview from Charlotte to find out what happened yesterday." _She turned to take a seat next to Lottie (who had a mic on), smiled at her whilst rubbing her knee then turned back to the camera. _"Yesterday, a school student; Ethan Clarke, armed himself with three guns, grenades and a bomb, headed to the school to do the only thing that was on his mind, which was to kill and slaughter innocent victims."_ She turned to Lottie. _"Charlotte, you have agreed to do a once only interview, tell us in your own words what happened yesterday?"_

Lottie took a deep breath and spoke to Lisa directly instead of looking at the camera. _"I was having an argument with Mrs McLelland about someone who hadn't done their homework, she was threatening to kick them off the hockey team which I am captain of." _She turned to the camera. _"By the way Mrs McLelland, I was right about the kitchen needing renovations now,"_ she raised her eyebrow and turned to Lisa again. Jacob and I both caught each other's eye, giggling. _"Because some of us got involved in the argument, she sent my best friend Nessie Cullen to take a note to the principal's office and then to the Gym to Coach Clapp. It was ridiculous. So Ness went out, sent the notes and after she left the gym she saw something in the forest. She thought someone was in trouble and went over to help and then she got shot at three times, luckily he grazed her twice and the pendant she wore got hit and saved her life._

"It turned out to be Ethan and they fought each other as the snow got worse. Ness stunned him and managed to send me a text; knowing that she wouldn't have time to do anything else. I stormed out the class and ran towards her. I am surprisingly fast and I got there and tackled him to the ground before he could shoot her again. He said he was sick of the people in his life, at the school. He had left dead animals on top of our cars the day before school ended for the school holidays and he approached one of my friends when she was on her own, threatening her.  
"We fought each other and he was trying to justify his reasons to why he was doing but to be honest I think he just flipped. We didn't know then but he had already killed his parents and family pet. He threw a grenade at me and I managed to duck out of the way of the blast but with the blizzard now getting so bad, it was muffled pretty well. I had had enough, lunged for him and he shot at me but it had grazed my head," she pointed to her head. _"I took the opportunity to play dead. All I could hear was my best mate screaming as he dragged her away and I stayed still. It probably saved my life."_

"_So what happened next?"_

"_It was so cold and the blizzard got worse. He was talking about killing my friends as that's where he was heading first. I called Graham then my sis Gemma to get them out and they got the whole top floor out. They did so well. I called the police then I ran back, running into Nessie's family as they were coming to take Ness, Gemma and I home as the blizzard was getting worse. My boyfriend Keith and his mate Jacob Black; Nessie's fiancé were there as well."_

I knew she brought Jacob in so that certain people watching to know that the she knew the wolves and therefore they knew she was protected by completely different people.

"_Why did you not allow them to follow you?"_

"_I picked Emmett and Jasper cos they knew the layout of the school being former pupils. The others got to the other side of the forest to help the kids out. And with Ethan taking Nessie, Jacob who is her fiancé would have been a liability to which he knows that now, so by me saying that I wouldn't be out of turn, which is also why I wouldn't allow Keith to go in as they would just want to protect me when I can look after myself."_

"_Your Father was in the Army?"_

"_Yes, I did training and he would run drills with me. I had an accident when I was younger and he wanted to make sure I could look after myself so he trained me how to use weapons and what damage they were capable of. I also think tactically, logically and sometimes slightly insanely."_

Lisa chuckled. _"So what happened next?"_

"_Jasper, Emmett and I went round the back of the school, we climbed in from the window and explained to the first class what was happening, they didn't believe me at first until Ethan came down the corridor with Nessie as his hostage. We kept quiet and got the students and teachers along the wall and waited for him to pass. He went into another room which we couldn't help. We got the class out through the window, they ran to the forest where the rest of Nessie's family were and they helped them to the community centre. We heard the shots and we knew then that someone had died. I had heard Ethan curse about the whole top floor being empty so how they got out I don't know but I do know that they went to the community centre, that was down to Graham and Gemma's quick actions. We managed to get to Mr Greene who got a lot of the staff out and we got a lot more kids out. He managed to wound a girl in my year; and she played dead which saved her life, she was very brave. He controlled the hostages by placing a sensor bomb in the first class he went to, which meant they couldn't move at all and that meant he could move freely to get more people. Jasper helped Mr Greene, Emmett and I got more classes out, we found the wounded girl and Emmett took her out to the emergency services which had arrived. We didn't know that Miss Slater had been murdered until I had met up with Ness."_

"_So why did you not leave?"_

"_Just couldn't. He had my best friend and people I knew. I was going to do what I could."_

"_Even though SWAT was there?"_

"_Yeah. I knew the layout of the school so I jumped out the window and went into the kitchen. I could see from the window and he had everyone in a circle and him in the middle so he could hide himself so it would have been harder for SWAT to take him out. He heard me move and shot at me. He threatened me by threatening Ness so I came out the kitchen and stood behind her. Then the wind picked up and the windows shattered! That was so strange but it worked to our advantage as he had been using Ness and a boy to hide behind. Glass from the window had actually gone through his eye and it was the perfect distraction. I got our classmates out as Nessie threw his guns out the window. It was just us left but he had his grenades that he threatened us with. We ran into the kitchen with him following, we thought we could get away but we couldn't. The glass had pierced his eye and there was blood everywhere. That's when he told us what he did to his family."_

"_You both must have been so scared?"  
"Hell yeah, scared stiff, but adrenaline took over. He was a horrible guy. We had tried to be his friend when he first arrived but he wasn't interested. We tried everything but nothing worked. He picked on people smaller than him and made people's lives hell. We had heard he burnt down the library from his previous school, scarring his ex-girlfriend. He had a lot of issues but tried to justify that what he was doing would right all that. _

"_I had lost a lot of blood from my head wound and teamed with the cold it was starting to get to me. He threw the grenades onto the counter behind him, not taking the pins out, I distracted him whilst Ness found us a hiding place. He set the bomb down, ready to die, ready to kill us, he told us how much he hated life trying to justify why he was doing what he was doing. Ness dragged me into a metal counter, sitting on her coat and we wrapped mine around us. We heard the bomb go off and the heat around us was intense. Nessie had passed out and I followed soon after."_

She was playing down my role which we knew she would. She didn't want to big herself up but it meant the heat was off me. Her interview showed that I did nothing to expose myself and my family didn't expose themselves either. It was win win!

"_Did you hear the building collapse around you?"_

Lottie thought for a moment. _"I did. Ness had found a really strong metal counter which saved our lives. It was hot inside and it indented as rock and bricks and debris fell on top of us. I passed out shortly after. I remember being taken out on the spinal board and I knew I had lost a lot of blood as the bullet had hit a vein running along my forehead. Nessie was ok, just shaken up but she must have regained consciousness as she managed to shout out to the fire men where we were."_

"_So how are you feeling now?"_

"_Relieved. We got our friends out. There was one fatality and although I didn't have any classes with Miss Slater and my thoughts are with her family. Just couldn't get to everyone."_

"_But you got out a lot of people, warned the others and got the police, we have all commended your actions and we know the FBI and the Forks police have commended your actions as well in a statement they released this morning. Although they did say that you should have left it down to SWAT."_

Lottie looked down in embarrassment. _"Cheers, I think that's all I can tell you to be honest."_

"_And we have appreciated the interview. We got other accounts last night from hostages who spoke about what happened and what Ethan was like. What were your thoughts?"_

"_That he needed help. That this should have been recognised way before he got a hold of a gun. I don't know what happened after he burnt down the library in his other school, but his he should have been assessed in some way before he was allowed to attend another school. So he was failed by the system, we were failed by the system, Miss Slater was failed by the system."_

"_Are you saying your teachers are to blame?"_

"_NO! Of course not! I can't obviously comment about what his parents did or if they tried to do anything and now we will never know, but he should have been assessed way before he was thought about attending Forks High school."_

"_Yes, we spoke to the school governors who agree that no one at Forks High School took part in the process of accepting him."_

"_I reckon that if Mr Greene knew the extent of his mental health he would not have been accepted into the school."_

"_The Governor who did put him through has handed in his resignation."_

"_Bit late now." _Lisa smiled at Lottie. _"All I am saying if he was assessed by mental health professionals, and they deemed him fit to attend another school, need to ask themselves why they were fooled, as this guy was a sociopath; he clearly loathed life and people and made that very known to anyone he could tell. He knew what he was doing. And if they can't pick that up in teenager then there is something seriously wrong. But I must stress, that that is my opinion."_

"_We understand. You and your stepsister have recently gone through a recent bereavement, how have you been coping since then?"_

"_Really well. Gemma is taking over the business; I am not interested in that. I have no idea what I want to do. We are not on our own though, we regard the staff that work at the house as friends, and we both have very good relationships with our partners. Our friends are the best bunch of friends we could ask for, they are amazing. My best mate Ness and her family are wonderful people and so are the friends we have made from the reservation."_

"_Those Quileute's are big people! I saw Mr Black and your boyfriend yesterday."_

"_Yes," _Lottie looked into the camera. "_They and their _friends_ are very protective."_ I knew she said this for effect. I hoped it hit home.

"_You still have another year of school left after this semester, and Gemma will be leaving to take over your Mother's and her Father's business once she has finished. What is it like to suddenly be ranked as some of the wealthiest people in the world?"_

"_We don't like to think about it, as we would rather exchange all that to get our parents back. It's not something I wish to talk about really."_

"_We just wanted to understand your feelings, that's all."_

"_Well, its intense, but nothing has changed and we have to pick ourselves up and get on with life." _Lottie said harshly, smile disappearing from her face.

"_Well, thank you for your interview," _Lisa knowing broaching that subject would be the end of the interview._ "We hope you recover well and get back to school soon."_

"_Hopefully, we have a hockey match to win next week so we are hoping that the school is all structurally sound, if not we may have to go to the opposing teams school."_

"_My colleague was there this morning and the whole community have pitched in to get the school as safe as possible. We at CNN hope you make a full recovery and we have a little something for you,"_ Lisa stood up as she reached passed the camera. A big bunch of beautiful flowers. _"These are for you Charlotte and thanks again for the interview."_

Lottie smiled as she took her flowers. Lisa signed off and the screen switched back to their news room.

"You think it worked?" Jacob asked?

"I hope so. Alice is looking out for Aro's decision and some of the others. We know that Caius is scared of wolves so I know he would have at least understood the threat."

Jacob nodded, he had finished combing my hair and I got up to roughly dry it, whilst Jacob got showered and dressed. I threw on a pair of thick black combats with my timberlands. I found a new top, ripped off the tags and threw it on. It was green in colour with a little rainbow motive on the front. "Is Keith picking Lottie up from the hospital?"

"Yup. He is staying at Lottie's for the foreseeable future. He has finished the house."

"I doubt he is going to stay there though."

"I have no idea what he is going to do with it. Although I have a feeling he may offer it up to the people Esme volunteers for. Their school building is about falling down."

"That would be nice," I thought.

"Shall we go and see about some breakfast?" Jacob made his eyes round and he stuck out his bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course honey, I could do with some feeding myself," my stomach rumbled to prove a point. We both caught eye contact then burst out laughing. Jacob stood up, taking my hand as we ran out the house. Jacobs scooped me up into his arms, flashing me his cheeky grin as he did so. He loved looking after me.

In less than thirty seconds we were at the kitchen table, Mom had cooked us a full breakfast making it more like a brunch given the time. "Did you see the interview Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we all seen it. She did well."

Emmett appeared at my side. "Bint did good," he high fived Jacob. "Rose is ordering some flowers for her as we speak."

"When can she come home," I swallowed a mouthful of bacon.

"Today hopefully," Jasper replied as he sauntered down the stairs. "Esme and Carlisle are taking her home later today if they are allowed."

"Good, is she going to her home?"

"I don't know, depends on the discharge instructions," Jasper answered my question again.

"Keith will be staying wherever she is."

"And he and I are off patrol duty at the moment. Have two crazy girls to look after," he smiled affectionately at me. I poked him with my fork. "Hey, sharp!" I winked at him.

"Lottie did well," Dad appeared behind Mom and snaked his arms around her slim waist. "I am hoping Aro has seen it."

"He has!" Alice tinkered. "I am watching him write a card as we speak. Jane so wants to bring it here herself but Aro is against anyone coming here at present," Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It will arrive the day after next by courier. He wants to make sure we get it."

"As long as they stay away-" Dad said quietly.

"Hey! Bring them on I say," Emmett high fived Jacob again.

"Hell yeah!" Jacob hollered. "We could take them," he shoved two whole sausages into his gigantic mouth.

"Jake!" Mom scolded. "Don't talk like that! Last time was not a pleasant experience," her eyebrows furrowed.

"We are armed if they do," Emmett spoke to no one in particular. "Us, the wolves, Ben, Nessies new defence thingy," he waved his hand up and down me. "Lottie," he shuddered then relaxed. "I would love to see her at full pelt. In fact, something I would pay to see."

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked. "The fire, the whole Ethan against the world thing!"

"I know I know," Emmett put his hands up. "She did well yesterday, but Jazz and I were talking and she could have done more. The blood loss and the cold hampered her. If she didn't have that to contend with then I think she would have been amazing. And providing no one was about."

"You think?"  
"Yeah," Emmett rolled his eyes at my doubt. "And what you two did was bang on. You will definitely be doing that again!"

"I don't know if we can, I couldn't do the shouting thing until I was under pressure. It was mainly adrenaline that helped with that. Anyway, we can't do anything until Lottie is full health," I waggled my fork at him.

"She'll be fine by next week, she has that hockey game remember," Emmett made a face at me. "So have you."

"Yeah, Lottie is so looking forward to playing a full game."

"What's the other team like?"

"They are from Tacoma and the one after that is a school from Seattle. They are all male for some reason. Most of the all-female teams got knocked out. When they brought in the mixed team thing they seem to go out pretty quick against the male teams."

"How do you think you will do?" Dad asked seriously.

"Play human, be the goalie. I have no reason to be out on the field. I will leave the brutality to Lottie."

"Do you think she would use her power?" Jasper asked.

"She never did apart from protecting her arm in the last match. She doesn't do things like that," I smiled. "So no need to worry guys."

"And no stray balls into the crowd?" Jacob cradled his nose.

I turned to Jacob and grabbed his nose gently. "I would never intentionally harm a hair on your head."

"The operative word being intentionally!" Emmett boomed as he slapped Jacob on the back, causing Jacob to cough and choke on his sausage.

"Emmett, you may find some stray balls flying your way if you don't shut up!" I threw my sharp knife at him which bounced of his forehead.

"NESSIE CULLEN!" Mom and Dad shouted. "YOU DO NOT FLING KNIVES!"

I turned to Mom and Dad and flashed my pearly whites. "It's only Emmett," I shrugged.

Dad looked at Mom and shrugged his shoulders too. "Meh," he said nonchalantly.

"Eddie!" Emmett put his hands on his hips, swishing one out to the side.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "You are looking so hot right now," I blew him a kiss. Emmett looked down then quickly removed his hands from his hips and looked around the room at nothing in particular. "Gay boy," I snorted.

"Midget," he muttered.

"Retard,"

"Nessie!" Dad shouted with a smile on his face. "Don't call Emmett that! He is a very special boy."

"Edward!" Emmett shouted at him this time. "I am more than just a special boy!" he smiled. "I challenge you to the death. Outside. Now." He put on an unusually deep voice. "I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

Dad put his hand on the table. "Bloody? You do realise…" he trailed off as he waved his finger around in a circle to prove his point. Emmett slammed his hand down on the counter and rushed outside, Dad following.

I looked over at Jacob, who was staring outside as if he was itching to join in. He looked past the window with a glint in his eye. "Go on," I encouraged, inclining my head towards the patio door. "You know you want to," I rolled my eyes. Jacob beamed at me as he rolled the piece of toast as placed it in his mouth, ran outside as he took off his t-shirt.

"Boys," Rose muttered as she walked like a model down the stairs. "Emmett is overdue for a scuffle," she sat down next to Mom. "Do you fancy going shopping with me today? I need some make up from Vancouver. They only do it there."

Mom looked at me. I knew she liked to go shopping with Rose to keep a bond with her. "It's fine, I don't need someone to protect me."

Mom smiled. "Ok, Rose, I'm in. Ferrari or BMW?"

"BMW!" Alice called out from the sofa. "I want to come." I hated shopping with those two, they drove me insane. Mom was getting used to it and sometimes I knew she liked to spend time with the girls. Vampirism was changing her thoughts on things. I on the other hand preferred to allow them to get me clothes. Although I loved the clothes they picked. Rose picked up her Gucci handbag and Alice whizzed to get the keys from the garage.

"All set?" she asked. Rose and Mom nodded. "Ok, lets go."

"Where's Esme?" I asked. I knew she liked to spend time with her daughters.

"She is working today then getting Lottie later," Alice pealed. "She would have come otherwise."

Mom leaped over and kissed me on the forehead. "See you later. You staying here or at Jakes?"

"Don't know, I may go and stay with Lottie, have a sleepover."

"I think she would like that, she can always come here."

"Ok, you have fun!" I kissed her back on the cheek then grabbed her for a hug, she stroked my hair.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"A new jacket please, I really liked the one that got wrecked."

"Lottie will need a new one too," Rose added.

"She would like that too," I smiled. "You know I love you all," I smiled. "Even though you drive me crazy!"

"Ditto," Mom laughed. "Come on ladies, let's go shopping," she rolled her eyes as Alice jumped up and down as she raced outside.

I smiled at my aunts love of shopping and I sat down next to Jasper who put his arm around me. "You ok Ness?" he asked softly.

I looked outside and noticed that someone had ploughed the driveway. "Yeah, I suppose," I leaned my head against his rigid shoulder. "Yesterday was just crazy."

"It was," he nodded. "But you did well."

"Mmmm."

"Do you disagree?"

"I could have done more, I could have just taken him out but I kept thinking about my family and how I could have exposed you all, then the Volturi would come and kill us all."

"That would have been worse cased scenario but we would have coped like we did last time."

"But –"

"But nothing! With your Mom, Edward, Ben, Lottie and the pack, they would not have stood a chance. Although Emmett may have only been joking, he is right in saying we would be a formidable force."

"So you think that Miss Slater died in vain, I could have saved her?"

"No, you did what you had to do. Survival of the fittest Ness. You did what you did to protect your family, friends and yourself. I think its an honourable thing to do. What would have happened if you weren't in school? What if you decided not to go? A lot more people would have died. One person may have died but you helped to save so many more. You are suffering from survivor's guilt Ness. You should never feel bad for being alive."

"I know, Mom, Dad and Jacob said more or less the same. I don't know if I could have done it differently."

"You can go over the what ifs and whys but it would never make a difference. If we hadn't have stopped Edward from running in there after you then he would have been burned alive. We all thought you and Lottie had died but we stopped Edward, Keith and Jacob from running in there after you. We needed to save our family from doing the stupid thing and I don't regret it."

"I know you don't."

"Then don't feel bad Ness. We are all thankful that there were only three deaths and not more. Blaire is going to be ok and you just have to accept it." I nodded. "Do you want to know someone else?" I lifted my head to look up at him. Jasper's face told his own story, scarred; but you could tell he felt he finally belonged in this family and I loved him as my uncle. "You both kicked ass!" he broke into a toothy smile. "I know you felt you didn't do much at the beginning, but you tamed the fire and protected yourself and Lottie. You did so well. I know it might not matter what I say to you, it may not make you feel any better and its easier for me to say this to you, but you kicked ass!"

"I know, it is easier said than done. Lottie did her bit and I think your training helped with that."

"You think?"

"Yeah I do. She can do so much more thanks to you and look at what she accomplished yesterday."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You latching onto Lottie's gift. However you did it saved everyone in the end. If you didn't control the fire, the rest of the building would have went up, the cars catching fire, exploding, causing injuries. Do you see now how much you did yesterday? Although your best friend saved you, you saved her too."

"I want to start training again. If Lottie lets me, if it doesn't affect her too much, I would like to try and see if I can do what I did again. I am going to learn self-defence as well."

"I think that is a good idea after yesterday. We can train you in how to fight vampires. Here's hoping Lottie's interview worked."

"I suppose. We just have to wait for the letter to come from the Volturi."

"Alice rarely gets it wrong. I think we will be ok." He rubbed the side of my arm.

"Thanks Jazz. I don't say this often enough but you are such a fabulous uncle. I love you lots."

Jasper didn't take affection from other people too well apart from Alice and sometimes Esme but I felt him puff out his chest. "I love you too. And you're welcome. Now, do you want to see some grown men make fools of themselves?" Jasper asked. I nodded and giggled.

* * *

AN – Coming down from some climatic chapters! More fun and silliness to follow now to lighten the mood. I think its needed! Please review xxx

A big THANKS for all of you guys who have been my loyal reviewers:

Layla Jenson

luv2beloved

Randomeow

Amicia007

Shopaholic-ILoveTwilight

mandiemoo

Ribena-rose

JacobNessie4eva

mrbadass82

Rose

TeamEdwardnotJacob

Louise M Frost

Tiffany

Alice-Bree

ndngurrl15

BrookeMegan

SummerS2lOVE

DreamOut

MsEmmettCullen15

Always In My Memory

Just Lex

Like I say: big thanks! these chapters have been the most challenging and the reviews have been great!


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

**Funny looking snowman**

I chuckled and nodded. Jasper and I both got up and went outside to see some fools. Jacob and Emmett (Jacob in his wolf form) were wrestling as Dad watched. "You not playing?" I asked as I found his hand.

"Nope, I got disqualified for cheating," he smirked.

"I bet you did." My head snapped round to find Jacob howling as Jasper joined in.

"Dad, do you fancy a walk?" I asked.

He looked down at me, although he was just a few inches taller than me. "Of course. Do you want to run for a bit?"

"Yeah, I would like that." Dad caught Jasper's attention with a slight wave then pulled me into the forest. I ran hard and fast through the snow, Dad keeping pace with me, although he could run way faster than me. I was hoping the interview would work. The thought of the Volturi just scared me to death. I had the image of Caius bringing out the sharp metal object and tearing Mom to pieces then setting her remains on fire. I shuddered.

"Ness?" I stopped in my tracks as Dad brought me back to reality. "That won't happen."

I turned to face him. "But it could have if they thought we exposed ourselves."

"I was listening to Jasper talking to your earlier; he is right. You did what you had to do in order to preserve life. Please don't worry about the Volturi. Alice has already seen what will happen due to Lottie giving that interview," he took me by my shoulders and looked me right in the eye. "Everything will be ok. You did good yesterday Ness and we are all so proud of you. Proud of Charlotte as well. I was in the room opposite when you were in the room with the bomb. You did so well."

"Thanks," I looked down.

Dad's arms wrapped themselves around me. "I love you so so much. When Emmett got that phone call from Lottie I was so angry at myself for not making peace with you. We both love you so much and yesterday we both felt so helpless."

"I love you too Dad. I am a lot like you sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Stubborn, headstrong, pig-headed-"

"Ok, Ok," he chuckled. "I get you. Yeah, you are a little like me," his crooked smile returned. "Now. Tell me what you got up to when you were at Jacobs," I raised my eyebrow. "Ok ok, maybe not! I don't need the visual!" he waved his hands in the air, closing my eyes."

"I did spend some time with Lottie, just talking about girl stuff. But yeah," I smiled. "I spent most of my time with Jacob. I love him so much."

"I am glad you do. He loves you very much. You can tell just by looking at him. And you." He took my hand again as we walked slowly through the thick dense forest. The snow covered the tree tops but with the trees being so thick in the part of the forest, the snow only covered a little part of the forest. "It's always beautiful here," Dad whispered.

"It is," I took a deep breath. "I am sorry I didn't rectify things Dad. I should have done when you both apologised."

"Well we hope we can regain your trust Ness."

"You always have my trust Dad. I felt bad for throwing that in your face. I shouldn't have."

"But I do need to learn to let you go. It's hard."

We sat down on a snow covered log. "I understand that, I am technically only four and it must seem like only seconds to you."

Dad nodded. "But I am willing to give you away to Jacob. Because I know that he will look after you always. That I will never need to worry about. And you know you always have a home with us."

He hugged me from the side again. "I'm glad you trust Jacob. I love him so much."

"He is like a brother to me. Tell me something and don't think me overbearing when I ask this…" he trailed off. I looked at him. "You two…are…being careful?" he looked pained when he asked this.

Now without thinking about it and without missing a beat. "Careful?" I asked innocently. "What do you mean?"

Dad looked at me with a shocked look on his face as he stared gormlessly. "You are using protection?"

"Protection?"

"Condoms!" Dad's voice rose slightly at the end with his right eye twitching slightly.

"Condoms? I don't know what they are!" I squealed with a mock look on my face. Dad suddenly shot up from the log, hands in his hair, pacing. "Dad….I am joking. You should see your face!" I held onto my stomach as I laughed and laughed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't you do that to me!" he shouted. The birds in the trees shot out making snow fall onto us. He bent down quickly then something wet hit my face.

I removed the remainder of the snow ball with my fingers, getting it out my eye. I looked up at Dad who had a wicked grin on his face, tossing a snowball between his hands.

Thing is with snowballs; with my unusually high body temp, they didn't last long in my hands. So I had to roll and throw very quickly. Which Dad well knew.

I dived to the ground, making a super snowball. "No cheating Dad!" I shouted as I threw my snowball at him hitting him in the chest. He threw another one and I dived out the way. He ran out to a more open space that held more snow and I chased after him, being pelted with snowballs from different angles. I stood in the centre of the open area as I ducked and dived trying to avoid the snowballs. "Dad! You know I can't compete when you are this fast."

"You deserve it after playing that trick on me," his voice came out from different angles as he moved into different positions. Another snowball hit me in the back of the head. "Ok, I had to have my fun." I threw a snowball at him, directly into his face. I knew he could have avoided but he liked to let me win.

"Now I've had mine. But why don't we sneak upon the stooges and pelt them," I rubbed my hands together.

"Nessie, you are definitely your father's daughter," he appeared and kissed me on my cold wet forehead. "Right, let's run back, I'll make a mound of snowballs and we will just throw them. Hard." It was funny seeing Dad act like a seventeen year old even for a few moments. I could see him smiled from the corner of my eye as we ran back to the house. "Come on," he whispered as we were a few miles from the house. "They are still fighting each other but no talking."

I nodded I followed Dad's footsteps in the snow as he crouched down low. He had already gathered loads of snowballs into his arms. We crouched down behind a thick tree, Dad laying the snowballs, some the size of my head, on the ground. Dad made up more snowballs so that that our mound was now sitting at our heads. It was impressive. Dad nodded his thanks at my compliment. He lifted the first one as did I. Dad crunched the snow hard into his hard making into what looked like a smaller ball of ice. If I did that it would turn to mush.

Then he threw the first one, hitting Emmett's butt cheek so hard, he yelped as he jumped up and down, grabbing his right butt cheek and jumping up and down on the spot. "Hey!" he shouted as he hopped on the spot. Jacob laughed like Mutley from those cartoons as he fell to the ground, all four paws in the air, trying to contain his laughter.

Dad picked up four more and threw them in quick succession towards Jasper and Jacob, who was still rolling about on the floor but yelped when two of them hit him on the side of his head. Jasper ducked out the way but one ripped through his trousers.

Dad's snowball bullets were lethal!

Emmett ducked and rolled, made up a few snowballs and lobbed them in Dad's direction. Jacob got up and ran around the house and came back round human and pulling up his sweats, he and Jasper rolled around the snow, making snowballs themselves.

"Remember!" Dad shouted. "No snowball bullets at Nessie!"

"And me!" Jacob shouted as he looked around for Dad's voice, Dad had moved and was calling out from different positions.

"Well," Dad shouted, throwing an ice snowball; hitting his shoulder drawing blood. It healed as quick as it was sliced.

"Dad!" I shouted giving my place away as I was pelted with soft snowballs right in the coupon. I shook the snow off me as I threw my snowballs at the enemy, getting Emmett in the face, Jacob on the ass and missing Jasper completely.

Snowballs raced back and forth at super speed as they hit and missed. I tended to aim for Emmett, which he started to notice. "Ness! Why are you aiming at me all the time, get Jake and Jazz!" he ducked out the way as Dad handed me a super hard snowball and I lobbed it really hard which hit him in the sack. He bent over double. "Ness!" he croaked as he felt to the ground.

I high fived Dad. "Emmett, you are the sort of person that has a face that needs snowballs thrown at it!" I high fived Dad again just before he made up some more snowballs at vampire speed and dashed away.

"But not the balls Ness!" he squawked as he got up.

"Not like they are functional!" Jacob peered around the edge of the house.

"Hey!" Emmett grabbed 'himself' and juggled 'himself'. "I need these bad boys! Rose would have my head if this and the General didn't work!"

I fell on the floor laughing. "General!" I only managed to choke out through my laughing. "Private more like!"

"Hey! I resent that."

"I respectfully disagree!" I shouted then looked up. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper were all standing over me with snowballs in their arms.

"Say you are sorry!" Emmett raised a snowball above him.

"No," I giggled covering my head with my arms.

"Ok guys!" Emmett growled at me. "Get her!"

"ARGH!" I screamed as I was pelted with soft wet snowballs. "Dad!" I shrieked as I was bombarded. Were they ever going to stop?

"You are on your own honey! You did go below the belt!"

"But you, oomph!" a snowball hit my mouth and I choked on it. I spat it out. "But you hit him in the ass!"

"Yes, and he got me back!" he shouted from above; snowballs rained down onto my assailants as they all cowed away from the onslaught.

"GO DAD!" I got up from spot and realised I was completely soaked, hair sticking to my face. Good thing I ran hot! I looked up to find Dad throwing hard snowballs at Emmett and Jasper, keeping the soft ones for Jacob. How he was managing to alternate I had no idea! I ran and tackled Emmett to the ground, who hadn't noticed me coming.

"Hey!" I grabbed his head and stuffed it into the snow. I knew that Emmett could have beaten me in a second; he was so much stronger than me, but sometimes I liked to think he let me win sometimes. He flailed a little for effect and I kept dunking his head into the snow.

Jasper came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the snow. Jacob grabbed one arm, Jasper grabbing the other pinning me onto the ground on my back. Emmett got up. "Ooooh, you are so gonna get it!" Emmett wiped away the snow from his face. He took a massive handful of snow which was the size of a dustbin lid. I tried to get out of Jasper's and Jacob's grasp but I couldn't. I was flapping about and it wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Ok. I give up!" I said in a fed up tone. Emmett grinned evilly as he smooshed the mountain of snow in my face, rubbing it in. Jasper and Jacob let go of me as they ran to the other end of the garden with Emmett, Dad ran up to me and helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah!" I giggled. "I think they are winning."

"Oh I don't think they have won yet!" a voice came from behind me. We turned around to find Lottie, Carlisle and Esme standing behind us, Lottie leaning against the wall of the house.

"What have you done to my garden?" Esme shrieked looking around wide eyed.

"Nothing Mom!" Emmett shouted. "Just an innocent snowball fight!"

"How come there is a snowball shaped hole in that tree then Emmett?" Esme wagged her finger at him.

"That was Eddie!" Emmett pointed at Dad who shook his head as he smirked towards the ground.

"I think we should up the game," Lottie smiled. She was wrapped up in Carlisle's thick jacket. She had pink fluffy bunny slippers on with pink pyjama bottoms that were getting wet in the snow. She had a pink hat, scarf and glove combination; I looked her up and down. "It was a gift from the tv crew that interviewed me and it was the only thing I had to put on," she rolled her eyes. She walked forward and took her place behind us.

Emmett pointed at her. "No cheating! That's not fair."

"Oh but you think it's fair to pin Ness to the ground and smother her in snow."

"Well..well she hit the General," he grabbed himself again.

"EMMETT!" Esme shouted. I looked around at her to see she was hiding a smile.

"We are winning!" Jacob whined. "Lottie shouldn't be allowed to play!"

"Who says I'm playing?" Lottie retorted. She took her glove off and took my hand. _Try and think about covering them in snow._

I looked to the ground and felt Lottie's power flow through me again as the entire snow in the garden lifted itself from the ground. We all looked up as it lifted itself above our heads, coming from the trees. It was easier this time, allowing it to flow but I couldn't grasp the snow, I couldn't control it like I couldn't control opening the latch. I lost my concentration and garden sized snow hovered over to Emmett, Jacob and Jasper and dumped on them like an avalanche.

"Ness?" Dad started.

"I don't think I did it right," I cocked my head as I watched the snow settle.

"No, I think you did," Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to let go Ness, I feel a bit sick," Lottie whispered. I looked at her and she had gone a bit pale. I let go instantly and she pinked up again. I gathered me 'stealing' her power made her feel sick. Draining. She looked up and smiled widely. "Look," she tilted her head at the other end of the garden.

The garden was now green where the grass and trees were. The snow had disappeared from where we all stood. But it was gathered at the other end of the garden. It was like a lumpy mountain that had three big lumps in it. It looked as if it was three funny looking snowmen, all distorted and faceless. The right side started to melt slightly as the Jacob lump moved a little, the snow crunching. He suddenly burst out of his snow shell as little clumps of snow landed on the fresh grass; he must have melted right through it. Lottie stepped forward and I could hear the snow crack as it hardened like when Dad made his snowball bullets.

Jacob shook himself off. "Wow Ness! That was amazing!"

I crossed my arms. "I know!" I said smugly.

Lottie giggled. "Now they look like DUMB ASS SNOWMEN!"

We heard one of them mumble. "What are they saying?"

Dad chuckled. "They can't get out! You have made the snow so thick and Lottie has made it hard like ice. They are really struggling."

"Its taking my all to not go and get a scarf, hat, coal and a carrot," I laughed.

"I think you should," Lottie mumbled.

I could hear them struggle and fight against the ice and snow, which was about four foot thick, all hardened with ice; there was a crack then clumps of ice and snow fell to the grass as Emmett and Jasper as they emerged like dinosaurs from a glazier. Their faces were a picture as they emerged from their shells. "That was not funny!" Emmett growled as he shook off ice and snow from his hair.

"I thought it was," Jasper grinned. "Very apt."

"Ness! That was cheating!" Emmett shouted.

"No it wasn't."

"Lottie helped you."

"Lottie just held my hand, I did the rest. Although," I winced slightly. "I was only intending to cover you a little bit, not the whole garden."

Emmett suddenly grinned. "Nah, it was cool. Although we did have a bit of difficulty getting out."

"A bit!" Dad exclaimed. "You were thinking, and your exact words were; 'holy shit!'

"No it wasn't! But the glacier! That was a nice touch," Emmett deflected. "Can you not control it?" he asked me.

"Nope, and it's not like we can practice as it drains Lottie. And when I do it like it does ten times of what I am trying to do."

"Yeah, it's very erratic, but cool though," Lottie shivered.

"Come on, let's get inside. You need to get changed Ness," Dad said. "You are soaked!"

"After the hammering they gave me, no wonder!" I squelched to the back door. Dad disappeared, I presumed to the cottage to get me some clothes. "I'm heading to Alice's shower!" I shouted, I turned to Lottie and linked arms with her as we walked into the house.

"Hey!" Esme shouted. "Shoes off! You are all filthy!" she looked around wide eyed. She was wearing a dark blue silk shirt with a tight pencil skirt with heels. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob all took a sneaky look at each other then pounced on Esme! We couldn't even see the top of her head as all three had their arms around each other, keeping Esme in the middle. "Oh!" she shrieked. "Jacob, the wet makes you smell worse! You are getting ME WET!"

"That's the idea!" Emmett shouted as they all jumped up and down. They let go of Esme who stood there; her shirt ruined with the melted snow from the boys, skirt dripping wet at the bottom, hair sticking to her face. "You…you…you three should not be allowed to PLAY TOGETHER!" she clouted each of them softly around the back of the head and stormed off upstairs. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob watching Esme leave then burst out laughing.

I joined Lottie on the sofa who was with Carlisle, both of them trying but failing to laugh. "You got home early," I said, sitting next to her.

"Sure did. After that interview I had had enough. There wasn't really much wrong with me and the stuff they needed to do they did last night. News crews had tried to get into my room after that interview and it just got a bit mad. I threatened to discharge myself and they ran to Carlisle! Carlisle agreed I could go home so he and Esme came and got me earlier. Win win," she shrugged. She took off Carlisle's jacket to show the pink long sleeved pyjama top. She took her hat, scarf and other glove off and she had a white mepore over the wound on her head, her hair falling out from the twist she had put it in making it all wavy. She had bruising on her arms and hand where the lines had been.

"How are you anyway?" I asked. "Thank you for doing that today. We all do appreciate what you did."

"No sweat! But I have to stay here though, or at the cottage. They told Carlisle and Esme that they have to look after me for a further twenty four hours," she rolled her eyes.

"But they would have kept you in if we didn't agree," Carlisle crossed his legs. "You did sustain a head injury so they just want to be safe."

"I know, and Matt and Chris got snowed in so they are unable to be at the house and Tony and Bessie are there by themselves and they have had to plough the driveway. It got bad after the blizzard."

"So you are stuck here?"

"Yep! I hope you don't mind."

"You can share the bed with me, be a proper girly sleepover."

"Well," she looked down. "I am dressed for the occasion," she smirked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved! That hospital food is sh-"

"Lottie," Carlisle warned with a smirk on his face.

"Nasty," she stuck her tongue out at Carlisle.

Esme flitted back down the stairs, pointing at the three stooges, warning them not to do that stunt again and the look on her face was deadly. They all looked down at their feet like little boys. "I heard you were hungry," she flew over and patted her head. "Ness, get off my sofa you are soaking."

I stood looking slightly irked and raced up for a shower. I was only in there for ten minutes, stepping out to find a pair of blue pyjamas that matched Lottie's along with a pair of blue bunny slippers. Dad! I smiled. What was he like? I dried my hair and raced back downstairs. "Surprise!" I raised my arms and twirled around on the stairs.

"Nice," Lottie nodded. "We match."

I sat down next to her, noticing the lack of testosterone in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Jacob is going to check in with the pack, he isn't patrolling tonight, neither is Keith. I think they have decided to stay here. The rest are out hunting apart from Esme who is cooking up a storm!" she smiled then yawned. "Oh and Carlisle is speaking to our friends parents."

"You tired?"

"Yeah," she sounded surprised. "I didn't get that much sleep last night," she laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on hers.

"I'm not surprised."

"Did you watch Ethan…you know…"

"Yeah, I thought you had your eyes shut."

"I did until he croaked it. I had to make sure he was dead."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Indifferent. I am not sorry he is dead, but I am sorry for his victims. Even Blaire."

"She is changing."

"I know, but she still did something really evil and I can't quite forgive her for that."

I nodded. "I'm just glad we are alive."

"Amen to that!"

"Here you go ladies" Esme handed us both a steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream on the top.

"Thanks Esme," we said together. She handed me the remote and threw a blanket over us as I switched on the TV.

"I have chicken soup; I'll bring it right over."

"Esme, we can sit at the table," I said.

"Nonsense! You two have been through enough. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Mum!" Lottie said then caught herself. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Dad usually did this sort of stuff and it just sounded normal," she blushed.

Esme flitted over to stand behind Lottie. "You can call me Mom anytime you like and it isn't stupid. You lost someone very close to you and it's still raw."

"Yeah but she wasn't like you."

"I know. But never feel embarrassed my dear," she kissed the top of her head then kissed the top of mine then dashed to the kitchen.

Lottie held her cup and put her head back against my shoulder. I asked her a question that I wasn't sure what the reaction would be. "Lottie….did you ever read your letter."

Lottie was quiet for a moment. "Aye. I'll let you read it sometime when I am ready, but it basically said that she loved me and sorry for the way she had treated me. She told me she had been unfair to me lately and pulling me from Scotland to Forks was something she thought was probably unfair for me and then for her not to be there for me," she sniffed slightly. "She told me when she got back that she was going to spend some proper time with me and not flake out. There is a lot of other stuff. Her recognising that I was special in more ways than she imagined. She told me she loves me and that she always loved me but hated herself for practically abandoning me. It was quite a tearful read but very apologetic."

I processed the information, making me realise how lucky I was with my family. "I was stupid not to rectify things with Mom and Dad."

"But you have now."

"Yeah. I think Mom wanted to stay but she doesn't like to smother me too much. I reckon we will have some mother/daughter time in due course. She just wants to make sure I have my space. I suppose Grandpa was like that with her."

"Ok, I am changing the subject. What happened outside yesterday, when we were, you know, inside?"

"Oh, I can show you that!" I took her hand and showed her everything from my family's point of view."

"Whoa. We kicked some arse," Lottie rolled her r slightly.

"We did. Can't believe what we managed to do."

"Amazing."

"And something that you two will never do again!" Esme appeared with a tray of soup and crusty bread.

"Yes Mom!" we both said in unison, Lottie putting on an American accent making Esme giggle.

We tucked into our tea with Esme giving us both seconds. "Good for healing," she tried to claim. Once we managed to eat and consume everything, we settled for watching a comedy movie with no guns and plenty of laughs. "Ooh!" Lottie grabbed her side.

"What's wrong?"

"When Ethan and I were fighting yesterday, he got a kick in the side, just a bruise which should heal in a few days."

I nodded. "We are going to do all our school work here on Monday. The whole gang, I take it that's why Carlisle is speaking to our friends' parents," I stated more than asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned about picking up two weeks' worth of work from the school on Monday. I hope Graham is doing that bloody essay."

"You know, if you never had that argument with McLelland, then the whole thing could have been worse."

"I was thinking that myself Ness. But that is the 'what ifs'. And it also goes to show that arguing is a good thing."

"Yeah," I snorted. "You keep believing that!"

* * *

"Hello ladies!" Alice sing songed as she walked through the door with like a gazillion bags. "Looking rather fetching in your pyjamas," she looked us up and down.

It was about ten pm when everyone returned at once. It was like they were giving Lottie and I some space; I caught Dad in my line of sight who nodded his head slightly. Emmett, Jasper, Dad, Carlisle, Keith and Jacob came in from the back with Alice, Rose and Mom coming in through the front door. Esme had stayed upstairs once she had fed and watered us.

We had gone through everything that had happened. We gave our opinion, we watched through my gift and I watched it from Lottie's point of view for the first time. We found it therapeutic, even watching Ethan's death again as seeing it the second time round didn't faze us at all.

"We come bearing goodies," Rose sauntered through as she placed her bags on the floor. She handed Lottie six of the bags and me the other four she had carried.

Lottie looked down at hers. "That had better not be a gift! You know I can afford to pay for things myself."

"Charlotte Willets! You will receive more than a head wound if you don't accept our gifts!" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Ok," Lottie smirked. "I give up."

"Good. In this area, you will never win," Alice tinkered, sitting down next to me.

"You should know fighting them is pointless," Mom sighed, sitting across from us. "I have been fighting them for years and never got anywhere!"

Everyone gathered around the sofas, Jacob kissing the top of my head and Keith kissing Lottie's unbruised hand.

"Ok, open!" Rose instructed. Lottie bent down, removed the tissue from the large thick bag, lifted out a similar long coat to the one she wore yesterday (the FBI removed her coat for evidence although she wasn't wearing it).

"Oh thank you!" Lottie beamed. "Really."

"Open the rest!" Rose prodded.

Lottie had her clothes cut off yesterday at the hospital as she was in a neck brace and they were assessing her, her clothes also being taken by the FBI, her boots that I bought her for Christmas. She opened the large shoebox, lifting out an identical pair of biker boots. "Thanks guys. Really," she ripped the labels off the bottom then put them back. Rose had replaced the clothes she had been wearing yesterday and bought her almost a cupboard full. I had gotten a new coat and some new clothes, again another cupboard full.

"Now, these were my idea," Mom had two small fancy paper bags with a familiar mobile phone company on the front. "Seeing as both your phones got damaged yesterday," she handed us a bag each.

I peered into mine and it was a tiny box, just bigger than my hand – it was the new top of the range iPhone! Lottie lifted hers out and she had gotten the same. "Thanks! I was thinking about getting one of these." She ripped open the case and started configuring it straight away. "I have my contacts backed up on my laptop."

"Good," I laughed. "Cos I haven't and I know all the people that you know…" I trailed off.

"In other words; 'Lottie, sort my phone out for me?'"

"Yeah."

"Ok, give it here," she stuck her hand out. "I'm gonna need my laptop," she said to Keith.

"It's alright, I'll go get it," Emmett offered. Lottie raised her eyebrow. "Yeah yeah, don't expect it all the time," he waved his hand away as he left out the back door.

"Thanks Mom," I reached my hand out to her which she took. "I love it."

"The rest is clothes and some make up," Alice peered into one of the bags. "Lottie, you need new make-up."

"Thanks, I think."

"I wasn't insulting! I just mean you need to refresh the stuff you have."

"And how do you know what stuff I have?"

"I may have had a look when before we went shopping," Alice said unabashed.

"And why am I not surprised?" she said followed by a big yawn.

I yawned with her. "I think it's time you ladies went to bed. You can sort out the phones in the morning," Mom said as she packed all the clothes with me.

"I haven't even been home to get my stuff," Lottie started to blush.

Dad shifted in his seat and his smile was back. "What stuff?" I asked. "I have plenty of toiletries and crap."

"I mean underwear," she went slightly pink, clashing with her pyjamas.

"I'll phone Emmett and get him to pick something," Keith said taking his phone out his pocket.

"Don't you dare, I don't want him rifling through my knicker draw."

"Its funny hearing that word," Jacob chuckled. "So British."

"I'll give you British my son," Lottie threatened, giving him the look.

"Don't panic Lottie," Alice sighed. "I picked you some up, there is a whole bag full of panties, bras and socks," she lifted the dark red bag with one finger, Keith getting a look in.

"Oi, you dirty boy," Lottie swiped at his hand. He only smiled.

"Keith!" Dad shouted. "Do you really have to?"

Keith shrugged and sat back in his chair; not a man of many words but we could hazard a guess to what he was thinking.

"Right!" Mom shot up from the sofa. "Keith, Jacob, see these girls to the cottage and come back for the bags," she ordered. "It will take your mind off things," she said to Keith.

"I highly doubt that," Jasper said hoarsely. He would have been getting the vibes. He gave Alice a look that could only mean one thing. I really didn't want to know. Mom was giving Dad 'that' look too. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Lottie clocked on. "Oh I get it! Everyone wants to bump uglies! They want us 'young ones'," she finger quoted. "To get out of the way," she sat back smug.

"Lottie," Dad started. "That 'say what you think' thing really isn't a disability, is it?"

"I think it is, yet others just think _I'm_ being tactless," she inspected the bruise on her hand.

"It is you being tactless," Emmett brushed the snow from him walking back in with a bag underneath his arm.

"No it isn't, it's my brain injury!" she shook her hands at the sides of her head.

"You can't keep using that as an excuse," Emmett put the bag down on the counter and rushed over to plant one on Rose.

"Bloody can!" Lottie folded her arms then yawned again. Keith and Jacob both stood up to indicate that was a sign for us to do so as well. Lottie hit her head against the soft back of the sofa and harrumphed. "This means I have to move!" she whined.

"I know. In the words of someone not so wise, and by that I mean you; deal with it," I said cheerfully.

Keith bent down, grabbed Lottie by both arms and put her over his shoulder, fireman style, shrieking as she went and all we could see was her backside. His strong arm was hooked around the back of her legs which were at his chest. "On behalf of Lottie and her ass," he swung her round so that her backside was facing us all. "We are saying goodbye," he gave it a good hard slap.

"Hey!" Lottie shouted, legs flailing.

"Stop fighting it woman!" Keith smiled widely as we all fell about laughing. He bent down, Lottie squealing, and picked up all her bags. "We shall see you all in the morning. We will be outside the cottage, in wolf form obviously. And that means that Bella," he nodded at Mom. "Edward," he nodded at Dad. "You can go ahead and in Lottie's lovely way as she puts it; bump uglies." Dad threw him a look and Mom tried not to laugh.

Keith left out the back door, and Jacob picked up all of my bags. "Come on Ness; I'll run you back."

"Why thank you kind sir!" I stood up, put my hands out to the sides as Jacob took his right arm, slid it round my back and scooped me up into his arms. "Night all!"

"Night Ness!" they all chorused back.

Jacob ran me to the cottage, not saying much. He put me down inside my bedroom. "Ness, we need to do a quick patrol of the area, make sure no one is about and we will be outside the entire night."

"Why don't you both stay in here?"

"There isn't really room and if we stay in wolf form we are connected. You would be surprised how upset the reservation have been since the shooting yesterday."

"Really? Wouldn't have thought something like this would have bothered them."

Jacob looked at me weirdly. "They know that you are my fiancé. They know Lottie, Gemma and Adeline are all seeing tribe members. They were really concerned."

We sat on the bed. I could hear movement in my bathroom and I presumed Lottie and Keith were in there. "I didn't know. Should I go down?"

"Maybe, tomorrow? Sue, Dad and I have had to deal with the whole uproar because they weren't told straight away. You would be surprised at how many people do actually care about you and Charlotte even though they don't know about the whole pack thing."

"You don't have to stay here if you have to deal with all that Jacob."

Jacob let out a puff of air and smiled. "Honey, I want to stay here. I want to make sure that you are ok. Now we would be pushing it if we all stayed in here. And I think they want Lottie to get a proper night's sleep because she did take a bullet to that hard skull of hers."

"I heard that!" Lottie shouted from the bathroom.

We both laughed. I took Jacob's hand. "Can we, me and you just spend some time together? Tomorrow."

"Of course hun," his eyes were dark and penetrating. "Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"I would like that." The bathroom door opened as Lottie and Keith both fell out the bathroom, Lottie' s hair messed up and Keith straightening his jeans. "Oh guys!" I shouted, pulling a face. "That's my bathroom! You have defiled it!" I jabbed my finger at them.

"No we didn't!" Lottie defended. "Well, just a little. There was no shagging." Lottie bounced over and fell onto the bed.

Jacob stood up and nodded at Keith. "Ok, Ness," he bent down to kiss me, lingering on my lips longer than necessary but I loved it. "I will pick you up tomorrow at twelve. Both of you; get a decent night's sleep!" he kissed me on the forehead and Keith gave Lottie a chaste kiss, the both left through the front door. I heard them jog round the back of the house and take their clothes to hang on a tree. I looked out the window to see two large wolves bound off into the forest.

"Well Ness, you can pine later. What side of the bed do you want?"

"I'll take the left, by the wall, means if you are not feeling well in the night you can get out the bed without killing yourself."

"Thanks mate, love you too!" Lottie flew me the bird.

"Nice," I raised my eyebrows. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Not bloody likely!" She grabbed one of the pillows and flung it at me. I grabbed the other one and flung it back at her, knocking her off the bed, hands in the air flailing about, trying to catch herself.

"Sorry!" I peered down the edge of the bed. "You alright?"

I was suddenly eating pillow as she bashed it against me again and again. I grabbed the other and battered her back. I hit her behind the legs and suddenly Lottie's legs were in the air and Lottie landed and inch from the ground, catching herself telekinetically. "Oooh," she laughed as she landed herself down carefully. "You do know that I am going to win this."

"Yeah right."

She picked up her pillow and took a huge swing at me, hitting me in the stomach; I hit her back on her backside. We were standing in the middle of my bedroom throwing the pillows at different parts of each other's body. Lottie lunged forward, tripped over her own feet, grabbing me by the shoulders, taking me down with her as she landed on top of me, her face almost colliding with mine. "Oof...Hi! I'm Lottie," she smiled. "And this is Graham's wet dream."

I giggled as she rolled off me and lay on the floor next to me, grabbing the pillow and giving me one last whack with it. "Thanks Lottie."

"Anytime."

I got up from the floor and yanked Lottie up by the arm. We rearranged our pillows and got into bed. "This would still be Graham's wet dream," Lottie mumbled.

"We will be sure to tell him the next time we see him."

Lottie chuckled. "Yeah. We'll make it up." She threw the cover over her and me. "Never really did this before."

"Never?"

"Well, apart from boarding school but that didn't count. Never really had a lot of female friends and Gemma and I, if we shared a room, had separate beds."

"What was boarding school like?"

"Harsh to start with. I was put in there…God I can't even remember."

"That young?"

"Yeah. It was on a military base so it was hospital corners and no dust sort of thing. I did well in school, I suppose I had friends but not best friends like you and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was popular so to speak. I was captain of the girls rugby and hockey team so I got a lot of respect that way."

"Did you get to see your Mom and Dad often?"

"Mum not so much, Dad; he would try and get down most weekends. Or I would go to them or him during the holidays. The dorms..well there were twenty girls to a dorm, we would all be the same age, attend the similar classes. It was good for me cos that was all I knew. It was harder for some girls who would start boarding school from age eleven; after primary school. The girls I hung with were the mainly from the girls from the room I shared. Yeah there was the odd fight, and I suppose it was a status thing. I had one girl who put toothpaste in my hair and on my face, which got into my eye. I woke up and it hurt so much! I had to go to the nurses stations and kept there."

"What did you do?"

"Battered the crap out of the girl that did it and told her if she ever did it to me or anyone else again then I would rip her a new one."

"Bit harsh was it not?"

"Not in that environment! I couldn't tolerate bullies and there was enough bullies in that sort of environment, especially on the smaller girls. I had no fear, especially after the accident and my developing skills as in martial arts meant that no one messed with me apart from that one time. She had to spend a week in the medi bay."

"Did you get into a lot of scrapes?"

"Not much, apart from on the pitch or field. There was one major one that I almost got expelled for."

"That doesn't surprise me," I snorted.

"You need to hear it to understand! I did well at school; I was in the top of the class, which helped me to stay in. It wasn't just female teachers and wardens; there were male ones as well. There was one who was pretty fit, in his twenties? He taught maths and everyone liked him. John Temple he was called and he knew he was fit. He was army and an officer and he liked to parade it about. A few of the lasses really liked him but he liked them young."

I whipped my head round. "Oh dear. Not you."

"Oh good god no! Too much of a fanny for me! Our beds all were partitioned off with the flimsy walls around it with no door but a curtain in its place. We had space in our dorm so some of the younger girls bunked in with us. The youngest in there was eleven. One night, it was blowing a gale outside, thunder and lightning so there was a lot of noise. The door had been forced open as it kept slamming shut with the wind. Everyone was sound asleep apart from me; I would have been sixteen at the time, just before Dad got ill the first time. He came in, taken off his shoes so his footsteps couldn't be heard but I heard something shuffle. I wandered out to find him sneaking into the youngest girls bunk. The light from the hallway shone in so I knew it was him. He shut the curtain and her muffled screams were cut off. I ran over to find him on top of her trying to rape her."

"Oh my god!" I turned onto my right side, Lottie turning to her left to face me.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He had his dick out and everything and the girl was struggling underneath him. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of her bunk. The girls started to wake up as I was screaming at him. He was on the floor but then got up to backhand me across the face. Well, I wasn't having that either and I drop kicked him then beat the shit out of him. One of the girls ran for the warden on that night and it took three of them to get me off him. I broke his bottom and top jaw, his collarbone, a good few ribs, his right arm and hopefully he will never have the chance to get an erection again. And because the wardens didn't know what had happened, I was thrown into the cells because I was sixteen."

"What happened after that?"

"They called Dad who came down that night. The girl he tried to assault told them what had happened so he was then thrown in the cells. After investigating throughout the night they realised I had tried to defend the girl but they told me I had taken it too far!"

"What did your Dad do?"

"Told them I should have kept going!"

"Bet that didn't go down too well."

"No. He knew a lot of the parents of the girls in my year and contacted them that night. The next morning, the head of the school had no choice but to let me out and to pardon me as there was an uproar."

"What happened to the teacher?"

"Another girl came forward saying she had been raped by him the night before and he got court marshalled, sent to an Army prison for ten years, he will be dishonourably discharged and on the sex offenders register. And he got beaten up by a girl."

"Christ, I never thought anything like that happened."

"If I was still over there, the senior year get their own rooms so no doubt I would have found a nice young man to sneak in."

"And that happens?"

Lottie nodded. "And the wardens bring their bits in at the weekends. Because it's a live in job, I caught one of the wardens shagging her boyfriend in the bathroom. Was so funny, it was like watching a dog going at hot chips."

I thought about that image. "Oh Lottie that is awful!"

"True, bloke didn't really know how to use it! Maybe it was his first time," she chuckled. "There was good times though!"

"Like what?"

"We managed to get some alcohol from the store outside the army base and sneak it in. We got so drunk in our dorm that we got busted as someone projectile vomited all over the bathroom. I was taken to hospital to get my stomach pumped along with a couple of other girls. Good times!" Lottie looked faraway.

"How old were you then?"

"Fourteen."

I burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah. I got suspended for two weeks."

"What did your Mom and Dad do?"

"Dad thought it was funny, Mum wasn't so fussed as she was over here by that time."

"Your Dad thought it was funny?" thinking my Dad would so not!

"Aye. Tried to scold me in front of the headmaster, but he just burst out laughing and ended up shouting 'that's my girl!' and patted me on the back."

I laughed. "He didn't?"

Lottie nodded. "The head chased him out the room," she giggled. "But the hangover the next day was awful."

"I bet it was."

"And my throat where they put the tube down, I felt like my throat got raped by a hedgehog."

I started laughing and laughing and couldn't stop. "Oh my god! Have you told Keith all of this?"

"Oh aye," she said through laughing. "He just thinks it's funny. You only live once, right?"

"Yeah, unless you're a vamp."

"Aye," she laughed. "Oh Ness, I've needed this, some downtime."

"I get you," I yawned. "I know I keep saying this but it's been a weird couple of days."

"You're telling me! I think when I fell on the ice outside Jake's house; I should have known then that it was going to go tits up."

I nodded in agreement. "I think when, and I am not saying if cos we all know with you it's inevitable, when you fall over, we just skip school from now on as nothing good will come of it!"

"Too bloody right," Lottie looked thoughtful. "I am sorry for making you think I was dead. Did you not hear my heartbeat?"

"I never even thought about listening out for it because you looked dead! I was hysterical!"

"What about when he was dragging you from class to class?"

"I was so happy that the top floor was empty. When we went down to the second floor, I could hear your heartbeat amongst everyone else's and I could smell Jasper and Emmett. When he shot Miss Slater, I felt awful about not being able to stop it in fear of exposing us all cos he already knew that there was something different."

"It could have been so different, if you hadn't have gone out there, if I hadn't have gone out there, and he came into the class, I don't know if I would have been able to stop him. Not out of fear of exposing myself, but the bullets. I didn't know I could stop a bullet until I stopped the one aimed at you."

"And I am very grateful!"

"It could have bounced of that thick head of yours."

"Hey! I resent that. Your thick skull took a bullet!"

"And I am very proud of that!" Lottie looked proud.

"How is it anyway?"

"Good, from what I seen. Carlisle did a bang up job suturing it; I think all there will be is a line rather than an ugly ass scar."

"Carlisle is the best doctor I know."

"Here here! What about your injuries?"

"Fine, bruising is yellow now."

"Alright for some. I bruise like a peach."

"That's cause you are almost human."

"Almost? Thanks Ness. Appreciate the compliment!"

"Your welcome. Anytime you want to be put down or insulted-"

"I'll find Emmett!" Lottie hesitated for a second. "I'm going to get really mushy here, if I ramble, just poke me in the ribs with a stick, but I am so glad you are my best friend. "

"I am too."

"You've been there so much for me since we met."

"And you for me."

"And what I am trying to say is thanks. I am glad I got shunted over here cos if I hadn't, I would never have met you and your freaky family," I chuckled. "Never have met Keith. And never have developed my power."

"That's cos you are a freak!"

"And don't I know it. And I am glad you are my best friend too. You're my first. And I'll be hard to get rid of."

"Do you think you would let me try that thing again, like we did at the school?"

"Yeah, once I'm full strength that would be cool. It's very powerful when you do it."

"I can't control it, like it does it ten times more than what I want."

"But at least you can do it.

"Can you do it like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, only if I don't concentrate. Have you tried it with your family?"

"Tried it with Jasper, Alice, everyone. Didn't work," I looked down.

"Maybe it only works on humans," Lottie mused.

"Freaky humans."

"Yep."

"But it makes you feel sick."

"But I used to get nosebleeds when I did it too much. But I got stronger, so who's to say that I can't stronger when doing that?"

"Only if you are sure."

"Of course I am. It may only be that's all you can do but it's better than doing nothing."

"So weird finding out new things about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have this talent that can hear people's thoughts, memories and they can hear mine. It's progressed into something so much more. I can implode on people and do this 'voice in the head thing'. I just wondered how much I am able to do."

"I think its amazing Ness. You just got to see how much more you can do and if you using me to do that then I think it's a good thing."

"Cool, thanks Lottie," I smiled. "Hey, are you looking forward to the hockey game?"

"Yeah. We are going to beat those hairy bastards!"

"Game play?"

"Yeah, pretty much like last time, play as a unit. They will use their size to try and bully us. We will just use our nimble selves. The only disadvantage is that we may not get to use the gym until Friday which means we go in cold. No practice."

"There is a small gym at the Quileute school, I could ask Jacob if he could ask the principle."

"That would be a good idea, thanks," she yawned again.

"Sleep time. Mom and Dad and mainly Esme will shoot me if I keep you up."

"Yeah. 'K. Night Ness."

"Night Lottie."

Lottie shut her eyes and within minutes she was omitting soft snores; the quietest I had ever seen her! I heard two familiar heartbeats and I knew the boys were back and patrolling outside. I hoped they got some sleep and I was sure if there was something afoot, they would be alerted by the rest of the pack.

I closed my eyes, knowing that we were well protected.

* * *

AN - Please please review! It give me a buzz! xxxx


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

**Time with my honey**

I woke up with Lottie giving out major z's next to me. She was completely out of it so I got up carefully and went for a quick wash and brushed my teeth. My hair was alright, and I knew Jacob and I were going to the beach so anything was possible. I put on an old pair (old - as in two months old) of skinny black jeans and my old converses. I teamed it with a white vest top and a white and blue fitted checked shirt. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail up high on the back of my head, leaving the strays to fall out. I put some mascara on and left it at that.

Lottie was still sound asleep so I decided to leave a note and leave her sleeping there. I looked around the cottage to find no on there. That was cool. I could hear Jacob breathing in and out; sound asleep with Keith a few feet away.

I wasn't particularly hungry; Jacob and I would grab something later. I left the cottage through the front door quietly and walked round to find my russet coloured wolf lying spread-eagled on the forest floor. Keith was a few feet away from him, on his back with his paws in the air, tongue lolling out his mouth. I held back a giggle; I didn't want to wake him up.

I found their clothes hanging on the tree and I patted them down to make sure that they were dry; nothing worse than putting on wet clothes. I took Jacob's down and I crouched down next to him and shook him gently. He snorted then woke up suddenly. He looked around to find me. "Hey honey. It's almost eleven." He nodded and got up to give the biggest stretch I had ever seen him do. He worked out all his kinks and I placed his clothes in his open mouth then he walked into the thick forest to phase and change.

"Hey sexy," he whispered. He kissed me on the cheek. "Do you mind if I brush my teeth?"

"Of course, but Lottie is still sleeping."

Jacob saluted me as he walked through the house. He appeared a few minutes later looking a bit more refreshed. "To the beach?" he asked and looked up. "Not too nice out."

"It doesn't matter to us though," I smiled.

"No, it doesn't," he took my hand. It was a few miles to the beach so we decided to go for a run.

Jacob had kept his wallet on him that was kept in the pocket of his jeans and we ran by the edges of the Quileute reservation. We passed his house which allowed Jacob to get a fresh changes of clothes and he emerged with an AC DC slogan black t shirt and blue jeans and old trainers. We then ran to the reservation and Jacob and I popped out the forest to go to Jared's Mom's convenience store. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some food that we can eat on the beach. Are you wanting to pick something?"

"You pick Jacob, anything is fine."

"Ok," he kissed me on the cheek. He passed two elderly tribe members who lifted their cowboy hats up to him. Jacob smiled at them as he went into the shop. They passed me to and lifted their hats up to me as well.

"Hello Miss Cullen," Mr Halewood called.

"Hello Mr Halewood, how are you today?" I replied. Mr Halewood was a tall man, not as tall as any of the pack members, but he held his height well for someone who was in his eighties. He had short white cropped hair and an aged face that had seen a lot of history. He and his friend sat outside the shop most days. His family were nice, his wife was deceased and he had two sons who were happily married and they both had sons and daughters.

"I am keeping well Miss Cullen, but more importantly how are you after the events over the past few days?"

"I am fine Mr Halewood," I smiled politely. "Glad that it's over with."

"How is your friend Miss Cullen?" Mr Westbrook asked who was half a foot shorter than his friend but had long thick white hair, tied in a ponytail and had an old cowboy hat on with feathers attached to one side of it. They both wore old denim jackets and jeans, but with thick winter coats on top of them as there was still snow on the pavements, but it wasn't as thick here because they lived by the ocean. They were quite hip for older people! Again, his face was quite tanned but not as aged as his friend but I knew that he was at least twenty years younger. His son was the principle of the Quileute high school and he had two daughters. His wife helped out at the kindergarten school.

"She is fine Mr Westbrook. She is at my house now."

"What a terrible state of affairs," Mr Westbrook took off his hat and laid it against his chest. "Miss Slater visited the school on a regular basis as she has a few friends down here."

"The community have all pulled in though," Mr Halewood stated.

"Yes," I answered. "I haven't seen the school since so I don't know how far they have got."

The bell at the top of the door rang as Jacob left the shop with two big bags. "Hey folks," he smiled at the two men. "Mr Westbrook. I have a question to ask, more of a favour really."

"Go ahead Jacob," he smiled at him. You could see the utmost respect for Jacob from these two men. And Jacob treated everyone with respect.

"The school gym in Forks is out of commission until at least Friday. I was wondering if you could ask your son if he would mind if the hockey team could use the school hall for practice?"

Jacob must have been listening into our conversation last night. Bugger. Mr Westbrook thought for a moment. "I don't see why not but I would have to ask him first. I'll get back to you on that."

"I would appreciate that, and if he says yes tell him he can come and get a free tune up at the garage."

"I'll tell him that son," Mr Westbrook smiled. "Now I heard you two got engaged!"

"We sure did sir!" Jacob smiled. He put his bags down and lifted up my hand to show them my ring. "Christmas day."

"Why that is a lovely ring Miss Cullen," Mr Halewood spoke in his soft manner. He took my hand in his and they were surprisingly soft. "That is beautiful Jacob. Congratulations to you both!" he took my hand and kissed it and shook Jacob's.

"You will sure make a beautiful bride Miss Cullen!" Mr Westbrook smiled as he mirrored his friend.

I smiled widely. "Thank you sir. The compliment is greatly appreciated."

"You tell your friend that she did a good thing and you too," Mr Halewood shook my hand again. "You will be a great asset to this community my dear."

"I agree," Mr Westbrook slapped Jacob on the back. He looked down at his bags. "Now where are you heading on this cold day?"

"To the beach," Jacob replied.

"But you are both wearing t shirts! Where are your coats?" Mr Halewood scolded.

"We don't feel the cold so much," I replied. They both looked at me as if I was mad. "Honest!"

"Well, I think we shall head to our local tavern and get warm and leave you both to it. Don't be going in that water now!" Mr Westbrook shook his finger at us. They both lifted their hats again and walked off in the direction of the only Quileute bar. Jacob picked up the bags and I linked my arm through his as we headed towards the beach. The beach itself wasn't covered in snow although the sand was fresh and the waves were really choppy. The sky was overcast with the sun trying to burst through but failing. We walked down to the deserted beach and down to the huge white log where we usually congregated. Jacob chuckled.

"What?"

"I was thinking of the first time that you wanted to go for a swim."

"Oh no!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, it was the first time that your family were allowed down to the beach, you were in that dress that Alice had forced on you."

"Oh yeah, that awful pink monstrosity."

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled as he dumped the bags down, sat down on the log, I followed and we shuffled closer together. "You were antsy and you were squirming in your Mom's arms. She placed you next to your Dad who was talking to Sam, just to calm you down a little but you weren't having that! You shot out of his arms and made a beeline for the sea. You disappeared under the waves and we were all in a mad panic because we couldn't find you but then you showed up on that small island there," he pointed and I couldn't help but giggle. "It wasn't funny Ness! We thought that you had drowned. Your Dad and Emmett, who had been distracted talking to Sam and hadn't noticed until Bella shouted out for you. When you did show up on that island you were waving at us."

"But you never shouted at me."

"No, we got you to stay where you were so that Edward and Emmett could swim out to you to get you back. You were just so proud that you could hold your breath for over five minutes and that you could swim well. At that point I think Bells and me were ready for throttling you. I think Edward had a stroke."

I chuckled again. "I can see why that would be a problem, now. Not so much back then."

"No. You haven't been down here recently."

"No, I think we have all been busy, you with the garage, me at school; being shot at. A lot. Blown up," I shrugged.

Jacob looked down at the sand. "You have no idea how much it killed me that I couldn't get in to kill that bastard, to get to you and make you safe. It almost destroyed me and when the building went up, my heart died."

I took his hand. "I can't imagine how you were feeling Jacob. I really can't but Lottie kept you out for a reason," I rubbed his thigh.

"And I totally understand why. Shall we just put that incident behind us?"

"Do you not like to talk about it?"

"It's not that, I just want to spend some quality time with you."

"I get you. What do you want to talk about?"

"What about a date?" I looked up at him expecting him to freak.

Jacob smiled. "Really?"

"Yep."

"I thought it might have been too soon."

"Well, I am not talking right away; maybe a year or two down the line."

"Well, it's 2012 now, we could get married next year or 2014."

"I like the idea of 2014. Its two years away, plenty of time to get used to the idea."

"You mean Edward and Bella."

"Yeah."

* * *

Little did I know then that one big event was going to change all of that. But that was still to come.

* * *

"What kind of wedding would you like?" Jacob asked.

"I honestly do not know! I know I would want Lottie as my maid of honour. And no interfering from Alice, I would want Mom to help me, cos that's what Mom's do, isn't it?"

"I think so. Obviously Rachel is getting help from you lot."

"I know. Alice just tends to do things her way although she does think of us but I want it to be our wedding. The beach is so beautiful."

"Do you want to get married here?"

"Why not? I do like the idea of a church wedding, but on the beach would be so random."

"Have a church wedding and the reception here. If we have a summer wedding. Alice would be able to predict the weather and worse comes to worse why not get a huge marquee."

I thought it was brilliant. "Would you be happy with that?"

"Yeah, if you are happy then I am happy," he smiled. "What church?"

"Well, here is an idea. Why should get married at the church in Forks, seeing as we could have the reception down here, it means we have loads of space and we would just need to make sure that there are no sharp bits and rocks."

"That's easy; the pack can all come down and do that. What about getting your dress dirty?"

"We will get all our pictures out of the way, get some down here then I can just let my hair down."

"What about food?"

"Oh I am sure Esme and Mom could sort that. We could get tables and chairs put down, get a large buffet going, a bar at one side and everyone from the res would be welcome. Esme and Mom would cook enough to feed a thousand."

"And that way, no one can moan about us having our reception at the beach."

"We would need to inform the local police so they know something is going on," I said.

"Yeah, we could get enough tables and chairs-"

"We can get them online if we have too."

"Yeah, there are roughly about….over three hundred people on the reservation, not everyone will make it. Your family and friends, Ben and Tia, and I suppose that lot from Alaska and maybe the Amazonian coven if they can restrain themselves."

"Invitation list done," I giggled.

"Yeah," he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me. "That's the main part done. It's easy this wedding malarkey."

"Wait until we deal with Alice," I snorted.

"Nope. I will be putting my foot down."

"Mom and Dad will be quite happy with whatever I choose as long as I am happy."

"What would you want me to wear?"

"Big tribal hat with all the feathers," Jacob looked at me as if I was mad. "No?"

"Nah. A nice suit might go down well. It would get wrecked on the beach," he looked out.

"You know, what about getting that marquee and getting them to floor the whole area that we want?"

"That would cost a bomb," Jacob looked wide eyed.

"Hello! Who are you talking too?" I waved in front of his eyes.

"Oh yeah. We could do that."

"We just need to make sure that everyone has proper shoes, ooh!" I sat up straight. "We could give all the girls flip flops at the side, have them all in different sizes."

Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm. "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too."

"You need to write everything down."

"Me?" I gave him that look.

"Yep, I am the groom," he thumped his chest. "I show up, I don't plan," he spoke in a deep deep voice.

"You will be doing more than that!"

"Ok, like what?"

"You would need to help me choose rings. You need to choose your best man and ushers. Ooh idea!"

"What?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "I think I have awakened a demon!"

"Maybe Sue could officiate with the minister. Do her part in Quileute language at the same time. Would everyone fit in the church?"

"Oh I think so. There was seats at the top of the church surround it, I reckon it would get everyone in we wanted and the rest of the reservation could just get us here, the ones we don't really know."

"I think that's a good idea. You need to start a wedding book."

"I think I will," I smiled. He smiled back, flashing his teeth as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly on my lips. His lips were soft and oh! They were so so nice!"

"Mmmm," I moaned. Jacob pulled away far too soon then his stomach rumbled. "Jacob! Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I just bought junk."

"Boys," I rolled my eyes. He leaned down to get homemade sandwiches from the bag that had been made up in the store. They are the best sandwiches I have ever bought from a shop. He had bought chocolate bars, crisps, cans of juice. We ripped into everything, stuffing our faces, making sure we deposited our rubbish back into the bags. I watched as the waves crescended onto the beach and rocks, it was pretty to watch. I looked up as the sun broke through the thick clouds, the beams shining down on us, making me glow.

"You are so pretty," Jacob said admiringly.

I looked at him, "Thanks."

"But you are, you truly are. I am so honoured that you are going to marry me."

"I am so glad that I am marrying you."

Jacob took my hand and brought me closer again. "But there is no rush, if you wanted to wait longer, then take all the time in the world, cos we are living for a very long time," he looked down, hoping my answer wouldn't change.

"Jacob, honey. Nothing would want to make me change my mind," Jacob looked a little relieved at my answer. "Who would you want as your best man?"

"Probably Seth; he was the most loyal to me when it all went to shit just before you were born. Although Keith is running a close second."

"You have gotten close to him recently."

"Yeah, Seth has been spending a lot of time with Gemma, which I don't blame him to be honest, I think we are all spending as much time with our girlfriends as we can."

"Well, I suppose it's pretty new to them though, their first and only major love. And especially if they are all having sex, they will be definitely being spending a lot of time with each other. I understand that."

"So Miss Cullen. What is it about me, apart from the involuntary imprinting, that attracts you to me so much?"

"Are you fishing for a compliment?"

"No, I was curious," he smiled.

"Ok. I love it when your hair catches the sun, like it does now, showing different colours other than black. It shows flecks of red, dark dark blue and deep purple. Your hair is truly beautiful. Your eyes are the darkest brown that I have ever seen, but they have the tiniest flecks of blue in them, and I have seen pictures of your Mom and she has bright blue eyes. You have to look really closely to see them and I don't think you can see with the human eye, but they are there." Jacob smiled at me bringing his Mom into the conversation. I knew he didn't have that many memories of her but I knew she was still there at the back of his mind. "I love the colour of your skin and how it reflects off everything. I notice it is slightly darker than the others. But it's what's inside that I really love. You are great fun to be around but someone serious I can talk to whenever I need it. You are a kind, generous person who would give me their last rolo if I asked. But I love the fierce side of you, the side that is ready to protect me and my family at a moment's notices. You were willing to give up everything when I was born and that's the thing I love about you most."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He pulled me in again and kissed me on my forehead. "Do you want to know what I love about you?" I nodded. "I love how your skin glows in the sun. It is so beautiful I am surprised people don't have accidents when they drive past you. You skin is the complete opposite of mine but they go together like peaches and cream," he smiled. "Your chocolate brown eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. And I know they are inherited from Bells, but they suit you more, like they were destined for you and she was just holding them for you," a shiver ran down my spine at his words. "Your hair, smell _so_ good. You have flecks of red, brown and gold in your bronze hair even when the sun doesn't shine. Your lips are so red that it makes your skin looks whiter, like the pale faces," his nose creased at his little joke. "But your skin is much brighter than theirs. You are so intelligent it makes me look so dumb but you have never made me feel that way. You are kind, inquisitive and don't take no for an answer. You are stubborn but I love that about you and you know what you want. You are not independent of anyone but your let me and your family feel that you need them. You let me scoop you up into my arms even though you don't need to be carried and I love how you let me be that way. You also allow me to be myself. I don't need to be different around you."

"Oh Jacob."

"I love how you say my name, how you think it. And I love that special talent of yours. You are one of a kind and I know that I will be so happy to spend the rest of my long life with you, if you will let me of course," I smiled at his kind words. "And I know this is crass, but you have a smoking hot body!"

I giggled. "What are you like!"

"I love you. Crazy about you. Just so that you know."

"Love you too."

"And I know the last two weeks, we spent mainly in bed, but I like spending this kind of time with you. And you know you can talk to me about anything and everything, even girl stuff. You are like my best friend, and definitely my soul mate regardless of the imprinting."

"I will remember that. And the same applies to you too."

Jacob looked out onto the ocean. "You know if anything ever happened to me…"

"Don't you dare think like that Jacob Black. I won't have it!" I shouted at him.

"Ok ok! I am just saying."

"Well don't, cos nothing is going to happen," I said firmly. "So don't say that again!"

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted. "So have you decided what you want to do when you finish school?"

I thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I really don't know. I think Lottie wants to be a vet but I don't see myself doing that. I would be good at forensics I suppose but it wouldn't be a job for around here, not many people die suspiciously. Or pathologist."

"What about a doctor?"

"I don't know, maybe," I creased my nose.

"You have all the time in the world."

"I know. Speaking about all the time in the world. You remember saying something about Emily not ageing? Do you think that is really possible?"

"I honestly do not know. There is nothing written or passed down to us wolves so we don't know what the future holds. Taha Aki loved his third wife more greatly than the other two so it is thought they were imprinted, but she sacrificed herself."

"I was just wondering because I reckon it will be hard for the rest of the girls to age when I don't. Lottie and I even spoke about what would happen if she was near death. She thought that maybe, if Keith wanted it, she might be turned but she wouldn't be so keen."

"Really?"

"We spoke about it ages ago now. She thought that if Keith still wanted her that way then yes. Whether the relationship would still be the same or if she would be different to him, none of us would have any idea."

"Not something we can condone, given what we fight to protect. But then if Keith wanted her that way and if she was able to follow the lifestyle that you all do then…I don't even know. Hopefully it will never come to that."

"I hope not, but what if Emily was at death's door and Sam asked you for her to be turned, so that she could be a mother to her children, would you do it then?"

"I honestly don't know, I can't see Sam asking that though. Although your family have proven time and again that they don't really change inside, Bella is still the same Bella so Emily would still be the same. I would have to think about it Ness. You certainly have given me something to think about."

"It was just a thought, Lottie still has a fear of the Volturi taking her, changing her because of her gift and wondering if Keith would still want her."

"I see what you are saying, I reckon she would smell awful to Keith but if he truly loved her then I think it would work, if she was forced to change, without her permission," Jacob shuddered.

"What if I was changed?"

"Then I would still love you no matter what."

"There's your answer."

"Well, here's hoping that it never comes to that. That's why we will always protect these lands, make sure that never happens," he squeezed me tightly. "But you prove a logical point and have certainly made me think. But back to what you want to do after you leave school."

"No idea!" I shrugged. "I really don't. I think I would like to see the world, I have only ever been here."

"We could take a very long honeymoon," Jacob suggested.

"But could you leave the garage for so long? And would you want to see the world?"

"Not so fussed," he leaned back on the log, taking my hand in his. "You could take a gap year."

"But then I would be away from you and I don't know if I could physically do that."

"Then honeymoon it is," he chuckled.

"Ok. Honeymoon has been decided then."

"Sure has," Jacob looked into my eyes, taking me in. I took a deep breath and I leaned in to kiss him tenderly on his soft red lips. He kissed me back; licking my top lip with is tongue. He pulled away and the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

"So, how is the garage going then Jacob?" I leaned my head against his shoulders.

"Really well, I had made well over what I thought I would and then some, I tried to pay Esme back but she wasn't having it, saying it was for my future. After paying the boys, Emily and myself a wage, after six months I have made over $80,000! I am really rather surprised. The extension was well worth it as we are able to get more jobs done. Colin and Brady are learning on Saturdays, and are going to go to the same college that Seth and co went to, although they have end of the school year to go."

"I am so pleased for you honey."

"It's nice to finally have a place in the 'world'," he finger quoted. "I know I am the Alpha but not everyone knows that, but it's nice to have a stamp in this community. I have people from all over the district bringing their car to my garage. It is just amazing. I could have never done it without your family Ness."

"Your family too. You keep forgetting that."

"I know! My family too," he chuckled again. "So hard to believe it though. Carlisle and Dad get on so well, I mean Charlie has Sue and sometimes Dad can get a bit lonely. I would love him to find a partner but he just doesn't seem interested."

"We should try and set him up," I turned to him, wide eyed. "It would be a good idea!"

"He would kill me first."

"Yeah, but it would be funny to watch."

"Sure sure. But I like seeing everyone get on. Like there is finally peace in my part of the world."

"And long may it stay that way," I linked my arm through his again. "Do you fancy going for a walk along the coast line?"

"Sure, let me dump this stuff in the bin," Jacob got up and raced towards the nearest bin, getting rid of the rubbish. He ran back to me and took my hand as we made our way to where the waves broke on the beach, Jacob nearest the water. "So apart from the obvious that happened on Wednesday, how was school?"

"The same really. The gang are the same old same old. Steven and Clynt are commentating if the game is played here."

"They did a good job last time, a couple of gays getting down," Jacob snickered.

"Hey!"

"From what I gather, they would say the exact same thing. And I think they are pretty damn good. Even though Steven took the piss out of Mr Greene, but it was still funny."

"Yeah, they are good."

"And you are a good goalie Ness. You really are. And a good shot," he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah, I have a thing about aiming for people's noses."

"You mean mine?"

"You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," Jacob grinned wickedly. "But I could get you back!"

"How?" I asked. He quickly raced out into the water, scooped a handful of water before I could react as what looked like a bucket of water made its way to me and soaked me! With his large hands, he managed to soak the top half of me before I could jump out of the way. "You….you!" I held out my hands looking down at my wet top half.

Jacob was still crouched down, hands at the ready. "Oh wow, what an argument; stuttering," he laughed manically.

I looked at him and before he knew it, I ran and tackled him into the water, without getting me wetter. He landed on his back, spluttering as he inhaled some of the salt water. He sat up, choked and spat the water out that he had swallowed. He got up and splashed me again, and I splashed him back. We must have looked like crazy loons, splashing each other in the middle of winter! We didn't care as I dunked Jacob's head under the water. Jacob threw seaweed at me, landing square on my face! Some of it landed in my mouth and it did not taste good.

We finished soaking each other to bone as we trudged hand in hand, jeans trailing along the beach, gathering up sand under the wet hems, shoes squelching underneath us. We laughed and giggled as we reached the road, arm in arm. "Shall we make a break for the forest?" Jacob whispered as we looked down the alleyway of the convenience store.

I looked around. "Not clear, someone is walking towards us."

Jacob turned in the direction I was looking. "Hey Mr Westbrook." I looked at this Mr Westbrook. He must have been Mr Westbrook Snr's son as he was a spitting image of his father apart that his hair was jet black.

"Hey there Mr Black," he looked us both up and down. "Have you two been for a swim?"

"Something like that," Jacob replied.

"Are you mad? Its freezing!" he chuckled with a look that wasn't going to believe anything we were about to say."

"We don't feel the cold as much, have you met my fiancé, Nessie?" Jacob swiftly changing the subject.

"No I have not, pleased to meet you dear," he also lifted his cowboy hat slightly. I would have shaken his hand but it was wet and sandy. He smiled genuinely at me then turned his attention back to Jacob. "I hear I could get a free tune up if I do your pale face friends a favour," he rumbled deeply.

"Oh yes. You are aware that their school is out of bounds for now and even when they go back their gym will be used as a kitchen and cafeteria during the day."

"Yes, and there is a hockey match a week today?"

"Yes, Ness here is the goalie of that team but they have nowhere to practice until the school is open which could be next Friday."

"I don't see an issue in using the school gym. It isn't as big as the one in Forks but it would do the job," he smiled warmly. He had a huge thick coat on and was still looking at us as if we were mad.

"That would be very kind of you Mr Westbrook," I smiled back. "I'll be sure to tell Lottie that, she is the team captain."

"Ask her to call me at the school and we will sort out an arrangement. I am actually on my lunch break and heading back. I came to watch your team play in the last game and you are all very good. And it looks like it you will go far."

"I hope so. Lottie is a good captain. You should come and watch this one if you can," I suggested.

"I think I just might."

"Mr Westbrook, you feel free to bring your car in anytime."

"I was actually looking to book it in this week."

"Well you just drop it in and we will get it seen to."

"Thank you Mr Black. I hear the garage has been doing very well, Colin and Brady are very enthusiastic about working there."

"Cool. Well, we had better be off. Thanks again Mr Westbrook."

"Not a problem Mr Black. Shall be seeing you. Nessie," he lifted his hat towards me again. We walked in the opposite direction and looked around to make sure no one could see us as we made a dash towards the forest's edge.

We ran freely until we reached Jacob's house and we entered through the back door. "Hello!" Jacob shouted.

"In here Jake!"

Jacob walked around the house towards the garage to find his workforce working away. "Hey guys."

Seth, Quil and Embry looked at us then burst out laughing. "Oh! I wonder what you have been up to?" Seth laughed, leaning against the car he was working on.

"Actually _Seth_," I narrowed my eyes. "We went for a walk on the beach."

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes. I threw a spanner at him which hit him on the side of his leg, he didn't even jump as he looked down the part of his leg it hit. "Hey, Jake! Control your woman."

"No way! Anyway, thanks guys for taking on the work."

"No probs Chief," Embry shouted from underneath the hood of the car.

"Where's Emily?"

"In the living room. Bit cold in the office for her."

"Ok, see you freaks later."

"See ya Chief," Seth called. I knew Jacob didn't like being called that but he was getting used to it but he rolled his eyes anyway. We walked around to the front of the house and it was only Emily in the house so I stripped down to my t-shirt and pants as our clothes were absolutely soaking.

"Hey guys," Emily looked up from the sofa. She was getting mighty big now and she was finding it hard to move quickly. She basically had the whole office at the coffee table. As long as she was comfortable, Jacob didn't care. "Swimming?"

"Dunked," Jacob replied. "My fault, I did splash her first."

"Her has a name," I sashayed my hip out as I put my hands on them.

"Nessie," he rolled his eyes again. "Come on you," he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. "See you later Emily."

"Oh Jake. Have fun!" she shouted.

We raced to his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. "I've had a good time today Jacob." I said as he stripped off his t-shirt.

"So have I, I like just talking to you honey."

"Me too. But I need a shower; do you mind?"

"Not at all, why don't you run a bath in the main bathroom."

"Do you fancy joining me?"

Jacob looked slightly far away. "Hold that thought. Go run that bath, I'll be there," he grinned as he grabbed a pair of joggers and left the room. I watched him in amazement as he ran out the room so I went to the main bathroom, started the bath adding all sorts of bubbly goodness to it. I looked around and it always amazed me at how clean the house was. The laundry was always done, floors always mopped. These were a set of guys that would make any domestic housewife proud. I made sure that we had enough fluffy white towels. It was five minutes later as the bath was hot and foaming at the edges.

I stripped myself of my dirty clothes, dumped them in the laundry basket and got in the nice hot bath. I sunk into the bubbles and relaxed as the abnormally hot bath was nice. I closed my eyes and felt myself melt away. Then the door swung open as Jacob was juggling a bucket of ice with a bottle sticking out of it and two glasses, in his other hand was a plate of freshly washed strawberries. He placed the bucket down at it was a bottle of champagne. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I am twenty one you know."

"I know that!"

"We had it in the fridge and it was never opened. I thought this would be the best time to drink it."

"Dad," I made a face.

"Bollocks to him," I looked confused at his comment. "Keith says it a lot, its rubbing off on me," I giggled. "It's true, you may not be twenty one but you are eighteen and you are not going to get drunk."

"Ok, I wasn't protesting. So strawberries and champagne?"

"Yes. Nothing but the best for my girl." He opened the champagne bottle with a loud pop and filled the two glasses. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the bath with me, sitting behind me. I reached over to get the glasses and we both took a sip. Jacob balanced the strawberries on a stand next to us, he reached over and took a juicy, plump strawberry and held it up to my mouth. I closed my eyes as I took a bite from it, Jacob eating the rest, leaving the green leaf. I took another sip of champagne and the taste mixed with the strawberries was divine.

"Mmm, that combo is really nice Jacob."

He copied me and savoured the taste as I leaned back against him, my back on his chest. "It really is. Nicer with you in the bath," he stroked my shoulder.

I quickly drank my champagne and it went to my head. I knew it would but the effect wouldn't last very long. I ate a few more strawberries as I just relaxed with my fiancé. He gulped his drink down and started to massage my shoulders. "You are very tense. Mind you I can't really blame you."

I smiled. "I suppose but that is good." Jacob carried on massaging my neck, shoulders and back with his magic hands. He reached over, started the shower attachment, waiting until it was steaming and ran it over my hair. He took the shampoo and rinsed it into my hair, massaging my head. "Mmmm," he was so good at this.

"Thanks. You are projecting you know."

"I don't care," I said lazily.

"Good," Jacob kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

AN – I was actually given the idea for some Ness/Jake time by Lena0123 so I ran with it so thanks for the idea Lena! And I know I sound like a broken record but PLEASE REVIEW!

Ps – Layla Jenson – the hockey game is next…:P x


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

**Score!**

"Lottie passes back to Graham who passes to Toby who shoots and SCORES!" Steven shouted down his mic as he stood up, sending his chair careening backwards. The crowd stood up in the stands and cheered, deafening everyone. Lottie came running over to me and we high fived with both hands.

As you can tell from the uproar, that we were playing were finally getting to play our hockey game. We were winning; I had let in a few goals to show that the other team could actually play but other than that, I ensured that I didn't let anymore in. But I will get to the game in a minute…..

* * *

This week had been interesting. Keith had completely finished the house but had no intention of moving in as predicted. He spoke with the school governors of the special needs school that Esme volunteered at and he offered the house for them and offered to renovate the old building into a completely new building, knocking it down and starting again. It was going to be Esme and Keith's pet project (seeing as Keith had a vast amount of money to his name after his Mom died). The school couldn't believe the offer, but he and Esme helped transport the children and made the two large rooms into classrooms and the rest of the rooms as bedrooms and a staffroom. This morning they officially started classes once all the changes had been made.

We on the other hand, had classes all week. We meaning the gang under the tutelage of 'Bella' and 'Edward' who made sure that we were at Lottie's house from nine till three-thirty, doing our studies. Emmett and Jasper ploughed the drive to allow my friends to drive up. The school was looking much better; the end that had been blasted away; the rubble had been taken away and the wall was stabilised all ready for the big hockey game. Mr Westbrook was true to his word and allowed Lottie and her team to practice at the Quileute high school after classes, Gemma allowing Lottie to borrow the minivan to take everyone down.

Practice had been good, a few of us being a little rusty but Lottie, and Emmett who joined in much to the chagrin of the others, got the team whipped into shape. I had to pretend to look tired when I wasn't, but the others all looked like they needed oxygen. Graham, Adeline and Kirsty were lying on the floor, breathing heavily. "I am bleeding internally," Graham threw his stick down which echoed a clatter throughout the hall.

"My boobs hurt," Adeline whined.

"I have a bra underneath by sports bra and my boobs still have jiggle and they are sore," Kirsty moaned.

"My boobs hurt too," Graham whispered. Adeline reached over to clip him around the head. "Ok, my testicles hurt, does that count?"

The rest of us sat down next to the collapsed heaps of humans. "Ok, I'm humouring you, why do your testicles hurt?" Adeline rolled her eyes.

"I started working in the local nursing home, you know, to get some extra money; you would be surprised how badly they need male carers."

"So let me get this right," Toby leaned forward. "You work in a nursing home; does that mean you wipe old people's asses?"

Lottie whacked Toby across the head. "Don't be so crass, someone has to do it."

Graham sat up. "For your information, yes, I wipe backsides for those that are not able to do so. Michelle also works there and its good money. I tend mainly to the elderly men but this one time I was helping a fellow carer with a lady who has dementia. I take it you all know what dementia is?" he asked us all to which we all nodded. "Well there is something I have learned in working in a nursing home with little old ladies with dementia – they will sometimes grab you by the testicles…and squeeze….this hurts….the greater the dementia, the greater the accuracy and the stronger the grip."

We all looked at each other at this statement then rolled around on the hard floor laughing. Graham cupped himself and looked at Emmett. "Em, surely you've had someone grab your testicles?"

Emmett bellowed as he slapped his thigh. "Not so much 'grab'. Nessie threw a very well-aimed snowball."

"Then you know of the pain I am going through."

"Then wear a cup," I giggled. "You are such a tit."

"I know but once they grab on so tight that you have to check that they are not black, I certainly won't be making that mistake again."

"GRAHAM!" we all shouted. Poor Emma didn't know where to look.

"Graham, you are seriously fucked up!" Gareth shouted.

"It's not my fault that they aim well!" Graham cupped himself again. "And they are strong!"

"Not that difficult to overcome a weed like you though," Greg high fived Gareth.

Graham's eye twitched as he lunged for Greg, tackling him to the floor as they had their 'manly' play fight, to which all the boys apart from Emmett joined in.

* * *

So it was now almost seven pm and the whole team were waiting in the changing room. The crowd were getting geared up by the cheerleaders and the opposing crowd were getting geared up by theirs. I hadn't seen the guys on the other team yet but I heard they were big. Lottie was having us all stretching so that we didn't go in cold. "Ok guys, you ready?" Coach Clapp clapped his hands as he barged into the changing room. The boys had joined us in the female room (we got changed in the toilets as the other team was all male and needed the other room). We all nodded. "Ok, the other team are big. But don't worry; I think you guys have the quickness and speed. If need be get the big guys in," he nodded his head to Gareth and Greg. "But have fun and WIN!" he shouted, gearing himself more than anything. He walked back out and Lottie stood up.

"Right, like last time, we play clean; if they play dirty we need to make sure the ref sees. We need to make sure we stay upright as they will use their size to intimidate. Be quick, quick feet. But if they keep playing dirty, then a few cheeky hits might not go a miss, but not until the last twenty minutes," she winked. "Now let's play a good game."

She put her stick in the centre and we all copied her and she started banging it on the ground and we did the same then raised our sticks up and shouted "SPARTANS!" I grabbed my helmet and gloves and we left to the roar of the auditorium.

The gym was full; both sides of the stands were full to the brim. I noticed my family in the spot they had the last time, the whole pack and partners, Tony, Bessie, Matt, Doug and Chris were there for Lottie. I noticed Mr Westbrook and his wife in the stands and I gave him a quick wave. Usually we would have taken a circle and get our team ready, but this time it was different. Steven and Clynt were in the top right corner with their mics at the ready. Mr Greene had a mic and was standing in the centre and we all stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the other team who had done the same. Behind Mr Greene was a large picture of Miss Slater on an easel. The whole auditorium quietened down as Mr Greene lifted the mic to his mouth. "Miss Slater was a good teacher, friend and mentor. Last Wednesday she was murdered in cold blood in this school. Her funeral was yesterday and her parents and her fiancé would like to thank everyone for their kind words and messages they have received from everyone in Forks and the surrounding area. They have read all the messages left on the flowers outside the classroom." I had been yesterday and it was a like a sea of flowers. "They have received an array of flowers themselves and they have donated them to the local hospital and nursing home. We at this school would like to take a minute to remember Miss Slater. This is the first time the school has come back together since that horrific event last week," he bowed his head and we all followed including the guests from the other school. A full minute passed and Mr Greene lifted the mic. "The Governor of Washington would like to day a few words."

An older man stepped forward from behind Steven and Clynt; he was wearing a suit and had two aides behind him. "Hello," he nodded. "For those of you that are unaware of who I am, I am Governor McArthur," he smiled "I of course was informed of this unfortunate even last week and I give my sincere condolences for Miss Slater's family and fiancé and for the two young students that was injured in this horrific event last week," he was speaking about Blaire and the young boy that had his face injured by the glass from the windows. "But I am here to award the brave people that took a stand last week in the face of danger. I would personally like to thank those students and a few members of the public," he looked at a piece of paper that he had in his hand; his aides were behind him, placing objects on a table behind the Governor.

"What I have here are medals of bravery, a Governors Commendation Awards which has been framed and a letter from the President, who after hearing about what happened, has written a personal letter to each person receiving an award today. He wanted to express his thanks personally." The whole auditorium oohed at the last part. "Firstly I would like to present a posthumous gold medal of bravery, commendation and a letter from the President, to her parents and fiancé to Miss Emily Slater, she tried to get help and was murdered for her efforts." The whole crowd (both sides) stood up and clapped as Mr Greene accepted it on behalf of Miss Slater's relatives. I looked down the other end of the auditorium and noticed some photographers snapping away. A senior from the year above who was videoing the game for us (so that we could watch it back) was taping this for us and I was sure, for Emily's parents and fiancé.

"I will make sure gets to Miss Slater's relatives," Mr Greene nodded as he shook the Governor's hand.

"Thank you very much. Miss Renesmee Cullen," he looked at me, placing a hand in my direction, I suspected he was shown photos of what we looked like. "Was taken hostage by the gunman. She stayed with Miss Slater even though she had a gun aimed at her. She kept the students calm and focused when they were under threat. When they were moved she kept them calm again and when the gunman was distracted, she helped to get the students out and disposed of his two main weapons. Just before the kitchen exploded by the hands of the gunman, she saved her friend and herself by hiding in a strong metal counter which sustained the blast and the debris," he smiled. "She helped to save students that day and I would like to present a gold bravery award, the Governor's commendation award and a letter from the President," he smiled warmly at me as Lottie pushed me from behind, I glared at her and she winked back. I put down my stick, walked forward and shook the Governor's hand. He covered it with his other one. "Thank you for putting others first before your own safety Miss Cullen. You helped to prevent a massacre and for that I am glad I am presenting medals and awards to you personally," he smiled again as a flash went off at my right. I could tell this man was a kind man and was happy to be here where some people would find this a chore. It wasn't until then I realised that the entire auditorium were on their feet clapping for me.

"Thank you very much," I replied.

He let go of my hand as he took the medal from the aide on the right, from its box and place it around my neck. He then handed me a heavy letter with neat writing on the front and an A4 sized frame with a certificate inside. He shook my hand again, leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I am from Forks myself so win us a good game," he smiled and I couldn't help but grin back as I raced back to my spot. I looked down at my medal; it was in the shape of a star which was gold and had two hands shaking each other's on imprinted on the front. On the back had my name and the date of the event I was awarded for. It was on a red silk ribbon and the box was a shiny wooden box which would hold the medal. The letter felt heavy and the paper looked very thick and expensive; I was quite taken aback by it all.

"Miss Charlotte Willets," he raised his hand in Lottie's direction. "She answered Miss Cullen's call when she needed help. She ran out, tackled the gunman to the ground, stopping him from killing Miss Cullen. Miss Willets fought with the gunman until he shot her. Miss Willets was grazed by the bullet causing a nasty head wound but played dead which saved her life. This gave her the time to warn people as she knew where the gunman was going next, then contacted the police. She ran into her friend's family and formed a plan to get as many people out as she could. With the help of Mr Jasper Hale and Mr Emmett Cullen, they managed to get the staff and the rest of the students out apart from the two classes that were taken hostage. She and Mr Cullen risked their lives to help a young woman who had been shot. When everyone left, Miss Willets stayed, risking her life as she ran to the kitchen. She was shot at again by the gunman and he threatened her friends until she showed herself. When the blizzard shattered the windows, she took the opportunity to get the students out, also getting the injured student out. When the gunman threatened her and Miss Cullen again, she tried to talk him down. For this valiant effort, for forsaking her own safety and for saving so many people that day from certain death, I award her the gold bravery award, the Governor's commendation award and a letter from the President," he smiled at Lottie who placed her stick on the ground and walked over to the Governor, tripping on the way almost flying into him. Again, everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering. He shook her hand and said a few words in her ear. He placed the medal around her neck with lots of flashing from the photographers and he said something else to her, then handed her the award and the letter. He shook her hand again and she took her spot back.

"What did he say?" I whispered.

"He knew my Mum, he was unable to attend the funeral and was giving me his condolences," she whispered back.

"Ok folks, I am sorry to keep you but I have a few more medals to give out. Mr Graham Creasey and Miss Gemma Watson were called by Miss Willets, quietly and in an organised manner, they warned the entire top floor of the school and evacuated everyone to the named destination. With this I would like to award them the bronze bravery award, the Governor's commendation award and a letter from the President," everyone clapped and cheered as Graham went a little red, left his stick and walked forward to get his award and medal and Gemma made her way down from the stands. The Governor said a few words to each of them and presented them with their awards. Once they all shook hands again.

"Ok, last lot, I promise!" the Governor laughed as everyone quietened down again. "I am awarding the civilian medals here tonight because tomorrow we are holding a ceremony for the local police and emergency services for the role they played. But back to now. The Cullen family were going to pick up their ward Miss Cullen, and her friends Miss Willets and Miss Watson, to take them home as the blizzard was getting worse. They played a pivotal role in helping to evacuate the students. Mr Jasper Hale and Mr Emmett Cullen helped Miss Willets as I explained before. Mr Hale first helping Miss Willets in getting the students out the first class with Mr Cullen catching the students from the six foot drop. Their partners and more family members were waiting in the surrounding forest and took turns in taking the cold and concerned students to the nearby community centre. Mrs Bella Cullen took the first lot of students from the top floor, Miss Alice Cullen," (under the pretence of not being married yet) "taking the second lot and Mrs Rosalie Cullen," (married obv) "Taking the third lot, Mr Edward Cullen and his foster mother Mrs Esme Cullen taking the fourth lot. Dr Carlisle Cullen offered his medical services on scene. Mr Emmett Cullen rescued a young woman who had been shot and got her medical attention. For this courageous family, who were there purely by chance; I award Mr Jasper Hale, Mr Emmett Cullen and Dr Carlisle Cullen the silver bravery award, the Governor's commendation award and a letter from the President, and Mr Edward and Bella Cullen, Miss Alice Cullen, Mrs Rosalie Cullen and Mrs Esme Cullen the bronze bravery award, the Governor's commendation award and a letter from the President. Please come and collect your awards."  
Again everyone got onto their feet as my family gracefully walked down the steps and took their places in front of the Governor who each presented them with their awards. He looked a little shocked when he shook their hands but didn't say anything. He said something to each member of my family and once the last award was given he motioned for everyone to quieten down again. He awarded the person who was in the community centre that day with a commendation award for making sure that everyone was comfortable and safe. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry for the delay in your game but it was the perfect opportunity to do this and I very honoured in meeting these people who saved so many lives. Now I have another place to go to but I hope you all have a nice clean game," he winked over in our direction.

"He wants us to win," I whispered to Lottie.

"He said that to me too," she smiled wickedly. "And I think we will. They may look big," she nodded her head over to the team captain who was built like a house, not as big as Emmett but was close, with lego hair and small eyes. "I reckon they are just gorillas with sticks with not much up there," she looked up at her head.

I snorted and took off my medal, Lottie and Graham copying me. "Here, I'll take them up to Da-Edward," I caught myself. "He will look after them."

"I really want to open my letter but if I do it here then everyone will want to have a look," Graham looked wistfully at his letter.

"You best not," Lottie advised. "You may end up losing it and it will be worth a lot of money in the future."

"You think?"

"Oh aye! Not everyone gets a letter from the President," Lottie snorted.

I took their awards from them and ran up to Dad who took them off me and placed them in a cardboard box which I knew he would guard. I raced back down as the ref was ready to start the game. "Ok captain," I pushed Lottie. "What's the plan?"

We all crowded round her to form a huddle and we watched the other team do the same. "They are big guys. Gorilla's with sticks really," we all sniggered. I could hear the cheerleaders behind us rev up our side of supporters whilst the other side competed. "I think Ness will stay all three periods and the rest of us will swap as needed. They are going to use their strength but we will use our agility. Greg, Gareth, feel free to brute about, same goes for the Tom and Toby, I have noticed you guys are filling out a bit more so use it," Tom and Toby puffed out their chests.

"What about me?" Graham smiled cheekily.

Lottie thought for a moment then looked at him. "Try not to get raped."

"Done," he nodded. We all broke away and Lottie gravitated towards me.

"Let in a few but that's it. I think we are going to get thrown about," she suggested.

"You ready for it."

"Hell yeah!" she high fived me. I left her barking orders and I ran over to Steven and Clynt.

"How are you sugar?" Clynt asked.

"Grand. Can't believe we got those rewards."

"I know, you all deserve it though," Steven winked.

"Thanks. Are you going to provide and entertaining hour?"

"Oh yes we are! Have you seen the size of the other team?" Steven leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, do you like what you see?" I asked them both.

"There are some fit dudes," Steven started. "But I doubt there is much up there," he tapped his temple.

"I agree," Clynt chuckled. "I think we shall have some fun with that. Good luck Ness, don't let too many in!"

"I'll try not to," I ran back to don my helmet and gloves, you know, make me look human when I felt myself get shoved as I was about to put my helmet on.

"Hey there beautiful," I looked up to see the Tacoma hockey team captain, who had a thatch of blond hair that looked like lego hair. "Hey, I'm Joe. You know that you are going to lose?" he said in his thick deep voice.

I looked him up and down and gave him a look of disgust. "And you need to ask yourself, why are you talking to me?"

He stuttered for a moment. "Cos you are going to lose. I have a good track record of scoring goals."

"I have a good track record of saving them," I crossed my arms. He leaned over to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I froze. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you out after the match."

"No thanks," I could feel a pair of dark brown eyes bore down onto us. "My fiancé wouldn't be impressed," I turned round to point out a very angry Jacob who just stood up crossing his arms. "That's him there. You see how angry his nostrils are?" I turned to face this brick of a man. "I don't think he's impressed. Do you?" I turned back to look at him. "God, that vein is angry; can you see that vein on the side of his forehead? You can see it pulsate from here," I smiled wickedly.

Joe looked up to take in Jacob who was practically snarling at him. "No, but the offer is still there."

I felt an arm lunge itself around my shoulders. "Fuck off. Stop harassing my team," Lottie said aggressively.

"And who the hell are you."

"Can you not read?" Lottie pulled a face at him. "There is a reason why there is a C on my shirt. You should have gone to specsavers mate."

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Joe folded his arms and towered over us.

Lottie stuck out her hand. "I'm Miss Willets, the bitch that is going to trash your team. That is who is talking to you and if you don't get out of our faces, I will have to do something about that," she clicked at his face, Joe blinked and his face frowned darkly.

"I will kill you out there," Joe lowered his face down to Lottie and me. I inhaled to find the smell of his breath very offensive.

I reeled back. "Hey Joe, if you are going to threaten us, then the least you can do is brush your teeth. Your breath is so bad!" I wafted and chuckled as Lottie started laughing with me.

Joe stood up and stormed off, Graham and Megan quickly appearing behind us. "What did they want?" Megan asked.

"Well, the captain, tried to ask me out," I replied. "Then Lottie insulted him."

"That sounds about right. Thanks Lottie, we _are_ going to get raped," Graham rolled his eyes.

"No you won't. Be quick on your feet," I advised.

"Yeah he will, it's Graham. Just keep your ass to the wall," Lottie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Gee, what an encouraging pep talk. You are such a wonderful captain," Graham pulled a face. Lottie retaliated by sticking out her tongue. Graham made a grab for it, keeping it between his fingers.

"Hey," Lottie tried to pull back. Graham let go and wiped his hand on his shorts. Lottie put her hands on her hips.

"It was just too tempting," Graham smiled.

"OK TEAMS!" the ref shouted before Lottie could retaliate. "POSITIONS!"

I slapped Graham on the back. "You will be fine. Keep your back to the wall."

"Gee, thanks," Graham replied sarcastically as he ran to his spot.

"OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Steven shouted down his mic. "This game will determine who is going to play Seattle for the regional win for the chance to enter the national games."

"But first, let's introduce the teams. Playing for the Tacoma Trojans are Captain Joe Swinton, Vice-Captain Tristan Wilding and Ben Smith who are the offence!" Clynt shouted down the mic, each of the players lifting their hands when their name was called, their supporters cheering. "Their subs are Michael McManus, Rex Chen and Victor Agenti," again the crowd cheered for them. I looked at the whole team and they all looked really similar apart from Rex who was of chinese origin and Victor who was African-American; they were all big and brute-like. "The defence are Dalton Davis and Leo Worthington," their crowd cheered again. "Their subs are Warren Stevenson and Rav Jones," another cheer. "The goalkeeper is Austin Jones," Rav's brother and they were very similar looking. "And sub goalie is Malcolm Matheson. And they make up the Tacoma Trojans!" Their crowd went wild as our side booed them. It was like watching panto. The Trojans were wearing red uniforms with a black Trojan horse on the front with their goalies wearing orange shirts. Theirs were baggy like the boys shirts on our team, where as ours are fitted.

"Introducing Fork's Spartans!" Steven shouted down the mic. "Captain Lottie Willets, Megan Dunn and Kirsty Burnside who are the offence," a loud cheer from our crowd, louder than the other side, Lottie raising her stick and pumping in the air getting a louder response. "Their subs are Emma Thornton, Tom and Toby Carmichael," the crowd cheered again as they raised their hands to wave from the bench. "Graham Creasey and Adeline Klose are the defence, with their subs Gareth Gillon and Greg Jenson!" Steven was working the crowd. "And last but not least; our goalie, Vice-captain Nessie Culleeeeeeeennnn!" Steven wound his arm like a helicopter blade then pointed it at me.

Lottie slammed her stick on the ground and which each bang she shouted: "SPARTANS, SPARTANS, SPARTANS!" we picked up the beat and copied Lottie as the sound resonated through the auditorium. The crowd started to chant, pounding their feet on the floor, making the whole building vibrate. Lottie turned to Joe and started chanting right in his face as the thumping of the feet started to sound as one as it tailed to a climax, Lottie shouting right at Joe (she had to look up as he was almost a foot taller than her) with him looking bewildered. The Trojan cheerleaders tried to get their side to chant but it fizzled out as our side got louder.

The ref blew the whistle indicating he was ready to start the game even though we were running thirty minutes late. We took our positions and I snuck a wave to Jacob who had calmed down a little.

"Ok people!" the ref shouted. "You know the rules; any foul play you will be penalised. We have a penalty bench next to the commentators table for any foul play, that's where you will go if I deem fit," he took the hockey ball and placed it in the centre; Joe and Lottie facing off, keeping eye contact. The ref blew his whistle and Lottie and Joe slammed sticks three times.

"And they are off!" Steven roared down the mic. "Lottie in possession, she passes to Megan, who shoots to Kirsty, who shoots annnnnd SCORES!"

"1-0 TO SPARTANS!" Clynt shouted.

Joe jogged past Lottie who was high fiving Kirsty and he deliberately banged into her causing her to sprawl to the floor. "FOUL!" Steven shouted! "Ref! that was a deliberate take down!" the ref, who was walking over to Lottie to help her up from the floor.

"Joe, one minute in the penalty box, no subs," he blew his whistle, Joe started to protest. "You start son I will make it four. That was unsportsmanlike conduct, now go!" he pointed to the box. Lottie was shaking her head and rubbing her ass.

"Git," she mumbled to Megan.

"Hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I got plenty of padding," she slapped her ass lightly. The ref blew the whistle to start the game.

"Ok people, Megan has the ball," Clynt hollered. "She is still single ladies, that's right, she is a lady lover and you can form and orderly queue."

"Ooh good take, Tristan takes the ball from Megan, he passes to Ben who shoots back to Tristan who shoots and…" the opposing team rallied their cheers then it tapered away. "And a fantastic save by Nessie!" our crowd whooped and cheered. I rolled the ball to Adeline who passed it to Kirsty. "That's our Kirsty folks," Steven carried on. "Ample by name, ample by nature, she also has a very ample front, wouldn't you agree Kevin?" he shouted to Kevin who beamed back at him.

"Steven!" Mr Greene shook his finger at him as a warning.

Steven smiled and carried on. The other team were fierce, bordering on brutal. "Oooh!" our crowd booed as Graham hit the ground pretty hard as Leo took him down. "Leo has the ball after a foul which the ref missed," Steven was standing and the ref shook his head who then whistled at Joe who rushed off the penalty bench to take his post and he immediately ran to cover Lottie, who was now trying to dodge him.

"Leo has joined the offence in a tactical move to increase the offense. There are four Trojans in the Spartan zone, they are passing to each other so fast it's hard to keep track! Ben has possession, now Joe now Tristan, Adeline in the centre trying to get the ball out, Adeline loves to be in the middle of men!" Clynt laughed nervously as Adeline was getting thrown about. "Graham is up protecting the goal, Leo in front of him, Tristan shoots the ball to Leo, who shoots and SCORES!"

That one got through by mistake.

"One all!" Steven yelled as the Tacoma crowd cheered. The players were whooping and clapping each other, making the most of their goal. They all ran out giving leering looks at our team as they passed, Joe banging into Lottie as they took their spots.

Lottie smiled at me. "Play five," she mouthed to us all holding up a splayed hand.

"Graham, you ok?" I asked.

He was holding his shoulder. He had gone down pretty hard. "I'll get on with it."

Lottie turned back. "Graham, Gareth, swap!" she shouted.

Graham nodded gratefully as he jogged past Lottie and Megan as Gareth ran out. Graham sat down on the bench as the coach checked him out.

"Substitution on the Spartan team, Graham took a bad fall so he is replaced by Gareth for the moment," Clynt clarified to the crowd.

I shot the ball out to Gareth as the Leo ran out again to intercept as the three offences ran out with him. "Gareth stands his ground as the Trojans circle him as if he is something to eat," Steven said.

"He is good enough to eat though Steven," Clynt replied. "His ass is a very nice ass."

"Clynt!" Mr Greene stood up and shouted. Clynt shrugged and carried on.

"Adeline shoots to Gareth who shoots to Kirsty, Megan, Lottie, Megan, Kirsty, wow they are passing really fast leaving the Trojans in their wake, Lottie has possession as she moves down the field, she passes back to Megan, ooh Trojans, there is only one man defending the goal! You shouldn't have been so brazen!" Clynt shouted as they four Trojans who were circling us looked at each other as it suddenly dawned on them that they left their goal almost defenceless. "Kirsty has the ball who shoots to Lottie who is on fire around Dalton as it looks like he is chasing his tail than catching a ball as Lottie shoots and SCORES! 2-1 TO THE SPARTANS!" and our crowd cheered.

Joe was fizzing as he passed Lottie and Megan and gave them a look of disgust. This was a guy who was not used to losing.

"The ball is shot out by Austin, Dalton catches it but Megan…she is on fire! She grabs the ball, dodges past Dalton, past Leo and she shoots and SCORES! 3-1 TO THE SPARTANS! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM MEGAN!" Steven yelled down his mic. Megan looked up as she gracefully left the Trojan zone and back to her spot but smiling along the way. "Ok that's the ball out again, Dalton passes to Leo, who passes to Joe who passes back to Leo."

I stood forward as they passed to each other, there was no law against it and I looked at the clock to confirm that time was almost up. They were keeping the ball in fear of losing more points. Lottie looked back to me and winked as she leaned on her stick. There was no doubt that I could defend an oncoming attack on my own. It was a left eye wink and I knew what Lottie was doing next. She held her hand behind her and stuck out one finger. Adeline looked at Gareth who grinned manically. They raced forward to join the others.

"Whats happening here people?" Clynt asked the auditorium. "The defence has joined the offence to race the opposing team leaving Nessie on her own."

"But she is a good catch though Clynt!"

"That she is and I am sure that her fiancé would agree!" Clynt waved at Jacob in the crowd who waved back with the corners of his mouth lifting. "The Spartans roll up as one and take the ball from Joe, forming a small circle around the ball, the Trojans trying to break them as the Spartans hold strong, ooh! Adeline is eating floor from a tough bang from Dalton who tries to make a play for the ball, but no can do! The Spartans are holding strong as they have their own little Trojan horse through the offence and defence as Kirsty has the ball, she shoots and SCORES! 4-1 TO THE SPARTANS! WHOO WAH!" Clynt shouted as the crowd started to chant "WHOO WHA WHOO WAH!" over and over as the ref blew his whistle to end the first twenty minutes.

"That's time over for first period people. Just to recap; it is 4-1 to the Spartans. Although the Trojans have shown they have a good offence," Steven smiled. "They have a crap defence; this has been proven by the sharp tactical defence of the Spartans." Our crowd cheered as the other crowd booed at Steven's assessment. "Yes, I am being blunt! That's cos it's true. You players need to sharpen up!" he pointed to Joe and his team.

"Whats Steven doing?" Megan asked.

"Trying to be fair I suppose," I replied. "Has to show a little objective."

Steven continued to rile up the other side as he stepped out onto the pitch. "Joe my man, you need to stop being such a brute and start being quicker. You are being ass raped out there, and by a girl!" he whooped. "Dalton my friend. You might as well lie down for the amount of defence you are contributing to the team, you would serve much better!" he giggled. Dalton stood up to tackle Steven but he was stopped by his team mates as Steven jumped back. "Hey man, I just speak the truth," he shrugged and snickered as he walked off.

"Ok, maybe not so objective," I admitted. The other team huddled together to talk tactics, and maybe they actually listened to what Steven had been saying.

"Ok, gather round, get some water while you're at it," Lottie instructed as she pulled her goggles off and glugged some water herself. We huddled in. "Ok, Emma, Toby, Tom, you're in, Gareth you stay, Greg, take over Adeline," I looked at Adeline who looked a little relieved. She had been getting pushed about. "Emma, you need to be quick on your feet. They will look to take you out as they think that you are the weakest, but we know you are not," Emma smiled at the compliment. "Tom, Toby, look after her. Gareth, Greg, don't be afraid to use your size!" she smiled. "Ness, you are staying in goal. I'll keep an eye on the side lines," she put her normal glasses on. "Play a good game, but look after yourself, they will do anything to win," she warned.

We all nodded as she spoke. The ref blew his whistle, indicating to us to get into positions. Lottie put her hand in and we followed. "SPARTANS!"

I ran to the other side (as we swapped sides) and noticed that Joe stayed on but swapped everyone else. He looked pissed and he was glaring at Steven then at Lottie. That wasn't good. I tapped my stick to get Lottie's attention and nodded at him, she nodded to show she received my message.

The ref blew the whistle as Emma and Joe faced off. It was like watching David and Goliath! She was so tiny compared to him. "And we are off!" Clynt started. "Look at Emma go! She is so quick that her teammates are struggling to keep up with her, she's a firecracker! And I hear she is also single, although keep it pg please, she is a minor!" he clicked his fingers.

"Emma passes to Tom, back to Emma who rears her stick back, slides it along the ground, she shoots and SCORES!" Steven punched the air. "5-1 SPARTANS!"

"Ness!" Lottie shouted. I looked over and she covered her mouth but I could hear her fine. "You need to let another in. Just one." I made a face. "I saw that!"

"Clynt, what is your prediction for the rest of the game? Ooh good save by Malcolm, who passes it back out to Warren who shoots out to Joe, passed to Rex back to Joe who shoots and SCORES!" Steven shouted. "5-2 to the SPARTANS."

"That's the only one I am letting in Lottie, that's it. This idiot is going to feel the pain of losing." Lottie nodded and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I looked over to see Graham asking Lottie.

"Nowt."

"You're weird sometimes," Graham rolled his eyes. Lottie barked out an order to Toby. Our coach sat back, letting Lottie do her thing. The coach on the other side was running up and down the side lines (he was a brick of a man who had a receding hairline) barking out orders to his team. Joe was getting mighty frustrated.

"What is your prediction Clynt?" Steven asked again.

"Well, Nessie almost allowed that goal it looked, probably to make the other side feel better about themselves," the opposing crowd booed and someone threw and empty drink carton at him which he expertly batted away. "Without being biased, I honestly think the Spartans are the better team," more boos. "And I will tell you why that is," he rested his chin on two fingers. "They may be smaller than the big guys on the Trojan team, and believe you me, if I was single, I would be right in that changing room!" that shut the crowd up. "But I think that the Spartans will win. In relation to the Trojans; it's like watching a squirrel choke on a nut, you know it's not going to end well and someone should do something about it but it's just too fascinating!" Our side laughed and cheered at his comment whilst another item hit Clynt on the side of his head. "Hey! I only speak the truth."

"Yeah!" Steven shouted. "Throw something again then I will set Lottie onto you!" Steven shouted. Lottie folded her arms for effect. The principle stood up. "Ok, back to the game. The Spartans are fast! Look at Emma duck and dive around the Trojans…FOUL!" Steven shot up out of his chair as Emma went sailing through the air and landed with a thud on the floor. Joe looking triumphant with himself. Emma had dodged to his right but he swivelled round and caught her with his arm but more pushed her, and not realising his strength sent her flying.

She wasn't moving.

The ref blew his whistle as he ran over to Joe to send him to the penalty bench; I dropped my stuff as I met Lottie who was bent over Emma with the coach. "Emma," Lottie bent down over her head. Carlisle came down to investigate. He did a variety of things, the ABC's then Emma opened her eyes.

"Urgh, I feel sick."

"You hit your head Emma," Carlisle said softly. "I think you will need to get checked out. The paramedics are on their way, they will want to collar you as a precaution."

"Eh?" Emma looked confused.

"In case you have a neck injury Emma. I am just going to stabilise your neck until they get here."

"Carlisle, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No no, she has a nasty contusion on the back of her head, she may also have a cracked rib," he was carrying out a secondary assessment as he spoke to me and Emma flinched as he hit the spot. "Definitely a cracked rib," he smiled with charm at Emma. Her parents appeared from behind her. "Ness, take her neck," he instructed. I did as told and Carlisle spoke to the parents.

Within minutes, Emma was collared and boarded then left the auditorium with her worried parents. I was sure she was going to be ok, just took a nasty knock. The ref blew his whistle to get our attention; Lottie put her goggles back on as the ref thanked Carlisle, the ref then walked over to Joe who was sitting over at the bench, Lottie following with me behind her. "Now that was a very unsportsmanlikle. Now it was a check but what you did cannot be tolerated. I can't red card you but I can ban you from the rest of this game."

Joe shot up from the bench in protest and his coach followed him. "Ref, you can't do that!" the coach started. "I promise he won't pull a stunt like that again."

The ref raised an eyebrow and Lottie could tell this was a losing battle. "He laid out my teammate! You have to send him off!"

The ref looked between Lottie and Joe. "Right, you are banned for the rest of this period, there is ten minutes left to go, but you can play the next. Any more foul play then you are banned from this game and the next and I can life long ban you. Now sit!" Joe sat back down as the ref and the coach stalked off.

Joe looked up at Lottie and me and grinned at us in a smug manner. "You know your ass is mine out there Willets," he said through his smile.

"You are an uncomplicated bloke, and I mean this in the nicest way, but you are an idiot," Lottie replied. "We are going to win and go to the regional finals. And when we get to nationals we shall wave at you from the pitch!"

"What I will do to you out there, you won't get to the finals," he said still smiling.

"You know," Clynt sat down on the bench next to him. "With that sort of threat I think you will enjoy it in prison! There will be a bicurious Hispanic and a guy called Dave who says it's not gay when they do it to you."

"Clynt, you seem to know an awful lot about prisons?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he grinned at me then turned to Joe, putting his arm around him, Joe trying to shake him off. "And after one go," Clynt looked down at Joe. "It's like a tramps arsehole," he winked as Joe shook him off.

"Fag," he spat.

"And proud!" Clynt puffed out his chest. "Sticks and stones," he sang as he got up and returned to his table. I pulled Lottie away by her arm as she muttered something under her breath.

"Git."

"I know he is, but don't let him rattle you. There is ten minutes left in the game." We ran to our positions and played the last ten minutes with Lottie scoring another two goals, Tom and Toby getting in a goal each making the score 9-2! We were sailing in the lead and before we knew it the whistle blown to indicate that the second period was done and dusted. I ran over to our side as both sets of cheerleaders were rousing the crowds. Lottie sat down and threw her goggles off. "Tired?" I asked.

"Legs ache a bit that's all," she sat back and stretched. "We are not all superhuman," she winked at me.

"Lottie, I can go back on," Graham said. "My shoulder is feeling better."

"Yeah, I am swapping the defence round, going to keep Tom and Toby with me then put Megan and Kirsty on for the last five/ ten minutes. But Greg, Gareth; keep your head in the game cos I could sub you back on." They both nodded.

"They look ready to beat us to a bloody pulp," Adeline kept looking over to the other team.

"They do…" I started. "But we need to keep light on our feet."

"Exactly," Lottie agreed as she glugged some water. I followed Adeline's gaze to the other team and I could see Joe staring at Lottie. He was gunning for her bad. I turned to face Dad who nodded at my assessment although he kept his eyes anywhere but me. I took the water that Lottie offered me and took a swig. It was getting hot and stuffy in here. I sat down next to Lottie and I brushed my arm against hers but keeping mine there.

_Joe is gunning for you, you need to be careful._

_I know. He is going to try and take me out. Megan will take my place if that happens. I think he hates the fact that his team is losing. Also he hasn't got much say so with his team as his coach is down his neck all the time._

_But just watch yourself. You don't need any more injuries. _

_Noted._

The whistle blew and we put our hands in for a team shout, we ran to our spots as the players from the first period joined us. Lottie and Joe faced off as before. The whistle blew again, Lottie and Joe banged sticks together and Lottie jumped back as Joe lunged forward as a pretend to make a play for the ball, Lottie letting him have possession.

"Right people we are back on track, Joe with possession and they are moving fast. He passes to Tristan who shoots it down to Ben who shoots and….good catch by Nessie!" Steven roared down the mic.

"But look at the Trojans go Steven, they have a renewed sense of purpose. I wonder what got into them?"

"Mmmm, I wonder?" Steven answered.

"Look at them go, they are even getting past the Spartan Captain! Come on Lottie, get in the game!" Clynt raised his arms at Lottie who swivelled him the finger.

He was faster, but he would slow down just as quick. He was making himself look big and trying to check Lottie at every opportunity but she dodged him every time. He tried elbowing her, body checking her, hitting her with his stick. Lottie would know this as she mouthed to us; "Play two." Apart from me, we all slowed down, allowing the other team to tire themselves out quicker. Our team dodged and dived out of the way of the players, Lottie was confident I wouldn't allow any more goals in. I was certainly getting the workout today.

"Dalton shoots down the pitch to Joe who shoots and," Clynt trailed the 'and' as I saved another shot. "And another brilliant save from Nessie Cullen, the Trojans just can't catch a break today!"

Joe was getting frustrated and I think he just cottoned on to the fact at what we were doing. He almost threw his stick down in frustration as I saved the last goal. Lottie drew back as Joe was venting his frustration out on his team mate Ben; poking him in the chest and getting right in his face.

"Oooh oooh oooh! Someone is throwing his toys out of the pram!" Clynt observed. "Someone is losing his cool!"

Joe turned to face him then made a gun motion with his hand and pretended to shoot him. "Hey!" I shouted. "There is no need for that you prick!"

"Fuck you!" He shouted as Tristan shot the ball to him and he stopped it with his stick, reared back and hit it hard as it sailed over the heads of the players and hit me at the side of my helmet.

Now, just to point out, if that had been a human he had hit with the ball, they would have gone down unconscious. With me I just got a bit of a shock.

"FOUL!" Steven bellowed as I went down (I had to pretend) and clutched my head. I could hear Lottie run over to me.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, just part of the show."

"Ok. Run with me then," she said as she puffed out a breath. "REF! Did you see that? That was not on!"

The ref came running over as I clutched my head. He took a quick look and asked, "Can you play on?"

"I think so," I replied milking it.

The ref turned and pulled Joe to the side and said a few choice words. "What have I told you Mr Swinton? Two minutes on the bench, this is your last warning and no substitutions." Joe started to protest but his coach grabbed him and pulled him over to the bench.

"The is Joe Swinton on the bench for the third time tonight and this is his last warning from the ref. He has a two minute penalty. Nessie Cullen is back up and ready to play on." Clynt cheered. "Go on girl!"

I put my helmet back on and tapped the goalposts with my stick. I shot the ball out. "Ok ladies and gentlemen! The game is back on and there is five minutes left in the game," Steven said. "It would be a miracle if the Trojans could pull of a win at this point, but the Spartans might as well go out with a bang."

"Tristan has the ball, he shoots to Ben who shoots and misses! The ball bounced off the post and Adeline has possession," Clynt said quickly. "She passes to Graham who shoots it to Tom who breaks away with the ball, he's been rushed by Dalton, Tom faking but shoots backwards to his brother Toby who races past the defence and lands the ball in the net! That's 10-2 to the Spartans but the Trojans are not wasting any time cos they have shot the ball out which back into the Spartans defence but Graham pulls a move that only his girlfriend has seen and he saves the shot!" the crowd laughed as Graham almost did the splits as he gallantly saved the shot. He got up, a little bow legged and did a little bow. He shot the ball out and ran forward.

"Lottie passes back to Graham who passes to Toby who shoots and SCORES!" Steven shouted down his mic as he stood up, sending his chair careening backwards. The crowd stood up in the stands and cheered, deafening everyone. Lottie came running over to me and we high fived with both hands. "That is 11-2 to the Spartans." The ref blew the whistle and pointed at Joe who thundered back on for the last three minutes. He passed Lottie, giving Tristan a high five. Lottie ran over to the ref and subbed Tom and Toby with Kirsty and Megan.

"The Trojan captain is back on; there is three minutes left, GAME ON!" Clynt shouted. "Austin shoots the ball to Leo who passes it straight to Joe, who's left arm is out to block Lottie who is jabbing at the ball with her stick."

I was looking at what was happening; Joe had his arm out to block Lottie who was ducking and diving to get at the ball.

Then something stupid happened.

I watched it happen in slow motion, with my half vampire eyes; Lottie was concentrating on getting the ball, Joe turned round, knew exactly what he was doing, moved his left arm so that his hand met with Lottie's breast. He grabbed and he grabbed hard.

Lottie let out a scream. Steven and Clynt stood up, almost holding onto each other with open mouths, the hall went quiet as there was a loud audible rip as Lottie managed to pull away and fell to the ground with her stick clattering to the floor, clutching her right breast. I looked up to see my family standing up, surveying the crowd, Jacob, Seth and Sam wrapping their burley arms around Keith as he stood up quivering with rage, he looked as if he was about to jump over the whole crowd.

The ref blew his whistle and ran in slow motion towards the start of the mayhem, I dropped my stick, threw off my gloves and helmet as I ran over to Lottie. Lottie was getting up from the ground and I could feel the ground rumble beneath me, Joe stepped back, realising he really overstepped the line, still clutching the ripped material in his hand, looking at it then then at Lottie. Graham, Kirsty, Megan and Adeline rushed over with me as we all wrapped our arms around Lottie as her face contorted with rage and I kept her in place as her arms and legs started to flail as she tried to get out of our grip. The rumbling got louder and I found Lottie's bare skin. _Lottie, you need to calm down, what he did was bad but you are making the whole place shake, come on Charlotte, calm down. _I projected the clearing which was her safe haven, the place where she was most at home, where she could be herself. I placed Keith and Emmett there with myself and Jacob to make her calmer. It seemed to be working as the rumbling stopped and she stopped struggling. _That's it Lottie, well done. You are so much better than this guy, that's it, nice and calm. _Lottie stopped struggling and stood up properly, I looked into the crowd and Keith was still being restrained and Emmett joined with them. The ref stood between Lottie and Joe as we let go of her to show the damage. There was a large jagged hole which showed her sports bra. Although it covered her breast well, she had cleavage which on her right side was starting to bruise.

The ref looked up at the time, two minutes to go and he turned to Joe. "I am giving you a lifelong ban from hockey. What you have just done is absolutely disgusting and there is no other fit punishment for you. You assaulted this girl in the worst possible way. Now get off my pitch!" he shouted at Joe, who was still clutching the material in his hand, his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. "I will be reporting this to the hockey board to ensure you never play again."

"I….I…" he could only say.

"Joe Swinton has been banned from playing hockey for the rest of his life!" Steven whispered down the mic. "GET OFF THE PITCH!" he roared.

"OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF!" the crowd shouted and it got louder as it sailed throughout the auditorium. Joe picked his stick up from the ground and hung his head as he trudged off the pitch.

Lottie held onto herself as Carlisle was suddenly at her side. "I know you may not be comfortable about this and Keith can come with me whilst I check you over."

Lottie nodded and Carlisle spoke with the ref to allow Lottie to get examined privately. "Ok, you have five minutes," he nodded and Carlisle took Lottie out the auditorium with Keith following behind with a face like thunder. Tom took his shirt off and threw it to Lottie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are taking a five minute break," Steven said down the mic. "Just so the captain can get checked out as she still wants to play."

We waited a long five minutes as Lottie came back out again looking a little less red and more perkier. I ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, bruised, no damage though. Hurts like hell. We need to play to the end to make sure that this game qualifies, if not we all forfeit."

The ref jogged over to us. "Are you ready to play?"

We all nodded. I looked at the time and it was past nine pm. Lottie had Tom's baggy shirt on as Victor took Joes place and we played for the last two minutes.

"Ok, we are back in the game folks!" Clynt roared giving everyone a fright. "I suppose this is just a formality now."

"So Clynt, what do you think of the game tonight?"

"Well Steven. I think the Spartans have really pulled it out the bag, although the Trojans have been a bit too fierce in their actions tonight and it puts the whole team to shame when one person ruins it."

"I agree, although the Spartans may be smaller in size but they know how to tactically play a game. The Trojans use their size which may have worked for them in the past but it failed them tonight."

"Deffo. Now what do you think of the new winter collection from Gucci Steven?"

"Well Clynton. I like the collection although there is too much brown for my liking."

"But brown is in."

"But don't you think that navy would be better than brown, it is a much richer colour."

"But the shirts are quite fitted with oversized cuffs which would suit you Clynt."

"Maybe so but not brown."

"Not a brown shirt, you always look good in white."

"And pale blue."

"Oh yes, but not yellow, yellow is not a good colour on you."

I stared at the couple as they argued over something so simple as the ball was getting passed about then I found it by my foot. Lottie winked at me as I stopped the ball, moved my stick back and shunted it with such force that it sped like a bullet into the opposing goal!

"But too much brown makes you look dull though Clynt!"

"But I like it, especially the knitted jumpers."

"CLYNT! STEVEN!" Lottie shouted. "Ness just scored a goal!"

The looked at each other as the crowd laughed at them. Steven shot out of his seat "12-2 to the Spartans and that is time up!" he said as the ref blew the whistle.

Our side went wild as it was confirmed, we were going to play Seattle then a possible chance to get to the regional finals! We all jumped up and down at our win, some of the crowd rushing down to congratulate us.

"Well Clynt that is the end to one weird game. We have had foul after foul, Emma and Lottie both taken down with injuries. And what a score! The Trojans stood no chance with having Nessie in goals who is superb! I hope when the scouts are at the next game they take notice of this team cos they ROCK!" the crowd cheered at Steven's assessment as I found myself getting hugged by people I didn't know! I found a pale cold hand grab mine and pull me out of the onslaught.

"Hey Ness!" Mom squealed as she and Dad found me and enveloped me into their arms. "You played a good game Ness!"

"You sure did darling," Dad smiled. "Are there going to be scouts at the next game?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, not something I am so fussed about to be honest. Lottie would be more interested."

"I think so, is there anything planned after?"

"I have no idea; I think Lottie was planning on having the team, their friends and our friends over at the house. I think that's where I'm heading." Mom and Dad both nodded. "Do you mind taking my awards home?"

"Of course not! We will take Lottie's too. You have a good time sweetie," Mom smiled, kissed my cheek, Dad following, as they found the rest of my family, who waved and disappeared. There were dark circles under all their eyes so I knew they needed to hunt and with all the hot bodies in this large hall must start to get hard.

I found my team mates, arms around each other, jumping up and down to the Spartan's chant. I took a deep breath as I watch the other team leave towards the changing rooms and their supporters leave out the front door. I snaked my way through the throng of people to find Lottie in the centre being jostled about, I reached out for her hand and yanked her out from the crow. "My family have left, they need to hunt," I said in her ear. The crowd was chanting so loud there was no need to whisper.

She nodded. "Party at mine then. Some of the pack are coming."

"The boyfriends?"

"Yep."

"How are they all getting there?"

"Tom, Toby, Greg and Gareth are all going in Greg's car. There will be no drinking cos they are underage and I could get into a lot of trouble. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Chris, Bess and Tony have all moved out."

"Really? What about security?"

"They are taking shifts. Chris has moved in with his oldest child, Bess and Tony wanted to get a house of their own. Just means they commute now. Also means we are not under the eagle eye as they take shifts down at the booth and do rounds around the grounds of the house. I don't think anyone noticed but I got the little booth extended so that it had a toilet and a more comfortable area for them to be in. Figured it would give everyone a bit of freedom to come and go to the house at night and also we have panic buttons around the house."

"Cool. A bit more freedom."

Lottie nodded. "I think the boys are running to the house, they've left already," she peered out to the now empty benches. "I'll take Graham, Megan, Kirsty and Kevin. Julie, Cian and Conner are getting a lift with Steven and Clynt. You have your car and Gemma and Adeline are going in hers."

I nodded. "That sounds like a plan then," I smiled. I felt a hard tap on my shoulder; I swivelled round to find Tristan and the rest of the team behind him. A few people in the crowd stopped cheering and the rest followed suit until you could hear a pin drop.

The whole team was here apart from Joe, they were changed and ready to go. "Um…um…." Tristan started.

I crossed my arms. "Spit it out."

"We wanted to apologise. We felt our ex-captain took it too far. He should never have done that and we are ashamed for what he did as he tarnished the whole team by doing so but also intentionally harmed someone in a horrible way," he held his hand out for us to shake and I looked at Lottie who stepped forward and took his hand then shook the hands of the rest of the team. I found the rest of the team behind me ready to shake their hands; which we all did. They left feeling a little less remorseful and I found myself in the shower of the changing room. I had a few hairdryers and straighteners installed when I realised how much time I was spending in here. I was certainly not going without my comforts!

As we left the changing room, we were jubilant, happy and ready to face the next match which wasn't on home turf.

Was I worried?

Nah!

* * *

AN – Please review! xx just fixed a few spelling mistakes.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

**Finals Baby!**

There are twelve high schools in Seattle; they had sub divided into districts and then played each other until a winner was decided for deciding match to get into the regional finals. That winner was Garfield high school; home of the bulldog! We got off the bus to the huge school that was huge compared to ours. The building was brown with three large archways with entrance doors. The windows were large panes and it was at least three stories. I looked round and seen the gym; it was like a massive leisure centre from the outside, this place was big! I heard Graham whistle as he got off the bus.

* * *

Within the last week, we became closer as a team. We were not just teammates, we were friends. School had started back up with the exception of the library, cafeteria and kitchen which were still under construction but it was structurally safe. Lottie and I got a lot of looks but we ignored them, our gang would get people to back off, our teammates were good at getting people in their year to stop staring as well. Tom and Toby had gone through the hell of being hostages and didn't want to talk to people about it. So we ate our meals in the gym; they were pre-packed lunches that were made in the community centre by the cooks. At least it was something.

Emma was fine, just a sore head and was ready to play. With her being a freshman she got a lot of respect playing on what I didn't realised was a varsity team. We didn't see ourselves as a varsity team as there was only one hockey team. Tom and Toby were sixteen and the oldest in their class but were in the sophomore year. Greg and Gareth being in the junior year as they were seventeen and sixteen, the rest of us were seniors with another year to go. I knew that Gemma was feeling a little sad that this was her last six months but we still had another year and I was in my element! I loved being at school, to the normal person I would seem like a freak but I didn't care. I loved interacting with people and I loved being with my friends.

The party after the game went on till three in the morning! We had a blast and as a team we bonded a little more. We all cleaned up in the morning, leaving Lottie's house spotless. But now….

* * *

We were standing outside this school. Lottie and I researched the Garfield Bulldogs and let me tell you, they won everything! Well that record was going to change. I knew they were a mixed team like us so that was refreshing.

The school put on three large buses to take supporters to Seattle, but that included us, our equipment, cheerleaders and our family then our supporters. My family and some of the pack were driving down and Gemma took the minibus to take our gang to allow more people on the bus. Steven and Clynt were not going to be commentating seeing as it wasn't on home turf so they would be supporting instead. I was intrigued to see this team as they had won the Nationals two years ago. We had an hour to go until the game and there was a cheerleader who had a royal purple long sleeved top and short skirt with a white diamond in the centre with 'bulldogs' written on the front with a bulldog jumping out.

"Well hey there!" wow, she was bouncy. "My name is Tamsin, I'm head cheerleader and I would like to show you to the changing rooms and give you a quick tour of our gym," she had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. She was pretty in subtle way.

We all said hello quietly as she turned on her foot, making her skirt twirl and show her bulldog pants, I noticed the guys had noticed also, I smacked Graham in the stomach and he put his tongue back in, then we followed her. She was talking but I wasn't really listening as she brought us into the gym. We all gasped in amazement as we saw the hall: it was three times the size of ours with a glass roof that could be opened out. There were rows and rows of bleachers, way more than what our gym held and the pitch itself was so huge; I turned to Lottie. "Will we have more ground to cover?"

"No, they will just pull the goals forwards and I think the cheerleaders take up the sides and I would imagine that the penalty 'boxes' will be behind the goalposts."

I nodded as I took it all in. The large TV screen was on the wall at the far end of the gym with the commentators table to the bottom right (we would be playing the other end to start with) There were Bulldog banners in royal purple all over the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted a light purple to contrast against the dark. The bleachers themselves were a dark dark purple; I couldn't fault this place at all; it was really nice!

Tamsin was wittering on about something then showed us to the changing rooms; we shared again, the girls changed in the toilets, the boys in the showers which were thankfully dry and with curtains. Once changed, we waited on the benches for someone to come and get us. I listened out to the large gym filling up with lots of people. Suddenly I heard the starting of a band; we all turned to each other, wide eyed. "What is that?" Megan asked.

We listened to them enthusiastically pump out some modern music, I could hear trumpets, cornets, clarinets, trombones, snare drums, tenor drums, base drums and cymbals; and they were really good! This team was going to be hard to beat. We got changed in relative silence and Lottie had us warming up, stretching and jogging on the spot. We could hear the crowd getting louder and louder as it filled up. This was a big game, it would be interesting to see how this team played seeing as there were girls on the team as well.

"Alright folks, you ready to play another game?" Lottie asked. "We tanned them last week but this team are good, they are tactical like us so they play well, I don't know how dirty they are going to get but we can be just as bad when we need to. I may try and mix it up this time with who's on, I've seen a few videos of them play and they are fast but we are faster," she grinned. "We may not have as many supporters and this is the first time being away from home but keep your head in the game and play the best we can. We are a brilliant team and we can win this!" she roared. We roared with her. She was good at rallying our team. "Now lets get out there and show them what Spartans are made of!" We roared again. "Ok, Adeline, Nessie; get your hair tied back – no distractions. We nodded. "Ness, do you want yours plaited?" Adeline pulled a brush out and tied it high on her head.

"Yeah, that would be great, means my helmet isn't rubbing." I got to my knees and she worked her magic as she tightly plaited my hair, getting all the strays in.

We carried on stretching when Coach Clapp came through. "Hey guys! You ready?" he smiled. He looked a little nervous; I had a few butterflies myself. "It's some crowd out there but don't let that faze you."

We nodded as we got up, grabbed our things, followed the coach out of the changing room and down the long corridor. Lottie entered the huge hall first; me second followed by the rest of the team one by one. The noise from the crowd hit me like a bulldozer; both sets of cheerleaders, the marching band. The left side of the crowd was full to the brim and spilled onto the other side; a sea of royal purple and white. Half of that other side had our supporters of dark blue and gold which almost didn't fill up that half; that was how big this gym was! The cheerleaders were on the side lines and the marching band were at the far left corner performing another song, they were decked out in a marching band uniform complete with hats. I found my family and friends and gave them a little wave, Mom, Dad and Jacob waving back when they saw me, they were sitting in the first row, the gang in the second. The Bulldogs were lined up opposite, sticks in their right hands and they looked like they were standing to attention, I had to stifle a giggle. I followed Lottie has she almost marched to the start of the team and shook their hands one by one and we followed suit. She met the captain at the end; they smiled as they shook hands. "I'm Lottie Willets, the Spartan Captain. Have a good game."

"I'm Holly Carter, the Bulldog Captain and we plan on winning today."

"We shall see about that," Lottie smiled as she let go of her hand. Holly had white blonde, shoulder length hair, rosy cheeks and shorter than Lottie and I. She was very slim but athletic with it. She looked very confident. We finished shaking hands and made our way over to the right side. I looked up to the right side and we received glares from the opposing supporters, I kept my cheery face, not letting them get to me. I looked over to the left side and there were the Spartan crowd in dark blue and gold, the cheerleaders in pale blue and gold, there must have been at least over one hundred and fifty supporters there that came to see us play, that touched me as they made the effort to come here although it was a long journey. There were banners with each of our names on showing support (I noticed that was one thing missing from the Bulldog side), our cheerleaders took up the whole of the side lines, cheering us on. Mr Greene was sitting with the coach in a polo shirt and jeans, quite relaxed looking. He smiled warmly at us then looked over my head. I turned in the direction he was looking and he was staring at the Bulldogs who were running up and down the hall.

"Should we be doing that?" Toby asked?

"Nuh uh," Lottie replied. "Save your energy. Keep stretching on the sidelines when you are not in play. We have never done that before and there is no need to now."

"So who's playing?" I asked.

"You, obviously. We have the usual on first and you lot on in the second half and mix it up for the third. Means we all play fairly."

"Cool," Tom replied.

"You guys know the play for the first period?" Lottie asked and we nodded.

I donned my gloves and put my helmet under my arm, getting ready to start. The ref blew his whistle to get us into positions, I followed Kirsty, Lottie, Megan, Graham and Adeline out onto the pitch, I took my place at the top of the hall, my family now on my left but with the commentators table at the far end of the hall. I looked over to see two senior students sitting in their purple and white shirts ready to start the game off. "Hello hello hello there Garfield high school! My name is Kenny Trask and my friend here is Rodrigo Martinez!" Kenny was chinese and Rodrigo was Mexican. They looked like two fun guys. Kenny had long shaggy hair, had beaded bracelets on his wrists, he reminded me of a surfer, Rodrigo has close cropped hair and a chiselled jawline with a rather large nose.

"Roddy if you please there Kenny. We have the visiting Spartans," the other side booed, interrupted his flow, the cheerleaders performing put down chants. "Now now, this isn't a pantomime! We are commentators for you guys tonight and we would like to introduce the teams!" a roar from the Bulldogs broke through along with a little strumpet from the band. "The Bulldog team consist of Team Captain Holly Carter, the offence are Vice Captain Yasmin Evans and Lucy Hughes!" Yasmin and Lucy were the same height and build apart from Yasmin had dark brown hair and Lucy had a shock of red hair. "Their subs are Ryan Rivera, Cammy Carpenter and Joshua Anderson!" I peered over to them as they were on the bench; Cammy had short spiky blonde hair like Megan but she was tall, taller than me and the same size as Lottie. Ryan and Joshua were built like Greg and Gareth and they didn't look thick either unlike the last team we played. "The defence are Sean Gray and Trey White and their subs are Matt Foster and Sam Griffin!" another roar from the Bulldog crowd. Again, these guys were tall but Sean and Sam were lanky whereas Trey and Matt were like their offence counterparts. "The goalkeeper is Adam Quirk and may I just say he is my best friend and quite a good goalkeeper!" another roar. "And his sub is Brayden Thomas!"

"I must say Roddy that this is a superb team! They won two years ago with the exact same team and we hope they do it again. And Holly! Would you be my girlfriend?" he stood up with a raised arm out to her. She laughed and shooed him away. This looked as if it was a running joke. "But I must introduce the away team!" I zoned out as he introduced us all with a little less enthusiasm than the introduction of the Bulldogs. "And goalkeeper is," Kenny trailed off. "Ren….Run…"

"RUH-NEZ-MEE! You plonker!" Lottie she threw her hands up in the air. "Get it right!"

"Uh…Sorry. Renesmee Cullen!"

I rolled my eyes in his direction as he tried to smile at me. I'll show them! The ref blew his whistle again and we got into positions, I donned my helmet, found my honey and gave him a quick wave, he waved back and I found my spot. The difference with the goal being so far from the back wall with the gym being so big, was that I was going to have to fetch the damn thing every time it went back there.

Lottie and Holly were bent over, sticks at the ready, Kirsty on Lottie's right, Megan on the left, Graham was on my right, Adeline on my left. We were abnormally quiet; we knew how much this game meant and we were focused. The ref blew his whistle; Lottie and Holly facing off, sticks slamming into each other. "And we're off!" Roddy shouted.

"Willets jumps back, Carter with possession." I looked over. Last names? I was missing Steven and Clynt's commentary already! "Evans has the ball; the Bulldogs are quick or are the Spartans just slow?" there were boos from our side, I could hear Jacob and Emmett giving the majority of the boos. "Evans sashayed past Dunn and Creasey and she shoots and!" he shouted. "Good save by Cullen, quick kick," he said quite downhearted. I shot the ball out to Ad who lobbed it down the pitch to Kirsty. Our play was to make it look like we were crap but I wasn't to let in any goals if I could help it, which wasn't going to happen! I could see the other tea, looking at us, wondering why we got this far. The crowd was thinking that too considering everytime we had possession; they booed.

"Willets fumbles a pass," Kenny said monotone down the mic. "Burnside trips over her stick as Hughes gets the ball and shoots and!" he got excited. "Cullen saves it again," he reverted back to his monotone voice. "She shoots out and Carter is too quick as she stops the ball, shoots it back and…quick foot deflect by Cullen."

This was how it was for the next fifteen minutes. I never let one in and they kept trying and trying but they failed each time. The ref blew his whistle and we trudged to the benches, huddled round. "They are falling for it!" I whispered over the marching band, the cheerleaders and the crowd.

Megan looked over to our crowd, who were looking quite confused. "So are ours."

"That's the idea. I reckon they think that it was a waste of time," Lottie smiled.

"They are getting frustrated," Toby added. "They keep trying to bang them in and losing it each time."

"I reckon I will have to let at least one in to make it look like they are winning," I suggested.

"I agree. Let one in this next period and that's it," Lottie nodded.

"Tell you what _'Cullen'_," Graham used finger quotes. "You are a damn good goalie."

"Thanks _'Creasey'_," I narrowed my eyes. "I do my best you know," I stuck my nose up in the air. I looked over to the other team and listened in.

"I don't understand Holly! You said when you watched them last week that they were amazing!" Trey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't either," Holly looked over and caught my eyes. I looked away but still listening in. "They were flawless, moved so well. But Cullen, she's good."

"She is, we just can't seem to score," Lucy added.

"We just need to keep trying, try and trip her up some way, make her think we are going one way when we are going the other. She is really good," Holly replied.

I stopped listening in as I realised our plan was working, I nodded once to Lottie. "Ok, full switch guys, keep back, let them pass, Nessie will catch the ball apart from once, let them get excited." The ref blew his whistle and we got up to play.

"Second period now ladies and gentlemen!" Kenny shouted. "The Bulldogs are ready to fight for their spot in the final, the opponent we don't know yet as that match is to take place next week against Olympia High school and Kennewick High school; Bears vs Lions!"

The ref blew his whistle again and Emma and the girl called Cammy faced off, Emma allowing her possession. "Another period, Carpenter with the ball, she passes to Anderson, to Rivera back to Anderson who makes the play, he shoots and SCORES!" the Bulldog crowd went wild, the band played 'We are the Champions', the cheerleaders went manic, the sound resonating around the whole hall making it louder. The players whooped, cheered and high fived each other as they raced back to their positions, having a little party on the way. as I passed the ball out to Greg who passed it lightly to Gareth. "1-nil to the Bulldogs!" Roddy shouted.

"Can't say that the Spartans are putting up much of a fight Roddy,"

"I have to say that I agree. I had heard that they were the team to try and beat but I think that actually might be the case. I am rather disappointed to be honest."

I looked over to Lottie who was covering her mouth to hide her smile. This was exactly what we wanted. Let them think they were going to win. I looked up to Mom and Dad, Dad whispering to Mom about the play as she nodded and smiled at me.

We continued to play bad, but with me saving all the goals. I could see Holly on the side lines, getting really frustrated as she barked out orders. "Kenny, I have to say that I am getting rather bored. Every time our side gets the ball its deflected by the goalkeeper and they keep trying but failing. But even though it is a boring game we are still going through to the finals if no more goals are scored."

"So there is an upside then?" Kenny looked at his friend with a look on his face.

"Yes, finals baby!" Roddy shouted. The dull commentary carried on as I saved goal after goal. I looked around and I couldn't see any scouts that were scouting us out. Maybe at the next game? Who knows? But I continued to save the shot after shot, looking really disinterested; we all did. At one point Holly shouted at us! And of course I ignored her.

"Rivera passes to Anderson, who backs it up to Carpenter who shoots and!" Cammy reared back to what was going to be a powerful shot; a normal shot that would have gone through as it would have been too painful to catch. "Saved by Cullen," Kenny went back to his monotone. "I bet that stung though, saving it on the inside of your foot Roddy?"

"It would have had too but that girl is made of steel!"

"Well, Cullen shoots out to Gillon who passes to Carmichael who passes to Thornton…Oh! Good catch by Griffin who shoots out long to Anderson who stops the ball, rears back and shoots….another save by Cullen."

I was getting so bored by this commentary. I hoped we played at home if we won this game that we could play it on our own turf. We carried on for another ten minutes then the ref blew his whistle, looking at us in disbelief, unsure why we got this far. I ran over to our team's bench, joining the others as I removed my helmet and dumped it on the floor. Lottie peered round my shoulder, smiling.

"What are you thinking? I can hear those cogs whir in that tiny brain of yours?" I narrowed my eyes.

Lottie looked back at me. "I am thinking that we are going to kick some arse."

"I like that thinking," Adeline whispered. "We are starting to get funny looks from our own supporters," she looked round at them.

"I think we've acted pretty well," Emma said quietly.

"And its time to have fun!" Greg rubbed his hands.

"Ok team, huddle up!" Lottie made a motion with her hands to bring us all in. "Right, forget the plays. We play hard, fast and rough. We are going to give them a hard last period," she smiled wickedly. Ok, Ness is still in. I'm back in with the twins. Tom, after two minutes you swap with Emma, let her play, let them show what this skinny piece of ass has to offer," she high fived Emma. "After two minutes Emma, Kirsty is in, Toby, after five Megan is in. Gareth, Greg, when Toby swaps, you swap with Graham and Ad and play for the last fifteen. Everyone alright with that?" The all nodded, happy. "Right. We use all our energy that we have conserved, use it all!" she smiled as she put her hand in and we followed suit as we shouted. "SPARTANS!"

The coach wandered over and leaned in. "I hope you lot are going to play better than what you have done so far."

"Coach. We have it covered," I slapped him lightly on his arm. I took a swig of water then I took a long drink as I felt the cool liquid run down my throat. I knew another type of liquid that I would have liked at the moment but that would need to wait for now. The ref blew his whistle half-heartedly as he gave the vibe that he was bored. Well, he was about to need a defib with all the running he was about to do. We ran to our positions ready to face the opposing team.

"So are you actually going to play?" Holly asked snootily. "Cos so far, you suck!"

"Thanks for the honesty. It is much appreciated," Lottie retorted. "I think you shall find this period highly entertaining."

"I highly doubt that. I mean, we are practically in the finals. We scored that goal, you may have a good goalkeeper but you have yet to score. And with the way you are playing I highly doubt that you will be scoring now," she peered round her shoulder as her teammates laughed at her jibe.

"You're right. You have probably won," Lottie shrugged indifferently. "Congrats. I hope you win the regional finals," she bent down over her stick, ready to play off. Holly snorted as she smiled at her teammates. They looked pretty confident as Holly smirked then bent over her stick.

The ref blew his whistle; Holly and Lottie slammed sticks then – "Willets has possession!" Kenny sounded shocked. "She was faster than Holly! She passes to Carmichael, the other Carmichael has possession, he shoots back to Willets who shoots and it's in the back of the net!" Kenny sounded perplexed. "Where did that come from?" he asked himself.

Lottie being composed walked away from the goal, rather than the other team that took a major celebratory party. She walked past Holly and Yasmin, not even looking at them as she, Tom and Toby got back to position (you had to be a certain distance from the goals). "Ok…um," Roddy stuttered. "Quirk shoots out to Gray, a pass to White..Whats this? Carmichael rushes forward, he crosses the offence, he's in the zone, Willets pummels through Holly and Yasmin; gets possession, she shoots to Carmichael and sorry folks I don't know which one it is, they are just too similar as Carmichael shoots and scores, that's 2-1 to the Spartans!" Roddy looked at Kenny who shrugged his shoulders, our crowd roaring in delight, Tom (who scored the goal) slapped Lottie on the ass as he passed to arm hug his twin.

"Quirk fires out to Carter who speeds past the offence, Willets jibes in but Carter is too quick," Kenny laughed. I knew Lottie was holding back to allow the defence to show what they are made of. "She races past Gillon and….oh! Take down by Jenson; Carter is eating floor!"

I looked down at Holly who looked genuinely shocked, Greg hadn't even put his full weight behind the slam but she went down none the less. "Ref?" Holly protested from the floor.

He shook his head. "It was a legal check. Get up," he clicked his fingers. She sat there opened mouthed. Greg held his hand out to help her up but she slapped it away as she got up herself and dusted herself down, giving Greg and Gareth a dirty look. Tom left the pitch and Emma ran on; wow! A lot of things happened in two minutes!

"Well Kenny, either things have picked up, or the Spartans have been holding out on us!"

"I agree Roddy. I reckon this is the team we should be see playing," Holly shot him a look. This was a girl that liked getting her own way. Kenny caught the look. "Ahem, lets get back in the game. There was a switch in the Spartan team; Thornton is on, one of the Carmichaels are off. Thornton has the ball, my god she is fast! She zooms past the offence, past the defence and she shoots and….nice save by Quirk! He throws the ball out to White but Thornton is there again! She whisks the ball away from him and she makes the play again; and its in! 3-1 TO THE SPARTANS!" Kenny shouted. Our crowd went wild while the others unenthusiastically clapped.

"Quirk is now being quick; he shoots out quick-"

"Hey! Rephrase that!" Adam shouted.

"Ok!" Roddy put his hands up. "Quirk fires out the ball quick and by the time I have said this Spartans have the ball already, Willets with the ball, she passes to Carmichael who passes back to Willets who has been tripped by Gray, ball is back in Bulldog possession. Hughes rushes back to get the ball from White and she passes it over to Carter who makes a play for the Spartan goal…" the crowd started to cheer as she got that far. "And fails as Cullen deflects the ball with her foot, Jenson takes the ball and shoots it down pitch." I could see the Bulldogs start to get worried as the fear of not getting the game back was dawning on them. We kept the ball in our possession as we passed quickly to each other, not allowing the other team a look in.

"Another switch for the Spartan team, Carmichael, Thornton, Jenson and Gillon leave and Burnside, Dunn, Creasey and Klose are back on for the last fifteen minutes." I looked over to the others who were looking a little tired. "Time out for the Bulldogs," Holly was making a 'T' at the ref who gave her a thirty second time out and she ran to the bench, the team following. Lottie raised her eyebrows at me as we all stayed in the places we stopped in. The ref blew his whistle and players had been swapped. "Hughes and Evans have been swapped for Rivera and Anderson in a bid to get some muscle in the offence."

"It's not going to make a difference you know," Lottie whispered to Holly.

Holly turned quickly. "You tricked us!"

"Nah, we just played tactically. Something you can learn from," she winked as Holly found her spot and the ref blew his whistle.

"Oooh! Carter lunges for the ball from Willets and she is eating floor again as Willets jumps out of the way, passing the ball to Dunn as she does so. Carter, get your head in the game girl!" Holly gave Roddy a look of death as he made an 'uh-oh' face.

"Anyway, the ball is being passed to each of the Spartans, the Bulldogs not getting a look in and its passed back to Cullen, she crouches low, pulls her stick back as she pummels that ball and its downfield as Dunn catches it and helps it in the net! 4-1 to the Spartans!" our supporters were up on their feet, clapping and stamping their feet.

For the next ten minutes, we never scored but the ball was up and down more times that a ho's knickers do in a night. I was just waiting for the ref to blow the whistle as the last few minutes were coming up. Surely we could get another goal in?

"Well Garfield High School, I think we have been well and truly humped," Kenny put his chin in his hands. "The ball is now in the Spartan zone, Klose defends superbly from Anderson who checks her, she stumbles but she stands her ground."

"And she is pretty fit Kenny," Roddy interrupted.

"That she is. But the ball is passed to Creasey and the speed in which the ball is being passed about is incredible! Creasey passes to Willets, who.. Burnside now has….Dunn, to Willets, Dunn, Burnside who shoots and SCORES! 5-1 TO THE SPARTANS! THERE IS ONLY ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

I looked over to Lottie who pumped her fist slightly as she looked up at the clock. The Bulldogs had given up and barely made a play for the ball. Anderson and Rivera were trying to use their size to knock down the offence but it hadn't worked so far. "Anderson is down! He tried to knock down Willets, who hadn't even seen him coming but his ass is eating floor. Willets wasn't even knocked over and inch," Roddy said. She looked around as if a fly had been bugging her.

"She is a solid girl though," Kenny commented.

"And pretty fit aswell."

"Boys!" A tall greying man stood up to warn them, I was presuming he was the principle. "What have I told you?"

"But this commentary is so boring sir!" Kenny protested.

"I don't care! Be professional!" and with that he sat back down. We continued to pass the ball around to each other as we watched the timer countdown to zero then the ref blew the whistle.

A few things happened at once.

We, as a team all cheered as it was now real; WE WERE GOING TO THE FINALS! Our supporters stood back up, hugging each other as the realisation hit them too. The Bulldog crowd groaned and booed, Holly fell to the ground, bend over double, head in hands, Yasmin running out to console her. I threw my helmet and gloves off over to the bench and ran over to my teammates on the pitch, the guys from the benches ran out to greet us as we all jumped up and down as we hugged each other. "FINAL! FINAL! FINAL!" We all chanted as we jumped up and down. Our supporters broke from the bleachers as they joined us in our manic shouting.

Lottie broke out the made up scrum and she found me. "We won! She screamed in my ear. "And good goalkeeping by the way. That was amazing! I reckon you are going to get touted by a scout at the final," she squealed.

"So will you! You are amazing out there, all of the team are," we grabbed each other as we beamed from ear to ear.

"Come on, we need to shake hands with the other team," she grabbed Graham then broke through their manic cheering. "LETS GO SHAKE HANDS!" She shouted over the screaming. Our teammates gathered themselves as we broke free from our friends and family that had joined us on the pitch, we all grabbed each other's hands (or wrists if you it was one of the guys) as Lottie and I pulled them out as we separated to find the other team who were sitting consoling themselves on their bench.

We lined up in front of them, Lottie and I at the end. We waited for them to realise what it was we were wanting to do. Holly got up and started at the end, working her way up to us as her teammates followed suit. When she reached me, she said: "You are some goalkeeper. You did well," I nodded as she moved onto Lottie. "Good play. Making us think you were effectively crap. Good move."

"Thanks," Lottie beamed. "It was a good plan."

"It was, and you all played well. What year is Thornton in?"

"Emma? She is freshman year but she is a cracker. A good player," Lottie complimented. "They are all amazing and all have good qualities, but it is also nice to play a team that doesn't need to resort to dirty tactics, the last few teams we played, its been brutal."

"I had heard about that, and we tend to get a little bullied when we play but we play like you but not good enough, I have one more year left so here's hoping we can rematch next year."

"And if you guys ever need to just play friendlies or just need practice, feel free to give me a shout, I'll give you my mobile number," Lottie said humbly.

"I'll keep that in mind, and same goes for you if you want some practice," Holly genuinely smiled as she broke her hand shake and moved on.

We finished doing the sportsmanlike thing and I leaned into Lottie. "Do you think you will take her up on her offer?"

"Why not? It would be good to practice," she shrugged. She ran over to her to swap numbers.

I turned around to find Jacob; he was standing with my family that were still on the bleachers so I jogged over to greet them. "We won!" I shouted as I bounded into them. I was caught by Dad who engulfed me in a huge hug.

"You all did well, very good goalkeeping!" He smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah midget! I love the fact that you are a jock!" Emmett slapped me on the back.

"I am not a jock!" I punched him on the arm.

"Technically you are," Jasper interrupted. "This is the most successful team the Forks high school has had in a very long time because quite frankly, they suck at sport."

He had a point.

"Oh Ness, I am so proud of you honey," Mom gushed.

"You need to be Bella!" Emmett bellowed. "Seeing as you could barely walk when you were human," he said a little quieter.

"Ness, you did great!" Jacob planted a kiss on my cheek. His warm hand finding the base of my spine underneath my top. It sent shivers down my spine as my tingle fired through me; I closed my eyes for a second then focused back on reality. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Jacob," I smiled. "It was a good game."

"So I take it you all played crap for the first two periods as a ploy?" Carlisle asked.

I turned with my smiling face to my Grandad. "Yep, it was Lottie's idea. Worked a treat."

"It did that, they got a little bit of a fright when you all started playing like you should."

Lottie found her way over as she hugged her boyfriend and he picked her up as he they kissed. "Well done Lottie!" Esme rubbed her arm.

"Thanks, I think we kicked some ass!" she grinned and Keith pulled her in more.

"That you did," he said quietly and kissed her on the nose. It was a nice moment. I looked round and the other side was clearing out the hall. I needed to get changed so I hugged all my family, kissed my honey and grabbed Lottie as we ran towards the changing rooms.

"Well done Ness. Thanks to you this really paid off," Lottie said as she linked arms with mine. "If there was a man of the match award, it would be yours today."

"Thanks Lottie," I smiled. "It wasn't just me-"

"A lot you. Now shut up and take a compliment," she said as we walked into the changing room.

* * *

A/N WOO HOO, Finals Baby! Another hockey match and a little bit shorter than normal (Steven and Clynt are so much better at commentating!) Hope you enjoyed. Please review! xxx


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

**When you go into the woods today….**

It was now the end of January; Olympia High school bears played Kennewick High school Lions and the Lions won by three goals and the regional finals were set the week before Rachel and Paul's wedding. The national games were set after the wedding, the games being played in quick succession. So now all we needed to do was practice and win. So simple (?)! I was sitting in Jacob's house with Lottie and the rest of the imprints as there had been a slight problem...

It was Friday night; Lottie and I had gone horse riding, Lottie needed to get Beau less flighty and he was just about getting used to me. I was out riding on Bailey and after a few goes in the field I had picked it up pretty quickly. So we had gone deep into the forest, Beau getting more and more confident with each passing second and now he looked like he was enjoying it. I looked down to Bailey and he was running wide eyed with his tongue out slightly; it was a funny sight and reminded me slightly of Emmett. We had gone after school and had been riding for hours and we stopped for ten minutes to take a breather. It was also getting dark. Lottie jumped off with ease and I followed suit. "That's such a good boy," Lottie clapped Beau's neck as he nuzzled into her. I did the same with Bailey who tried nudging me enthusiastically. Lottie took a swig from a water canteen that she had hanging on her belt.

"I could do with another type of drink," I started. "I can smell some elk that are pretty close."

"I don't need to know the details, carry on," she waved her hand at me as she took the reins from me.

"Thanks, I won't be long."

"I'll trot on for a bit, you'll find me."

"Smell you," I smirked.

"Thanks."

I dashed off and followed the trail of the two elks I could smell from the distance. I suddenly stopped as they were grazing in front of me, unaware of my presence. I crouched low and pounced on the back of the large male, snapping his neck, sinking my teeth into his warm juicy flesh and drank the hot red fluid until he was drained dry. The female had run off but she wasn't too far away. I put the male down and I raced after the female, catching up to her in seconds, snapping her neck and depleted her too. I was getting good at this as I hadn't spilled a drop on myself and no blood down my chin. I had that warm sloshy feeling and it felt good.

A strange smell drifted past me. What was that? It wasn't a smell I recognised but there was a memory at the back of my mind that was threatening to surface.

I heard a loud snort in the distance then a horrible scream. "NESS!" I raced in the direction as the snort and scream was from Beau. I reached the two bucking horses who were both wide eyed in fear, looking in the distance. I peered past them to see something disappear and the scent I smelled earlier; followed the figure into the dense forest. It was so fast that I couldn't make it out. Lottie groaned as she got up from the floor. "What the fuck was that?"

I grabbed her and rolled up her sleeve. _Keep quiet, don't say another thing. It's a vamp, don't know who yet. Have you used your power?_ Lottie shook her head. _Ok, let's get the horses calm, get them back and phone Jacob and Dad._

Lottie nodded as she ran over to Beau. She raised her arms out. "Come on boy, calm down." Beau rised up onto his hind legs threatening to kick Lottie. "Shussshhh!" He stopped bucking when Lottie laid her hands on him and she whispered in his ear. I grabbed Bailey's reins and he relaxed instantly. "Come on," I encouraged. Lottie jumped on her horse like a pro where I clambered upon mine and we raced back to Lottie's house.

We jumped into Lottie's car, not even getting changed out of our riding gear; it was too risky to run through the woods. I phoned Jacob then Dad as we made it to Jacob's, we both ran into the house to find it empty as Jacob, Keith, Colin and Brady with Carlisle and Esme were out, presumably in the forest (their scents lingered in the air). We waited for an hour by ourselves then everyone trickled through the door. It was a good job that Esme put a lot of seats here! Mom and Dad stood behind me as Jacob was leading the discussion, Emmett and Jasper looking tense along with Sam and Paul. Seth was sitting, legs sprawled; rather relaxed. "Ok, so what do we do?" he asked.

"I went out to the spot after Keith howled for me and it smelled like those Italian vamps," Jacob replied. I peered up to Mom and Dad who looked slightly worried. "Its why I wanted Keith out there as he never smelled them. Fresh eyes..or nose so to speak."

"The Volturi?" Emmett asked. Carlisle and Esme entered, Esme's hair looking a little dishevelled, Keith, Colin and Brady following in behind them.

"Yes, I can smell Felix and Demetri, only two scents," Carlisle said gravely. "We have gone through the entire forest and they have gone and there is no other scent."

"Why do you suppose they are here?" Rosalie asked.

"Question is; why did I not see this? I see Aro, Caius and Marcus but they are not making the decisions, it has been so quiet!" Alice slammed her little fists into the soft sofa.

"They may not be making decisions though Alice, and you can't watch them all," Dad comforted. "And we decided you shouldn't need to look out for them Alice, they are not your problem. And when you try to watch them all it gets too much for you and you miss things."

"But this is my family too and I try but what am I missing?" she whined. Everyone stayed silent as they were unsure how to answer that question.

"Well, they weren't here to do any damage," Mom started. "They didn't approach us and they know the wolves come out later on during the night to patrol so they went through the woods at the right time, but Lottie and Nessie were there. They would know Nessie's scent as they have met her before but if she hadn't gotten to Lottie in time there is every possibility they would have killed her."

Again we were all silent as a thought formed in my head. Would that really be possible? Dad squeezed my shoulder. "What is your idea darling?"

I peered up to him again then at Alice. "They may not have killed her. They know how Alice's gift works. They have known for years and maybe they have found a way to get round it."

"Go on," Jacob encouraged.

"They know that she can't see the wolves because their future is subject to change. What is the vampire's name that sticks to Aro like glue?"

"Renata," Jasper answered quickly.

"She repels people from Aro. Mom can shield us all from mental attacks. What if he has found someone that can hide certain people from Alice or other people like Alice? By doing that he wouldn't need to send that person with Demetri or Felix cos Alice wouldn't know they were here, but he might have been there. What if this vampire was a different type of shield? Aro would be looking for someone like Mom so what if he found something else quite by accident? They wouldn't kill Lottie as they may have been told not to kill, it would raise suspicion. They didn't count on one of us being in the woods so they would have had to scarper pretty fast."

"Nessie…that is a very good theory. I reckon that's right on the money," Jasper said. "Why wouldn't he stop recruiting? He wants to be so protected."

"But why come here?" Dad said more to himself. "There were only two scents?" he asked Carlisle who nodded.

"And two sets of tracks," Keith added.

We all looked around at the wolves who were looking ready for battle. Is that what was going to happen again. "NO!" Dad shouted out.

"What?" Jacob asked, the pack sat up on alert.

"Nessie thought that there may be another battle," Dad spoke.

"And if there was, we as a family would all be ready," Jacob stood up speaking for his pack who all nodded in agreement.

"We would be too," Emmett balled his fist in his hand. "I would love a good fight."

"It's not going to come to that!" Dad put his hands up in the air to calm the electric atmosphere. We all felt suddenly calm, Dad looked over to Jasper who nodded his thanks.

"But why were they here?" Rose asked, pulling Emmett back a little.

"Me," a voice from the floor spoke up. Lottie was sitting on the floor in between Keith's legs who was playing with her hair. She was staring at her hands as she made the cup she was holding float onto the table.

"They don't know about you, I definitely know that!" Alice squeaked.

"They may not know it's me. But I reckon they know that there is something supernatural going on giving that when the school exploded, the camera crews taped it and you all saw how the fire was contained. I am sure they are not stupid." We sat in silence, she was right; they were bound to think something fishy was going on. They knew my family would not have been able to go into the fire but I reckon they suspected something was amiss. "Whoever was out there seen me today on the horse, but I didn't use my power cos I knew something was coming, you know how I feel like a spider sense? Well that tingled so I let myself get thrown by Beau. I reckon they were here on a scouting mission only. No feeding, just to observe. If Nessie is right, and they do have someone to stop Alice from seeing them, so send them here to see if there is another shield. What would be a better shield than to have a physical one?" Lottie shrugged.

"And one that is telekinetic. If they turned you Lottie, your power would be ten times what you can do now," Jasper said in a whisper. "One that could deflect fire, deflect any attack on them. They would be invincible."

We all sat and stared at Lottie. Would this be the Volturi's motives? Dad squeezed my shoulder. "I think we need to heighten the patrol, we need to be out there with the pack," he spoke to Jacob who nodded and agreed.

"Edward, Jasper, Seth lets go work up a plan. Before we do that does everyone agree to help out?" Jacob looked at Rose.

"I am in. This is my home too," she folded her arms and pouted. The men got up and sat around the dining table.

"I am going to phone Dad," Mom fished out her mobile from her pocket. "I need to warn him to stay out of the forest.

"Phone Billy as well please," Jacob shouted out from the table. "He would be good at telling people to stay out of the woods. Mom nodded as she walked into the kitchen for a quiet area. I watched Lottie as the colour drained from her face, Keith was now massaging her shoulders as he tried to relax her.

"Lottie, they are gone," Rose sat down next to her. "And if they do come, we will be ready."

"I am going to call the Denali coven, give them a heads up," Carlisle went to the corner and spoke to the receiver in a low hum.

"So what does this mean?" Gemma asked. "I know what happened; Seth explained it even after you told us months ago, but was it that bad?"

I reached out my arm. "Ok ladies. Take some skin, you too Emily, Kim, Rachel. You weren't actually there. You too Keith." All the imprintees took grabbed what they could and I showed them what happened from when I woke up in the tent four years ago.

After thirty minutes they all sat back; the rest of the pack and my family had joined Jacob and Dad at the dining table. Keith omitting a low whistle. "Wow…intense," that Keith, a man of many words.

"Sam never spoke about what happened," Emily whispered, grabbing her bump without realising.

"Neither did Paul," Rachel magnified Emily. "They are really scary."

"The eyes. Amun had red eyes-" Lottie was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jacob shouted.

Ben and Tia strolled in holding hands, they both waved and joined everyone else at the table. "But all their eyes boring into you, that is shit your pants scary." Lottie surmised, Keith kissing the top of Lottie's head and joined the others. "But it was amazing how everyone stepped up. You could tell that they were shit scared of the wolves, the blond one especially. Aro was just conniving, thinking of ways to get around it all," Lottie snorted.

"Do you think they would commit carnage?" Kim asked.

"Like massacre the town?" I replied. "No, not their way unless humans knew which Grandpa knows but he could be protected. Or if someone was creating an army. We are the largest coven and the Volturi see that as a threat."

"Aro did massacre and entire village for Jane and Alec, when they were put to the stake," Dad said. "So I think we need to protect the town."

"We need to practice," Lottie stared at a spot on the coffee table.

"We do."

"No, I mean every day until we are exhausted. You need to practice that shouting power you have acquired. If it can knock me down in that classroom that day and it could at least give you a few seconds head start with a vamp," Lottie looked serious. "Also, you magnifying my power."

"Lottie, they aren't here anymore. They are just sorting out schedules so there are at least two people in the forest twenty four/seven. I honestly think they were here just to check out what had happened a few weeks ago. They have obviously found a way around Alice and that's not her fault. If our future suddenly disappeared then she would have cause for concern."

"You think?"

"I also can't see Emily at the moment," Alice chimed in. "Because she is carrying boys and they must have the shapeshifter gene," Emily smiled at Alice who put her head back down to the large rota on the table.

"Yeah. They are just being overly cautious, and remember the pack want to protect the land from vampires that want to feed on humans. Their first priority is to make sure that we are all safe, including all the towns people." Lottie nodded as she looked over to Keith who was bent over Emmett, leaning on his shoulder.

"Oooh!" Emily shot forward as she grabbed onto her stomach. We all froze, Sam ran to her side.

"You ok baby?" he asked.

"Yes, false contractions honey, no need for alarm," she said through gritted teeth then her face relaxed.

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Yes honey, go make us safe!" she shooed him away. She turned her attention to us. "No need to worry, Braxton hics. They are due in a few weeks, they are just cooking. Anyway, Rachel, is that you all set for the wedding?"

Rachel smiled. "Oh yes, just got to get the wedding license and that's it. Everything is paid for, Paul just needs to show up, Lottie has been kind enough to loan us her house and facilities, Matt is being paid a small fortune to cook up a storm."

"Yeah, Matt went to the university in Port Angeles and offered a chance to some of the up and coming chefs and he has got hired waiters and waitresses from there as well."

"What about the dresses?" I asked.

"They are ready apart from Emily's. Em, just needs to email her measurements to Wendy the weeks before and she will get the dress in," Rachel replied. "All of ours are there, we are all going to go the week before the wedding so keep that Saturday free."

"I think its going to be a wonderful day," Kim smiled.

"Ok I think we got it!" Jacob roared high fiving Seth. We looked up at the interruption. Jacob stood up, everyone following behind him. It was nice to see my family also treat Jacob like the Alpha he is: a natural leader. Lottie sat up on the sofa and we all awaited his news. "Keith is going to run the day shifts, allow us to work and carry on as normal. Sam, Jared and Paul are going to take the weekend shifts as they don't work weekends and too much time off from their work will result in them being sacked," he took a breath. "One of the Cullen's or Ben and Tia will run with Keith during the day and with the rostered wolf or wolves at night. I think it will only need two or three of us out there: two wolves, one vamp and vice versa. Seth, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady and I are working at night so Keith is a big help there. The Cullen's will sort it out there and then who is going to be out and the meeting place is here. Keith takes the shift from seven for twelve hours and we will break the night into two six hour shifts to allow the others to get sleep. It should work out ok, means we could be a little tired but it will work."

"And if you do need to sleep, we can take over," Emmett smiled. "Sorted."

I nodded. They had it down, I sat back in my chair. "I spoke to Carmen," Carlisle's beautiful face frowned a little. "Eleazar, Garrett, Tanya and Kate are out in their area. Tanya ran into Demeti and Felix's scent but they weren't around for long. I also spoke with the Liam from the Irish coven and they had them in their area three days ago but didn't think anything of it as the Volturi do carry out 'checks'."

"And that's normal?" Lottie asked.

"Sometimes. The vampire activity has been pretty quiet recently. The Irish coven were not concerned, and the Volturi; although they were interested in Ben, they couldn't force him."

"I think we need to all relax for the moment, keep the patrolling up but let's not worry about it," I said. Mom and Dad stared at me. "Yes, I can be the voice of reason!" I rolled my eyes. "I think Aro wants to make sure that we are not arousing suspicion. You have to admit that the event that took place a few weeks ago was bound to raise a few eyebrows," I switched to Lottie. "If they knew about you, you wouldn't be here."

"That's true," Dad added. "They would have taken you before we even knew it and if Ness is right and they have someone that can hide from Alice then they are free to do what they want as long as Aro can still be seen."

"But I agree with Lottie. Let's get you two some practice. It has been a while," Jasper smiled. I didn't like that smile.

* * *

"Oh my god! I have had enough!" Lottie fell on her ass onto the soft grass of the clearing.

"Come on Lottie, just five more minutes!" Jasper encouraged.

"Stick a fork in me, I am done!" Lottie waved her hand at Jasper as her head met the grass. I looked over as I lost contact with Lottie's hand as Emmett, Esme, Rose, Alice and Dad fell to the ground from a rather large height.

Rose got up to dust herself down. "That was really good Nessie!" she smiled as she ran over and embraced me in a tight hug. Lottie rolled over and puked, Esme ran over to hold her hair back as she emptied her stomach contents for the second time.

"Oh wow! A whole new side of gross," Emmett laughed as he wrapped her arms around Rose.

"You could be a little nicer you know," I slapped Emmett upside the head then I bent over Lottie to help her up.

"You did really well," I smiled. "Thanks for the borrow."

"Yeah," she gagged then gacked as I backed away to allow her to puke again.

"You alright?"

"Fire bad, tree pretty," she replied as Esme handed her a bottle of water. Lottie took a long swig and her colour perked up again.

"Again!" Jasper shouted.

"No! Enough for one day," Esme chided. "Nessie has already done this ten times today, Lottie is about dead on her feet."

"But-"

"No buts. She needs to get home and get some rest," Esme gave Jasper her warning look.

Jasper raised his hands in defeat, but winking at Lottie. "Ok, but you are mine tomorrow."

Lottie stuck her tongue out at him then turned and stumbled away into Keith's arms. He scooped her up and faded into the trees. She was tired; yesterday we practiced right after our meeting at the house and Lottie ended up sleeping to one o'clock this afternoon. I reckon this would cause at least a fourteen hour sleep, she had been through the mill today. We had decided to try my borrowing power again but before that Jasper and Emmett had her running through drills and obstacle courses, which she passed with flying colours. She had excelled rapidly with her powers and was virtually unstoppable unless she was tired. That was something Jasper wanted to push and get her to be unstoppable when tired.

"Ok Ness. Over there," Jasper pointed to the far end of the clearing. "You know what to do," he and Emmett walked away and I ran to the other side and turned to face away from them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them. I shouted out in my head louder and louder but to no avail. Nothing. Nada.

I had no idea how this shouting thing works.

I kept trying and trying, another thirty minutes passed but still nothing.

"Emmett!" I actually shouted.

"You did it that time!" he clapped.

"I actually shouted you tard!" I crossed my arms.

"Did you just call me a retard?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I pouted.

"Nessie!" Dad shouted. "You apologise for calling Emmett a retard!"

"No, cos I wouldn't be meaning it. And it's true."

"Midget," Emmett replied. "If you were a full vamp I would take you on right now and beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah? And I would just do this!" I ran up to him and grabbed his shiny skin and imploded on him. He fell to the ground holding his head and I let go.

"Bully," Emmet said through gritted teeth.

"You can take it you big Jessie," Jasper clapped him on the shoulder then helped him up. "Ness, maybe it just doesn't work this way. Ed, what do you think?"

"Well, she is part human, maybe it works when her adrenaline is heightened."

"That could be a possibility. In fact that would make sense, she shouted for Jacob when she was being threatened by Ethan and again for Lottie when threatened by him. Adrenaline would make sense."

"Hello," I waved. "Still here."

"Sorry Ness…habit," Jasper smiled sheepishly. "But it would make sense though."

I shrugged. "I think so. It only happened then."

Dad put his arms around me. "It's still a good thing though Ness. Shows how powerful you are getting."

"There may be a day when you can do the complete opposite of your Dad," Jasper walked with us to the edge of the clearing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If Edward can hear what someone is thinking, you touch people to let them know what you are thinking but I think there will be a day when you will be able to tell someone what you are thinking when you are not touching them."

Dad and I both stopped to ponder what he just said. "Could that be possible?"

"I would like to think so. This shouting 'thing' as you put it may only be adrenaline induced but something could happen to make this happen. But we don't know cos you have your Mom's shielding opposing abilities, that's how you get in."

I nodded. He had a valid point but who knew? I thought I had enough power. Dad squeezed me into him as we walked.

* * *

Monday started and it was another day of school. The weekend was uneventful, I even ran with Jacob for an hour for patrol as I was bored. Lottie did sleep for a record of fourteen hours and was still groggy as we sat in class ignoring the teacher. We sat at the back of the class, I took the notes as Lottie drifted in and out of consciousness. It was quite funny. There was drool at one point.

How she managed to get through the rest of the day I have no idea. I drove her home and left her sleeping on the sofa. "Is she still zonked?" Gemma wandered in eating a packet of crisps.

"Yeah, the whole day she has been tired, Jasper really ran her ragged."

"Good, it means her mouth isn't moving," we both giggled.

I left the house feeling a little on my own. I decided to drive to the person I felt a pull to. My Jacob. That's where I ended up. I hadn't even realised that I had made my way there! I stopped the car outside his house and I let myself in. I knew he would be working still so I let myself into his room. I sat on his bed and did my homework within half an hour and I laid back on his bed and closed my eyes…..

"Honey," I felt myself shake slightly. "Nessie…" I opened my eyes and squinted as Jacob was sitting next to me on the bed. "You weren't sleeping for very long. I saw your car roll up two hours ago. I just got showered."

I blinked and closed my eyes then opened them again to see Jacob decked out in only a towel. "Oooh, you are naked under there."

Jacob's right lip curled slightly. "That I am."

I pounced on him, ripping his towel off as we landed on the floor, me on top of my very hard man. I grabbed my t-shirt at the hem and pulled it over my head, pulling my hair out of my bobble and letting it cascade down my back. Jacob hastily undid my belt and pulled down my jeans and knickers whilst I undid my bra and threw my trainers and socks off. I found I was very multi-talented at undressing. "Condom!" I shouted. Jacob sat up, his hand secured at the bottom of my back as he pulled at the draw, bit down on his lip as he rummaged around for one, he pulled one out and fell back taking me with him. He kissed me hard and fast as his hands roamed up and down my back then found my breasts as he grabbed them, taking them in his hands, tweaking, pulling and rubbing my nipples. I grinded my hips over his hardness, making me wet at the same time as he was hitting the right spot.

"Mmmm," he groaned.

I kissed him along his jawline then suddenly he flipped me so that I was on my back and his right hand found the tip of my trimmed curls and his finger was inside me and his thumb rubbing my nub. I ran my hand down his hard stomach as I found his hardness pulsating as I grabbed him with my hand and rubbed him up and down, taking in every inch. His mouth found my right nipple and he bit down hard and sucked, I arched my back making him take in even more of me. He stopped for a second as he ripped the condom wrapper and slid the condom on. He positioned himself at my very wet entrance then thrusted himself into me. "OH!" I squealed as I felt him fill me in all the way inside me. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around him but high up by his ribs so that he hit my spot just right with his pubic bone. His left hand found my breast again and tweaked at my nipple. He grinded against me slowly but keeping himself inside me, my hands found his hair as I felt his silky tresses, pulling at them. He grinded into me again, I could feel the heat building up down below as he kept hitting the spot just right as he ground into me. "Oh Jacob.." he pulled out of me then thrusted again and the electricity coursed through me as he thrusted over and over. I dug my nails into his skin and this egged him on. He pounded into me fast and hard then the heat spilled over my centre as my orgasm coursed through my body as Jacob thrusted again then shuddered as he came, biting into my shoulder. He relaxed into me then shuddered again as he released his contents. I could feel him pulsating as I clenched my pelvic floor muscles to squeeze him from inside. The remnants of my orgasm left me as I relaxed into him, moving my legs to a more comfortable position. Jacob planted little butterfly kisses along my collarbone, trailing up to my neck then to my red, pouted lips.

"You are amazing Ness."

"I know," I giggled. Jacob smiled as he carefully removed himself from me, picked me up in one swift movement and placed me under the covers.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too."

"I also loved that quickie."

"Me too," I cuddled into his hard chest and stroked up and down his eight pack stomach. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"I don't want to move, I am too relaxed."

"So am I," Jacob closed his eyes.

"Ok, let's not move."

"Deal."

* * *

AN- Just a short one! Please review! x

Just thought I would mention that I update my story every wednesday. I've had a few reviewers ask me when I update so there you go! x


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47 -All belongs to SM, I am just playing!**

**Valentine's surprises.**

Two weeks had passed; there had been no threat to our safety, there had been no more 'visitors' to the Olympic forest and Lottie and I continued to practice, and we had both made brilliant progress!

"Come on Ness! You can do it!" Jasper shouted at me.

"It's just not working!" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok, take a deep breath and try again," Dad encouraged. I did as I was told. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. I focused on the sound of nothing, zoned out the birds, zoned out the chatter, I had decided there and then it didn't matter if I could do it or not. JASPER! I felt myself get sucked into Jasper's head for a split second then found myself back to where I was.

"ARGH!" Jasper clutched his head as he hit the deck.

I opened my eyes and I looked down the clearing. Jasper got up from the ground and shook his head slightly then straightened up. "It worked?" I jumped up and down. Lottie came running over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Well done!" she had come on leaps and bounds as well. I drained her when I used her power, but she got stronger and more resistant. We could now go for an hour with me using her power without her feeling the strain.

Jacob ran over to me. "Well done chica! You did good!" he planted a kiss on my lips.

Jasper and Emmett dashed over to me. "So Jake…when Ness did it to you did it feel like a really sharp headache? I haven't had a headache for years," Jasper said.

"Yeah, it woke me up from my sleep though so I wasn't sure."

"It was more than a migraine, it floored me, made my nose bleed, felt like hot poker in my brain and shaking it around, thought I was going to vomit-" Lottie ringed off.

"Ok, ok!" Emmett clamped his hand over her mouth. "Spare us the details." Lottie gave him her look.

"It felt like a really sharp pain, similar to what Jane can inflict," Jasper smiled at me. "You did good Ness," he smiled encouragingly. "What did you do differently?"

"I decided I didn't care if I could do it anymore," I smiled back. "I felt like I got sucked into your head for a millisecond then I was back here."

"Maybe that's what did it," Lottie said after she flicked her hand and Emmett shot backwards. "Maybe you took the pressure off yourself and it worked. The whole sucking in thing?" Lottie linked her arm in mine. "Maybe that's the start of something."

I hoped so. We tried it a few more times, only with a success rate of one out of four when I got frustrated again so we decided to leave it for the day.

Jacob took me back to his house for some fun but we found Emily shouting at Embry and Seth for getting a smudge on the coffee table. "You lot never clean up after yourself!" she screeched. "This place is a mess!"

Jacob and I stopped at the front door to find Embry and Seth looking at Emily with open mouths unsure what to say next. Her hair was a little wild and she was wide eyed and shaking some paper around in her hand at Seth and Embry. It was unlike her to be like this.

"Um Emily?" Jacob approached her like you would a wild animal. "Are you ok?"

Emily's head whipped round like the kid out of the exorcist. "Of course I am ok," she looked a little crazy. "I am just sick of these kids leaving crap behind them!"

"I left a cup Emily," Seth was hiding a smile.

"Emily," I walked forward and took her hand, the others were too afraid to touch her. "Are you fed up?"

Emily gave me a dirty look then burst into tears. "I want them out!" she looked down at her huge, massive bump. "Get out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" The guys took a step back and I helped Emily back down onto the sofa and pulled her into a cuddle.

"I think Emily should take the rest of the day off!," I rubbed her back.

"Agreed!" Jacob was hiding a smile. "Who is taking your place when you do have the babies?"

"Rachel and Kim said they both would, they will do what they can," Emily said through sniffs. "I can carry on for the weekend and a few days next week." There was a knock at the door and Sam appeared.

"Hey honey? Are you ok?"

Emily snapped her head up. "Oh it's alright for you; you're not the one who going to push out two BABIES THE SIZE OF WATERMELONS!"

Sam's mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smile. "I know it's hard for you," he sat down next to Emily and rubber her back. "Your due date is soon."

"You can take me home and bang these babies out!" Emily looked at him dead seriously.

Sam looking a little wide eyed at Emily's comment. "Um…." He looked at the rest of us, daring us to laugh.

"Sam," she whined. "I have had enough!"

"I am sure a hot curry might work?" I held Emily's hand.

"Oh what would you know!" she screeched throwing my hand away. "Sam, I want these babies out and if that means you have to bang me three ways and Sunday then that's what we are doing!" She stood up, threw her headset off, grabbed his hand and marched out the door.

When she was out of sight, we all let out our baited breath then we all started laughing. "Oh my god!" Seth flopped onto the chair. "I have never seen her like that. Ever!"

"Hey!" I went to swat Seth upside the head but he ducked. "She is probably fed up being pregnant. Hormones everywhere. She would have probably have blown up at anything, I wouldn't take it personally."

"It doesn't matter. Good luck Sam!" Embry laughed.

"You two had better behave, Quil as well," Jacob pointed at the boys. "Emily will be working until her due date; I know what she is like."

"Oh god! We have to put up with that the whole weekend?" Seth leaned back with his head in hands.

"Yes and on Tuesday," Jacob smiled.

"Oh great, Tuesday is Valentine's Day," Embry whined.

"I hope you got Adeline something nice," I warned him. He looked a little blank. "Oh don't tell me you have forgotten?"

"No…" he said slowly. "I may have to take tomorrow afternoon off though to go and get her something," he looked at Jacob.

He rolled his eyes. "Seth?"

"I got my presents for Gemma."

"Ok, Embry, once off only," he smiled. "Oh, and on Monday, we make sure Emily doesn't need to shout or get worked up. No doubt she will go past her due date which is meant to be Tuesday."

"But I left a cup!" Seth shrugged.

"She will go off her head at anything, we just have to carry on and let her have her rants, she will calm down. She's pregnant guys, with twins!" Jacob threw the mail down he was looking at and made sure that was the end of the subject. He looked at me. "We have some banging of our own to do," he smiled wickedly. "And you two, there is still a car to finish." Seth stood up and saluted him and him and Embry ran off into the garage.

Jacob held out his hand. "You fancy a banging?"

I grabbed his hand as we ran upstairs.

* * *

Today was February the fourteenth. Valentine's day. I woke up in my own bed with no one in the house. I stretched to work out the kinks and I felt something hit my feet at the bottom of my bed. I looked down to find a dozen luxurious black baccara roses, each tied with a red ribbon underneath each rose head. They were in green felt wrapping with a red silk bow keeping them all together. There was a box of my favourite chocolates and a little pale green Tiffany box. I sat up and I opened it. It was a white gold linked chain bracelet with little charms all the way around. There was an red apple with a green leaf set on gold, a bumble bee also set on gold, a silver scottie dog charm with a diamond as its eye, a cupcake charm; the icing was pink with little diamonds and the cup was silver, a white gold heart with five little pink diamonds, a little gold seahorse with a diamond as its eye, a gold rocking horse charm with a diamond as its eye, a silver box with green enamel (it looked like a tiffany gift box), a red ladybird bug that was set on gold, a green four winged dragonfly with three diamonds set on silver and a gold cut out butterfly. The bracelet was truly gorgeous with the different types of gold, silver and white gold. It was mine! That Jacob! I had gotten him silver dog tags that I had engraved with 'Alpha' on one tag and 'Jacob' on the other. It was something he didn't have and I thought they were quite ironic. I had asked Seth to leave it for him today. Jacob must have sneaked in to put my gifts on my bed. It was lovely and I was thrilled with my bracelet. I loved it!

I got up, showered, hair dried and straightened then I got dressed. Although it was a school day I decided to go fancy to show off my bracelet. Also, Jacob was picking me up after school to take me for a meal. I picked a feminine cut dress with frilly capped sleeves and a frilled hemline with a back tie to make it fit perfectly; it was a jade green colour, v-neck which showed my cleavage just nicely. The bottom of the dress sat between my knee and thigh so it was pretty short so I decided to stick on black leggings to make suitable for school, I would be ridding myself of them once the last class was done and I put on a pair of flat jade ballerina pumps. I put my highest black heels with the familiar red sole into my bag. I had a free period before school finished so that would mean I would get all my homework done.

I arranged my flowers in a vase that Alice had left me, she would have known I was getting the flowers. I added some water and left them at my open window. I would leave my chocolates until another time and I slipped my bracelet onto my right wrist, so that it would be noticed. My engagement ring shone in the light and I had moved my promise ring onto my right ring finger. I opened my jewelry box and I stroked the broken necklace Jacob had given me for Thanksgiving.

It had saved my life.

I found a long black cardigan to cover up and I was set to go. I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car to find Mom sitting on the hood. Her neck was shining from a beautiful drop diamond that was held in place by the finest gold chain. "Hey Mom!" I raced over to embrace her. "Nice bling!" it had taken Dad years to get to accept gifts from him, even now she still took them reluctantly.

"Thanks," she tinkered. "Your bracelet is lovely, the charms are just the right size, not too big," she held up my wrist and shone it in the light. "Did you get anything else?"

I nodded. "Black baccara roses and chocolates. And he is taking me for a meal after school. What do you have planned?"

"Well, your father is taking me to Chicago for a few days, I hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? Go and have fun!" I smiled.

"Just a few days. We are just wanting some time alone."

"Of course I don't mind. I want you to go."

"Alice hasn't seen anything dramatic. It has been a few weeks and nothing from the Volturi. There will still be patrols twenty four/seven but some of us are taking time off."

"Who?"

"Edward, myself, Carlisle and Esme. The others went away at the weekend and had their time then."

"Cool. I hope you and Dad have fun, and I don't need the details!" I giggled as I unlocked the car and got in as Mom waved goodbye. I made my way to school with a minute to spare, running through the door and into my first class of the day: English. Everyone was there but Lottie. I hadn't heard from her over the weekend, which was very unusual, and she was quiet all day yesterday. I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

"Ok. I hope you all completed the assignments that I set last week, if you could hand them in please?" Mr Berty asked. I ignored him for the rest of the class, I kept checking my phone but she never replied.

Graham turned around in his seat. "Where's Lottie? Not like her to miss class."

"I have no idea," I replied. The bell rang and we left and I pretty much floated through the rest of the classes until lunchtime. I grabbed my things and I was about to rush out the main entrance when Gemma caught up with me.

"Have you seen Lottie?" she asked. "I haven't seen her all weekend, like she is avoiding everyone."

"I've tried texting her but I got no reply. I've got time to run to the house."

"That would be good. Thanks, oh, my window is open," she rubbed my arm as she went to the cafeteria. I ran out to the car, dumped my bag and ran flat out to Lottie's house. I sneaked in through Gemma's window and dashed to the other end of the house. I knocked on Lottie's door. I could hear her breathing in there but she didn't answer. I didn't understand, she was at school yesterday.

I let myself in. "Hey," I said softly. Lottie was sitting with her knees to her chest on her bed. She looked very worried. I dashed to her side. "Hey, what is it?"

She looked at me, her jade green eyes penetrating through me. "I was ok on Friday, I was due my period last week but I thought, give or take a few days but I felt awful on Sunday, and yesterday I just felt shit."

"But-"

"Um… I haven't had my period. It's maybe just a slight stomach bug but I just don't know, the more I think about it the more I get anxious."

"Have you spoken to Keith?"

"No."

"Have you done a test?"

"No, too scared."

"Why?"

"Incase its positive."

"And would it be a bad thing?"

Lottie looked beyond me, as if she was deep in thought. "Maybe. Mum wasn't the best parent. I know she left that letter for me but she did the damage. What if I turn out like that?"

"You would never be like her. You have too much love in you. Your Dad was a loving parent wasn't he?" Lottie nodded. "And you will have Keith by your side. Me, Gemma, everyone. You wouldn't be alone in this if you were. I think you would be a great Mom. But you could also be tired from Friday. We did a lot of practice and maybe you are just run down. The more anxious you get, the more your period just won't come."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's get a test done. I will go and get one, you pee, then we find out. You are just worried about how you will be because of your crappy relationship with your Mom. It's normal to be nervous. But the wrong thing is that you kept this to yourself when you should have told Keith or me. He would have wanted to be there for you if he knew."

"He is out patrolling just now."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, he is coming round tonight."

"Ok," I looked at the time. "I have forty-five minutes left. Go make dinner for two, just say you are hungry, I will sneak out, get you a test and we get it done," Lottie nodded as she tossed me her purse and I disappeared.

I ran at full pelt towards the nearest pharmacist. I grabbed the best test and paid for it with the cashier giving me a funny look. I ran back so quick that only ten minutes had passed. I found Lottie in her room with a tray full of sandwiches and a large jug of juice which Lottie had already drunken a glass of. "Are you ready?"

Lottie made a face then took the test off me as she went to her en suite. I waited for her to do her thing and she emerged with the little white stick in her hand. "I can't look at it," she held it out to me. I took it from her as she paced her room. "What do I do if its positive? I have always been so careful. I had to come off the pill cos I was putting on weight but Keith and I always used condoms but you know, one of his swimmers could have gotten through," she was pacing making me feel dizzy. She was more talking to herself. "Does it mean I have to drop out of school? I can't carry on with hockey and I won't be able to become a vet."

I looked down at the test. "Lottie-"

"What if the kid doesn't love me? What if I screw it up and it doesn't love me? What if Keith doesn't want a baby?"

"Lottie!" I rolled my eyes. "It's negative. You are not pregnant."

Lottie stopped pacing, hands meeting her face, tears streaming down her face. I realised she was shaking. "Good. I wasn't ready."

I got up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, its just a scare. Guarantee that you will end up with your period today or tomorrow. It was just a scare."

"I know but I had this whole image of being this shit Mum and I just couldn't do it yet."

"You have been overreacting, making all this up in your thick human skull and getting yourself worked up into a frenzy, which has made you anxious and that will have stopped your period from coming. Now get out of your funk, get ready for your night with Keith."

Lottie nodded. "I am sorry to be making such a fuss. The whole baby thing just scared me to death. I just know that I am not ready for that just yet, the more I thought about it the more-"

"You got yourself worked up."

"Yeah."

"And your Mom probably scarred you for a while but just because she wasn't the best doesn't mean you won't be. Now don't get yourself panicked."

"Thank you Nessie. I am so glad you are my best friend."

"You would do the same for me. You would have told me to pull myself together, get a grip, sort out what I was going to do and get on with it."

Lottie snorted. "Yeah. Hey, you won't tell anyone?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Even Jacob. Cos if he thinks it Keith will know."

"Cross my heart," I made a cross over my chest.

"Thanks again, I know I have Gemma and that, but I don't really have a parent to go to with things like this. I panicked."

"It's ok to panic. We all do it at some point."

She pulled away from me and grabbed a few sandwich bags. "Do you want to take some sandwiches with you?"

"Sure. Thanks! Now you will be back at school tomorrow. What shall I say to people?"

"Well, to the ones in the know, I was practicing my power. Anybody else, there was fluids coming out from me from everywhere."

"Got it. I shall make it as visual as possible."

"Cheers. Oh! Your bracelet is really nice," she smiled, bring the bracelet closer to her face.

"Thanks, I love it! Ok, gotta go. School then date!"

"Oh have fun. I love your dress by the way."

"Thanks, now get some sleep and get refreshed for later," I waved as I left the same way I came in. I ran back with my food, grabbed my bag and made my way to French class just in time to eat my food as the rest of the class came wandering in. I pretty much ignored Mrs McLelland. She never did apologise for her behavior that day and I knew that Lottie had put in a formal complaint. She tried to ask me questions and I answered very monotone, she soon gave up. I was starting to get itchy feet cos I was looking forward to my date. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down at the text.

_Hey honey, I am sorry to do this, being called out to Sam's workplace, one of their machines has broken down, it just means that I can't pick you up but can you meet me at my house. Thanks sexy xxx_

Jacob has just picked up a contract for the Lumberjack company that Sam worked for. It meant he had to do a little reading as he had never really worked on big pieces of machinery but he found it interesting and he picked it up very quickly. It brought in more money and a good reputation for his business, I was fine with meeting him at the house, who was I to tell what he can and cannot do? The bell went and I headed for the spare classroom they used as the temporary library to do the homework I had. It only took me fifteen minutes so I went to the ladies to get myself spruced up. I took my leggings off, put my shoes on, did my make-up and I was ready. I left the bathroom and ran into Blaire.

"Oh, hey Nessie, um…you look nice," she said politely.

"Oh, thanks," I was still a little uneasy around her.

"Have you seen Charlotte? I wanted to thank her but I couldn't find her yesterday." Her friend Louise was suddenly by her side.

"She wasn't feeling well today. Yesterday was your first day back?"

"Yes, I was a little nervous. But everyone seems to be nice."

"And I take it you are recovering well?"

"Yes. Charlotte and her friend saved my life that day and I wanted to say thanks."

"She will be here tomorrow."

"I know you don't like me but I am trying to change. I am seeing a therapist about what happened and my behavior. I am trying."

"I have no doubt. I just can't see us being the best of friends. But I do wish you a speedy recovery." Blaire nodded and walked in the other direction.

I walked past the library room as Steven and Clynt walked, I hadn't even noticed them in there before. There was a loud wolf whistle in my direction. "Well get you Nessie," Steven admired. "If I wasn't a raging homo then I might have had to jump you."

"You slut," Clynt flicked his wrist.

"Thanks you guys, from you that means a lot," I wiggled my bum at him.

"No but seriously Ness," Clynt looked me up and down. "That is some outfit. You should get your legs out more often, you have a good set."

"Thanks," I smiled. "If Jacob heard that from any other straight guy, he would have to kill them."

"We know!" they both said in unison.

"Have a great date Ness!" Steven shouted.

"Thanks guys. What are you doing tonight?" I leaned against the wall and Steven and Clynt walked over to me.

"Both our parents are out which means we can have some quality time together. It's hard for us to get 'that' time if you know what I mean," Steven winked.

"God," Clynt rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows what you mean Steven, you make everything sound perverted."

"It's a gift!" Steven shrugged. "What can I say."

"I'll have you saying some stuff later," Clynt took Steven's hand. "We have a free period so we are heading home," he took his free hand to behind the nape of my neck and pulled me forward to kiss my forehead. "Have fun."

"Oh I will," I smiled wickedly. "I am not the only one who can be perverted."

Clynt and Steven bellowed out a laugh as they wrapped their arms around each other and walked away in the other direction. I hauled ass and got to the car. I drove with a happy smile all the way to Jacob's, stopping at the convenience store to pick up his favourite chocolate. He loved mars bars. He could eat them until they were coming out of his ears. He liked the simple things my Jacob did! I got a few looks from some of the guys who worked there; I ignored them. I ran into Mrs Newton who raised an eyebrow at my attire but she figured that I am a Cullen so it was a given. I whistled as I got back in my car and raced to Jacob's, I was under the speed limit but taking the corners at high speed was fun. I passed Grandpa in his cruiser, I gave him a wave. I hoped he was doing something nice for Sue. I found myself outside Jacob's; the garage being shut which meant that they all went to the Lumberjacks at Port Angeles. I suppose it was good experience for them all. I got out the car, putting my essentials in my small black clutch and I took the back of chocolate. I stopped as I could hear a shuffling inside the house. I thought everyone had gone? I climbed the steps and I opened the door carefully. "Hello?"

A grunt came from the corner of the house then a loud exhale of breath. "Nessie? Is that you?"

I stepped in to find Emily bent over with her hand right hand between her legs and gripping the phone in the other, she was breathing hard, tears and sweat streamed her face. There was a puddle of fluid and a blob of something on the floor, a few feet from her. She was wearing a green wrap dress knit dress which was fine for wearing here as the heating was on. I walked over to her carefully. "Emily? Are you ok?"

She bit down on her lip, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Babies are coming, waters have broken, mucous plug has passed," she said through gritted teeth then she relaxed slightly.

I raced over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What do you want me to do?"

Emily looked at me, she was panicking. "I have no idea! I tried phoning Sam, his phone mustn't have reception. I tried Jake and I called 911 but they can't get a unit to me as they are all busy."

"Ok," I took a deep breath myself. I remembered reading Carlisle's medical books, I read about how to deliver but that was a while ago now but I remembered some of the questions. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Two minutes!" she looked at me wide eyed. "I'm scared Ness," she took my hand and squeezed it tight. "I want my Sam!"

"What is your birthing plan?"

"It was to have lots of drugs in a hospital!" she grunted. "It's all in Sam's car, the hospital bags, car seats, the birthing plan and the camcorder." I raised my eyes at the last part.

"Ok. Here is what we are going to do. I will call 911 again, you try Sam. Let's take this in small steps," Emily nodded. I fished my phone out and dialed 911 as Emily tried Sam again.

"_Emergency 911 how can I direct your call?"_

"I have a lady here who is pregnant with twins and she is having contractions two minutes apart. I need a rig out as soon as possible. Mr Black's autoshop garage."

"_Someone has already called and like we said before, the units are busy."_

"I don't care, get someone out here now!"

"_But Ma'am."_

"Don't! Just arrange it, even a midwife or a doctor! DO YOUR FRIGGING JOB!"

There was silence for a minute. _"The best I can do is thirty minutes when a unit can get to you."_

"Well that will have to do," I hung up. I looked at Emily who was breathing hard again. "Sam?" she shook her head. "Ok, I am going to try something, bear with me," Emily bent over to the sofa, digging her fingers in as her next contraction. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Jacob. It had only worked a few times; my heart was racing as I was slightly panicking myself! He was so far away I had no idea if this would work. JACOB! GET SAM, EMILY HAVING BABIES!I felt myself get sucked in then out again as I felt a little light headed. I held onto the sofa and orientated myself.

"OH!" Emily shouted as I caught her from falling. "They are getting closer and harder."

"I'm phoning Carlisle," Emily nodded and I took her hand and got her onto the floor. The line connected and he answered straight away.

"_Hello Nessie?"_

"Carlisle? Emily is having her babies; there is no one here and no help for another thirty minutes. What do I do?" I said frantically.

"_Firstly, calm down. The more you are in panic mode the more Emily will panic which could harm the babies. You read the books, you read them all. You know you can do this. Go and get the necessary equipment and prepare for a home birth. You need to get two suction devices. Syringes would do. I know Rose made sure Jacob had gloves in the garage. The syringes, if you are fast you can get them out of the study. I can't let you take any drugs but when the emergency services get there they should be able to do that but you need the syringes to remove any fluid from the babies mouths. Tell you what, I will call Rose, she is will get you the syringes. You can do this, ok? Esme and I are in New York, or I would have been there."_

"Ok."

"_I will call you back."_

"Emily, Carlisle is out of town. I will get you through this, I read a lot as I was growing, I have read about this and I will help you through this. Rose is coming with some stuff I need, I need to get some equipment. I will only be two minutes. Will you be ok?" Emily nodded as she started to cry. I crouched down and I grabbed her face gently with both hands. "Emily, we need to keep calm; if you are distressed the babies get distressed. We will get through this." Emily nodded again.

I left her on the floor with the phone. I ran to the garage and my phone rang again. _"Rose is on her way. She won't be able to stay in the there because there will be some blood but it won't affect you but she will be outside."_

"Thanks Grandad."

"_Phone me if you need me. I can talk you through this if you want?"_

I thought for a moment. "I think I should be ok. All the memories of the information I read is flooding back. We are just waiting for the paramedics." Carlisle hung up and found some clean plastic sheeting that was used for the seat covers. I grabbed three or four sheets, an unopened box of gloves. I rummaged around and found a packet of cable ties. I dashed back into the living room, placed the plastic sheets on the floor at the door frame of the kitchen, there was enough space for Emily to lean against the wall. I ran upstairs and grabbed bed linen, towels and I had a crazy thought and grabbed the lubrication from Jacob's draw, I ran back down, removed my rings and bracelet and placed them on the shelf with the little carved wolves and then to the kitchen. I cleaned out the washing up bowl as best I could, I could hear Emily go through another contraction; I looked at the clock – one minute, thirty seconds apart. I put some bed linen on the floor, I lifted Emily and helped her onto the sheets with her facing the dining room table. I got the bowl of water and put it next to Emily then found a sharp pair scissors and put them next to the cable ties. I threw my shoes off and there was a knock at the door and Rose was at my side.

She bent down over Emily and put her cool hand on her forehead. "You will be ok. I can't stay incase there is a lot of blood, but I will be outside," Emily laid her head on Rose's shoulder. "You are going to be fine. You are going to be a wonderful Mom!" Rose lifted her hand and placed two unopened syringes into my hand. "I need to go," she was out the room in a blink of an eye.

I looked at the phone in my hand. I got up and found some blue tac in the stationary draw Jacob had in one of the units. I set my phone to record and I put the blue tac on the dining room table and squished my phone onto it so it would be secure. "What are you doing?" Emily screeched through another contraction.

"Sam is going to miss it and it sounded like you both want to record it. So that's what I am doing."

"But everyone will see-"

"I will have to see Emily, it's the only way we can deliver the babies, and Sam will be the only one that watches that video. Its not right that he isn't here and he would kick himself if he missed it, this is the next best thing ok!"

"Ok," Emily whimpered. "Oh Ness! I have been moaning about wanting them out all week but now it comes down to it-"

"You are going to be fine," I said in a calming tone. "Nice calm thoughts. Take deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth like you did in the antenatal classes," I ran to the kitchen to thoroughly wash my hands then ran back to Emily. "Ok. Now from what I remember I will need to find out how dilated you are. To do that I need examine you," Emily nodded. "Internally." Emily looked wide eyed at me. "It's what the midwife would do."

"Ok..um..be gentle," she smiled weakly.

I opened the box and donned the blue gloves on. "Emily, I need to lift up your dress so I can get a better look," Emily nodded quickly, hair starting to stick to her face. I looked down. The only vagina I had seen was my own. I looked at Emily's and it was swollen and a little bit blood streaked. She had obviously made sure that she 'ready' for when this did happen, something I am sure would have been appreciated. I placed her legs wide apart and sat her feet onto the ground. I took the tube of lubrication and squeezed some onto my right gloved fingers. "Ok, in order to tell how many centimeters you are dilated depends how many fingers I can get in vertical line into your cervix," Emily grabbed one of the rolled up towels and held on as it wasn't going to be the most comfortable. I took a deep breath myself as I positioned my first four fingers at her entrance and pushed in gently.

"Oh!"

"Don't tense Emily, it may hurt more," I felt her relax slightly. I pushed in a felt a round bump so I knew that was the cervix. I measured my fingers at the opening and I could feel something hard. The head of the first baby! With my other hand; I felt her bump and I could feel the spine of the baby as the baby's head had definitely engaged! She wasn't spine to spine and baby wasn't feet first. At least that was a good thing. I gently pulled my fingers out. "Ok you are fully dilated-"

"Contraction!" Emily squealed. I grabbed her hand with my left as she squeezed for dear life. She huffed and puffed and I could see her stomach harden each time. Emily looked up at the clock. "Less than a minute. When do I push?"

"I think you will know, I reckon the next one," I pulled a thought from my brain. "You will need to bear down. You may become slightly incontinent and have loose bowels-"

"I don't want the babies-"

"I will make sure that it doesn't touch the babies," I rubbed her knee. "It's just if you are pushing out the babies other things may come out as well," Emily nodded at my reassurance. I opened the syringe packets and I got the cable ties ready.

"Ok, I feel like I need to push! Oh my god Ness! I WANT THE DRUGS!"

"Ok Emily; nice deep breath honey. Breath in!" Emily's face crunched as she gritted her teeth, her toes curling onto the wooden floor and she held onto her thighs as the head started to show. "You are crowning Emily! Keep going!"

"ARGH!" Emily screamed as the head slowly pushed through; forehead, eyes, nose and mouth! Emily relaxed. "Oh my god! Is he out?" She panted.

"Just the head," I felt around his neck and no cord, that was good. "Ok, next contraction you really need to push Em."

"Ok, another one," she gritted her teeth again.

She pushed as hard as she could and the body slithered out onto my hands; I had to act fast. I grabbed the syringe, carefully placed it into his mouth and pulled back on the plunger. Some fluid splashed into the syringe and the newborn gave out a massive scream! "It's a boy and he's a screamer! And born at-" I turned to look at the clock. "Three thirty pm exactly." I laughed. I knew I had some time, although not much. I got the cable ties and I tied the umbilical cord by a few inches from the baby and I tied another tie about five inches away from the first then cut inbetween. "Wow! That's spongy! Emily, you need to untie your dress, its good for skin to skin contact. It helps you bond, I read that somewhere," she did as she was told as I took a soft cloth and cleaned him a little as he was covered in white stuff then I handed him to Emily carefully onto her chest.

"Hello little boy," she said quietly. "You're here," she laughed a little. I looked at this tiny bundle who has stopped crying and was whimpering slightly.

"He's got a birthmark on his leg. You will be able to tell them apart!" I let out a laugh. I gently took the baby from Emily and I swaddled him in a soft blue towel and I handed him back. I took my gloves off and threw them onto the floor as I grabbed one of the thick cushions off the sofa and brought it back. "You will need to put him down so we can get the other one out Em," she nodded but not paying attention as she rocked her little boy, her hand touching his nose and lips. He gave a little yawn and opened his eyes to see his Mom. I couldn't help but smile at this moment. I had an idea. I went and boiled the kettle and found two hot water bottles under the sink that Emily used for her back when she was working. I filled them up with the boiled water, wrapped each one in towels and place one underneath the cushion. "What are you doing? Emily asked.

"Making sure he is warm, you are going to have to put him down for the next one."

I could see Emily stiffen a little. I reached over and took baby one from her and placed him on the cushion. I made sure he was secure and in sight of me and there was no way that he would be in contact with the hot water bottle but at least he would be warm. "I need to push again!" I donned another pair of gloves and Emily bore down. "Argh, ugh., OH MY GOD!" Her head reeled back onto the wall as she pushed with all her might and the head started to crown. Like his brother, his head pushed through and I felt for the cord which wasn't around his neck. Emily relaxed as she cried and hyperventilated. "I can't do this anymore!," she shook her head wildly. "Don't make me Ness. It's so painful. WHERE THE FUCK IS SAM? I SWEAR HE ISN'T COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! I AM NEVER GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN! SAM!" she was panicking again.

"Emily! Come on, just one more push and he is here. Just one more, you are doing so well," I encouraged.

Emily shook her head. "No, I can't do it," she cried and shook her head. I kept my hand on baby two's head and took another towel and patted Emily's face. There was other stuff coming out from her back end so I took another towel and put it between it and the baby.

"Yes, you can. You just need to push one more time and he is here," she nodded. I took the time to syringe baby number two and he cried once the contents were clear. "See, he wants to see his Mommy!"

Emily dug her fingernails into the wooden floor and set her feet flat on the floor, she pushed down as she screamed and baby two came into the world. "Baby two is born at three forty five pm!" I grabbed the cable ties and tied off the umbilical cord then cut it inbewteen. I cleaned a little bit of the gunk from him and handed him over to his Mom. I grabbed the large linen sheet and covered her up. The two umbilical cords were still hanging out from her but it could take up to an hour or longer for the placentas to deliver. "Emily, your placentas haven't arrived yet. It could take a while for them to come out without the drugs," she nodded as she took in her son. The other one cried as if he knew he was missing out. I took baby number two from Emily and I swaddled him in soft green towel. I handed him back to Emily then the other and I placed the wrapped hot water bottle on her belly so that she and the babies were warm. "Are you ok?" Emily nodded as she cradled her newborn babies. "You have valentine babies Em."

She smiled at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Nessie, I have no idea what I would have done without you. I would have had to do this on my own! You have been fabulous. So calm and composed."

"I was panicking inside Em, believe you me," I admitted. "I remembered reading some of Carlisle's medical books when I was younger, or should I say smaller and purely because it was something to pass the time."

"I am glad you did Ness, the ambulance isn't here yet and, and you were so resourceful. I would never have thought of all that seeing as I was planning on a hospital birth and some decent drugs."

"Do you still want to go to hospital?"

"I don't know. I shall let them decide, if they ever get here…ooh!" she grimaced a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Sore."

"The placentas are still to come out."

"So hospital it is then," she turned her attention back to her newborn babies.

"I can't move you just yet but I can make you more comfortable." I grabbed some more cushions and placed then behind her back and at either side of her. I cleaned up the mess on the floor and all the excess stuff we didn't need, washing my hands thouroughly in the process. I had been forward thinking and had cut the cable tie ends quite short so that they didn't cause damage. I got disinfectant from underneath the sink and cleaned the area where Emily's water had broken. I saw my phone and I stopped recording and saved the video for later and shoved the phone in my pocket. I found myself being brought back to reality as two cars screeched up to the house. I could hear their heartbeats and one sounded out in particular. I smiled at myself as I realised my shouting thing had worked. At least I thought I did. It felt like it did.

Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil burst into the house, Sam scoured out the room until he found Emily and me by the kitchen door as he jumped over the sofa in one bound and crouched down next to his wife. He was covered in wood cuttings and his hands were dirty but Emily didn't care as he kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. He looked down at his sons. "They are so tiny," he looked wide eyed at them. Next to Sam's big hands they did look small. "They are here!" he said softly. I was still crouched in front of Emily and I could see her stomach contract slightly.

"Congratulations you two," I said and fluffed Sam's hair.

I heard another vehicle pull up outside the house and I stood up and walked over to the front door. "Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"The ambulance and it's about god damn time," I said as I opened the door to two paramedics and a woman standing behind them, I had made sure they had heard what I had said. Rose was still standing outside and I beckoned her in.

"We are so sorry Ma'am, we were held up at a job but we brought the duty midwife with us. You were our first priority."

"That's all well and good, but I just delivered two babies," I opened the door fully to allow them in and I showed them where Sam and Emily were. The midwife pushed past me and conversed with Emily as she pulled out some equipment. She went to lift up the sheet protecting Emily's modesty and the boys suddenly turned round to face the door. Rose and I stifled a giggle as it was pretty funny. The paramedics set up their equipment and the midwife got hers out as she conversed with Sam and Emily. The midwife was a blonde young girl who had a nice round, friendly face and she was very curvy. She was in her scrubs and fleece.

Rose leaned into me. "There isn't as much blood as I thought. The last time I saw a natural birth it wasn't like that." I nodded, I knew who's birth she was talking too.

"Nessie?" Emily called.

I walked over and watched the midwife unwrap baby one and he wailed at the cold as she set him on the scales she had taken out and carefully placed him on. "Oh he's a screamer!" she giggled. One of the paramedics were assessing Emily, taking her blood pressure and also examining her down below. "Ok, he is five pounds, twelve ounces and born at?"

"Three thirty pm," I answered automatically.

"Lovely!" the midwife smiled. She wrapped him back up in his towel and handed him back to Emily, then wrote down some notes. She took the other bundle from Emily, unwrapped him although he didn't cry but whimpered a little as she set him on the scales. "He is five pounds, ten ounces. Gosh there isn't much between them is there?" she smiled at Emily. "You did well girl, no drugs!" she wrote another note.

"I have Nessie to thank for that," Emily took back her rewrapped bundle, Sam touching their faces still trying to take everything in.

"I see that!" the midwife smiled at me from the floor. She wiped down her scales and put them back in her bag. "You should think about becoming a midwife cos honey, you did so good! I have to say that the cable ties were a very interesting touch!"

"It's all I could find."

"And that's good, they tied off really well and you have left enough room for us to do some trimming. Mrs Uley has some thanking to do."

"This is Sally, Ness," Emily said. "She is my designated midwife," Emily turned to Sally. "Didn't go exactly how I would have liked it!"

"No, but you have two healthy babies, a little small but that's expected with twins," she got up and spoke quietly with one of the paramedics and she nodded. "Ok Mrs Uley. Your blood pressure is a little low and although you are not showing it, you are still in some pain. Your placentas haven't detached yet so I think you are going to medically need help with that, hopefully medication will do the trick and we need to make sure that any bleeding has stopped as there is a little trickle under your sheet. Babies both look healthy but small so we will bring you all in and get you looked after."

"Ok, Sam, you need to follow in the car-"

"But I want to go with you," he protested.

"But all the stuff we need is in the car and you are filthy and you need a shower, Ness can come with me in the ambulance," I nodded. I had plans but none of that mattered anymore.

"Give us a few minutes," the paramedic said. "You will need to let someone else hold the babies as this is a little intricate with the umbilical cords." Emily nodded and handed baby one to Sam who looked a little shocked, and she handed baby two to me.

"Hello," I whispered to him. "Welcome to the world. You are going to have so many protectors looking out for you."

Sam cradled his son as tears streamed down his face. "I'm a Dad," he whispered.

"That you are Sam," I said.

"Thank you Ness. Thank you so much. She told me what happened and what you did and I am so thankful for you," we had walked over and sat on the sofas next to the boys.

"Congrats Sam!" Jacob said, the rest followed suit.

"They are both precious, you are both so blessed," Rose whispered, her bottom lip trembling. She looked very taken but far away at the same time. I looked at Sam who stared at Rose as if he seen her for the first time. Realised that all she wanted was to be a Mom but never got the chance. Now that Sam was a Dad he could actually see that.

"Um..Rose?" Sam spoke. "Would you like to hold him? Emily told me what you did," We including Rose stared at him in shock. He was the one at the beginning so against vampires but now that we were all friends and family none of that mattered but I didn't think he would trust a vampire with his precious cargo. He stood up, not giving Rose the chance to reply as he carefully handed baby one over to her.

"Thank you Sam. You have no idea what this means to me," she caught her breath as it hitched in her throat. She looked down and cradled baby one. He stirred as he got used the coldness but he didn't make a sound. He opened one of his eyes at her then shut it again. "Hello little man. You are going to make your Mom and Dad so proud of you along with your brother. You are going to grow up so loved by them, their family and by us. You are so beautiful," she touched his head softly and his cheek with her index finger. I turned to Emily who was looking on with a huge grin on her face. She reached over to Sam who grabbed her hand in a tender moment. The paramedics had gotten her onto the gurney and had her bundled up. She had a blood pressure cuff on and a cannulae in the back of her hand.

I was sitting next to Jacob. "Would you like a hold?"

He smiled. "Ok," I carefully handed him over and Jacob rocked baby two. "Oh by the way Ness, that was some headache I got earlier," he looked pointedly at me. "It floored me."

I looked at him in slight shock. "Really?"

"Yup. Loud and clear," he winked.

I looked at Sam who was beaming from ear to ear as he caught my eyeline and he winked too. "Good job too, I faked a received phone call and off we scooted. I don't think I have ever driven that fast!"

"Hey Sam, have you guys thought of names?"

"Yeah, Emily was saying that the first twin has a birthmark on his leg so at least we will be able to tell them apart. We are still undecided! We will let you when we know! Jake, can I use the shower?"

"Go right ahead, help yourself to some clothes. Ness will meet you there," Jacob pointed upstairs. The paramedics made sure that Emily was secure and wheeled her out of the door.

Sally took baby two from Jacob and Rose carefully gave me baby one, she looked as if she could cry. "Thank you so much Sam, that was a very nice gesture," Rose nodded at Sam who beamed at her from the stairs. He was so excited!

I followed Emily, the paramedic and the midwife into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic secured me in a small chair and secured a very large belt around me and the baby who was sound asleep in my warm arms. The ride to the hospital was fast as the paramedic was assessing Emily all the way and Sally was asking questions after she gave Emily baby two. We had reached the hospital very quickly and we were unloaded and taken through to the maternity unit. There were two baby warmers waiting for us as another two midwives took the babies from us to give them a proper examination and some tests. The doctor spoke with Sally briefly then turned to Emily. "Hey there Mrs Uley. I am going to give you an injection which will help the placentas along. We will make sure that there is no bleeding afterwards and keep you and the babies overnight to make sure everything is ok. We need to make sure that they are feeding and such. Are you breastfeeding?"

"I am going to give it a go, they may need formula on top."

"That they may, even if they get the first few days that is good too. Do you want to try and feed them?"

"I would love too," Emily smiled. I took that as my cue to leave so that I could leave Emily to have her time with her sons; I think she had enough of me seeing her at all angles. I walked out the room to find Sam and Jacob there. Wow! That was a quick shower but Sam looked good for it. I pointed to the room Emily was in and he raced right through.

Jacob sat down in the waiting area and I sat next to him and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Well you have had an interesting afternoon," Jacob mused.

"I know, school, negative results and I got to play midwife this afternoon. Oh the joys!" I sighed waving my hands in the air.

"Negative results?"

"Nothing important," I said quickly.

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks."

"You were. You got that message to me, loud and clear, it felt like you were standing right next to me shouting in my ear. If it wasn't for you then we would have still been there none the wiser." I smiled against his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "Hey, you have some of Emily on your dress," he pointed to a dark red stain at the hem.

"Oh…nice… think I shall burn this now. I think I can safely say that we missed our dinner reservations."

"That we have. I could phone and try and get them for later."

"Nah, it's ok. We can get a take out."

"Or we can skip it altogether."

"Ho ho! After what I have seen today, you should be so lucky!"

Jacob snorted. "I don't blame you really. Why don't we wait and see what is happening here then we can go and get a take out and take it back to yours so that you can get a good night's sleep. Oh, and thank you for cleaning up back there, that was good initiative using those plastic sheets. Saved the floor."

"Who had to clean up the rest?"

"Well, seeing as they all volunteered at once, Seth. He took everything outside, dumped it a barrel and burned it."

"Forced."

"Hell yeah, I wasn't cleaning it, got to use my Alpha status someway! Oh and thanks for the dog tags, they are very cool. Did you like yours?"

I looked at my bare wrist. "Yes, all my jewelry is sitting by the russet coloured wooden wolf on the self. But yes, I loved the bracelet, I loved it very much," I lifted my head to allow Jacob to give me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hem hem!" we pulled apart to see an elderly woman knitting something sitting across from us. "Do you mind?" she said curtly.

"Not really!" Jacob smiled widely at her. "We don't mind at all. If you don't like it then look somewhere else!" she huffed and turned herself around and Jacob turned his attention to me. "So, you think about, you know…"

"Babies?"

"Yeah, not right now but you ever think about it?"

"Yeah, but way into the future."

"Way," Jacob smiled. We sat and stroked each other's hand, conversing with each other with my special little gift. We sat like that for an hour.

Sam burst through the doors, practically bouncing with excitement. "We've named them," he sat down next to us like an excitable puppy. "The first born is called Liam and his brother is Noah."

"Oh Sam they are lovely names," I pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah bro, congratulations," he high fived Sam then pulled him in for a brief man hug. "How's Emily?"

"The placentas came through and they are fine. There were two doctors in there and one offered me to take them home, take one look at us Quileute's and think we are into the weird stuff. The look on my face said it all."

Jacob gagged.

"In some countries they take them home to eat them to get the nutrients, cook them of course, or plant them and place a tree or plant over it and they flourish."

"That is just gross Ness," Sam's lip curled into a grimace then he shook himself.

"But that does happen in some cultures."

"Not in this one!" Sam chuckled.

"Never said it did!" I defended. "I was just defending why the doc offered you it. My bad."

"Why don't we change the subject?" Jacob interrupted."

"OH!" Sam changed his posture as if he remembered something. "Emily and I have something to ask you. Both of you."

"Oh?" I was intrigued.

"Yeah," he stood up. "Coming?" he inclined his head towards Emily's room. We looked at each other then stood up to follow him. We quietly entered the room to see Emily who was breastfeeding both of her babies. "Wow!" Sam sounded excited. "Look at them go!" he bent over her as he stroked one of them. They were now in little babygros, hats and mittens. Their little heads moved a little as they got their first meal.

"How do you feel Emily?" I asked.

"A little bit sore down there but that is to be expected. I haven't ripped which is very lucky, I was dreading that." I looked over to Jacob who made a 'I did not need to know that' face. "But in all I'm good, this feels weird though."

"Really? Does it hurt?" I asked.

"To start with but its ok now. They are really hungry!" Sam leaned over to kiss his wife. "We brought you here before everyone descends on us. We would like you two to be their Godparents."

I was taken aback, I wasn't expecting this but it was lovely at the same time. I looked at Jacob who smiled. "Of course we will!" we both said at the same time. "Thank you," I finished. I found my hand by my heart.

"Really, that is such a nice thing. Why us?" Jacob asked.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, since the whole pack emerged and I was no longer Alpha, it meant Emily and I got to spend more time with each other, Jacob, you are a good friend and brother to me. Nessie, after what you did today the honour deservedly goes to both of you. We weren't going to have Godparents cos there was too many to choose from but after today. You both were amazing."

"I don't know what to say," Jacob spluttered.

"Well, these guys need burping, you can do that!" Emily chuckled. The babies were grumbling as Sam took one and passed him over to Jacob and I grabbed the other one and we both gently rubbed and patted them on the back until…

"Burp!" the baby Jacob was holding let rip.

"Nice one!" Sam said. "Oh…."

"What? What?" Jacob asked.

"Supposed I'd better get used to that…." Sam grabbed the baby wipes, took one out and rubbed Jacob's back.

"Urgh, he puked on me?" Jacob grimaced. "Urgh! It stinks!"

Emily giggled slightly. "Sam honey, you had better get used to it!"

I laughed along as I check my baby who kept all his down, I looked at his name bracelet which said Liam. "Well Liam, you are such a good boy," I rocked him slightly as he gave a small demure burp. "Looks like I have the quiet one."

"Yeah, and I have this naughty little bugger!" Jacob held the baby away from him at arm's length.

"Oh Sam, I have a video that I think you might want," I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

* * *

AN- BABIES! What do you think? Please review and did anyone spot the friends ref? I did a little one shot about Lottie's accident, hope you have a wee read of it!

Oh! and someone nominated my story for the Bite Me Awards for Best Post Breaking Dawn award, and Newbie award! so whoever nominated me! wow! thank you so much. I had no idea there was such a thing. doubt I'll win but its nice to be nominated!

Voting is now open so if you think my story is good enough for to vote; please take a minute of your time, there are the two catagories mentioned above and you if you would like to vote; that would mean the world to me! Now, it doesn't matter how many times I try to put the web address on here so that you can go straight there, it just won't accept it! so if you do the following:

Go to 'search' at the top of this fanfiction site  
change search from Story to 'Author'  
enter in 'Bite me Awards'. click on their profile; there is a link on their page to go and vote.

Or

You can go to my profile page and follow the link on there. Cheers!

sorry for not bein able to put a link on, it just won't do it! Im gan tae hoof the DAMN COMPUTER doon the street! i'm not really! I am full of this bad cold and I don't have the energy! hehe

THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU VOTE! XXX

pps MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope Santa is good to everyone! xxx


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

**Taking the plunge**

A week had passed since I played midwife and Emily and Sam had their babies. Emily got home the next day and they had a stream of visitors and never had a minute's peace, but Emily, ever the professional was up and baking treats for her guests, she never stopped! Sam tried to get her to chill but it never worked. On the other hand, Emily and Sam took to parenthood like a duck does to water. I had never seen Emily more at home than being a Mom and wife. It was interesting to see her be so natural.

We were now sitting in their living room with my family. Sam had called us and asked us over for the evening and it was an invitation that we would never decline. With the money that Keith had given Sam, he had extended the house to a further two bedrooms and made the living room a little bigger; their design suited them to the ground and I loved coming round here as the smell of cooking was so inviting.

Emily had given Rose Liam to hold and Noah to Esme. "Watch out Esme, he is a puker!" Emily threw Sam a bottle who caught it deftly and handed it to Esme along with a towel.

"Oh I don't mind," she gazed lovingly at Noah as she started to feed him.

"How is the breastfeeding going Emily?" I asked.

"Not well, they got the first few days but it just wasn't enough. They take after their father cos they eat like little hungry Horace's and I wasn't keeping up with it. They have both put on three pounds this week!" she said very proudly as she brought a tea tray over to the table.

Rose handed me Liam and I touched his forehead. I got a burst of colour from him and an intense feeling of love. "Oh!" I blinked a few times then touched him again and I got the same feeling; it felt like love for his Mom, Dad and brother, that's what it felt like from the colours.

"Whoa," Jasper blinked a few times aswell.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was amazing," he smiled goofily.

"Nessie, I think you need to tell Emily, she is looking rather worried," Dad put his hand on my shoulder. I handed Liam over to Mom who rocked him in her arms.

"Emily, when I touched his head, I got this burst of colour and it felt liked love for you, Sam and Noah. It was very intense. Nice though."

"Really?" Emily sat down on Sam's knee and they were both smiling at each other.

"I can show you?" Emily nodded. I reached over and touched Emily and Sam to show them what I had just seen.

"Wow," Emily whispered.

"That is amazing," Sam whispered too.

"Is that what you felt?" Emily asked Jasper.

He nodded. "Yeah, it makes me feel relaxed and nice."

"What about you Edward?" Sam asked.

"I just get feelings like Nessie but she got the full blown colour version," he smiled.

"That's just amazing," Emily smiled. "Every day they amaze me. I've been taking a picture of them every day so that I can make a flicker book. I hope in a years' time it will work out, watch them grow up in seconds."

"I think that's a fun thing to do," Esme burped Noah, expertly missing the sick and catching it in the towel. "There you go, and it was just a little bit," she cooed. "Who else would like a hold?"

"I would!" Alice tinkered, Esme handed Noah over. "Oh he is so precious. When Nessie was born she was quite big but he is so tiny. Oh Emily! Sam! You have two beautiful-" she gazed off.

"Alice?" Emily looked concerned again.

"Oh!" she giggled. "I can't see their future."

"So they are going to be wolves?" Sam asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alice asked carefully.

"No," Sam laughed. "Not at all."

"We don't mind. We figured they would be so something we knew would happen. They have us and when it happens we will help them through, here's hoping it won't be for a long time."

"I doubt it," Jacob said. "I didn't go till I was sixteen, Colin and Brady were thirteen. If it happens it happens," he said offhandedly.

"Yeah, I don't mind what they are," Emily stood up to pour Jacob, Sam and I coffee.

"Em, would you sit down?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"But we have guests."

"Let me do it."

"But-"

"No buts!" Sam stood up and took the pot from her. Alice was passing Noah to Jasper and Mom passed Liam to Dad. These babies were so calm around the vampires, like they were part of their lives. I smiled at that thought.

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter," Esme patted Emily's knee.

"I may come to take you up on that offer when they are screaming in the middle of the night," Emily chuckled.

"We mean it though," Esme nodded. "If you two want to take a night off, or want to go out then just give us a phone."

"We appreciate that Esme, we really do," Sam inclined his head. Jasper passed Noah to Carlisle who hummed a small tune making Noah settle. Sam passed Dad a bottle for Liam who promptly took it from him. It was funny watching Dad with this little one. Nice.

"Ooh!" Alice clapped her hands. "We have presents!"

"You didn't have to," Emily protested.

"We know but of course we had too," Alice beamed. "We know that you have pretty much everything you need so we decided to get you something instead." Emily and Sam looked at each other then at Alice. "Well, I can see Emily now that she isn't pregnant, so I know in a few weeks she will be back to normal size so we bought you both some clothes along with clothes for the little ones."

Emily looked shocked. "You didn't have to do that!"

"We know but we wanted to. We decided to get clothes from three to six months and from six to nine months." Alice reached down for a large bundle of wrapped packages. "You can't refuse!"

Sam chuckled as he put his hands up in surrender. "We give up!" He took the packages and took them to another room. He came back in. "Thank you so much, I could do with some new t-shirts seeing as most of mine have been puked on."

"And I will be needing new clothes," Emily smiled as she got up to hug Alice then Rose. "Thank you all so much. That was very nice of you all."

"Jacob and I got you something too," I started.

"You didn't have to get us anything, you did enough for us last week," Emily said quickly.

"Well, we got you something anyway,"

I lifted a large brown envelope from my bag and handed it over to Emily. She opened the envelope, pulled out the contents and examined them. Her hand found her mouth as she showed Sam. "Oh Nessie, Jacob; this is amazing!"

"Jake! Didn't know you could be so thoughtful," Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Emmett now had Noah who looked very tiny in his arms. "What you get them?"

"They got a star named after the twins," Emily gasped as she looked at the paperwork again. "That is such an unusual gift, its brilliant!" Emily got up and embraced us. "Oh this is amazing!" she kept looking at it.

"We got you a frame as well," Jacob handed over a badly wrapped package.

"Hey, thanks man!" Sam opened it up. "We should have babies more often, it's like Christmas!"

"I hope you are joking!" Emily gave him a look.

Sam raised his arms. "Joke!" he gave Jacob a small look of relief making us all chuckle.

* * *

It was the last day of the month and not much had happened. Again I practiced more with my gift and I got better at it getting it right three times out of four. Jasper didn't let up until I was completely tired. "At least it's you this time rather than me," I remember Lottie whispering to me in the clearing and we were now on our way to school in Lottie's car. "I am not looking forward to gym class today," she confessed.

I had wondered why she was so anxious. Although I wasn't feeling too great myself, my boobs ached a little along with my back so I knew what was coming. "Why? That's not like you; you always go into sports head on, better than some of the jocks."

"Swimming."

"But you can swim."

"Yeah, but it's the whole swimming costume thing. I am not a prude around mates and that, but there are no private changing rooms in the girls locker room."

"You mean your scars."

"Yup."

"But won't your bathing suit cover them up?"

"Yeah, when we are swimming but not when we are getting changed. I just don't want them gawping. It's alright for you, you have the perfect body."

"I don't really know what to say to that."

"No, it's my hang up," she sighed. "And I don't mean to snap. I love swimming but it's just a paranoia thing."

We had gotten through our classes with no more mention of the changing rooms. We were getting a bus to the Port Angeles to their swimming pool and were halfway there. "So Graham, do we get to see you in your banana hammock?" Megan joked.

"Oh hell yeah! I get to show you all my nice tight bits," he grabbed his ass.

"And tiny bits," I snorted.

"Hey! Michelle has never complained! Ever."

"And if she has it hasn't been to you," Lottie joined in.

"I feel like I am missing the others. It's a shame they couldn't come," Graham changed the subject.

"That's because they are in a different class," Kirsty raised her eyebrow. "Is there something you wanted to see? Steven in his tighty whities?"

"Oh yeah, the thought makes me salivate," Graham rolled his eyes.

"Hole. Digging. Deeper," Lottie sang. She was still a little jittery. I reckoned nobody was going to bother about her scarring. I knew how much they bothered her but no one else really knew much about them and why she had them.

"So what do you think the whole swimming thing is going to achieve?" Adeline asked with a grimace.

"I take it you are not a fan?"

"No, I almost drowned once when I was twelve, I was technically dead for like two minutes but luckily no brain damage," she smiled.

Graham gave her a funny look. "Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

"Fuck off," she pushed him in his seat.

We had reached the swimming pool and Coach Clapp did a head count before going in, he was a little obsessed with head counts since the shooting. "Ok people. I am not going to treat you like kids. I want you all to behave, go get changed and meet inside the pool. GO!" he made two thumb gestures over his shoulders. We made our way inside and grabbed a spot. I heard Lottie take a deep breath as she got undressed. Blaire had put her bag down next to her and started to do the same. I had gotten changed quickly and was placing my stuff back in my bag. We were the only people that were going to be here this afternoon so we were guaranteed that we wouldn't need to secure our stuff. We, being Graham, Lottie, Kirsty, Megan and I left our personal belongings like our purses/wallets and phones in Lottie's car. I decided to wear a one piece; I didn't fancy the guys in our year ogling away, but Alice made sure that it was a nice costume all the same. It was a red one piece with a high leg; low back and a bust support which made me have a cleavage. Megan had her plain black one on but put a pair of oversized red and white swimming shorts over them. She looked quite funky. Adeline had on a bikini that left little to the imagination but I noticed it was underwired and it did actually keep her 'in'. Kirsty was wearing an electric blue suit that had geometric cuts in it.

"Oh," Blaire looked down at Lottie's left side. "Um that must have been painful," her eyes trailed the scarring right up to her ear.

Lottie looked a little miffed as she covered her chest and pulled up her costume quickly. "That's none of your business," she said curtly. "Stop staring," she hissed.

"No! I wasn't trying to insult!" Blaire squeaked. "I haven't been able to get you on your own so now is as good as time as any. Thank you and to your friend for saving my life."

Lottie turned and shoved her clothes in her bag. "Lottie, Blaire is speaking to you," I prodded her.

"I heard her."

"Lottie, I was only making conversation. Actually seeing your scars makes me think that mine will fade in time."

Lottie rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Blaire had gotten her suit on but hadn't changed her top half yet. She slowly lifted her shirt to show her stomach. "My stomach is a mess, and it bothers me but I am grateful for being alive," we both looked down to her stomach. You could see two bullet holes but around the holes were vivid red and purple. She had a large scar in the middle starting just underneath her breasts that disappeared into her costume. You could see each little hole where the staples had been to close her up. Her skin was wrinkled but shiny. "I look at your scarring and it shows me that this isn't so bad, it will fade in time."

Lottie looked down at the wounds. "Maybe I was a little harsh. How has your recovery been?"

"Well, the doctors said taking part in the swimming will help me build up my stomach muscles although I have to stick to the novice section. I can swim but I need to take my time."

"I was hit by two cars. When I was younger. Caused a lot of damage."

"But you survived."

"That I did," the corner of Lottie's mouth upturned slightly. Blaire smiled at her and got changed in front of everyone, not afraid to show people she was a survivor. Had to say she had balls.

Lottie's swimsuit was nice; it was jade green suit with a low leg and two thick straps with bows on them. She was bigger than me in the chest department so her cleavage was better than mine. I knew she didn't like the tops of her legs which is why it almost looked like a fifty's swimsuit but very feminine. "Alice," Lottie said when she saw me looking. It nipped her in at the waist as well. She grabbed her goggles and we made our way out front. The boys were all standing there, cocksure of themselves. Graham in fact, did not have a speedo on and had opted for baggy swim shorts like the rest of his friends. Adeline went out first and all their jaws dropped to the floor. The ones who hadn't seen her first were being elbowed by their friends to get them to look. Adeline walked without a care in the world, I was behind Adeline and I was getting a few looks as well. Once the whole 'this is way past the social boundaries' part was over, the male swimming instructor came out wearing red shorts and polo shirt with two more behind him. "Ok guys. We are going to assess your swimming one by one to see what level to put you at. I will be with the advanced class, my name is Oliver or Olly," he was quite muscular, had blond hair and was quite tanned and very good looking. "This is Neil," he pointed to the guy on his right (they were all wearing the same uniform) he had a shock of red hair which was buzzed quite short, it clashed with his uniform. "He will take the intermediate class and this is Ken," he pointed to the guy on his left who had long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "He will take the novice class."

Adeline raised her hand. "We have to do this on our own, in front of everyone?"

"Yeah, we need to take notes and make sure we know who is who," Olly replied. "So what I would like you to do is to choose the end you want to start at, deep or shallow, choose a way to get into the pool and swim back and forth. Then I want you to tread water for three minutes in the deep end then climb out the side without using the steps. If you can't tread or climb out just use the steps and we will put you into the necessary class. When each swimmer starts to tread water off to the side, the next student can go in. If you are not confident to go into the deep end just say. Now!" Olly clapped his hands. "Who is going first?" Everyone looked away from him so not to attract eye contact.

I was a very good swimmer as demonstrated when I swam out to the island that time. I stepped forward then made my way to the deep end. I could hear everyone take a deep breath of relief from everyone behind me. I sauntered over to the deep end. The swimming pool was a large pool the size they used for Olympic swimming. It had been built within the last few years. There were diving boards, a three meter spring board and a ten meter platform. I would have quite liked to give them a go. I picked the middle lane and elegantly dived in reaching a quarter of the depth of the pool and I swam three quarters of the length before I broke the surface. I saw the line to indicate to turn and I did a forward roll to kick off wall to make my way back. I swam with ease using a front crawl taking a breath every fourth stroke. I reached the end and I swam over to the side to tread water. I saw Lottie walking to the end where I took my dive. She took a few steps back then ran to the edge, swan diving into the pool and using a dolphin stroke to make it half way to the other side, once she broke the surface she changed to a back stroke. She elegantly flipped over, pushed the wall with her feet, glided an inch under the water and did a professional back stroke to the other end then joining me to tread water but instead she kept still and floated on her back in a star position. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"By lying this way and breathing evenly my lungs act as buoyancy keeping me afloat."

"When did you learn to swim?"

"Dad. He taught me in the army pool when he was teaching his squad. Wasn't allowed but he did it anyway. I would be in the pool swimming better than grown men. Then at school, we had a swim team."

"And backstroke was your niche?"

"And front crawl. I hate the butterfly though. I can do it but I would like to choose not to." The whistle blew and the Olly signalled me to get out the pool, which I did with ease. I sat down at the bench and waited for everyone else to do their tests. Lottie got out easily too. A few guys had taken their test and Graham was next. He winked at me as he walked to the back wall of the deep end then ran to the end then curled himself into a ball and dive bombed into the pool causing a huge splash, when he emerged he gave us a cheeky grin as he breast stroked his way back and forth then treaded water.

Kirsty, Adeline and Megan weren't confident swimmers and put into the novice class. Adeline freaked a little when her head went under the water so her drowning experience I reckoned impregnated deeper than I thought and maybe she thought as well. Lottie, Graham and I were put into the advanced class with some of the jocks and one other girl called Claire who was part of the Port Angeles swim team for the Olympia district. Olly had us at the deep end of the pool while the others were at the other end doing swimming techniques. "Ok there are only eight of you here and we have established that you can all swim. So instead of working on swimming today, why don't we practice diving techniques?" I looked round and everyone's interest was piqued. He went through diving techniques and how to breath whilst diving. As usual, this was information I knew and I zoned out so I watched my fingers wrinkle in the water. "What I would like you lot to gain from this course is a lifesaving qualification," Olly smiled, stripping off his top revealing some abs that would make a Quileute proud. He climbed to the three meter spring board and showed us his technique. He swam back, got out. "Now, now you have all had the theory, why don't you all give it a go, and Graham, divebombing is not diving," he raised an eyebrow.

"It has the word dive in it?" Graham replied cheekily.

"I think you might find yourself pushed off that top board," Olly muttered under his breath. "Right guys. On you go."

Lottie went first this time; she expertly took steps to the end of the board, took three jumps and dived straight in, leaving a minimal splash. Graham took tentative steps. "Uh, I'm not sure I can do this?"

Olly smirked a little. "You need to jump like Charlotte did and then you know the rest," he said offhandedly.

Graham jumped uncertainly then did a belly flop, legs akimbo type dive into the water. He came up coughing and spluttering. "That didn't work out to well," he said between coughs. "And I don't think that he likes me very much," he coughed.

"I think he loves himself," Lottie swam next to us, leaning on the side of the wall. The others did alright dives and we kept rotating until the others started to get it. Claire was looking at the top board, Lottie noticing. "Have you dived from there Claire?"

Claire had long blonde hair, almost to her waist. She was a petite, Megan's height and was naturally very skinny. She had a heart shaped face with the blackest eyes that penetrated you. She kept herself to herself, didn't really hang around with anyone. "Yes," she said with a light voice. "My Mom is very pushy; I swim, dance, sing and act. But I love to swim, not so fussed about the rest."

"So why let her push you?" I asked.

"I feel bad if I don't because she works hard to pay for all the lessons."

"If you don't want to do it just tell her," Lottie said.

"I've tried and she brushes it off," she shrugged.

"Then don't go. She can't force you," I said.

"Mmm," Claire replied. She went to climb the steep steps to the high diving board.

"Where do you think you are going Claire?" Olly shouted.

"Well, _Olly_, I think she is going to dive from there, I think I shall join her," Lottie swivelled.

"Me too," I joined her.

"That's for next week!" he protested.

"I'm bored from diving there," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so giving that a go," one of the jocks high fived his friends as he followed us up. Olly blew his whistle a few times then threw his hands up in the air as we ignored him so he stayed where he was to make sure we dived properly. I had never really dived from a height like this before and my heart raced a little as it was exciting. Jacob, Mom and Dad refused to let me dive from the top cliff at La Push when I was smaller. I had always wanted to do it and after the swimming I did to that island, I had tried to sneak out so that I could jump from it.

Alice.

She can be such a pain! She seen me jump so Mom and Dad raced to stop me and I never really thought about it since. Although this top board wasn't as high as the cliff tops, it would certainly let me feel what it was like. We all stood by the steps as Claire walked confidently to the edge. She turned round so that the heels of her feet where off the edge and she was leaning forward slightly. She jumped and the board flexed slightly then she took another two jumps to get the height and she was off as she did three turns then straightened out as she dived into the water. She emerged to the cheers of the class. "Well, I'm a swimmer, not a diver, don't think I can top that," Lottie clapped. I waited until Claire was clear of the water and I ran to the end and swan dived off the board. The sensation was brilliant! It felt like I had been tipped upside down for a second and then I hit the water. I brushed the bottom with my fingertips then curved my body up then pushed against the bottom of the pool with my feet and shot to the surface. I broke the surface then swam to the side. I looked up to see Lottie looking over the edge then her face disappearing from view. She suddenly appeared in the air and curled into a ball; she was divebombing! She hit the water with a large splash, but she didn't come up. Olly looked slightly concerned as he peered over. I felt something grab my legs and tug me under. I managed to grab a breath and Lottie was under the water grinning manically. Her long hair floating (for real this time) under the water, she looked very beautiful. She stuck her tongue out at me as she rose up to break the surface. She grabbed my hand and let me see what she just did. She saw me, my skin glowing under the water, my hair floating around like an angel, for a moment; it didn't look like it was me.

Olly was standing over us. "I told you no divebombing!" he jabbed his finger at Lottie. Lottie folded her arms over the side of the pool and smiled. I felt water splashing behind me, I turned round to see Graham surface from doing a divebomb. The rest of the boys followed suit. Olly was getting slightly frustrated. "Ok, I want laps of the deep end now!" he bellowed. The jocks joined us, laughing and chuckling at having a bit of fun. Olly wasn't handling us too well; he did offer to us to let us dive after all! We swam for ten minutes as Olly was conferring with his colleague. He came back and blew his whistle. "Ok. Let's do some in the water techniques." We retrieved blocks from the bottom of the pool. Lottie, Claire and I managed to get to the bottom to get the bricks but the boys were having difficulty. Olly blew his whistle again. "That was good ladies. Guys, we need to work on breathing techniques next week and that's time up so go and get showered," he instructed. The lesson had been fun bearing in mind it was double gym and we were going to get back late.

"So, you guys had fun diving then?" Megan asked in the shower. The showers were open, some of the more open minded girls were quite happy in stripping off and parading about in the buff, but I just wasn't, and neither was rest of my friends so we stayed in our costumes. "We are all learning the basics of swimming. Our goal is to dive or jump off the top board at the end of the eight weeks. What are you doing?"

"Olly wants us to do our lifesaving course," I replied as I was scrubbing the chlorine out of my hair.

"Oh that's sounds cool," Kirsty was washing her legs with a scrunchie, she looked around. "God this is Graham's wet dream," she whispered.

"I know," I giggled. "Some of the girls just don't care." Adeline took off her bikini top and bottoms and flung them on the shower floor. "Like I said," I looked at her. "Some girls don't care."

"What?" she shrugged. "I am quite comfortable being naked."

"I am sure Embry doesn't mind," Kirsty smirked.

"And what about Kevin?" Adeline put her hands on her hips.

"He likes the meat," Kirsty replied, grabbing her curvy hip. We continued to get washed and dried then we met everyone outside, all of us looking a little damp. We got on the bus and found our seats at the back.

Graham poked me in the back. "How was the showering?" he gave out a dirty chuckle.

"Fully clothed," I replied back deadpan.

"_I_ was naked," Adeline said cheerfully. This lot showered in their swimsuits."

"Who else was naked?" he asked eagerly. "Did you whip each other with towels? Put moisturiser on each other?"

"No!" Lottie rolled her eyes. "You are such a pervert!"

"I know," he rubbed his hands together. Kirsty hit him upside the head. "I'm male!"

"And that's your excuse?" I retorted.

Graham nodded. "Yeah, it's all I have."

* * *

Lottie dropped me off so that she could spend some time with Keith seeing as he was on all day patrols and didn't seem him that often. I ran back to the cottage to get my wet stuff into the laundry. I slipped my jewellery on and I got on with my homework. My stomach growled so I ran back to the main house to find Esme making some tea for me. "Hello darling, were you swimming today?"

"Yeah, double gym on Wednesdays and I stink!" I smelled a lock of my hair. "Had fun though," I smiled.

"Good. Making steak, potatoes, broccoli and some Yorkshire puds. Jakes coming over to have tea with you."

"Is he? He never said."

"No, he phoned an hour ago. And I knew you would be hungry after swimming."

"Thanks Nana. Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Bella are up in Dartmouth looking to start this August instead. Just with everything that seems to be happening this year. They don't want to miss out on anything with you."

"Oh, I don't want to hold them back," I stuttered.

"They don't feel that! They are your parents, they want to see you enjoying life."

"Oh, ok, that doesn't make me feel so bad," I smiled.

"I am heading to the convenience store later, do you need anything?"

I thought for a moment, I was due to get my period in the next couple of days. "Uh, I could do with some sanitary towels please?" My back gave out a dull ache as if to say 'hell yeah!', I felt my mood darken a little.

"Ok, I will get you some chocolate too," she winked sensing my thoughts.

I smiled back. "And how are you Nana?"

Esme's face lit up. "Oh really good honey. Today we made progress with a child who has autism. He is ten years old and never spoke a word in his life and today he asked for a biscuit. He just came out with it and it was amazing!"

"What did his parents say when you told them?"

"His parents abandoned him when they found out he had autism."

"That's awful."

"It really is. We have a few abandoned kids but Keith and I renovating the old building to accommodate even more children. It's going to take some doing and we have to do it publicly so it takes a little bit longer than normal but I drew out the plans and the building was knocked down a few weeks ago and the structures for the new building are going up now."

"I reckon it's going to be wonderful when it's finished. With you and Keith at the helm it's bound to be."

"Thank you Nessie. You should come over sometime."

"I think I should but I am worried it would upset me."

"It might to start with but I find it so fulfilling. I love working with these children and young adults. Gives me such satisfaction," she beamed.

I smiled too. Esme's smiled was just infectious even when you were feeling a little rubbish. Jacob just bounded in through the back door, pulling up his sweats. "Hey there Esme," he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Whatsa cooking?"

"Steak, I've just taken them both off the pan, I know how much you both like them rare."

"I could just eat them out the packet," Jacob rubbed his stomach. He sat down next to me and kissed my lightly on the lips.

"You've done that before," I mumbled.

"I was hungry!" He defended. "I had just gotten back from patrol that night."

"And you ate the packet," Jacob gave me a mock filthy look.

Esme served up the two plates over at the dining table. "Enjoy!" she laid her hand on my head and kissed my hair. "Oh, you still smell of chlorine," she wrinkled her nose. She floated upstairs as I could hear Carlisle rummage around.

"How was your day?"

"Started swimming today, I am in the advanced class," I cut into my steak.

"Knew you would be. Who else?"

"Lottie of course, she can do any sport. Graham surprised me and a girl called Claire who is on the Port Angeles swim team. The rest are the jocks and I haven't bothered to learn their names. They tend to point and grunt."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, we men tend to do that," he deepened his voice. "We men bring wood to make fire."

I smiled a little. "Adeline surprised me too. She got naked when we all showered. The rest of the girls but us got naked too."

Jacob choked on a piece of broccoli. "Um. Yeah."

"Embry is one lucky guy. She is really skinny."

"Mmm mmm."

"The boys definitely had fun when we stepped out in our costumes for the first time."

Jacob dropped his fork. "Fun?"

"Yeah, they had a good time checking us out," I smiled. Jacob picked up his fork and it bent in his hand. "Oh Jacob, I'm just messing with you," I kissed him on the cheek. "Lottie messed with the swimming instructor by divebombing from the top board."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then Graham did it followed by the jocks."

"Did you?"

"No, I did an elegant dive from the top board."

Jacob smiled. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did! I had so much fun, it gave me a little rush but I felt like I was flying."

"Cool."

"Have you ever jumped from the top of the cliffs at La Push?"

"A few times."

"I would like to do it."

Jacob choked on his potato. "Not bloody likely! The only way you will do it is over my dead body."

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" I snapped. He never told me what to do!

"I can in respect to that! After a couple of dives off a ten meter board doesn't make you qualified to jump from that height."

"Mom did it! And quit telling me what to do!"

"When she was human, and she almost died. In fact she actually drowned. I had to give her mouth to mouth."

"But I am part vampire," I protested. "When have you ever told me what I can and cannot do?"

"And half human. Look, I don't want you getting hurt; I am just looking out for you. Why don't you wait and we will all make a day of it," Jacob took my hand. "Let's make it all safer with a bunch of us there." I looked down at his hand. "You're a bit touchy, are you ok?" I wasn't happy with him telling me what to do, he never did and I wasn't happy with that. I removed my hand and ate the rest of my dinner in silence.

* * *

"Bubble round us, quick!" I shouted to Lottie. We were sitting at the forest edge having our lunch. I saw the bubble form around us.

"What's up?"

"Alice can't see when we are in this bubble and after this we need to try and not think about it."

"Will that work?"

"I have no idea. I hope so. I doubt it but it's worth a shot."

"Ok, go."

"I want to go cliff diving. After diving from that board I wanted to do it from a higher distance. Not an adrenaline rush so to speak but I just wanted to see what it felt like. When I jumped from that board it felt like I was flying."

"I can make you fly."

"I know, but it's not as thrilling as doing it like this."

Lottie looked a little insulted. "Ok, I'm not doing it, cos its cold and I would probably die but I will be at the bottom for you, waiting. Have you spoken to Jake?"

"Yeah, he was adamant that I was not to do it at all unless a bunch of the wolves are there. He was telling me what to do and I did not like the tone. He has never laid down the rules like that. He said we could do it when there was a bunch of us there but he never committed to it."

"What if you can't handle the current?"

"I know I could," I said confidently.

"I don't know if this is the best idea," Lottie hesitated.

"Oh please, I just need you there as a just incase."

"In case it goes horrifically wrong? You are only doing it to defy Jacob. I reckon if your Mum and Dad where here they wouldn't be too happy with it either."

"But they are still in Dartmouth and they are not here and won't be back until tomorrow. Please?" I whined. "Pretty please? I brought some old clothes with me."

"Today?" Lottie looked a little irked.

"Yeah. After school. It's Friday so why not? We have a free double period when the bell goes to get our homework done then we can go."

"Oh I really don't know. I don't like the whole sneaking off thing. Especially given that we had visitors a few weeks ago."

"Well, I am going whether _you_ come or not."

"Why this big fascination Ness, really? Is it because you want to do it for a rush, or for the sake of trying out a new thing, or to defy Jake?" I stared at something in the distance. She was right on the last two. "Ok, I'll come with, but I ain't jumping. No danger, and for the record, I think this is stupid which is why I am coming with you. I hope you are not doing this cos Bella did it?"

My head snapped round. "No! And I am offended you would think that," I felt my mood darken. "Tell you what, don't bother! I'll go myself." I stood up and tried to break the bubble.

"Are you getting your period? You are only like this when you are," Lottie said.

"That's nothing to do with you and let me out of here!"

"No chance. You are being a pain in the arse! I know when you are like this and you are not quite yourself when you are on and you seem to get super stubborn, I am not my best around my time of the month but there is no need to be like this," Lottie folded her arms. I banged on the bubble and large ripples floated out of it each time I banged it. I had had enough. I just wanted to have some fun! I know I was being unreasonable but at this moment I just didn't care. I reached down and touched Lottie's forehead and concentrated. The bubble popped and dissipated. Lottie batted my hand away. "How dare you do that without my permission!" Lottie stood up then fell to her knees. I bent down to help her but she pushed me away. "Ness, I don't like you when you are like this, go and do what you want and leave me alone."

"Fine!" I grabbed my bag and stormed off, leaving Lottie breathing heavily at the side of the forest.

**Looking back, I was being completely irrational. I suffered badly with my period, the pill helped to lighten the load so to speak, but it didn't help my mood in the slightest. It got worse until I actually got my period. I hated being like this but sometimes I just couldn't help myselfl; I got stubborn and once an idea was in my head it stuck there.**

I had a double free period which Lottie and I were meant to be going to work on our homework. Something we always did so that we could get it out of the way. I decided to go to the makeshift library to do all of mine then I was going to go. I wanted that feeling of flying again and nobody was going to stop me but at the same token I had to be careful not to think it or make a final decision seeing as Alice was somtimes watching. I finished my homework quickly and I handed it in to the relevant teachers. I went to the toilet to get changed into an old pair of trainers, skinny jeans and an oversized dark blue t shirt with metallic writing over it. I came in Lottie's car so I could guarantee that I wasn't getting a ride home so I walked over to the forest line behind the school and I ran full pelt to La Push with my school back secured to my back. The run alone was making me feel a little better and also a little bad for getting mad at Lottie, but I put that to the back of my mind as I passed cars doing the speed limit with ease keeping to the shadows of the forest. I past Jacob's garage, I had been ignoring his messages since Wednesday so he knew he pissed me off. I kept on running, whooshing past trees, birds and rabbits. I smelled the sea air, hitting the back of my nose as I stopped at the cliff edge. I looked out onto the choppy ocean. The sky was dull but it wasn't raining and it wasn't particularly windy but at the top of the cliff my hair was whipping around my face. I knew Mom did this but it was more to hear Dad's voice and I she told me that when she knew she was drowning that she had accepted it. The difference with me and her at that time was that this wasn't a suicide mission. I want to do this and I wanted to do it again and again. I knew I was as good swimmer, not as good as my parents or Jacob but I knew I was good.

I shrugged off my bag, keeping my eyes on the choppy water and dropped it down onto the rocky cliff and I peered over the edge. My stomach turned a little as I saw the waves crash against the rocks at the bottom. There were a few jagged rocks, but I knew I would clear them with a good jump. I looked out again and the waves were getting more choppy. There wasn't a storm coming, I could tell by the clouds and the atmosphere. I knew the water was deep in this area. The beach was clear, no one about. There was no traffic along the road edge; I was being careful about it so it was now or never.

**I was very stupid that day. I risked everything for my stupidity.**

I looked over to the beach, the roads; there was no one around. I took ten steps back, took a deep breath then ran. I hit the edge with both feet and sprung forward leaping at least ten metres into the air, past the jagged rocks at the bottom. I hit my peak, my arms out to the side, body straight, back and neck arched like a majestic swan taking flight. I started to descend and I kept my arms straight out to my sides as I fell from the great height. A few metres from the water I brought my arms out to the front, ready to dive and moved my body so that it was vertical to the water. I broke the cold hard water with my fingers, the water enclosed on me. I closed my eyes as the water enveloped me from my heat to my feet.

Then it all went wrong…

My chest was pummelled by some floating object, it felt like I had been hit by a battering ram and my breath left me as I coughed in protest to being hit, bubbles of vital air leaving my lungs. I plummeted further down, the light from the surface started to fade to black. I kept descending and I turned to face upright in the water, I looked up to see I had hit a floating thick log that was under the surface of the water, it disappeared from sight as I kept sinking further and further down. I started to panic as I had no oxygen in me. I hadn't accounted for that log being there. JACOB! I shouted, knowing it wasn't working. I felt myself being pulled backwards and forwards as the current took control of me. My arms and legs flailed in around as I tried to break away being thrown around like a ragdoll, using all my energy to try and swim to the surface. My hair wrapped itself around my face and neck as I was getting battered about. I felt my life ebb away as I fought uselessly against the water. It had taken its grip of me and I was its victim.

I hit the sea bed, landing on my back, the last of my oxygen leaving me. I could hold my breath for a long time but now there was nothing left and I knew I didn't have long. I tried shouting out but my mind was so addled. I stopped moving, not because I wanted to but because I was forced, I was unable to move my arms or legs as they felt like lead. I thought about Mom and Dad, Jacob and my family. The darkness was taking over as the light completely faded from my eyes.

But then there was a flicker of light. I thought I was hallucinating as the light became brighter. I thought I was going to heaven as I saw a floating angel above me, hair floating in the air, hands out to their sides, looking like a cross but with her palms facing out. Her clothes were gliding around her as she came into view. The water parted from above me and the air hit me like a bullet to the chest and I took a rasping gulp, I took another as it ripped through my lungs, into my bloodstream. I blinked a few times getting the stinging water out of my eyes. I took another rasping breath and choked, bring up water and vomit.

"It's ok Ness. Let's get you out of here."

"Where am I?" I croaked.

My eyes rolled around in my head as I tried to take in my rescuer. Big burly, pale arms encircled me as he lifted me into his arms. I opened my eyes properly looking into Emmett's golden orbs. I looked around to see that he had me in his arms and we were standing on the sea bed, fish flapping around me. The wall of water was fighting itself as it encased like a circular dome, angry being forced into that position. "Cool, isn't it?" Emmett smiled as he looked around. From where I was, the water had been parted like the red sea but instead of parted to let people across, it was parted as a circle around Emmett and me. I could hear the wind blow around this unnatural phenomenon. It was truly beautiful as it fought against the invisible barrier. The water was frothy white at the surface, with a mix of blues and greens. I could see fish swimming around. It was like I was in a goldfish bowl but with the water outside it instead of in it. Emmett, crouched down low and then jumped from where we were at the bottom of the seabed to the top of the cliff in one swoop. "Hey midget, there you go," he put me down on the ground. I was a little cold but not threateningly so. I crawled over to the edge to see Lottie flying, her hair floating around like the angel I had seen….she was the angel I had seen! I looked past her to see she had separated the sea with her tremendous power.

"Are you clear?" she shouted over the wind

"Yeah, we're safe!" Emmett shouted back. Lottie let her arms gracefully fall to her side and the ocean gave way to its circular barrier and collapsed in on itself, making large splashes reaching Lottie's feet as the waves met and fought with each other. She floated over to where I was, her feet gently touching the surface of the cliff edge then walking her way over to me. I choked again, bringing up a little more salt water. I vomited, making my oesophagus sting as I did so.

"Did anyone see?" Lottie looked around.

"No, I don't see or hear anyone," Jasper replied. I turned round to see him standing behind me with Alice who had a mix of worry and anger on her face. Rose ran out from the forest clutching something, with Jacob in tow.

"Oh my god Ness! What were you trying to do?" Jacob shouted as he took the thick blanket from Rose and wrapped it around me. "I told you we could do this once everyone was here."

My eyes stung again, but for a different reason. Tears stained my wet face as I realised how stupid I had been. "I wanted to try it. I was going fine until I hit the log," I looked down at my chest, pulled my t-shirt down to see a large red mark right above my breast. It was starting to bruise a little but it would fade by tomorrow. "I'm sorry," I croaked.

"Damn right you had better be sorry!" Lottie screamed. "How fucking stupid can you get? You just put all of us at risk! Someone could have seen all of this!" She bent down and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "You could have died you stupid idiot!"

"Lottie, there is no need for that!" Alice chided. I was shocked; Lottie never spoke to me like that. Ever.

"I think there is every need. She almost floored me when she 'borrowed'," she finger quoted. "My power. I managed to track her down and I chased after her in the forest, if it wasn't for running into Keith we would have been dredging that part of the sea for her corpse," I looked at her and her eyes were flaming. She was so angry at me. I could see an angry red welt across her neck and her chest.

"Why don't we go back to the main house and we can talk about it there," Jasper said calmly. "Lottie, Carlisle can check you over as well."

I looked past Jasper to see Keith standing in his wolf form. Lottie stood up and Keith lowered himself to the ground as Lottie climbed on and secured herself by digging her legs into the hollow of his stomach and her arms around his neck. He got up and disappeared from sight. Jacob stroked my face and lifted me into his arms and followed the others back to the house. I was tired and drained as I realised how much I had fought to get to the surface. "Jacob, I am so sorry."

Jacob looked at me then looked straight ahead as he carried me. "I know but that was completely reckless. Your Mom was just the same."

"I didn't do it for the adrenaline rush. I did it cos I knew I could."

"And?"

I hesitated. "And because you told me no," I said slowly, ashamed about how it sounded. "And I know now it seems stupid-"

"Stupid! Stupid Ness!" Jacob stopped and put me down a little too roughly. "You were selfish! Irresponsible and idiotic!" he paced in front of me "You did it cos you didn't get your own way, you did it to defy me and you know your Father would have said no!" he shouted.

"Oh Jacob! Please don't shout at me. I feel bad enough as it is!" I fell to my knees and sobbed. "I am so sorry, really, I am! I was stupid." I put my head in my hands as I sobbed. My throat was killing me from the salt water, the fresh oxygen and from being sick. My hair was matted and sticking to my face, I stank of salt water. I risked everyone's lives. I wailed and the sound echoed through the woods. I could hear Jacob shift his weight and he wrapped me in his warm arms. I cried until I could cry no more.

"Come on Ness. Why don't we get you back to the house. You know now how stupid you were," he lifted me into his arms and he ran me back to the main house. We walked through the front doors to see Lottie on the sofa get her chest and arms seen to by Carlisle. She had angry welts on her neck and chest, but she had some to her arms. Jacob sat me on the sofa opposite. Carlisle finished bandaging her and he checked me over.

"I think you will just have some minor bruising," he smiled warmly. The rest of my family sat down next to us. "Now, why did you do it Ness?" he asked.

"Because I enjoyed diving from the top board at school and I wanted to do it from bigger height. I told Jacob it's what I would like to try but he said no but was willing to take me when there was a bunch of us. I wasn't happy with that and I tried to cheat Alice's vision today by asking Lottie to come with me. She wasn't happy and we ended up having an argument. She wouldn't let me out of the bubble so I took her power without asking and left," I looked down at the floor, ashamed of what I did. "I can't excuse my behaviour; I have been feeling off for a few days, I am due my period shortly."

"I know your moods get all over the place," Carlisle wrapped his arm around me. "A lot of girls are like this, just part of growing up."

"And I know I shouldn't have done it, I know that now. I was being thick and stupid," I admitted. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"And you would have if you had just waited," Jacob said in a low voice. "And you would have been fine if you hadn't have hit that log. That's why we do cliff diving in groups in case these things happen."

"Lottie, I am so sorry-"

"Don't! I am so pissed at you right now. I waited in the car and saw you walk into the forest so I ran after you and lost you. I flew through and ended up hurting myself," she raised her arms. "Keith found me, lost, running through the thick trees. He was patrolling and I got onto his back, I called Emmett on the way and we met at the cliff edge as Keith followed your scent. We got to the cliff edge but you had already dived. We couldn't see you and you hadn't surfaced. So I saw this thing in an X-men film once where the telekinetic chick parts the water to make sure her friends get to safety. She dies of course so I wasn't doing that and there you were at the bottom. At first I thought you were dead then you coughed up a lung."

"It was some powerful stuff, the best thing I had ever seen!" Emmett clapped his hands. "But Ness, you must promise never to do that on your own again. I'm not telling you what to do but you could have died."

"And not just that, if there were visitors in the forest, we could have died," Lottie said darkly.

I looked down at my hands in shame. "I was impulsive and reckless. I will never do it again. When my breath was forced out of me I realised then that I was in trouble," I bit my lip to stop from crying.

"Tell you what though Ness. You were sneaky with trying to not let me see you. I've had my eye on the Volturi all this time I have put us all on the back burner. I get visions now and then when its life altering, but I never got a vision of you cos Lottie was after you all the time after you made a decision. Subjective," she smiled then dropped it. "Don't do it again Ness."

"Ok Nessie," Rose pulled me into her arms. "You know now it was bad judgement. You know now that it was a silly thing, and you are not going to do it again. You have Bella and Edward to face in the morning so I think you have had enough people have a go at you. Now we all know how you get around this time of the month so we are just going to put your moment of madness down to that. Now why don't you go and get showered and get you to your bed. You must be exhausted." Rose got up and escorted me to the cottage. I was silent along the way, contemplating what Mom and Dad was going to say to me tomorrow. I was silent because of the way I treated Lottie and how she saved me anyway. How I was being stupid by not speaking to Jacob when he sent me messages. Rose got the shower hot for me and pulled me for another cuddle. "Don't worry about them. We have all done stupid things in our lifetimes. Sometimes we have to live and learn from our mistakes," she took my wide toothed comb, sat me down on the bed and she sat behind me. She worked out my matted hair and knots very gently so that I could wash my hair properly. "Now, get showered, I will get you some food and a hot chocolate," she kissed me on the forehead.

"Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be? Emmett's done worse than that! I have too," she smiled.

I undressed and put my damp clothes in the laundry basket in my bathroom. I got in the steaming hot shower automatically washing my hair and scrubbing every inch of my body of salt water. I hadn't realised how much time had passed but I found myself sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging my legs and in tears. My back ached so much but it wasn't that I was crying about. I didn't know how long I had been there but I felt strong hard arms lift me out of the shower. "Come on baby girl. Let's get you dried off," Jacob whispered. He stood me up and wrapped me in a soft white towel. He patted my hair and combed it for me, I felt like I was still in autopilot. Jacob helped me into my pyjamas and into my soft bed. "Here, you need to eat something honey," he put a plate of sandwiches in front of me and held out a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I took a bite out of my sandwich, chewed but not really tasting it as I swallowed. "Look. I am not mad at you anymore. Rose had a stern talking to us about how we have all made mistakes. Let's just put it behind us." I smiled a little for the first time. "See, smiles!" he sang. "Now eat the rest of your sandwich, I'll be back in a minute," he left my room and realised how hungry I was and I wolfed down the rest of it. Esme had made quite a few knowing I would have regained my appetite. I sipped at my hot chocolate when Jacob walked back in. "I've just spoken to Edward," I balked. "No no! He is ok. A bit peeved but he isn't mad, at least from what I can tell," he smiled weakly.

"What about Lottie?" I coughed. Oh god my throat was really hoarse.

"Mad. She left pretty much after you did."

"I can't blame her really."

"Look, she will come around. How are you now?"

"I feel better after having something to eat. I'm tired though."

Jacob smiled. "Ok," he took the plate and cup out of my hands, I quickly went to use the toilet (having the foresight to put on a sanitary towel). I snuggled down into my bed, Jacob jumping in beside me, pulling the duvet over us. He was behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, I turned my head and Jacob kissed me lightly on the lips. "Night Nessie."

"Are you staying here all night."

"Yes. I love you Ness. Never forget that."

"I love you too. And I will never forget that."

* * *

AN- Reviews please! We all do stupid things from time to time! I hope everyone has a happy new year! I will be updating in 2 weeks instead of 1, just so you all know xxx


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

**Shiny new toy**

I woke up the next day in pain. I turned round to see Jacob conked out behind me, mouth wide open. I got up and rushed to the toilet. Yep, my period was here so I shall spare you the gory details and let's just say I had to get into the shower but at least everything was 'contained'. Once I had sorted myself out, I sneaked back into my room to find Dad leaning against my doorframe. He put his finger to his lips then beckoned me to follow him. Oh god! I knew what was coming. Mom was sitting on the ottoman and Dad sat down on the rocking chair. "Yesterday," he started. "Jacob told me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," I sat on the two seater and crossed my legs and hugged my stomach which was quite sore. Dad got up, reached for something in the kitchen (which was tiny, but enough to sort me out) and handed me some pain relief and a glass of water. Mom heated up a hot water bottle for me to put on my stomach.

"You have to talk about it Ness," Mom said softly.

"Look, I did it cos I thought it would be fun. I wanted to see what it was like to do it from a larger height. I also did it because Jacob told me not too," I looked at my hands. "I've already been lectured and shouted at," I winced at the memory.

"Lottie?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "I was stupid and reckless and I will never do it again. I promise. I got a fright."

"Nessie. You can go cliff diving when other people go to do it. Jacob told you that. But you should never go on your own," Dad leaned forward onto his knees. "I was angry yesterday Ness. But now that I have had time to think about it, I'm not so mad. Disappointed that you would do something so stupid but you have learned from your mistake," Dad smiled his crooked smile. "I think you have had enough lectures but there is someone you need to apologise to after what she did to save you yesterday."

"I know, but she was so mad. I don't know if she will talk to me."

"But you have to try Ness," Mom said. I nodded. "I can't say anything about this because I did the same thing. I can criticise but I think you won't do it again," she smiled.

I was expecting them to go completely mad and in a way I was more upset that they were disappointed than angry but they had had time to think about it and had time to simmer down. Dad moved to sit next to me and cradled me in his arms. Mom followed suit. "We are grateful that you are alive to be here." I was touching Mom's arm. _We have to remain calm, we need to let her make her own mistakes. At least she has good friends._ I was grateful for good friends too and I needed to go and make things up with her.

My parents let me go and I went back into my room to see Jacob stretching. "Hey there," I said softly. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, cuddled into you. How are you feeling?"

I automatically touched my lower stomach. "Sore." I had put on my black sweats, long white t-shirt with a bright red apple that had a bite out of it and my black hoodie. All designer of course, given who I live with. Jacob sat up and raised his arms out to me. I walked into him and I sat on his lap.

"How is your throat?"

"Scratchy. I am sure I will get over it. I just have a red mark on my chest which is fading."

"Good. What would you like to do today? I am off for a change."

"I need to go and see a certain Scottish girl who has a bit of a temper."

"Ouch. It's going to be a little painful," Jacob made a face.

"Like ripping off a band aid."

"I'm thinking more like ripping off duct tape. From the mouth."

"Thanks for the comfort."

"Your welcome. How's about we go into town and get some breakfast. Something different?"

"I'm in scruff mode today."

"You look great in anything. Come on; build up your strength before you take on the force of Lottie."

"She is amazing you know. She is such a good friend."

"I know she is. Or would you like to see her first?" Jacob sensing my hesitation.

"I think I would like to see her first," I decided.

"Ok, let me get dressed," Jacob got up and got a quick shower. He dressed in jeans, timberlands and a black batman t-shirt. I grabbed my purse and phone and found an over the shoulder bag to put them in, I had no pockets. Jacob took my hand and we ran through the forest.

I had a thought as we were running. "Why do you not have a car?"

Jacob looked at me from the corner of his eye, keeping the other as we ran. "I have the Rabbit."

"But I damaged that when I was three."

"I know, but it still runs. I got the dent out."

"It was more than a dent. It was the whole back end."

"I was creative. Why, would you like me in a flashy car?" Jacob smirked.

"NO! I am not that shallow. I just wondered as I never see you in the Rabbit anymore."

"I would love a fast sports car. Your Dad has the Vanquish but I couldn't afford that."

"Yes you could. After Alice put everyone's money in the stock market, you could have three Vanquishes."

"Ok, I could afford it but something a little less flashy."

"But you like the Vanquish."

"I do but that's your Dad's car."

"Ok."

"How's about we go and have a look in Seattle today after breakfast?"

"That would be cool," I smiled.

We ran to the end of the drive to spot Andrew at the booth. "Hey there," he looked at us a little strange and I realised why. "Uh, did you walk?"

"Yeah we did, we like to walk," Jacob said quickly. "We are going up to see Lottie."

"Ok, well I am sure you know your way," he did a mock salute.

We smiled and walked quickly hand in hand up the drive. We jogged a little of the way and reached the front door, Jacob reached up and used the knocker to knock three times. Chris answered the door promptly. "Hello Nessie, Jacob. The girls are in the living room," he stepped back and gracefully pointed the way. We walked in to find Lottie and Gemma having coffee watching this mornings news.

"Hey ladies," Jacob said cheerfully. "Can I grab a cup?"

"Help yourself Jake," Gemma said cheerfully. She was facing us from the door; Lottie had her back to us. She didn't turn round. Jacob grabbed my hand to sit on the other sofa facing the large TV. Lottie sipped on her coffee. Jacob poured us both a cup then handed it to me. I could see Gemma nod her head towards me and make a face to get her to talk.

I had to get it over with as I could cut the atmosphere with a knife. "Lottie. I am so sorry."

Lottie sipped her coffee again then set it down on the table. "Do you understand what you did?" she said quietly.

"Yes, I risked not only my life, but yours, and all our lives by pulling this stunt. I am very grateful that you saved my life. But I also want to apologise for the really underhand thing I did by taking your power without asking. That was a nasty thing to do and I will never do it again," my eyes started to fill up. "It was an awful thing to do."

"Apologies accepted," she said not looking at me.

"I am though. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore! It's actually pretty scary." I moved over to sit next to her. "You are my best friend and I don't want this to affect that."

She puffed out a breath she was holding and softened slightly. "I value our friendship too. Just if you are going to go cliff diving, can you wait till there is a bunch of us?"

I smiled a little. "I can do that." Lottie looked at me then put her arm around me then we cuddled. "So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Keith is off patrol for the weekend so he is picking me up later to go shopping. He is more or less moved in so I want him to have his own room that he can chill out in so we are going furniture shopping."

"Keith said he was moving this weekend, so same room?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes, he sleeps in my room but I want him to have a chill out room where he can go to. We are going to get a sofa bed and some other bits and pieces. We are hiring a van which Keith is getting right now. The rest of his belongings are here."

"So why not have him in your room then?" I asked a little confused.

"So he can have his own space and I can have mine. You don't spend all your time with Jake and if you moved in with each other I am sure you would like your own space. He is having the room to the left of mine. Your room is still there."

"Cool. I think we are going car shopping," I turned to Jacob.

"Oooh! Gemma sat forward. "What kind of car?"

"I've had a look at different makes and models. Something sporty."

"You should go and look at the new Lotus dealership in Seattle. Keith has ordered an Audi R8 Spyder V10. Its black and shiny!" Lottie said excitedly. "A two seater and something he has always wanted."

"When does it arrive?" I asked.

"Monday. He is so excited. Like a kid at Christmas. He has been wanting a car for a while but never seen anything he liked. Now he officially lives here after the weekend."

I smiled. I was happy that Lottie was happy.

"Shall we get going Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. Breakfast in town?" Jacob nodded. We said our goodbyes and we ran through the forest to Forks. We found a good place to walk out from without anyone noticing and Jacob took me to one of the cafes that was in the middle of town. They did the best breakfasts which we ordered two of and two massive plates arrived with everything on it. "I quite fancy a Lotus," Jacob muffled as he had two sausages in his mouth.

"There is a Lotus dealer in Seattle."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Emmett talk about it a while back. I think a Lotus would be nice."

"I have to go back home to get some documents though if I am able to take one home that day. And you are right, I know that I have enough money in my personal account," the corner of his mouth smiled.

"You know Rose and Emmett would be peeved knowing that you are going without consulting them."

"I don't care, I want you to come with me," it was my turn to smile. "If you are up for it then we could run to Seattle? It takes a few hours by car."

"Yeah, I could put your documents in my bag and I can carry your clothes."

"Or we could go back and get a messenger bag."

"Ok, I can get changed out of my sweats then if we are going to car dealership."

"Sorted then." We ate the rest of our breakfast, Jacob paid the bill and we ran back to the cottage. I changed into a pair of jeans, dark blue shirt with a logo on the pocket. I tucked the shirt into my jeans and I checked my figure out in the mirror and I looked alright. I slipped on a pair of boots and tied my hair back. I grabbed a black fitted jacket that sat under my hips and nipped in at the waist. I grabbed a sleek leather messenger bag, put my phone, purse, sanitary towels and pain relief into it. "Ready?" Jacob was watching me do my thing.

"Yup, to yours." Jacob held is hand out to me as we ran to his. He stripped off his t-shirt keeping his kept his jeans and timberlands on and handed me a Gucci black shirt, a white t-shirt to wear underneath, he then found a light bottle green denim jacket and threw it to me. He grabbed his birth certificate, bank statements and other documents he needed, put them in a polypocket and into my bag. "You ready for a run?"

"Let me get a bottle of water from the fridge," Jacob followed me downstairs as I grabbed two bottles of water and put them in the sides of the bag. We went outside where he stripped his jeans, boxers, socks and shoes. I folded his clothes and put them all in the bag. I took the laces of his boots and tied them round the bag so that they didn't fall off. Jacob wolf was waiting for me with a floppy grin. The run would take an hour or so.

Jacob knew the way so I kept a few steps behind to make sure I knew where I was going. We never spoke but I stopped once to take another painkiller although the exercise was helping my pain a little. I was careful not to get my clothes dirty as we ran. We stopped again as we reached Seattle and there was no more forest to hide us. Jacob changed back to human and got dressed then we flagged down a cab to take us to the Lexus dealership. The cabdriver didn't make small talk with us for that we were thankful. I leaned into Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me smelling my hair. He was particular excited when I was on my period but I thought it was more of a wolf thing. I don't think he realised he was like that sometimes but it was funny to watch.

The cab stopped outside a huge building with large windows displaying the cars they had in stock. They had cars outside along with other models from different makes. Jacob paid the cabdriver and we stepped onto the new laid out concrete of the one story building. I slipped my hand in Jacob's warm one as we walked slowly along the rows of cars that were for sale. "I think the better models are in the displays inside."

"Yeah. I hope I can take one away today," Jacob murmured as he scoped out the cars. He was in his zone so I wasn't going to interrupt him. I looked too but I loved my mini and me looking felt like I was betraying her. "You are projecting Ness," Jacob whispered. "And your mini is not going to _feel_ betrayed," he chuckled. "I'm going to go inside, I wonder how long it will take for someone to come up to me?" he smirked. I followed him through the large double glass doors as we saw the better models inside. Jacob was looking at the first car he came to when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey there, can I help? I think the sort of cars you both might be interested in are outside."

Jacob didn't look up from his inspection. "No, I am interested in the cars inside."

"But these are out of your price range."

Jacob whirled around so fast that he gave Mr Snooty whiplash. "You have no idea what my price range is," he folded his arms making his arms bulge inside his long sleeved shirt. "I am going to have a look around and I do not require your help. I am a mechanic and I run my own business," Jacob turned back around to have a look at the car in front of him."

"But sir-"

"Look," I stood in front of the sales man who was no taller than me. I peered around him and by the looks he was getting I could tell he was the superseller in this firm. "He has already said he doesn't want your help. When we do decide that we need help I will make sure we don't ask you as you clearly judge a book by its cover," I turned my back on him and found Jacob's hand. He walked over to the next one, then the next. I turned to see Mr Snooty give us sneaky looks then speak to his colleagues who all laughed but one. She was a small black girl who was being excluded by the four men that were standing making a joke at our expense. The girl was giving them a dirty look and smiled at me sympathetically. You could tell she was sick of the people she was working with. It wasn't like the bit was busy; we were the only customers! The boss came out of his office wearing an Armani suit, said a few words to them all but giving us a funny look. Prick.

"I know," Jacob whispered. I had been projecting what I was seeing to him. "I think I've found the car I want."

I turned round to see what to me looked like a really funky batmobile. It really was nice! It was a dark metallic grey, red leather two seater with a spoiler at the back and massive alloys. It was going to be Jacob's and I could totally see him in it. "Jacob…I love it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I am totally visualising have sex with you on top of the bonnet."

Jacob coughed. "Ness!" he whispered. "Really?"

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yeah," I ran my hand along the exterior. "What is it?"

"A Lotus Exige GT3. 1.8 litre. Six gears and I want her."

I giggled again. "It looks like a really big go kart."

"It is," he leaned in to whisper to me. "I plan to make the engine faster," he turned around excitedly and looked for the girl that was sitting at the desk and waved her over. The four men looked at her a little shocked, one actually grabbing her by the arm telling her that he could take it. "No, I want the girl," Jacob crossed his arms again. The man dropped his arm opened mouthed and the girl held her head high as she crossed the showroom to meet us. "Hi," Jacob smiled.

"Hello, I am Melanie and how can I help?"

"I want this car."

"Would you like to sit in it? We don't have any for you to test drive although we have the Elise for you to test drive but it isn't the same as this one."

"I would love to, and don't worry about the test drive, I will know by the start of the engine if I will like."

"You can start it in here if I get the doors open."

"Please."

Melanie ran off to get the key then rushed over to open the large glass doors. "Ok, you only need the key to open the door but it has keyless start and you just press this button," she shown him. "At the moment, anyone can start it but it will recognise up to ten people on the system by fingerprint. But if you don't want that you can override it and just pop the key in the ignition here. Now why don't you sit in it and start the car," she encouraged. I liked Melanie. She was small with a round, soft face but she was holding her own as I looked over to the four other men who resigned to sit down and watch from a distance. Melanie continued to talk to Jacob who was getting more like a child in a candy store. I loved watching him. She stood up. "Sorry cupcake, I am forgetting about you. Would you like to have a seat in the passenger side?"

"Oh no, it's all about Jacob," I smiled.

"Well, can I get you anything?"

I smiled as a nasty thought entered my head. "I would _love _a drink, I am sure one of those men over there that aren't doing anything could sort me out," I spoke loudly.

"Of course," she was trying to contain a smile. "Mike? This lady would like a drink, can you sort that out for me?" I noted she left out the please. The boss came back and leaned against his office doorframe looking intrigued. "Come on Mike! Sometime today, the lady would like a coffee," she clicked her fingers then leaned into me. "I am so gonna get my ass kicked for that that later but so worth it," we both giggled. She turned back to Jacob who started the engine which gave a nice loud roar as he put his foot onto the pedal and let it roar a few times. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he played with the gearstick and some buttons on the dashboard. Mike brought me a coffee with two sugar cubes on the saucer with a teaspoon and a little carton of milk. I gave the fakest smile I could muster and found the nice leather sofa to sit on to wait for Jacob to finish, although he could be a while!

I picked up todays paper which had nothing of use in it but I read the articles about climate change. Thirty minutes later Jacob was standing in front of me. "I want that car," he sat down next to me. "I love that car."

"Get it then!" I nudged him.

"What do you think? Really?"

"I love it too. And if it makes you happy then you should go for it."

"Ok, I am going for it. Melanie?"

"Yes Mr Black?"

"I keep telling you, call me Jacob."

"Ok Mr Black," Melanie smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I want that car. It's the colour I want, the interior, all the specs."

"I can get you that car today if you have the relevant documents with you. Whilst we are sorting that out I can get our onsight mechanics to check it over, gas it up and have it all ready for you. The car was given a check-up last week but I will get it done again. It only has the miles that it took to get it in here. It was delivered two weeks ago but no one has so much looked at it given the price, so you are the only person to have sat in the car."

"Good," Jacob nodded. "Let's do it," He shook Melanie's hand to seal the deal. They went over to her desk, she made a phone call and a minute later a mechanic came through to take the car to the garage. He expertly removed it from the showroom through the large glass doors and I heard it roar away. The men were looking at her in shock so I decided to listen in.

"I cannot believe that she sealed the deal! That car is worth more than my house."

"But her!"

"She is going to get some commission."

"And she managed to sell _that_ car, not that there is anything wrong with it but it's a hard sell given how much it costs."

"I wish that was my car."

"So do I?"

"I could make love to that car," one of them said dreamily.

I zoned out of that conversation as that was too much information! Jacob ran over and I threw him the documents knowing that's what he needed. I got my phone out to play a game whilst Jacob completed his transaction. I was pleased he got the car that he wanted and I knew he would have done his research beforehand to find out which one he wanted. After an hour the car was legally his. He bounded over to me and took my hand, lifted me up from my seat, picking me up and circling me around. "The car is mine!" he shouted.

Melanie came over. "Here are your documents, the payment has gone through, you get free insurance for a year with buying it from here and the car is all yours and here are the keys!" she said excitedly. Jacob let me go then picked her up and whirled her around. "Oh!" she said as he put her down. "If all customers were like you, I would have a fabulous job. Thank you Mr Black. Thank you very much."

He smiled at her then beamed at me as the car was now out front and ready for Jacob to take home. Melanie walked over to her boss who gave her a high five and a 'well done'. Jacob grabbed my hand and we rushed towards his new toy. "Wow, just wow!" Jacob ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I slid in onto the leather seats and the new car smell hit me and it was nice. Jacob shut the door and got in his side. He stroked the steering wheel then started the engine.

"Jacob, we are quite low to the ground."

"I know, cool isn't it? Makes it faster," he said wide eyed. "You ready for a fast ride?"

"Hell yeah, are you going to let me have a go?" I gave him the eyes.

"Of course! I opted for an open insurance policy whoever is on the list can drive it. So it was a big list."

I smiled. I was glad he thought of everyone. He carefully drove it out of the dealership then out of Seattle. I listened to the engine purr as we made our way out and I noticed the stares and appreciative looks from strangers passing in the street and in passing cars. We hit the main road and Jacob floored it. We ran faster than any cars; it was fact, but this was quite fast. "So are you going to show it off?"

"Oh yeah, I plan on driving to the garage first and show the boys then I am going to Rose and Emmett,"

"They could be a little jealous."

"Alice could be too." We raced back to Forks; the car taking the bends and bumpy roads so well; like it was made to race. Jacob stopped over to let me drive for a few miles then I handed him back control. It was nice to drive but I loved my Mini too much. We reached Forks in good time, speeding all the way; I don't think Jacob could help himself! He skidded to a stop outside his house and beeped the deep horn of the car. It was now about five pm so the garage had shut up shop for the day but Seth, Embry and Quil came rushing outside.

"Oh my god!" Seth put his hands up by his face. "You did not?"

Jacob got out and opened the passenger side door so that I could get out. "I so did!" he shouted. Seth bounded over and high fived Jacob.

"Sweet!" Embry caressed the body work along the top. "Powerful?"

"Hell yeah!" Jacob gave Embry a fist pound.

"Oh my god Jake, you have to let me have a spin. I will do anything!" Quil begged.

"You don't need to do anything but you guys can have a spin when I get back and I want to play with my new toy," Jacob promised. "I thought I would come and show you what I bought."

"It is so nice Jake, I don't know what car I want yet," Seth admitted. "We are lucky that we could fit three or four cars along here without having to worry about them being hit."

"Well, I have applied for planning permission to expand that bit across the road to make it into a parking bay for us all. I am just waiting for them to get back to me."

"You didn't tell me that Jacob!" I said.

"Did it a few days ago, when you weren't talking to me." Well that shut me up. "Anyway, I am going to show off to some Cullen's."

"Have fun Jake!" Quil shouted. "I think I am going to be saving for a nice flashy car myself."

Jacob opened the door for me again and I got in with Jacob getting into the driver's side and he sped off to my family's house. Literally sped there. We didn't say much so I leaned over to him and put my hand on his thigh as he drove. He smiled slightly at the touch; he was enjoying playing with his new toy. He pulled up outside the house, Emmett coming out the front door admiring the car. "Oh my god Jacob; it's like the batmobile! It's awesome!" he walked about the car taking in every detail.

"It is nice," Rose commented as she followed Emmett. "Little bit flashy."

Jacob jumped out the car. "Flashy, coming from you? That's rich," he ran over to my side to open the door and I got out.

"Its niiiiice!" Emmett slugged Jacob on the arm. "Keys!" he held out his hand.

"No way! I don't want vampire stink in it on the first day of having it!" Rose went to slap him upside the head but he ducked. "I'm kidding! Here," he threw Emmett the keys and he and Rose jumped in, roaring away. We walked inside to find everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hey sweetie," Mom smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you," I reached over to hug my Mother. "The long run helped."

"And I see that Jake got a shiny new toy," Dad reached over to rub my lower back.

"That I did!" Jacob flopped on the sofa next to Dad. "Emmett is taking it for a spin, then I'm gonna take it back for the boys to play with."

"You had to show it off, although it isn't as fast as my porches," Alice said smugly.

"Maybe not but it will be once I have fine-tuned it."

Emmett ran through the door. "Aw Jakey boy, that is a sweet ride. Not as fast-"

"I know! I know, although it isn't as fast as some of your cars, I like the whole design. I plan on revamping the engine to make it faster."

"I could help you with that," Rose offered.

Jacob smiled. "That would be cool. I'm gonna leave it a few weeks but I will give you a shout when I start buying parts." Rose smiled; I loved it when she felt part of the group. She and Jacob have had their moments but Jacob couldn't resist. "Hey Rose? What do you call a blonde behind a steering wheel?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "An airbag. Oh!" he clapped his hands together. "Got another one. What do you call a zit on a blondes ass? A brain tumour," Rose folded her arms and Emmett suppressed a chuckle. "Oh Rose, you are too easy."

"It's a good job that I can tolerate the dog smell seeing as you are engaged to my niece," she turned her nose in the air."

"You love me really Rose, admit it," he put on a voice. Rose ignored him as she played with Emmett's curly hair, her other hand clenching into a fist. "So you like the car then?" he spoke to Emmett.

"Yeah, I love the exterior, it reminds me of the batmobile," Emmett grinned. "I could have a car like that."

Rose rolled his eyes. "You trashed the last one."

"When was this?" Mom asked.

"Oh it was before we came here. We were going along the interstate and Emmett-"

"Hey! The brakes failed."

"Because you pressed them too hard, you broke the brakes," Rose tinkled.

"What did Emmett do?" Jacob sat forward, intrigued.

"Don't," Emmett shook his head."

"He drove it off a cliff." Jacob and I looked at Mom and we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" I held my stomach as I laughed. "That is so funny!"

"What happened to the car?"

"Sunk right to the bottom," Rose was smiling brightly. "He had to smash the wind screen to get out then had to fish the car out and scrap it," she was laughing now. "We moved shortly after that and he bought the big jeep. Big cars are the only cars Emmett is allowed to drive," she patted him on the head. "Why do you think he doesn't drive the sports cars?"

Emmett had a face like thunder and I noticed Jasper take a peek of it out the window, he was more of a motorbike guy, I wondered what it was like to ride a motorbike. "No way!" Dad stood up from the sofa. "Not a chance in hell." My eyes widened. "Uh uh," he shook his head.

"What?" Mom knowing I had been thinking something.

"She was just wondering what it was like to ride on the back of a motorbike."

"Oh," Mom tried to hide a smile. "I can't really comment."

"You have a car."

"Dad! Overreacting much?" I rolled my eyes. "I was _wondering_."

"Yeah, but we all know how that turns out Renesmee."

"I won't be going out on a bike, but now knowing how much you object to me being on a bike I may just have to sneak out and steal one," I said in an over exaggerated voice. "However will you stop me?" I leaned into Jacob.

Dad stopped and realised I was joking. "Ok, maybe I'm over reacting but given yesterday-"

"I told you we were going to forget that," Mom hissed.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, we are letting Nessie make her own mistakes and she realised yesterday was one of those days. Give her a bit of credit Edward," it was Mom's turn to roll her eyes. "Now change the subject, Emmett, what other dumb stuff did you do cos knowing you there is bound to be plenty."

We all laughed again at Emmett's expense as he grumbled about not being the only one who did stupid things. I got up to get Jacob and I a drink of juice from the fridge that Esme had made up early. "So what made you get that car then Jake?" Jasper asked him from the window and I sat back down next to him.

"It wasn't about the engine power for me it was about the exterior for me. I looked up everything and I wanted something different from you guys. And it looks cool," he said rather boyishly. "I needed a new car. My one is done."

"I thought you said it was drivable?" I accused and at the same time Jasper asked. "Can I take it out for a spin?"

"I lied. You wrecked it, and yes" Jacob laughed, throwing Jasper the keys as I pouted and Jacob caught my bottom lip with his fingers. "You think I would make you feel bad today? It was a perfect excuse to get a new car. Wait till Dad sees it!"

"Would he get in?" I asked honestly.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't drive it cos it's manual."

"He would like it though," Mom said. "He loves the Ferrari."

"So do I!" Jake chuckled. "Hey Esme, is there anything to eat?"

"Would you like me to make you something?" Esme offered.

"I can make you something if you like?" Rose said a little too sweetly.

"I'll pass thanks. Esme, I would love to take you up on your offer."

"What would you like?"

"Anything you make is superb. Surprise me." Esme smiled at Jacob who got up to make something for Jacob and me I assumed.

"You are such a suck up," I whispered.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do."

* * *

AN – go and look up the cars, cos they are awesome! This is just one of those fill in chapters, hope you enjoyed it. posting a day early cos it will be another two weeks as I am now back to work so i need to find the time to write. but I promise to update in two weeks! x

pps: I won the Best Post Breaking Dawn for the Bite Me Awards! big whoop! thanks for those who voted me! BIG THANKS! X


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

**Blindsighted**

"Nessie, you need to kick higher," Lottie instructed as she kicked the pad I was holding effortlessly.

"Ok," I did as instructed and kicked hard, full pelt, knowing Lottie was shielded. The sound rang out along the room. I kicked again and again, getting in the shots.

The instructor called to us to halt. "Ok, quick drink and get your sparring gear on," Ryan called. It was eight pm on the first of March and I was in the school gym with some school students from our year, some students from the younger school and some adults from the town. The class had over fifty students and we were all beginners apart from Lottie. It took my all to stop Emmett from joining but I was sure the parents might object to their kid being smeared along the wall even if it was accidental. I rushed over to the walls where our stuff was and I put my 'sparring equipment' on; this consisted of gloves, foot protectors and a gumshield (which I didn't need).

Lottie was gearing up. "Remember what I taught you last night, you have a habit of letting your guard down."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know, you cracked me right in the eye."

"Good job that the bruising went virtually overnight," Lottie smirked as she stood up and popped in her gumshield, she smiled showing a mix of swirly purple, white and blue. Ryan had to put on two classes to cope with the demand, Lottie helping out occasionally.

"Find a partner, same size as you," Ryan instructed. He waited until everyone partnered up. "Ok people, feet together, arms at your sides and bow slightly then get into a guarding position. Lottie and Nessie, full contact if you wish, the rest of you; light contact only. GO!" Lottie bowed, I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses as she had recently gotten contacts for sports. She was thinking about laser corrective surgery but wasn't entirely convinced. She looked nice with or without her glasses. I bowed and put my left foot in front, left arm, bent and raised so that it was guarding my head and my right was lowered and protecting my body. Lottie had her shield firmly in place so I knew I could kick normally. I stepped forward with a left snap kick which Lottie blocked perfectly. I punched and she blocked it again. We were at the far end of the hall so we could move around a bit. I kept quite stationary on my feet but Lottie was bouncing back and forth on the balls of hers. I punched and kicked, Lottie blocking me each time.

She suddenly changed tack as she her left foot hit my arm. She did it full force and it actually hurt! She was surprisingly quick as it caught me off guard as she punched me, hitting me on my left shoulder. I tried punching but she jumped back and moved out of the way quickly following it up with an elbow to my stomach. I couldn't use my normal speed in this class but I was going to ask Emmett or Jasper if they would work out with me. We volleyed back and forth, Lottie getting the upper hand; and she was good. She wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire but she would be able to hold her own given her power.

"Right!" Ryan shouted. That's enough for today. You have all done really well. Next week we are going to work on patterns. You need to complete a pattern to earn the next grade which is how you work up the ranks. Line up please." We did as he asked as we lined up and did a quick bow. "Ok folks, safe journey home, it's pretty dark out there," he smiled.

Lottie and I quickly got our equipment off, packed away and made our way outside. Lottie had her dobok on, I had my joggers and t-shirt on. Lottie pulled on her red hoodie and wrapped it around herself and I followed her out the gym, she suddenly stopped and I walked right into the back of her. She looked around then peered into the trees. I didn't like her look. "What's wrong?" I whispered. We were standing in the way of everyone walking out of the gym, she reached behind her and grabbed my arm.

_There is someone out there!_

She broke into a run and I followed her; running towards the forest, I pulled out my phone dialling Dad who picked it up straight away. Both our heads snapped up as a howl echoed in the distance. _"Seth has picked up the same two scents from a few weeks ago, get out of the forest, go somewhere public, we will find you."_ He hung up as I grabbed Lottie before we reached the forest line. "Restaurant!" I shouted. "Let's go to the restaurant." Lottie looked at me, cocking her head at the forest edge.

She looked back towards the forest and I could see movement in the shadows. _I can hear rustling._ Lottie thought.

"Come on!" I pulled at her, aware that there was something out there. Their scent drifted over to me in the blowing wind then disappeared as if it was pulled out of the air. I pulled Lottie to me again as she couldn't stop staring into the forest. _No powers Lottie._ She nodded in understanding, finally pulling away as we jogged back to my car. Ryan was getting in his and I listened out for anyone else. Making sure we were the last ones leaving, Lottie and I got into the car without saying a word and kept quiet until we reached the Hard Rain café in the centre of Forks. I abandoned the car, I grabbed my purse and phone then burst into the cafe. We got a few stares but mainly because Lottie was still in her dobok (which is a white baggy suit with TKD written down the leg and a pattern in Korean writing shaped like a tree on the back, we were all waiting for ours to arrive) and her red belt/black tag wrapped around her. We scoped out the café, some patrons giving us a funny look and I found a private table by the door. We sat next to each other so I was able to converse with Lottie by having our hands under the table.

_Were they the Volturi? _Lottie asked through thought.

_I don't know. The smell disappeared like it was snatched out of the air. It was very weird but they were closer this time and I don't think it was a coincidence that they were there._

_I felt something there._

_I know, that's a good thing though._

_I heard Seth howl._

_Someone will come and get us here. Dad said he would find us._

_Even though we've been in the car?_

_Yes, and I have my phone._

We were intently staring at each other as we 'talked' and didn't notice the waitress standing over us. "Hem hem," she sounded as if she was impatient. "What can I get you?" she looked really bored.

I looked up at her and thought for a moment. "Can you get us two hot chocolates please?"

"Anything else?"

"No thanks," the waitress gave me an irked look, turned on her heels and stalked off towards the kitchen. I placed my phone on the table, wanting it to ring. I found Lottie's hand again. _What else did you feel?_

_I felt more than one presence. _

Another howl could be heard and it was closer no; a few of the patrons looked at each other. "My god the wolves are out in force tonight!" A grey haired woman said to her husband.

_I hope so, _I said in my thoughts.

Lottie took in a deep breath. _I should be out there. I could rip whoever it was to shreds._

_But if it is the Volturi then we don't want them knowing._

_I know but if I got to them then they wouldn't be able to report back._

_And send more of them here to find out why they didn't return?_

Lottie paused. _You have a point._

A loud howl of pain echoed through the air. Nobody would have heard that but me. _Somebody is hurt._ Lottie's eyes widened in fear.

The waitress came over with two steaming hot chocolates and I handed her a couple of bills. "Keep the change," I replied deadpan.

"Oh thanks," she rolled her eyes.

"Here you!" Lottie looked pissed. She was wound up now. "Watch the attitude love."

The waitress looked irked as she was trying to think of a reply. "Can you leave us alone now please," I demanded. She stepped back and I hoped to god she hadn't spat in our drinks! I turned to Lottie again. _It will be handled. We just need to sit and wait._

_I am no good at the sitting and waiting thing. I effing hate it._

_So do I._

_So we wait._

_So we wait,_ I repeated. Lottie broke her hand from mine as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Five long minutes passed then my phone buzzed and I answered it vampire style.

"Where are you?" Jasper barked.

"Hot Rain Café," I replied. "Is everyone ok?"

Jasper hesitated. "We will be there as soon as we can," he hung up.

I looked at Lottie who was listening in. "That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't Jacob or Keith, we would have known."

I put my head in my hands, elbows leaning against the table, breathing in and out hard. I was starting to panic; who was hurt? I sipped at my hot chocolate, not even tasting it as I imagined the worst. Last time it was Demetri and Felix and I remember that Felix was big, Emmett big and could have posed a challenge. There could have been more of them. That was a scary thought, and Alice not being able to see them if they had someone to shield them.

I stared off into the distance and I realised I zoned out when Lottie scraped her chair, I checked the time on my phone and realised twenty minutes had passed. The door to the café opened as Rose and Emmett came in, looked around then found us in the corner. Rose's hair was wild and unkempt with leaves poking out, Emmett shirt was ripped, mud and blood all over his jeans. Lottie and I both stood up, discarding our hot chocolate (me grabbing my stuff) and we left the café wordlessly. Emmett put his arms out to stop us from stepping right out onto the street as he surveyed the area from left to right slowly. He took my car keys from me, Lottie and I jumped in the back, with Rose and Emmett in the front. The tyres squealed as he roared his way back to the main house. Rose was looking around her intently into the forest as we drove the main road home. I leaned forward. "Who got hurt?"

"Seth. He's going to be ok," Rose replied.

"Going to be?" Lottie asked.

"Colin would have died if he hadn't done what he did," Rose said quietly.

"You are going to have to explain!" I snapped.

"Back at the house when we know everyone is ok!" Emmett roared. We both sat back in shock. We took a blow and Emmett had had his pride dented. I was worried. Very worried.

Emmett practically threw my car into the drive as we all got out, Lottie falling out, Emmett hauling her up by the arms and practically dragging her as we ran up the steps into the main Cullen house. I looked around to find worried and angry faces. I found Mom who was rubbing her hand with Dad fussing over her. Alice and Jasper had their arms wrapped around each other. Every member of the pack was there apart from Sam and Seth. A blood curdling human howl ripped through the house, we all jumped, the pack winced as if they were going through it as well and I shivered. I found Jacob who had a red mark across his chest which was healing already; it would have faded within the hour. I ran over to him and he enveloped me in his arms. I pulled back and stroked his chest. "I'll- no we will explain," he said gravely as another yell sounded out through the house. Jacob winced and I could feel him tremor with anger. I looked at Mom who had a nasty line across her wrist. I looked at Dad and I ran over to embrace them both.

"What happened?"

"Felix ripped her hand clean off," Dad said through gritted teeth. My eyes widened in shock.

"I'm fine honey, really. Edward found it, used his venom to get it back on. Hurts a little bit," she smiled weakly.

I looked down at Dad's forearm which had a big bite mark. "Demetri bit me."

"Are you ok?"

"Angry, it stung but it's not sore now. I will kill him."

"Not just now you are not!" Carlisle said in a firm tone that I had never heard from him before. This was how you knew he was head of the Cullen family. He never needed to assert his authority but when the time came he could and he just did. "We firstly need to fill everyone in from every angle."

"How's Seth?" Gemma asked in a small voice, I hadn't even noticed she was there! She was holding onto Kim for dear life.

"His sternum, both collarbones and his legs were all broken. His bones reset before we could get him here so I have had to reset them all. I had to do the same to Jake years ago."

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Jacob said darkly.

"He is ok. I've tried giving him morphine but his body is just burning it off, I've tried ketamine instead and that seems to have helped. He had an open fracture to his left femur but everything is healing now. I've x-rayed him too to double check he is ok and he will be fine."

"What about his jaw?" Jacob asked.

"Reset both mandible and maxilla, his left zygoma was shattered but that's all been reset."

"English doc?" Jake said harshly. I squeezed him to remind him who he was talking to.

"Bottom and upper jaw and his cheekbone, everything has been reset, he is just going to have to take it easy for the next few days," he turned to Gemma. "He is asking for you," he smiled slightly. I took the time to really look at Gemma and she looked as if she was in pain and she looked pale. She nodded as she raced upstairs with Esme, who I realised had just come down.

"I've finished bandaging him," she confirmed to Carlisle who nodded.

"Thanks doc, really," Jacob reached over to shake his hand.

"There is something I need to clarify, Lottie, Nessie, Rachel, you never felt any pain within the last thirty minutes?" Carlisle asked, we shook our heads. "It must be the other way around, when you are in mortal danger."

"But doc, we weren't in mortal danger. We had the back up of our brothers," Jacob clarified. "Not once did I feel like 'this was it.' Why?"

"I was curious. Whenever your imprints have been in major danger, you can sense it?"

"Yeah, I think it works one way," Jacob said. "Gemma didn't feel any pain when Seth was beaten." Carlisle nodded as if he was taking a mental note.

I breathed a sigh of relief but I was still confused. "Ok, can someone fill us in please?" I asked.

"Ok," Carlisle started. "It was Demetri, Felix and we think one other."

"One other?" I was now confused.

Jasper broke his embrace from Alice. "Do you remember Ness when you had that theory about Aro adding to his collection?" I nodded. "There was one other there, their scent was hidden, he or she managed to hide the other vampires scent and hide them all from Alice. Edward couldn't hear their thoughts, although there was the odd time this vampire slipped up because their scent would magically reappear. It's like he or she is still trying to get a hold of their talent."

"So that would be why I could suddenly smell them then couldn't?"

"Yes, but if you were to touch him or her I think you could still get to his thoughts with you being able to penetrate any shield. That is more of a physical thing, like Lottie as you can't get through her shield."

"What about Mom?" I asked. "Could you smell them?"

"It was sporadic, because it was a physical thing. It's mental attacks that I can sheild," Mom clarified.

Jacob spoke this time. "Colin and Seth were out patrolling, Colin caught the scent and Seth howled a warning."

"They were in the forest, right in front of us then," Lottie spoke. "I could feel them," she held onto Keith's hand.

"We all went apart from Sam. We needed someone to stay on the res and he was the perfect choice as he could stay near his babies."

"I phoned Dad-"

"Bella and I were hunting near Seth, that's how I knew-"

"And with you being so tuned to us all-" I started.

"I can hear you over a longer distance," Dad finished. "If you hadn't have gotten back to the car I dread to think what would have happened."

Carlisle spoke up again. "Edward contacted us and we went straight to were you were and because the scent, thoughts and visions was obscured. They ran into the forest and if it wasn't for Jasper we would have lost them."

"Was the scent lost to the wolves?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded. "We could smell it off and on, we had to the track them too, the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean?"

"Footprints, markings," Jasper clarified. "The wolves were great at that. We tracked them for a few minutes until they back tracked and we ran right into them. There was only two, the other one had gone."

"We think to protect him or her," Carlisle said.

"It was Bella, Edward, Carlisle and I," Jasper went on. "They didn't speak or try to talk, they attacked Bella first."

"I still couldn't read their thoughts, so the other one was close by," Dad added.

"We got there and Felix attacked Bella and Edward and he got a hold of Bella, Edward managed to get her away but Felix grabbed hold of her wrist and snapped it clean off then he threw it away and laughed."

"I had to get Bella out and find her hand," Dad looked down. "Aro would love her dead or part of his guard."

"And son, you had to do. Don't be blaming yourself," Carlisle dashed to his side and put his hand on Dad's shoulder.

"Colin and Seth arrived, we were on our way," Jacob inserted.

"I had never had a body part ripped off before and I had to say that it hurt very much," Mom said.

"Demetri was fighting Carlisle and Felix was fighting me," Jasper continued. "Colin burst through the trees and sunk his teeth into Demetri, Felix managed to get out of my grip then threw me fifty feet away and he tried to help Demetri, he tried to sink his teeth into Colin, who almost had Demetri then Seth pounced on him but Felix managed to turn around mid-fall and wrap his arms around his torso, he then kicked his legs repeatedly then kicked his face four times. I ran and tackled him off Seth but by then the damage was done. Demetri got free of Colin but he is going to be heavily scarred. Carlisle and Colin stayed with Seth and I chased them. Emmett caught up to me with Jacob and Keith."

"Rose and Paul ran around the other side, ready to trap them then we fought. Felix and Demetri have years on us and they know how to fight," Emmett growled. "But so do we."

"But they are injured," Paul added.

"How?" I asked.

"Emmett, Jacob, Keith and I fought Felix," Jasper said. "The others fought Demetri. Alice, Esme, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared searched the forest for the other one-"

"But we couldn't find the vampire," Esme said quietly.

Jasper came over to me and extended his hand, I took it to see the fight first hand from Jasper's point of view; he was running with Carlisle, Mom and Dad and I could tell from their confusion that they were trying to track the vampires. They caught up with them after leaving the school. Felix immediately grabbed Mom by the neck and tried to rip off her head. Dad punched him then bit him on the neck which made Felix let go, Dad grabbed Mom but Felix was a little quicker, grabbing her left wrist, with Dad pulling her away, Demetri bit down onto Dad's arm and Felix held on and snapped Mom's hand clean off. He stood up and callously threw it far into the forest. Mom's blood curdling scream echoed out as Dad rushed her away. I let go as I didn't want to see anymore, I felt sick.

"Emmett managed to rip off Felix's arm and he beat him with it but when Felix ran off, he grabbed his arm as he went. So no doubt it's back on," Jasper frowned. "But Emmett and Felix were fighting to the death. Emmett made his face look like a shattered glass window. Believe me when I say that Felix is going to be suffering.

"I thought you guys didn't feel pain?" Lottie asked.

"Generally no," Jasper replied. "But when our skin cracks, is broken or bits ripped off, it hurts like hell. He got a beating from all angles."

"Keith sunk his teeth into his chest and shook him about like a ragdoll as Emmett kept raining down blows. Jacob then got to his other arm and almost managed to rip it to shreds but he kicked Keith in the head-"

"He stunned me which made me let go," Keith said quietly.

"But that was your first ever fight Keith, don't be hard on yourself," Lottie soothed.

"I took his place but the bastard clawed my chest," Jacob said. "Right to the bone," I gasped. "He got a lucky kick at Emmett and kicked him in the face hard, enough to make it crack right along the side and he took his chance to run, but we got back up and we chased him to the shore. He dived into the water and didn't resurface."

"What about Demetri?" I asked.

"He is fast," Rose started. "Paul had taken a few blows from him but gave him a few nasty bites, I bit a chunk out of his neck," Rose looked quite pleased with herself. "He screamed and managed to punch me and I stumbled back, he punched Paul right in the head which-"

"Made me drop like a sack of potatoes," Paul rubbed his head. "A blow like that would have killed a human."

"But you almost had him so don't put yourself down," Rose smiled at him reassuringly.

"But I should have had him."

"But you got a chunk out of his right side which he isn't getting back," Rose smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

"But they have got hundreds of years on us. They are more experienced at fighting than me," Jasper added. They don't need to fight often, not with Alec or Jane so it's rare to see them fight but when they do; they are epic."

"I managed to grab him again and I got my arms around his neck but he somehow managed to get my arm up my back, threw me down on top of Paul and he escaped."

"He didn't cross us but Brady and Quil gave chase and almost had him but he disappeared into the water as well and I told them to stop," Jacob finished. "I didn't want the risk of them pulling us into the water to drown us."

"I never thought about that," I whispered.

"Which is why we didn't follow them into the water. We live to fight another day."

"So injury wise?" I looked around.

"A little bit scathed. Bumps on the head, dented pride," Carlisle looked at Emmett.

Emmett punched his hand making the noise sound out across the room. "That bastard will pay. Hitting my woman. They all will."

"We are not going to Italy. We may have had a rough time of it tonight but they are the ones that had to flee. They are not newborns, they are experienced, lest not forget that," Carlisle stood up and paced the room. "_They_ had to flee. Remember that."

"But it was only two of them," Jacob pounded the sofa with his fist.

"And experienced. You will have physically scarred them. That is something that they will not forget, they won't be coming back here in a hurry. You think your pride has been dented? They were sent here for a purpose and they will be punished when they get back to Italy," Carlisle tried to reassure everyone. "You all fought so well, Seth saved Colin's life. The other wolves would have been feeling his pain, Emmett son, you were amazing and with Keith and Jake, you did the most damage. We were blindsighted. The third vampire is obviously gifted and therefore we were unprepared, we have always been prepared for any battle even four years ago when they came last and there was a moment where we all said goodbye because we thought we were going to die. Now stop putting yourself down!"

"Ok, so why were they here?" I asked.

"That we don't know," Dad replied. "I think they were here just to do recon but they got caught. Bella is a big threat to them as she renders the Volturi virtually useless and I think Felix took his opportunity to try and kill her; on instructions of course. When Colin had Demetri, he had him by his face, neck and shoulders."

"We should have stayed," Mom said."

"But you were in pain my love," Dad reassured her.

"And you would have been an easier target for Felix, Demetri and the other one," Jasper added. "You both did the right thing."

"They were watching the school," Lottie stated. "They were watching us," she caught my eyes.

"Colin and Seth were the lifesavers tonight, if they hadn't have caught the scent who knows what would have happened," Alice said. "And I am next to useless," she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ok, Carlisle is right, enough put downs," Esme put her hands out to silence everyone. "Alice, they have found a way to get round you and Edward, you are both going to have to accept that. Keith, this was your first fight-it was bound to be frightening, the others have years on you, you may have trained but it has never been full pelt like this and you would have been feeling Seth's pain. Bella, you would have died if you stayed where you were, Edward would have died saving you. Edward you needed to protect your wife and no one will ever doubt that. Emmett fought like the vampire you are, Colin almost ripped off Demetri's head but would have died if Seth hadn't have stepped in and I am sure Seth would have rather taken a beating than see you die. All the pack members would have been feeling what Seth was getting so no doubt it would have affected you. Jacob, you had a life threatening injury and thank god you heal quickly because you would have died, but you and Keith got right back up and carried on. Rose, you were amazing and made a good team with Paul and both of you got a piece of him, literally. The wolves, Emmett and Jasper chased them out of the area; we tried to find the other but didn't succeed. Carlisle is right, _they_ had to flee. They were blindsighted just as much as we were. SO STOP THINKING YOU DID CRAP BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T!" Esme shouted.

Emmett giggled like a little boy. "Esme said crap."

We all started to laugh cos there wasn't much else to do. Jacob jumped over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Oh Esme, always count on you to put it in to perspective!" he then dropped his smile. "You are right, we did well considering these vamps are centuries old and were able to hide themselves even from us. We carry on with patrolling as we are. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Ben if he is interested, we need to train. You guys against each other, us guys against each other and us against you guys."

"And what about us?" Rose stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I will enjoy taking a chunk out of you blondie," Jacob teased.

"Ditto," Rose broke into a toothy grin.

"We need to remember to keep our guards up, they have someone that can hide others from us," Carlisle brought us back down to earth.

"I need to learn how to fight," I said clearly

"Absolutely not!" Dad said. "Defence I can understand, I know you go to Tae Kwon Do now but not against other vampires."

"I think she does," Jacob spoke up for me. "What happens if they go for Bells again, can you protect them both?" Jacob gave him a look. "It's time to let her protect herself. She needs to learn how to fight to protect herself."

"I agree Edward," Mom held onto his arm. "I need to refresh myself as well. I think we all do."

Dad looked at Mom then softened. "You're right. Nessie, if you are prepared for this then you have to take what's handed out to you. You are making your own decision here."

I nodded. I understood I was going to be faring the worst out of this being half human, but I deserved a chance. "I know. Thank you Dad," I flashed him a smile.

"I think I am going to contact the Denali coven with the exception of Garrett, get Ben and Tia involved and get them here," Carlisle said. "I think we could all use some training and good to get some fresh eyes on this."

"And would they work with us?" Jacob asked.

"No doubt."

"Good. I need to go and see my second," Jacob clapped his hand on Carlisle's shoulders then ran upstairs.

"I think I am going to need more ketamine," Carlisle muttered.

* * *

I was flying through the air and I landed on the ground on my left side…hard. I groaned. Kate had just kicked me in the chest and I didn't defend myself very well. "Ooof!" I felt something crack. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop myself from crying out.

Carlisle was immediately at my side and his cool hands felt my rib cage under my ripped shirt. "There it is, Ness; its going to hurt a little-" He pressed the broken rib back into place before I could answer. I gripped onto his arm as I allowed the pain to pass then I took a deep breath and got back up again.

I was a mess; my hair was falling out of my ponytail, my clothes were ripped beyond repair, I had mud and grass stains on any bare skin that showed. I had already broken my arm yesterday, my collarbone the day before. The more damage that was done to me, the more my body healed quicker; it was strange but it was like my body was preparing itself so that I didn't mind. Carlisle thought it was my body compensating for what was happening, he thought it was a good thing.

Dad…..everytime I got hit; I could see him cringe, bring his fingers to his temples, pinch the bridge of his nose. Jacob had to hold himself back from racing to me and to not rip my assailant to shreds. Mom was proud of me.

I got back up to face Kate who was standing pretty smug. I ran to tackle her and she punched me, I ducked but she grabbed my arm and electrocuted me. I bit my teeth into each other, fighting the pain then I hit the ground. "Ha! She keeps coming but keeps failing!" Kate gloated. I feigned unconsciousness, keeping my eyes shut and ignoring the pain. "Nessie! You are going to have to do better than that!" I ripped her trouser leg and grabbed her bare skin and imploded. "ARGH!" Kate screamed as her back arched, she hit the ground clutching her head. She rolled about until I let go of her leg. This time I stood up, satisfied. Kate blinked a few times as she shook her head a few times as if she was trying to get rid of the left over residual pain then stood up. "Holy shit!" she looked at me in shock. "Renesmee Cullen! You kept that quiet! When could you do that?" she shook her head again. She held her hand out to help me up. I just looked at it dubiously. "I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured. I took her hand and I was on my feet. "That was good Ness. I didn't think you could do that."

"We thought I could do that by forcing my memories onto someone, causing pain because of the force of them."

"It's a very good offensive technique," Kate patted me on the shoulder. "I don't even see the memories; it's like a bright, white light."

"She is amazing," Jacob bounded up to me.

"That she is," Kate agreed. "Are you ready to go again?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I suppose."

"Remember to defend yourself, don't let down your guard."

"Someone else keeps telling you that!" someone shouted from behind me. We turned round to find Lottie on the back of her chestnut coloured wolf. He was almost the size of one of her horses as he was so big with Jacob being a bit bigger. She was gripping onto his fur by his neck, her legs down at his sides like she had done it everyday.

I nudged Jacob. "Why do you not let me do that?"

"You never ask and _you_ can run very fast," he replied with a sneaky smile.

"I am only human you know," Lottie swung her leg round and jumped off Keith.

"And don't we know it!" Emmett ran over to her and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Lottie protested as she got up and Emmett pushed her down again.

"I will never get bored of this!" He laughed manically.

"Neither will I!" Lottie snapped her head at him and he shot up in the air then landed hard on the other side of the clearing.

"Whoa!" Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen looked at Lottie in shock as she got up from the ground and shook her herself down then she flashed them a smile.

"I notice the other one isn't here," Lottie said.

Kate looked a little embarrassed. "He didn't want to be tempted."

"Appreciated."

"Carlisle told us what you can do now," Eleazar stepped forward. "I have to say that she is impressive."

"Cheers. All thanks to Jasper really," she found him further down the clearing and inclined her head at him. "And some willing victims," she high fived Emmett who ran back from his dropped position.

"Yeah, she dismembered me a few times," he said proudly, putting his burly arm around her. Keith came out from the shadows, wearing only his jeans.

"Dismembered?" Tanya asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, she can rip us vamps to bits. We go back together, just gotta lick the wound and stick them back on,"

"Yeah, only if Rosalie is willing," Lottie chuckled.

"She usually is," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, she tried to hide a smile.

"Emmett," Lottie elbowed him making him double over.

"How can she do that?" Tanya asked. "That should hurt her!" The rest of the Denali Coven looked on amazed.

"She puts a shield around herself, like a second skin," Keith explained. "Protects her from anything including the vampires. She can fight with them providing she keeps her shield up."

"Believe me, I tried and I cannot get through her shield," Emmett said like a proud brother.

"Amazing," Kate shook her head. "Don't you burn out?" she asked Lottie.

"With Jasper's help he has helped me improve my stamina. I could go for days with a shield over me, when you met me, it was barely fifteen minutes. When we were being held hostage, Nessie had an idea of 'borrowing' my power from my memories, my thoughts, so she can magnify what I do, we can now go for a few hours with Nessie 'draining' me so to speak. That does take more out of me."

"Why, that is amazing," Carmen pulled me in for a cuddle. "So by putting a shield over yourself you can fight like us?"

"Yes, I can't get knocked down, blows don't hurt me, I can protect others if I put them under my shield. I can stop other things too."

"So you stopped the fire?" Carmen asked.

"Fire?"

"It was on TV, live from Forks. The fire from the explosion."

"Yes, but that was both of us as I had taken a lot that day."

"You did that too?" Carmen asked me.

"Only when Lottie was conscious," I clarified.

"Can you borrow powers from us?" Kate asked.

"No, I tried with Dad, Alice and Jasper. We figure its cos Lottie's human, it's the only explanation."

"So I couldn't shock you?" Kate asked Lottie.

"I shouldn't think so. Try," Lottie held out her hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dad said. "It can knock us out, it could kill you."

"I think she should," Jasper encouraged.

Kate stepped forward and touched Lottie's arm. Lottie looked at her. "I can feel a tickling sensation across my arm, like you are trying but its over my shield. In fact, I wouldn't go as far as tickling, just a featherlike touch."

Kate let go. "Wow! The only other person I couldn't shock was Bella."

"So you make a pretty formidable weapon," Eleazar folded his arms. "Very impressive."

"Only down to everyone here," Lottie praised my family and the pack. "I couldn't have done it without them."

"Ok, enough distractions," Jasper clapped his hands together. "Ness, take a rest. It's the wolves turn."

I looked to Jacob who nodded to his pack and they went to the forest to phase. The whole pack were there including Seth who had fully healed which had taken less than a week, although when he jumped in front of Jacob when Mom went to attack him, a few hours was all it took to heal and he was fine so it was good that he had healed quickly. He had changed a little, he was angry quite a lot, his pride had been dented that he had taken such a brutal beating from a vampire although everyone kept telling him that he save Colin's life. He was slowly getting out of his funk but this was the first time he had changed into a wolf and ready to fight, and he was going to face Emmett.  
Seth marched out of the forest with a determined look on his sandy face. The rest of the wolves stood in formation behind Seth, Emmett stood at the other end of the field, ready for Seth to attack him. Seth rushed forward; Emmett copied him, keeping low to the ground. As they were about to clash; Seth jumped in the air, avoiding Emmett but flipping in the air and grabbing Emmett by his right shoulder bringing him down. Jacob yipped, instructing him to stop and Seth let go of Emmett.

It had been decided that the wolves wanted the vampires to go full pelt on them but felt that ripping them to shreds would be overstepping it. Jacob had wanted to ensure that it went as far as a nip. "Good move Seth," Emmett held his fist out for Seth to bang with his nose. This was about building up confidence and strength. Keith was up next, he felt he needed to improve his fighting skills.

I fell back onto the grass; exhausted. I had taken quite a battering this week; Emmett had only been too pleased to carry out the majority of it, much to Dad's dismay. Lottie had done really well but it was decided that although she wasn't as fast as myself, the wolves and the vampires, she would serve well offensively with her power, which is what Jasper had her practising when she had a moment. I still couldn't get over how powerful she was getting, even for being human. I had my moments of thinking what she would be like as a vampire but they left my head as soon as I thought them. I hoped that if I got the chance I would be able to inflict some pain on those bastards that hurt my family. I could see Dad giving me _that_ look but I didn't care; STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! He smiled and turned away to Mom. Lottie tripped over my outstretched feet as she hit the deck next to me. "Gemma and I are all booked in for Monday."

"Booked in for what?" I asked.

"Getting our eyesight corrected. I figured that if it ends up being us against them, I wanted perfect eyesight."

"I get that. What is Gemma saying about it?"

"She wants it done too. Although we both said that we are so used to our glasses that I said I was tempted to put non-prescription lenses in them and wear them anyway, more like a fashion accessory."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the surgery?"

"I suppose but when you have worn glasses all your life, it's hard to part with them, also, no one will know that we had them done and if they think taking them off me would disable me slightly then they have another thing coming," she smirked.

"Talking about disablement. Tell me Lottie, how come you had all that space around me, yet you still managed to trip over my feet?"

"I dunno, I have a natural gravitation to things that make me fall, bang it to walls, fall some more and general hurt myself," she shrugged.

Jasper swapped places with Emmett as he found a seat next to us. "Yeah, how do you do it?" He was rubbing his shoulders.

"Do what?" Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" Emmett bellowed. "I mean walk, talk and breathe at the same time, cos quite frankly, I don't know how you manage it," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks Em. I can always rely on you to put it in perspective," Lottie stuck her tongue out at him then held her hand out to me which I took. _Shall we see how far we can throw him?_

_Oooh!_ I sat up straight. _I would love to do that!_

_Ok, imagine the Canadian Border then think a few thousand miles beyond that!_

_Do you think we could go that far?_

"What are you planning?" Emmett asked slowly.

_We can give it a try, or we can make go right up,_ Lottie looked up into the sky and I looked up too.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Emmett stood up and tried to run to Rose who was talking to Esme on the other side of the clearing. Lottie was thinking 'up' and I felt the connection with her and her power as we lifted Emmett slowly into the air who was trying to claw at the ground. Lottie was smiling wickedly and I had to follow. Our heads both snapped up as Emmett shot up into the air. He wailed but that faded the higher he got. I helped Lottie to her feet, keeping our hands together and concentrating on sending Emmett higher and higher.

"Time to drop him," Lottie whispered. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked up along with us.

She let go of my hand and we kept looking up until a dot appeared in the sky, getting slightly bigger the closer it fell to the ground. Emmett plummeted to the earth, and although I didn't do it, Lottie cushioned his blow a little as he hit the ground in a cloud of dust, mud and grass. Ben made the dust settle with a flick of his hand. We looked closely as Emmett had made a hole in the ground with the force of his landing. His hand slammed onto the grass on the surface as he jumped up from the large hole. "RIGHT BINT! I ALMOST HIT A PLANE! I ALMOST GOT SUCKED INTO THE ENGINE!" he roared as stalked over to Lottie who was sitting on the ground. Emmett punched the air around Lottie, cracks running through his fist; he grabbed it in pain and jumped up and down on the spot, the cracks healing as quick as he punched her shield. "STOP CHEATING!" Lottie waved at Emmett from behind her shield which must have been over her like a dome.

"You almost hit a plane?" I asked innocently.

"You…" Emmett narrowed his eyes at me.

"That plane?" I looked up at a moving dot in the sky.

"Yes. Some poor guy almost had a heart attack when I appeared at his window. Then the force of the air almost sucked me into the engines," Emmett jabbed his pointed finger at me. His clothes were almost torn from him, mud and grass smeared all over him. He kicked Lottie's shield, his lips puckered as he tried to stop himself from yelling out. "Oh come on!"

"Oh Emmett, hald yer wheesht!"

"What? Are you speaking Scottish cos I can't understand you!" Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Ok, I will speak very slowly so that you can understand," Lottie said slowly, accentuating her words. "Emmett, shut your gob!"

"You have to admit that it was pretty impressive," I put my hands on my hips.

"But she cheated."

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't have been able to do that without Ness!" Lottie flicked the birdie at Emmett making him even madder.

"I'll get you back. I'll get you back when you are least expecting it then-BAM!" Emmett clapped his hands together as a warning. I stifled a giggle. "That goes for you as well Ness," Emmett growled.

"It was a little irresponsible Charlotte, Renesmee" Carlisle chided. "If Emmett hit the plane he could have done severe damage to it."

"What about damage to me?" Emmett exclaimed.

"And you could have hurt Emmett. Don't do it again," Carlisle said with finality. "Now Nessie, you and Lottie make yourself useful, go and practice defensive techniques," he turned to go back to the wolf action, although I swear I could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

AN - What were the Volturi there for? mmmm... Reviews please! xxx

PS-That is me back at work so not been having as much time to get writing :( so I am spacing the chapters between two weeks to allow me to get more chapters written! I hope you are all enjoying the story! x


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

**Pain. Pleasure and History**

"ARGH!" I screamed. I held onto Dad's wrists with my hands, digging in my fingernails. Carlisle inserted a needle into a vein in my arm and pumped me full of morphine, but like Jacob and Seth, I burned it quicker than it could numb me.

"You are doing so well Ness!" Carlisle smiled, although it shook a little. "Just one more and that's it." I was lying flat on the hospital bed that Carlisle set up in his library again. Dad was above my head with my arms raised holding onto his wrists. "I'm going to try the ketamine Ness, it will make you very drowsy."

"PLEASE!" I begged. "IT'S TOO SORE!" I started to sob.

I felt a cold sensation travel up my arm and into my chest; I felt myself slowly relax and the throbbing, sharp pain dulled slightly. "Esme, I need you." Carlisle spoke normally. The door opened and shut and I felt cool hands on my sweating face. She grabbed the top of my right thigh and pulled back up into me. I felt Carlisle put a hand underneath knee and the other further down my leg and gripped hard. He pulled back; I first heard the two ends of the bone scrape against each other then click into place. Then pain and I screamed out loud. I screamed and screamed until darkness came.

* * *

Only thirty minutes before, I was sparring with Emmett. A few more days had gone by, no more intrusion from unwanted visitors and now Tuesday was here, just under two weeks after the intrusion. We trained every day after school even after we were in the gym playing hockey or at Tae Kwon do. I slept soundly every night after being put through the mill by various people.

Lottie and Gemma had taken two days off school to get their eye surgery and were due back in tomorrow. She text me to let me know she was ok but her vision was a little blurry and she had to wear dark glasses to stop the light affecting her, she still wasn't sure if she would make it into school tomorrow but she found the difference already amazing. The advances now compared to just a few years ago meant now she could carry on as normal, do sports, swim and all that jazz. She wouldn't have done it otherwise.

But here I was, sparring and doing quite surprisingly well; I managed to punch Emmett on in the face, even making it crack a little. He elbowed me but I jumped out the way, I kept jumping and I found myself on his back, ready to take a chunk out of his neck when he grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I got up and back flipped out of the way but Emmett jumped and pummelled right into me.

I hit the ground and the full force of Emmett broke my femur. I heard the bone break into two before the pain came. In the second it took for my brain to register what had happened, Emmett's mouthed formed an O as he got up from me and looked at me in horror.

Then I screamed. I rolled about on the ground as everyone rushed over to me. Jacob looked pale as if he was going through the pain with me.

I don't remember being picked up and taken to the house but I do know I screamed all the way back and when Carlisle and Dad placed me on the table. "You need to stay outside Jacob. You don't want to be here," I could hear Dad at the door. "Yes, we will make sure she will be alright."

* * *

I was laying in a comfortable bed now, the duvet wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to find that I was in my room but it was dark, there was breathing nearby but not be next to me. "She's awake," Dad said to Mom. They were at the door as a sliver of light broke through as they opened it.

"Oh Ness," Mom's face was etched with worry. "How are you feeling?"

I had to think, there was a dull ache and my leg felt stiff. "You have a full leg cast on. Just to stabilise your leg. It can come off in the morning," Dad whispered. That would be why I couldn't move my leg then. I moved slight and a stabbing pain shot up my leg. "You have an IV in Ness. I'll get you some more pain relief." Dad disappeared from the door then reappeared a second later and injected some fluid in the clear line I had that connected me to the saline bag that was hung on an IV stand next to me. I started to feel relaxed again. The last thing I saw was Jacob lying on the floor next to the bed.

I opened my eyes to the light streaming in through the window, my stomach growled as it was telling me that I was hungry. I peered over the bed to see Jacob still there with his hand reached over to mine which was outside the bed. I looked around for some water and there was a bottle perched on my bedside cabinet, I reached over, opened the cap and took a long swig allowing the nice cool liquid to roll its way down my throat; oh it felt good! I blinked a few times and reached over for my phone to see a few concerned text messages from Lottie. "Jacob?" I whispered.

He stirred and opened his eyes straight away and sat up like a Meer cat. "Oh Ness, are you ok?"

I nodded and took another drink. "No more pain," I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to get Carlisle. It was a pretty nasty break you had."

"Really?"

"Ness, you had an open fracture. When Emmett landed on you he broke your leg."

"It wasn't intentional!" I said quickly.

"Nobody thinks it was and no one feels worse than Emmett does right now."

"I should milk it really."

Jacob chuckled then leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead. "I'll be back in a moment."

Jacob left my room leaving me on my own. I knew Mom and Dad weren't in the house so presumably they were in the main house, they would have known Jacob would look after me. I threw the duvet cover off me to see a white plaster cast from my hip right down to my foot. I reached down to touch it and I noticed the IV line in the back of my hand. I was tempted to rip it out but I had better leave it for Carlisle to do. I could hear Jacob as he returned with Carlisle, Dad and Mom, his heartbeat making me feel all safe. They entered my room silently and I could tell by their faces that they were really concerned. "Hey there my darling," Carlisle smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"No pain, that must be good?"

"Oh yes. But I would like to x-ray you before we take the cast off."

I nodded and made to sit up. "No, no Ness. I'll carry you honey," Dad bent down to lift me and I grabbed onto his arm. _I really need the toilet._ Dad smiled as he reached over to Mom and whispered a very low hum in her ear. She scooped me up without a thought, looping my arms around her neck and she took me into the bathroom to allow me to do my business. I chapped the door and she came back in and I found myself in Dad's arms. They carefully took me back to the main house, not saying a word. Jacob ran forward to open the main door and Dad swung me in and I found four very worried faces staring up at me.

"Nessie, I am so, so sorry," Emmett looked as if he could actually cry.

"Emmett, it's just a broken leg which we are about to check is actually mended. Emmett, I wanted the full on practice, this isn't your fault, it will teach me to get out of the way."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want you to feel bad, please; it was just an accident," I smiled. "I will be out of this thing soon."

Rose patted Emmett's knee. "Ness knows it was an accident. So does Edward and Bella. This was bound to happen whether it was Ness or one of the wolves it was going to happen at some point. Ness will be fine."

I nodded my thanks to her and I pouted at Emmett. "I will have to milk this though," I winked at him and a small smile appeared on his face which made his dimples flash. Dad took me upstairs, laid me on the hospital bed and Carlisle took a few x-rays of my leg and waited for the films to develop. "Well?"

Carlisle inspected the films. "Looks like the bone has healed, the muscle and soft tissue are all back to normal."

"Do you remember much from yesterday?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "The pain took over everything."

Dad took a breath. "When Emmett collided with you, the bone snapped in two causing an open fracture. The bone nicked the femoral artery causing you to lose a lot of blood. We had to get the bone back in to stop the bleeding."

"That would be why I can smell bleach in here then." The smell made me feel a little ill. "Can this thing come off?"

Carlisle nodded and was at my side in an instant and ripped the cast off with his hands carefully. I looked down at a faded red mark at the top of my thigh where the fracture had been. I ran my hand over my smooth skin and it was hard to believe that I had really hurt myself. But what did they say about falling off a horse? "No Nessie!" Dad was at my side, taking my hands in his. "Don't you think you have gone through enough? I don't think you should be doing this anymore," he begged.

"But this was my decision and you said that I wasn't to moan and groan about it. I haven't apart from yesterday which is kind of a given."

"Please Nessie."

"No Dad. I will take a few days rest but then I am back in. I need to make sure that I don't do this again."

"I am not happy about this Ness," Dad folded his arms.

"Edward," Carlisle placed his arm on Dad's shoulders. "This is her decision. She had been doing so well and this is just a minor setback."

Dad hung his head and exhaled. "It's your decision. Can you try and walk?"

I swung my legs carefully off the bed and laid my bare feet on the cool floor. I put my right foot down and put my weight through it and it felt fine then stepped forward and walked around the room like I had never broken my leg. "It feels fine to walk on."

"I have to apologise about the amount of pain that you went through yesterday, your body kept burning off the morphine but the ketamine worked quite well."

I walked over to Carlisle. "Grandad, you did your absolute best and I thank you for it," I wrapped my arms around him and leaning my head against his trim waist. "I mean it," Carlisle patted my head then wrapped his arms around me. I reached over and pulled Dad in our Nessie sandwich and I could feel Dad smile into my hair. "Ok. I am really hungry; do you think someone would so kindly rustle me up some breakfast?"

"It's tea time Ness. It's almost five pm."

"I thought it was morning," I looked confused.

"That's because the sun rises in the east and sets in the west and your bedroom window faces the south which means you get all the sun," Dad tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So I slept for almost twenty hours?"

"I think it was because your body needed to heal," Carlisle surmised.

"It would make sense," Dad nodded.

"I could still eat a greasy breakfast," I smiled.

"And I am sure Jacob wouldn't mind either as he hasn't moved from your side. Do you know that he was going through pain as well?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He wasn't in agony, he said it felt like a stinging pain but he knew it was bad." I took a moment to digest that piece of information. "Just something to note for the future. Come on, I think Bella is cooking you a rather unhealthy, really fatty breakfast."

"Sweet!" I grabbed Dad's hand and dragged him downstairs with me, well, he allowed me to drag him. "Ooof!" Jacob threw himself into me and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up at the same time.

"You are rather crazy Nessie. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I'll try," I smiled.

"You had better," Jacob put me down. "Bells is cooking up a storm." Dad smiled properly for the first time as Jacob dragged me to the counter where Esme was had two place settings for us. I sat down and eagerly ate everything that was set down in front of me.

* * *

"So in other words, you got a few days off school?" Lottie asked.

"More than that, you weren't there till Thursday anyway," I replied.

"I had valid reason," she said with her nose in the air.

"So did I!"

"Camping?" Lottie pulled a face.

"Well it's not like I can explain a broken leg away, is it?" I retorted. "I would have to be on crutches for weeks and end up missing the hockey finals. Camping is the only option my family could come up with."

"The school was quite happy to send me out homework."

"Yeah, me too. All done though. Did it all yesterday."

"I finished mine an hour before you came. Sorry I couldn't get out to yours on Tuesday when it happened."

"Oh don't worry about it; I slept right through till five the next day anyway. I wouldn't have been much company. But I am ok now, not that I would like to go through that again."

"No, I don't think I would recommended it either."

"How are the eyes?"  
"Getting used to not wearing glasses. My eyes were itchy for a few hours and I hard to wear dark glasses but now it's surreal."

"You look good," I smiled. "I have to get used to not seeing you with your glasses. Are you going to keep them?"

"Yeah, the optician put non-prescription lenses into all my spare frames. Just if I wanted to be fashionable."

"I get you."

"So when are you going back in the field?"

"As soon as everyone stops pansying around me. I certainly don't think anyone will be going full pelt on me again."

"You are breakable."

"Not that breakable."

"Breakable against a vampire."

"_You_ are very breakable."

"Lorries," Lottie sang.

"Ok!" I raised my hands up in surrender. "I am a little breakable. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"_We_ are not doing anything. Keith and I plan on spending the whole day in bed seeing as it is the weekend."

"I think Jacob is working."

"I am sure if you said to him that you wanted to spend the whole day with him, I am sure he could call in sick, the boss won't mind."

"He is the boss."

"Then he won't mind," she smiled wickedly. "I am looking forward to tomorrow."

"Where is Keith now?"

"On patrol with Paul."

"How is he getting on with the rest of the pack?"

"Oh great actually. He and Sam get on like proper brothers. He is like an uncle to those twins. They have days where they spend time getting to know each other and I think it's important to get along with your family."

"Oh I agree. That's really good. The babies are growing so much, everyday there are little changes."

"You and Jake are their godparents. That will be fun when Emily and Sam offload sprog one and two when they want a night to themselves."

"I don't mind at all. I don't have experiences in looking after babies."

"Not difficult at that age; eat, sleep, crap."

"You have never been around babies have you?" I gave her a funny look.

"Nope, I am allergic."

I snorted. "No you are not!"

"I am! It is going to be years until I have babies. I am so not interested."

"Isn't that the whole point of imprinting though; to find your soul mate-"

"And breed? Yeah, I think that's part of it. Don't get me wrong, Keith and I want to have kids but way way into the future. I think Emily has always wanted to settle and have kids but that's a good thing for her. Just not for me."

"One of the other reasons why you freaked a few weeks ago."

"Exactly. I am selfish, I enjoy my life. And besides, I would hire a nanny," she grinned. "Anyhow, we have to increase our practice sessions as of Monday. The regional finals are on the twenty third, this month."

"Two weeks today then."

"Yeah. Practice every night me thinks."

"You are going to be going hard on us all, aren't ya?"

"Damn right, we are going to win this game."

"Hitler."

"Yup. And don't you forget it!"

I groaned.

* * *

I woke up the next morning determined to spend my day with Jacob. I raced for the shower, washed my hair; I was lucky that I didn't have much body hair so I didn't have to shave every day and my legs would still be silky smooth. I jumped out, brushed my teeth, moisturised and I rushed to my huge walk in wardrobe to find my sexy underwear. I rummaged around in the drawers until I found the perfect matching set: it was a push up midnight blue bra with little dazzling stars on them with a scalloped cup and I picked the little shorts to match as I knew Jacob preferred the way my bum looked in shorts than to thongs. I dried myself off and put on my bra which made me have a cleavage that any woman would be proud of. This was a damn good bra.

I found the tightest, dark blue skinny jeans and my highest heels and teamed it with a dark blue crochet top with a deep V-neck, three quarter length sleeves which flared at the end, it also tied at the back and the hem sat just above my hips. I dried my hair upside down, scrunching it as I went along, I flicked it back and it curled in the right places. I turned to look behind me, my hair was just above my waist; The last time it I had it trimmed was last month when Alice put some layers through it but it was growing again. I didn't feel the need for any make up and Jacob never noticed anyway.

I threw my wet towels in the laundry basket that was in my bathroom, left my bedroom to find Mom reading Romeo and Juliet, sitting like Buddha style on the ottoman. "Hello my darling. Going somewhere?" She put a bookmark in her book and closed it.

"I'm going to Jacob's."

"You look nice."

"Thanks. I should hope so."

"I see," a knowing smile crept on her face. "Well, you go and have fun. It's pretty early, he could still be in bed."

"It won't matter."

"Do you want me to run with you?"

"No, no, I should be fine, there will be someone out on patrol. I'm taking the car anyway."

"Ok. Drive safe," she got up gracefully and hugged me quickly.

"Where's Dad?"

"Hunting with Jasper. I am going with Alice later," I noticed her eyes were darker than normal.

"Ok, I will be at Jacob's all day, if I am not back, I imagine I will still be there."

"Ok, don't need the details. Mind you I can spend some time with your Father."

"Ok I definitely don't need the details," I closed my eyes trying to get the image out of my head. Mom giggled and I went back into my room to pack a bag of spare clothes, underwear and a brush.

I ran to the main house and I grabbed my keys from the rack in the garage. "Where are you going?" I jumped and span round to find Emmett sliding out from beneath his jeep.

"Holy crap!" My hand found my heart. "Do you have to do that?"

"Hell yeah, so much fun," he smiled then his face became serious. I hadn't seen him much and I had the feeling he was avoiding me a little. "How's the leg?"

"Perfectly fine. Emmett, you don't need to avoid me. You did nothing wrong."

Emmett sat up from the little board he was on and leaned onto his knees. "I feel like I did."

"But you didn't, so get over it!" I smiled. "I want fun Emmett back. So what, I broke my leg, I got hit by a lorry and I healed fine."

"I suppose."

"No supposing! It's true!"

"Ok Midget. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake up Jacob."

Emmett looked at his watch. "Its eight am," then a smile appeared on his face. "Ah. Wake him up," he raised his eyebrows. "I am sure he won't complain."

"Shut it you! And that's none of your business!"

"Ah but Ness, when you dress like a street hooker," he smirked.

"I do not look like a street hooker!" I looked down at my clothes and I found a spanner which I picked up and threw it at him. "What do you know about fashion sense?" I screeched.

The spanner bounced off his forehead and clattered on the floor. He picked it up and chuckled. "You look fine Midget, I am only teasing."

"Well don't tease me about my clothes, I am going to have to go back and change," I put my hands on my hips.

Emmett shot up from the floor. "Ness, you look fine, go and wake Jake up before he wakes up himself. I find a good-"

I clamped my hands over my ears. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Emmett bellowed out a laugh as I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car, speeding down the driveway and I could still hear Emmett laughing in the garage. Git.

I sped to Jacob's, not passing much traffic on the way. I threw my car into the new concreted area the boys had made last week as they got planning permission to do so; Embry, Seth, Jacob and Quil spend the day digging up the ground and laying down concrete. I jumped out the car and ran over to the garage to find Seth in the hole, Quil under a car and Embry fixing an exhaust in the extension. "Hey guys, is Jacob still in bed?"

Quil looked up from behind the car and paused when he seen me. "Hey Ness, um Jacob is still sleeping, he was patrolling for Sam this morning," I could see him trying to fight a smile.

"I take it you guys wouldn't mind if Jacob took the day off?"

"Of course not! He is the boss after all. Colin and Brady are about to relieve us, we are catching up on yesterday's work."

"Hey Ness," Seth jumped out from the hole. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I could feel myself go red a little. "I'll see myself inside."

"You know the way!" Seth saluted. He was looking happier with himself as he whistled a tune and switched the radio on and turned up the volume.

I opened the front door, raced up the stairs and reached the end door to Jacob's; I turned the door handle slowly without making a noise and peered in. Jacob was lying on his back, his arms out to his sides, his bed sheet (he didn't like sleeping with the duvet cover as he just got too hot, that was lying on the floor so he slept with the sheet instead) covering only his middle; his legs and torso on show for me to see. He was breathing deeply, his eyes moving underneath the lids as if he was dreaming. His mouth was open a little and he made me smile. I crossed the room and stroked the side of his face and I trailed my hand down his chest which was hard and soft at the same time. His skin reacted to my touch, not to the human eye of course but I could see it rise when my finger trailed over his warm, russet coloured skin. I loved the colour contrast against my alabaster, I ran my fingers to the centre of his v where the sheet started. I lifted the sheet off him to find he was completely naked – my favourite naked! He stirred a little as the sheet fell to the floor. His legs were slightly apart and my fingers found his dark curls as his member twitched a little. I positioned myself over him and shuffled down the bed so that my head was directly over his penis. I laid my hands on the tops of his thighs and I could feel his hip bones underneath my hands. I took a deep breath and he smelled good, I licked from the bottom of his shaft right to his tip. He started to harden, keeping my eyes on Jacob's face, which moved a little. I licked him again and I figured Jacob was trying figure out if he was dreaming or if this was real. He was now hard and was now pulsating so I took him in my mouth, letting my lips linger, feeling the heat from it and I allowed my lips to take the shape of him and sucked him hard; I felt the pulse of hot blood running through his veins that pulsated against my tongue.

Jacob breathed in through his nose and his eyes snapped open, he looked around then down at me, then smiled. "Hey sexy, I have to say, this is a nice wakeup call…mmmmm," he closed his eyes as I bobbed my head up and down. I moved my right hand to massage his balls and his hand found my hair, massaging my head. "Oh Ness," he grinded into my mouth as I sucked him harder. I took him out of my mouth and used my left hand to prop 'him' up a little as I flicked my tongue over his head, making Jacob quiver and jerk each time I did so. I then plunged my mouth over him as he throbbed under my power. I sucked on him, my head bobbing up and down as I felt him grab my head with both hands as he grunted, his hard member pulsated hard and he spilled his contents into my mouth. I quickly swallowed as more came and I released him from my mouth and lapped up more. Jacob pulled me up to him, I rested my head on the right side of his chest and he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, smelling my hair. I gave him a few minutes to allow blood to flow back to his brain "Well," he lifted my chin. "Bright eyes. That was a fantastic way to wake me up."

"The boys are happy for the boss to take a day off."

"Are they now?"

"Oh yeah. I plan on fucking you till the sun goes down."

"Really?" Jacob sounded very intrigued.

"Hell yeah!" I moved up to kiss him on the lips but he moved away.

"Let me brush my teeth," he smiled. He bounced off the bed and went into the bathroom. I got up and made his bed, making it all fresh. I waited for Jacob on the end of the bed. Jacob opened the bathroom door, in all his glory and leaned against the door frame. "So what else have you planned for me?"

"Nothing that involves thinking," I smiled seductively.

Jacob, in two strides met me at the end of the bed and bent down onto his knees. I was sitting with my knees together but with my feet wide apart and curved so that the toes were peeping at each other. Jacob put his hand on my calf and looked up at me. "I love you in heels. Not that I think you need to be taller but they make your legs look very sexy. And these jeans, mmm mmm mmm. I would also like to see what's underneath them."

"I bet you do," I leaned back onto my elbows. "I see you are ready to go again," I flicked my eyes down at his again hard member.

"I am always ready for you," I he looked up at me, his lashes framing his gorgeous dark eyes. He kissed the inside of my lower leg, gently taking off my shoes at the same time. He kissed further up until he reached my burning centre. He grabbed my hand and I was suddenly on my feet. He unbuttoned my jeans and gently rolled them down my thighs, kissing me as he went further down and he helped me step out of them. His hands trailed up my bare legs until he caressed my bum. "I love these sparkly panties," he was behind me as his fingers stroked my dampening centre over my panties. He stood up, lifted my top over my head and threw my top on the floor then curled his arms around me. "Mmmm, I love this bra. I love how it makes your breasts like this," he took his fingers and caressed the tops of my cleavage then took both breasts in both hands. My nipples hardened at his touch and I let my head fall back onto his shoulders which encouraged him to plant tender kisses on my neck, his hands roaming along the front of my stomach which sent my tingle into def con one! And it was so good! I could feel Jacob's very hard erection on the small of my back and I was just as ready for him. His left hand grabbed my shoulder at the front, the right on my left and he swivelled me round to face him and his soft lips met mine and his tongue filled my mouth as I fought him and enjoyed every second, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me so there was no air between us. I threw my head back, allowing him to kiss the front of my neck then he reached down to kiss in-between my breasts. His left arm now around my waist whilst his other hand found my very erect nipple and his fingers grazed over them. I raised my thigh to wrap around his bum which made Jacob hold me tighter.

I grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back; I lowered my lips to his ear. "I want you now." Jacob growled as he flicked his fingers on the back of my bra clasp and my breasts fell into his hands. I tossed my bra to the floor. He turned us both round so that I was now leaning against the wall and Jacob bent down and sucked hard on my nipple make ripples of pleasure travel down to my centre, his free fingers rubbed my other nipple, his other hand tugged at the elastic of my panties and slipped past my curls and his middle finger slid inside me almost making my knees buckle. His thumb found my nub and rubbed. "Oh Jacob!" He removed his hand carefully, placed me against the wall with his finger to indicate 'stay'. He bounded over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom then raced back over to me and pulled down my panties leaving little kisses along the way. He stayed bent as his head gravitated towards my centre as his tongue licked my nub; I separated my legs allowing entry as his tongue found my opening and plunged its way in. I grabbed onto his hair as he licked me out then he stopped suddenly. His glistening face met mine as he grabbed both butt cheeks and raised me up so that I was above him and I wrapped my legs around him to secure myself. He gazed into my eyes and I knew behind the fire that he loved me so much. He lowered me little by little until I could feel his hard cock at my entrance. He moved away from the wall and he let me fall onto his hard member making my back arch with pleasure, Jacob almost falling to the ground as he experienced his own ecstasy. He steadied himself, widened his stance to make sure that he didn't sway. Jacob leaned forward to take my nipple in my mouth, I held onto the back of Jacob's neck, my legs wrapped around his waist, Jacob holding onto me, each hand on each cheek. By having his hands there he could raise me up and down which is exactly what he did. I felt him leave me then he thrusted his hips up as he let me fall again. "OH!" my eyes rolled into the back of my head, the combination of Jacob's lips on my nipple, his member all the way inside me; I could feel the heat threatening to explode. Jacob lifted me up and pushed me down again and again, my nub hitting his pubic bone making this new way of love making so intense. He slid in and out effortlessly, hearing the slap of my bottom against his flesh as he pounded into me. Jacob bit into my breast as the heat spilled over as I grabbed his hair and the electricity spilled from my centre to all over my body which was made more intense as Jacob pushed me down onto his hard member, making me feel him all the way inside me as my orgasm reached my head, arms and feet. I shuddered in his arms as Jacob came inside me, quivering and jerking as he had his orgasm, biting into my other breast making the last of my orgasm peak again then leave me.

Jacob moved me so that he was leaning against me whilst my back was on the cold wall, where we both took a moment to catch our breath. "Ness…" he breathed into my neck. "You are amazing, as always…." He trailed off. He held me in his arms and took me back to the bed where we will still intertwined.

"So I take it you approve of the wakeup call?"

"Always, you can do that everyday," he sighed a contented sigh.

"But then you would get used to it and expect it."

"I expect nothing from you."

"But you can always have my love."

"I will always have your love," he smiled. He removed himself from me but brought me closer to him. "So, I have the day off?"

"You do."

"I could eat a horse."

"Don't let Lottie hear you say that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. How's about we get some grub and bring it back up here."

"I think that would be a good idea." I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"OH!" I screamed in pleasure. Jacob and I fell back onto the bed breathlessly.

"How many times is that?"

"Seven?"

"Nine, we had sex in the shower, then again on the floor," Jacob clarified.

"Oh yeah….time?"

"Six pm."

"Really? I thought it was later than that."

"That's because we are having such a good time," Jacob kissed the top of my head. "So you did fuck me till the sun went down," he looked over to the window where the sky was going red.

"Ready for number ten?" I asked.

Jacob growled as he took off the condom and tossed it in the bin. He climbed on top of me as his touch was enough to make me wet. He reached down and rubbed my nub, using my juices from my centre to make it easier. His finger was inside me and I reach down to rub the whole length of his shaft and he trembled at my touch. He drove into my hand making me kiss him harder. This time I knew we didn't have long as he reached over for a condom for me to expertly roll on. His hands found my hair as he interlaced his fingers with my locks and he used his hips to position himself at my entrance then he slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs around his making him go deeper within me and the pleasure building up at my centre again. He withdrew slowly then drove back into me, his fingers flicking my nub and again he withdrew and this time he thrusted into me hard. "Oh Jacob!" I squealed. This spurred him on as he went deeper and deeper and this time it was quick as my orgasm spilled over me again and I held onto Jacob and let him ride out his orgasm. He relaxed onto me as I felt him pulsate one last time.

"Ness," he breathed out. I stroked his bulging arms which led my hands into his hair. "I don't even know what to say to you right now. There are no words," he smelled my neck and kissed little butterfly kisses in a small circle. He held me so tight that I knew there would be nothing that could marr this moment. I loved this man so much and I couldn't wait to marry him. "I can't wait to marry you too," I gave him a look. "You project when you are completely relaxed. It's nice."

"I am glad I amuse you."

He removed himself from me again and discarded the condom. "Ok, ten."

"Ten. I am impressed."

"Impressed? I have the stamina of twenty men," he put on deep voice. "I make fire, eat food," he pounded his chest. "Fuck women."

"Women?"

"Woman!" he corrected.

"Fuck?"

"Make sweet love!" he sang and wiggled his head at the same time.

My grin widened like a Cheshire cat. "Do you think about our future much?"

"I do, I believe that no matter where we are, that we will be happy no matter what. I see children, but you being a working Mom, I couldn't see you staying at home although I now make enough money if you wanted to be a stay at home Mom. I will always be working, although in ten years I think it may be difficult for me to pass my age."

"I don't think anyone cares. We thought Carlisle would have had issues but no one has questioned it as he is such a good doctor, plus he works a lot of nights. What else do you see?"  
"Children. I know when you said about that dream I had that there were two, but I would love more."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, a dozen?"

"I will have a vagina shaped like a bucket."

"Nessie!"

"What, I hang with Lottie, she was bound to rub off on me. Okay. Four."

"Five."

"Four.

"Six."

"Three.

"Seven."

"The number should be going down Jacob."

"Ok. Five."

"Five then," I rolled my eyes. "But not for a while."

"Oh I agree. I think we should travel and see some places. Let you live your life before we really settle."

"Do you think they will become wolves?"

"I know they would. They may have a quarter vampire in them but I imprinted on you which I think that you can have a human baby."

"You have thought about this, haven't you?"

"Just a little. It wouldn't matter to me if they didn't turn into wolves but I think it will be inevitable."

"I think so too, and I don't mind if they become wolves. I think it would be funny that my Dad would be a Grandad to a wolf."

Jacob thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, that would be funny."

"Oh! What if we had a girl and one of the pack imprinted on her?"

"I can't really comment on that, Quil imprinted on Claire and I onto you. If it happens it happens, I would just have to deal. But seriously, I just want you to be happy, whatever happens."

"I love you Jacob."

"And I love you too."

"So what else do you see?"

"I see us getting a big house."

"What about this house?"

"But the boys."

"They will find their own houses."

"Is that something you have all spoken about?"

"Yeah. Gemma and Seth want to get their own place, here obviously but with Gemma taking on her parents business, she isn't going to be all that often."

"What does Seth say to that?"

"He isn't all that keen on her leaving but wouldn't think of asking her to stay. He would go with her but he would need to find a private place to at least phase once or twice a week."

"I think he would go with her, but come back. If Gemma was smart she would delegate a lot of the donkey work."

"I think she would but I think she wants to get involved in the making of the drugs. That's what Seth tells me."

"What about Embry?"

"Oh he loves Adeline with all of his being. Now that Embry is doing well financially, and I don't know if you know this, but Gemma gave Adeline and her brother money."

"I didn't know."

"Adeline tried to refuse it at first but Gemma put it into her bank account anyway."

"Lottie is definitely rubbing off on everyone."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled.

"What about Quil?"

"Quil has some waiting to do and he is welcome to stay."

"I would want him to as well. He is family. Does it bother him, the waiting?"

"Sometimes when he is alone. But when he is with Claire, none of that matters. He is like a brother to her at the moment, she is coming seven this year. But what is age to him when he will never age?"

"I suppose, I just don't like seeing him lonely."

"He isn't really. He has us. Always will."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Paul is looking forward to marrying my sister, although I am not enjoying the visual images that he produces when he is 'doing' my sister," his face screwed up. "But he can't wait for Rachel to be his wife."

"That is lovely. At least he isn't nervous. Has he thought about children?"

"You know I shouldn't really be telling you this? This is stuff I hear when I am phased."

"I know, but I would never tell, and neither would Dad if he hasn't heard it already."

Jacob smiled. "I know honey. Yes, he is surprisingly broody after seeing Sam and Emily's babies. Rachel is worried now that she lives away from Dad that he can't cope."

"But he can though."

"Oh yes, especially with that fancy new wheelchair Carlisle got him. He can do just about anything. He wants Rachel and I to be happy. He isn't happy with Rebecca at the moment seeing as her husband is basically saying what she can and cannot do. I wish I could go to Hawaii and drag her back."

"But that's her life and it means Billy has to go back to being all secretive."

"And he likes it the way it is," Jacob nodded. "A few weeks ago I knocked down the wall between my sisters' bedrooms and mine to make one big room."

"You never told me that."

"It has just been a busy few weeks, I forgot!" Jacob chuckled.

"So is it a guest bedroom?"

"Yup, he likes it that way, but won't let me extend the house."

"He's a stubborn old man."

"That he is, do you think he will be alright on his own?"

"Oh I think so, Paul and Rachel have been out of the house for a while and I think he likes having the place to himself."

"Do you think he will ever find a girlfriend?"

"I honestly don't know. I would like him to, but choice is limited on the reservation. I thought Sue would have been the obvious choice but she and Charlie are set."

"Do you think that bothers him?"  
"Oh no, he is happy for his friends. Although he likes being on his own I gather that he can get a little lonely."

"We should try and set him up."

"He would hate that. In fact I know he would hate it."

"That would be a shame."

"I think once Paul and Rachel are married they will be breeding-"

"That's not a nice thing to say!"

"Then Dad will be focusing on his grandchildren."

I smiled at that thought. I just wanted to Billy to be happy. "What about Jared and Kim?"

"They love living together, a bit too much," again Jacob pulled a face. "But they are happy. Kim has gotten a job at the school as an assistant."

"Oh that's good. Has she always wanted to do that?"

"Choices are limited at the res, she is working part time for me, mainly after school and weekends. But she wants to be with her man."

"I understand that."

"Some of her friends that are not in the know keep asking her why she is staying here and not getting out of the res."

"It's difficult for them to understand though seeing as they don't know."

"It is but that is part of pack life, and who are they to dictate what Kim should do anyway? They should be supportive of their friends."

"They probably are but maybe they want out of the reservation and can't see why Kim doesn't want to leave. And if she has a position as a teaching assistant it won't be long until she is teaching."

"Yeah, she has the sort of personality that gets on with everyone. Jared has asked her to set a date but she doesn't want to steal the thunder from Rachel."

"Rachel wouldn't see it like that."

"Oh no, but Kim wants to wait until her day is past then she can set her date."

"I think it's all exciting. What about Sam and Emily, what is next for them?"

"Sam has thought about giving up his wolf."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, not right now, he wants to wait until his sons phase so that they know what is going on. He wants to grow old with Emily, although we think that by imprinting we extend the lives of our imprints but there will be a time when they will pass on."

"Apart from us."

"Yes…the others a little envious of that; the fact that we can live for as long as we want."

"But that's part of pack life."

"That it is. Have you thought about what you would like to do in the future?"

"I have had a thought about becoming a midwife. Helping Emily give birth was an amazing experience for me. It doesn't pay well but that doesn't matter to me."

"I could always provide for the both of us."

"I wouldn't let you," I stuck out my bottom lip.

"I know you wouldn't." Jacob's stomach growled.

"So what else do you see in our future?"

"Just exactly what I described. I honestly believe we will live a happy life. I can't see it being any other way."

I was beaming like a Cheshire cat. "Neither can I apart from the dozen kids."

"Done deal. And when we want to have some peace, we shall palm them off to your family."

"I wouldn't think that you would trust my family with a baby."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought-"

"Nope, I would trust them all with my life. Including Blondie."

"I think that is amazing. So we will make sure our family look after them when we want some peace."

"And time to ourselves," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And what makes you think that after having half a dozen kids that I will want to make love to you?" I upturned my nose.

"Because you love me making love to you as much as you love making love to me."

It took me half a second to process what he just said. "True!" I giggled. "What shall we do now?" I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Looks like I have tired you out," he kissed me on the nose.

"I think you have. I feel really sleepy," I yawned this time and I couldn't hide it.

"When is your next hockey game?"

"Twenty third of March. Not long really and Lottie plans to go Hitler on us."

"That will be fun."

"For the others, I just have to pretend to be tired. Lottie plans on winning and I am starting to really get into the playing the game."

"I'm glad that you have found something you enjoy doing."

"I do though, I have made some really good friends, and as a team we gel really well," I stroked Jacob's silky black hair. He had grown it a little longer, so it flopped over his forehead and covered his ears a little which also meant that his coat when he was a wolf was a little shaggier. I loved running my hands through his hair as I found it relaxed me. I yawned again.

"I think you need to get some shut eye."

"I think I do, but I am hungry."

"Ok, hold that thought," Jacob unwrapped himself from me, threw on his jeans and ran out the bedroom. I looked around the room for the bed sheet so I could at least wrap myself in it, I swung my legs over the bed and I found it on the floor and as I picked it up, I nudged something with my foot. I looked down to find an A4 book with dark brown spine with thick pale brown covers with Jacob's tribal tattoo on the front cover. It was raised as I felt it with my fingers and I could smell the wood it was made from. I opened the front cover and it creaked as I did so. The pages were thick and luxurious but at the same time slightly rough to touch and rough around the edges. I had never learned the language of the Quileute's so I couldn't read the inscription on the front. I knew a few things as Jacob would say I love you in his native tongue, and the odd swear word! The inscription 'felt' symbolic, old.

I turned the next page to find 'The Legends' in black scripture. I turned the page to read the legends about the cold ones, about the first wolves, Taha Aki and the stories that were told to us around the campfire. I read further about the peace treaty that was established when my family first came to Forks. There was a page dedicated to why certain members of the Quileute tribe changed, the feelings of the transformations, the communication, the hierarchy of the pack, imprinting, tribal elders and how to give up the wolf. There were old drawings of what the three members looked like, old sepia print photos of three old men. I turned to the next section to where it said 'The Pack 2004 – Present' and there was a beautiful drawing of Sam and next to him was his actual photo; he was standing next to Emily. It described his change when my family arrived in Forks and what happened to him and where he is in his life now i.e. married with children, his Alpha status and how he passed his status to the true Alpha, his family were described and his descendants. After Sam, in order of who changed was listed next with a beautiful hand drawing of the wolf and a photo of them and if they had an imprint. When I reached Jacob's page, there was not only a drawing of him, but a drawing of my face with my hair down, curly and surrounding my face. I was looking up and into the distance. It was a pretty recent drawing so I turned the page to find drawings of me from when I was born to the present; there was almost fifty of them, but they were smaller and eight little drawings to a page. There was a picture of Jacob and I, taken on my birthday. There was a three page description of me and what I could do with and asterix at the bottom 'see The Cullen's on page 204'. I looked back at what Jacob had written about himself and his history of how he became to be Alpha. It was an amazing read! I flicked forward to read about the rest of the wolves and their other halves (if they had imprinted), the last being about Keith being the last to transform and a whole page about Lottie and what she could do. There was also a section dedicated to Leah.

I turned to the section marked 'The Cullen's'. Again, each member of my family had a beautiful portrait picture, their history, talents and their present. I got to Mom and Dad's pictures and stroked their faces. There was a very descripted account of my birth, his feelings about me before he knew he loved me (he had always been very honest about that) and how Jacob came to imprint on me. The next section had detailed descriptions of battles and events, starting with when the pack chased Victoria out from the forest when she tried to get to Mom. The next being the battle against the newborn army and how each wolf and vampire played their role. The next after that was the breakdown of the pack, who joined each pack right through to the pack dynamic now. The next was the 'almost battle' in the clearing against the Volturi. The way Jacob described it made me feel like I was back there for a moment. Even the recent events of the new visitors that arrived a few weeks ago.

I turned to the next section which was an index of each vampire coven, their partners and a description of a gift if they had one. I turned to the back page to see that the book could actually unscrew if the need for more pages were to be added. "What are you up to?"

I jumped as the book fell from my hand to the floor. Jacob was standing in the doorway with a fully cooked meal for two on a large tray, I hadn't realised that almost thirty minutes had passed as I was so engrossed in this book. I looked at him with a guilty look realising that if Jacob wanted me to look at it he would have let me see it. I picked it back up from the floor. "I'm sorry, I wasn't prying, I knocked it with my foot when I was looking for this sheet."

Jacob moved into the room, shutting the door with his foot and laid the steaming tray on the other side of the bed. "I don't mind. I should have shown you really," he looked a little embarrassed.

"Jacob, this is amazing! Who did the drawings?"

"I did."

I looked at him amazed. "Jacob, I never knew you could draw like that!"

"The guys tend to take the piss when I do my arty farty stuff," Jacob snorted.

"This is not arty farty Jacob. This is beautiful work. You did the front?"

"Yup. I carved the covers from pale oak and cut out the tattoo. Took me days."

"I bet it did. It is beautiful," I looked at the cover and I felt it with my fingers again. "The book, it's like a mark of history."

"It is. I wanted to get all the history onto paper, what we are, the whole dynamics and battles that we have encountered, even a reference to all the vamps we have met. I wanted to pass it down to the generations so that if for some reason that we were not here, that they would have an account of everything. You can add to it, the spine is a concertina style, where it can stretch out. I mean the book is thick already but it could get bigger." I turned the pages to my pictures. "I got carried away."

"They are amazing. I don't remember the picture being taken."

"It wasn't. I have done all the pictures from memory; you were looking at your Mom where it stayed in my memory for me to draw. The others, well, I decided to chart your progress up until the present."

"Have you shown the others?"

"They know I have been doing something to document everything that has happened to us but I haven't actually shown them."

"I think you should. You even have a section about the tribe elders and their roles to play. This is amazing. You should show Dad."

"I should."

"You need to put it somewhere safe."

"I have a place in my room where Esme built me a safe. Behind the picture of the beach. Fingerprint activation only."

"That's Esme for you," I smiled. "But this is wonderful. You should draw more often."

Jacob smiled and looked at his feet. "I made tea for us. Steak and chips."

I turned to see the steaming plates. "Did you actually chop the potatoes?"

"Don't be cheeky! I like chunky chips. Now get eating then we can make love some more!" I stood up with my wrapped sheet securely around me and shuffled between Jacob's legs, I bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Love you lots." Jacob smiled as he reached over, grabbed a chip and shoved it in my mouth. "Fanks!" I muffled.

* * *

AN – laser eye surgery – can take up to three months to be affective and you can't do sports etc until a month after, so seeing as the story is now in 2012 I am just playing with the 'new advances'!

For those that are not sure, an open fracture is when the bone has broken through the skin, it can cause major soft tissue damage, nerve damage and damage to the veins and arteries surround that area, you can lose a lot of blood. A break of the long bones (femur; thigh, tibia, fibia; shin, humerus; upper arm, ulna and radius; forarm – can be classed as emergencies, esp if the femur is broken). Closed fractures is underneath the skin and can still cause a lot of damage.

I am also using the tattoo that the wolves have on their right arms for the cover of the book.

Please Review! I'll update in two weeks, back to work now! x


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

**Roar!  
**

"You have got to be kidding?" Lottie asked in amazement. She wasn't wearing her glasses today, the first time she had gone without them. When she had her lazer eye surgery done, she had her lenses changed to non prescription, so she could still wear them if she wanted.

"No!" Clynt put his hand to his chest. "I never kid!"

"But Connor and Blaire?" Lottie pulled a face.

"Yes, seems to be; we saw it with our own eyes," Steven confirmed.

"And why were _you_ going behind the gym?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why do you think? To swap knitting patterns?" Clynt winked at me.

"Are they serious?" I asked,

"I have no idea, they were making out, he had his hands under her top, so maybe," Steven shrugged.

"Bearing in mind that could mean anything!" Clynt scoffed.

It was just the four of us at our table in the newly restored cafeteria which you would think they would change but it was exactly as the same as before. It had taken almost three months but the construction team made good progress with the end that was blown up so here we were, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Lottie and I were eating a decent meal as it was Friday and the day of the regional finals. We were hosting as we had the better gym. "But Julie and Cian are getting on well," Steven raised his eyebrows.

Other students were entering the cafeteria and I took a bite from my pizza. "How well?"

"Well enough that they were holding hands as they were walking home yesterday," Clynt took a bite from his pickle.

Lottie sat forward. "Really? Any other action?"

"Nope," Steven smiled. "If I know Julie she will want to take her time, not rush things."

"I think that's nice," I smiled. "Not like all of us hussies who open our legs for our boyfriends!"

"It's not my legs _I'm_ opening for mine," Clynt gave Steven that look.

Lottie looked at me and I grabbed her head and put it next to mine. "Excuse us for a second," she inclined her head at them. She shot at her head with her fingers. "Bang!"

"Pleugh!" I splayed my fingers on the other side of my head as if the invisible bullet had gone through and we both collapsed onto the table. We both got back up. "Suicide by too much information!" We both said at the same time.

"If only!" Clynt threw his chip at Lottie who deflected it expertly. The rest of our group found us and sat down next to us. "Hey guys."

"So what are we talking about?" Graham asked.

"Clynt was telling us too much information."

"When doesn't he?" Graham laughed.

"I was talking about how I didn't need to spread my legs when having sex," Clynt said nonchalantly.

Lottie bent her head back down to my head and Graham joined me in a 'triple suicide'. "Bang."

"Pleugh!" I shouted.

"Argh!" Graham comically fell to the floor and twitched.

"Ok. I'm wiping the blood off and I am carrying on," Clynt pretend wiped his forehead.

"I think they have had enough!" Steven patted Clynt's arm.

"I think so too, you would think that they don't like the homo love."

Lottie's head shot up. "I love homo love! I just don't want the image of you two going at it lodged in my brain cos a real gun may have to fix it. I reckon it might look like a dog eating a hot chip."

"Shut it you," Clynt threw a balled up napkin at her.

"Anyway, less of the homo love and more about the game later," Megan said.

"Is that cos you are not getting any homo love?" Clynt stuck out his bottom lip at her.

"Yeah, so moving on!" she waved her hand at him.

"Lottie and I have a free double period so we are going to go home then come back at five."

"That's alright for some," Kirsty huffed.

"What are you going to do?" Adeline asked.

I was going hunting, I hadn't hunted for two weeks and I was feeling it a little. "Going to spend some time with my D- uncles," I corrected myself in time.

"What about you Lottie?" Adeline asked.

"Going to see Keith and Esme at Keith's house, I promised I would go and spend time with some of the kids."

"Oh that will be nice."

Lottie smiled. "I am looking forward to it.

"What are you going to do?" Julie asked.

"We are taking them to my house to look at the horses. They haven't really been around animals, Bailey and Billy are good horses to be around and if they want a little go they can. Damien is going to be there too."

"Oh they will have fun, so why are you still here?" Clynt stuck his tongue out at her.

"You trying to get rid of me you knob?"

"Did someone say knob?" Steven laughed.

"I _would never_ try to get rid of _you _Lottie."

"Nessie and I are having a decent meal before tonight," Lottie took a swig from her fruit juice. I was eating a lot but I just needed that extra kick.

I looked around to see Conner with Blaire and a boy I didn't know sitting with Louise. I felt someone nudge me. "She's not that bad."

I turned to find Cian staring in the direction I was looking at. I pursed my lips. "She wasn't very nice to us last year and what she did to Lottie was unforgivable."

"Oh I agree, but she is trying to make up for it now."

"I don't think Lottie will see it like that. Ever."

Cian sat back and took Julie's hand. The little gesture was sweet. I finished off my lunch and listened to the others talk. "Adeline, I heard your parents called you and your brother last week?" Steven started.

"I..I never told anyone," Adeline stared at her lunch.

"Your brother was in the post office yesterday and spoke to Mom who was standing behind him."

"Yeah, they called to find out how we were doing, although you would think that after the shooting they would have contacted us then, but no. They had heard through the grapevine that Gemma had given me some money and they had asked for some of it. Will told them to get lost and hung up but they wanted me to move to Seattle. But I am so not interested."

"I can't believe they would ask you for money; that is shocking! So there is no way of reconciling?" Steven probed.

"No. I don't want to. When I did live with them life was awful, dull, boring and constricted. I love my life now and although Embry hasn't discussed it and I think it will happen, I would love to marry him one day and become a Mom."

"I thought you wanted to become a midwife?" I asked.

"I did, but after seeing Emily and her babies it just makes me feel all broody."

I smiled. "I think you would be a great Mom."

"I would be better than mine, that is fact," she smiled. "Will has yet to settle down but I think he has a few women on the go."

"Really?" Kevin was on his third cheeseburger. "How does he do it?"

Kirsty slapped him upside the head. "_You_ do not need to know that!"

Kevin laughed as he held his hands up to protect himself from another bashing. "I was just asking. You know you are enough woman for me."

"I should hope so," she snorted.

"I am changing the subject," Graham stated. "I plan on getting laid tonight," he slammed his hands on the table as if to cement the point.

"Graham," Clynt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your hand doesn't count as a lay."

"Hey! Michelle and I have a brilliant relationship thanks. She has an excellent rack," he made soft grabbing shape with his hands over his chest.

"Wow! How does that rate on the pervometer?" Adeline laughed.

"Oh very high, Michelle would agree! She likes my p-"

Every single one of us dropped what we were holding and covered our ears. "NO!" we all said in unison. We all chuckled.

"Your tallywhacker?" Lottie asked. "I reckon she would need to wear super strength glasses just to be able to see it."

"I have never had any complaints I have you know."

"Not that you know of," I muttered, Graham shot me a look.

"Are you looking forward to the game?" Cian asked us all.

I looked around and we all nodded. "I think we are all a bit nervous, this is our shot to get into nationals and Forks have never had any team go this far before," Lottie started.

"And we are going to kick some ass!" Megan pumped her fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Graham mimicked her.

"Too right we are!" Toby shouted from across the hall, pumping his fist in the air.

"Whoo!" Emma stood up from where she was sitting on another table. She slammed her hands on the table. "Spartans! Spartans!" the crowd picked up on her chanting and started to join in with a drumming noise that sounded out throughout the cafeteria. Lottie and I sneaked a look at each other; it was nice getting this support from everyone. The drumming got faster and everyone roared at the end! Lottie raised her hand up in acknowledgement and nodded her thanks to everyone.

Everyone calmed down and got back to what they were doing, I finished up my dinner, Lottie finishing hers, I wasn't really paying that much attention to the talk at the table, I had zoned out. I was meeting my father at the forest edge so that we could hunt and I was itching to go. The bell rang out, sounding time to start lessons. Lottie and I said our goodbyes to our friends, all of those having to go back to class; I walked Lottie to the car to find Keith leaning against it, smoldering away! "Hello ladies," Keith inclined his head. I loved his British mannerisms; he held out his hand to Lottie and gave her a quick kiss on the back of her hand. "Edward is waiting at the forest edge for you Ness."

"Thanks Keith, traveled together I take it?"

"We did, not taking any chances since our visit from our Italian friends," he took Lottie's keys from her and opened the car door for her to get in. "Would you like me to walk you to the edge?"

"No thanks Keith, Dad will be there."

"No problems, I'll be dropping Lottie back here at five an hour before the game. Have fun hunting," he took my bag from me and inclined his head again, smiling and got into the car. I waved, turned on my heel and made my way humanly to the forest edge. I brought my hand to my throat, thinking of the burn that had been increasing all day.

Dad stepped out from behind a tree. "Hello Nessie. Thirsty?"

"I really am. I haven't hunted for two weeks," Mr fingers still touching my throat.

"Are you finding you need to hunt less?"

Dad extended his elbow for me which I took. "I think so. I find food appetizing more than ever. Don't get me wrong, I still love blood but I find I don't need it as much."

"I wouldn't see it as a bad thing," Dad raised his right eyebrow. "Just keep your strength up, I wouldn't want you to find yourself in class and someone cuts themselves and you start to feel the burn."

"I know, I never even realised I had left it that long."

"You are enjoying being at school, having friends and a fiancé. It is understandable that these things get laid on the wayside seeing as the thirst doesn't affect you as much as it does us."

"I know, that would be my human side."

"I we all love your human side," Dad stopped and his cool lips grazed my forehead. "Now, let's find some elk for you."

"No chance! Mountain lion."

Dad rolled his eyes. "You know I don't like you fighting mountain lions."

"Tough! I like mountain lion, they taste nicer than elk."

"I know they do," Dad rolled his eyes. "Come on then," his crooked smile crept into the corners of his mouth. "You will need to beat me first!" he shot off into the thick forest. I raced after him and I ran behind him for ten miles before I heard my first, wet heartbeat, waiting for me to take its life. The male lion was sitting on a rock waiting to pounce on its prey; I never gave it the chance to blink as I threw myself in the air; and midflight; I grabbed its neck, snapped it and had my teeth into his neck as I hit the ground tasting his hot, fleshy neck and drained him within minutes being sure to taste every drop as it passed my throat. I looked over to Dad who had taken down some elk and was moving onto a mountain lion that was looking at me in shock. I felt the warm fluid run down my throat, quenching the burning that had been bothering me all day. I disposed of the body so that it would be found by other animals and I ran on the scent of the elk that had run away from Dad. I found a straggler and made quick work of him then left him on the ground for nature to take his course. I stood up and I could feel that warm sloshly feeling in my stomach. Dad was suddenly at my side. "Are you full?"

"Very," I smiled wrapping my arm around his slim waist. "Thanks for taking me."

"You know you can ask me anytime. We have to be careful at the moment and I love spending time with you."

I paused for a moment. "I haven't spent that much time with you or Mom, have I?"

We were walking towards the main house when Dad stopped and sat on a nearby log, he patted the spot next to me. "We haven't spent that much time together," he caught me looking down at my feet. "I am not blaming you honey. You have had an eventful year; it's had its ups and downs. Bella and I have backed off, especially after Christmas and even after the whole school shooting because we want you to live your own life. It has taken a lot for me to admit that I needed to back off, but I have."

"And I appreciate that Daddy, I really do, but I should have been able just to spend time with you."

"But at the same token, I pushed you away by making demands. You are my only daughter and I love you so much."

"And I love you too Dad. I should be stepping forward and making the effort."

"So it's both of us!" he chuckled.

I giggled. "Yeah, what are we like!" I leaned into him.

"We make a right pair."

"Ok, so what do we do to sort it out?" I asked him.

Dad took a breath. "Why don't we at least spend one evening together," he suggested.

"I like that, and if we possible, we can spend at least a day together. You can take me shopping."

"Burn my credit card more like."

"Of course. Daddy's love to spoil their daughters."

"You have aunts and uncles do that."

"So, I love it more when it's from you."

"Really?"

"Oh, when Alice or Rose get me things, it's nice and they know exactly what I want, but with you, you put more effort into the tiniest little details. My locket for example."

"That was from Bella."

"I know but you got me the mp3 player with all my favourite songs."

"That was a long time ago."

"But I remember it like it was yesterday."

Dad took another deep breath. "Me too. But we shall have fun."

"Even if it's just going for a walk."

"Or hunting."

"Playing chess,"

"Oh I could beat you at that."

"Not if Mom bubbles me up."

"You wouldn't!" He looked at me in mock shock.

"Hell yeah! You cheat."

"I can't help it!"

"You can and you know it."

"Ok, I admit defeat," he put his hands in the air in surrender. "So tell me what's happening with your friends?" I looked at him in slight shock. "Don't look so surprised. I want to know."

"Ok," I gave him a look only a daughter would give to her father. "Lottie is her usual self. Little bit quiet cos the of the game tonight, Graham is under the impression that he is going to get laid but Clynt told him that his hand didn't count as a lay. Cian and Julie are taking things slow but hitting it off quite well and here we are," I smiled. "Lottie's laser eye surgery worked really well, today was the first time she hasn't worn her glasses. She was feeling a little self-conscious without them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they felt like her mask so to speak. But she looks nice with or without them."

"Handy I suppose, having perfect eyesight."

"Not like ours."

"Nowhere near but good for her."

"I suppose. Are you looking forward to the game?"

"Yes! I think the whole of Forks is going to be there and the opposing team supporters. It's going to be big," I exhaled a breath.

"Nervous?"

"Little bit," I admitted. "I want us to win."

Dad smiled. "You know Emmett is really jealous."

"Emmett? Jealous?"

"Yes. You are getting to be the jock."

"I am not a jock!" I snorted.

"You are. The hockey team is the only team to get anywhere in the last ten years. Emmett would have loved to have played football, but for obvious reasons he can't. Even when he was helping you guys train he wanted to 'get in' and play so to speak."

"I never thought about it that way. I forget that although you all have to go to school you can't get involved with things like that."

"But we are so happy that you can. I hear there might be scouts there."

"No, Coach said that they will be at the national games rather than this one."

"Is that something you wish to do?"

"I don't know. I would have to go through blood tests and such if I was to try and go pro. I think it would be too much hassle. I would quite like to be a midwife."

"A midwife?"

I looked down and smiled a little. "Yeah. When I helped Emily deliver her twins it was like something else, it was amazing."

"I am glad you are thinking of your future."

"I think it is something I want to do. Did I tell you that Jacob has made this history book?"

"Oh?"

"It is like an entire history of the Quileute's, the pack, the imprints and you guys."

"You guys?" he looked a little concerned.

"Oh nothing bad! In fact, let me show you," I touched his hand and I showed him the book from beginning to end. I left out that part that shown me wrapped in a sheet.

When I let go Dad was left a little speechless. "I didn't know Jake could draw like that. He is very talented."

"What did you think of the book?" I was hoping Jacob hadn't gotten into trouble.

Dad smiled. "No, he is not in trouble. I think the book is an amazing piece of history to pass on. The drawings of you are amazing. And of us."

"He is amazing."

"That he is," then Dad caught himself. "Don't tell him that."

I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't keep it off my face. "I won't tell him."

"He is a good man. I would be proud to have him as a son in law."

"Thanks, I think he is amazing."

"I know you do," he touched me lightly on the nose. "Do you imagine yourself getting married soon?"

"I can't see it being this year. But you never know!"

"And I would be sincerely happy on any decision you make on that."

I stared at his un-creased face and I narrowed my eyes. "Are you being sincere?"

"Of course I am honey. I mean every word."

"Good. I am glad you are accepting of our relationship. He is my soulmate."

"I know he is. Like Bella is mine. You are good for each other, and you are not as breakable as Bella was when she was human."

"Almost," I winced at the memory of breaking my leg. I could feel Dad wince along with me.

"Almost," he repeated, he looked lost in his own memory. He brought his hands to his thighs, making a slight clapping noise. "It's getting dark and I think you need to get back to the school."

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Dad. I will be looking out for you in the stands."

"You will find me there, as always." He smiled at me then shot up to his feet, grabbing me by my hands, bringing me to my feet. "Now, let's get you back," he kissed me on my forehead again and took my hand and I ran as fast as I could back to the school.

* * *

"So how did it go at the school?" I asked Lottie as she was tying her shoelace.

"I loved it!" Lottie was smiling ear to ear. The whole team was in one changing room as the Kennewick High school Lions was in the other. The crowd was so loud, even through to the changing rooms. It meant that a lot of people had shown up to support us and the school and my stomach did little flips at that thought. "I got to spend time with some of the most best kids. And _I_ hate kids!" she said with astonishment. "Really, I love Claire, and I am just able to hold Emily's babies without thinking I am going to drop them. But these kids, there was one who had downs syndrome, she is called Jenny and is eight years old. She took me out to Keith's huge back garden down to the pond to tell me what each and every type of fish that is in there. The pond is covered with mesh for safety but it was nice. She just took me by the hand, not shy in the least and was as natural as can be."

"That is really nice."

"It was. There is one child who has a devastating muscle wasting disease who has a tracheostomy tube, in a wheelchair and can't talk, but I was talking to him and reading him a story and he just smiled this brilliant smile that just made me smile. This kid has to have a lot of stuff done just to get him sitting in his chair."

"Where are his parents?"

"They left him at the hospital when he was diagnosed and never returned," Lottie said sadly.

"That is awful! How can they do that?"

"I have no idea. One of his carers told me that they already had two children and after he was diagnosed when he was a toddler that his mother was devastated; her and husband left without telling anyone, they had said goodbye and never came back."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Oh yes. When he could talk he would ask for his Mum and Dad, he was three when they left so he still remembers them. He is ten now. He got a really bad chest infection last year which is why he a tube in. They work on his breathing using physiotherapy everyday and they hope to take it out in a few months."

"Will he live long?"

Lottie shook her head. "Even with the tube in they think he had a few years. The muscles are slowly wasting away and lung and heart are muscles and eventually will pack in."

"That's awful."

"It's a slow way to go. But he can communicate with his eyes and he had this computer that reads his eye motion to make words. Keith paid for it."

"Wow," I realised how lucky I was. "What to the staff think of Esme and Keith?"

"That Keith is a godsend for donating his house and money. Although Keith has a lot of money, he has invested some of it, allowing it to gain interest and using that interest to donate to that home. Its thanks to Keith and Esme that they are able to take on more staff and more importantly; more kids. We then went to my house to check out the horses, none of the kids were to keen on trying out horse riding, but they got to pet them and a couple sat on them. It was nice!" "

That is amazing. Are you going to go back?"

"Yeah, Keith helps out when he can," she lowered her voice so that the others can't hear. "At the moment he is patrolling during the day andoff at the weekends," she then spoke normally again. "They are all going to the zoo this Saturday and Keith is going with them."

"Are you going?"

"Can't, we are getting our dresses tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I forgot that we were all going to Seattle tomorrow.

"How could you forget that?"

"I have no idea. Is Gemma taking the minibus again?"

"Yes, Emily is bringing the twins and all us girlies, it will be a fun day," Lottie said a little too enthusiastically. I gathered she was a little nervous.

"It will be fun. We get our dresses and Rachel gets to try on her dress properly for the first time, she will be looking forward to it."

"It will be a nice day. And Emily has just snapped back to her size so she should fit in her dress. I reckon when it's my turn, and not for a very long time might I add, I will look like a house and I will never lose it."

"You will if you keep fit."

"I suppose. The thought of giving birth though, eugh!"

I giggled. "I can't imagine it will be a barrel of laughs." Lottie gave me a look and we burst out laughing. "On a brighter note, had a little chat with Dad today, we are going to try and spend at least one afternoon with each other, and Mom. We kinda both realised that we were drifting apart."

"You will never drift apart."

"Ok, more not spending time with each other, neglecting."

"They will always be there, you know that."

"I know, I just need to have some parent time."

Lottie smiled then it faded. "It's good you can recognise that. Before it's too late."

I took her hand and rubbed it. "Yeah." I looked round and noticed that we as a team were a little quiet. Emma looked a little pale, Tom and Toby were carrying on with Gareth and Greg, Megan, Graham and Kirsty were looking at something on Adeline's phone. "I think we are going to win. Do you know much about this team?"

"Yeah, only one girl on the team, the rest are all pretty big blokes."

"The usual then?"

"Yep, although I don't know what the girl is like, she could be built like me or like Emma."

I could hear someone approach the changing rooms. "We are about to find out."

Coach Clapp barged into the room, looking a little worried. "How are we all?" There was a collective mumble. "This team are good. They won three goals up on their last game. They had reached the finals last year against Garfield High school and lost out so this means that they are going all out tonight. I went to school with their coach and he is a ruthless bas-" Coach Clapp stopped himself. "Man. If I know him well then their team are going to be brutal."

"This is such an amazing pep talk Coach," Lottie rolled her eyes and stood up in front of Coach Clapp. "Right you lot. Change of plan. Second team are up for the first ten minutes-" the others looked at each other at Lottie's change of plan. "Sounds mad but it means I can watch the other team. I may swap everyone else but me after ten minutes or keep you on, so one of you three," she pointed at Tom, Toby and Emma. "Be prepared to stay on."

Toby stood up and saluted. "Aye Aye Captain!"

"Sit down!" Lottie rolled her eyes but tried to stop herself from smiling. "Now, like I said, you lot are starting up first. If they are desperate to get into the nationals, I reckon that they will have done their homework on us so why don't we give them something to scratch their heads."

We all looked at each other and smiled. Kennewick wasn't too far from Portland but they had quite a drive to get to ours so they arrived this morning and stayed over at a budget hotel to travel back in the morning. They had use of the hall whilst Lottie had us warming up outside by getting us to play a few games of baseball, or as she called it; rounders. "So who is the captain?" Megan asked.

"Daisy," Lottie said swiftly. "I know," she caught us looking at each other at the name, not that we were judging, just not a name we heard that often. "The only girl on the team."

Our heads snapped up at the roar from the crowd, the other team had just entered the auditorium. I was thinking that it wouldn't hold but it was a lot bigger than I had thought. We had seen people arrive after five pm that didn't come from Forks. There were cars parked on the grass surrounding the gym and down the street as the car park was so full. "Come on guys. Let's have a good game. We play to win; we play how we have practiced in the past. Do not let them rile you. We will sort out the players who are being a tad rough, if they knock you down, get up and walk it off. And if we don't win today. Then we have next year and we can practice our socks off in the meantime. So why don't we just have some fun while we are out there. Oh! One more thing, they are taping it tonight."

"Just the game?" I asked a little panicked.

"Yeah," Lottie gave me a look to know that she got my drift. "RIGHT! LETS GET OUT THERE!" She roared. We roared with her and we grabbed our equipment and I caught Lottie as she was getting her stick.

"Will they be filming the audience?"

"I hope not but I warned Keith who will warn the others, they will sit up the back this time rather than at the front as before. That is the best I can do," she picked up her goggles then put them back down. "Won't be needing them then will I?"

"No," I giggled. "My family will judge it on how they see it. If they have to go they can see the recording."

"I think they will stick around. They can hide behind the pack," Lottie said reassuringly. We followed the rest of our team out of the changing room, Graham leading the way as he opened the door to the large auditorium as the wave of noise hit us like a truck (I literally knew what _that_ felt like), the light hit us from above and we walked in slowly to a massive roar from our supporters. We filed in one by one, each of us giving a wave and as we did and the crowd cheered, I waved and the crowd got a little louder, I knew my family would be getting into the moment along with some pack members. Lottie followed behind me and she got a louder cheer than me then the roar tapered off into loud clapping and stamping of the feet which made everything vibrate. I couldn't help by smile my widest smile as it felt like I truly belonged here. I placed my stuff on the bench and turned to see the other team.

"Wow," Lottie leaned in to whisper. "Daisy was not the right name to call her. I thought I was solid but…wow!" Lottie looked over in slight admiration. I followed her gaze to find a girl who was at least six feet tall, thick blond hair which I thought was shoulder length but it was tied back. She had heavy set facial features; a prominent brow, bright blue eyes and a very thin mouth. Her face was round as she was a big girl but I wouldn't call her obese. She carried her weight well. They were all wearing uniform with Kennewick High School lions written in orange against their white hockey shirts. They had a lion that was roaring in the background and their shirts and an orange trim. The boys were wearing dark brown shorts with Daisy wearing trousers like ours. "I had best introduce myself," Lottie sighed.

Did I detect a little apprehension? I grabbed Lottie's arm. _Are you alright?_

_Yeah, she is a big girl. Going to be some competition._

_Doesn't mean she is better than you at this._

_No, but she is certainly going to use her size._

_Yes, but you know how to play well so that she doesn't. Remember, you are surprisingly quick-_

_Surprisingly?_ Lottie turned to me to give me that look.

_Yeah! _I smirked. _For a human._

Lottie turned and walked over to the other side. Daisy saw her approaching; she put down her water and stepped out to meet her. I followed as her number two. "Hey! My name is Lottie, I hope you had a safe journey down."

Daisy smiled, making her look more feminine. "Yeah we did thanks," I could hear a southern drawl. "Your school isn't that bad, better than ours."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Nessie."

"VC?"

"Yes."

"This is Aiden Smythe, he is my VC," she nodded her head back to a boy that was the same build as Daisy. You could tell she got respect from these guys. "Thanks for introducing yourselves. I hear you are quite a team."

"You hear right," Lottie replied. Something was coming.

"We are going to the nationals, so that means we are beating you today," Daisy said a matter of factly. There is was.

"We shall see about that," Lottie replied. She smiled, turned to go back to the benches and I followed suit. I noticed that Aiden kept his eye on me, as if he was trying to figure something out. I sat down to watch them and listen in.

"Daisy, you seriously think they are a match against us?" Aiden looked over to us giving us a disbelieving look. "I mean, look at them!" I followed his eyeline to see Graham adjust 'himself', Megan picking at the tape on her stick, Tom, Toby, Greg and Gareth all talking to the cheerleaders, Emma waving at her Mom in the audience, Kirsty finding Kevin and making a funny gesture to him. "I mean, they are not even that disciplined."

"Yeah," a boy who looked half Asian. "There is no way they are going to beat us."

"Damien," Daisy rolled her eyes. "They must be good if they got this far. We have never seen them play but I know that their first team plays first. I think we play tough and hard and don't give them the chance to score."

"The pretty one over there is meant to be a good goalkeeper," a blond boy spoke up next.

"Yeah she is Mike, but you are good too," Daisy folded her arms. "Stop analysing their team and think about the game we are about to play." She clapped him on the shoulder as she turned to get ready. I turned to Lottie and shown her the conversation that just took place.

"So they are going rough. We will give them a game that they won't forget. Don't let any goals in."

"I will do my best," I saluted her.

She got up and gathered the team together. "Ok, second team are up first, I'll keep watch." We all nodded.

"WELL HELLO THERE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL!" Clynt roared down his mic. "THIS IS THE REGIONAL FINALS! He was standing behind the commentator's desk and he was wearing a deep burgundy shirt, dark blue jeans teamed with his cowboy hat and boots. Proper Texan at heart.

"AND WE ARE HERE TO COMMENTATE AGAIN!" Steven shouted down his mic. He was wearing a white shirt, burgundy tie with a grey knitted waist coat with dark brown trousers and shoes. I noticed that he always dressed very properly, it was his thing. "Now, let's give a warm welcome to Kennewick High School Lions!" Everyone clapped, including us as I we seemed to have lined up along the benches, a little more organised that before. "We hope you have liked our hospitality and whatever happens tonight you are always welcome back to Forks. Now, we welcome Coach Stevenson and his team here tonight," there was another clap, mainly from the Lion's supporters. "Let's introduce the teams!"

"From Kennewick High School," Clynt started. "We have the Lions! The offense; Team Captain Daisy Doogan, Vice Captain Aiden Smythe and Finn Wood. Their subs are Levi Lopez, Craig Turner and Nate Richardson!" There was a loud cheer as each one raised their hands for a wave. "For the defence we have Stefan Clements, Damien Riley, their subs Rex Bailey and Vinnie Foster," more cheers. "And in goals we have Mike Price and his sub James Nelson!"

"And for the Forks Spartan's!" Steven yelled. Again I zoned out, I heard all this before and when it came to my name I waved out to the crowd who shouted out loud. "Now are we ready to play some hockey?" Steven got the crowd rallied up. Our cheerleaders were on the side-lines cheering us on and competing with the cheerleaders from Kennewick.

"Now I have to say Steven, there are some pretty fit guys here tonight, especially on the opposing team," the guys on the Lion's team all turned their heads slowly in slight shock. I gathered that they were not used to this type of commentary. I looked at the far end of the room to see a camera crew turning their camera to Clynt and Steven who both clocked them and winked down the camera. They gave each other a quick look, jumped out from behind the table, taking their mics with them. They raced over to the crew and stood in front of the camera. "Welcome to Forks High school. Viewers, you are in for an interesting night. My name is Clynt Copeland."

"And I am Steven Taylor; we are your commentators for tonight!" They were both right in front of the camera. I looked up to find Mom and Dad sitting behind Keith and Jacob. The rest of my family were sitting behind various pack members. "Now, let's really introduce the Spartan team," Steven grabbed the camera from a shocked looking cameraman and ran over to our side.

"Steven has now become the camera man, hey dude, is this live?"

The cameraman shrugged his shoulders with a resigned look. "Yeah, it is, I need that back man!"

"No chance!" Steven shouted and ran over to Clynt.

"Right, here is Graham. He likes to get laid, a lot. We are hoping that he takes his abuse out on a blow up doll," Clynt slapped Graham on the back. "Now take care of that wrist, we know how much you 'overuse' it!" he finger quoted.

"Thanks Clynt, knew I could count on you for a lovely comment," Graham pulled a face.

"Thanks," he grabbed the side of his face and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving Graham to wipe it off. "Now moving onto my muff lover, how's it going Megan?"

Megan gave Clynt a dubious look. "Fine."

"So how is your love life?" he shoved the mic in Megan's face.

"Dry," she replied somewhat dryly.

"You heard it hear people," Clynt turned to the camera. "Megan is a free lady, she is a lady lover, lover of the muff, breast is best and this fine young specimen of a lady is still single!" Megan looked down at the floor and started to blush. "All fan mail to Forks high school!" he gently kissed her on the cheek. "Now look at this beautiful man," he grabbed Toby. "Tom!"

"I'm Toby. Mole," he pointed to the little mole above his lip that was the only difference between them.

"This man is so beautiful that they made two of them!" he grabbed Tom and they both posed for the camera. "And we have the muscle of the team, Greg and Gareth" they both looked up from the bench and gave a small wave. "They have muscle where you can't see it. Don't ya boys?" he said seductively, caressing Gareth's bicep. They both looked a little embarrassed. He moved in to try and kiss them but all four jumped out of the way and Clynt wiggled his bum at them, "And here we have Kirsty!" Steven pointed the camera to her ample chest.

"Hey! Quit that!" she batted him away.

"And how are you Kirsty?"

"Fine, what are you two doing?"

"We are showing the viewers the Spartan team."

"Right, and by you showing everyone my lovely chest," she smiled.

"It's one of your best features!" Clynt rubbed her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"Damn right they are!" Kevin stood up abruptly and shouted from the stands. He then realised her parents were sitting a few rows back, he blushed and sat back down. Her dad gave Kirsty a funny look then burst out laughing.

"And here we have our youngest player on the team, Emma Thornton," Clynt grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in front of the camera. "Do you enjoy playing on this team?"

"I do, I love playing hockey," she said quietly and sat back down. Clynt grabbed her hand and gave her a quick gently peck on her delicate fingers. She blushed a little but smiled at his chivalry.

"Moving on Clynt," Steven shouted from behind the camera.

"Yes, and we have our lovely goalkeeper, Nessie. And how is our betrothed one today?"

"The betrothed one is looking forward to kicking some Lion ass!" I replied taking a graceful bow. "And what about you two?" I peered over to the other team who were now getting bothered as they weren't getting some air time.

"Oh we are looking forward to seeing you kick some Lion ass. Now tell me sugar," Clynt put his arm around me tightly. "What is the secret to your beautiful pale skin, it's like it glows."

"Moisturiser," I replied a little too quickly. "And your aftershave? It smells really good," I changed the subject. "Are you going to protect us from some Lions?" I winked at him.

"Oh I am your knight in shining Armani Ness, here for you as always but I think the one person who we can count on for some foul language is our one and only Scot!" he kissed me on the forehead then grabbed Lottie by the hand, pulling her up from the bench. "Our team Captain has finally ditched the glasses and my, what beautiful jade green eyes you have Lottie, never noticed how green they are."

"Thanks Clynt, the cameraman looks a little pissed," she pointed at the man who was waving his hands whilst talking to the principle.

"And does it look like we are bothered?" Steven shouted from behind the camera. "We are just having fun."

"What channel is this on?"

"One of the many sports channels but I knew it was going live so I have taped it," Clynt put his free hand on his hip and the other round Lottie. "Now my dear. What is your plan for tonight?"

"Now if I told you that, it would give the game away. You should know that!"

"Now, what happens if you win tonight?"

"We party."

"And what if you don't?"

"We party anyway!" Lottie grinned like a cheshire cat then turned her head towards Daisy who was glaring at the scene in front of her. "We plan to win tonight," then turned her head back towards the camera and flashed her pearly whites.

"Your bad boys are also impressive," he prodded the side of her chest.

"Be careful Clynt, you may lose your finger and yes, they are an impressive set," she said sardonically. "I may be able to knock someone out with them, or at least give someone an impressive bruise."

"I bet they do!"

"I am glad that they have that effect on people," Lottie nodded.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Wedding dresses, one of my friends is getting married next weekend so we are off to Seattle to get those."

"Oooh, I love a wedding."

"So when is yours?" Lottie smiled wickedly down the camera, when she was actually looking at Steven.

"Aaaand moving on!" Clynt grabbed Lottie and planted on her lips. When he parted from her they both wiped their lips then laughed at each other.

"Bugger off you two before you get banned again."

"_I _never got banned," Clynt camply brought his hand to his chest.

"Yes, but I did, come on Clynt, we had best interview the other team before we get lynched."

"Oooh, I wouldn't mind a good lynching," Clynt rubbed his hands whilst winking down the camera. "Come on gay boy!" he grabbed Steven and hauled him across the pitch and made their way over to 'interview' the other team.

I shook my head. "What are they like?"

"I know," Lottie replied. "I hope they don't get an actual lynching cos I have a feeling that the other team are not too impressed."

We watched as the guy called Mike reacted to something Clynt was trying to do then tried to take a swing at Clynt! Daisy and Stefan holding him back. The whole crowd went quiet as Daisy was trying to control her teammate. Lottie stood up and pointed her finger at Mike. "You try and hit him again I will kick your balls back into your stomach mate!" I grabbed a hold of her wrist just in case she actually meant it. Mike calmed down and backed off.

"Ok viewers, as we can see their bite _is_ worse than their bark!" Clynt walked away giving Mike a dubious look. "I was only mucking about."

"Get lost!" Daisy spat. Clynt and Steven looked at each other then at Lottie who was giving them all her death stare. Everyone seemed to back off and calm down.

The cameraman and another commentator marched over to them and yanked the camera out of Steven's hands, shouting at them at the same time. I looked over to a small TV that was in the corner to show that it was in fact; live, and getting shown to anyone watching the channel this was being aired on. Great! All that talk about boobs and getting laid is going to really leave us with a fantastic impression.

The ref blew his whistle to get us ready. Lottie looked as if she was going out on the pitch, Emma giving her a confused look and Lottie winked at her. The other team got ready with their first team playing up first. I got my gloves and helmet on and went over to the goalposts that were close to where Clynt and Steven were commentating. The other man that looked as if he was commentating too was sitting on a chair on my left side (Steven and Clynt now on my right) which a headset on and the cameraman reset his camera on a tripod that looked over the pitch.

The ref blew his whistle again and we watched the Lions get into position, our second team got into their places, Daisy giving them a funny look. Lottie looked as if she going to walk to the centre then turned as Emma walked out in her place. Daisy smirked and I reckoned she thought she was in for an easy game. Emma took her place in the centre as Daisy towered over her. She looked back at the rest of her team and smirked.

"The teams are in position," Clynt started. "The ref is ready to start, and he is speaking to the teams about conduct."

"Have a good game," he spoke to the Lions then to the Spartans. "Any fouls and if I deem necessary then I will put you on the penalty bench at the top right hand corner," he pointed to the bench that was furthest away from me. "So play a clean game or you will be spending your time in there." He took the hockey ball out of his pocket and placed it on the ground between Emma and Daisy. The other players crouched low over their sticks as if they were ready to dish out some pain, and little Emma was so tiny compared to everyone around her, including our team. Daisy smiled at her again, but more in a menacing way and although I couldn't see Emma's face I hoped she was holding her own. The ref blew his whistle.

"And we ARE OFF!" Steven shouted. "They are banging sticks and LOOK AT EMMA FLY!" Emma had gotten the ball right under Daisy's nose and was whizzing past her and Daisy looked really pissed off! "She passes to one of the Carmichael's who deflects it to his brother who shoots, oooh and its good catch by Mike Price," Steven sounded a little downhearted.

"Damien has the ball after a pass from Mike, he passes to Daisy who rolls it to Aiden. I must say, he has a very nice ass, wouldn't you agree Steven?"

"They all have, although Finn Wood has the ball and I heard that he isn't that impressive down below," he waved at his genital area as Finn fumbled a pass to Daisy and Gareth got possession and lobbed it down field. Daisy gave Clynt a dirty look but carried on as she ran back into the direction of the ball. "Stefan with possession, he passes to a very nice looking Damien, he shoots to Daisy but Emma gets in front of her and steals the ball right from underneath her and she does not look impressed, Emma runs past Damien, she dodges past Stefan, she passes to one of the Carmichael's who shoots and…aw, another good save by Mike. I don't think he likes you very much after you tried to give him a kiss!"

"Only on the cheek!"

"Never the less, he wasn't a happy bunny."

"I got that by the swing he tried to take."

"A gay bashing,"

"I think I would have enjoyed it."

"We will give it a go later," Steven shot Mike a dirty look. "They had better watch out just in case one of the Lion's team sit on the toilet after me; he may just catch the gay gene." Steven winked at Clynt.

"Hem hem! Daisy has the ball, she lunges past Gareth, pummels into Greg who HAS HIT THE FLOOR?"

"Greg get up!" Steven shouted. I watched as Daisy smirked as she rolled passed them and she reared her stick back, scraping it on the wooden floor then forced it forward, sending the ball my way at high force. I threw my foot out and the ball hit the inside of my foot. "Good save by Nessie Cullen!" I felt a very slight nip as it hit the inside of my foot, this girl was good and she had some force behind it.

"Ness shoots the ball out to Greg, who is looking a little embarrassed at getting pummelled by a girl…..oh that's not a nice hand gesture Greg!" Clynt laughed as Greg followed his hand gesture by giving Clynt a filthy look.

"Tom or Toby have the ball, he passes to Emma who shoots, and…." Steven trailed off.

"Oh man! Another good save by Mick."

"Mike."

"That's what I said," Clynt shrugged his shoulders at Steven who shook his head.

"Daisy has the ball again, she passes to Aiden, who shoots and a perfect save by Nessie!" our crowd cheered as a kicked the ball out with my foot.

This was how it was for the next ten minutes and I think everyone was getting bored. The ball travelled up and down more times than hookers panties did on a Saturday night. I think _I _was getting bored! The ref blew his whistle and I think everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the five minute break we were going to have. I ran over to the bench and found Lottie. "You never swapped any of the players over."

"I decided not to. They are staying on. I want this to keep going."

"No one scoring?"

"Oh we will score. Third period. Emma is good as are Toby and Tom. But they are just as good."

Emma jogged over. "Are you keeping us on?"

"Yeah, you are doing really well. You are really annoying Daisy and I want you to keep doing what you are doing."

"Are you sure? We are trying to score."

"And they are good. And more experienced than you," this caught the attention of the other four team members and they sidled up behind Emma.

"So you just want us to warm them up?" Toby asked a little irked.

"Yeah?" Tom turned around. "What's that about?"

"That is not what I said. You are all doing well and they are getting frustrated cos they are not able to score, and you are stopping them."

"But she pummelled me to the floor," Greg threw his stick down.

"Yeah, that's what she does, she also tried to take down Toby but he dodged out of the way," Lottie replied.

"Are you just putting us out there so that you can then all score and be the hero of the game?" Gareth asked harshly.

"Yeah, so the first team can go in and get all the glory," Tom grabbed some water from his brother and took a long swig. Lottie folded her arms.

"Cos its always the first team that gets all the goals in," Gareth started. "God! I'm defence I will be lucky to get a shot in."

"I know how you feel bud," Greg clapped him on the shoulder.

I was looking at them all in shock then to Lottie who kept her face neutral. "So what is this then?" Tom asked. "Are you swapping us around?"

Lottie shot him a look which made all the guys back off a little. "Why are you questioning what I am doing? I know what I'm doing, she isn't going to come off the pitch, she may swap her players around but she will stay on."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Ego. And she is pissed off that I would send Emma on and not me," Emma looked a little annoyed. "That's not a dig at you love, that's just her mentality," she jabbed her finger at her head. "I played against girls and lads who thought like that. You are amazing out there Emma. And so are the rest of you so keep playing as you are."

"Well, if she knocks me again…" Greg started.

"Yes, take her down if you have to, that applies to the rest of them as well though. She rules her team with an iron fist. Can you not see that?"

We all looked over and she was giving her players a good going over, actually telling them off. "I see what you mean." Greg said. "So keep doing what we are doing?"

"Hell yeah, if you can get a goal in, then even better. The goalie is very good but Nessie is better, now go and get some water," she ordered.

I pulled Lottie back so that we were away from the team. "She has some force behind her shots. Not all the time but it can nip."

"Yeah, I can see that. She hits like I do. Although it's not all the time."

"No, the odd time. Just a powerful shot."

"I bet she would make a good wrestler."

"I bet she would!" I laughed. "So you are sending them all out again?"

"Yeah, also figured that we always play first and I thought I would give them a chance. Let them have a chance to play."

"I never seen it that way."

"Everytime we play they always play one period and that's the second one, I just wanted them to show everyone that they are not just the second team."

"Are you going to tell them that?"

"Hell no! They can figure it out for themselves after having a go at me, gits."

"They did have a little dig."

"Yeah, thanks for stepping in," she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Uh…."

"Yeah, exactly," Lottie sat down.

"Sorry. I should have. I didn't want to step on your toes though."

"It's alright, not nice having people questioning what I am trying to do."

"They will realise that you are doing the best for them."

"I bloody hope so!"

* * *

AN- Are thet going to win? please review!xx

Thank you to those that have left kind reviews, some of you I can't reply too as they don't have a link, but thanks for reviewing! again, another update in two weeks. Thats me writing my second last chapter! can say that its been an interesting experience! xx


	53. Chapter 53

**Decided to update a week early! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 53**

**Crap**

"NICE ONE EMMA!" Steven shouted down his mic. "1-0 SPARTANS WITH ONLY FIVE MINUTES LEFT IN THE SECOND PERIOD!" He screamed. The whole auditorium erupted with cheers and boos.

"FOUL!" Daisy shouted, she looked around at her team mates for support.

"Yeah that was a foul!" Nate shouted.

The cheers and boos died down as the ref jogged over to try and sort it out. The other team didn't want to swap sides so we were staying at the same ends, we weren't bothered either way. Lottie kept the second team on and through brilliant team play; Emma had managed to get a goal in and the other team were now contesting it out of desperation. I think others had the same idea. "The Lions Captain is contesting the goal; don't you think this is getting a little desperate?" Clynt asked everyone in general causing boos from the Lions supporters.

I looked back at the other team trying to talk to the ref. "Ref, I saw her tap it with her foot," Nate lied.

I knew for a fact it didn't.

"Yeah!" Daisy threw her oar in. "I saw it as well."

"Me too," Vinnie added.

"And me," Rex stepped forward.

Lottie ran onto the pitch. "They are lying ref! There was no way it hit her foot, I saw it from the side-lines; it was a clean shot!"

"You would say that!" Daisy spat.

"You are so lying, I smell desperate!" Lottie folded her arms.

"I am not lying! I would never," Daisy was pretending to look shocked. I ran forward to join my team as did the others on the pitch.

"I saw it and Emma did not touch the ball," I protested.

Daisy whipped round on me. "You were all the way back there, how could you have possibly have seen it?"

I wiped a bit of spit that had come from Daisy which landed on my cheek, and I wiped it away with my middle finger with the rest of my fingers as a knuckle. "I have exceptional eyesight. You are very determined."

"Now see here!" Daisy growled as she made to lunge at me but Nate, Vinnie and Rex holding her back. "It. Hit. Her. Foot!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you off your medication? Don't speak to me like that!" I threw my gloves down and my helmet off and squared up to her. I was getting really angry cos they were lying.

"The Lions Captain is now having a go at the Spartans Vice Captain. What is going on?" Steven echoed what we were thinking.

"Don't even think about going for my team mate," Lottie whispered as she got nose to nose with Daisy although she had to look up. "Even think about it and I will squash you like a bug. You are cheating." Daisy smirked and that confirmed it. I looked at Emma who was looking as if she could cry.

"RIGHT!" the ref blew his whistle and separated Lottie and Daisy. "Everyone calm down, back to your benches, time is up; I will check the video recording."

Daisy backed off and left the pitch with her team, I could see them all give each other pats on the backs. Lottie stayed on the pitch until everyone was off, keeping her eyes on Daisy then slowly returned to the bench after she picked up my gloves and helmet. She walked over to Emma. "Hey chick, that's them being desperate. I saw you get that goal in," she put my stuff down and put her arms around her. "Ok, team huddle." We gathered round to form a circle around Lottie. "I don't know what will happen next but time is up for second period and second team…you really held your own out there so well done." The boys all nodded and I could see smiles creep on their faces. I bet they realised now that Lottie knew what she was doing. "Now first team is up. We need to be fast. Emma fast. All of us. Ness, keep the A game going. Ad, Graham, they will use their size to get through, don't let them. Kirsty, Megan, we go fast and hard. Graham is actually surprisingly strong for a weed-"

"Thanks. Appreciate that," Graham smiled.

"Being serious. You have shot up a little within the past few months and you have a muscle, somewhere."

"Muscles," Graham tried to clarify.

"Let's not push it. Now we need to score. If we don't, it will go to penalties. Now I know that we will win on that but we can have the better win if we can score under their noses. Now. Whatever happens next; we don't protest it, we carry on as the better team that we are. You got that? Now hands in."

We put our hands in over Lottie's and shouted; "SPARTANS!" We stood back and waited for the verdict. I looked over to the other team who were looking a little worried. "They had their ass handed to them by a fourteen year old. It's about pride," Lottie whispered in my ear.

"It's ridiculous."

"I know. But the ref didn't see it, and speaking of," she inclined her head to the ref who walked to the centre of the field.

He waited for everyone to stop talking then he raised his hands. "Ok, I have reviewed the footage and the camera, it shows Miss Thornton scoring the goal, but the footage is above the waist and I can't discern that Miss Thornton did or did not touch the ball with her foot-" the Lions team roared as they thought they were getting their way. Our supporters booed and hissed. "But!" he raised his hands to tell them to shut up. "I have decided that it is not a goal but Miss Thornton can take a penalty shot." I was ready to react but Lottie put her arm in front of me and shook her head once then glared at the rest of the team.

"Does it have to be me?" Emma shouted at the ref.

"Yes, it makes it all fair."

"You should have been watching the ball," Lottie said calmly to the ref.

"I was making sure that the one of the Lions offence wasn't illegally checking one of your defence."

"Tell the camera to move back to get the whole floor."

"I have done. Now Miss Thornton, when you are ready," he moved to speak to the other team to get Mike back in goals.

Emma moved swiftly next to Lottie. "I don't think I can do this."

Lottie put her hand on her shoulder. "You can Em. You know that you scored, we know, they know," she pointed back to our supporters. "And they know," she nodded her head towards the opposition. "They are scared of losing and resorting to desperate tactics."

"What if I miss?" she asked quietly.

"Then you miss. No big deal," she smiled reassuringly. Emma walked back for her stick, each teammate clapping her on the back for support. Someone behind started to chant her name but Lottie looked back and made a quick hand movement across her neck and it stopped instantaneously.

"Well there folks. There we have it!" Clynt started. "We all know that goal went in, even the Lions know that it went in and YOU CAN BOO ALL YOU LIKE," he shouted over the boos. "You know it's true. It is a true act of desperation. But here is Emma Thornton taking her spot in the centre. I gather when taking penalties; they can start at any point on the pitch but the shot must be taken when the player is in the penalty area. The ref places the ball in the middle and there is the whistle."

"Emma has the quick hand and she is fast on her feet, she takes the ball, she swings right, then left and….." Our crowd were on their feet as Emma took her shot and Mike dived to the right. We waited with baited breath as he stood up and cockily threw the ball in the air and caught it with the same hand to show that it hadn't gone in. "And it's been saved, second period is officially over." The Lions were on their feet; shouting and cheering for their team. Daisy ran out to congratulate her teammate, high fiving him but at the same time giving Lottie a look of triumph.

I leaned into Lottie. "What if it goes to penalties?" I whispered.

"You don't let any in. It's not cheating," she smiled. "You just happen to be a good goalie."

"And what about you?"

"I have been saving some particularly nice shots for penalties."

"Your power?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no! I happen to have a powerful shot when I stop and rear back, just like Daisy did with you, but harder. She may be big, but I am stronger than her. I gaged that when I was watching her. I did that shot when I hit that guy on the arse. That wasn't as powerful as I can normally do it."

"You never do it in practice."

"It would do damage to someone human," she whispered. "I even think it could give _you_ a nice bruise."

"So it's that good?"

"Without bragging….yeah," she snorted. "I have never lost a penalty." I had to say I was impressed. Lottie never really talked about the other team she captained for, she didn't want us to live up to expectations or to try and impress, she wanted us to be our own team. Emma trudged back, her stick trailing behind her. "Hey Emma, don't worry about it, we will get it back."

"They are cheaters," she whined.

"That they are, but we are going to kick some ass, he may look smug but he's just jealous that his family hasn't discovered fire yet," Emma smiled. "Second team!" Lottie shouted. "Be prepared to come back on if we get taken down. They are going to go all out now. They want it to go to penalties cos they think they can win and we don't want that to happen."

"Aye aye Captain," everyone smiled.

"Cool. First team; warm up," Lottie herself started by dropping to the floor, almost doing the splits then leaning over her right leg to warm up, similar to how we warmed up when we did Tae Kwon Do, the others followed suit.

I was already warmed up so I looked up into the audience to find my family staring down, I smiled and I gave them a quick wave then the ref blew a warning whistle. I grabbed my gloves and helmet, donned them and made my way over to the goals that I had occupied for the last two periods. The Lions were already out, their first team back on; Daisy relied on her goalkeeper has he had been on for the whole game like myself. The looks on their faces were showing determination but also a little desperation, they wanted this just as much as we did. Adeline and Graham took their positions in front of me, Kirsty and Megan taking theirs. Lottie was making a point by taking her time as she ambled her way onto the pitch.

"The Captain for the Spartans is now in play and I reckon things are going to get interesting Clynt," Steven surmised.

"Oh I think they are. The team may look smaller in size compared to the Lions but size is deceiving."

Steven looked at Clynt. "And don't I know it!"

"Hey! You have never complained!"

Steven cleared his throat. "Moving on! The ref is in position; he puts the ball between Daisy and Lottie."

I looked over at Lottie who was trying to look bored which was making Daisy irritated. The ref blew his whistle. "And we are off as Lottie and Daisy slam sticks and OH MY GOD! Lottie slams into Daisy, who is trying to hold her own but no can do!" Clynt shouted. "Lottie is practically tackling her, legal check might I add as she gets possession of the ball and passes it back to Adeline. And that's Daisy on the floor! Do not underestimate the Spartan Captain!"

"Adeline shoots to Graham who passes it back to Nessie who slams it down field to Megan who is flying around Damien and Stefan, try as they might they can't get her, she lines up her shot, she shoots and!...Good save by Mike who we have to admit, although he took a swing at my boyfriend, has played a good game today."

"Mike passes the ball to Damien who is body checked by Kirsty? YOU GO GIRL! HE IS ON THE FLOOR! TOLD YOU THOSE BOOBS WERE LETHAL! Kirsty with possession, she passes it to Megan who passes it back to Graham, Daisy is up now and she-" Clynt stared in disbelief; Daisy raised her stick and slammed up between Graham's legs, making him fall to the floor; clutching himself. Every man in the audience, including any man that was supporting the Lions; groaned in sympathy. "RIGHT NOW THAT WAS ILEGAL! Come on ref!"

"I was trying to get the ball!" Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

Lottie ran over to Graham who was groaning as he got up from the floor, breathing very carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," he winced. "It's alright, I'll carry on even though my internal organs, which are ruptured by the way, are oozing through my ass and I feel that my testicles are sitting where my thyroids are."

Lottie stifled a giggle. "Do you want to be subbed?"

"No," he shook his head. He walked a little tenderly as the crowd cheered to spur him on.

The ref tapped Daisy on the shoulder. "Two minutes in the penalty box. Go!"

"That was legal!" she protested.

"No it wasn't and you know that! Anymore backchat then you're off, you got it?"

Daisy nodded as she sat down on the penalty bench. She was giving Clynt a dirty look. "Well that showed the Lion's Captain that cheating gets you nowhere!" Clynt leaned over the desk to shout at her. The Lions crowd booed and hissed at his comments but I had to admit that it was true. "Now if this was the time to score, now would be it!"

"Megan has possession, she passes back to Lottie who dodges a rather dodgy elbow from Aiden as she stops the ball with her stick, she rears back, Graham throws himself at Aiden as Aiden rears his stick back to do something no doubt; illegally…Lottie with some force rams her stick forward and the ball is now a bullet as it HITS THE BACK OF THE NET! THIS TIME IT IS 1-0 TO SPARTANS! HA!" Steven roared down the mic. Our supporters erupted as they all jumped to their feet clapping and cheering. I was cheering myself. "THERE WAS NO WAY ANYONE WAS STOPPING THAT BALL!" Mike slammed his stick against the goalpost in frustration; I noticed he was also limping.

Daisy checked the time and got back in the game whilst we were still celebrating. She ran over to Mike to check him over. "Time out!" she shouted at the ref.

"Don't tell me," the ref rolled his eyes. "The Spartan Captain hit that with her foot," he folded his arms.

"No, we think Mike has broken his foot."

"He is wearing protective padding."

"He can barely stand. Please."

"Sub him. You have a game to play. You have thirty seconds," you could tell how pissed off the ref was getting.

I ran over to Lottie and hugged her as Mike limped off with Damien and Stefan propping him up. "That was amazing! You may have broken his foot," I said with too much enthusiasm.

"Yep," she freed herself as everyone was patting her on the back.

"That was strong."

"That's why I never lost a penalty."

"I see that! I thought you were saving it for penalties, should know by now not to underestimate you!"

"I had the chance to take it so I did, even if we don't get anymore, we are in the finals."

"Don't count your chickens Lottie."

"Oh bollocks Ness, you know as well as I do that you can save each and every one."

I thought for a second, she was right. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know I am…here we go."

I ran back to my spot as James took Mike's place, and Daisy was red in the face as ref wanted them to start in the centre again. He put the ball in the middle. "The crowds are excited now Steven!"

"I know! This has been a tough game for both sides. And the ref has blown his whistle. Oooh Daisy hits the floor as she tries to get Lottie back for the face decking she took earlier but fails as Lottie jumps back and Megan jumps in to take the ball. You had better get up Daisy before another goal is let in!"

"You had better watch what you say Clynt, your mouth is getting too big for your muzzle."

"Now I am not a heartless homo, but sometimes I like to flex my handbag…" Clynt trailed off as he looked behind him.

I saw Daisy's face contort; she was not one for losing. She ran forward and met Megan with an elbow; she fell to the ground clutching her chest as Daisy took the ball. I could see it all happening in slow motion as she took the ball from Megan, Lottie rushed over to help Megan, Daisy stopping the ball with her stick, lining it up at the commentators table as thwacked the ball in its direction. This happened so fast that Steven didn't have time to warn Clynt. The ball sailed over the heads of the Lions supporters sitting in the front row and it slammed into the side of Clynt's head. His hat fell to the floor, his head turned back to the pitch, looking dazed for a nanosecond then crumpled to the floor. "Holy crap!" I heard someone say. Daisy threw her stick to the floor, knowing that she was going to get sent off and ran to the bench to get subbed before the ref could get to her, Levi running on in her place.

"Now see here!" the ref shouted at Daisy and their coach. "That was bad sportsmanlike."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Coach Stevenson folded his arms. "That is legal play, if you can't get to the player before they sub there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well, I am banning her from future games that I can do."

"No you can't."

"Oh yes I can. Watch me. Okay missy, I have your number. You won't play again if I can help it. Yes the subbing is legal but it won't happen again," he stormed off, checked Megan quickly who got up with Lottie's help then went over to the people that was around Clynt, Carlisle being one of them. I didn't want to crowd them as Clynt was still unconscious on the floor. Lottie joined me after helping Megan over to the benches. Clynt is a popular guy around school so all of the supporters were quite anxious about what was going on. His parents were clutching each other as they waited for news on their son. I turned to see Carlisle shining a pen torch in each eye.

Lottie and I edged closer to see what was happening. I could hear that he was breathing so that was a good sign. "He is opening his eyes," Carlisle said softly. "Hey there Clynt, how are you feeling?"

Clynt coughed and the people surrounding him cleared as Doug the paramedic and his colleague came through the main doors with a stretcher and their bags. "Hello Doug," Carlisle shook his hand. "This is Clynt Copeland, he is eighteen years old, and has received blunt force trauma to the right parietal of the skull, I can feel a slight deformation along the skull so I think there could be a small fracture there, no bleeding, and he has only just regained consciousness after being unconscious for under five minutes and his pupils have been equal and reactive to light throughout."

"Thanks Doc," Doug smiled. "Hey there Mr Copeland. We need to put a hard collar on and get you on this board. Are you feeling sick at all?"

"Feel…..crap."

"Ok, we will get you to the hospital," he stood up and spoke to his colleague. "Let's scoop and run and call it in."

"Agreed. Head injuries are just too unpredictable," the colleague got a collar out they got back to work on Clynt.

Carlisle stepped back and ushered us closer. We found Steven holding his hand. "He is going to be ok, probably going to stay in hospital," he lowered his voice. "I could feel small fracture, very small; they wouldn't find it unless I told them it was there."

We nodded. "That was an awful thing to do," I said quietly.

"It bloody is. I am raging," Lottie breathed out.

"I am surprised you didn't go for her."

"Believe me, I wanted to, but it would have gotten me nowhere and probably banned. But what she did is disgusting. Although I do have half a mind to take her behind the shed and do a very schoolgirl thing of giving her a kicking."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Nah," she closed her eyes. "But imagining it is always fun."

I nudged her and we both giggled. Clynt was lifted up and onto the stretcher on the spinal board. They stopped in front of us and Clynt took Lottie's hand. "Hey there sugar. Win the game," he closed his eyes as if he was going to be sick. "I will text ya'll later," he kept his eyes closed. "My head is spinning."

"Clynt," Lottie started. "You need to stop the cotton bud when there is resistance!"

"Oh hardy har!" Clynt groaned.

"I'm going with him," Steven said.

Clynt's Mom and Dad had joined us, his Dad speaking to Carlisle with a very strong Texan accent. He had his thick blond hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he wore a black cowboy hat. He took Clynt's hand. "We will follow you up in the car son, you have a hard head, you will be fine."

"Thanks Dad," Clynt croaked. Mr Copeland put a strong hand on Steven's shoulder and nodded his thanks. It was so cool to see this big hard man (I believed that he was, I imagined him riding a Harley) be so accepting of Steven and Clynt, it was nice. We watched as he was rolled out of the auditorium to a loud standing ovation. Clynt giving a royal wave has he left the auditorium.

Lottie looked up at the board. "Ten minutes left. If the ref allows us to keep playing."

I followed Lottie as we sat down on the benches and watched the ref having it out with the Lions coach; I looked at Daisy who appeared to be very smug with herself. The ref turned to blow his whistle. "Everyone up, we are resuming play," he looked really angry as he turned round and jabbed his finger at Coach Stevenson. "The Hockey Board is going to hear about this. I will get her banned."

Lottie got up and checked went over to Megan and Graham. "Are you both going to be able to play?"

They both shook their head. "She got me in the ribs, I think it's just bruising but it hurts like hell."

"I'll ask Carlisle if he can check you over," I looked up into the crowd to see Carlisle nod his head as he had only just sat back down but got up again.

"Do you think he would mind?"

"No no, he is coming now."

"What about you Graham?" Lottie asked.

Graham was clutching himself, then fell over to his left onto the bench, still cupping himself. "I think I may have lost the ability to have children. I feel like someone has shoved a hot poker down my japseye."

"GRAHAM!" Lottie and I both shouted at him in disgust.

"Whhhaaat?" he moaned like a child. "I am really sore."

"Doesn't look like you are getting laid tonight then Graham," I snorted.

"Oh, there is still a little twitch," Graham laughed then winced in pain and grabbed himself again.

"Ok, Gareth, Greg, which one of you wants to play?" Lottie said trying not to laugh at Graham.

They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Gareth said.

"Sure."

I left them to fight it out and Lottie turned to Emma. "Will you take Megan's place?"

"Sure."

"If Emma is taking Megan's place, I think that both Greg and Gareth should go on," Adeline said. "They will be gunning for me and I think you are going to need the muscle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it would balance out the team," Adeline said. She was a good team player.

"Ok, Gareth, Greg; you are both up."

"Wicked!" Gareth high fived Greg, I noticed more and more how much they enjoyed playing. The ref blew his whistle again, looking more and more disgruntled. We jumped up as Carlisle checked Megan over, I got into position and I realised there was going to be no one commentating. The last ten minutes were going to be a little boring. Lottie faced off against Aiden and Emma was on her right. The ref blew his whistle, Lottie and Aiden slammed sticks and Lottie got the ball, she rolled it back to Gareth and each time one of the Lions tried to take possession, the ball was passed to another Spartan. There was no rule against this but it just became boring so this happened over the course of eight minutes and I was also getting the impression that everyone was just wanting the game over now. The Lions kept pushing for the ball and were getting frustrated when it was just out of their reach and it showed when they started to body check our team players.

I saw Lottie whisper something to Emma then to Kirsty, who got back to Gareth. "Play five," he whispered to me. Cool, we were going to get some action and hopefully score another goal. Play kicked up a gear as Greg slammed the ball down field, Emma catching it before Levi got to the ball then Kirsty had the ball, Lottie, Gareth, Greg, Gareth, Greg, Kirsty; Emma moved further down, the Lions looking a little confused, Daisy shouting orders from the side lines joined by her coach. Lottie had possession but she kept it longer than the play required but she was doing it for a reason; all five players descended on her like a swarm of flies, but Emma! She flew over to the penalty area where Lottie was hidden by the pride of Lions; she shot the ball out! She shot it to Emma, the Lions not noticing she did so; Gareth, Greg and I stepped forward in anticipation. Emma stopped the ball with her stick, Daisy shouting to the Lions that the ball was gone and it dawned on them that she was pretending to have the ball as they turned to where Emma was.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DEFENCE!" James shouted. Lottie was near us than I thought, Emma turning her head quickly to Daisy and giving her a cheeky wink as she slammed the ball into the back of the net, James unable to catch it as she feinted left then the ball curving into the right hand side of the net.

I threw my hands in the air and screamed; "2-0 SPARTANS! WHOO HOO!" I looked up at the time on the board leading down towards zero then the ref blew his whistle with a sigh of relief. Our supporters erupted from the stands. Principle Greene threw his clipboard down and high fived Coach Clapp who bear hugged him, lifting him from the ground. I saw Jacob and the pack stand up and shout "OOOH OOOH OOOH!" over and over and the sound was drowning out the shouts, screams, cheers and boos from the other team's supporters. I looked over at Daisy who had her head in her hands and her team looked well and truly defeated, their coach slammed his clipboard down in frustration. I threw my gloves and helmet off and raced over to my teammates who were jumping up and down, hugging each other, our teammates from the bench joining in including Megan and Graham (who was jumping a little less enthusiastically than us) "NATIONALS, NATIONALS, NATIONALS!" we chanted over and over.

The ref blew his whistle to get all of our attention and the cheering and booing died down. "I can officially say that Forks High School Spartans from the Washington District are into the Nationals!" he clapped his hands and the cheers erupted again, I watched as the Lions supporters slowly made their way out of the stadium. I watched as Daisy and her coach left to go to the changing rooms with their team following in defeat.

"THAT'S HOW WE WIN HOCKEY GUYS!" Lottie shouted as Daisy passed her. "WE WIN BY PLAYING WITHOUT CHEATING!" she glared Daisy in the eye as she walked by her. We were joined by various members of the school students as they threw themselves at us. Lottie poked Emma. "That's how you get your goal back." Emma beamed at her, Lottie kissing the top of her head.

I lost track of time as we continued to celebrate, I felt the crowd slowly disperse as I could move again, able to move my arms, one was around Lottie and the other was around Kirsty. I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I turn round to find Jacob waiting for me. "Hey there beautiful," he said quietly and I threw my arms around him. "You all did well out there today and I hope your friend will be ok."

"Oh me too. Carlisle said he was going to be fine, although I reckon that he will be feeling rubbish for the next few days."

"Well, I certainly know how _that_ feels like."

"You are never going to let me live it down are you?"

"Nope," he smiled flashing his shiny white teeth.

"Great! Are you patrolling tomorrow?"

"No, I am working in the garage; we have a lot of cars to get done tomorrow so it's all hands on deck so that we can have a day off on Sunday."

"We are getting our dresses tomorrow."

"Oh for Rachel and Paul's wedding, I forgot you were going to Seattle tomorrow."

"What about your fittings?"

"Done today. Paul got this afternoon off so that we could get our suits fitted."

"And does yours fit?"

"Like a glove, Alice certainly knows the right tailors."

"That's Alice," I leaned up to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Oi!" Lottie interjected, pointing her stick at us making Jacob and I break our kiss. "No PDA's!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Hell no!" he nuzzled into my neck. "I love PDA's."

"Not when it is Rachel or Paul."

"That's different; I don't want to see them sucking each other's face off."

"Double standards!" Lottie harrumphed. "Come on you lot, let's get showered and changed."

"Ooh, a shower with Lottie!" Graham rubbed his hands.

"Not over your dead body," Lottie gave him a look.

"I was so looking forward to that."

"You are a dirty perv," Kirsty swatted his arm.

"I know!" Graham laughed as he rubbed his hands together again.

"Tell you what," I started. "Why don't we all get showered and changed, we will use the coach's shower room, just think of us Graham, in the shower, all naked and lathery, washing each other down…"

"Oh stop! You are killing me," Graham brought his hands to his face.

"Just think of your Mom and Dad doing it," I suggested. Keith and Jacob laughing behind me like hyenas.

"Or Steven and Clynt going at it in his hospital bed," Lottie laughed with us.

"Suddenly, the inside of my pants have become less exciting," Graham hung his head. "Ok, shower, change, party," he trudged off followed by the other boys.

"We need to go as well, before they do get naked and we can't get our things," I kissed Jacob on the lips again.

"Ok, meet you at Lottie's then?"

"Yes, Lottie has her car so we'll drive back."

"See you later bright eyes," he leaned in and kissed me back. "Go and get all lathered up."

I giggled. "See you later," I followed the others.

* * *

The boys had gone ahead to Lottie's house so it was just Emma, Megan, Kirsty, Adeline, Lottie and me. We slugged our bags over our shoulders and Lottie locked up the coach's office. We were the last ones left so Lottie was also locking up the gym, she had been given a key by the coach. We were laughing a joking as we got outside to the crisp spring air, the car park was almost empty, litter rolling about in the slight wind as we waited for Lottie to lock the gym, and we were facing her. "So when are we going to see Clynt?" Megan asked.

"I think we should wait for him to text us, just in case he isn't up for visitors," Adeline thought out loud.

I could feel movement behind me, I could hear a four extra heartbeats, I grabbed Lottie's arm. _We are not alone._

Lottie swivelled round, she smirked; the five of us turned our heads slowly in the direction she was looking in. Great. Daisy, Aiden, Mike (who incidentally didn't have a broken foot) and Finn were standing in front of us. They were all holding onto their hockey sticks, lifting them up and down into the opposite hands in a threatening manner. I still had a hold of Lottie. _I think there is someone else out there; I can't be sure as this doesn't look good._

_What are you going to do?_

_Gob off. It's what I do best. Bide us some time._ I let go of Lottie's arm, she pulled her car keys out of her pocket. "Wow. Right now I would be telling you all to fuck off in a colourful and creative way but I think this is way beyond that."

"This is payback."

"Yeah, Holly called me last week to warn me when she found out we were playing you as I believed you did this to them when you lost last year," she turned round to us, but keeping an eye on them. "I didn't tell you guys cos I didn't actually think they would do it. I thought Holly was joking," she turned back to the four menacing humans in front of us. "Emma, take these keys, go and wait in the car, keep your head down and do not come out until I say."

"But-"

"She isn't going anywhere," Daisy growled. I heard a twig snap in the forest and I whipped my head round in its direction and stared. I turned my head back slowly, I couldn't see anyone. Probably an animal.

"She is fourteen," Lottie said through gritted teeth, she turned to Emma. "Go, don't call anyone, I will sort this." She ran to the car. Lottie dropped her bag to the floor and we all did the same. Kirsty and Megan giving each other a worried look. I stepped forward so that I was behind Lottie; I had her back. "So you are all ok with this?" she spoke to the three boys behind her. "Beating up girls. How heroic of you," she said sarcastically.

"We don't care," Mike grunted.

"And let me guess," I spoke. "The others weren't so happy with this or they would be here," they looked at each other, knowing I was right.

"You know, this sort of thing makes me want to go stabby," Lottie glared at Daisy.

Megan looked at Lottie then giggled. "Oh my god, I have seen that look on Lottie before, someone is going to be bent over and fucked."

"I am going to rip out your windpipe to stop that annoying talky sound," Daisy looked at Megan. "I will do more than elbow you in the chest."

"Ooh scary, you are so out of your league it's like playing chess with a monkey," I chuckled. We were making Daisy more and more angry.

"You had better shut it," Aiden stuck is oar in. "We are just about to beat three kinds of shit out of you."

"Wow, what a threat!" I chuckled.

"You know what Nessie," Lottie folded her arms. "Have you ever looked at someone and said to yourself 'Life would be so much better if their mum had just swallowed?'" We looked at Lottie then we burst out laughing.

"If you don't shut your trap, we will do more than just give you a beating, we will put you in the boot of our car and dump you somewhere so that you have no way of getting home, and hopefully you will get eaten by a bear," Aiden threatened.

"I don't like to refer to myself as fat," Lottie touched the top of her chest for effect. "I like to refer to myself as hard to kidnap. I'm just saying; by the time you lot get me, you could have had ten skinny girls."

"You won't be that hard to take, not if we wanted to," Mike threatened.

"You know what girlies? I think he is depriving a village somewhere of an idiot," Lottie said calmly. "All this talk and no action," she looked back and chucked Kirsty the gym keys. "It's not locked; you and Megan get behind the door and lock it."

"But we have your back," Kirsty protested.

"I know you do, but we can handle this," Lottie gave her a look to make her understand. She took the keys and stepped back. I realised that if she was going to use her power, Megan and Kirsty knew about it, Emma didn't; it was best that she hid in the car.

"No way, we are taking you all on," Finn stepped forward.

Megan and Kirsty got behind the door and locked it although their faces were at the window. Finn reared his stick back and threw his stick at the window causing Lottie and I to duck and making Megan and Kirsty to jump back. "Ho ho!" Lottie slammed her fist into her hands. "This is game on!" she looked at me. "I am sure you can inflict a _little_ pain."

"Oh I am sure!" I had never been in a fight before and I was getting really excited. "For the record," I spoke up to our would be attackers. "This is really pathetic. Coming for five girls cos _you_ lost a game. You are about to get your ass handed to you."

"Two on four? I like those odds," Daisy raised her stick over her head and ran at Lottie, I stepped back, waiting for the guys to step in but maybe they weren't as keen as I thought. She charged, bring her stick down over Lottie's head; Lottie caught the stick expertly in her hands and snatched it out of her hands, Daisy looking shocked.

Lottie threw the stick over their heads. "Come on," she taunted, making a 'come here' motion with her hands as she got into a guarding stance. Daisy took a swing at her, Lottie moved her head back, Daisy missing and taking another swing, Lottie blocking. "Surely you can do better than that?" Daisy grunted as she lunged for Lottie and Lottie kicked her in the chest, causing her to fly back and land on the ground. Lottie rushed forward to take on Aiden and Finn who ran at her, she was in the middle as she brought her leg high across her body, bending it, kneeing Aiden in the face; his head whipped back then he fell to the ground clutching his face. She kept that leg in the air and without checking behind her, kicking Finn in his chest making him bend over in pain. Mike rushed me and I did a reverse turning kick making him fly further than Daisy. "Is that all you got?" Lottie taunted.

And I couldn't help myself. "And you got beaten up by a couple of girls," I high fived Lottie and she returned it with a big grin and I looked down at the four Lions on the ground who were groaning. "My god you're slow, it's like someone slipped you the date rape drug or something!" This time it was my turn to take charge. I bent down over Daisy. "You leave me and my teammates alone. I think it's time you go back to your hotel room and forget this ever happened, don't you think?" Daisy ignored me. I grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" she said a little scared. I was bearing my teeth, growling for effect and I knew my eyes were glowing with anger. I stood up and Daisy shuffled back towards her teammates then got up from the ground.

"Don't ever pull this shit again with us or with any other team that beats you, or we will come after you and you will see the inside of a hospital, possibly the morgue," Lottie threatened. "You got that?" The four beaten Lions nodded and ran off to a car that was sitting on the edge of the parking lot, all of them holding the body part that we had hit: Aiden holding his face, Mike limping along with Daisy, Finn holding his chest. "Idiots."

The door behind us opened then shut. "Wow, that was intense," Kirsty sighed.

"Yeah, but you kicked some ass," Megan whooped.

"Come on," Lottie picked up her things. "We have a party to get to," she smiled as we ran over to the car to see Emma huddled on the back seat. Lottie opened the door, giving Emma a fright.

"None of you are hurt?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"No!" I laughed. "We got them, no need to worry."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Holy crap, I can't believe that they would pull a stunt like that."

"Neither could I," Lottie said. "Let's just forget about it and go and have that party that we are fashionable late for."

"Forget about it?" Megan squealed. "We are telling everyone that you kicked ass!"

"Ok," Lottie smiled. "I am sure that the boys are going to be very gutted in missing out on a fight."

"And that they missed seeing us beat up some guys," I laughed.

"And a girl," Emma piped up.

Lottie started the car. "Oh I am sure she has a Y chromosome in there," she snorted.

"I have a question," I started. "Why is it that every time we play, the other team really has it out for us, apart from Garfield High School?"

We were all pondering the question then suddenly Lottie spoke up. "I think it's my witty and charming personality."

* * *

"You look amazing Rachel!" Emily said in awe. We were all in awe as we watched Rachel emerge from the changing room. Her dress fitted her perfectly and Wendy, the shop owner was flaring out the train of her dress. It was simple yet elegant; being a one piece dress, the built in corset gave her a cleavage; but not enough to make it look tarty. It was as Wendy described, a sleeveless dress with a dark green band under the bust which in the light; showed different shades of green and there was flowered embellishments along the band. The dress was A lined with a small train with little pearl buttons trailing down the back. Wendy added clear embellishment to the hem around the bottom of the dress which met at the train, giving the dress a beautiful finish. It was truly beautiful and Rachel looked every inch the blushing bride. Her veil, which she wore at the top of her head, was simple, framing her face as crescended in waves, sitting at her waist. Her tiara was silver was in the shape of small leaves that gathered at the top.

Emily and Kim looked gorgeous in their dresses too, which were the same colour as the green band on Rachel's dress. The satin dresses itself had a sweetheart neckline with two straps that got thicker at the shoulder, there was a ruched gathering to the left of the dress with a smattering of the same embellishment that was on Rachel's dress and the bottom of the hem sat at their knees and the back was a little longer. Claire's was the same except the length sat at her ankles. They looked well and truly beautiful.

"Oh Rachel!" I rushed forward, and gave her a kiss on the cheek but being careful not to crush her dress. "You look amazing!"

Rachel kept staring at herself in the mirror; she was quiet as stared at herself in awe. "Mom would have loved this."

Emily stroked her arm. "She would be very proud of you now."

"Ok ladies, not to be rude, but I don't want you crushing your dresses, or getting tears down them!" Wendy stepped forward. "I have a machine for you to take home so that you can steam them again, I have already steamed them but it wouldn't harm them to do it again."

"Thank you so much Wendy," Rachel gushed. "Really, you are a godsend, and you girls look amazing!"

"I feel like a princess!" Claire twirled around holding the sides of her dress making it flare out as she twirled.

"And you look like one too," Emily smiled.

"You all do," Lottie beamed.

"Thank you for the machine Wendy," Rachel said. "We are taking the dresses to Lottie's tonight."

"Just post it back to me and I want pictures," she giggled. "Ok, dresses off!" she clicked her fingers.

Lottie, Adeline, Gemma and I tried on our dresses. Lottie's deep purple dress was cinched in at the waist, strappy and floated around her legs. Adeline had a dark blue dress that had a deep V neck and back (she would need tape in the right places) but it rested mid-thigh and had very long sleeves. Gemma was in her black asymmetrical dress and her cleavage was very impressive teamed with her hot pink bolero and of course myself who had my burgundy dress that had a fitted in corset from the waist up but the material had thick ruching that started at the hips and ended above my knees and the dress was strapless. All of our dresses fitted perfectly and Wendy had them bagged for us. She was now cooing over the twins who had behaved impeccably the whole time we were in the shop, even when we had time to have 'high tea' as Wendy calls it. "I can't believe how well behaved your babies are Emily, and I am also impressed that you snapped back to your dress size. It can take some people weeks; you must have this natural thing where you can pop right back in!"

"Thanks Wendy," Emily smiled.

"Well ladies, I am quite happy that the dresses all fit," she placed her dainty little cup onto the saucer and helped herself to another cake. "I do hope you have a wonderful day Rachel."

I looked at Lottie who was staring off into the distance. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She jumped a little and blinked at me a few times. "I'm just tired chick. Last night and this morning," she half smiled.

"Hungover?"

"Oh no! I didn't have that much to drink and I hid a lot of it as everyone is underage."

"Never stopped you."

"Where _I _come from I am legal."

"I suppose. So tired then?"

"Yeah," she puffed. "Four o'clock this morning before the lads left!"

"Really? I left at twelve."

"I know, everyone seemed to leave about that time. The lads were just gutted they didn't get a fight."

"Dad had a go at me this morning about that."

"Really?"

"Just a little, in case I had inflicted some proper damage."

"You wouldn't have done."

"I know that. He just said it once rather than keep going on about it."

"They would never have been able to take us on."

"Never!" Lottie pumped her fist out which I pounded back. "Your dress suited you."

"Thanks, yours did too. I love your top." Lottie was wearing a patchwork tunic top, the patches were red, blue and white, each one with little patterns on them, her sleeves rolled above her elbows and purple trim along the buttons from her chest up and she had just two buttoned, making it low cut. She teamed it with dark blue wide legged jeans and her biker boots. I was wearing a dark purple gypsy top that also buttoned up from the chest, it tied at the back where the ribbon separated the bust and the material flared out. The material was quite thick and it looked like it had two thick straps but attached to the straps were floaty three quarter length sleeves. I teamed it with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of purple Lou Boutins. We were both wearing our hair down and straightened.

"Thank you Lottie. What are you doing later?"

"Keith is at the zoo today with Esme and the school. So I think I am free, shall I schedule you in?"

"Oh yes, Jacob is working all day at the garage, Keith is not here, I think we are going to have a girly day."

"Not too girly, don't want to ruin my rep," Lottie screwed up her face.

"Cool."

The babies started to stir and I saw Emily look at her watch. "Oh, it's feeding time, do you mind if I feed them here, I can always go out to the van if it bothers you."

"Dear, don't be so silly! Breast is best and all that. If you want privacy you can use the changing room."

"Oh I don't mind."

"Then you can feed them here. It's natural after all."

"Thanks Wendy," Emily picked up Liam who was fussier, pulled up her top and unhooked her maternity bra and he latched on straight away. She used his blanket to cover herself and the baby up as he had his dinner. Wendy packed up all the dresses and had them hanging for us to put into the van.

"So Rachel, are all your plans finalized?" Wendy took another sip of her tea.

Rachel placed her cup and saucer down. "Oh yes. As you can tell we are all very close and Nessie's family is helping out quite a bit. Nessie's uncles; one is the MC and the other is going to be our photographer and her Aunts are doing hair, make-up and decorations. Lottie is letting us have the ceremony and reception at her house and gardens. The men have their suits, Lottie's chef, Nessie's Mom and Nana are catering." I didn't mind Rachel telling the truth about my family, it wasn't like Wendy was going to meet them. "Everything is ready."

"You have your wedding license?"

"Oh yes, Paul picked that up last week and Sue has it now."

"Sue?"

"You know that we are an Indian tribe, we have three elders; Quil Ateara snr, Billy Black and Sue Clearwater," Wendy nodded. "Well, Billy is my father and he is giving me away and Sue is officiating."

"Oh that sounds lovely. Oh!" Something flickered behind Wendy's eyes. "I have something for you, more as a thank you really," she shot up from her seat and rushed over to the counter. "You said when we were chatting last time in the changing room that your Father was loaning you the wedding jewelry that your Mother wore when they got married. You said it was white gold necklace but the bottom was in the shape of small leaves and you would have little leaves for earrings." Rachel nodded. "Well I have something for you," she handed Rachel a small box.

She untied the ribbon and opened the lid. "Oh my!" she gasped. She lifted the object out and it was a white gold bracelet that had a small heart locket on a thin white gold chain. Rachel stared at it for a moment then she gently opened a locket and a flash of blue caught my eye. "Oh Wendy, this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You have given me so much business and I felt I had to say thank you in some way."

"You didn't have to."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh I love it," she laid it on the table for us all to see. It was a four leave clover that was attached by a small link inside the locket and instead of it being green it was blue instead and in the light you could see it shimmered green.

"It is for good luck, not that I think you will need it but I thought of something blue for you."

"And new," Emily said.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel was almost in tears when she got up to hug Wendy. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding."

"This should be the best experience of a bride's life and I hope I have achieved this for you. I also want to thank you for the invite but I have a christening I am attending."

"You have been amazing Wendy," Emily handed Liam over to Kim to burp and she lifted up Noah and he latched onto Emily's other breast and she covered him up as Liam let out a huge burp. "There is another bottle in there Kim if you wouldn't mind, it has a warmer around it."

"No probs Em," Kim bent down to retrieve the bottle. "Do you want the other one for Noah?"

"Yes please Kim. They don't get enough from me so they need some more milk."

"They are really hungry," Wendy observed.

"They take after their Dad," Emily said with a knowing smile.

"Would you like to feed him?" Kim offered Liam to Wendy.

"Oh I would love too," Wendy held her arms out for Liam who went to her willingly and suckled on his bottle with no fuss. Emily burped Noah and fed him his extra bottle, Claire was playing with her dolls on the bean bag chair.

"Ladies," Gemma spoke up, she had been busy on her phone texting Seth all afternoon. "I don't mean to be a killjoy, but it's getting late."

"So it is," Wendy looked at her watch. She expertly burped Liam who started to drift off to sleep again so she put him back his car seat. Emily didn't bother with a pram seeing as we were just driving straight here. "Why don't I help you girls to get the dresses into the van," she looked at Lottie, Adeline, Gemma and me and we were only too happy to oblige. Wendy took Rachel's dress, I took the bridesmaids' and the others took the dresses by the clothes hook and Lottie took the box that the steaming machine was in. Gemma had lowered the two back seats down and Seth set up a rail along the back of the minivan so that we could get the dresses home. The coat hangers were the type that snapped on so that they stayed on the railing. Emily came out with both car seats in each hand and Gemma took one and got Liam into the back two seater on the right side of the van (the passenger side), Gemma getting him all secured then his brother right next to him, securing him in. Emily got into the two seater in front of the twins but there was a single seat that was next to the double seats on the left side; the minivan had three rows (would be four but Gemma had the seat down) like this with a three seater in front of them, there was a partition that separated the back from the front which had two seats next to the driver's seat. We all said our goodbyes to Wendy and said thanks for the brilliant service we received, Rachel giving Wendy a long hug as she said her thanks again. "I loved every moment Rachel; you have all been a dream to work for. Let me tell you there have been some nightmare brides but you have been one of the best. And if any of you girlies want to get married, come back to me and I will sort you all out."

"Thanks Wendy," Emily shouted from the back of the bus. Everyone else shouted their thanks and goodbyes as we all got into the bus and made our way out of the small driveway that Wendy had down the side of the shop. Lottie was sitting in the middle single seat that was by the sliding door (she got a little travel sick sometimes), I got into the two seater in front of Emily and I stretched my legs out. Rachel and Kim were sitting on the three seater with Claire between them and Adeline sat up front with Gemma. There were various sealed boxes underneath all the bags; Rachel had bought her lingerie, shoes, tiara and veil which were all boxed separately.

I checked my phone; I had a nice text from Jacob asking me how my day went, I replied quickly, popped it on silent and put it in my pocket. Lottie had fallen asleep, her head against the window, mouth gaping open. Rachel and Kim were discussing the wedding and Adeline and Gemma were talking at the front. I turned to Emily who was staring out the window, looking a little tired herself. "Em, I can swap with you if want and I can take over. Have a little nap."

Emily snapped out of her trance and smiled at me. "Thanks for the offer Ness but if I go to sleep now I won't be able to sleep later. They will be wide awake when we get home and hopefully they will sleep a good six hours tonight."

"Do they sleep well?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Again, taking after their Father!"

"I bet! I know what it's like when Jacob is sleeping!"

"Sam shown me the book Jacob made. It is truly a masterpiece."

I remember Jacob telling me a few days ago that he was going to show the pack. "And Sam liked it?" I asked gingerly. I remembered that Jacob was a little apprehensive in case the pack didn't like it.

"Yes, he thought it was amazing, an accurate piece of work that Jacob has offered everyone the chance to add to it. I wrote a little bit about how you helped me to give birth."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I would have been on my own if you weren't there. You were amazing Ness."

"Thanks," I blushed a little at the compliment. "I am thinking of becoming a midwife."

"And so you should!" Emily encouraged. We were well on our way back home. Emily and I chatted for most of the way. An hour had past and it was now after five and getting darker, we were back onto Jacob's book. "So what is your favourite part of the book?"

I thought for a moment. "I like the history of my family and friends. I thought when I got to that part that Jacob might not have so objective but he was honest and fair and it was a very nice piece of work. You know he made the book itself from wood?"

"Did he?"

"Yes, he carved the front."

"It is amazing."

"Did you like the part about you?"

"Oh yes, it was really nice, how Jake drew everyone and how accurate our tales, he is a talented man, my question to him was why he kept it hidden for so long?"

"He was a little nervous incase the pack thought it was…what's the term…cissy?" I giggled.

"It's nothing of the sort," Emily shook her head, making a face. "They can't wait to add to it, Rachel and Paul are looking forward to adding their little segment from their wedding day."

I lowered my voice. "Do you think they are going to be having little bundles of joy?"

"From what Rachel tells me; yes," she smiled. "Looks like we are going to have a little pack of our own," we both chuckled.

"What about you?"

"We want more…in a few years," she added as an afterthought. "What about you and Jake?"

"We want to be married first and even then I think it will be a few years. I am only four remember," we both chuckled again.

"I forget how old you are, you are much older than your years," Emily sighed. "Make me feels so old!" she checked the twins over her shoulder. "I could see why you would want to wait a few years."

"But I don't mind babysitting."

"I'll keep that in mind for when Sam and I would like a night out."

"Or a dirty weekend," I said seductively.

"Ness!" Emily tried to look shocked.

"You know it's true!" We both laughed.

One of the babies whined in his seat and Emily turned around to see which one was fussing, I turned to see that we were on a long stretch of road leading back into Forks, I estimated that we were about thirty minutes away. My attention was changed to Lottie who took a deep breath in through her nose as she suddenly woke up. She blinked a few times then the twins cried out loudly, Liam being louder. "Are they ok?" I asked.

Emily looked worried. "They are ….they are never like this."

Lottie unclipped her belt (I didn't have mine on) and shot up in her seat, she looked forward into the darkening road. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She dismissed me. "Em, don't take your seat belt off."

"But I-"

"Don't!" Lottie shouted. Kim and Rachel looked back and her shout caught Gemma's attention as she stared at Lottie through her interior mirror. Lottie looked around.

"What is it?" I sat forward.

"I don't know, something isn't right," her hands shook by her head in frustration, her face creased with worry which made me worry.

"GEMMA! LOOK OUT!" Adeline screamed. A huge tree was falling over the middle of the road in front of us, Gemma slammed on the breaks, I lurched forward; falling off the seat, Lottie fell to the floor, I got back up to find the huge tree slammed itself down into the middle of the road, bouncing back up then coming to a rest horizontally over the road; breaking branches; making them hit the van, smashing the front windscreen, debris scattered all over the road which I could feel under the tyres. The tyres were squealing as Gemma tried to stop the van; the steering wheel shuddering under her white knuckles, Adeline with her arms covering her face, Rachel and Kim screaming; holding onto Claire who shrieking so hard, Emily trying frantically to unbelt herself to get to her babies.

I could only look in horror as we screeched towards the fallen tree in slow motion as it was only ten feet away, now five then one as the front of the minivan crashed into it and I could feel the back of the van rising up as we were flipping over the tree! The van groaned and creaked as I felt myself moving towards the front, Lottie moving with me. I could hear the front of the van crunch, protesting against the fallen tree, against the force of us being tipped forward. "EMILY! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! THE BABIES ARE BUCKLED IN!" I shouted, Emily froze as she clamped her arms around the back of her seat, her hair tipping forward. I could feel Lottie falling into me as the van tipped further forward, I steadied myself by putting my feet on the seats in front of me and I could see the tree through my hair as we were now at hundred and eighty degrees but we were high in the air, the van turning upside down; I felt myself hit the ceiling of the van, Lottie's weight left me and my hands digging into the ceiling to stop myself from being catapulted around the van. Everyone was screaming but I couldn't find my voice. The speed we were travelling at had caused us to flip right over the tree, the van suddenly flipped from its back to its left side, the girls screaming, the babies screaming, I fell into the vans frame, my left upper arm taking the brunt, breaking the window glass into a million pieces, I couldn't see behind me and I prayed that we were going to ok. Although with my half vampire eyes; all this took a split second and with my vampire thinking; we had been travelling at seventy miles an hour so the speed going over the tree was quite a force.

We stopped mid-flight; all of us lurching forward, my knees taking the strain as I had my feet on the van partition, I was lying on my left side. I realised I had my eyes shut, preparing to take the force of being rolled and tumbled about. A box floated past me and I turned my head behind me to see Lottie holding on the seats either side of her, her hair floating as she took control of the van, she slowly rotated us from being on our sides to upright, then she worked on setting the van down. I looked past Lottie to see that we had flown at least twenty five feet from where we hit the tree and we were twenty feet in the air. I looked around as we were gently descending. I felt the van touch the ground, groaning a little but taking the strain.

Amazingly, none of the dresses came off the rack! Of all the things to notice!

Rachel, Claire and Kim were still screaming in time with the babies, Adeline leaned over to Gemma to take her hands off the steering wheel then she looked down; she was wincing in pain, Emily finally unbuckling herself to see to the babies.

"Are they ok?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" she panicked. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" she chanted, Rachel and Kim stopped screaming as they turned around in their seats to see if Emily and the twins were ok.

I looked at Lottie who was staring straight ahead. "Nobody move," she said quietly and as calmly as she could.

"Lottie, my babies!" Emily screamed.

"They are screaming, they have an airway, that's all that matters at the moment," Lottie dismissed, speaking quietly. "Nobody move, nobody say a thing. Our lives depend on it."

I turned my head to see what Lottie was staring at; twenty yards in front of us were five grey cloaked figures; their cloaks floating as if they were against a breeze. I felt my heart stop for a moment.

Crap.

* * *

AN - Who do you think it is? mmmm!

Back to weekly updates (fingers crossed!) please review cos they make me happy and I like to know what you guys think cos that is important to me!

ps - Layla Jenson - missing you! and thank you to Dawnmac for giving me a great idea! (but can't tell you what it is yet, its for book two!) Cheers!

and pps! I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I just realised this chapter takes me over the 500,000 word mark. eek! x


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

**Plans**

**Nessie's POV**

Everyone followed the direction I was looking at; Rachel and Kim started to scream, Kim covering Claire's eyes. They knew by the crimson eyes what these people were. "Shut up!" Lottie said through gritted teeth. Rachel slammed her hand to her mouth to stop herself scream and Kim breathed very deeply to control herself.

The figures walked forward, their heads covered with their hoods. The shortest figure took down her hood with their delicate, pale hands to show her angelic, androgynous face. Her hair tied neatly in a knot on the back of her head, her cloak being the deepest grey. "Miss Cullen," she sang. "Aro requires your presence." The tallest, biggest figure was on the left, then one a foot shorter and leaner than him at the far end, the one next to Jane (on the left) was just slightly taller than her and there was another figure that I didn't recognise.

I looked around at everyone who turned to me with wide eyes. I grabbed Lottie's hand. _I'll be fine, I'll go, get Dad and Jacob._ Lottie nodded, not taking her eyes off the vampires in front of her. "I'll be fine," I said quietly to the girls. Kim handed Claire to Rachel who wrapped her arms around her so tight I wondered if she could breathe, Kim scrambled over the seat to help Emily with her babies who were still crying.

I was still gripping onto Lottie's hand; I felt her thoughts mesh with mine. _I can dismember them-_

_No! The rest of the Volturi will come, we can't risk that._

_What about shouting for Jacob and the pack?_

_No! I don't want them to get hurt, they will act first, think later, it may get them killed._

_Then I will protect us the best we can, I can keep you under cover as much as I can._ I nodded.

"Miss Cullen, we are not the type to be patient," she reminded. "Aro would also like your human friend, Miss Willets to attend."

"No!" I shouted. "Just me," I went to open the van door when I hit with overwhelming pain; it felt like my brain was exploding into millions of pieces, my nerve endings were burning as if I was on fire. I clutched my head and screamed through gritted teeth.

I realised that I wasn't the only one screaming, we all were; Claire's high pitched scream making my spine crawl as if it was full of ants. The pain suddenly stopped. I took deep breaths to steady myself, my eyes watering from the pain; I looked up at Lottie who nodded her head. She was protecting us all. I looked over at the twins who were screaming harder now, who Emily and Kim were gripping on to for dear life for fear of dropping them. We all experienced Jane's sadistic power, including the twins. Claire took her first look at the five figures in front of her and let out an ear piercing scream; Rachel clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Jane!" I shouted. "You do not need to do that. There are babies and a small child in here."

"Then do as I ask and no one needs to get hurt. You and Miss Willets," she extended her delicate, little hand towards Lottie.

Lottie was still gripping onto my hand, I turned to her. _I need to make it look like it's me. Take the focus off you. _I thought.

She nodded. _I will do everything, just make it look like it's you, be theatrical, use your hands. I can use my power with my eyes shut._

_Because if they think it's you-_

_I won't be coming back alive._

_Ok. You need to keep your mouth shut. Only speak when you are spoken too. Keep calm. Hopefully this can blow over if we don't blow our cover. How long can you keep your shield up?_

_I can keep it around me for days, maybe even a week, around both us…probably days. I could keep it round our heads to block attacks like hers._

_Don't worry about me. Keep it around you as much as you can. I can take a bit of pain. _

_Ok. Gob shut, you do the talking._

I swung open the van door, grabbing our cardigans and stepped out into the darkening road. Lottie keeping a hold of my hand. "No Lottie!" Gemma looked behind her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Stay in the car," Lottie ordered. "Do not move until Nessie tells you to."

We walked forward slowly, taking in the road; then it dawned on me! This had been planned; the 'fallen' tree, the quiet road. The tree was a test to see if one of us did have the power. "Miss Cullen, look how much you have grown," Jane smirked. We stepped in front of the van.

_My, what shiny white teeth you have!_ Lottie thought. I had to stifle a giggle.

"Yes Jane, who else is here to kidnap us?" I demanded.

Jane giggled like a child. "Kidnap is such a strong word!"

"Abduct then," I narrowed my eyes.

Jane continued to smile then flicked her head slightly. The figures un-hooded themselves to show Felix, Alec, Jane, a vampire I didn't know but he had the brightest red eyes I had ever seen, then Demetri. "Like I said Miss Cullen. Aro would like to see you." Felix stared intently at Lottie.

"My friend doesn't need to come."

"She has fascinated my master. He would like to see her also. He thinks she has a power."

"Ha!" I let out a fake laugh. "It's not her with the power, it's me you idiots!" Jane narrowed her eyes and I was ready for the onslaught of pain but it never came.

_She's trying, I can feel her at my shield, it's like hard pinpricks, stabs of pressure, it isn't sore. Tell her to stop attacking._ Lottie was protecting me. Jane looked behind me and I could see she was trying to target the girls in the van; but nothing. Lottie was protecting them too. "I am the opposite of my Mother. She is a mental shield; I am a physical shield, so please stop attacking us." Jane showed a flicker of anger then it disappeared. I could see the others looking a little intrigued.

"Prove it!" she demanded like an insolent child.

I went with my gut instinct and snapped my arm out, splaying my fingers; Jane shrieked as she flew back ten feet onto her ass. The others got into a crouching stance but I could see Felix was trying to suppress a smile. Alec ran over to her to help her up but she batted him away in disgust and she flashed back to her place. "See," I said nonchalantly.

"I should kill you right now," she looked up at me through her eyelashes, meaning every word.

"I don't think Aro would be too impressed, would he? So you don't need my friend then, do you?" I could see Jane debating it in her head. Felix reverted his gaze back to Lottie. The other one with bright red eyes was a little twitchy and I just realised something. "I also don't think the new recruit would be able to contain himself, you know being a newborn and all."

"Kyle will be fine," Demetri said smoothly. I smirked a little as I noticed he was wearing a scarf around his neck. Rose had left her mark a few weeks ago.

"Doesn't look so fine to me."

"Then choose a friend you would like him to feed on," he waved his hand over to the van.

"No chance. That is not happening."

"Then you will have to take that chance on the flight to Italy," he replied.

"Aro would be furious if he fed on us," I stated. Demetri's false smile flickered. This _had_ been planned for a while; Aro was desperate to get us there. We could be used as a bargaining chip for Aro to 'collect' Alice, Mom and Dad, possibly Ben as well. Or he just wanted 'me' with my power. "So I take it Kyle has a gift?"

Kyle's head jerked up at his name or the fact he was being talked about. His cloak was the lightest grey so I had presumed he only recently joined the Volturi Guard. "Maybe," Demetri kept his smile.

"That is how you have been able to hide," I started. "The scent, hiding from Alice, Dad, but the wolves could still follow your tracks."

"Busted," Felix flashed his shiny white teeth, but he was still staring at Lottie; why was he staring?

"Felix!" Jane said cuttingly.

"She isn't stupid Jane, very like Bella," he smiled at me. From what I gathered he liked Mom, although he was pegged to kill her in the field all those years ago. "We watched you," he looked at Lottie and continued, "take down some human's last night," he looked rather impressed. So they had been in the forest last night.

Jane looked at him and arched his back, clutching his head, the corner of Jane's mouth turned up as she let it go on longer than necessary, Lottie and I flinched watching this I thought Felix's back was going to snap in half; he fell to the ground, Jane turned her head towards Lottie and me. Felix laid both hands on the ground and shook his head then he was on his feet in a flash as if nothing had happened. You could tell he was mighty pissed. "Now, where were we?" Jane pretended to have a lost look on her face. "Oh yes. We are going to take a flight to Italy. We have a private plane waiting thirty minutes from here."

"How do I know that I am not just food for the flight?" Lottie spoke up.

"You don't," Demetri's mouth twitched.

"Do you know what? The longer we are here, the more chances we are going to be found by some wolves and my family. And you know that you will lose," I narrowed my eyes.

"They would need to find us first!" Kyle spoke in a surprisingly deep voice. He was beautiful of course, he had cropped blond hair and he spoke with a French accent. His body was slight and he had an angular jaw, he looked no older than sixteen. He reminded me of a boy who had his toy taken off him.

"We should have been back by now," I retorted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Your friend won't be a meal."

"I have your word?"

"You have my word. I am getting tired of this so if we don't go now I will just kill all of you. Including the babies."

"I am partial to a baby," Demetri said, his smile waning from his face.

_We need to go with them, we can't risk them killing them or anyone in Forks,_ Lottie thought.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I am with you, we will be fine. Keep the pretence up that it's you with the power._

_Ok. Here goes._ It had looked like we had been shocked by what Demetri had said and I was also mindful that they weren't fully aware of the actual extent of my 'power' and my actual power and what I could do with it. "Ok. We go with you, see Aro then you bring us back."

Jane stared at me intently. "We never said anything about bringing you back here."

"My family will come."

"Aro is counting on it." So it was a trap, I was hoping that the girls in the van could hear what was taking place. I gave Lottie her cardigan which she put on and I followed suit.

"NO!" Gemma slammed her hand on the cracked windscreen.

I kept my eyes on the Volturi guard, Lottie turned around. "Gemma, we have too. We don't, they will kill you."

"But!"

"I'll be fine," she tried to reassure. _Make them wait and let them go._

"Wait!" I shouted making the Volturi stop. "Let them go first."

"No, we go now," Jane demanded

"WAIT!" I held my hand up and the five figures froze, Lottie was good. "We are going with you, so you should be compromising."

"Why can't we move?" Alec sounded worried.

"That would be me," I growled. "You will wait and let them go. Gemma, get out of here! Go to the garage!"

_They are fighting it!_

_Are they winning?_

_Not a chance in hell! Jane is trying to use her power but she can't, we are protected._ Lottie giggled inside her head. She turned to her stepsister. "GO!" Gemma tried starting the van and the engine ticked over. I prayed to god that it was going to start. She tried again and the van roared to life but protested at being started, Gemma slowly accelerated forward and all the girls stared wide eyed with worry and fear as they passed us and stared at the five vampires that were frozen in place. A hazy mist came towards us as Alec stared intently in our direction.

_Alec is using his power._ I explained to Lottie. The haze hit us but nothing happened.

_Ugh, I feel like I've just been to the dentist._

_What?_

_Lignocaine? They use that as a local anaesthetic. I can taste it very slightly on my tongue._

_Mom said that to me years ago, what it felt like but how come you can feel it?_

_I can feel anything that happens to my shield. Doesn't hurt, I am just aware of it._

_Like Mom._

_Yeah, I think so. Like when Emmett and Jasper were banging on the bubble during practice? I could feel them but it felt like a fly hitting me. When we put out the fire, I felt warm instead of burning._

_I get you now, that helps a bit when I am pretending. So the gunshots felt like a fly hitting you?_

_Yeah. More like a tickle. I think it's my mind's way of letting me know something is there, you know? _Lottie waited until the van was out of sight; she let the vampires go but kept the shield around us. They were pissed off now as they suddenly surrounded us. Jane looked up at me. "You will not do that again or I will kill your friend."

"I had to make sure that they were allowed to go. I won't do it again." I lied, or rather, Lottie lied. I saw Alec in the corner of my eye and he looked annoyed.

"It was interesting though," Felix smiled. He towered over us, but I reckoned he was shorter than Jacob.

"I did not like it," Alec surmised. "We need to get to the plane," he said to Jane.

"Yes brother. We need to go."

Felix and Demetri was behind us, they pushed us forward but Lottie kept a tight grip on my hand. Alec and Kyle had disappeared into the distance; I just hoped that Gemma was flooring it home. We all walked in silence when a limousine appeared at the end of the road, driving towards us. I knew it was Alec and Kyle as it skidded to a stop in front of us. "Get in," Demetri said smoothly. We did as instructed and sat at the back, the vampires getting in and sitting near the front. I noticed Kyle was sitting with Alec in the front seat and I got the impression that Kyle wasn't to be trusted with himself.

_Ness….If I fall asleep-_

_I have your back. They are not going to do anything, we are too valuable. I think that they think that I have the power but Aro's suspicions of you have been raised. We will take it turns to sleep._

_I am shitting myself._ Lottie admitted.

_I know! I can hear how fast your heart is going._

_That big one is still staring at me. What the fuck is that about?_

_I have no idea, it is a little freaky. _I looked at Felix who was giving Lottie a curious look now. For a moment I thought it looked like admiration. I shuddered. I had a thought. _Do you think Aro saw the news reports?_

_More than likely, especially seeing as that photographer took pictures of us all the day we played the Trojans._ Lottie thought. She stared straight ahead so not to arise suspicion of our way of communication. As far as they were aware; all I could do was projecting my memories and thoughts. _It's done with now. Like you said, keep calm. I won't let them change or kill us._

_I know you won't._

I stared at Jane who was looking out the window. She liked to be in charge and her taking Felix down before was her way of showing it. None of them spoke; they were like cold, hard, beautiful, deadly statues. _They are a little freaky. _Lottie thought. I must be projecting. _You are, I don't mind. Keeps me from freaking out!_

_Scared?_

_Hell yeah. Have you tried shouting for someone?_

_No, I don't want them to die if they come without help,_ I said gravely.

_I understand, I would rather they form a plan…..I hope the girls got back to the garage in time._

_Me too._

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Seth! Stop being such a tool!"

"But they are meant to be back by now; it's dark and almost six."

"They are fine, Ness texted me a while back. So finish the exhaust."

"Yes Chief!" he saluted and slid back under the car.

The phone rang again but ignored it, it was past five and we were meant to be shut, we still had to fit an exhaust, which Seth was doing now, and the last car needed an oil change which I was finishing. Embry was changing the bald tyres on the car at the far end; I had sent Colin and Embry home so they could get some kip for patrolling tonight. In all we were pretty organised. "Oh fuck!" Embry cursed. He grabbed a rag and pressed it to his hand as blood dripped down, he looked underneath the bloodied rag and the large cut had healed already.

"You need to be more careful," I shook my head, chuckling.

"Yeah, caught it," he replied sheepishly, throwing the rag into the trash then continued to screw on the last wheel nut. "Done!" he shouted.

"Cool, shut that side up and get yourself inside," I shouted from the engine I was working on, I finally fitted the fiddly oil filter and finished up. I felt a little strange but I put it down to hunger as I hadn't had time to stop since this morning. Seth and I finally finished up, and we set up for the morning. We were shutting the double doors; I heard something screech down the road. Seth and I looked at each other as Gemma's minivan that had been crushed at the front reached us at breakneck speed; screeching to a halt as it reached the house.

Seth and I stood there in shock, Gemma and Adeline, pale and scared. I took a deep breath in through my nose and I listened hard, my Nessie wasn't there. Embry ran out the house, stopping at the stairs as he checked out the van. The left windows on its left side were smashed, some gone. "What's happened?" I stepped forward. Gemma was shaking so Seth stepped forward, opened the door which fell off in his hand and letting it clatter to the ground.

"Gemma," he said tentatively. "What happened?" He reached over to her white knuckles that looked as if they were welded onto the steering wheel. He gently pried her fingers from it. "Gemz?"

I realised that the babies were screaming, and from the sound of them had been screaming for a while. I joined Seth and I opened the sliding doors which took a bit of doing as they were bent and bashed; Rachel was clinging onto Claire for dear life, Claire's fingers had gone white as she clung onto Rachel, there were sealed boxes strewn across the floor, Lottie and Nessie's handbags scattered along with them, Kim and Emily trying to sooth two screaming, tear stained, red faced babies. I took a deep breath; Lottie and Nessie's scent lingered in the air. "They came…" Gemma whimpered. "Took them…"

My heart missed a beat. I moved Seth out the way a bit harder than necessary. "Who?" Gemma turned her head slowly, a tear rolling down her face, her mouth opened and shut like a goldfish. I grabbed her by the tops of her hands, shaking her hard, and her head rolling back and forth. "WHO?" I barked.

"Jake!" Seth yelled. "You are hurting her!" He grabbed my hands, I could feel two of my fingers break under his grip as he pulled my hands from Gemma.

"Sorry man," I grabbed my fingers and straighten them out, feeling them heal instantly. "Gemma?" I asked softly this time. "Who took Nessie and Lottie?"

"Vampires," she said in barely a whisper.

I snapped my head to Embry. "Call the Cullen's," I ordered; he turned on the spot. "And the rest of the pack," Embry disappeared. I looked back to Gemma. "Why didn't you try to phone?"

Adeline pulled out two little wrecks, I looked down by her feet and realised her legs were trapped; how the van managed to start…

"Gemma. Can you move?" Seth asked and she nodded. "Let's get you all inside," Seth helped Gemma out and I went to the other side, grabbed a large piece of the metal keeping Adeline there and pulled it back, freeing her. I quickly checked her over and she had bad bruising but no cuts, I helped her out and she ran inside to join her imprint. In the meantime I helped Emily and Kim out who were shaking so hard with fear. I was quivering; trying hard not to phase myself but I needed to stay strong for everyone even though I was dying inside. I scooped Rachel and Claire out from their seats, ran inside and put them on one of the sofas. I decided to wait and get the information from the girls so they just needed to tell it once.

But the waiting was killing me.

I knew there and then running after them would not be a good idea. I had to be the leader, we had to form a plan. Each second; hope was drifting away from me. I left the room, going upstairs to mine, shutting the door and in two strides I reach under the pillow to get the little purple t-shirt that Ness wore when she slept over last time. I brought it to my nose, inhaled its beautiful scent of strawberries like her Mom used to smell like and her favourite perfume called 'Belle de Nuit' that had come from France. She told me one time it meant 'Beautiful night'. Her other favourite was 'Juste un Baiser,': 'Just a Kiss'. Just smelling that t-shirt made me feel as if she was right there, sitting with me. I could hear movement downstairs as the door opened and shut many times while I stayed in my hole. All I wanted to do was to chase her scent, track her down and rescue her from her abductors, but I knew ploughing in without a plan would us all killed. We had to do this sensibly and logically.

I felt my eyes water, something that they hadn't done in a very long time. After the last meeting with the Volturi and their guard years ago, I knew how ruthless and desperate they could be and that thought made my heart darken. Tears strolled down my face, I tried to fight them but it was inevitable, they came and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

The door slammed downstairs, knowing that the last person arrived; I shot up from the bed. I carefully placed my precious t-shirt back in its place, wiped my face with the back of my hands and I raced downstairs to find everyone there; worried. I could tell that Edward already knew the whole story from the girls' thoughts and was gripping onto Bella so hard I thought he was going to snap her clean in half. "Jake. What happened?" Carlisle asked over the screaming babies that he was examining carefully, which I had managed to drown out. Sam was cradling them both as Emily finally broke down. Paul had Rachel on his lap, comforting her, Quil was stroking Claire's hair, Claire clinging to him and not wanting to let go, Jared wrapping his arms around Kim, Embry rubbing Adeline's bruised legs.

"Gemma will need to tell you," I sat on the stairs, away from them all. Rosalie walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, before she let go I took her hand. "Thank you." She smiled and found Emmett's arms. I forgot how close Lottie and Emmett had become; he regarded her like a sister, he looked devastated at the loss of his human sister and his niece.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I am going to go there and kill them all," he growled.

"NO!" Gemma shouted. "They want you to go there."

Seth got onto his knees and took Gemma's hand in his. "You need to tell us what happened….please," he begged.

Tears flooded down her cheeks. "We were driving and suddenly a tree fell onto the road, I tried to brake but the van wouldn't stop and we crashed into it, the front of the van hit it, crushing us into the engine, it flipped over and we were in the air, upside down and then on our sides. I thought we were going to die but we stopped in mid-air and we safely got back to the ground and that's when we saw them."

"Lottie stopped the van?" Emmett asked. Gemma nodded.

"Saw who?" Carlisle asked. I knew that he knew that Edward knew but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"There were five cloaked figures…vampires….with crimson eyes, one with bright red eyes."

"It was Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri and one other," Edward said quietly.

"The other one was called Kyle," Adeline interrupted.

"Jane, the small girl, she called for Nessie to come out, that Aro 'required her presence'," she quoted. "I could see Ness and Lottie speaking with each other through Nessie's gift. Jane called her again then told her that Lottie was to go too. Ness shouted 'No!' then the pain came," Gemma winced at the memory.

Everyone's head snapped to Gemma. "Pain?" Carlisle knew what was coming next and I thought I was going to throw up. Claire buried her head into Quil's chest.

"I have never experience pain like that before. Ever. We all went through it; the babies haven't stopped crying since and Claire has just gone quiet. They actually started to cry before the tree came down."

"Emily, I think we need to take them to hospital," Sam looked at his babies in shock.

"I'll take you," Esme offered. "I have my car; we'll get them in there. Carlisle?"

"They were strapped in well when the van went over, I think they will be ok but I also think you should get them checked over. Just to be on the safe side.

"I don't think that they are in physical pain from crashing into the tree, I think they are more shocked at what Jane did," Edward said. "That is what I am getting from them," Edward winced as if he was going through the pain.

"Sam, Emily, go. Quil, take Claire." Carlisle instructed. "We will fill you in later," he took Emily's hand. "I think they will be ok, babies are very resilient," he reassured and she nodded. Quil stood up with Claire in his arms and followed them. Carlisle turned to us all as they left. "I can't believe Jane would do that to the babies and a small child."

"She knew they were there," Adeline said. "She looked right past us when she saw us the first time."

"What happened next?" Rosalie asked.

"It suddenly stopped and we knew Lottie had taken control, it was her that noticed them first…I think the shock lowered her guard," Adeline continued.

"But she protected you all," Emmett whispered. "She stopped the van. Was it a test?" he said more to himself.

"Ness and Lottie went out, Lottie ordering us to stay in the car. Then Jane was trying to be 'nice' when Ness said something about kidnapping them. Ness tried to not let Lottie come but they insisted saying that Aro was 'fascinated' that she had a power. Now I don't know what Lottie and Ness 'talked' about but Ness-"

Edward rolled his eyes and it dawned on me. "She wanted them to think _she_ had the power," we both said at the same time.

"That's what Nessie did. She said it wasn't 'Lottie with the power, it's me, I am the opposite of my Mother, she is a mental shield, I am a physical shield so please stop attacking us' and I could tell Jane was trying to get us again, I think we all prepared for it but it never came which made her angry. Jane said 'prove it' and Ness threw her arm out, Lottie was standing behind her, holding her hand and Jane flew back and landed on her ass."

Emmett smiled. "That's my girls," he muttered.

"The one that looked like her, tried to help her up and Jane threatened Ness but she held her own and said that 'Aro wouldn't be too impressed' and tried to get Lottie out of it again. Ness said something about Kyle being a newborn and not being able to 'contain himself'. Then Demetri said he could feed on one of us which of course Ness refused and Demetri said Kyle would be fine. Ness said something about Kyle having a gift."

"Gift?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yeah and Demetri said 'maybe' and Ness said; 'that's how you have been able to hide, the scent, hiding from Alice, Dad' and Felix said 'busted'."

Everyone took a collective breath. "So they have found a way from hiding, Ness was right," Jasper shook his head.

"Then Felix complimented her and Bella and said something to Lottie about what happened last night; they had been watching them." I could see Edward shake his head. "But he kept his eyes on Lottie the entire time. I don't know why, but Jane floored him when she didn't like what he said."

"She has never liked Bella. Jealous," Edward muttered.

"Go on," Jasper encouraged.

Adeline took a deep breath. "She said something about getting on a flight to Italy, thirty minutes from where they were. Ness made a point of saying to them that if they hung about much longer that you would come and Kyle boasted about not being able to find them at all. Lottie was worried about becoming a meal on the plane but Jane assured that she wouldn't be but then she got impatient and said she would kill us all including the babies," Gemma shuddered and I had to stop myself from phasing there and then. Gemma took a deep breath. "Ness said 'We go with you, see Aro then you bring us back', Jane said 'We never said anything about bringing you back here' and Ness replied 'My family will come' and Jane retaliated by saying 'Aro is counting on it."

Everyone looked at each other and I realised their plan. "It's a trap," I spoke up. "They want you. The whole thing was an elaborate trap."

"They want you too," Jasper held onto Alice.

"The tree on the road, they had been scoping out the place for weeks, looking for the right time," I finished.

"Oh my god!" Adeline's head fell into her hands. "Clynt asked Lottie what she was up to at the weekend and she said she was going with friends to get her wedding dress. That was aired on TV."

"They want Edward, Bella and Alice to go to Volterra. They want to acquire," Jasper surmised. "Have Ness for good measure. Aro doesn't know who has the telekinetic power so he wanted both of them. The shooting was all over the world but there was no way a 'freak wind' put out that fire and Aro is not stupid."

"Does this mean they will kill her," Keith was leaning against the back wall.

"I don't know. Technically she knows about us but with Bella, they demanded change or death. But there is a loophole," Jasper explained.

"If Ness is tricking them into thinking that she is the one with the power, they may just get away with it. If somehow they do find out, I think Lottie and Ness will be able to take care of themselves," Emmett said confidently.

"We can't take that chance though," Keith stood up and folded his arms.

"No, we go to Italy. We kill them all," I growled.

"NO!" Carlisle stood up with a worried look. "We do that, we invite a massacre here. _We _need to make a plan."

I halted my momentum. The doc wouldn't say that unless he thought that would happen. "I'm listening."

"We go to Italy and we bring them home. Diplomatically. Aro knows what he has done is wrong but I have a lot of faith in Renesmee and Charlotte. They are two powerful girls. We go to take them home. We make a point of telling them that we will let people know what they did, hopefully that will make them back off. Edward, Bella; you will need to come, your gifts will come in handy. Alice; you need to stay here; we are not giving him what he wants. Jake, Keith you are welcome to come as are Jasper and Emmett. I will contact Eleazar and Kate. Ben will have to stay, he is someone Aro would want."

"I want to come," Alice said quietly.

Edward shook his head. "You are the one he wants the most, Bella is next on that list. If he thinks Ness has the power, it's her. If for some way that they find out its Lottie, he will want her the most," Edward summarised. "Ultimate protection."

"What about the rest of the pack?"

Bella spoke for the first time. "If you all go, you may not come back. Jacob, Keith, there is no way we could not ask you to come, but the rest should stay should we be killed."

I thought for moment. "Seth, you are in charge, who else is staying?"

"Rose, Alice and Esme. Ben and Tia will stay, I need to update them on what's happened and I am sure the Denali coven will come for a few days."

"Even the long haired one?" Keith asked uncertain.

"We will come to an arrangement. Garrett will not pose a problem," Carlisle was sure. They all made a good point.

"Ok. Its done. Pack a small bag and meet back here in an hour," Edward instructed. "I'm going to sort out flights and cars. Keith, you need Lottie's passport."

Gemma snapped her head up. "It's in her safe in the back of the closet, it's locked though."

"Won't be a problem," Keith stormed out the front door.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I need to go the hospital to get the merc and say goodbye," he looked sad for a moment. I then looked at Alice and Rose who looked devastated. I suddenly realised they were going to be parted from their loved ones, not knowing if they were coming back.

I knew how they felt.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I ascended the stairs to the small private plane, getting the feeling of entrapment and enclosure; it wasn't a nice feeling. Lottie hadn't spoken since she told Gemma she would be fine and we kept close to each other at all times. The plane was small inside, there were human air hostesses and pilots, so either they were just plain oblivious or they were under the pay of the Volturi. The inside of the plane was deep red, the seats were leather and instead of the seats being one behind the other, the seats were around the plane like a rectangle, the carpet was a plush deep burgundy. I imagine that is so that if the three Volturi brothers did fly with their guard, that they would be able to see everyone, cos I was sure that although Aro had his guard, there was bound to be some members he didn't trust. I picked the three seats that were at the back of the plane, nearest to the toilet and the air hostesses' cabins. Lottie and I sat down and we watched the five vampires sit at the other end of the plane, as far from us as possible; which I was glad.

_I really need to pee._ Lottie thought. I had to stifle a giggle, of all the things to need, she needed that.

I turned to the five who were looking at anywhere but each other. "Um…Jane?" Her head turned slowly, her unblinking, crimson eyes boring into me as if I was an annoying fly that she wanted to swat. She didn't speak so I carried on. "I think we both need to use the bathroom facilities," Jane pulled a face of disgust. "We are human," I had to remind her. "We are going in together."

"One at a time," she said fluidly in her babyish voice.

"No. Together and we need food."

"Food?" Jane spat, perturbed.

Felix was openly smiling. "How human."

I stood up; Felix and Demetri were on their feet before I rose to full height, I was deliberately taking my time. "We don't need escorts."

"We will stand by the door as you two do your business. It will be a long flight after all," Demetri said smoothly.

I grabbed Lottie's hand and we rushed over to the toilet (which I was surprised they had) and squished ourselves in. There was one thing I had never done in front of anyone and that was using the toilet; I suppose there was a first time for everything. "They are going to hear every tinkle and sound coming from here, how embarrassing," Lottie snorted. She unzipped her jeans and squatted over the toilet to do her thing. I tried to look everywhere but at Lottie and I shoved my hands into my pockets to find; MY PHONE!

I tapped Lottie on the head, she looked up and I brought my finger to my lips and I slowly brought out my iPhone. I touched Lottie on her forehead. _You need to make as much noise as you can. I will send a message and then turn it off. They are going to know where we are going anywhere._

_I'll try and squeeze one out! _Lottie smiled as she coughed and made more noise than necessary, I didn't even want to think about it. I pressed the 'home' button as quietly as I could and I unlocked the phone. First thing I did was switch off the vibrate mode then I sent a text to Dad and Jacob, making sure that only the pads of my fingers were touching the screen as my nails would make a noise against the screen.

_Dad, Jacob- by now you know what's happened, it's a trap. Aro wants you, Mom and Alice. They don't know who has the telekinetic power so we are pretending its me. I know you will come, there is no point in telling you not to. I need to switch this off but I will check in when I can. Please hurry. I love you all; more than my own life._

Lottie grabbed my hand. _Tell Keith I love him._ I nodded.

_Ps. Lottie wants Keith to know that she loves him._ I watched the message go, I touched Lottie again. _I need to switch this off, make some noise._ Lottie did her thing, pulled up her trousers and flushed the toilet, I pressed the button at the top, switching the phone off and put it back in my pocket, I was grateful that my top was long enough to hide the bump it made. Lottie washed her hands as I quickly used the toilet, I flushed then I washed mine.

I opened the door to find Demetri right there, in our faces, suspicious eyes looking us up and down. "Finished?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied. I thought I had better be polite, given the situation. This was some fucked up seventeen year old with a gun. Demetri moved back to let us pass and we moved quickly back to our seats to find chicken and bacon baguettes, crisps (AN-for the folks over the water, I think I mean chips), juice cartons and chocolate. I was actually quite grateful as I was hungry and I could hear from Lottie's stomach that she was feeling the same. "Thank you," I said to no one in particular.

Lottie looked uncertainly at the food and as we both sat down, Lottie touching my hand. _Is the food drugged?_ I hadn't thought of that. I took a deep breath in through my nose and I tried to smell out any drugs that might have been used, but nothing.

_No, I can't smell anything. I think its ok._ I picked up my baguette and took a bite first, chewing it in my mouth then swallowing. It tasted fine to me so Lottie took a generous bite from hers. We ended up demolishing everything as we were so hungry, I took a sneaky look at Jane who was watching us with another disgusted look, Felix watching Lottie with fascination. I imagined that it was a long time since they had tasted actual food and I reckoned that watching us demolish the food was maybe interesting to them. We were carrying out a basic human act and they were watching us like we watched animals on the discovery channels.

I estimated that we had spent about an hour on the plane and I was getting bored. Lottie was relaxing a little but I could sense she was getting tired. The vampires not speaking or even looking at each other the entire time. I wondered if they did anything on their own time like shopping or watching TV.

Nah!

Felix turned in his chair towards us, leaning his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands. "You girls are not saying much."

The other vampires turned their heads in our direction. "There isn't much to say," I replied looked straight ahead.

"Come now, the other night you both had plenty to say on TV," he ribbed.

"So that's how you knew we were going to Seattle," I muttered.

"Yes, we followed the van."

"Felix!" Jane hissed.

"What?" Felix shrugged. "They have probably figured it out," he turned his head back to us. "They are not stupid. Why so quiet?"

"I don't know. Being under threat makes you think about a few things," I replied.

"Like escaping?" Jane smiled smugly. I remembered that smile from years ago, it riled my Mother and it certainly did nothing for me. She will get what's coming to her one day.

_She bloody will if she starts her crap. _Lottie threatened.

"Jane, we will be leaving Italy one way or another, that you can count on," I threatened.

"Oh good!" Felix clapped his hands together, making Lottie jump behind me. "I love a good fight."

"There will be no fighting," I said resoundly. "I can also guarantee you that."

"We'll see," Felix flashed me his white teeth as a warning. Lottie shuddered.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Jane replied tartly.

"Do we meet Aro when we arrive?"

"No, you will get some rest; Aro would like it so that you are not jetlagged."

I nodded at her admittance. _Lottie, we can get some sleep there, we had best try not sleep on the plane._

_Ok. It's going to be a long flight._

_I know._

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"The next flight leaves from Seattle airport in five hours, that takes us straight to Volterra then we drive from there," Edward confirmed.

"Five hours?" I threw my hands up in frustration. I wanted to go now! I was getting itchy feet.

"That is the best he can do Jake," Bella said softly. "It's the best he can do for all of us."

"How long is the flight?"

"Eight hours, give or take. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I picked up my backpack to show Edward; Keith had his, some clothes and toiletries for Lottie along with her passport. He had retrieved her phone and purse from her bag in the van. Nessie's phone wasn't there. Bella had packed a bag for Nessie.

I looked over to see Alice and Jasper silently holding each other, they were saying goodbye in their own way. Rose and Emmett had gone into the forest, no doubt getting their end away; I suppose that was their way of saying goodbye. I couldn't blame them really. I had just gotten back from seeing Dad. I had explained what had happened as I kneeled down next to him.

"Son, you have to do what is best, you have to get her back."

"I know Dad, but I might not come back."

Dad took my hands in his old weathered ones. "I know. I am not going to say goodbye as I have every faith that you will be back."

I bowed my head into our hands and I could feel Dad lay his free hand on my head. "I'm worried," I confessed.

"You have every right to be."

"If I don't come back, there could be an onslaught here."

"If they come?"

"If they come."

"My advice to you my son; don't be so hot headed. When it comes to fights and battles, you win them every time, when it comes to talking things out; you had best leave that to Carlisle and Edward."

"I completely agree," I snorted. "Dad…" I said soberly

"No, you will be back," he patted my hand.

"But-"

"I have every faith in you all. I know you will bring them all back."

I was brought back to reality as Emmett and Rose ran back into my house, they kissed each other passionately before parting hands as Emmett joined Edward and Jasper let Alice go with a pained look (more pained than normal). Carlisle let himself in with Esme who ran over to Rose and Alice to comfort them. I found Seth and laid my hand on his shoulder. "If I don't come back-"

"You will Chief," he believed what he said.

"But if I don't."

"Then I will take charge. Not the way to earn the Alpha."

"But you would make a brilliant Alpha; I know you will protect them all."

"I will. To the death."

"To the death." I pulled Seth into my arm as we pounded each other on the back, manly of course and I let him go. "Take care."

"You too. All of you," Seth said to the group. He walked over to Edward and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Thank you Seth," Edward mumbled. "Ok. We need to go."

We left the house in a sombre mood to find another set of vampires standing outside. "Hello Carlisle," Eleazar inclined his head towards him. The Denali coven was here, true to their word with Ben and Tia behind them. "Let's get them back," he said resolutely."

"Thank you my friend," Carlisle placed his arm around Eleazar. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all Carlisle. We took a few things and we just ran here."

Tanya, Carmen, Ben, Tia and Garrett went inside. "Esme, Rose and Alice are going back to the main house," Edward said to them as they went inside. "We will make that our base."

They nodded, passing their thoughts to Edward and Bella as they passed. We had to get a move on now. Keith, Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar got into Carlisle's Mercedes and I followed Bella, Edward and Kate into Edward's Volvo; setting a very fast pace to Seattle airport.

"I took the liberty in contacting the Irish coven Edward, Jacob. I told them what had happened; they are willing to meet us if we need them."

"Tell them thank you but we don't need to get any more people killed. The fact that they know about what has taken place is good enough for me," Edward replied.

Kate nodded. "I thought you would say that. They are ready at a moment's notice."

"I appreciate that. The fact you are here means a lot to us."

"We are here to fight for someone so precious. We won't let those bastards harm a hair on those girls' heads," Kate said with passion.

"But I will rip each and every one of them to shreds of they do," I said darkly.

"We are counting on it Jake," Bells turned in her seat to smile weakly at me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sat forward in my seat when I saw who sent the message. "Holy shit, it's Ness!" Edward reached into his pocket and fished out his phone.

"What does it say?" Bella asked.

I recited out the text: "Dad, Jacob- by now you know what's happened, it's a trap. Aro wants you, Mom and Alice. They don't know who has the telekinetic power so we are pretending it's me. I know you will come, there is no point in telling you not to. I need to switch this off but I will check in when I can. Please hurry. I love you all; more than my own life. Ps. Lottie wants Keith to know that she loves him."

"They are keeping them alive," Bella whispered.

"For now," Edward said grimly. He pressed down harder on the accelerator.

* * *

AN- What do you think is going to happen? What you readers thinking? let me know! Posting a day early cos I am at work tomorrow.

PPS - I am planning on writing a follow up to this so if you add me as your fav author, you will get a notification when a new story is written - just so you can get your Nessie/Jake fix! x

COME ON FOLKS! I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS!


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

**Guests**

_WAKE UP!_ I shouted at Lottie through my gift. I nudged her and she shot up from where her head had been leaning against the back of the seat. Her head had rolled back, exposing her neck, Felix staring the entire time at her pulsating neck.

Lottie rolled her neck to get the kinks out. "Are we here?" she whispered.

"Ah! She speaks!" Felix was suddenly in front of her causing Lottie to rear back in her seat.

"Holy shit! Do you have to do that?"

"It's fun," he smiled, genuinely for the first time. He held his hand out to her to help her from her seat, Lottie looking at it gingerly. "I'm not going to bite. Not yet anyway."

"Oh that's comforting," Lottie looked at me, still holding onto my hand.

_We had better be nice. No point starting off with them irritated at us._

Lottie stared at Felix who stared intently back. What is with him? Lottie raised her hand slowly, I knew she had put her shield around our heads; we needed to be as exposed as we can but not without putting us at risk of mental attacks so I knew from Lottie's thoughts that everything below the neck was exposed. Lottie's hand touched Felix's and his hand enclosed on hers. "Eeek!" Lottie shrieked as she was suddenly on her feet, Felix towered over her as he brought his face down to her neck. My heart skipped a beat but there was no way that he would kill her, not if Aro was expecting both of us.

He brought his nose to her neck and took in a deep breath in through his nose. "Wow," he closed his eyes. "You smell amazing."

Lottie smiled nervously. "Look at the size of you, how'd your Mother ever get you out?"

Felix grinned, bending back down to Lottie's left ear. "She never forgave me," he whispered.

"Felix," Demetri put a warning hand on Felix's elbow, bringing him back to reality. "Put her down," he half smiled.

Felix ran his big, long finger down the side of Lottie's cheek then smiled. Lottie's heart was racing and I knew that the five vampires would be well aware of that. He brought her hand that he was holding to his mouth where he laid a kiss on her knuckle and then carefully placing her hand to her side.

He liked her. He more than liked her. I shuddered.

Demetri and Felix placed themselves behind us, the white blonde air hostess whose skirt left little to the imagination, opened the main door to the plane. Jane led the way, followed by Kyle then her brother. Lottie and I froze and I felt a gentle nudge at my lower back, I turned round to find Demetri nodding his head towards the door. I found Lottie's hand as we made our way towards fresh air for the first time in eight hours, the setting sun shone down on us making my skin glow. The three vampires in front had covered their heads with the hoods of their cloaks and they were suddenly inside the blacked out limo that was waiting to take us to our possible final destination. It wasn't as hot as I thought it was going to be but the heat was pleasant. I could hear Lottie taking in a deep breath through her nose. I descended the stairs, Lottie directly behind me and I got into the limo; taking the same places we had inside when we headed to Seattle.

But this time Felix sat next to Lottie and Demetri sat next to me, Lottie and I still holding hands; we were not letting go unless we were forced. We sat wordlessly as the limo left the airport and we made our way into Volterra, I looked through the window to see the city itself, encased within walls of stone. I could see the high clock tower in the distance from where I was, with that being the central square of the town, I looked further back and noticed the castle set behind the clock tower. The castle could only be described as a castle! Turrets, walls that had bricked spacing between them for archers, arched windows, stained glass windows; it was beautiful to look at.

_What do you think will happen? The city looks claustrophobic._ Lottie asked.

_I think we are going to get interrogated by Aro. He is theatrical so he will want both of us there so he can read us both._

_I have to say, I am surprisingly calm considering Herman Munster over here seems to have a thing for me._

_At least he is talking._

_For now, I don't think he would hesitate in killing me if he was ordered._

_No doubt. But when we are in there we keep your shield around you at all times, at least around that thick skull of yours._

_Cheers. I'll do my best to keep it round you. I have been trying to keep it around our heads. As minimal as I can so I don't burn out._

_Thanks, but don't worry about me, I can be quick on my feet._

_I know but what if this goes horrifically wrong?_

_It won't. It can't. We have too much to live for. We have to make it work. If I thought we couldn't handle ourselves, I would have shouted for Jacob, putting them at risk._

The car bumped slightly as we entered the main gates of the town. I felt myself naturally lean back in the seat as the limo travelled up the streets, the driver was fast and as Lottie and I didn't have our seatbelts on we were getting flung about the limo, I had to steady myself against Demetri and I could see him trying to not look irritated, Felix on the other hand, enjoyed it every time Lottie fell into him, one time she stopped herself by placing one of her hands on his thigh and the other on his arm. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Carry on," Felix rumbled a deep laugh. I could see Demetri shoot Felix a look of contempt over our heads. "The ride is a little rough," he smiled down at Lottie. "We will be there soon."

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm," I muttered sarcastically.

The road got steeper and steeper as we got deeper into the city, we suddenly stopped and I realised we were in the town square which was empty, we weren't in front of the town clock, but at a door to an old historic building. "Get out," Jane ordered in her babyish voice.

Lottie raised her eyebrow and I could tell she was dying to say something. "As you wish," I replied.

Felix got out, holding the door for Lottie and I, Demetri following then the rest getting out elegantly. The sun had now set so there was no need for the vampires to hood themselves. I looked around the square, the large circular fountain was flowing freely, there were pigeons bobbing around looking for scraps of food. A couple walked by, hand in hand, not even noticing us as they were too involved in each other. I looked at the ornate wooden double doors that Demetri was opening. Jane strolling straight through. "Come," she ordered. Lottie was staring up at the sky and for a moment I wondered what she was thinking. She turned round and scratched her head then pulled her hand away, clutching something then she leaned on the large door handle, still looking up at the sky. "Now!" Jane commanded. Felix turned Lottie by her shoulders and I grabbed her hand and followed them inside.

I heard the door clang shut and I felt the world suffocate me little by little. We followed the little but deadly Jane as she walked ahead of us down a long corridor that was plain with no pictures or windows, the walls were plain concrete making the corridor cold, Lottie wrapped her arms around her. The only thing that was noticeable was the red carpet that hugged the floor. The corridor seemed endless, taking two lefts and a right and after ten minutes we reached the end where what appeared to be an elevator. Jane looked at Demetri who stepped forward to press the button to call the lift. I could swear I could see him roll his eyes. "You could have pressed that yourself," he said clearly. She shot him a look and he clutched his head, gritted his teeth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his knees about to buckle.

"Sister," Alec said calmly, laying a hand on her elbow. Jane unlocked her gaze and Demetri composed himself, standing up straight. She turned her head towards me and I was grateful that Lottie was protecting me.

_She is at it again, trying to catch you off guard; I am looking the other way. Command her to stop._

I stared Jane in the eye. "Jane, please stop trying to attack me and my friend," I said firmly. "There is no need to try and assert your power."

"I think there is every need," she gave Demetri a quick look so that he understood her meaning.

"Message understood Jane," Demetri growled.

"Wow, I bet its fun to have your ass handed to you," I gave Demetri a fleeting look. I could hear Felix supress a chuckle. I just couldn't help myself, also didn't help that Lottie was thinking it.

Jane glowered at me. "Miss Cullen, I do not think it wise to be cracking jokes in your predicament."

"Just easing the tension," I sang. The elevator door opened with a bing, Jane turned and stepped inside, keeping in the centre at the front, which meant we had to slide past her to get inside. Felix and Demetri stepped in and stayed between us and Kyle, who was now giving us a bloodthirsty look and I could see Felix nudge Demetri then look at Kyle. The elevator moved and I could feel myself going up. Kyle continued to stare; his eyes darting between Lottie and I, bringing his hand to his throat, I could see the flicker behind his eyes as his thirst surpassing any self-control he may have had, his bright red eyes glowing. He elbowed Demetri in the face; causing small cracks travel up his cheek, Kyle jumped over Jane, knocking her to knees, Lottie pulled me back and I put my hand out automatically; Kyle bounced off Lottie's shield and I still hoped they thought it was me as I 'protected' Lottie by having her behind me. He got up from the floor and attacked the shield again and again with his fist; cracks travelling through his fingers and instantly healing over and over, his eyes wide, teeth bared; ready to kill. This happened within a blink of an eye. Kyle abruptly clutched his head as Jane brought him to his knees. He screamed in pain, clawing at his head, his fingers making a screeching sound against his head, scratches forming under his fingers then healing just as quick.

"Contain him, the door is about to open," Jane ordered.

Kyle continued to struggle but Demetri, Felix and Alec pinned him to the floor, I could feel that Lottie let go of the bubble but kept the shield like a second skin around us. Kyle was thrashing about, his eyes wide and focused on us but unable to go anywhere with three vampires on top of him and it seemed Jane had stopped using her gift as he was trying to get away from the three vampires. The elevator door opened to Heidi who looked down at the floor as if she had stepped in muck. "Again?" she shook her head. She looked up at me. "Wow, you _are_ a beauty," she oozed charm. Jane stepped out, Heidi moving out of her way as if Jane smelled and she walked away from the thrashing vampire as if it was an everyday occurrence. Heidi rolled her eyes; I got the impression that the only person that liked Jane was Jane, and maybe her brother. She held her hand out to me. "I won't bite," she smiled. Her violet eyes shone at me, I gathered she was wearing contacts, which I recall from Mom's tales of her human memories that Heidi was a 'hunter/gatherer'; she collected humans for the Volturi and the guard to feed on. I took her hand and with gentle force she glided me over the thrashing vampire who was trying to snap at my ankles. It felt like I was in graceful flight for a moment then I landed safely on my feet into the elegant corridor. She reached over for Lottie who took her hand straight away and she flew over Kyle and the other vampires like a ballerina and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Thanks," Lottie said quietly.

"Do you have control?" Heidi asked the vampires on the floor?

"We will now," Alec said confidently. Kyle became quiet as Alec was using his gift.

Heidi was in front of us in a blink. "If you two ladies come with me," she said with an accent. She was wearing the tightest dress; ever. It matched her eyes and her mahogany hair trailed down her back like a waterfall. There was a receptionist desk opposite the elevator but it was empty at the moment. We walked a short distance, took a left and I looked down the immensely long corridor. The walls were full of portraits of the Volturi and the guard. I passed one of Jane and Alec being depicted of burning at the stake. One of Demetri and Felix in late Roman armour; were they that old? One of Heidi in an elegant Victorian style pale blue dress with dead humans at her feet. The walls were a creamy gold colour, the red carpet covering the floor; just screaming luxurious. I was expecting to walk down the corridor but Heidi stopped outside the first room on the right. "You two will be in here tonight, I am under orders to lock you in. You will find some fresh clothes if you wish to change, toiletries if you wish to shower and there is food in there if you wish to eat," she smiled again. Heidi opened the door, stepping in. "Aro would like you to know that you are completely safe for tonight and that he will meet with you tomorrow morning."

"I have the distinct impression that we won't be so 'safe' then," I said out loud. Heidi said nothing as we followed her in, she stepped out and locked the door behind her, making a large clicking noise. I looked at the room and I had never seen anything so elegant, I was afraid of walking further in and breaking something. The room had plush purple carpets that your feet sunk into, the walls had thick, luscious wallpaper that looked so glossy with a deep cream shine with lightest the gold and silver swirly patterns with a painted gold wooden border that trailed around the centre of the room. There were two double beds one either side of the room, the black wire head boards were against the back wall with golden pillows that covered at least half the bed, they had luxurious thick bedspreads that were the same colour and patterns as the wallpaper, the bedspread touching the floor; and they actually looked really comfy. A beautiful dark wooden dresser that appeared as if it came from the Victorian period; it had lots of little drawers, a beautiful carved framed mirror that was attached to the table and a large wooden chair with a plush velvet pillow, on this table there were brushes, hairdryer and straighteners which I was quite surprised at.

There was a large rectangular window but it had thick iron bars across it. I looked out the window and noticed that we were in a castle; the castle that I had noticed as we were driving here. I couldn't see the town square with the fountain but I could see the top of the town clock and I could see a large courtyard with high walls. There were arches of stone to allow the vampires to walk in the alcoves. There was a large double door that must have been twenty feet high that would allow people to leave the palace, another set of double doors at the top of the courtyard; it was all I could see. The wall with the locked door; there was a table with silver plates with cloches over them, a large silver jug with what I presumed to be juice and tea/coffee making facilities, cereal and a small fridge. There was a door to my left and I presumed that led to a bathroom.

"Wow," Lottie looked around in awe. "I was expecting to be in a dungeon."

"So was I."

"Hey, they _have_ been following us for weeks," Lottie walked over to the bed on the left and picked up a pair of knickers., using her finger to swing them around in the air. "They are in my size. At least I can freshen up."

"Are you going for a shower?"

"I don't see why not, not had a fresh wash since," she did the math in her head. "Yesterday," I looked around the room then I noticed see a small camera up above the table of food. "I can-"

"Lottie!" I stopped her talking, I brought my finger to my mouth. She looked at me with wide eyes. I had my back to the camera so I pointed up to it so that it couldn't see. "Watch what you say," I mouthed quietly.

Lottie scanned the camera and smiled. "Gotcha," she mouthed back. She looked around the room then at the chair, she dragged it over to the door where she put the top of it under the door handle.

"That's not going to keep them out."

"Maybe not, but it would be a good warning if they do."

"Not very much," I snorted.

"Ness! Stop it. Stop thinking negative. We need to keep positive or we are not going home," she grabbed the underwear on the bed and stormed into the bathroom. I could hear her start the shower so I left her to it. I understood that it was just as hard for her, I walked over to the bed on the right wall, grabbed the pillows, throwing them on the floor, kicked off my shoes, pulling the covers back and getting under them, pulling them right over my head. I yanked my phone out and switched it on. Lottie was making a lot of noise so I was confident that I could do this. The phone came to life, I gave it a minute before I could use it and no messages came through. Again I was careful not to touch the screen with my nails and composed my text. _Dad, Jacob, we are in Volterra. We are locked in a room, Aro wants to see us in the morning, text me back x._ I watched the text go and waited for a reply. I sat and waited, I thought about my Jacob and how much I missed him, his warm hands encircling me, his lips finding my neck.

My phone lit up in my hands; a message from Dad. _It's good to hear from you Ness. It must be about ten pm there. Our flight was delayed due to a security risk (not us) Jacob and Keith are going demented, as am I and your Mother. We love you, we love you both. Remember that. In a way I am glad Aro is waiting for morning, that gives us time to get there; we are just boarding now. We didn't text you back for the fear of getting your phone taken from you and being punished for it. Remember to stay strong. We love you; More than my own life. x_

I replied back quickly. _I love you too. Always. I have to switch my phone off. Tell Jacob and Mom that I love them. xxx_

I switched my phone off and slid it in my pocket. I pulled the cover back and wiped my eyes to make it look like I had been crying; for the camera of course! Lottie came out the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair wrapped up in a turban. She pointedly ignored me as she took her hair out and ran a comb through it that she picked up from the desk. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so cavalier."

"I know." _I want you to turn around, put you hand out to the camera and I will kill it._

_Ok._ I did as she asked. I turned around, walked towards the wall with the camera, put my hand out; the camera crushed and disintegrated, clumps of it falling onto the floor. "There may be another one." I looked around the room, along the walls, the tables. "Nothing," I took the comb off Lottie and combed her hair, my free finger touching her neck. _We keep talking like this. I think we share one of the beds tonight._

_Agreed. There could be someone outside the room. Earlier on I put some of my hair on the entrance we came into._

_Is that what you were doing!_

_Yeah. Thought it would help._ "So, are we playing hairdressers?"

"Looks like," I picked up the hairdryer and started to dry her hair. I tipped her head forward so I could get more body into it. Once I had finished I ran the straighteners through it. "Ok, I am going for a shower, I could use one. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll holler!" she smiled.

* * *

Lottie had dried and straightened my hair and we hung up our towels. "Now I really feel like a prisoner," I muttered.

"In luxury of course," Lottie smiled.

"How can you see the good in everything? Out of curiosity?"

"After what I went through as a child, how can I not?"

"Your accident?"

"Yeah. Dad always looked on the brighter side of life, even when he was dying. Something he always felt and it rubbed off on me, so yeah, Mum and I didn't get on but I had Dad. When I moved here; I had Gemma then you and your family and now Keith. There are people worse off than me and I am grateful to be here. If I can't be upbeat or sarcastic then I would just cry. We have hope yet."

"That we do."

Lottie wondered over to the other bed to look at what other clothes we had. She picked up something grey, shaking it out. "What is this?"

I looked at it then it clicked. "It's a grey Volturi cloak, it's what they wear."

Lottie dropped it as if it was infectious. "Ew. No thanks," she giggled. She picked it back up and laid it on the bed, there was another one which joined the discarded one. There were pyjamas but we decided to leave them where they were and sleep in our clothes in case we had to get up quickly, it was nice just to be refreshed though. We made the bed a bit more comfortable by removing all the pillows and sleeping with one each, it was definitely getting chilly. We had already eaten some food and we were getting really tired. "Do you think it will be safe to sleep?"

"I don't know. We will find out."

* * *

I woke up with a start; I did not sleep well. Lottie was sound asleep next to me, I looked at the clock that was above the door which said it was almost six am. "Lottie, wake up." She snorted then woke up and blinked. "It's almost six."

"Really?" she yawned.

"Yeah, let's get some breakfast, we don't know we will eat next."

"Ok," Lottie swung her legs out and stretched and I could hear various body parts pop as she did so. I got up and switched the kettle on. Lottie went to the bathroom to freshen up and I made us both coffee and had two bowls of cereal ready for us. We ate and drank in silence, waiting for the inevitable. I had this feeling of impending doom. I did my thing in the bathroom and walked out to find Lottie re-straightening her hair so I followed suit. There was nothing else to do. I moved the chair out of the way of the door, Lottie and I sitting back down on the bed after brushing our teeth. "So now we wait."

I exhaled. "Now we wait." I got back under the covers and I switched on my phone. I waited for it to spring to life and I sent message to Dad. _Where are you?_

A few seconds later. _30/45 min. Are you both ok?_

_Yes, scared._

The reply was instant. _Be safe xx_

I switched my phone back off, I managed to get it back in my pocket as the someone put the key in the door and it swung open to show Heidi dressed in her grey cloak. "Hello ladies," her voice smooth as butter. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are ready to see you," the smile dropped from her face. Lottie and I stared at each other. "Now please, they do not like to be kept waiting," she ordered. Lottie and I slowly got up from the bed, we took hands again and I knew that Lottie had the shield up over our heads, just the minimum but it was enough.

_What do I do if Aro wants to touch me?_ Lottie asked. We left the room and walked down the long corridor, hand in hand, Heidi walking elegantly in front of us. This wasn't the way Mom came in years ago, but the way that she might have left.

Lottie was on my left but I tried to stare straight ahead. _Hopefully he won't, I have an idea, unfortunately it may involve suicide. _

_Well that doesn't sound like fun._

_I will implode him so that he can't. If it goes horribly wrong…_

_I can't shield you when you do that cos when I do it stops you from doing it._

_Don't worry about me, look after yourself._

_No!_

_Yes! _

_I still can't use my powers as 'me' unless they figure it out before you do your thing._

_Just be careful, you are human; do what you need to do. Now you need to let me do the talking. Dad said he could be just over thirty minutes so we need to stall. _I could feel myself gearing up, adrenaline pumping and I was found that although I had felt this all along, I was really feeling angry now. How dare they take us from our homes, what right did they have? Heidi opened the large double wooden doors that had been carved with intricate patterns. I noticed the doors were not just wooden, but the wood was covering steel. Lottie stopped suddenly, I turned behind me. "Best get it over with," I encouraged. Lottie nodded.

_Lambs to the slaughter._ She half smiled at me then it vanished. My head snapped back to Heidi who cleared her throat. I gripped onto Lottie's hand; my left in her right and I held my head high as we entered the large, circular room with a high arched ceiling but the ceiling being flat at the top but almost like a dome. Looking at the room, it was a little different to how Mom described it; I bet it was one of the turrets I could see from the car. There were four large stained glass windows around the top half of this room. Each window had a version of the Volturi brothers and the fourth was all three of them, making light shine down in different colours. The walls were made of thick stone bricks, just under the windows there was a ring of smooth marble with the Volturi emblem at each quarter and Latin sayings between each emblem, the floor was also made of marble. Further back there was a raised area of three steps, also made of marble where what looked to be three thrones, there were three pillars behind them and there was a door behind the pillars leading to another room. Aro, who was sitting in the centre, looking thrilled to see us as if we were old friends. Caius who was on the right (Aro's left) of Aro was interrogating me with his milky, crimson eyes. Marcus just looked bored although he did turn his head to grace me with a look for a moment. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Kyle were standing on the right of the room; Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Renata and Santiago were on the left, Heidi walked over to their group. Aro and Caius's wives stood behind their respective husbands.

Aro got up from his chair and glided towards us, the guard on high alert. "Dearest Renesmee, you are looking very beautiful," he brought his hands together to his mouth. "So much like your Mother and Father," he moved forward, he offered his hand for me to take.

Lottie and I instinctively took a step back. _Hand up Ness._ Lottie warned.

I put my hand up in front of me and Aro looked like he walked into a patio door. He stumbled back momentarily and the guard got into crouching stances. "Oh ho!" he looked at his guard. "These girls are not a threat, please," he waved them away and they straightened up. "Dearest Jane did inform me of your power Ness. How remarkable that as you have grown, your power grows also. You are the opposite of your lovely Mother, a physical shield. How fantastic!" he looked around as if he wanted agreement from his audience. "And you brought a friend!"

"I did not bring my friend, as you know Aro; you had us kidnapped," I said bluntly. "Let's not beat around the bush."

"Kidnapped? I merely wanted you to carry out the invitation I sent to you on your birthday, my dearest one," his milky crimson eyes widened at his lie as he bowed his head a little.

"You want my Mother, Father and Alice, Jane practically admitted that."

"Did she now," he smiled as he turned his head towards Jane who actually looked down at her feet. "Now, why don't you let your guard down and come let me see what you have been doing since I last saw you," he said smoothly, changing the subject.

"No thanks. You have seen us; we would like to be on our way."

"Felix," Aro clicked his fingers. Felix stepped forward, reared his fist back and punched the barrier.

_Not going to cut it,_ Lottie laughed inside her head.

The sound boomed around the domed room, Felix bringing his hand back, shaking out the pain, he looked at Aro. "Interesting," he nodded. "Jane, Alec."

"Master, my gift doesn't work, I have tried," Jane pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh no doubt my dear but I would like to see you try."

"As you wish," Jane looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

_Wow! She is really going for it! _Lottie tittered.

_Really?_

_Oh yeah! It's like hundreds of little jabs, it isn't painful though._

Jane stamped her foot. "Master! It is not working!"

"Alec," Aro clicked.

Alec said nothing as a few seconds passed and I could see the cloudy haze move over to us like a shadow. _My gums feel weird again. If you concentrate on my shield then you will be able to taste it too._

I closed my eyes and concentrated on how Lottie projected her shield, for a second my tongue felt numb! I then lost concentration._ That feels so weird._

"It doesn't appear to be working master," Alec said calmly.

Aro was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Well my little hybrid. You have an amazing gift. Have you considered joining our dearest family?"

"Never," I answered quickly.

Aro shook his head. "What do you think Caius?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "This abomination should have been wiped out four years ago," he spat. "She has now proven she can be of harm. She should be killed. And the human."

Aro moved back and held his hand out for Marcus to take, he held out his hand out automatically like a limp fish and they barely touched. "Thank you dear brother," Marcus turned his head and rested it on his hand, Aro floating over to us, his black cloak billowing behind him. "Marcus thinks you are one of a kind, not to be killed. He stands by the decision he made all those years ago. Renesmee, why won't you let me see your thoughts?" he asked like a little child.

"Because they are not yours to see."

"But you are here as my guests, you should at least allow me a peak."

"No," I said resolutely.

Aro tried to change tack. "I watched your antics a few months ago."

"Antics?"

"Oh yes. We do watch television, we like to keep ourselves updated with worldly news. You both saved lives from a school shooter."

"That was Lottie. Her Father was in the army, she knew a lot about strategy, plans and weapons. She saved them."

"Surely with a gift like yours you would have saved people that way, it was you was it not, taken hostage?"

"You weren't there."

"No I certainly was not. But it interested me. And your friend," he peered round at Lottie who I knew would be staring defiantly back. "And what is your story Miss Willets?"

"I don't have one," she said clearly.

"Your Father was a Major General in the British army, your Mother owned a pharmaceutical company and both are deceased. You had an accident when you were eleven, only just surviving and left you with extensive scarring. You moved to Forks when your Father had a stroke for a second time and died. Your Mother dying a few months later and now you are one of the richest teenagers in the world," he recited. Lottie kept quiet; they had certainly done their homework. "You don't have much to say Miss Willets."

"Why are you bothering with the human Aro, you should kill her!" Caius ordered.

"You can't kill her!" I shouted.

"Oh yes we can!" Caius stood up from his chair and was suddenly next to Aro. "She knows about our existence, she must die or be changed."

"No, she is an imprint of one of the wolf pack. She knows by default."

"Ah!" Aro clapped his hands together like an excited child. "Loopholes! How I love loopholes!" he interlaced his fingers. "And these shape shifters have a very interesting dynamic. I am afraid Caius that Renesmee is right."

"But!" Caius stood there composed but you could tell he was seething.

Aro held his hand up to silence his brother. "I meant that she knows by default. I never said anything about keeping her alive," he leaned forward to me. "But things change, you know that Renesmee."

"My family will come," I threatened.

"Oh I do hope so, I would love to see them again," Aro clapped his hands together.

"I know you want them as part of your guard."

"And whatever gives you that impression?"

"Because you are a collector. You want Mom and Alice more than anything else. You know they would never join you," I sneered. "They will make sure that every vampire in existence will know what you have done. You may find yourselves overthrown."

"Nonsense!" Caius spat. "No one in three thousand years has been able to overthrow the Volturi. And anyone that has tried has died in the process," Caius's tiny cruel smile emerged on his lips, turned on his heel, his cloak floating in the air and he was back at his throne.

"But the fact that they know is enough to spread doubt," I whispered. Aro's face flickered knowing I spoke the truth.

"Be that as it may my dear. No one would ever try and overthrow us," Aro smiled a little too sweetly. "We could debate all day, but come now, let me see," he held out his hand again.

_If you are going to implode, I can't protect you Ness._ Lottie thought quickly.

_It's fine Lottie, I need to do this._ "Ok. You asked for it," I dropped my hand and the barrier disappeared. Aro put his hand out to test the barrier and I let go of Lottie's hand and stepped forward.

"Oh I have been looking forward to meeting you my dearest child. You amazed me the moment you touched my cheek four years ago. I have searched for others like you but they stay well hidden. We eliminated Joham two years ago, spared Nahuel and his sisters, none of them had special gifts, merely half vampire," he dismissed as if it was nothing. "I have thought about creating a child of my own but the thought of having a child only half vampire didn't really sit with me too well," he smiled showing me his teeth. "But then I weighed up the pros and it would possibly have a gift like mine. But it was decided against it in the end," he looked a little sad. Frankly I was relieved, a hybrid with a Father for Aro, I dread to think.

Aro held out his hand and I prepared myself as I took it, I touched his hand which almost looked translucent and I imploded every memory I had on him making Aro fall to the floor in pain as he clutched his head with his free hand. He tried to remove his hand but I grabbed it with mine and I kept going; I watched him suffer as he screamed out loud, arching his back in agony, his free hand digging into the cold marble floor. I kept going, happy to have him under _my_ power considering what he had done. I could feel my lips curl into a hard smile; lost in my little world - it was only Aro and I until I felt hard hands grip the tops of my shoulders and another set pry my hands from Aro's. "Enough!" Demetri shouted.

Aro stayed on the floor as he shook his head then he was on his feet. "That was interesting," he actually blinked a few times as if he was trying to blink away the pain. "Jane," he clicked is finger again. Jane sneered, taking a few steps forward as she looked at me; I was waiting for the pain but it didn't come, Lottie must have shielded my head just in time. "ARGH!" Jane stamped her foot again, she raced forward, ready to take me out but I grabbed Demetri's hands, using him to lift myself up, kicking her in the face with both feet, making her fly back as she slammed back against the wall.

"Nessie! GO!" Lottie shouted. I took this to mean that she lifted her shield from me.

I still had a hold of Demetri's hands and imploded on him, making him fall to the floor. I bared my teeth and growled, kicking Demetri in the chest. "Stop!" Aro commanded. I swivelled on the balls of my feet to find Aro pointing his finger at me. "I will have your friend killed!" he threatened, his cool and 'nice' demeanour gone. I stopped in my tracks to find Felix holding Lottie, his left arm around her waist, the other around the front of her chest resting on her shoulder.

The sight brought me to a stop, I breathed deeply, my chest heaving up and down, my hands shaped like claws at my sides. "Well," I snarled. "I saw that going differently in my mind."

A strong hand gripped the front of my neck from behind, almost choking me. "Nice," Demetri snarled in my ear. He tightened his hand and jerked me back. "But not clever." I hissed making Demetri tighten his grip on my neck.

"Indeed….not clever," Aro smiled although it didn't touch his eyes. "Interesting display my dear but come now. You really think you can take us with just that little talent of yours. You wouldn't last a minute. Although I liked the fact you kept that little secret; secret. I like your attitude Renesmee. I would like to offer you a place in my guard."

"Never!" I struggled against Demetri's hold around my throat but I was kept firmly in place.

"It is a very interesting way of keeping your thoughts away from me. But I think it's time I spoke to your human friend, seeing as you are no longer attached by the hand and therefore you can no longer communicate" my eyes widened. "Oh my dear," Aro shook his head. "You didn't manage to keep everything from me! Oh no! I know that you can hear thoughts of others by touching quite like myself, except I can pull out ev-er-y-thing," Aro dragged out the last word. He would have said if he thought Lottie had power because he was that sure of himself so I presumed he still thought it was me. I caught Lottie in the corner of my eye. He glided over to Lottie who was struggling in Felix's arms but he seemed to be enjoying it. She wouldn't have been able to protect me when I was inflicting pain on Aro and Demetri, and we were still keeping up the pretence that it was me. I hoped she was taking care of herself, after all; she was human and breakable. Aro held out his hand. "Now dear."

Lottie looked at his hand then she looked up at Aro; unblinking. "You can suck my purple end," she said calmly.

"That is no way to speak to your master!" Caius stood up from his throne. Aro smile waned slightly but he looked intrigued.

Lottie looked confident as she continued to struggle in Felix's arms. "None of you are _my_ masters. I am my own master and you shall do well to remember that."

Marcus turned his head towards us as Felix grabbed Lottie's wrists, she struggled, red marks forming on her wrists but it was useless; I knew she was just shielding her head, using the minimum amount for now. "Insolent human!" Caius shouted. "How dare you speak to Volturi in that manner! You will die today," Caius promised.

"I hope one day you choke on the shit you talk. We shall see who is going to die today," Lottie spoke to Caius. She was losing her cool and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

Aro kept his smile on his face, I tried to pull away from Demetri but he tightened his grip on my neck. "Now Miss Willets," Aro warned politely. "You _will_ behave yourself. I _will_ look at your thoughts and memories whether you give me your permission or not. Felix."

Felix straightened out her arms by force, I could see her wrists turning purple. Aro touched her hand; he stood for a moment then focused his eyes on Lottie. "Now, you surely can't be another shield?"

"I am brain damaged," Lottie replied quickly, good girl! "See?" she turned her head to show Aro her scars. "You should know this seeing as you have done your research," she said sarcastically.

"Mmm, I should still be able to hear your thoughts and memories. Jane?" he clicked his fingers. Oh crap, I hope she had a plan! Jane's head whipped round to Lottie and I knew she was trying her hardest to incapacitate her. Lottie yawned pretending to be bored. Felix chuckled, still holding her wrists. "Nothing?" Aro asked although he knew fine well, he glided back to his brothers and sat down on his chair. "Maybe she is too damaged," he said more to himself. "Caius, what do you think we should do with Miss Willets?"

"She should die. She knows too much."

"No!" I shouted. "She knows by default."

"You have no voice here Miss Cullen, but you might if you joined us."

"No chance."

"Your Mother and Father will when I threaten your life," Aro narrowed his eyes slightly. "Marcus? What are your thoughts?"

Marcus looked at both of us, separated at either side of the room. "They should be let go. Four years ago, my two brothers went looking to destroy and acquire, it is no secret we do this," he said in his whispery voice, but addressing everyone. "I never agreed for you to do this Aro, Caius. We should only associate with humans when we are thirsty. I have advised this before but my warnings go unheeded."

"Marcus!" Caius exclaimed.

Marcus held up his hand. "I have kept my silence long enough. Aro, Caius you both know my feelings about this yet you chose to ignore me. This will only cause great unrest amongst our kind. The Cullen coven are nearing as powerful as us and that is what you fear Aro. You fear that there is going to be a coven that will best ours. That they will come and overthrow us? Carlisle and his family are peaceful people. They do not wish to do what you fear but you do not see this. What you are doing now is madness," Marcus rose from his throne. "For centuries I have wished for death after the murder of my beloved," he pointedly glared at Aro. "But it does not come.

"Marcus, that is a separate issue," Aro looked a little perturbed.

"It is the only issue in my life," Marcus chided. "Yet you seek to keep me here. Leave them be Aro, Caius. Let them live their lives, they have committed no crime," he sat back down.

"They have committed a crime, live on international news. The events that took place should have been allowed to take their natural course, yet the half breed intervened with her powers," Caius argued. "She should die, along with the human."

Aro pondered both points of view, he looked between Lottie and me, I stole a quick glance at Lottie who was giving Aro a steely glare. I cast a glance around the room; the guard were charged and ready for bloodlust. Jane was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet like and excited child, Kyle stared at Lottie with bloodlust in his eyes, Felix looked excited for some other reason, I couldn't see Demetri on the account of his hand around my throat, Alec looked bored, the other vampires were excited to see some action. Aro got up from his throne again and glided over to stand in front of us. "I have made my decision. Caius is right; although your face was never shown but we know it was you that caused the fire and explosion to pacify, which means suspicions have been aroused in Forks," he looked at me as if I was a naughty child. "This means you are unable to keep our existence a secret. You must die or be changed to a full vampire," my eyes widened at his decision, Aro turned to Lottie. "You my dear, are of no use to me. You appear to be a normal human and a damaged one at that," he turned to his guard. "One of you can have her," he dismissed with his hand as he walked back to his throne. "Miss Cullen, you can witness the death of your friend."

"Aro," a deep voice broke through the building tension.

"Yes Felix," Aro stopped and turned.

"I want her."

"You may have her."

"Not like that. I want her as a mate."

"You will bloody not!" Lottie shouted as she struggled in his arms. Felix clamped his right hand over her mouth. She tried to talk through the gag, her eyes wide but defiant.

"Felix?"

"I like her Aro; I want her for a mate. She is a feisty one," he smiled as Lottie proved the point as she tried to get out of his grip, banging herself against him, flailing like a ragdoll. Why wasn't she using her power? Was she waiting for the last possible minute? Hoping that my family came? I was hoping too. It would mean her secret would be intact.

Aro thought for a moment, his hands clasped in front of him. "Are you willing?" he asked Felix.

"Oh yes master," he was grinning now, he moved his hand that was clamped around her mouth back to around her neck.

"Aro, brother, you cannot be serious?" Caius asked with distain.

"Why not brother? In my recollection, Felix has never asked for anything in his time of serving for us. I don't see why not," he said indifferently.

"But she is impudent, insolent, irritating, disrespectful and quite frankly ill-mannered."

"Thanks," Lottie replied, Caius scowling at her insolence. She smiled with a determined look on her face that meant she hadn't quite given up just yet. My heart was pounding, was this really happening all because we saved lives? Aro chuckled at her boldness...No, it was an excuse; Aro always wanted me in Italy, he was counting on Dad and Mom to save me, to walk into his trap, to become one of them, I was merely bait but if I could be one of them then that was an added bonus, they thought Lottie had a power and they now thought they were mistaken. They were just going to kill my friend like swatting a fly, and now Felix wanted her as a mate! It was absurd! "Miss Cullen, you are about to watch your best mate become one of us, then you have a decision to make," Aro smiled at me then looked me over. "You don't seem that upset my dearest one, I mean, you may die," he chuckled.

"I could squirt out some tears if you think that will help," I scoffed.

"This is no laughing matter Miss Cullen," he nodded at Felix.

"Thank you master."

"You may start in here, then take her to a room, stay with her while she burns," Aro instructed. "She can join the ranks even if she doesn't have a gift, bring her back to Chelsea, she will ensure that you are bonded."

"Thank you master, Santiago," the vampire he called nodded once. "I may need you to help me break from her."

"I will be there for you Felix," the Spanish vampire nodded.

"As will I," Demetri spoke up behind me.

I looked over to Jane; she had a furious look as she tried to speak but Alec took her hand and shook his head once in warning, I noticed that Alec was able to calm his sister.

"Well, _I _had a worst case scenario in my head and this seems to be exceeding that," Lottie chuckled.

Caius looked at her in disgust. "This is no laughing matter," he spat. "You stupid girl!"

"You should be careful how you talk to people mate," Lottie blew him a kiss.

Caius's mouth formed a cruel line. "Idle threats." Lottie smiled.

"Felix," Aro nodded who stood where he was but he turned his head to me, waiting for my reaction. I watched as Felix swapped his grip on Lottie, his right hand replacing the left which was holding onto Lottie's left wrist and he put his left hand over her mouth, moved Lottie's head with the hand clamped over her mouth, over to the right side with care so that her neck was exposed. Lottie's jade green eyes met mine and I could tell she was smiling behind her gag.

"I am sorry that this will hurt, but I will be with you all the way," he promised. Lottie's left wrist that Felix still had a hold of, was now going purple with bruising, Lottie's free hand limped to her side as if she was giving up, Felix brought her wrist up to his mouth and softly kissed the back of her hand. Felix kept a hold of her wrist, brought his mouth down to Lottie's pulsating neck; his teeth bared, shining different colours from the light coming in from the stained glass windows above us as he moved to bite down on Lottie's neck…

* * *

AN- Suspense! What is going to happen? I need lots and lots of reviews! they make me happy! LETS SEE IF YOU GUYS CAN GET ME TO 600 REVIEWS! I MAY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY IF I DO! X

pps - I have just realised i have made a slight mistake. I have said Nessie is getting 3 months after her proposal, and a little spoiler; it will be a little later than that (revealed in later chapters), BUT SHE WILL BE GETTING MARRIED!Thank you to nicolem3806 for noticing that so I have rectified it and I have changed it in chapter one so I deeply apologise. it was an oversight, won't happen again! SORRY! I do hope I haven't put anyone off my story and I hope I keep my readers and you keep on enjoying the story. I am really annoyed at myself for missing that so no one is berating her self more than me! Sorry again! x


	56. Chapter 56

**Ok! as promised, seeing as I am now at 600 reviews (thank you guys, each review means so much to me!) FanFiction were not letting me upload a new chapter, it comes up with an error; Error Type 2 as I have tried uploading since Sunday. I have got an alert that I have posted the chapter so I hope you guys got alerts - please tell me if you didn't! ****So I was hoping to keep to my promise but the website wouldn't let me post! Will post the next one on the 30th March xx**

**CHAPTER 56**

**Darkness**

I watched in horror as Felix brought his shining teeth down onto Lottie's neck. "NO!" I screamed. My heart in my mouth, watching my friend about to die, Demetri pulling me into him, tightening his grip on my neck but suddenly, the pressure stopped. I watched as Felix became a frozen statue, I trailed my eyes across the circular room to find the crimson eyes of each vampire widen as they realised that they couldn't move; Aro had the look of horror etched on his face as in the second it took for him to realise; he had been tricked by us and things were not all as they seemed.

Felix's hand slowly detached itself from Lottie's face, the fingers on his left hand were forced open and his other hand disconnected from Lottie's wrist. His movements appeared as if he was a robot. Felix's head moved back from her neck and Lottie stepped out from Felix and flexed her arms, she found my eyes and shrugged. "Games up. Well that was a slap and a tickle," she rolled her eyes as she rubbed her wrists. "You know I've never been around so many people that made me feel normal," she looked around the room. "…really normal!"

I giggled and all eyes turned on me. "Wow…Nifty!" I stared at Aro. "Oh it isn't me," I brought my hand to my chest for effect. Demetri's fingers loosened their grip on my neck, his hand moved slowly away allowing me to step forward.

Lottie walked slowly around Felix, taking in every inch of him. "Sorry mate, I am not becoming a vampire today," she clapped his arm, she turned to me. "Do you think, if they could, that they would be slapping their head and going 'doh!'?" she giggled.

"More like holy crap," I responded. Lottie's face where Felix's hand had been was now turning purple, in the shape of finger prints, her wrists turning the same colour. I reckoned that I had a few marks on my neck. I reached up to trace the fingerprints. "Looks sore hun."

"Yup, just a delicate human!" she waved her wrists around.

"Not that delicate!" I walked round and I prodded Alec who stared at my finger, I then glared at Jane, who I knew was trying her hardest to try and incapacitate us with her gift; I bent down to her eye level. "Won't work," I sang. Her eyes were telling me that for the first time in years, possibly centuries that she was scared for her life. "You should be," I threatened. I reached into my pocket for my phone, switching it on, Aro glaring at me in surprise. "Yeah, no-one thought to search me," I waited for my phone to load then I called Dad. "You may want to tell them off," I nodded my head at the guard. "If you live to see the next hour," I said dismissively.

"_Ness? Are you ok?"_

"Yes, Lottie has taken over," Lottie looked up at me saying her name as she was examining Renata who was looking wide eyed at why Lottie wasn't being repelled by her gift then skipping over to join me.

"_Ok, we will be there in ten, can she hold her own?" _Dad's small voice echoing around the room.

I glanced at Lottie who nodded once. "Too right I can," she said confidently.

"_Good, be safe."_ Dad hung up. I slid my phone back in its resting place.

"Do you think I should let them talk? See what they have to say for themselves?" Lottie asked with a cheeky smile.

"Do you really want them too?" I put my hands on my hips. "Quite frankly, I've had enough of hearing them go on and on and on," I rolled my eyes for effect.

Lottie took two paces to stand in front of Aro, her face deadly serious. "I could kill them," Aro's eyes spoke depths at the threat; fear, terror, horror and panic. Lottie turned to Caius. "They know too much," she copied his previous words as her head turned back to Aro. "You my dear," she imitated his voice, badly. "Are of no use to me. You appear to be a normal human and a damaged one at that," I walked forward to meet her. "How the tables have turned," her voice back to her normal Scottish self. "_I_ am far from damaged and definitely far from being a normal human," she raised her eyebrow.

"You see Aro, my best friend and I are a little pissed. Look at you, this is what you do?" I moved my arms to indicate the guard. "Delegate the dirty work to spineless, low level flunkies," I turned to the vampires on my right. "No offence," then turned back to Aro. "Now my family and two _very _pissed off wolves are ten minutes away and if you think Lottie and I are mad, you will have them to contend with."

"Let's hear what you have to say for yourself," Lottie put her finger up. "If you all start talking at the same time you won't be talking at all," she warned. Aro suddenly moved his mouth to test that he could actually do it.

"ARO! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Caius shouted.

"I can't move master! What is she?" Jane shrieked. "My power isn't working!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Neither is mine," Alec said more calmly.

"Charlotte," Felix begged. "Please let me turn you.

Lottie turned her head slowly to Felix. "I'm sorry. I love my Keith and I don't want to be a vampire, that's not my existence. Maybe you will find someone else who could love you the same way you would love them."

"But-"

"No Felix, to be fair you have been kind to us," Lottie touched her face. "And I must thank you for that and you are a little bit pervy towards me."

Felix smiled. "If you change your mind."

"I can't decide if that's sweet or if I need to lobotomise the bit if my brain that heard that," Lottie said sarcastically. Felix chuckled, winking at Lottie. She turned her head back to Aro. "Well?" she folded her arms.

"Master, what can we do?" Demetri said from behind.

"There was no sign that it was the human!" Jane squawked.

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"ENOUGH!" Aro commanded; the room fell silent. "I…I.. confess that I am at a loss," he acknowledged. "Without being able to move and unable to use our powers; we are rendered useless," he closed his eyes.

"If this was the other way around, like it was only a few minutes ago, you would have had us killed or changed. Yet we are showing you mercy which is more than you all deserve, with the exception of Marcus," I declared. Marcus's eyes reached mine. "You were willing to spare our lives so thank you," I inclined my head and on Marcus's lips; a ghost of a smile appeared, my eyes found Aro again. "I think we need to lay down some ground rules."

"I don't think that is your judgement to make my dear," Aro said in a low, threatening tone, a voice he never normally used.

"You are not in a position to make that decision," Lottie cocked her head. "You have no idea what I am capable of. Now that you know that it's me with the power; you want me for one of your own."

"I suppose I cannot deny that. You have suddenly become quite interesting," Aro tried to smile but it not reaching his eyes. "And you my dear," he addressed me. "There is more to you."

"Mmm," I said.

"You can inflict pain with touch. Handy power to have. You can hear thoughts and show people memories, much more than what you could do since the last time I met you four years ago." I shrugged my shoulders non-committedly. "But Miss Willets is a diamond in the rough. She isn't just a physical shield, she is telekinetic; she is a true find, a wonder," he complimented; his voice back to its charming self.

"The charm offensive isn't going to cut it mate," Lottie jabbed him and I think the first time in thousands of years, Aro yelped in pain. "Yeah. I am powerful. I can shield myself and others, explosions for example. I can inflict pain, I could punch you right now and not damage myself but hurt you. I can dismember you, kill you if I wanted. The reason you can't move is because I have frozen you all in place. You cannot use your powers on me when I am shielded or when I am shielding others. And now that I have had the rigorous practice at the thanks of a good friend, I could do this for as long as it takes without failing."

"You are a true find and Carlisle is lucky to have you," Aro whispered.

"I smell bullshit! Carlisle doesn't _have_ me! Nobody_ has_ me! As I said before; I am my own master! And the only reason I am telling you this so you understand the gravity of _your _situation. The Cullen's and the pack are my friends. No, they are the closest thing I have to a family," she corrected herself. "Nothing could change that."

"But you could be powerful," Aro enticed. "You could be part of this guard, a beautiful vampire, limitless power."

"Even if I wanted to be a vampire, which I don't, why would I want to come and work for you?" Lottie said calmly. "If you changed me I would obliterate you within a second."

"_You_ couldn't kill us," Caius argued.

I chuckled. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"You actually want me to prove what I can do?" Lottie challenged.

"Yes!" Aro said excitedly. "I don't think you have it in you."

Lottie stepped back and surveyed the guard. Her eyes set on Jane. Jane's eyes widened as she realised she had just become a target and Lottie glared at her with intensity. A small crease appeared on the right side of Jane's neck, she started to scream in pain, pain she hadn't felt for years. The crease became bigger as it cut across her pale neck, her screams cut off as her head hit the floor with a thud, not even bouncing.

"JANE!" Alec shouted. He was trying to struggle but it was no use. "JANE!" his angry crimson eyes found us. "YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Are you talking to me mate?" Lottie smiled at Alec. Aro's eyes could only reach round so far as he tried where Jane's head had rolled to. I glowered at Caius who was now looking very frightened. "All I would need to do is set fire to her and," Lottie clicked her fingers. "Poof! She is gone."

"She isn't dead?" Aro whispered, Alec's screams abruptly stopped.

"No, all you need to do is lick the wound at her neck, if you can call it a wound, shove her head back on and the skin knits together. She can't talk, but I think she may be able to see and hear."

"And how do you know this?" Aro hissed.

"I'll explain it in a very simple manner so I don't lose you," Lottie said sarcastically. "I had willing victims who have survived to tell the tale. But all I need to do is find a lighter. I could dismember her completely if I wanted to," she smiled. "It's very tempting, seeing as she tried to inflict pain on innocent babies," her smile vanished. "Look," she whipped her head to the lump on the floor as it lifted and side with Jane's neck was in front of Alec's mouth. "You need to lick it," Alec looked at her over the floating head. "You want your sister back in one piece?" he licked the end of Jane's decapitated head and Lottie floated it back onto Jane's frozen body. The skin knitted together leaving the faintest line as Jane's eyes focused as she was working up to a rant.

"Jane…now is not the time," Aro warned. "I will discuss what happened with you later," Jane had to forced her lips shut so she wouldn't talk.

"I think, by the look on your face Aro," I began. "You have just realised at how your existence may just be wiped out by two girls."

You could tell he was thinking about what he was about to say. "Renesmee, Charlotte, I would like to give you our sincere apologies-"

"I am not apologising!" Caius shouted in disgust. "In three thousand years I have never had to apologise and I am not about to do it now! They should join us or die! They shouldn't have another option!"

"Caius, brother, we do not have much of a choice," Aro said calmly.

"No you do not," I reiterated.

"I would like to join you in that apology Aro," Marcus whispered.

"Brother, you were right, we were wrong. We should never have gone down this route," Aro said. "We promise to let you both go," he said with sincerity.

"Huh, how do _we_ know that isn't a lie?" Lottie asked.

"He is telling the truth, anything else and he would be condemning himself to death and he knows that," I reassured. "Ok. I am laying down some ground rules and you will all obey," I addressed the Volturi, the wives and the guard. "We want to live our lives without interference from you."

"NO!" Caius shouted.

"If you don't control your mouth," Lottie pointed at Caius. "I will shut it for you. I would listen to what we are about to say," Caius's mouth twitched as if he was trying to stop himself from talking.

"That is something I cannot promise my dear," Aro said seriously.

"You will have too," I crossed my arms.

"What if there is an issue we need to resolve in that area?"

"We will contact you if we need your assistance, but we have the Wolf Pack and the Cullen's, I am sure any threat will be outnumbered."

Aro thought for a moment. "We could arrange that."

"Give us your word," I demanded.

Aro sighed as if he was signing a death sentence. "I give you our word."

"ARO!" Caius screamed in frustration.

"Caius, it is done. Marcus is in agreement, that is two votes to one."

"We have more," I resumed.

Aro glared at me, his top lip curling. "Continue."

"We leave here, unharmed."

"We can promise that."

"You stop your 'invitations'," I finger quoted. "To my Father, Mother and Alice. You will not try and collect Lottie and myself," Aro nodded.

"What else do you want us to do? Relent our power?" Caius shouted.

"No," I said. "There needs to be structure and discipline or vampires would take over the human existence. You are here for a reason but your methods need to change."

"The young one is right," Marcus agreed. "We do need to change our ways. We need to be the authority figureheads and lead by example. Collecting the way you do Aro is scaring vampires into hiding so we do not know the true numbers."

"But if I offer someone a place and they take it…." Aro trailed off.

"Then that is their decision," I finished.

"So what other rules do you want us to obey?" Caius said harshly.

"That's it; we just want to live our lives in peace," I replied.

"Then there is one more thing I would like to ask, seeing as you have set us these 'rules'," Aro requested. I nodded my head to allow him to continue. "Without threat, and without harm, we would like to extend our invitation to join the Volturi guard," Lottie rolled her eyes. "Miss Willets, you have too much talent to waste."

Lottie took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and looked up at Aro. "I have plenty of talent and vision; I just don't give a shit. Thanks but no thanks. And I think I speak for both of us when I say that."

"But you could be so special," he begged.

"There is a saying, not an old one may I add: you can't polish a turd but you can cover it in glitter," she smiled. "I am special and I don't need acceptance into this coven to know that. Now. We are going. We do not want to be followed. We do not want to be a meal. Do you think you can manage that?" she looked over at Kyle who was practically salivating.

"Yes," Aro drawled. "I am sure we can restrain ourselves."

"Good, cos I am going to let you go, see if you can restrain yourselves."

"_We_ can show great self-restraint," Aro with repugnance. "You are free to go," he closed his eyes.

Lottie reached over for my hand, Aro watching the exchange. _They are still not here; I think we should just go. _

_You think?_ I looked at her. _You think they are keeping their word?_

_He is shitting himself. Look at him!_ I did look at him and he was worried. Caius was just angry but I thought he was always like that. Marcus just looked bored again, like this was something that happened every day, I observed the circular room and I could tell that they were all worried about what we could do, with Lottie making an example of Jane who was probably one of the most powerful vampires there with her gift, without her gift, she was just a vampire and scared. _I think we have proved our point._

_I think we have. You walk towards the door; I will keep an eye on the vampires._ I smiled, showing _my_ teeth at Aro. I pulled Lottie back as we walked towards the door. "Time to go," Lottie elegantly (for her) twirled on her feet and slowly made her way to the door, I followed, watching Felix shoot Lottie a fleeting look, Demetri shooting me a threatening look and I had to hold the urge to stick out my tongue. We had gotten half way through the circular room, Lottie waving her hand back to allow the vampires to move; I turned my head and the guard were getting into position, moving to stand in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. I kept my eyes on everyone as we slowly moved towards the exit, Lottie walking forwards, me walking back.

"Master, what do you want us to do?" I heard Alec ask.

"I can kill them right now," Demetri promised.

"I can still have _her_," Felix growled.

"I want to inflict so much pain that their brains explode!" Jane hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Aro commanded, the hum of talk silenced immediately. "I said I would let them go," he looked down at his feet. "And so we shall. They have shown that they are two very capable women even though one is a human. We need to ensure that our existence remains intact and by doing that we do need to let them leave."

Lottie pulled me as she opened the door; I turned my head for a moment to check what she was doing. "Kyle NO!" Demetri shouted.

My vampire speed kicked in as I swivelled on my feet to find Kyle, the newborn vampire; crouch and spring from his position. He took flight, his bright red eyes shining, hands shaped into claws, his face contorted as his bloodlust took over him; teeth bared at us ready to rip out our throats. Demetri tried to jump after him but Felix held him back. I stepped forward, ready to take him on but I was knocked out the way by an invisible force as Lottie stepped forward, her left hand out.

But there was something different about her. I landed on the floor, gazed up at her to find her pupils had completely dilated making her eyes jet black, her face was neutral, her legs shoulder width apart, her hair floating as if she was in water. It was like I was looking at someone else!

Kyle froze in the air, a foot away from Lottie. He growled and snarled, his eyes wanting to complete the kill but something strange happened. Lottie cocked her head, I jumped up from the floor to stand behind her and I noticed the rest of the Volturi and their guard could move but they stayed exactly where they were, their faces showing shock, fear and terror as they stared a Kyle was frozen in mid air. I glanced at Kyle as his face started to form the tiniest of lines and those lines formed cracks. I looked at his hands; they were doing the same. What was Lottie doing? I stepped forward, Lottie's right hand moved so quickly and I felt another invisible force knock me down, sliding along the ground, hitting the right wall. I could hear the big doors creak open behind me but I didn't turn back as I concentrated on Lottie. Kyle's face now had the look of fear as it continued to crack and now little bits of him fell to the floor as dust….as ash. More and more fell from him as it fell like sand then hit the floor as ash. I got up again and this time Lottie didn't force me back, Kyle's clothes now joining the little ash pile on the floor. "Lottie?" I stepped forward an inch, she didn't answer me as she continued obliterate Kyle; her fingers splayed out in front of her. Particles of light from the windows started to shine through him as holes in his body formed. He suddenly exploded and what looked like sand floating in the air, falling gracefully like snowflakes until they hit the floor. The ash pile that was Kyle was glistening from the light shining down from the windows.

The vampires in front of us stared at Lottie in shock. The last little flake fell and Lottie stepped forward, I could feel the ground beneath me quiver and quake as Lottie positioned her hands so that they were at her hips but the back of her hands faced the floor, her fingers splayed out facing the ceiling. The Volturi reared back Aro and Caius on their feet, the guard protecting them but not knowing how to.

I noticed a line appear on Jane's face as her hand reached up to feel it; her eyes wide and her mouth forming an O, Alec looked at his sister as he felt the line and Jane felt the line that had appeared on his angelic face. Aro stared at his hand as it started to crack then he looked up at Lottie in horror. Marcus closed his eyes; waiting for death, Caius's face had a large line travel up from his neck to the opposite side like an iced over lake that breaks when you step on it. Felix gazed at Lottie in shock, Demetri looking at his hands. I stepped forward, waiting to be knocked back but nothing came, I took another step then another until I was in front of Lottie; I waved my hand in front of her face, but no reaction, her hair waving like medusa's, writhing, coiling like snakes as it whipped around her ready to strike, her clothes rippling as the wind around us became stronger. . "Lottie," I whispered. "You don't want to do this, I think we all understood why you killed Kyle, it was an instinctual reaction. Lottie. This isn't you," her body hard and rigid as I stood in front of her and I could feel the ground beneath me shake and tremor, a strong breeze starting. "Lottie, you need to come back!" I spun round to see more cracks and lines appearing on the vampire's faces and now I could smell the fear. I looked back to Lottie, who was unmoving and she was starting to scare me. I looked past her to find Jacob, Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Keith, Carlisle, Eleazar and Kate staring in horror at the impending destruction of the Volturi and their guard. Large cracks travelled up the walls, bits of marble broke off from different parts of the walls and floors, joining the cascading wind before hitting the floor, circling fast around the room like a cyclone; I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "LOTTIE! YOU NEED TO STOP!" Without blinking, her black eyes moved to focus on me for a moment then I found myself sailing through the air, I raised my hands as I slammed into the left wall, feeling my right side crunch into it, my head banging against the marble wall and then I landed on a marble bench, rolling to the floor. My right side in agony as I struggled to catch my breath.

I looked up from the floor and I could see that Dad and Carlisle walking towards her but suddenly their arms and legs were in front of them as they were thrown back into the wooden double doors, sailing right through them, the steel bending at the force. "NESSIE! STAY THERE!" Mom shouted, looking at me in fear for my life. My family and friends all crouching so they could keep their balance as the trembling started to feel like an earthquake.

I got up, holding my right side with my left hand, I could feel something trickle down my right temple and I stumbled forward, feeling bits of marble hit my back, I raised my right hand, pain shooting down my side; I ignored it as I now felt like I was walking against a strong snow blizzard the sleeves of my top billowing behind me against the 'wind'. I turned to see the vampires on my left, cracks and lines forming little crevices as their marble cool skin was ready to break and crumble like Kyle's had done, their skin matching the cracks and lines forming in the walls, ceiling and floor; ready to form dust and ash. A smashing sound made me glance up; the four large stained glass windows had smashed, the glass falling then getting caught in the now forming cyclone of dust and chunks of marble, circling around and around. I pummelled through the marble, glass and dust, my top half almost horizontal to the floor as I struggled through the blazing winds to reach Lottie again. I felt little, sharp slices in my skin as shards of glass carved into me, cutting into my top. I was practically crawling on the floor as I reached Lottie; her blue veins were bulging, out of her skin, the veins in her neck protruding, veins bulging from her hands, her face; I reached out to her, grabbing her outstretched, veiny hand. Glass, dust, Kyle's ash and chunks of marble swirling around us as I made contact with her.

I shut my eyes and I thought of every memory I had that we shared together, every good and bad no matter what it was but there was resistance, I could feel her shield preventing me from getting through; But I could get through any mental sheild. I concentrated on latching onto her power and I imagined an invisible fist breaking it down and I was through to Lottie's mind.

It was chaos! Memories everywhere, jumbled as this black force took over her. Black mist swirling through her thoughts until I realised that it tasted like adrenaline, fear and pure raw power all combined. I felt myself get drawn in but I shook myself and I pounded through the darkness until I found a tiny white light. I held onto it, curved myself around it, thinking of every memory I had of her and imploded, I imploded so hard that I thought I would kill her but I knew I wasn't causing her pain. "Come on Lottie, come back to us….please!" I begged; my eyes snapped open, I let go of the breath I was holding as Lottie's eyes changed slowly from black to her jade green, her pupils constricting to normal size then she blinked a couple of times, her hair floating back to her head, her free arm finding her side. Her rigid body relaxing, her pulsating veins constricting, falling into me, taking deep breaths. I held her in my arms as she took slow deep breaths, the shaking ground stopped, and the cyclone of dust, glass and chunks of marble fell to the floor.

"NESSIE!" Dad shouted.

I swivelled round to see the guard progressing towards me, the lines and cracks healing as they came towards us, snarling, growling and hissing at us, the whole guard descending onto us; I touched Lottie's bare skin, threw my arm out, feeling Lottie's raw fading power fly through my arm, into my fingers as the guard hit my barrier. "Stop!" I commanded, my hair lifting from my head as did Lottie's again. "Aro. She will kill you all if you don't halt your guard."

Aro blinked as he stared at his hands that were now healing as if nothing had happened, he slowly looked at us, I was keeping Lottie upright and I could feel my cuts heal. "Halt!" he instructed, standing up. "Leave them be."

"Master!" Jane shouted.

"Be quiet!" he said seriously. Jane looked as if she had just been slapped.

The guard halted their progression and moved back to defend their masters like angry snakes. Like scared snakes. Lottie stood up, me supporting her until she was upright. "Thanks Ness," she breathed deeply and I let her go, the barrier dropping. She stepped forward and I held her back. "I need to have a few words. I will be fine," she said robotically. I let her go; I had no choice. She walked forward, the guard poised; ready to strike, Lottie put her palms together and parted them, the guard parting like the red sea, leaving Aro and Caius now looking afraid, Marcus staring at Lottie in fascination. Lottie strode forward; I followed because I wanted to protect her. She kept on walking right towards Aro, not stopping as Aro stumbling back as he ended up falling back in his throne. Lottie leaned over him, placing a hand on each armrest so that she was now nose to nose with him. "Are you scared?" she asked quietly still breathing deeply.

Aro stared intently at her as he was thinking about his answer. "Yes."

"Why are you scared?"

"You have just shown us what you can do and I admit it was powerful but frightening. You could have killed us all," he admitted.

"And why didn't I kill you?"

"You have an amazing friend. She brought you back to wherever it was you went to when Kyle attacked. She saved our lives."

"So why are you going to leave us alone?"

"Because you will kill us if we do not," Aro couldn't keep eye contact with Lottie as his milky crimson eyes met the floor. "You can kill us with just a look."

"Message understood?"

Aro looked back up at Lottie. "Loud and clear. I think you should leave, now," Aro shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

"You and yours come for us again, I will make you live in a state of constant fear by creating an environment of irrational random terror," Lottie threatened and she quickly straightened up, turned and walked away but not looking at me as she past me. I glared at Aro as he stared back down at the ground again, I shot a glance at Caius who glared back at me defiantly and I glared back until his eyes shifted over to the mess on the floor and he sat back down on his throne, not admitting defeat but knowing it was there. Marcus stayed seated but a smile crept up onto his face as he inclined his head towards me. I turned on my heel and walked into the direction of my family, Dad and Carlisle were with the rest, Jacob holding his hand out for me but my family gave Lottie a dubious look as she walked right on past them, not stopping even for Keith who she walked right on by, Keith running after her. I got to where Dad was standing and I took Jacob's hand, without stopping, I just wanted to get out of there before they decided to changed their minds yet again, Dad laying a comforting hand on my shoulder as we walked through the mangled carved wooden doors and down the long corridor, Lottie's hair whipping round the corner as Keith followed her. We picked up pace and I glanced around to find Dad, Carlisle and Mom behind us, Eleazar, Kate, Emmett and Jasper in front and Jacob kept a tight hold of my hand and we rounded down the corner to find Lottie trying to open a steel door. Keith moved forward but Lottie shot her arm out to stop him, she stared at the steel door; it bent and buckled, the metal making a screaming sound as it protested to being bent and broken. The door suddenly shot back as Lottie walked forward to descend the stairs, we followed in silence as Lottie led the way. She practically ran down the stairs, two at a time with us in hot pursuit, she half ran, half walked down the long winding corridor and she held her hand out; blasting the large double doors open, splinters of wood flying out hitting passers-by. She ran towards the bright light that was shining through the cracked, broken door as the light shone on her hair, showing the gold and red flecks in with her blonde highlights. I broke free from Jacob's hand and ran after her. I suddenly realised why she wanted to get out – not from the impending death that we were facing, but because it was nice to feel the fresh air hit my face and run through my hair; freedom. Lottie was bent over, her hands leaning on her knees as she took in deep breaths.

The only people to join us were Keith and Jacob, the others stayed in the shadows. I managed to actually take a look at Jacob who's hair was a mess, he needed a shave and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He ran towards me and pulled me tight in his arms. "I love you so much; I thought I was going to lose you."

"Me too," I replied, the sound coming out muffled as I was pressed against his chest. "I love you so much."

"Keith and I need to bring the cars around, they are just over there," he looked past my head and I didn't turn as I wanted to inhale Jacob's brilliant scent; I didn't want him to leave. "We need to get out of here Ness, it means you have to let me go," he said softly as he smelled my hair. He pried my arms from him and I noticed Lottie and Keith were embracing. He kissed the top of her forehead as he let her go with a pained expression, following Jacob to get the cars, I walked over to Lottie and I noticed that Mom, Dad and Emmett were staring at Lottie in shock.

I took her hand. "Are you ok?"

Lottie stared at the ground. "I don't know. I...I don't know what happened."

"We are not dead."

"No. But I killed someone."

"Lottie," Emmett shouted from the shadows. "You did what you needed to do given the circumstances, nobody is going to condemn you for that."

"But I destroyed him," she snatched her hand back from me as if she was poison.

I could hear the engines of the cars roar to life behind me. I felt so bad for her and the faces of shock on my family's changed to sympathy. "Emmett, no. You can't," Dad warned him. "They are just looking for an excuse."

Emmett pulled the sleeves of his hoody over his hands and flipped the hood over his head, he stepped out into the sunlight, not one little sparkle shone from him as he raced over to Lottie and pulled her into his arms. "You know what Keith told you is right, he told you the same as I did. You are a wonderful person Lottie, if that vamp was trying to kill you, you did your best to protect yourself and Nessie and we have to thank you for that. You and Ness held your own in there, you both did so well and you had to protect number one."

"Emmett is right," I walked forward and took her hand again. "Kyle attacked us even though Aro told him not too. When I was in your mind, when I tried to get you back; at first I thought I was in pools of darkness, it swirled around, wisps, clouds, smoke but it wasn't darkness It was your raw power mixed with adrenaline and fear, it wasn't darkness Lottie because I found a ball of light and that was you. You were there, your instincts just took you over and they were protecting you but you were there."

"But I tried to kill them all, something took me over, something wanted me to kill them all."

"That would be your instincts, deep down and they were protecting you, the Volturi guard came towards you and you did what was right for you."

"It didn't feel like me. I was there, but it didn't feel like me….like it was someone else."

"Charlotte, it was a rare moment when you had no choice but to allow your power to take over," Emmett said through his hood. I felt another set of arms join us as Keith wrapped his around Lottie.

"It's called self-preservation. Flight or fight. Survival of the fittest," Keith leaned his head on Lottie's. "But you came back when Nessie called you. You came back, that's all you need to concern yourself with," Keith comforted.

"And you got rid of the vampire that was hiding them all from us. Alice will be pleased," Emmett said cheerfully. "Shame you couldn't take down Demetri." Lottie snorted, shaking her head at his remark.

"Now stop thinking that you are this bad person Lottie, cos you are not," Keith squeezed her. "We don't know what went down beforehand but it must have been bad for you both to get to where you were when we came."

I let go of Lottie's hand, knowing she was safe and I ran over to Mom and Dad, lunging myself into their waiting arms. "Oh Ness," Mom hand found my hair as she pulled me in closer. "We thought you were going to die."

"So did we, Aro instructed us to either be changed or to die. Lottie was going to be a meal until Felix wanted her."

Dad groaned. "It may pose a problem later on, come on, we need to get to the airport as soon as possible, we will discuss it on the plane."

"There will be too many people-" I started

"We managed to get the whole of first class booked on the plane thats about to take off in thirty minutes thanks to Eleazar," Mom replied, giving a grateful look to Eleazar. "Let's get into the car," she kept a hold of my hand as they got into the large people carriers, Keith, Emmett, Jasper and Lottie got into the first one, the rest of us got into the second. Emmett sped off down the winding streets and Carlisle followed. I was between Mom and Dad who I thought were not going to let me go! I was grateful; I thought I was never going to see them all again. We were in a thoughtful silence as we took the ten minute drive to the airport. I had thought about what had happened and I shuddered at my memory of Felix perving over Lottie, feeling Dad stiffen next to me. I cuddled into Mom and I noticed Jacob had his head in his hands in the seat in front of me, Eleazar and Kate were quiet. We remained like this until we reached the airport, our car moving in front of the other so that Carlisle could say a few words to the guard at the gate, Carlisle kept his sunglasses and gloves on as he articulated with the guard, He showed him the passports, hoping mine was there. The guard looked through the window at each of us, comparing us to each passport. We were let through as we sped over to the small plane that was waiting for us. We got out the car quickly, boarded the plane, the vampires of our group covering themselves up so not to arise suspicion. Climbing in, it was similar to the Volturi plane but less luxurious, the seats were in the same layout but the material was standard. The carpets were beige as were the walls. We all took a seat, the airhostess starting her little safety speech. "Miss," Emmett stood up. "Not today," he handed he some money. "If you could go to your quarters and give us some privacy, we would appreciate that."

She smiled, taking the money. "If you would like anything, please press the intercom," she said in a thick Italian accent. Emmett nodded as she walked by us and into her little area at the back of the plane. I looked out the window as the plane started to make its start down the runway. I felt myself sit back in my seat as we ascended into the air.

"So," Emmett sat forward. "What happened before we got there?"

Lottie was cuddled into Keith, her face hidden. She moved her head out to show her bruised face. "Oh," Mom moved over to touch her face. "What happened?"

"Felix held onto my face and my wrists," she whispered as she held out her arms. Keith stroked the black bruising tenderly. "He shut me up by covering my mouth. Nessie has some too."

Everyone looked at me as I lifted my neck to show the bruising that was already fading, I was aware that that I had dried blood down my face but that wasn't from Demetri. "Ness, why didn't you tell me?" Dad stroked my neck carefully.

"Because I didn't want you going back and kamikaze-ing it over to Demetri and killing him and then the rest of the guard trying to kill us," I explained. Why don't I show you it all from the beginning? Lottie, you too. You need to see as well, see it from my point of view," I held my hand out for everyone to take a piece.

Keith moved over and sat on the floor with Lottie in his lap. I went as far back as the talk I had with Emily on the bus to where we were now. There were gasps of shock when I showed them my imploding on Aro, kicking Jane and bringing down Demetri. "Way to go Ness!" Emmett bellowed. I smiled and carried on; Aro's decision to kill Lottie and to change me, then to Felix and his horn for Lottie. I could hear Keith mutter something under his breath. I then shown them what Lottie did to Kyle and then what I went through to get her back. They all sat back; stunned.

"They pretty much already made their decision before you girls got there," Carlisle surmised. "We thought you would pretend it was you with Lottie's power."

"We couldn't hide it anymore," Lottie muttered. "Especially when Felix was ready to change me."

"You had no choice," Carlisle rubbed her knee. "It had worked up until that point."

"Then Aro wanted Lottie," I said.

"Oh he wants Lottie, he wants her more than anything in the world," Dad said, a smile forming on his face. "But he is scared of her, scared of what she will do if he was to chase after her. Although he wants her more than anything, his life is more important to him. He has listened to your ground rules very carefully although he has thought of ways around them but he just couldn't come up with anything. And you want to know what's really interesting?" Dad said to the group. "Marcus was happy that he was going to die."

"Really?" Eleazar asked. "I knew he wanted to leave the Volturi but not that he wanted to die."

"Chelsea binds them all," Dad started. "But Marcus feels like his life is over since his wife was murdered by Aro."

"But he wasn't killed," I said.

"No, but he thought about asking Lottie to end it for him."

"I don't think I could have done it, he spoke up for us," Lottie said.

"And Caius was just angry," I began. "And when Felix wanted her, Aro gave his permission to change her and Caius was really pissed."

"Ness," Mom chided.

"I don't care. I think the situation calls for some swearing!" I smiled cheekily and she ruffled my hair. "I can't believe they had the audacity to come and abduct us."

"After seeing it from your point of view, I think you girls did very well," Jasper spoke up. "You kept calm, you had a plan, you stuck to it until the last minute and Ness, I must say; well done on bringing down Aro, that was amazing. Then Jane and Demetri."

"I can say that they didn't appreciate it."

"I can see that," Jasper chuckled lightly. "I've messaged Alice to inform everyone that we are on our way home. She won't see with us being next to Jacob and Keith."

Dad nodded. "I am sure that they will be relieved that we have not been slaughtered."

"Although I have a question..." Jasper trailed off. "Why could only Ness move when we were all frozen? Why wasn't she frozen too?" he looked at Lottie.

We were silent for a moment and I stared at Lottie intently. "Mmmm. I have a thought," I smiled reassuringly at Lottie. "Your instincts took you over. Flight or fight and all that but I think there was a part of you there that wanted to let me in, that wanted to take back control of a situation that you had no control over; that you were unable to control _because _your instincts took over."

Jasper nodded along with everyone else. Lottie stared at her hands. "Maybe..."

"Lottie, you may have gone all Jean Grey," Emmett started. "She goes psycho, like she has dual personalities. But you are not like that, and I know its a comic book ref and shit but you are not like that. Besides, that is a whole different thing. Your brain is rewired a little different, you were trying to preserve yourself but there was still a little of you there. I think the midget is spot on."

Lottie sighed and nodded. "It's a theory.

"It's called survival of the fittest. You and Nessie are so in tune with each other, you knew her presence would not have caused you harm which is why I think she was able to move. Lottie, I also think you were trying to protect us from them, which is why we were frozen too," Emmett nodded at Lottie who looked down again.

"What do you think will happen now?" she asked.

"I think we have to carry on as normal when you get back," Carlisle interlaced his fingers. "You will need to take a few days off school because of your bruising. It will be hard to explain otherwise."

"You will have me to look after you," Keith wrapped his arms around her. "And don't you be thinking silly things. You did what you did and to be honest, you got the one that was causing us all bother."

"Shame you didn't take down a few more," Jacob joked. Lottie shot him a look. "I was joking….kind of. How are you feeling anyway?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Still in shock I think. I didn't think I was capable of doing something so evil."

"It wasn't evil Lottie," I said. "Your gut instinct protected you and me, if you hadn't have done it, we would have died," I moved so that I was next to her. "You saved my life."

"But."

"But nothing! We are not going to let you deprecate yourself. You were amazing. It wasn't 'evilness' that took you over, your power did," I pulled her in for a cuddle. "It ruled you for a few moments as it was trying to preserve yourself. And not only did you show the Volturi what you could do to them, you were-"

"Bad ass!" Emmett shouted. "You both were. Lottie, you did good! It makes life easier for us."

"Ok," a small smile appeared on her face.

"But another interesting fact," Carlisle raised his hand. "Nessie, you saved the Volturi from Lottie, sorry Lottie and I mean this nicely as you were going with your gut instinct," Lottie nodded. "The Volturi are indebted to you Ness."

"What?" I stared at Carlisle in astonishment.

"Oh yes," Dad interrupted. "That was the thoughts flying through Caius's head; he felt disgusted that they owe you a debt because you saved their lives."

"Really?"

"Mmm mmm," Dad grinned his crooked smile. "They owe you Ness and they are scared of Lottie. Although Felix may pose a problem."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"He loves Lottie. He truly believes that she is the one for him. He may decide to leave the Volturi one day and come and find Lottie."

"We won't be letting that happen," Keith said darkly.

"Damn right it won't!" Jacob added.

"Why don't we try not to think about that just now, the thought of his hands over me... gives me boak!"

"Boak?" I gave Lottie a look.

"Sick," she clarified.

I took a moment to let that sink in and I reckoned that I would be able to call that on that debt one day. I was brought out of reverie by Emmett. "So how did it feel to go all black mamba?" Emmett asked Lottie.

"I didn't realise my eyes went like that, or my hair. I looked like something out of a horror film," Lottie replied.

"Well, no more than normal," Emmett retorted.

"Git."

"Bint."

"Tard."

"Reject."

"Window licker."

"Hey! I am not a window licker!"

"You look like you enjoy licking windows."

"I do not!"

"Right! That's enough!" Keith told them both off. "I am not listening to you two bicker like two little children," he was trying to supress a smile. "Now missus! Come here," he grabbed her hand and picked her up in his arms and took her over to a quiet spot at the far end of the plane.

Warm, russet arms encircled me and helped me to my feet. "Hey there baby, are you ok?"

I thought for a moment. "Now that you are all here. I knew you were coming to rescue us."

"You didn't really need us in the end; you and Lottie were holding your own."

"Yeah, not nice though."

"No, we were delayed by some idiot who was drunk on the plane. I got quite angry and almost lamped him one before Edward stopped me."

"I can actually see that happening," I giggled.

"Keith was just as bad, he almost got thrown off the plane."

"Oh my god! Keith?"

"Yup!"

I looked over at the couple, Keith stroking Lottie's hair, her falling asleep in his arms. I felt something cool touch my arm. "Here you go Nessie."

"Thanks Grandad," I took the cool bottle of water from him, opening the lid and taking a long drink from it. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Carlisle sat me down next to Eleazar.

"No, just some bruising. The cuts I got from the glass are healing, the one on my head is healed."

"The bruising has gone green already," Carlisle lifted my chin up carefully then traced a small fading line on my arm. "They are almost gone," he had a wet swab in his hand and he cleaned the dried up blood that had trickled down my face.

"Well Renesmee, you and your human friend have rendered us useless," Eleazar chuckled.

"I do apologise," I brought my hand to my chest sincerely then smiled.

"And so you should, although it was nice to get out of Alaska for a while."

"Glad that I could be of service."

"I need to phone Garret, Tanya and Carmen and ask them to meet us back home."

"Garret is at our house?" I asked quickly.

"Not to worry little one, he is happy to leave once he knows we were ok," he patted my knee, he got up to make his phone call.

I sat back in my chair and Jacob joined me again. "How are the babies and the girls?" I leaned back realising how tired I was getting.

"They are ok Ness. All a bit shocked," Jacob started. "We were all astounded that Jane would use her power on babies and Claire. Sam and Emily took them to hospital and kept me updated, twins are fine, in fact because they were so strapped in, they were absolutely fine! Emily and Gemma have whiplash, Adeline is has a lot of bruising on her legs, the engine was crushed into her."

"Is she ok?"

"She is fine, a little shaken up after."

I paused for a moment. "Lottie stopped the van, they thought it was me."

"I know they did. And you let them think that which saved your lives. You kicked some ass from what I could see and you made that barrier when Lottie fell into your arms. You got Lottie back to wherever it was she went," he lowered his voice. "That was some crazy shit, the swirly blackness."

"It was but it wasn't evil or darkness, it was her power, that's what it looks like when it was mixed with adrenaline and fear. It saved our lives."

"It did, I think you two are closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"We tried to get closer to you, you saw what happened to Edward and Carlisle and we were frozen in place. It broke my heart watching you getting sliced by the glass."

"I could feel it rip into my skin but it didn't hurt at the time."

"Too much going on."

"Exactly."

"But what I mean, you were the only one that she let in, Keith was shouting at the top of his voice but the noise was so loud that it drowned him out."

I thought about that for a moment. "We are closer than I realised. I mean we are best friends and I can tell her anything and she can tell me anything."

"But because you can use her power and you can get through any sheild-"

"So I am able to break through her walls."

"Yes," Jacob was silent for a few minutes. "She is very powerful. Scary."

"She isn't scary."

"No, but to someone who doesn't know her like Eleazar and Kate, like we do; it is a terrifying sight."

"I suppose."

"But you are ok, you both are and that is the main thing," Jacob pulling me into his chest. For the first time in what felt like days; I felt safe.

I felt a cool hand touch mine, Dad took my hand. "You will always be safe with us my Renesmee."

"I love you Dad, Mom."

They looked as if they were both going to burst into tears (not that they could). "We love you too Nessie," they moved over to sit next to us to encircle Jacob and I in their arms. "You were amazing Ness," Dad complimented. "You handled yourself with dignity and class."

"I hope you are not scared of Lottie," I queried.

"Of course not. Never," Mom stroked my hair.

"Never. She is your best friend and part of this family," Dad said. "You are both like two peas in a pod. She needed you and you got her back. Truly amazing Nessie," he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and I could feel Jacob relax, Mom and Dad moved but I knew they didn't want me to stay out of sight. I wondered if things were going to change? I had a feeling that something was changing, thoughts were changing but I didn't know what.

**Little did I know, on that flight back to Seattle, that Jacob was thinking of something else, something else that was going to make me the happiest person in the world.**

* * *

AN- So...what are you thinking? did you like how the girls kicked some Volturi arse? PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! :))))


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

**More than my own life**

The flight home from Volterra had been a quiet and reflective one, as with what happened with the school shooting, I was very grateful to have my family around me and I couldn't wait to see the rest of them. Lottie had slept the entire flight; I didn't know what to call what she did. It wasn't psychotic, it wasn't crazy but it was something supernatural. That was the word, it was supernatural. Jacob never let me go all the way home, we had both fallen asleep in each other's arms, unaware of anyone around us; I felt safe and comforted. It had been a hard few days for both of us, him not knowing what was happening to me, me not knowing if we were going to survive.

I had other things to think about, things that made me realise that sometimes...ok alot of the time; I acted like an idiot. Lottie almost died, I almost died and that meant I would have lost everything; my wonderful fiance, my wonderful family and my wonderful friends. I had to stop using excuses and to start taking responsibility for my own actions instead of blaming things around me, and to stop being so stubborn and defying people. Jacob put up alot from me these past few months and I was thinking about this all the way home, thinking how much I had hurt him, scared him, scared my family and friends. Things like jumping from a cliff and borrowing powers (and believe me, I will never do that again seeing how pissed off Lottie _really_ gets). I realised I was being selfish and there were a few things I needed to change. I was going to be getting married to the man I loved in a few years, I needed to grow up so to speak! Losing my life, almost losing the life I have with Jacob put things in perspective. I had a fantastic best friend, a wonderful family and a fiancé who loves me. What else could I ask for? Time to act my physical age. Time to grow up. Time to take responsibilty for my actions.

"Nessie?" Dad whispered in my ear. "We've landed in Seattle," I nodded, blinking a few times so I could adjust to my surroundings. I looked out onto the tarmac and it was a dull day but it was morning none the less. I knew we were at least half a day behind Italy so basically landing at the same time we left.

I stroked Jacob across his cheek. "Honey, you need to wake up," he moved in his chair, opening his eyes and blinking like I did, trying to get the fuzziness out of his head.

"We landed?"

"Yes, there is a limo on the tarmac," I looked out the little window.

"Ok," he widened his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

I found Carlisle putting a silk scarf around Lottie's neck and lower jaw. "There you go, that should cover up the bruising."

"Very fetching," Emmett snorted. "It's a good look on you. Almost like a burka."

"You are one to talk. Your face is enough to induce seizures in small children!"

"Hey! Now that is harsh!" Emmett poked Lottie. She flew him the birdie.

Emmett chuckled as we got off the plane and into the limo, there was a guard at the bottom checking the passports, Lottie reached into the bag that Keith had brought for her and pulled out her passport. The guard looked at it then at Lottie. "Sorry ma'am, I need to see your face."

"I just had surgery, I have a lot of bruising," she moved her scarf so that he could see her face.

"Yeah you did," Emmett chuckled under his breath.

"Oh I am sorry Miss Willets. Here you go," he handed Lottie her passport.

"This one needs surgery," Lottie jabbed her thumb backwards at Emmett. "He is going for a sex-change."

The guard took Emmett's passport, looked at it then at him. "Here you go…" he trailed off, not looking Emmett directly in the eye. Emmett raised his eyebrow and snatched his passport back.

We walked quickly over to the limo, got in and we stayed silent until we reached Forks. I reckoned that we were going to talk about what had happened when we all got together, no point going through it twice. I held Jacob's warm hand, comforted by the fact that I was surrounded by luscious green trees and the scent of pine wafted in, I took a deep breath, not wanting it to leave me. I looked at my reflection in the glass and for the first time I could see the green bruising that was in the shape of Demetri's slim fingers, bringing my hand up to touch them. "Are you ok?" Jacob brought me back.

I turned my head. "Yes Jacob," I rubbed his hand that encased mine. "Just thinking how much I missed this place, the trees, the scent of them."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, funny that…I like this place too. What a coincidence."

"We have a wedding on Friday," I had a thought. "What day is it today?"

Jacob looked at Carlisle. "It's early Monday morning. I have called everyone and we are meeting at Jacob's. Sam, Paul and Jared have got this week off, Paul having an extra week for his honeymoon. The girls have taken today off; Adeline and Gemma are not at school. Claire's parents kept her off today as well."

I nodded. "So everyone is off today then?" I smiled.

"Yes," he grinned. "They are all very worried about you two."

"I take it the van is a write off?" I asked

Jacob gave me an exasperated look. "After what happened to it? I would say so. I'm surprised it even started."

I leaned back into Jacob as the thirty minute journey went by in no time. The limo pulling up outside Jacob's house. We got out the limo one by one, Lottie practically falling out, she ripped off her scarf and shoved it in her pocket, Keith following behind her as she ran into the house to find her stepsister, I followed quickly behind as Lottie flew into Gemma, embracing each other. "Don't you ever do that again!" Gemma shrieked. "I have been so worried about you, about you all," she squeezed Lottie tight.

"Can't...breathe!" Lottie wheezed, Gemma letting her go. "I missed you too," she smiled.

Gemma brought her hand to Lottie's face. "What happened? They look like finger marks."

"It's a long story, one I think Ness and I would like to share just once," she pulled her face back so Gemma didn't touch the bruising, Gemma snatching her fingers back looking a little surprised.

"Ok. Let me go and fix you up something," Gemma let Lottie go and ran to the kitchen, her bottom lip trembling, Seth following her trail. I was suddenly engulfed in a wall of arms as everyone ran up to greet Lottie and I, I could feel someone at my legs and I looked down to see Claire wrapped around them. There was a plethora of voices speaking to both of us and I was overwhelmed at the welcome home. Adeline and Kim were hugging Lottie who was fighting to get out of their grip, not because of the close contact but I got the feeling it was because she wasn't sure of herself. she suddenly disappeared from view.

"Emmett! Put me down you big git! You greeted me at the airport!" Lottie squealed. I looked over the sea of dark heads to find Lottie had been scooped up in Emmett's arms as he bounced her around.

"I am enjoying the moment!"

"Urgh!"

"Emmett, put her down," Rose shook her head. "Honestly, you are like a big child sometimes."

Lottie landed on the floor in a heap. "Cheers. Now I have a sore arse as well as a sore cheek."

"I honestly cannot tell the difference," Emmett showed her his pearly whites.

Rose helped her up from the floor whilst looking around everyone. "Why don't we all find a seat and the girls can tell us what happened," she commanded.

Emmett gave her a funny look but everyone did as they were told. Rachel helped Gemma bring out a large tray full of cups, saucers, cutlery, sugar cubes and biscuits. Seth bringing out two large pots of tea and coffee and they laid it on the table for everyone to help themselves. Claire unwrapped herself from my legs and jumped into Quil's lap. Everyone else grabbed a seat, my family stood behind Jacob who sat on the sofa nearest the window, Lottie sat on Keith's lap and I sat next to Jacob. Seth and Gemma along with Adeline and Embry sat on the bean bags on the floor. Emily had the twins in a large pram as they slept soundly. I took a deep breath and all eyes fell on me. "First of all, how you girls?" I looked at Emily, Rachel, Kim, Gemma, Adeline and Claire.

Emily looked over into the pram, which was an old fashioned style pram with large wheels, totally impracticable if you wanted to go somewhere but nice to show off. It was like the old Victorian prams and it was so big that both babies could fit in it and it wasn't a hand me down, it was brand new. Esme had gotten her it as gift. Emily placed her hand in to stroke one of her babies. "They are fine, none the worse for wear. The night that it happened they wouldn't stop crying, Sam and I took them to hospital but because they were so strapped in they were the ones with the least injuries. I have a sore stomach where the seat belt kept me in, I think Kim, Rachel and Claire are the same, just some bruising."

"I would say Ad came off worse," Gemma spoke up. "Her legs are covered in purple bruising."

"My short dress is out of the question for the wedding," Adeline smiled weakly.

"Oh I am sure I could sort you out," Alice tinkled. "Rose and I are bound to have something lying about," Adeline nodded her thanks.

"The van was caved in at the front, Adeline bore the brunt of it, we were all a little sore after wards," Gemma said quietly. "But what happened?"

"I think it best I show you rather than explain," I rolled up my sleeves to as far as they would go. Jacob stood up and moved the table out of the way and place a spare bean bag in the centre for me to sit on. I relaxed my arms out to the sides and everyone, including Mom, Dad, Jacob, Keith, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Carlisle and Kate. The rest of the Denali coven was not at the house, Eleazar had contacted them to ask them to leave and he would fill them in later. Everyone else got comfortable as they took a piece of my alabaster skin. I closed my eyes and latched onto my memories from when we left the wedding shop to when the bus left Lottie and me.

"Holy crap!" Embry whispered.

"Cannot form words," Seth looked at Lottie opened mouthed. "You saved them."

Lottie looked at the ground. "You are not going to be thinking that when you see the end."

The pack looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, Sam and Paul shrugging. Emily checked on the twins then nodded at me to continue. I showed them what happened from when the girls left to when we got to our 'cell'. "Jesus! That newborn..." Kim exclaimed. "And Jane," she shuddered.

I could feel Jacob quivering beside me, I laid a calming hand on his thigh. "We are ok now."

"Not the point," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Rose! Notice Demetri wearing a scarf around his neck?" I tried changing the subject and everyone turned their heads towards Rose.

Rose smiled as recalled her memory of taking a chunk out of his neck a few weeks ago. "That will show him that he can't mess with me and Paul."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett high fived his wife and nodded at Paul who winked at Rose.

"After that we were pretty much left alone," I continued. I didn't fancy showing them what we were talking about and getting changed and dressed so I showed them what happened from when Heidi collected us. The next part I took to when Felix was about to bite down on Lottie, because I could hear the twins crying. Everyone looked as if they were in shock, Lottie staring at the floor, Emily reaching over to see to Liam who quietened down after she quickly changed him, then she changed Noah for good measure.

"Ok. Sorry guys, I'm done," Emily sat back down next to Sam.

"Ok, this is where it gets a little intense-"

"Just remember, I am not like that!" Lottie held her hands up in surrender. "I honestly didn't mean to."

The pack and the members of my family that were there tried to look at anywhere but Lottie. Everyone took another piece of skin and I showed them what happened as Lottie took control and how she ultimately protected herself. I could hear gasps of shock when they saw what she looked like when she lost herself. I showed them how I got her back, what I saw inside her mind and I hoped that they understood why Lottie did what she did. I took it to where we all got onto the plane as I made my memories fade to black. "So that was pretty much it," I started.

Rose stared at Lottie in wonder rather than shock, Seth looked on in awe, the rest of the pack looked indifferent as Lottie surveyed them. Emily smiled at her, Rachel and Kim following suit. "Why are you not recoiling from me?" Lottie said harshly.

Keith wrapped his arms around her. "Lottie, no one here thinks you are homicidal-"

"I think you are pretty cool," Seth snorted. "You could have killed them all," his face went dark. "Felix especially," I could tell he was recalling the memory of the blows Felix ran down on him.

"But I had no control. Ness had to get me back."

"Lottie, your power isn't perfect," Jasper started. "You were running on adrenaline, pure adrenaline, your instincts just take over. No one can tell you off for that, no one can make you feel bad for that and if anything, you scared the Volturi! A human! Bella stumped them years ago when she was a human, but you scared them. They won't be coming here anytime soon and any affairs to do with the witnesses that stood up for us; they won't be interfering in them. They won't be broadcasting the fact that they were beaten by two teenage girls!" Jasper laughed incredulously. "They don't want people to think that they are infallible. They don't want people to think that they can be beaten!"

"Jasper is right Lottie," Dad added. "The only way they would ever come if they thought they could win. You took away the one person that could protect them from us so Alice will be able to see them again so any decision made will be seen. Bella can protect us from the mental attacks but you can protect us from anything physical and when you combine with Ness you are invincible. Aro wants you to join them so much but he isn't prepared to risk his own life to do that. Marcus was impressed with you. Really. The first time he has felt an emotion quite like that. He loathes Aro but he can't leave," Dad surmised.

Lottie took a deep breath. "I know all this but I still feel awful for almost killing them, makes me-"

"Human," Carlisle said quietly. "That makes you human. You did what you had to do and Ness got you back. You are fine now, no point thinking about the what ifs."

"It's hard though."

"Of course it is! Its human nature to run through what happened but it will never change the outcome. You need to remember that you both got out alive and no one died."

"Apart from Kyle."

"Which tactically worked to our advantage," Alice beamed. "It's like a cloud has been lifted," she looked up as if she was seeing something for the first time, Jasper squeezed her hand.

"I think Lottie," Emily started. "That you did what you had to do. They made us crash, we could have died. This sounds awful and I mean this with no disrespect," she looked behind me up at my family. "But if she had killed them, after putting my babies in danger, I wouldn't have been too bothered."

"We would agree on that," Mom said darkly. "But I think in our world the vampires do need some sort of discipline or armies would be created, immortal children, disorder," her hand rested on my shoulder. "Not like we have an abundance of werewolves," I could feel her smiling behind my back. "But although I despise them, they are good at keeping people in check," she said resoundly.

"Hopefully they got the ass kicking they deserved," Emmett clapped his hands together making us all jump. "That they learned a lesson; don't take what doesn't belong to them."

"Lottie," Gemma moved to sit next to her. "Don't feel bad. I can see it is eating you up but you did what you did, you can't take it back. Ness got you back and it's not like you are going to be doing that all the time is it?" Lottie shook her head. "You could have gone all renegade when Ethan was shooting but you were calm and collected. You knew that you would survive. This is a different kettle of fish. Vampires are stronger, faster and you thought you could have died. Survival of the fittest and all that," Gemma rubbed her knee.

"Everything that everyone is telling you is right Lottie," Keith said quietly. "You need to understand that we all love you no matter what happened and none of us think badly about it. We are not scared of you. Do you see any of us recoiling? No you don't. We don't think anything different-"

"Just your usual annoying self!" Emmett grinned.

"Cheers," Lottie made a face at him.

"So stop putting yourself down. And think of it this way," Emmett crossed his arms. "We have someone who can kick ass. Have you ever thought of this? Not once did _we_ crack or crumble. Yeah you pushed Nessie down a few times but not once were we damaged...like you were protecting us all, so deep down you knew what you were doing. You knew that you had to protect us and you did. So it was only the enemy you were trying to kill. Not us. So remember that."

I could see her thinking about that for a moment then she sat back into Keith. "So what do we do now?" Jacob asked. "What's the next step in the plan?" he looked around.

We were quiet until Alice spoke up, her eyes out of focus. "I see them scared. Aro is thinking about coming to ambush us but there is no way they could manage it. They even think about coming when Lottie is asleep but they know it wouldn't work. The only way they could come and snuff us out is if Lottie was dead or unconscious. He wants her to himself. Nessie as well but not as much. Felix wants Lottie. Bad." her eyes refocused on the group.

"I will kill him first," Keith growled.

"Keith," Lottie warned. "We don't need to give them an excuse."

"Even though he left this?" Keith motioned towards her face. "And he almost killed Seth?"

"That I can't defend," Lottie shrugged. "Without sounding up my own arse but he had a thing for me," Lottie shuddered. "But he was pleasant enough to Nessie and I."

"So was Heidi," I started. "And Marcus."

"But they are not coming here," Alice confirmed.

"He thinks Carlisle is collecting," Dad started. "He thinks that he is becoming more powerful than him and worries that he will come to over throw him."

Carlisle shook his head. We all knew that wasn't the plan and that we wanted the quiet life. "So in other words. We are going to be alright?" Jacob asked.

"I think so," Alice nodded. "I don't see them coming over any time soon. They would need a pretty big reason and after what Lottie did to them, they are scared. The whole 'Lottie ripping Jane's head off' was enough to scare them off but after Lottie tried to kill them all they are-"

"Shitting themselves," Emmett boomed but then folded his arms and became serious. "Nessie saved them, they are indebted to her." Everyone looked at him realising that we definitely had the upper hand. I pushed the thought into the back of my mind.

"So we carry on as normal?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "I don't see any reason not to."

"Oh!" Alice's eyes glazed over. "Aro is going to write to you Carlisle, offering a hand in friendship and a truce."

Carlisle shook his head. "Doc, you going to accept it?" Jacob stood up.

"I don't know. I have to think on it, make up our own terms and extend it back. Let them know that there will be no way unless they have due cause to come here. Never to come here unless they are invited."

"Work it to our advantage," Sam stated. "I think that would work. Let them know we will kill on sight."

"I'll be sure to add that in," Carlisle smiled. "When will it arrive Alice?"

"Two days, but that could change."

Carlisle nodded again. "When I get this letter, I would like to meet again; I would like everyone's input when I write a response."

"Really?" Jacob looked up at him in awe.

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled. "Your opinion is important to me. All of your opinions, but for now, we have a wedding to think about," he smiled at Rachel. "Let's try and enjoy ourselves in spite of what has happened."

* * *

Keith and Seth had taken Lottie and Gemma home and after hugging it out with my parents and speaking to Alice, I raced round to Lottie's, I felt we hadn't had time to decompress with each other. I opened Lottie's door to find her sitting at her dresser, looking at the bruising on her face. "Can't say it's a good look," I chuckled as I closed the door.

"No, neither can I," she turned her head to inspect the other side. "I certainly won't be in any wedding pictures."

"Nonsense!" I stepped forward, showing Lottie what I had in my hand. "I have something here that Alice has given me." Lottie looked at the little pots and bag that held make up brushes.

"Concealer?"

"Yup. And loose powder to use over it. Alice says people who have port wine birthmarks on their face can use this to cover up. It is top of the range so it shouldn't feel too thick and its easy to apply. They can also cover up tattoos."

"I don't have any of those but thank Alice for me," she took the pots from me. "I really appreciate it," she smiled then winced.

"Are they sore?"

"Yeah. I am just a delicate little human and Felix was a little rough with me so I think its going to hurt for a few days," she swivelled around in her chair.

"You seem a little more cheerful."

"I've had enough of moping. You guys are all right. I keep going through it in my head; I can't change what happened but in the end it has worked to our advantage. I did what I did at the time, I can't take it back, I targeted the right people and gave them a scare. We got out alive thanks to you and I don't want to think about it anymore," I could smell Lottie was freshly washed and she was in red and blue tartan jammies, the ends of her hair not quite dry.

"You know you were amazing," I sat down on the bed, I myself was wearing a simple fitted blue checked shirt with skinny jeans and plain black ballerina pumps.

"No I wasn't."

"You were. It was a little crazy but amazing."

"As long as you are always there to get me back," Lottie smiled as she tried to refrain from wincing. "Do you think I have enough in here to go to school with?"

"I think you should take the week off. Rose got our homework and assignments for the week and hopefully by next week the bruising will have faded."

"I hope they don't make a big deal about me being off, I've taken a lot of time off. They may start asking questions."

"Rose told them that Gemma, Adeline, me and you were in a car accident with Emily, the twins, Rachel, Kim and Claire on Saturday in Gemma's van. Adeline is having to take time off as her legs are quite sore. Rose explained that we were alright and that we just needed time to recover. Principle Greene accepted that and hoped that we all get better."

"I suppose its true."

"Yeah, the log on the road was removed by the fire department and the van was checked over by the police. They don't understand how it wasn't more damaged but never said anymore about it."

"Have to get used to covering up," Lottie looked down at her hands.

"Part of being a Cullen. You are one of us now," I giggled.

"And a Quileute," Lottie's lips curved into a small smile.

"And you."

"Yeah," she sighed. "My first trip to Italy was interesting. At least I got to spend it with you."

"That's it. We have those tickets to use for the UK to use that I got for my birthday."

"My father's house is over there. I thought Mum sold it but she didn't. She kept it for me. I found it in her paperwork and now its mine. I am so glad she didn't sell it; it was my home for a long time. We can stay there."

"Are you sure it won't be too sad?"

"Because he died there? No. Dad would be happy to know that his home was being used for fun and not as a memorial to him. He was a happy man."

"I thought the army would have sold the house."

"No, it belonged to him. With the years of service he put in, he got the house at a good price and he bought it outright."

"Where is it?"

"The house is in the country outside Glasgow. It was like a holiday home for us when we weren't living on the army base. Nothing like this one but it was homely all the same. We can stay there, although we would need to stay at the hotel at Alton Towers as it is about three hundred miles away from Glasgow. But we can stay there if you want to go to Edinburgh or Glasgow. See the sights. Yeah, Dad died at the home, but he died at home, it was where he wanted to be. I'll take you to his grave when we go over there."

"I would like that."

"And if you don't mind, I am going to visit his army friends. You don't have to come but it would be good to see them."

"I would love to. I have never seen an army barracks or anything like that so I think it would be interesting."

"After the weekend that we have just had, I just want to live, you know?" she moved over to sit on the bed next to me. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did. So thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do. We make a right pair don't we!"

"That we do," I put my arm around her shoulders. "But you are my best friend. In such a short spate of time we have been through so much together."

"I know. What is that about? Are we a magnet for trouble?"

"I think we are. But we have a good bunch of family to save us from it."

"We do a little bit of saving."

"Yeah we do!"

"Not always at the right time but hey ho."

"There is something I want to say to you Lottie," she raised an eyebrow. "I had a little think on the way home, more of a realisation; I need to grow up. I need to stop taking my anger out on the people I love and I have done that to you in the past. I need to responsibilty for my own actions and grow up and to not be so stupid and idiotic," I took a deep breath.

"Awe, is my Nessie wessie all grown up?" Lottie stuck out her bottom lip.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just saying."

"I know, and I realise that it can't be easy to admit that you are stupid."

"Hey!"

"Idiotic? I am using your words," she smiled, allowing it to reach her eyes, making me roll mine. "I get what you are saying. So when you are being an arse I can call you on it?"

"You call me on it anyway!" I laughed.

"True."

I heard Lottie's stomach rumble. "Hungry?" I smiled. She wasn't making a big deal out of my realisation for which I was thankful. I had to prove my words though.

"Aye! I haven't had anything to eat since the plane."

"Is Matt about?"

"Yeah, he is putting on a spread. As far as they are aware, I've been in hospital. Carlisle called me to say he faked the records and that I stayed at his house overnight as the hospital was overcrowded as did you."

"That Grandad of mine."

"I know. He knows how to work his magic. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you are alright. Jacob wants to talk to me later. I don't know what about but I want to spend time with everyone but its hard. Mom and Dad are fussing over me and I needed to get out of the house."

"So I am your escape route?"

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Keith and Seth are patrolling, I think Jacob wants to make sure they don't lax on that. I don't blame them really."

"Have you and Keith managed to spend some time together?"

"We will when he gets back from patrolling. He wants to talk to me too."

"What about?"

"The future. I dunno. Not something we really talk about. I mean he moved in and that's where we are at. I think he might have realised that he could have lost me."

"Maybe Jacob is feeling the same thing. I honestly don't know. I know I am spending the night with him."

"Some 'I-was-kidnapped-stroke-abducted-almost-killed-and-now-we-are-going-to-have-the-best-post-kidnapped-stroke-abducted-sex'," Lottie chuckled.

"I hope so," I nudged her as I chuckled along. "We shall see what happens, I am sure to let you know."

"I want all the gory details," she rubbed her hands together.

"And so do I!"

* * *

I had gone home to pack an overnight bag but I had to get away from Alice, Rose and Esme first! I had gone into the bathroom to retrieve my moisturiser and jumped when I returned to my bedroom to find Dad sitting on my bed. "Hello Renesmee."

"Hey Dad," I packed my moisturiser away. "Are you ok?"

"I am. I glad you are ok. I just thought I would mention it."

"I know you are glad. It's just been such a crazy weekend."

"Going for some downtime?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind but with Esme, Alice and Rose fussing over me, it's getting a bit much," I confessed, Dad smiled his crooked smile.

"It can get a little much," he agreed. "You know we always love you."

"I love you too Dad," I walked over to Dad and embraced him, his cool arms wrapping themselves around me. "I was so scared."

"I know you were. You were both amazing. You were amazing. You show that you are a mature young lady that can handle herself in any situation."

"I can be a little dumb sometimes."

"Oh I wouldn't disagree with that. Cliff diving comes to mind."

"Yeah, that."

Dad took a little intake of breath. "But your maturity outweighs your stupidity. We all get a little stupid sometimes, I can be a little stupid sometimes. When I first met your Mom. When I risked her life when I took her to the meadow. That was a reckless move but I did it anyway. We learn from our mistakes."

"That we do, I have made some realisations of my own" I moved my position and I took his hand in mine.

"I heard you thinking on the plane. I am glad you thinking that way Ness," Dad smiled as he stroked my face. "Growing up," he sighed and I nodded.

"Shame it took such a life or death experience for me to understand that but I am there now. I just have to live up to my words," I looked at my hands. "What was going to be your plan when you got there?"

"Plan?"

"You were bound to have something planned. I reckoned Jacob would have wanted to go all guns blazing."

"Yes, and Emmett and Keith but we needed to make sure that we had a plan in place. We were going to try and talk them down. Bella would have protected us and Jacob and Keith would have turned into their wolf. We hoped that would have been enough to get them to back down but you and Lottie had it down."

"Not much of a plan."

"No, we would have resorted to violence. We would have needed to, to get you both out."

"Then what?"

"There was no way we would have been able to get to Marcus, Aro and Caius but Emmett and Keith would have taken down Felix, I would have taken out Demetri, Jacob would have gotten to the twins, Kate would protect Bella and Eleazar, Carlisle and Jasper would double team up to take out anyone else who came our way. The fighters are really Felix and Demetri, the rest would have protected the brothers."

"Well, its good that we don't think about the what ifs. That no one really got hurt apart from Kyle."

"In a way it was a blessing that Lottie, and I don't like to use the word kill-"

"I know, it makes life easier for us. For Alice at least."

"Yes. So when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to have parent/daughter day tomorrow."

"What do you want to do?" Dad smiled.

"Go and see a film, or veg out in front of a DVD."

"That would be nice. I could heat up some popcorn for you."

"Yeah, butter and salt, they are my favourite flavours."

"I know. Done deal. What time?"

"Bout five?"

"Ok then. You had better go before Jacob gets too impatient."

I smiled. "Thanks Daddy," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you like a ride?"

"I can run. I think it will be safe enough."

"I have no doubt about that. Emmett is patrolling with Keith and Seth. Go on, get yourself out of here," he smiled showing me his shiny white teeth. I jumped up, grabbing my bag, Dad following me out my bedroom. I ran over to hug Mom and I raced out the house making my way to Jacob's.

I had some time to think as I ran to Jacob's. What was it that he wanted to talk about? Was he worried about something or wanted to talk about what had happened in Italy? Should I have talked to him more on the plane? I was just grateful to get out of Italy. I reached the house quickly, stopped at the door and for a second, the door started to spin. I blinked my eyes and it stopped. I thought nothing about it and I let myself inside to find Embry lying sleeping on the sofa with Adeline wrapped in his arms. I shut the door quietly and sneaked upstairs so I didn't wake them. Jacob's door was ajar so I chapped the door. "Come in!" I heard a muffled shout from the bathroom; Jacob was in the shower. I threw my bag on the floor as Jacob came out wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "Hello Ness," he sat down next to me and took a deep breath. His heart was racing.

"First I want to tell you something," Jacob nodded, I took his hand and patted it. "I need to say this. I have been an idiot. I have said this to Lottie and Dad. I realised on the plane home that I need to take responsibilty for my own actions, that I need to grow up, stop taking my anger out on those that I love. Stop being an idiot. I just wanted to say that."

I stared into his dark eyes. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. "Thank you Ness, for admitting that to me, for saying that to me, it can't be easy to tell me, your friend or father this but I am glad you did," he took another deep breath. "I have something I wanted to ask you."-

"Ask away," I leaned back onto my elbows on his bed.

Jacob looked at me then at the floor then at me again. He fiddled with his thumbs then looked at me again. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said quietly. "I thought there was a big possibility that you were going to die or that they would change you."

I sat forward and I took his fidgety hands in mine. "For a moment, I thought that too. I thought I would never get to see you again. See this handsome face," I stroked the side of his cheek, Jacob closing his eyes at my touch.

"It made me think about a few things. In under a year, so much has happened. You grew, we got together, Keith, Lottie, the school shootings, getting engaged, us," he raised his eyebrows, I knew what he meant. "And what just happened and I feel..."

"Confused?" I asked.

"Oh no! Not confused. I now know what I want, what I want with you. I mean we are engaged but a wedding wasn't going to happen for at least another two years," I nodded in agreement. "But I think I have changed my mind."

I looked at him in shock and took my hands away from his. "You don't want to be engaged anymore?"

Jacob looked at me wide eyed. "No Ness," he grabbed my hands. "I would like it very much we got married sooner. This summer."

It was my turn to look wide eyed at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. This weekend has been the worst of my life. I thought you might have died when the building exploded during the shooting, but just for a moment I thought that. But this time I was distraught. I hated the not knowing part. It's not like I want to marry you to keep tabs on you, you know that, but I felt at that moment that life was too short even though we can live for as long as we want to. I felt why wait?"

I thought for a moment. Why wait? What would be the difference in getting married sooner than later. Jacob was the one for me, it was set in stone. No matter if I waited or if we got hitched right this second. Time didn't matter to us. At that moment I could feel myself beaming at the thought of getting married to this man. "And you don't think its a little soon?"

"I really don't. You can live here with me, or you can still stay at the cottage, whatever makes you comfortable. The boys can move out-"

"Jacob. It doesn't matter where I stay, as long as it with you. The boys don't have to go anywhere. I would quite happily stay here."

"So what are you saying?" Jacob stared at me, wide eyed.

"I am saying yes," I squeezed his hand. "I am saying, lets get married in the summer. I do still have a year of school and I will always have my room at the cottage if I need a little downtime or if you need yours."

"Really?" Jacob squeezed my hand right back. "You want to get married to me?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I want to be Mrs Black, well Mrs Cullen-Black," Jacob pulled a face. "Ok, something we can discuss at a later date," I dismissed with my hand. "But really, I would love to marry you, the sooner the better. I thought we had to wait, let me finish school; and what gossip it is going to cause there, let me tell you."

"At least you are not pregnant."

"That is certainly what we are not ready for but that is what everyone is going to ask though."

"Just tell close friends."

"I think I will just do that," I smiled as I threw my arms around him then I froze. "What about Dad?" I gasped, peeling myself away from him.

"You know what, I was doing nothing but think about this on the way home and he never said a thing and knowing your Father, he would have done if he was bothered," I thought for a moment. "And he has had plenty of opportunity to say to me. But I will go and ask him."

"I am having a DVD night with them tomorrow. I could always ask."

"No way!" Jacob reached over to grab his phone, he pressed a few buttons and put it to his ear. "Hello Edward. I was wondering if I could come and talk to you...Nessie can come too if you like...you do?...well I would like to speak to you anyway. Would you mind?...We will be round in ten minutes then," he slid the phone shut then his eyes found mine. "I am going to ask your Dad but I have the distinct impression he knows and is not that angry about it," he got up to kiss me on the forehead then walked over to his cupboard to get dressed.

"I think Dad has resigned himself to the fact that I am growing up and living my life. I think he is becoming a little more accepting. And he has a cheek to refuse considering he kept asking Mom," I justified more to myself, Jacob grinning at my statement as he pulled on his boxers and jeans. I watched every muscle on his back contour and ripple with each movement that he took and I was getting that tingling sensation all over. No Nessie! I mentally slapped myself. Now is not the time!

Jacob spun round as he pulled a plain white t-shirt on. "Are you ready to go?"

I held out my hand and he pulled me hard making me fall into his chest. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He pulled away far too soon! "Mmm, I could have thought of other things to do," I closed my eyes dreamily.

"So could I but I don't want to piss Edward off any more than I have to," he chuckled. "Believe me," he picked up his car keys that were lying on the bedside table.

"Ok," I grabbed his hand, leading him towards the window.

"The door is this way Ness," Jacob looked puzzled.

"Embry and Adeline are passed out downstairs," Jacob nodded, following me out the window. We hit the now dense air and I took a deep breath, glad to be back in the thick, luxurious forest. We both jumped down and Jacob led me towards his new car. He jumped over to my side, opened the door to let me in then shut it behind me. He was in the driver's side in a flash and we set off to the Cullen house.

I laid my hand on Jacob's thigh as he drove quietly and I could see the tension in his knuckles as he looked like he was going for a white knuckle ride as he drove. I was elated. He wanted to marry me sooner rather than later! I so wasn't expecting this and I was excited, especially given my recent behaviour; New leaf for Nessie. Nervous about speaking to Dad about it, I thought Mom would just be happy for me. As long as I was happy, she would be happy. I wondered what type of dress I was going to wear. I knew I was having Lottie as a maid of honour but who else? And how were we going to tell everyone? Keep it from Alice? So many things to do!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt the familiar crunch of gravel hit the tyres of the car as we plummeted up the drive. I was glad I was wearing my seatbelt as we stopped suddenly in front of the garage. Jacob was out and opening my door for me, extending his hand to help me get out the low car and he led me towards the little path that ran towards the cottage. His hands were a little sweaty as we walked at a quick pace. Before I knew it we had reached the cottage and Jacob hesitated as he touched the door handle. He took a deep breath, opened the door and we went inside.

I was surprised at what I saw.

Dad was sitting smiling at us from the ottoman, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Mom was in the little armchair with a puzzled look. Dad hadn't let her in on Jacob's thoughts to which I was sure Jacob was grateful for. "Hello Jacob, Nessie, I wasn't expecting you back so soon," he beamed. He was making Jacob uncomfortable and he knew it.

"Yeah. Er..." Jacob stumbled on his words.

"Sit down Jake," Dad indicated towards the small sofa. Jacob moved slightly to sit down and I followed. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"Yes Jake," Mom sat forward looking concerned. "You look a little ill."

"I have come here to ask you both a question," Jacob let go of my hand, sitting forward, mirroring Dad's position unconsciously. "I thought I was going to lose Ness. We all did at one point or another," Jacob looked down at his interlocked hands. "It made me realise something, and although I have asked Ness, I wanted to ask you."

"Jacob," it was Mom's turn to sit forward. "You are worrying me."

Jacob took another deep breath. "I would like to ask permission from both of you to marry your daughter –"

"But you already have that Jacob," Dad was trying not to smile.

"I would like to marry your daughter this summer, rather than wait two years," Jacob closed his eyes, waiting for the onslaught. There was a knock on the door and Alice let herself in, practically bouncing up and down. Jacob opened his eyes to find Mom and Dad both smiling, he looked at them then at me and the silence continued. "I realised that I thought I would lose Nessie, and I know you might think her marrying me that you would lose her too but you won't, I promise you that. I thought 'why wait?' after what had happened. I know we have all the time in the world," he was speaking quickly now. "But why not be married in all the time in the world. I don't want to wait any longer and I would be proud to call her my wife and you my in laws," he let go of the breath he appeared to be holding. "I love her more than life itself. I can't describe the feeling I get when I am with her but thats ok, I don't want to put it into words, but I will protect her until my dying breath, I will love her until my dying breath and beyond that," he leaned back and took my hand, I stared back into his dark, shining eyes. "She is the reason I exist. The reason why I am here," his eyes softened again, kissing the back of my hand and I could feel my eyes well up.

Dad was silent for a moment and I knew Mom didn't know what to say. Dad spoke up. "I can't say I am surprised Jacob and I am glad you came to ask me and by the look on Nessie's face I take it she has already agreed?" I nodded. "A few months ago, god," he ran his hand through his hair. "I would have gone mad. But I see how you are with her, I see how much you love her and protect her."

"I failed that though, on Saturday," Jacob looked down at our interlocked hands.

"No you didn't. They were stealthy, nothing we could have done would have prevented that. But the determination that you exhibited when we got to Italy, when you defended us from them years ago makes me proud to call you a brother and a son. I can't say I am totally thrilled on the idea on my daughter getting married at the age of four but really she is much more older than that, physically and mentally. And you make her happy, that's all that matters to me."

"What are you saying Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I am saying that you have my permission, Bella?"

Mom stared at Jacob for a moment then a smile crept slowly. "As long as Nessie is happy then I am happy and marrying you would certainly make her and you happy. You are my best man Jake and I want you to be happy too."

"I would be proud to call you my son in law Jacob. You can be a right pain sometimes but we all care about you very deeply. Even Rosalie although she would never admit to it."

"Dad?" I asked slowly. "You are rather calm about all of this," I said cautiously.

"Because I feel that no matter what, Jacob is right; whether he marries you now or in a few years, what difference does time make? You are always going to be my daughter and nearly losing you has made me feel and think a few things. Sometimes I am too protective and I need to let you go and spread your wings, but you will always know that we love you."

"More than my own life," Mom whispered.

"More than my own life," Dad echoed. "I am happy for the both of you and I know that Jacob will always look after you," Dad smiled.

Jacob sat back in his chair looking slightly relieved as his colour returned. "I honestly thought you were going to go mad at me Edward. I appreciate that none of us has had that much time with Nessie and I understand that this must be hard."

"Believe me, I was very tempted to 'go mad' as you say but I have to do what is right for my daughter and you make her happy and who am I to deny that? It's not like she is disappearing or going away, she will be close by and she can see us whenever she wants."

"We will always have our once a week days Dad," I smiled.

"That we will," he smiled back.

Alice threw herself next to me. "Oh! I am so excited!"

I threw my finger up. "Now wait a second Alice, Mom may have let you plan her wedding, Emily hers and Rachel's. I on the other hand, have ideas. I don't want you taking over," I said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. I am doing this my way or Jacob and I will take Mom, Dad and Billy and elope," I threatened, looking her dead in the eye.

Alice reeled back in shock. "You wouldn't!" her hand found her chest.

"I would. I will ask for help when I need it, and help will always be appreciated. But there is one thing I would like to ask you all."

Alice looked a little sad. "What?"

"Not to tell anyone. Rachel's wedding is in a few days and I don't want to steal her thunder, we will tell people when we want."

"I think that's a good idea," Dad said. "We can keep it to ourselves, can't we Alice?"

"This isn't fair! I could have your wedding done in a week," she huffed as she folded her arms.

"Maybe, but I want to have the experience of doing this. We do," I squeezed Jacob's hand. "I know where I am going to get dresses; we have an idea about what he want. I want to do this with my parents and we only plan on doing it once."

Alice thought for a moment then smiled. "Ok. But if you need me."

"You could do a little something for me please?" I took her cold hand in mine as she looked at me expectantly. "You could draw up a list of everything I need to organise, everything I need to do."

"That I could do," she smiled once again.

"And money is no object," Dad stated.

"But-" Jacob sat forward suddenly.

"No Jacob. I mean this. You are marrying my daughter, the least I can do is allow me to foot the bill."

"He won't budge on this Jacob," Mom smiled. "And you know we have more money that what we know what to do with."

Jacob sighed. "Fair enough. I can't argue with that."

"Have you thought of a date?" Alice asked.

"We thought about in the summer. We need to actually look at the calendar and choose one."

"Get on it then!" Alice said impatiently.

* * *

Please review! I will post in 2 weeks, my laptop is going for servicing and I can't post on my iphone cos the website is still having difficulties posting chapters x

COME ON GUYS! WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS? I love reviews so keep them coming please!


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

**Yours Sincerely **

Jacob and I ran back to his house, he was beaming from ear to ear although he never said a word but I could feel the happiness radiating from him. I was feeling it too; it was a different kind of happiness, something in me just felt complete as I held Jacob's hand as we ran together. We ran through the trees, taking longer than normal as Jacob was not in wolf form but I didn't mind, I didn't mind at all. As we reached the house, I could sense that Embry and Adeline had gone, where to I didn't know and I was grateful because I was feeling that tingling in my lower region and I needed it seeing too! "Don't worry Nessie, that's the plan!" I looked at him in mild shock. "Projecting!" he sang as he gave me a dirty smile.

We continued running through the thick trees, hitting the green grass, hopping up the wall into Jacob's bedroom. We both crouched as we hit the bedroom floor, looking at each other for a split second, breathing even as we stood up slowly, staring intensely into each other's eyes, when we reached full height, another second passed then we rushed each other, he ripped off my shirt, I ripped off his new t-shirt, he unclipped my bra with precision as my breasts fell into his hands, his mouth found mine as he pushed me back against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist, hitching myself up as we kissed with passion, his hands grabbing my breasts, caressing my nipples as he pressed himself against me. I could feel his hardness pressing against me, ready for me, waiting for me. I reach down to unbuckle his thick belt, unzip his jeans and reached down to take his hard cock in my hand and started to rub him up and down, he groaned into my mouth, his tongue penetrating mine, meshing his tongue with mine, our heads turning back and forth. His right hand reached down as he unzipped my jeans and slipped his fingers through my curls into my wetness. "Oh!" I cried as he slipped in two fingers and his thumb found my nub as he thrusted in and out.

I rubbed him harder, feeling him pulsate in my hands. He swung me around and we fell onto the bed, he took his hand out from me carefully so that he could roll down my jeans and I followed suit so that we were now naked. His member was pulsating like a snake ready to strike and I wanted it to! He reached into his little bedside cabinet so that he could quickly roll on a condom. He lifted me up again and pushed me against the wall, kissing and biting my neck, I rolled my neck back to allow him access, one hand on my breast the other back inside me. I hitched my legs around his waist again as I found my orgasm starting to build and I ran my hands through his hair, gripping it as he took his fingers from me and positioned himself at me entrance. He kept himself there as he kissed me tenderly on the lips, licking the top of my lip with his tongue. "Ness. I love you so much, you know that right?" he said, catching his breath.

"I know, I always know," I replied, biting down on my lips as I felt him quivering against my entrance. He pressed his lips onto mine as he thrusted himself into me. "Oh!" my eyes rolled automatically as pleasure seared through me as he slid all the way in. He pulled himself out and thrusted again, I moved my hands to the back of his neck and I held onto him as he thrusted into me. I grinded down onto him with my hips, making him go deeper. My tingling started to erupt into heat and flame, making my orgasm build into my centre, threatening to erupt. Jacob moved his finger onto my nub, using my wetness to allow his finger to glide over making my thighs grip onto his waist harder, encouraging Jacob to thrust harder into me.

My orgasm spilled over as Jacob thrusted harder and harder as he grunted and shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. My nails broke his skin as heat and pleasure tore through me, reaching into my fingertips, making me shudder and tremble as he quivered alongside me. I could feel him grip onto my bottom as his orgasm took a hold of him. He shuddered one last time as he relaxed into me, pinning me against the wall. I stroked his hair as I brought myself back to reality. Jacob stood up, turned us and laid us both on the bed. He removed himself from me and I cuddled into him as he took the condom off. "Ness…." He exhaled as I could feel him relax and I relaxed into him.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Always amazing."

I smiled into him, closing my eyes.

* * *

I could feel fingers move my engagement ring on my fourth finger. I blinked, opening my eyes to the stars shining in through the open curtains. My cheek was pressed against Jacob's warm chest, my head rising up and down with is breathing. My hand was resting on his left breast, Jacob twiddling my ring around. "Hello bright eyes," I peered up to see him smiling at me. "You must have been more tired than you thought."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Two am."

I shot up. "Really? Why did you not wake me?" I looked at his clock on the bedside cabinet.

"You were sound. And after the weekend we all have all had, I think you needed to sleep."

"And what about your need to sleep?"

"I did sleep for a while. I've only been awake for half an hour. I like watching you sleep."

I smiled. "So it's Tuesday morning?"

"That it is," he smiled and I yawned. "Still tired?"

"Mmmm," I stretched, working out the kinks feeling things crack. "Hungry, I don't think I have eaten since I got off the plane."

"That I can sort out, but you will have to put some clothes on, the boys are all back."

"Ok," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and swung my legs off the bed. I looked down at my shirt which was in tatters, my knickers no better. "Mmm, I will have to borrow some clothes."

"About that…." Jacob sat up. "Why don't you bring some clothes here, Seth has redecorated the lilac room back into the blue room, and the blue room….well," Jacob got up wrapped himself in the discarded towel and covered me with a black shirt he pulled out of the wardrobe, wrapping it around me, covering me to mid-thigh. He grabbed my hand and took me to Seth's bedroom, opening the door to a white room with clothes rails along three of the alls, shelving for shoes along the top of the shelves, a large mirror on a stand with a dresser next to it on the wall on the right, the bed and any other furnishing out the room. "It's your dressing room-stroke-closet."

"Oh Jacob! I love it but what about Seth?"

"Like I said, he took the lilac room and redecorated and he moved up there this morning. I had been planning on doing it for a while but now." I looked around the room, it needed a woman's touch but the thought was amazing. I brought my hands to my face, tears threatening to overwhelm me. "If you don't like it Ness," Jacob said quickly.

"Oh no Jacob, I love it!" I looked up at him, tears rolling down my cheek. "I really do and I need to thank Seth."

"The boys are thinking of moving out in a few months, I know Seth is thinking of moving in with Gemma, Embry is thinking about getting a house with Adeline, they both have money, Gemma giving Adeline money and Embry was giving some by Keith all those months ago. And Quil I can see staying here for the long run-"

"I wouldn't want them to go," I protested.

"But they want to. That's life and they need to live it. They love it here but they are growing and learning and want to experience life. But they know they are always welcome here. And they know that."

"As long as they are getting forced out, I wouldn't want that."

"Life is not normal for us Nessie. We are guys that know what we want in life at a very young age and thankfully with the people that feel the same way. So don't worry about them cos they are fine. And it's what they want. They know how I have been feeling that last few days and how I want to marry you," I looked wide eyed. "Don't worry, they don't know the official answer and they wouldn't say anyway. Now we don't have to live here, we can try and buy a house-"

"No, I want to live here. I like it here. Like you say, the boys will all eventually move out and we will have it to ourselves and we have all the time for the future things," I reached over to hug the life out of him. "I love you Jacob, so so much."

"And I love you too. Are you sure this is what you want?" Jacob pulled back to look down at me."

I nodded. "Of course it is. And like you say, I always have the cottage and Lottie's, so I have a home everywhere but this will be my home."

Jacob beamed. "I'm glad."

"But your room-"

"Needs a woman's touch," he chuckled.

"Yes, the red and white-"

"I was thinking that, maybe purple?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Whatever you want I will be happy with."

"Thank you honey."

"Now about that food," Jacob grinned. He pulled me back towards the room. I buttoned three buttons of the shirt I was wearing and found a fresh pair of boxers, slipping them on. Jacob found his discarded jeans and was buttoning them up. I ran a hand through my dishevelled hair but got it stuck at the back of my neck. "It's a bit of a birds nest."

"Thanks, I think," I raised my eyebrow. He dragged me down the corridor; I could hear snores coming from the rooms on my left so we needed to be quiet. We descended the stairs to the dark living room and I could feel the room move from side to side slightly. I blinked a couple of times and it went back to normal and I thought nothing of it. Jacob dragging me into the kitchen. We wandered over to the fridge, Jacob pulling two spoons out of a draw then opening the fridge. "Wow!" I peered inside. "Who went baking mad?" I looked at the full fridge to see three cakes, one chocolate, one cheesecake and one fudge cake. There were muffins in a plastic container, there was freshly whipped cream in a bowl covered with Clingfilm.

"Emily and Rachel. They baked the weekend away," Jacob looked back at me. "It was their way of keeping busy. There is more in Dad's fridge, Charlie's fridge and we; the boys left behind demolished most of it."

"Most of it?"

"Yup. Like I said. Busy," he reached in for the fudge cake that was on a large plate. He cut out two pieces using his spoon then used mine to scoop out the whipped cream onto bowls he grabbed from a cupboard. He took two cans of coke from the fridge, shut the door with his foot and brought it all into the living room. I followed him, found matches on top of the mantelpiece and I lighted the two candles on the end of the mantelpiece making the room glow with soft amber light.

I flopped down next to Jacob as he unceremoniously shoved some cake in my mouth. I swallowed. "Jacob!" I wiped the fudge icing from my cheek.

"What? I thought you were hungry?"

"I am but not like that! I can feed myself!" I grabbed the spoon from him and licked it seductively. I could see Jacob move slightly. I ate the rest of my dessert and took a long swig of coke. I was really hungry and Jacob was watching me hoover it. I got up and helped myself to the chocolate cake, cheesecake and a muffin.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Jacob looked at me dubiously then at my bowl. I moved my legs so that they over his lap, Jacob resting his hand on one of my shins.

"Yup," I smiled smugly, licking my spoon again then putting another piece in my mouth. I carried on like this, Jacob watching me eat as I demolished my bowlful of treats. Jacob started to dive into his when he stopped.

"So, do you have a date in mind?"

I set my spoon down. "I don't know. Definitely summer time. A Saturday. Five pm. So it's not too hot for our human guests but just as the sun becomes golden."

"Cool. Still at the beach?"

"Reception at the beach an hour later, I think I would like to get married at a church, but not be there too long. I like the church that Lottie and Gemma had their parent's funeral," I said quietly.

"Ness, I honestly don't think that Lottie and Gemma will mind. Churches are for events like this."

"I know. I am going to talk to Lottie first though, just to make sure. She is going to be my maid of honour."

"Seth will be my best man. He was always there for me."

"We need to do a guest list."

"I know," Jacob rolled his eyes. "With us being such a small community, people are expecting an invite."

"But some of those people can be 'evening guests', cos not everyone is going to fit in the church. And if they want to give us a present, they can donate towards the school or something," I took another bite.

"That's a good idea actually. Both La Push schools are in dire need of repair."

"And they are small so the money should spread further," I nodded. "It's not like we need the money for household things."

"That's it," Jacob got up and fetched something that was on the table, he walked back and passed it over to me. "Pick a date," he smiled.

I looked at the calendar and I saw a date throw itself at me. "Seventh of July."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "And why that date?"

I chuckled. "Because it's the seventh of the seventh, easy for you to remember."

"Gee, thanks," Jacob rolled his eyes then smiled. "Seventh of July it is," he ate another piece of his pudding. "It has a nice ring to it. Are you sure that you don't want to get married earlier in the day?"

"I am sure. We party into the night, it will be nice weather so it's still going to be pretty warm for our human guests and we can have big fire lanterns to keep people warm or even a bonfire if need be," I smiled. "I am enjoying this."

"I think you need to start writing it all down."

"Like a bridal folder of some sorts."

"Yes, help you keep track of things."

"I will get one then. At least we have a date, a church and venue of some sorts."

"You need to start getting everything booked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I just need to show up."

I swatted him on the arm. "You will be doing more than that."

Jacob grabbed his arm and laughed. "Ok! I will do more than that. We need to go and talk to the minister of the church, see if he is ok for us to use the church with Sue officiating."

"You know, I am thinking I would quite like a minister to marry us."

Jacob choked on his food. "You don't want Sue to officiate?"

"It's not that, the more I think about it the more I like the idea of being traditional. I mean we are having the reception on the beach and…." I hesitated.

"What?"

"Traditional for Dad."

Jacob thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I understand why. I don't mind how we get married. If you want traditional, then we can have traditional, I mean like you say, we are having our reception on the beach, not really traditional so I like your idea. No one will object in my community, they wouldn't dare," he chuckled.

"Ok," I smiled. "I definitely need a wedding folder. Need to sort out a guest list."

"Right. Enough wedding talk!" he put his plate down and took mine off me putting it on the table. He had _that_ look on his face. He moved my legs over so that my legs were straddling him, he leaned over me, his arms taking his weight as he planted a feather like kiss on my forehead. He reached down to unbutton the three buttons that I had done up earlier, showing off my breasts with very erect nipples. His fingers brushed each nipple as his left hand reached over to the cream on my plate and scooped up some cream with his fingers. He spread it into skin between my breasts then reached down, looking up at me whilst he licked the cream up. This very action made me going very, very wet. He moved his head and dipped his fingers into the cream again and spread it onto my right nipple. His mouth descended onto my nipple as he sucked hard making my back automatically arch, allowing him to take more of me into his mouth. Pleasure shot through me as he licked my nipple as his mouth covered it. He leaned on his left elbow and his hand reached down into the boxers I was wearing as he slipped his finger into my wetness and inside me. I moaned as he thrusted his finger inside and out, his mouth reached up to mine as I grabbed his head in my hands as I kissed him hard, I found my legs wrapped around his and I suddenly found myself upright. I threw my shirt off and I could Jacob pulled down his jeans revealing that he was ready for me again. I pulled him off and I stood up to discard the boxers and I grabbed his hand to pull him up from the sofa in all his glory. The light shone off his muscled and contoured body, making him look more muscular than he already could be. "What are you doing?" he smiled seductively. I pulled him over to the wall by the front door and I noticed Jacob grab a small packet from a pot on the shelf with the wolves. "You never know when the urge takes you," he defended. I smiled in agreement as I walked back towards the wall eyeing Jacob up like a piece of meat. I reached up onto my tip toes to give Jacob a kiss then I turned around to wiggle my bottom at him. I reached forward to lay my hands up and flat against the wall, I turned my head so I could see Jacob rolling on a condom then his left hand snaked around my waist, his hand caressing my right breast, my nipple. His other hand directed himself towards my entrance; he widened his legs so that he was level with me. He slowly entered me from behind and his right hand found mine and pinned me against the wall. He moved up and down and I rolled my head back so that I was against his neck, allowing Jacob to kiss my neck as he made love to me. I made sure I kept my moans and groans to a minimum so not to wake the guys. Jacob thrusted a little harder and his right hand reached down to my front, past my curls as his fingers found my nub as he started to flick it quickly. The candlelight made the room glow, making us feel the need even more, my curves were outlined perfectly.

"Oh!" I moaned as he thrusted harder and deeper.

* * *

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' I opened my eyes groggily to find myself sprawled over a naked Jacob. I reached over to stop the buzzing. I fumbled as I reached over to find it was Jacob's phone and it was Carlisle calling him. I managed to press the button after three attempts and brought it to my ear. "Hello?" I croaked.

Jacob and I had sex all night and I was exhausted. _"Hello darling, is Jake there please?"_

"Uh…" I blinked a few more times. "Yeah, I need to wake him."

"_If you could ask him to come to the house in an hour please Nessie. We are going to write a letter back to the Volturi, theirs came sooner that we thought."_

"Ok Grandad, I'll tell him."

"_Thank you honey. See you later,"_ and he hung up.

I put his phone back down and I stroked the side of Jacob's lovely, russet coloured face. He stirred at my touch. "Honey, Carlisle called," he moved his face into my hand as he groaned. I looked over to the window to see the sun shining through. "Jacob…" I sang softly. "Your presence is required."

"Urgh," Jacob held onto my hand that was caressing his face. "Why?" He blinked to shake off the sleepiness.

"Aro sent the letter, it got here early, Carlisle wants to form a response, he wants you there and I presume the rest of the pack."

Jacob took a deep breath in through his nose then he stretched for what seemed like a coon's age. "Ok," he sat up a little, pulling me closer to him so that my head rested against his chest. "I suppose we had better get a move on."

"We?"

"Yeah, I want you there."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think we should all be there," he reached over for his phone and typed up a message. I could see him sending it to all the pack members and their imprints. "I think it's important that we all have input if anyone wants to 'input'."

I stretched to work out my kinks, peeling myself from my honey. "I'm heading for a shower," I sat up.

Jacob flopped back down onto the bed. "Leave it running, I'll get in once you are out."

"Ok," I smiled. We were both tired; we had only had about an hours sleep so tired we were going to be. I got up, naked, knowing Jacob was staring at me as I went into his little en-suite. I closed the door behind me and I did my thing in the shower. I got out after fifteen minutes, blasting myself with cold water just before getting out, trying to wake myself up a bit more. Wrapping myself in a fluffy black towel and leaving the shower on, I quickly brushed my teeth then I stepped out the en-suite and Jacob went in, brushing a kiss on my lips as he passed me. I pulled my bag up from the floor, dried myself off and pulled out a pair of light blue boyfriend jeans which sat low on my hips, a black t-shirt with a big set of studded lips with its tongue sticking out and a pair of nikes; I felt like I was channelling Lottie with her laidback style. I applied moisturiser to my face and combed out my wet hair. I decided to take a wander into the new closet that Jacob had fashioned for me and I found a new hair dryer and straighteners on the dresser that was in there. I quickly dried my hair then straightened it and wore it loose. I looked around the room before I left and I knew that I was going to have to bring some clothes and possessions here at some point. I didn't need to leave home quite just yet but it would be nice to have some things here.

I left to find Jacob getting himself dried and dressed, I looked around the room at our ripped and discarded clothes, Jacob shrugged as he caught me staring. "The room is a bit messy, and it smells of sex."

"The room doesn't smell of sex!" I snorted.

"It does. All those pheromones."

I took a good sniff, taking in certain scents. "I suppose you are right," I chuckled. "Open a window."

Jacob did as he was told and in one stride was over to me and scooped me up into his arms as he kissed me passionately then put me down. "I would love to stay in here all day but we should get to Carlisle's. Everyone is meeting us there."

"Ok, how are we getting there?"

"My car of course."

"You love that car."

"Not as much as you," he kissed me again.

As we drove up the drive, there were more cars there so we had to park behind Lottie's as they snaked down the drive. Jacob came to a halt, he got out, dashed over to my side to open my passenger door. I took his hand as I got out his low car and we walked hand in hand up to the main house, not needing to talk, but smiling all at the same time. We didn't bother knocking as we walked into the house I called my second home to find Emmett watching Lottie play 'Zelda', Keith talking to Dad and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were cuddling by the big glass doors at the back of the house. Various pack members were stuffing their faces with food that Esme had made and the smell of the food reminded me how hungry I was. Alice and Rose were talking to Emily, Rachel, Kim, Adeline and Gemma about the wedding details, Mom was sitting at the large dining table scrutinising a thick piece of parchment. Her head lifted as we entered the room, her face turning from a frown to a smile. I ran over to her and she embraced me in her arms. This was a different greeting that normal but to anyone else that didn't know about our wedding plans it would just seem like a daughter hugging her Mom. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I am grand," I beamed from ear to ear. I was thinking about last night and I could hear Dad cough slightly. Sorry!

"Good. Would you like to read the letter?" she offered it over to me. I took it from her; the parchment was almost like it had been stained with a teabag and from the smell of it I reckoned it was centuries old. The writing was calligraphy and beautiful with looping letters. The edges of the parchment were slightly frayed but it looked good that way and it was at least 5 millimetres thick which made it curl at the top and bottom. I bet it arrived as a scroll.

"It did Ness, the box it came in is there and if you look at the back there was a seal," Dad answered. I turned the parchment around in my hand to see the broken seal then flipped it back realising how long it was, almost a foot. The parchment felt as if it had minute creases along the surface although to the human eye it would look flat. It read:

* * *

Dearest Carlisle

I write this letter on behalf of my coven. I do hope that you all got back home safely and without interference.

I would like to deeply apologise to Miss Cullen and Miss Willets in relation to our actions; my guard was a little rough with them and especially with Miss Willets which is physically noticeable. We would extend those apologies to the young ladies in the van on that awful day and to those who were affected by our actions and of course to you Carlisle. We do not want to lose our friendship that we have had over the course of many centuries and I realise that what we did may have caused that to disseminate.

We deeply hope that we can repair this fracture in our friendship and I extend the hand of friendship to you and your family. I also understand that the shapeshifters are also part of your family. I realise that you may have terms and conditions to this friendship and I take on each and every one of them. I do not want to lose the friendship I have with you, Carlisle.

I understand that we owe Miss Cullen a life debt. She saved us when we were almost destroyed. We understand that we should have just come to ask about the extraordinary powers that Miss Willets and Miss Cullen has rather than carry out the actions we did. We hope that they and you can forgive us for this.

We hope to hear from you soon.

Aro

* * *

"Wow, an apology. _That's _really going to make things right," I snorted as I tossed the parchment down; it landed with a clatter on the large dining table, I looked and realised that it was some piece of parchment.

I leaned against Mom who was still sitting in her chair so she wrapped her arm around my waist, looping a finger into one of my belt loops. "No, a letter doesn't make it right but we can set our own conditions and-"

"Tell them to fuck right off!" Lottie shouted from the sofa.

"LOTTIE!" Mom and Esme chided in unison.

"Sorry! Emmett would you get lost!" she jerked the remote to the side to stop Emmett from pressing buttons.

"I want a go!" he whined.

"But you die every time you try this part of the game, and this is sixty-four version on the Wii."

"Not every time," he huffed.

"Then why can't you get passed the boss then? You broke the last remote cos you crushed it in your hand when you got frustrated," Lottie chuckled as she stared at the screen without looking at Emmett. "Don't make me do it," she said in a low voice.

"Do what?" Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"You know exactly what. Don't even bother. Aha!" Lottie jumped up in triumph as the boss she had just beaten dramatically died on the screen. She pressed a few buttons to save her progress then paused the game. As she did that, Emmett turned the sofa round so that it was facing the table and moved the other two sofa's the girls were on so that we were all going to be facing each other.

I noticed Emily was baby free. "Where are the twins Em?"

She caught my eye. "Sam's Mom has them for today," she smiled warmly. "I miss them though."

"Emily, you have been away from them for an hour," Kim laughed.

"So? I feel a little at a loss without them," she shrugged. "When you are a Mom you will understand," she straightened out a bit of Kim's hair.

Everyone moved so that we were in some sort of circle. I sat next to Mom, Dad and Jacob joining us. Carlisle was in the middle of the large table with writing material with him and Esme sat down next to him. Alice moved onto the sofa on the right and Jasper joined her. Lottie stayed where she was, Keith joining her and Rose joining Emmett on the same sofa. The girls stayed on theirs but Gemma moving so she could sit next to Seth who was next to Carlisle. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry all took seats next to them and Colin and Brady sat on the large counter in the kitchen still munching on food. Whilst everyone got comfy I ran over to grab some croissants, muffins that I think Emily brought and juice. I piled my plate high so that Jacob could have some. Carlisle took an unnecessary deep breath as he leaned over to take the parchment then flattened it out in front of him. "Ok, where do we start?" he said more to himself.

"Tell him to do one," Lottie folded her arms.

I noticed Carlisle smile slightly. "As much as it pains me not to write that, I can't. We have to be diplomatic about this. I think that we need to start by saying thank you for the letter and mention that we had an uneventful trip home," he wrote some notes on a piece of paper. "I then need to get straight to the point," he poised his pen over the paper. "You and your coven's actions were completely-"

"Despicable?" Seth offered.

"Shameful," Esme added.

"Vile," Keith muttered.

"Loathsome," Jacob growled.

"Contemptible," Mom said quietly.

"Contemptible," Carlisle wrote down. "You endangered the lives of seven young women and three children and abducted two of those young women because you were curious; you could have destroyed our existence here and through those actions you were all almost killed. Yes, you owe a life debt to Miss Cullen, you _all _owe a life debt to Miss Cullen."

"That's good Carlisle," Alice appeared to be in a daze. "Aro feels shame," she gave a cruel smile.

"Ok. I do not collect people Aro. Ben and Tia came here of their own accord. My family is exactly that; family. I love them all as sons, daughters, grandchildren and my wife because that is exactly what they are. If they want to leave, they can but at this point I can assure you that they wish to remain a family and do not wish to join any other coven. This idea you have is absurd."

"Go Carlisle!" Emmett punched the air.

"That is the end of that subject," Carlisle continued. "We, and when I mean 'we', I mean my family and my extended family; the wolves you know as shapeshifters. Yes! They are my extended family and I will see it no other way. They have become like sons and brothers to me and they protect their land with their lives. We are setting terms and conditions," Carlisle looked up at Jacob. "What conditions?"

"That they do not come onto our land. We kill on sight. If they wish to visit and they need just cause; they need to give you prior notice, they cannot feed on any human, they have to make do with animal blood. And if they take one of ours again, we won't be holding back."

"I agree," Dad nodded. "They need to have just cause, not to visit on a whim. And no spying." Carlisle wrote very fast as he jotted it all down.

"I have one," Lottie spoke up.

Carlisle looked up from his writing. "Go on," he smiled.

"I do not give second chances. I like being human."

Carlisle nodded as he wrote more then he looked at me then at Lottie. "Do you accept their apologies?"

I thought for a moment. Did I want to accept their apologies? Did I really want to? I looked over at Lottie who had already made her decision by the look on her face. "I think," I started. "That it will be hard to accept but over time..."

"I would like you to tell them to fuck off," Lottie said bluntly. I could see Esme giving her a look but she was holding back.

The boys whooped at Lottie's statement then quietened down. "Lottie," Carlisle started. "I could tell them that but don't you think it might anger them."

"I suppose but their face's, especially the blond one may look like they are pushing caustic soda out their arses. I think it would be rather funny."

Emmett snorted at the euphemism and even Dad was hiding a smirk. "Ok," Carlisle said. "I shall try and put it diplomatically."

"What are you going to put about his hand of friendship crap?" Sam asked.

"Delicately," Carlisle replied. He wrote more down. He put the cap on the pen and cleared his throat. "How does this sound?" and he began to read.

* * *

Dearest Aro

Thank you very much for your letter of apology, we did have an uneventful trip home for which we were all grateful for.

You and your coven's actions were completely contemptible. You endangered the lives of seven young women, three children and abducted two of those young women because you were curious; you could have destroyed our existence here and through those actions you were all almost killed. Yes, you owe a life debt to Miss Cullen; you _all _owe a life debt to Miss Cullen.

I do not collect people Aro. Ben and Tia came here of their own accord. My family is exactly that; family. I love them all as sons, daughters, grandchildren and my wife because that is exactly what they are. If they want to leave, they can but at this point I can assure you that they wish to remain a family and do not wish to join any other coven. This idea you have is absurd. That is the end of that subject.

We, and when I mean 'we', I mean my family and my extended family; the wolves you know as shapeshifters. Yes! They are my extended family and I will see it no other way. They have become like sons and brothers to me and they protect their land with their lives. We are setting terms and conditions: If you are to visit, you must have just cause and give us those causes in writing. You must abide by our rules of drinking only animal blood. The Alpha of the Quileute Pack has stated that he will order a 'kill on sight' and also if he finds out that human blood has been drank. The Alpha also states that if you take 'one of theirs again, they will not be holding back'. I am sure you can grasp his meaning.

When I mean 'just cause' I mean a valid reason. Not just because you are curious. You can air your curiosities in writing and we will answer. We also do not like being spied on.

Miss Willets would like to convey a message. "I do not give second chances. She likes being human."

Miss Cullen and Miss Willets are quite reluctant to accept such apologies. They were after all abducted, not knowing their fate all because you were curious. They may come to accept your apology over time but at the moment, the events are a little too raw, especially for Miss Willets who was physically harmed during your abduction. We advise that next time you have a question, please write a letter asking that question.

In relation to Miss Willets, may I remind you about the extent of her power and how much damage she could inflict. This not to be perceived as a threat, merely as a warning and a message of safety to yourselves. She is truly a remarkable girl and if you had gotten to know her in the proper manner, you would come to quite like her. We also regard her as part of the family and as you know she is an imprint of a member of the wolf pack and as are the rest of the ladies who are imprints and because of this fact, they are aware of our existence, a loophole if you will.

In regards to our friendship Aro; it is indeed fractured but it can be repaired. That falls to you, my comrade. You were there for me when I needed help the most and I cannot forget that. You were my family at that time and I want to regard you as friends once again but you need to earn our trust. That is all I can say on the matter. Hopefully one day we will be able to walk shoulder to shoulder like old times, but as I say, that is down to you.

I hope this letter finds you well.

Yours Sincerely

Carlisle

* * *

As he finished, he glanced out across the room, I suddenly realised that Carlisle was a little nervous, only slightly because he wasn't speaking for himself, he was speaking for everyone there; the wolf pack and their imprints and of course, his family. "The reason I haven't mentioned you as much Nessie is because they are very scared of Lottie and I don't want their attentions on you," Carlisle said.

"I think you are spot on Doc," Jacob clapped his shoulder. "Their faces were priceless when Lottie went all renegade."

"Hey! I am still here!" Lottie waved her hand.

"And don't we know it," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Shut it you," Lottie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bint."

"Git."

"OK!" Esme stood up, giving Carlisle a supporting gesture by holding onto his shoulder. "The letter is fine my dear," she smiled down at him. "I can't think of anything more to add without becoming too threatening."

"Thank you darling," Carlisle brought his hand to Esme's. "I'll re-write on similar paper that I have in the study," he stood up, dashing upstairs with Esme following.

I felt Dad squeeze me knee. "Alice sees that they are not happy with the conditions but two brothers out of three are agreeing to it," he reassured. "Alice doesn't see them coming here anytime soon unless there is a battle here, which she also doesn't see any time soon," he smiled with relief in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad," I leaned into him, Mom holding onto my hand. "I am just glad that it's finally over," I looked over to Jacob who moved over to kiss me on the forehead then he got up to join his pack members. I could see Lottie and Emmett getting back to the game (Emmett turning the sofa around) they were playing and Alice and Rosalie joining the girls to discuss the up and coming wedding. Jasper moved to sit with us. I smiled at him and I could see relief in his face. Aro always wanted Alice and I know that Jasper would die to protect her. My eyes wandered over to Jacob who was talking to Paul who looked as if he was refusing something, the other guys goading him on.

"No way," Paul crossed his arms. "I am not leaving Rachel."

"But she will be fine," Jacob smiled. Emmett heard the conversation and got up to be nosy with Keith following him.

"I don't want to go."

"Your friends at work are meeting us tomorrow night," Jacob continued.

"Yes, I don't want to be tied to a streetlamp!"

"What are you going on about?" Lottie paused her game. "You are ruining my game!" she got onto her knees on the sofa, leaning on the back.

"We want to take Paul out," Jared whined. "He is depriving us of a good night."

"Paul," Rachel spoke up. "I told you, I don't mind."

"But!"

"Go," she smiled.

"Ah! A stag do," Lottie smiled.

"Stag do?" Seth asked.

"Er…" Lottie tapped her finger on her chin. "You call them a bachelor party."

"Right," Seth look confused. "You call them stag dos?"

"Yup. Stag do for lads, Hen nights for lasses or better known to you as a bachelorette party. It must be a Brit way of saying it," she shrugged then smiled. "Strippers,"

"I do not want a stripper," Paul protested.

"I wasn't meaning for you," she smiled wickedly as she turned her head towards Rachel. "I presume you are having a Hen night."

"No, I was just going to invite all you girlies for a night in at mine, someone has to look after the twins," she looked at Emily.

"Fuck that!" Lottie snorted. "Party at mine."

"Lottie! I don't want a stripper," Rachel laughed.

"Oh, you don't get a choice. Right girlies, Party at mine tomorrow night, I know it's a Wednesday but we can take the Thursday to recover."

"What about school?" Dad asked.

"I am not going this week, look at the bruising," she pointed to her face. "I will talk to the principle tomorrow and see if we can get the rest of the week's schoolwork, we will do that tomorrow," she looked at Gemma, Adeline and I and we all nodded. "The twins can stay upstairs in one of the rooms Em, you just need a baby monitor, I have the bar which is fully stocked at all times, you can invite all your mates, Rachel, we can invite ours and have a jolly good time."

Rachel smiled then nodded. "I think that would be quite nice. But no strippers!" I caught Lottie give Alice a quick look who gave a quick nod of her head

"Edward," Mom said sweetly. "Surely this is a one off occasion, let them."

Dad narrowed his eyes. "But they should be at school."

"You know as well as I do that we have pull at the school, we could get them a few days off, Lottie and Adeline can't go anyway."

Dad sat back in his chair and sighed. "Fine, but Paul, you are going on your bachelor party. Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme will be there with Lottie and Ness so everyone will be safe cos we are all going as well," he smiled again.

"ALRIGHT!" Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Sam and Jared all high fived each other.

Paul's head fell into his hands. "What am I letting myself in for?"

* * *

AN - I didn't get many for the last chapter, not my usual quota any hoo but I know that the fanfiction website has been having a few bugs over the last few weeks so please review! I love getting them!

Posting again in 2 weeks, gives me enough time to finish my last chapter. Not had a chance with work and life being hectic! but getting there! xx


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

**Honoured**

It was Wednesday night and I had applied my make up in less than ten minutes, getting the silver eye shadow into a cat's eye followed by liquid eyeliner. I had curled my hair for this occasion, choosing to wear it down and it looked just right. I slipped on my dress which was a tunic style dress with a v neckline; it was made from pure silk with peacock feathers as the print all over the front which was a mix of greens, blues and yellows. Its background was dark blue and the back was the same colour. It sat mid-thigh, had frilly sleeves and I thought it looked quite cute. I teamed my dress with a pair of silver sequinned ballerina pumps then put on some clear gloss. Chic was how I wanted to appear tonight.

I grabbed my bag and I walked to the living room to find Mom ready and waiting for me. "Doesn't look like we are having our parent/daughter night does it?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. But we are going to have a good time tonight."

"I will be keeping a close eye on the boys," Dad walked out their room straightening his shirt, he moved forward to place a cool kiss on my forehead then leaned down to kiss Mom passionately on the lips. I turned my head away; I do not wish to see that thank you very much. I could hear Dad stifle a giggle. I went back into my room to gather up my phone, lipgloss and a brush and squeezed it into a small clutch with a peacock feather attached to the front of it. Dad was dropping Mom and I off at Lottie's and Mom was allowing me to have a few little glasses of champagne that Lottie had ordered. I knew Alice was over there now, organising something evil with Lottie no doubt, but all in good fun I suppose but I dread to think what they had in store for poor Rachel. I also realised that Alice would be applying Lottie's make up to hide the bruising that Felix caused. It was still a nasty shade of purple. I sent a quick text to Jacob, telling him to enjoy himself and to have a good time. I knew he was still on edge after the weekend, everyone was really and who could blame them? But I was determined to have a good night tonight. There was a wedding this Saturday and I was looking forward to it, something nice to come out of something awful.

I thought of my own upcoming wedding. What style of dress did I want? What would suit me? I knew I wanted to go the shop we visited in Seattle; I wasn't bothered about a dress that was made my some designer, I wanted one that I liked, not what everyone else would like. I knew Lottie would be my maid of honour, but who else as bridesmaids? I would have to have Claire as my flower girl. Or did I need more than one bridesmaid? Who would Jacob pick as ushers? Seth already claiming the best man spot; and quite rightly so. I sat down on my bed and picked up a folder that Jacob had gotten me today when he was in La Push. It was a simple ivory folder, plain and no one would know what it was but me. I already had the list Alice made me of what I needed to organise and I had so many ideas floating around my head. Purple of any shade was one of my favourite colours. But then again I liked a claret red and a royal blue. I just couldn't decide. I knew Alice was there in a blink of an eye if I needed her but I wanted to this myself. Although she could pull some strings for me if I needed her to.

Jacob had already called the minister of the church we liked this morning to provisionally book the date so that no one else could and he wanted to meet us as soon as possible. We decided that we would wait until next week, getting Rachel and Paul's wedding out of the way, we didn't want to steal their thunder.

"Ness, are you ready to go?" Dad called from the living room, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled as I walked back into the living room finding Mom straightening her clothes. Ew! Whilst I was in the next room! Dad smiled again and I pulled a face at him, shaking my head as I walked out the cottage, making my way towards the main house. I could hear them behind me, carrying on like school children. It was like I was the grown up!

I had realised then that I was going to look older than them in a few years. I noticed little changes now and then, my jaw line becoming more defined, another centimetre in height. Carlisle had said he thought I would go through a minor growth spurt but how minor was minor? What a depressing thought. But then I would have my Jacob, who already looked twenty five. Lottie was fully developed at eighteen and would just age; or would she given now she was an imprint? Uncharted territory especially when it was Lottie, and something I just realised!

I had missed her birthday!

I stopped dead. Her birthday was on Monday, the day we got back and she hadn't even mentioned it. After embarrassing me at mine! I got my mobile out and phoned Alice.

"_I know,"_ she giggled. _"I have it covered, I saw this a few days ago, you realising. Given what has happened over the past few days I don't think she is bothered about it being missed. I checked with Rachel last night and she was thrilled that some of the focus is off her and she was enthusiastic about Lottie taking some of the limelight."_

"Hi Alice!" I rolled my eyes. Of course she had it covered.

"_Have you got her something?" _I could tell that she knew the answer. Maybe her getting her own back for not letting her be more involved in our wedding plans.

"No," I sounded a little panicked.

"_Well, the party doesn't start for another hour, there is a nice jewellery boutique in Port Angles, go there, you will find something for her. We have got her something."_

"Thanks for letting me know!" I turned to Dad who shrugged his shoulders.

"_You're welcome! You are onto it now and she won't know what's coming. Keith already gave her something today but she hasn't told anyone."_

"What?"

"_Ah...thats her news to tell. I have to go. Esme and I are organising a hundred and one things. Will speak to you later,"_ the phone clicked dead.

"DAD!" I shouted.

"I know, we need to get her something too. Why don't we take a trip then?" he smiled.

"How could I have forgotten?" I slapped my forehead. "I am such a bad friend!"

"No you are not!" Dad wrapped his arm around me as we continued to walk. "Its been a crazy few days and obviously Lottie didn't want anyone to know and she must have told Keith to keep it quiet."

"But you would have thought she would have said something," Mom smiled reassuringly, reaching the house. "We can go to that store that Alice was talking about."

"But I should have remembered. I really should have! I have been so selfish recently, pulling stupid stunts and just thinking of myself. I just wished I remembered."

"Ness, don't be so hard on yourself. The weekend that you and Lottie just survived from was bound to make you forget about other things," Mom comforted. "We all forgot."

"I didn't!" Emmett shouted from his jeep which was parked right outside the garage. I jumped a little, not seeing him. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, he had bent down to reach for something. "I got the bint something."

"And why did you not remind us then?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like Eddie said, it has been a manic few days," he stood up. "And I got Lottie something quite nice a few weeks ago. Gotta head, I'll meet you guys there. Ed! Stay out of my head!" Emmett tapped his temple. He grabbed a box with a red bow on top and raced to the waiting BMW which sped off.

"Ok Ness, get in," Dad called as he reversed the Volvo out of the garage. I hopped in the back, Mom in the front as we raced to Port Angeles. Mom and Dad spoke between themselves whilst I stared out the window. Why had I forgotten her birthday? Had I been too self-involved? Was I a bad friend? "Ness….you are none of that. You need to stop putting yourself down. If Lottie wanted to make a big deal of it, she would have told you all. Emmett only knows because he remembers everything. We have all been a bit preoccupied and I know Lottie wasn't bothered about it on Monday, she was just relieved to get home. Mind reader…remember," he smiled at me from the interior mirror.

"I just feel so bad. She got me something so nice for my birthday and I forget. You could have reminded me."

"Well, you know now and you will get her something nice. You have your trust fund."

"Money that you gave me," I muttered.

"Money that we have saved for you and is yours. You know how it all works," Dad rolled his eyes this time. "Don't start on that!" he chuckled.

Within ten minutes, Dad had pulled up outside a little shop that looked like it had been trapped by the shops next to it as it was small compared to them. It had a green wooden sign along the top of it that said 'The Little Boutique'. It had an ornate door with a gargoyle knocker on the front and there were small, panelled squared windows on either side of the door. We got out the car which Dad managed to park right outside the shop and we quickly entered the shop.

And it was beautiful.

Inside had royal blue walls draped with shelves all around with all sorts on them. Below the shelves were tables. They had all sorts of trinkets, gifts, little boxes, porcelain dolls. It reminded me of a shop in the Victorian era. There was a clothes rack in the middle of the shop that had what looked like vintage clothes from different decades and it was arranged in different sizes. There was a cashiers desk with a small petite lady standing behind it. Behind her was glass cabinets with all sorts of jewellery behind her ranging from rings, bracelets, necklaces and watches and again, they looked as if they were vintage. I stepped forward, walking away from Mom and Dad to have a look around the store. I passed the porcelain dolls and to be honest, they gave me the heeby jeebies; I did not like them. I found little trinkets, things I didn't know existed like snuff boxes and little trinket boxes. I wandered around the tables until I reached the cashier's desk. The lady looked up, her hair wafting around her face. She wore a jumper that had a little white collar around her neck and she had a broach in the middle. She wore what looked like a long skirt and lace up boots. She truly looked part of this shop; apart from the mobile phone next to the till! "Can I help you miss?" she smiled for the first time, her voice quiet.

I looked behind her, the jewellery looked amazing. "Can I have a look at the women's jewellery please?"

"Of course," she smiled sweetly again and reached for a key that was around her wrist, unlocking the glass cabinet and taking out five velvet pillows, laying them on the long glass counter. The first thing that caught my eye was a necklace on a fine white gold chain to which I thought was a snowflake. I peered closer to see that it was little white gold leaves, no bigger than two to three millimetres in size as they concertinaed out to make a circle that was half the size of my palm. The leaves themselves had individual markings on them. "This is a Nineteen-Sixties piece, handmade," she picked it up carefully, showing how the light reflected from it.

"It's beautiful," funny how it caught my eye. Lottie wasn't one for wearing jewellery all the time but I knew she like to wear it for occasions and I knew she didn't have much, not something her Mom ever bought her, and something her Dad didn't bother with much. She wore a signet ring that her Dad gave her, and she had two sets of ear piercings which held simple gold studs, but that was about it. Her Mom had so much jewellery that Lottie had in a box which she hadn't opened, that she couldn't open just yet. I reached out to hold it and it was surprisingly heavy but the chain was stronger than it looked. "How much is it and do you gift wrap?"

I heard the bell ring as Mom left the shop, where was she going? No matter. "Yes, I can gift wrap it for you and it is one hundred and fifty dollars," she said with hesitation, waiting for me to say that I couldn't afford it.

"Ok, that's great," I smiled and nodded as she took it from me and laid it to the side.

I looked at the varieties of bracelets from different eras. There was a white gold one that I thought was fitting for Lottie. She wasn't into the delicate things like I was and this was something quite sturdy. I touched the thick antique bangle. "That was modelled from the Victorian era. I had a silver one and we had a white gold replica made, and that is the replica. The bracelet is decorated on one side with a garter decoration and this was the popular emblem during the Victorian era following Prince Albert's gift of garter decorated jewellery to Queen Victoria on their Wedding day. It is about two and half centimetres wide and it had a little catch at the side for you to open it. I got them made a little wider," she spoke with passion about her work. I caught her smiling more at herself. "Sorry, I love restoring antiques," she smiled again.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying your job. How much is it?"

"This one is two hundred."

I nodded. "I'll take it. Sorry, what's your name?"

"Shona," she reached below her till and pulled out two little wooden boxes that had small carvings on the front. She lifted the lid and there was black lining around the boxes. She wrapped each item in purple tissue and placed each one into each box. She then wrapped each box in thick silver, embossed wrapping paper and tied purple ribbon around each box.

Dad was at my side with something in his hand. "I would like to purchase this please," he said politely. I looked at what he laid down, Shona placed the pillows of jewellery back in their resting places, locking the cabinet and returning to Dad. He wanted to buy a dark mahogany wooden jewellery box that had a carving depicting wolves howling at the moon. "That is a nice choice there, this box is from the nineteenth century. Have you seen inside?"

Dad shook his head. She placed her delicate fingers on the lid and it opened with a creak. There was an oval mirror attached to the lid that had intricate carvings around the edges. Inside was plush purple velvet with little pillows to hold rings on the left side of the box and four hollowed out panels. She pulled out the little draw that held eight little hollows to put more jewellery and another draw below it which was just one draw, no hollows. It was a decent size for a jewellery box. "Have you noticed how heavy the lid is?" she looked as we both inspected the lid. It was thick. She pushed against the top right side of the mirror and the lid popped out, revealing a hidden compartment. "Handy for hiding important things," she smiled.

"I'll take it," Dad smiled.

"It has a lock on the front and there are two keys," she reached underneath the counter and handed a pouch to Dad. "It is one hundred dollars."

"That is fine," he nodded.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Yes please, but different wrapping paper please."

Shona nodded as she pulled out blue embossed wrapping paper and wrapped it with a silver ribbon. Mom came back into the shop as Shona placed our purchases into gift bags and I paid for mine, Dad paying for his. We said our thanks as we left the shop and getting back into the car. Mom handed me a card she had picked for me to give to Lottie. "I thought it would save time honey."

"Thanks Mom. I appreciate that," she handed me a pen so I could write my message inside from Jacob and I. I handed her the pen back so she could do the same to the card she bought for her and Dad. "Thanks for taking me Dad. Where are the boys going tonight?"

"Seattle. Not that Jasper, Em and Carlisle can drink, Ben thinks it's too much for him to be around so many humans just now but the pack plan on getting rather drunk although they burn off alcohol quickly so they will consume a lot," he chuckled.

"So you think they are going to a lap dancing club?" I asked dubiously.

Dad thought for a moment, thinking on how to answer. "Possibly, just to wind Paul up really."

Mom giggled. "His face will be a picture."

"Are you not bothered Mom?"

"Nope," she looked behind her to face me. "There is no way that Edward would allow some girl to come onto him, and Jake wouldn't either."

"I know that. But I am sure Lottie has something up her sleeve."

"And Alice. She may have something for Lottie," Mom smiled.

"Oooh I hope so. She deserves to be embarrassed. That would be funny!" I laughed as Dad drove at breakneck speeds back to Forks. I zoned out again, thinking about how much I could have lost and how much I appreciated my friends, family and my honey. I kept looking back on my stupid times and wondered how stupid I was! How idiotic I had been. I was never going to be like that again, I vowed to myself. Never. I was going to be the responsible adult. I was going to be a wife and someday a mother. I needed to realise that acting out, being stubborn and wanting my own way wasn't going to get me anywhere in life. I needed to take responsibility for my own actions. But for now I was going to enjoy this party, the wedding on Saturday and my future wedding to come. This week had been a big turning point in my life and I wasn't going to waste it by being childish.

I closed my eyes as I thought about my wedding day, I couldn't see the dress I was in just yet, but I could visage Jacob at the end of aisle; waiting for me with a huge grin on his face. I could see Lottie behind me, carrying a posy of white roses, Claire in front throwing white rose petals on the red carpet, my elbow linked through my Father's arm, him beaming down at me but with a little sadness in his eyes.

I was pulled out of my daze as I found myself in front of Lottie's house. The sky was darkening and I could see what looked like a rave going on through the large living room windows. Dad rubbed my knee. "Ness? You are here."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks Dad. Thanks for running me to Port Angeles."

"You are most welcome. Now, you go and enjoy yourself. And you are allowed a few glasses of wine, not too much though, you are after all, underage," he leaned forward and I kissed him on the cheek. He caressed my cheek like a Father does his daughter and he moved back to give Mom a kiss. I got out the car as they started to go at it!

I could hear music beating through the walls, although it wasn't exactly loud but I figured we were the last ones here. I entered through the front door and into the living room to find Adeline, Lottie, Gemma, Rachel and Kim dancing on the dance floor to Rihanna. Emily was sitting with a baby monitor in hand, Alice and Rose appeared from the kitchen and they winked at me. Esme was sitting with two girls I didn't know and I figured that they were from the reservation; Rachel's friends from the reservation that she probably knew from school and those friends were not aware of our secret. Must take a mental note of that.

Everyone was wearing their party gear; Lottie was wearing a long tunic style dress that was dark green and black, segments of the dress had different patterns – tartan, check, squares and it was geometric cut, sleeveless and it was bunched up with ties and the hem had tulle which was bunch up too. She wore it with black jeans and with her biker boots. Adeline was wearing a dark red corset top with blue skinny jeans and heels that I would have difficulty walking in. Gemma was wearing a dark purple strappy dress, the bodice was fully sequinned and it met the mesh material under her bust and tied at the front with a mesh tie and the dress itself fell like a waterfall to below her knees. She wore small kitten heels with it. Alice was wearing a strapless bright red dress that had ruching underneath her bust and she wore black sky scraper heels with that red sole. Rose was wearing a sequinned top in the shape of a butterfly, the space between the wings were the arm holes and the bottom wings draped to her knees, she teamed that up with a pair of wet look leggings. Esme was wearing a white wrap dress with long sleeves and she teamed it with red shoes. Kim had a plain little black dress that had embellishment at the bust and the hem, Emily was wearing a pale yellow sun dress that tied at the back, had thick halter neck and underneath she had a large fifties style petticoat making her skirt poof out and she looked really nice in it. But Rachel….she was in a bright red, tight bandeaux dress that showed off every curve; she looked amazing! "Hey Ness!" Emily waved, pulling me from my people watching as put the baby monitor down, glancing at it.

"Hey Em," I waved. I left the door open for Mom, I reckoned she was going to be a while. I sat down next to Emily, touching Esme on the shoulder as I passed. "How are you?"

"Edgy," she smiled nervously. "The twins are in a spare bedroom upstairs. They are sound asleep but this is the first time I have-"

"Had fun without them?" I finished.

"Yeah," she laughed once. "I just wonder if they are ok."

"Have you checked on them?"

"Three times but Lottie threatened to lock me in a cupboard and gag me if I go up within the hour."

I laughed. That sounded like Lottie. "You know she doesn't mean it but I can see why she would say that. She wants you to relax and enjoy yourself."

"I know. I should really. Lottie said the same…in so many words."

"Did that include some curse words?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled again but this time more relaxed. "It's Lottie. I know they are fine. The monitor would hear them."

"So would I," Esme said softly. "You can go and enjoy yourself, I told you I don't mind checking on them. In fact…I insist," she held her hand out for the baby monitor. Emily looked at the baby monitor, reaching out for it, hesitating then grabbing it and handed it to Esme. "They are in safe hands, you know that."

Emily took a deep breath. "Thank you Esme," she looked at the two girls. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh yes," the girl with thick black hair with red highlights spoke up. "Everyone has been so nice," She was wearing a red fitted shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and she had teamed it with a tight pencil skirt. It was like she just came from work, as if she wasn't bothered about being here. She was from La Push and obviously didn't fit into the stereotypical Quileute. But who was I to judge!

"Is there going to be any more people here?" the other girl asked. She had lighter hair than the other and it was tied into a thick French plait, she also wore a dark blue fitted top with a square neckline which she wore tucked in to pinstriped trousers with heels. She wore black thick rimmed glasses and bright red lipstick.

"I think this is us, M-Bella is just coming in, she is saying goodbye to Edward," I tried to change the subject. "I'm Nessie by the way, how do you know Rachel?" I asked politely.

The girl with the plait spoke up. "I'm Casey and this is Leanne. We grew up with Rachel and she was meant to come leave La Push but never did," she said a little harshly. "We work in Seattle and stay there, your friend is loaning us a room. I work as PA and Leanne is admin assistant in and executive's office," she said a little smugly.

"There is nothing wrong with staying in La Push," I said a little defensively.

"Your Jacob's bit, aren't you?" Leanne smirked.

I sat back. "I think you shall find that Jacob and I are engaged and I am more than 'his bit' thank you very much and you shouldn't be slagging Rachel off for staying here."

"But she works for her brother," Casey curled her top lip in disgust. "And she cleans at the school."

"And she is happy," I spat.

"Ness," Emily warned.

I bit my tongue. "We just wanted to make something of ourselves," Leanne said. "You can't blame us for being proud."

"Let me ask you something? Are you both with someone?" They shook their heads. "Well, Rachel is, she is getting married to the man she loves who brings in enough money for the both of them, she has her own house and I am sure there will be babies soon. She is happy and she has someone. And you should be happy for her," I stated matter of fact. I got up to and walked over to Alice who was standing with Rose who was in charge of the music.

I reached them and Alice put her dainty little arm on mine. "Nice," she grinned, nodding towards the two girls. "I have a surprise for Lottie and Rachel," she whispered. I bent down to make sure that no one could hear. "Lottie thinks that we have a stripper for Rachel, but I have a friend who owed me a favour and we got the Dreamboys that work in a ladies only bar in Seattle. They are out back and we practically had to tie Matt up from getting his hands on them," she tinkled.

"They are rather handsome, nothing on my Emmett," Rose's mouth turned up as she flicked through the iPod.

"Emmett been and gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, he dropped off his present for Lottie and he left to meet the boys in town, they are just waiting for Edward and they are running to Seattle."

"I dread to think what they have planned for Paul," I shook my head.

"But I am sure they will have fun," Alice giggled. "Esme and Matt have made a birthday cake for Lottie, Rachel is cool with having this as a joint party."

I turned round to see Rachel with a wine glass in hand. "She looks like she is enjoying herself."

"She is," Rose stared. "Makes me want to do it all over again."

"You've been married enough times! How many times do you need to do it?" I laughed.

"I like getting married," Rose huffed.

"Shall we get the show on the road?" Alice said with an evil tint to her voice.

"Oh yeah," I rubbed my hands.

Alice turned on her heel, clapping her hands. "Hello Ladies, Bella, how nice of you to join us," she smirked as Mom straightened her clothes as she hurried into the large living room stroke dance area. Again? really? I shook my head. I suppose I can't really talk! "This is Rachel's Bachelorette party. We have games, we have alcohol and we have surprises!"

Everyone whooped and cheered apart from the two girls on the sofa. Rose reached down into a bag by her feet and pulled out something, she rushed over to Rachel (in human speed) and attached something to Rachel's head. It was a veil and she attached an 'L' plate to the back and front of her dress.

"And what surprises do we have in store?" Rachel asked who looked very merry.

"Oh we have more. And I know you don't mind-"

"Oh you know I don't like attention," Rachel giggled, waving her hand. "But…"

Everyone turned to Lottie and I hadn't notice Esme leave the room but she was back in carrying a large cake with nineteen candles burning away. Lottie stopped dancing as she cottoned on to the reason why we were staring at her. "Hey, this isn't my night," she shook her finger at me.

"_You_ didn't tell anyone," I chided. "And I have to apologise cos I forgot," I looked down at my feet.

"Ness, we had a slightly eventful weekend I think everyone forgot and to be honest I am not a big fan of birthdays," her smile faded.

Esme set the cake down and walked over to Lottie. "That's because your Dad died two days after."

Lottie nodded. "Not to put a downer on things, it is a year today," she took a deep breath.

"Oh Lottie, if we had known we wouldn't have had the party," Rachel reached over to hug her.

Lottie smiled. "At least my mind was taken off it," she smiled weakly. Alice had done a good job on her make up, you couldn't tell that she had bruising there.

Gemma rubbed Lottie's arm and I ran over to give her a hug. I remembered she told a while back. "Oh Lottie, I forgot your birthday and I forgot about today."

"Oh Ness, don't be daft," Lottie swatted me on the arm. "Like I say, it's been a manic a few days. I think you are allowed to forget. Now stop putting a downer on Rachel's Hen party-"

"Your birthday party," Rachel took her hand.

"No danger. This is your party."

"And I am sharing. Tough it up," Rachel pretend slugged her on the arm. "And we have presents."

"You guys didn't have to do that!"

Muttering caught my attention, I saw Casey whispering to Leanne. "Why is it suddenly a birthday party? And I tell you something, why were we not asked to be bridesmaids?" she hissed. Why can't people just be happy for someone? I drowned them out as Rachel made Lottie sit on the sofa and we all followed suit, Rose turning the music down. I grabbed my gift bag, Esme moved the cake over to Lottie and we sang happy birthday and she blew the candles out, shaking her head. "I haven't blown out candles since I was ten," she giggled. Esme moved the cake out the way and in minutes everyone had a slice, including the vampires of our group (although they would be picking at their food), I was oddly hungry so I was going to be demolishing theirs.

Gemma opened a bottle of champagne and gave everyone a glass. She nodded to Emily who stood up. "Ok, as Matron of Honour. I would firstly like to wish you Rachel, a long and happy life with Paul. You were made for each other," she winked and Casey rolled her eyes, I caught her, gave her a look and she stopped. I pursed my lips; hoping she would get the message. "I hope that some babies come along soon for my twins to play with. I wish that everything goes right for you on Saturday and that the weather stays nice. And I also hope you get so drunk tonight so that we can take incriminating pictures and blackmail you with them," she smiled as she raised her glass for a toast. "To Rachel!"

"To Rachel!" we all copied.

"Thanks guys. I do plan on getting drunk as I am dreading to see what you have in store for me!" She shook her head.

"Oh we have plenty in store," Alice rubbed her hands this time. "But for now…Presents!" she lifted hers up and handed it to Lottie. "Rachel, you and Paul get yours on Saturday!"

"Oh we don't need anything!" Rachel protested.

"Rachel," Esme sat down. "You can't get married without receiving wedding gifts."

"But no…"

"But nothing!" Esme put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Tough it up," she repeated her own words to her.

"Go on….open it," Alice was practically bouncing up and down.

Lottie smiled, shaking her head at Alice as she untied the large bow with two fingers, allowing the wrapping to come off the present with ease. It was a large box and she lifted the lid. "Oh Alice. These are amazing," she lifted out a large boot. "I have to get them specially made cos I have large calves," she lifted out the other one. "Oh Alice," she brought them to her nose to give them a good sniff.

"From Italy," Alice grinned. "One of a kind. It's from Jasper and me."

"Thank you so much."

"Here. This is from me," Rose handed Lottie a small box. Lottie ripped the wrapping paper from it and it was a small green Tiffany box and her mouth formed and O when she lifted the lid. "They match your eyes," Rose said quietly. Lottie lifted a little earring stud and the gold shone brilliantly.

I heard more muttering and I was sure my vampire family could hear them too. "She must be special to get Tiffany jewellery," Leanne whispered to Casey who nodded in awe.

Lottie moved the stud around to show us, the emerald stone shone next to her bright jade eyes. The earrings were simple yet stunning. I hoped she liked my present after receiving them. I thought about not giving them to her now.

"Thank you Rose. And can you pass on my thanks to Emmett."

"Emmett got you something else," she passed Lottie the present Emmett had in his hand earlier on. Lottie looked at it dubiously and went to shake it. "Oh don't do that, you might break it," Rose reached her hands out to her. The present was quite big. Lottie looked at it then opened it from the corner ripping the wrapping from top to bottom. Her hands came to her mouth, letting go of the object and Rose caught it quickly. I looked at the two girls who didn't notice Rose catching what now looked to be a picture frame. A large tear rolled from Lottie's cheek as Rose brought up the picture frame. "Do you not like it?"

Lottie shook her head with her hands still attached to her face. Alice quickly wiped away the tear so not to smug her make up. "Oh Emmett the big soft git. Where did he get this?" she sniffed and carefully took her fingers underneath her eyes to catch more falling drops.

"He spoke to a few people from his first unit who managed to get a picture of him when he had his passing out parade. It took some doing but he got it sent to him last week. He knew today was quite a significant day for you."

"This was taken before I was born," Lottie whispered. She sniffed again and took the large picture frame from Rose. She caressed the top of it, bit her lip then turned it around. There was a man in full army uniform, 'ones' they were called, remembering Lottie referring one time. He was in a relaxed stance in front of grey background with faint blue and red colours, His cap was underneath his arm and he smiled at the camera. His hair was like Lottie's, it was thick on top of his head and into a side parting. He looked proud to be wearing his army uniform and he was smiling from ear to ear. His white gloved hands were interlocked in front of him and I reckoned this was a relaxed photo. Lottie got a lot of her facial features from this handsome man. Her eyes were the same as his. "And Emmett got this?" she asked as if she was confirming.

"Yes, he wanted to get you something special."

Lottie turned the picture around, I could see Esme smiling, her bottom lip trembling and you could tell she was proud of her son. Lottie stared at the picture for a more seconds, drinking it all in. "I need to thank him," she whispered. She got up and placed on the table on the far wall. She brought her fingers to her lips then down to the picture. She turned on her heel. "Right, this isn't a pity party! Presents!" she ran back to her chair. Esme passed her a wrapped box which Lottie ripped in to. "Oh Esme. This is lovely!" she pulled out a crystal heart, the size of her palm.

"Our 'crystal' hearts," she raised her eyebrows, cementing her meaning. "Which are now yours. And I have something else for you, she handed Lottie another wrapped box and which she unwrapped and she touched what was inside the box. She lifted the two objects out to show that she got two vintage butterfly hair combs. They had diamonds at the antennas and in the crystal wings. They were quite big but they were beautiful. They had subtle colour in the stones which set them off nicely. "They used to belong to me but I think you would find better use for them."

Lottie got up and pounced on Esme. "Tell Carlisle thanks. Thanks so much!" She moved back to her seats and noticed the two girls who looked bored. "Sorry if this is boring you, I know you don't really know us out of towner's but we will get to the party-ing soon," Lottie smiled at them and they actually smiled back. Maybe they might be nice after all. It was then I realised that they were probably jealous of Rachel and what she had that they didn't.

"These are for you," Rose handed Lottie a bunch of envelopes.

"What are they?"

"They are from the boys, vouchers and such likes. Seth wanted to get you something naughty but Keith objected."

Lottie laughed. "Oh god, I think I shall open these later then," she placed them next to a gift bag.

"I have something for you!" Adeline squealed. She handed Lottie a badly wrapped package. "Sorry I can't wrap very well." Lottie unwrapped the present to find a picture of the girls in front of Gemma's minibus, before we had set off for Seattle on Saturday. "My camera was damaged in the crash but Embry pried it out and took the memory card out which was only partially damaged but he managed to get images from it and I thought it was a picture of nice times."

"That it is Ad," Lottie smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you."

"My present for you hasn't arrive yet Lottie," Gemma smiled. "But you know what it is."

"I do," Lottie rubbed her knee. I got up and handed Lottie the gift bag I had been holding, she smiled and mouthed thanks as she took it from me, holding onto my hand as I passed it to her. _I have something to tell you_, she told me then let me go. I gave her a confused look and she winked at me. She dove into the bag and pulled out the wrapped box that held the bracelet. She opened it up and lifted the lid and her mouth formed another O. "Oh Ness, this is lovely!" she held it up so that the line shone of the engravings around it. "Is it British?" she stared at it.

"Not really, the original was British and this is a white gold replica," I explained. Lottie stared at the bracelet with a meaningful look as she put the box back in the bag and unclipped the bracelet and fitted it onto her right wrist, clasping it in place. She smiled at me then took out the other box, opening it then smiling again at the necklace. She hooked the chain around her fingers and lifted it from the box as the pendant twirled around, the light shining from each leaf. "It's a Nineteen-Sixties piece, handmade," I grinned at her.

"Well, it is just stunning," Lottie nodded as she carefully placed it back in the box. "Thank you Ness."

"Rachel, Kim and I have something for you," Emily got up to hand Lottie a large flat box. "We know that you are a sleepwalker," Emily smiled. Lottie laughed unabashed. "We spent a few days making this for you over the _weekend_," Emily's smiled faded slightly.

"We hope you like it," Rachel patted Lottie's knee.

Lottie opened the box that had a large blue ribbon on it to lift out the largest dreamcatcher I have ever seen. "Wow," Lottie breathed out. "You must have spent ages on this," she showed everyone. It was the size of a very large dinner plate with intricate weaving and webbing to the centre with beading through some of the weaving around and through the dreamcatcher. There were multiple ends that had little charms on the bottom. There was a chestnut coloured wolf which was the size of an orange, the other charms were smaller, there was a wind charm which I thought represented her powers, a horse charm, a house charm, a pair of glasses charm, a tree charm and a love heart charm which were all carved intricately.

Lottie looked at each charm in detail. "This is amazing!"

"Seth and Sam helped with carving the wooden charms. Until you got back," Kim said quietly.

"Well thank you very much. I will hang it over my bed, don't know if it will stop the sleepwalking though," she chuckled and we laughed with her.

Mom handed over her gift bag. "It's from Edward and I," she said.

Lottie lifted the box out and unwrapped her gift. "Oh that's nice Bella. Tell Edward thank you."

"He picked it out."

"It is nice. I love the carving on the front," she caressed the top of the box. "I need something for my growing jewellery collection."

"We know it's something that you don't have much of," Alice tapped her nose with her finger, giving her a wink.

"I think there has been enough focus on me for one night. Thank you all for the presents, they will all be put to good use. Now let's get this Hen party started!" she jumped up from her chair and ran to put a chair into the middle of the room and jogged over to the back door. Alice got up and put another chair next to the one Lottie had set. She looked over to us and put her finger to her mouth and we all moved to get a good position. Lottie came back out and Alice placed a birthday girl sash she had hidden around Lottie and directed her over to the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Don't fight it Lottie," Rachel hooted. "I think we need to take what is coming to us," she sat down next to Lottie as Rose moved back over to the music to put something sexy on and Alice opened the door and dimmed the lights so that only the flashing lights from the top of the ceiling were flashing down onto the front of the bar and one light shining down onto Rachel and Lottie. Six muscular men walked through to the beat of the music. One was wearing a police uniform, one a paramedic, one a firemen, one a doctor, one a schoolteacher with a cane and the last one was wearing a smart suit as if he was James Bond.

Gemma whooped and she opened an enveloped and passed everyone one dollar bills and waved what she had in her hand in the air. The music started and they started to gyrate to the music. They were muscular but not a patch on my Jacob though! They danced around Rachel and Lottie, tugging their hair, at their clothes. They started to strip from their clothes, the clothing attached by Velcro so they could rip them off easily. I sat back in my chair, not really following it as I would have rather had Jacob gyrating in front of me, although I was curious to see how far they would strip.

"Come on! Get them off!" Lottie grabbed a tie from the floor next to her and swung it around her head.

"Yeah!" Adeline shouted, waving her bills. "STRIP!"

Rose and Alice were playing along and I could see Casey and Leanne getting interested as they sat forward. The men danced to the music, did pelvic thrusts into Rachel and Lottie's faces. Mom caught my eye and rolled hers and shook her head. The men all lined up after performing another dance number and to the climax of a very well-known stripping song, they turned on the spot, wiggled their touches then ripped off their trousers revealing very naked asses coated in a red thong. They turned around and moved around the room, starting with Rachel (it was hard to remember who was in what uniform), "Hey sugar," he gyrated as Rachel went to put a dollar bill into the band of his thong but he jerked back. "No no no no no! You can do that with your teeth!"

Rachel looked a little taken aback but Lottie nudged her and nodded. "Ok," she said slowly. Now I know that she already had a lot to drink but she put the dollar bill in-between her teeth and somehow managed to get the bill into this guys thong waistband! "WHOO!" she yelled. Lottie quickly shoved hers into the other guys waistband before he could speak and she shooed him along. The rest of the guys danced towards us, one jumping when Alice touched his skin with her bare hand. The one with Rachel got her to rub baby lotion all over him and his ass, Lottie point blank refused to do it!

We all put our dollar bills in their waistbands and they went back to the front of the dance floor and another stripping number came on and they danced and gyrated to it, again thrusting themselves into Rachel and Lottie's faces. They took a few steps back and as the climax of the song started, they all whipped off their thongs, showing us what they were born with. I suddenly felt a little queasy but the feeling past as quick as it came and I hooted with the rest of the girls. The guys danced over to the two girls in the chairs, made a circle around them and started thrusting into the faces, their penis's flapping about at them; Lottie put her head in her hands and Rachel was screaming in fun! It was fun to see her cut loose! The boys whooped and cheered and ran around the room showing us all to see. Casey and Leanne were up on their feet as was Adeline, Kim, Emily and Gemma who were just having fun too. Lottie got up from her chair and ran towards me, grabbing my hand and dragging me from the room, up the stairs and not stopping until we ran into her room, Lottie turning, her hair fanning out behind her then settling, she looked really happy about something. "What was that about?" I laughed as we both fell onto the bed.

"I have something to tell you."

She was sharing so I thought I would too. "So do I, but let's do it ninja style," I grinned.

"Agreed!" Lottie got up and grabbed something from her dresser but keeping it hidden as she sat back next to me then took my hand. _Keith asked me something this morning._

I looked at her and I could feel myself smiling. _And?_

_He asked me to marry him!_ Lottie was smiling from ear to ear.

_OH MY GOD!_ I grabbed Lottie and we hugged it out.

"OOOOFFF!" Lottie muffled only managing to squeeze out and I let go of her instantly. I stared at her as she coughed then smiled again. She was still holding onto something.

_Alice knows._ I thought

_I figured but she hasn't said anything, she has just been staring at me manically!_ She looked down at the object in her hands. _I honestly didn't think I would say yes but I just blurted it out._ She looked back up at me, and smiled. _But I think I took Keith by surprise when I said yes. I think I took _me_ by surprise when I said yes._

_How did he ask you?_

Lottie took a deep breath. _He came in at ten this morning after patrolling. He came up here, I was still in bed and he woke me up and started pacing the room. He started saying how much he loved me, that he thought he was going to lose me when we were taken. He was still pacing the room and I shouted at him to stop cos he was making me dizzy! He stopped and got onto one knee. Baring in mind he was fully dressed, he had taken the time to get changed and he took this box out of his pocket then said: 'Charlotte. You are my everything, my reason for being. I can't imagine what I would do without you and I would understand if you said no, I know its early days for us but we have the rest of our lives together. You are my soulmate, my imprint, my equal and it would I would be extremely honoured if you said yes.' He then took a deep breath. 'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?'_

I took a deep breath. That was amazing. Although Lottie was describing it I was seeing it anyway and what an experience it was to see someone being asked such an important question. _And?_

_He opened the box and produced this amazing ring._ Lottie let go of my hand to open the box which was black velvet and looked worn. There was this ring, a ruby ring with five tiny diamonds cascaded out from the ruby on each side on the gold band. The ruby was huge! The size of the diamond on my engagement ring. I lifted it out the box and the light refracted around the diamonds making them glow like my families skin in the sun. Lottie touched my hand. _It's beautiful._ I couldn't stop looking at it. Inside the band said '1850, QV'. _It's that old. It's been passed down through the generations. The band has been resized and gold added to it but Keith managed to keep the engraving. The ruby is that old but most of the diamonds have been replaced. It was his Mother's and her Mother's before that and so on. Keith said it had been given to his aristocrat ancestor by Queen Victoria. It was why I was quite taken when you gave me that bracelet._

_It's an heirloom. _I stared at it.

_That it is. And I said yes. _She squealed inside her head.

I couldn't help but hug her again. _I am so happy for you! I have to admit, I didn't think you would say yes but I think the weekend we just had put things into perspective. Why are you not wearing it?_

Lottie pulled away. _I didn't want to steal Rachel's thunder,_ she looked down sheepishly. _If someone announced their engagement the day of my wedding or a few days before I would be pissed! Although I have one more person to tell, if I seem them later. _She didn't elaborate.

_I suppose, which is why I haven't shared my news._

_And what's that?_

_Oh it doesn't matter. I am so happy for you!_

_Ness, what news? You pregnant? _She gave me a funny look.

_NO! _I gave her a resigned look. _Jacob asked me if I would consider getting married sooner than two years. Like on the seventh of the seventh this year._

Lottie grabbed onto me this time. _Oh Ness! I take it you said yes?_

_Of course I did. The only people that know are Mom, Dad and Alice who found out her way. And now you. I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honour._

_Oh Ness! Of course I will. Then I have something to ask you….would you be my matron of honour?_

_Matron?_

_Yeah, you will be married by the time I get hitched. That is a condition I set._

_Condition?_

_That I wasn't getting married until I finished school. I want to be engaged for a while. Not that I think your decision is wrong, that's just me._

_Then I would be honoured to be your matron of honour!_ Lottie squealed inside my head again and I joined in as we jumped up from the bed, jumping up and down; holding onto each other, bouncing around the room like loons. We finally stopped when Lottie tripped over her shoe then we found ourselves back on the bed. I handed Lottie her ring back and she slipped it onto her fourth finger on her left hand, splaying her hand out to see what it looked like.

_It looks good on you. Lovely!_ I complimented. _Like it was meant for you._

_I didn't think I was ready though. I mean, I think getting engaged is cool but marriage.. go you Ness. I totally have your back._

_And I have yours if you decide to change your mind….._

_Thank you Ness. I am happy just being engaged. It's not just that though. I lost my Dad, Mum and…._

_You are scared by such a close connection to someone that you will lose them?_

_Yeah._

_Well don't be. Keith is the perfect man for you. You have no fear about losing him._

_I know, but I always have that niggle._

_I know you will. I just think it's wonderful that you are engaged! I am so so happy for you!_ I gushed.

_I am happy for you too Ness. Have you started planning?_

_Oh yeah! Alice wanted to take over but I wouldn't let her! She helped me with the basics but I want to do it myself._

_Well Alice can so take over my plans when they happen in the very distant future. She is more than welcome._

_Really? Would you not want to do it yourself?_

_Hell no! I couldn't be bothered with all that crap! As long as I loved my dress then who cares? Alice isn't going to make any wedding a farce or trashy, is she? This is Alice!_

_True. I am enjoying sorting out mine, not that we have done much but we need to go and speak to the minister. Jacob got the date provisionally booked after calling the minister so we are going to see him next week._

_Cool._

_I do have something though; I want to make sure that you are alright with it._

_I will be alright with anything._

_I want to get married in the church in Forks._

_And?_

_Well there are a few but this one….um….was where your Mom and Stepdad's funeral…._ I trailed off.

_Why would I be upset with that? You should get married whenever and wherever you want._

_I thought…_

_It isn't a problem. Yeah, it was the place where we had a service for Mum and Mike but it is also a place of happiness and you should get married there. It is a nice church, not that I remember the décor, I was slightly preoccupied at the time,_ she snorted.

It was nice to see her put some humour in something sad. I was happy she was cool with it. I squeezed her hand. "Thank you Lottie. I mean that and…" _congrats._ I said through my gift.

"Thank you chick. I think we had best get back to the party before they realise we disappeared."

"And to rescue some men from Rachel."

"Yeah, I heard Rachel tell Kim that her and Paul were on a 'no-sex' rule for the last two weeks."

I slapped my thigh and burst out laughing. "Oh my god! That must be killing Paul!"

"I bet it is. I reckon he has got a sore wrist, I am sure I saw him rubbing it earlier," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed.

"Were they here?"

"Yup, they dropped off the girls and their things and left. Jared was also ribbing him about it."

"I don't know if I could do that with Jacob."

She took my hand again. _Oh but there is one thing that you will be doing and as your maid of honour, I insist._

"And what's that?"

"You will be staying here the night before, or at your house with me."

"Why?" I chuckled.

_Because you are not meant to see the groom the day of the wedding and that means you staying with me the night before. No hanky panky, no banging, no shagging; nowt! _Lottie nodded making a slashing motion with her hand. She caught sight of her new engagement ring and slid it off, placing it back in the box, slipping it under her pillow.

I doubled over with laughter. "Come on you!" I tried to say through laughing. "Let's get downstairs." I dragged Lottie by her arm as we crept by the room that the twins were in and we re-joined the party to find Rachel licking whipped cream off a Dreamboy, Kim rubbing baby lotion on one, Adeline trying to rip a thong of another and Gemma batting one of them away. Casey and Leanne had one each and were striking up conversation. I located Alice and raced over to her. "Shouldn't we get them to put their clothes on?"

"Oh no!" her soprano voice rung out. "The girls are enjoying themselves. Are you not?"

"I am," I touched the skin on her arm. _Lottie told me._ I beamed.

_I thought she would. And?_

_She is officially engaged. _Alice started bouncing up and down and I grabbed her to stop. _She hasn't told anyone cos she doesn't want to steal Rachel's thunder, a bit like myself. AND…she doesn't plan on getting married any time soon, she is going to be my maid of honour and I will be her matron of honour, cos I'll be married by then._

_Ooooh! And does she want me too..…_

_Yes, cos she said she can't be bothered with that sort of stuff, as long as she loves her dress._

_Oh and she will! I already have the perfect design-_

_I think that's the one thing she is picking herself. But I reckon the rest is all yours!_

Alice clapped her hands together and looked as she was going to explode. _I've been helping Rachel but I get to do another one. _

_She doesn't want anyone to know. So please don't tell anyone!_

_Promise!_

Alice beamed at me and grabbed me for a cuddle. I rubbed her arm and I moved to go and sit next to Mom. "Hey."

"Hey. Where did you go?"

"Talking to Lottie?"

"Yeah," I leaned into her.

"Anything interesting?"

"Yes, but not my news to tell," Mom nodded. "Are you bored?"

"A little," she laughed once. "This is really not my thing."

"I see that. I wonder how the men are getting on?"

"I think Edward will be killing himself inside," Mom leaned her head on me.

Casey stumbled towards us, the tails of her shirt showing. "You know…hic…you two are very alike," she flopped down next to us.

"Um, we are not actually related," Mom gave me a quick look. "She is Edward's niece."

"So not a direct relation?"

"Not really but she is by marriage," Mom replied.

"Oh, you are very alike."

"Thank you, are you enjoying yourself?" I tried changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I never thought I would enjoy something like this but I really did…." I stopped listening as she rambled as I started to feel dizzy and a little bit nauseous. I gripped onto the sofa and shut my eyes. I felt hot as heat travelled up from my stomach and into my head. It felt like ages until it passed but it had only been seconds when I opened my eyes to find Casey still going on, I nodded in agreement with anything she was saying. I notice Mom staring at me and I smiled at her and she seemed to believe everything was fine. The feeling passed completely and I smiled as Casey finished whatever it was she was saying.

What was that? Was it something I had drunk, eaten? I put it behind me as I noticed the time was getting on, Lottie and I had been up in her bedroom longer than I thought.

"Ok ladies!" one of the Dreamboys shouted. "I think that is us finished for the night," he looked at Alice. She nodded and loped over to him with an envelope, he nodded his thanks. The guys all picked up their clothes, said their goodbyes and two of them handing Casey and Leanne their phone numbers. At least someone was getting something out of it.

I noticed that there was an array of food on the coffee table. Good! Needed something for these drunken bums to soak it up.

Lottie handed me my second glass of champagne. "How many are you on?" I asked.

"This is my third, the others are well on, I have a game for us to play."

"And what's that?"

"Penis hoopla!"

"Did someone say penis?" Rachel shouted from the chairs that were still in the centre of the dance floor,

"I certainly did," Lottie got a box from one of the cabinets at the right wall. She walked over to Rachel, moved her out of the way and placed a large rubber penis on the chair, she walked over to the bar to get some liquor and shot glasses then back to us. "Ok. This is simple. You get the hoop over the penis, you don't drink a shot. You miss, you drink a shot of choice. Simples!"

We all cheered. Mom, Esme, Rose and Alice stayed seated and this wasn't noticed by the two newcomers which I was happy with, one was already asking questions. The rest of us lined up behind Lottie who expertly threw her hoop over the penis, Rachel was up next, throwing hers too far; Lottie poured her a shot which she downed, she went and sat down next to Esme who handed her some food. "You had better eat some my dear," she smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel shoved it in her mouth. Adeline took a shot and missed, so did Gemma, Kim, Emily, Casey and Leanne. I took mine; I lined it up, knowing I would hit it right - but it veered off to the side. There was no way that would miss!

I turned my head slowly to Lottie who had her arms folded and a smirk on her face. She looked at Casey then back at me, making sure I got the hint.

"I think you missed Ness!" Lottie overdramatizing herself. "That means you need to have a shot!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Mmm, looks like I did miss," Lottie handed me a shot and whilst I stared her out; I downed it then slammed it down on the table. I looked at the food which looked really appetising. I took a few things, put them on a plate and munched away as I watched Lottie perfect her throw and everyone else missing again.

I got up and took Lottie's hand. _I don't want to get drunk._ Lottie nodded. I took a hoopla and threw it with ease, it landing perfectly around the rubber penis. "Hoopla!"

We carried on for a further ten minutes when Rachel fell to the floor. "Ok, time to play a sit down game!" Rose laughed as she helped Rachel up. "Why don't we play consequences," she picked up some pens and paper. "I think some of us are too drunk to be playing anything else without causing some damage," she looked at Kim who fell into Rachel's lap, Adeline and Gemma were not far behind. Casey and Leanne were very merry as they were now shouting instead of talking. "Ok, you write down people we know. Her name, his name, where they had sex, what position and who caught them doing it. You fold over the paper after each heading and pass it on to the person on your left," Rose explained. Everyone nodded in understand as Rose called out instructions and we all eventually had a full piece of folded paper. "Ok Rachel, you first."

Rachel opened hers up a little slowly, Esme had gotten her a glass of water as she had to put the paper right up to her face. "Okaaaaayyyy. Nessie and Edward…"

Lottie reached over to grab the piece of paper. "Gadness. We do not need that one finished! You go Kim."

Kim opened hers and giggled. "Gemma and Paul!" she laughed some more as she read further on. "At the school doing it doggie style!" we all laughed including Gemma and Rachel. "And Sam caught them at it! CONSQUENCES!"

I opened mine. "Right. Emmett…who wrote a guy's name in the girl bit?" I looked at Lottie. "and Jacob! Oh he will love that!" I carried on. "In Forks Café and doing it up the shitter…..Lottie," I rolled my eyes, crumpling up the paper. "Did you even swap your bit of paper?"

"Is that what I was meant to do?" she asked oh so innocently. I gave her a look. We read each other's bits of paper until we had finished. It was bordering on midnight as I noticed Rachel flagging; she was about asleep on Emily's lap. Casey was passed out in the corner; someone had too much to drink.

"I think someone is just letting go," Emily stroked Rachel's hair as she stayed in her lap.

"It's a big day for her," Esme agreed. "I still remember the day I got married to Carlisle, it felt like yesterday."

"Where did you get married?" Emily asked. I loved hearing past stories from my family.

Esme looked over to Casey and Leanne who were now passed out. You could tell they were by their breathing. "Well, Carlisle changed me in nineteen twenty one, and it was a few years later that we got married. We found a little church in a remote town near Boston. The church being no bigger than this room, Back then you didn't need to wait weeks for a marriage license and Edward and I posed as brother and sister for a while, our features are very similar," she explained. "The minister was lovely and he married us on a quiet Saturday morning, the sun was bright so we had to be careful. The minister was an old man and it was a simple ceremony, we were there for less than half an hour, just Carlisle, Edward and I. I wore a simple white gown, more chiffon really with a sash at the waist that was the fashion at the time although I had mine a little tighter than normal. We were married, and that was it and that was the first time we went to Isle Esme. It wasn't long after that we were joined by the rest of our family."

"I love getting married," Rose said wistfully. "I am tempted to do it again."

"Rose, I think you should let everyone else have the opportunity to get married before you go at it again!" Alice belled.

"But I love the dresses!" she whined.

"We know!" Alice and Esme said in unison.

"I wonder how the boys are getting on?" Emily said, more to herself.

"Are you worried they're up to mischief?" Lottie smiled.

"No," I just worry, that's all," Emily replied. Her head moved to the sound coming from the baby monitor. "But the sound of my babies are calling me," she carefully removed Rachel's head from her lap, got up and walked out the room.

Leanne stirred from her spot. "I wish I had a man," she slurred.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Kim slurred.

"No, I have to admit, Casey and I are a little jealous," she looked at her friend, prodding her, who woke up with a start and nodded in agreement. "We were moaning before about how Rachel didn't like the lifestyle that we do but we see how you are with each other and how much you care for your other halves and it makes me want that."

"There is no harm in wanting that. It's kind of hard to understand the 'lifestyle' we have," Kim started and Rachel sat up and leaned against her. They were still on the floor, Rachel's legs akimbo. "But we have a good life. I love my man, we are engaged and been living together for a few months now. I work at the school as an assistant and I work at Jacob's garage, Rachel gets more shifts than me. But our men provide for us, we want for nothing and I enjoy making his tea for him when he gets home, it works both ways though. Rachel has been looking forward to this day for a very long time. Emily is now a Mom and she is a wonderful Mom. But this life isn't for everyone. There has been times that I wonder if I wanted a better career for myself but then I look at my life and I am happy with what I have and I think happiness is the most important thing."

Casey sat up. "It is nice what you have…Hic!" Casey gagged on her hiccup. Lottie ran to grab a bucket she had hidden beneath the sofa and practically threw it at her. Casey looked up in thanks then hugged her bucket. "I have to admit, I was a bit mean in what I had said to Leanne earlier, Hic! But I take it back. I think it's a good thing that you have going. And Lottie, thank you for putting us up, it is much appreciated."

"You are very welcome," Lottie jumped and fished for something out of her pocket. "Got a text from Emmett, the boys are heading back, they are almost here," Rose looked at her phone and nodded showing us a missed text. "It looks like some of them are legless."

"It's a good job that we don't drink alcohol," Alice chuckled quietly so that only we could hear. "I bet a few people are getting carried home, literally."

"I bet," I agreed.

I got up to get myself a glass of water, the champagne was making feel a bit strange. I let the girls talk as I stood at the bar. I noticed Mom saunter over to me. "Are you alright? You looked a little ill earlier. Not like you," she asked quietly.

"Just felt a little queezy, probably the champagne. I don't drink alcohol that often so its probably that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, anyway, I think things are starting to wind down," I helped myself to some birthday cake. "Did you ever try human food after you were turned?"

"I did once, when I visited Renee. It was hard enough for her to take me in, to try and understand why I had changed to her, so I had to eat what she put in front of me; I had to bring it all back up later."

"Was that when you and Dad went a few years ago?"

"Yes, I think telling Renee about you would have made her have a stroke. She knows what the common person knows about you, so…." She trailed off.

"It must be hard not being able to see her."

"It is but she has her own life and I have mine. She knows there is something different with me but I am glad I have Charlie, and he is 'aware' so to speak. We don't show ourselves too much in town to arise suspicion so we are doing well. You're Father and I are going to Dartmouth in August, by then you…well, you know," she took my hand.

"It's something you have wanted to do for a long time."

"Yes, but I don't regret any time I have spent raising you. Not one moment, even though it has been too short but we are not normal," she chuckled. "But we also need to leave you to lead your own life," she stroked my face. "I love you very much my darling."

I smiled. "Are you getting all nostalgic?"

"Yes, I can't help it, I mean…" she put a hand over her mouth and I notice Rose turn to look in our direction, giving us a strange look.

"Well think of all the sororities and fraternities that will be after you and Dad."

"Oh we are definitely not joining one of those!" she snorted. "No way."

"It would be fun!"

"Would it? I don't think you get those sort of things if you are thinking of becoming a midwife. And speaking about that, I think you should volunteer a couple of afternoons at the maternity wing at the hospital."

"They might think I am too young."

"Carlisle would put in a good word. It would look good on any college or university application."

"I'll think about it. Something to do in the summer holidays."

A noise brought an end to our conversation as the door burst open. "HELLO LADIES!" Seth stumbled through and promptly landed on his ass with Jared joining soon after. Emmett was holding up Colin and Brady who were passed out and Colin had puke down his front.

"What happened?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Uh, they had too much to drink?" Emmett replied sarcastically.

"They are underage!" Mom chided.

"So are Nessie and Lottie but you don't see me hollering!" Emmett defended. "They look a lot older."

"Not the point," Esme took Colin in her arms and laid him on the floor. Leanne and Casey were for passing out again as well.

"They had better not puke in the rooms. Bessie will not be pleased!" Lottie shook her head.

"It's your fault for making everyone drink shots with your penis hoopla game," I shook my finger at her.

"Penis hoopla?" Sam pushed his way through, he reeked of drink.

"What's penis hoopla?" Jacob fell into Sam. He was well on too. I giggled.

"We threw hooplas on the Dreamboys penis's," Lottie said casually.

"Dreamboys?" Embry shouted from the back. I summoned everyone else in and closed the door.

"Yes, we had strippers," Lottie grinned.

"They were nice and shiny!" Rachel shouted from the floor.

Paul walked forward and he looked the most sober out of the pack. "How much has she had to drink?" he asked looking down at his wife to be.

"A fair whack," Kim giggled. Jared appeared from nowhere and flung himself onto the floor next to his fiancé. Kim grabbed a hold of Jared's face and proceeded to kiss him. "Hello sailor."

"Who let her get into that state?" Paul started to sound angry.

"Now hold on a minute!" Lottie rounded up to him. "We are having a hen night which involves getting the hen blootered. All you lot are pissed so don't come in here and sound all high and mighty!" she jabbed him in the chest.

Paul kept his mouth shut as he knelt down next to Rachel who was almost asleep. "She had a good time Paul, she is just letting off steam," Alice placed an arm on his shoulder and he seemed to relax. "Besides, you look like you all had a good time."

"We did until he puked down himself," Emmett bellowed pointing at Colin. "We had a great time until that and thrown out the nightclub."

"And what did you get up to?" Rose asked a little too sweetly.

"Oh nothing that we are allowed to tell," Emmett tapped his nose. Carlisle was at Esme's side, Jasper at Alice's and Dad with Mom.

"Were you bored as you watched everyone else get drunk?" I asked Emmett.

"A little. I miss the feeling that alcohol gives you," he said wistfully.

"Well, we had strippers and played some games. There was whipped cream," Lottie bent down next to Paul who she was trying to tease.

"Whipped cream?" he asked dubiously.

"Oh yes. But seeing as you all have a policy of 'Do Not Tell', then I cannot possibly divulge such juicy information," Lottie widened her eyes at juicy and wiggled her fingers.

"Bint!" Emmett shouted again. "Stop winding him up. He's been whining all night!...I miss Rachel," Emmett put on a whiny voice. "I want to go. I can't wait to marry her! I want to have her babies!"

"I did not sound like that!" Paul defended.

"I beg to differ," Jacob laughed. "I was almost on the verge of using my Alpha status to shut you up!"

"You wouldn't dare," Paul challenged.

"Oh don't make me," Jacob guffawed.

"Ness," Sam pulled me to the side. "Where's Em?"

"Upstairs, the twins were a little unsettled."

He nodded. "Gentlemen, Ladies….Emmett," Sam bowed a little.

"Hey!"

"I bid you goodnight. Lottie, would it be a pain if Emily and I stayed tonight? I have had too much to drink to drive home and I bet Emily has as well."

"Of course you can. Use the room the twins are in," she nodded. Sam kissed her on the cheek as she passed.

"I think I am ready to hit the hay," Seth started. "Where is my woman?" Gemma, who was leaning against Adeline, waved at him. He bounded over to her and picked her up fireman style over his shoulder and ran out the room with her screaming.

"Well, we all know what he has on his mind," I joked.

"There won't be much blood in his mind, I reckon its elsewhere," Jacob snaked his arms around me. "We had a good night, some of us having too much to drink."

"You being one of them?"

"Yes. And I take it you had a good night?"

"We did, felt a little sickish earlier but I think it was the champagne."

"More than likely. What did you get up to?"

"We had strippers," I looked at Jacob who raised his eyebrows. "Oh come on, you went to a strip bar or a lap dancing club. Its tradition."

"I suppose. I think the ones that couldn't drink were a little bored."

"Ah well. Good time had by all," I yawned.

Lottie caught me and smiled. "I am not far off sleep as well and my face is aching." I knew she meant the bruising.

"That would be you talking, I suggest you shut up," Emmett taunted.

"Your face gees me the boak," Lottie grinned.

"I have no idea what you just said," Emmett dismissed.

"Your face makes me feel sick," she said slowly.

"Is it me or was she just making an attempt at humour?" Emmett asked the room.

"Oh you big git! Can we not fight for one day? It's already hard not to kick you in the nutsack every time I see you."

Emmett put his hand to his chest. "Dearest Lottie. I do not wish to induce violence but it's hard when your face is like a cat getting its temperature taken and screaming bloody murder," he sang and we all laughed.

"I've seen sex offenders with more charm," Lottie rolled her eyes comically and we all laughed again. "But there is something…" she walked forward and Emmett took a step back but then smiled then stepped forward. "Your present was very sweet," she wrapped her arms around him to give the big goon a cuddle. "Thank you. I have something to ask you as well but I need Ness," she turned to the room. "It's not something I can tell you all just now but I will another time," they all looked at each other; confused. Jacob let me go and I grabbed Lottie's outstretched hand. _Can you ask him if he will give me away? I have to tell him, he is like a really annoying older brother and I don't really have anyone else._

_Are you sure? _

_I think I can make an exception, he was the one I wanted to tell. He is to keep his big trap shut though._

_Done. _I reached over to Emmett's bare arm. _Lottie wishes me to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, not even Rose until she announces it herself. The only reason she isn't saying is that she doesn't want anyone to know; it's not the right time to tell people with the wedding and all. And Dad….if you are listening, that means you too, you never heard this conversation._ I looked at Dad who nodded and Emmett nodded as well then he looked at me intently.

"What's going on?" Alice said impatiently.

I ignored her. _Keith asked Lottie to marry him this morning,_ his eyes widened and he looked at Lottie. _And she said yes._ He was about to move and I kept a hold of him. _She would like for you to give her away._

_Give her away?_ Emmett asked in disbelief.

_Yeah you donut! She would like for you to give her away when she decides to get married._

He looked stunned as he shifted his gaze from Lottie to me then back to Lottie. He threw himself at Lottie and picked her up in a bear hug and I was hoping he was being gentle. "Of course I will. I would be honoured too."

I noticed that everyone else was staring at this exchange, Rose included but not knowing what it was about. Jacob found my waist again and his fingers found my bare skin. _What is that about?_

_None of your business Mr Black. I am surprised Keith hasn't been thinking it mind you._

_He has been very good at shielding his thoughts. He has good self-restraint when he is in wolf form, he doesn't give too much away._

_So you won't know. Then you will have to wait like everyone else._

_Not fair._

_Tough!_ I reached round to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Rachel," Paul lifted his wife to be from the floor. "I think it's time to call it a night," he nudged Lottie who Emmett was still holding onto. "Would you mind?"

"If you stayed? Not at all, all of you can, you need to find a room though," she said muffled. Rachel gagged in his arms and Paul looked at her then at us. "Does anyone have a bucket?"

* * *

It was Thursday morning; Lottie emerged showered, changed and completely refreshed from last night; I noticed her wrists were now a shade of green, along with the bruises on her face, my injuries were completely gone. I felt a little delicate and I thought that the glasses of champagne must have really affected me. Or maybe it just didn't agree with me. Who knows! Matt had cooked us all a large fry up to soak up the alcohol and was currently cleaning up in the kitchen. My family weren't here although I caught the smell of Emmett as I walked down the stairs; I had left Jacob who was comatose on the bed so it was just all the drunken bums that had stayed from the night before, that were still sleeping. I sat down next to Lottie who grinned at me as I sat down carefully and I checked out the spread. The long dining table was draped in a long, white paper table cloth, on top there were pots of coffee, tea and jugs of fresh orange. In the plates, there were mountains of; bacon, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausages, fried bread, potato scones (or tattie scones as Lottie called them), fried mushrooms, fried tomatoes, beans. There were also croissants, cereal and fruit for anyone that was going to be healthy and of course some bread for toasting with various condiments. I looked at Lottie who was drinking a mug of coffee. "Where is everyone?" We were sitting with our backs to the kitchen.

"I called Emmett half an hour ago, he is now taking great pleasure in waking everyone up," Lottie grinned evilly, that would explain why I could smell his fresh scent. "He has got to get his kicks from somewhere. Bessie has arrived and is tutting at the mess in the living room, but I did warn her, and I also warned her that the possibility of vomit in the rooms were high. She rolled her eyes," Lottie sipped at her coffee. I could hear Emmett roar at someone. "Tony is helping her this morning."

"What about decorating the rooms? I thought Alice was doing that?"

"Oh she is, after everything is cleaned up, I am giving all the staff two extra days off, and they have been invited to the wedding. Matt protested as he wanted to sort out everything tomorrow but I assured him that Esme would do it. He has hired a few local catering college students who needed extra money to be waiting staff for the wedding, and he is coming Saturday morning to get everything he needs to get done. He and Doug are coming as well. I know they don't know Rachel and Paul well enough but they have all worked here for long enough and I don't think a wedding has ever taken place whilst they have been here. Rachel was quite insistent that they came."

"Which is nice."

"Yeah. She is going to be looked after by Alice and co. Rose is steaming their dresses tomorrow night and going through beauty things with them tomorrow. Rachel will see Paul first thing tomorrow then that's it. The men are all getting ready at Jacob's house," Lottie explained. I could hear someone being violently shaken away then the sound of puking. Lovely.

I listened out again. "I can hear a few footsteps, someone is braving it downstairs."

"Keith is out patrolling, he is coming back shortly and Edward said he would take over."

I whispered. "What are you all planning tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I think I might spend some time with Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, I think you should. They would like it."

"What are you doing?"

"Gemma and I were going to spend sometime in the garden," she looked at her hands. "With Mum and Mike."

"First time?"

"Yep, I haven't been able to brave it since they got buried. I mean I pass them when I am going horse riding but that's it. Gemma and I are going out on the horses after that. To unwind."

The door opened to show that Casey and Leanne made it down in one piece. Their hair was a mess and they both looked a little ill. Casey looked at the food and balked. Lottie waved. "It will help," she pointed to the food. "Get the first few mouthfuls past and you will be fine," they looked at her in disbelief not really saying anything. Lottie got up to pour them some coffee and I helped myself to the food, piling my plate high. Lottie followed suit then sat back down. "Did you ladies have a good night then?"

They nursed their coffees but managed to smile. "That was the first time I had a good night in a long time," Casey said. "And thank you for letting us stay the night."

"Thanks," Leanne mirrored. "I don't think I have drunk like that in a coon's age!"

"You were pretty gone," Casey laughed then held her head.

"So were you!" Leanne giggled then held her head as well.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked.

"Going back to our parents today, well, maybe once the headache has gone," Casey smiled.

"Oh! I have something for everyone. Chris had the hindsight to get them," she pulled out a bag from under her seat and threw them some pain relief. "That should help the heads."

"Thanks Lottie," Leanne smiled this time.

The door swung open again as Gemma and Adeline trudged through. Gemma could barely keep her eyes open and Adeline was holding on to Gemma. Lottie looked at them and laughed. "Fire bad...tree pretty?"

"Yeah, something like that," Gemma collapsed into a chair next to Lottie. "How come you are not as bad?"

"That's cos I can handle my drink," Lottie took another sip of her coffee.

"I think you rigged that game last night," Adeline narrowed her eyes.

"That, you will never know and prove," Lottie winked at her. "How are your legs?"

"Bruising has going between purple and green," she confirmed.

Leanne looked confused then looked at Lottie's face properly. "Bruising? You didn't have that last night?"

"Er, we were driving back from Seattle on Saturday and a tree had fallen into the middle of the road as we were driving back. The minibus crashed into it. We were all ok apart from Adeline was sitting in the front and the dash crumpled around her legs and I had taken my seat belt off to adjust something and my face hit a few seats," Lottie ate a piece of bacon.

"Are you all alright?" Casey sounded concerned.

"Aye we are fine," Lottie replied.

"But they look like finger prints," Leanne cocked her head.

"Just one of those things," Lottie dismissed. "Alice has good concealer," she smiled.

"Rachel never mentioned it," Leanne said.

"Yeah, it was a horrible thing, so we didn't really want to talk about it. We are all ok though so no harm," I explained, wanting to end the direction of the conversation and thankful that Leanne didn't continue.

The door opened again to a bleary eyed looking Sam who was carrying two car seats with wide awake babies, Emily following behind him also looking worse for wear. I had to stop myself from laughing. Sam saw the food and made a beeline, carefully placing the twins down, grabbing a plate, loading it up and closing his eyes in bliss as he place a whole sausage in his mouth. We all stared at him as he did this. I had noticed that I had almost demolished what I had been eating; had I really eaten all of that? Emily poured them both a cup of coffee. "Needless to say that we are all a little delicate. We heard Emmett shout Rachel and Paul awake," she pulled a face.

"And how did the children behave?" Lottie asked.

"Really well. I cannot believe how well behaved they are," Emily admired her children.

"That means your next one is going to be a monster," Lottie shoved in half a sausage.

"Lottie!" I exclaimed. "You can't say that!"

"She is probably right," Sam said through a mouthful of food. "That's if Emily wants anymore. I would like a girl."

"Sam. It is far too soon! Enough baby talk," Emily rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a croissant. Rachel, Paul, Jared and Kim came through the door. Rachel was wearing a large t-shirt of Paul's, her hair was the wildest out of everyone's and she looked really, really ill.

She flopped down next to Emily, resting her head on Emily's shoulder, letting out a puff. "My mouth feels like cotton," she exhaled, barely making a noise. Lottie passed her a box of paracetamol, Paul popping them out for her. Sam had perked up quite quickly and Jared was looking much better as he started eating his food. Maybe its a wolf thing? "My head feels like it's been in a vice. How much did I drink?"  
"Put it this way, dearest Rachel. I am having to restock the bar. Some the lads last night helped themselves after you were carted off to bed."

"Carted off?"

"Oh yes," Lottie continued. "Paul carried you, you had fun though. The strippers?" Lottie reminded her.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "We don't need to talk about that!"

"Oh I think we should," Paul smiled. He knew about the strippers, one of the girls was bound to have been teasing him, I know I would! Rachel rolled her eyes as Paul winked at her then loaded her plate full of food. "You know you need it and stop rolling your eyes my delicate wife to be."

"Awe, you are sweet," Casey had perked up.

"I wasn't that nice to her last night when she puked on me. Twice," Paul said casually causing Sam to howl with laughter and Rachel to snort out her coffee.

"Thanks my love," Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "I am sure they all want to know about my stomach upset, although I do vaguely remember being thrown out the bed."

"Thrown is such a strong word. Guided," Paul ate his egg. "Stomach upset is nothing compared to what came out of you!" the girls moaned and Paul high fived Sam.

"Stomach upset?" Seth rolled through the door, he stumbled slightly. "That va-," he clocked Casey and Leanne. "That bastard shook me awake! I thought we were having an earthquake!" he sat down next to Jared and he winked at Gemma. "I thought I heard someone being sick last night."

"Yep, the whole world came out of that tiny mouth," Paul joked, Sam laughing again and Casey almost gagging on her egg.

"She wasn't the only one," Jared looked at Kim who took a tiny bite out of her toast.

Seth piled his plate high and promptly started to eat. "Colin and Brady not down yet?" he started to eat, instantly perking up as he did so.

"No, they are not," Jacob was pushed through the door. "For fucks sake Emmett!" Jacob turned round to Emmett who followed him through. "You make me almost deaf and now you are pushing me?" he stuck a finger in his ear and shoogled it around. "Payback will be issued."

"When?" Emmett folded his arms.

"When my head feels less like someone tried to lobotomise me," he clutched his head and found the seat next to me. I loaded his plate and as soon as he sat down and he started to eat, looking better after each chew. The wolves could drink their weight in alcohol and then some but it takes a lot to make one feel a little ill! The others were all talking quietly amongst themselves, Emmett sitting down next to Jacob, smiling manically. I heaped my plate for the second time; I was so hungry! Jacob turned to Emmett. "Why are you not waking up Colin or Brady?"

"I tried. They are going to be there for a while. They are still unconscious," Emmett interlocked his fingers, laying his elbows on the table. "I checked that they were still alive though. Wouldn't want the smell of dead dog around the house."

"Dead dog?" Casey choked on her toast.

"Just an expression," Emmett said quickly. "But I also didn't fancy getting puked on. Their buckets were looking pretty full."

"Urgh!" Gemma moaned. "I'm eating!"

The boys had perked up, some of the girls were still looking a bit rough. "So what are your plans for today Jacob?" I asked.

"I think the boys are going cliff diving. Let off some steam. Do you want to come?" he asked dubiously.

I narrowed my lips in thought. "Nah. My last experience wasn't very good. Another time though," I looked up as Keith strolled in through the door. He looked tired and grabbed a handful of sausages as he passed to grab a seat next to Lottie. "I am going to spend some time with Mom and Dad."

"I think they would like that," Jacob smiled. "Keith, you up for cliff diving?"

"Yeah man, what time, I would like to get some kip before though."

"Later, bout three? I have some things in the garage I need to sort so you should be able to get some sleep."

"Cheers, I'm going to head now," he got back up, loaded a plate up with his breakfast, kissed the top of Lottie's head, waving as he left the room.

The girls around the table started to look a bit perkier apart from Rachel who I think was getting worse. Paul was stroking her head then found Lottie's eyeline. "I think I am going to take this one home, put her to bed. I don't think she is up to much today," he tucked a lock of wild hair behind her ear as she shut her eyes to his touch. "I also want her to make sure she is alright for Saturday."

"Good idea," Lottie chuckled. "I think that those that can go home can, and those who are feeling ill can stay. But there will be some hustle and bustle, Alice is coming later," warning those who knew what she could be like.

"We are heading to La Push, although I don't know if I am alright to drive," Casey said sheepishly.

"No worries," Lottie said. "I'll do a few runs. I didn't have that much to drink."

"Me too," Jacob offered. "I need to do a few things at the garage afterwards but I could take you drunken bums to La Push."

"Thanks Jake," Kim smiled. "I could do with going back to bed," she chuckled then grabbed the side of her head.

The rest of the group continued to eat their breakfast. One by one they finished up, excused themselves, grabbed their belongings and left, Jacob planting a sloppy kiss on me as he left. Emmett had cleaned up by the time Lottie and I had gone back into the kitchen. "What's got into you?" Lottie looked at him in shock.

"Doing a nice thing for my human little sis," he smiled.

"What are you up to?" Lottie folded her arms.

"Nothing! Emmett laughed. "I was doing a favour. And Alice promised me a part for the jeep that is unattainable unless you know the right people, which of course, she does."

"What kind of part?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The biggest exhaust you could ever think of. So big that you can feel your insides rumble when it starts," he grinned goofily.

"Whatever tickles your pickle," Lottie smiled. "Thank you for doing the washing, was there a lot of waste?"  
"Oh no! the boys ate all of it, even the mushrooms that smell awful," Emmett grinned again. "Best be off. I had my fun this morning. We are all going hunting tomorrow, Ness, I suggest you get a snack in before the big day," he patted my head as he left through the front door.

"I think he is right," I patted my stomach, still growling. "I don't know what is wrong with me but I just seem so hungry."

"You have hollow legs?" Lottie laughed. "I had best head Ness, Gemma is getting changed and we are going down to….to…"

"The graves," I finished, we walked back into the hallway by the main front door.

"Yeah," Lottie smiled weakly. "Got to be done."

"That it has. Something I hope I never have to do," I rubbed Lottie on the arm. Gemma met her on the stairs and they walked back through into the kitchen, arm in arm. It was nice to see how close they are. I ran upstairs to grab my things and I ran out the door to find Alice coming in with bags full of things. "Hello Alice. I suppose you are going to be in your element?"

"I sure am," Alice smiled. Rose followed behind her. "Has everyone gone?"

"Bessie might still be around but I think she is going shortly, you just have to act human!"

"Oh I am sure that won't be hard," Rose rolled her eyes as she carried some heavy looking boxes through the large wooden doors, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Are Mom and Dad at the house?" I asked.

"They sure are, they are with Carlisle and Esme," Rose clarified as she put the boxes down. "What are your plans for today?"

"Spending time with them, I haven't really since we got back from Italy," I smiled and Rose reached forward to stroke a lock of my hair.

I ran out the house, closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose, taking in the fresh air. I suddenly felt dizzy as I exhaled, opening my eyes, the green grass and the water fountain meshed in with each other as everything spun around. I reached my hands out to grab the large marble wall to my right to steady myself, making the swirling green of the grass, grey of the fountain and blue of the water un-swirl as they formed back to normal. I blinked a few times and I slowly let go of the cool marble, my fingers trying not to let go as the horrible dizzy feeling passed. I took another deep breath and I wondered if it was the alcohol that I had consumed last night had something to do with this. It was a good thing I hadn't brought the car as I didn't think I could trust myself to drive it. So I had no other choice but to go for a run home, which I didn't mind as I think it would stop these dizzy spells. I walked over to the right and made a break for it as I hit the trees. I hadn't had a good run since I got back, not like this anyway and I hadn't hunted for a while either. I was still feeling hungry so I decided to take a detour into the thickest part of the Olympia forest I stopped when I hit the area that was rife with mountain lions. I found a female with her young so I decided to leave them alone. I didn't like draining little ones so I found an older female who was staring with envy at the young mother and her young and she looked as if she was ready to pounce on her, ready to be a Mom to young that wasn't hers. I jumped over the young mom and I grabbed the old female by the neck, snapping it then draining her within minutes. I disposed of her body and I made ran over to a male who was feeding on an already disposed corpse and I pounced onto his back, sinking my teeth through the warm flesh, fat and muscle reaching the pulsating carotid artery that was rich with oxygen, guzzling it down. I laid him down and with that sloshy feeling and I felt full now and satisfied.

I ran off back into the forest, flecks of sunlight shining down onto my skin, making me glow more than normal. It was like I was shining for a moment.

I ran until I was a mile from the cottage when I started to feel strange. My mouth filled with saliva and a rumbling took place at the bottom of my stomach as something gurgled, heat travelled from the bottom of my stomach, up into my chest and into my face. I brought my hands to my face to find that I was hot to touch. I felt something travel up from my stomach to my throat as the burning feeling reached the back of my throat. I placed a hand onto a cool tree to steady myself as the green meshed into each other, swirling, spiralling, spinning of the trees and the ground. Very small beads of sweat formed on my forehead; my hands clawed into the tree, my nails digging into the bark, hitting the soft inside as I tried to keep myself upright, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Something gurgled instead of rumbled, gurgling and bubbling as I brought my other hand to my mouth; I instinctively bent forward and retched as the blood I had just drank, projected itself from the back of my throat and splattered onto the trees and ground. I retched again and again, my stomach heaving, blood coming out of my nose as more followed out my mouth with the large breakfast that I had, which no longer looked like breakfast but a clump of ground up mush mixed in with blood. I took a ragged breath as more followed; congealed blood mixed in with food as I collapsed to my knees, hands found the blood soaked ground as I dug in to the blood ridden soil, unable to stop retching, gasping for breath, my breathing becoming ragged, my bulging eyes noticing blood dripping from branches it had hit second before. More blood followed, becoming congealed and stringy, making me gag as it got stuck at the back of my throat. My stomach heaving so hard it was painful, forcing out the blood that was left; getting mixed in with my hair which was now swinging in front of my face each time I retched and there was blood down the front of my clothes. I retched more and more, my stomach feeling like it was folding in on itself, crushing my lungs which each constricted breath I took. Stars started to form in front of me, my vision becoming darker, white spots appearing. I felt myself fall forward but I stopped, feeling cool hands steady me, a hand reaching forward to get my hair out of my face, welcoming cold arms scooped me up from the ground as the white spots became larger.

Then everything went black.

* * *

AN - We are almost at an end! how sad! I NEED REVIEWS! AND LOTS OF THEM!

on another note, I've been reading the official guide by Stephenie Meyer and a few points I would like to make: I didn't know Jacob's birthday was Jan 14th so i missed that! sorry. Jane can only hurt one person at a time, that I didn't know and too late to change now but good to know for the future. Jacob and Collin are cousins, as are Jacob and Quil are second cousins. Paul has a last name!(thank god cos I thought I was going to have to make one up) and that Leah and Seth are descendants of the Ateara, Black and Uley pack so maybe thats why Leah could change! who knows. I love this book, its a good reference for the next story I do. Its nice to actually read about the other characters back stories like Alice and Emmett.

And my biggest annoyance! Nessie was born in 2006 and not 2007 like i had thought which makes her five and not four. so in the next story I will just make her five and go back and fix this one when I have time! not a big deal but it is to me. she is looks eighteen so I tend to focus on that alot!

XX


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

**Hitched**

Oh god! My stomach, my stomach was in knots. I could feel it cramp and twist. "She is waking up," I heard Dad murmur. "Nessie?" I heard Dad whisper. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes to find Mom and Dad by my head, Mom's dried, blood stained fingers stroking my forehead, I looked around to see I was in Carlisle's study, on the hospital bed. "Sweetie. Has that happened before?" I could feel something tighten around my arm, I looked down to see Dad taking my blood pressure.

I coughed to find my throat burning. "Do you want some blood?" Dad asked once he read the machine. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. The burning felt more like I had tears inside my throat. "Maybe possible Nessie. I heard you panicking because you couldn't breathe. Thank goodness we were in the main house; we came to find you struggling to breathe because you were retching so hard. We brought you here in case we needed to monitor you."

"Do you know why you were being sick?" Mom asked gently. I shook my head. "It's ok. Do you want some water?" I nodded and I felt her leave my side for a moment and she was back just as quick. Mom helped me sit up slowly and brought the glass to my lips. The cool liquid hit my dry lips and ran down my throat, giving me a little relief. I coughed slightly and Mom moved the glass away as I spluttered a little. I huffed out a little breath and slumped back. I was still feeling rubbish and didn't know why.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Dad asked. I stared at him; his bright white shirt was stained and smeared with blood. I suddenly remembered his question. I don't know, I thought. Enough to make me tipsy. "It shouldn't be making you violently ill like that. Do you think you could stand?"

I nodded, taking another deep breath as Mom and Dad took a side each, moving their arms to underneath mine and helped me to my feet slowly. I felt myself tip forward as the room spun, my knees buckling from under me. "Dizzy," I whispered, but they had a good hold of me. I took a few more deep breaths to stop the room from spinning. "Thanks," I mumbled. I looked down to find dried blood down my top and jeans. My hair was matted with clotted blood. I caught my reflection in one of the glass cabinets; I could see dry blood in streaks where my bloodied hair had touched my face, there was dried blood down my mouth, chin and neck, leading into my clothes. Not a pretty sight. "I felt ok this morning," I muttered, looking at my reflection in disgust. "Where is Carlisle?"

"He was literally called out before we heard you. He isn't here," Dad explained. "Ness….have you been dizzy before?"

"Yesterday, at the bar and before I hunted. I had been feeling unusually hungry the day before, and today even, Oh! I felt the room sway at Jacob's on Tuesday morning."

"You were eating a lot yesterday at the party," Mom said.

"I was. I don't know why I was feeling hungry. I don't know why I was sick like that," I retched again and I was glad that my parents weren't the queasy type although I recalled tales of Mom hating the sight of blood when she was human, but nothing came and I was grateful.

A door slammed downstairs and Emmett was suddenly in front of me. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Emmett," Mom scolded.

"I stepped in; what I realised was puked up blood and I followed the trail to here. Did you go all Linda Blair?" Emmett screwed up his face.

"Shut up," I gagged again, making Emmett take a step back.

"Ness. Let's get you cleaned up," Mom put her arm around my waist. "I think Emmett will let us use his bathroom."

"You will not!" Emmett protested.

"It's the closest," Dad smiled. Emmett huffed. "I don't know Emmett. Do you mind leaving us for the moment; I don't think Ness needs an audience."

"Agreed," Emmett screwed up his face. "At least you didn't puke up the blood of a grizzly bear, what a waste," he shook his head, turned and walked out the room.

Mom practically lifted me by my waist as she pulled me into Emmett and Rose's room and into their en suite bathroom. Mom helped me out of my clothes until I was standing in my blood stained-stroke-puked-stained bra and my panties. Mom started up the shower leaving me holding onto the sink to keep me upright. The dizziness was starting to pass but that uncomfortable feeling in my head was still there and I didn't want to land on the floor so holding onto the sink was the best idea. "Do you think you ate something that hasn't agreed with you?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. I noticed Dad wasn't here. "Where's Dad?"

"He has gone to get you some clothes and he has taken the ones you were wearing to burn, the blood won't come out in the wash."

"Ok."

"Now let's get you in this shower," she smiled. Mom took my hands and helped me to the shower, she ripped the side of my panties and the side of the bra then shut the curtain to give me some privacy as the water hit me, streams of blood pouring down my stomach and legs, my panties falling to my feet and I peeled off my bra. Mom's hand reached in and grabbed them so they were out of sight. I stepped fully under the shower, wetting my hair and making the bottom of the bath completely red with blood stained water, I could feel clumps of blood leave my hair as it fell with wet thumps on the bottom of the bath. I instantly started to feel better as the shower made me feel more human. I rubbed as much blood off as I could from my hands, my chest and from my hair. I stayed under the hard shower jets until the water ran clear. I borrowed some of Rose's shampoo, massaging it into my scalp. "Ness. Are you ok?" Mom called.

"I am feeling a lot better."

"I want to nip out for a few minutes, do you think you will be able to stay upright?" she chuckled.

"I think so," I heard the door open and shut. I carried on massaging the shampoo into my hair. I rinsed it out and I did it again and again until I was convinced I got all the blood out. I used some shower gel to wash my body down and I just kept scrubbing at myself. I looked down at my flat stomach to noticed I looked a little bloated, mind you, I wasn't that bothered considering I literally puked up my guts, I think I was allowed to be a little bloated thank you very much. I felt better after I blasted myself with cold water, feeling myself cool down slightly. I turned off the shower and peeked round the curtain, cool, no one was there. I grabbed two fluffy white towels from the rack, wrapped my hair into a turban, using the other to dry myself and then wrapped myself in it. I stepped out the bathroom to find a fresh glass of water and some clothes for me on the bed. I grabbed the glass and took a sip then downed the water in one, soothing my sore throat. Once I was properly dried; I donned the bra, panties and socks, used some of my deodorant that Dad brought with him and put on a fitted plain, blue long sleeved t-shirt and a black pair of joggers. I had just slipped on my joggers as Mom and Dad walked into the bedroom.

"Ness, can we talk to you about something?" Mom asked. I looked at them both, confused. Dad…well he looked sort of pissed but then his face became smooth.

"What about?" I asked dubiously.

"I don't want you to get angry," Mom started.

"But you are starting with that sentence so I can't hold out much hope," I crossed my arms.

Mom walked towards me, taking my hands in hers. "Can we go to the cottage?"

I nodded as she held my hand all the way there, I was tempted to use my gift to find out what she was wanting to talk to me about but I saw Dad shake his head once as we walked. He, so far had not said a word. I could not have thought of anything that I could have done wrong. We reached the cottage after five minutes, Mom going ahead of me, pointing to the sofa for us to sit down on. "Ness, you Mother has a question to ask," Dad sat down on the futon, elbows on his knees, his hands interlaced in front of him.

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned my head to look at Mom. She was holding something in her hand that was in a brown paper bag. "Ness, you were talking about how hungry you had been these past few days. The dizzy spells and being sick as bad as you were, it was like you reacted to drinking the animal blood. Like your body was telling you that you couldn't have it."

I pulled a face. "What are you getting at?"

Dad took a sharp breath in. "Are you and Jacob…" he hesitated as if he didn't want the answer. "Careful?"

I snorted. "Of course we are. We use condoms every time!" I laughed. "Jacob is very vigilant about that!"

"And do you check them when you discard them?"

That caught me off guard. "What do you mean? Mom, you gave me the sex talk. I know that we have to be careful."

"Check them for holes," Mom whispered.

"I….I…don't think we do," I said slowly, realising what they were getting at.

"Ness, we are not going to be angry at you, far from it," Dad stared at his hands. "But there is going to be a time when Jacob and you want a family. Carlisle and I discussed this a few months ago, that your pregnancy would progress either normally," he hesitated. "Or quickly."

"You think I am pregnant?" I asked, astonished.

"When I was pregnant with you, I was sick, things tasted funny, I really craved eggs," Mom smiled. "But I craved blood because that's what you wanted. If you are, then we think that your baby doesn't want blood."

"I am not pregnant!" I denied. "Jacob and I are careful every time. I know we are."

"But the slightest tear or hole, all it takes is one," Dad said carefully.

I sat back on the sofa. Could it be possible? I felt fine a few days ago. Surely I would have a normal pregnancy? Surely I wouldn't be as quick as Mom? "Ness?" Mom brought me from my thoughts. "Would you like to take a test?"

I looked at the brown bag that she shook slightly in her hand. A pregnancy test? Was I ready for this? Did I want to be pregnant? I was too young? Holy crap! How can I handle this? Dad moved to sit next to me as I started to panic. "Ness, its ok. We will help you if you are. Don't panic. This happens Ness and we all have to deal with it."

"I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want a baby!" my bottom lip started to tremble. "I am not ready for this."

"Why don't we find out for definite if you are first then think about options," Mom said softly. She pulled the blue packet out and took my hand, taking me to my bathroom. "I've got a plastic cup for you to…"

"Pee in," a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yes, it will be easier to test it Ness," I nodded. I closed the bathroom door and there was nothing for it but to pee in the cup. I did what I needed to do then I opened the blue box, checked the instructions and dunked the test in for the allotted time it needed. I put the cap over the wet end and I sat it on the cistern of the toilet, not looking at it. I tipped the contents of the cup into the toilet, flushed, closed the lid, washed my hands then sat on the closed lid with my back to the test.

What if I was? What would I do? Would I have to leave school? Would this pregnancy be normal? Would Jacob want anything to do with me knowing I was pregnant? Would he want to be a father? Would he be ready? I put my head in my hands as my thoughts overwhelmed me and I sobbed quietly. I took a deep breath after a couple of minutes and dried my tears. I turned round to see if the test was ready.

It said I was pregnant.

The breath I was holding released itself from me as I heard the door open behind me and two sets of hands onto either side of my shoulders. I started to cry again, sobbing hard this time. Both sets of arms encircled me, taking me into their arms. "There there," I heard Mom whisper. "Come through to the living room," she coaxed. I found myself there, not remembering how I walked through. I was sitting in Mom's arms, hugging her cool skin.

"When was your last period?" Dad asked.

I stared out the window thinking about the question. "I had one last month."

"So you are already being sick," Mom said more to herself

"Or her body just rejected the blood," Dad shrugged. "She could have a normal pregnancy. Unless we get you scanned we won't know. You may have a normal pregnancy but hypersensitive. Sickness doesn't usually present until six weeks. But then you could be progressing fast so your last period would have been normal," he stood up. "I'll be back shortly," he disappeared from view.

Mom and I sat in silence, me leaning into Mom as she stroked my hair and face. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

I shrugged. I was numb. Jacob and I had been so careful; every time we made love we used condoms. Maybe I should have tried the pill but it didn't help my period and it didn't make any difference with my mood swings so I stopped taking it last month. It wasn't something I was that fussed about as Jacob and I had been careful. Obviously not. "I thought we were careful."

"Ness. I can't criticise. Edward and I thought it wouldn't be possible for us so we didn't use contraception. But we wouldn't change how things worked out. We love how things worked out, we wouldn't change a thing. We love you so much and whatever you decide, we will still love you."

I sniffed. "I don't know what I want to do. Technically I am only four but physically eighteen. I don't know if I could abort it. I don't know if I am ready either," I admitted more to myself.

"But we will be there, whatever you decide," Mom squeezed me. "I think you need to take some time to think about what you are going to. You have a time limit but you still have a little time to think about what you want to do. You can tell who want or keep it to yourself. Edward and I are not going to say a thing to anyone. This is your decision."

Dad returned carrying something about the size of a microwave, he dashed into the living room and plugged it in. It whirred to life and I stared at it. "An ultrasound machine. So we can get a sonogram, see how far along you are Ness," Dad said carefully. I was so proud that he wasn't shouting at me or going after Jacob. He was supporting me. He smiled reassuringly at me. "Ness, can you lay flat on the sofa please?" he asked softly. Mom moved and I did as instructed. Dad had a little tube in his hand and Mom grabbed some tissue from the bathroom. He pressed a few buttons on the machine and a black screen with a white triangle showed up. Dad studied medicine for a while, he has an MD but he didn't have the control like Carlisle has. He would tell me 'We have a lot of time to kill Ness, an MD was a good thing to kill some time with,' he smiled slightly for the first time at me recalling the memory, he lifted up my top so that it was sitting halfway up my stomach and put some tissue around my trouser band and moved them down slightly. He squeezed the gel onto my lower stomach which was cold then he placed the thing onto me. "It's called a transducer," he clarified. "It produced the waves so that we can see the image on the screen," he pressed it into my stomach. I wondered if they used this on Mom. "We tried Ness but you were incased in tough vampire skin, we think to protect you so the waves wouldn't go through." I nodded. Dad dug in a little deeper, not painfully and he moved the transducer around as he looked at the monitor then he stopped, pressed a button and froze the image, printing it out. He looked at it for a moment, unfroze the image then smiled properly, he moved the screen so that I could see it properly and pointed to the screen. "There is the foetus," he whispered. He pointed to something that looked like a kidney bean. "Look closely. You can see a little flutter in the middle?" I looked and nodded. "That is the heartbeat." I gasped! This was real. This was actually happening. My hands were at my mouth, covering without realising. "You are about six weeks. Humans wouldn't be able to see that flutter but it's there. That would explain how you have been feeling dizzy and being sick. I don't know Ness that you are going to have a normal pregnancy. Bella had you in a month. You could get to full term by four and half months or nine. We don't know but being sick like you did today, looks as if your body rejected the blood, as if the baby didn't want it. You admitted a while ago you weren't hunting as much as you needed. Only a theory."

"It will be quarter vampire though, you would think it would some blood."

"Baby Ness, you keep calling it an it," Mom smiled.

I pulled a face. Calling it a baby made it too real. I changed the subject. "Why did I have a period then?"

"Some people do have a period, can have a period during their pregnancy and can be normal for them. Yours are unusually heavy so you maybe just rejected the lining you didn't need. Or you had a normal period and are now six weeks from your last period. The only thing we can do is monitor you. Ultrasound you every day-"

"No! I don't want that," I sat up. "I don't," I shook my head.

"But we need to keep an eye on you Ness," Dad wiped my stomach.

"I know, but I need this to sink in. I need some time and I don't want to keep looking at it just now. I don't know what to do," I pulled my top down, looking at my bare stomach. "Will I progress normally?"

Dad glanced at Mom. "I don't know. Which is why we should monitor you closely. Mom had you within a month. You are half vampire, you could go a full nine months or as you are half vampire, say four and a half. Or less than that. The baby is a quarter vampire, three quarters human and if male, more than likely to be a shapeshifter. This is a guessing game now honey."

My head fell into my hands.

Mom laid her hand on my shoulder. "Ness, we will do this in your own time. Give yourself some time to get used to the news. You may want to tell Jake."

"NO!" I shot up from the sofa, my legs feeling shaky as I fell back onto the sofa; Mom was at my side. "Not yet," a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked up at Mom and Dad. "Why are you not angry with me?" I demanded. "Why am I not being shouted at!"

"Oh Ness," Dad sat down next to me. "We can't be mad at you about this. You are an adult and have to take responsibility for your own life, you have to make your mistakes. Do you remember telling me that?" I nodded. "We could shout and scream if it would make things better but it won't. We would rather support you in any decision than you thinking we are mad at you which could affect your decision," Dad put a lock of hair behind my ear. "If you don't want to tell Jake then you don't tell him. He will need to know at some point but take your time just now."

I nodded as I leaned into my Father. I needed time. I needed to think what I was going to do, if I wanted to keep it, if I want to…to…get rid of it, I shuddered at my thoughts. "In the meantime Ness," Mom smiled reassuringly at me. "No more blood for you. Human food and stuff that agrees with you. You will be feeling sick for the next couple of weeks if your pregnancy runs the normal course. We take each step as it comes."

"Oh god!" I slapped my hand to mouth again. "I was drunk yesterday."

"Ness," Dad grabbed my hands carefully. "Don't worry about that, it's not like you drink every day, and you didn't know. Don't beat yourself up about it."

I nodded. I was so confused now. I got up slowly from the sofa this time. "I think I need some time by myself," Mom and Dad nodded. "Thank you for being there for me," I looked anywhere but them. Another tear rolled down my cheek as I walked out of the cottage and into the forest.

"Let her go," I heard Dad say to Mom before I walked out of earshot.

I walked through the forest for hours, not realising the time nor where I was; and I didn't care. I was trying to not think about being pregnant but it was all I could think about, everything I could think about. I looked up and I could barely see the sunlight because the trees were so thick. I found a thick patch of grass and collapsed into it, lying on my back. I took a deep breath. I thought about the future. Could I actually do this? Could we actually do this? I knew Jacob would make a great father but would I be a good mother? Would I love and protect this little life or corrupt it? I didn't know. I had no idea. I thought about actual childbirth. How painful it was going to be; would I be able to do that. I would I be able to bring this person into the world? What if I dropped it?

I needed to stop calling it an 'it'. It was going to be a baby. A baby! I thought I was going to be sick again at the thought of raising this little life. I was scared but there was one thing; I had my Mom and Dad. They would be with me every step of the way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of galloping. I sat up onto my elbows then got up onto my feet as the sound got closer to me. I listened carefully and I could hear the familiar heartbeat of my best friend. My heart rose a little but….did I tell her? Would she know? I thought I had better shout out so the horses didn't get a fright. "Lottie, I am out here!"

The horses came to a sudden stop as they broke through the thicket and Beau reared back on his hind legs but Lottie held on strong. He thumped back down as Bailey trotted over to me and nuzzled my neck. "He likes you," Gemma laughed.

"Bailey likes anyone," I nervously said back. "Are you enjoying your ride?"

"Yeah," Gemma smiled, she was a little flushed whereas Lottie wasn't. I assumed that Gemma was a little less experienced than her stepsister. "We were just heading back; an hour is good enough for me!" she patted Bailey. "My poor ass!" then patted hers.

Beau nervous paced behind Bailey and Gemma, giving me a dubious look then he came over to me, nudge me carefully then stepped back quickly again. Lottie gave me a funny look. "Are you alright Ness?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Were you hunting?"

"Uh…no, I was just out for a walk. Went a little too far. Do you mind if I follow you back?"

"Of course not," Lottie cocked her head. She knew there was something up. She tugged on the reigns and Beau swiftly turned around and galloped off, Bailey following and I kept up at a good pace. I needed to run but I was sure not going full pelt, I still felt a little delicate.

I said nothing as we made our way back to Lottie's estate, reaching the horse's field in no time to find Seth waiting for his imprint. The gate suddenly opened thanks to Lottie and the horses trotted inside the field. Lottie jumped off her horse with ease and unclipped the saddles and reigns and floated it into the stable. Gemma slid off Bailey and Lottie did the same thing with him.

When the horses were free of their restraints, they joined Billy who was eating some grass in the field. Lottie walked over to me, tripped over her own feet and fell. I laughed without realising. For someone who could be so graceful when sparring, jumping from horses, a simple thing like gravity seems to be a problem. Gemma ran over to Seth who was holding out his arms to embrace her. "I hope you guys don't mind if we take off," Seth smiled then kissed Gemma.

"Not at all!" Lottie laughed as she dusted herself from the grass. She was wearing black jodhpurs with riding boots and a green striped rugby top. She took off her helmet, her hair cascading down her back and she ruffled it out. She sauntered over to me and hopped up into the fence, securing her feet on the next rung whilst I leaned against it. She hummed a tune as she waited for Gemma and Seth entering the house then she looked down at me. "You look shit. What's up?"

"Thanks Lottie. Blunt and to the point. You know how to make a gal feel better," I said in a low voice.

"You've been crying, and you actually look ill. More paler than normal, if that's possible."

I kept quiet as I stared at Bailey and Billy. "They look like they are talking to each other," I inclined my head towards the horses.

"They probably are, in their own little language. But let's not change the subject," Lottie bored her eyes into me. "Ness, I can tell there is something wrong. Is there something I can do to help? Has something happened?"

"You could say that. I got dizzy but nothing bad, a few days ago, then I got really hungry. Eating like I couldn't get enough. The night of the party I got really dizzy and I thought I was going to be sick. I ate like a pig this morning and I then everything was spinning when I was at your front door today, I thought it was the champagne I had last night. I went hunting cos I was still hungry…." I trailed off.

"And?" Lottie prodded.

"I got about a mile from the house when I was sick."

"Is that why you are upset?"

"No. I'll show you," I took Lottie's hand and showed her how bad it was when I was sick and how I passed out.

"Fucking hell Ness! That was like a bloodbath! Why did you pass out?"

"Cos I couldn't breathe, Mom and Dad found me. Dad heard me panicking in my head."

"Are you ok? Why were you sick?"

I took a deep breath. "The reason I am telling you and not Jacob is because you won't tell anyone, not even Keith. I tell Jacob, the whole pack knows, even if Jacob doesn't mean to think it when he is a wolf but it is also because the news hasn't sunk in."

"You are confusing me."

"I'm pregnant."

Lottie stared at me in shock then let out a low whistle. "Ok. What are you going to do?" That was Lottie, straight and to the point.

"That's it. I don't know," I confessed. "I am so confused."

"Do your parents know?"

I nodded. "Mom suggested it at first and I cried and sobbed. I did a test and it was positive. Dad thinks my body rejected the blood which is why I was so ill."

"But the baby will be a quarter vampire?"

"Maybe, but more human and doesn't need blood, sees it as a threat maybe?" I shrugged.

"It?"  
"I can't call it a baby."

"Don't you want it?" Lottie rested her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her, my eyes filling up, tears spilling down my cheeks. "I don't know," my lip trembled.

"Oh Ness," Lottie jumped down from the fence and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You have a little time to think?"

"Dad did an ultrasound; he says I am about six weeks."

"Then you have time. I won't tell a soul. I promise," she held me in her arms as I sobbed again, tears staining her top. She rubbed my back and stroked my hair, soothing me, telling me that whatever happened; it would be ok. She was comforting me, showing me that she was my best friend. She held me for what seemed like hours as I sobbed myself dry. I hiccupped a few times, my sobbing coming to an end. "You know that it's not the end of the world," Lottie reassured. "You are going to get plenty of help and they say these things come naturally. Look how Emily manages, as if she was made to be a Mum."

"But I literally so young! I haven't lived!"

"True, but you have a great support network. You fit your child around your life, not the other way around. If you don't think you can get rid of the baby then this is the only way you can go. You could give it up, Jacob wouldn't let you and I don't think you could anyway. But it's your decision, you that makes a choice. There is time if you wanted an abortion."

I pulled away from Lottie. "I don't know. I am so confused."

"Tell you what. We have a wedding in two days. Why don't you try, as hard as it is going to sound, put it to the back of your mind. You know you can have blood so don't have any. You can a glass of wine, not going to damage anything, no one else needs to know. Once you have made a decision then it's up to you who you tell. If you decide to have an abortion, you need to tell Jacob either way, he would support you whatever. He might not be ready, you don't know that but I think you need to give yourself time to get used to it. You need to get back to your normal routine, what would you have been doing today?"

"DVD night with Mom and Dad."

"Then that's what you do. Take it easy if you are still getting dizzy spells, you might find some foods you might not like but you won't be having blood for a while. How do you think you will manage?"

I thought for a moment. "I think I will be ok. After bringing it all back up its kind of put me off a little which is strange."

"Ok. I need to take Billy out, why don't you hop on her and I will float alongside you, take you back to the cottage. Edward and Bella will want to make sure you are ok."

I nodded. She clicked her tongue and Billy lifted her head then cantered over towards her owner. Lottie floated over the other saddle made for her horse and fitted the reigns with ease. Billy clawed at the ground with her front hoof, ready to go for a ride, looking at me expectantly. I walked over and she nuzzled my neck and huffed out a breath. She kept her long face there for a moment as if she was comforting me. I put my hand on her long snout and trailed it down her neck, to her middle and I put my foot into the stirrup, hoisted myself over and got comfortable on Billy's back. She neighed, telling me she was ready to go and Lottie opened the gate and Billy followed out after her.

We reached a steady canter as Billy made her way through the trees with Lottie flying along next to me. We never spoke but Billy sped up to a gallop and I kept low to her body so I didn't get clotheslined by trees. Billy stopped suddenly, almost making me topple over her head. She whinnied and stamped her feet. "What's wrong?" I looked at Lottie.

Lottie floated to her feet. "I don't know." My mouth started to salivate and my stomach rumbled a little. I brought my hand to my head as the trees in front of me started to spin around me. I felt myself being lifted from the Billy and I was gently lowered onto the cool grass. "Put your head between your knees, breathe in through your nose slowly then exhale out of your mouth, slowly."

I did as instructed as sweat formed on my face as I kept my eyes tightly shut so I couldn't see everything spinning but this technique started to work as I regulated my breathing, the rumbling of my stomach dissipated and I dared to open my eyes and the trees stayed vertical. I gave myself a further few minutes before I dared open my mouth. "That really worked," I looked up at Lottie who was stroking Billy.

"It works for me when I feel sick. Although, I think it's funny that Billy stopped before you started to feel shitty again."

"Maybe she could sense it."

"Animals are more sensitive to these things," she pondered, still stroking Billy. "You get animals like dogs for example, can detect when someone is about to have a seizure, so they can warn them to allow that person to get into a comfortable position before they have their seizure. Animals are amazing things. Again with dogs, they can load washing machines, get the phone, the door; like little helpers for folks that are disabled and can't do certain things," she was rambling on but I was thankful as she was taking my mind off being sick. "Beau has always been flighty but with good reason and he knows what are threats. Bailey, is a too trusting but that's good for those who are a little wary around large animals. Billy, she is different, she can tell when things are wrong, when people are feeling sad, lonely or in need of comfort. I reckoned she knew you were going to feel dizzy and didn't want you to fall off her."

"You think?"

"Oh I know," she nodded. To prove her point Billy shifted herself so that her head was above mine and she lowered her head so it was touching the top of mine, I could feel her breath in and out, the hot breath blowing over my hair. I reached up to pet her on the nose, bring my hand to stroke her between the eyes. Billy shut her eyes at my touch and if she could purr then I am sure she would. I felt much better than I did a few minutes ago and I stood up, holding onto Billy for support. Her brown body, smooth and shiny as the sun shone down from the trees. I took another deep breath, feeling back to normal. I nodded to Lottie as I placed my foot in the stirrup and hoisted myself over her again. "Are you ready?" Lottie asked as her feet left the ground. I rode in silence, enjoying myself a little as Lottie flew next to me. "Clynt got home on Tuesday, he was wondering why we hadn't visited, I called him to let him know we had been in an accident."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he has a small fracture, nothing that needs to be fixed, he just has to take it easy for the next few weeks, and he gets a pass out of gym."

"Oh he will be pleased about that."

"Oh I don't know, he said he was going to miss the shower time."

"In other words, perving," I rolled my eyes. "At least he is ok though."

"Yeah, he had heard about the accident from the nurses in the hospital and wondered who it was. He was asking for us all. Graham sent me a text asking where we were. He was wandering how we manage to get so much time off."

"What did you say?"

"That we were in a car accident and I was pretty banged up. I said it was all about me," she joked.

We reached the cottage, Dad was standing with Mom in his arms, standing in front of him with worried expressions. Billy slowed to a halt allowing me to jump off her, Lottie finding her feet on the dense woodland grass, taking the reins from me. She never said a word, nodding at Mom and Dad, who smiled back. She hopped onto Billy, used the right reign to move Billy's head and she disappeared into the forest behind me, hair trailing behind her. I walked over to Mom and Dad who took me into their arm, I could feel Mom stroke my hair and Dad kiss the top of my head. "Why don't we have that DVD night," I pulled back, smiling a little.

Mom stared for a moment, Dad nudged her and she took my hand, walking into the cottage. Dad went ahead and moved the sofa so that it was facing the TV. Mom went into the kitchen, bustling up some food for me to eat as I hadn't had anything since I brought it all back up. I sat down as Dad switched the TV on and I wanted to watch something light-hearted or something with action. Something that could take my mind off things. Dad scoured the DVD rack, picking Pirates of the Caribbean. "We can watch all three," he smiled and I was thankful. Mom came in with two bowls of popcorn and I could smell sweet popcorn and salty popcorn. She went back to get some juice which she put into a jug with ice, pouring some into a glass, the ice clinking away as it hit the jug. I kicked off my shoes and settled into the middle of the sofa, I picked up the bowl of popcorn and settled it onto my lap. Mom grabbed a blanket, threw it over me, Dad sat down onto my left, Mom onto my right, their arms around me and I felt relaxed and reassured. The titles of the film started and I popped a bit of salty popcorn into my mouth, sucking on it for a second to make sure I didn't gag on it. I chewed on it then swallowed, proud that I was able to keep it down. I could see Mom out of the corner of my eye looking over my head at Dad, as if they were having a conversation. "What is it?" I leaned into Mom, stretching my legs over Dad.

"Nothing sweetheart," Mom said.

"You are having a conversation over my head," I said dead pan.

"Did you tell Lottie?"  
"Yes."

"What did she say?" Mom asked. I took her hand and touched Dad's arm and showed them what she said. "She has an old head on her shoulders," Mom surmised.

"Yeah, she has always been level headed, that is what is so cool about her. I can talk to her about anything without being embarrassed and she is a good listener."

Mom shifted her position a little. "Can you not talk to us about things?"

I smiled and I looked at Dad, taking his hand. "There a few things that I like to talk to someone else about..…an opinion of. Like sex."

"Ok, lets change that subject," Dad smirked.

"It's not like I don't want advice," I continued, smirking back. "If I need advice then I prefer to ask her cos then I don't need to hear sex advice from you two," I shuddered.

Mom chuckled. "Yeah, it would be like me asking Dad for sex tips," I could tell she was pulling a face.

"That would be gross," I retorted.

"Exactly," Mom stroked my hair.

There was silence for a moment. "And just for the record…I do want advice from you guys. You are my parents, I love you loads….but right now I am confused about what to do, what to say about it…..it doesn't feel real."

Dad stroked my hand. "I know. Give it a few days, let the news sink in."

"Are you not angry?" I looked at him.

Dad's face softened. "No Ness. We can't be angry at this Ness. You are an adult, you have to make your own decisions and live the consequences of those, which you are. You have a good support network, like Lottie said. We will all be there for you. You know that. Jacob will be there for you with whatever your decision. You just need to take some time to think about things."

I nodded and squeezed his hand and I cuddled into my Mom, I turned my head to watch the DVD and reached over for some popcorn.

* * *

I found myself on La Push beach, my hair blowing in the wind, the sun shining brightly, making my skin glow. I looked down at my feet, the tide coming in and the froth covering my feet. I noticed that my stomach was big; I was full term. I was wearing a pale green dress that sat at my knees, the material flapping in the wind. Russet coloured arms encircled my waist, resting on the front of my stomach, I could feel something kicking responding to his touch. I leaned my head back into my Jacob, closing my eyes at this blissful moment, him kissing my cheek. "I love you Ness. You are my whole world. You and this little man," he patted my round belly, our baby kicking where his hand touched. Happiness radiated from him, I could feel it from him. Without using my gift.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, bright and early on Saturday morning, the dream still fresh in my mind, not fading like some do. Jacob was happy with a new addition to our lives. Well, dream Jacob was. Did this mean that Jacob would be happy? That he wouldn't be angry with me? I breathed deeply, trying not to let things get to me again. Lottie spent the day with me yesterday at the cottage, watching more DVD's with me, snuggled up on the sofa under a thick duvet. We were effectively having a jammie day. We didn't say much apart about talk about what was happening on the TV. Just the fact that she spent the whole day with me was enough to make me feel normal. But waking up today was bringing it all back. Did I tell Jacob or not? How will he take the news? Would he be ok about it?

Of course I asked Lottie what she thought, and she told me when I was ready to tell him, that's when I should tell him – But when was that going to be? After that dream I was confused. I was convinced that waiting would give me answers. Not that my dreams were visions, but they were so vivid, colours, smells, sounds; they made me feel happy. And now seeing Jacob happy, feeling that he was happy; would he be like that in reality?

My stomach growled telling me I was hungry and this morning I actually had my appetite back. I tried to un-fog my head for a moment as I tied my hair into a knot onto the back of my head, didn't bother getting changed out of my jammies as I shoved on my trainers, grabbed my phone, jogging to the main house. I opened the large glass patio doors to find everyone in their hunting clothes, sitting at the large dining table.

"Here it comes," Emmett goaded. "Look at the state of you!" he chuckled.

"Shut it you," I rolled my eyes, Emmett flicking me the birdie.

"Are you not going hunting?" Rose asked.

"Ness, I can't see you for the rest of the day, or for a while, what are you planning?" Alice interrupted.

My hands touched the bottom of my stomach. "Uh.. I must be hanging with Jacob," I said quickly.

"You must be," Dad smiled at me. "But no, Ness isn't going hunting, she went yesterday."

"She doesn't need to go as often as we do," Mom added.

"I fancy a grizzly myself," Emmett leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"When do you not?" Jasper smirked. "I could do with a fight myself," he flexed his fingers.

"You are on!" Emmett pounded his fist into his hand. "Eddie, are you in?"

"I could go for some fun?" he looked at me. You go Dad! I said. I'll be fine.

"Bella, you in? we need you to bubble us up!" Emmett slammed his hands together again. I nodded to Mom who I knew needed to hunt, you could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ok, I'm in. I need to be to stop the cheating," she winked at Dad. Everyone moved, Mom and Dad giving me a quick cuddle, following the rest out through the back door. Esme had left me a plate of stacked pancakes with syrup and cream next to it. I took the stack and moved it so I could sit on the sofa and I flicked on the TV. I got up to get a cup of coffee, some cutlery and the syrup and cream. I changed the channel to watch my favourite hospital drama and I dug into my pancakes and after the first bite, realised how hungry I was.

I was unsure what to do. I know I shouldn't think about it until after the wedding, but Jacob and I were meeting the minister next week, we were going to be getting married this summer. Did I want to get married being pregnant? Did I really want it to look like shotgun wedding? Cos that's what people were going to think.

We could always postpone.

Yeah. We could postpone. That would make more sense.

I had to tell Jacob. That was going to have to be soon. He would be able to sense there would be something not quite right with me. I was going to have to speak to him. Maybe it would be best to do it now? There would be no one here, lots of people at his house. I finished off my pancakes and put the plate onto the coffee table, crossing my legs and pressing the front of my phone. I let it ring for a few seconds. _"Hello?"_

"Are you just up?"

"_Yeah, you alright?"_

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

"_You know its….Ness! Its six am!"_

I sighed. "I know. I needed your opinion."

"_You know I love you Ness but geezo! Six am!"_

"Lottie," I giggled.

"_Yeah yeah. What can I do you for? Are you still being sick?"_

"No and are you on your own?"

"_Yep. Keith is staying with Jacob and the boys."_

"I am thinking of telling Jacob. What do you think?"

"_I thought you were going to think about it over the weekend?"_

"I was thought I was but I don't know if I can face him later knowing what I know and that he doesn't know. And I want him to know."

"_Ooookay, I told you yesterday, whatever you decided to do I would be behind you all the way. If you now feel that you need to tell him then that's what you do. Are you worried cos I don't think you should be. I think he would be fine with it."_

"You think?"

"_I am guessing here but I think he would be ok. He would be shocked at first like all men are supposed to be, but he will be fine, he may even be happy."_ I was silent for a moment. I thought about how Jacob would react if I told him. _"You there?"_

"Yes. Just thinking."

"_I can hear."_

"Thanks. I think I need to call him."

"_Then let me know how it goes. You know I am here for you."_

"I know. Thanks Lottie. I'll see you later."

I disconnected the call and I held the phone in my hand and looked at it. I stared for at least five minutes before I realised that it I had to tell him. I unlocked the phone and rolled my finger along the flat screen, hitting Jacob's name. I brought it quickly to my ear and listened to it ring a few times. It continued to ring and I just about gave up when it connected. _"Hello?"_ Jacob answered groggily.

"Hello honey."

"_Ness. Are you ok? I never heard from you yesterday."_

"I spend the day with Lottie."

"_I figured you would be with someone, we have been busy at this end."_

"Have you been busy?"

"_Yeah, we had another boys night last night, more of a pack only thing. It was cool."_

"That's nice. Um….could you come to the main house please?"

Jacob's voice changed. _"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"_

"Uh…I just need to talk to you. There is no one here."

"_I am on my way. Ness. I love you_." It almost sounded as if he was a little insecure. I hung up the phone and dropped it by my side. This was it. I had to tell him. I got up to make us both some coffee, decaff for me of course. He might even need a stiff drink.

By the time I had everything arranged on a tray, Jacob burst through the front door, adjusting his sweats that he had only just put on. "Hey Jacob," I said quietly, placing the tray on the table.

He stopped and stared at me. He crossed the room in two strides, his hands reaching for my face as he tenderly placed a kiss onto my forehead. He pulled my head back slightly and surveyed me again. "Ness. Are you ok? You look a little….ill."

I took his hands in mine and he moved like my shadow as we sat on the large sofas. "I have been feeling 'off' these past few days."

"You were ok on Tuesday night."

"I was. I need to tell you something but I want you to know that I love you very much."

"And I love you too Ness. You are freaking me out here a little," he laughed nervously. My hands were shaking in his, Jacob tightened his grip of my hands to stop from shaking.

"I debated whether to tell you now or wait a few days for the news to sink in myself. And maybe that is wrong and I should have told you straight away but I was in shock myself," Jacob started to talk and I put my hand up to his mouth. "Mom and Dad had a suspicion after I was really, really sick after I had hunted. I love you so much and I had a dream this morning and it made me realise that whatever happened you would be there for me," Jacob stared wide eyed at me. "I had been feeling really hungry on Tuesday then I started to get dizzy. I was sick on Thursday to the point that I passed out-"

"Ness!"

"Jacob," I looked down at my hands that were encased in his. I took a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

Jacob stared at me as his eyes widened even more. He continued to stare as he took in this information. I didn't know what to do as he stared. He let out a breath. "How.."

I giggled, realising how silly that sounded. "Well its not hard to know the 'how'. We did the 'how' so many times I've lost count. I guess one got through. Or a condom burst."

"Yeah…Uh…Erm…." Jacob moved one his hands to run it through his messy hair. He breathed a little hard but still holding onto my hand.

"You are where I was two days ago," I smiled weakly.

Jacob nodded slowly, his hand finding mine again. His mouth opened and shut a few times as if he was imitating a goldfish. "You were sick?"

I nodded. "I went hunting on Thursday, the morning after we had breakfast; I was still hungry. When I got about a mile of the cottage, my stomach started to churn then I was sick, everything. It was like a blood bath. I was choking so much that I passed out. Dad heard me panic in my head and Mom and Dad found me. Mom got me to take a test and it was positive. They weren't even mad at me. Dad thought my body had a reaction to the blood, as the foetus didn't want it. Like my body was protecting it. I am also showing a little," I rubbed my stomach then stopping keeping my hand there.

Jacob stared at where I was rubbing and his hand lifted itself from mine, reaching over to touch my lower abdomen. "We have a baby in there?" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah. I am about six weeks. Dad did an ultrasound," Jacob was silent as he kept his hand on my stomach. I could feel my eyes well up. "I am so sorry Jacob."

Jacob's head snapped up. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. We are adults, we have to take responsibly for our actions," he stared intently into my eyes. "You are my soulmate Ness. You are my everything. My reason for breathing and whatever comes our way, we will take care of. I know we are young and I thought Edward would have been round killing me by now because you have not had a long life but we are going to live for a very long time. And Ness! We are going to be parents. I am going to be a Daddy!" he smiled brightly for the first time.

"And you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? I could never be mad at you Ness. Sometimes you infuriate me! But that's normal between couples!" he laughed then he became serious. "You didn't think you could tell me?"

My hands left his as I looked past him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I was trying to get used to the fact I was. I was still having periods so I didn't think I was. It's so raw for me and I am so young. I thought for a second you might freak."

"Until you had your dream?" I nodded and I showed him my dream which was still as vivid. Jacob smiled. "It may not be what we expected but we deal the hand we are dealt with. I know you wanted to get married this summer and we can postpone if you like?"

"I think we should get married anyway," I said matter of factly. "I was worried that people would think it was a shotgun wedding and I don't care anymore. I just want to be married to you."

"I can take you away now if that's what you want."

I shook my head. "I can't deny Dad the chance to walk me down the aisle. That would be mean. I also don't know how quickly this pregnancy is. We can't tell when we conceived, it could have been last week as far as we know. Mom had me in a month. I am still half vampire."

Jacob looked down at stomach again. "You have a point. We can still save our date and we can always postpone and have it at the end of the summer."

"Dad thinks that I could be full term in four and a half months, giving that I am half vampire. He doesn't know. He said I could go full term which is why he wants to monitor me often. And if I am six weeks then I have less than four months to go."

Jacob moved me so that I was sitting in his lap, pulling me into his arms. "Whatever happens Ness. I will be here for you. All the way," he stroked my messy hair.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad I told him now. I was glad he wasn't freaking out. I was freaking out more than he was. It was strange. He was so calm. Shocked at first but calm now, like this was the next stage for us to go. He held me as I cried again, understanding how upset I was. At myself and for our uncertain future. He held me for what seemed like hours although it had only been minutes until he broke the silence. "So Bella and Edward know?"

I nodded, Jacob drying my tears. "And Lottie. I kinda stormed out the house and found myself at hers. She spent yesterday with me. She promised not to tell anyone."

"She is your best friend," Jacob was making more of a statement.

"I know. I don't want anyone to know. But I don't know if you can keep it from your pack."

Jacob thought for a moment. "I don't need to phase for a few days. That at least gives us the weekend."

"I can't ask you to do that!" I gasped.

"It's nothing, a few days," Jacob snorted. None of us are phasing today. Edward and Jasper said they would patrol the area but Alice doesn't forsee anything but will warn us if there is something wrong. Ness. I will do that for you. I do not mind in the slightest. I understand the need to keep it to ourselves."

"Its not just that. I am still trying to get used to the idea. I haven't got my head around it yet."

Jacob nodded his understanding. "Have you had something to eat?"

"Yup, Esme left me pancakes. Although I am tired again and I reckon I am a mess."

"You are always beautiful to me chica. Would you like to go back to bed?" I nodded, yawning the second he mentioned bed. "I can stay with you if you like, I'll call Seth and let him know I am preoccupied."

"I would like that," I cuddled into him and in one swoop Jacob picked me up in his arms, I managed to grab my phone before I left the sofa and I found cool air hitting my flushed face as Jacob handled me with care back to the cottage. He opened the windows and pulled back the duvet. He placed me down and carefully took out the bobble out of my hair, carefully brushing out the tangles. He brought me a glass of water which he made me drink the whole glass and he got into the bed with me.

He cuddled in, his hand resting on my lower abdomen. Protecting his precious cargo…..

Our precious cargo.

* * *

I woke up to muffled voices coming from the living room. I felt refreshed, blinking a few times and I checked the time; twelve pm. I had managed to get four hours sleep and I was better for it.

"She is awake," I heard Dad say. I had the distinct impression they were talking about me, paranoia sinking in. "We are, but not in the suspicious way you are thinking," I could feel Dad smile though his tone. I stretched out my kinks, threw the covers off me and joined Mom, Dad and Jacob in the living room.

"Are you feeling better honey?" Jacob was at my side in a second.

"Yes, thanks. I had best start getting ready, the wedding starts at two."

"You don't have to go," Jacob stroked my arm.

"I can't not go," I smiled. "Besides. I am pregnant, not ill," I nudged him, making him smile.

"Do you have a minute to sit down Ness?" Mom asked.

I nodded. Here we go.

Dad rolled his eyes. He took his place at the ottoman, Mom on the recliner, Jacob and I on the little sofa. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Ness," Mom smiled reassuringly. "Have you and Jacob come up with a plan?"

I looked at my fiancé and shook my head. "I only just told him."

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "It's still a little bit of a shock for me, I haven't thought about the future," I confessed. I looked at Jacob again who patted my hand.

"I have made room for Ness at the house, she was to move a few things so that she could stay over a few nights when she wanted. Seth and Embry are moving out soon so we have spare rooms, I would ask Quil to move upstairs and we can make a nursery for the baby."

"But I don't want to force the boys out Jacob," I said quietly.

"But we wouldn't be. Like I said a few days ago, that's life with us. We know what we want. Don't worry about Seth and Embry," he turned to Edward. "Unless you think Ness should stay here."

Dad brought his hand to his chin. "I think Ness needs to be with you and I think I will have to dig out the iron cradle," he chuckled. "We will be around if and when she wants us to," he smiled. He saw my worried look. "I know you are worried about what's going to happen. I do think that going back to school isn't a good idea."

"No," I folded my arms. "If you think that I am going to end up full term at four and a half months, then I have less than four months to go. I can hide at least until two months to go."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Dad shook his head.

"But you pull me out suddenly people will ask questions. I can hide under floaty or baggy clothes. I won't be able to play sports and things like that. You can pull me out when I can't hide it anymore. Tell them I have mono or something."

"I think Ness has a point. We hardly get seen in town but people know Ness goes to school and if we pull her out suddenly people will ask questions," Mom agreed.

Dad sat back in thought. "Ok. We can do it your way for now, you could say you had a 'surprise baby'; that you didn't know you were pregnant. We are going to have to tell the others."

"NO!" I stood up suddenly then the room started to spin. I could feel myself falling back when strong warm arms caught me and set me down on the sofa carefully. Cool hands were at my forehead and feeling my pulse. I shook them away. "I'm fine, I stood up too quick," I batted the flurry of hands away from me. "I don't want people to know yet. I don't want them fussing around me, I don't want questions asked," I paused. "I am still getting used to the idea."

"At least let me tell Carlisle, Nessie," Dad begged. "So that we can monitor you and look after you. This is new territory for us all."

I thought for a moment and I could hear Jacob take a breath. "The doc knowing Ness would be a good idea. Edward is right, we need to monitor you, make sure you and the baby are ok."

"And you haven't gone through your last growth spurt yet, if you go through another one," Dad said. "I'll speak to him later."

I nodded. "Ok."

"And only Lottie knows," Jacob stated more than asked. I nodded. "Well, that's not an unreasonable request. Let's get the weekend out of the way and we can take it from there."

"A day at a time?" I took Jacob's hand.

"A day at a time," he repeated. "Now, why don't you go and get ready beautiful."

I hesitated on the sofa. "I feel like I should be getting shouted at and berated and no one has done that yet."

Mom was suddenly at my side. "We wouldn't do that Ness, least of all me. No one is mad at you."

"But-"

"No buts Nessie," Dad was on his knees, taking my hands in his. Jacob's hands finding my back. "Life takes us by surprise. Sometimes we just don't know what's coming. It's not ideal for any of us but we deal with what we are given."

"So you are definitely not mad?" I looked into his bright golden eyes and he slowly shook his head.

"Ness. I may get a little cross from time to time. Let's face it, you are my only child, you are my daughter and I will love you more than you will ever know. And if it means you bring a little life into this world a little early, then so be it. I mean, Bella and I get to be grandparents. And if you let us, we can help you raise this little life," he smiled warmly.

My eyes started to tear again and Dad caught the stray tear and flicked it away. He pulled me into his cold arms and I felt more arms encircle me.

I was so thankful that my parents loved me, that my fiancé loved me and no matter what happens; they would always be there for me.

I slipped my burgundy dress and Mom zipped me up the back and I could feel that the dress was a little tight over my tiny bump; and it was noticeable. "Oh Mom, this isn't going to work."

"Oh it will," Mom smiled. "I have lived with Alice long enough to know a few tricks," she ran out the room and came back with a tin. My hands consciously found my bump as my dress hugged it. Mom saw me stare in the mirror. "You have grown a little since Wednesday," I jumped turning to realise she was staring at me. "Just a fraction."

I stared down. "I don't feel like I've grown."

"Just a smidge. Vampire eyes," she smiled. She bent crouched over me and I could hear her separating the ruching from the corset. I stood there for ten minutes as she worked like a blur around me. "There," she smiled again. I looked in the mirror to see the ruching was now at my waist, making the skirt flare out more than normal, making it look a bit too short. The stitching looked as if was professionally done. "All we need…" she dashed out the room again and this time she took longer to come back so in the mean time I applied the finishing touches to my make up when she returned with something black. She flared it out to show me it was a large ruffle petticoat that had layers and layers of material. She held it out for me to step into. I position it in line with my panties so that it was longer than the dress which made the whole thing longer.

I stared at myself in the mirror, it looked a little prom like but I was happy. "Thank you so much Mom. It looks so much better," I leaned over to hug Mom. "I wonder how the bride is feeling right now?"

"It's almost one thirty so we had all better get a move on," Mom dashed out the room and then appeared wearing a slate blue, thin strappy dress, there was a thick sash at the waist that had a vertical bow underneath it so that the ends poked out at each side, the left side crescended down to her ankles.

Dad walked in behind; he wearing a silk shirt in the same colour with a burgundy tie to match my dress. He slipped on his jacket. "Are you ready to go?"  
I nodded as I grabbed my clutch, the present I had bought for the about to be newlyweds and I followed Mom and Dad outside. I carefully negotiated the greenery with my black Louboutin shoes with a thick platform; I didn't want to scratch them. "Sweetie?" Mom called from in front. "Is Jacob meeting us there?"

"Yes, he needed to go home to get ready himself, and to calm Paul down as he is a little nervous."

"Have you heard from any of the girls? Do you know how Rachel is doing?"

"No, I am sure we will find out when we get there," I smiled. We reached the house quickly and got into Carlisle's waiting Mercedes. I could see Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice sitting in Rose's BMW, the car speeding off as soon as we joined Esme and Carlisle. Mom and Dad spoke with my Grandparents and I stared out of the window, not really saying anything.

I wondered what my future would be now. Would I still be able to become a midwife or would I see my child and decide to be a stay at home Mom? I wanted to finish my education; that was important to me, although I was sure in the years to come I would need to attend a school elsewhere. And that thought depressed me. My friends wouldn't be around; my children may even be older than me. Would they adapt to the lifestyle we have?

I was lost in thought as we pulled up to Lottie's drive. Alice had gone and 'Alice-ised' the whole building. There were fairy lights on the greenery that was climbing the walls, although you couldn't really see that the lights were on but when it got darker tonight I reckoned it was going to look pretty. Rose parked her car in the first available space; there were cars everywhere. Billy's truck was there, Jacob's was not so I presumed he hitched a lift with his Dad. Carlisle parked his car behind his daughter's and I got out automatically and followed my family up the long drive. My family looked simply amazing! Esme was wearing a dark purple waterfall, v neck silk dress, the banding on the v neck was a lighter shade of purple and it sat at her knees. Carlisle was wearing a matching shirt and his suit was light grey. Alice was wearing a dark coral, thick halter neck dress that had a satin trim at the bodice and on the satin belt, the skirt with layers of tulle to create fullness which sat just above the knee and of course Jasper was co-ordinated with his wife but his shirt was a dark red instead of coral. Rose wore a duchess satin black dress that looked as if it was painted on as it was that tight. It showed off her cleavage and her legs perfectly and Emmett wore a fitted black silk shirt without a jacket but wore a dark grey waistcoat matched with a black tie.

I was keeping quiet as we walked up the drive to find Chris at the front door. "Hey man!" Emmett boomed, shaking his hand. "Everything going smoothly?"

"Oh yes Mr Cullen," Chris was vibrating as Emmett was still shaking his hand. I noticed Jasper carrying a metal case, Esme and Mom rushed inside. I forgot that they were helping today. Emmett was MC-ing today and was being the DJ, Jasper was going to be their photographer although it was Esme's forte, but I think Jasper wanted to do something for his friends. "The bride is upstairs with her bridesmaids. She is a little nervous. She didn't manage her breakfast this morning so as soon as she is married I'll be sure to give her a snack bar. Matt has been busy, he hasn't stopped! And Alice, well Alice has made the garden into a dream," he smiled and inclined his head towards Alice.

"Well, I shall go upstairs, see if they need any more finishing touches," Rose said. I was confused and she caught my look. "I did their hair and make-up and hour ago then I came home to get ready. I just want to make sure they look perfect," she grinned. "And Claire loved getting her make up done," she stepped past Chris and disappeared.

Lottie appeared at the front door. "I thought I could hear your dulcet tones."

"Ah! Just the person," Emmett laughed. "I have something that I need to do," he walked forward and grabbed her by the hand. I noticed something sticking out of his pocket. Lottie managed to wave a hi to me as she twirled on the spot and dragged into her large living room. She was wearing her deep purple dress was cinched in at the waist, strappy and floated around her legs which whirled with her, the bruising nicely concealed by Alice's make up.

I giggled a little at Lottie being dragged away then Jacob sauntered out. I caught Dad give him a look and he then looked at Carlisle who seemed to get his drift. Jacob bent down to give me a quick kiss, his hand resting on my stomach for a second. "I hear you are being a little quiet," I furrowed my brow. "I heard Esme ask Bella if you were ok. I was trying to pinch some food," he snorted.

"And I bet you got told off."

"That I did."

"Just act normal Ness. If Esme is asking questions and you don't want people to know then you need to act as if nothing has happened. I need to talk to Ed and the doc," I looked at Dad who rolled his eyes at his nickname. "We are going for a drive. So no one can hear. So be careful, take your time."

"Ok," he leaned in to kiss me on the lips. He lingered there for a moment, letting me taste the chocolate he had just been eating. He parted, caressed my cheek then he jogged over to join the other two. He looked handsome and I that tingle was still there, no matter what. He was wearing a fitted tuxedo that showed off how muscly he was. It was hard to get suits to fit Jacob's height but Alice always managed to get it just right.

I suddenly found myself alone. I didn't want to go up the bridal room, that wasn't my place today and I needed to act 'normal'. Jacob was right; I needed to just be myself or someone like Alice was going to click. She couldn't see me now, so I needed to make sure I was with Jacob as much as I could, or around a member of the pack. I knew I would be off the radar today as Alice would be looking out for other threats or things that could go wrong so I would be the least of her worries.

I took a deep breath and stepped up the marble stairs. I could hear a ruckus coming from the living room, I decided to walk through the door to my left and I gasped at the sight in front of me; the room was ivory and dark green - the same colour as the bridesmaids' dresses. One of the long tables was right in front of me, by the large glass windows – facing down onto the other round tables. That would be the table for the bridal party. There was a place for Rachel and Paul, Pauls parents (who were separated but I believe were being amicable today) and best man Sam. There was a place for Billy, Emily and Kim. There was a board with all the tables and each little square around the table had names on them, so that we knew where we were sitting. The tables were dressed in white table clothes, as were the chairs with thick dark green ribbons around the chairs. The top table had two large splashes of bouquets; white roses, lilies and other white flowers with little flashes in them. I stepped closer and I could see that there were little diamantes making the light shine amongst them. I looked at the tables which had round bowls filled with lilies and roses as if they were trapped and intertwined inside the bowls. I could see little 'just married' confetti sprinkled with glitter on the tables. The plates, cutlery and glasses were all set out; ready to serve. I counted ten tables that held eight people each but two tables next to the top table held ten. I looked up to see the ceiling was draped in white and green, with the draping meeting in the centre of the ceiling. Little white butterflies hung from random parts of the ceiling and they looked like they were floating in the breeze.

I turned to the corner of the room, to the left of the top table to see a large three tiered cake with a bride and groom on the top. I walked over to see the detail and I could imagine this to be Esme's work as there was a dark green ribbon around the bottom of each cake and I spotted the little iced wolves around the bottom. No one apart from us would know what that meant; it just looked a little kooky! There was a bride and groom on the top that looked like Paul and Rachel.

I could hear the hustle and bustle when someone burst through the doors which brought me back. I could see people I didn't know coming through. "Ok people, I want you to stay out back, Lisa, get that apron on straight please my dear!" Matt barked out orders. He was in his full chef outfit, hat and all. "Hello Nessie my darling!" he smiled. He looked a little flustered.

"Hello Matt. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just trying to get these people in line!" he rolled his eyes as a spotty-almost-out-of-his-teens banged into him from behind.

"Having trouble?" I smirked. Matt crossed over to me.

"Not really, just some of them are a little mouthy."

"Do you need to me to get Lottie, or Emmett, one of them would be able to get them into line."

"Oh no kitten," he rubbed my arm. "There would be little waiter shaped holes in the walls," Matt laughed. "You were looking a little melancholy, are you ok?" he pulled out a chair and indicated for me to sit down and he followed suit.

I sighed. "Not something I can really talk about Matt."

"Oh I understand _that_ honey," I flipped his hand at me. "I wasn't always gay you know. When I didn't know what I was I was a horror for my parents. When I finally realised that I was gay, I couldn't tell my parents and then it was too late."

"Why?" I leaned forward.

"They died in a car crash when I was eighteen. Smeared on the 101 just outside Forks."

"Oh Matt," I rubbed his knee.

"I know. Very similar to what happened to you and Lottie a few months back with the log lorry although it wasn't logs it was a lorry carrying metal poles. They didn't really stand a chance."

"But you have Doug now."

"Oh yes. And we got a puppy!" he squealed clapping his hands then stopped. "Ok. How gay did I sound just then? But yes, Doug and I are happy. With being in a small town, we got stared at, we got gossiped about but I am so happy with Doug that I didn't care," I thought for a moment. He had a good point. "But one time I got attacked."

"Oh my god! When was that?"

"About five years ago. In fact it was Dr Cullen that attended to me. He is a good man. You have such a wonderful family. Whatever it is I am sure they will be there for you."

My lips trembled slightly at his words. "You are so right Matt. My family have risked so much for me. And I think I may have let them down."

"Oh you could never do that. Your Aunt and Uncle dote on you as if you were their own daughter. You are such a good friend to Lottie and you are all like family to her when she needed it. And whatever is happening or has happened, everyone will be there for you."

"Thank you Matt. Thanks for sharing."

"Oh you are welcome kitten. Esme and Bella are helping out so much in there and I had better get back and help them!" He grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on the back of my hand then ran back to the kitchen.

I stared in the direction of where Matt left. He had a good point. I knew that no matter what my family would be there but I have to take responsibility for this little life inside me. I was was worried I wouldn't be a good Mom. Would I love it enough? Would it love me? I sighed again. What happened to forgetting about it this weekend! Maybe it wasn't possible to forget about it. I closed my eyes and took another breath to clear my head. I looked at the large clock on the wall and realised it was after two. I was late!

I ran out into the hallway and in to the living room to find all the men standing, the girls sitting on the sofas playing on the Wii. Lottie against Emmett. "The wedding was meant to start five minutes ago!" I squealed!

"The bride isn't ready yet and we are waiting on one more person!" Seth wandered over. "Rose came down to say she was re doing their make-up. They were all getting emotional," Seth pulled a face. "Jasper is up there taking pictures now and Alice is out back showing everyone to their seats."

"And what about you guys?" I stared at Lottie banging her Wii remote and Emmett with smug look on his face. I could see Billy and Grandpa at the bar, I gave them a wave, Grandpa beamed when he saw me.

"This is just about done," Seth folded his arms. I noticed that all the men had their jackets off so they didn't get creased. Gemma was sitting on the sofa with Adeline. Gemma was wearing the black dress she picked at Wendy's shop but Adeline wore a floor length dark blue gown. It was tight at her bust and flared out from her hips and it hid her legs. I felt someone appear behind me.

"Ok guys," Alice pealed behind me. "Positions."

"YES!" Emmett roared! "And that is how you beat Lottie. Cos she is shit at Street Fighter."

Lottie threw her remote down onto the sofa in disgust. "I am no good at fighting games."

"And don't we know it!" Emmett folded his arms. "I have found something that I can beat you at."

"And you are never going to let me forget it."

"And you would?"

"I suppose not!" Lottie grinned. "I thought you were meant to be MC-ing?"

"Oh crap!" Emmett slapped his forehead making the sound echo around the room. He dropped the remotes and ran out the room.

"Ok people," Alice clapped. "POSITIONS!" Everyone got up and left the room and as Paul passed Alice she took his hand. "Good luck Paul, you are not going to need it."

"Thanks Alice, and thank you for organising this for us today," he leaned down to embrace her then left the room.

"Billy, wheel yourself this way so you can see your daughter come down the stairs," Alice instructed. Billy nodded, I noticed he quiet. "Ness, Charlie, get out back!" I smiled at this little pixie giving the orders.

Grandpa got up from the bar, walked over to me and held out his hand. "Hello Nessie. I haven't seen you in a long time."

Uh oh! "Uh."

"Just check in once in a while. That's all. But I take it everything is ok with you?"

"Yes," I lied. "What about you and Sue. Have you set a date yet?"

"Oh no!" Grandpa laughed. "We are just taking our time Nessie." I found myself outside and we walked around the house. "We like spending time with each other," he said. I heard a car rolling up the drive and I turned to face the red Japanese car park up. A Caucasian man got out the driver's side; he was white blond with a roundness to his face and bright blue eyes. He looked to be the same height as me in heels. He was wearing a light grey suit with a light blue shirt underneath. He moved to the passenger side to open the door. I saw a pair of dark skinned long legs in a pair of red heels. The man extended his hand and the lady got out of the car. She was wearing the tightest red galaxy dress I had seen but it framed her slender figure. She had glossy, jet black hair that rippled with each movement and then she turned around.

It was Leah.

Wow! She looked good! I turned to Grandpa. "I'll meet you out back," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Ness….hey…is that Leah?"

"Yeah, don't tell Sue. I think it's a surprise."

"Gotcha, she hasn't been back in a few months," he saluted me, turning on his heel.

I walked towards Leah who for the first time, smiled genuinely at me. I knew she visited often but never hung around to see any of the pack apart from Seth. She didn't want to risk phasing. "Hello Leah. How are you?"

"You've grown!" She looked me up and down. "I am fine. This is Scott. I met him in Seattle. I got a job as a prison guard at the jail there."

"A prison guard?" I asked dubiously? "Fitting."

"It helps," she took my arm. _With the anger. Makes me value life. Scott is a fellow guard._

_When was the last time you phased?_

_It has been almost a year now. It has taken a long time and I had the occasional slip up but I have not felt the need to do it in over a year. And…well, I got my period back for the first time in five years last month._

_Oh Leah!_ I grabbed her for a hug again. I realised Scott was watching with curiosity. _I take it he doesn't know?_

I felt Leah shake her head. "Scott and I have been with each other for a year now," she pulled away.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Renesmee Cullen," I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Scott Braithwaite. Please to meet you."

"Is this your first time in Forks?"

"It is. A little nervous I must admit," he smiled.

"You will be fine," I reassured.

"Leah tells me that the people in the reservation are quite close."

"They are but they are not closed minded. Leah is close to…..I suppose you could call them her non biological brothers. Oh! The wedding is about to start, we had best get a move on!"

Leah rubbed my arm as we rushed round to the back of the house.

Leah went on ahead with her new boyfriend and I surveyed the area. The ceremony was being held in the bottom part of the garden; there was a white, wooden, intertwined arch at the bottom of the garden, with two pillars on either side with white draped material that met at the wooden arch. I noticed the arch was on a slightly raised staged. I also saw a large stone pedestal with a stone basin just behind Sue with another small table beside it with various things on it with another longer table behind the alter with an ornate pen and a thin folder. It was a cloudy, sunny day and at least it wasn't raining. There were three people in black and white off to the left holding instruments; two were violinists and cellist. The chairs were white like the ones in the dining hall with green ribbons around them and there were made so that it made an aisle. There was a red carpet down the centre, I walked down them and noticed Alice move a massive frame at the top of the garden; the frame holding light, white curtains, which floated in the breeze giving a multiple veiled effect. It wasn't until I came down the steps when I realised it was so we couldn't see the bride until we needed to. It was simple; I can imagine this would be how Rachel wanted it. I quite liked it myself

I followed Leah who greeted everyone as she and Scott found a seat. I saw Jacob on the front row and I noticed that Dad and Carlisle were back, they both smiled at me as I sat down next to Jacob. We were on the left side of the aisle (facing the alter, the right side if you were Sue facing the guests) and the end there was no chair and I presumed that was for Billy. "Hey gorgeous," Jacob whispered.

"Hey honey," I kissed him on the cheek. "Leah's back."

"I see that," he turned to see her and gave her a small wave. I looked over to the other aisle to see Paul's Mom and Dad sitting next to a few empty seats, I noticed there were three empty seats next to Jacob, with me being on the end. Paul was standing at the top of the alter with his best man beside him. He was wearing a black suit that was a tailored fit. Sam was the same. They were both wearing ivory waistcoats with a bottle green thick Windsor knot ties. Jacob, Billy, Paul's parents and Sam were all wearing a white rose as their boutonnieres. Paul was wearing a lily with two roses either side with a diamante inside the bud. Paul was standing, ringing his hands, Sam putting a calming hand on his shoulder. I realised that Jacob was an usher as he was dressed similar to Sam as was Jared.

There was a clearing of a throat and I turned forward. Emmett was standing in front of the small stage, his hands clasped in front of him. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the union of marriage of Paul LaHote to Rachel Black. Tribal Elder Clearwater will be officiating the ceremony today. Thank you all for coming. For those that are not of Quileute heritage," I looked around and noticed there was a few out of towners. "There will be some Quileute traditions performed today mixed in with tradition," I noticed Emmet look ahead of him. "The couple have their photographer so if we could leave flash photography until they have signed their wedding licence please and I do believe we are ready to begin."

Paul was practically on the balls of his feet, Sam patting him on the shoulder. "If you could stay seated for now."

The three piece started a classical tune to get things going. I looked back like everyone else to find Billy at the bottom of the steps in his chair; through the veil of white curtains that were swinging in the slight breeze that a small figure walked through. Little Claire stopped for a moment to survey the people watching her and I could hear Billy murmur some words of encouragement. Claire flashed a brilliant smile and made her way down the stone steps. She was wearing her dark green bridesmaid dress, her hair was in an elegant French roll and she had little flashes of what looked like diamonds through it, her make-up was subtle, a little flash of pink brown glossy eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. She had natural glow to her cheeks. She had a white rose tied to her arm like a corsage and she was holding a small white basket. She smiled brightly at everyone and when she spotted her parents, she smiled even more; this was her time to shine. When her feet touched the red carpet, she scattered the contents of her basket carefully, white rose petals gently falling to the carpet, the white contrasting against the red.

Kim followed next, taking her time down the steps. Jared beamed at her as she walked down the aisle. She looked gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress, her hair also tied up into a French roll with little flashes through it. Her make-up was more than Claire's but just right. She held a posy of mixed white flowers with the stems bunched together with dark green organza that reflected the light. She walked down the aisle, smiling and nodding her head at people she knew then stood in front of Jacob, but standing with her left facing the aisle so that she was facing Paul. We all turned our heads again as Emily walked through the veiled mass of white material; her eyes only on Sam. Her bouquet was a little bigger than Kim's. The sweetheart neckline of her dress framing her curves exactly, the embellishment on the ruched gathering on her left under her bust; shining in the little rays of light that shone down onto her. Her hair was the same as the others, her make up understated but making a statement at the same time. She reached the bottom of the steps and took Billy's hand for a moment, then walked towards the red carpet, her eyes still only on Sam. She reached the top, leaned in to give the best man a chaste kiss, and then the groom a kiss on the cheek. She moved over to the left, standing next to Kim, facing her husband. I noticed Jasper standing off to the side, taking pictures.

"All rise please!" Emmett ordered as he nodded to the small band. The music changed to 'Pachelbel, Canon in D Major'. Rachel emerged like a shining goddess as the curtains seemed to part for her, everyone gasping as they got a good look at her. She drank the scene in, not wanting to forget one single moment and she spotted her husband to be and she beamed at him. I glanced at Paul who looked stunned, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Only a week ago today, we almost died in the van crash, it made it seem worthwhile.

So seeing Rachel floating down the stone steps was a wonderful sight. Her simple yet elegant ivory dress shone in the sun which seemed to beam down on her and no one else. The corset part of the one piece dress gave her an ample cleavage, but not too much, the dark green band that was the reason for all the beautiful green shone as the light touched the flowered embellishments and the band shone different shades of green. When she took a step forward, her dress flared out, little fleckles of light catching on the embellishment at the hem of her dress. Her face wasn't traditionally covered by her veil but it was in place as her hair was up and styled into roses with a slight beehive behind her silver leaf tiara with the veil spilling out behind the tiara. Her hair was parted to the side, allowing her to have a classical Audrey Hepburn look. As she descended the stairs, the light followed her and her white gold leaf necklace projected beams of light outward. I noticed she was also wearing the gift Wendy gave her; the white gold bracelet with a heart shaped locket which contained that little four leaf clover.

She held onto her bouquet which was made up of stunning white roses with jewels in their buds, her flowers spilled out in a cascading style with greenery mixed in. It was all tied together with dark green organza. She reached the bottom of the stone steps, stopping in front of her father. Billy dabbed his face with a handkerchief. He was wearing a suit the same as Sam with a boutonniere. He took his daughter's spare hand and she bent down to kiss her father on the cheek, she went to straighten up when Billy dropped his handkerchief and gently took her face in his hands. He whispered to her; "You look so like your Mother. She would be so proud of you today just as much as I am," he touched her forehead with his. "I love you Rachel."

It was a touching moment; one that only people with super hearing would be able to hear this exchange. I watched Esme lean into Carlisle, Alice look into Jasper's eyes and Mom squeezing Dad's hand. Billy and Rachel turned to face aisle, Billy moving himself by his electric wheelchair, taking Rachel's hand in his as they slowly made their way down the aisle. She beamed at everyone, not one nerve showing as she got to the end; her head held high, Paul itching to just touch her. Billy moved forward to take Paul's hand and clasped it with Rachel's. "Rachel belongs with you now. Look after her, love her," Billy bowed his head.

"I will Sir. I will," Paul took Rachel's hand in his, Billy moved his chair so that he was now next to Jacob, who put a comforting arm around his Father. I looked behind me and noticed that my family were on Rachel's side, the pack members being on Paul's. Paul's work friends were on his, Rachel's friends and relations of hers, family members of pack members and people from the reservation. I noticed the two elderly men Jacob and I spoke to that day we went splashing on the beach, and the head teacher of the La Push school. There was about one hundred people here.

My attention was brought to Sue. She was wearing a plain dark grey suit with a red shirt; I presumed she officiated a few ceremonies and would get changed into something partyish later. She opened a small thick book she was holding. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Paul and Rachel. Marriage is a commitment between two people, the biggest commitment two people can show to each other. Today we will carry out some of our Quileute traditions to symbolise the marriage between these two wonderful people. First we begin with the Fire Ceremony," Sue stepped forward to stone pedestal and basin. "The ceremony symbolises the separate lives of this couple but also the union of them. Inside this stone font, there is a circle of seven types of wood that was cut by the Tribal Elders. They have been blessed with prayer and song," she lit the fire which rose slightly above the top of the basin. "Rachel," she held out a woven wooden stick and she indicated to move to the left of the basin, Rachel nodded, handing her bouquet to Emily. "Paul," she handed him the same. "They are both now facing north and south. The centre; the flame lit now represents the Creator and the holy union of two people. The two smaller flames," she started to light Rachel's and Paul's woven sticks. "These smaller flames represent the bride and groom who have had individual lives before the wedding. You may both say a prayer either out loud or silently," she instructed Paul and Rachel. They both bowed their head for a minute; I could hear them both recite a small prayer in their native tongue. Sue reached into a small pouch and sprinkled what smelled like a mixture of sage, sweet grass and corn, possibly tobacco onto each of the fires. Sue brought her hands together and Rachel and Paul placed their fires into the basin, joining it with the larger one. "This signifies their holy union," Sue chanted a song in Quileute. We all clapped as Paul and Rachel beamed at each other.

Sue continued, smiling at the about to be married couple. She moved over to the desk, the flame still flickering. She filled an old clay jar that had to spouts with large handles. She filled it with some water and brought to the front. Paul and Rachel moved back to their positions, with some room in front of the firey basin. "The Vase Ceremony. The couple first drink from one side, then the vase is turned and a sip taken from the other side; this is to celebrate their union." She gave the vase to Rachel who took a sip from one side then passed it to Paul who did the same with the other side, he turned it, took another sip then passed it to Rachel who did the same, but held onto the vase. "Now they must drink from the vase at the same time. It is said if the couple can drink from the vase at the same time and not spill a single drop; good understanding and a cooperative spirit will always be a part of their marriage."

Rachel and Paul stood closer together, Rachel covered the end with her mouth, Paul doing the same and they tipped it to the side. I could hear them swallowing, they let go both giggling as Paul wiped his mouth making us all chuckle. "You still need a bib LaHote!" Jared shouted making us all laugh louder. Sue took the vase from them and placed it on the table.

Sue picked up a long strip of thick purple and gold material. Rachel and Paul taking each other's hand. "The Rite of Seven Steps can be traced back to all different tribes in different parts of the continent. The bride and groom must take seven steps around the sacred fire. For each step that is taken a vow is said by each, the groom going first. Once their vows are finished, I invite their friends and family to join hands in a circle around the fire."

I realised now why there was a raised stage as it was a lot bigger than it looked, longer to accommodate this.

Paul let go of Rachel's hand, moved forward and took his first step. "O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

Rachel smiled as she took her place then took a step so she was standing behind Paul. He turned to face her. "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."

Paul took his second step. "O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."

Rachel took her second step. "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honourable lodge."

Paul took his third step. "O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

Rachel took her third step. "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

Paul took his fourth step. "O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favour and sacredness in my life."

Rachel took her fourth step. "O' my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."

Paul took his fifth step. "O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."

Rachel took her fifth step. "O' my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

Paul took his sixth step. "O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

Rachel took her sixth step. "My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

Paul took his last and seventh step. "O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

Rachel, beaming every time, took her last step, standing next to Paul, taking his hands. Jacob, Jared and Paul's parents joined Kim, Claire and Emily making a circle around them and the fire. I noticed Billy was trying to move the chair but it looked like it was stuck in the grass. I got up quickly, moved him with ease so that he was behind the couple, linking hands with Paul's Mom and Jacob. "My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honourable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

Sue stepped to the side. "Now we recite the prayer."

The circle including the bride and groom all recited this prayer:

"God in heaven above please protect the ones we love.

We honour all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together.

We honour Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons.

We honour fire - and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts.

We honour wind - and ask we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms.

We honour water - to clean and soothe our marriage– that it may never thirst for love.

All the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness, as we forever grow young together."

"Amen."

"Amen," we all said collectively.

Rachel and Paul thanked their family as they got back into positions. "Now we do a more tradition part of the ceremony," Sue smiled. "Firstly, I must ask the people here," she took a deep breath. "Is there any persons here present who do not believe that this couple should not be joined in their holy union?" the crowd was silent and Paul turned round and raised an eyebrow which made us all laugh. "Good. Now with that out of the way. We are going to recite vows," Paul took Rachel's hand in his. "Paul," she inclined her head towards him.

Paul took a deep breath and moved himself so the he was inches from Rachel, their bodies close together. "I, Paul. Take you Rachel, to be my lawfully wedded Wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. I love you so much Rachel."

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek and I could feel mine well up to. I looked around and there wasn't a dry eye (apart from the obvious people, but they were 'dabbing' their eyes). Rachel took a deep breath. "I, Rachel, take you Paul, to be my lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. And I love you too Paul. Always."

Billy was wiping his eyes again and I could see Jacob sniff a little. He looked on, proud of his sister. By rights, he should be performing the ceremony, being the Alpha which meant he was the true leader of his tribe. "Rings please Sam," Sue said. Sam looked perplexed as he patted his chest, as if he was looking for the rings. He broke into a cheesy grin as he produced a box from his pocket, Paul rolling his eyes as he snatched the box from him and handed it to Sue who opened it and placed the two rings onto her book. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. No one giver and no one receiver for each is a giver and each is a receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have made." She handed a delicate white gold ring to Paul, who took it and Rachel flattened out her hand for him to slide the ring on her fourth finger carefully. He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on his ring. Sue gave Rachel a large thick white gold band and Rachel took Paul's hand and slid it on his fourth finger. She brought her free hand to caress his face. Sue took the purple and gold thick ribbon she was holding as Rachel and Paul faced her, holding hands. Sue took the band around their hands and interlaced the material around their hands, then tying the ends into a loose knot. "This band has been used for generations to bind the couple in a knotting ceremony," Sue reached round to reach round for two blue blankets. "The Blanket Ceremony is among the oldest and best loved traditions used by tribes all over the continent," Emily, Kim, Claire, Jacob, Jared, Paul's parents got up again to stand behind them, Jacob moving Billy so he was behind his daughter. Emily wrapped a blue blanket around Rachel, making sure not to trap her veil by lifting it over the blanket. Sam followed by covering Paul with the other blue blanket. "These blankets are used to represent the couple's past lives that may have been filled with loneliness, weakness, failures, sorrow, anger and spiritual depression." The couple, in the blankets and their hands still intertwined walked around the still burning fire with their family walking behind them until they got back to their positions. "I bless this union of Paul and Rachel, I wish them much happiness, a long life and plenty of children," she winked. Emily and Sam shed them of their blue blankets as Paul's Mom and Dad helped by Jacob; spread out a large white single blanket, moving towards the couple, Emily holding up Rachel's veil and enveloped the couple with the blanket. "This represents their new ways of happiness, fulfilment, love and peace," Rachel and Paul hugged each other then Jacob removed the blanket, folding it up. "The white blanket is now kept by the couple," Sue removed the purple and gold ribbon.

The family all sat back down apart from Sam and Emily, Kim sitting down next to me. "Now with the joining of the couple in holy matrimony, I pronounce you Man and Wife. I invite you Paul, to kiss your bride," Sue beamed at Paul as he moved towards Rachel, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then moved in for a long, passionate kiss."

We all stood up and clapped. "Get a room!" Seth roared, making Paul break off, chuckling away, Rachel giggling, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. Everyone was dabbing their eyes again, including myself. Jared jogged over to the back of the arch to move the long table out to the side were Jasper was standing before. He straightened the cloth, the thin folder and pen then nodded to Sue.

"Mr and Mrs LaHote. Would you care to take a few steps this way to make this all official?" she moved her hand over to the table. Jared moved a chair so that Rachel could sit down. Sue opened the folder which held a document inside. She handed Rachel a pen and showed her where to sign. Rachel laid her bouquet down and signed her wedding licence. Paul smiled and copied her, Jasper taking pictures as they both posed happily and he nodded to Sue. "For those that would like to take pictures, please feel free to do so." Quite a few people got up and snapped their phones or their cameras towards the happy couple. Once they finished Paul and Rachel got up, Rachel taking her bouquet and stood at the top of the aisle on the raised platform.

"Would you all be up standing for Mr and Mrs LaHote!" Emmett boomed across the garden. Emily handed Rachel her bouquet and hugged her, Sam slapping Paul on the back. Rachel bent down to hug her father and she reached over to take Jacob's hand. We all stood up, the band playing the Wedding March as the newlyweds took each other by the hand as they smiled to their guests, stepping down from the stage, walking down the red carpet, all of us clapping to their marriage.

I felt a hand touch my elbow, turning to find Alice. "Hey. You did a good job," I complimented.

"Oh I know!" she said smugly. "Think how someone else's wedding would look," she raised her eyebrow.

"Mmmm…." I crossed my arms. "Can I help you with something?" I changed the subject.

"No no, I was just making a point."

"Well, point made," I chuckled. I grabbed my clutch and took Jacob's hand. "What's the plan now?"

"Jazz is busy taking pictures," Alice inclined her head. I looked up to see the happy couple on the steps, Jasper instructing them into positions. We watched them as they got various pictures with their bridal party, parents, Rachel and her brother, I got in on the action as I was in the family photos. Jasper managed to get one of the pack, one of the imprints, then the pack with their imprints. Paul and Rachel insisted on getting pictures with my family so Chris offered to take the pictures whilst we posed. It was a nice fun time.

We spent about an hour outside, Rachel and Paul making sure they got pictures with every one of their guests. Alice bounded over to me to hand me a small pouch. I looked at her and she winked. She started to instruct people to get into two lines, making a make shift aisle as Rachel and Paul were getting more pictures taken by the arch and the fire which amazingly, was still going, although the flame was very small. "Family and friends of the bride and groom. We are going to move to the main dining hall for the wedding reception. Now is the time to take some photos of your own if you wish, and so you know, Jasper will load the pictures he has taken onto the large screen in the living room, if you would like some pictures, just ask Jazz. But first! We can't have the bride and groom go anywhere without this good old tradition!" Emmett laughed.

Rachel and Paul walked up our make shift aisle and when they met with Emily and Sam, we all put out hands into our little paper pouches and launched confetti at them. I saw Lottie wink at me as our collective throw of confetti hit a 'wind' and they twirled and danced in the air, then fell onto the married couple as they walked down the aisle, new bouts of confetti being thrown over them; with Paul and Rachel almost skipping down the aisle until Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh!" she turned on the spot. "Ladies. There is another little tradition I think we should uphold!" she smiled.

"Ok ladies, move over there," Alice gathered us ladies, my hand releasing from Jacob's as I was in a throng of women to the right side of the garden.

"I would like to throw my bouquet," she looked at it a little sadly.

Emily looked at her friend and handed Rachel her bouquet. "Here, throw mine. Put yours on your Mother's resting place," Rachel patted her hand in thanks.

Rachel swapped bouquets with Emily and she took a few steps back from us ladies. I noticed a few guests vying for position, even crouching. Rose moved to stand next to me. "I love this part. I used to love catching them but it was just as much fun throwing them," she giggled. I smiled back, moving back to let some other person catch the flowers.

Rachel turned round. "Ok! On three! One! Two! THREE!" she threw the bouquet back and over her head, it sailed in the air, a few ladies pre-empted the fall of the bouquet and one girl fell to the ground to which I realised was Leanne. She got up quickly as the bouquet sailed over their heads. I snorted as some women that I didn't know from the reservation pushed Casey out of the way; these women were really serious! I took a few steps back and trod on something, I looked down to find I had stepped onto the edge of someone's discarded shoes; they were women's and I reckoned by the size of the heel that they wanted a good chance at catching the bouquet. I tried to shake of the shoe then suddenly something landed in my hands; something I caught instinctively.

I looked down at my bundle and realised I caught Rachel's bouquet! I looked up to see some mad women and some of my friends laughing. Lottie was double over, knowing what I knew about Jacob and I getting married; she just couldn't contain herself! "WELL DONE NESS!" Emmett shouted and there were flashes of light as Jasper took some pictures.

Jacob ran over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Well look at you Ness."

"That means you are getting married next!" Rachel shouted.

I looked down at the lovely flowers and smiled. Yeah, we were definitely getting married next, I didn't care if I was the size of a house. "Ness!" I felt someone tug at my dress. I looked down to see Claire. "You are getting married next! Can I be your flowergirl? I like looking like a princess!" she twirled around making her dress flare out to prove her point.

"You look pretty Claire," I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am Ness! I want to dance though!"

"You will get to dance at the reception," I giggled.

"Oh goodie. Quil can let me dance on his feet," she jumped up and down then ran after Quil. Jacob snaked his arms around me as the guests dispersed and made their way up the stone steps and through the veil of white curtains.

Jacob and I walked in contented silence up the steps and round into the house. The guests were taking their seats and I found mine. I was sitting at the table right across from the top table, Jacob sat next to me, Mom, Dad, Jared, Embry, Adeline, Colin and Alice (Jasper was taking pictures although there was a place for him). I knew that Jacob was offered to sit at the top table but he said he wanted to keep me company and it was one less up there and it made it even numbers. Rose sat with Seth, Gemma, Quil, (Claire was sitting with her parents), Lottie, Keith, Carlisle, Esme, and Brady; I could see a place for Emmett although he wasn't there. I wondered why we were all mixed. "So we can swap plates," Dad murmured under his breath. Good thinking there Alice!

Emmett opened the large door at the back of the dining hall. "I would like to present the Bridal Party," he extended his hand out as Clare, Emily and Kim entered the room and walked to the front of the dining hall. Paul's parents entered next, Billy after them then Sam. "Now ladies and gentlemen. I would like you all up standing, with a round of applause for the newly married couple; Mr and Mrs LaHote!" he started clapping and everyone followed as Paul entered the room his arm behind him as Rachel held onto his hand. They walk through slowly, through all the guests clapping and cheering for the newly married couple. They made their way through the tables then took their places in the centre of the top table. The applause died down as Rachel and Paul sat down. "Ok ladies and gentlemen. The order for tonight is; The waitresses and waiters will be coming round to ask you what you would like for your starter, main and dessert, there is a small menu in front of you," I looked down to see an A5 piece of paper with the choices for the meal. "After the main meal, the happy couple will cut their cake, there will photo opportunities once Jasper has taken what he needs. We will have dessert followed the speeches with tea, coffee and cake. Once everyone has finished, we will move into the living room where the night time entertainment begins. There is a wedding book," Emmett waved an ivory book in his hand. "That will be passed around for you to write a lovely in inappropriate message for Paul and Rachel!" he handed the book to the person sitting closest to him. "We hope you enjoy your meal!"

* * *

An hour and a half passed and the waiter was taking my dessert plate away. Paul and Rachel had cut their cake quickly as I could see it was taking Paul is all to stop from devouring the whole thing with his hands so Mom and Esme took it away quickly for it to be cut into pieces. I thought I would be full! I could see Lottie struggling with her pudding and she ended up leaving half of it. Everything was getting cleared away and I could see that Sam was getting a little nervous now. The waiters came round to fill our glasses up with champagne or lemonade and offering us tea or coffee with a piece of cake. When they came round to our table, I quietly chose lemonade and left the glass; watching the bubbles rise to the surface, I declined the coffee. "Ness? Are you ok?" Jacob whispered. I nodded, smiling at him. Not that I could say that much. He took my hand, leaning back in his chair. I was enjoying myself, I was listening to the conversations take place between people. Lottie caught my eye a few times, more to make sure that I was ok. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Emmett stood up clinking his glass. "I now bring you to the part of this wonderful day….the speeches. I introduce you all to the father of the bride," he nodded at Billy who raised himself in his chair so that we could all see him and he cleared his throat.  
"We have arrived at that point in the day where we must rise from the comfort of our chairs and make fools out of ourselves, well some of us anyway!" We all laughed. My name is William Black, or Billy for those of you that know me and I am the father of this beautiful, stunning bride," he patted Rachel's hand. "I thank you all for coming today and making this day special for Rachel and Paul and I hope you have had a good day so far and I hope that continues into the night. I want to start by saying there are some people that cannot be with us today. Rachel's Mom, Sarah; passed away when she was a teenager and is well and truly missed," he turned to look at his daughter. "She would be so proud of you today, proud of you both," his voice cracked slightly, he cleared his throat. "As am I. Paul, I was happy to give Rachel to you today, because I have come to know you like a really annoying son who would eat me out of house and home," there was a collective chuckle from the guests. "But I know you will take care of Rachel, love her, protect her, respect her and most of all; you would lay down your life for her. Knowing this, I had no reservations about today and I haven't lost a daughter but I have gained a son," Paul inclined his head towards his father in law.  
"I want to talk about Rachel a little, if you don't mind. She is part of a duo. Her twin sister was unable to be here today," a frown appeared on Billy's face and Rachel bit her lip. "But Rachel and Rebecca; although they are twins, are two very different people. Rachel was the quiet one, the shy one, but the one who scraped her knee and never cried. She would pick herself up and carry on. When Sarah died; I fell apart. Rachel looked after her younger brother like a parent when I couldn't be. She made sure he was ready for school, made sure he did his homework, all whilst doing her own and for that I thank you Rachel. You had to grow up quickly and sometimes you resented it but you did it with finesse. Now let's not get too morbid here cos Sarah would kick my wheelchair bound ass if I made this sad,"

"Here here!" Grandpa called out.

Billy smiled again. "Rachel, although she was the quiet one, she was academic, always came the top of her class. Being Rachel's father, I have many memories of her as a baby. I have seen Rachel be sick, I have seen her wet herself and crawl around on the floor but I think that's enough about her eighteenth birthday!" Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically as we all laughed. "But she graduated from Washington State University early and she came home. There was a party on the beach and when Paul and Rachel met for the first time their eyes met, you could say they became soul mates straight away," he said with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Paul, I have to admit, I didn't take to you at first. You were a cocky little shit," there was a gasp then Paul burst out laughing, nodding at the same time. "You were round all the time, eating my food but you made Rachel happy which made me happy. I am proud to call you my son.  
"Rachel. It is hard to find words to describe you today. Beautiful, stunning, dazzling just doesn't seem to cut it, but you look so like your mother today. But you are all the words to describe something that is amazing," he patted her shoulder. "I am so proud to call you my daughter.  
"Now I must thank Alice Cullen who organised most of this today. Bella and Esme for making this wonderful cake, Matt who has made this wonderful food. Jasper Hale for his wonderful photography, Charlotte Willets for offering us her wonderful home to hold this event, Emmett for being the master of ceremonies and I believe he is the music man for tonight, and to Sue Clearwater who officiated the ceremony today. I must thank Emily, Kim and Claire for being wonderful bridesmaids and flowergirl and for Sam, Jared and Jacob for supporting the groom.  
"I must say welcome to Mr LaHote and Mrs Sampson; Paul's parents. Welcome to our family," Mr LaHote inclined his head and Paul's Mom Mrs Sampson who must be remarried; smiled at Billy.  
"Now I conclude this speech by giving you Paul, some words of wisdom. Paul; whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right; Shut up." There was more laughter. "and Paul…there are only two times in a man's life when he can't understand a woman….before marriage and after marriage, so just nod and agree!" more laughter. "Paul, it doesn't matter how often a married man changes his job, he still ends up with the same boss. And there are some important dates to remember; today, for obvious reasons. Rachel's birthday, valentine's day, the first day you met, the first day you kissed, the first day you…well, I don't need to say that! and I am sure you will get more advice from your best man so with that," Billy faced the guests. "I would like to ask you to raise your glass and join me in a toast to our newlyweds, a toast to a long and happy future together; Rachel and Paul!"

We stood up and all raised our glasses and said "Rachel and Paul," and took a sip from our glasses.

Paul nodded to Billy. "Thank you Billy. I'd like to thank you for those kind words. I hope I am worthy of them. I am incredibly lucky to have you as my father in law. I already feel very much part of your family, and that is due to your warmth, generosity and hospitality. Not just in the build-up to today, but over the past five years. I also want to thank you and Sarah for bringing Rachel into this world. Billy is a tribal elder, has given me the best advice ever; nod and agree, Rachel and I have something for you" Billy rumbled a laugh, as Rachel handed him a small wrapped box, kissing him on the cheek as Paul turned to the guests. "My wife and I," we all cheered making Paul stop and smile, Rachel moved her hand into his. "Would like welcome distinguished guests, relatives, friends and freeloaders to our wonderful day," there was a collective giggle. "And I would like to say a massive thank you to you all, not just for making it here today but also for your warmth and generosity since the day we got engaged and I am delighted to welcome you here to share our special day with us. So, in addition to thanking you all so much for being here ... ... I'd also like to say thanks for so many wonderful gifts … We have been blown away by your generosity.  
"Now as is custom, there will be a few toasts during my speech, so please don't neck the whole glass at the first toast…mentioning no names, Mom." Paul's Mom rolled her eyes. "Fate can move in such illogical directions. Rachel's Mother is no longer with us. I knew Rachel was very close to her mom and everyone who remembers her will know she is was kind and loving, a good mother and a good wife. It would have been an honour to have her here today. So I hope you'll join me in a toast to Sarah and everyone else who we wish could have been here ... … to Absent Friends."

We all raised our glasses and chanted. "Absent friends."

"Mom, Dad. You have been a constant source of support to me. Having parents like you is, quite literally, priceless. I won't list all the things I've made you put up with and I know I wasn't the easiest person to live with. But twenty years of eating everything in sight. Well…," Paul shrugged. "It is a testament to you both that you have remained good friends," he turned to his new wife. "Rachel, when I saw you walk down the aisle, you looked like a goddess. You look absolutely amazing," Paul brought his hand to his mouth, choking on his words. "You are like an angel and I am proud to call you my wife," he bent down to kiss her tenderly, her hands caressing his face. He took a few seconds to compose himself then continued. I looked around to see people dabbing their eyes again.  
"Before I met Rachel. I can honestly say, and I apologise for my crass language with ladies present; I was a shit. I was an angry soul; I got riled up easily, broke a few noses," Paul inclined his head at Jacob. "Got into a few scrapes, but my brothers in arms, so to speak were always there for me. Then I met Rachel on First Beach. Nothing else mattered to me when my eyes met hers. My strings to this world had been cut and attached to Rachel. She is the one and I knew it back then on that beach. My life is intertwined with hers and that how I want to keep it if she allows me. So where I was a little grumpy-"

"Little?" Jacob heckled

"Ok, a lot grumpy….I am now happier. Where I was relatively tense… I am now more relaxed. And where I was unable to stop….I am already calmer; which I am told has made much better company. For which Rachel, you are entirely responsible," there was an awe from the guests. "I love you Rachel." Rachel was now sobbing, Emily handing her a tissue, using one herself. "I would like to toast to my stunning wife. Rachel," he raised his glass and we copied him.  
Paul wiped away another tear. "Ok, a few more thanks you's then I am done! "Sam, who is my best man in many ways in the literal sense, he knows why and I am looking forward to hearing what he has to say. Or his character assassination that is. Sam. Thank you for being there for me today. I had so many best men I could have picked for this job today but Sam was there for me when I needed him the most. We don't always see eye to eye but he is the best friend I could ever ask for. Sam. My wife and I have something for you," he handed Sam a small wrapped box.  
"To Jared and Jacob. Thank you for being my ushers. This morning was fun for me, kept my mind off things, I wasn't nervous about marrying Rachel, it was getting married in front of everyone that I was nervous about and these two idiots managed to take my mind off things. Rachel and I have a token for you," Jacob and Jared got up to receive their gifts from Paul.  
"Sue, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Esme, Matt and Lottie. You people have helped to organise our wedding today. Sue, thank you for officiating us. Alice is like a wedding planner hitler!" and how true that was as we all laughed. "Emmett has kept everything going today and I know he will be rocking us out later. Jasper, those photos are going to be amazing. Bella and Esme made this wonderful cake that we are all going to be inhaling later and Matt has put on this wonderful spread. And Lottie, you offered us the use your wonderful home for Rachel and I to get married in. On behalf of my wife and I, we would like to give you something," Paul lifted two large aluminium bats with a bow on each for Emmett and Jasper who accepted with large grins on their faces. Rachel gave the women a small gift bag with a bunch of flowers.  
"Last but by no means least. Before I hand over to Sam, I'd like to mention two stunning girls and a little princess. Emily and Kim ... You both look gorgeous. Claire, you have been a little star today. And I know how much it means to Rachel to have you supporting her today. Ladies and Gentlemen I know you'll want to raise your glasses and join me in a toast ... ... to the beautiful bridesmaids!" he raised his glass and we all chanted 'to the bridesmaids.' Paul remain standing as we all sat down again. "Thank you all again for your support, generosity and love," he sat down and kissed his new wife on the cheek.

Sam stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Well Paul, I don't know how I am going to follow that but for what seems to be the tenth time today I find myself rising from a warm seat with a piece of paper in my hand," we all laughed. "I hope you made the most of your speech…now you're a married man that'll be the last time you get to speak for five minutes without being interrupted," he paused allowing us to laugh again. "Rachel, can you place your hand on the table, palm down, Paul, can you place yours over Rachel's," Sam nodded as they did as he asked. "But seriously," he turned to the guests. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Sam Uley and this is my first time being a best man so bear with me! Before I undertake the customary duty of giving Paul an uncomfortable few minutes, it is part of the official duty of the best man to thank Paul on behalf of the bridesmaids; Emily, Kim and their little flowergirl Claire, for his kind words and for having them play a part of this really special day. I have to say that you all look amazing, Clare; you look like a princess! But Rachel; I have to eclipse what your father said - there are no words to describe how beautiful you look, but everyone here would agree that you look stunning!" we all cheered and clapped. "But Rachel. I must thank you. Thank you for taking this stray _dog_ in and making him almost human!  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you that didn't know Paul before he met Rachel, he was a man that had a place in our tribe but a man without knowing love, but he was and still is a fiery man but the day he met Rachel; that all changed. They met one night on First Beach the night we were having a party. She came down with Billy and you could sort of say….it was love at first sight," he gave the pack members a knowing look. "And they have never looked back. She calmed Paul down, she made him less volatile so with knowing that, I can carry on with a good roasting!" Paul gave him a dubious look but Sam flashed his teeth and carried on. "Paul was born on 30th July 1990. Unfortunately nothing much seems to have happened that day. Although the nurses on the ward where Paul was born still refer to that day as "Ugly Thursday!" Rachel burst out laughing, us following. "Which is quite funny because Paul seems to find a mirror everywhere he goes and you have to drag him away!  
"It has been a great privilege to be asked by Paul to be his best man. This is him returning the favour that I asked him five year ago, during which Paul took the opportunity to make lots of cheap jokes at my expense, so I now have the right to reply.  
"For instance I can tell you that Paul is very well read - he has after all read all forty-five of the Mr Men books from cover to cover. In fact, at the age of sixteen, when we all got to know each other properly, Paul had a great idea to wander off into the dense, wild outback behind our house to look for Mr Jelly, whom he had read lived in the middle of a forest. He convinced me and Jared to go with him and we got terribly lost. By the time we had found our way home, there were lots of tears. Not for the fact that he had been lost in a forest, but that Paul never found Mr Jelly's house.  
"He subsequently threw his Mr Men books into the fire. He moved onto the top shelf magazines!" the pack members and his work friends roared with laughter. "He claimed it was because he wanted to read the articles," Sam pulled a face making us laugh again.  
"Nobody ever seems to pay the Groom a compliment; I think you'll all agree Paul is also looking pretty good. For those of you who don't know, Paul is actually one of the hairiest men in the Washington State, with that in mind I'd like to thank the staff at Seattle Zoo's Ape and Monkey House on Paul's behalf for their help in getting him ready for today," more roaring laughter from the guests, including me as that was really funny. "I was talking to Rachel's Dad, Billy earlier and he was saying as a young girl she was 'never as happy as when she had her dummy with her. Something's never change he said; look how happy she is today!'  
"Firstly, lets set the ground rules and establish who is the boss," Sam straightened his sheet of paper. "Paul; do everything Rachel says. Always remember to tell your wife those three important little words," Sam paused. "You're right dear". Rachel…A husband is like a tiled floor," Sam paused for effect. "Lay it right first time and you can spend years walking all over it," more laughter ensued. "A happy marriage is a matter of give and take the husband gives and the wife takes! So remember the five rings; the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the suffering, the torturing and the enduring," Rachel threw her napkin at Sam. "But Paul, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows your guilty, and she will remember to the second the last time you bought her some … and the reason why. So I suggest you get Rachel flowers at least once a week," he leaned over the table to wink at Emily. "Works like a charm!  
"Joking aside, I want to say what a privilege it is today to be your best man. I couldn't wish for a better brother so to speak and how much you mean is really impossible to put into words. The whole tribe and your fellow _brothers_ are proud of you Paul, and we are all thrilled to see you marrying your beautiful bride Rachel today.  
"There are a few more people I would like to thank today. A thank you to Jared and Jacob for carrying out the really difficult task of telling people where to sit down in the garden. WHICH YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO! And I would also like to thank you for having a wash, putting on a tie and remembering to have a shave" Jacob and Jared whooped and the insult.  
"To Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Sue, Bella, Esme, Matt and Lottie. All of you have made today possible for this lovely couple.  
"Now in case you are all wondering why I asked Paul to place his hand over Rachel's. I will tell you now. Paul, as my final role, it is with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last ten minutes in which you will ever get to have the upper hand on Rachel and it will almost certainly be the last. Isn't that right Em," he winked at Emily again who gave him pretend evil eyes, Sam hung his head. "Yes, dear," I could see his body shake with laughter as we all laughed along with him. "Well, I can honestly say in Rachel, Paul has managed to get one of the best girls possible. I do have to say how lucky you are Paul; you will leave here today having gained a wife that is warm, loving, gentle and kind. Who is both funny and beautiful.  
"And Rachel, you'll leave here today having gained a gorgeous dress and a lovely bouquet of flowers!" more laughter ensued. "Now this torture session is coming to an end and I have to say it has been a privilege knowing you both and you are all like family to me and Emily. Your late mother, Rachel, who I am sure would have been very happy to see how beautiful and stunning you look today. She would be very proud and happy you are with the man you are destined to be with. So it now gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to stand once more and raise your glasses," we all stood up together. "In a toast for Paul and Rachel; to wish them well for the future, to love, life, laughter and happily ever after. I would like you all to stand to toast to the bride and groom."

Sam raised his glass, we all stood up and shouted "To the bride and groom!" we put our glasses down and gave them a round of applause.

* * *

We were all asked to move into the living room; the sofas had been moved to another room and the room before me looked amazing. Soft music was playing as we waited. The dance floor looked as if it had been buffed and shined to perfection. The lights were low, rave lights and lasers were shining down onto the dance floor, some of the lights and lasers were shining off the disco ball making the light refract of every surface. We were all holding flutes of champagne (I hadn't drank mine) as Emmett prepared his spot on the left of the dance floor; he was behind a large built up table so that you could only see him; his equipment surrounded him, there were speakers in the four corners on the floor but some high on the wall with more decoration around them. There were little black wired tables surrounded by ornate chairs for people to sit down if they didn't feel like dancing were near the large windows, almost as if they were sectioned off, eight in total, each with three small lit candles with at least six chairs around them. This room was less decorated than the last but Alice had fairy lights draped along the walls. Soft music was playing in the background as we all mingled with each other.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! I would like to announce that the bride and groom are going to perform their first dance. Can we have a big cheer please?" Emmett boomed down the mic. We all looked behind us to see Alice opening the door to show Paul and Rachel glide into the room, smiling at everyone, us cheering and clapping, them making their way to the middle of the shining dance floor then the music changed to Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are'. We all clapped as Paul took Rachel around the dance floor, his arm extended as if he was showing her off then her arms reached for him as the song took off and they swayed on the dance floor.

A warm hand found mine and Jacob flashed me a bright smile then turned to watch his sister dance with her new husband. _That will be us soon,_ I could feel him project to me.

_I know. Wait till every finds out though, and about this one in here,_ I rested my free hand onto my lower abdomen.

Jacob's arm moved so it was now around my waist. _We will deal with that when it comes. What will be will be Ness._

_I suppose so..._ I trailed off.

_Are you not happy? _

_I am honey. I am just not used to it all yet._

_Your colour is back though, you look miles better. Have you been sick today?_

_No I haven't, maybe that's a good thing._

_Hopefully. I don't like seeing you being ill. Makes me feel useless._

_There isn't much I can do about it. Maybe its cos I've put it to the back of my mind._

_Or maybe you are having a good day._

_Maybe. _I smiled at Jacob as he leaned down to kiss me. "They look happy don't they?" I inclined my head towards the dancing couple.

"They do. I am glad Rachel is happy. Pissed off at Rebecca though. She should have at least shown face. You know they have fallen out?"

"Really? I didn't know that?" I was still holding his hand but I turned to face him.

"On Thursday, Rachel phoned Rebecca and asked her if she was coming. She said no, the only reason she gave is that she couldn't afford the plane ticket. Which is complete crap."

"No one told me this," I whispered.

"I didn't find out till Friday morning and it was a right humdinger. Rachel was screaming at her down the phone and I could hear Rebecca giving it back; only small animals could hear them and it went on for a good hour. I told Dad that I would wolf up and swim over to Hawaii but he said not to bother. They also had words. Rebecca hasn't been back here for over five years. Hardly calls, I mean. It doesn't take two seconds to pick up the phone. Hell! I could have paid for the ticket. Paul offered to pay for it as well."

"Do you think her husband is controlling her?" I said off hand, my eyes wandered over to the happy couple; staring at the bride and groom. Jacob gripped my hand and I found my eyes staring back into his.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't think so. If she was being abused surely she would have called or come back by now."

"Not necessarily. It may be all she has come to know and she thinks lowly of herself. If he has a hold over her that is. Battered women often believe the lies their partners tell them, the derogatory comments, put downs. Abuse doesn't have to be physical. Maybe she is too scared to leave him. He doesn't know about you lot you know. Or maybe she is genuinely being a pain.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "You think I should go and see her?"

I shrugged. "Rebecca is Rachel's twin; you would think that she would make the effort to see her get married. Rachel can't see that as she has been organising it and gets angry which is understandable, but from a flip side, they are sisters and twins at that, surely there is a bond there."

"And when did you get so intelligent?" he snorted but not smiling.

I gave him an irked look. "Lottie wanted to watch some British programmed called Jeremy Kyle Show on Friday. He talks, no he shouts a lot and some of the people they get on there...let me put it this way, in fact, Lottie's exact words; 'You can be a right ugly munter but proof that you can still get laid'," I copied her accent; badly.

Jacob burst out laughing then his face became serious; I could see he was starting to think and he looked around his pack members. Seth automatically turned his head towards him, Jacob inclining his head, Seth kissed Gemma and he snaked his way through the crowds towards us. "S'up?"

Jacob leaned into Seth. "Ness had a good point about Rebecca not being here, that she is Rachel's twin and that she should be here. That maybe she is being…..mistreated."

"Rebecca?" Seth almost said out of whisper. "Really?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, but then she should have been here to see Rachel get married," he was more asking himself.

"So what do you want to do?" Seth folded his arms, catching his drift. "You think there is something wrong," this wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I do."

Seth looked down to me. "What are you thinking Ness?"

I stared at Seth slightly non plussed. "I think that Jacob should go out there. Even if she is ok and you can decide what you do then."

"But we have an appointment on Tuesday," Jacob stated.

"We can rearrange," I stroked his hand. Jacob nodded and reached into his pocket for his phone, walking out the room.

Seth gave me a strange look. "What's that about"

I pursed my lips. "Can't tell you just yet Seth. We will but not yet."

Seth patted my head, because he could. "It's alright!" he beamed. "I am sure you will let us know when the time is right," he winked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we have Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared up dancing to join the happy couple!" the song changed to another as the bridal party did as instructed. I watched Jared throw Kim around on the floor as I waited.

Jacob came back. "Ok, he was happy to change and we have a new one on Thursday at seven pm. Just need to arrange flights. Seth, you in?"

"Of course I am bud. But who is in charge."

Jacob eyed the crowd and caught Keith's eye line and inclined his head. "I think Keith would make a good third. What do you think?"

"I agree," Seth nodded. "Sam has too much on and I think Keith is quite level headed. He has really got stuck in since he joined the pack."

Keith joined us. "Hey." A man of many words!

Jacob explained the situation, Keith agreeing to be in charge. He patted Jacob on the shoulder without even asking why he was doing it and walked back to Lottie. "Ok. I think I might need Alice."

"I hear my name."

Alice appeared behind Jacob. "God! You speak of the devil and they appear," Jacob swivelled round to see Alice standing behind him. "I need two flights to Honolulu, Hawaii."

"Rebecca?"

"Were you listening in?"

"Of course! And yes, I can arrange that," Alice stuck her nose up. Jacob handed her his card. "No need. We have enough air miles to get you two first class tickets there," she pulled out her iPhone and tapped away. She walked off towards Jasper.

"Done. Seth, we are heading to Hawaii, but we need to keep this on the DL."

"Agreed. Although I think the Cullen's…."

"That's a given to be honest bro. But I mean Dad and Rachel," Jacob whispered. "I don't want them worried," the three of us watched people join the bridal party on the dance floor

Alice skipped back five minutes later. "Done and done," She smiled. "Two tickets, leaving Seattle airport, tomorrow morning at eleven. You need to be there at least half an hour early and that will take you to San Francisco then to Honolulu. You should land in the late evening. There will be a hire car waiting at the airport to get you to wherever you need to go and your flight back is on Tuesday morning, same way back. I've emailed you the details to your phone." Jacob had joined us in getting an iPhone.

Seth and Jacob exhaled at the river of information. "Thanks Alice. Can you see anything?"

Alice pursed her lips. "Sorry, I don't know Rebecca well enough."

"Thanks Alice. Thanks for doing this," Jacob rubbed her arm.

"You're welcome!" she tinkled, she turned and joined her beloved.

"Hey man, shall we wolf up and leave at ten tomorrow?" Seth asked.

My eyes widened. Everyone would know! Jacob caught onto my panic. "We need to take the car Seth, in case I need to bring her back," he whispered.

"Oh yeah, didn't think about that. No probs. Who's car? Can't be your two seater then."

"Ed?" Jacob whispered. Dad looked up from embracing Mom. "Can I borrow the Volvo?" Dad nodded. He would have been listening, not that he can help it of course. "Thanks man," he turned to Seth. "Edward is letting us use his car; we can make it to the airport for ten."

"Done. Now if you excuse me I have an imprint I need to attend to," he slapped Jacob on the arm.

"Thanks for coming along man."

"Anytime. You need me to keep you sane," Seth left to join his imprint, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

I looked onto the dance floor, Rachel was dancing with her Father, the best they could. Paul was dancing with his Mom; Sam was dancing with Sue and Emily with Grandpa. Jared was dancing with Kim and Quil was twirling Claire around. Jacob was still holding my hand. "When are you going to ask me to dance?" I nudged him with my hip.

Jacob looked down at me and I could feel him saying; _Are you sure? You know…_

I gave him a dirty look. _I am pregnant, not ill! And I am feeling a lot better today._

Jacob held out his hand to me and I took it with a pout then I smiled. "Do you care to dance?"

"I would love too," Jacob dragged me to the dance floor. I passed Keith and Lottie, Adeline and Embry, Seth and Adeline along with my parents. Emmett played song after song, and I found myself dancing with my Dad. I leaned into his chest. "Hey Daddy," I whispered.

We swayed to the beat of the music and I could feel Dad stroking my hair. "You know I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"I know," I could feel him smiling. "You know that your Mom and I are here for you."

"I know."

"Jacob and Seth are going on a field trip?"

"Yes. I had an idea and it manifested."

"I think you have a valid point. It would be wise for him to check it out, even if it was nothing. Are you going?"

"He hasn't asked me. And I have school on Monday. And if there is something going on then I think me being there may not help. I don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"You are going to make a very good wife and mother one day you know." I pulled back and stared at Dad. My eyes welled up at what he just said. "It's true," he smiled. I laid my head back into his chest, and we danced until the song ended. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Hey!" I found myself bumping into Lottie, Dad laughing as I left him, thankfully she would have had her shield up or I would have knocked her to the ground. The song changed to a very upbeat song; Kings of Leon 'Sex on fire'. Lottie started jumping to the beat and I joined in as the song started. Rachel found us as she copied Lottie and I found that everyone on the dance floor started to copy us. When the chorus started Lottie's legs were apart and she rocked out thrusting up her arm, her index and pinkie finger reaching the top as she sang to the song, us all copying. During the next chorus, we were all jumping to the beat in unison, Rachel totally getting her rock on. Arms circled my waist as Jacob joined in with me. I peered over to Emmett who was nodding his head to the beat, one hand on his headphones, Rose at his side, helping him pick tracks. We danced to the upbeat numbers until Emmett swapped it for another slow track. I found myself in Jacob's arms, looking around to see Mom dancing with Jasper, Dad with Esme and Alice with Carlisle, but dancing a little more formally. I nestled my head into Jacob's chest as he stroked my hair. I knew he was happy. I was sad he was leaving tomorrow but he needed to go. Something he needed to do and being part of his life; I would have to accept that. Every time. But I was prepared for that. I knew I was and I was happy with that.

I snuggled into Jacob more, him squeezing me and dancing at the same time. Emmett changed to a more upbeat song; Lady Gaga; getting us all dancing again. I found Emily and we took hands as we danced. I looked around again and noticed that Grandpa, Billy and Paul's father were at the bar with Sue, Leah and her boyfriend; who seemed to be getting on great with the potential in-laws. Carlisle had joined them and to my surprise, Leah didn't recoil or even flinch; it was nice to see her actually enjoying herself.

Jacob had joined Seth again, making more plans for tomorrow. I hope Rebecca was ok and that the thought I put in his head was just an over exaggeration. Lottie found me again with Adeline and we danced some more, Gemma had reached us with four drinks, handing one to each of us. I looked at it as we all clinked our glasses together and as Gemma and Adeline started to down theirs, Lottie took hers in one mouthful, swapped glasses with me then started on mine as Gemma and Adeline finished theirs, Lottie almost choking as she downed the second. Her eyes widened as she held back a cough but the girls hadn't noticed. Katy Perry came on and we boogied and boogied.

* * *

More cake was served around midnight to keep us all going. Paul's work friends were causing a little scene in the corner with the amount of alcohol they were consuming. Jasper took over Emmett so that he could pull some shapes on the floor with Rose. Lottie sidled up to me. "He looks like a mime artist with rigor mortis," she laughed and I snorted. Emmett heard what she said and flew her the birdie and carried on dancing as if he were dodging bullets although I had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing it deliberately. Mom and Dad had joined Grandpa at the bar, the work friends of Paul's cheering again as one stumbled over to grab another bottle of liquor from the bar. He stumbled back over to do shots with his friends, Lottie harrumphed as she stormed over and grabbed the bottle from the lumberjack. He tried to grab it back but she gave him a look. "I think you have had enough."

He stood up and tried to grab it again when all Keith did was stand behind Lottie and the man backed down. "I think it's time some of you gentlemen went home," he looked at the drunken bums. "There is a bus waiting outside to take you," Keith smiled at them, letting them take the hint. They got up, said their goodbyes to the bride and groom. This seemed to be the time for the human guests from the reservation and friends of the family to leave, each saying goodbye to the bride and groom, wishing them a happy future. Emily had made sure that everyone signed the wedding book and I flicked through it, and some of the advice was good, some was just crass and I could guess where that had come from, giving a sneaking look in Emmett's direction and then I thought about Paul's friends. No doubt some of the messages were from them. Lottie was pulled on the dance floor by Emmett as Rose took over the DJ-ing to allow Jasper to dance with Alice. Not that Lottie had much of a choice as she was thrown across the sleek wooden floor.

After Rachel and Paul said goodbye to their guests, Paul took her hand gently and guided her to the dance floor. The fresh air hit me as the door shut and I decided that I needed some fresh air. Jacob was talking to Keith, Seth and Sam, briefing Sam I believed. Mom and Dad were too engrossed in each other so I decided to slip out the front door, but just before taking a quick peak into the large dining room; which was spotless! The large top table had gifts upon gifts in all sorts of wedding paper, gleaming under the soft lights. Either Alice had been busy cleaning up or some of the students Matt hired had earned their money for the night. I stood outside and I took a deep breath, smelling the trees, the horses, the wildlife and….vomit. Nice! Someone had been sick outside of Lottie's house, I had seen enough vomit to last me a lifetime. I am sure she will be pleased! My feet seemed to be thinking on their own as they took me around the house and to the top of the garden. The breeze had picked up to a small wind and the white veiled material fought each other as they flew in the breeze. It was pretty as I stood underneath, allowing the material to caress me, to touch me, to hug me as it whipped itself around me. I looked down at the central wedding area and the fire had definitely gone out although I could still smell the sage and sweet grass. I stared out onto the scene below me; the green of the grass had shades of blue and violet under the night sky. I looked up to see all the stars out, brightly shining down, the half-moon omitting light down onto the excessive garden making the shades of blue and violet reflect against my eyes. It was nice and made me feel homely and I found myself smiling, I started to feel happier about my situation. About what was going to happen in the future. Dad's comment touched me in ways that he would never know. He said it with finality, as if he could predict the future! I was blissfully happy with my Jacob and I knew he would look after me. No…look after us, I patted my stomach subconsciously. He was going to make a great Dad. And I hoped that I would be a good Mom. I hoped I could be a great wife.

I could hear the heartbeat of my beloved as he walked towards me. I didn't need to turn around knowing he was there and his arms encircled my waist for the umpteenth time today. "You look as if you are deep in thought," Jacob whispered.

"I was thinking how nice this all looked," my arms were already on his, an automatic reaction. The white material continued to fight with each other in the breeze, regardless that we were there.

"It is pretty, but you are prettier."

I smiled. "You have to say that!"

"Oh no I don't! I say it cos it's true. But I came out to see if you were alright. I know it's been tough for you these past few days then I realised that I was bailing on you."

"Oh Jacob! Don't be so silly! You need to go and see if she is ok. Don't worry about me. Now that I know that you are ok with everything I am happy. I know that from time to time that you are going to have to leave for the nature of what we all are, but I know that you will always come back, no matter what."

Jacob bit his lip. "This will be the second time since you were born that I am not going to be near you. Not your fault you got abducted last weekend but this time this is me going voluntarily. It's kind of strange."

"Of course it will be. But you will be coming back so you don't need to worry about me. How can you be worried about little ol' me when I have a family like I do."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so. You are in good hands. Everyone has had such a good time tonight."

"They sure have."

"Even Keith has been up dancing."

I laughed. "Well, Keith has something to be happy about," I said it before I knew what I was saying. I clamped my mouth shut.

The corners of Jacob's lips pulled up. "And what is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Why would Keith be so happy?"

"Nothing!" I grinned, knowing he was going to extract this information out of me, no matter what.

Jacob moved to step back. "I'll go and ask him myself."

I grabbed him back. "Don't you dare! Lottie will shoot me for saying too much anyway."

"You are my fiancé Ness. _You _can tell me anything," he persuaded although he didn't need to persuade me too much. He was grinning manically now.

"No! I promised I wouldn't say anything!" I was whining now because I knew the minute Jacob asked I would have to tell him. How could I not? And seeing as the blunder was my fault. Jacob pouted his lips and gave me his version of 'the eyes'. I rolled mine. _Keith asked Lottie to marry her. She said yes._

Jacob started to jump up and down, punching the air, careful not to take me with him. "That sly dog! He never even said!"

_Lottie didn't want to steal anyone's thunder, just like how we didn't. Remember?_

Jacob stopped jumping but was still grinning. "Fair enough. I wondered why he was dancing, not like him unless Lottie drags him up."

"There you go then!"

"Good for them though. They have forever."

"Well, they are imprinted."

"True. How long are they keeping it, you know," Jacob being as secretive as he could get.

_I don't know. Lottie may want to keep it under wraps for a while. With them being so quick to the outside eye to get engaged, people might not think it's the real thing._

_Never thought of that and with her having so much money and a stake in her Mom's business..._ he trailed off, getting what I was saying.

"That's it. It's nice to have a little happy ending," I smiled back at him. "We all deserve one."

"Also true," Jacob thought for a moment, I was still in his arms, his around me. "What are you thinking really? Before I interrupted."

_I was thinking that you are going to make a great Father._

_Really?_

_Yes. I think that you will love this child as much as you love me._

Jacob went oddly quiet for a moment then I felt him lean into me, taking in a deep breath as he smelled my hair. _I will love you both, and any other children that come our way for as long as I live. I would lay down my life for you and any child of mine. I will always be here for you Ness, until you tell me to leave._

_I would never ask that of you._

_I know…but if you ever…._

_No. You are mine, always will be. I think I had a claim on you before I was born. I know that sounds strange but it doesn't to me._

_It doesn't sound strange. You were made for me._ He smiled again, me turning round in his arms so that I was face to face with him. "I love you Ness. I will tell you that every day, whenever you want me to or just for the sake of it."

I stood on my tip toes as I kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue found mine as it played and toyed, teasing then being coy until I pulled away; breathless. My lip gloss, or what was left of it was painted across his lips. "I love you too Jacob. Always."

He kissed me again and again and again, my hands found their way into his hair, grabbing and caressing. His hands finding the small of my back, drawing me in closer to him. He ran his hands up and down my spine, making me shudder and tingle, making me feel more woman-like than I had felt in days. There wasn't even a millimetre between us as we kissed passionately, my hands roaming over his body, through his open jacket and waistcoat so I could feel his hard muscles underneath his white shirt. We parted again, breathless but smiling. I could hear cheers erupted from inside as the party continued, the lights shining through the windows, making the grass at the top of the garden flash different colours of red, blue, yellow and a bright green. The music base pumped out and I could hear a Muse song playing, one of my favourites. I turned around in Jacob's arms and watched as Lottie's horses, which hadn't been put to bed; they were chasing each other around the large field, having the time of their lives under the moonlit and starry sky. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, his hands finding the little bump under my dress, resting them there, resting his head on top of mine, exhaling and I could feel him smiling, watching the horses play with each other. "It's like they are talking to each other," Jacob whispered in my ear sending jolts of electricity down my spine.

"They probably are," I smiled, moving my hands to rest on top of his, the feelings of contentment, happiness, bliss, enjoyment, harmony and so many more emotions washing over me. I knew I was projecting them onto Jacob and without realising I was picking up what he was feeling; the same as me and those feelings washed over me.

Another feeling washed over me….the feeling of being thankful for everything and everyone in my life.

* * *

**Hello Folks!**

**Firstly. I must thank all of you guys who have left each and every single review! They are all amazing and mean so much to me. I hope they keep coming for those who are still reading or starting to read my story.**

**There are certain people that review religiously and for that I am so so thankful. They have given me the greatest advice and encouragement and for that I am thankful! Again!**

**It's been well over a year since I started this and here we are, at the finishing line. I was a little sad writing those last lines but then I am also excited because there is going to be a sequel! I haven't started writing it yet so I am going to need a little while until I start posting, for those that know; I like to be way ahead of what I post!**

**If you would like to get an alert about the next story; add me as your favourite author because then you will get a notification that I have posted. So please add me!**

**I am glad to have written this, as it is all SM's idea, I am just playing with it, but I hope this story lived up to expectations. The new characters I introduced seemed to have gone down well for which I am pleased. I like the direction that Nessie is going in and I promise that in the next story that they will be getting married. That will be fun to write! I found out a lot of information about tribal weddings which I think shows in this extremely long chapter. And this one is particularly a lovey dovey one, I think it was needed!**

**So, I leave this one gracefully; I can finally press that 'complete' button during my editing, Exciting stuff! So I had best get cracking on!**

**Thank you all again! Oh! One more thing…..PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love to all**

**Charlz1983 xxx**


	61. Update for Nessie Chronicles sequel!

Hey there Folks

I was asked a while ago that I should update here to let everyone know that I was starting a new Nessie Chronicles sequel. So this is it.

I would like to apologise that its been a long time since I updated. Real life and not having time to write has been getting in the way. I posted a chapter once a week but that may not happen as regularly this time. I will post when I can. I like to try and stay ten chapters ahead so I am not feeling rushed into posting and making errors.

Feel free to re-read the Nessie Chronicles. It will help refresh what happens!

And I ask – please please review! Add me as favourite author/story on this one and on Part II. You should get regular updates via email when I post.

Happy reading!

Charlz xx


End file.
